What Brings Us Closer Together deutsche Version
by naro94
Summary: Übersetzung Als Kurt angegriffen wird, verlässt Blaine sofort das College um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Mit einer Entscheidung verändert sich ihre gesamte Beziehung und Zukunft. Außerdem zeigt es allen um sie herum, wie nahe sie sich wirklich sind AU Klaine
1. 1

_genehmigte Übersetzung_

_Als Kurt angegriffen wird, verlässt Blaine sofort das College um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Mit einer Entscheidung verändert sich ihre gesamte Beziehung und Zukunft. Außerdem zeigt es allen um sie herum, wie nahe sie einander wirklich sind. AU Klaine_

Die Story ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung. Das Original stammt von CrazedLunatic.

Betaleserin ist die wunderbare Sherry05

_AU: Blaine ist ein Jahr älter als Kurt; er und Finn gehen aufs College während Kurt sein letztes Jahr in der Schule verbringt_

**1 Kapitel**

"Ich weiß du hast Schule und alles, und ich weiß auch, dass es 2 Uhr morgens ist, aber es... es ist wichtig!"

Blaine blinzelte auf das Handydisplay und versuchte den Namen zu erkennen, seine Locken waren ungekämmt und seine haselnussbraunen Augen verschlafen. Der Display leuchtete in einem hellen blau und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem ansonsten komplett dunklen Raum, was das Erkennen des Namens umso schwerer machte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er wirklich wach war, denn das Display wurde dunkel und es gab kein Geräusch von sich. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er wollte das Handy weglegen, überlegend ob er das Klingeln bloß geträumt hatte.

"Blaine! Blaine, bist du noch dran?"

Er versuchte "Ja" zu antworten, aber er war sich nicht komplett sicher, ob es auch so heraus kam. Er zwang sich seine Augen wieder öffnen. Das war der Grund warum er nicht zwei Nächte in Folge durchmachte und dann am dritten Tag erst um Mitternacht ins Bett ging.

"Schau mal, du musst herkommen. Es geht um Kurt. Es ist ernst."

Das weckte ihn auf. Vor allen Dingen, weil die Stimme, die "Es geht um Kurt." sagte, auf keinen Fall Kurts eigene war. Kurts Stimme war so viel höher. Kurts Stimme ließ sein Herz aufgehen. Diese Stimme war bekannt, irgendwie, aber es war nicht wichtig und es dauerte einige Minuten um sie zu zuordnen. "Finn? Was ist passiert?"

"Es ist Kurt. Er ist... er ist im Krankenhaus, Alter. Es ist... es sieht nicht gut aus." Er zog scharf die Luft ein. "Er wurde angegriffen, Alter. Ich weiß nicht sehr viel. Er kam nicht nach Hause und-." Blaine hörte dem Jungen nicht länger zu. Er sprang, an dem blauen University of Kentucky Pullover ziehend, auf. Er riss seine Pyjama-Hose herunter, taumelnd und fast fallend. "Sie denken er wurde vergewaltigt, glaube ich."

Blaine hörte das und umfasste das Handy so fest, dass er dachte es würde zerbrechen. Diesmal zog er die Luft scharf ein. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, obwohl er ausflippen und etwas schlagen wollte. Oder weinen. Er war überfordert und verwirrt. Passiert das gerade wirklich? "Ist...Was...?", stotterte er, nicht in der Lage Worte zu finden.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen und sie haben dich nicht angerufen, weil Kurts Handy kaputt ist und sie hatten deine Nummer nicht, aber ich hatte sie und Ich – Hier." Er hörte leises Rascheln.

"Sweetie, Hi.", hörte er die beruhigende Stimme von Kurts Stiefmutter und Finns Mutter Carole. Blaine stand noch immer eingefroren an dem Punkt in der Mitte des Raumes, nur ein Bein in der Jeans. "Hier ist Carole. Wie geht es dir?"

Das Erste, was aus Blaines Mund kam, war: " Was ist passiert?"

"Kurt wurde ins Lima Memorial Krankenhaus gebracht. Er wurde letzte Nacht angegriffen. Er ist im Moment stabil... aber es ist ernst. Ich möchte keine Details übers Telefon erzählen. Denkst du, du könntest nach deinen Kursen kommen? Wir werden für deinen Sprit bezahlen – "

Blaine ergriff die Schlüssel: "Wurde er vergewaltigt? Finn hat gesa-."

Carole seufzte und Blaine konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie Finn einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und Finn stumm mit den Schultern zuckte, die Hände in seiner Jeans. "Blaine, wir werden reden, wenn du hier bist. Er liegt im ersten Stock. Wenn irgendjemand fragt, sag ihnen du bist sein Bruder."

"Aber – "

"Sweetie, bitte." In der Stimme der Frau war ein sehr abweisender Tonfall und Blaine wusste ein Streit mit Kurts Stiefmutter würde alles nur schlimmer machen. Außerdem schien Kurts Familie ihn zu mögen und Streits anzufangen würde wahrscheinlich deren Meinung ändern. Er musste einfach warten.

"O.K. Ich komme jetzt sofort." Blaine legte auf und schnappte seinen Rucksack, seine Hände zitterten. Er warf zwei Garnituren Kleidung, seinen Laptop, eine Flasche Wasser, sein Handy und seinen iPod in den Rucksack, zusammen mit Schulbüchern, weil keine Zeit war sie auszupacken. Er rannte ganze drei Mal durch sein Apartment bevor er seine Geldbörse fand, welches natürlich die ganze Zeit direkt neben dem Rucksack gelegen hatte.

_Es wird alles okay sein. Beruhige dich. Alles wird gut sein. Wenn nicht, hätte Carole besorgter geklungen._

Blaine rannte zu seinem Auto, einem blauen BMW X5 M, und startete den Motor. Er legte den Rucksack auf den Beifahrersitz, den Beifahrersitz auf dem Kurt immer saß, wenn sie zusammen waren, und fuhr auf die Straße. Wenn er sich beeilen würde, könnte er den normalerweise dreieinhalbstündigen Weg um diese Uhrzeit vielleicht auf zwei Stunden verkürzen. Er würde es zumindest versuchen.

_Bitte lass ihn okay sein._

Das Original besteht momentan aus 30 Kapiteln und wird regelmäßig weitergeschrieben. Ich werde die Kapitel teilen, da sie alle sehr lang sind.


	2. Chapter 2

_2. KAPITEL_

Blaine brauchte zweieinhalb Stunden um zum Lima Memorial zu gelangen und sobald er dort war, fand er sofort den Stiefbruder seines jüngeren Freundes, der außerhalb des Krankenhauses saß.

"Was ist los?", sagte Blaine halb rennend. "Ist er wach. Wie geht es ihm? _Was__ist__passiert?"_

Finn hob abwehrend seine Arme, Augen weit geöffnet. "Ich weiß es nicht, Mann. Sie haben mich von der Ohio University nach Hause geholt, genau wie ich dich. Wir wissen nicht viel."

"Ist das eine Zigarette?", fragte Blaine ohne wahrzunehmen, was er da eigentlich sagte.

"Du bist wirklich Kurts fester Freund, nicht wahr?", lachte Finn als er Zigarette in den Aschenbecher warf und seine Hände in die Taschen steckte. "Erzähl es nicht Mom."

Er entschied sich, Finn nicht zu sagen, dass er es nicht erzählen müsste, Carole würde es riechen. Und wenn Kurt es wissen würde, hätte er es auf jeden Fall Carole und Burt erzählt, um ihn von Lungenproblemen zu retten. Kurts Name schien Blaine an den Grund seiner Anwesenheit zu erinnern und er ging mit Finn ins Krankenhaus. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie die Hummel-Hudsons fanden, die in einem schrecklich orange gestrichenen Warteraum saßen, der den armen Kurt entsetzt hätte. Besonders mit diesen hässlichen grünen Zeichnungen überall.

Blaine steckte seinen Schlüssel ein und dieses Geräusch erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit von Kurts Eltern. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er ihnen sagen würde und nun wusste er es nicht. Was könnte er sagen? Für die letzten drei Stunden war alles woran er denken konnte, Kurt gewesen - sein Kurt - gegen eine Wand oder in ein Auto gedrängt und vergewaltigt. Oder runter auf den Boden in einer dreckeigen Allee geworfen und vergewaltigt. Oder –

Burt war der Erste der herüberkam. Er sagte nichts, aber er verließ den Raum mit einem Nicken zu Blaine. Er wollte, dass Blaine ihm folgte und das tat er.

"Danke fürs Kommen.", sagte er grob und Blaine wurde daran erinnert wie komisch es teilweise mit Kurts Vater sein konnte. Sein Vater war sehr nett, aber es war einfach komisch für ihn. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher für Burt, wenn Blaine und Kurt mehr Zeit um ihn herum verbringen würden. Es gab nie irgendwelche Unfreundlichkeiten, nur peinliche Situationen.

Was sollte Blaine sagen? _Nicht__der__Rede__wert?__Oh,__ich__liebe__es__morgens__um__3__Uhr__Anrufe__zu__bekommen__um__meinen__Freund__im__Krankenhaus__zu__besuchen._Es gab nichts zu sagen, und er dachte nicht, dass seine Stimme wirklich arbeiten würde. Und somit blieben die beiden Männer nicht stehen bis sie eine Tür erreichten. Sie war offen und Blaines Gesicht verzog sich, als er die Person in dem Raum sah. Er taumelte zurück mit der Hand vorm Mund. Die ersten Worte die seine Lippen verließen waren "Oh Gott, Nein..." Das war nicht Kurt inmitten so vieler Maschinen. Das war nicht Kurts Gesicht unter den blauen Flecken. Das war nicht Kurt in dem Bett. Er war es einfach nicht. "Oh Gott, Nein...Nein...", echote er während er versuchte nicht zu weinen, obwohl sich sein Gesicht gegen seinen Willen verzog.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen, es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist", sagte Burt dumpf. "Die Ärzte sagen seine Rippen... manche von ihnen sind gebrochen, und eine hat die Lunge punktiert und – "

Konnte Burt nicht den verängstigen Ausdruck auf Blaines Gesicht sehen. Er konnte damit nicht umgehen. Nein. Er wollte nicht wissen, was nicht stimmte. Weil das nicht Kurt war.

"Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, viele Schnitte und Blaue Fleck- ."

"Hör auf. Hör einfach auf!" Blaines Worte waren laut und harscher als gewollt. Alles was er sehen konnte, war Kurts übel zugerichteter Körper. Er taumelte in den Raum – es interessierte ihn nicht, dass Burt ihn noch nicht hinein gebeten hatte, er wusste nicht einmal ob Besucher erlaubt waren. Er nahm den Stuhl neben Kurts Bett – ihm kam nicht einmal die Idee, dass dies der Stuhl war auf dem Burt gesessen hatte, falls Besucher erlaubt waren. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht. Er musste sich beruhigen. er musste. Er war achtzehn, fast neunzehn. Und ausflippen, auch in dieser Situation, würde Kurt nicht helfen. "Kurt." Er hatte es nicht laut sagen wollen, aber es kam als lautes Flüstern heraus.

Burt platzierte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Teilweise vergaß er, dass Blaine, obwohl er sich sehr erwachsen verhielt, nur ein Jahr älter als Kurt und ein junger Mann war. Er hätte Kurts Verletzungen anders zur Sprache bringen müssen, sanfter. Er wusste nicht was er sagen könnte, damit Blaine sich besser fühlte, aber er lehnte sich hinunter und sagte in sein Ohr: "E-er wurde nicht vergewaltigt, Blaine... Als er gefunden wurde, war er voll bekleidet. Sie haben ihn untersucht um sicher zu gehen."

Dass hätte Blaine wahrscheinlich beruhigen sollen and obwohl es sich anfühlte als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, fühlte er sich kein Stück besser. Er wusste, dass nicht einfach alles gut werden würde. Es würde nicht besser werden. Nicht in naher Zukunft. Also nickte er einmal und nahm Kurts schmale Hand in seine eigene. Seine Augen vermieden die Schnitte auf dem Handrücken und die verletzten Knöcheln. Wenn er Kurt nicht ansah und sich nur auf einen Fleck konzentrierte, war es einfacher. Aber seine Augen wanderten zu Kurts Hüfte, welche nackt und mit blauen Flecken überseht war. Dann zu seiner Brust, wo er sehen konnte, dass sie die Rippen gerichtet hatten oder es zumindest versucht hatten. Sein armer, armer Kurt. Er konnte sich nicht den Tubus in seinem Mund ansehen, der ihm half zu atmen. Das war einfach zu viel.

"Du hast ge-gesagt er... was hast du gesagt hat er?", sprach er zum dritten Mal. Er holte tief Luft. Jetzt, da der Schock Kurt so zu sehen abgeklungen war, wollte er wissen, was los war. Vielleicht weil er hoffte, dass es entgegen dem, was Burt gesagt hatte, doch nicht so schlimm war wie es aussah.

Burt entschied sich Blaine erst einmal die leichten Verletzungen zu erzählen und dann die schweren; um Blaine nicht wieder so zu erschrecken wie kurz zuvor. "Er hat viele Schnitte und blaue Flecken, die schnell verheilen werden... Er wurde ziemlich hart gegen einen Pfahl gestoßen, also hat er einige schlimme Prellungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sein Handgelenk ist verstaucht, aber sie denken, dass das in einigen Tagen verheilt sein wird." Burt seufzte. "Er hat zwei gebrochene Rippen an seiner linken Seite. Eine hat seine Lunge punktiert. Sobald der Chirurg morgen kommt, werden sie das korrigieren. Er ist unter sehr starker Medikation und hat kaum Schmerzen."

Blaine fühlte sich benommen und fragte sich, ob er Kurt weh tat wenn er seine Hand hielt. Er ließ sie los und legte seine Hand aufs Bett. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, er konnte nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er hätte nicht einen Satz formen können, auch wenn er gewollt hätte. Burts Hand lag wieder auf seiner Schulter, aber eigentlich sollte Blaine Burt trösten. Alles was er tun konnte war dasitzen, wie ein kleines Kind, und Kurtsgeschundenen Körper anstarren. Endlich sprach er: "Ich weiß es ist nicht meine Schuld, aber das macht es nicht einfacher. Kurt ist die freundlichste und liebenswerteste Person überhaupt. Er verdient das nicht. Er sollte das nicht ertragen müssen. Ich..." Seine Hand bewegte sich zu Kurt und dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es ist einfach nicht fair..."

"Das Kind hat schon genug durchgemacht, da stimme ich dir zu." Burt zog einen Stuhl neben Blaine und setzte sich ans Bett. "Es wird alles gut. Er ist stark und wir werden hier sein um ihm zu helfen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Polizei die Täter fasst."

Blaine wusste, dass die Chancen dafür gering waren. Die meisten Belästigungen von Schwulen blieben unbestraft. Er wusste das. Außer es war jemand den Kurt kannte und identifizieren könnte. Ansonsten würden sie so davon kommen._So__ist__es__einfach..._

Ohnmächtige Schmerzen. Kurts Gesicht verzog sich und er wimmerte laut, nicht in der Lage sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als die tanzenden Lichter vor seinen Augen und das Gefühl, dass bei jedem Atemzug sein Körper erzitterte und in verschiedene Richtungen gerissen wurde. Er hielt den Atem an und der Schmerz ebbte ein wenig ab.

"Shh, shh. Es ist okay."

Bekannte Finger streichelten seine Haare und die Stimme beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

"Gut. Shh. Ruhige, kurze Atemzüge." Wie sehr er diese Stimme liebte...

_Öffne deine Augen, Kurt. Komm schon. Es ist nicht so schwer._

Aber es war schwer. Seine Finger bewegten sich, seine Hand bewegte sich in Richtung der Stimme.

"Du bist sicher. Alles wird gut." Diese Stimme war anders, unbekannt. Die Person drückte seine Hand hinunter. "Du solltest dich nicht bewegen. Dein Körper ist schwach nach der OP."

Kurts Augen öffneten sich, aber die tanzenden Lichter waren nicht komplett verschwunden.

"Die OP verlief gut. Die Heilung wird ein langwieriger Prozess.", kam von der unbekannten Stimme. Er war keine schlechte Stimme, eigentlich. Er wollte sie bloß nicht hören, wenn Blaine in der Nähe war und eine so viel schönere Stimme hatte.

Kurt zwang seine Augen nach oben zu sehen und sah haselnussbraune Augen, die auf ihn hinunter sahen. Sie sahen besorgt aus, doch das dazugehörige Gesicht zeigte ein unglaubliches, wenn auch gezwungenes Lächeln.

"Oh Gott, sehe ich so schlimm aus?" KurtsStimme klang nicht nach ihm und für einen Moment war er besorgt, dass er nicht er selbst war. Dass etwas passiert war und er irgendwie als jemand Anderes aufgewacht war. Panik musste sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar gemacht haben, denn der ältere Junge lehnte sich sanft hinunter - langsam - und presste seine Lippen auf Kurts Wange.

Die unbekannte Stimme redete weiter, doch Kurts Aufmerksamkeit war alleine auf den Jungen vor ihm gerichtet. Warum war Blaine hier? Hatte er Kurt nicht erst drei Tage zuvor gesagt, dass er es am Wochenende nicht schaffen würde und sie sich erst Thanksgiving sehen würden? Aber, dass er auch wenn seine Ferien nur von Mittwoch bis Freitag gingen, Montag und Dienstag schwänzen würde, damit die Jungs etwas extra Zeit zusammen haben würden? Und gab es da nicht einen Abgabetermin für eine große Hausarbeit?

Er wollte seinen Freund fragen, aber alles was er sagen konnte war "Blaine?".

Blaines Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt. " Natürlich bin ich es, Dummchen."

Kurt wollte ihm sagen, dass er natürlich wusste, dass er Blaine war. Dass er verwirrt war und dass er Licht sah und dass ihm alles wehtat. Außerdem dass Blaine die schönsten Augen hatte und dass froh war keine fünf Wochen warten zu müssen, um ihn wieder zu sehen. Dass es weh tat zu atmen und zu reden oder ihn nur anzusehen. Dass er verwirrt war. Und dass alles verschwamm. Dass dort überall weiße Punkte waren und dass er sich krank fühlte. Nichts ergab Sinn und er hatte das Gefühl etwas Schlimmes war passiert, etwas sehr schlimmes und er Angst bekam.

"Oh Kurt, nicht weinen. Es ist okay. Es ist okay. Du bist nun sicher." sagte Blaine und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Du wirst dich selbst verletzen. Hör auf, Baby. Bitte."

Er wusste nicht, wann er begonnen hatte zu weinen, aber es schickte Schmerzenswellen durch seinen Körper, was ihn nur dazu brachte mehr zu weinen. Wo waren sein Vater, Finn und Carole? Wo war _er?_

"Süßer, bitte. Beruhige dich. Du bist sicher." Blaines Stimme beruhigte ihn wenig.

"Kind, du musst dich beruhigen."

Sofort stoppten die Schluchzer und das Gesicht seines Vaters kam ins Blickfeld. "Dad, Dad..." Die Tränen liefen noch immer und er fühlte sich verschwitzt und dreckig. Was passierte hier?

"Du musst dich ausruhen, dich stärken." Warum sah sein Vater so besorgt aus, und wütend? Hatte er herausgefunden, dass er und Blaine Sex gehabt hatten? Sicher hatte sein Vater das erwartet. Kurt war achtzehn, Blaine fast neunzehn. Sie hatten Monate gewartet. Und außerdem war es vor drei Wochen und, und...

"Tut mir Leid, Dad. Tut mir Leid.", keuchte er. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater wütend auf ihn war, erst Recht nicht, wenn er so verwirrt und verängstigt war. Und Blaines Augen waren so schön und wie hätte er nicht mit der einzigen Person schlafen können, die ihn kannte und liebte für alles was er war und nicht war?

"Kurt, entschuldige dich nicht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Kiddo. Ich möchte bloß, dass du dich ausruhst."

Kurt nickte und schluckte. Aber selbst das tat weh und er erzitterte augenblicklich.

"Ich muss mit dem Arzt sprechen und mich um deine Versicherung kümmern, Kind. Aber ich bin gleich hier neben dem Bett und Blaine passt auf dich auf, okay? Ist das in Ordnung."

"Nicht gehen!", murmelte Kurt.

"Ich gehe nicht. Ich werde sofort wieder da sein." Sein Vater küsste ihn auf die Stirn und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

"Deine Augen sind so schön!", murmelte Kurt als Blaine wieder zurück in sein Blickfeld kam.

"Genau wie deine!" Blaines Lächeln war gezwungen.

"So müde; Blaine. Es tut weh." Seine Worte wurden sanfter und unintelligenter mit jedem einzelnen, dass herauskam. "Was ist los?"

"Oh Kurt..." Blaines falsches Lächeln verschwand komplett. "Shh, schlaf ein bisschen."

Kurt nickte und driftete in den Schlaf, seine Hand nahm die von Blaine.

Während er schlief, hatte er komische Träume. Er wurde gegen etwas gestoßen und geschlagen. Blaine küsste ihn. Sein Vater war wütend und beschuldigte ihn. Seine Mutter hielt seine Hand und sagte ihm, dass alles gut wäre. Blaines Vater trat Blaine und Kurt rannte auf sie zu. Blaine küsste ihn. Blaine war verletzt und er hatte Angst. Kurt konnte nichts tun. Und dann schlug Kurts Vater Blaine. Nichts ergab Sinn, aber Kurt konnte nicht aufwachen, egal wie sehr er es probierte.

Seine Augen schnappten auf und er zog geschockt die Luft ein. Der Raum war dunkel und er hörte das Brummen der Maschinen. Ihm tat alles weh. Er erinnerte sich an ein Treffen mit Mercedes, nachdem er mit Quinn Pläne zum Shoppen gemacht hatte, als plötzlich drei Männer aufgetaucht waren. Einer stampfte auf sein Handy, einer nahm seinen Rucksack und warf ihn weg. Er hörte das Brechen von Plastik und Glas als sein Laptop zerbrach, aber er war zu überrascht um sich gegen den größten zu wehren, der ihn gegen eine Wand schubste und in sein Gesicht und seinen Bauch schlug. wieder und wieder und wieder. Die anderen zwei Männer stiegen mit ein. Die Männer zogen ihn von der Wand weg und Kurt seufzte vor Erleichterung, weil er dachte sie waren fertig, bis er gegen einen großen Holzpfahl geschubst wurde. Kurt fühlte einen starken Schmerz in seiner Seite. Er hörte ein Knacksen. Der Mann wanderte zurück zu seinem Gesicht und schlug immer wieder zu. Blut floss auf seiner Nase, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Mit einem letzten Schlag in seine Seite war dort ein intensiver Schmerz und dann erinnerte er sich nur noch an weiß.

Seine Hand wanderte nach oben und er merkte, dass er jemandes Hand hielt. Er blickte hinunter und sah auf der einen Seite seines Bettes Blaines gelockten Kopf auf der Matratze liegen. Blaine schlief, vielleicht. Zumindest lag sein Kopf dort, während er sich ausruhte. Kurt löste langsam und vorsichtig seine Hand aus Blaines Griff und berührte eine von Blaines Locken. Er erwartete Schmerzen, aber anstatt dessen fühlte er sich fast als würde er schweben. Seine Gedanken waren nicht fassbar. Er erinnerte sich, angegriffen worden zu sein. Er wusste er musste im Krankenhaus sein und war wahrscheinlich unter starken Schmerzmitteln.

"Hey Kiddo."

Kurt drehte den Kopf und sah seinen Vater. Er fühlte sofort eine Welle von Ruhe oder vielleicht Sicherheit. Er ließ die Luft aus, von der er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie angehalten hatte und er traf die Augen seines Vaters.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Kind?", sagte sein Vater leise um Blaine nicht zu wecken. Kurt hatte das Gefühl sein Vater hatte seit Stunden nicht geschlafen. Vielleicht Tage.

"Ich fühle insgesamt nicht viel von irgendwas.", erzählte Kurt und ließ seine Hand auf Blaines Kopf liegen, vor allen Dingen, da er sich zu schwach fühlte um sie zu bewegen. Er schluckte und blickte seinen Vater an.

"Es waren zwei Tage. Du bist gestern Morgen an der Lunge operiert worden. Eine Rippe hat sie punktiert" erklärte sein Vater seufzend. "Du wirst wieder komplett gesund. Du bist noch jung; deine Lunge sollte vollständig verheilen. Aber die Ärzte sagen, du kannst dich eine ganze Zeit nicht viel bewegen. Du wirst eine ganze Zeit nicht zur Schule gehen."

Kurt nickte nur, zu schwach um etwas zu sagen. Umso länger er wach war, umso benommener fühlte er sich.

"Er ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen. Er war hier als sie dich zum OP gerollt haben und der Erste als du zurückkamst. Ich kann den Jungen kaum zum Essen kriegen."

Kurt lächelte auch wenn es wehtat. Seine Finger rannen durch Blaines Locken während er hinunter zu ihm sah.

"Das ist auch das erste Mal, dass er schläft. Er fuhr hierher um 2 Uhr morgens als du hergebracht wurdest."

Sein Herz schlug wie wild. Er erinnerte sich, dass Blaine die ganze Woche super beschäftigt war, die Nächte durchmachte und nur eine oder zwei Stunden schlief. Obwohl er so müde war, war er trotzdem den gesamten Weg nach Lima gefahren. Die Liebe, die er für Blaine Anderson empfand ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er seine Gedanken auf das Haar seines Freundes. Die Locken waren weich zwischen seinen Fingern, weich und bekannt. Er liebte Blaines Haar, wenn es gegelt war, natürlich. Er sah sehr gut aus auf diese Weise. Aber auch wenn Kurt darauf bestand immer gut auszusehen und bis in die Haarspitzen gestylt zu sein, schmolz er bei diesem Anblick der ungekämmten Locken dahin.

"Wir werden ihn wohl so schnell nicht wieder los oder?", fragte Burt, aber es kam eher als Aussage heraus. Hatte Burt geglaubt sie würden für immer zusammen bleiben? Nein. Kurt war erst achtzehn, siebzehn als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Aber weiß der Himmel. Der Junge war um zwei Uhr morgens quer durch den ganzen Staat gefahren und hatte seine Seite zwei Tage lang nicht einmal verlassen. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass dies mehr war als eine High School Romanze. Das dieser Junge wohl in seiner Familie sein würde für... für immer. Überraschender Weise ängstigte Burt dies nicht so sehr wie er gedacht hätte. Kurt liebte diesen Jungen and Burt war damit einverstanden. Er mochte Blaine wirklich gerne. Blaine passte auf Kurt auf und kümmerte sich um ihn. In dem Moment als Blaine sagte "Verzeihen Sie, falls ich eine Grenze übertrete." und Burt antwortete "Du tust es." realisierte er, dass die zwei eines Tages zusammen sein würden. Verdammt, Burt hatte gehofft, dass sie zusammen kommen, weil Blaine ein gutes Kind war und Kurt so jemanden brauchte.

"Ich liebe ihn." war Kurts Antwort. Er musste nicht mehr sagen, denn diese drei Worte hatten eine größere Bedeutung als eine lange Erklärung, dass sie für immer zusammen bleiben würden.

"Ruh dich aus, Kiddo. Ja? Du brauchst es."

Kurt nickte. Er wusste, dass er sich morgen nicht so ruhig und so gut fühlen würde. Er würde wahrscheinlich Schmerzen haben und Reden würde die Hölle sein. Er würde sich nicht fühlen, als ob er schwebte und er würde sich wahrscheinlich fürchten, wenn er sich an den Angriff ohne beruhigende Medikamente erinnern würde. Er freute sich nicht auf den nächsten Tag, doch er nahm seine Hand von Blaines Locken, nahm Blaines Hand in seine und fiel in einen überraschend friedlichen Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3.1 **

Zwei Tage später wachte Blaine in Kurts Schlafzimmer auf. Burt und Carole hatten ihn letzte Nacht gezwungen zu ihrem Haus zu kommen um richtig zu schlafen und Kurt, das süße Ding, das er ist, hatte zugestimmt und ihn mit Hundeaugen angesehen um ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen. Blaine mochte es überhaupt nicht Kurt zu verlassen, aber er musste an seiner Hausarbeit schreiben um sie an seinen Literaturprofessor zu schicken. Er musste außerdem kontrollieren, wann er Prüfungen hatte um festzustellen wann er allerspätestens zurück sein musste, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass seine Noten gut genug wären, auch wenn er einige Tests verpassen würde. Außer man zählt Chemie, aber wer war darin überhaupt gut?

Blaine rieb seine Augen und schaute sich im Raum um. Er war noch nicht bereit seinen Kopf vom Kissen zu heben, weil es nach Kurt roch. Er berührte sanft die Laken sich erinnernd wie Kurt sie im Sommer ausgesucht hatte. Die Hudson-Hummels hatten ein neues Haus gekauft und Kurt konnte sein Zimmer neu dekorieren. Kurt war so aufgeregt gewesen und hatte Blaine zu vielen Einkaufszentren und Möbelhäusern geschleppt bis er das "perfekte" dies und das "perfekte" das gefunden hatte. Er konnte sich nicht beschweren, er liebte es Zeit mit Kurt zu verbringen.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und Finn trat ein. "Wollte nur sehen ob du schon wach bist. Kurt wurde in einen anderen Raum verlegt und Mum wollte, dass ich dir die Zimmernummer gebe, bevor ich es vergesse, weil sie dort keinen Handyempfang haben. Es ist 251B."

"Ich bin wach." Blaine erhob sich und merkte sich die Nummer.

"Schöner Laptop.", sagte Finn als er Blaines Macbook Pro sah.

"Er ist okay." Blaine stand auf und streckte sich. "Ist er wach? Und okay? Finn, du riechst total nach Rauch."

"Verdammt. Ich habe gerade geduscht.", stöhnte er. "Mum hat gesagt, dass er 5 Minuten nachdem du gegangen bist eingeschlafen ist. Er war nur lange genug wach um den Raum zu wechseln. Sie sagte, du sollst alles erledigen, was du musst und wir fahren wenn du fertig bist:" 

Richtig. Sein Auto war beim Krankenhaus. Immer noch geparkt in derselben Lücke wie vor fünf Tagen. Oder waren es vier? Blaine war sich nicht sicher. "Gib mir zehn Minuten zum Duschen und fünf um etwas zu checken."

"Kumpel, es ist neun Uhr morgens. Er schläft. Und er wird wahrscheinlich nicht vor drei Uhr aufwachen. Aber wenn du wirklich in fünfzehn Minuten fertig bist, fahren wir." Finn ging kopfschüttelnd und "Ich weiß eh nicht warum er ihn anstarren möchte während er schläft." Murmelnd.

Finn verstand es nicht wirklich. Klar hatte er Kurt besucht. Und er fühlte sich schlecht für den Jungen. Aber er verstand nicht, dass Kurt emotional instabil war. Er wurde von drei erwachsenen Männern angegriffen, weil er schwul war. Er wusste auch, dass Kurt verletzt war, aber da er nicht viel Zeit bei im verbrachte, wusste er nicht wie schlimm es war. Er hatte seine Lunge punktiert und wurde operiert. Die Flüssigkeit in der Lunge floss nicht so ab, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten und Kurt hatte in den letzten achtzehn Stunden immer wieder Fieberanfälle bekommen. Kurt brauchte jemanden bei ihm, auch wenn er nicht wach war. Er brauchte jemanden, der einfach neben ihm saß und seine Hand hielt, damit er, wenn er aufwachte und Hilfe brauchte bloß hochsehen müsste und jemand dort wäre.

Nach der schnellsten Dusche seines Lebens setzte Blaine sich an Kurts Schreibtisch mit seinem Laptop. Es war Dienstag. Er war Freitagmorgen gekommen. Er hatte montags keine Kurse, also hatte er nur Freitag und Dienstag verpasst. Die Literaturarbeiten wurden immer an den Professor gemailt, also musste er nur Zeit finden sie zu schreiben. Nächsten Dienstag um 8 Uhr abends hatte er einen Chemietest und am nächsten Morgen hatte er die Einführungsprüfung für Psychologie. Der Psychologietest würde einfach werden, aber Chemie... Naja, er würde eh durchfallen. Das würde ihm weitere neun oder zehn Tage geben um in Lima zu bleiben. Er würde für die zwei Tests zurückfahren und am nächsten Tag wieder zurück. Er schloss seinen Laptop und packte ihn in den Rucksack, während er sich im Zimmer umsah. Gab es irgendetwas das Kurt haben wollen würde? Er hatte nichts erwähnt, aber er würde sich sicher schnell langweilen wenn er mit seinem Vater die den Wiederholungen von Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place sah. Blaine konnte sie schon nicht mehr sehen, wenn er so darüber nachdachte.

Er setzte sich, ging die Filmsammlung von Kurt durch und überlegte welche er mitnehmen sollte. The Sound of Music musste natürlich mit und wenn Blaine mit Filmen auftauchen würde und diesen nicht mitgebracht hätte, würde Kurt wahrscheinlich wegen purer Dummheit mit ihm Schluss machen. Er würde zumindest einen schnippischen Witz darüber machen und seine blauen Augen würden leuchten wenn er lachte.

Nein. Kurt konnte nicht lachen, wegen seiner Lunge. Und er wäre zu müde und schwach um schnippisch zu sein und würde wahrscheinlich einfach Danke sagen und ansehen, was immer Blaine ihm mitgebracht hätte ohne sich zu beschweren. Blaine holte tief Luft – Kurt konnte das gerade auch nicht tun – ging durch die DVDs ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Bilder von Kurt wie er gegen Pfähle gestoßen wurde und geschlagen wurde blitzten immer wieder auf. Er war nur froh über die College-Anfängerin, die die Allee hinuntergelaufen war, ihrem Freund zugerufen hatte, er solle 911 anrufen und sich dann neben Kurt gekniet hatte. Kurt war wohl einige Sekunden zu Bewusstsein gekommen, lange genug um ihr Burts Telefonnummer zu geben. Würde das Mädchen Kurt besuchen kommen? Sie war sehr bestürzt gewesen, hatte die Polizei Burt erzählt. Blaine wollte ihr danken. Die meisten Leute wären einfach weitergegangen um nicht involviert zu werden. Wenn sie sich nicht um Kurt gekümmert hätte, könnte er jetzt tot sein. _Tot_.

Was wäre wenn Blaine hier auf Kurts Beerdigung warten würde?

_Hör auf damit! Kurt wird wieder gesund!_

Nein, nicht wirklich. Sobald Kurt von den starken Schmerzmitteln runter wäre, würde er sich wahrscheinlich anders verhalten. Die Dinge würden für ihn real werden. Erst recht wenn er das Krankenhaus verlassen würde. Er würde ängstlich werden, sehr ängstlich. Blaine wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Kurt damit umgehen würde, wenn Blaine zurück nach Kentucky müsste. Er und Burt hatten schon eine Diskussion darüber geführt. Es waren noch vier ein halb Wochen bis zu den Thanksgiving Ferien, welche er mit Kurts Familie verbringen würde (nicht, dass er sie mit seiner Familie verbringen wollte) und dann noch mal 4 Wochen bis zu den Winterferien. Blaine wusste noch nicht wo er diese verbringen würde. Wie würde Kurt damit umgehen in den Wochen ohne ihn? Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte Blaine wohl etwas weniger Zeit mit Kurt verbringen sollen, damit er sich daran gewöhnen könnte. Aber das würde nicht passieren. Blaine hatte nicht eine Nacht ohne seinen Freund verbringen wollen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war Kurt besser damit klargekommen als er. Blaine hatte die ersten vier Stunden wach gelegen und konnte es sich nicht bequem machen, während er versuchte die Bilder von dem Angriff auf Kurt aus dem Kopf verbannen.

_Stopp. Fang nicht schon wieder an daran zu denken. Nimm bloß ein paar Filme und geh Kurt besuchen._

Er seufzte, kehrte zur DVD-Sammlung zurück und versuchte sich für ein paar zu entscheiden, die sein fester Freund am meisten genießen würde.

"Hi, du."

Kurt war wirklich verwöhnt davon, Blaine jedes Mal zu sehen, wenn er aufwachte, aber das stoppte nicht das Lächeln, das sich langsam auf seinem verschlafenen und mit blauen Flecken übersäten Gesicht ausbreitete. "Hi."

Blaine lehnte sich hinüber, küsste ihn auf die Lippen, ganz sanft um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Seine Lippe war noch immer aufgeplatzt und sah sehr schmerzhaft aus. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Sagte er fröhlich als er sich aufrichtete.

"Hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass ich in einen Raum mit besserem Farbmuster verlegt werde?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd als er den rot-braunen Raum betrachtete. Das Lima Memorial müsste wirklich mal renovieren.

Sein Freund lachte und dieses Mal klang es nicht gekünstelt. Das war gut. Kurt musste besser aussehen als vorher. "Der Raum ist nicht allzu schlecht. Schau mich nicht so an, nur weil ich nicht so wählerisch bin wie du."

"Ich bin nicht wählerisch. Du hast bloß keinen guten Geschmack. Braun und rot? Was hat sie dazu gebracht? Und diese grünen Stühle sind schreckli-" Kurt brach ab als sich die Tür öffnete. So wenig er den Raum auch mochte, wollte er nicht vor den Ärzten oder Krankenschwestern meckern, die in sein Essen spucken könnten oder im "aus Versehen" die falschen Medikamente geben könnten.

"Hi Kurt. Wie fühlst du dich?" der Mann mit roten Haaren war dick, aber sah freundlich aus. Zu freundlich für jemanden der jeden Tag kranke Leute sah. Er ließ ihn sich unbehaglich fühlen. "Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Ja", sagte Kurt. Seine Stimme war sehr viel leiser als Momente zuvor. Blaine nahm seine Hand und spürte die Spannung.

"Gut. Nun möchte ich, dass du dich auf die Seite rollst damit ich dich abhören kann. Dein Bruder kann dir helfen."

_Dieser__Mann__ist__wirklich__ein__Idiot__oder?_ dachte Kurt, aber nickte.

Blaine bewegte sich sehr unschlüssig nach vorne. War es wirklich sinnvoll ihn nach einer OP auf die Seite zu legen? Würde ihm das nicht wehtun? Er platzierte eine Hand auf Kurts Schulter und der Arzt legte seine auf die Hüfte. Kurt versteifte sich sichtbar, aber seine Augen begegneten denen von Blaine und dieser lächelte ihm zu.

„Wir werden sehr langsam vorgehen. Alles klar? Wenn es zu sehr wehtut, musst du es mir sagen.", sagte der Arzt als sie ihn drehten – der Arzt führte ihn mehr als Blaine.

„Was ist zu viel?", fragte Kurt zähneknirschend. Es tat auf jeden Fall deutlich mehr weh, als vor zwei Minuten. Er wollte wieder unter der Decke liegen, denn das war definitiv besser, als das was er jetzt fühlte. Und er wollte wirklich wissen, welche Überraschung Blaine für ihn hatte.

„Oh, du wirst es wissen… Da, halte die Schulter einfach genau so. Gut gemacht, Kurt." Es gab raschelnde Geräusche als der Mann sein Stethoskop anschaltete. „O.k., wir starten mit kurzen Atemzügen und dann werden wir versuchen uns vor zu arbeiten."

Kurt machte kurze Atemzüge und sah wieder Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen. Er wimmerte als er fühlte wie seine Lunge sich ausdehnte. Er nahm tiefere Atemzüge wann immer der Mann es verlangte, jeder tat mehr weh als der Vorhergegangene. Blaine hielt während der gesamten Zeit Augenkontakt mit ihm und jedes Mal wenn Kurts Aufmerksamkeit wo anders hingehen würde, würde Blaine ihm Dinge zuflüstern bis Kurt wieder zu ihm zurück sah. Am Ende legte Blaine ihn wieder zurück und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er es sehr gut gemacht hatte.

Er entspannte sich gegen sein Kissen und schloss seine Augen. Seine Brust fühlte sich an, als ob jemand darauf stehen würde und auf und abhüpfte, aber der Schmerz wurde langsam mit jedem Atemzug, den er nahm, weniger. Er ging allerdings sicher, nur sehr kleine zu nehmen, um sein Glück nicht herauszufordern.

Blaine strich einige seiner Haare zurück und fragte während er in seine Augen sah: „Bist du okay?"

Kurt öffnete den Mund um „Ja" zu sagen, doch er konnte das Wort nicht heraus bringen. Er fühlte sich nicht gut um ehrlich zu sein. Gestern hatte er sich besser gefühlt. Er war froh, dass er Blaine nach Hause geschickt hatte um zu schlafen, denn sein Freund sah sehr viel besser aus als gestern. Aber Kurt hatte nicht die gesamte Zeit geschlafen wie Carole es Finn erzählt hatte. Er hatte vorgegeben zu schlafen und Carole und Burt zugehört, die darüber gesprochen hatten, dass Blaine bald zurück zur University of Kentucky musste auch wenn sie ihn dazu zwingen müssten. Dass er nicht das College wegwerfen könnte nur um bei Kurt zu sein, da Kurt „ihn nicht wirklich bräuchte". Aber Kurt brauchte Blaine hier, wie egoistisch es auch klang. Er wusste Blaine musste bald zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass Blaine das College für ihn wegwarf. Kurt hatte sich nie einsamer gefühlt, als zu dem Zeitpunkt als er seine Eltern darüber diskutieren hörte, dass Blaine bald zurück musste. Es war als ob sein Herz in kleine Teile zerbarst, als ob er nicht atmen könnte.

„Kurt, rede mit mir!" Blaine war sehr nah. Er küsste Kurt auf die Wange. „Was ist los?"

Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern und wimmerte dann. Er konnte nicht einmal schulterzucken. Er konnte nicht einmal etwas so einfaches wie schulterzucken. Es war einfach nicht fair. Er hatte nichts getan. Niemandem. Er war nur gelaufen. Nur zu seinem Auto gelaufen und das hier war passiert.

„Kurt, Kurt, Nein. Nicht weinen, Sweetheart. Nein. Shh. Du weißt, dass die Ärzte gesagt haben, das ist schlecht für deine Lunge."

„Das interessiert mich nicht.", keuchte Kurt zwischen Schluchzern.

„Bitte tu das nicht, wenn ich dich nicht in den Arm nehmen kann.", bettelte Blaine sichtbar aufgebracht. „Du weißt nicht, was das meinem Herz antut."

Das brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum weinen, weil er niemanden so tollen wie Blaine verdiente. Blaine sollte mit jemand besserem zusammen sein. Mit jemandem, der nicht so extravagant war, dass er zusammengeschlagen wurde, nur weil er zu seinem Auto lief. Mit Jemandem der attraktiver war, der ein schöneres Lächeln hatte. Das einzige was Kurt hatte, war sein Haar. Und selbst das sah gerade wahrscheinlich schrecklich aus.

„Kurt, Nein. Nicht. Beruhige dich. Beruhige dich." Blaines Hand fuhr an seinem Arm rauf und runter. „Shh, shh. Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist okay."

„Nicht okay.", schluchzte Kurt. „Es wird niemals in Ordnung sein. Niemals."

„Oh, Kurt." Blaine saß auf der Kante des Bettes und legte seinen Arm um ihn, das war alles was er tun konnte ohne ihm weh zu tun. „Sieh mich an, bitte."

Kurt sah in eine andere Richtung, er wusste, dass er kindisch war. Sein Geist sagte ihm er solle sich beruhigen. Dass er unvernünftig war und dass Blaine zu beunruhigen ihm nichts bringen würde, außer dass er sich später schuldig fühlen würde. Ein Teil von ihm mochte die Aufmerksamkeit, die er bekam, aber der größere Teil brauchte es einfach gehalten und getröstet zu werden. Was wenn Blaine nicht zurückkäme? Was wenn er entschied Kurt war zu sehr ein Baby?

Die Schluchzer wurden nur noch stärker. Er fühlte sich als ob alles für ihn zu Ende wäre.

„Kurt, du muss aufhören! Du wirst dich selber verletzen!" Verzweiflung war in Blaines Stimme zu hören und das lies Kurts Schluchzer aufhören. Die Tränen liefen noch immer über sein blasses Gesicht und man hörte vereinzeltes schluchzen, aber ansonsten wurde es ruhig in dem Raum. Blaine seufzte erleichtert und strich durch Kurts Haar. Blaine war nervös, sehr sogar. Kurt nahm sehr kurze Atemzüge und jeder schien mehr zu schmerzen als er sollte. Er konnte Blaines Augen auf ihm fühlen und die Schuld fand sich ein, und mit ihr neue Tränen. „Kurt, wenn du darüber redest wird es dir besser gehen." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte?" Noch ein Kopfschütteln. „Gut, du kleiner Idiot." Blaines Kopf war gegen Kurts gelehnt und er wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Die Spannung im Raum verschwand langsam und mündete in einen fast schönen Moment mit beiden Jungs nahe beieinander sitzend in einer angenehmen Stille. Da war ein gelegentliches schniefen von Kurt, die von Blaine mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn oder die Haarlinie beendet wurden. Blaines Finger strichen an Kurts Arm hinauf und hinunter und beruhigten ihn dabei sosehr, dass er fast einschlief.

„Was war die Überraschung?", fragte Kurt zirka zehn Minuten später, hauptsächlich um sich selbst vom eindösen abzuhalten. Er konnte sich bloß vorstellen wie schlimm es für Blaine sein musste mit jemanden in Lima festzustecken, der den ganzen Tag nur schlief.

Blaine, der begonnen hatte in Kurts Ohr zu summen, saß sofort gerade. Er war in eine komische halb liegende Position gerutscht mit einem Bein auf dem Bett und einem auf dem Boden abgestützt. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du dich wahrscheinlich langweilst und habe dir deswegen die hier mitgebracht." Kurt sah ihm hinterher wie er zu seinem Rucksack ging und seinen Laptop herausnahm. Dann nahm Blaine einige DVDs heraus und legte sie auf das Bett neben seinem Laptop. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, was du willst. Ich habe Sound of Music, Rent, etwas was ich noch nie zuvor gehört habe, Gypsy. oh und natürlich Der Zauberer von Oz."

Kurt streckte schnell seine Hand aus ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken und war überrascht als es nicht so sehr wehtat, wie er vermutet hätte. Blaine gab sie ihm und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Er suchte noch immer in seinem Rucksack und legte verschiedene DVDs auf das Kissen. Kurt sah ihn an und fühlte, dass er selbst ein bisschen lächelte.

„Ich denke wir sehen Zauberer von Oz als erstes, aber ich würde wirklich gerne Maurice sehen. Ich habe es noch nicht gesehen."

Kurt keuchte. „Du hast „My Own Private Idaho" mitgebracht. Ich habe total vergessen, dass ich das überhaupt habe! River Phoenix ist super." Seine Laune wechselte sehr schnell und er wusste dass seine Medizin wahrscheinlich viel dazu beitrug. Er fühlte sich immer noch traurig – tief drinnen – aber er schob es beiseite. Er wollte ein wenig der wertvollen Zeit mit Blaine nützen, jetzt wo er sich gut genug fühlte um zu sitzen. Er konnte sich später darüber Sorgen machen wie aufgewühlt er war. Zumindest würde er es probieren.

„Machst du Witze, Kurt? Keanu Reeves ist zehnmal süßer als River Phoenix in dem Film. Und er hat einen Akzent."

„Was hast du sonst noch hier drin" Kurt setzte sich langsam auf um mehr zu sehen. „Wie viele Filme hast du mitgebracht, Blaine? Da sind immer noch mehr als zehn drin!"

Blaine winkte ab und nahm die restlichen Filme heraus. „Du weißt wie unentschlossen ich sein kann, wenn es um Entertainment geht. Ich wollte auch noch deine ganzen Staffeln von Friends mitbringen, aber ich wollte keinen von denen opfern." Kurt legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter und schniefte. Seit dem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, hatte Blaine sanft seinen Rücken gestreichelt. „Tut es weh?"

„Fühlt sich gut an.", murmelte Kurt, seine Augen schließend als er die Finger an seiner nackten Haut fühlte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, was Blaine dazu veranlasste ihn zu küssen. Kurt küsste sanft zurück, während seine Hand sich langsam hob um Blaines Gesicht zu berühren.

„Gut.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Lippen und streichelte weiter den Rücken seines Freundes. Schließlich wich er zurück von dem Kuss, aber bewegte seine Hand nicht weg. „Wir können es gleich sehen."

Kurt nickte gegen seine Schulter und schniefte noch einmal. „Blaine?" Seine Stimme kam als Flüstern heraus und er fühlte sich kindisch. Er wollte den Moment nicht ruinieren. Es wurde zu einem so schönen Moment. Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er wusste es war falsch Blaine dazu zu bringen, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Blaine hatte diese Woche soviel für ihn getan und ihn das zu fragen war grauenhaft. _Aber__er__konnte__nicht__anders._

„Ja?" Blaine sah auf Kurt herunter so gut es ging ohne ihn zu bewegen.

„Verlass mich nicht."; wisperte Kurt. „Geh nicht zurück nach Kentucky."

**Kapitel 3.2**

„Verlass mich nicht. Geh nicht zurück nach Kentucky.", schniefte Kurt und sah Blaine mit großen, blauen Augen an. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Blaines. „Bitte."

Blaine war still. Sein Atem war in der Kehle gefangen, sein Herz im Magen. Sein Mund öffnete sich einige Male, aber kein Wort kam heraus. Er war schockiert. Das war das Letzte, was er aus Kurts Mund erwartet hatte. Und da er zumindest für die nächsten neun Tage nicht zurück musste, hatte er sich darüber gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Nichts war weiter weg in seinen Gedanken als Kentucky.

„Bitte." Kurt kam näher. „Bitte, ich brauche dich hier und ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten und ich weiß es is-ist kindisch, aber ich w-w-will dich wirklich bei mir haben, Blaine."

„K-Kurt… Ich habe zwei Examen Ende der Woche. U-Und Abschlussprüfungen im Dezember." Das war nicht, was er hatte sagen wollen, aber Blaines Gehirn funktionierte gerade nicht richtig. Er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn er etwas über fliegende Elefanten erzählt hätte, um ehrlich zu sein.

Kurt begann zu weinen, sein Gesicht verzog sich. „Ich will hier nicht ganz alleine sein. Ich m-m-möchte dich hier haben bei m-mir. Du wirst dich um mich k-k-kümmern."

„Ganz alleine? D-dein Vater und Carole sind hier. Sie können sich um dich kümmern." Nein! Das war auch nicht was er hatte sagen wollen. Warum redete sein Mund einfach so etwas? Blaine war nicht gut, wenn er so in den Mittelpunkt gestellt wurde.

„Ich brauche dich hier. Ich we-werde alles tun, Blaine." Tränen liefen über Blaines Gesicht. „Bitte."

Blaine legte seine Arme um Kurt, die erste Umarmung, die sie hatten, seit er nach Kentucky gegangen war. Er war sehr, sehr vorsichtig um nicht in die Nähe der Bandagen zu kommen und berührte ihn kaum, aber er legte seine Arme um Kurt und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Bevor er wusste was er sagen sollte, verließen die Worte seinen Mund. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, Kurt. Ich werde nicht zurückgehen."

Kurts Hand klammerte sich in sein Shirt, seine verletzten Fingerkuppen ließen ihn erschaudern. Kurt schluchzte einmal in Blaines Brust. Und dann noch einmal. Und dann drei weitere Male.

„Shh, Ich gehe nicht. Ich gehe nicht, Honey. Es wird alles gut." Blaine konnte den wütenden Anruf von seiner Mutter schon hören, seinen Vater im Hintergrund fluchen, dass er ihn nie zu dieser „schwulen Schule" hätte senden sollen. Er konnte sich die Scham seiner Großmutter vorstellen, wenn sie in ein Geschäft ginge oder ein Büro und gefragt würde, wie es Blaine an der UK gefällt und sie antwortete „Oh, er ist abgegangen." Es spielte keine Rolle. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

Er wusste er hätte Kompromisse mit Kurt schließen sollen. Er hätte versprechen sollen nur für die Prüfungen zu fahren. Aber College… es interessierte ihn nicht, was Leute sagen würden. In seinen Kursen konnte man nicht zu Hause bleiben, nur zu Prüfungen erscheinen und trotzdem gute Noten schreiben. Er hätte ihm sagen müssen „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Meine Eltern haben dafür bezahlt. Ich muss gehen." Aber was hatten seine Eltern je für ihn getan? Sein Vater hatte sein halbes Leben damit verbracht zu versuchen ihn hetero zu machen – mit ihm Autos aufzumotzen, ihn fünf Sommer in Folge zu religiösen Camps zu schicken um ihn „zu heilen". Fünf! Seine Mutter war nicht besser, weil sie seinen Vater einfach alles tun ließ. Der einzige Grund, warum sie ihn nach Dalton geschickt hatten, und da war er sich sicher, war der, dass „sein Zustand" nicht dem Bürgermeister-Wahlkampf seiner Großmutter schaden sollte.

Kurt schluchzte noch immer gegen seine Brust, umklammerte sein Shirt so fest, dass die Schrammen auf seiner Hand wieder zu bluten begonnen hatten. „Danke, Danke." Er weinte immer mehr. „Vielen Dank, Blaine. Danke."

„Nein, dank mir nicht.", wisperte Blaine, sein Magen war verknotet. „Beruhig dich und leg dich hin."

Das machte Kurt nicht. Er kam noch näher, winselte ein wenig und dann versuchte er, Blaine mit sich hinunter zu ziehen. Seine Arme um Blaines Nacken gelegt und alles woran Blaine denken konnte, war dass Kurt sich wehtun würde, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Danke, Blaine." Kurt weinte immer noch, aber er wisperte in Blaines Ohr anstatt gegen seine Brust zu schluchzen. Blaine konnte die Tränen auf Kurts nassen Wangen spüren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und beide Jungs sahen auf. Burt stand in der Tür. Er sah sehr unbehaglich und verwirrt aus. Er bewegte wortlos seinen Mund und Kurt vergrub sein Gesicht an Blaines Nacken und begann wieder zu weinen.

„Was ist hier los? Ist etwas passiert?" Burt fand seine Sprache wieder und sprach mit rauer Stimme: „Kurt, was ist los?"

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog Blaine noch näher. Blaine war in einem unangenehmen Winkel verdreht, sein Rücken und Nacken schmerzten. Aber er konnte sich dennoch kein Herz fassen um sich zu bewegen, vor allen Dingen da er seinem Freund schon lange nicht mehr so nah hatte sein können.

„Shh, shh.", wisperte Blaine, seine Augen trafen die von Burt. Burt formte ‚Was? aber Blaine konnte nicht antworten, weil er zu beschäftigt war, beruhigend auf Kurt einzureden und er wusste auch nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Die Dinge liefen nicht wie geplant. Trotz des gestrigen Gespräches zwischen ihm und Burt in welchem Burt Blaine gesagt hatte, er bräuchte eine dicke Haut und dürfe nicht schwach werden wenn Kurt wütend werden würde, weil er zurück zum College musste.

Nein, das Gespräch gestern war komplett sinnlos gewesen, weil Blaine zu Kurt einfach nicht „Nein" sagen konnte. Es war eine sehr lange Diskussion gewesen in welcher Burt ihm erzählt hatte, dass Kurt, nach seinem zehnten Geburtstag, drei ganze Wochen nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, weil er keinen roten Samtkuchen mit Rosen darauf gekauft hatte, weil er „zu mädchenhaft" war. Und als das städtische Theater Sound of Music aufführte und Kurt nicht mit seiner Tante hingehen durfte, weil Burts Mutter mitgekommen wäre und Burt sie nicht sehen wollte. Dieses Mal hatte Kurt so lange geschwiegen bis Burt ihm ein neues Outfit versprochen hatte und ihn in die Mitternachtsvorstellung zur Premiere von Rent gehen ließ. Sein Sohn war elf oder zwölf gewesen zu dem Zeitpunkt, aber er hatte lieber das Musical ertragen als auch nur einen weiteren Tag der Stille zu Hause. Kurt wusste genau wie er Leute dazu bekam, zu tun was er wollte.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis Kurt müde wurde und in Blaines Armen einschlief. Blaine legte ihn vorsichtig auf seine Kissen, dankbar für die Möglichkeit gerade zu sitzen. Anstatt Burt anzusehen, strich er Kurts Decke glatt und begann die DVDs in alphabetischer Reihenfolge zu ordnen. Er war eingeschüchtert von dem Vater seines Freundes und er wünschte sich kindischer Weise, dass dieser einfach verschwand. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Burt ihn mit irgendetwas konfrontieren würde, jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein, um ehrlich zu sein.

„Ich möchte wissen, was los ist.", sagte Burt schließlich. „Also warum hörst du nicht auf diese Filme zu sortieren und sprichst mit mir!"

Blaine nickte und stand vom Bett auf um sich in einen Stuhl zu setzten. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Burt wütend auf ihn war und vor allen Dingen wollte er nicht, dass Burt wütend auf Kurt wurde. Er musste aufhören sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen und sich abzuwenden. Er holte tief Luft und sagte: „Kurt… er hat mich gebeten in Ohio zu bleiben."

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Burt langsam.

Blaine setzte sich gerader hin und stellte Augenkontakt mit dem Mann her. „Ich habe gesagt, ich würde bleiben."

Es war schwer Burts Gesicht zu lesen. Für eine Sekunde sah es aus als ob er erleichtert wäre, dann wütend, dann vielleicht glücklich und dann wieder wütend?

Der Mann seufzte: „Warum solltest du das tun, Blaine? Du musst das College fertig machen."

„Ihr werdet jemanden brauchen, der sich um Kurt kümmert wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus raus ist.", sagte Blaine schnell. Er war unglaublich nervös und überrascht, dass seine Worte zusammenhängend heraus kamen. „Du hast die Werkstatt und Carole ihre Arbeit. Finn hat sein erstes Semester an der OU."

„Und du bist im ersten Semester an der UK", unterbrach Burt ihn. „Das College ist kein Teilzeitjob, den du einfach wegwerfen kannst."

Blaine hob seine Hände wie zur Verteidigung. „Erstens werfe ich nichts weg. Ich kann immer noch nächstes Schuljahr zurückgehen. Zweitens, wer, denkst du, wird sich um ihn kümmern, wenn du und Carole arbeiten seid? Theoretisch könnte Finn zu Hause wohnen und nach ihm sehen, wenn du arbeiten bist, aber – und es tut mir Leid das zu sagen – ich denke nicht, dass er damit umgehen könnte. Ich musste ihm letzte Nacht zeigen, wie man eine Mikrowelle benutzt. Drittens, werde ich Kurt in diesem Zustand nicht alleine lassen. Er braucht jemanden, der für ihn da ist."

„Dafür hat er seine Familie."

„Ja gut, er _ist_ meine Familie." Die Worte waren draußen bevor er sie zurück nehmen konnte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie kamen und selbst seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich.

Burt hustete ein bisschen, sah zu Kurt und seufzte dann: „Wir werden einen Kompromiss finden. Du gehst zurück für deine Examen und bleibst bei uns während der Winterferien."

„Welchen Teil von: er braucht jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert; hast du nicht verstanden?" Das lief nicht gerade gut. Blaine war frustriert mit dem Vater seines Freundes und er sagte Dinge, die er unter normalen Umständen nie sagen würde. „Er wird hier heraus kommen in vielleicht weniger als einer Woche und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du bist darauf vorbereitet einfach aufzuhören in der Werkstatt zu arbeiten um dich die ganze Zeit um ihn zu kümmern. Carole arbeitet Vollzeit als Empfangsdame. Keiner von euch kann seinen Job auf Eis legen. Ich kann nächstes Jahr zurück zum College gehen. Das ist keine große Sache."

Burt rieb seine Schläfen und sah Kurt an. „Es ist eine große Sache, Kind. Das College ist wichtig. Wie willst du ohne es jemals in der Lage sein dich zu versorgen?"

„Ich werde einen Nachtjob annehmen. Und ich werde ein Appartement in der Nähe finden. Ich habe ein bisschen Geld gespart bis ich einen Job finde. Ich kann mit den Bewerbungen sofort anfangen. Online." Blaine sprach noch immer sehr schnell. Er zeigte auf seinen Laptop auf dem Nachttisch. Umso mehr er darüber sprach umso sicherer wurde er, dass er das Richtige tat.

„Hör sofort auf." Dieses Mal nahm Burt seine Hände hoch. Er seufzte einige Male. „Es war nicht richtig von Kurt dich das zu fragen." Blaine wollte seinen Mund öffnen, aber Burt schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Lass mich ausreden, Kind. Es war nicht richtig. Ich denke auf jeden Fall du solltest nicht einfach das College abbrechen, da es wichtig und teuer ist… Wenn Kurt so etwas tun würde, würde ich wütend werden." Super, spiel die Elternkarte aus. Blaine schluckte ein wenig. „Verstehst du welche Botschaft du rüberbringst, indem du das College aufgibst um dich um Kurt zu kümmern?"

„Ich nehme mir eine Atempause.", korrigierte Blaine, irgendwie nervös. „Ich möchte nichts rüberbringen. Ich möchte einfach für ihn da sein."

„Du bist noch nicht einmal neunzehn, Kind. Das ist nicht deine Verantwortung. Es ist Caroles und mein Job sich um ihn zu kümmern. Dein Job ist es, das College zu beenden und irgendetwas zu werden. Genauso wie das Kurts Job sein wird."

„Ich bin kein Kind! Sir – ", begann Blaine, aber er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen.

„Ich möchte, dass du nächstes Semester Kurse am Gemeinde College nimmst. Nimm sie online oder was auch immer, aber nimm sie. Du nimmst die Kurse und du kriegen kannst… du kannst bei uns wohnen. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um Geld oder einen Job zu machen."

Blaine hörte dem Mann sehr genau zu und hielt die gesamte Zeit Augenkontakt um zu zeigen, dass er es ernst nahm.

„Was du hier tust ist… es ist ernst. Ernst wie ein Herzinfarkt und ich weiß wie das ist. Du gehst eine Verpflichtung gegenüber Kurt ein, du gibst alles auf um bei ihm zu sein… das bedeutet etwas, verstehst du das? Das ist eine sehr erwachsene Entscheidung. Eine bei der du dir sicher sein musst, dazu bereit zu sein. Du kannst nichts Halbherziges mit meinem Sohn machen. Verstehst du? Wenn du für ihn die Schule verlassen willst um dich um ihn zu kümmern, musst du bei ihm bleiben. Für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit. Große Entscheidungen wie diese können nicht leichtfertig getroffen werden, denn Kurt hat ein großes Herz. Und große Herzen wie dieses sind schwer zu heilen, wenn sie gebrochen werden. Begreifst du was ich sage?"

Blaine war sehr angespannt, er fühlte sich als ob jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtet wurde. Er klammerte sich an sein Knie, als er nickte. Kurts Blick machte ihn unglaublich nervös. „Sir… Ich liebe Kurt. Wenn ich nicht denken würde, wir hätten eine Chance für immer zusammen zu bleiben, würde ich das alles nicht machen. Er ist alles woran ich in Kentucky denken kann. Warum denken Sie fahre ich jedes Wochenende, an dem ich ihn sehen kann, vier Stunden nur um ihn ein paar Stunden zu sehen? Ich tue es, weil ich mit ihm zusammen sein will. Ich habe nicht die Absicht… etwas Halbherziges zu tun. Ich möchte nächsten Herbst zum College zurückgehen. U-und ja, ich werde Kurse am Gemeindecollege nehmen. Ich möchte einen Job finden und … ich möchte ihn eines Tages versorgen können."

Burt nickte, einen blanken Gesichtszug zeigend.

„Ich möchte für ihn da sein. Ich kann immer noch zum College zurückgehen, Sir. Genau jetzt braucht er mich."

„Gut." Burt ging zu ihm. „Ich werde heute Nacht mit Carole reden und sehen wie sie darüber denkt." Er streckte seine Hand aus und klopfte Blaine auf die Schulter und dann sagte er leise: „ Du bist ein gutes Kind. Ich fühle mich wohler, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass Kurt in guten Händen ist. Ich hasse es, dass ich immer zur Arbeit fahren muss um mich um Dinge zu kümmern… aber…" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Er drückte Blaines Schulter und ging dann zur Tür hinaus um spazieren zu gehen.

Blaine seufzte und rieb sein Gesicht. „Warum fühle ich mich, als ob ich um Erlaubnis gefragt habe Kurt zu heiraten?", wunderte er sich laut, dann rieb er seine schwitzenden Hände an seiner Jeans ab. Wenn es so schwer war darüber zu reden das College zu verlassen um sich um Kurt zu kümmern, wie schwer würde es dann erst werden, wenn er um seine Hand anhalten würde. Jedes Wort, das er gesagt hatte, war wahr. Er wollte wirklich eines Tages dazu in der Lage sein Kurt zu versorgen.

Kurt war eine kluge Person und Blaine wusste er würde mehr als in der Lage sein sich selbst zu versorgen, doch Blaine wollte es verdienen mit einem so besonderen Menschen wie Kurt zusammen zu sein. Die Möglichkeit zu haben alleine zu leben mit Kurt, ihn zu versorgen, Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen… Dachten so etwas Hetero-Männer über ihre Freundinnen? Er lehnte sich hinüber und ließ seine Finger über Kurts Handfläche streichen. Kurts Finder beugten sich und seine Hand bewegte sich näher zu der Berührung. Blaine griff richtig nach Kurts Hand. Er versuchte die Angst zu verdrängen, die er plötzlich fühlte. Er hatte keine Angst, dass er gerade seine unsterbliche Liebe für Kurt dessen Vater gestanden hatte, oder dass er das College abbrechen… nein, eine Pause nehmen würde. Er mochte die UK und er hatte viele nette Leute getroffen. Er würde auf jeden Fall gerne zurückgehen, wenn es Kurt nächsten Herbst besser ging. Die Studenten waren nett, die Professoren waren faul, aber auch nett genug.

Er hatte Angst vor dem Zeitpunkt an dem seine Eltern es herausfinden würden. Das war wovor er sich fürchtete. Er hatte nicht mehr mit seinem Vater gesprochen seit dem er fünfzehn war und auch nur sehr wenig mit seiner Mutter. Sein Vater hatte noch nicht einmal für das College zahlen wollen, doch seine Großmutter hatte ihn gezwungen. Auch wenn sie Blaines „Wegen" nicht zustimmte, war Blaine dennoch der Sohn ihres Kindes und das hieß ihr Sohn musste sich um ihn kümmern. Sie versuchte alles um Blaines „Wege" während ihrer Wahlkampagnen zu vertuschen. Blaine war ihr gegenüber feindselig gestimmt, auch wenn er dank ihr zum College gehen konnte. Seine Mutter… Seine Mutter machte ihn einfach krank. Sie rief immer an und sendete fröhliche SMS. Blaine beantwortete sie nie wirklich. Sie sagte ihm es wäre okay, dass er schwul wäre, dass es nur „ eine Krankheit wie eine Depression oder Krebs" sei und dass sie ihn „dennoch liebte, weil er ihr Sohn sei". Es machte Blaine jedes Mal krank, wenn er über seine Mutter nachdachte. Sie tat immer so als ob sie sich um ihn sorgte, und meinte, dass Blaines Vater ihn besser behandeln sollte. Dennoch ließ sie ihn Blaine fünf Jahre hintereinander in das Schwulen-Camp schicken.

Fünf Sommer hatte er einem Spinner zuhören müssen, der aus der Bibel über die Sünde las und darüber was mit Sündern passierte. Fünf Sommer hatte er in einem Raum mit drei anderen schwulen Teenagern schlafen müssen und um ehrlich zu sein war Blaine wahrscheinlich der einzige gewesen, der nicht mit jedem geschlafen hatte. Nicht bis er fünfzehn wurde und wütender und er begann seinen Schmerz mit Sex zu kompensieren. Mit sehr viel Sex mit vielen Leuten, die er kaum kannte. Nur weil er da war, fest steckte an diesem Platz – und es war wirklich ein schlimmer Platz. Er verbrachte zahllose Wochen dort, in denen er hörte wie er in die Hölle kommen würde, wenn er seinen Weg nicht ändern würde. Die letzten paar Wochen seines vierten Sommers dort, als er fünfzehn war, waren nicht die besten Momente in seinem Leben und er war froh, dass er sich keine Geschlechtskrankheit eingefangen hatte.

Aber dieser Anruf. Er wusste er würde kommen. Dieser Anruf von seiner Mutter, weinend und fragend warum er so eine Enttäuschung war. Oder würde sein Vater sein Schweigen brechen und anrufen? Das würde super werden, oder? Vielleicht würden sie seine Großmutter anrufen lassen. Oder vielleicht würden sie einfach sein Bankkonto leeren und nie wieder mit ihm reden. Realistisch gesehen würde das wahrscheinlich passieren. Sein Vater würde der Meinung sein, dass das Geld „ihm gehöre".

„Ja, ich muss ein neues Bankkonto kriegen.", murmelte Blaine leise zu sich selbst. Sein Vater würde genau das tun. Es würde ihn nicht interessieren, dass das Geld Blaine gehörte. Blaine war schwul, aber nicht schwul genug, dass er vor Leuten sang und tanzte in Themenparks, weil es spaßig war. Es machte ihm Spaß zu singen und zu tanzen, aber er fühlte ich einfach komisch wenn er in Themenparks auftrat. Die Mädchen mochten es normalerweise, aber er… nicht so sehr. Egal, das Geld war seines. Er hatte es selbst verdient und er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater es nahm.

Da waren noch viele andere Dinge, die er tun musste, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wo er beginnen sollte. Er musste etwas tun wegen seiner Exmatrikulation von der UK und er war sich sicher, er hatte den Zeitpunkt verpasst und er würde höchstens die Hälfte seines Geldes zurück bekommen, aber das interessierte ihn nicht so sehr. Wie kam er aus dem Mietvertrag der Wohnung heraus? Wie sollte er seine Dinge aus dem Appartement bekommen und wohin damit?

Er würde zwei Fahrten brauchen um seine Wohnung komplett auszuräumen, trotz eines größeren Autos. Als er dort hingezogen war, war Kurt ihm mit einem zweiten Auto gefolgt und Blaine musste keine zwei Touren fahren. Das war momentan keine Option. Also würde er wohl zwei Mal an einem Tag nach Kentucky fahren.

Zumindest hatte Burt ihm angeboten bei ihm zu wohnen, dachte er. Das würde komisch werden. Würde er in Kurts Zimmer wohnen? Nein, sicher nicht. In Finns weil der auf dem Campus lebte? Das wäre zu seltsam im Zimmer des Hetero-Stiefbruders seines Freundes zu schlafen. Blaine fühlte sich auf einmal, als ob er fast neunundzwanzig war, anstatt fast neunzehn. Er freute sich nicht gerade darüber. Überhaupt nicht.

_Aber es ist für Kurt. _


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem Kurt am vorherigen Tag aufgewacht war, diskutierten er, sein Vater, Carole und Blaine darüber, dass Blaine nach Ohio ziehen würde. Carole war begeistert davon, dass Blaine zu ihnen ziehen würde um zu helfen und war sofort nach Hause gefahren um das Gästezimmer zu putzen. Sie hatte betont, dass es direkt neben Kurts Zimmer läge. Burt sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, sagte aber nichts. Ungeachtet der seltsamen Situation hatte Burt die ganze Nacht mit den Jungen verbracht. Die drei blieben bis spät in die Nacht auf und schauten The Sound of Music („Schon wieder der?"), Rent („Muss das sein?"), Der Zauberer von Oz(„Du erinnerst dich an jedes Wort. Was bringt das?") und sie beendeten die Nacht mit einigen Episoden von Teen Mom(„Du musst Scherzen, Kurt. Da ist ein Footballspiel am anderen Kanal und du bringst mich dazu Wiederholungen davon zu sehen?").

Blaine schlief ein während der zweiten Episode von Teen Mom ein, nachdem er gemurmelt hatte, dass sie ihn wecken sollten, falls sie sich entschieden auf das Buckeyes Spiel umzuschalten. Burts Aufmerksamkeit wechselte zu und von der Show, aber hauptsächlich dachte er über die vorherige Diskussion mit Blaine nach. Er mochte das Kind. Er mochte das Kind wirklich. Die Art wie er alles hingeschmissen hatte um zu Kurt zu kommen, zeigte ihm wie viel er sich um seinen Sohn sorgte. „Er ist ein gutes Kind."

Kurt sah hoch von Teen Mom, er winselte leise als er sich zu schnell bewegte. „Huh?"

Burt gestikulierte in Richtung Blaine, der sich in einem kleinen Stuhl zusammen gerollt hatte, seine Beine unter ihm, sein Kopf auf der Schulter. Er nahm tiefe Atemzüge während er schlief, ein Arm über seiner Hüfte, einer auf der Armstütze. „Blaine.. ist wirklich ein gutes Kind, Kurt."

„Ich weiß." Kurts Augen trafen die seines Vaters und er lehnte sich zurück gegen seine Kissen. „Er hat ein großes Herz, Dad. Er ist wie mein Superheld. Nur seine Kleidung ist besser, als von jedem Comicsuperhelden, den ich kenne." Er drehte sich lächelnd um um Blaine anzusehen. Er hatte wirklich den besten Freund der Welt.

„Superheld, huh, Kiddo?" lachte Burt. Er wusste nicht wie er Kurt sagen sollte, was er sagen wollte. Dass er so glücklich war, dass Kurt endlich jemanden wie Blaine gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich immer Sorgen gemacht, dass Kurt niemanden finden würde, als dass ihm das Schwul-sein unangenehm war. Dass er ohne Liebe durchs Leben gehen müsste. Blaine hatte sich um Kurt gesorgt, schon bevor sie zusammen waren. Warum sonst hätte er Burt ausfindig gemacht, Grenzen ganz offensichtlich überschritten und ihm gesagt, dass er mit Kurt „das Gespräch" führen müsse? Burt hatte den Verdacht, dass Blaine ihn schon damals geliebt hatte, Blaine hatte es nur nicht gewusst. Burt wusste das auch. Liebe kam nicht immer auf den ersten Blick und die Tatsache, dass die Jungs zuerst befreundet waren, ließ ihn hoffen, dass die Beziehung länger und glücklicher sein würde. Das war eine Sache die Burt bereute nachdem er Kurts Mutter geheiratet hatte. Er hatte Kurts Mutter mehr als alles Andere geliebt, aber sie waren vorher keine Freunde gewesen. Diese Art Freundschaft, die in eine Beziehung überging hätte viele anfängliche Peinlichkeiten verhindert.

Es schien als gäbe es keine Verlegenheit oder Unsicherheit zwischen Kurt und Blaine. Das war sehr offensichtlich. Es gab vielleicht etwas Peinlichkeit für Burt wenn Blaine samstagmorgens zu ihren Haus fuhr und Kurt hinausrannte, seine Arme um ihn schmiss, glücklich aufschrie und die zwei sich küssten. Aber Burt würde seine Augen schnell abwenden wenn Blaine händchenhaltend mit Kurt ins Haus kam und ein kurzes „Hallo" murmelte. Blaine war immer sehr höflich in der Nähe von Kurts Familie und hatte immer dieses dümmliche Lächeln im Gesicht wenn Kurt Witze machte über „schwule Dinge", die Burt niemals komplett verstand.

Die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Jungs faszinierten ihn ebenfalls. Kurt hasste Sport. Blaine liebte Collegefootball, besonders die Buckeyes und er hatte an der Dalton drei Jahre Fußball gespielt. Er hatte sogar ein Stipendium von der UCLA, UC Santa Barbara und Duke angeboten bekommen und es abgelehnt um „näher zu Hause zu bleiben". Burt hatte das Gefühl, dass Kurt ein größerer Grund dafür war als Blaine je zugeben würde. Kurt verbrachte seine Zeit mit Vogue lesen und shoppen. Blaine las viele Bücher und rannte Bahnen. Kurt sah Filme an, Blaine schoss Ringe. Kurt hasste Junk Food, Blaine hatte, mehr als ein Mal, mehr als eine Tüte Cool Ranch Doritos mit Finn verdrückt während sie fernsahen. Normalerweise interessierten Kurt die Shows, die zum Dorito essen verleiteten, nicht und er machte ein leises „hmph" Geräusch und kuschelte sich an Blaines Seite und öffnete die letzte Ausgabe der Vogue, die er schon mindestens drei Mal gelesen hatte und machte Kommentare wie „Schau mal wie süß der ist. Und er hat glattes Haar." Das würde zu einer von drei Situationen führen: Blaine würde ihn entweder kitzeln, so tun als ob er ihn gegen den Kopf schlagen würde oder sehr fröhlich verkünden, dass er am nächsten Tag zum Friseur gehen und sich das Haar glätten lassen würde. Letzteres ließ Kurt immer schnell verstummen.

Sie waren allerdings nicht komplett gegensätzlich. Carole scherzte oft, dass Blaine, wenn er morgens aus Kentucky ankam, ähnlich gekleidet war wie Kurt. Ihre Kleidung passte oft zusammen. Oder dass umso länger sie zusammen waren ihr Lachen sich immer ähnlicher anhörte. Beide Jungs hatten denselben Geschmack bei Autos. Offensichtlich liebten es beide zu singen und zu performen. Beide Jungs würden den Anderen ansehen, wenn Jener wegsah, ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es war sehr komisch für Burt die verstohlenen Blicke zwischen den Beiden zu beobachten. Kurts Augen würden aufleuchten vor Freude, dieselbe Freude die er beobachtet hatte als Kurt als kleines Kind das erste Mal den Nussknacker gesehen hatte. Sein gesamtes Auftreten veränderte sich, wenn sein Freund in der Nähe war. Er fühlte sich wohler, er war glücklich. Burt wusste, dass Kurt für lange Zeit keine Freunde gehabt hatte und er wusste, dass Kurt von vielen an der McKinley gemobbt worden war bevor er nach Dalton ging. Nachdem er in Dalton gewesen war, hatte Kurt sich verändert. Er war einfach überzeugter von sich selbst gewesen. Burt war sich verdammt sicher, dass Blaine damit zu tun hatte. Kurt war etwas lauter in Blaines Gegenwart und viel glücklicher. Sein Lächeln war nie gezwungen. Wenn Blaine Kurt ansah, war es sicher, dass er ihn liebte. Blaines Blick würde über Kurts leuchtenden und immer gestylten Haaren, seinen blauen Augen, seiner Nase verweilen. Man konnte das Bedürfnis Kurt zu beschützen förmlich sehen. Wann immer Kurt aufgebracht war, würde er einfach seine Hand nehmen. Etwas so einfaches wie Handhalten, aber es bedeutete Kurt etwas. Burt hatte Kurt oft (fast täglich) gesehen, wie er beinahe über Finns Schuhe fiel, wenn Blaine ihn nicht gefangen hätte und lachte er wäre „so ungeschickt".

Burt wusste nicht ob er eher enttäuscht oder glücklich für seinen Sohn sein sollte. Das Leben wäre so viel einfacher für ihn, wenn er nicht schwul wäre. Er wünschte sich für seinen Sohn, dass er ein normales Leben führen könnte, aber wer war er um darüber nachzudenken? Kurt, der sich als Kleinkind zum Geburtstag ein Paar „Sensible Heels" gewünscht hatte, war niemals normal gewesen. Er war mitfühlend, gutherzig, süß, verständnisvoll und schüchtern gewesen, aber niemals normal. Hier war jemand der Kurt für das mochte, was er war. Ein junger schwuler Mann, aber dennoch genauso Mann wie Burt es war. Vielleicht sogar mehr, weil Kurt sich selber akzeptierte und den Mut hatte er selbst zu sein. Wenn Burt schwul gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht so selbstsicher wie sein Sohn gewesen. Blaine liebte seinen Sohn, es war schmerzhaft offensichtlich gewesen, als er mit verzogenem Gesicht in das Krankenhauszimmer gestolpert war, sich neben das Bett gesetzt hatte und Kurt Hand so vorsichtig genommen hatte. Als er um zwei Uhr morgens hierher gefahren war und seitdem fast jede Minute bei Kurt verbracht hatte.

Ihre Liebe ängstigte Burt. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Kurt nächstes Jahr vielleicht alleine mit Blaine wohnen würde. Kurt war allerdings achtzehn. Er war ein junger Erwachsener, wenn auch teilweise ein sehr kindischer. Er traf meistens gute Entscheidungen und obwohl er eine Drama Queen war, war er niemals rücksichtslos. Burt war froh, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Kurt zum College gehen und nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Sein Sohn hatte große Träume und Burt wusste er hatte die Intelligenz um sie alle zu erreichen. Vielleicht würde es sich nicht so schlimm anfühlen wenn Kurt alleine gehen würde und ein wenig herumstolpern würde bevor er es schaffte. Zumindest würde es sich nicht anfühlen als würde er ersetzt werden.

Es war dumm, oder? Als Kurt zwölf gewesen war und in der Mittelschule gemobbt wurde, hatte er es seinem Vater nie gesagt. Aber Burt wusste es. Wie konnte er nicht? Kurt hatte in seinem Zimmer geweint während er Sound of Music sah. Er war eingeschlafen während er sich traurige Soundtracks anhörte. Kurt war nicht groß und er hatte diese Art an sich… Burt wollte nicht sagen er sah schwul aus, weil Kurt immer sagte, diese Aussage wäre „voller Vorurteile und unmoralisch, Dad", aber es gab keinen anderen Weg es zu benennen. Burt hatte gewusst Kurt würde Probleme in der Schule bekommen, wenn die anderen Jungs größer würden und Muskeln bekämen und Kurt weiterhin Musicals ansehen und laut zur Musik singen würde. Kurt hatte schon immer auch die weiblichen Teile gesungen. Kurt pflegte sein Gesicht mit den großen blauen Augen. Seine Hände waren klein, fast weiblich. Die meisten Jungs würden fünf Minuten brauchen um eine Jeans und fünf T-Shirts für die Schule zu kaufen. Kurt würde Stunden brauchen um in jedes Geschäft zu gehen und sich perfekte Outfits zusammen zu stellen.

Aber wenn Kurt gemobbt wurde, begann er zu weinen. Er hatte keine Freunde, keinen zum Reden. Burt wusste er hätte Kurt mit seiner Sexualität konfrontieren sollen, aber wie machte man das? Und was wäre gewesen, wenn er falsch gelegen hätte? Wie ging man zu seinem Sohn, welchen man als Baby gehalten und sich vorgestellt hatte, er wäre mit fünfundzwanzig mit einer Frau verheiratet, und fragte ihn ob er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühle? Wenn seine Mutter da gewesen wäre… Sie hätte das gemacht. Kurt hätte es ihr erzählt. Burt war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Also versuchte er Kurts Schniefen in der Nacht zu überhören und die schrecklich gezwungenen Lächeln zu ignorieren, die er tragen würde, wenn er aus dem Bus kam. Er ließ Kurt am Wochenende in der Werkstatt aushelfen, damit er sich nicht so alleine fühlte. Er ging mit Kurt zu Shows und Musicals, weil er wollte, dass er glücklich war. Kurt hatte Spaß an den Shows und Musicals, aber… aber es war nie wirklich genug, denn Kurt würde dennoch aufgebracht nach Hause kommen und sich für Stunden in seinem Zimmer einschließen während immer und immer wieder dieselben Lieder erklangen. Es verletzte Burt und er fühlte sich machtlos. Er fühlte sich als ob es nichts gäbe, dass er tun konnte um seinem Sohn zu helfen und es zerfraß ihn von innen heraus.

Burt wusste nicht was er tun sollte um zu helfen. Er wusste seine Schwester war lesbisch, aber er hatte sie nie gut behandelt. Er war genauso gewesen wie Finn in der Nacht, in der er sich beinahe von Carole getrennt hatte, hatte sie „Kampflesbe" genannt so oft er konnte. Er hatte ihren Eltern erzählt, dass sie eine Freundin hatte. Er hatte schreckliche Witze mit seinen Football Freunden gemacht. Er ließ es zu dass die Leute an der Schule sie mobbten und behandelte sie wie Dreck. Er mochte was er tat, denn sie war auf dem falschen Weg. Wie hätte er Jahre später zu ihr gehen sollen und um Hilfe fragen? Ihr sagen, dass Kurt… Kurt wie sie war. Und er bereute es, dass er seine Schwester so behandelt hatte. Dass er damals nichts wusste, aber jetzt… jetzt wusste er alles. Jetzt wusste er wie dumm er gewesen war, wenn er seinen Sohn ansah und es auf einmal nichts mehr ausmachte, was er machte. Er machte nichts und es war auf keinen Fall falsch, weil er sein einziges Kind war, sein Baby. Und sein Sohn ließ ihn realisieren wie dumm und voller Vorurteile er all diese Jahre gewesen war. Nein, er hatte nicht den Schneid das zu tun, weil er es hasste darüber nachzudenken, was für eine schlechte Person er gewesen war. Diese Jungs taten seinem Sohn das an, was er seiner eigenen Schwester angetan hatte.

Kurt war drei gewesen und hatte angefangen sich … ja, mädchenhaft zu verhalten... Burt war nicht sehr gut damit umgegangen. Als Kurt fünf war, hatte er ihn für Football, Baseball und Fußball Teams angemeldet. Wrestling. Karate. Kurt hatte immer geweint auf dem Weg dorthin und Burt hatte ihm gesagt: „Dieses Eine. Dieses Eine wirst du mögen, Kurt." Weil es etwas geben musste für Jungs, dass Kurt mochte. Sein Sohn hatte es nur noch nicht gefunden und sobald er es gefunden hatte, würde alles gut werden und Burt könnte beweisen, dass sein Sohn nicht "so" war. Als Elizabeth es schließlich herausgefunden hatte, war sie verdammt wütend gewesen. Elizabeth war immer das bessere Elternteil gewesen. Sie hatte mit Kurt gesungen und getanzt, mit ihm gebacken und ihn zum Klavierunterricht gebracht. Sie spielte schick machen mit ihm und ließ Kurt als Kleinkind sogar manchmal in ihren Heels herumlaufen. Das hatte Burt wütend gemacht. „Du versucht unseren Sohn schwul zu machen!", hatte er sie beschuldigt.

„Kurt mag Singen und Tanzen, Burt. Er mag es sich schick zu machen."

„Er sollte sich die Schuhe seines Vaters anziehen, nicht die seiner Mutter."

„Es tut mir Leid dir das zu sagen", hatte sie schroff geflüstert, „aber dein Sohn möchte nicht die Schuhe seines Vaters anziehen und ich kann ihn verstehen. Du hast Monate lang versucht ihn zu etwas zu drängen, das er hasst, Burt! Du weißt, dass es falsch war und deshalb hast du es mir nicht erzählt! Wenn du dich jetzt so verhältst, was machst du dann wenn er dreizehn ist und sich outen will? Er wird zu viel Angst haben, dass du ihn nicht akzeptieren wirst… wird er Recht haben?"

„Kurt ist nicht schwul! Er ist erst fünf!" Es war schwer seine Stimme zu kontrollieren. Er hatte es nie zuvor laut ausgesprochen, er hatte es immer nur für sich selber gedacht.

„Du wirst Kurt nicht wieder zum Karate bringen, Burt. Du musst jetzt anfangen ihn zu akzeptieren oder du wirst niemals in der Lage sein ihn in zehn Jahren zu akzeptieren, wenn er es am meisten braucht."

Wieso war Elizabeth immer so klug gewesen? Wie hatte sie es geschafft Kurts Tränen zu stoppen alleine dadurch, dass sie ihn im Arm gehalten hatte und ihm das Lied vorgesungen hatte, dass Kurt noch heute immer wieder hörte? Wie hatte sie immer das richtige gesagt haben können, wenn Burt noch nicht einmal wusste wie er beginnen sollte? Deshalb musste seine Schwester Elizabeth so gemocht haben. Sie hatten oft telefoniert, mindestens ein Mal die Woche. Kurt war ihr gefolgt wenn sie geputzt hatte oder telefoniert, ihr Bein festhaltend und Kommentare abgebend, wann immer er es für richtig hielt.

Und jetzt war die eigentliche Frage, wie Kurt es geschafft hatte, jemanden zu finden, der es schaffte den Schmerz so einfach verschwinden zu lassen wie seine Mutter? Er hatte Blaine gefunden, einen Menschen der mit ihm sang und tanzte, mit ihm backte. Jemand bei dem er weinen konnte, wenn er aufgebracht war, jemand der genau wusste was er sagen musste um Kurt aufzuheitern. Blaine konnte Klavier spielen und spielte gelegentlich ein paar Noten von einem bekannten Song und ein breites Lächeln würde sich auf Kurts Gesicht ausbreiten. Manchmal würde Kurt anfangen die ersten Worte zu singen, und manchmal würde er einfach daneben sitzen, seinen Kopf auf die Schulter legen und Blaines spielenden Hände beobachten. Wenn Kurt nach der Schule aufgebracht ins Haus stürmte und seine Schlafzimmertür zuschmiss, konnte man damit rechnen, dass fünf Minuten später seufzen oder schluchzen durch die Tür dringen würde und weitere fünf Minuten später fröhliches Reden oder sogar Lachen. Das hieß immer, dass er am Telefon mit Blaine war. Wie machte Blaine das? Etwas das Burt seit Jahren versuchte und niemals wirklich geschafft hatte und Blaine kam einfach an und konnte… konnte es. Wie konnte jemand der Kurt erst ein bisschen länger als ein Jahr kannte, ihn besser verstehen als Burt, wo doch Burt sein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbracht hatte? Es ließ ihn sich unbedeutend fühlen. Es ließ ihn sich fühlen, als wäre er ein schrecklicher Vater.

Carole hatte ihm gesagt, dass er verrückt sei und er wusste es war wahr. Blaine konnte nicht seine Rolle in Kurts Leben ersetzen. Und Burt war kein schlechter Vater. Er war ein sehr guter Vater. Er und Kurt hatten ein gutes Verhältnis. Blaine hatte dies sogar gesagt an dem Tag in der Werkstatt. Er war verrückt, weil ihn nichts von seinem Sohn trennen könnte.

**Kapitel 4.2**

„So.. du, uh.. er behandelt dich gut, richtig?"

Kurt sah seinen Vater mit zur Seite gekipptem Kopf an. Er hielt seinen Kopf hoch und nickte dann: „Sehr gut, Dad. Er ist der perfekte Gentleman. Immer."

„Du hast gesagt du liebst ihn, Kurt. Ich weiß es war ernst gemeint… und ich will nur… ich denke ich versuche damit klar zu kommen. Es ist ein wenig komisch für mich, Kind. Ich sehe dich immer noch als Vierjährigen, der in den Schuhen seiner Mutter herumläuft."

„Oh Gott." nach einem kurzen Blick um sicher zu gehen, dass Blaine tief und fest schlief, versteckte Kurt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Der Junge schlief natürlich, auch wenn er sich leicht bewegte. „Bitte, Dad. Das ist peinlich."

„Du bist jetzt ein Erwachsener, Kurt. Und du erlebst momentan einige wirkliche schlimme Dinge und sie werden noch schlimmer, bevor sie besser werden.", sagte Burt langsam.

„Ich möchte einfach schlafen." Sein Sohn sank zurück ins Bett. „Ich bin müde."

„Du hast nur noch ein paar Tage hier, Kind. Wenn du nach Hause kommst werden einige Dinge anders sein und ich möchte einfach… ich möchte einfach sicher sein, dass du weißt, dass es hart wird." Er lehnte sich hinüber und streichelte Kurts Haar. „Du wirst nicht mehr so viele Schmerzmittel nehmen. Dir wird alles wehtun und du wirst anfangen dich an Dinge zu erinnern…"

„Dad…"

„Kurt, du musst wissen, dass das nichts ist was du für dich behalten kannst, sonst… es wird dich auffressen. Es wird sehr schwer sein. Aber du hast mich, Carole und Finn…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und Blaine. Das sind mindestens vier Leute, mit denen du reden kannst. Bitte nutz das, denn wenn du es nicht tust wird es noch schwerer… so viel schwerer."

Kurt schluckte. Er erinnerte sich daran was passiert war. Er erzählte Leuten bloß, dass er es nicht tat, weil er nicht darüber reden wollte. Er fühlte sich schlecht weil er log, aber nur darüber nachzudenken ließ ihn sich klein und unterlegen fühlen. Es ließ ihn seine Eingeweide gefrieren. Er dachte nicht, dass er darüber reden könnte.

„Ich möchte, dass du Anzeige erstattest, Kurt. Wenn du dich erinnerst möchte ich, dass du mit jemandem redest. Du kannst zu mir kommen wenn du möchtest oder zu Blaine. Aber ich möchte, dass du mit irgendwem redest. Dann kann derjenige dich zur Polizei bringen und du kannst die Anzeige zu Protokoll geben. Ich will, dass wer auch immer es getan hat, bestraft wird."

Kurt schluckte wieder und sah aus dem Fenster. Weg von seinem Vater und weg von Blaine.

„Du bist fast gestorben, Kiddo. Das ist nicht in Ordnung", sagte Burt fest aber sanft. „Du musst diese kranke Person, die das getan hat, anzeigen."

Kurts Gesicht verzog sich, seine Lippen begannen zu zittern.

„Es interessiert mich nicht wer du bist oder welche Entscheidung du getroffen oder nicht getroffen hast. Niemand hat das Recht so etwas zu tun. Hörst du mich?"

Kurt ließ bloß einen erstickten Schluchzer aus. Er wollte dass sein Vater aufhörte zu reden. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Deswegen hatte er nichts gesagt. Er griff nach dem Knopf, der seine Schmerzmitteldosis verändern sollte.

„Nein." Burt nahm ihm den Knopf weg. „Die Medizin ist für das und das" Er zeigte auf Kurts Arm und Brust. „Nicht für das." Er zeigte auf den Kopf.

„Aber mein Kopf tut weh." Seine Stimme kam als leises Wimmern heraus.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Kurt? Du warst immer so stolz darauf wer du bist. Du hast immer für das gestanden, was richtig ist."

„Wer ich bin hat mich vor der letzten Woche auch nicht fast getötet, oder?" Kurts Stimme stieg an und Blaines Augen schnappten auf. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sein Gesicht. „Nein, das hat es nicht. Davor konnte ich zu meinem Auto laufen und nicht angegriffen werden. Wenn die Polizei sie finden würde, würden sie wieder kommen und versuchen zu beenden, was sie begonnen haben."

„Wenn du die Polizei sie nicht finden lässt, könnte das genauso passieren! Du kannst dich bei dieser Sache nicht kindisch benehmen, weil es um dein Leben geht! Du hattest kein Problem damit zur Dalton zu wechseln und dir Hilfe zu holen, als die Dinge an der McKinley aus dem Ruder liefen. Warum kannst du jetzt nicht zur Polizei gehen?"

„Weil es _keinen_ _Unterschied_ machen würde, Dad!" Kurts Stimme war noch mehr angestiegen. Blaine hatte sich an seinem Stuhl festgekrallt, starrend. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und wollte auch nicht involviert werden. Nicht jetzt, zumindest. „Es würde keinen Unterschied machen, weil ich schwul bin, Dad! Niemanden interessiert es was irgendwer einer Schwuchtel antut!"

„Benutze nicht diese Worte! Wage es nicht, Kurt!" Burts Stimme erhob sich ebenfalls. „Es interessiert Menschen. Mich interessiert es, Carole interessiert es. Diese Ärzte interessiert es. Deine Lehrer interessiert es. Deine Freunde interessiert es! Blaine interessiert es!" Er zeigte zu Blaine, welcher unsicher auf dem Stuhl herumrutschte als Kurts Augen auf ihn fielen.

„Es spielt keine Rolle."

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass dieser Junge das College hingeschmissen hat um sich um dich zu kümmern, dass er drei Stunden mitten in der Nacht fährt um dich zu sehen, dass er kaum geschlafen und gegessen hat und dass seine Gefühle keine Rolle spielen?", sagte Burt langsam.

„Das ist nicht was ich meinte, Dad! Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund und du verstehst nicht!" Kurt gab einen erstickten Schluchzer von sich und griff in seine Decke. „Du verstehst nicht wie es ist wenn so etwas p-p-passiert u-und niemand es bemerkt."

„Das ist was du meintest, Kurt, denn das hast du gesagt. Wenn du denkst, dass seine Meinung keine Rolle spielt, dann sieh ihm ins Gesicht und sag ihm, dass er zurück zum College gehen soll, weil du weißt, dass er dort hingehört. Du hattest kein Recht ihn zu bitten zurück zu kommen. Besonders wenn du dich benehmen wirst als ob es keine Rolle spielt!"

Die Schluchzer waren nun härter und Kurt schnappte nach Luft. „Du v-v-verdrehst mir die Worte! Hör auf!"

Blaine sprang auf und rannte hinüber, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und legte seine Arme um Kurt. „Shh, shh. Ist schon gut. Komm her, mein Süßer."

Kurt lehnte sich näher und legte seinen Kopf gegen Blaines Nacken. Er weinte hilflos für viele lange Minuten. Burt starrte wütend aus dem Fenster. Er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Warum benahm sich Kurt so? Burt wollte bloß helfen. Blaine sah einfach nur geradeaus und wisperte ihm Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr und küsste sein Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht was ich m-m-meinte!", schluchzte er hilflos.

„Ist gut. Alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meintest, Kurt. Ich weiß." Blaine schaukelte ihn leicht und sanft. „Ich weiß, Honey. Ich weiß genau was du meintest."

Burt sah bei diesen Worten auf.

„Du weißt es?", schniefte Kurt und sah ihn an.

„Natürlich weiß ich es, Dummerchen.", lächelte Blaine. Kurt war gerade dabei seinem Vater einen ‚Siehst du, ich hab es dir gesagt' -Blick zu senden als Blaine fortfuhr. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dir zustimme."

Burt grunzte.

„Was Kurt sagen will ist, dass auch wenn seine Familie und Freunde sich dafür interessieren Niemand anderes es tut.", erklärte Blaine leise. „Aber das ist nicht war, Kurt. Ich habe mich dafür interessiert bevor wir Freunde waren. Und es gibt noch einige andere Leute, die dich noch nicht einmal kennen, die es interessiert. Warum denkst du gibt es so viele Schwulenaktivisten da draußen? Weil so etwas oft passiert und es sie interessiert und sie es stoppen wollen."

Kurt schniefte und sah hinunter.

„Die Leute können es nicht stoppen, wenn du nichts sagst, Kurt. Und dein Vater hat Recht. Du hast gesagt, wenn du zur Polizei gehst könnten sie zurückkommen und beenden, was sie begonnen haben… aber du weißt nicht ob sie es nicht eh machen werden. Das wichtigste ist deine Sicherheit."

„D-du denkst ich sollte An-Anzeige erstatten?" Kurt ließ ein Schlucken hören.

„Ich denke ich würde es tun, wenn ich du wäre… Aber ich werde dich unterstützen egal was du machst.", antwortete Blaine sorgsam und leise. Kurt begann wieder in Blaines Schulter zu weinen und Blaine ließ seine Finger durch Kurts strubbeliges Haar gleiten. „Ich weiß du hast Angst. Ich habe auch Angst. Aber du bist nicht alleine und alles wird gut werden. Ich werde nicht zulassen , dass dir etwas passiert so lange ich hier bin. okay? Niemand wird jemals wieder Hand an dich anlegen."

„Ich weiß nicht wer es war.", keuchte Kurt zwischen Schluchzern. „Ich k-kannte sie nicht. S-sie sind e-ei-ei-einfach herausgesprungen als ich zu m-meinem Auto gegangen bin!"

„Hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Blaine sanft. „Hast du sie erkannt?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, das Gesicht rot und aufgedunsen. „Ich g-glaube nicht. S-sie waren s-s-sehr groß und s-stark. D-der erste hat meine T-Tasche genommen und ihn dem g-größeren zugeworfen und ein anderer hat mich geschubst als ich nach meinen Schlüsseln ge-ge-gegriffen habe."

„Wie viele waren es, Kurt?", fragte Burt. „Du sagtest der Erste."

„D-drei denke ich. W-weil… weil…" Sein Atem kam nun in kurzen Stößen und seine Hände zitterten. Er schloss seine Augen. „Weil der E-erste Kerl meinen Rucksack genommen hat und ihn dem größeren zuge-geworfen hat. U-und ein anderer nahm mein Telefon-."

„Du warst am telefonieren?"

„Nein, ich hatte gerade aufgelegt. E-er hat es genommen und ich habe geschrieen, dass er aufhören soll, also schmiss er es auf den Boden und stampfte darauf. D-dann warf d-der Kerl meine Tasche auf den Boden und m-mein Laptop zerbrach und die zwei lachten einfach und sagten etwas."

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! D-der eine sagte ‚Zeig es ihm!' und der andere war einfach… war einfach am reden. Ich weiß es nicht!" Kurts Stimme war sehr hoch und hysterisch.

Blaine rieb sanft Kurts Schulter. „Beruhige dich. Shh. Es ist alles gut. Nimm dir deine Zeit, Kurt. Hol Luft. Lass uns eine kleine Pause einlegen?"

Kurt schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Er sagte immer wieder ‚Verpass' ihm eine Lektion! Er ist eine S-s-schwuchtel. Verpass' ihm eine Lektion' und ich versuchte weg zu kommen und der g-größere schubste mich ge-gegen eine Wand u-und nannte mich „hübscher Junge" und er sch-schlug mich h-hier." Seine zitternden Hände berührten die Haut über seiner rechten Augenbraue. „Und ich habe gesagt ‚Lasst mich gehen lasst mich gehen!' aber er … er hörte einfach nicht zu. Er schlug meinen Kiefer sehr hart und mein K-Kopf schlug gegen die Wand, sehr, sehr hart."

Blaines Hand wanderte hinter Kurts Kopf und er streichelte sanft das strubbelige, dreckige Haar in beruhigender Weise.

„Und ich habe versucht ihn zu treten und muss ihn getroffen haben, denn er… er…"

„Er was, Kurt?", drängte sein Vater.

Kurt schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Er schlug mich in den Magen. Ich spürte Erbrochenes in meinem Mund. Er hat mich wieder dort geschlagen und wieder und mein Mund öffnete sich und ich übergab mich über ihn und er schubste mich wieder gegen die Wand und startete meine Brust sehr hart zu schlagen. Es tat so sehr weh." Er wimmerte. „Die anderen zwei jubelten und es war widerlich. Er schlug mich ins Gesicht und in den Magen und dann stoppte er."

„Er stoppte?"

„Ich dachte er wäre fertig." Kurts Stimme zitterte und er holte tief Luft und lehnte sich gegen Blaine. „Aber dann bewegte er sich und schubste mich gegen ein Holzpfahlding und er stieß meinen Kopf sehr hart dagegen." Er holte wieder tief Luft. „Dann hörte ich dieses Knacksen als er mich mit dem Knie in den Magen traf. Dann ging er zurück zu meinem Gesicht und hat mich einfach immer wieder geschlagen und wieder und wieder und wieder und…" Er schluckte und rieb seine Augen wie wild. „Er sagte noch immer ‚Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so hübsch, oder Schwuchtel?' und ich konnte einfach nichts mehr sagen, weil ich die ganze Zeit geschrieen hatte und meine Kehle weh tat und meine Lippe und meine Nase bluteten und es lief mir in der Kehle hinunter und es war so widerlich. Und dann schlug er mich wieder und ich fühlte mich einfach als ob… als ob ich sterben würde. Es tat so weh und dann wachte ich auf und… und ich war hier."

Der Raum war still außer Kurts schluchzen in Blaines Schulter. Blaine hatte seine Zähne zusammen gebissen und Tränen standen in seinen Augen, aber er löste nicht den Griff um seinen Freund. Burt schritt im Raum auf und ab, holte tief Luft. Seine Fäuste ballten und entspannten sich, seine Augen waren verengt. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, was er denken sollte. Er war so wütend darüber was mit seinem Sohn passiert war. Seinem _Sohn_.

„Ich habe so sehr versucht weg zu kommen, Daddy. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber er war zu stark." Kurts Stimme war so leise und ließ ihn so klein wirken, wie einen verängstigten Siebenjährigen, der ein Glas zerbrochen hatte.

Burt kam auf ihn zu und in einem schnellen Moment hatte er Kurt aus Blaines Armen und in seine eigenen genommen. Kurt begann noch stärker zu schluchzen, murmelte alle möglichen Worte, die niemand verstand. Burt schaukelte ihn vor und zurück während er ihm auf den Rücken klopfte. „Wer auch immer das getan hat, wird dafür bezahlen, Kurt.", schwor er. „Ich werde diese Männer finden und sicher gehen, dass sie dafür bezahlen was sie dir angetan haben."

"Ich habe es wirklich versucht.", schluchzte Kurt. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe wirklich versucht weg zu kommen."

„Ich weiß, Kind. Ich weiß du hast es versucht." Er küsste Kurt auf den Kopf. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Kurt."

Burt realisierte nicht, dass er Kurt fast eine halbe Stunde so hielt, bis eine Krankenschwester hereinkam um seine Vitalzeichen und seine Medikation zu kontrollieren. Sie wechselte den Infusionsbeutel, sich der zuvor stattgefundenen schrecklichen Diskussion nicht bewusst. Sie summte fröhlich als sie ihn fragte, wie er sich fühle und bemerkte nicht (oder entschied sich zumindest es nicht zu beachten) die aufgequollenen Augen und Wangen voller Tränen. Nachdem sie Burt gesagt hatte, dass das Abendessen bald kommen würde, verließ sie den Raum.

Blaine saß auf der Kante des Bettes und Burt stand auf der anderen Seite, seine Hand auf Kurts Schulter. Die erneute Stille war, wie auch immer, nur von kurzer Dauer, weil Burts Handy klingelte. Er seufzte. „Hallo… Was genau ist passiert? ... Das ist wirklich keine gute Zeit, Jeff. Ich weiß nicht was ich dir sagen soll…"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Dad.", wisperte Kurt.

„Nein. Ich gehe nicht, Kurt.", sagte Burt zu ihm. „Sie können einen Weg finden es alleine zu lösen."

„Ich fühle mich besser. Ehrlich. Du kannst zurückkommen nachdem du welche Krise auch immer beendet hast und wir werden alle hier herumstehen und singen wenn du zurückkommst oder was immer du möchtest. Aber geh."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Burt sah ihm ins Gesicht und lies das Telefon sinken.

„Ja", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. Er interessierte ihn nicht wirklich ob sein Vater ging oder nicht, weil er sich besser fühlte und er etwas Zeit alleine mit Blaine wollte damit sie kuscheln konnten. Es gab einfach Dinge, die du nicht vor deinem Vater tust und mit dem Freund zu kuscheln gehörte definitiv dazu. „Ich habe Blaine. Plus, es kommt gerade ein Marathon von Wiederholungen von Project Runway. Wir beide wissen, wie sehr du diese Show hasst. Mir wird es gut gehen."

Burt war froh über die Krise auf der Arbeit als er das hörte. Teen Mom letzte Nacht war schlimm genug gewesen. Es würde ihn nicht stören einige Stunden Project Runway zu verpassen. „Ich werde bald zurück sein, okay Kiddo? Sehr schnell."

Kurt nickte, schniefend. „Okay Dad.!

„Willst du irgendwas? Essen oder Magazine oder etwas zu trinken? Soll ich dir einen neuen Laptop oder ein Handy mitbringen?"

„Zu jeder anderen Zeit würde ich die Tatsache, dass ich dir leid tue, ausnutzen und würde dich dazu bringen mir ein neues Auto zu kaufen und um alles Mögliche fragen… Aber ich möchte momentan nichts außer fernsehen. Trotzdem danke."

„Möchtest oder brauchst du etwas Blaine? Essen, Bücher?", fragte Burt.

„Ich bin okay Trotzdem danke.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Wenn er sich dazu entscheidet, dass er etwas braucht, werde ich dich anrufen."

Burt nickte und wuschelte durch Kurts Haare. „Ich werde sofort wieder zurück sein, Kiddo. Ich verspreche es."

„Komm, geh schon.", winkte Kurt ab. „Und sag Jeff er muss wirklich aufhören diese Polo Shirts mit den grünen T-Shirts tragen und geh sicher, dass du ihm sagst, dass das schrecklich aussieht."

Burt schnaubte und ging kopfschüttelnd. Er schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich.

Kurt sah auf zu Blaine und schniefte ein bisschen.

„Rutsch rüber, du ", sagte Blaine froh, dass Kurt sich jetzt mehr bewegen konnte und er selbst nicht mehr halb auf und halb neben dem Bett liegen musste. Kurt rutschte vorsichtig zur Seite und sah auf ihre Hände hinunter. Blaine lehnte sich hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Er hat gelogen."

„Was?" Kurt sah auf, seine Augen schillerten noch immer voller Tränen.

„Dieser Typ hat gelogen. Du bist noch immer wunderschön."

Kurt lehnte sich lächelnd gegen den anderen Jungen. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

Blaine küsste seine Wange und zog ihn noch näher. Kurt passte perfekt an seine Seite und die zwei pressten sich bequem aneinander. Blaine streichelte sanft über Kurts Körper während sie kuschelten. „Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

_Seit dem 23.11 habe ich eine __**Betaleserin:**_

_**Sherry05**_

_**Danke, danke, danke **_

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das alles so schnell geht, sonst hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich schon früher eine Betaleserin gesucht._

_Dank ihr ist der Text jetzt hoffentlich noch besser zu lesen._

_Da wir auch alle bisherigen Kapitel überarbeitet haben, konnte ich erst jetzt wieder posten. Ich habe die Kapitelnummerierung jetzt auch an das Original angepasst. Neu ist also nur der zweite Teil von Kapitel 5. Ich habe die Stelle markiert, wo dieser beginnt, also einfach __**runterscrollen um den neuen Teil zu lesen**__. _

**5. Kapitel**

1. Bankkonto wechseln

2. Abmelden von der UK

3. den Mietvertrag fürs Appartement beenden

4. alles packen und umziehen

5. Bewerben für OU online oder Nachtkurse? Carole fragen, was sie denkt?

6. Kurt ein wirklich tolles Geschenk kaufen um ihn aufzuheitern

Das war alles, was Blaine in den nächsten drei Tagen tun musste. Wie schwer die ersten fünf auch waren, Blaine war sich sicher, dass er mit dem letzten Punkt der Checkliste, die er auf eine Servierte aus der Cafeteria geschrieben hatte, am meisten Schwierigkeiten haben würde.

Kurt hatte eine schwere Nacht gehabt. Er war oft wimmernd und tretend aufgewacht. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihm etwas zum Schlafen gegeben, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine Reaktion mit einem seiner anderen Medikamente hatte, denn kurz nachdem er es genommen hatte, fing er an sich zu übergeben, zwei ein halb Stunden lang. Um drei Uhr morgens war der Arme endlich eingeschlafen, aber er hustete die ganze Nacht durch. Deshalb war er, nachdem er um 11.30 Uhr mit 38.2 Grad Fieber aufgewacht war, sofort wieder eingeschlafen und war seitdem nicht wieder aufgewacht. Jetzt war es drei Uhr nachmittags und er begann die ersten Anzeichen des Erwachens zu zeigen. Er machte leise Geräusche, hatte sich einige Male hin und her gerollt (was zu wimmern geführt hatte, nachdem er Druck auf seine Wunde ausgeübt hatte) und seine Hand tastete nun herum und versuchte etwas zu fassen.

Blaine lehnte sich hinüber und griff nach der kleinen Hand. Kurt verflocht ihre Finger und entspannte sich sichtbar. „Mmmmmhey.", gähnte er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Hallo." Blaine beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine Stirn. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

Kurt drückte seine Hand und nickte. „Ich glaub schon, ich bin bloß m-müde.", gähnte er wieder. Er rollte sich auf seine Seite so dass er Blaine zugewandt war. Seine Verletzung ließ ihn sich Blaine nicht anders zuwenden. Er gähnte wieder. Schließlich öffneten sich seine blauen Augen und er blinzelte zu Blaine. „Hi."

Blaine lachte und küsste wieder seine Stirn. „Habe ich dir in letzter Zeit gesagt, dass du absolut bezaubernd bist?" Er lachte noch mehr als Kurt den Kopf schüttelte. „Du bist es. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass niemand anderes so bezaubernd aussieht, wenn er aufwacht."

„Besonders nachdem er sich die ganze Nacht übergeben hat.", piepste Kurt.

Blaine presste einfach seine Lippen gegen Kurts. „Ich liebe dich."

Kurt lachte und erwiderte den Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch." Er presste seine Stirn gegen Blaines und sah seinen festen Freund einfach an und sagte nichts weiter. Blaine gab ihm ab und zu kurze Küsse, aber ihre Augen verließen einander nie. Schließlich sprach er wieder: „Ich habe Angst, Blaine."

Blaine setzte sich auf und streichelte seine weiche Wage. „Du hast keinen Grund dazu. Dein Vater und Carole werden gleich hier sein."

„Aber du nicht." Kurt sah nach unten. „Die Hälfte der Zeit fühle ich mich wie ein Baby-Entlein. Ich watschele dir einfach hinterher und werde traurig sobald du den Raum verlässt. Bin ich ein Baby?"

„Nein." Der andere Junge schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Und du bist auch kein Entlein, Kurt… du hast einfach Angst und das ist okay."

„Zu wissen, dass du morgen nicht hier sein wirst ist schrecklich. Und wenn Finn mein Auto zertrümmert, helfe mir Gott, ich werde ihn umbringen.", scherzte Kurt um die Stimmung zu heben. Er wollte nicht, dass Blaine sich Sorgen machte.

„Ganz im Ernst, Kurt, morgen wird alles gut gehen. Der Polizist wird nur ganz genau wissen wollen, was du mir und deinem Vater erzählt hast. Das ist alles. Es wird keine 20 Minuten dauern und dann, denk mal darüber nach, du hast den ganzen Tag Zeit alle diese dummen Shows anzusehen, bei denen ich meckere." Das war Blaines eigener Versuch die Stimmung aufzuheitern, doch er schlug fehl.

„Ich würde dich lieber hier haben und ein dummes Football Spiel ansehen.", grummelte Kurt. Dann setzte er sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen. „Was ist wenn sie mir nicht glauben?"

„Sie haben keinen Grund dir nicht zu glauben, Sweetie." Blaine küsste seine Hand.

„Ich wurde noch nicht einmal vergewaltigt. Ich denke nicht, dass es sie interessiert…" Er sah in seinen Schoß hinunter. „Es ist keine große Sache, richtig?" Da war ein Ton von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme, aber die Art wie er hinunter sah ließ Blaines Magen schmerzen.

Blaine war von diesem Satz vollkommen geschockt. Das war das Letzte was er von Kurt erwartet hätte. Keine große Sache? Er hatte eine punktierte Lunge. Er hatte noch immer einige Schnitte und blaue Flecken, die man sah, auch wenn sie begonnen hatten zu verblassen. Nicht zu erwähnen die emotionalen Qualen, von denen er wusste, dass sie noch schlimmer werden würden. Bald würde Kurt von erschüttert zu wütend schwanken. Dann wieder zurück. Es würde ein langer Prozess werden. „Es ist eine sehr große Sache, Kurt. Du musstest _operiert_ werden. Du hättest _sterben_ können."

Kurt zeigte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Aber ich bin nicht gestorben."

„Es ist egal, dass du nicht gestorben bist. Wichtig ist, dass du hättest sterben können und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, sie werden es genau so sehen. Das einzige womit du dich morgen beschäftigen musst, ist ihnen zu erzählen was passiert ist." Blaine wusste nicht wie er ihm sagen sollte, dass es eine so viel größere Sache war, als er gesagt hatte und dass er nicht vorgeben müsste, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Er drückte seine Hand, hoffte ihn damit zu erreichen, aber Kurt schüttelte bloß seine Hand frei und verschränkte seine Hände zaghaft.

„Was wenn sie sie fangen?", wisperte er.

„Sie werden strafrechtlich belangt werden. Sie werden wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt und werden für viele Jahre ins Gefängnis kommen. Du wirst in Sicherheit sein." Blaines Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Kopf und seine Finger rannen durch Kurts Haar.

„Aber werde ich sie… sehen müssen?"

Kurt klang wieder wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind und es brach Blaine das Herz. Er mochte Kurt so nicht. Er mochte den süßen, lustigen, sarkastischen und witzigen Kurt, der immer die passende Antwort auf alles hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Honey… Ich denke, dass kommt darauf an, was sie sagen. Ich denke nicht, dass es eine Verhandlung geben würde… aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Kurt war einige Zeit ruhig und entspannte sich dann sichtbar. „Du siehst zu viel Law and Order, Blaine.", neckte Kurt.

„Ich habe es um ehrlich zu sein noch nie gesehen.", lachte Blaine. „Ich habe bloß Jus (Jura) in Erwägung gezogen und recherchiert. Ich habe den Staatsbürgerunterricht in der Schule wirklich gemocht. Außerdem war meine Großmutter Richterin bevor sie Bürgermeisterin wurde. Sie hat mir davon erzählt als ich jünger war." Er streichelte noch immer Kurts Haar während er den Jungen sorgsam betrachtete. Er lächelte als Kurt zu ihm aufsah. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

Er nickte eifrig und rutschte hinüber auf die andere Seite des Bettes „Ja. Komm setz dich zu mir.". Blaine kam zu ihm und sie machten es sich bequem. Sie waren sehr nah aneinander gepresst, aber sie wären sich genauso nahe gewesen wenn sie in Kurts Bett in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen wären. Und wahrscheinlich noch enger wenn sie in Blaines Bett gewesen wären, aber das war etwas ganz anderes. „Du sprichst nicht viel über sie."

„Meine Großmutter?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter.

„Ja." Kurt nahm Blaines Hand in seine eigene und spielte mit Kurts Fingern. „Ist sie nett? Sie sah im Fernsehen immer sehr nett aus."

Blaine presste seine Lippen nachdenklich zusammen. Er mochte es nicht, über seine Familie zu sprechen, also war er sich nicht sicher wie er antworten sollte. Sie hatte Blaines Vater immer dazu gebracht das richtige zu tun, wenn Blaine besorgt darüber gewesen war. Außerdem hatte sie gezahlt um Blaine zur Dalton zu schicken, günstiger weise genau zur Wahlzeit. Wenn sie einen schwulen Enkel bei den Presseterminen neben sich stehen gehabt hätte, hätte sie das sicher einige Stimmen gekostet. Blaine hat tief drinnen immer gedacht, dass das der Grund gewesen war, warum sie für Dalton bezahlt hatte und nicht wegen dem Mobbing. „Sie ist nett…"

„Das hört sich nicht sehr überzeugend an.", wisperte Kurt und öffnete seine Arme. „Komm her. Du wirst mir nicht wehtun."

„Ich könnte.", protestierte Blaine.

„Nein, du wirst mich dich halten lassen und mir alles über deine gemeine Großmutter erzählen. Tu es oder ich werde zur Diva werden."

Blaine rutschte hinunter in eine fast liegende Position und legte ganz vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf Kurts Brust. Wobei er sicher ging nicht in die Nähe der Wunde zu kommen. Kurts Finger streichelten sein Haar. „Sie ist nicht gemein. Es gibt nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen, wirklich nicht.", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte Kurt in einer Sing-Sang Stimme.

Blaine lachte leise und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht… sie war nie wirklich gemein zu mir. Es ist kompliziert…"

„Ich kann mit kompliziert umgehen.", forderte Kurt. „Es wird mich von morgen ablenken."

„Ich will dich momentan wirklich nicht damit belasten, Kurt.", nuschelte Blaine. „Lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Was möchtest du studieren? Theater?"

„Vielleicht… ich möchte irgendwie auch Modedesign oder Merchandising studieren." Er griff nach unten um ihre Hände wieder miteinander zu verschränken. „Ich habe nach Colleges in Kentucky gesucht… die Eastern Kentucky University bietet beides an."

„Du hast nach Colleges in Kentucky gesucht?" Blaine hob seinen Kopf um Kurt anzusehen, sein Herz flatterte ein wenig.

„Du schienst Kentucky zu mögen… Ich wollte nahe bei dir sein. Aber die UK bietet kein Mode-Merchandising an… und die EKU ist nur eine halbe Stunde weg…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah wieder hinunter zu Blaine. „Vielleicht könnten wir zusammen wohnen?"

Blaine setzte sich auf und umarmte ihn. „Ich dachte du wolltest in New York oder Kalifornien aufs College?"

„Das war bevor ich dich traf."

Blaines Herz flatterte wieder und er gab Kurt einige Küsse auf die Haare. Er war so verliebt in Kurt Hummel, dass es… was konnte er sagen um das zu erklären? Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, aber überwältigend im bestmöglichen Sinn. Der Junge ließ ihn absolut zerschmelzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie wunderbar er wirklich war. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er Blaine antat. „Oh, Kurt… gib deine Träume nicht auf um mir näher zu sein. Wir können auch eine Fernbeziehung führen. Die letzten drei Monate haben doch auch gut funktioniert, oder?"

„Nun ja, ich möchte wirklich bei dir sein, Blaine… I-Ich habe dich so vermisst und ich denke ich kann einfach nicht ohne sich sein."

Blaine bewegte sich, so dass sie zurück in der liegenden Position waren. Dieses Mal streichelte er Kurts Haar. „Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss treffen? Ich mag die UK wirklich, aber ich würde auch woanders hingehen um bei dir zu sein… aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich das Leben in Kalifornien oder New York mögen würde. Ich war in New York und es ist super um Urlaub zu machen aber… Ich denke dort zu leben, wäre etwas komplett anderes."

„Willst du noch immer Jus studieren? Ich weiß dein Hauptfach ist Englisch, aber du hast nie darüber gesprochen was du danach machen willst. Du hast bloß Witze darüber gerissen, dass es nichts gibt was du _damit_ machen kannst."

„Jus ist sehr hart." Er berührte lächelnd Kurts Nase. „Es wäre toll, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt angenommen werden würde."

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst, solltest du es probieren." Kurt zeigte ihm ein breites Lächeln, auch wenn er immer blasser und müder aussah. „Ich bin mir sicher du wärst ein super Anwalt. Du bist super in allem was du tust."

„Danke." Blaine küsste ihn. „Schlaf jetzt besser. Dein Vater wird zum Abendessen hier sein, wenn du aufwachst und dann werden wir Chicago ansehen. Ich weiß wie sehr du ‚Mr. Cellophane' und ‚He Had It Coming' magst."

Der schmalere Junge nickte und versteckte sein Gesicht an Blaines Brust. „Geh nicht weg."

„Ich würde es nicht wagen, Kurt. Ruh dich ruhig ein wenig aus." Blaine küsste sein Haar und machte es sich bequem als Kurt einschlief.

„Danke dass du mir dabei hilfst, Finn."

„Nicht der Rede wert." Finn stand hinter Blaine als dieser versuchte den Hausschlüssel ins Schloss zu bekommen. Es war neun Uhr morgens und regnete in Strömen. „Wie haben uns den schlimmsten Tag überhaupt dafür ausgesucht."

„Willkommen in meinem Leben.", grummelte Blaine als er es endlich schaffte die Tür zu aufzuschließen und zu öffnen. „Es ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich unordentlich." Er sagte dies einfach aus Gewohnheit. Eigentlich war sein Haus sehr sauber und aufgeräumt. Er war einfach eine ordentliche Person, die es nicht aushielt wenn ein Ding nicht an seinem Platz war. Deswegen verbrachte er oft Freitagabende damit jede Ecke des Hauses sorgfältig zu putzen.

„Schöne Wohnung! Mein Collegezimmer ist schrecklich. Und es ist immer eiskalt." Er steckte seine Hände ins die Jeanstaschen während er sich umsah. „Verdienst du wirklich genug um so eine tolle Wohnung zu finanzieren? Wo arbeitest du?"

„Ich habe in der Bibliothek am Campus gearbeitet und im Buchladen die Straße runter. Ich verdiene nicht so viel Geld. Meine Eltern haben für die Wohnung gezahlt." Die Worte fühlten sich bitter an. Er hasste es, dass sie für seine Wohnung bezahlt hatten und wollte nichts mehr als dass er selber genug Geld hätte um selbstständig zu Leben.

„Das ist total cool, Kumpel. Deine Eltern müssen dich wirklich mögen, wenn sie dir so viel Geld geben."

_So ähnlich_, dachte Blaine als er mehrere Kartons auseinander nahm, die er mitgebracht hatte um seine Sachen zu packen. „Die Wohnung war schon möbliert, also müssen wir uns darum keine Sorgen machen. Das sollte nicht sehr lange dauern."

„Ich komme nicht darüber hinweg, wie toll diese Wohnung ist!", erklärte Finn einige Minuten später, als er Bücher in eine Box packte. „Alter, was haben deine Eltern gesagt, als du ihnen gesagt hast, dass du die UK verlässt? Mom war besorgt darüber, aber ich habe ihr gesagt sie wären total cool damit. Es ist für Kurt und alles. Es ist nicht als würdest du abbrechen, richtig?"

„Richtig. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es ihnen noch nicht erzählt." Blaine schmiss DVDs und CDs unordentlich in eine Box. Er wollte bloß schnell fertig sein mit Packen. Er hatte bereits sein Bankkonto gewechselt und hatte den Mietvertrag für die Wohnung beendet (der zum Glück Quartalsmäßig lief und da es bereits Oktober war, hatte er nur zwei Monate verloren und die hatte er direkt bezahlt), und er hatte sich offiziell von der University of Kentucky abgemeldet. Der Zahlungschef hatte versucht es ihm auszureden, nachdem er seinen perfekten Notenschnitt gesehen hatte, aber nichts hielt ihn davon ab zurück zu Kurt zu gehen.

„Warum nicht? Denkst du sie werden wütend?" Finn klebte die Box zu.

„Wahrscheinlich. Sie mögen es nicht, dass ich mit Kurt zusammen bin, Finn."

Er hatte das nie zuvor laut ausgesprochen. Nun ja, er hatte es Wes gesagt... aber das zählte nicht. Es war immer eine unausgesprochene Sache zwischen ihm und Kurt gewesen, beide wussten es aber sprachen nicht darüber. Schließlich war es nicht Kurt den sie nicht mochten, sondern seinen „Weg". Es war schade, denn sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Chance wahrgenommen Kurt kennen zu lernen. Nicht, dass er es von seinem Vater erwartet hätte, aber seine Mutter hätte ihn zumindest zum Mittagessen treffen können oder so was.

„Mögen sie Kurt nicht?", fragte Finn und klang sehr beschützend.

„Sie mögen es nicht, das ich schwul bin.", sagte Blaine kurz. „Ich passe nicht in ihre perfekte Familie. Ich rede kaum mit ihnen. Sie zahlen bloß das College und die Miete de Apartments weil meine Großmutter, die mich auch nicht mag, sie dazu zwingt."

Finn starrte Blaine mit offenem Mund an. „Deine Familie... deine Familie spricht nicht mit dir, weil du schwul bist? Ich weiß nicht wie irgendjemand dich nicht mögen kann, Mann! Du bist so... liebenswert."

Blaine lachte. „Danke Finn. Es ist okay. Nicht jedes Elternteil ist so verständnisvoll wie Burt und Carole, aber ich wusste dass es so kommt." Er faltete die Decke, die auf der Couch lag, und legte sie auf den Kaffeetisch. „Ich wusste als ich mich geoutet habe, dass es nicht gut verlaufen würde. Ich habe mich an meinem zwölften Geburtstag geoutet. Meinem Dad gegenüber. Er meldete mich am nächsten Morgen für ein Umwandlungscamp an."

„Was für ein Camp?" Finn sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es hieß ‚Desist' oder so ähnlich. Es war in Tennessee. Es war ein Camp, in das mich meine Eltern schickten um... um mich hetero zu machen."

Finn ließ die Box, die er gerade hielt, fallen, zum Glück war nichts Zerbrechliches darin „_Was_?"

„Es war ein völlig bescheuertes Camp." Blaine hatte noch nie zuvor darüber gesprochen. Er schmiss Dinge in eine große Box ohne Finn anzusehen. Über das Camp nachzudenken war kein gutes Gefühl. „Du konntest nicht einmal mit deiner Familie reden. Ich war dort für sechs Wochen. Die erste Woche bist du mit einem Familienmitglied in einem nahen Hotel. Du kannst nicht mit ihnen sprechen oder kommunizieren. Du darfst die Tür nur fünfzehn Minuten am Tag schließen um zu duschen. Du kannst nicht telefonieren oder deinen Freunden schreiben. Du kannst nicht die Nachrichten sehen. Du darfst keine Musik hören außer sie ist christlich und gebilligt." Er schmiss mehr Sachen hinein während er sprach und wurde mit jedem Wort wütender. „Du musst diese absurden Bücher lesen und abschreiben."

„Über was?" Finn starrte ihn immer noch geschockt an.

Blaine winkte ab. „Darüber wie du deinen Weg ändern würdest! Was heißt das überhaupt? Oh, ich drehe mich jetzt einfach um und mag ganz plötzlich Mädchen?"

„Aber du hast nicht da gelebt?"

„Nach der ersten Woche bleibst du dort. Du lebst in einem Raum mit drei anderen schwulen Teenagern."

„Konntest du mit ihnen reden?"

„Ja, aber es war einfach lächerlich." Blaine klebte eine Box zu. „Es gab nicht viel Gerede und wenn doch dann nur über... nun ja... alle sprachen bloß über Sex und Drogen. Nachts würden die Leute sich raus schleichen und Partys feiern, trinken und miteinander schlafen. Das Camp tat nichts außer einer Bande Jugendlicher die Möglichkeit zu sehr viel Sex zu geben. Wir haben unsere Bücher abgeschrieben, wie wir unsere Bedürfnisse ignorieren würden und fünf Minuten nachdem wir sie fertig hatten, schloss sich fast jeder ins Badezimmer ein und hatte Sex."

„A- Also... haben sie euch nur die Bibel vorgelesen und so?"

„Wir mussten Verse auswendig lernen." Blaine ging zum Geschirr, Finn folgte ihm in den anderen Raum. Blaine wollte aufhören zu reden, aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein. „Und wenn man sie nicht perfekt konnte wurde man bestraft."

„Bestraft?"

Blaines Hände zitterten als er seine Teller in eine Schachtel packte. „Ja, bestraft. Manchmal ließen sie uns diese bescheuerten Dokus sehen über den Spaß eine Frau zu lieben oder einen Mann. Die Schwulen würden die über Frauen sehen und die Lesben über Männer. Und manchmal mussten wir bloß die ganze Nacht aufbleiben und Verse auswendig lernen. Und teilweise würde einer der jüngeren „Aufseher im Training" dich zusammenschlagen."

„_Was_?", schrie Finn.

„Ja. Sie mochten es dich herum zu schubsen. Besonders wenn man kleiner und extravaganter war." Blaine holte tief Luft. Es war als könnte er nicht aufhören darüber zu reden, jetzt wo er angefangen hatte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Kurt davon erzählt was in diesen Camps passierte und vor allen Dingen hatte er ihm nichts von seinen zahlreichen Sex-Eskapaden erzählt. Kurt wusste, dass er ein sehr aktives Sexleben gehabt hatte, als er fünfzehn war, doch nichts Genaueres. „Es gab immer wieder Ermittlungen. Jemand schlug zu hart zu und wenn das Kind nach Hause kam, sah man das. Aber es änderte nichts daran. Sie haben mich fünf Sommer in Folge dort hingeschickt."

„Warum haben sie aufgehört dich dort hinzuschicken?", fragte Finn.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", sagte Blaine in einem scharfen Ton. Er hatte genug geredet und sie kamen nun zu Themen auf einem ganz anderen Level. Blaine konnte nichts darüber sagen, noch nicht.

„Okay Kumpel" nickte Finn und packte weiter Sachen in die Kartons. Er war für einige

Momente ruhig und sprach dann: „ Ich denke ich... uh... hätte nicht fragen sollen... Tut mir Leid, wirklich, Blaine... das ... das ist nicht cool. Was sie getan haben meine ich..."

Blaine sah auf und traf Finns Augen. Er hatte genug Zeit gehabt sich zu beruhigen und er zeigte ein Lächeln. „Danke. Es ist lange her, es ist okay. Erzähl es bloß nicht Kurt."

„Kurt weiß nichts davon?" Finn sah überrascht aus. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich mag es nicht, darüber zu reden. Sollte er fragen, würde ich es ihm erzählen. Aber ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis es zu erwähnen…" Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er macht sich schon genug Sorgen. Ich werde es ihm irgendwann erzählen."

Finn nickte wieder, er fühlte sich noch immer schuldig, weil er Blaine aufgeregt hatte. Es war allerdings ganz schön cool, dass er solch einen intimen Moment mit dem Freund seines Bruders gehabt hatte. Während diesem kurzen Gespräch hatte er so viel Respekt vor Blaine gewonnen und es ließ ihn den Jungen in einem ganz anderen Licht sehen.

Blaine und Finn waren nicht vor zehn Uhr abends fertig mit auspacken und Blaine wusste, dass es keinen Weg geben würde, um zu dieser Uhrzeit unbemerkt in das Krankenhaus zu schleichen, da die Besuchszeit um neun Uhr geendet hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er es schaffen würde zumindest für die Nacht zu Kurt zu gehen, aber leider hatte das nicht funktioniert. Die Sachen zusammen zu packen hatte sie länger aufgehalten als er gedacht hätte und dass sie das Buckeyes-Spiel auf dem Fernseher hatten laufen lassen, hatte auch nicht gerade geholfen.

„So müde. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen.", gähnte Finn als er auf der Couch zusammenbrach.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Karton mit Gewand so schwer sein kann." Blaine fiel auf einen Stuhl im Wohnzimmer. Er starrte auf den Fernseher ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er war halb eingeschlafen als sein Handy klingelte. Er sah hinunter auf den Display. Er hatte Angst, dass es seine Eltern wären. Aber es war unmöglich, dass sie es schon wussten…. Unmöglich. Es war eine unbekannte Nummer, aber er ging dennoch ran. „Hallo?"

„Blaine."

Blaine lächelte und stand auf um in das Gästezimmer, wo er nun wohnte, zu gehen. „Hey! Wie geht es dir? Wie war es?"

„Es war gut.", sagte die Stimme seines Freundes sanft. „Ich vermisse dich. Bist du schon zu Hause?"

„Wir sind gerade fertig geworden. Ich habe versucht rechtzeitig zurück zu sein um dich zu sehen, aber es hat länger gedauert als ich gedacht hab. Sorry."

„Mmmmh, ist okay."

Blaine konnte geradezu sehen wie Kurt sich auf seiner Seite zusammenrollte während er das Telefon hielt. Er sah wahrscheinlich bezaubernd aus. „Hast du viel ferngesehen?"

„Mmmmh. Carole und ich haben Die Schöne und das Biest angeschaut. Ich könnte geweint haben oder auch nicht.", gähnte er. „Sie haben gesagt, dass ich bald nach Hause kann. Wahrscheinlich übermorgen. Oder danach. Solange ich nicht wieder Fieber bekomme oder so."

„Oh?", fragte Blaine. Er wartete einige Sekunden doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Kurt?"

„Hmmmm?", Kurt war offensichtlich am weg dösen.

„Kurt, ich liebe dich… ich liebe dich." Blaines Magen verknotete sich plötzlich, als er über das Gespräch mit Finn nachdachte. Er wollte Kurt sehen. Er wollte, dass Kurt ihn umarmte. Selbst wenn Kurt nicht wusste was los war, würde es Blaine besser gehen. Immer wenn er über etwas Trauriges nachdachte ging er einfach zu Kurt und fragte nach einer Umarmung. Kurt war sehr gut darin, nicht nachzufragen in Situationen wie diesen. Er legte einfach seine Arme um ihn, auf seinen Zehenspitzen stehend und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. Manchmal summte er oder schaukelte Blaine ein wenig, manchmal stand er einfach still und drückte seinen Freund bis dieser wegrückte. „Das weißt du, richtig?"

„Nein, nimm nicht das Telefon. Nein.", wimmerte Kurt plötzlich.

„Liebling, hier ist Carole. Es tut mir Leid, aber er schläft gerade ein. Sie haben seine Medikamentendosis wieder geändert."

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte sein Bedürfnis leise zu seufzen zu unterdrücken. „Sag ihm, ich rede morgen mit ihm?"

„Natürlich, Honey. Du solltest dich auch ausruhen. Du klingst erschöpft."

„Das werde ich jetzt machen, Carole. Danke." Blaine legte auf und legte sich hin, aber konnte nicht einschlafen. Er dachte viel zu viel nach um zu schlafen und das war nicht unbedingt gut.

**Neuer Teil**

„Hallo, Kurt!"

Kurt, der gerade dabei war einen Bissen Kartoffelpüree zu essen, lies fast seine Gabel fallen( „Wer isst Kartoffelpüree mit einer Gabel" hatte er gedacht als die Krankenschwester ihm das Tablett gegeben hatte) und seine Augen weiteten sich. Rachel Berry stand in seinem Krankenzimmer und er, Kurt Hummel, sah schrecklich aus. Er sah schrecklich aus, er hatte eine Woche nicht geduscht und wahrscheinlich roch er auch so. Er sah schrecklich aus, weil sein Haar fettig war und er sich sicher war, dass sein Gesicht auch nicht besser aussah.

„Oh Gott.", keuchte er als ihr zwei Männer leise in den Raum folgten.

„Rachel, du kannst nicht einfach in ein Krankenhauszimmer platzen ohne anzuklopfen!", wisperte Leroy Berry, ihr afroamerikanisch-muslimischer Vater.

„Kurt, wie geht es dir?", fragte Hiram, Rachels jüdischer Vater, als er an das Bett gelangte.

„Oh, Gott.", wiederholte er.

Leroy lachte. „Deswegen platzt man nicht einfach in ein Krankenhauszimmer, Rachel. Man würde denken du hättest deine Lektion gelernt nachdem was passiert ist als du sechs warst. Ich vermute sie hat gelogen als sie gesagt hat, dass sie dich angerufen hat?", richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kurt.

Alles was Kurt tun konnte, war nicken.

Rachel rollte bloß mit ihren Augen als sie sich auf das große Fensterbrett setzte, das in der Nähe des Bettes war, und überkreuzte ihre Beine. „Ich wusste er würde Nein sagen, aber ehrlicherweise ist es lächerlich. Er ist nun schon eine Woche hier und niemand durfte ihn besuchen. Mercedes wird richtig hysterisch, Kurt."

„Rachel, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast." Hiram schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Kurt. „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Manchmal vergisst sie, dass sich nicht die ganze Welt nur um sie dreht."

„Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Ich bin hierhergekommen, Kurt, um die Set-Liste für die Sectionals mit dir zu diskutieren. Die New Directions brauchen dich. Wenn wir besser aussehen, wird mich das noch besser klingen lassen."

Leroys Augen weiteten sich vor Horror. „Rachel! Bitte, geh zur Cafeteria und kauf etwas! Ehrlich!"

„Daddy, er wird in kurzer Zeit zurück sein und wir sind die beiden besten Sänger im Glee Club. Ich brauche sein Feedback. Wir tragen die Last des Clubs und wenn wir es in die –"

„Trag das Gewicht für ein paar Minuten woanders, okay? Und versuche ein bisschen weniger von dir selbst eingenommen, zurück zu kommen, Süße.", fügte Hiram hinzu. „Du bist Schuld, Leroy, weil du ihr mit drei Jahren die Karaoke-Anlage gekauft hast..."

„Gut!", seufzte Rachel. „Aber ich werde zurück sein, Kurt, und wir werden darüber diskutieren. Ich möchte mit dir ein paar Ideen für Kostüme besprechen. Ich denke über etwas McQueen inspiriertes nach. Ich weiß der Typ ist tot, aber_."

„Schätzchen, geh." Leroy machte eine winkende Bewegung mit der Hand und zeigte dann auf die Tür. Er lächelte allerdings seine Tochter an und schien nur ein bisschen genervt.

Rachel Berry verließ den Raum.

„Es tut uns so Leid, kurt. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dir Bescheid gesagt hat, dass wir kommen.", sagte Hiram. Er lehnte sich nahe zu Kurt und legte seine Hand auf Kurts. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh Gott."

Leroy lachte und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl neben seinem Ehemann. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kurt. Wir werden dich nicht für dein Aussehen verurteilen. Vor allen Dingen, weil du jedes andere Mal als wir dich gesehen haben, absolut perfekt ausgesehen hast."

Kurt blinzelte ihn an und öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

„Wir wollten herkommen als wir gehört haben, dass du hier bist, aber dein Vater hat gesagt, er denke du bräuchtest ein wenig Zeit. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht.", sprach Hiram wieder mit sanfter Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht.", quiekte Kurt. „D-danke fürs Kommen."

Leroy lachte. „Wie geht es dir, Kurt? Verläuft die Heilung gut?"

„Ja.", nickte Kurt. „Mein Handgelenk fühlt sich schon viel besser an und ich kann feste Nahrung zu mir nehmen und mich bewegen… Sie wollen allerdings, dass ich noch nicht rumlaufe. Sie denken es würde mich zu sehr erschöpfen oder so."

„Du solltest es wirklich langsam angehen lassen." Hiram drückte kurz Kurts Hand. „Ist Jemand mit dir hier? Ich denke ich habe den Truck von deinem Vater gesehen."

„Dad telefoniert gerade mit Jeff. Mal wieder eine Krise in der Werkstatt. Er hat nur neue Angestellte, außer Jeff natürlich, und zwei von ihnen sind Idioten.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Er ist wahrscheinlich bloß draußen um besseren Empfang zu haben. Blaine wird auch gleich hier sein."

„Wie haben dir ein paar Snacks mitgebracht!", rief Leroy plötzlich aus und hielt zwei Tupperwareboxen hoch. „Ich habe dir Cookies mitgebracht, weil jeder Cookies mag. Hiram meinte du würdest Obst haben wollen… was wahrscheinlich wahr ist, weil du dich immer so gesund ernährst… aber die Cookies sind gut. Sie sind allerdings gekauft, weil ich nicht kochen kann."

„Das wissen wir, Honey.", lachte Hiram. Er war der Hausmann gewesen und hatte sich um Rachel und des Haushalt gekümmert. Er hatte erst wieder begonnen zu arbeiten als Rachel dreizehn wurde und erwachsen genug war um alleine zu Hause zu bleiben (und sich selber Essen zu kochen, denn immer wenn sie und Leroy alleine waren, hatte es Fast Food gegeben).

Kurt lachte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Rachels Väter seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie – Hiram vor allen Dingen – waren die Leute zu denen er gegangen war wenn alles zu viel wurde. Besonders als die Dinge an der McKinley aus dem Ruder liefen.

Hiram seufzte leicht, seine Hände noch immer auf eine beruhigende Art und Weise über Kurts. „Ist alles okay?"

„Nein." Die Worte waren schneller aus seinem Mund als er es gewollt hatte und er klang wie ein kleines Kind.

Leroy saß auf der Kante des Bettes, wo Blaine normalerweise saß, und sah Kurt aufmerksam an.

„Ich habe geweint als mir Rachel davon erzählt hat.", sagte Hiram leise. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du nichts Derartiges erleben müsstest, Kurt…"

„Ich auch.", wisperte kurt und sah hinunter.

„Es wird besser." Leroy klopfte auf Kurts Knie. „Letzten Endes wird es das."

„Es fühlt sich nicht so an, als würde es das" schniefte Kurt „Und ich verlasse das Krankenhaus morgen oder übermorgen… Ich will nicht nach Hause."

„Ich habe mich genauso gefühlt als ich in deinem Alter angegriffen wurde. Nur das dein Angriff viel schlimmer war.", sprach Leroy sanft. „Es ist eine Umstellung. Aber deine Familie wird es einfacher machen. Und du kannst uns jederzeit anrufen. Auch um drei Uhr morgens."

Kurt lächelte gezwungen als seine Lippen zu Zittern begannen. „Ich weiß. Es ist bloß so schwer überhaupt darüber nachzudenken."

Hiram stand auf und zog Kurt in eine Umarmung. „Du musst darüber nachdenken und darüber reden, damit es dir besser geht... Ich erinnere mich daran wie Leroy es in sich behalten hat und es...", Er brach nach Worten suchend ab.

„Es machte die Dinge schwerer.", seufzte Leroy. „Aber als ich einmal darüber geredet hatte, fühlte ich mich sehr viel besser. Es macht es einfacher, damit fertig zu werden und gesund zu werden."

„Ich habe Angst.", gab er gegen Hirams Brust murmelnd zu.

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen, ich weiß."

Die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig.

„Rachel, kannst du- … oh, Hallo.", sagte Leroy und lächelte. „Oh, du musst Blaine sein."

Blaine kam leise herein. „Störe ich?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und rieb seine Augen. „Nein."

Leroy ging wider zurück zum Stuhl. „Ich bin Leroy Berry. Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Blaine lächelte unsicher. „Rachels Vater? Ich bin Blaine Anderson:"

„Hiram Berry." Hiram hielt seine Hand hin sobald Blaine das Bett erreichte.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass Rachel zwei Väter hat. Es ist schön Sie beide kennen zu lernen." Blaine schüttelte Hirams Hand und dann Leroys.

Hiram zerzauste Kurts Haar. „Sollen wir euch zwei alleine lassen?"

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht wirklich, dass sie gingen. Er fühlte sich besser, weil er wusste Leroy hatte Ähnliches erlebt und es ihm wieder gut ging. Es gab ihm Hoffnung, dass es ihm auch wieder besser gehen würde. „Ihr müsst nicht gehen:"

Hiram nickte und strubbelte wieder durch Kurts Haar. „Wir werden noch etwas länger bleiben, aber ich will nicht dass wir zu lange bleiben. Du musst dich ausruhen."

Die Vier blieben für einige Minuten ruhig. Kurts Augen fanden Blaines und er schniefte ein wenig ihn still bittend, dass er herkommen und bei ihm sitzen sollte. Nicht weil er Angst hatte. Er brauchte Blaine bloß wirklich an seiner Seite.

„Gehst du mit Kurt und Rachel zur Schule, Blaine?", fragte Leroy Blaine um etwas Smalltalk zu betreiben.

„Nein. Ich habe letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss gemacht.", antwortete Blaine während er sich auf die Ecke des Bettes setzte.

„Gehst du zur OSU mit Finn?", fragte Hiram.

„Ich habe an der UK Englisch studiert. Ich nehme jetzt eine kurze Pause." Seine Augen sahen zu Kurt und er lächelte ihm zu.

„Ich bin einige Jahre nicht zur Schule gegangen bevor ich zum College ging.", sagte Leroy nachdenklich.

„Er dachte er könne es als Modell schaffen. Es hat allerdings nicht funktioniert.", schnaubte Hiram und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich nicht gemodelt hätte- "

„Versucht hätte zu modeln."

„Wenn ich nicht _versucht_ hätte zu modeln, hätte ich dich nie kennen gelernt."

Kurt lachte leise über die zwei Männer. Er war oft genug bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen und hatte oft genug bei Rachel übernachtet um an ihre Zankereien gewöhnt zu sein. Als er jünger gewesen war und bevor er Blaine getroffen hatte, hatte er genau so etwas haben wollen wie sie. Sie waren Vorbilder für ihn. Natürlich waren sie es, sie waren die einzigen schwulen Leute, die er kannte, abgesehen von seiner Tante, die er kaum sah.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Rachel schlenderte herein. „Blaine Warbler!", verkündete sie wie immer, wenn sie ihn sah.

„Anderson.", korrigierte er, allerdings war er mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt. Sie war nicht die einzige Person, die ihn Blaine Warbler nannte. „Hallo, Rachel."

Rachel stürzte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Ich liebe diese ganze Situation. Es ist so süß von dir hierher zu fahren um bei deinem Freund zu sein. Ich bewundere dein Engagement. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass deine Anwesenheit hier völlig unnötig ist."

Leroy rollte mit den Augen und Hiram schlug ihn. Blaine sah bloß mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Kurt.

„Ich meine er hat Mercedes und mich natürlich. Nur dass er uns ihn nicht hat sehen lassen. Aber wir wären beide für ihn da gewesen, wenn er uns gelassen hätte. Ich habe am ersten Tag versucht hier herein zu kommen, aber sie haben mich raus eskortiert. Sie haben gesagt es wäre wegen meinem singen – Ich wollte bloß meine Ankunft verkünden – aber ich denke wirklich sie mögen mich einfach nicht. Also Blaine, was hältst du von türkisen Shirts und neongrünen Federboas? Sehr Alexander McQueen, nicht?"

„Erm… eigentlich, denke ich nicht… und…" Blaine sah Kurt an.

„Das hört sich grauenhaft an, Rachel Berry." Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Was tust du dem Glee Club an? Ich bin erst seit einer Woche weg und du versuchst alle in die 1970er Jahre zurück zu versetzten. Wenn du jetzt auch noch mit weit ausgestellten weißen Hosen anfängst, spreche ich nie wieder mit dir."

„Ich habe meine Tier-Pullover-Phase schon überwunden. Ich dachte du würdest stolz auf mich sein.", höhnte Rachel.

„Ich werde stolz auf dich sein, wenn du aufhörst Babylätzchen-Farben mit Alexander McQueen zu vergleichen."

Hiram lachte und stand auf. „Wir sollten gehen, Kurt. Wir wollen dich nicht aufregen und vom Ausruhen abhalten."

Leroy klopfte auf Kurts Knie als er aufstand. „Ruf uns an wenn du uns brauchst. Wir sind immer da um zu reden."

Kurt nickte. „Danke fürs Kommen. Wirklich. Euch allen."

„Es wird dir bald wieder gut gehen. Es wird besser.", sagte Leroy sanft.

„Kümmere dich um ihn, okay?", sagte Hiram zu Blaine und schüttelte seine Hand. „Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Kann ich bleiben?", fragte Rachel.

„Ich denke Kurt braucht Ruhe. Wir bringen dich später noch einmal her.", antwortete Hiram, ging zur Tür und sah zurück zu Kurt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Schätzchen."

Rachel lehnte sich hinunter um Kurts Wange zu küssen. „Ich werde dich noch ein Mal besuchen kommen. Ruf Mercedes an wenn du kannst. Sie ist wirklich besorgt."

„Werde ich.", nickte Kurt.

Leroy sandte einen letzten Blick zu Kurt und ging mit seinem Mann und seiner Tochter hinaus.

Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaine und kuschelte sich an seine Seite, glücklich, dass er Blaine endlich für sich alleine hatte. „Ich habe dich so vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Blaine lehnte sich hinunter um einen Kuss auf Kurts Haar zu drücken.

Kurt ließ seinen Kopf für einige Zeit an Blaines Seite gepresst. Die gesamte Anspannung verschwand langsam und wurde durch Behaglichkeit und Sicherheit ersetzt. Er fühlte wie Blaines Finger durch seine Haare strichen und seinen Rücken rieben. So wohl hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Schläfst du?", wisperte Blaine um seinen Freund gegebenenfalls nicht zu wecken.

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und rückte noch näher. Er fühlte Blaines Lachen als er sich bewegte und dann fühlte er wie er näher herangezogen wurde. Er sah mit seinem Kinn auf Blaines Brust auf. „Sorry, dass ich am Telefon eingeschlafen bin. Die Medizin hat mir stärker zugesetzt als ich angenommen habe."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung." Blaine lächelte ihn an und berührte seine Wange. „Du siehst heute viel besser aus."

„Hast du alles geschafft, was du machen wolltest?", fragte Kurt und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Ja, öffne deine Hand."

„Warum?", fragte Kurt schüchtern.

Blaine küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du wirst es gleich sehen. Öffne sie."

„Kann ich zumindest meine Augen offen lassen?", fragte er als er die Hand öffnete. Er bekam allerdings keine Antwort. Blaine griff bloß in seine Tasche und gab ihm etwas sehr kleines in die Hand.

„Ich wollte etwas besseres finden, aber... nichts war gut genug. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

Kurt sah auf seine Handfläche und sah eine kleine grüne Glas-Schildkröte mit hellblauen Augen. Sie war sehr detailliert und schön.

„Sie hat mich an dich erinnert, also habe ich sie genommen. Auf dem nach Hause Weg haben wir an diesem kleinen Shopping Center gehalten um zu essen... Ich wollte etwas Besseres finden, aber-."

Kurt lehnte sich hinauf, küsste ihn und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Es ist perfekt. Ich denke ich werde ihn ... Nolan nennen."

„Mein Name wäre fast Nolan geworden.", lachte Blaine. „Es sollte irgendwann Nolan Christopher Anderson werden."

„Sehr repräsentabel.", bemerkte Kurt.

„und es wäre auch fast Zachary Sean, Lucas Branson, Remington Dominic, geworden"

"Schrecklich! Das ist fast so schlimm wie Wyatt."

„Wyatt ist mein Zweitname." Blaine stupste ihn an.

„Dein Zweitname ist wirklich Wyatt?", lachte Kurt laut.

„Ich glaube sie wollten einen Namen, der reich klingt.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass Leute über seinen Namen lachten. Manchmal lachte er selber darüber. Der Geschmack seiner Eltern war in allen Dingen sehr eigenartig.

„Blaine Wyatt Anderson." Kurt sprach seinen Namen in einer Art aus, die ihn viel schöner klingen ließ als er eigentlich war. Es hatte wirklich einen schönen Klang. „Blaine Wyatt... weißt du, ich mag es irgendwie."

Blaine schnaubte. „Nun ja du bist unglaublich voreingenommen, oder etwa nicht? Welchen Zweitnamen hast du, Kurt Hummel?"

„Elizabeth." Kurt antwortete sofort.

„Ich hab dir meinen gesagt, Kurt. Du musst mir deinen sagen. Das ist bloß fair."

„Es ist Elizabeth."

„Kuuuuuuuurt."

„Mein Zweitname ist Elizabeth. Ich sollte ein Mädchen werden.", sagte Kurt und sah sehr ernst aus. „Der Arzt meinte ich würde ein Mädchen werden. Meine Mutter war begeistert weil sie schon immer eine kleine Elizabeth haben und nach ihr benennen wollte. Also hat sie sich entschieden die Geburtsurkunde auszufüllen als mein Vater im Badezimmer war. Er wollte, dass ich Kurt heiße... also hat sie mich Kurt Elizabeth Hummel genannt."

„Du lügst. Ich glaube dir nicht. Nicht ein bisschen."

Kurt schnaubte ein bisschen, frustriert, und seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Schildkröte. „Nolan ist so süß. Was soll sein Zweitname sein?"

„Sarah?", neckte Blaine.

Kurt schlug gegen seinen Arm und es war überraschend fest für jemand so zierlichen wie Kurt Hummel. „Mach dich noch einmal über meinen Zweitnamen lustig, Anderson, und ich werde dich für den Rest deines Lebens Remington Dominic nennen."

Blaine lachte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Du bringst mich zum Lachen... und das ist trotzdem nicht dein Zweitname, Kurt."

„Du bist gemein.", schmollte Kurt obwohl er es durchaus gut fand, dass sein Freund nun noch näher bei ihm war. Blaine war wirklich zu klug. Das allerdings war ein Teil den er Blaine mochte. Er war extrem intelligent. „Jetzt such den Zweitnamen unseres Kindes aus!"

„Unser Kind, huh?" Blaine sah zu der Schildkröte. „Ich persönlich denke es hat das Aussehen von dir geerbt."

„Blaine!" Kurt lachte wieder laut. „Such einen Namen aus!"

„Hmm... Nolan Alexander?"

„Nolan Alexander Anderson-Hummel." Kurt nickte sehr ernst, als würden sie den Namen eines echten Kindes festlegen. „Gut gemacht, Blaine. Das gefällt mir."

Burt öffnete die Tür und kam herein. „Was macht ihr zwei?"

„Unserem ersten Kind einen Namen geben.", zwitscherte Kurt, während Blaine einfach den Kopf schüttelte und lachte.

Spoiler:

Im nächsten Kapitel bekommt Kurt Besuch von zwei weiteren Freunden und darf endlich nach Hause. Könnt ihr euch einen Kurt unter den Nebenwirkungen von Schmerzmitteln vorstellen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Kurt... Kurt, Süßer... komm schon, wach auf." Kurt versuchte die weibliche Stimme und die Hand , die ihn rüttelte, zu ignorieren. „Tut mir Leid, Mädchen. Er bekommt Medikamente die ihn wirklich erschöpfen. Kurt, Schätzchen..."

„Mmmmh hör auf.", gähnte Kurt und versuchte sich auf die andere Seite zu rollen. Er wollte bloß schlafen. Er war noch nicht bereit aufzuwachen.

„Schätzchen, du hast Besuch.", wisperte Carole und rüttelte ihn wieder. „Komm schon, wach auf."

„Blaine kann warten." Er kuschelte sich in sein Kissen.

„Weißer Junge, du wachst jetzt besser auf und sagst mir warum du mir die letzten zehn Tage keine einzige SMS geschrieben hast!", sagte Mercedes Jones, seine beste Freundin, laut.

„Schrei ihn nicht an.", hörte man Quinn Fabrays süße, leise Stimme. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Und warum siehst du aus als ob du seit einer Woche nicht geduscht hast?"

Kurt zwang sich seine Augen zu öffnen, egal wie zerschlagen er sich auch fühlte. Seine Augen brauchten einige Sekunden um seine Freunde zu fokussieren. „Wahrscheinlich weil ich es nicht getan habe.", sagte er verschlafen und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Was ist passiert, Kurt?", fragte Quinn leise. „Wie haben... Dinge gehört. Finn hat bloß gesagt, du seist im Krankenhaus und dass wir für alles Weitere dich fragen sollen. Geht's dir gut?"

„Ich will wissen warum du niemanden angerufen hast.", fuhr Mercedes dazwischen. „Ich dachte wir sind deine Freunde, Kurt."

Kurt rieb seine Stirn und wimmerte, er musste sich merken das nächste Mal den anderen Arm zu benutzen. Er konnte sich alleine bewegen, aber er musste vorsichtig sein, wenn es darum ging die linke Seite seines Körpers zu belasten, denn seine OP-Wunde war noch nicht verheilt und er wollte keine Fäden ziehen.

„Ist alles Okay?" Dieses Mal war Mercedes Stimme leiser, weniger wütend.

„Ich habe kein Handy. Deswegen habe ich Blaines Handy letzte Nacht benutzt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht angerufen habe. Und um ehrlich zu sein war ich diese Woche nicht ganz bei mir..." Kurt seufzte kurz.

„Was ist passiert?" Quinn setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu seiner Linken.

„Sei vorsichtig, Süße." warnte Carole sie freundlich. „Er wurde operiert und diese Seite ist empfindlich. Kurt, ich bin draußen im Flur, wenn du mich brauchst, okay?" Sie strich durch sein Haar.

„Danke, Carole.", nickte Kurt und winkte als sie den Raum verließ. Er sah zu Quinn und Mercedes hoch, irgendwie nervös. Er hatte Quinn nicht mehr gesehen seit dem sie letztes Jahr mit Finn ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, aber sie telefonierten noch immer viel. Sie plauderten besonders über Quinns neuen Freund, den sie am College in New York kennen gelernt hatte. Quinn hatte es aus Lima hinaus geschafft und Kurt war sehr glücklich für sie. Mercedes sah er natürlich täglich, sie war seine beste Freundin. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er sie nicht angerufen hatte, aber gleichzeitig hatte er sich wirklich nicht danach gefühlt mir jemandem außer Blaine und seiner Familie zu sprechen.

„OP? _OP_?"

„Ich wurde an der Lunge operiert. Sie... sie wurde punktiert. Deshalb konnte ich nicht duschen. Der Arzt meinte ich kann nicht duschen bis ich nach Hause gehe." Kurt versuchte es aufmunternd klingen zu lassen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er versagte, dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen.

„Kannst du das noch einmal sagen? Weil ich schwören könnte du hättest gesagt du hattest eine punktierte Lunge und wurdest operiert!" rief Mercedes. „Kein Wunder, dass du nicht angerufen hast, Baby! Bist du in Ordnung? Kannst du atmen? Brauchst du Sauerstoff?"

„Beruhige dich, 'Cedes." Kurt lachte kurz und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich kann meistens amten. Wenn ich aufgebracht bin oder so… wird es allerdings schwerer. Sie geben mir alle paar Stunden Sauerstoff um sicher zu gehen..." winkte er ab.

„Oh Gott, Kurt." Quinn nahm seine Hand. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist."

„Ja, Kurt. Wir dachten du wurdest bloß verprügelt und wolltest dich von niemandem in einem Krankenhaushemd sehen lassen. Ich glaube nicht einmal Mr. Shue weiß wie schlimm es ist!", fügte Mercedes hinzu.

„Er weiß es." Kurt sah hinunter auf seine Hände. „Die Lehrer wurden alle informiert. Ich kann für eine Weile nicht in die Schule gehen ... und ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht zu Glee zurück können, wenn ich wieder zu Schule kann." Er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen bei dem Gedanken nicht mit seinen Freunden in den Glee Club gehen zu können.

Quinn drückte seine Schulter. „Hey, es ist okay. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger. Du musst wieder gesund werden."

„Es ist nur so schwer." Kurts Lippen zitterten. „Ich wollte wirklich dieses Jahr mit euch zu den Nationals fahren. Wir haben letztes Jahr nicht gewonnen... es sollte unser Jahr werden." Kurt war so ein Baby. Er versteckte seinen Kopf an Quinns Schulter und begann zu weinen. Er war noch nicht einmal sicher ob er wegen des Glee Clubs weinte.

„Hey, ich habe die Nationals auch nicht gewonnen und es ist etwas aus mir geworden, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Quinn in der Absicht ihn aufzumuntern. „Und du bist in einem deutlich besseren Zustand als ich damals war. Die ganze Sache mit Finn...", sie zitterte ein wenig. „Aber du. Du hast schon einen wunderbaren Partner, der dich anbetet. Eine Familie, die sich um dich sorgt. Das ist viel besser als zu den Nationals zu fahren, oder?"

„Blaine ist wirklich großartig, oder?", schniefte Kurt sich gegen sie lehnend.

„Dieser Junge ist verdammt toll.", nickte Mercedes, die auf Kurts anderer Seite saß. „Wir haben ihn das Krankenhaus verlassen sehen, als wir kamen. Er hat ein großes Auto dafür, dass er so klein ist."

„Seine Haare sind hinreißend. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Locken hat.", sagte Quinn nachdenklich und kraulte Kurts Haare.

„Sieh ihn dir an, er lächelt. Alles was wir machen müssen um ihn aufzuheitern, ist über Blaine zu reden.", grinste Mercedes ihn an.

Kurt lachte sich die Augen reibend. „Er ist zu gut für mich."

„Er ist vielleicht zu gut _zu_ dir, aber nicht zu gut für dich.", korrigierte Quinn und gab ihm ein Taschentuch.

„Er ist zu scharf für dich."

„Hey!" Kurt hatte Schluckauf und lachte dann. „Du kannst nicht gemein zu jemandem sein, der Krankenhaus ist. So sind die Regeln."

„Alles was ich sagen will ist, dass du seine Attraktivität teilen könntest und sie jemandem geben könntest, der mit mir ausgeht. Wenn du willst, weißt du?"

„Ich bin mit seiner Attraktivität genau dort glücklich wo sie ist. Danke." schnaubte Kurt.

Quinn schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du findest jemanden, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist, Mercedes. Es wird passieren, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, richtig Kurt?

Kurt nickte und wischte sich über das Gesicht. "Ja… Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich Blaine auf diese Weise kennen gelernt habe. Es war so ein beschissener Tag und ... er war..."

„Sexy?", grinste Mercedes wieder.

„Oh Ja.", lachte Kurt. „Aber ich habe es wirklich ... wirklich nicht erwartet. Das alles. Alles lief schief und dann... dann war er da."

Quinn legte ihren Kopf gegen seinen und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „War es Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Wir haben damals nicht viel miteinander gesprochen..."

„Für mich schon." Kurt lachte wieder. „Ich glaube für Blaine war es das nicht. Er sagt es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Er wusste es bloß nicht. Ich bin dennoch glücklich so wie es gelaufen ist."

„Oh, Kurt..." Mercedes lehnte sich nach vorne und umarmte ihn. „Willst du darüber reden? Darüber was passiert ist?"

„Nicht heute, Bitte", wisperte er gegen ihren Nacken.

Quinn rieb sanft seinen Rücken. „Du erzählst es uns, wenn du bereit bist darüber zu reden und nicht eine Minute früher. Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht."

Kurt setzte sich auf seltsame Weise auf. „Was denn?"

„Es ist am Gang. Ich hole es. Wir wollten dich überraschen, aber zuerst wollte ich dich anschreien." Mercedes ließ Kurt aus ihrer Umarmung und ging in den Flur und kam mit einem Korb zurück. Sie stellte ihn auf das Bett. Kurt setzte sich auf und zog ihn auf in den Schoß.

„Wir haben Snacks mitgebracht, weil ich mich erinnere wie schrecklich dass Krankenhausessen war, nachdem ich Beth bekommen habe.", lachte Quinn. „und wir haben dir dieses Buch mitgebracht, weil du von Judy Garland besessen bist. Wir dachten es würde dich freuen."

„Und einen Pyjama, weil wir wissen, dass du viel im Bett sein wirst. Ich weiß, dass du den Marineblauen liebst, Kurt, und es sieht super an dir aus, aber du kannst ihn nicht jeden Tag tragen, bis es dir besser geht.", fügte Mercedes hinzu. „Und das sind Regenbogensocken. Die mussten wir einfach nehmen."

Kurt fühlte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er war so ein schrecklicher Freund, dass er sie nicht früher hatte herkommen lassen. Sie waren so nett zu ihm und er fühlte sich, als hätte er sie wie Müll behandelt. Warum waren sie so nett zu ihm?

„Wir wollten dir bloß zeigen, dass wir für dich da sind, Kurt. Wir lieben dich.", sagte Quinn sanft, während sie ihren Arm um ihn legte.

Kurt lehnte sich gegen sie und begann zu weinen. „Ich liebe euch auch. Danke, dass ihr nicht hineingeplatzt seid und mich wegen neongrünen Federboas gefragt habt."

„Das hat sie nicht wirklich!", keuchte Mercedes. „Miss Alles-dreht-sich-um-mich ist dumm, aber nicht so dumm!"

„Ist das ein Beanie-Baby?" Dieses Mal keuchte Kurt, als er einen kleinen Orangutan aus dem Korb nahm. „Es ist Bongo! O mein Gott, es ist Bongo!"

Quinn lachte und umarmte ihn. „Finn hat gesagt, dass er – „

„Meinen letzten Bongo zerstört hat? Ihn brutal _ermordet_ hat?", fragte Kurt.

„Er hat ihn überfahren mit einem R– „

„Nicht! Es ist zu schmerzhaft!" Kurt umarmte das Beanie-Baby, ihre Worte nicht hören wollend. „Mein armer Bongo."

„Pass bloß auf, dass er nicht in die Nähe eines Rasenmähers kommt."

Kurt sagte äußerst verzweifelt „Mein armer, armer Bongo hat es nicht kommen sehen."

„Nun es ist definitiv ein komisch so etwas als ersten Satz zu hören, wenn man einen Raum betritt."

Kurts Gesicht begann plötzlich zu strahlen und er keuchte: „Hi Blaine!"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du das warst Mercedes, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Wie geht es dir? Hi, Quinn." Blaine winkte ihnen kurz zu und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett, da das Bett voll war.

„Ich liebe deine Haare. Sie sehen so weich aus.", sagte Quinn und sah so aus als müsse sie sich zurückhalten um nicht ihre Hand auszustrecken und nach den Locken zu greifen.

„Danke." Blaine sah zu Kurt, der sein Stofftier umarmte und lächelte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bade im Selbstmitleid.", antwortete Kurt. „Aber ich habe Bongo und Kekse also werde ich es überleben."

„Okay Kurtsie." Mercedes stand auf. „Du siehst ein wenig müde aus."

„Ich sehe immer müde aus. Ich bin immer müde.", seufzte er. „Ich werde sein Handy mopsen und euch später anrufen, okay?"

„Nicht bevor du dazu bereit bist, aber ruf uns ruhig an." Quinn zerstrubbelte sein Haar und küsste seine Wange. „Ich fahre zurück zur NYU, falls ich im Unterricht bin, ruf ich dich zurück."

„Gut.", nickte Kurt winkend. „Danke, dass du den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen bist um mich zu sehen."

Quinn nahm einen Stift und eine Servierte, schrieb ihre Telefonnummer darauf und gab es Blaine. „Ruf mich an, wenn er etwas braucht oder wenn etwas passiert, ja?"

„Werde ich.", nickte Blaine und nahm die Servierte. „Und deine Nummer habe ich noch, Mercedes."

Mercedes umarmte Kurt. „Lass dir von den Leuten helfen, ja?"

„Ich versuche es.", sagte er sanft.

„Schreib mir wenn du nach Hause kommst."

„Werde ich. Versprochen."

Beide Mädchen umarmten Blaine bevor sie de Raum verließen. Blaine sah zu Kurt, der zu schniefen anfing. „Hey, hey... nicht weinen." Er kletterte auf das Bett. „Was ist los? Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Ich bin so ein sch-schlechter Freund."

„Warum denkst du du bist ein schlechter Freund?", fragte er und legte seine Arme um Kurt.

„Ich hä-hätte sie anrufen sollen." Seine Lippen zitterten. Verdammte Emotionen. Er hasste es zu weinen, und er fühlte sich, als würde er nichts anderes mehr tun. Es war nicht nur deprimierend, sondern erschöpfte ihn auch. Er wollte keine Medizin mehr und er wollte, dass es ihm besser ging.

„Kurt, du bist im Krankenhaus. Du hattest in letzter Zeit mit einigen Dingen zu kämpfen. Es macht dich nicht zu einer schlechten Person, dass du keinen Besuch wolltest. Du möchtest dich selbst nicht noch mehr stressen und das ist okay." Wisperte Blaine ruhig damit er sich besser fühlte.

„Du und D-Dad waren trotzdem da."

„Du hättest mich nicht zum gehen bewegen können auch wenn du es versucht hättest." Blaine küsste Kurts Wange und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Morgen kommst du nach Hause."

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten zu duschen.", seufzte Kurt. „Es tut mir Leid wenn ich stinke."

Blaine lachte. „Du stinkst nicht. Du brauchst dir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen."

„Ich weiß, dass meine Haare schrecklich sind. Ich weiß nicht wie du sie berühren kannst."

Seine Hand bewegte sich sofort zu Kurts Haar und er begann mit den braunen Locken zu spielen. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge um die du dir Gedanken machen musst, Kurt. Wie gesund zu werden. Du belastest dich mit Sachen über die du kein zweites Mal nachdenken musst. Versuche einfach dich heute zu entspannen und dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Okay?"

„Gut." Er sah auf zu Blaine mit großen blauen Augen. „Können wir Aladdin sehen?"

„Sicher, Lizzie." Blaine grinste ihn an.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Du bist so leicht, Kind.", sagte Burt als er Kurt einfach aus dem Rollstuhl hob und ihn auf den Rücksitz des Autos setzte. „Gib mir bitte das Handtuch vom vorderen Sitz, Blaine. Beide."

Blaine öffnete die Tür und tat, was Burt gesagt hatte. Er beobachtete Burt dabei wie er den Sicherheitsgurt mit den Handtüchern umwickelte. „So kann der Sicherheitsgurt nicht an den Nähten reiben.", brummte er als er Kurts verwirrtes Gesicht sah. „Setzt dich gerade hin."

„Es ist schwierig.", gähnte Kurt. Er versuchte sich gerade auf zusetzten doch strauchelte. Gestern war es so einfach gewesen, doch gestern hatte er starke Schmerzmittel bekommen. Jetzt fühlte es sich an als ob jede Bewegung ihn töten würde. Burt nahm seine Hände unter Kurts Schultern und setzte ihn auf. Kurt wimmerte als der Sicherheitsgurt angelegt war und wollte ihn lösen.

„Nein, Kind. Du musst ihn angeschnallt lassen." Burt schob ihn, dass er etwas besser saß, aber noch immer unbequem. „Bleib gerade sitzen, dann kann es nicht reiben. Und sieh mich nicht so an, Kurt. Es gibt nichts was ich dagegen tun kann."

„Dann fahr einfach schnell.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern, erneut stöhnend.

„Setzt dich zu ihm nach hinten, Blaine. Lass ihn nicht runterrutschen."

Blaine nickte und setzte sich nach hinten. Obwohl sie sehr früh aufgestanden waren, hatte es beinahe vier Stunden gedauert bis sie alles wussten, was Kurt brauchte, wie er es brauchte, welche Medizin er nehmen musste und wann, was normal war, was nicht normal war, wie Kurt duschen könnte, wie er liegen dürfte, wie er sich bewegen dürfte, wie er sich nicht bewegen dürfte... Es hätte nicht so lange gedauert wenn der Arzt alles auf einmal erzählt hatte, aber nein, er hatte immer wieder gehen müssen.

Burt setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz von Kurts Auto (er hatte gewusst, dass sein Truck nicht bequem für alle drei gewesen wäre) und startete den Motor. „Seid ihr hungrig? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Kein KFC, bitte.", sagte Kurt schläfrig. Sich in einen Rollstuhl und dann in das Auto zu setzen, ließ ihn sich fühlen als ob er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen hatte. Die Dinge wurden unklar und er realisierte erst wie schwach er wirklich war als er Probleme hatte seinen Kopf alleine hochzuhalten. Er fühlte Blaine seine Hand drücken und dann schlief er ein.

„Hast du ihn?"

Kurt kuschelte sich an denjenigen der ihn trug. Er erwachte langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf.

„Ja, ich habe ihn."

„Mmmmh, Blaine.", sagte Kurt fröhlich. „Deine Schulter riecht nach Marshmallows."

„Die Medizin muss schon wirken.", hörte er seinen Vater sagen.

„Woah!", schrie Kurt plötzlich als alles begann sich zu drehen. Er klammerte sich an Blaine, Augen geweitet.

„Ich trete nur auf die Veranda. Ist schon gut.", sagte Blaine beruhigend.

„Lass mich nicht fallen. Ich will nicht runterfallen. Der Boden ist hart.", murmelte er sehr schnell.

„Ich weiß. Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen. Hör auf dich zu bewegen. Ich gehe eine weitere Stufe hinauf."

„Woah!" Kurt zuckte in seinen Armen, seine eigenen Arme ausstreckend als würde er einen Sturz abfangen wollen. „Du wirst mich fallen lassen!"

„Ich werde dich nicht fallen lasen, wenn du aufhörst dich zu winden.", brummte Blaine, als er den letzten Schritt nahm. „Na, bitte? Schau. Wir sind da. Wo möchtest du ihn?"

„In die Küche", zwitscherte Kurt.

„Nein, nein. Auf die Couch.", erklärte Burt sehr standhaft.

Seinen Sohn in die Küche zu lassen war unmöglich, da er noch nicht einmal alleine stehen konnte. „Nein. In die Küche."

„Kurt, auf die Couch."

„Nein, in die Küche. Mit dem Hund."

„Kurt, wir haben keinen Hund."

„Sein Name ist Fido und wir haben ihn seitdem ich sechs war. Er hat nur drei Beine."

„Das Kind hat mal wieder zu viel Tierheim Webesendungen gesehen.", sagte Burt und zeigte zu der Couch. „Wir werden ihn später in sein Zimmer bringen."

„Wo ist Fido?", fragte Kurt. Er hatte vergessen, dass er in die Küche wollte. Er fand es sehr schwer sich auf Dinge zu konzentrieren. „Die Couch ist bequem, Daddy. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht die schreckliche grüne genommen hast, denn sie sah aus wie – sie sah aus wie – oh hi, Blaine."

Blaine legte ihn vorsichtig auf der Couch ab. „Hallo Schatz. Geht es dir gut?"

„Oh, es geht mir gut! Können wir einen Spaziergang machen? Oder joggen? Du magst es zu joggen, richtig? Ich weiß dass du es tust und ich finde es bescheuert. Ich mag es nicht zu joggen, aber, weißt du, ich fühle mich gerade wirklich so als ob ich joggen könnte. Den ganzen Weg nach…"

„Das wird eine interessante Woche.", murmelte Burt. „Ich werde gehen und seine Medizin sortieren und mache mir eine Liste von allem bevor ich etwas vergesse. Ich bin in der Küche. Kommst du klar?"

„Ja, ich mach das schon."

Burt strich durch Kurts Haar und ging in die Küche um die vielen Medikamente seines Kindes zu sortieren.

„Blaine, ich mag dein Haar so wie es jetzt ist." Kurt lehnte sich hinauf.

„Hey, leg dich hin. Du wirst dir wehtun."

„Es ist so lockig und federleicht. Zumindest wäre es das, wenn es länger wäre." Er legte sich nicht wieder hin sondern versuchte aufzustehen.

„Kurt. Kurt. Leg dich wieder hin. Ich werde mich zu dir setzen."

„Du siehst asiatisch aus. Nun ja, nicht richtig. Blaine, kommst du aus Japan?"

„Nein."

„China? Weil das fast das gleiche ist, weißt du. In Asien. Und sie sprechen sehr schnell. Das ist so _cool_." Kurt sprach noch immer sehr schnell, seine Gedanken sprangen hin und her.

„Meine Mutter stammt von den Philippinen und mein Vater ist Ire.", sagte er ruhig und fragte sich ob Kurt darüber nachgedacht hatte als er nicht unter Schmerzmitteln stand und Angst gehabt hatte zu fragen.

„Also.. bist du Asiate oder nicht?", fragte Kurt und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich komme aus Ohio genau wie du."

Kurt schwankte plötzlich vorwärts um Blaine zu küssen.

„Kurt, du musst dich hinlegen. Deine Nähte werden aufplatzen." Blaine rang ihn zurück in eine liegende Position. So gerne er auch rummachen würde, war das momentan nicht wirklich die richtige Zeit dafür.

„Du willst mich nicht küssen. Ich will dich auch nicht küssen, denn ich mag deine Haare nicht. Locken sind doof."

„Du hast mir gerade erst erzählt wie sehr du meine lockigen Haare magst.", zeigte Blaine auf während er Kurts verschränkte Arme löste. „Ich denke, heimlich liebst du sie, aber du willst nicht, dass ich es weiß, du Verrückter. Aber ich weiß du liebst sie, also kannst du aufhören etwas anderes vorzugeben. Nimm deine Arme nicht so vor die Brust. Du wirst dir wehtun."

„Legst du dich zu mir?"

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun Du wirst jetzt mehr Schmerzen haben, weil du von den starken Schmerzmitteln vom Krankenhaus weg bist. Die Couch ist zu klein."

„Mir geht es gut! Hey, haben wir etwas zu essen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Er bewegte sich um sich abermals aufzusetzen. „Dad? Daddy!"

Als Burt zu ihm kam, rang er ihn wieder hinunter. „Kurt, selbst wenn du dich gut fühlst, kannst du dich nicht selbst verletzten. Nur weil du nichts fühlst, heißt das nicht, dass nichts passiert ist. Verstehst du das?"

„Sei nicht so gemein zu mir.", wimmerte Kurt. „Du verletzt meine Gefühle, Dad."

„Wenn du nicht auf uns hörst wirst du dich selbst verletzen. Willst du zurück ins Krankenhaus müssen?" Kurt schüttelte sehr kindlich seinen Kopf. „Okay. Dann leg dich einfach hin. Blaine wird den Fernseher aufdrehen und ich bringe dir dein Essen in fünf Minuten. Okay?"

„Ja.", nickte er sehr ernst. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Mal sehen wie lange das anhält.", lachte Burt im Aufstehen.

„Ich werde brav sein, Daddy." Kurt behielt seinen ernsten Ausdruck bei, was Blaine zum Lachen brachte. Gott, warum war Kurt nur so bezaubernd? Es brachte Blaine dazu sich nur noch mehr in ihn zu verlieben.

„Lass uns das hier für alle erleichtern, Blaine… Du bleibst still liegen, Kind und dann bekommst ein Hündchen."

„Ein echtes?" Kurts Augen begannen zu leuchten als hätte man ihm erzählt Weihnachten wäre dieses Jahr früher. „Ich werde mich nicht einmal bewegen."

„Okay. Blaine wird mir erzählen, ob du dich benommen hast."

„Ich wollte ein Hündchen sei dem ich sieben war!" Kurt atmete ganz aufgeregt als Burt das Zimmer verließ. „Ich bin so aufgeregt! Ein Hündchen! Das ist ein Babyhund!"

Blaine saß auf dem Boden neben der Couch. „Lass uns etwas Fernsehen. Was möchtest du sehen?" Er schaltete auf das Programm. „Mal sehen… Gilmore Girls läuft gerade?" Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Okay… Richterin Judy?"

„Sie hat ein ernsthaftes Problem mit ihrer Ausstrahlung."

Blaine hätte einige geistreiche Antworten darauf, aber weil – und nur weil –Kurt noch krank war, entschied Blaine zu warten bis sich die nächste Möglichkeit ergab. Obwohl Blaine überzeugt davon war, dass Kurt die süßeste Person überhaupt war, wusste er ganz genau, dass Kurt wenn er wütend war eine Ausstrahlung bekommen konnte, die jeden schlagen konnte. Also nickte Blaine, hielt seinen Kommentar zurück und ging die Liste weiter durch. Sie verbrachten zehn Minuten damit sich über Sendungen zu streiten („Kinder und Diademe?" "Für wen hältst du mich?" „Gut, Rockos Modernes Leben?" „Seine Kleidung ist schlimmer als die von Finn." "Family Guy?" „Ich mag Stewie nicht." „Hai Angriff?" „Sehe ich aus wie mein Vater?" „The real Housewifes?" „Hast du deren Kleidung gesehen?" „Die Nachrichten?" „AMERICA'S NEXT TOPMODEL!" „Nun, dass kommt erst wieder in zwei Tagen, Kurt.") bis er es schließlich schaffte Kurt davon zu überzeugen den Kochsender zu sehen. Blaine hatte allerdings noch nicht viel von der Show mitbekommen, da er ein Auge auf Kurt hatte um sicher zu gehen, dass er sein Versprechen sich nicht zu bewegen einhielt. Außerdem mochte er es, Kurt einfach nur anzusehen. Er nutze gerne jede Entschuldigung dafür.

Während der nächsten zwei Stunden verlor Kurt langsam an Energie. Er lachte weniger und, am Anfang der dritten Stunde, sah es so aus als wäre er kurz davor zu weinen. „Meine Seite tut wirklich weh, Blaine."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so viel bewegen.", wisperte Blaine sanft. „Du willst es mit Sicherheit nicht verschlimmern. Sieh dir einfach die Show an und denk nicht daran. Du kannst deine Medikamente in zwei Stunden wieder nehmen."

„Ich kann nicht warten." Tränen füllten seine Augen. „Es tut wirklich, wirklich, wirklich weh."

„Shh, shh. Ich werde dir ein bisschen Tylenol zur Überbrückung geben, okay? Bleib genauso liegen."

Kurt nickte und beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er den Raum verließ. Seine Seite schmerzte mehr als sie es je getan hatte. Sogar mehr als zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem er nach seiner Operation aufgewacht war. Er wusste es war, weil er weniger Schmerzmittel bekam, aber der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten. Er wusste auch, dass er seine Medikamente erst in zwei Stunden nehmen konnte, da die Ärzte nicht wollten, dass er abhängig davon wurde. Es machte es allerdings nicht einfacher, dass er wusste, dass die Medikamente, die ihm die Schmerzen nehmen würden, nur zwei Räume weit weg waren.

Blaine kam schnell zurück und öffnete den Verschluss. „Ich werde dir jetzt eine geben und wenn es dir dann noch immer nicht besser geht noch eine in eine Stunde. Okay?"

Kurt bewegte sich um die Pille zu erreichen und wimmerte.

„Hier, ich werde dir helfen. Bleib einfach liegen." Blaine ging in die knie und griff nach einem Glas Wasser vom Abendessen. „Öffne dienen Mund."

„Das ist so peinlich.", murmelte sein fester Freund.

„Ich bin es doch nur. Außerdem, sieh es als Rache für das eine Mal als ich betrunken war und du dich um mich kümmern musstest. Du kannst allerdings nicht Rachel küssen." Er brachte Kurt zum Lachen. „Jetzt öffne den Mund." Kurt tat es, nachdem er bei der Vorstellung Rachel zu küssen erschauderte. Blaine legte ihm die Pille in den Mund und hielt das Glas Wasser an seine Lippen. Kurt trank es als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Blaine hetzte ihn nicht oder sah verärgert aus. Er saß bloß da und hielt das Wasserglas bis Kurt fertig war. „Soll ich dir mehr Wasser holen?"

„Nein Danke." Kurt lächelte schwach. „Danke."

Blaine küsste sein Haar als Burt den Raum betrat. Er hatte einen sehr seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, aber sagte nichts. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl nahe der Couch und sah zum Fernseher, schenkte ihm allerdings nicht wirklich viel Beachtung. Kurt nahm an, es kam daher, dass er in einem zärtlichen Moment hereingekommen war, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Kurt richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher oder versuchte es zumindest. Er legte seine Hand auf seine schmerzende Seite und sah oft vorsichtig hinunter als würde er erwarten Blut zu sehen. Er fühlte Blaines Finger durch sein Haar fahren und er schloss seine Augen. „Schlaf ein wenig, Kurt.", wisperte er. „Dann wird es dir besser gehen."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Kurt allerdings schon eingeschlafen.

„Schläft er?", fragte Burt.

Blaine nickte. „Es hört sich so an. Er braucht Ruhe."

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll… Blaine, die Polizei hat angerufen als ich die Medikamente sortiert habe. Ein anderes Kind wurde letzte Nacht angegriffen. Sie denken es waren dieselben Personen wie bei Kurt."

Blaine fühlte sein Blut gefrieren. Sein ganzer Körper erstarrte, erst fühlte er eisige Kälte, dann wurde er wütend. Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu seinem armen, süßen und verletzten Kurt. „Haben sie sie gekriegt?" Er wusste die Antwort, aber er musste einfach fragen.

Burt seufzte. „Nein. Das Kind liegt im Koma. Er wird vielleicht nicht wieder aufwachen."

Blaine drückte Kurts Hand, viele Gefühle gleichzeitig empfindend. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem Kind im Krankenhaus. Er war wütend auf die Leute die es getan hatten. Er war auch erleichtert, so erleichtert, dass Kurt nicht im Koma lag. Kurt war zu Hause und auf dem Weg der Besserung. Kurt würde wieder gesund werden. Er wünschte niemand anderem ein Koma… aber er war froh, dass es nicht Kurt war.

„Es ist nur einen Block weiter passiert von dort wo Kurt angegriffen wurde." Burt rieb seine Stirn. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es Kurt sein könnte. Ich versteh es nicht. Ich versteh nicht warum Leute sich so verhalten… Ich möchte es Kurt nicht sagen. Nicht, wenn wir nicht müssen. Ich möchte ihm nicht auch noch Angst machen. Die Polizei sollte sie besser bald kriegen."

Das war nicht realistisch. Blaine wusste es und Kurt wusste es wahrscheinlich auch. Diese Männer würden ungestraft davon kommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Männer gefangen und bestraft werden würden… sie war nicht sehr hoch. Es war nicht fair. Es war einfach nicht fair. Er wollte Kurts Vater nicht sagen, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass die Leute die seinen Sohn fast umgebracht hatten wahrscheinlich ungestraft davon kommen würden. Stattdessen sagte er einfach: „Ich hoffe es." Und streichelte Kurts Haare…

Kurt saß am nächsten Tag in der Badewanne, sehr vorsichtig damit seine Verbände nicht nass wurden. Es stellte sich allerdings als ziemlich schwierig heraus. Er konnte noch mindestens zwei Wochen nicht ohne Verbände Duschen oder Baden. Und selbst dann müsste er sehr vorsichtig sein.

„Geht es dir gut darin, Kurt?", rief sein Vater zum fünften Mal in zwanzig Minuten.

„Wenn ich dich brauche, rufe ich dich!", rief Kurt zurück und sank tiefer in die Wanne. Alles was er wollte war, dass er tiefer sinken könnte bis nur noch sein Kopf über Wasser blieb. Nicht nur das, er füllte sich auch total doof zu baden. Er fühlte sich als bräuchte er ein Spielzeugboot oder so etwas. Er war nicht mehr fünf, das war verrückt.

Er wusste dass er bald aus dem Wasser musste, aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Das war ein Problem. Seine Seite schien ihn zu töten, aber er hasste es Schmerzmittel zu nehmen. Sie zerstreuten seine Gedanken und er konnte sich selbst unsinnige Dinge sagen hören und er konnte es einfach nicht stoppen. Es war als wäre er irgendwie gefangen. Er hatte die verständnisvollen Blicke von Blaine gesehen, obwohl der Junge sich wahrscheinlich mittlerweile böse auf ihn war. Schließlich hatte er einige schreckliche Dinge zu ihm gesagt. Fragen ob er Asiate sei? Ernsthaft? Es gab einen Grund, dass Kurt niemals darüber gesprochen hatte und zwar, weil es unfreundlich war. Du gehst nicht einfach zu Leuten und fragst sie ob sie Asiaten sind. Nun ja, ein Kurt unter Schmerzmitteln tat es offenbar.

„Kurt, sie haben gesagt du sollst dort nicht so lange dort drin bleiben. Also solltest du versuchen fertig zu werden, okay?"

Kurt gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

„Das hab ich gehört. Komm schon, Kurt", seufzte Burt.

Kurt zog den Stöpsel aus der Wanne und beobachtete das heraus fließende Wasser. Als die Wanne leer war, griff er nach seinen Boxern und zog sie an. „Okay, Dad. Ich bin fertig."

Burt betrat den Raum und nahm ein Handtuch um Kurt zu helfen sich abzutrocknen. „Fühlst du dich besser, Kind?"

„Sauberer, nicht besser.", seufzte Kurt und wimmerte als sein Vater ihn in der Wanne aufstellte. „Schaffst du es aus der Wanne?"

„Ich kann es versuchen." Das war das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen, dass Kurt stand und seine Beine zitterten. Er hob sein linkes Bein und strauchelte ein wenig, aber sein Vater legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

„Hier, heb dein Bein einfach hinüber... genau so, gut. Bist du okay?"

Kurt nickte. Er fühlte sich außer Gleichgewicht, aber stolz. Der Stolz war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer. Er bewegte sich, um das andere Bein zu heben, verlor die Balance und fiel auf seinen Vater.

„Gehst es dir gut? Kurt?", fragte Burt besorgt als Kurt aufschrie „Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so Leid!"

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Carole, kannst du her kommen?", fragte Burt. Er versuchte nicht zu schreien, da Finn und Blaine noch schliefen. Kurt wimmerte, er war mehr erschrocken als alles andere.

Carole rauschte hinein. „Oh Süßer, lass uns dich wieder gerade hinstellen." Sie lehnte sich hinunter und legte Kurts Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ganz vorsichtig und langsam, okay?"

Sie hob Kurt genug, dass Burt aufstehen konnte und Burt hob Kurt ganz leicht hoch um ihn danach ins Bett zu bringen. Er nahm sofort die Verbände von Kurts Brust. „Alles sieht gut aus, Carole. Müssen wir einen Arzt rufen?"

„Nein, ich denke es ist alles okay so lange nichts aufgeplatzt ist." Sie beugte sich hinunter um die Stiche zu betrachten. „Nein, sie sind alle in Ordnung."

Blaine stolperte im Halbschlaf herein. „Was war das für ein Geräusch? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Werdet ihr alle nur hier herumstehen?", fragte Kurt ungeduldig. „Ich bin kaum bekleidet und das wird langsam wirklich komisch."

„Kurt ist gefallen als er aus der Badewanne stieg.", erklärte Burt Blaine während Carole Kurt half eine bequeme Jogginghose anzuziehen.

„Die gehört Finn, aber ich denke sie ist momentan bequemer.", wisperte sie mit einer beruhigenden Stimme und zog ihm dann ein altes T-Shirt an. „So fertig. Leg dich einfach wieder hin und ruh dich aus. Tut deine Seite weh?"

„Nicht mehr als vorher.", seufzte Kurt. So viel zu ‚stolz auf sich sein'. Er schaffte es nicht einmal aus der Badewanne? „Ich kann das, Dad!", verkündete er als sein Vater ihm helfen wollte sich hinzulegen.

Burt sah ihn besorgt an. „Kurt ich wollte dir nur helfen."

„Ich werde keine Fäden ziehen wenn ich mich hinlege!" Kurt sah hinunter auf seine Hände und wisperte dann: „Es tut mir Leid." Warum war er so wütend? Sein Vater hatte nur versucht ihm zu helfen.

„Ich hole deine Medizin.", seufzte Burt und sah seinen Sohn noch immer an.

„Ich will sie nicht."

„Kurt, du musst – ", begann Burt.

„Ich bin achtzehn und muss nichts tun was du mir sagst!", sagte Kurt trotzig. „Ich mag es nicht sie zu nehmen. Ich will die blöde. Verdammte. Medizin einfach nicht nehmen."

„Was soll ich sagen, Kind? Du willst ganz klar etwas, was ich dir nicht geben werde, also hör auf dich wie ein verwöhntes Balg zu benehmen und mach es einfach. Wir sind beide müde und streiten wird uns nicht weiter bringen."

Kurt starrte bloß aus dem Fenster.

„Warum willst du sie nicht nehmen, Schätzchen?", fragte Carole und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Sie tut dir doch gut?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du Angst?" Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Was ist es dann?"

„Ich fühle mich komisch." Er rieb seine Augen. „Warum zum Teufel heule ich schon wieder?" Er nahm seine Hände vors Gesicht und seine Schultern begannen zu zittern.

„Inwiefern komisch, Schätzchen?" Sie war sehr freundlich und geduldig mit ihm. Burt sah zu frustriert aus um überhaupt zu sprechen.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht. S-sie lassen mich alles total vernebelt fühlen. Und mein Magen schmerzt immer. Ich höre mich lächerlich an."

„Nein, tust du nicht." Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Überhaupt nicht. Was noch?"

„Ich mag es nicht dumme Sachen zu sagen. Und das macht mich traurig und wütend werden. Und müde und schwach."

„Schätzchen, du musst die Tabletten nehmen. Du wirst dich nicht mehr benebelt fühlen sobald du dich daran gewöhnt hast und in zwei Wochen werden deine Medikamente mit einer Leichteren getauscht. Also wird es nicht für immer sein. Wenn du sie nicht nimmst, wirst du starke Schmerzen haben. Keiner von uns will dich leiden sehen."

Kurt nickte kurz, augenreibend. Er sah zu Blaine, sein Gesicht aufgedunsen vom Weinen. Alles was er wollte, war, dass Blaine sich zu ihm setzte und ihm sagen würde, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Okay." Burt klatschte in die Hände. „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich werde dann deine Medizin holen."

Er verließ den Raum und Carole drückte Kurt kurz. „Du wirst das alles gut überstehen, Kurt, und du wirst danach stärker sein als je zu vor."

Kurt zeigte ein gezwungenes Lächeln und rieb seine Nase.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern bis du wieder zur Schule gehst und dann ist es Sommer und du gehst zum College." Sie streichelte sein nasses Haar. „Dein Leben fängst gerade erst an, Schätzchen. Das hier ist nur ein kleiner Rückschlag vor vielen wundervollen Dingen die noch kommen werden. Okay?"

Er nickte und versuchte zu ignorieren wie schwindelig ihm dabei wurde. „Okay."

Sie lächelte und küsste seine Wange. „Ich denke Blaine kann dich besser aufmuntern als ich das kann." Sie stand auf. „Du bist dran, Süßer."

Blaine lächelte schwach und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. „Danke."

„Kurt, möchtest du etwas zum Frühstück?"

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was möchtest du, Blaine?" Sie überraschte Blaine damit, dass sie durch sein strubbeliges Haar fuhr.

„Oh … ähm, ich möchte nichts."

„Er hat einen überreizten Magen als Entschuldigung. Was ist deine?"

„Sie sieht dich mit dem Blick an, mit dem sie sonst Finn ansieht. Sag ihr besser sie soll dir einen Toast machen.", sagte Burt fröhlich als er mit den Tabletten und einem Glas Wasser zurückkehrte.

„Toast hört sich gut an.", sagte Blaine sanft während er Burt die Pillen abnahm.

„Lasst die Tür offen.", sagte Burt als die beiden den Raum verließen.

„Ja, weil wir bestimmt sehr viel rummachen werden.", murmelte Kurt.

„Hier." Blaine legte die Tabletten in Kurts Handfläche. „Nimm sie:"

„Entschuldigung, dass ich dich gefragt habe ob du Asiate bist.", wisperte er und sah nach unten.

„Du warst nicht der erste.", lachte sein Freund laut.

„Du siehst nicht einmal wirklich asiatisch aus.", murmelte Kurt noch immer beschämt. „Nur einige Mienenspiele lassen dich... Ich sage manchmal dumme Dinge. Das stört mich. Entschuldigung wenn es dich verärgert hat."

Blaine rieb seinen Rücken. „Es ist bezaubernd, Kurt. Es hat mich nicht verärgert. Ich verspreche es. Eigentlich hat es mich dazu gebracht mir dir kuscheln zu wollen."

Der Jüngere lächelte schwach, aber dieses Mal sah es weniger gezwungen aus als bei seiner Stiefmutter. Er schluckte die Tabletten, trank das Wasser und kuschelte sich an Blaines Seite. Blaine begann leise zu summen und Kurt spielte mit den Fingern von Blaines Hand. Die andere Hand strich beruhigend durch Kurts Haar.

„Was summst du?", wisperte Kurt mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe einfach nur gesummt.", antwortete Blaine, brachte sein Haar durcheinander und grinste. Er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder die Chance bekommen Kurts Haare zu zerstrubbeln ohne geschlagen zu werden, also entschied er das Beste daraus zu machen. Da es nass war, war es sogar möglich es abstehen zu lassen.

„Hör auf.", wimmerte Kurt. „Ich weiß was du tust und ich mag es nicht. Und hör sofort auf zu grinsen."

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", lachte Blaine und beugte sich hinunter um Kurts Haare zu küssen.

„Warte nur ab bis es mir besser geht, Blaine Anderson."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist wirklich schwer sich von jemandem bedroht zu fühlen, dessen Haare ab-." Blaine wurde von dem Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen.

Spannung erfüllte den Raum. Es war, als ob sie beide wüssten, wer anrief. Wer sonst würde Blaine so früh anrufen? Kurt setzte sich langsam auf und Blaine griff hinüber um sein Telefon von dem anderen Ende des Tisches zu nehmen. „Mutter" zeigte das blaue Display.

Kurt griff hinüber und nahm Blaines Hand in seine eigene.

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Blaine! Tut mir Leid dich zu stören. Irgendetwas muss mit deiner UK Überweisung nicht stimmen. Wir haben gerade eine Nachricht bekommen das 50% deiner Studiengebühren zurück überwiesen wurden. Muss ich dir etwas schicken?"

Blaines Mutter hatte einen leichten Akzent, aber Kurt konnte alles klar und deutlich verstehen.

„Blaine?"

„Mum, ich bin in Ohio."

Einige Momente war es ruhig. Blaine biss auf seine Lippe, sein Kinn lag auf seiner Handfläche.

„Oh, besuchst du diesen Jungen?"

„Dieser Junge hat einen Namen, Mutter. Er heißt Kurt." Das würde nicht gut gehen. Kurt drückte die Hand die er noch immer hielt und Blaine setzte sich auf und strich mit der anderen Hand nervös durch sein Haar. „Und ich werde hier bleiben. Ich habe mich von der UK abgemeldet."

Er schloss seine Augen und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass sie nach seinem Vater rief. Es kam nicht. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah auf das Handy. Sie hatte aufgelegt.

„Mist." War das einzige Wort, das seinen Mund verließ. Nun, jetzt war die Katze aus dem Sack. Sie würde sicher schnell zurückrufen sobald sie Blaines Vater benachrichtigt hatte. Sie würde mit Blaine streiten, wie sein Vater es tun würde, wenn er nicht zu angeekelt gewesen wäre, um überhaupt mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen.

Nach einigen ruhigen Minuten klingelte das Handy abermals.

„Hallo?"

„Deine Großmutter telefoniert mit dem Dekan, Blaine. Du musst zurück zum College."

„Mum, ich gehe nicht zurück." Er schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte Kurts Hand auf seinem Rücken kleine Kreise reibend.

„Du musst zurück zum College! Weißt du wie teuer so etwas ist, Blaine? Weißt du was dein Vater sagen wird? Was deine Großmutter sagen wird? Blaine, sie lässt sich gerade in den Senat wählen. Du kannst ihr das nicht antun!"

Carole kam leise mit seinem Toast hinein. Kurt bedeutete ihr still zu sein. Sie nickte und stellte den Teller ab.

„Ich tue Großmutter gar nichts an und es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren was Vater sagt." Seine Mutter begann zu schreien, einen Mix aus Englisch und Chinesisch. Blaine schlug gegen seine Stirn als Burt den Raum betrat. „Mum... mum... Mum, könntest du einfach den Mund halten?"

Kurt zuckte zusammen als sie nur noch lauter zu schreien begann, aber Blaine sah total unbeeindruckt aus.

„Mit wem spricht er?", wisperte Burt obwohl die Frau so laut schrie, dass sie ihn eh nicht gehört hätte.

„Seiner Mutter.", wisperte Carole und setzte sich eine Hand auf Blaines Knie legend.

„Die bescheuerte Kampagne interessiert mich nicht, Mum! Es würde mich auch nicht interessieren wenn Großmutter als Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten kandidiert. Nein, ich werde nicht chinesisch reden, weil ich es nicht will! Ich kann nicht einfach zurück zur UK. Ich habe mich exmatrikuliert. Und wage es ja nicht Dalton zu erwähnen, das wa-„

„Der Junge ist schuld! Dieser Junge! Er hat dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst!"

Blaine machte eine Bewegung als wolle er sein Handy wegwerfen, doch Carole klopfte bloß auf sein Bein. „Das hat nichts mit Kurt zu tun und hör auf ihn „dieser Junge" zu nennen." Er sprach ruhig. Kurt wäre nicht so ruhig wenn er dieses Telefonat führen müsste.

„Diese Schule! Das Camp sollte es dir austreiben! Wir haben 25 000 Dollar bezahlt um dich all die Sommer dort hin zu schicken und was hast du gemacht? Du wurdest nach Hause geschickt, weil du – "

Blaines Reaktion kam abrupt. Er legte auf und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Nicht von ihr, vielleicht von seinem Vater. Er klappte das Handy auf und schaltete es ab. Kurt rieb noch immer seinen Rücken, Caroles Hand war auf seinem Knie und Burt lehnte sich gegen die Wand, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, verdammt wütend aussehend.

Kurt lehnte sich vor, seine Brust lehnte gegen Blaines Rücken. Kurt nahm ihn von hinten in den Arm. Blaine lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück um ja nicht Kurts empfindliche Seite zu berühren. Kurt wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber er fragte sich was jemand tun musste um von so einem schrecklichen Camp nach Hause geschickt zu werden. Es war anscheinend etwas von dem Blaine nicht wollte, dass Kurt oder seine Familie es erfuhren, so wie Blaines Augen sich geweitet hatten und er sofort auflegte. Er küsste Blaines Hinterkopf, sein Ohr und versuchte Blaine zu beruhigen, so wie der Junge es in den letzten zwei Wochen bei ihm getan hatte.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte Blaine kurz und legte sein Handy neben sich ab.

„Sie wird zurückrufen", wisperte Kurt.

„Ich weiß:"

„Lass dein Handy einfach ausgeschaltet. Momentan gibt es nichts zu sagen, dass nicht warten kann.", sagte Burt barsch. „Was getan ist, ist getan und sie können dich nicht zwingen zurück nach Kentucky zu gehen. Es interessiert mich nicht für wen sich deine Großmutter hält, sie kann nicht über Colleges in anderen Staaten bestimmen:"

Blaine nickte tief Luft holend.

„Iss deinen Toast." Carole strich durch sein Haar und verließ leise den Raum mit Burt.

„Blaine, was –" begann Kurt leise. Er war niemand der nach Informationen bohrte. Aber er wusste nicht, welche Informationen es wert waren, vorenthalten zu werden.

„Ich möchte momentan wirklich nicht darüber reden, Kurt.", schnitt Blaine ihm das Wort ab. Er klang nicht verärgert oder ungeduldig. In seiner Stimme war keinerlei Unfreundlichkeit. Er klang bloß gestresst und traurig.

„Lass uns uns hinlegen." Kurt rutschte hinunter, ein wenig wimmernd.

„Lass mich dir helfen." Blaine lächelte leicht und verhalf ihm in eine liegende Position. Er konnte sich momentan keine Sorgen wegen seinen Eltern machen. Sie wussten dass Kurt in Lima wohnte, aber nicht wo genau. Sie kannten auch nicht Kurts Nachnamen, also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass sie in der Werkstatt auftauchen würden. Nein. Er musste sich bloß um Kurt kümmern, der sicherlich bald auf seine Medikamente reagieren würde. Wenn er Kurt zum einschlafen kriegen könnte bevor die Nebenwirkungen eintraten, wäre sein Freund wahrscheinlich glücklicher. „Ist es so gut?"

„Mhmm. Leg dich zu mir." Kurt hob die Decke an.

Normalerweise hätte Blaine protestiert und gesagt, dass Burt es nicht mögen würde. Aber er kroch unter die Decke und rückte nahe an Kurt heran. Kurt verschränkte ihre Hände unter der Decke miteinander und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Kurt. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen wie aufgebracht er vor zwanzig Minuten gewesen war. Es war lustig. Er war genauso besorgt um Blaine wie Blaine um ihn.

Blaine nickte und platzierte sein Kinn auf Kurts Kopf. „Komm, schlaf ein bevor die Medikamente wirken."

Kurt nickte und schloss die Augen. Der Raum war still und Kurts Kopf hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug, den Blaine nahm. Er fühlte Blaines Finger seinen Nacken kraulen, während er seinem Herzschlag zuhörte. Nach fünfzehn Minuten seufzte er. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, Blaine:"

„Warum nicht, Baby?" Blaine küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht…" er bewegte sich und kuschelte sich noch näher an Blaine. Er wurde still, aber verbrachte die nächsten Minuten damit sich zu bewegen und zu versuchen es sich bequem zu machen. Normalerweise fand Kurt, wann immer er und Blaine zusammen lagen, immer sofort die perfekte Position. „Warum passiert das alles?", gähnte er. Er konnte fühlen, dass er immer schläfriger wurde, seine Augen fielen zu und dann sagte etwas in seinen Kopf, dass er die Augen öffnen solle und er tat es. Er wurde immer unruhiger je mehr Zeit verging. Mittlerweile ließ er frustriertes Wimmern aus.

Blaine lehnte sich hinüber, küsste seine Wange und begann dann sanft zu singen. Er sang ein Lied, das Kurt noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, doch seine Stimme war so wunderschön wie sie immer war, also fühlte er wie er praktisch dahin schmolz. Seine Augen öffneten und schlossen sich, aber Blaines Augen blieben auf ihn gerichtet. Er war mitten im zweiten Refrain als Kurts Hand schließlich erschlaffte und er leise zu schnarchen begann.

Blaine legte sich wieder neben Kurt, vorsichtig seinen Freund nicht aufzuwecken. Kurt bewegte sich leicht, aber wachte nicht auf. Er gähnte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst neun Uhr morgens. Vielleicht würde er auch ein bisschen weiterschlafen. Entweder das oder sich stundenlang Sorgen wegen seines Eltern machen. Schlafen war definitiv die bessere Option, also schloss er die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir mehr über Blaines Vergangenheit du seine Eltern melden sich wieder.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt Ende der Woche.


	7. Chapter 7

„Blaine? Blaine?"

Blaine rollte sich auf seinen Bauch und gähnte in sein Kissen.

Kurt hustete laut, seine Schultern erzitterten. „Blaine, du bist absolut nutzlos, wenn du schläfst! Das ist als würdest du überwintern oder so!"

Ein besonders schlimmer Hustenanfall weckte Blaine schließlich einige Minuten später aus seinem tiefen Schlaf auf. „Mmmh Kurt?"

Kurt schüttelte seine Schulter, damit Blaine nicht wieder einschlief, während er wieder hustete.

„Wasser. Wasser." Blaine taumelte aus dem Bett, stolperte über seine eigenen Schuhe und joggte zu dem Badezimmer den Flur runter. Er schaltete das Wasser an und schreckte bei dem plötzlichen hellen Licht zurück. Seine Augen waren rot vom schlafen und seine Pupillen weit. Er konnte Kurt über den Gang husten hören, aber nur weil es mitten in der Nacht und alle Geräte ausgeschaltet und jeder schlief. „Scheiße. So ein Mist." Er schaltete das Wasser aus und schüttete das überschüssige Wasser zurück in das Waschbecken. Er nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete den Becher ab und ging dann zurück zu Kurts Zimmer.

Kurt saß aufrecht, blass und noch immer hustend.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen."

Kurt sah ihn an und rollte mit den Augen, aber er sah nicht wirklich wütend aus.

„War ich so weg?", fragte er als er Kurt das Wasserglas gab.

„Ja. Ich hatte dich fünf Mal fast so weit, doch dann hast du dich jedes Mal wieder auf den Bauch gerollt und weiter geschlafen.", sagte Kurt nach dem er einige Schlucke von dem Wasser genommen hatte. Er hustete noch einmal kurz und dann war sein Hustenanfall beendet. Schweiß war auf seiner Stirn und er sah, dass es auch durch sein T-Shirt gedrungen war.

„Oh Baby. Bist du okay?"

„Nur ein Hustenanfall:"

„Wo ist das Thermometer?" Nun war Blaine etwas wacher. Er trat seine Schuhe unter das Bett, um nicht noch einmal darüber zu stolpern.

„Badezimmer. Das oberste Regalbrett.", gähnte Kurt und ließ sich zurück in eine liegende Position fallen. Er lag still als er auf Blaines Rückkehr wartete. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Nicht nur dass er Blaine geweckt hatte um ihn Wasser holen zu lassen, Blaine würde jetzt auch nicht weiterschlafen wollen, weil er dachte, Kurt wäre krank.

Blaine kam zurück, seine Locken standen in allen Richtungen ab. „Mach den Mund auf, Schatz." Er setzte sich neben Kurt auf das Bett, steckte das Thermometer in seinen Mund und summte während sie auf das Piepsen warteten. „37,8 Grad. Das ist nicht schlimm, aber es gefällt mir auch nicht gerade. Lass uns zumindest dein Shirt wechseln damit du es angenehmer hast." Bevor Kurt antworten konnte war Blaine schon halb auf dem Weg zu Kurts Schrank und hatte die oberste Tür geöffnet. Er nahm eins der UK T-Shirts, das er von Blaine bekommen hatte und brachte es herüber.

„Du kannst das gut.", wisperte Kurt als Blaine ihm vorsichtig half sein Shirt zu wechseln.

„Jetzt den rechten Arm. Sei vorsichtig." Als seine Augen die von Kurt trafen, lächelte er.

„War deine Mutter Ärztin oder so was?", fragte Kurt leise.

„Mein Vater. Er war Kinderarzt." Blaine legte ihn zurück. „Also habe ich es wahrscheinlich von ihm… Hoffentlich ist es das einzige, was ich von ihm habe.", fügte er kurz darauf hinzu. „Ist dir kalt?"

„Ich verbrenne. Leg dich einfach zu mir, bitte."

„Möchtest du etwas gegen das Fieber?" Blaine strich sein Haar zurück und lehnte sich über ihn.

„Leg dich zu mir." murmelte er.

Blaine legte sich hin und Kurt rollte sich auf seine linke Seite, dann presste er sich gegen Blaine. Blaine rollte sich auch auf seine linke Seite und legte seinen Arm auf Kurts Hüfte.

„Blaine?" Kurt drehte seinen Kopf um Blaine anzusehen.

„Ja, mein Liebster?"

Kurt lächelte ein wenig. Sein Herz flatterte wann immer Blaine ihn ‚Baby' oder ‚Schatz' nannte. Wenn er den Ausdruck Liebster nutze, ging Kurts Herz auf. Es waren alles Spitznamen und es war verrückt wegen ‚mein Liebster' so zu reagieren, aber Kurt suchte sich nicht aus, was ihm ans Herz ging und das war eines dieser Dinge.

„Was möchtest du?" Blaine lächelte ihn verschlafen an.

„Jetzt hast du mich abgelenkt und ich hab es vergessen."; lachte Kurt und hustete wieder ein wenig.

Blaine berührte sein Gesicht.

„Blaine, komm rüber auf die andere Seite."

Sein Freund krabbelte vorsichtig über ihn und legte sich auf seine rechte Seite so dass die beiden Jungs einander ansehen konnten, ohne ihre Körper in einem merkwürdigen Winkel halten zu müssen. „Erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du wütend auf mich bist." Kurt biss auf seine Lippe.

Blaine setzte sich auf und griff zu Kurts Lampe hinüber, bevor er sich zurück auf seine Seite legte und Kurt ansah. „Warum sollte ich wütend auf dich sein?"

Kurt seufzte. „Erinnerst du dich dass wir gesagt haben, dass wir immer ehrlich zueinander sein wollen?"

„Ja…", sagte Blaine langsam, sein Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet. „Natürlich. Verletzt dich jemand?"

„Nein… Ich war einfach…" Kurt setzte sich auf. „Ich war ehrlich zu dir. Wegen allem. Ich war es immer… und ich mag es, dass ich ehrlich zu dir sein kann. Manchmal wenn ich ehrlich bin, können Leute… es falsch verstehen. Aber du tust das nie."

„Okay?" Blaine biss auf seine Lippe, seine Augen auf Kurt gerichtet.

„Du bist nicht ehrlich zu mir." Kurt sah wieder nach unten. „Ich meine… Du bist nicht unehrlich. Das denke ich nicht. Weil ich nicht gefragt habe, also bin ich nicht wütend… ich möchte einfach… wissen, was du mir verheimlichst. Also, sieh das als fragen an… du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst, aber… ich würde es wirklich gerne wissen."

„Worüber denn?"

Worüber? Wie viel gab es, dass Blaine vor ihm verheimlichte? Kurts Gesicht zeigte anscheinend was er fühlte, denn Blaine sah schnell nach unten. „…Darüber, was deine Mutter gesagt hat …Was hast du gemacht?"

Sein Freund seufzte, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah Kurt an. „Nun du weißt, dass ich viel Sex hatte als ich jünger war."

„Du wurdest aus dem Camp geschmissen, weil du Sex hattest?" Nun, das machte Sinn… aber Kurt hatte von Blaine und sein vergangenes Sexleben Bescheid gewusst… also war das nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Er verstand nicht warum Blaine so sehr versucht hatte das Thema zu vermeiden. Natürlich wusste Kurt keine Details über Blaines Sexleben… aber waren diese Details wirklich so wichtig?

Blaine sah sehr unbehaglich aus. „Nein… nicht genau deshalb. Ich habe angefangen Sex zu haben als ich fünfzehn war. Es war mein vierter Sommer dort… Ich meine, jeder hat es getan. Das hört sich blöd an. Aber ich bin das erste Mal dort gewesen als ich zwölf war. Und im zweiten Jahr hat es fast jeder getan… die Camps waren schrecklich, du konntest … nichts tun. Also würde jeder sich rausschleichen und in die Stadt gehen, zu Partys, sich betrinken und… rummachen."

Kurt nickte.

„Ich bin zu den Partys gegangen, doch bis ich fünfzehn war, hatte ich nie Sex. Ich habe mich einfach betrunken auf einer dieser Partys und dann war da dieser ältere Junge und wir haben angefangen rumzumachen und dann ist es einfach… passiert. Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, um ehrlich zu sein." Blaine fuhr fort. „aber danach wollte ich es wiederholen, um mich daran zu erinnern, denke ich. Ich weiß nicht, mit fünfzehn ist man dumm. Also hatte ich wieder Sex und… nun jeder hat es gemacht, was konnte man auch anderes tun? Also hatte ich Sex... sehr viel Sex."

Blaine sprach sehr schnell und suchte nach Worten. Das war etwas was Kurt noch nie gesehen hatte und es beunruhigte ihn. Er griff hinüber und nahm seine Hand. „Aber du wurdest nicht deswegen rausgeschmissen, oder? Du bist fünf Sommer dorthin gegangen…"

„Nun nach dem Camp wurde ich unruhig und deprimiert oder so. Nun, ich weiß, dass ich deprimiert war. Ich denke ich war auch unruhig und wollte Sex haben, weil es… sich gut anfühlte. Und Dalton lässt niemanden über den Sommer bleiben, also war ich zu Hause und… ich denke ich brauchte eine Art Entlastung. Macht das Sinn? Also war es das, was ich tat. Ich hatte den ganzen Sommer Sex mit Leuten, die ich nicht einmal kannte. Mein Gott, ich hätte mir eine Geschlechtskrankheit oder AIDS einfangen können, Kurt. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich Sex mit etwa zwanzig Leuten. Vielleicht mehr."

„Das ist okay… du hast nichts… oder?"

„Richtig. Ich habe mir nichts eingefangen." Blaine schüttelte seine Hand ein wenig. „Ich habe mich von drei Ärzten untersuchen lassen um sicher zu gehen… und mein Vater hat es herausgefunden."

„Oh Nein.", sagte Kurt leise.

„Wir haben gestritten, Kurt. Es war ein wirklich, wirklich schlimmer Streit. Er endete damit, dass er mich geschlagen hat und alles. Ich schätze er hat gedacht, dass ich vielleicht meine Meinung ändern und mich entscheiden würde auf Mädchen zu stehen. Und er fand heraus, dass ich mich auf HIV hatte testen lassen und er … er flippte einfach aus. Er hat mich rausgeschmissen."

„Aber warum bist du dann aus dem Camp geflogen?"

„Nun, ich habe eine Zeit bei Wes und seiner Familie verbracht. Drei Wochen. Und dann hat meine Mutter angerufen und mich gebeten nach Hause zu kommen, weil… weil meine Großmutter sie dazu gebracht hat. Sie konnte keinen ausgerissenen Enkel haben und ihre Wahl zur Bürgermeisterin gewinnen. Ich hätte nicht nach Hause gehen sollen… Wes hatte mir gesagt, dass ich bleiben könne. Aber ich wollte nach Hause, weil… ich dachte, dass es vielleicht besser werden würde. Dass er realisiert hatte, dass ich noch immer sein Sohn war. Er hat es nicht. Es war schrecklich als ich zurückkam. Er hat mich über Wochen nicht einmal angesehen. Wenn ich einen Raum betrat, verließ er ihn… und ich habe die Prospekte von dem Camp auf dem Tisch gesehen und ich wusste einfach, dass er mich dorthin zurück schicken würde, aber es war so schrecklich. Und ich habe versucht ihm zu widersprechen. Ich war sechzehn, ich wollte nicht gehen. Sie schlugen einen manchmal, wenn man klein oder extravagant war. Dieser jüngere Aufseher mochte es, mich herumzuschubsen. Ich bin auch jetzt nicht gerade groß und ich war damals noch kleiner."

Kurt fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen und drückte Blaines Hand um ihn zu beruhigen. Er hasste Blaines Eltern. Er hatte noch nie soviel Hass für einen Menschen gefühlt. Es war schlimmer als Hass. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nun ich hatte wieder viel Sex… und der Aufseher wusste es, aber er konnte es nicht beweisen. Offensichtlich." Blaine fletschte seien Zähne. „Aber er ging sicher, dass er mich immer wieder bestrafen konnte. Und es machte mich wütend... einmal bin ich eingeschlafen und habe vergessen meinen Bibelvers zu lernen. Am nächsten Tag im ‚Unterricht' wusste ich ihn nicht und wurde bestraft. Ich musste das Gedicht auswendig lernen und so etwas… also ließ er mich in dem Raum mit seinem Sohn alleine."

Kurt sah verwirrt aus.

„Er besuchte seinen Vater wegen irgendwas. Er hatte noch kein Coming-Out und man hätte ihn auch niemals dazu gekriegt sich zu outen… nun, das sage ich, aber.." Er brach ab. „Ich denke er wusste nicht einmal, dass er schwul war. Er hatte eine Gehirnwäsche bekommen. Er hat versucht mich zum Lernen zu bringen und ich habe mich geweigert. Also kam er zu meinem Tisch, als ob er dachte, er könne mich schlagen. Er sagte ich wäre abstoßend und müsste eine Lektion verpasst bekommen oder zwei. Als ob er sein eigener Vater wäre oder so." Blaine lachte ein wenig.

„Hast du ihn geschlagen?"

„Nein… ich habe etwas Besseres gemacht. Ich habe ihn geküsst."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich seine Gedanken rasten. Was meinte er? Ihn geküsst? Den Sohn eines Aufsehers?

„Es war nicht so wie mit dir und Karofsky.", sagte Blaine schnell. „Er hob seine Faust um mich zu schlagen und ich habe ihn geküsst. Ich denke es war irgendwie das Gegenteil. Ich habe versucht ihn zu verärgern… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass…" Blaine brach wieder ab.

„Was hat er getan?" Er wurde immer besorgter. Er mochte nicht wohin das alles führte.

„Er drängte mich gegen eine Wand und wir haben ganze 45 Minuten rumgemacht und dann hatten wir Sex. Sein Vater platze mittendrin herein." Es waren keinerlei Emotionen in Blaines Stimme. Er sah einfach müde aus.

Kurt schlug seine Hand vor den Mund, seine Augen waren groß. „Du hattest Sex mit dem Sohn eines Aufsehers in einem aus-schwul-mach-hetero Camp?"

„Es war nicht sehr gut." War alles was Blaine sagen konnte. „Meine Eltern mussten mich noch in dieser Nacht abholen."

„Blaine, warum hast du mir das nicht einfach erzählt? Das ist... eigentlich wirklich lustig."

„Ist es nicht.", sagte Blaine sanft und sah hinunter. „Weil es mich... einfach über die Klippe stieß. Es wurde zu Hause wirklich schlimm und sie haben mich nicht einmal raus gelassen. Gar nicht. Als ob.. Ich war in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, den ganzen Tag. Sie ließen mich bloß zur Kirche gehen. Sie nahmen mir mein Handy, meinen Computer und meine Musik weg. Es war wie das Camp nur schlimmer, weil ich keinen menschlichen Kontakt hatte… ich kam von einem Platz wo sie versucht haben mich physisch zu schlagen, weil ich schwul war, zu einem zu Hause, dass mich emotional niedergemacht hat… Ich wurde sehr, sehr depressiv…"

Kurts Hand berührte sein Gesicht, sein Innerstes zog sich zusammen. Er wünschte sich, dass er Blaine schon damals gekannt hätte. Er hätte Burt angefleht ihn aufzunehmen. Burt hätte es sofort getan, auch wenn die beiden kein Pärchen gewesen wären. So viel wusste Kurt.

„Ich wollte mich umbringen, Kurt. Ist das nicht erbärmlich? Es ist erbärmlich. Ich denke, ich hatte einfach genug. Ich bin aus der Schule geflüchtet, wurde zu einem Camp geschickt, wo mir jeder erzählte ich würde in die Hölle kommen. Sie sagten mir ich müsse mich ändern und mit zwölf und dreizehn habe ich es versucht." Es waren Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich habe es wirklich stark versucht, aber ich konnte mich nicht ändern. Und ich war einfach... nie wie du, Kurt. Ich habe mich nicht von Anfang an akzeptiert. Die ersten drei Jahre habe ich versucht jemand zu sein, der ich nicht war… und das war nicht einmal genug. Mein g-ganzes Leben war j-jeder der mich kannte, enttäuscht von mir. Ich wollte mich umbringen."

Kurt trocknete seine eigenen Tränen und dann Blaines, während er seine Stirn küsste. „Hast du es versucht?"

Blaine lachte. „Ich hatte zu viel Angst davor. Meine Großmutter zwang mich zu einer Therapie zu gehen, weil s-sie keinen depressiven Enkel in ihren Familienfotos brauchte."

„Ging es immer darum, dass sie aufstieg?"

Blaine nickte, Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter. „Sie musste die perfekte Familie haben, damit sie besser dastand. Sie haben so viel Geld bekommen:" Er rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hieß immer ‚Du hast nur eine zwei geschrieben. Was würde deine Großmutter sagen?' oder ‚Wenn jemand das herausfindet, wird der Ruf deiner Großmutter zerstört sein.'"

Kurt bewegte Blaines Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Du schienst so glücklich, als ich dich getroffen habe."

„Das war ein Jahr später. Als die Dalton anfing, waren Wes und David da… Ich meine, es war irgendwie komisch mit ihnen über das Camp und den Sex zu sprechen, aber… sie haben zugehört. Und der Therapeut zu dem mich meine Großmutter geschickt hat, hat auch viel geholfen. Er hat mich akzeptiert... Ich ging das erste Mal in den Osterferien nicht nach Hause und meine Eltern haben nichts gesagt… in den Weihnachtsferien und zu Thanksgiving ging ich mit zu Wes' Familie. In den Osterferien fuhren wir alle drei nach Florida. Den Sommer verbrachte ich abwechselnd bei Wes und Davids Familie. Ich meine ich war auch vorher glücklich in der Dalton-Academy, weil ich dort Freunde hatte, aber ich musste in den Ferien immer zurück zu meinen schrecklichen Eltern und so. Verstehst du?" Kurt nickte und rieb über seinen Rücken. „Das Jahr war… die ersten zwei Monate waren schwer, weil ich noch immer depressiv war. Aber schließlich begann ich, mich besser zu fühlen. Als es Weihnachten war, fühlte ich mich wie eine neue Person… Es war das beste Jahr meines Lebens und der Sommer ohne die Wochen im Camp… du weißt nicht wie befreiend das war."

„Ich bin froh, dass sie dir geholfen haben.", wisperte Kurt.

„Und dann habe ich dich getroffen."

Er lächelte und fuhr mit den Fingern wieder über Blaines Augen. „ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Sex hattest mit dem Sohn eines Aufsehers in einem aus-schwul-mach-hetero Camp." Er gluckste ein wenig und umarmte Blaine dann.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen was ich diesem Jungen angetan habe?" Blaine sah nach unten. „Es auf diese Weise herauszufinden und dann auch noch vor den Augen seines Vaters…" Er schauderte.

„Blaine, geht es dir gut? Warum hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt?" Wie hätte Kurt wissen sollen, dass all das passiert war? Das war alles geschehen, bevor sie sich getroffen hatten. Aber er fühlte sich dennoch schlecht, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein schlechter Partner. Er war ein schlechter Partner. Wie sonst konnte er es nicht gewusst haben?

„Kurt, du brauchtest jemanden und ich wollte für dich da sein wie niemand für mich da war. Ich wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass du okay bist und eine leichtere Zeit hattest… Ich mag es nicht, einfach zu jemandem zu gehen und über meine Probleme zu reden. Ich helfe lieber anderen Personen, als dass ich mir helfen lasse." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als mehr Tränen seine Augen füllten.

„Hey, hey." Kurt strich mit dem Daumen über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin der Weinerliche in dieser Beziehung, Blaine Anderson. Also hörst du besser sofort damit auf.", neckte er.

Blaine legte sein Gesicht plötzlich an Kurts Nacken und begann zu weinen.

„Shh, shh. Ich habe dich bloß geneckt, Blaine. Shh." Er schaukelte Blaine vor und zurück und versuchte den Schmerz in seiner Seite zu ignorieren, den diese Bewegung verursachte. Zuerst musste er Blaine aufmuntern, aber er hatte Blaine noch nie so gesehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, also sagte er was er hören wollen würde, wenn er so mit den Nerven am Ende wäre. „Es ist okay. Alles wird gut… oh, shh, shh."

„Es war schwer, nicht geliebt zu werden.", nuschelte Blaine gegen seinen Nacken.

„Oh, Blaine. Sie haben dich geliebt, sie haben einfach…" Kurt kämpfte, um beruhigende Worte zu finden. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wäre es in seinem Magen.

„Nein, haben sie nicht. Lüg mich nicht so an, Kurt. Sie haben aufgehört mich zu lieben an dem Tag als ich mich geoutet habe. Ich musste damit leben, jeden Tag bis ich in meinem ersten High-School-Jahr zur Dalton wechselte. In der Schule wurde ich gemobbt und… und dann musste ich nach Hause gehen und das machte es nur noch schlimmer."

„Shh, Schatz, shh." Kurt strich durch Blaines Haare und über seinen Rücken. „Ist schon gut."

„Ich wollte immer einen Vater wie du, Kurt. Einen Vater mit dem ich reden kann… einen Vater der darüber hinweg sehen kann, dass ich Jungs mag und mich für das liebt was ich bin."

„Wir können meinen Vater teilen.", wisperte Kurt lachend. „Gestern hat er mir gesagt, dass ich, falls wir uns jemals trennen, ausziehen müsste und du bleiben würdest."

„Das hat er nicht.", schniefte Blaine.

„ er."; sagte Kurt sehr ernst und legte sich mit ihm hin, Blaines Kopf auf seiner Brust. „Ja, wir werden ihn einfach teilen. Er hat sehr viel Liebe zu geben. Er mag dich wirklich, Blaine… Ich denke er weiß einfach nicht wie er sich verhalten soll. Außerdem denkt er du hast Angst vor ihm."

„Hab ich auch." Blaine sah ihn an. „Dein Vater macht mir Angst."

Kurt lachte. „Lass ihn nicht! Er ist wirklich nur ein alter Softie, ich verspreche es. Würde ich sonst so verwöhnt sein?" Und Kurt Hummel war definitiv verwöhnt. Das einzige was ihm je verweigert worden war, war ein Hund. „Er bewundert dich. Ich schwöre es. Er denkt du bist ein ‚ gestandener Mann'. Und Carole… sie scheint sich in dich zu verlieben, so wie sie über dich redet, wenn du nicht im Raum bist. Sieh es ein; du wurdest von der Familie Hummel quasi adoptiert."

„So sehr mögen sie mich nicht.", wisperte er und sah wieder hinunter.

„Doch Blaine. Tun sie. Sie lieben dich." Kurt küsste seien Kopf. „Und noch wichtiger, ich liebe dich. Mehr als ich in Worte fassen könnte. Ich bin nicht wie deine Familie. Ich würde dich nicht wegen so etwas wie Sex verurteilen… Ich möchte einfach, dass du glücklich bist."

„Ich _bin_ glücklich.", schniefte er. „Deswegen mag ich es nicht darüber nachzudenken. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe… Ich wusste ich würde es dir irgendwann sagen müssen… aber es lief alles so gut. Ich mag es einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken… es tut weh."

„Lass dich nicht von ihnen runterziehen. Sieh dich an. Du hast ein Stipendium für eine der Topschulen im Land bekommen. Ich hatte Probleme an der Dalton Dreien zu kriegen und du hattest nur Einsen und ich habe dich nie auch nur ein Buch öffnen sehen. Du bist so klug.", wisperte Kurt und spielte mit seinem Haar." Und du bist so freundlich, dass es teilweise fast zu viel wird. Du bist absolut wunderbar, Blaine. Alles an dir ist einfach…" Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Blaines. „Du bist so viel besser als sie. Du bist klug, freundlich, hast Respekt vor anderen, sorgst dich um jeden und hast ein Lächeln, das einen ganzen Raum erleuchten kann. Du hast so viel Geduld und bist so verständnisvoll. Ich könnte die ganze Nacht hier sitzen und Worte finden um dich zu beschreiben, doch es würde dir nie gerecht werden. Ich weiß nicht wie zwei so gemeine Menschen jemanden wie dich aufziehen konnten, jemanden der so… perfekt ist."

Blaine lächelte schwach und küsste ihn. „Du hast süß vergessen."

„Ich habe auch eingebildet vergessen." Kurt streichelte lachend sein Haar. „Und du bist viel zu besessen von Football."

„Ist mein Schnarchen auch perfekt?"

„Ja. Es ist so laut, dass du mich nicht hören würdest, wenn ich nach Hause komme nachdem ich mich raus geschlichen habe um mit sehr vielen Mädchen Sex zu haben."

Diese Mal lachte Blaine. „Du schlägst mich. Sehr hart."

„Das war nur ein einziges Mal!" Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Nase geschlagen habe als ich geschlafen habe."

„Und mir tut es Leid, dass mein Schnarchen dich dazu bringt sexuelle Beziehungen mit Frauen auszuprobieren."

„Sexuelle Beziehungen.", schnaubte Kurt und seufzte dann.

Die zwei fielen in eine angenehme Stille und verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander. Kurts Daumen bewegte sich an Blaines rauf und runter und er fragte leise: „Blaine?"

„Hmmm?"

„Du bist wirklich perfekt."

„Genau wie du, Kurt." Blaine drückte seine Hand.

„Wir werden allen beweisen wie falsch sie liegen", gähnte Kurt. „Das verspreche ich."

„Das schmeckt so genial, verdammt." Kurt schaufelte Käsekuchen in seinen Mund und sagte mit vollem Mund. „Warum hab ich das noch nie gegessen?"

Es war zwei Wochen her, dass Kurt das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte und heute musste er zu seinem ersten Arzttermin.

„Weil es dich dick macht und deine Arterien verstopft?", fragte Finn.

Kurts Gabel stoppte mitten in der Luft, er starrte Finn an. „Ich möchte dich wissen lassen, Finn Hudson, dass dein Haar bescheuert aussieht und der Pickel auf deinem Kinn sichtbar ist."

Burt schnaubte in seinen Orangensaft. „Sei nett, Kurt."

„Ich kann es doch auch nicht ändern, dass diese Medikamente mich wie eine schwangere Frau essen lassen! Also lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, weil es viel zu früh ist und mir keine guten Antworten einfallen."

„Sie machen dich auch so gemein wie eine schwangere Frau.", murmelte Finn.

Kurt öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, seine Augen verengten sich.

„Komm schon, Schätzchen. Wir machen uns jetzt fertig um los zu fahren. Du kannst den Käsekuchen später aufessen.", sagte Carole und hielt ihren Arm aus. Kurt stand langsam auf. Er lief erst seit anderthalb Tagen herum und es war noch sehr wackelig. Blaine sprang von seinem Platz auf und beeilte sich um Kurt zu helfen als dieser strauchelte. „Hast du ihn, Schätzchen?"

Blaine nickte und schlang seinen Arm um Kurts schlanke Hüfte. „Ich werde ihm helfen sich fertig zu machen."

„Kurt, bist du dir absolut sicher, dass du willst, dass ich später nicht zur Arbeit fahre um bei dir zu sein?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, Dad. Mir wird es gut gehen. Es ist ein Arzttermin. Was soll passieren?"

Burt nickte und gab einen resignierten Seufzer von sich. „Du rufst mich an sobald du gehst."

„Schatz, er muss fertig werden.", sagte Carole und winkte den beiden Jungen zu.

Blaine brachte Kurt zu der Treppe. „Nimm dir Zeit. Ich hab dich."

„Ich weiß nicht warum sich Dad solche Sorgen macht." Kurt wimmerte als er die erste Stufe genommen hatte.

„Es ist das erste Mal das du das Haus verlässt. Ich bin auch besorgt."; gab Blaine zu und half ihm mit den nächsten Stufen. Er hatte gedacht es würde komisch werden nachdem er mit Kurt über seine Vergangenheit geredet hatte, doch es war genau das Gegenteil eingetroffen. Blaine verließ seine Seite nur um Essen zu holen oder ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Er fühlte das überwältigende Bedürfnis bei Kurt zu sein, sein Haar zu berühren, seine Hand zu halten, und seine blasse Wange zu küssen.

„Sei nicht besorgt." Kurt atmete schwer als er die letzte Stufe erreichte. „Es ist keine große Sache."

„Was möchtest du anziehen, Liebster?" Blaine setzte ihn auf das Bett.

„So weh es mir auch tut, dass zu sagen, eine Jogginghose. Dieses Prednison-Medikament lässt mich so viel zunehmen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass ich in eine meiner Hosen passen würde."

„Du hast höchstens zwei Kilo zugenommen, Kurt. Und die wirst du in Nullkommanichts wieder verlieren, wenn du wieder richtig laufen kannst." Blaine begann durch seine Sachen zu wühlen. Es war wirklich super, dass Kurt das ‚Niemand berührt meine Kleidung, nicht einmal du, Blaine'-Gesetz aufgehoben hatte, das er Blaine auferlegt hatte als dieser ihm nach einer Woche als Pärchen helfen wollte. Kurt, der normalerweise bei einem Kleidungszwischenfall ausflippte, ließ ihn Kleidung für sich aussuchen. Blaine war definitiv vorangekommen, auch wenn es nur war weil Kurt so schwach war. „Schwarz oder grau?", rief er über seine Schulter.

„Schwarz." Die Art und Weise wie Kurt seufzte, ließ Blaine seine Augen rollen. „Ich habe dass im Spiegel gesehen, Blaine:"

Blaine streckte seine Zunge heraus und schrie „Kurt!" als ein Kissen quer durch den Raum flog und seinen Hinterkopf traf.

„Hast du das gesehen? Ich hab eine _unglaubliche_ Treffsicherheit"

Blaine schmiss ihm eine Jogginghose zu. „Alleine dafür suche ich dir jetzt das hässlichste T-Shirt hier raus aus, junger Mann."

„Da drin sind keine hässliche T-Shirts.", spottete Kurt. „Das ist mein Schrank, nicht deiner."

Blaine drehte sich um und näherte sich ihm grinsend „Du denkst du bist lustig, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich."

Blaine konnte nicht anders als über seinen Freund zu lachen. „Manchmal bist du wirklich eine Nervensäge, Kurt."

Kurt zwinkerte ihm bloß lachend zu. „Ich mag es dich aufzuregen."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Lass mich dir beim Umziehen helfen und dann bringen wir den Arztbesuch hinter uns."

Kurt nickte und hob seine Arme. Blaine zog sein Shirt aus, seine Augen auf den Verbänden ruhend. Er hatte noch nicht darunter gesehen. Kurt war sicher gegangen, dass nur Carole und Burt die Verbände tauschen durften. Er hatte das Gefühl Kurt schämte sich dafür und es brach Blaine das Herz. Blaine zog ihm vorsichtig ein sauberes T-Shirt an. „Okay, du hast eine saubere Boxershorts an, richtig?" Kurt nickte wieder und blaine fuhr fort ihm seine Hose aus zuziehen. Sie brauchten nicht viel Zeit um Kurt die Hose, Socken und Schuhe anzuziehen und es endete damit, dass Blaine Kurt die Treppe hinunter trug um ihm Schmerzen zu ersparen.

„Es ist direkt neben dem Lima Memorial.", sagte Burt während er Kurt ins Auto manövrierte. „Es hat ein großes blaues Zeichen. Ihr könnt es nicht übersehen. Kurt weiß welches es ist."

Blaine nickte. „Ist die Autobahn der schnellste Weg?"

„Ja, ich würde da lang fahren. Auf der Hauptstraße sind Bauarbeiten also wird die Autobahn schneller sein. Hier ist seine Versicherungskarte, mein Ausweis, seiner, oh und meine Kreditkarte für die zusätzlichen Kosten. Ich weiß nicht was sie brauchen werden. Wenn sie noch irgendwas brauchen, ruf einfach in der Werksatt an."

„Okay." Blaine legte die Sachen ins Handschuhfach.

„Wenn es ihm gut genug geht, haltet im Supermarkt und kauft etwas ein, wenn ihr seine Medikamente holt. Finn hat so ziemlich alles aufgegessen. Wenn nicht, lass ihn einfach im Auto, hol die Medikamente und bestell eine Pizza oder so mit meiner Karte."

„Okay." Blaine nickte wieder und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. „Direkt beim Lima Memorial?"

„Ja. Du kannst es nicht übersehen." Burt nickte. „Kurt, du rufst mich an und lässt mich wissen, was sie gesagt haben."

„Okay, Dad. Geh zur Arbeit!"

Blaine schloss die Tür und winkte, dann verließ er den Parkplatz.

„Der Weg ist wirklich einfach.", sagte Kurt. Er lehnte gegen seinen Sitz. Ihm ging es nicht komplett gut, aber Blaine konnte definitiv eine Besserung bei seinem Freund sehen. Zum Beispiel lehnte er gegen den Sitz und wimmerte nicht wegen dem Druck auf seine Seite. Er schmiss Kissen wo er doch zuvor nicht einmal ein Glas Wasser heben konnte. Kurt ging es besser und das machte Blaine zuversichtlich.

Blaine schaltete das Radio ein.

„Ein weiterer Top 40 Sender, Blaine? Du musst wirklich ein wenig variieren. Und du musst dein Auto putzen."

Blaine entschied sich ihm nicht zu sagen, dass die McDonalds-Verpackung schon dort lag, seitdem Kurt ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Das würde nicht gut gehen.

„Hey. Wenn wir in deinem Auto unterwegs sind, bringe ich dich auch nicht dazu deine Musik zu wechseln.", meinte er zu Kurt.

Kurt hatte seinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze gelehnt doch sah Blaine an. „Weil meine Musik super ist."

Blaine schüttelte einfach grinsend seinen Kopf. „Du bist was besonderes, Kurt." Er sah Kurt grinsen. Sie brauchten keine fünfzehn Minuten um die Praxis zu erreichen. Blaine parkte in der Parklücke die am Nächsten zum Eingang war, damit Kurt nicht so weit laufen musste, schaltete den Motor aus und half Kurt den Sicherheitsgurt zu öffnen. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja." Kurt bewegte seine Beine so dass sie aus dem Auto hingen und fast den Boden berührten. Sie berührten den Boden und er hievte sich hoch.

„Sei vorsichtig.", wisperte Blaine ängstlich. Er legte seine Hand auf Kurts Hüfte. „Schön langsam."

Kurt legte seinen Arm um Blaines Nacken und lehnte sich an seinen Freund. Blaine schloss die Autotür, er kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum die Tür abzuschließen da er wichtigere Dinge im Kopf hatte, und führte Kurt zur Tür. Eine Empfangsdame kam angerannt, öffnete die Tür und half Blaine ihn auf einen Stuhl im Wartezimmer zu setzen.

„Ich habe seine Papiere in meinem Auto vergessen." Blaine schlug gegen seine Stirn. „Ich bin sofort zurück, Kurt."

Kurt nickte und rutschte in seinem Stuhl hinunter, gähnend. Blaine joggte zum Auto, nahm alles was er brauchte hinaus und rannte zurück. Er ging zu dem Empfangsfenster.

„Kurt Hummel?", fragte sie. Sie war eine sehr hübsche junge Frau, die einen Garfield Schal trug.

„Ja. Hier ist seine Versicherungskarte und sein Ausweis." Blaine gab die beiden Papiere ab.

„Über wessen Konto läuft die Versicherung?"

„Burt Hummel.", sagte Kurt von seinem Sitz aus.

„Geburtsdatum?"

„10. September 1976.", sagte Kurt bevor Blaine auch nur die Chance hatte auf den Führerschein zu sehen.

Die Empfangsdame lächelte. „Wenn du ihm helfen könntest, das auszufüllen, der Arzt kommt jede Minute. Die Toiletten sind durch die rechte Tür und Wasserspender sind dort an der Wand."

„Danke." Blaine zeigte ein breites Lächeln, nahm das Klemmbrett mit den Fragebögen und ging zu Kurt hinüber. In der Sekunde in der er saß, lehnte Kurt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Kurt wisperte leise alle Informationen und seine Stimme sandte Schauer durch Blaine.

Sie waren zu drei Vierteln fertig als eine Stimme Kurts Namen rief. Blaine stand auf und legte ein Arm um Kurt. „Kannst du das Klemmbrett halten?"

Kurt nickte und nahm es an sich. Ein junger Mann hielt ihnen die Tür auf.

„Okay, zieh deine Jacke aus und ich werde dich als erstes wiegen.", sagte der Mann und legte sein Klemmbrett bei Seite sobald sie durch die Tür kamen. Die Tür schloss sich und der Mann half Kurt aus der Jacke. „Kannst du alleine darauf stehen?"

Kurt nickte und stellte einen Fuß herauf und strauchelte. Der Mann hatte seine Arme ausgestreckt um ihn im Notfall aufzufangen. Kurt setzte den anderen Fuß hinauf und streckte sich soviel er konnte. „Gut. Es sieht aus als hättest du zwei Kilo zugenommen."

_Hab__ich__dir__doch__gesagt_ dachte Blaine und versuchte ein Grinsen zurück zu halten. Kurt sah ihn an, als der Mann ihm hinunter half. „Ich werde dich in den Raum bringen, der Arzt sollte bald kommen. Ich denke er gibt bloß jemandem ein paar Spritzen." Es gab einen lauten Schrei. „Ja, ich hatte Recht. Er gibt einem Kind eine Spritze."

Kurt lachte ein wenig. Der Mann nahm seine Jacke und zeigte den Weg. Blaine lief langsam mit Kurt und trug das meiste von Kurts Gewicht.

„Nun setzt dich einfach auf den Stuhl. Wir werden uns keine Gedanken darüber machen dich auf das Bett zu kriegen bis der Arzt es verlangt, okay?"

„Okay." Kurt nickte und nahm Platz. „Ich werde deinen Blutdruck und deine Temperatur messen um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Kurt nickte wieder und tat alles was der Mann ihm sagte. „Gut, deine Temperatur ist normal und dein Blutdruck – wie immer – fantastisch. Er wird gleich bei dir sein, Kind."

Der Mann verließ den Raum und Kurt rieb seien Stirn.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Blaine, der direkt neben ihm stand. Es gab keine anderen Stühle, aber es machte ihm nichts aus zu stehen. Besonders wenn das hieß, dass er Kurt den Schmerz ersparen könnte, da er nicht auf das Bett müsste. Das hatte Blaine seit einigen Tagen Sorge bereitet.

„Ich hab leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber es geht mir gut." Kurt lächelte. „Sie brauchen normalerweise nicht sehr lange um herzukommen. Wir sollten hier nicht allzu lange bleiben müssen."

„Sie können sich so viel Zeit lassen wie sie brauchen. Ich bin nicht in Eile." beruhigte Blaine ihn und strich durch Kurts Haar. Kurt lehnte sich gegen sein Bein. „Du kannst versuchen etwas zu schlafen, während wir warten, wenn du möchtest."

„Nein, nein. Es geht mir gut.", gähnte er und streckte sich, dann wimmerte er. „Das tut weh."

„Oh Baby." Blaine lehnte sich hinunter um ihn auf den Kopf zu küssen. „Sei vorsichtig."

Es gab ein Klopfen an der Tür und dann öffnete sie sich. „Hallo, Kurt."

„Hey Dr. Gibbons.", sagte Kurt und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Wie geht es dir? Wirkt deine Medizin richtig?"

„Sie macht mich irgendwie… albern. Aber es hilft gegen die Schmerzen. Ich kann mich viel besser bewegen als vorher."

„Okay ich werde das Bett absenken und wir werden dich dort hinlegen, okay?"

„Das könnte zum Problem werden.", sagte Kurt leise.

„Oh, du wirst überrascht sein wie tief es hinunter geht.", sagte der Arzt als er zu der anderen Seite des Bettes ging. Er drückte einen Knopf und es senkte sich. „Versuch einmal alleine zu stehen."

„Das kann ich nicht.", sagte Kurt sofort. „Ich habe immer Hilfe beim Aufstehen. Wenn ich meine Arme so aufstütze", er demonstrierte es, „Gibt es immer einen Druck auf meine Seite."

„Das ist normal." Der Arzt half Kurt auf und auf das Bett. „nun werde ich es wieder erhöhen und dann werden wir uns das ansehen."

Blaine beobachtete Kurts Nicken. Er mochte es nicht Kurt zurück auf einem solchen Bett liegen zu sehen. Auch wenn es nicht solche Gitter hatte wie die im Krankenhaus mochte er es dennoch nicht dass Kurt dort war. Kurts Shirt wurde ausgezogen und der Arzt wusch seine Hände und begann Kurts Verbände zu lösen.

„Ich weiß es nervt, aber es ist nötig. Es tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte der Arzt sich als er langsam die Verbände löste. Der Schnitt war etwa zwanzig Zentimeter lang an seiner Seite unter seinem Arm. Es sah verdammt schmerzvoll aus und Blaines Herz sank in seinen Magen. Die lila Nähte bildeten einen starken Kontrast zum hellroten Schnitt und dem umliegendem blassen Fleisch. „Es heilt sehr gut. Ich denke wir werden heute die Fäden ziehen."

„Sie ziehen?", fragte Kurt mit heiserer Stimme.

„Nun sie können dort nicht für immer drin bleiben. Ich werde dich als erstes betäuben. Es wird sich komisch anfühlen, aber du solltest keine großen Schmerzen fühlen.", beruhigte sein Arzt ihn. „Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich besser fühlen wenn sie einmal raus sind."

„Ich finde das nicht gut.", murmelte Kurt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist der meist gefürchtetste Teil." Der Arzt wusch wieder seine Hände und reinigte dann Kurts Wunde. „Wie fühlen sich deine Rippen an?"

Kurt berührte einen Bereich tief auf seiner Brust. „Hier ist es immer sehr empfindlich."

Er sah auf Kurts Krankenblatt. „Die war die schlimmste. Wie ist es mit den anderen? Die eine direkt darüber?"

„Sie tut nicht sehr weh." Kurts Stimme war sanft. „Außer, wenn ich mich auf die Seite rolle."

„Das solltest du definitiv vermeiden. Für mindestens drei Wochen." Er gab Gel auf Kurts Wunde. „Rippen brauchen circa sechs Wochen um zu heilen, wenn sie gebrochen sind. Das zusammen mit der Lunge… Ich würde es wirklich lieber sehen, wenn du auf dem Rücken liegst. War dein Hals rau? Hattest du Fieber?"

„nicht seit dem ich zu Hause bin. Nun, ich hatte einmal kurz Fieber vor zwei Wochen, aber seit dem nicht mehr." Kurts Augen trafen Blaines. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, Blaine. Hör auf so zu schauen."

Blaine schluckte bloß. Er konnte nicht aufhören auf die Wunde zu starren. Es ließ seine eigene Seite schmerzen wenn er dort hinsah.

„Nun leg dich zurück und ich werde sie ziehen. Du musst dafür nur ganz ruhig liegen."

Kurt nickte und legte sich zurück. Er sprach nicht, sondern sah nur an die Decke und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wenn der Arzt einen Faden zog, es wurde von einem brennenden Gefühl ersetzt. Nach dem zehnten Faden begann Kurt leicht zu wimmern.

„Wir haben schon ein Drittel geschafft. Bleib einfach still liegen."

Umso näher Dr. Gibbson der Mitte der Wunde kam umso schmerzhafter wurde es. Blaine nahm seine Hand und Kurt drückte sie so fest, dass es wehtat.

„Halb fertig, Kurt.", wisperte der Arzt beruhigend als er fortfuhr.

„Wie viele sind es?", fragte Blaine leise.

„36"

Kurt griff Blaines Hand noch fester und ließ ein Geräusch aus einem Mix zwischen Stöhnen und Knurren aus. „Oh Gott, es tut wirklich weh. Ist es entzündet?"

„Oh Nein. Die Haut ist nur empfindlich, weil sie heilt."

Kurt blinzelte um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die unfreiwillig kamen.

„Du machst das gut, Kurt. Ich bin fast fertig, versprochen. Die letzten fünf gehen ganz schnell."

Kurt nickte, seine Augen trafen die von Blaine. Blaine strich über sein Haar, sein Herz sank wieder in die Hose. Kurt sollte das nicht durchmachen müssen. Er war zu nett, zu schön, zu perfekt für so etwas. Die Welt war ein schrecklicher Ort, jemanden so wunderbaren wie Kurt so sehr zu verletzten.

„Okay, guter Junge. Setzt dich bitte auf."

Kurt tat es mit Blaines Hilfe.

„Für die nächsten drei Tage möchte ich dich auf deinen bisherigen Schmerzmitteln halten. Ab Donnerstag werde ich dir ‚Fever All' verschreiben. Es hat weniger Nebenwirkungen, aber ist auch schwächer. Wenn du es Donnerstagmorgen nimmst und dich Freitagnacht schrecklich fühlst solltest du am Samstagmorgen wieder zurück wechseln und dann kommst du wieder her und wir finden etwas anderes."

Kurt nickte.

„Ich denke die wirst du lieber mögen. Du wirst dich nicht albern oder schwindelig fühlen, wie es das andere Medikament kann. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich nicht danach fühlen dich sehr viel zu bewegen. Was mich zu meiner nächsten Sache bringt. Du musst aufstehen und laufen. Ich möchte, dass du mindestens vier Mal am Tag rausgehst und über deine Terrasse und deine Straße hinunter spazierst. Du musst hinausgehen, aber du musst auch das in Maßen tun. Wenn es unangenehm ist, mach dennoch weiter. Wenn es schmerzhaft ist, musst du aufhören." Er sprach auch mit Blaine um sicher zu gehen, dass auch jemand anderes alles verstand. Ich lasse dich auf Prednison. Es ist gut für deine Lunge und sorgt dafür, dass sie gut verheilt und kann dir helfen Infektionen, mit denen du in Kontakt kommst, zu bekämpfen. Ohne die andere Medizin, die dich gesättigt hat, wirst du sehr viel hungriger sein. Viel Wasser, viel Saft. Aber wirklich Wasser, Wasser, Wasser. Das ist momentan dein bester Freund, Kurt."

Kurt nickte und zog sein Shirt an.

„Wenn es anfängt mehr zu schmerzen als jetzt, muss du zu mir kommen. Du bist an einem Punkt, an dem du dich täglich besser fühlen solltest. Es wird nicht zwei gute und dann einen schlechten Tag geben. Wenn du dich viel bewegst und dich gut ausruhst, dann solltest du dich besser fühlen." Er gab Blaine das Rezept. „Ich möchte dich in sieben bis neun Tagen wieder sehen."

Diese Mal war es Blaines Aufgabe zu nicken. Der Arzt schüttelte Blaines Hand und verließ schnell den Raum.

„Er hat vergessen das Bett zu senken.", wimmerte Kurt, seine Unterlippe vorschiebend.

„Ich werde dich runterholen, Baby." Blaine hob ihn einfach vom Bett und stellte ihn auf die Füße. „Bist du okay?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er die Fäden gezogen hat… Ich war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet.", wisperte Kurt.

„Du hast das sehr gut gemacht! Ich wäre niemals so gut damit umgegangen wie du. Ich hasse Schmerzen.", sagte Blaine stolz als er Kurt aus dem Raum half. Er hatte bereits, als sie angekommen waren, bezahlt, also konnte er Kurt zum Auto bringen.

„Ich hab praktisch geheult.", seufzte Kurt, schloss seinen Sicherheitsgurt und war überrascht wie viel einfacher es war, sich zu bewegen ohne die Fäden. Wenn er das vorher getan hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt als hätte er die Nähte herausgerissen. „Ich bin ein großes Baby."

Diese Aussage überraschte Blaine. Der junge Mann, der fast von drei Männern getötet worden war, der vierzehn Stunden künstlich am Leben erhalten werden musste, der eine Notoperation gehabt hatte um sein Lunge zusammenzunähen, der zur Polizei gegangen war und all dies mit solch einer Würde genommen hatte, war definitiv kein Baby. Er überlegte wie er das Kurt sagen sollte, aber konnte keine richtigen Worte finden. Er hatte allerdings keine Chance über diesem Gedanken zu verweilen. Sein Telefon klingelte.

„Wahrscheinlich mein Dad.", lachte Kurt. „Er ist so ungeduldig."

Blaine erkannte die Nummer nicht, also antwortete er mit: „Hallo?"

Es gab einen Grund, dass er die Nummer nicht erkannt hatte. Es war sein Vater. "Blaine."

Wie konnte ein Wort jemanden so nervös machen? Er dachte noch nicht einmal daran sein Auto zu starten, er saß wie erstarrt im Wagen. Er hatte die Stimme schon so lange nicht mehr gehört, dass er fast vergessen hatte wie sie klang. „Blaine, wir kommen um dich zu holen. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach Lima."

„W-…"

„Wir wissen, dass du bei diesem Jungen bist, Blaine und wir kommen um dich nach Hause zu holen. Deine Mutter hat einige Fäden gezogen und wir haben ein schönes Praktikum für dich gefunden bis du im Frühling wieder zur UK gehen wirst." Die Stimme seines Vaters war ruhig und professionell. Es hörte sich nicht wie ein Vater, der mit seinem Sohn sprach, an.

Blaine schloss seine Augen, seine Gedanken standen still. Schlimm. Das war schlimm. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Was taten sie? Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lasen? Er hatte die Anrufe ignoriert. Hatten sie diesen Wink nicht verstanden?

„Du kannst uns die Adresse sagen oder wir werden zur Werkstatt kommen. Egal wie, Blaine, du wirst mit uns kommen." Die Art wie er Blaines Namen sagte, drehte seinen Magen um. Er hörte sich so angeekelt an.

„Ich bin achtzehn, Dad. Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen nach Hause zu kommen. Ich bin erwachsen." Diese Aussage brauchte den gesamten Mut, den Blaine aufbringen konnte.

„Du hast dein Bankkonto eingefroren, hast dich von der Uni exmatrikuliert damit du in dem Haus eines schwulen Jungens sein konntest und viel Sex haben konntest und hattest die Nerven die Anrufe deiner Familie zu ignorieren. Hört sich das nach etwas an, dass ein Erwachsener tun würde?"

Er verstand es nicht. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Blaine hatte keinen Sex mit jemandem. Er war hier um Kurt zu helfen. Kurt brauchte ihn. Er hatte sein Bankkonto eingefroren und sein Geld abgehoben, weil es seine verdammten Bankkonten waren. Sein Geld. _Sein_ Geld. „Es ist mein Leben, Dad." Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Es kam allerdings nicht so heraus. Kurt griff nach einer Hand.

„Die Art wie du dein perverses Leben führst hat Auswirkungen auf deine ganze Familie! Du musst zur Vernunft kommen oder ich werde dir den Geldhahn abdrehen."

„Welchen Geldhahn? Ich brauche dein Geld nicht mehr! Ich habe mein eigenes Geld gespart. Ich werde mir einen Job besorgen. Ich werde zurück zum College gehen!" Seine Stimme hörte sich viel hysterischer an als er es gewollt hatte. Es war einfach nicht die richtige Zeit. Überhaupt nicht die richtige Zeit.

„Blaine, bist du dir bewusst wie viel Geld du bekommen wirst wenn deine Großmutter stirbt? 4,7 Millionen Dollar."

Kurts Mund öffnete sich, aber Blaine wusste nicht, ob es von der Unverschämtheit der Aussage herrührte oder von der Menge des Geldes.

„Ich will das Geld nicht. Ich will nichts mit dir oder meiner Mutter oder meiner Großmutter zu tun haben. Ich interessiere mich nicht für das _bescheuerte_ Geld!", schrie Blaine ins Telefon. Hatte er das wirklich gerade getan? Oh Gott.

„Erheb nicht deine Stimme gegen mich, du unverschämtes Stück Scheiße! Du wirst mir jetzt genau zuhören. Wenn du heute Nacht nicht nach Hause kommst, gehe ich zu dieser Werksatt, werde den Vater von dieser Schwuchtel finden und ich werde ich gewaltsam an den Haaren dort rausschleifen wie das Stück Müll, dass du bist! Deine Mutter und ich haben viel zu lange damit herumgeschlagen, Blaine. Du bist so eine Enttäuschung. Du hast Fußball gespielt bis du zu dieser Schwuchtel-Schule mit diesem asiatischen Freak gegangen bist! Du denkst es ist normal mit einigen schwulen Jungs herum zu stolzieren und in Wettbewerben zu singen? Wir hätten dich in der öffentlichen Schule lassen und diese Jungen etwas Verstand in dich rein prügeln lassen sollen!"

Blaine hielt das Telefon an sein Ohr und starrte in die Leere. Kurt nahm das Telefon sanft aus seinen Händen und legte auf. „Niemand hat das Recht so mit dir zu reden.", sagte er sanft. „Und niemand wird so mit dir reden. Niemals wieder. Lass uns zur Werkstatt fahren."

„Was?" Blaines Augen weiteten sich. Nein, nein, nein, Das wurde sehr schnell sehr schrecklich. Sein Vater würde dort hinkommen.

„Blaine, lass uns zur Werksatt fahren.", wiederholte Kurt sehr ruhig. „Das endet heute. Es ist vorbei. Heute. Es ist vorbei."

„Kurt – "

„Du würdest mich von niemandem noch einmal verletzen lassen?"

„Natürlich würde ich das nicht, Kurt. Aber das – "

„Jetzt bin ich dran das gleiche für dich zu tun. Wenn du nicht fährst, werde ich selber fahren. Egal wie, wir werden beide in der Werkstatt landen. Egal wie, das endet heute."

„Ku-." Er war gerührt, wirklich. Aber Kurt hatte keine Ahnung mit wem und was er hier zu tun hatte. Nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung.

„Nein Blaine.", wisperte Kurt. „Das ist vorbei."

Blaine seufzte, startete das Auto uns schluckte den Knoten in seinem Hals hinunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Sie waren zu spät. Blaine konnte den leeren Chrysler PT seines Vaters vor der Werkstatt parken sehen. Er fuhr schnell in eine Parklücke und rannte hinein. Kurt, der bestimmt noch nicht alleine laufen sollte, folgte ihm so schnell er konnte.

„Verschwinde von hier, Blaine." Burts Gesicht war rot, ebenso das seines Vaters. Seine Mutter stand an der Seite mit einem dummen Gesichtsausdruck und sah zu. Anscheinend hatte schon eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Männern stattgefunden. „Blaine, geh."

„Dad, du musst gehen.", sagte Blaine leise. „Ich gehe nicht nach Hause. Ich bleibe in Lima."

„Mein Sohn wird nicht in _Lima_ leben. Und vor Allem wird er nicht das College für seinen _Freund_ abbrechen. Hast du den Verstand verloren, Blaine?" Der Mann sah Blaine sehr ähnlich. Er hatte die gleichen Haselnuss braunen Augen, nur das seine nicht wie Blaines funkelten und keine Freundlichkeit oder Liebe darin zu finden war. Er hatte denselben Mund, dieselbe Augenfarbe. Seine Nase hatte er eindeutig von seiner Mutter, genauso wie sein wunderbares Haar. „Hast du eine Ahnung was deine Großmutter momentan durchmacht? Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass du schwul bist und das College abgebrochen hast und dann weggerannt bist um bei einer _Schwuchtel_ – "

„Ich bin nicht weggerannt! Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt! Ich bin ein Erwachsener, der sehr wohl in der Lage ist eigene – "

„Halt die Klappe! Rede nicht so mit mir!" Er ging auf Blaine zu, die Faust erhoben.

„Rühren Sie ihn nicht an!" Kurt kam hinter Blaine hervor, zog an seinem Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm schon, Baby. Lass das meinen Vater regeln."

„Das würde zu dir passen, nicht wahr, Blaine?", höhnte sein Vater. „Du bist so eine Enttäuschung. Ich wünschte du wärst niemals geboren worden. Du warst niemals für etwas gut, außer als Lachnummer. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Stück Dreck."

„Reden Sie nicht so mit ihm!" Kurt schrie nun und stellte sich vor Blaine. „Reden Sie ja nie wieder so mit ihm!"

„Du wirst niemals gut genug für einen Anderson sein. Deinem Vater gehört eine Werkstatt, du hast nicht einmal eine Mutter und du siehst aus wie ein Mädchen. Du lebst in _Lima_. Was bringt dich dazu, zu denken, du wärst gut genug für einen Enkel von Barbara Anderson? Du wirst in der Hölle schmoren und dein Vater auch, weil er zugelassen hat, dass du mit diesem perversen Scheiß weitermachst." Das hatte Blaines Mutter gesagt.

„Wer glauben Sie dass Sie sind, so mit meinem Sohn zu reden? Oder Ihrem?" Burt knurrte und ging auf Blaines Vater zu.

Zur selben Zeit drehte sich Blaine seiner Mutter zu. „Du bist so dumm! Du bist _so_ dumm, Mum! Du bist nicht einmal religiös. Du gehst zur Kirche um deinen dummen Ruf zu behalten! Du hast wahrscheinlich in deinem ganzen Leben nicht ein einziges Mal eine Bibel außerhalb der Kirche geöffnet!"

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal so mit deiner Mutter reden höre – " Blaines Vater stieß ihn wütend gegen eine Wand.

„Lassen Sie ihn los! Sie sind eine schreckliche Entschuldigung für ein menschliches Wesen! Er ist Ihr _Sohn_!", schrie Kurt und hatte Schwierigkeiten Mr. Anderson von Blaine weg zu ziehen. Blaine nahm sich vor, Kurt niemals so wütend zu machen, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich beängstigend. Sicher, er hatte Kurt in seinem Diva-Modus gesehen. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes. „Sie werden niemals auch nur ein Viertel von der beeindruckenden Person sein, die Blaine ist. Ich sagte, _lassen__Sie__ihn__los_!"

„Lass deine Hände von mir, du eklige Schwuchtel!", schrie Blaines Vater wütend.

Burt versuchte zu dem Mann zu stürmen, aber ein anderer Mechaniker hielt ihn zurück. „Sie müssen _gehen_, Sir.", sagte der Mann, der einen sich sträubenden Burt zurück hielt.

„Du denkst du könntest mit etwas sagen? Wie viel verdienst du in einer Stunde? Weniger als den Mindestlohn wahrscheinlich, so wie es hier aussieht." Er marschierte hinüber zu Blaine. „Komm jetzt. Wir. Gehen."

Blaine bewegte tonlos seinen Mund und fühlte Kurt an seinem Arm ziehen und wispern: „Lass uns gehen. Komm schon. Ist schon gut. Mein Vater kann das regeln."

„Fassen Sie meinen Sohn nicht an!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Blaines Vater Blaine grob von Kurt weg und schleuderte ihn geradezu hinter sich.

Das brachte das Fass für Kurt zum überlaufen. „Wer denken Sie wer Sie sind? Wer denken Sie wer Sie sind, dass sie meinen Partner so behandeln?"

Mr. Anderson wante sich Blaine zu. „Geh und setz dich ins Auto, jetzt."

Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was er seinem Vater sagen würde, wenn er ihn wieder sah. Alle sarkastischen, gut durchdachten und perfekten Kommentare hatten seine Gedanken komplett verlassen. Stattdessen war alles woran er denken konnte, die Situation in der sein Vater ihn fast die Treppe hinunter gestoßen hatte, an dem Tag, an dem er rausgeschmissen worden war, wenn er nicht zwei Schritte zur Seite gegangen wäre. Jetzt konnte er nichts sagen. All die Zeit, in der er darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er hatte sagen wollen und jetzt konnte er sich an nichts davon erinnern.

„Was kann diese _Schwuchtel_ dir bieten? Ist das dein Ernst? Sieh dir dieses Loch an. Lima, Ohio? Bist du so ein Verlierer, Blaine? Du gehörst hier nicht her. Du wirst den Namen Anderson nicht mit so etwas beschmutzen. Wir sind eine anständige und angesehene Familie!"

„Reden Sie nicht so mit ihm und reden Sie nicht so über meinen Sohn!", schrie Burt.

„Ich würde das da nicht Sohn nennen."

Kurt, unbeeindruckt und an solche Kommentare über sein Geschlecht gewöhnt, ging bloß an Blaine Vater vorbei und direkt auf Blaine zu. „Wir gehen – " Er hatte nicht die Chance den Satz zu beenden.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du meinen Sohn nicht berühren sollst!", brüllte Mr. Anderson und schubste Kurt hart gegen die Brust, genau an der Stelle wo er, vierzig Minuten zuvor, dem Arzt gesagt hatte, dass es am meisten wehtat. Die Reaktion kam sofort. Kurt schwankte, Augen in Schock geweitet, und fiel auf den Boden. Er sah zwischen den beiden Männern mit großen blauen Augen hin und her. Dieses Mal lies etwas in Blaine ihn die Fassung verlieren. Er stieß seinen Vater gegen die nächste Wand, mit überraschender Gewalt für jemand so Kleinen. Er hörte sich selbst reden, doch hatte keine Ahnung was er sagte. Sein Gehirn hatte sich ausgeschaltet. Er hob blindlings seine Faust um seinen Vater zu schlagen, aber Burt befreite sich aus dem griff seines Mitarbeiters, schubste Blaine zur Seite und stieß dessen Vater auf den Boden. Er schlug zu, auf jeden Zentimeter den er erreichen konnte. Chaos war ausgebrochen.

„Fass – meinen – Sohn – ja – nie – wieder – an!" Schlag nach Schlag ergab ein schreckliches Geräusch. Mr. Anderson hatte begonnen zurück zu schlagen. Das war allerdings sinnlos. Burt Hummel war ein großer Mann und hatte Collegefootball gespielt. Blaines Vater hatte keine Chance in einem Kampf und beide Männer wussten das.

Blaines Mutter schrie auf und jeder verstummte.

„Was hast du _getan_, Mark? Er blutet! Du hast den Jungen verletzt!" Sie sah verängstigt aus, als sie zu Kurt auf den Boden zeigte. Sie war nicht besorgt um Kurts Gesundheit. Nein, sie war bloß besorgt, dass jemand herausfinden würde, dass ihr Mann einen Teenager verletzt hatte. Das würde nicht gut in den Abendnachrichten aussehen, oder?

„Verschwinden Sie beide verdammt noch mal aus meiner Werkstatt." brummte Burt, drängte den Mann zur Tür und rannte zu Kurt.

Blaine kniete schon neben ihm, zitternd sein Haar zurück streichend. Jetzt bekam er Panik. Alles war so schnell passiert und Blaine wusste nicht was er denken sollte, was er sagen sollte, und am wichtigsten was er tun sollte. „Nein, Kurt, nein. Bist du okay?" Kurt nickte, aber hustete Blut. Es war auch schon viel Blut auf seinem Shirt und er schien, wann immer er den Mund öffnete, mehr Blut zu spucken. Blaine weinte schon fast. „Du musst wach bleiben, okay? Wir werden dich sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen."

Als Burt Kurt sanft vom Boden aufhob, schrie er laut auf. Blaine hatte ihn nicht einmal im Krankenhaus so einen markerschütternden Ton von sich geben hören und es traf ihn mitten ins Herz. „Es ist alles okay, Kind. Ich muss dich zum Auto bringen."

„Nicht mein Auto.", stöhnte Kurt als er mehr Blut hustete. „Meine Sitze sind so teuer zu reinigen."

Blaine rannte zum Parkplatz und riss die hintere Tür seines Wagens auf. Er sorgte sich definitiv nicht um seine Sitze. Er sorgte sich um Kurt und darum ihm Hilfe zu besorgen. Der Vater seines Freundes folgte ihm kurz darauf und stoppte außerhalb des Autos.

„Du musst hier auf dem Boden sitzen und sicher gehen, dass er wach bleibt. Wo sind deine Schlüssel?" Burt riss seine Jacke herunter und legte sie auf den Sitz ein Kissen daraus formend und legte Kurt sanft darauf ab. Kurt zuckte zusammen und gab einige wimmernde Töne von sich.

Blaines Hände zitterten fast zu sehr um die Schlüssel aus der Tasche zu bekommen doch schließlich gab er sie Burt. Er krabbelte auf den Boden vor dem Rücksitz und berührte Kurts Gesicht mit zitternden Fingern. „K-Kurt..." Er stöhnte unfähig etwas anderes zu sagen. „Warum hast du das getan, Kurt?"

„Er hat dir weh getan." Seine Worte waren ruhig, als wenn es so einfach wäre.

_Oh__Gott,__wenn__er__stirbt__ist__das__alles__meine__Schuld_.

Blaine nahm Kurts Hand und begann zu weinen. Er schluchzte noch mehr als Kurt seine Hand drückte. In nur zehn Minuten erreichten sie das Krankenhaus und Kurt wurde sofort hineingebracht. Weder Burt noch Blaine durften mit. Burt hatte versucht zu streiten („Ich bin sein Vater!") Aber Kurt war mit den Neuigkeiten besser umgegangen als erwartet. Burt ging wütend im Flur auf und ab und Blaine bemerkte etwas Blut auf seinen Händen und seinem T-Shirt. Es war auch etwas auf Blaines. Kurt hatte so viel Blut gehustet.

Blaine saß in der Ecke des Wartezimmers außer sich vor Kummer und nicht in der Lage seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Burt ging immer weiter auf und ab, selbst als Carole eingetroffen war. Sie umarmte sofort ihren Ehemann und die zwei redeten kurz bevor sie herüber kam und sich leise neben Blaine setzte.

„Hey, Schätzchen.", wisperte sie. Er legte bloß seine Hand vor seinen Mund und stieß einige besonders laute Schluchzer aus, welche nur noch schlimmer wurden als er Kurts Blut auf seiner Handfläche sah. Er hatte es vorher nicht gesehen. Kurts Blut war überall. Carole legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern, zog ihn nahe zu sich und schaukelte in vor und zurück. „Er wird wieder gesund."

„N-n-nein w-wird er n-nicht.", weinte Blaine. Alles woran er denken konnte waren Kurts weit aufgerissene Augen als er Blut gehustet hatte. Sein sanftes ‚oh'. Wie Kurt seine Hand im Auto genommen hatte um ihn zu beruhigen, während er Unmengen an Blut hustete. „D-da war so viel B-Blut."

„Shh." Sie schaukelte ihn wieder und strich beruhigend über sein Haar. „Kurt ist ein Kämpfer."

Blaine sah auf als ein Mann in blauer OP-Kleidung hereinkam. Sein Schluchzen verstummte schnell, er musste hören was los war. „Es sah schlimmer aus als es ist. Seine Lunge wurde nicht wieder punktiert.", hörten Carole und Blaine ihn sagen. Burt seufze erleichtert. „Es gab innere Blutungen. Deshalb hat er Blut gehustet. Seine Rippe wurde schlimm verletzt bei dem Sturz und hat zu den inneren Blutungen geführt. Ich kenne mich damit nicht so genau aus, aber der Chirurg wird es Ihnen erklären. Ihr Sohn wurde vor einigen Minuten in den OP gebracht, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht schlimmer wird, aber es hätte wirklich warten können. Wir wollten allerdings nicht riskieren, dass er einen Schock oder eine Infektion bekommt. Der Chirurg wird ihn wieder zusammenflicken. Es wird wahrscheinlich anderthalb Stunden dauern. Er wird gesund werden."

Burt seufzte noch einmal erleichtert und nickte.

Der Arzt fuhr fort. „Er hat keinen Schock erlitten, was unsere größte Sorge war. Er blieb während der gesamten Untersuchungszeit bei Bewusstsein und seine Werte waren sehr gut. Die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade von der letzten OP erholt, könnte die Heilung etwas verlängern, aber darüber müssen wir nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist... Es hätte wirklich nicht besser laufen können. Sie können ihn besuchen, sobald er aus der OP kommt."

„Danke." Burt nickte und ging hinüber um sich zu Blaine zu setzen. Er griff hinüber und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes.

Blaine nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und rieb seine Augen. Er ballte seine Fäuste und sah einfach hinunter auf seine Knie. Er taute sich nicht zu, zu sprechen... Er sah immer noch wie sein Vater Kurt zu Boden stieß, gegen dessen Brust schlug, dorthin wo Blaine wusste, dass es weh tat. Etwas hatte einen in ihm Schalter umgelegt. Es war, als wäre er kein Mensch mehr gewesen als er das gesehen hatte. Etwas anderes hatte die Oberhand bekommen.

„Ich möchte, dass du...", begann Burt.

Ausziehst? Kurt verlässt? Die Beziehung beendest? Blaine fühlte sich sichtbar erblassen, aber er konnte Burt nichts vorwerfen. Nicht nachdem was sein Vater Kurt gerade angetan hatte. Aber wie sollte er ohne Kurt leben? Ohne sein Lachen jeden Tag zu hören? Oder zu sehen wie mürrisch er wurde, wenn Blaine versuchte seine Frisur zu zerstören oder noch schlimmer, seine Sachen versteckte, damit er sie gar nicht erst machen konnte? Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die Blaine am meisten beschäftigten. Denn alle diese Kleinigkeiten waren nicht wirklich Kleinigkeiten. Nicht wenn es um Kurt ging.

„… dich waschen gehst und etwas Wasser holst. Du siehst schrecklich aus und es wird Kurt nur beunruhigen wenn er dich so sieht", beendete Burt den Satz.

Blaine fühlte sich selbst nicken, aufstehen und in Richtung der Toiletten gehen. Es war traurig, dass er hier oft genug gewesen war um genau zu wissen wo sie waren.

Er hätte Kurt _niemals_ zu der Werkstatt gebracht, wenn er das gewusst hätte... _niemals_. Sein Vater hatte ihn so gestoßen, aber unter komplett anderen Bedingungen. Jemanden so zu stoßen, dass... dass er nicht einmal wusste? Blaine würde nie wieder mit ihnen reden. Nie wieder. Das würde sich nicht ändern. Es interessierte ihn nicht ob sie jemals realisieren würden wie falsch sie lagen. Er würde ihnen niemals vergeben was sie Kurt angetan hatten. Er wusch als erstes seine Hände und beobachtete das blutige Wasser im Ausguss verschwinden. Er würde auch sich selbst nie verzeihen Kurt in diese Situation gebracht zu haben. Er hätte nie auf Kurt hören dürfen, weil er so ein Gefühl im Magen gehabt hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass etwas passieren würde. Was hätte sonst passieren sollen? Eine Familienzusammenführung? Er befeuchtete ein Tuch und wischte etwas Blut von seinem Hals und seinen Wangen. Er zog auch sein T-Shirt aus und schmiss es in den Mülleimer, so dass er nur noch in seinem weißen Unterhemd dastand. Er konnte nichts gegen das Blut an seiner Hose tun, aber es war nur wenig darauf und es würde Kurt wahrscheinlich nicht ausflippen lassen. Es würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ausflippen lassen als Blaine selbst, um ehrlich zu ein. Jedes Mal wenn er Kurts Blut auf sich sah drehte es ihm den Magen um.

Er schniefte laut und spritze sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Er sah wirklich schrecklich aus und er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass er so sehr geweint hatte. Falls er es jemals getan hatte. Er saß da, starrte bloß in den Spiegel, aber sah für bestimmt eine Stunde nicht wirklich etwas. Die Tür öffnete sich und er hörte Burt den Raum betreten. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Mann mit rauer Stimme.

Nein. „Ja."

Burt sah ihn mit demselben Blick an wie damals als er gefragt hatte, ob Blaine schwul sei. Er versuchte ihn zu durchschauen. Er nickte kurz. „Okay. Aber du bist schon lange hier drin."

„Bin ich?" Blaines Stimme klang nicht einmal wie seine eigene.

„Carole meinte, ich soll mal nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht. Ich habe schon selber darüber nachgedacht..." Burt seufzte und wusch seine eigenen Hände. „Das ändert nichts, Kind. Du bist noch immer willkommen bei uns. Ob du es weißt oder nicht, in der Sekunde, in der du um vier Uhr morgens ins Krankenhaus gerannt kamst, bist du... bist du ein Mitglied dieser Familie geworden, Blaine."

„Es ist meine Schuld."

Burt sah in an, er war total geschockt. „Wieso? Wieso ist das deine Schuld? Kurt hat so reagiert, wie es jeder in der Situation getan hätte. Er hat versucht, dich zu beschützen, genau wie du ihn beschützt, seitdem ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Ich weiß, Blaine. Ich weiß, dass du für meinen Sohn da warst und wie sehr du dich um ihn sorgst. _Du__liebst__ihn_. Zu sagen, dass es deine Schuld war, würde bedeuten dass du ihn selber umgestoßen hast. Manche Leute haben halt Scheiß-Eltern, Kind. Ich weiß dass du nicht gewusst hast, dass das passiert. Niemand denkt, dass du im geheimen gehofft hast, dass sowas passiert. Nichts davon ist deine Schuld und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass du sie nie wieder sehen musst. Das ist mit heute Nacht beendet."

Kurt hatte genau dieselben Worte benutzt und Blaine hätte gelacht, wenn er sich besser gefühlt hätte. Die zwei waren sich so ähnlich, das war offensichtlich. Stattdessen nickte Blaine bloß.

„Bist du hungrig?" Burt legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn aus der Toilette. „Ich strebe vor Hunger."

"Ein bisschen.", wisperte Blaine und sah nach unten.

Burt drückte ihn ein wenig und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl in der altbekannten Cafeteria. Er sagte, er wäre gleich zurück. Blaine sah sich um. Es gab Menschen in jedem Alter in diesem Raum. Manche waren fröhlich und unterhielten sich angeregt mit den Leuten an ihrem Tisch. Andere sahen erschöpft aus, hoffungslos, und rührten ihr Essen kaum an. Blaine wusste wie sie sich fühlten. Burt kehrte ziemlich schnell mit zwei Tabletts zurück und setzte sich. „Carole hat gegessen, bevor ich angerufen habe... sie wird bleiben und mich anrufen wenn sie kommen, also lass dir ruhig Zeit. Iss ein bisschen was. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich besser fühlen. Außerdem, wer weiß wann wir das nächste Mal die Chance haben hier herunter zu kommen."

Blaine aß einen Bissen und nippte an dem Orangensaft. Burt hatte recht gehabt. Er begann, sich besser zu fühlen. Er setzte sich gerade hin, als er weiter aß. Er aß nicht alles – er war viel zu besorgt dafür. Burt aß alles auf seinem Tablett und sah sich um, um Blaine nicht zu hetzen. Blaine lehrte sein Tablett. „Wir sollten zurückgehen. Ich möchte den Arzt nicht verpassen.", wisperte er.

Burt nickte und brachte sein eigenes Tablett zurück. Die zwei liefen still zurück zum Wartezimmer und setzten sich auf ihre alten Plätze.

Carole griff hinüber und umarmte Blaine. „Du siehst viel besser aus, Süßer. Ich bin froh darüber."

Blaine war es von seinen Eltern nicht gewohnt so behandelt zu werden, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Er musste auf sein Zimmer gehen und entweder warten bis seine Traurigkeit vorbei war oder einen Weg finden sich selbst aufzumuntern. War es das, was die beiden bei Kurt taten? Als er jünger war und seine Mutter im Krankenhaus war, hatte Burt seinen Sohn in die Cafeteria gebracht und dort mit ihm gegessen? War er mit dem Arm um dessen Schulter durch die Gänge gegangen? Nein, Kurt war so klein gewesen, dass Blaine sich sicher war, dass er getragen worden war. Burt erschien einfach wie der Typ Mensch, der Kurt so lange herumgetragen hatte bis dieser zu groß dafür war. „Es geht mir besser.", antwortete er leise.

Ein weiterer Arzt erreichte sie, auch in OP-Kleidung gekleidet. Er sah sehr fröhlich aus. „Burt Hummel?"

Burt stand auf und nickte. „Wie geht es meinem Jungen?"

„Er wird wieder gesund. Er wird gerade in den Aufwachraum gebracht. Sobald er soweit ist, können Sie zu ihm und ihn sehen. Er wird allerdings noch etwas länger schlafen." Der Arzt lächelte.

„Wie ist die OP verlaufen?"

„Sehr gut. Er wird wahrscheinlich drei Tage hier bleiben müssen. Sein Zustand ist ernst, aber nicht kritisch. Die heutige Nacht wird wahrscheinlich etwas hart, aber bis morgen Nachmittag wird wieder alles in Ordnung sein. Er wird sehr viel weniger Schmerzen haben, weil er nicht an der Lunge operiert wurde. Also wird er auch weniger Schmerzmittel kriegen. Wenn es geht, würde ich ihm dieses Mal keine Oxycodon-Tabletten geben. Es kann leicht passieren, dass man davon abhängig wird."

„Wird es ihm trotzdem gut gehen?"

Der Mann nickte. „Ja, wir werden ihm ein ähnliches Medikament geben, das nicht so schnell abhängig macht. Wir werden alles tun, damit es ihm gut geht. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, fragen Sie mich oder jemand anderen auf der Station. Er wird wahrscheinlich einige Stunden hier bleiben und dann nach oben gebracht werden, dort wird er für den Rest seines Aufenthaltes bleiben. Jemand wird kommen und Sie zu ihm führen sobald er fertig ist."

Burt nickte und schüttelte seine Hand. „Danke, dass Sie sich um meinen Sohn gekümmert haben."

„Kein Problem." Der Mann klopfte seine Schulter und verließ den Raum.

„Oh Gott, danke." Carole war die erste die sprach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das arme Kind zwei weitere Wochen her drin ausgehalten hätte."

Blaine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Die OP war vorüber. Kurt würde wieder ganz gesund werden. Nach seiner ersten OP hatten die Ärzte nicht so positiv gestimmt ausgesehen. Alles würde gut werden. Kurt würde nicht sterben. Er würde komplett gesund werden. Er seufzte tief vor Erleichterung und fühlte sich, als ob er endlich wieder atmen könnte.

„Ich werde in der Werkstatt anrufen und informiere die anderen nachdem wir ihn gesehen haben." Burt seufzte. „Jeff mag Kurt, ich weiß, dass er sich Sorgen macht."

„Finn sollte auf dem Weg sein. Er ist in Cincinnati weggefahren, als ich in angerufen habe. Er bringt Puck mit.", fügte Carole nickend hinzu. „Puck wird wahrscheinlich fahren. Ich denke Finn flippt gerade etwas aus. Er fühlt sich wirklich, als sei Kurt sein kleiner Bruder, weißt du."

Blaine hörte ihrem Smalltalk zu, bis eine lächelnde Krankenschwester das Wartezimmer betrat. „Sie können ihn jetzt alle sehen. Er ist jetzt soweit."

Die drei standen auf und folgten ihr in das bekannte Krankenzimmer. Kurts Bett war dieses Mal das Hintere. Das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein. Blaine dachte, dass es bedeutete, dass er keine so genaue Überwachung brauchte.

„Du bist wach, mein Süßer!" Carole rannte hinüber sobald sie sah, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er sah so klein und blass auf dem Bett aus und seine hellen blauen Augen stachen hervor. Er lächelte ein wenig und seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. Er war an weniger Maschinen angeschlossen, als beim letzten Mal. Es war viel weniger beängstigend und einfacher neben seinem Bett zu stehen.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Kind?" Burt lehnte sich hinüber. Kurts Mund bewegte sich um zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme war so leise, dass Carole und Blaine nichts verstehen konnten. Burt strich sein Haar zurück, lauschte genau und nickte dann. „Sie haben dich operiert. Du hattest innere Blutungen, aber nicht von der Lunge. Du wirst wieder ganz gesund." Kurts Mund bewegte sich wieder und Burt lachte kurz. „Nein, nur ein paar Tage. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kind." Er sah zurück, grinsend. „Er hat gesagt, dass er sich die Augen auskratzen würde, wenn in einem dieser furchtbaren Räume weitere zwei Wochen verbringen müsse."

Carole lachte. „Da bist du ja wieder. Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen. Er wird gesund." Sie zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

Burt drückte Kurts Schulter, ging hinüber auf die andere Seite des Bettes und zog zwei weitere Stühle heran. Blaine kam näher, sah Kurt genau an. Er sah wirklich genauso aus, wie am Morgen, als sie die Arztpraxis verlassen hatten, vielleicht ein bisschen blasser. Es war eine Infusion an seinem Arm und er war an drei Maschinen angeschlossen, aber das war auf jeden Fall besser als die acht, an denen er hing, als Blaine ihn das letzte Mal in diesem Raum gesehen hatte.

Kurt sprach wieder, doch Blaine war nicht nah genug um es zu verstehen. Er hatte Angst ihm zu nahe zu kommen, weil er ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten wollte. Er musste sich allerdings hinunter beugen um zu hören, was Kurt gesagt hatte. „Was, Baby?" Seine Stimme klang viel besser als er es erwartet hatte. Er kämpfte noch immer mit dem Verlangen zu weinen, aber Burt hatte gesagt, dass er sich zusammenreißen solle. Er wollte Kurt nicht aufregen. Nicht jetzt, wenn er so war, wie er war.

„Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte Kurt, die blauen Augen trafen seine. Seine Stimme war noch immer sehr leise, kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Er klang sehr schwach.

„Oh, Kurt. Ich liebe dich auch." Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Kurt auf die Stirn. „So sehr... wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut... es tut diesmal nicht weh." Er schloss seine Augen. „Mach das noch einmal."

Blaine küsste wieder seine Stirn. „Das?"

Kurt lächelte ein wenig und schlief ein.

Er stand dort, hinunter gebeugt, für einige Minuten. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen, weil er Angst hatte, dass Kurt aufwachen und etwas sagen wollen würde. Er sollte sich nicht immer wiederholen müssen, wenn er so schwach und müde war.

Schließlich berührte Burt seine Schulter. „Ich habe dir einen Stuhl geholt. Setzt dich. Er schläft."

„Ich weiß.", wisperte Blaine, sein Augen verließen Kurt jedoch nicht.

„Setzt dich einfach. Er könnte für eine Weile schlafen."

Es dauerte einige weitere Minuten bis Burt es schließlich schaffte Blaine zum Hinsetzten zu bewegen. Er legte beide Arme auf die Armlehnen und starrte seinen Freund an. Kurt schien bemerkt zuhaben, dass er sich bewegt hatte. Er bewegte sich einige Male, gab ein paar Geräusche von sich und die Finger begannen sich zu bewegen. Blaine griff hinüber und nahm seine Hand. Kurt stoppte sofort sich zu bewegen und seine Hand drückte Blaines. Blaine fühlte sein Herz wieder an seinen eigentlichen Platz zurückrutschen. Das letzte Mal als sie in diesem Raum gewesen waren und er Kurts Hand gehalten hatte, hatte es keine Reaktion gegeben. Die Hand hatte sich einfach taub angefühlt. War es das was Kurt gewollt hatte? Das Blaine seine Hand hielt? Nun, Blaine würde sie nicht mehr loslassen. Nicht bis Kurt seine Hand wegzog und selbst dann, dachte Blaine, würde er wahrscheinlich einfach wieder die kleine Hand in seine nehmen. Er würde Kurts Seite nicht verlassen, für nichts, bis der Junge nach Hause konnte. Niemand konnte ihn dazu bringen nach Hause zu gehen, zu schlafen oder zu duschen. Alles was zählte, war, dass er Kurts Hand hielt.

Alle sahen auf, als die Tür sich öffnete. Finn und ein weiterer Junge kamen schnell herein. Blaine kannte natürlich Finn, aber Puck kannte er nicht. Er hatte Puck bei Wettbewerben gesehen, er hatte Fotos von ihm und dem restlichen Glee-Club gesehen und er hatte Pucks Kommentare zu Facebookfotos und Statusmeldungen gesehen. Allerdings hatte er den Jungen nie persönlich kennen gelernt.

„Was ist los? Ist er okay? Was ist passiert?", fragte Finn besorgt.

Carole stand auf und hielt einen Finger vor die Lippen. "Kurt schläft. Komm, ich werde es dir im Flur erzählen."

Sie leitete die Jungs in den Flur und Blaine fühlte Erleichterung. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ausgehalten hätte, sie erzählen zu hören, was sich ein paar Stunden zuvor mit seinem Vater ereignet hatte. Und über seinen süßen, süßen Kurt, der sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Kurts Hand löste sich leicht und dann drückten seine Finger wieder zu.

„Ich bin noch hier."; wisperte Blaine und erwiderte das Drücken. „Ist schon gut."

„Ich hasse Krankenhäuser." Burt seufzte und stützte seinen Ellenbogen auf sein Knie und legte den Kopf in seine Hände.

Blaine wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Burt musste Krankenhäuser hassen, dachte er. Das war das zweite Mal in einem Monat, dass sein Sohn operiert worden war. Nicht zu vergessen, dass es ihn sicher an Kurts Mutter erinnerte. Er wusste, dass sie die letzten Wochen ihres Lebens im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte. Wieder hier zu sein, musste alte Erinnerungen zurückbringen.

Die zwei saßen still bei einander, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Carole, Finn und der Junge, bei dem es sich um Puck handeln musste, kamen zurück in das Zimmer. Finn zog unter Lärm einen Stuhl heran, genau wie Puck.

„Blaine, das ist Puck. Puck, das ist Kurts fester Freund Blaine.", sagte Finn und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Er sah viel glücklicher und weniger verängstigt aus. Blaine wünschte sich, dass seine Sorgen auch so schnell verschwunden wären.

Blaine streckte seine freie Hand aus und schüttelte Pucks Hand. „Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ja, freut mich auch." Puck schüttelte fest seine Hand und setzte sch neben Finn auf seinen Stuhl. „So, Mann, ich bin froh, dass wir keine Runden mehr rennen mussten. Vielleicht können wir hier ein paar Tage bleiben."

„Ich weiß nicht, Alter. Ich denke, wir müssen abwarten wie es Kurt geht. Allerdings wird der Coach es nicht mögen wenn wir nicht schnell zurück kommen.", antwortete Finn.

Normalerweise würde ihn das Gespräch nicht stören, aber als Finn und Puck zwanzig Minuten ununterbrochen geredet hatten, wurde es langsam nervig. Vielleicht weil Kurt angefangen hatte sich wieder zu bewegen und Blaine befürchtete das das Gerde ihn störte. Vielleicht weil sie so glücklich aussahen, was ihm falsch vorkam. Sie waren in einem Krankenhaus im Aufwachraum und benahmen sich, als wären sie bloß froh vom College frei bekommen zu haben. Als ob es ein schöner kleiner Ausflug wäre. Kurt war ernsthaft verletzt. Andererseits war Blaine wahrscheinlich bloß überempfindlich, weil er so überfordert war. Er wünschte sich einfach, dass sie aufhören würden zu reden, damit sie alle in eine angenehme Stille verfallen konnten.

„Puckerman, sie können dich den ganzen Flur runter hören. Sei still.", gähnte Kurt auf ein Mal mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Könne sie wahrscheinlich wirklich!", lachte Finn laut.

„Dich auch, Finn. Niemanden interessiert es, welche Farbe die Shorts haben, die du beim Joggen trägst."

Blaine fühlte sich selbst lachen. _Zeig__'__s__ihnen,__Kurt_, dachte er.

„Redet einfach etwas leiser damit Kurt schlafen kann. Er braucht Ruhe."; wisperte Carole. „Schlaf ruhig wieder ein, Kurt."

Ihre Worte waren unnötig, weil Kurt schon wieder eingeschlafen war, seine Hand drückte noch immer Blaines.

„Kurt, guten Morgen!"; sagte Carole am nächsten Tag als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Ich habe nur etwas Kaffee geholt. Möchtest du dass ich dir etwas bringe?"

Blaine sah bloß von seinem Stuhl neben dem Bett auf. Wann war Kurt aufgewacht und hatte sich aufgesetzt? Blaine hatte vor nur drei Minuten zum Bett gesehen bevor er sich die Nachrichten angesehen hatte.

„Ich sollte wahrscheinlich nicht wach sein oder Kaffee trinken.", sagte Kurt fröhlich und hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht was sie mir gegeben haben, aber was immer es ist, es ist _wunderbar_."

„Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts brauchst?"

„Ich fühle mich _wunderbar_. Das ist mein Wort des Tages. _Wunderbar_." Kurt zog das letzte Wort in die Länge. Burt beugte sich hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. „Das ist _wunderbar_, Dad."

Burt lachte und tätschelte seinen Kopf.

Blaine holte tief Luft. Er wusste, dass Kurt absolut hinreißend war, wenn er unter Schmerzmitteln stand, aber er mochte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, dass sein Freund das durchmachen musste. Schon wieder. Und dieses Mal war es seine Schuld. Er täuschte, ein Lächeln vor als Kurt in seine Richtung sah. „Hi, mein Liebster"

Kurt lächelte in breit an, was sein Herz erwärmte. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", wisperte Blaine und berührtes ein Gesicht. Er küsste ihn sehr kurz. „So, so sehr. Geht es dir gut?"

Kurt nickte hinreißend. „Viel besser."

„Es tut mir Leid, Kurt, so Leid."

Kurt lehnte sich hinüber und blinzelte. „Weshalb?"

Blaine küsste ihn einige Male; erst auf die Lippen, dann die Nase, dann jede Wange, dann seine Stirn und schließlich auf sein Haar. „Nichts, Kurt, nichts.", sagte er sanft.

„Du bist in guten Händen, Kurt. Ich werde ein paar Anrufe tätigen und jeden wissen lassen, dass es dir gut geht. Ich habe es letzte Nacht nicht gemacht, weil ich dich nicht verlassen wollte", sagte Burt, klopfte auf Kurts Schulter und stand dann auf.

„Ist gut, Daddy!" Kurt winkte als sein Vater lachend den Raum verließ.

„Ich würde es hassen Kurt betrunken zu erleben.", lachte Carole. „Finn und Puck sind unten in der Cafeteria."

„Ich war ein Mal betrunken. Ich habe Schuhe für 300 Dollar ruiniert.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst. „Und dann habe ich mich auf die Vertrauenslehrerin übergeben. Dann hat mein Vater mich von der Schule abgeholt und mir Eis gekauft. Erzähl Dad nicht, dass die Schuhe 300 Dollar gekostet haben..."

Carole lachte wieder. „So hab ich die Geschichte nicht gehört. Ich habe gehört dass du dein Auto für zwei Monate abgeben musstest."

„Er hatte mir mein Auto schon weggenommen, weil er meine Diademsammlung gefunden hat.", plapperte Kurt und „Das ist schon okay. Denn ich hab es zurück gestohlen. Es ist sehr sicher." Er drehte sich zu Blaine. „Ich verrate es dir. Möchtest du wissen wo es ist?"

Blaine wusste nicht ob er traurig sein oder lachen sollte. Er hasste es Kurt so zu sehen, besonders wenn er sich fühlte, als sei es seine Schuld. Aber er war so verdammt entzückend.

„Es ist in Mercedes Haus." Er fuhr einfach fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Nun, es sollte dort sein. In ihrem Schrank. Sie hat einen großen Schrank, Blaine. Er ist wirklich _riesig_." Er breitete sein Arme aus. "Ich möchte auch so einen großen Schrank, Blaine. Und eine Schaukel. Können wir eine Schaukel haben?" Blaine öffnete den Mund um ja zu sagen, Kurt konnte haben was immer er wollte, aber Kurt sprach einfach weiter. „Ich mochte immer Erdbeeren, weißt du. Sie sind so vielseitig. Du kannst sie alleine essen, in Cornflakes, im Strudel, auf einem Käsekuchen, in einer Torte,_auf__einer__Torte_, mit Eiscreme, in Schokolade getunkt, oder in Zucker, in Schokolade und dann in Zucker getaucht, in einem Obstsalat, mit Sahne, in Nutella getaucht, in weiße Schokolade getaucht, in einem Milchshake, in einem Eisbecher, aus einer Schüssel! Weißt du, ich denke man könnte sie in einen Becher packen und sie daraus essen. Einmal habe ich Cornflakes in einen Becher getan, Blaine, weil Dad das Geschirr nicht gewaschen hatte. Nun, er tut es nie. Egal, was ich sagen wollte, ich mag wirklich gerne Erdbeeren."

Blaine starrte ihn einfach an als ob ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen waren.

„Nein! Ich bin so dumm! Ich habe über meinen Becher Cornflakes gesprochen. Also, ich habe Cornflakes in einen Becher getan und versucht daraus zu essen. Weißt du wie? Ich habe den Becher über meinen Mund gehalten." Er demonstrierte es. „Aber alle Cornflakes sind auf mein Gesicht gefallen."

Blaine begann zu lächeln, egal wie aufgebracht er noch immer war. „Ist das so?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja.", seufzte Kurt wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich habe nach Honig gerochen, den ganzen Tag."

„Nun Honig riecht gut."

„Du riechst gut. Du riechst nach Blaine." Er entspannte sich gegen sine Kissen. „Ich rieche nach Kurt und Carole riecht nach Carole und Dad riecht nach Dad."

„Worüber spricht er um Himmels Willen?", fragte Burt, der in den Raum zurückkam. „Ich habe jeden angerufen."

„Ich glaube Kurt hat darüber gesprochen wie gut Blaine riecht.", antwortete Carole.

„Du hast _jeden_ angerufen? Hast du die Ghostbusters angerufen?", fragte Kurt seine Augenbrauen hebend.

„Irgendwie denke ich, die habe ich vergessen.", sagte Burt mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe einmal einen Geist gesehen. Er war mein Freund. Er und Wendy. Sie war eine Hexe. Aber dann wurde sie zu Lizzie McGuire. Dann war sie nicht mehr süß, Dad. Ethan war sehr süß, nicht wahr? Sein Haar war _perfekt_. Und sein Geheimnis war, es nie zu wiederholen. Ist das nicht genial? Denkt ihr manche Leute haben das gesehen und haben nie mehr aufgehört zu duschen und sich die Haare zu waschen, weil er ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie es nicht wiederholen sollten?" Seine Worte wurden schneller umso länger er sprach. Blaine bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. Wie in alles in der Welt konnte Kurts Gehirn so schnell arbeiten? Nach seiner ersten OP war er nicht so gesprächig gewesen. Die war allerdings auch sehr viel schlimmer gewesen.

„Okay. Okay. Leg dich wieder hin." Burt beugte sich hinüber um ihm zu helfen.

„Ich möchte mich nicht hinlegen, Dad. Ghostbusters legen sich nicht hin. Ich muss Casper und Wendy warnen.", protestierte Kurt kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich werde Casper und Wendy warnen, Kind. Du musst einfach schlafen."

Kurts Augen begannen schon zu zufallen. „Aber du kannst Casper nicht sehen. Erwachsenen können Casper nicht sehen. Und er ist freundlich, Dad. Er ist ein freundlicher Geist und sie wollen ihn erschießen. Ihn tot schießen."

Burt strich Kurts Haar zurück. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand Casper erschießt, Sohn."

„Sie haben schon Bambis Mutter erschossen. Sie werden ihn auch kriegen, Dad, Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich muss sie re-." Mit diesen Worten schlief er schließlich ein.

„Hat das Kind eine große Klappe oder was? Er hat, seit er fünf war, nicht mehr so hyperaktiv auf Medizin reagiert, Damals ist er aus dem Fenster gesprungen und hat den Postboten gebissen." Burt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kurt hat _was_ gemacht?" Blaine konnte sich nicht vom Lachen abhalten. „Er... sprang aus dem Fenster und biss den Postboten?"

„Er hatte eine Phase, in der er dachte, er sei ein Hund. Seine Mutter hat ihn ermutigt." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Er hatte Angina und der Arzt hat ihm Hustensaft gegeben. Er hat schon immer sehr stark auf Medikamente reagiert. Er verträgt Tylenol, aber das war es auch schon. Aber er ist ein sehr gesunder Junge, also war es nie ein großes Problem."

„Er dachte, er sie ein Hund als er fünf war?" Wie konnte Blaine das bisher nicht herausgefunden haben? Konnte sein Freund noch bezaubernder sein? Nein, konnte er nicht. Es würde hart sein das zu toppen.

Burt seufzte. „Er wollte einen Hund. Wir haben nein gesagt. Er dachte, dass wir, wenn er so tat als wäre er ein Hund, auch einen wollen würden. Wir dachten es sei lustig. Aber er ist ein seltsames Kind und ein Teil von mir denkt, dass er sich selbst dazu gerbacht hat zu glauben ein Hund zu sein."

„Hat er jemals einen Hund bekommen?", fragte Blaine.

Burt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das war das einzige, was er nie bekommen hat. Das Kind wurde vom Babyalter an verwöhnt."

Blaine lachte leise und merkte sich einen Hund zu kaufen falls sie zusammenziehen würden.

„Kurt ist noch immer verwöhnt. Bloß das ihr ihn jetzt beide verwöhnt. Ich weiß nicht was er, um Himmels Willen, tun wird, wenn er auszieht und auf ein anderes College als Blaine geht.", bemerkte Carole und drückte Burts Hand.

„Er wird es schaffen.", sagte Burt barsch. „Er ist vielleicht verwöhnt, aber er war immer sehr selbstständig. Die Hälfte der Zeit hat er sich um mich gekümmert. Das Kind hat uns beiden schon Abendessen gemacht als erst elf war."

„Er ist ein guter Junge. Finn ist nur faul." Carole legte ihren Kopf auf Burts Schulter und gähnte.

„Ich bin nicht so faul. Ich habe letzte Nacht Abendessen gemacht, Mum!", erklärte Finn und kam herein.

„Alter, du hast eine Mikrowellenschüssel mit Makkaroni und Käse gemacht.", schnaubte Puck.

„Naja, bis vor ein paar Wochen wusste ich nicht einmal wie man eine Mirkowelle benutzt."

„Du hast eine Mikrowellenschüssel mit Makkaroni und Käse gemacht und sie verbrannt."

Carole rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, Finn, nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Ich dachte Makkaroni mit Käse müssten knusprig sein.", sagte Finn und sah sehr verwirrt aus.

Burt hustete plötzlich, aber Blaine war sich ziemlich sicher er versuchte nur ein Lachen vertuschen, um nicht unfreundlich zu erscheinen.

„Okay, Jungs. Ich denke wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Kurt wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile schlafen und ich bin müde.", sagte Carole im Aufstehen. „Und ich sollte dir wahrscheinlich zeigen wie man Mikrowellen Makkaroni mit Käse macht. Wenn Kurt davon erfährt, wird er mir wieder eine Predigt darüber halten, wie du als Obdachloser enden wirst. Das traurige daran ist, Finn, dass ich mittlerweile denke, dass da etwas Wahres dran ist." Sie gab Burt einen Kuss und küsste Blaines Haar. „Kann ich euch irgendetwas mitbringen? Wechselkleidung, ein Buch?"

Blaine sah sie an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, aber danke."

„Kopf hoch, Schätzchen. Er wird wieder gesund. Du bist nicht schuld. Außerdem vermisse ich dein Lachen." Sie küsste seine Wange. „Wir werden später zurückkommen, ihr Zwei."

„Bring mir etwas von KFC mit. Lass es nur im Flur. Ich werde mich rausschleichen und es essen wenn Kurt wach ist. Er wird ausflippen, wenn er mich so etwas essen sieht.", rief Burt ihr hinterher. Er war einige Minuten ruhig bevor er murmelte: „Jetzt möchte ich wirklich diesen Ghostbusters-Film sehen. Erinner mich daran ihm Hausarrest zu geben wenn er aufwacht."

Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mit ein kleines Kommentar da lasst, das motiviert mich immer total weiter daran zu arbeiten! 3 Ich bin auch offen für Kritik =)

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel darf Kurt nach hause und er und Blaine planen ihre Zukunft. Was meint ihr könnte dort passieren?

Erfahren werdet ihr es nächsten Sonntag.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Mir geht's gut, Blaine."

„Lass mich dir einfach helfen.", sagte Blaine leise und streckte seine Hände aus.

„Mir. Geht es. Gut, Blaine." Kurt sah Blaines Gesichtsausdruck und fügte etwas sanfter hinzu: „Ich verspreche es. Ich bin schon in der Lage selbst aus dem Bett aufzustehen."

„Der Arzt hat gesagt – "

„Mir zu helfen, wenn ich danach frage." Kurt stand ganz einfach aus dem Krankenhausbett auf. „Und wenn ich denke, dass ich Hilfe brauche, werde ich dich fragen. Es wäre übrigens sehr romantisch, wenn ich bewusstlos werden und du mich auffangen würdest."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und nahm Kurts Hand." Nur einmal den Flur hoch und runter."

„Du bist schlimmer als mein Dad." Kurt drückte lachend seine Hand und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Es war sein dritter Tag im Krankenhaus und er sollte aufstehen und alle paar Stunden für ein paar Minuten herumlaufen. Er bekam außerdem schwächere Schmerzmittel und sollte wieder seine bisherigen Medikamente nehmen. Das hielt Blaine allerdings nicht davon ab, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit zu verwöhnen. Kurt gefiel das schon, aber er wollte nicht wie ein Baby behandelt werden.

„Ich fühle mich einfach schlecht.", gab Blaine zu.

„Wenn du dich _so_ schlecht fühlst, könntest du mir ein Hündchen kaufen."

Blaine grinste. „Oder du könntest einfach so tun, als wärst du eines."

Kurt stoppte mitten im Schritt und sah langsam zu ihm, seine Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet. „Oh mein Gott, Dad hat nicht wirklich."

„_Du bist aus dem Fenster gesprungen und hast den Postboten gebissen_?" Blaine klang total aufgeregt, als er das sagte, so als hätte er Jahre gewartet um es endlich zu sagen. Hatte er wahrscheinlich auch.

Es gab allerdings wichtigere Dinge, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste. Er war geschockt. Warum dachte sein Vater, er könne rumlaufen und Leuten peinliche Geschichten über ihn erzählen? Er hätte es lieber, dass Burt Blaine seine nackten Babyfotos gezeigt hätte, als das. Zumindest waren die Babyfotos süß. „Warum ist mein Leben so schrecklich?", schmollte er und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust.

„Es ist hinreißend. Wie ich dir schon Millionen Mal erzählt habe, du bist hinreißend." Blaine sah ihn an.

Nein, Blaine lag falsch. Es war peinlich. Es war nichts hinreißend daran, aus dem Fenster zu springen und den Postboten zu beißen. Er würde seinen Vater umbringen, sobald er die Energie dazu hatte.

„Oh, komm mir nicht mit diesem _Hundeblick_."

Kurt streckte sich und schlug leicht gegen seinen Arm. „Du bist nicht süß, Blaine Anderson." Wem versuchte Kurt etwas vorzumachen? Natürlich war er süß. Blaine wusste es auch; er musste es wissen, er bekam Blicke von sich umdrehenden Leuten, wo immer er war. Er hatte einfach diesen „Ich bin süß/sexy/hinreißend/nimm-mich-mit-nach-Hause" Blick. Deswegen hatte Kurt es abgelehnt, mit ihm in irgendeine Art Schwulenbar oder so zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein fester Freund angebaggert wurde.

„Nun, weiß du was süß ist? Hündchen." Blaine grinste noch immer. „Besonders welche mit hellblauen Augen."

„Ich hasse dich.", murmelte Kurt mit roten Wangen.

„So ein großes Wort für jemand so Kleinen." Sein Partner ging weiter, das dumme Grinsen noch immer auf dem Gesicht.

„Warte auf mich!", murrte Kurt und holte ihn ein. „Und mach keine weiteren Hundewitze für den Rest des Tages... Du hast die heutige Quote erfüllt."

"Für jetzt", stimmte Blaine zu und legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um Kurts Schulter. „Geht es dir gut? Brauchst du eine Pause?"

„Nein." Kurt starrte ihn an. „Du bekommst mein extra Kartoffelpüree heute Abend nicht, ich hoffe du weißt das. Ich werde es Finn geben."

„Wenn du mir wegen so etwas mit Kartoffelpüreeentzug drohst, frage ich mich was ich tun muss, dass du mir mit Sexentzug drohst." Blaine sah verdammt amüsiert aus.

Oh Gott. Kurt wurde rot. Er errötete noch immer wenn er über Sex mit Blaine nachdachte. Sie hatten bloß einmal Sex gehabt. In der Nacht bevor Blaine nach Kentucky gegangen war vor einigen Wochen. Blaine war, natürlich, sehr sanft und geduldig mit Kurt gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass Kurt der Sex nicht gefallen hatte oder so. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er, Kurt Hummel, Sex gehabt hatte. Er hatte Sex mit Blaine Anderson gehabt. Es war nicht echt. Manchmal fragte Kurt sich ob er sich das alles nur ausgedacht hatte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Traum gewesen.

„Kurt wird gerade nervös.", flüsterte Blaine in sein Ohr.

„Ich hasse dich wirklich." Kurt sah auf und atmete etwas schneller.

„Nein, du liebst mich wirklich."

„Zum Teufel mit dir.", flüsterte Kurt, sein Herz schlug wie wild, als ihre Augen sich trafen. Er beobachtete die Hand seines Freundes, als sie sich hob, um seine Wange zu berühren.

Ein weiteres Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Die Art wie du – "

„Sei still!" Kurt schlug auf seine Schulter als ein Arzt vorbeiging und fügte flüsternd hinzu: „Jemand könnte hören, wie du mich belästigst."

„Du sagst das, während du mich schlägst."

„Ich habe dich schmollend mehr gemocht.", seufzte Kurt und schmollte dann.

Blaine berührte seine Unterlippe, seine Augen verließen Kurts nicht. Er biss auf seine eigene Lippe und legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. „Habe ich dir in letzter Zeit erzählt wie schön deine Augen sind, Kurt?", fragte er sanft.

„Nein. Und nur damit du es weißt, ich bin trotzdem sauer auf dich, auch wenn du sowas sagst."

Blaine lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft, während er seine Wange streichelte. Kurts Arme schlangen sich um Blaines Hüfte und er schloss die Augen, gegen Blaines Lippen seufzend. Blaine versuchte einige Male den Kuss zu lösen, doch Kurt ließ ihn nicht. Er brauchte das jetzt. Er musste Blaine küssen, Blaines Finger sein Gesicht streicheln spüren, die ganzen Emotionen in diesem Kuss fühlen.

Als Blaine schließlich den Kuss löste, keuchte Kurt leicht. Seine blauen Augen öffneten sich und blickten in Blaines braune. „Blaine...", wisperte er sanft.

„Kurt?"

Es war, als würden die beiden nicht einfach nur in der Ecke des Krankenhausflures stehen. Es war, als wären sie in Kurts Schlafzimmer, die Tür geschlossen in einem leeren Haus. Vor dem Angriff, bevor sich alles verändert hatte.

Kurt presste seine Stirn gegen Blaines, er hasste das alles hier. Er wünschte er könnte in der Zeit zurück gehen und so tun, als ob nichts davon passiert war... aber Blaine war nun hier und wenn er nicht angegriffen worden wäre, wären es noch immer drei Wochen bis er Blaine wiedersehen könne. „Ich vermisse es, dir nahe zu sein."

„Du kannst morgen früh nach Hause gehen... wir werden den ganzen Tag im Bett kuscheln und anschauen was immer du willst. Ich würde mir Teen Mom mit dir ansehen und ich hasse die Show.", wisperte Blaine um ihn aufzumuntern.

Kurt nickte und rückte noch näher an Blaine. Er wollte nichts mehr als _jetzt_ nach Hause. Wenn er jetzt zu hause wäre, würde er Blaine den Sportsender ansehen lassen. Er würde sich zusammen rollen mit dem Kopf auf Blaines Schoß und Blaines Finger durch sein Haar streichen fühlen. So sehr er es auch hasste, wenn sein Haar zerstört wurde, war er mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Er wusste nicht wie er es Blaine abgewöhnen sollte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie einen Kompromiss finden müssen. Blaine konnte es nur machen _bevor_ er seine Frisur fertig hatte oder _nachdem_ sie zu Hause waren und nicht wieder rausgingen. Wenn niemand anderes sein Haar sehen würde, könnte er vielleicht damit umgehen. _Vielleicht_. Er konnte nichts versprechen. „Lass uns zurück in mein Zimmer gehen. Du kannst das Footballspiel sehen.", sagte er liebevoll.

„Was für eine Veränderung von jemandem, der mich vor drei Minuten geschlagen hat!", lachte Blaine und küsste sein Gesicht." Wir können zurückgehen und du entscheidest was wir im Fernsehen anschauen."

„Du beschwerst dich seit gestern Morgen über mein Fernsehprogramm, Blaine. Du solltest diese Chance lieber nutzen, sie wird nicht so schnell wiederkommen."

„Gut. Zum Glück. Ich habe die letzten drei Buckeyes Spiele verpasst und es ist einfach nicht dasselbe, sie online zu sehen." Blaine schien sehr schnell zurück zu dem Krankenzimmer zu gehen.

Kurt schmollte wieder und versuchte nicht einmal ihn einzuholen. Blaine war schon einige Meter voraus, als er bemerkte, dass Kurt nicht neben ihm war, er redete immer noch über Football. Er drehte sich verlegen zu Kurt um. „Ja genau, schau mich nur so an." Kurt funkelte ihn bedrohlich an.

„Tut mit Leid. Du hättest mir wirklich erst davon erzählen sollen, wenn wir wieder im Zimmer sind." Er lächelte Kurt bezaubernd an.

Kurt nahm seine größere Hand, sobald er nah genug dafür war. „Und du kannst mein extra Kartoffelpüree haben, denke ich. Ich habe nur für dich danach gefragt."

„Ist Weihnachten dieses Jahr früher für mich? Ich kriege etwas zu essen _und_ darf Football sehen." Blaine hielt die Tür zum Krankenzimmer weit auf für seinen Freund. Sie hielten sie geschlossen, weil Kurt jedes Mal ausflippte, wenn ein kleines Kind in den Raum platzte. Das war einige Male passiert.

„Ja, ja, ja. Hilf mir einfach ins Bett, du Witzbold." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

Blaine hob ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett und griff dann nach der Fernbedienung. „Es fängt gerade erst an."

_Oh, toll_, dachte Kurt. Er rutschte so weit zur Seite wie es ging und klopfte dann neben sich auf das Bett. „Legst du dich zu mir?"

Blaine nickte und legte sich auf das Bett, seine Augen verließen nicht den Bildschirm. Kurt machte es sich bequem, mit einem Arm um Blaines Hüfte und seinem Kopf auf dessen Brust. Fast sofort begann Blaines Hand wieder Kreise zu reiben. Kurt lauschte dem Spiel und wusste genau was passierte – da sein Vater Football gespielt hatte, wusste er mehr über diesen Sport als er je zugeben würde. Es war wirklich komisch, wenn man bedachte, dass sein älterer Stiefbruder nun bei demselben Team spielte wie damals sein Vater. Gleichzeitig war es Blaines Lieblingsteam. Es war lustig wie die Dinge liefen. Kurt fragte sich, ob Blaine überhaupt _wusste_, dass Burt für die Buckeyes gespielt hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht wusste und er war sich auch sicher, dass er ausflippen würde, wenn er es erfahren würde.

„Spielt Finn schon in den großen Spielen mit?", fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass Finn bisher noch nicht spielen durfte. Er wollte sich einfach nur involviert fühlen.

„Nein. Er hat noch nicht viel Zeit auf dem Feld bekommen. Er wird aber nächstes Jahr spielen dürfen." Blaines Finger wandten sich seinem Haar zu. „Deine Seite tut nicht weh, wenn wir so hier liegen, oder?"

Kurt sah auf, um Blaine zu ihm hinunter schauen zu sehen. Er spürte sich selbst lächeln als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Es geht mir gut. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dieses Mal kaum Schmerzen habe. Der Schnitt war viel kleiner. Außerdem habe ich dir bestimmt schon circa fünf Millionen Mal gesagt, dass ich es dir sagen werde, wenn es wehtut."

Blaine zog ihn näher zu sich und schenkte dem Bildschirm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kurt strich abwesend über Blaines Seite, während er Blaines Herzschlag lauschte, lächelnd, als die Geschwindigkeit fast sofort zunahm, sobald seine Finger dessen nackte Haut berührten.

Kurz nach der Halbzeit öffnete die Tür sich langsam. Blaine nahm seine Augen vom Bildschirm, um zur Tür zu sehen als Burt eintrat.

„Oh, super!" Kurt setzte sich auf. „Die neue Ausgabe der Vogue!"

„Sei vorsichtig, Kind", sagte Burt ängstlich und reichte das Magazin hinüber. „Ich habe Angst, dass du dir Fäden ziehst oder so was."

Kurt seufzte mittlerweile genervt. Jeder behandelte ihn wie ein Baby. Er wusste, dass alle nur sicher gehen wollten, dass es ihm gut ging, aber er wünschte sich, dass sie ihm einfach vertrauen würden, dass er am besten wusste, wie er mit seinem Körper umgehen musste. Zumindest kontrollierten die Ärzte ihn nicht die ganze Zeit. Sie wussten, dass es okay war, wenn er sich aufsetzte, alleine aus dem Bett stieg oder _alleine ins Badezimmer ging_. Es war sein Ziel nie mehr im Krankenhaus zu landen. Nicht nur dass Kurt bemerkte, dass es Blaine in ein Wrack und seinen Vater in ein komplettes Nervenbündel verwandelte, ließ es auch Kurt mürrisch werden, wenn Leute ihn so behandelten. Er öffnete die Zeitschrift auf der ersten Seite.

„Ich habe dich wütend gemacht, oder?", lachte Burt.

„Das ist nicht lustig." sagte Kurt bitter. „Es geht mir gut. Ich schätze die Sorge um mich, aber zwischen euch beiden wird es unerträglich. Ich überlege, mich in meinem Zimmer einzuschließen, wenn ich nach Hause komme, nur damit ich mich daran erinnern kann, wie es ist, niemanden neben sich stehen zu haben."

Blaine sah sehr verletzt aus nach dieser Aussage und Kurt wünschte sich, er könne es zurücknehmen. Das war wirklich nicht, was er gewollt hatte. Er wollte bloß etwas Eigenständigkeit. Anscheinend war das nicht möglich, während er im Krankenhaus war.

„Okay, dann willst du heute Nacht alleine hier bleiben?", fragte Burt.

„Nein!" Die Antwort kam sofort.

„Dann hör auf dich zu beschweren. Ich bin mir sicher, Blaine wäre begeistert, wenn er nicht auf einem harten Stuhl schlafen würde und du könntest etwas dankbarer sein.", brummte Burt als er sich setzte. Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Spiel und Kurt sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf sein Magazin.

Er fühlte Blaines Hand auf seinem Rücken auf und ab reiben. Er schniefte leise und einige Tränen fielen. Blaine küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und wisperte: „Ist schon gut."

Kurt nickte und rieb seine Augen. Er fühlte sich kindisch. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich m-mürrisch bin." Er schniefte ein wenig lauter, als die Tränen liefen. Sein Vater hatte schon Recht mit ihm zu schimpfen, er mochte es dennoch nicht.

„Wir wissen, dass es das Prednison ist. Ist schon okay." versicherte Blaine ihm und gab seinem Freund einen weiteren Kuss.

Kurt verdiente Blaine Anderson nicht. Wirklich nicht. Blaine zog ihn näher zu sich und wisperte liebe Nichtigkeiten ins Kurts Ohr, nachdem dieser gemein zu ihm gewesen war. Wer sonst war so unübertrefflich? So nett? Es brachte Kurt dazu, noch mehr zu Weinen und sein Gesicht an Blaines Brust zu verstecken. Er hasste seine Medikamente. Er hasste sie. Er hasste das Gefühl, von so etwas wie einer Pille abhängig zu sein, um richtig zu funktionieren. Er wusste nicht wie lange er sie nehmen müsste, er hoffte nicht zu lange. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es aushalten würde, so ein Arschloch zu sein und jede Woche ein Pfund zu zunehmen.

Blaine rieb Kurts Augen und lächelte leicht. „Schlaf ein wenig. Vielleicht fühlst du dich besser wenn du aufwachst."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du hast keine Lust mehr auf mich und deshalb soll ich schlafen." Noch mehr Tränen füllten Kurts Augen. Manchmal fühlte er sich wirklich so. Jeder wollte immer, dass er schlief. War es so schlimm, sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen?

„Das ist es _absolut_ _nicht_, Kurt." Seine Stimme war sanft und aufrichtig. „Ich weiß bloß, dass es dir immer besser geht, wenn du geschlafen hast. Du sollst viel Ruhe kriegen. Ich habe Angst, dass du dir zu schnell zu viel zutraust. Deine Augen fangen gerade an zu zufallen."

„Ich hab genug davon." Er verbarg sein Gesicht in Blaines Halsbeuge als er schniefte und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen.

„Morgen kannst du nach Hause. Morgen wird alles besser sein.", wisperte Blaine beruhigend. „Schlaf bloß ein wenig, okay?"

Das war das Letzte an das sich Kurt erinnerte bevor er einschlief.

Die Fahrt nach Hause verlief dieses Mal komplett anders. Kurt kletterte selber auf den Rücksitz, setzte sich strategisch in die Mitte um das Radio im Griff zu haben. Trotzdem stellte Burt das Radio auf den Countrysender.

„Nein. Das ist mein Auto, Dad. Es tut mir leid, dass du einen zu kleinen Truck für uns alle hast, aber ich weigere mich das auf dem Rückweg zu hören.", sagte Kurt sofort als das Auto mit den bekannten Worten ‚Ain't that America home of the free, yeah, little pink houses for you and me.' erfüllt wurde. „Nein, nein, nein. Immer wenn du dieses Lied hörst überfährt jemand eine Katze."

Blaine lachte laut auf und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Rücksitz.

„Weißt du wie oft ich in meinem Leben Lieder hören musste, die ich nicht mag, Kurt?"

„Nicht so viele, wie du es klingen lässt." Kurt beugte sich vor und drückte einen Knopf am Radio. Blaine verspannte sich, ängstlich dass diese Bewegung seinem Freund wehtun würde, aber das tat es offenbar nicht, da Kurt sich wieder gegen die Lehne lehnte und die Worte des Beyonce-Liedes mitsang.

Burt seufzte resignierend und wechselte den Sender nicht. Kurt gab einen sehr aufgeregten und lauten Schrei von sich als ‚Born This Way' zu spielen begann, was Burt zum Stöhnen brachte und Blaine seine Augenbrauen heben ließ. Als ‚Born This Way' zu Ende war, waren sie zu Hause angekommen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Dad. Du weiß, dass du Lady Gaga liebst.", unterbrach Kurt seinen Vater als er ihm aus dem Auto half.

„Das Memo muss ich übersehen haben.", knurrte Burt und gab ihm die Autoschlüssel.

Kurt ging einfach zur Tür und sang dabei: „Lalala, want your your bad romance!"

„Ich wusste doch, dass wir ihn diesen Käsekuchen nicht hätten essen lassen sollen bevor er entlassen wurde. Es gibt einen Grund warum wir ihm als kleines Kind kaum Zucker gegeben haben.", sagte Burt leise.

„Weil er singend herumgerannt ist?", fragte Blaine.

„In kleinen Portionen ist es okay, das gebe ich zu. Und ich bin froh, dass er – "

„Kommt ihr jetzt rein oder nicht?", schrie Kurt von der Tür aus.

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, du darfst nicht schreien, Kurt Elijah!"

Die Antwort kam sofort und brachte Burt dazu verwirrt zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und her zusehen.

„ICH WUSSTE ES! ICH WUSSTE DEIN ZWEITER NAME IST NICHT ELIZABETH!" schrie Blaine auf, während Kurt schrie: „DAD, WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN?"

„Er hat mir schon fast geglaubt!", wimmerte Kurt.

„Ich habe dir nicht für eine Minute geglaubt, du kleiner gemeiner Lügner!", erklärte Blaine, als er das Haus betrat um seinem jüngeren Freund hinauf zu folgen.

„Arrrrgh." Der jüngere Junge ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schmollte: „Das ist nicht fair."

Blaine lachte laut. „Ich habe dir nie geglaubt. Ich hatte bloß keinen Beweis. Nun habe ich einen."

Kurt seufzte tief und rutschte hinüber, um Blaine Platz auf dem Bett zu machen. „Ich sollte nicht überrascht sein. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Lügner, weißt du? Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich dich betrüge. Ich würde hereinkommen und der ganze Raum würde es wissen."

„Das ist immerhin etwas, nehme ich an" Blaine lachte wieder und legte sich neben ihn. „Ich habe vergessen wie bequem dieses Bett ist."

Kurt rutschte näher und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Arm. „Hattest du jemals einen Hund, Blaine?"

Blaine legte seinen Arm um seinen Freund, nickend. „Ja. Er war allerdings böse. Er mochte mich nicht. Er hat mich sogar einige Male gebissen."

„Können wir einen Hund haben, wenn wir ausziehen?" Kurts blaue Augen zwinkerten ihm zu. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass sein Vater ihm einen Hund versprochen hatte und Blaine wollte ihn nicht daran erinnern.

„Du kannst haben, was immer du willst, mein Liebster", wisperte er lächelnd. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, da er nicht sehr viel Schlaf bekommen hatte, seitdem Kurt ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Während Kurt und sein Vater geschlafen hatten, hatte er mit den Schuldgefühlen aufgrund des Streits in der Werkstatt zu kämpfen. So viele Leute ihm auch gesagt hatten, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Er fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig.

Blaine fühlte wie sich etwas an seinen Arm ankuschelte, als sein Freund sprach. „Ich will einen Hund, der Kreacher heißt."

„Das wird das erste sein, was wir kaufen." Er strubbelte durch Kurts Haar. „Wird er lieb zu mir sein?"

„Mhmm. Ich würde auch gerne wissen, was du über Sophia Lily denkst?"

„Wer ist Sophia Lily?" Blaine hob seine Augenbraue und sah zu ihm hinunter.

„Nun es ist ein Name. Ein Mädchenname. Nun, offensichtlich ein Mädchenname. Magst du ihn?"

Suchte Kurt… Namen für ihr erstes Kind? War es das, wozu er Blaine zu überreden versuchte? Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Oder war er nervös? Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie ein kleines Mädchen nach Hause zu ihrem perfekten Kinderzimmer brachten. Sie würden die Hälfte von Blaines Gehalt für Babykleidung verbrauchen. Kurts Geld würden sie benutzen um die Rechnungen zu zahlen. Sie würden ein schönes, großes Haus mit einer Schaukel, einem Hund und ihrer perfekten kleinen Familie haben. Nur, dass ihre Tochter auf keinen Fall so erzogen werden würde, dass sie sich wie Rachel Berry verhielt. Blaine würde das nicht zulassen. „Ich mag den Namen." Seine Finger strichen durch Kurts Haar.

„Falls wir ein Mädchen haben, werden wir es Sophie nennen." Kurt drehte sich so, dass er auf Blaine lag, ihre Gesichter nah beieinander.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. „Was ist wenn dir einen Jungen haben?" Blaine sprach diese Worte, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich auf Kurts Nähe zu konzentrieren. Er konnte die roten Gummibärchen riechen, die Kurt auf dem Heimweg gegessen hatte. Seine blauen Augen blinzelten. Wie lange war es her, dass sie sich so nah waren, so richtig nahe?

„Werden wir nicht." Kurt lehnte sich hinunter und küsste den anderen Jungen.

Blaine küsste sofort zurück und rückte noch näher. Kurt seufzte leicht, vertiefte den Kuss und zog sanft an Blaines Haar. Blaines Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg in Kurts Mund. Gott, er hatte seit mehr als einem Monat keinen solchen Kuss mehr bekommen. Er hatte Mitte Oktober das College verlassen und nun war es zwei Wochen vor Thanksgiving. Er musste ihm noch näher sein, er musste diesen bezaubernden Jungen küssen und er musste sich an alle perfekten Details seines Körpers erinnern. Kurt fuhr mit seiner Zunge an Blaines entlang, seine weiche Hand verließ sein Haar und strich an seinem Gesicht und Nacken entlang. Blaine stöhnte, ein bisschen lauter und verzweifelter als Kurt zuvor. Seine Hand lag auf Kurts Rücken und er presste ihn noch näher an sich.

Plötzlich sprang Kurt von ihm herunter, es hatte an der Tür geklopft. Blaines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber er war zu geschockt um sich auch nur aufzusetzen. _Bitte mach nicht die Tür auf, bitte mach bloß nicht die Tür auf_.

„Ich fahre zum Supermarkt. Wollt ihr beiden etwas?", fragte Burt durch die Tür.

„Nein, Danke!" Blaine war beeindruckt, wie normal die Stimme seines Freundes klang. Wenn Blaine versucht hätte zu antworten, hätte die Antwort wahrscheinlich geklungen als hätte er Helium eingeatmet.

„Okay gut… Ich werde bald zurück sein… seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nichts braucht? Wir waren zwei Wochen nicht einkaufen."

„Ich bin mir sicher! Wir rufen dich an, wenn uns doch noch etwas einfällt."

_Bitte geh einfach. Öffne nicht die Tür. Mein Gesicht wird verraten, dass ich gerade erst mit deinem Sohn herumgemacht habe_.

Sie warteten bis sie Schritte und das Türschloss zuschnappen hörten. Beide Jungen sahen einander an. Sie hörten den Motor von Burts Wagen. Kurt beugte sich vor und sah aus dem Fenster. Und dann presste er seine Lippen an Blaines und gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich. Blaine zog Kurt zurück und hielt den dünnen Jungen nah an sich gedrückt. Kurts Hand schlüpfte unter Blaines T-Shirt, was den älteren Jungen dazu brachte, in den Kuss zu stöhnen.

Kurt lehnte sich zurück, um Blaines T-Shirt auszuziehen, aber Blaine zog ihn mit einem gemurmelten „Nein" zurück zu seinen Lippen.

„Er ist weg.", wimmerte Kurt gegen Blaines Lippen.

Blaine zog sich von dem Kuss zurück, schwer atmend. „Du wurdest vor vier Tagen operiert, Kurt. Wir können das jetzt nicht machen."

„Sei still und küss mich." Kurt rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Blaine auf sich.

„Kurt, das ist keine gute Idee." _Böser Kurt, böser, böser Kurt. Warum tust du mir das an?_

Kurt bewegte seinen Kopf und presste Küsse gegen Blaines Nacken. Blaine war sehr empfindlich an zwei Stellen: seinem Nacken und seinem Bauch.

Blaine keuchte leise und versuchte den letzen Rest gesunden Menschenverstand, den er hatte, zu sammeln, um Kurt von sich weg zu drücken. Nicht zu drücken. Sanft zu schieben. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als Kurt begann sanft an seiner Haut zu saugen. „K-Kurt…"

„Blaine?"

Blaines Augen öffneten sich und er sah sich um. Er war eingeschlafen. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran eingeschlafen zu sein, natürlich nicht. Wie viel davon war wohl ein Traum gewesen?

Kurt lag neben ihm, ausgestreckt auf seinem Rücken und er trug noch immer dieselbe Kleidung, die er getragen hatte, als er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. Er schlief tief und fest.

„Mmmmhhwaas?" Blaine versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Nein, steh nicht auf.", wisperte Carole und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass seine Medikamente auf der Theke liegen und auch etwas Geld zum Essen."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal daran, eingeschlafen zu sein." Blaine war noch immer im Halbschlaf.

„Ich glaube du bist eingeschlafen während, du etwas von Hundebissen erzählt hast. Kurt hat gesagt, dass du von einer Minute auf die Andere eingeschlafen bist. Er hat versucht dich zu wecken, aber Burt hat gesagt er soll dich in Ruhe lassen. Du hast den Schlaf gebraucht." Sie strich durch sein Haar. „Ruf einfach mich oder Burt an wenn du etwas brauchst, okay?"

Blaine nickte und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Er war sogar in seinen Pyjamas. Kurt musste sich wirklich besser fühlen, als er gedacht hatte, wenn er es geschafft hatte Blaine umzuziehen.

Er schloss seine Augen als Carole zur Tür ging und rieb über sein Gesicht als sie diese leise schloss. Also hatte Kurt nicht mit ihm über Mädchennamen gesprochen. Es fühlte sich so real an. Er hatte gedacht, es sei echt gewesen. Das war wirklich enttäuschend. Warum enttäuschte ihn das? Sie waren achtzehn. Sie mussten jetzt wohl kaum jetzt schon über Kinder reden. Kinder, bei denen sie nicht einmal die Möglichkeit besaßen, sie zu adoptieren, weil sie zwei Jungs waren.

Kurt bewegte sich im Schlaf, versuchte sich auf die Seite zu rollen und wimmerte. Blaine drehte ihn zurück auf den Rücken. Für jetzt müsste Kurt einfach sein Baby sein. „Du kannst nicht auf der Seite liegen, Liebster. Du wurdest genäht, erinnerst du dich?"

Kurt nickte, obwohl er schlief und kuschelte sich näher heran. Er murmelte leise etwas, was nach „orange Schildkröten" klang. Kurt konnte ihn immer verblüffen und amüsieren. Blaine lachte leise, legte einen Arm um ihn und ließ seine Hand unter Kurs Oberteil gleiten, sanft die Seite des Jüngeren streichelnd. Sein Freund gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich und kuschelte sich an.

„Mmmmh Blainey?", gähnte Kurt.

Blaine schnaubte. „Ja Kurty?" Er fühlte einen Schlag auf den Kopf. „Hey! Du kannst mich nicht schlagen! Das ist Belästigung!" Zwei weitere Schläge. „Du hast augenscheinlich weder denselben Respekt noch Liebe für mich wie ich für dich, Kurty."

„Nein. Du bist morgens bloß nervig." Kurt gähnte und rümpfte die Nase. Blaine streckte die Hand aus um seine Nase zu berühren. „Nein, du Irrer. Lass meine Nase in Ruhe!"

„Aber sie ist so süß." Der ältere Junge küsste die Wange des Jüngeren. „Es macht Spaß dich zu ärgern, wenn du noch halb schläfst."

„Blaine Anderson, du bist frühmorgens eine schreckliche Plage." Kurt drückte sich selbst langsam in eine sitzende Position. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

_Ja, habe ich. Und dann hat deine Stiefmutter mich geweckt als ich in meinem Traum mit dir rumgemacht habe_. Er dachte darüber nach, das zu sagen, aber stattdessen sagte er „Ja, entschuldige."

„Schon okay. Ich habe versucht dich zu wecken, aber du hast mich die ganze Zeit einen wirklich bösen Jungen genannt." Er schnaubte und zog seine Beine unter sich und sah vorsichtig zu Blaine. Er streckte seine kleine Hand aus, berührte Blaines Haar und holte tief Luft. Blaine berührte Kurts Wange mit seiner eigenen Hand. Kurt schloss seine Augen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Blaine starrte den Jüngeren eine Zeit lang an, bevor er ihn sanft küsste. Kurt erwiderte den Kuss lächelnd.

_Lös den Kuss. Du kannst in deinen Träumen so viel mit ihm rummachen wie du willst, doch er ist noch immer schwach. Er wurde vor nur vier Tagen operiert. Oder fünf?_ Es war egal. Vier oder fünf Tage. Blaine interessierte nicht, wie sehr Kurt betonte, dass es ihm besser ginge. Sie sollten jetzt noch nichts Dergleichen tun. Nicht jetzt.

Zum Glück war Kurt derjenige der den Kuss löste. Blaine hätte es nicht geschafft. Besonders nach diesem Traum. Er begann zu realisieren wie sehr er auf Sexentzug war. Es war nicht einmal so, dass er wirklich Sex wollte. Etwas knutschen würde allerdings nicht schaden. Aber nein. Noch nicht. Das war wirklich keine gute Idee. Der wirkliche Blaine würde mehr Selbstdisziplin haben als der Traumblaine.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte sein Freund und lehnte seinen Kopf auf bezaubernde Weise zur Seite.

_Mit dir rumzumachen_. Nun, dass würde er definitiv nicht sagen. „Dass ich deine Medikamente holen muss." Na bitte. Gut gemacht. Das war eine Antwort, die ganz nach Blaine klang.

„Das ist wahr." Kurt legte seine Hand auf seine Seite und wimmerte. „Es tut heute irgendwie weh. Die Neue."

Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste seine Stirn. „Wir werden deine Verbände tauschen, gleich nachdem ich dir etwas Essen und deine Medikamente geholt habe. Leg dich einfach hin."

„Können wir einen Film zusammen sehen?"

„Ja. Entscheide dich, welchen du sehen willst. Ich bin sofort zurück." Er ging, bevor sein Freund protestieren konnte. Er wusste Kurt würde eine Liste von Filmen herunter rattern, zwischen denen er sich entscheiden müsste und es wäre Mittag bis er endlich nach unten gehen könnte, um die Medikamente zu holen.

Er summte, als er Kurt Rührei und Toast machte. Wer sagte, dass Kurt derjenige sein würde, der zu Hause blieb und kochte? Blaine konnte gut kochen und vielleicht würde es Kurt beeindrucken. Er hatte noch nie die Möglichkeit gehabt für Kurt zu kochen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gekocht, außer man zählte Spaghetti machen in seinem Appartement dazu (und Blaine zählte es nicht).

"Du kochst!"

Blaine drehte sich um und schmollte. „Du solltest doch im Bett bleiben! Ich wollte dich überraschen!"

„Das sieht gut aus. Und es riecht _wunderbar_." Er küsste Blaines Wange und klopfte auf die Theke, um seine Medizin zu bekommen. Er hatte sie noch nie alleine genommen – niemand ließ ihn irgendwas allein machen – und sah hinunter auf die Pillendosen. „Welche nehme ich in der Früh?"

„Die weißen."

„Da sind ungefähr drei verschiedene weiße, Blaine.", schnaubte Kurt.

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und schob die Eier auf zwei verschiedene Teller. „Die weißen in der großen Flasche links." Er beobachtete Kurt, der sie aufschraubte und eine herausnahm. „Und die blaue und das Prednison in der anderen Dose. Nein, nein. Direkt daneben."

„Wie viele Tabletten haben sie mir verschrieben?", murmelte Kurt. „Ich habe noch nie darauf geachtet."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. Er wünschte sich, dass er _gar keine_ nehmen müsste. Es war einfach nicht fair. Es drehte ihm den Magen um, wenn er darüber nachdachte wie viele Medikamente Kurt nehmen musste. Und warum er sie bekam. „Fünf. Wenn du das Tylenol nicht mitzählst … aber ich glaube die Blaue brauchst du nur noch bis nächste Woche. Hier, trink das ganze Glas aus." Er war zu Kurt hinüber gegangen mit einem großen Glas Wasser in der Hand.

Kurt nahm alle drei Pillen in den Mund und trank das gesamte Glas Wasser aus, so wie Blaine es gesagt hatte. Blaine nahm ihm das Glas ab und leitete ihn zum Küchentisch. „Oh, soll ich mich jetzt zum Tisch setzen? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann", sagte Kurt mit etwas Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Blaine verzichtete auf ein Seufzen. Da sprach wieder das Prednison aus Kurt. Das war das Medikament, von dem er Kurt am liebsten weg haben wollte. Leider nahm er 50 mg davon. Das war die höchste Dosis, die ein Mensch vertragen konnte und es war ein starkes Steroid. Wenn der Arzt beschloss das Medikament abzusetzen, würde es ein langwieriger Prozess sein, in dem die Dosis langsam reduziert werden würde. Er hasste es. Er hasste es wirklich.

„Danke für das Rührei und den Toast.", wisperte Kurt einige Male nach einer komischen Stille. „Es schmeckt wirklich gut."

Blaine lächelte ihn an. „Danke. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du genug von Cornflakes und Waffeln hast."

„Waffeln! Das war es, darauf kann man noch Erdbeeren geben!", verkündete er mit der Hand auf den Tisch hauend. "Ich wusste, dass ich etwas vergessen habe!"

„Du bist zauberhaft.", lachte Blaine und strubbelte durch sein Haar. „Bist du fertig?"

„Fertig, soweit das mit der dummen Medizin geht. Ich werde so froh sein wenn ich sie endlich absetzten kann." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Blaine an.

„Was?" Er reichte hinüber und griff nach Kurts Hand.

„Dankeschön, Blaine... für... alles." Er sah hinunter auf den Tisch und schob die Gabel herum. „Ich habe nicht vergessen was du für mich getan hast... und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du hier bist. Aber es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gebeten habe zu bleiben... Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Es war total egoistisch von mir. Und es hat dir so viel Ärger eingebracht." Er legte seine Hand über sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musstest deinen Mietvertrag kündigen, zwei Jobs aufgeben, das College verlassen und hattest Streit mit deinen Eltern... Es tut mir so Leid."

Blaine zog Kurts Stuhl näher heran und manövrierte Kurt dann auf seinen Schoß. Er nahm seine Hand damit Kurt sein Gesicht nicht weiter verstecken konnte. „Du bist mir viel wichtiger als _all das_. Ich wollte es tun, Kurt. Wenn ich zur UK zurückgegangen wäre, hätte ich mich niemals konzentrieren können, weil ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht hätte, wie es dir geht. Ich musste einfach hierher zurückkommen genauso wie du mich einfach hier brauchtst."

Kurt Arme legten sich um Blaines Nacken und er versteckte sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Du bist die wunderbarste Peron überhaupt, Blaine... lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes sagen." Seine Stimme war gedämpft aber Blaine verstand jedes einzelne Wort.

„Kurt... als mein Vater etwas darüber gesagt hat, dass... du kaum ein Junge bist…"

„Das interessiert mich nicht.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und sah wieder auf. „Er ist nur irgendein Idiot."

„Also mich interessiert es. Und es ist nicht einmal annähernd die Wahrheit. Du bist eine sehr starke Person, Kurt. Und du bist sehr wohl ein Mann… und ich weiß das am besten." Oh Gott hatte er das etwa laut gesagt?

Kurts Augenbrauen hoben sich und er sah errötend weg. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr ich ein Mann gewesen bin… Ich war mehr ein Baby."

Das war nicht wahr. Er war so nervös gewesen wie jeder es wäre, der zum ersten Mal Sex haben würde. Blaine hatte selbst Angst gehabt. Sicher, er hatte zuvor Sex gehabt. Mit Leuten, die er nicht kannte oder die ihn nicht interessierten. Das war anders. Er verband sich mit Kurt auf einer ganz neuen Ebene und drückte seine Liebe auf eine ganz neue Art aus. Blaine hatte Angst gehabt. Was wenn er seinen Freund verletzen würde? Was wenn er sich bedrängt fühlen würde? Was wenn es ihm nicht gefiel? Intimität ängstigte Blaine genauso sehr wie Kurt. „Du warst kein Baby. Du warst nur nervös. Und ich auch."

„Weißt du... das ist das erste Mal das wir überhaupt darüber reden. Wir hatten Sex in der Nacht bevor du nach Kentucky gefahren bist Ende September. Das nächste Mal, dass du mich gesehen hast..." Er brach ab. Er musste es nicht sagen. Blaine wusste, dass er über den Krankenhausaufenthalt sprach. Alles hatte sich in dieser Nacht verändert und es schien schon so lange her zu ein. „Ich... wirklich ich..." Der Jüngere seufzte, er sah hin und her gerissen aus. „Seit dieser Nacht versuche ich in Worte zu fassen wie es sich angefühlt hat ... mit dir zusammen zu sein, auf diese Art... aber keine Worte schienen gut genug. Also habe ich nichts gesagt. Es tut mir Leid."

„Nein, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst." Blaine kuschelte sich immer noch an ihn, am Küchentisch mit Kurt auf seinem Schoß sitzend. „Es war... surreal. So mit dir verbunden zu sein."

„Ich denke immerzu darüber nach." Kurt errötete wieder. „Nun, zumindest vor dem Krankenhaus. Und jetzt wo es mir besser geht, denke ich wieder darüber nach... sehr viel."

„Ich auch." Blaine lächelte, glücklich Kurt in seinen Armen zu halten. Er war auch froh nicht der einzige zu ein, der (wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel) darüber nachdachte mit Kurt intim zu sein.

„Können wir das irgendwann noch mal machen?" Kurts Wangen wurden noch röter.

„Ich hoffe es!", lachte Blaine und küsste den jüngeren Jungen auf die Stirn. „Das ist nicht wirklich eine Einmal-und-nie-wieder Sache, Kurt."

„Gut." Kurt lachte ebenfalls. Er sah erleichtert aber auch beschämt aus. „Das ist sehr… gut."

„Okay, lass uns die Verbände tauschen und dann werden wir einen Film anschauen." Er stand auf, Kurt noch immer in seinen Armen.

Kurt schlang sein Arme wieder um Blaines Nacken und protestierte nicht, als er getragen wurde.

Blaine setze Kurt auf die Kante der Badewanne und wusch sorgfältig seine Hände. Kurt zog sein Oberteil aus und beobachtete Blaine, der einen Waschlappen mit Wasser und Seife befeuchtete und einen weiteren auf das Waschbecken legte. Er ging die drei Schritte auf Kurt zu. „Hältst du die für mich? Ich werde die Verbände abnehmen, okay?"

„Okay.", nickte Kurt zusehend. Anstatt die Verbände von Kurts Haut wegzuziehen zog Blaine vorsichtig die Haut von dem Verband weg. Es tat weniger weh, als wenn sein Vater es machte und Kurt war dankbar dafür. Er schmiss die Verbände in den Müll und wusch wieder seine Hände. „Dad wäscht sich die Hände nicht so oft."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sich deine Wunde entzündet.", wisperte Blaine und nahm seinem Freund den Waschlappen mit der Seife ab. Er tupfte sehr vorsichtig auf die Wunde und die darum liegende Haut. „Sie ist noch immer komplett geschlossen und sieht nicht entzündet oder so aus."

„Gut." Kurt hielt einen Arm über den Kopf damit Blaine besser an seine Seite herankam. Er beobachtete Blaine weiter, wie er an seiner Wunde arbeitete und wimmerte leicht als Blaine die Salbe darauf tat. „Es brennt."

„Entschuldige." Er sah seinen Freund um Verzeihung bittend an. „Ich weiß. Aber die Salbe wird dafür sorgen, dass sich nichts entzündet." Das war ein Grund, warum er versuchte Kurts Verbände so selten wie möglich zu wechseln. Er hasste es, Kurt auch nur die geringsten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte der Junge im letzen Monat genug Schmerzen für sein ganzes Leben gehabt. Er bedeckte die Wunde vorsichtig mit einem Verband und klebte ihn mit Fixierpflaster fest. „So fertig. Du kannst deinen Arm wieder runter nehmen."

„Du solltest Arzt werden.", sagte Kurt ganz in Gedanken als er aufstand.

„Das hat mich nie interessiert.", gab Blaine zu, als er seine Hände ein letztes Mal wusch und trocknete. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, als er fünfzehn war. Es gab allerdings einige Aspekte daran, die er nicht mochte. Erstens, sein Vater war Arzt. Zweitens, er müsste länger studieren als er wollte. Drittens, sein Vater war Arzt. Viertens, die Arbeitszeiten klangen schrecklich. Und letztens, sein Vater war Arzt. Nein. Eine medizinische Karriere strebte Blaine auch in Zukunft nicht an. Er wusste allerdings nicht, was genau er machen wollte. Er hatte so viele Möglichkeiten. Wie sollte er es überhaupt ohne das Geld seiner Eltern schaffen, weiter zu studieren? Er würde Kredite aufnehmen müssen, da er sich sicher nicht für finanzielle Unterstützung qualifizieren würde. Darüber würde er sich später Sorgen machen. Irgendwie würde das alles schon funktionieren.

„Ich werde Modedesigner." Kurt ging aus dem Badezimmer und in sein Schlafzimmer und schmiss sich auf das Bett.

Blaine wusste das natürlich. Was würde Kurt sonst machen? Musical oder Theater vielleicht. Das schien für Kurt allerdings eher Hobby als Beruf zu sein. Er legte sich ebenfalls zu Kurt auf das große Bett und legte seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen. Es war zehn. Er war erst seit einer Stunde wach, aber es fühlte sich sehr viel länger an.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen will. Wegen dem College.", fuhr Kurt fort. „Ich weiß, ich wollte nach New York oder Kalifornien… aber ich habe jetzt darüber nachgedacht und es… ich weiß nicht."

Blaine rollte sich auf die Seite und sah den Jüngeren durchdringend an. „Es ist weit weg von zu Hause."

„Und von dir." Kurt seufzte ein wenig. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich so weit weg ziehen, Blaine. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie ich damit umgehen werde, wenn ich komplett gesund bin und Dad dich im Gästezimmer schlafen lässt. Und das ist nur ein Raum weiter. Möchtest du zurück zur UK?"

„Ja.. ich glaube schon. Ich meine, ich könnte mich wahrscheinlich auch von etwas anderem überzeugen lassen. Ich möchte auch in deiner Nähe sein, Kurt…"

Die zwei saßen still da und sahen einander einfach an.

„Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen.", wisperte der jüngere der Zwei näher rutschend. „Ich denke irgendwie über Columbus nach. Dort gibt es ein College mit einem Modedesign-Studiengang… und wenn du zur UK gehst, vielleicht… könnten wir zusammen ziehen. Irgendwo in der Mitte." Seine Augen, welche auf seine Hände gestarrt hatten, sahen zu seinem Partner auf. „Ich meine, wir beiden sind jeden Tag zwei Stunden hin und zurück gefahren, um einander zu sehen, als ich letzten Frühling zurück zur McKinley gewechselt bin… wenn wir in der Mitte zwischen Lexington und Columbus leben würden, wäre es ein anderthalbstündiger Weg für jeden von uns, um zum College zu kommen."

„Ich mag die Idee wirklich." Blaine lächelte. „Ich mag die Idee wirklich. Wirklich sehr, Kurt."

Kurt lächelte ihn bezaubernd an. „Ich auch. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall bald darüber nachdenken."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 Teil 1**

Kurt tapste früh morgens in die Küche, er war vor einer Woche aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und heute war Thanksgiving.

Carole, die den Truthahn zubereitete, sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Hey, Schätzchen. Warum bist du schon auf?"

Er zog einen Stuhl zur Theke und gab zu: „Ich hatte einen Alptraum…"

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass heute Thanksgiving ist.", seufzte Kurt leise.

„Es wird komisch sein, Thanksgiving ohne Finn zu feiern… aber ich bin froh, dass Blaine hier ist." Sie lächelte traurig.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Kurt

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Nein. Ich werde das in den Ofen stellen und dir ein Glas Milch geben damit du wieder zurück ins Bett gehen kannst."

„Ich möchte nicht wirklich… wieder schlafen." Er wollte es wirklich nicht. Seine Alpträume waren nicht schlimm, aber auch nicht gerade schön. Dieser Eine war allerdings besonders lebhaft gewesen und als er aufgewacht war, hatte er sich gefühlt, als wäre er wieder gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden, als ob er fühlen würde wie seine Rippen wieder brachen. Er wollte keinen weiteren Alptraum haben und Blaine wecken. Er hatte dreißig Minuten gedauert, ihn wieder zum Einschlafen zu bewegen, nachdem er ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geweckt hatte.

„Du solltest aber. Deine Familie kommt, um dich zu sehen. Wenn du nicht ausgeruht aussiehst, werden sie denken, dass wir uns nicht richtig um dich kümmern.", sagte Carole sanft, seinen Arm tätschelnd. „Du brauchst Ruhe damit du gesund wirst."

Kurt sah hinunter auf den Tisch. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Carole stellte den Truthahn in den Ofen und ging zum Kühlschrank um Kurt ein Glas Milch zu holen. Sie setzte sich wieder und sah ihn einfach an, als er sie trank. Schließlich erzählte er: „Ich hab sie manchmal… dann komme ich hier runter und trinke Milch und starre aus dem Fenster. Alpträume meine ich."

„Schatz, wir können dir irgendwas besorgen, damit du besser schlafen kannst. Siehst du deshalb so müde aus?" Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich ein paar Strähnen seines Haars zurück.

„Ich habe keine Probleme zu schlafen. Ich mag nur die Träume nicht… und ich hasse es, Blaine zu wecken. Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen, wenn das passiert. Er macht sich schon so genug Sorgen." Er schob das halbvolle Glas von sich und legte sein Kinn auf seine Hand. „Carole… Dad wollte es mir nicht sagen. Wie hoch werden die Krankenhausrechnungen sein?" Er sah nach unten. „Ich weiß, dass die Versicherung nur 75% der Kosten abdeckt…"

„Kurt, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wir haben getan, was wir mussten, damit es dir besser geht Das ist alles, was wichtig ist und wir wollen nicht, dass du dir darüber Sorgen machst.", wisperte Carole. „Darum müssen dein Dad und ich uns kümmern."

Kurt seufzte und ließ sein Hand auf den Tisch fallen.

Sie legte ihre Hand über seine. „Ich meine es ernst. Wir wollen nicht, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Wir wussten wie viel es kosten würde. Natürlich mussten wir es tun. Geld ist nicht wichtig und es wird alles gut ausgehen. Jetzt trink deine Milch und geh ins Bett."

Kurt trank den Rest der Milch und stand auf. „Du bist nicht nervös wegen heute, oder?"

„Ein bisschen, natürlich. Ich habe deine Großmutter schon kennen gelernt, doch es wird das erste Mal sein, dass ich dien Tante treffe.", vertraute Carole ihm an, aber sie lächelte. „Aber so wie du über sie redest, weiß ich, dass ich sie lieben werde."

„Sie wird dich auch lieben, Carole… und es ist wirklich schade dass Finn nicht da sein wird." Er lächelte schwach und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Wooooowaarstduuuuuuuu?", murmelte Blaine schläfrig während er näher rutschte. „Ichwaralleeeeeeeiinn."

Kurt lachte leise. „Ein Glas Milch trinken."

Blaine gab ein akzeptierendes Geräusch von sich, schlang seine Arme von hinten um den Jungen und drückte seine kalte Nase gegen dessen Nacken. Kurt zitterte ein wenig und Blaine lachte etwas. „Mmhtschuldigung."

„Hey, Blaine?" Kurt drehte seinen Kopf um seinen Freund anzuschauen. Blaines Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab.

„Ja?"

Kurt küsste seine Wange. „Frohes Thanksgiving."

„Wünsch ich dir auch.", murmelte Blaine gegen seinen Nacken bevor er ein leises Schnarchen von sch gab.

Als Blaine später am Morgen aufwachte, konnte er lautes Lachen und Stimmen hören. Kurt war an ihn gekuschelt, perfekt dorthin passend, und er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Die Decke war um sie gehüllt und obwohl es draußen eiskalt war und schneite, war es mit Kurt im Bett warm und angenehm. So angenehm.

Er hob widerwillig seine Hand und strich durch Kurts Haar. Kurt gab ein leises Geräusch von sich und kuschelte sich noch näher. Blaine hielt den Jüngeren fest und küsste ihn auf den Hinterkopf. „Wach auf, mein Liebster.", wisperte er in sein Ohr.

„Mmmhbinwach.", gähnte Kurt mit noch geschlossenen Augen. Er hörte lautes Lachen, aber er wollte sich nicht von seinem Freund trennen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das bist.", sang Blaine leise. Kurt griff hinter sich und schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. „Hey!"

„Wird jeder Morgen für den Rest meines Lebens daraus bestehen, dass du mich nervst, bis ich endlich aufstehe?", schmollte Kurt und drückte sich in eine sitzende Position.

„Wahrscheinlich. Oder du könntest lernen, alleine aufzuwachen." Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste seine Schulter als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Was?", rief kurt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Finn kam grinsend hinein. „Hi, Leute."

„Finn! Ich dachte du müsstest mit dem Team zum Superbowl oder so!", rief Kurt. „Warte, was hast du _gemacht_?"

„Ich könnte ihnen vielleicht erzählt haben, dass es dir wieder schlecht geht und du im Krankenhaus bist ...", gab Finn verlegen zu und steckte seine Hände in seine Jeanstaschen. „Ich habe mich irgendwie einsam gefühlt."

„Du weiß schon, dass ich dich umbringen werde, wenn ich jetzt im Krankenhaus lande wegen dem Karma, das du fabriziert hast, oder?"

Blaine stupste den Jüngeren bis er aufstand. „Ich habe das Gefühl Finn wurde geschickt um dich zu wecken:"

„Okay, gut, gut. Sag ihnen, dass ich auf dem Weg bin."

Blaine lächelte als Kurt resigniert seufzte und ins Badezimmer schlurfte nachdem er sich Jeans und Sweater murmelnd geschnappt hatte. „Wie läuft's auf der OSU, Finn?"

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist eben wie... Schule, Kumpel. Ich weiß nicht. Ich freue mich auf die Ferien, denke ich:"

Blaine nickte. Er wusste, dass bald Abschlussprüfungen waren. Das wäre die Woche gewesen, in der er so viel zu erledigen hätte, dass er keine Zeit für irgendetwas anderes gehabt hätte. „Was ist mit Football?"

„Gut, denke ich. Nächstes Jahr darf ich wirklich spielen. Wie geht es dir? Mum hat mir von deinen Eltern erzählt uns alles... tut mir Leid, Kumpel."

Diese Mal zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Mir geht's auch gut, denke ich." Er hatte nicht viel darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt um darüber nachzudenken. Kurt war beschäftigt gewesen sich verschiedene Colleges online anzusehen. Er war sehr aufgeregt gewesen über Eines(„Das ist es, ich bin mir sicher!") aber als er es sich das nächste Mal angesehen hatte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher („Ich weiß nicht. Es ist zu weit weg." „Ich mag die Kurse nicht:" „ Ich habe gelesen das College ist nicht gerade schwulenfreundlich:" „Es ist zu weit weg."). Nicht nur, dass sie sich _jedes College_ des Landes angesehen hatten, das Modedesign anbot. Außerdem hatte Blaine auch noch _keinen Schimmer, was er Kurt zu Weihnachten schenken sollte._

Letztes Weihnachten waren sie noch kein Paar, also hatte er Kurt nur eine Zimtzuckerstange gegeben und eine Weihnachtskarte. Er hatte ihm mehr geben wollen, doch konnte sich selber nicht dazu bringen. Es wäre komisch gewesen. Süßigkeiten würden dieses Mal nicht reichen. Jetzt, da es Thanksgiving war, musste er sich allerdings langsam etwas überlegen, was er seinem festen Freund schenken wollen würde. Das Problem? Kurt hatte _alles_. Der Junge hatte buchstäblich _alles_.

Kurt kam unzufrieden aussehend ins Zimmer. Er trug eine Jeans und einen großen schwarzen Sweater, der ihn absolut bezaubernd aussehen ließ. Blaine war so daran gewöhnt Kurt in Schlafanzug und Jogginghose zu sehen, dass er den Jungen einige Zeit anstarrte, mit klopfendem Herzen. Kurt war hinreißend. Das war er wirklich.

„Ist es so furchtbar? Ich werde mich umziehen. Ich wusste es.", sagte Kurt besorgt und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. „Ich wusste, dass diese Hose nicht mehr passen würde. Ich habe einfach zu viel zugenommen."

„Nein!", sagte Blaine schnell. „Nein, ich meine, nein. Du siehst toll aus, Kurt. Wow."

„Okay. Ich werde gehen für den Fall, dass ihr zwei anfangt rumzumachen oder so.", sagte Finn und eilte hinaus.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Kurt widerwillig. Seine Hand noch immer am Schranktürgriff.

„Sehr sicher." Blaine lächelte seinen Freund an. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

„Gut, gut. Zieh dich an. Soll ich warten?"

„Nein, geh hinunter. Ich werde nicht lange brauchen." Blaine küsste seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Kurt. Fröhliches Thanksgiving."

Kurt schlang sein Arme um Blaines Hüfte und drückte sich näher an ihn heran. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. „Du bist das, wofür ich heute dankbar bin, Blaine. Ich liebe dich auch:"

Blaine schlang seine eigenen Arme um Kurt und legte sein Kinn auf Kurts Kopf. „Ich bin dankbar, dass du hier bist und es dir relativ gut geht, Kurt... und dass du zu mir gehörst."

„Ich gehöre zu dir", murmelte Kurt in seine Schulter und kuschelte sich näher heran. „Du steckst bei mir fest. Wenn du versucht mich zu verlassen, wird mein Vater dich erschießen."

Blaine konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen. Er hatte einige Male dasselbe gedacht, nicht das er Kurt jemals verlassen wollen würde. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Ich werde nicht versuchen zu gehen, du Dummerchen"

Kurt Arme strafften sich um seine Hüfte und er holte mit geschlossenen Augen tief Luft. Blaine rieb seine Hand auf Kurts Rücken auf und ab und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. Sie verharrten für einige Minuten in dieser Position in angenehmer Stille, sich einfach gegenseitig haltend, bis Kurt sich schließlich löste. „Sieh zu, dass du unter die Dusche kommst. Ich seh dich in ein paar Minuten."

Blaine küsste ihn schnell und nickte. „Ich bin sofort unten, mein Liebster." Sein Herz stockte als Kurt ihn anlächelte und den Raum verließ. Er nahm eine kurze Dusche und stylte seine Haare das erste Mal seit Wochen, da er dachte, dass sein Haar nicht in alles Richtungen abstehen sollte, wenn er Kurts gesamte Familie traf.

Als er schließlich die Küche betrat, saßen Burt, Carole, Finn und Kurt mit zwei ihm unbekannten Frauen am Tisch. Sie waren beide jünger und keine von ihnen war Kurts Oma. Er war sich sicher, dass Kurt gesagt hatte, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel und seine Oma kommen würden.

„Da ist er!", sagte Carole fröhlich und klopfte auf einen leeren Stuhl neben sich. „Alle freuen sich darauf, dich kennen zu lernen, Blaine."

„Hallo", sagte Blaine sanft und nahm Platz.

Die kleinere Frau mit rotem Haar und leuchtend grünen Augen beugte sich vor und reichte ihm die Hand. „Hi, Blaine! Ich bin Kurts Tante Paige."

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen." Er lächelte die Frau an und schüttelte ihre Hand. Das hier war nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte und er war nicht einmal richtig nervös.

„Ich bin ihre feste Freundin Taylor." Die Frau neben ihr, welche ein wenig größer war und dunkelbraunes Haar und karamellfarbende Augen hatte, lächelte und hielt ebenfalls ihre Hand hin. Blaine bemerkte, dass sie und Kurt sich einen Stuhl teilten.

Nun, Kurt hatte eindeutig vergessen zu erwähnen, dass seine Tante lesbisch war. Obwohl, wenn Kurt mit zwei lesbischen Tanten aufgewachsen war, hatte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, etwas zu sagen. Leute gingen schließlich auch nicht herum und sagten, dass ihre Tante hetero sei.

„Es ist auch schön Sie kennen zu lernen." Blaine gab auch ihr die Hand.

„Wann hast du gesagt wird Mum hier sein, Burt?", fragte Paige als sie ihren jüngeren Bruder ansah. Oder zumindest in sein Richtung. Blaine bemerkte, dass sie eher _zum_ Anderen sprachen als _miteinander_.

„Als sie angerufen hat, hat sie gesagt noch anderthalb Stunden. Ich werde das Spiel einschalten." Er stand auf ohne Augenkontakt herzustellen.

„Zu viel Homosexualität in diesem Raum, Burt?", rief Taylor ihm hinterher. Er grunzte bloß und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Carole, ich weiß nicht, wie du es mit ihm aushälst."

Carole lachte nur.

Okay, vielleicht war das gar nicht so beängstigend. Blaine bekam das Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen Burt und seiner Schwester vorging. Sie benahmen sich, als hätten sie gerade erst Streit gehabt oder so. Geschwister taten das auch oft. Er beobachtete wie Taylor durch Kurts Haar strich. „Du siehst gut aus, Schatz. Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht mir gut.", antwortete Kurt sich gegen sie lehnend. Blaine konnte sehen, dass er noch immer müde war. „Ich muss allerdings viele Medikamente nehmen. Sie helfen mir"

Paige drückte seine Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass wir nicht eher kommen konnten, Kurtsy. Sie haben mir nicht frei gegeben."

„Nein, es ist okay. Es geht mir gut. Dad, Carole und Blaine kümmern sich gut um mich." Kurt lächelte sie an.

Blaine fühlte Paiges Augen auf sich ruhen und er bewegte sich ein wenig. Sie lächelte ihn allerdings an. „Gut. Da bin ich froh. Wie geht Daddy damit um?"

„Dad geht es gut." Kurt zuckte mit en Schultern. „Er redete nicht viel darüber... aber das stört mich nicht..." Er kratzte seine Wange und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Er wird wütend, wenn er darüber spricht."

„Er sollte wütend werden." Taylor drückte Kurts Hand. „niemand schubst einen Hummel herum. Besonders nicht das Baby."

Kurt lachte.

„Kurt ist das Baby der Familie.", informierte Paige Carole und Blaine. „Wir haben keine Kinder. Zumindest noch nicht."

„Ich das finde ich auch gut so. Dein Hund ist Plage genug.", murmelte Taylor. „Und er stellt wahrscheinlich gerade das Haus auf den Kopf, während wir sprechen. Ich hoffe du weiß das."

„Es ist grausam ihn in einen Käfig zu stecken, Taylor und das weißt du. Er muss ihn der Lage sein zu spielen." Sie wendete sich an Blaine. „Du musst sie ignorieren. Sie mag keine Tiere."

„Ich mag Tiere. Ich mag nur _deine_ Tiere nicht.", protestierte Taylor und brachte alle zum Lachen.

„Oh, werde wir jetzt wieder den ganzen tag über den dummen Hund reden?", fragte eine neue Stimme.

Kurt sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte durch den Raum, um seine Arme um eine Frau zuschmeißen, die seine Großmutter sein musste. „Grammy!"

Sie war eine ältere Frau mit kurzem haar, perfekten Make-up und grünen Augen wie Burts und Paiges. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Oh, schau wie zierlich du noch immer bist! Du siehst genau wie deine Mutter aus." Sie küsste seine Wange. „Gott sei dafür gedankt!"

„Kurt wird immer zierlich bleiben.", sagte Paige fröhlich vom Tisch aus.

„Ich wünschte ich wäre größer.", murmelte Kurt die Stirn runzelnd.

„Unsinn! Du bist perfekt wie du bist. Wenn du größer wärst, würde ich dich verleugnen. Nun stell mir den tollen jungen Mann vor, der dein Herz gestohlen hat" Ihre Augen fielen auf Blaine, welcher sich selbst erröten fühlte.

Kurt zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück und führte sie zu ihm hinüber. Blaine stand auf um ihre Hand zu schütteln.

„Oh, er ist ein Gentleman. Ich mag ihn.", sagte Kurts Großmutter, aber nahm seine Hand nicht. Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du kümmerst dich gut um Kurt, oder?"

„Ich versuche es." Blaine lächelte sie an, als sie die Umarmung löste.

„Gut. Es ist toll dich kennen zu lernen, Blaine. Kurt hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Er hat mir allerdings nicht gesagt, dass du so gut aussehend bist. Wie um Himmels Willen hast du ihn kennen gelernt, Kurt?"

Blaine grinste. „Ja, Kurt. Wie haben wir uns noch mal kennen gelernt?"

Kurt murmelte etwas Unverständliches und sah auf den Boden.

„Ich denke, was er meint, ist, dass er zum Spionieren zur gegnerischen Schule gefahren ist.", sagte Finn fröhlich. „Und dort hat er Blaine getroffen. Den Hauptsolisten. Von der gegnerischen Schule."

„Das hat er nicht!", schnappte seine Großmutter nach Luft und drehte sich zu Kurt. „Das würde er nie!"

„Oh, das hat er, Mrs. Hummel." Finn nickte. „Ich schwöre es."

„Finn, ich hasse dich.", murmelte Kurt.

„Nun, ich denke es ist zumindest eine süße Geschichte für die Kinder. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass ihr euren Kinder sagt, dass es unehrlich und Betrug war." Sie umarmte Kurt wieder und ging zur anderen Seite des Raumes. „Carole, es ist toll dich wieder zu sehen! Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

Blaine grinste, als er sich erinnerte, wie liebenswert Kurt gewesen war, als er zwei Tage hintereinander zum „Spionieren" zur Dalton gefahren war. Das war eine Sache, die er von seinen Karrieremöglichkeiten streichen konnte, so viel war sicher. Blaine konnte sich an die Art erinnern, wie sein Herz sprichwörtlich stehen geblieben war, als Kurt gesagt hatte: „Entschuldige bitte, kann ich dich etwas fragen? Ich bin neu hier." Blaine hatte nie zuvor jemanden wie Kurt gesehen. Es waren Kurts Augen gewesen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit als erstes auf sich gezogen hatten. Sie waren so strahlend blau mit kleinen grünen Flecken in der Mitte. Er erinnerte sich auch an Funken, die er gefühlt hatte, als er Kurts Hand genommen hatte, um ihn zu der Warbler-Performance zu führen

Der Funke, bei dem er sich entschied, es nicht sofort zu wagen, als er herausfand wie verzweifelt Kurt einen Mentor brauchte, einen Freund… Nein, es gab keine Möglichkeit gleich mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Als Kurt bereit dazu war, war allerdings Jeremiah da gewesen. Und dann Rachel Berry. Er war so sicher, dass Kurt danach nie wieder mit ihm sprechen wollen würde. Augenscheinlich hatte er falsch gelegen.

Nichts desto trotz hatte Kurts Großmutter recht gehabt. Sie würden eine wirklich süße Geschichte haben, die sie ihren Kindern erzählen könnten eines Tages. Aber was gab es auch an Kurt Hummel, was nicht süß war?

Als er fühlte wie Kurt sich gegen ihn lehnte, war er von diesen Gedanken beeinflusst. „Du solltest dich hinsetzten.", wisperte er leise.

„Mmh. Es geht mir hier gut.", antwortete Kurt seine Augen schließend.

„Liebling, warum legst du dich nicht auf die Couch, während wir das Abendessen fertig machen?", sagte Carole aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes, das Gespräch mit Kurts Großmutter unterbrechend. „Jeder wird während dem Essen die Möglichkeit haben, mit Blaine zu reden und ihn auszufragen."

_Oh, super. Ausfragen?_

„Okay… aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, lass es mich wissen." Kurt stellte sich gerade hin und nahm Blaines Hand. „Lass uns zu Dad gehen."

„Ja, Kurtsie. Aber kein Techtelmechtel auf der Couch vor Burt!", rief Taylor als sie den Raum verließen, laut genug, dass Burt sie hören konnte.

Burt sah sie mit einem sehr skeptischen Blick an, als sie sich auf die Couch setzten und lenkte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit zum Spiel zurück. Blaine fing auch an zu zusehen, natürlich. Ungefähr nach fünf Minuten legte Kurt sich mit seinem Kopf auf Blaines Schoß hin. Blaine strich abwesend durch Kurts Haar, als er das Spiel ansah, aber er merkte, dass er sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte. Er dachte noch immer darüber nach, wie weich Kurts Haar war, wie weich Kurt überhaupt war und auch, dass er niemals ein passendes Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn finden würde. Und auch, was passieren würde, wenn Kurt sich dazu entschied, weit weg zu ziehen? Wie würde er es schaffen, Kurt nicht jeden Tag zu sehen? Nicht sein Arme um ihn legen zu können um gut zu schlafen, nicht in der Lage zu sein, zu erleben, wie perfekt es sich anfühlte Kurt in seinen Armen zu halten. Weil er einfach perfekt dorthin passte.

Es gab lautes Lachen im anderen Raum und Kurt erschrak, seine Augen schnappten auf. Er rieb seine Augen und wimmerte leicht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Schlaf wieder ein.", flüsterte Blaine sein Haar zerzausend.

„Mmmmh." Anstatt dessen drückte er sich in eine sitzende Position und lehnte sich an Blaine.

„Das Abendessen sollte bald fertig sein, Kiddo. Danach kannst du ins Bett gehen.", sagte Burt von seinem Stuhl aus.

„Ist das Spiel zu Ende?", gähnte Kurt.

„Es sind noch zehn Minuten. Wir werden allerdings verlieren.", seufzte Burt. „Es war eine schreckliche Saison. Ich versteh das nicht. Letztes Jahr waren wir so gut."

Kurt schmiegte sich an Blaines Schulter. „Dad hat für die Buckeyes gespielt. Hab eich dir das jemals gesagt?"

Nun das lenkte Blaine von seinen Gedanken ab. „_Hast du_? Wann? Welches Jahr? _Du hast für die Buckeyes gespielt_?"

Kurt lachte leise.

„Habe ich. Für zwei Jahre damals 1993 bevor Kurt geboren wurde Elizabeth wurde ein Jahr nach der High School schwanger."

„War es toll?" Blaine war geschockt. Er wusste, dass Burt Football mochte, er wusste, dass er die Buckeyes mochte_, aber er wusste nicht, dass Burt für die Buckeyes gespielt hatte. Sein Lieblingsteam_!

Burt lachte. „Es war wirklich toll. Ich musste allerdings 1994 das College abbrechen und auch das Team verlassen."

„Warum hättest du das jemals tun sollen?"

Kurt grinste. „Das war wohl mein Fehler. Anscheinend tendiere ich dazu Leute dazu zu bringen das College abzubrechen."

„Dein Fehler?", fragte Blaine.

„Elizabeth bekam frühzeitige Wehen. Kurt wurde vier Monate zu früh geboren.", erklärte Burt.

Blaines Augen weiteten sich und, Football vergessen, drehte er sich um seinen zierlichen Freund anzusehen. „V-vier Monate zu früh? Warum?"

„Sie hat eine ziemlich schlimme Infektion bekommen. Ich wurde Mitten in der Nacht angerufen. Ich lebte an der OSU und sie war zu Hause bei ihren Eltern. Also habe ich einen Anruf bekommen und als ich im Krankenhaus ankam, hatte sie schon Wehen. Sie mussten einen Kaiserschnitt machen." Er reichte hinüber und strich durch Kurts Haar. „Er wog ungefähr… ungefähr drei Pfund."

Blaine starrte Kurt bloß geschockt an. „W-was? Drei Pfund?"

„2,7? 2,6? Sehr nahe daran. Er war so winzig. Ich konnte meine Hand öffnen und er passte fast auf die Handfläche."

„Siehst du? Ich werde immer winzig sein.", jammerte Kurt. „Ich denke, die Frühgeburt ist schuld."

„Aber… ist es überhaupt möglich zu überleben, wenn man so früh geboren ist?" Alles was Blaine wollte, war mit Kurt zu schmusen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Kurt zu früh geboren wurde, erst recht nicht _ganze vier Monate_.

„Deswegen habe ich abgebrochen… wir waren nicht… sicher was passieren würde. Er wurde zu einem speziellen Krankenhaus nach Illinois gebracht und wir blieben dort… wie lange? Fast drei Monate mit ihm. Er war die meiste Zeit in einem Brutkasten, damit seine Lungen sich ausbilden konnten und er konnte nicht gut Nahrung aufnehmen… aber sobald wir es über die erste Woche geschafft hatten, wusste ich, dass er okay sein würde." Burt grunzte ein wenig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich hier irgendwo Fotos habe."

„Nein, Dad." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, absolut nicht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm meine Babyfotos zeigst."

„Also hast du das College abgebrochen um nach Hause zu deiner Ehefrau zu kommen?", fragte Blaine. Das war wahrscheinlich das längste Gespräch, das sie je geführt hatten, wenn man die Krankenhausdiskussion nicht zählte.

„Nun, zu der Zeit waren wir noch nicht verheiratet. Wir waren verlobt. Wir haben geheiratet als Kurt fünf Monate alt war. Wir wollten uns zumindest zwei Monate an das Elternsein gewöhnen, bevor wir uns auf die Ehe einließen. Etwas Eingewöhnungszeit, denke ich.", antwortete Burt. „Wir hatten viel Hilfe von Elizabeths Eltern. Miene Mutter lebte in Cincinnati, aber sie blieb zwei Wochen als wir Kurt endlich nach Hause bringen konnten. Paige und Taylor lebten zu der zeit auf Rhode Island, aber sie kamen hier runter als er geboren wurde und blieben so lange wie Taylor frei bekam."

„Wow.", wisperte Blaine. „Das muss sehr… sehr, sehr beängstigend gewesen sein. Und hart."

„Es war beängstigend." Der Vater seines festen Freundes nickte. „Dieses kleine Ding war geboren und so winzig. Es ging ihm allerdings täglich besser und schließlich war er drei Jahre alt und stolperte in den Schuhen seiner Mutter herum und dann war er vier und sang ‚A Whole New World' aus ‚Arielle, die Meerjungfrau'…" Burt lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war beängstigend, doch am Ende wurde alles gut."

Kurt rollte bloß mit den Augen. „Das ist ‚Part of Your World', Dad."

„Und _jetzt_ ist er achtzehn und ein sarkastischer kleiner Satansbraten", lachte sein Vater.

„'A Whole New World' ist aus Aladdin. Ich bin nicht sarkastisch. Ich habe dich nur über die Disneysongs informiert. Außerdem sollte ich es dir nicht sagen müssen, so oft wie ich sie gesehen habe."

Carole steckte ihren Kopf herein. „Abendessen ist fertig. Sollen wir in der Küche essen oder hier?"

„In der Küche ist mehr Platz. Ich werde ein paar zusätzliche Stühle holen." Burt stand auf, strich durch Kurts Haar und ging in die Küche.

„Du hast nur _drei Pfund_ gewogen!" Blaine drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Drei _bezaubernde_ Pfund." Kurt grinste ihn an.

Blaine legte seine Arme um Kurt und zog ihn nahe zu sich.

„Blaine, ich kann wirklich nicht atmen… nein, wirklich… okay, ja, zieh mich noch näher. Das ist super.", grunzte Kurt, auf Blaines Kopf und Rücken klopfend Er küsste den Älteren aufs Ohr.

„Sei einfach ruhig und umarme mich auch, Kurt.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Schulter den Griff lösend.

Kurt schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund und umarmte ihn fest.

Blaine liebte es Kurt zu umarmen, aber er liebte es noch mehr wenn Kurt ihn umarmte. E gab keinen besseren Platz auf der Welt als in Kurts Armen. Den konnte es nicht geben. Es gab ihn nicht. „Hast du jemals gedacht, dass du jemanden nicht noch mehr lieben könntest und dann eines Tages… merkst du, dass du es tust?", fragte er und löste die Umarmung etwas um in Kurts blaue Augen zu sehen.

„Jede Nacht.", antwortete Kurt, was einen Schauer durch Blaines gesamten Körper sandte. „Jede einzelne Nacht, in der du Mitten in der Nacht mit mir aufwachst und alles besser machst…" Der Jüngere zog ihn näher und nichts anderes zählte.

_Drei Tage später…_

„Nein, nein, nein."

Blaine drehte sich um, er wunderte sich was ihn geweckt hatte. Er hatte einen tollen Traum gehabt über ihn, Kurt und eine Badewanne. Er wollte zurück in seinen Traum.

„Bitte, Nein."

„Ssh, Kurt. Ich versuche zu schlafen.", brummte e, sein Gehirn funktionierte noch nicht komplett. Blaine ging nicht gerade gut mit dem Aufgewecktwerden in der Nacht um. Besonders wenn er Mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt wurde, von einem so tollen Traum.

„Bitte hör auf, bitte!"

Blaine setzte sich schnell auf und sah sich im Raum um. Richtig. Er hatte geschlafen und war in Kurts Zimmer. Schlafend und in Kurts Zimmer, während der Junge schrie. Langsam begann sein Gehirn zu arbeiten.

Sein Freund drehte sich auf seine verletzte Seite und gab ein lautes Wimmern von sich. „Nein, nein, bitte."

Blaine beugte sich über ihn, platzierte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter um den Jungen zu beruhigen. Anstatt sich zu beruhigen, spannte Kurt sich allerdings an und schlug Blaine. Das erschrak Blaine. Normalerweise würde Kurt sich entspannen und nicht so nach ihm schlagen. Seine Alpträume waren normalerweise nicht so intensiv und das beunruhigte Blaine.

„Kurt, wach auf.", sagte Blaine, nahm Kurts Arm um nicht ins Gesicht geschlagen zu werden. „Kurt, ich bin es. Kurt… Kurt, hör auf!" _Was soll ich machen, was soll ich machen?_

Kurt kämpfte, um seinen Arm zu befreien und gab wimmernde Geräusche von sich.

„Kurt, bitte. Ich bin es nur. Be-beruhige dich, Baby. Ich bin es nur." Blaine nahm seinen anderen Arm, aber das brachte Kurt nur dazu noch mehr dazu, zu kämpfen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Alles schien Kurt noch mehr Angst zu machen und wann immer er wimmerte, sank Blaines Herz tiefer und tiefer. Wie zur Hölle sollte er Kurt aufwecken, ohne ihn noch mehr zu verängstigen? Das war das letzte, was er wollte. „Kurt, wach auf!"

Seine Augen schnappten auf. Endlich, Kurt war wach. Sie saßen nun beide aufrecht im Bett. Kurt hatte sich aufgesetzt, während er im Schlaf gegen Blaine angekämpft hatte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Kurt hörte sofort auf zu kämpfen. Er atmete schnell und seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet.

Blaine holte tief Luft und löste langsam den Griff um Kurts Arm. Erleichterung ergriff von ihm Besitz. „Geht es dir gut, Kurt?"

Kurt starrte ihn bloß an und holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft.

„Hier, komm her. Komm her. Bringen wir dich zu einem friedlichen Schlaf." Blaine legte sich zurück und öffnete seine Arme, aber Kurt bewegte sich nicht. „Kurt…"

Er rieb seine Augen als Tränen sie füllten und gab ein Schniefen von sich. Blaines Herz zerbrach als er die Tränen sah.

„Nein, nein, nein. Nicht weinen, mein Liebster." Blaine setzte sich auf, hoffte Kurt zu beruhigen bis er wieder einschlief und schlang seine Arme um Kurt. „Ssh, nicht weinen."

„D-d-das pa-passiert im-mmer wieder! D-d-das h-hört einfach n-nich-nicht a-auf", schluchzte er gegen Blaines Schulter. „Ich k-k-kann nicht einmal sch-schlafen!"

„Shh, Kurt, ssh. Alles wird gut werden, mein Liebster. Alles wird gut." Blaine schaukelte ihn langsam und fühlte sich nun selbst sehr schlecht. Er wollte nicht, dass es Kurt so ging. Er wollte einfach, dass alles wieder normal war. Nur einmal. War das zu viel verlangt? Warum konnte Kurt nicht einmal eine Pause haben? Um ehrlich zu sein begann Blaine sich ernsthaft um Kurt zu sorgen. Seine Stimmungsschwanungen in den letzten drei Tagen waren schrecklich gewesen. Es hatte direkt nach Thanksgiving begonnen. In einer Minute lachte er und in der nächsten weinte er einfach, weil er die Ausgabe der Vogue nicht finden konnte, die er gelesen hatte. „Sssh, Kurt… es ist okay. Es war bloß ein Albtraum."

„Es w-w-war aber e-e-echt!", schluchzte er hilflos, sich an Blaines T-Shirt klammernd.

_Es war aber echt_. Diese letzte Aussage traf ihn und Blaine schlang seine Arme fest um Kurt. Dieses Mal wurde sein Herz nicht angeknackt sondern zerbrach gleich in zwei Teile. „Oh Süßer… es ist nun alles vorbei, Kurt… du wirst sie nie wieder sehen…"

„W-W-Was wenn s-sie s-sie f-fangen und ich m-m-muss es? Ich h-habe in den Nachrichten gesehen, d-dass ein weiterer J-junge angegriffen wurde!" Er zog sich zurück und sah Blaine mit großen blauen Augen an. „Was w-wenn sie mich w-wieder finden?"

Blaine hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Kurt nicht von dem letzten Angriff, der sechs Tage zuvor passiert war, erfahren würde. Die Polizisten waren noch immer in Kontakt mit Burt, aber bisher hatten sie Kurt nicht beunruhigen wollen. Anscheinend war ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen. Kurt hatte es auch so herausgefunden und war verunsicherter denn je. Wie lange wusste er es schon?

„Das ist nicht fair, Blaine! Es ist nicht fair!" Kurt stand auf, rieb wütend sein Gesicht auch wenn die Tränen weiter liefen. „Ich kann nicht einmal schlafen wegen diesen Personen!"

Er sah den jüngeren Jungen an und fühlte auch seine Tränen. Es war wirklich nicht fair. Sein armer, süßer Kurt. Alles was er wollte, war seinen Kummer wegzuschmusen. „Ich weiß. Süßer, bitte, leg dich hin. Lass mich dich festhalten – "

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich hinlegen soll!", rief Kurt plötzlich, was Blaine erschreckte. „Du hast nicht... du hast einfach..." Er drehte sich und warf ein leeres Glas von dem Tisch an die Wand. Es zerbrach und Glassplitter lagen überall im Raum.

„Kurt, hör auf. Sofort." Blaine stand auf. Das eskalierte sehr schnell. Blaine wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er hatte Kurt nie zuvor so gesehen. Er wollte Kurt nie wieder so sehen.

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich aufhören soll, Blaine! Nicht!" Kurt wich zurück als Blaine versuchte seinen Arm zu greifen. „Fass mich nicht an! Lass mich alleine! Ich bin wütend!"

„Denkst du nicht, dass ich auch wütend bin, Kurt?", sagte Blaine sehr viel lauter als er wollte. „Meinst du ich will diese Leute nicht finden? Und sie für das zahlen lassen was sie getan haben? Meinst du, ich mag es, Mitten in der Nacht aufzuwachen und dich wimmern zu hören, aber wann immer ich dich näher zu mir ziehen will, spannst du dich an, als ob du Angst hättest, dass ich dir weh tue? Denkst du, es war lustig für mich, dass du am ‚Black Friday' Mitten im Einkaufszentrum umgekippt bist, weil du dich überanstrengt hast? Meinst du ich bin froh, dass sie all diese Medikamente in dich reinstopfen? Oder, dass du mich für all das anschreist? Meinst du wirklich ich bin nicht auch wütend?

Kurt ging einfach an ihm vorbei und rannte den Flur hinunter.

„Wo geht's du hin, Kurt?" Blaine eilte seinem Freund hinterher. „Kurt, leg das hin!"

Kurt schraubte die Dose mit den stärksten Schmerzmitteln auf. Für eine Sekunde, einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dachte Blaine Kurt würde in einem Wutanfall alle Tabletten herunterschlucken. Stattdessen schmiss Kurt den Verschluss auf den Boden und schüttete alle Tabletten in die Spüle und startet den Müllhäcksler. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut.

„Kurt!", schrie Blaine, rannte hinüber und schaltete den Häcksler aus. Die gesamte Medizin war weg. Nicht einmal eine Tablette war noch in der Spüle. „Was denkst du, dass du verdammt noch mal machst?"

Burt stürmte herein. Er trug einen Pyjama und war noch immer im Halbschlaf. Seine Stimme war schroffer als normalerweise als er sprach „Was ist los?"

Kurt sank auf den Boden und schmiss die leere Dose durch den Raum und begann abrupt wieder zu schluchzen.

Burt sah sofort zu Blaine, aber er konnte nichts sagen. Er schlug nur den Kühlschrank so fest er konnte. Das war dumm. Das war nicht fair. Und das war nicht Kurt. Warum passierte das alles?

„Ich hab genug davon!", schrie Kurt zwischen seinen Schluchzern. „Es macht mich krank und ich hab genug davon! Ich will diese dumme Medizin nicht mehr nehmen! Ich will nicht die ganze verdammte Zeit in diesem verdammten Haus sein! Ich „Es macht mich krank und ich hab genug davon die ganze Zeit müde und erschöpft sein!"

Burt setzte sich neben Kurt auf den Boden und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Er sah genauso verwirrt aus wie Blaine sich fühlte. „Ich weiß, Kind, ich weiß."

„Tust du nicht!" Da war so viel Hass in Kurts Gesicht, dass es Blaine Magenschmerzen bereitete. Er fühlte sich selbst zusammenzucken. „Du weißt verdammt noch mal nicht, wie sich das anfühlt!"

„Du lässt deinen Ärger an den falschen Personen aus, Kiddo. Wir wissen alle, dass du müde bist. Wir wissen, dass du aufgebracht bist.", sagte sein Vater ruhig und leise.

„_Weißt du nicht_. Du weißt nicht einmal die Hälfte davon! Du weißt n-nicht, wie es ist einzuschlafen und es wieder und wieder und wieder passieren zu sehen!"

„Was können wir machen, Kurt? Was können wir machen, um es einfacher für dich zu machen?", wisperte sein Vater und strich sein Haar zurück. „Beruhige dich und rede mit mir, Kiddo."

Kurts Brust hob und senkte sich schnell mit jedem Atemzug, den er nahm. Schluchzer erschütterten noch immer seinen gesamten Körper. Große Herz zerreißende Schluchzer, die sicher seiner Lunge nicht gut taten. Er sagte allerdings nichts. Blaine wünschte sich fast, dass er noch immer schrie. Zumindest hatte er gewusst, was sein Freund dachte. Das war schrecklich mit anzusehen. Absolut Herz zerreißend und schrecklich.

„Was können wir tun, Sohn? Was können wir tun? Ich werde dich morgen zum Arzt bringen und wir werden die Dosis deiner Schmerzmittel senken. Ich werde dir jemanden zum reden besorgen."

„Ich brauche keinen Therapeuten!"

Vielleicht mochte Blaine den ruhigen Kurt doch mehr. Er hasste es, so großen Hass in Kurts wunderbarer Stimme zu hören. War Kurt wirklich so kaputt? Er schien vorher okay zu sein… nun, nicht _okay_. Aber es schien nichts Gravierendes gewesen zu sein. Er hatte den Eindruck gemacht, dass es ihm langsam besser ging.

Burt, der normalerweise einfach ruhig war und Kurt seine Fäuste schwingen ließ wenn er so war, gab nicht nach. „Was brauchst du, Kurt?"

Kurt versteckte sein Gesicht einfach mit seinen Händen mit zitternden Schultern. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie sollen wir dir helfen wenn du uns nicht lässt? Du hast so viele Leute hier, die dir helfen wollen… wenn du so tust als wärst du okay, wenn du es nicht bist, wie sollen wir dann davon wissen?"

„Ihr habt mir nicht gesagt, dass sie jemand anderen angegriffen haben!", schrie er plötzlich und sah auf. „Warum habt ihr es mir nicht erzählt? Sie haben mich angegriffen! Hat irgendjemand von euch darüber nachgedacht, dass ich es wissen wollen würde?"

„Wir dachten – "

„Wir? _Blaine wusste es_? Blaine, du wusstest es?" Nun richtete sich sein Blick auf Blaine, Gehässigkeit in der Stimme. Blaines Blut gefror und er konnte nicht in diese wütenden, blauen Augen zu sehen, also sah er auf den Boden. „Du wusstest es verdammt noch mal und _hast es mir nicht gesagt_?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er nicht soll, Kurt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst.", sagte Burt schnell.

"Zum Teufel mit euch! Das ist _mir_ passiert, nicht euch zwei! Wie konntest du es mir verschweigen, Blaine? Zum Teufel? Wie konntest du mir so etwas verschweigen? Warum habe ich, obwohl ich absolut ehrlich zu dir bin, in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass ich dich überhaupt nicht kenne?"

Das schmerzte.

Das schmerzte wirklich.

So richtig.

Blaine sah schließlich mit seinen Tränen kämpfend auf zu Kurt.

_Das ist bloß die Medizin, die da spricht. Nicht Kurt. Das ist nicht Kurt._

„Sprich nicht so mit ihm.", schnappte Burt. „Du bist aufgebracht, aber zu fluchen und Blaine anzugreifen, wird dich dich nicht besser fühlen lassen."

„Ich gehe." Kurt machte sich vom Griff seines Vaters frei und schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel von der Theke.

„Nein, tust du nicht!" Burt rannte ihm hinterher. „Du kannst so nicht fahren!"

Blaine konnte draußen lautes Schreien von beiden Männern hören. Einige Male hörte er die Autotür knallen. Er konnte sehen wie Kurt sie öffnete und Burt ihn davon weg drückte und sie wieder zuschmiss. Wieder und wieder. Blaine zählte sieben Türschmisse.

„Geh sofort ins Haus, Kurt!" Das Schreien wurde lauter. Nun konnte er die Worte verstehen.

„Es ist mein Auto! Es ist auf mich zugelassen!"

„Geh in das verdammte Haus!"

„ich hasse dich!"

Blaine verdeckte sein Gesicht in den Händen, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Was er denken sollte. Was er tun sollte. Was sollte er tun? Er senkte sein Hand als Burt einen kämpfenden Kurt in das Haus drängte. „Morgen früh gehen wir zum Arzt und holen dir etwas anderes!"

„Gut! Gebt mir noch mehr scheiß Drogen. Vielleicht lassen die mich die ganze Zeit schlafen und du kannst so tun, als hättest du keinen Sohn!" Kurt schrie nun kompletten Unsinn. Konnte er sich selbst überhaupt hören oder war er zu wütend um es zu merken?

„Geh in dein Zimmer, Kurt. Jetzt sofort. Bevor du etwas sagst, was du bereust." Burt zeigte in Richtung Flur, als ob Kurt ein kleines Kind wäre.

„_Ich muss nicht einmal auf dich hören_!", höhnte Kurt. „So, wie du mich beschützt hast? Wie du mich _all_ diese Jahre beschützt hast! Weißt du wie viele Nächte ich weinend eingeschlafen bin? Hast du mir je gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde?"

„Jetzt, Kurt. Geh. In. Dein. Zimmer."

Kurt drehte sich um und stürmte hinaus. Dreißig Sekunden später wurde die Tür zugeschmissen.

„Ich denke, du möchtest heute Nacht im Gästezimmer schlafen, Blaine." War alles was Burt sagte bevor er ins Bett ging.

Kurt war am nächsten Morgen still. Am Tisch hielt er seine Augen nach unten und spielte mit den Händen. Im Auto starrte er aus dem Fenster und gab keinen Ton von sich. Im Wartezimmer sah er demonstrativ in die andere Richtung, wenn Burt und Blaine in ansahen.

„Kurt Hummel?", rief eine Krankenschwester.

Kurt stand auf und ging schnell zu ihr. Burt und Blaine folgten sehr viel langsamer.

„Du wiegst noch immer gleich viel wie letztes Mal.", sagte die Krankenschwester als sie eintraten. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Kurt sprach nicht.

„Okay, ich werde dich zu deinem Raum bringen. Möchtest du deine Jacke?"

Er sprach nicht.

Burt nahm die Jacke seines Sohnes in Empfang. „Ich werde sie nehmen. Danke."

Die Krankenschwester leitete sie aus dem Raum und hielt die Tür auf. Die drei gingen hinein und Burt half seinem Sohn still auf das Bett. Die zwanzig Minuten Wartezeit fühlten sich an wie vier Stunden. Kurt starrte aus dem Fenster und schluckte immer wieder hart. Burt ging in dem keinen Raum hin und her und seufzte einige Male. Blaine starrte auf seine Füße. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, aber er hatte zwei Stunden nach dem Streit nach Kurt gesehen und der Junge hatte tief und fest geschlafen. Sein Gesicht war rot gewesen und seine Wangen tränenüberströmt. Es hatte Blaine dazu gebracht, ins Gästezimmer zurück zu gehen und zu weinen. Die Tatsache, dass Kurt wütend auf ihn war, brachte ihn dazu, hier in der Arztpraxis wieder weinen zu wollen. Er unterdrückte es allerdings. Wenn er weinen müsste, würde er es später im Gästezimmer tun, wenn er alleine war.

„Hallo, Kurt." Derselbe freundliche Arzt vom letzten Mal kam herein.

„Hi, Dr. Gibbons.", murmelte er leise. Blaine hasste es wie erledigt Kurt klang. _Das ist nicht Kurt._

„Ich habe nicht erwartet dich in den nächsten zwei Wochen wieder sehen. Was ist los?" Der Arzt setzte sich.

Nachdem klar wurde, dass Kurt nicht antworten würde, seufzte Burt. „Er.. ich denke, er hatte letzte Nacht einen Nervenzusammenbruch … Ich glaube, wir wollten wissen ob… was können wir für ihn tun?"

Kurt rieb plötzlich schniefend seine Augen.

„Okay.", sagte der Arzt sanft nickend. „ Lass mich deine Brust abhören, okay? Ich möchte sehen wie es deiner Lunge geht." Kurt holte tief Luft und nickte, seine Augen reibend. Der Arzt schob sein Oberteil hoch und lauschte. „Das klingt alles sehr gut, Kurt."

Kurt schniefte wieder, seine Lippen zitterten. Blaine musste wegsehen.

„Er mag es nicht, so viele Medikamente zu nehmen.", sagte Burt über Kurts Haar streichend. „Und er hat Probleme nachts durchzuschlafen wegen den Alpträumen."

Der Arzt klopfte auf Kurts Bein. „Okay. Lass und darüber reden, was wir für dich tun können.", sagt er sanft. „Hast du noch immer Schmerzen?"

„E-ein bisschen, aber nicht viel." Einige Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und Burt drückte seine Schulter. „M-meistens wenn ich mich sch-schnell bewege."

„Wir werden Feverall und Ultram absetzten.", sagte der Arzt leise und mit freundlicher Stimme. „Das sind die Stärksten. Ich werde das Prednison reduzieren und hoffentlich können wir es bis Anfang Februar komplett absetzen. Ich werde dir Celebrex verschreiben, damit du etwas nehmen kannst, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst. So, dass heißt, du nimmst das Celebrex, wenn du es brauchst und das Prednisone regelmäßig. Ist das okay?"

Kurt schluchzte kurz und nickte. Blaine wollte ihn umarmen, aber er hatte von immer die Befürchtung, dass Kurt wütend auf ihn war. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Kurt wieder mit ihm sprechen würde? Das brachte Blaine noch um. Er hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr, so lange nicht mit Kurt geredet. Blaine mochte das überhaupt nicht.

„Ich möchte dir Lunesta geben. Du nimmst es eine halbe Stunde bevor du einschläfst und es wird dich durchschlafen lassen. Du wirst immer mindestens acht Stunden Schlaf kriegen, wenn du es nimmst und du wirst… du wirst dich wahrscheinlich viel besser fühlen, wenn du genug Schlaf bekommst."

„Danke.", sagte Burt leise und zog Kurt näher zu sich.

„Gern geschehen. Ich werde die neuen Rezepte ausfüllen und du kannst heute Nacht beginnen die neuen Tabletten zu nehmen. Ich bin sofort zurück." Der Arzt drückte noch einmal Kurts Bein und verließ den Raum.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Kind?"

Kurt nickte leicht und wisperte: „Ich will einfach nach Hause."

AlexFinny4ever

Na, ob sich die Träume so schnell erfüllen? Ich meine Kurt ist schließlich noch immer sehr schwach, aber ich stimme dir zu: sie sind AWWWW

CrazyKlaine & Lucky Sunny

Dankeeee!

Amanda Thompson

Danke! Ich glaube das Heiraten wird schwierig ;)

Memories of the Moon

Das freut mich. Gut dass es bei der Übersetzung nicht verloren geht!

Ich freue mich über jedes Review und ihr könnt mir ruhig auch Fragen stellen, was denn noch so alles in der FF passieren wird. Ich habe zwar darauf keinen Einfluss, doch ich bin schon etwa 30 Kapitel weiter und kann euch in etwa sagen was passieren wird. Was würdet ihr euch denn für die Zukunft wünschen?

Spoiler

Jetzt wollt ihr sicher wissen ob bzw. wie der Streit endet, oder? Ich verrate noch nichts. Nur dass wir nächsten Sonntag mehr über Blaines Vergangenheit erfahren.


	11. Chapter 10 2

10.2

„Das geht jetzt schon zwei Tage so, Kurt. Werden wir je wieder miteinander reden?"

Kurt sah von dem Rührei auf, das er aß (Blaines schmeckte besser), und sah seinen Freund unsicher in der Tür stehen. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren traurig. Kurt fühlte sich schuldig. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen dem älterem Jungen zu antworten. Er hatte zu große Schuldgefühle. Er wusste, dass er einige ziemlich gemeine Sachen zu Blaine gesagt hatte, als sie das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Blaine seufzte und drehte sich um, um die Küche zu verlassen. „Gut."

„Setzt du dich zu mir?" Kurst Stimme klang klein und ängstlich. Vielleicht war er das auch gerade. Er wusste nicht was Blaine sagen oder tun würde. Er wollte verzweifelt gerne, dass der Ältere sich zu ihm setzte, doch gleichzeitig wollte er es auch nicht. Er hatte Blaine gesagt, dass er es sich nicht gefallen lassen sollte, dass seine Eltern so mit ihm umgingen, wie er selbst ihn zwei Nächte zuvor behandelt hatte.

Er sah hinunter als Blaine in der Bewegung verharrte. Er drehte sich allerdings nicht um.

_Oder nicht_, dachte Kurt leise und stopfte sich verdrießlich noch etwas mehr Ei in den Mund. Gut. Kurt konnte damit umgehen. Vielleicht sollte Blaine wütend sein, sollte nicht bei ihm sein wollen.

Blaine drehte sich um und setzte sich zu Kurt. Er rutschte auf eine sehr beängstigende Weise nahe an ihn heran. Sein Bein lehnte gegen Kurts, er konnte Blaines Blick auf sich spüren, schaffte es aber nicht aufzusehen. Er war der schlechteste Freund der Welt. Vielleicht der schlechteste Mensch der Welt, so gemein zu der süßesten Person überhaupt gewesen zu sein. Kurts Herz klopfte. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine Nebenwirkung der Medizin war oder ob er nervös war, so nah bei Blaine zu sitzen, da ihr letztes Gespräch so… gar nicht perfekt gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Kann ich dich umarmen?", wisperte sein Freund nervös nach einigen unangenehmen Minuten, in denen beide Jungs Augenkontakt vermieden.

Kurt hatte gerade begonnen zu Nicken als große Arme sich um ihn schlangen, Kurt nahe heran zogen und dann Kurts Kopf auf die bekannte Schulter legten. Er entspannte sich gegen den anderen Jungen und schloss die Augen. Kein Grund nervös zu sein. Es war nur Blaine. Und Blaine roch gut.

„Lass uns reden." Blaine stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus.

Kurt erlaubte es hochgezogen zu werden und folgte seinem Freund aus der Küche. Er wollte reden, er wollte wirklich, doch er konnte sich selbst einfach nicht dazu bringen es zu tun. Er versuchte, nicht nervös zu sein, doch es war schwer. Dies war ihr erster richtiger Streit und Kurt war zu 100% Schuld daran. Er fühlte sich schuldig, aber sein Dickkopf wollte das nicht zugeben. Er konnte nicht gut mit dem Verlieren umgehen, egal in welcher Form.

Kurt wurde von Blaine ins Schlafzimmer geführt, er schloss leise die Tür hinter ihnen. Er setzte sich an Kurts Schreibtisch und sah den kleineren Jungen an.

„…Es schneit.", murmelte Kurt aus dem Fenster sehend. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Blaines Augen sich in Frustration weiteten. Er sah auf den Boden und seufzte.

„Kurt, fühlst du dich wirklich als würdest du mich nicht richtig kennen?", fragte Blaine langsam und leise. Er hatte klar aufgegeben, dass Kurt das Gespräch beginnen würde.

Der jüngere Junge verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und seufzte wieder.

Blaine schluckte und sah weg, sichtbar enttäuscht. „Ich… ich verstehe nicht wo das alles herkommt… Ich dachte du hast verstanden, warum ich dir diese Dinge verheimlicht habe. Es war nicht… es sollte dich nicht dazu bringen, dich zu fühlen, als würdest du mich nicht kennen. Weil ich noch immer dieselbe Person bin. Alles in meiner Vergangenheit hat dazu geführt, dass ich bin, wer ich jetzt bin. Und wenn du darauf angespielt hast, dass ich dir nichts von dem anderen Angriff erzählt habe, das habe ich nur nicht, um dich zu beschützen. Du hast schon genug Angst, Kurt, und ich wollte das nicht noch dazu beitragen lassen."

„Du hast dennoch gelogen.", murmelte Kurt.

„Du kannst nicht wirklich mit dem Argument kommen, dass ich gelogen habe, Kurt. Ich habe nicht gelogen. Du hast nicht gefragt. Wenn du gefragt hättest, Kurt, dann hätte ich es dir erzählt! Aber du hast es nicht!" Blaine schrie nicht, doch es war offensichtlicher Kummer in seiner Stimme. „Du kannst nicht ernsthaft denken, dass das hier ein gerechtfertigter Streit ist. Wer denkst du, dass ich bin, Kurt?"

„Ich…" Der Jüngere seufzte und setzte sich auf das Bett, seine Beine übereinander schlagend und zurück aus dem Fenster sehend.

„Du was?" Blaine seufzte resigniert.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, okay?", sprudelte er plötzlich los. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint! Ich habe mir in der Sekunde, in der ich es gesagt habe, gewünscht es zurücknehmen zu können, aber ich war so wütend und ich habe immer weiter geredet und geredet und es tut mir so Leid." Jetzt wo er angefangen hatte zu reden, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. „_Es tut mir Leid,_ Blaine. Es war total… es… es war _total_ unter der Gürtellinie und ich… ich wusste, dass es das sein würde, was dich aufregt und _es tut mir Leid_."

„Also hast du mit Absicht das gesagt, von dem du wusstest, dass es mich treffen würde?", fragte Blaine langsam.

Kurts Augen trafen seine und dann sah er schnell weg. „Hass mich nicht, Blaine… bitte."

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Kurt." Blaine stand auf und ging durch den Raum um sich neben Kurt zu setzen.

„Das solltest du aber." Kurt starrte auf den Boden. „Ich war kein guter Partner."

Blaine bewegte sich so, dass er anstatt auf der Kante des Bettes zu sitzen gegen ein Kissen gelehnt war. Er saß einige Minuten still so da, auf seiner Lippe kauend, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Du hättest es nicht gesagt, wenn du nicht…"

„Mitten in einem Nervenzusammenbruch gewesen wärst?", bot Kurt an und rutschte auf dem Bett zurück, damit er wieder bei seinem festen Freund saß. Blaine legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Kurt legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust und atmete ein um seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen.

„Kurt… bist du wütend auf mich?", wisperte Blaine.

Kurt setze sich auf und drehte sich, um Blaine anzusehen. Der traurige Ausdruck in dessen Augen brach Kurt das Herz. Er platziere seine kleine Hand über der größeren seines Freundes, sie sanft drückend. „Nein Blaine. Ich… Ich weiß nicht…" Er stoppte, brach aber den Augenkontakt nicht. „Ich möchte einfach wissen, was ich sonst nicht weiß. Was weiß ich sonst noch nicht?" Er zog seine Knie zur Brust, legte sein Kinn darauf und sah Blaine intensiv an.

„Kurt…"

„Nein. Was weiß ich sonst noch nicht?", drängte Kurt. „Ich möchte alles über dich wissen."

„Ich… ich habe einen älteren Bruder namens Alexander. Er lebt mit diesem Flittchen, das er im Urlaub kennen gelernt hat, in Italien. Sie heiraten anscheinend in einem Jahr. Ich nehme ihn nicht wirklich als Bruder wahr… er ist zwanzig Jahre älter als ich und… unsere Beziehung ist nicht gerade gut. Als ich sieben war, hat mein Hund meine Babydecke zerfetzt und ich habe wochenlang geweint. Er hat mich auch hinten in mein Bein gebissen und ich habe dort eine kleine Narbe. Manchmal kann man sie sehen. Als ich neun war, bin ich von unserem Boot gefallen und fast ertrunken. Ich musste vier Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben.", Blaine schwafelte. „Als ich sechs Jahre alt war, habe ich zwei Dosen Katzenfutter gegessen. Ich hab tagelang gekotzt. Ich habe alle meine Sommer in Habor Springs in Michigan verbracht. Wir haben dort ein Haus, das mein Opa für eine Million Dollar in bar gekauft hat. Deine Augen erinnern mich an das Wasser dort. Als ich elf war, hatte ich eine feste Freundin. Sie hat versucht mich im Schulflur nach dem Physikunterricht zu küssen, doch ich bin weg gerannt und habe am nächsten Tag über ein Briefchen mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Ist das genug?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn interessiert an. Er wollte nicht, dass Blaine aufhörte. Er wollte alles wissen.

Blaine pausierte und dachte nach. „Als ich dreizehn war, habe ich mein Zimmer gestrichen… in all diesen lächerlichen, coolen Farben. Ich war so stolz auf mich… aber mein Vater meinte, es wäre zu mädchenhaft und hat mich gezwungen es zu überstreichen. Ich mag es Frankenstein: Der Moderne Prometheus zu lesen, wenn es stürmt. Zu Hause habe ich mich während des Sommers mit Limonade auf die Terasse gesetzt und es auf einmal durchgelesen… ich weiß nicht, was ich an dem Buch so sehr liebe. Wir haben – also ich hatte damals ein wirklich schönes Haus. Du hättest es geliebt. Es war allerdings kein Zuhause. Mein Vater war immer arbeiten und meine Mutter… nun, sie war nie da. Ich hatte einen Verdacht, wo sie hinging, doch…" Er brach an die Decke sehend ab. „Ich möchte irgendwann in Michigan leben. Zumindest für ein Jahr oder zwei. Es ist so schön, Kurt. Und Harbor Springs ist so toll. Dort gibt es diesen kleinen Laden, in dem man Kekse kaufen kann. Toms Moms. Sie sind herrlich. Ich bin, bis ich zwölf war, jeden Sommer in Michigan gewesen. Danach war ich am Anfang des Sommers dort und dann... in dem Camp. Aber die ersten Tage der Sommer waren herrlich. Ich vermisse es manchmal."

Kurt wusste nicht einmal, ob sie noch stritten. Er wusste nur, dass Blaine traurig aussah, also griff er nach seiner Hand.

„Ich wollte immer zwei Mädchen. Vier Jahre auseinander. Weil mein Bruder so viel älter ist, dass es für mich so war, als hätte ich gar keinen gehabt… und ich wollte einfach immer jemanden zum reden haben, verstehst du? Deshalb denke ich, dass es schön wäre zwei Mädchen mit vier Jahren Altersunterschied zu haben. Weil sie altersmäßig nah genug bei einander wären um gute Freunde zu sein. Sie könnten sich umeinander kümmern. Und ich will eine Katze. Ich weiß du magst Hunde, aber ich wollte immer eine Katze. Eine richtige faule fette Katze, die bei mir sitzt, wenn ich lese. Ich möchte irgendwo leben, wo ich draußen sitzen und lesen kann ohne gestört zu werden… Ich hasse Sellerie. _Ich hasse ihn_. Und Erdnussbutter. Erdnussbutter ist einfach ekelhaft."

Kurt legte seinen Kopf schief, sah Blaine allerdings noch immer an. Er hing an jedem Wort. Er liebte es, wenn Blaine sprach. Seine Stimme war absolut wundervoll.

„Als du mit mir ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' gesungen hast… erinnerst du dich daran?"

Natürlich erinnerte sich Kurt. Wie könnte er nicht? War das nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass die beiden alleine zusammen gesungen hatten?

„Ich wollte noch _nie_ jemanden so sehr küssen, wie ich dich damals küssen wollte, Kurt. Und es hat mir Angst gemacht… es hat mir wirklich Angst gemacht…"

„Warum hast du nicht?", wisperte der Jüngere.

Blaine schluckte. „Weil ich schlecht in Romantik bin. Ich bin es noch immer." Er zog seine eigenen Knie zu seiner Brust und legte, wie Kurt, sein Kinn darauf. „Ich wollte… Wes hat es mir so schwer gemacht. Er hat uns singen gehört, weißt du? Er mag dich wirklich, Kurt. Er hat mich damit aufgezogen, dass ich dich ‚angemacht habe'"

Kurt fühlte sein Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen heben.

„Auf deinem Ball, als wir miteinander getanzt haben… da wusste ich, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen will." wisperte er, seine Augen trafen Kurts.

Kurts Inneres drehte sich und sein Atem stockte. Das war eine bitter-süße Nacht gewesen. Der Anfang, die Anderen singen zu sehen, mit all den New-Direction-Mädels zu tanzen, mit Blaine an einem Tisch zu sitzen und zu lachen und langsam mit Blaine zu tanzen war wunderbar gewesen. Das waren Erinnerungen, die er nie vergessen würde. Als sie gingen, hatte die Realität zugeschlagen.

Vier der Footballspieler waren draußen rauchen gewesen, als die beiden das Gebäude alleine verlassen hatten, Hand in Hand. Zwei von ihnen hatten Blaine geschnappt, ihn gegen Kurts Auto geschubst und ihn einige Male ins Gesicht und in den Magen geschlagen. Ein weiterer Spieler hatte Kurt festgehalten, während der letzte Kurt genauso behandelte, wie die anderen Blaine. Bis eine der Freundinnen der Typen aus der Turnhalle gekommen war und ihre Namen gerufen hatten. Blaine blieb einige Sekunden vornübergebeugt, seinen Magen haltend, bis er wieder normal Luft holen konnte. Er hatte ein blaues Auge, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und einige Tropfen Blut auf dem weißen Shirt. Kurt hatte eine relativ große Beule an der Seite des Kopfes und eine blutende Nase.

Als sie zwanzig Minuten später bei Kurts Haus angekommen waren, hatte Carole sie augenblicklich ins Badezimmer gebracht und beide versorgt. Der Schaden war nicht zu groß gewesen. Sie hatten für weniger als eine Woche blaue Flecken und Schnitte. Burt hatte geschlafen, als sie gekommen waren und hatte nie herausgefunden was genau in der Ballnacht seines Sohnes passiert war – außer dass sein Sohn einen langsamen Tanz mit dem Jungen, den er mochte, bekommen hatte, etwas dass er vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht von Blaine verlangt hatte, bevor Kurt die Treppe hinunter gekommen war.

Blaine stand auf und hielt seine Hand hin.

„Was?", fragte Kurt, die Augenbrauen hebend. „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Komm her.", wisperte er und zog seinen Freund sanft in eine stehende Position.

„Was machst du? Du wirst mir jetzt keinen Antrag machen oder so, oder?"

Blaine legte seine Hände auf Kurst Hüften und zog in nahe zu sich. „Leg deine Hände um meinen Nacken."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe, kämpfte gegen ein Lachen und tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Sein Herz klopfte und sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume. „Blaine – "

„Shh.", wisperte Blaine seine Stirn gegen Kurts lehnend, als sie langsam zusammen zu schaukeln begannen.

„Aber – "

„Du redest manchmal zu viel, Kurt. Es ist okay ruhig zu sein." Blaine drückte seine Lippen gegen Kurst und zog ihn näher. Kurts Gedanken rasten. Sollte er noch immer schlecht aufgelegt sein? Konnte er glücklich sein, dass das passierte? Er wollte glücklich sein. Blaine Anderson war eine schreckliche Person, zu lügen und zu sagen, dass er nicht romantisch sein könnte.

Ja, entschied Kurt, er konnte glücklich sein. Er erwiderte den Kuss und seufzte leise. Er konnte Blaines Hände auf seinen Hüften fühlen, spüren wie nahe er ihm war. Er erinnerte sich an den Ball, wo sie so dagestanden hatten, mit rasenden Herzen, wie aufgeregt er gewesen war, wie er zu sich selbst gesagt hatte, dass er sich an jedes Detail erinnern müsse, um es Rachel und Mercedes zu erzählen, aber auch, wie er, sobald er in dieser Situation gewesen war, nur in Blaines Augen sehen konnte, ohne sich um irgendetwas anderen zu kümmern. Die Leute, die sie geschockt ansahen, interessierten ihn nicht. Nein. Weil Blaine Wyatt Anderson zu ihm gehörte.

Kurt erinnerte sich nicht einmal an das Lied, zu dem sie getanzt hatten, aber das war nicht wichtig. Alles, was wichtig gewesen war, war, dass er nahe bei Blaine gewesen war (denn als sie sich geküsst hatten, waren sie definitiv so nah aneinander gepresst gewesen wie jetzt), ihm in die Augen zu sehen, das leichte Lächeln zu sehen. Er war glücklich gewesen, so glücklich. Er konnte sagen, dass Blaine auch glücklich war und dass hatte ihn sich noch sicherer fühlen lassen.

„Kurt, ich liebe dich.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Lippen, seine Gedanken unterbrechend.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kurt drückte sich noch näher. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete.

Blaine beendete den Kuss und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter, sich zur Musik wiegend, die nur in seinem Kopf zu hören war. Kurt tanzte langsam mit ihm, die Arme noch immer um seinen Nacken. Er konnte Blaines Seife riechen und es machte ihn fast schwindlig.

„Das ist mein perfekter Moment, Kurt. Es ist genauso perfekt wie letzten Mai in deiner Turnhalle. Vielleicht perfekter, weil wir alleine sind. Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen um starrende Leute machen. Wir können einfach wir sein, du und ich. Das ist es, was ich vom Leben möchte, Kurt. Ich möchte uns.", erklärte Blaine leise, sein Kopf noch immer auf der Schulter liegend.

„Möchtest du wirklich den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?", wisperte Kurt in sein Ohr, als sie sich bewegten.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dich nicht jeden Tag zu sehen, Kurt… Ich werde niemals so für jemand anderen fühlen. Niemals. Ich möchte das. Für immer."

Kurt zog ihn ziemlich rasch näher, donnerte seine Lippen gegen Blaines in einem verzweifelten Kuss. Blaine erwiderte den Kuss genauso heftig und bewegte sie zurück zum Bett. Kurt wimmerte und zog Blaine auf sich, seine Hände glitten über die breiten Schultern und den Rücken hinunter. Er fühlte Blaine erzittern und ließ seine Hand zu Blaines Nacken wandern, sanft seine Haut streichelnd. Sein Freund gab ein Geräusch zwischen einem Stöhnen und einem Grunzen von sich, während er sich näher an Kurt drückte. Kurt stöhnte dabei laut. Rache ist wirklich süß, wenn sich Hüften auf diese Art und Weise treffen konnten.

„Reiz mich nicht.", wimmerte Blaine Kurt wieder küssend.

Kurt wölbte sich leicht, weil er das sensationelle Gefühl, wenn ihre Hüften sich berührten, noch einmal spüren wollte. Sein Gehirn befahl ihm aufzuhören. Er wusste dass er noch zwei Wochen warten musste, bis er die medizinische Erlaubnis hatte mit seinem Freund zu schlafen. Er war noch immer schwach, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Er konnte allerdings nicht aufhören. Er hatte wochenlang mit Blaine in einem Bett gelegen, ohne auch nur ein wenig rumzumachen. Er war immer zu müde gewesen. Blaine hatte sich immer zurückgezogen, wenn es zu heftig wurde. Er wünschte, dass Blaine sich jetzt auch zurückziehen würde, denn er konnte es nicht.

„Nein, Kurt, Nein.", wisperte sein Freund, aber fuhr danach fort Kurts Mund mit seinem eigenen zu attackieren.

Kurt stöhnte verzweifelt und zog leicht an Blaines Haar. Er presste seine Zunge in Blaines Mund und stöhnte wieder, dieses Mal vor Lust, als die Zunge seines festen Freundes seine eigene traf. Ihre Zungen tanzten, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit es zu beschreiben. Einiges Stöhnen und Grunzen war zu hören, während die Hände versuchten zu wandern ohne jemals weit genug zu kommen, tief genug zu kommen um wirklich Probleme zu verursachen. Es gab definitiv Probleme, doch wenn ihre Hüften weiterhin so zusammenstießen, würde es wahrscheinlich nicht viel länger ein Problem sein und Kurt hätte nichts dagegen.

Seine Hände schlüpften unter Blaines Oberteil und strichen über seinen Bauch. Blaine erschauderte mit rollenden Augen.

„Du bist so empfindlich bei Berührungen, Blaine Anderson.", wisperte Kurt gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich hasse dich." kam die frustrierte Antwort, als Blaine versuchte Kurts Hand wegzuschieben.

Kurt ließ seine Hand tiefer wandern.

„Nein. _Nein_." Blaines Stimme war sehr fest.

Kurt stöhnte frustriert und schob Blaine von sich runter. Blaine keuchte und versuchte Luft zu kriegen, mit weit geöffneten Augen. Kurt holte auch einige Mal tief Luft. Wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhören würden, würden sie es gar nicht mehr. So sehr Kurt nicht aufhören wollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen seinem Vater zu erklären, warum er zum Arzt musste. Wie er sich selbst verletzt hatte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Nein. Er müsste mindestens zwei weitere Wochen warten, bevor er so etwas tun konnte.

„Oh mein Gott. Ich war nicht mehr so scharf, seit ich sechzehn war.", murmelte Blaine.

„Wie unehrenhaft von dir, Blaine." Kurt lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Oh, sei still." Blaine beugte sich hinüber. Kurts Atem stockte. Er dachte Blaine würde ihn wieder küssen. Er wollte das auf jeden Fall. Stattdessen zerstrubbelte Blaine allerdings sein Haar und grinste.

„Du hast viel zu viel Spaß daran.", murmelte Kurt als er sich aufsetzte und sein Oberteil glatt strich.

„Du hast viel zu viel Spaß daran mich zu reizen. Allein dafür werden wir jetzt zusammen den Sportkanal ansehen und du wirst es mögen." Blaine grinste wieder.

Kurt sah in seine Augen und biss auf seine Lippe. „Streiten wir noch miteinander?"

„Ich denke nein." Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste ich noch einmal kurz. „Obwohl ich dir empfehlen würde, solche Sachen nicht nur zu sagen um mich aufzuregen…"

„Tut mir Leid.", murmelte er nach unten sehend. „Ich fühle mich deswegen wirklich schlecht, Blaine"

„Ich weiß." Blaine lächelte leicht. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Nächstes Mal werde ich allerdings alle deine Gesichts- und Haarprodukte wegschmeißen. Nur damit du es weißt."

Danke für alle Reviews!

CrazyKlaine

Danke! Gleich auf beiden Seiten! Besonders freute s mich, dass endlich auch einmal jemand bei reagiert. Dort sind die Reviewer leider nicht so fleißig wie hier.

Kenna 7 Elefant

Danke! Wie kommt es, dass du die deutsche Version liest?

Spoiler

11 Im nächsten Kapitel stellt sich für Blaine die Frage was er Kurt zu Weihnachten schenken soll. Habt ihr vielleicht eine tolle Idee? Außerdem gibt es ein ernstes Gespräch zwischen Blaine und Burt und ein wenig Mercedes in diesem Kapitel.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry für das späte Update! Hier ist die Erklärung:

"Es tut mir Leid, dass Naro erst mit einem Tag Verspätung updaten konnte. Ich hatte das Kapitel fix fertig korrigiert. Leider hat die Technik mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und alle Korrekturen gelöscht. .  
>Ich bin dann wegen meiner Arbeit für die Uni bis gestern Nacht nicht dazugekommen, noch einmal Beta zu lesen.<br>Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem so gut wie Naro und mir.

Alles Liebe  
>Sherry05"<p>

Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht alzu böse, dass das Kapitel einen Tag verspätet kommt? Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 11

„Wes, ich weiß nicht was ich Kurt schenken soll!"

„Ich denke es ist wichtiger, zu wissen warum du mich um halb sieben morgens anrufst, um mir das zu sagen, Blaine?", brummte Wes am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Kurt weiß, dass ich dich angerufen habe!"

Er hörte, dass Wes aufgelegt hatte.

„Sehr unfreundlich?", grummelte Blaine und sah hinüber zu Kurt, der noch immer schlief. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich als das Telefon klingelte. „Ich wusste, dass du mich noch immer liebst, Wes."

„Ich rufe nur zurück, weil du noch immer meine Katy Perry CD hast und ich sie zurück will. Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht zurück kriegen würde, wenn wir nicht miteinander reden." Wes gähnte laut. „Warum flüsterst du?"

„Ich will nicht, dass Kurt mich hört. Ich habe gelogen und ihm erzählt, dass ich das Geschenk schon vor Ewigkeiten ausgesucht habe. Weihnachten ist nächste Woche, Wesley, und ich flippe gerade aus!"

„Warum singst du ihm nicht einfach etwas? Du weißt, dass er angefangen hat zu weinen als wir letztes Jahr ‚Somewhere Only We Know' gesungen haben und so…" Wes gähnte wieder. „Ich wette er würde es mögen."

„Ich kann ihm nichts vorsingen. Ich weiß, dass du Musical Theater magst, aber Musik ist nicht alles im Leben.", seufzte Blaine und stand vorsichtig auf. Er ging auf Zehenspitzen in den Flur um Kurt nicht zu wecken. Er schloss leise und vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich und ging Richtung Küche.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin zu müde um nachzudenken. Kannst du mich nicht zu einer vernünftigen Zeit anrufen? Nach Sonnenaufgang vielleicht?"

„Wesley, Wesley, erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal als deine Schwester deine Pornos gefunden hat und ich ihr gesagt habe, dass es meine sind?"

Wes antwortete nicht. Blaine konnte sich vorstellen wie er gerade mit den Augen rollte.

„Oder das andere Mal als du den Thanksgiving Truthahn verbrannt hast und ich dieser Frau Unmengen für den letzten bezahlt habe, damit deine Mutter dich nicht umbringt?"

Stille.

„Oder das – ."

„Gut, Blaine! Gut! Ich bin wach. Hast du versucht zu googeln oder so? Das mache ich um Ideen für Emmas Geschenke zu bekommen."

Blaine Gesicht verzog sich. „Kein Wunder, dass du in letzter Zeit keinen Sex gekriegt hast, Wes."

„Wie unehrenhaft von dir, Blaine! Was hat das College dir angetan? Oder besser, was hat Sex mit Kurt dir angetan? Ich wette ihr zwei seit Freaks im – ."

„Lass mein Sexleben hier raus, Wes. Er wacht immer sehr früh auf und ich will nicht, dass er herausfindet, dass ich noch immer kein Geschenk habe. Oder, dass ich über mein Sexleben rede. Er würde es mir nicht verzeihen. Also, bitte, hilf mir!", wisperte Blaine frustriert und verzweifelt. Er wusste er hätte David anrufen sollen. David, den Netten.

„Nun was hast du ihm letztes Jahr geschenkt?" Er hörte Rascheln als Wes sich aufsetzte.

Blaine murmelte: „Eine Zuckerstange und eine Weihnachtskarte?"

„Wow, Blaine, du bist wirklich schlecht darin… nun… schenk ihm einen Gutschein zum Shoppen?"

„Ich schenke meinem festen Freund keinen Gutschein zu Weihnachten, Wes.", seufzte Blaine und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Meinst du, er würde eine Backform mögen? Carole meinte, er mag es, Kekse zu backen." Als er keine Antwort bekam, fragte er: „Wes, bist du noch dran?"

„Ja. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, wie du schwul und dennoch so schlecht in solchen Dingen sein kannst. Ich dachte sowas müsstest du von Natur aus können.", schnaubte Wes. „Okay. Okay… ein Geschenk für Kurt… ein Pullover?"

„Nein, er hat einen komplett eigenwilligen Geschmack bei Kleidung." Blaine winkte augenrollend mit seiner Hand vor den Augen, als ob Wes es sehen könnte.

„CD?"

Blaine schlug seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Er hat jede CD, die es gibt, Wes. Seine CD Sammlung könnte eine ganze Wand deines Zimmers einnehmen. Ich. Bin. So. Am. Arsch."

„Beruhige dich, Romeo. Ein Buch?"

„Kurt liest nicht, außer es ist etwas über ein Musical oder etwas Ähnliches und alle Guten darüber hat er schon. Mercedes und Quinn haben ihm das Judy Garland Buch gekauft, das gerade heraus gekommen war, als er im Krankenhaus war. Verdammt noch mal.", seufzte er. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Warum machst du ihm nicht diese dummen Gutscheine? Ein zehnminütiger Blowjob auf Anfrage. Ich werde dich in Sahn-."

„Du küsst deine Mutter mit diesem Mund, Wesley? Und irgendwie denke ich, dass Kurt das Geschenk nicht gefallen würde… Er würde es wahrscheinlich sogar abstoßend finden. Er kann nicht einmal Pornos sehen, ohne Angstanfälle zu bekommen."

„Das nächste Mal solltest du dir einen weniger komplizierten Partner aussuchen.", jammerte Wes. „Geh mit ihm direkt vor oder nach Weihnachten ins Theater? Mach einen Ausflug mit ihm? Erstell ihm eine CD voller süßer Weihnachtslieder, die ihr mitsingen könnt? Nimm Tanzstunden mit ihm?"

"Nein, nein, nein, das ist nicht gut genug. Das ist Kurt. Und fürs Protokoll, es _wird_ keinen weiteren festen Freund geben."

Plötzlich war es still und dann fuhr Wes sanft fort: „Wow… wirklich? Es ist so ernst mit euch beiden? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht. Es ist viel passiert und das ist zu viel für eine SMS oder ein fünfminütiges Gespräch vor deinem Literaturkurs, denke ich…" Blaine sah nach draußen und schaute dem Schnee beim Fallen zu, sein Kinn auf die Hand aufgestützt. „Aber ja… es ist so ernst."

„Nun… dann musst du ihm etwas Ernsthaftes schenken, denke ich… es ist wirklich ernst? So ernst, dass du sagen würdest, dass du mit ihm nach Kanada fliegen und ihn zu heiraten würdest?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, mit ihm durchzubrennen. In absehbarer Zeit.", lachte Blaine laut. „Er ist noch in der High School, Wes."

„Richtig. Ich habe vergessen, dass er jünger ist als wir." Wes klang noch immer wie betäubt. „Kumpel, wirklich? Es ist so etwas Ernstes?"

„Ja. Verstehst du jetzt warum ich ausflippe? Das ist das Problem, Wes. Ich möchte ihm etwas Besonderes schenken, etwas Perfektes, etwas, dass er – oh mein Gott. Ich weiß, was ich ihm schenke. Ich muss auflegen, Wes! Danke, du bist ein Genie."

„Blaine, ich habe nicht einmal etwas gesa-."

„Tschüss!" Blaine legte auf und rannte zurück in Kurts Zimmer. Er war noch immer tief und fest am Schlafen und umarmte Blaines Kissen. Konnte er es zur Werkstatt und zurück schaffen bevor Kur aufwachte? Nun, er musste es versuchen.

Er zog an seinen Schuhen und seiner Jacke, schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel und rannte aufgeregt aus dem Haus. Wo kam all diese Energie her? Er fuhr den kurzen Weg zur Werkstatt aber die Tür war noch verschlossen. Er klopfte laut an der Tür und kurze Zeit später öffnete ein schon ölverschmierter Burt sie.

„Blaine? Was ist los? Wo ist Kurt? Geht es ihm gut?" Er sah hinter Blaine zu dem leeren Auto.

„Kurt ist zuhause. Können wir reden?"

Burt zögerte. Die letzten beiden Gespräche in der Werkstatt zwischen ihnen waren nicht gut verlaufen. Eines war über Kurts Aufklärungsgespräch gewesen, das andere ein Streit mit Blaines Eltern. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er nichts Gutes erwartete. Aber das hier war etwas Gutes. Das war wunderbar. Weil Blaine ein Genie war. Und er war ganz alleine darauf gekommen. Nun, eigentlich.

„Sicher, Kind. Komm rein und verschließ die Tür. Jeff kommt erst in einer Stunde und ich möchte jetzt noch keinen Kunden hier haben. Wir haben noch nicht geöffnet.", brummte Burt und ging zurück in die Werkstatt. Country-Musik tönte aus einem kleinen Radio hinten in der Werksatt und ein rotes Auto war aufgebockt.

Blaine kam herein und schloss die Tür. Er war so warm im Gegensatz zum kalten Wetter draußen und Blaine, der zitterte und wahrscheinlich andere Schuhe hätte anziehen sollen, war sehr dankbar dafür.

„Okay. Was ist los? Du siehst nicht aus, als wolltest du mir erzählen, dass du dich umentschieden hast und zurück nach Kentucky willst oder so." Burt wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab, das auf der Theke lag.

„Ich weiß, was ich Kurt zu Weihnachten schenken möchte. Ich habe gelogen und ihm gesagt, dass ich es schon seit Ewigkeiten weiß, aber jetzt weiß ich es wirklich. Ich muss dich um Erlaubnis fragen – "

„Du wirst Kurt keinen Antrag machen, oder?" Burts Augen weiteten sich und er ließ das Handtuch fallen. „Ich meine… Ich…"

„Nein! Oh nein, nicht jetzt. Ich bin nicht einmal neunzehn und ich plane nicht zu heiraten bevor ich zumindest vierundzwanzig bin. Zwischen vierundzwanzig und sechsundzwanzig", sagte Blaine schnell und hob seine Hände. „Auf keinen Fall. Noch nicht."

Die Farbe, die Burts Gesicht verlassen hatte, kehrte langsam zurück. „Zwischen vierunddreißig und sechsunddreißig, ist meiner Meinung nach ein besseres Zeitfenster um zu heiraten. Besonders wenn mein Sohn beteiligt ist…aber was wolltest du mich fragen?"

Blaine holte tief Luft und platzte dann heraus: „Ich möchte Kurt einen Welpen kaufen."

Burt zwinkerte einige Male, aber Blaine wusste nicht, was er dachte.

„Es ist das einzige, was er will und um ehrlich zu sein, fällt mir absolut nichts anderes ein. Er hat alles. Es gibt nichts anderes, was man ihm schenken kann." Blaine sah hinunter. „Und ich möchte ihm etwas schenken, das er wirklich mag… und ich weiß, dass er einen Hund lieben würde. Es würde vielleicht helfen, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

Burt seufzte resigniert und nickte. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er einen haben darf, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert… Ich denke du kannst ihm einen Hund schenken… aber wie willst du in so kurzer Zeit einen Hund finden?"

„Ich habe mir etwas überlegt… mein alter Chef von Kennedys… der Hund seines Bruders hat vor einige Monaten Welpen gekriegt. Ich wollte ihn anrufen und fragen, ob er welche verkaufen würde. Wenn nicht… werde ich einen Welpen finden. Ich weiß, dass das klappt."

Burt nickte, Blaine noch immer ansehend. „Dann gut… wenn du allerdings den weiten Weg fährst, um einen zu kaufen, lass Kurt am besten mitfahren, damit du sicher sein kannst, dass er ihn mag. Er ist sehr wählerisch bei… nun, eigentlich allem."

Blaine wusste das ganz genau, also nickte er. „Danke, Mr. Hummel."

„…Ich wollte eigentlich eh mit dir reden. Setzen wir uns kurz." Burt ging zu seinem Büro. Blaine, der nun Angst bekam und sich wunderte was er falsch gemacht hatte, nickte und folgte dem Vater seines Freundes. Hatte er erfahren, dass Finn hereingeplatzt war als sie rumgemacht hatten? Sie waren definitiv komplett bekleidet gewesen. Sicher nicht. Burt zeigte zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich auf einen gegenüberliegenden.

Blaine setzte sich nervös auf den gezeigten Stuhl. „Ja?"

„Wie geht es dir, Kind? Mit deinen Eltern und allem… und dann der Streit mit Kurt vor ein paar Wochen…"

Blaine seufzte erleichtert auf. „Es geht mir gut, denke ich… diese Sache mit meinen Eltern, es war klar, dass es irgendwann passieren würde."

„Weißt du was du nächsten Herbst machen wirst?"

„Ich denke ich möchte zurück zur UK… außer Kurt geht weit weg, dann werde ich – ."

„Wenn du zur UK willst, Blaine, musst du zur UK gehen. Du hast mehr als genug geopfert, um bei Kurt zu sein.", unterbrach Burt ihn. „Fakt ist, du gehst zum College um Englisch und vielleicht danach Jus/Jura zu studieren. Er möchte etwas mit Kleidung machen oder so. Das sind sehr unterschiedliche Dinge und das heißt unterschiedliche Colleges. Magst du die UK?"

„Sehr gern, Sir.", sagte Blaine leise auf den Boden sehend.

„Dann solltest du nächsten Herbst zurück zur UK gehen und im Frühling Kurse, die du anrechnen lassen kannst, hier am College belegen." Burt lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. „Haben deine Eltern für das College bezahlt?"

Blaine zog ein wenig an seinem Haar. „Ja, haben sie. Ich habe mir bisher noch nichts überlegt, aber ich werde – ."

Burt zog etwas aus seinem Schreibtisch und gab es Blaine. „Carole und ich haben darüber geredet. Viel. Und wir beide denken dass es das richtige ist. Du… du hast uns sehr damit geholfen, dass du hierher gekommen bist, Blaine. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte ich die Werkstatt für Monate schließen müssen, um mich um Kurt zu kümmern… Wir möchten, dass du das nimmst und für das College benutzt und… für eine Wohnung mit Kurt, falls er in der Nähe bleibt oder für dich, wenn er es nicht tut. Es ist genug für vier Jahre an der UK und etwas mehr."

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen.", sagte Blaine mit heiserer Stimme und starrte geschockt auf den Scheck.

„Fakt ist, dass du nicht in dieser Situation wärst, wenn du nicht hierher gekommen wärst, um bei Kurt zu sein."

„Kurt wollte mich hier haben. Ich wollte hier sein."

„Ich weiß." Burt nickte. „Ich weiß das. Ich weiß auch, dass du dich verdammt gut um meinen Sohn kümmerst. Und er sich um dich. Ich möchte, dass es meinem Sohn gut geht, wenn er auszieht. Die einzige Möglichkeit zu wissen, dass es ihm gut geht ist, wenn du eine vernünftige Ausbildung hast. Es wäre keine Frage, was du nächsten Herbst machen würdest, wenn du meiner Familie nicht helfen würdest, Blaine. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass deine Eltern dir die Ausbildung verweigern, nur weil du etwas Gutes für meinen Sohn getan hast. Das werde ich einfach nicht." Er seufzte. „Das Geld ist gut investiert."

„Kurt beginnt nächstes Jahr das College und Finn – ."

„Finn hat ein Football-Stipendium und Kurt hatte schon einen Collage-Fond, bevor er geboren war, Blaine. Du brauchst Kurt noch nicht einmal etwas davon erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich könnte nachts nicht schlafen wenn ich wüsste, dass du in Schulden versinkst, weil du meinen Sohn liebst. Das ist nicht richtig. Und wenn es hart auf hart kommt… ist es das, wozu das Geldhahn abdrehen führen sollte."

„Es ist nicht richtig, Sir, aber – ."

„Ich möchte sicher sein können, dass es dir gut geht und dass es Kurt gut gehen wird." Burt beugte sich vor. „So kann ich sicher gehen, dass das so ist."

„Das College ist aber so viel teurer, weil die UK nicht in Ohio ist. Das ist – "

„Gut angelegtes Geld.", sagte der ältere Mann schnell. „Du kannst es mir zurückzahlen, indem du dich um meinen Sohn kümmerst."

Blaine starrte auf den Scheck. 72.000 Dollar. Das war genug für ganze vier Jahre an der UK und genug um dort angenehm zu wohnen. Er öffnete und schloss wortlos seinen Mund. Die Studiengebühr war in letzter Zeit immer in seinen Gedanken herum geschwirrt. Er hatte sogar überlegt zur OSU zu gehen, nur weil die staatliche Studiengebühr billiger war. „Ich… ähm… Danke.", wisperte er schließlich. „Du hättest das nicht machen müssen. Du musst es noch immer nicht…"

„Wir möchten es. Du kannst es Kurt sagen, wenn du möchtest, aber du musst es nicht. Es ist wirklich gut investiertes Geld… nur… benutze es klug. Sei fleißig im College. Damit du Jus studieren kannst, wenn du willst. Damit es dir und Kurt gut geht. Ich mache mir Sorgen… wenn er Modedesign oder ähnliches studiert. Das… das hört sich an als wäre es schwer einen guten Job damit zu finden, weißt du? Das ist, was er machen möchte, also werde ich ihm nicht sagen, dass er es nicht tun soll. Aber ich mache mir halt Sorgen. Er ist eben mein Kind, verstehst du? Ich denke ich muss… aber ich mache mir weniger Sorgen wenn er mit dir zusammen ist, Blaine. Wenn er bei dir ist, weiß ich, dass er in guten Händen ist."

„Kurt wird es gut gehen.", sagte Blaine sanft und versuchte alles zu verstehen was in den letzten drei Minuten passiert war. „Er kann… er kann es in der Modebranche schaffen."

Burt nickte und stand auf. „Wenn es zuviel wird, kannst du mit mir oder mit Carole reden. Ich weiß, dass Kurt momentan etwas anstrengend ist, aber das Kind… er versucht es. Es geht ihm immer besser. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du wann immer du reden möchtest – auch über Kurt – zu uns kommen kannst. Oder Finn. Ich sollte allerdings besser wieder weiter an dem Auto arbeiten. Die Dame ruft jede Stunde deswegen an und wenn ich es nicht schnell aus der Werkstatt bekomme, muss ich sie vielleicht umbringen. Außerdem solltest du zurück zu Kurt.

Blaine nickte und ging, Scheck noch immer in der Hand haltend, zur Tür. Er drehte sich um und sah den Vater seines festen Freundes an. „Noch einmal Vielen Dank, Mr. Hummel… Ich… Ich werde es gut nutzen. Ich verspreche es."

Burt nickte. „Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst. Frohe Weihnachten, Blaine."

Blaine faltete den Scheck, schloss seine Jacke und joggte zurück zu seinem Auto. Es war noch immer relativ warm auch wenn es ausgeschaltet für die letzten fünfzehn Minuten in der Kälte gestanden hatte. Er nahm den Scheck aus seiner Tasche und starrte ihn für einige Minuten an bevor er ihn zurück in seine Tasche steckte. Er würde sicher gehen, dass er im College so gut wie möglich war. Es würde kein Faulenzen mehr geben, kein Aufschieben, kein halbherziges Erledigen von Hausaufgaben. Er würde gute Noten kriegen, Jus studieren und sicher gehen, dass Kurt versorgt war. Das schuldete er Burt, in Anbetracht dessen, dass der Mann ihm gerade einen Scheck über 72.000 Dollar gegeben hatte.

Sobald er zum Haus zurück kam, ging er hinein und schloss leise die Tür. Kurt war auf der Couch zusammengerollt, Das Einzige, was unter der Decke hervorschaute, war sein Kopf. Er drehte sich leicht und seinen Augen begannen zu Leuchten. „Guten Morgen!"

Blaine lächelte und freute sich Kurt glücklich zu sehen. „Hey, mein Liebster. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Er erreichte die Couch und beugte sich hinunter um den Kopf seines Freundes zu küssen.

„Ja. Das Lunesta hilft wirklich.", nickte Kurt lächelnd. „Setz du dich und siehst mit mir ‚What Not to Wear' an?"

„Ist das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl?", lachte Blaine, hob die Decke und legte sich mit Kurt darunter.

Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaine und zog ihn nahe zu sich. „Nein. Wenn ich es mit Rachel ansehe, dann schon."

Blaine schnaubte und entspannte sich, an seinen Freund angelehnt. Kurts Finger fuhren durch sein Haar, als sie die Show ansahen, Blaine nicht gerade aufmerksam.

„Ich muss morgen mit Mercedes zum Shoppen ins Einkaufzentrum… Sie muss anscheinend noch den größten Teil ihrer Weihnachsteinkäufe erledigen. Wir versuchen es frühmorgens zu schaffen, damit es keine Wiederholung vom ‚Black Friday Fiasko' gibt. Du kannst allerdings nicht mitkommen. Keine Bosheit oder so. Ich muss dein Geschenk abholen. Das du übrigens lieben wirst." Kurt flüsterte leise in sein Ohr, während er der Show nur seine halbe Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Das ist okay. Ich muss mich eh für diese Online- und Abendkurse nächstes Semester eintragen. Ich werde mir die Website ansehen während du weg bist… Aber du kommst nach Hause, sobald du dich wieder so schlecht fühlst, ja?" Er drehte sich ein wenig um seinen jüngeren Freund anzusehen. Er mochte die Idee, dass Kurt ohne ihn draußen war, überhaupt nicht, doch er musste zugeben, dass es ihm seit ein paar Wochen deutlich besser ging. Er hatte das zweite Mal Fäden ziehen viel besser weggesteckt, als das erste, er war viel fröhlicher da er nicht mehr so viele Tabletten nahm, bewegte sich mehr und war nicht mehr so träge, so dass er, wie Blaine es voraus gesagt hatte, wieder an Gewicht verlor.

Es gab noch immer Tage an denen er herumliegen und mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck ins Leere starren würde. Er wurde aber wieder fröhlich, wenn Blaine sich neben ihn setzte, eine Hand auf sein Bein legte und sich vorbeugte um sein Stirn zu küssen. Oder, wenn Blaine nicht bei ihm war, wenn Carole ihm Eis bringen würde, von dem sie behauptete dass es ohne Fett sei, damit sie den Jungen nicht nur aufheiterte sondern er auch etwas Fleisch auf die Knochen bekommen würde.

Kurt ging es besser. Und, er musste sich daran gewöhnen, dass Kurt nicht immer nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt war. Er würde schließlich bald wieder zur Schule gehen, also sollte er sich jetzt schon daran gewöhnen. Sie konnten leider nicht ihr ganzes Leben an der Hüfte zusammengeklebt verbringen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das werde. Aber ich habe Mercedes versprochen ihr zu sagen, wenn ich eine Pause brauche. Sie ist noch immer angepisst, dass sie am ‚Black Friday' das Einkaufszentrum frühzeitig verlassen musste."

„Ich denke sie ist eher angepisst, dass du uns nicht gesagt hast, dass es dir schlecht ging.", sagte Blaine und kuschelte sich näher.

„Oder das." Kurt rieb abwesend Blaines Arm. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich war in der Werkstatt um mit deinem Vater zur reden."

„Oh, erzähl.", sagte Kurt und klang nun sehr interessiert.

Blaine holte den gefalteten Scheck aus der Tasche und gab ihn Kurt.

„Woah! Ich wünschte, ich würde jedes Mal 72.000 Dollar bekommen, wenn ich ihn in der Werkstatt besuche. Hast du ihm deine Seele verkauft oder so? Denn es gibt ein paar Schuhe, die ich unbedingt möchte und – hey! Hör auf mich zu kitzeln!"

Blaine, der sich umgedreht hatte um ihn zu kitzeln, grinste. „Diese Schuhe sehen bescheuert aus."

„Sie sind modisch. Etwas wovon du keine Ahnung hast – hör auf mich zu kitzeln!" Kurt lachte laut, rollte sich so sehr zusammen, wie er es auf der engen Couch konnte. "Hör auf, hör auf! Du kennst dich mit Mode aus, du kennst dich mit Mode aus!"

Er beendete das Kitzeln und zerzauste Kurts Haar. „Es ist fürs College. Ich denke, er fühlt sich schlecht, also hat er mir Geld für die UK gegeben und… für ein Appartement… eines mit dir. Falls du auf ein College in der Nähe gehst."

Kurt setzte sich auf und sah Blaine an. „Er hat dir 72.000 Dollar fürs College gegeben? Kein Scherz?"

„Kein Scherz. Ich habe das überhaupt nicht erwartet... Es war allerdings sehr nett… Ich fühle mich dennoch schlecht, dass ich es angenommen habe", gab Blaine, auf seine Lippe beißend, zu. Er hatte nicht nach dem Geld gefragt, aber er fühlte sich dennoch schlecht.

Kurt gab ihm den Scheck zurück. „Es war ein Geschenk, das du annehmen solltest. Ansonsten würde es für dich schwierig werden, zurück zum College zu gehen… Dad verdient viel Geld mit seiner Werkstatt. Er hätte es dir nicht gegeben, wenn er es sich nicht leisten könnte. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er dich liebt."

Blaine lächelte ein wenig und setzte sich neben Kurt. „Ich mag deine Familie wirklich gerne, weißt du? Carole ist einfach unglaublich und dein Vater sollte Bücher schreiben… und Finn…"

„Finn ist einfach etwas komplett anderes.", schnaubte Kurt. „Er wird obdachlos werden und verhungern, wenn er nicht direkt nach dem College heiratet."

Blaine legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter und nahm die Hand des Jüngeren „Sprechen er und Rachel irgendwann miteinander?"

„Nein… nun, Rachel hat nichts darüber gesagt, als sie mich besucht hat. Sie war wirklich sehr angenehm. Und Leroy hat Kekse mitgeschickt. Ich weiß nicht, warum mich jeder mästen will. Ich versuche alles, um diese sieben Pfund zu verlieren. Wenn ich sie nicht verliere, bis die Schule beginnt, werde ich sterben." Kurts Kopf lag auf Blaines und drückte die Hand seines Freundes „Ich hoffe Carole mag den Pullover, den ich ihr gekauft habe. Er wird ihre Augen betonen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn lieben wird, Kurt. Du bist nun mal der Shoppingkönig… sind noch Kekse da?"

Kurt lachte und stand auf. „Ja. Ich bin gleich zurück." Er zerstrubbelte Blaines Haar, küsste seinen Kopf und ging in Richtung Küche. Er kam mit einer Metalldose, fast komplett gefüllt mit Keksen, zurück. „Ich mag die Runden. Aber ich denke, du kannst ein paar haben."

„Kurt lernt zu teilen. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Liebster." Blaine zog zwei heraus und biss in einen. „Die Runden sind auch meine Liebsten. Ich weiß, dass es theoretisch alles die gleichen Kekse sind… aber sie schmecken einfach so viel besser."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Für jemanden, der in so einer vornehmen Familie aufgewachsen ist, sprichst du sehr oft mir vollem Mund."

„Nur weil ich es mag dich zu ärgern, Mr. Hummel." Blaine steckte sich den anderen Keks in den Mund. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne duschen gehen."

„Beeil dich." Kurt küsste seine Wange.

„Werde ich."

„Ich versteh nicht, warum das Einkaufszentrum nicht voller ist. Es ist das letzte Wochenende vor Weihnachten. Wo sind all die hektischen Einkäufer und die verrückten Omas mit Krückstöcken?", murmelte Kurt und trank einen Schluck von dem Milchshake, den Mercedes ihm gekauft und gegeben hatte.

„Ich kann momentan nicht mit verrückten Omas umgehen. Meine verrückte Oma ist bereits im Haus für Weihnachten und ich fühle den Drang sie alle umzubringen. Wenn du über verrückte schwarze Leute reden willst, brauchst du nur eine Stunde zu mir nach Hause zu kommen. Mum möchte dich übrigens sehen. Sie sagt, dass du der einzige weiße Junge bist, den die toleriert."

Kurt schnaubte laut. „Also was steht auf deiner Liste? Ich muss nur Blaines Tickets vom Ticketmaster abholen."

„Tickets?", fragte Mercedes und nahm ein paar Kroketten aus dem Styroporbehälter.

„Katy Perry wird im März in Tennessee sein. Ich habe ihm zwei Tickets besorgt. Nicht dass ich Katy Perry mag. Sie ist total kitschig und klingt, als ob sie im Aufnahmestudio zusammengemixt worden wäre."

„Du magst sicher Teenage Dream.", stieß Mercedes ihn an und grinste.

„Ich mag jedes Lied, das Blaine jemals gesungen hat. Er könnte Baby Got Back – den schrecklichsten Song überhaupt – singen und ich würde ihn mögen. Ich mag das auch nicht besonders. Ich habe eine Blaine-Playlist auf meinem I-Pod. Oh Gott, habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?"

Mercedes lachte laut. „Weißer Junge, dich hat es schlimm erwischt! Wie viele Lieder sind in der Liste?"

„Dreiundfünfzig.", gab Kurt ziemlich beschämt zu. „Er singt oft im Auto mit dem Radio mit."

Mercedes schüttelte bloß den Kopf und zog ihn zu einer Schalauslage. „Meinst du meine Mum würde den mögen?"

„Schrecklich, der ist abscheulich. Kauf ihr den blauen.", sagte Kurt sofort. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er war brutal ehrlich, wenn es ums Shoppen ging. Das war etwas, was viele Leute an ihm nicht mochten, doch Mercedes hätte ihn nicht mitgenommen, wenn sie seine Meinung nicht hören wollen würde.

Mercedes nahm den Blauen, weil Kurt natürlich wie immer richtig lag. Er hatte immer Recht. Sie sah zu Kurt. „Hör auf auf die Kleidung dieses Mädchens zu starren. Ich will diese Schlampe nicht umbringen müssen, wenn sie wütend auf dich wird."

„Sie trägt graue Uggs-Stiefel und einen khakifarbenen Minirock. Weiß sie, was ein Spiegel ist? Sie braucht ganz klar etwas Anleitung, Mercedes. Und dieser Pullover ist abscheulich. Wer trägt dicke Pullover mit Minnirock und Uggs?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ihr weißen Leute seid verrückt." Sie hielt ihren Becher hin. „Willst du eine Krokette?"

„Nein Danke. Jeder füttert mich mit diesen ekelhaft fettigen Dingen. Blaine hat mich gestern zum Mittagessen zu KFC gebracht, weil er zu faul war zu kochen. Und zum Abendessen hat er zwei Tüten Dorito-Nachos gegessen. Scharfe Nachos sollte ich hinzufügen. Ich kann sie noch immer an seinem Atem riechen.", stöhnte Kurt. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er so dünn ist, 'Cedes. Er ist wie eine Müllpresse für Junk Food."

„Nun, du weißt, dass sich Gegensätze anziehen.", zeigte sie auf.

„Weißt du, was Blaine mir letztens gesagt hat?", schnappte er auf einmal nach Luft. „Er hat mir gesagt – nein, wirklich. Er hat mir erzählt dass er Wicked nicht mag! Er mag Wicked nicht! Weiß er wer sein Partner ist, Mercedes? Er hat mir erzählt, dass es bescheuert sei! Ich habe fast gesagt ‚Du bist bescheuert', doch er war zu beschäftigt eine Tüte Bugles zu öffnen um es zu bemerken."

„Silber oder Gold?" Mercedes hielt ihm zwei Ketten hin.

„Für wen? Ich meine er mag Wicked nicht? Wer mag Wicked nicht, Mercedes?"

„Für meine teuflische Schwester. Sie versucht momentan vorzugeben, dass sie eine Diva ist. Es ist irgendwie wirklich süß."

„Gold. Oh und _Finn hat Rachel geküsst_. Ja, Er ist dort hingegangen nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er es nicht tun soll. Ich habe bis drei Uhr morgens mit ihr telefoniert. ‚_Ich wusste, dass wir zusammen gehören. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wir wieder zusammenkommen. Er ist ein viel besserer Küsser als dein Freund, Kurt. Er ist so groß und ich so klein. Wir werden Babys in der perfekten Größe haben'_. Sie bringen mich noch um. Wenn sie sich wieder trennen, geh ich freiwillig in eine Irrenanstalt, um das Drama zu vermeiden."

„Heiße Mama und Justin Timberlake sind wieder zusammen? Das ist das einzige, worüber wir im Glee Club reden werden, nach den Ferien, oder?", seufzte Mercedes.

„Nun, du wirst es. Ich nicht." Kurt versuchte zu lachen, doch es hörte sich nicht so an. Es klang eher nach einem Seufzer.

„Wann kommst du zurück, Baby? Du siehst gut aus." Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Ich vermisse dich. Ich muss jeden Tag alleine mit Rachel beim Essen sitzen. Und der Glee Club… macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr."

Kurt beugte sich ein wenig hinüber. „Ich habe nach Weihnachten einen Arzttermin. Dad geht mit mir hin. Und direkt vor den Ferien hat Mr. Shue mir Aufgaben vorbeigebracht um den verpassten Stoff aufzuholen. Wahrscheinlich Anfang Februar… aber ich kann nicht zurück zu den New Directions…" Er trank von seinem Milchshake.

„Warum noch so lange? Du scheinst gesund zu sein."

Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal fühle ich mich gut und manchmal… einfach nicht. Hauptsächlich fühle ich mich sehr oft müde. Es kommt immer sehr plötzlich. Deswegen wollen sie nicht, dass ich länger als ein paar Minuten fahre. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich nach den Ferien zurückkommen, aber ich muss den Stoff nachholen und so… ich denke Dr. Gibbons versucht, mir eine Pause zu verschaffen."

Mercedes schlang einfach einen Arm um ihn als sie weitergingen. „Nun, wenn du nicht fahren kannst wenn du zurückkommst, werde ich dich abholen."

„Danke, 'Cedes." Kurt grinste sie an und schnappte dann nach Luft. „Das würde an dir so süß aussehen. Probier es an. Sofort."

„Kurt… Kurt, komm schon. Wach auf.", wisperte Blaine und ließ seine Finger den Rücken seines Freundes auf und ab wandern. „Baby, wach auf."

Kurt wimmerte, die Augen verengend. „Es ist zu früh."

„Sei still und geh duschen. Heute Nacht gibt es einen Schneesturm und wir haben heute etwas sehr wichtiges vor." Blaine klopfte seine Schulter. „Ich habe Rührei für dich, wenn du runterkommst. Und ein schönes Glas Apfelsaft."

„Aber es ist Heiligabend. Ich möchte ausschlafen. Wir waren lange aus.", gähnte er.

„Zehn Uhr ist nicht wirklich spät, Kurt." Der ältere Junge lachte, seine Finger strichen durch Kurts Haar. „Komm schon. Ich verspreche dir, es wird sich lohnen aufzustehen. Du wirst mich keinesfalls mehr lieben, als heute. Also steh auf."

„Du bist frustrierend, Blaine Anderson." Kurt kletterte aus dem Bett.

„Hey, hey, küss mich."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das will. Du hast mich um acht Uhr morgens geweckt, an Heiligabend." Der Jüngere runzelte die Stirn.

Blaine legte seine Hände auf Kurts Schultern und beugte sich vor um einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen zu drücken. Dann zog er sich zurück und lächelte. „Ich habe das Gefühl in ein paar Stunden wirst du mich sehr viel küssen wollen, also werde ich dich jetzt schmollen lassen."

Kurt legte seine Hand auf Blaines und lächelte ihn halbherzig und verschlafen an. „Setzt du dich ins Badezimmer und redest mit mir, während ich dusche?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich muss dein Frühstück machen. Also beeil dich. Mach dir keine Sorgen, um dein Haar oder deine alberne feuchtigkeitsspendende Gesichtsmaske. Wir haben keine Zeit und du bist wunderschön wie du bist." Er küsste Kurts Wangen und ging aus dem Raum, rief allerdings noch „Trag nichts zu teures, Kurt!"

Er rannte aufgeregt in die Küche. Er war wirklich der klügste Mensch der Welt. Okay, vielleicht nicht in der Welt, aber er würde Kurt das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt schenken. Es war unvorteilhaft, dass er es Kurt nicht am richtigen Weihnachtstag geben konnte, aber es würde dennoch gut werden.

Heute würden sie nach Harrodsburg, Kentucky fahren. Der Bruder seines Chefs hatte keine Welpen übrig, doch kannte zum Glück jemanden der welche hatte. Er hatte kleine Coton De Tulears, die acht Wochen alt waren und bereit um adoptiert zu werden. Die Hündchen sollten normalerweise 1.800 Dollar kosten, doch Blaine war so bezaubernd (okay, weil er Verbindungen zu dem Bruder hatte), dass sie ihm ein Hündchen für 500 Dollar verkaufen würden. Das konnte er definitiv aufbringen. Er hatte noch immer 3.000 Dollar auf seinem Konto. Außerdem hatte er sich die Hunde online angesehen und sie waren absolut hinreißend. Das Geld wäre gut angelegt, alleine um den Ausdruck auf Kurts Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er herausfinden würde, was sie machen würden.

Kurt erschien zehn Minuten später in der Küche, in Jeans und einem roten Pullover. Er gähnte und rieb sich hinreißend aussehend die Augen. „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und stellte ihm einen Teller Eier hin. „Iss auf, Iss auf! Wir haben eine lange Fahrt vor uns und wir müssen komplett durchfahren um vor dem Sturm zurück zu sein, aber ich denke wir schaffen es."

Er hüpfte praktisch vor Aufregung, aber Kurt schien es der Aufregung für Weihnachten zuzuschreiben, denn er begann gähnend seine Eier zu essen. Dank Blaines andauernden „Beeil dich"s hatte Kurt die Eier in weniger als fünf Minuten aufgegessen und wurde nun gewaltsam zur Tür gedrängt („Das Auto ist schon an, zieh deine Jacke an, wenn wir aus dem Auto steigen!").

„Warum sind wir auf der I-75?" Kurt hob seine Augenbraue, als Blaine einige Minuten später auf die Autobahn abbog. „Warum sind wir auf der I-75 Süd?"

„Das erzähle ich dir noch nicht.", sang Blaine. „Ich werde es dir in circa dreißig Minuten sagen. Das wird genug Zeit sein für ausreichendes Quietschen, bevor wir aus dem Auto steigen und eine Entscheidung treffen müssen."

„Entscheidung worüber? Du kannst mir das nicht antun, Blaine. Ich hab nicht so viel Geduld wie du.", stöhnte sein Freund und zog an der Hand, die nicht auf dem Lenkrad lag. „Erzähl es mir. Erzähl es mir."

"Nein, nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Bitteeeeeeeeeeee?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich werde meinen Mund nicht vor neun Uhr dreißig öffnen.", lachte er als Kurt seine Niederlage zugab und in seinen Sitz sank und seine Füße auf das Armaturenbrett legte. Er musste zugeben, dass er fünf Minuten später überrascht war, wie gut Kurt mit der Zurückweisung umging. Die zwei saßen in angenehmer Stille da, aber es vergingen nur zehn Minuten bis Blaine schließlich nachgab. „Wir kaufen ein Hündchen!"

„Wir kaufen ein Hündchen?", schrie Kurt.

„Wir kaufen ein Hündchen!", verkündete Blaine extrem stolz auf sich selbst. Wer hatte das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt ausgewählt? Er! Und er hatte es komplett alleine getan. Kurt so aufgeregt zu sehen erwärmte sein Herz. Er hatte den Jungen schon sehr lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Er hatte es vermisst und hoffte es würde so bleiben. Vielleicht wäre das Hündchen genau das was Kurt brauchte.

„Ah, wir kaufen ein Hündchen!" Kurt begann, wie ein Kind auf und ab zu hüpfen, dem Süßigkeiten versprochen wurden, falls es brav war. „Wo ist es? Was für eins? Wo, wo, wo? Weiß Dad Bescheid? Kann ich es Kreacher nennen? Kann es in meinem Bett schlafen? Kann es mir hinterher rennen? Kann es mit dem Schwanz wedeln?"

„Es ist in Kentucky, ein Coton De Tulear und du kannst zwischen drei auswählen, dein Vater weiß Bescheid und findet es gut, du kannst es nennen, wie du willst, solange du es nicht Fido nennst, und ich denke es kann schlafen wo du willst… es wird dir wahrscheinlich hinterher rennen weil du bezaubernd bist…und schlussendlich denke ich, dass alle Hunde mit dem Schwanz wedeln!", sagte Blaine und wurde immer aufgeregter, je mehr Kurt quietschte. Und er war nicht mal ein Hundemensch. Als erstes war er aufgeregt gewesen, weil er Kurt das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk machte. Jetzt war er aufgeregt, weil Kurt aufgeregt war.

„Beeil dich, beeil dich, beeil dich" Ich habe zwölf Jahre darauf gewartet, ich kann nicht länger warten!" Beeiiiiiiiiil dich!"

Blaine lachte und fuhr etwas schneller, was noch mehr Jubeln und Klatschen von Kurt, der offenbar die Denkweise eines siebenjährigen angenommen hatte, führte.

Kurt konnte ihm auf keinen Fall ein besseres Geschenk machen. Niemals. Außer er würde ihm Katy Perry Tickets schenken natürlich, aber er wusste natürlich, dass das niemals passieren würde.

…

„Ssh, hier müssen wir uns normal verhalten.", lachte Blaine als er fünfzehn Minuten später aus dem Auto stieg und seine Jacke zu machte. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen, als sie durch Lexington gefahren waren und es begann schon liegen zu bleiben. „Und wir müssen versuchen schnell zu sein."

„Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich bin so aufgeregt!", sang Kurt wieder und wieder als sie an die Tür des Hauses gelangten.

„Kurt und Blaine?" Ein älterer Man lächelte und öffnete die Tür. „Henry hat gesagt, dass ihr um diese Uhrzeit kommen würdet. Wie geht es euch?"

„Gut." Blaine lächelte den alten Mann freundlich zu.

„Können wir jetzt die Hündchen sehen?", fragte Kurt, der sehr aufgeregt klang.

„Natürlich könnt ihr das", lachte der Mann. „Sie sind rechts in der Garage mit dem Heizstrahler. Ich werde euch zeigen, wo das ist und lasse euch beide dann alleine, um zu entscheiden welchen ihr wollt."

Sie folgten dem Mann zur Garage und Kurt ging aufgeregt zu der kleinen Box.

„Dieses!", sagte er sofort, bevor Blaine auch nur die Chance hatte zu ihm zu kommen. Zwei Welpen liefen in der Box herum und spielten, hüpfend und übereinander rollend. Der dritte saß an der Seite und wurde ganz aufgeregt als der Mann etwas Futter in eine Schüssel gab.

„Das ist er, das ist der, den ich will, ihn, ihn, ihn. Ich brauche keine weitere Minute. Ihn, Blaine. Ihn."

„Bist du dir da sicher, Junge? Er tut insgesamt nicht viel. Er isst bloß und liegt herum.", lachte der Mann und setzte den Futtersack an die Garagenwand.

„Nun anscheinend mag ich Dinge, die nur essen und herumliegen – aua, Blaine!"

„Ich liege nicht nur herum und esse!", schmollte Blaine. „Ich mache auch andere Dinge. Wie lesen."

„Während du herumliegst und isst.", sagte Kurt fröhlich und hob den Welpen hoch. „Du bist mein neuer bester Freund, ja das bist du. Du kannst Blaines Platz auf dem Bett haben weil er anscheinend nicht herumliegt. Wir werden viel Spaß haben, wenn wir zusammen essen!"

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und zog fünf 100-Dollar-Scheine heraus. „Ich denke wir nehmen den Dicken."

Kurt ging mit seinem neuen Welpen zum Auto, während Blaine mit dem Züchter sprach über die richtige Art und Weise sich um ihr neues Haustier zu kümmern. Während er das tat, lagen seine Augen auf Kurt, der vorne im Auto saß mit der Tür weit offen und ein sehr tiefsinniges Gespräch mit dem Hund zu haben schien, anscheinend über die Wichtigkeit, niemals in die Nähe von Kurts Schuhen zu gehen „Egal wie lecker sie aussehen".

Als Blaine schließlich zum Auto kam, drehte Kurt sich zu ihm um. „Ich lege bloß mit ihm die Regeln fest. Es ist niemals zu früh für Regeln."

Blaine lächelte und startete das Auto. „Frohe Weihnachten, Kurt."

Kurt beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Blaines. „Dankeschön! Wirklich! Ich liebe Weihnachten! Es ist nun offiziell mein neuer Lieblingsfeiertag. Wenn Weihnachten allerdings so toll ist, kann ich es nicht erwarten zu sehen was ich zum Valentinstag bekomme!"

Verdammt. Daran hatte Blaine nicht gedacht. Vielleicht hätte er doch die Backform nehmen sollen.

Danke für die Reviews!

Spoiler:

Im nächsten Kapitel wird es ernst: Kurt geht wieder zur Schule und es wird über die Zukunft gesprochen. Außerdem gibt es einen weiteren Krankenhausbesuch und diesmal nicht wegen Kurt.


	13. Chapter 12

Kurt starrte sich einige Minuten lang selbst im Spiegel an. Er legte seinen Kopf schief. Er sah fast genauso aus, wie letzten Oktober als der Angriff gewesen war, aber er fühlte sich jetzt wie eine komplett andere Person. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er es auch.

Blaine öffnete die Badezimmertür und kam verschlafen herein. „Bist du bereit für die Schule?"

„Nein." Kurt runzelte die Stirn und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Leute würden jetzt auf jeden Fall wissen, warum Kurt so lange in der Schule gefehlt hatte. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten, was passieren könnte: Entweder würde jeder der ihn kannte einen großen Aufstand darum machen, dass er zurück zur McKinley kam oder sie würden sich verhalten, als wäre nichts passiert. Er wusste nicht was davon schlimmer wäre. Er wollte zwar nicht Burt und Blaine hoch zehn haben, aber wenn es niemand bemerkte… nun, dass würde seine Gefühle verletzen.

Blaine legte seine Hände auf Kurts Schultern und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Der heutige Tag wird ganz schnell vergehen, mein Liebster. Und wenn du nach Hause kommst, schläfst du ein bisschen und wenn du wieder aufwachst, werde ich auch vom Unterricht zurück sein."

Der Jüngere grunzte und seufzte. „Ich will nicht hingehen."

Er fühlte Blaines Hand seine Schulter drücken. „Du musst gehen. Du hast den verpassten Stoff nachgeholt, du nimmst keine Medikamente mehr und deine ganzen teuren Kleidungsstücke würden vernachlässigt in deinem Schrank liegen bleiben, während du in meinen 10-Dollar-Schlafanzughosen herumsitzt… es ist Zeit dein Leben wieder anzufangen."

„Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür, dass alles wieder normal läuft.", wisperte Kurt, der sich noch immer selbst im Spiegel anstarrte. Er schloss seine Augen als Blaine ihn wieder auf sie Wange küsste. „Es ist bloß…. Ich weiß nicht."

„Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen, zurück zur Schule zu gehen, jetzt wo du zurück zu den New Directions darfst, Kurt… und wenn Karofsky dich auch nur schief ansieht, brauchst du mir nur zu schreiben und ich und alle Warblers in einem Umkreis von hundert Meilen, die die Schule abgeschlossen haben, sind da und wir werden es ihn büßen lassen."

„Flüche hören sich aus deinem Mund so lustig an, Blaine.", seufzte Kurt sanft, doch er lächelte ein wenig.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dich nicht fahren soll?", fragte Blaine und küsste seine Schulter.

„Ich darf seit zwei Wochen wieder Auto fahren. Es wird schon… gut gehen." Nun fokussierte er nicht mehr sich selbst im Spiegel, sondern einen sehr verschlafen aussehenden Blaine.

Blaine legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter, auch wenn er sich strecken musste um es zu können und sah ebenfalls in den Spiegel. „Wir sind so ein bezauberndes Pärchen."

„Du bist so eingebildet.", lachte Kurt und lehnte sich an ihm an. „Aber ich schätze das sind wir irgendwie."

„Es wird alles gut gehen, Süßer. Ich verspreche es. Ich würde dir versprechen, dass wir Eis essen gehen, wenn ich nach Hause komme, aber du magst ja kein Junk Food." Blaine ahmte seine Stimme sehr gut nach und grinste.

„Ich denke ich könnte zu einem Eis überredet werden… vielleicht. Es kommt darauf an wie schlimm es heute wird, denke ich. Warum schmollst du?"

„Ich hatte gehofft aufzuwachen, bevor du deine Haare gemacht hast, damit ich sie noch verstrubbeln kann.", gab Blaine zu und schlang seine Arme um Kurts schmale Hüfte und schaukelte ihn leicht vor und zurück. „Das macht nichts. Es gibt immer noch morgen früh."

Kurt schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich in Blaines Armen. Er wollte nichts lieber, als mit ihm zurück ins Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen. Blaine summte leise in sein Ohr, seine Lippen berührten immer wieder seine Haut.

„Kurt, es ist Zeit loszufahren!", rief Burt von unten.

Er hielt ein Seufzen zurück als Blaines Arme sich von seiner Hüfte wegbewegten und das Summen stoppte. „Zwing mich nicht dazu, zu gehen."

„Du musst gehen, Baby. Du kannst dich nicht für immer hier drin verstecken. Je länger du wartest, umso schwerer wird es, zu gehen.", wisperte sein Freund.

„Gut… okay.", nickte Kurt und drehte sich, um Blaine anzusehen.

„Es wir alles gut gehen. Du wirst in der Klasse sitzen, du wirst mit Mercedes und Rachel Mittagessen, ihr drei werdet ohne Zweifel über Jungs sprechen, die nicht so toll wie ich sind, und dann wirst du noch mal in den Unterricht und dann zum Glee Club gehen, wo jeder dich mit Liebe, Zuneigung und Beachtung überschütten wird – etwas von dem wir beide wissen, dass du es liebst, also brauchst du gar nicht erst so tun als würdest du es nicht wollen." Er lächelte und nahm Kurts Gesicht in seine Hand. „Und ich werde wahrscheinlich eine Stunde nach dir nach Hause kommen. Und wir werden ein Eis essen gehen – nicht das fettfreie Diät-Zeug. Richtiges Eis. – und dann werden wir beide unsere Hausaufgaben zusammen machen."

„Du vergisst noch etwas.", seufzte Kurt.

„Was?"

„Das Collegegespräch. Bewerbungsschluss ist in zwei Wochen und wir wissen noch immer nicht was wir machen wollen…"

„Wir werden beim Eis essen darüber reden. Wir werden mit dem Eis durch die Stadt laufen und darüber reden."

Kurts Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Wir werden mit Eis draußen herumlaufen, Mitten im Winter, in Ohio?"

„…Ja, ich hab das nicht wirklich gut durchdacht… wir werden das Eis drinnen essen. Dann werden wir uns einen Kaffee holen." Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Oder vielleicht eine heiße Schokolade! Und dann werden wir durch die Stadt laufen und darüber reden, während wir Kaffee trinken. Wir werden total süß sein, so komplett vermummt."

„Okay, ich muss los." Kurt küsste ihn schnell. „Ich seh dich heute Abend, Blaine."

„Hab einen schönen Tag, Kurt. Mach dir keine Sorgen über irgendwas." Blaine erwiderte den Kuss. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kurt lächelte, küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und ging zur Schule.

Kurt hatte seinen Spind kaum geöffnet, als er angegriffen wurde. Nun, er dachte er wurde angegriffen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tina bloß sehr glücklich war ihn zu sehen. „Kurt! Ich wusste dass du heute zurück kommst, deswegen habe ich heute diese Schuhe nur für dich angezogen. Magst du sie?" Sie streckte ihr Bein aus um ihm ihre hellvioletten Converse zu zeigen.

Kurt lachte und umarmte sie. „Ich liebe sie!"

„Ich habe dich so vermisst! Ich kann den Glee Club heute gar nicht erwarten. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe ohne dich. Wir brauchen jemanden der für unser Recht auf Solos kämpft."

„Nun, ich bin zurück Wieder Mal. Ich denke ich bin öfter gegangen und wieder gekommen als Rachel, am Anfang als die New Directions gegründet worden sind.", scherzte er und nahm zwei Bücher aus dem Spind. Seine Augen scannten das kleine Foto von Blaine und ihm von der Geburtstagsparty zu Kurts Achtzehntem. Sie saßen draußen im Hinterhof an einem Tisch und Blaines Arme waren um Kurts Hüfte geschlungen. Die zwei Jungen, sich nicht bewusst, dass sie fotografiert wurden, lächelten einander einfach verliebt an. Es war Kurts Lieblingsbild. Nicht nur sein Lieblingsbild von ihnen, sondern sein Lieblingsbild überhaupt. Er hatte noch nie ein süßeres Foto gesehen als dieses.

Tinas Augen wanderten auch zu dem Foto – es war schwer das nicht zu tun, wenn der Junge dem Bild so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte – und sie lächelte. „Das ist ein wirklich süßes Foto von euch beiden, Kurt!"

„Danke." Kurt wendete seine Augen von dem Foto ab und sah zurück zu seiner Freundin. „Ich habe es gesucht. Ich hatte vergessen, dass es hier drin ist."

„Kurt, es ist so schön dich zu sehen!", rief sie auf einmal wieder und umarmte ihn dabei leicht. „Ich bin so froh, dass du zurück und okay bist. Wir haben uns alle wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

Er zog sich zurück und schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Es ist schön zurück zu sein… denke ich… Ich muss mich nur wieder an all das gewöhnen. Es war schon irgendwie schön seine gesamten Schulaufgaben zu machen während man Project Runway Wiederholungen sieht. Ich sollte allerdings lieber zum Unterricht. Leistungskurs Französisch 2."

„Gut. Aber heute nach der Schule Glee Club. Nicht vergessen, Hummel!" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und winkte dann glücklich. „Bis später!"

_Okay_, dachte Kurt. _Das hätte schlimmer laufen können. Es hätte sehr viel schlimmer laufen können._

Blaine ging mit der Erwartung Kurt an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeiten zu sehen ins Schlafzimmer, aber stattdessen fand er ihn schlafend und Blaines Kissen umarmend in seinem Bett. Kreacher, wie Kurt ihren Welpen genannt hatte, schlief ebenfalls, über Kurts Füße ausgestreckt. Blaine kletterte ins Bett und küsste Kurts Wange. „Baby?"

„Mmmmh, du bist zu Hause?", fragte Kurt mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja. Wir hatten heute etwas früher aus. Wie war die Schule?"

„Die New Directions haben eine kleine Party veranstaltet. Wir haben nicht einmal gesungen. Jeder saß bloß herum, aß Kekse und hat geredet… es war schön. Mercedes und Rachel haben mich während der Mittagspause auf den neuesten Stand der New Direction Dramas gebracht."

„New Direction Dramas sind immer erfrischend.", sagte Blaine ziemlich gespannt.

"Und du versuchst vorzugeben, dass dich Dramas nicht interessieren." Kurt zog seine Beine unter seinem Welpen hervor, was zu einigem Gebell führte –Gebell, das sehr viel beängstigter gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht von einem sehr kleinen Hündchen kommen würde. „Mein Hündchen ist so süß." Kurt griff hinunter und hob den Welpen hoch, wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Baby.

Blaine rieb lächelnd Kurts Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass du ihn magst, Kurt… auch wenn er die ganze Zeit versucht sich zwischen uns zu drängeln wenn wir schlafen."

„Das tut er nur, weil er uns liebt.", sagte Kurt und drückte seinen Welpen. Der Hund winselte bloß spielerisch. „Kreacher liebt Kurt und Blaine, oder nicht? Oh, ja, das tut er."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. „Komm. Wir haben jetzt ein Date und wir werden über unsere Zukunft diskutieren." Er legte Nachdruck auf die letzten zwei Worte um es beängstigend klingen zu lassen, aber das Vorhaben scheiterte.

„Ich habe solche Angst.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft, aber er kam aus dem Bett und zog seine Schuhe an.

„Du musst mir auf dem Weg alle New Directions Dramas erzählen. Betrifft es Brittany? Sie ist mein Liebling, musst du wissen. Ich möchte sie irgendwie adoptieren." sagte Blaine, der seine Jacke noch immer trug, und warf Kurt seine Jacke zu. „Ich mag auch Santana."

„Brittany und Santana haben letztes Jahr zusammen mit Finn, Puck und Quinn die Schule abgeschlossen. Und überraschenderweise ist das Getratsche nicht wirklich fruchtbar. Allerdings hat die Schule auch erst vor zwei Wochen wieder begonnen. Gib ihnen etwas Zeit.", sagte Kurt als er die Jacke anzog und seinem armen Hündchen Angstzustände bereitete. „Ich komme zurück, du Dummerchen. Wir holen nur etwas Eis."

„Ich will heiße Schokolade. Und einen Keks. Und vielleicht auch einen Muffin."

Kurt hob den Welpen wieder hoch und sagte mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck: „Und deshalb wird Blaine mit vierzig sterben. Er wird ein fetter alter Mann sein, der von den Zeiten träumt in denen er weniger als 400 Pfund gewogen hat." Der Hund leckte ihm schwanzwedelnd übers Gesicht. „Aber das ist okay. Er wird ein großer fantastischer Anwalt sein also wird er uns ganz viel Geld vererben. Wir können jeden Tag zur Oper gehen mit meinem neuen festen Freund namens… nun, ich denke ich werde später an seinem Namen arbeiten."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Nur weil deine Art ungesunder Snack widerliche Erdnussbutter und Cornflakes beinhaltet, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit 400 Pfund enden werde. Und außerdem, Kurt, hast du im November und Dezember ziemlich viel Käsekuchen gegessen."

„Ich habe meinen Käsekuchen gegessen, während du deine Cool Ranch Doritos, Spicy Nacho Doritos, Honig und BBQ Fritos, Chips und Salsa, wie ein Besessener Kirschkuchen, Kentucky Fried Chicken, McDonald`s, Long John Silver´s-."

„Kurt, als ich an der UK war, habe ich nur Fast Food gegessen. Wenn man im College ist, ist das nun mal ein Lebensstil."

„Nein. Du warst auch an der Dalton schon so. Ich habe deinen Vorrat an Junk Food gesehen.", beschuldigte Kurt ihn und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Und können wir nur für einen Moment, darüber reden wie ekelhaft Pig Skins sind?"

Blaine legte seine Hände auf Kurts Schultern, drehte ihn um und schob ihn in Richtung der Treppe. „Du isst dein Kaninchenfutter und ich werde mein Junk Food essen."

Kurt drehte sich als sie die Treppe erreichten um. „Mein Vater hat vor seinem Herzinfarkt viel Junk Food gegessen… und ich will so etwas nicht noch einmal erleben. Niemals wieder.", sagte er sanft und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Kurt, ich werde in zwei Monaten neunzehn. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen." Blaine berührte sein Gesicht. „Aber wenn es dir dann besser geht, kaufe ich mir nur einen Keks."

Der Jüngere seufzte. „Wenn du einen Herzinfarkt bekommst, brauchst du keine Sympathie erwarten. Alles was du bekommen wirst, ist ein dickes fettes ‚Ich habe es dir gesagt'."

„Ich würde nichts anderes von dir erwarten.", lachte Blaine. „Jetzt lass uns über das College und Verpflichtungen reden. Etwas, was sich jeder männliche Mensch wünscht."

Sie gingen nach draußen, Kurt schloss die Tür und setzte sich in Kurts Lincoln Navigator.

„Das ist so ein großes Auto für jemand so zierlichen.", sagte sein Freund fröhlich als er sich anschnallte.

„Lustig. Mercedes hat dasselbe über deins gesagt." Kurt grinste als er das Auto startete. Er wusste, dass dieses Gespräch mit Blaine nicht gut verlaufen würde.

„Ich bin nicht zierlich.", spottete der ältere Junge.

„Du bist fast fünf Zentimeter kleiner als ich.", zeigte Kurt auf, hauptsächlich um eine Reaktion von seinem Freund zu bekommen. Es funktionierte.

„Bin ich nicht. Das Ding lügt. Es lügt. Ich bin älter, ich wiege mehr und deshalb bin ich auch größer."

„Nein. Du bist älter und wiegst mehr, aber du bist nicht größer."

„Weißt du was? Für diese Aussage kannst du mir zwei weitere Kekse kaufen."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Willst du wirklich Eis und heiße Schokolade, Blaine?"

Sein Freund antwortete für einige Minuten nicht. Kurt erwartete dass er schmollen würde, aber er sah sehr nachdenklich aus, als Kurt schließlich zu ihm hinüber sah. Er überlegte eindeutig, ob er das Eine für das Andere opfern könnte.

„Oh, du willst es. Gut, okay. Ich wette Ostern war dein Lieblingsfeiertag als du klein warst oder?"

„Jeder Feiertag war mein Lieblingsfeiertag, wenn er dran war.", grinste Blaine. „Aber ich habe zu Ostern viele Süßigkeiten bekommen. Ich habe immer einen von diese großen Hershey Bar-Schokolade bekommen. Die um 40 Dollar! Ich war ein sehr hyperaktives Kind."

Kurt konnte sich einen kleinen Blaine mit Lockenkopf vorstellen, wie er in einem Zuckerrausch herum rannte, eine große Hershey Bar Schokolade in den Fingern. Es war sehr süß. Er hüpfte aus dem Auto und nahm Blaines Hand, als sie in die Eisdiele gingen. „Kann ich eine Kugel Minz-Schokolade haben? Und er möchte einmal Himbeere und Vanille.", sagte er dem gelangweilt aussehenden Teenager, der hinter der Theke stand.

„Ich habe seit Monaten kein Eis gehabt!", sagte der ältere Junge aufgeregt und setzte sich, um zu warten.

„Ja. So ist das eben im Winter." lachte Kurt.

„Ich kann nicht ändern, dass ich etwas seltsam bin, okay?" Blaine strubbelte durch sein Haar und grinste, bevor er aufstand um ihr Eis zu holen.

„Du hast nicht wirklich gerade in der Öffentlichkeit meine Frisur zerstört, Blaine Anderson!", rief Kurt als er zurückkam. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung!"

„Entspann dich. Es sieht gut aus." Blaine hielt ihm das Eis hin und nachdem Kurt es genommen hatte, richtete er Kurts Haar. Er ließ seine Hand dort liegen, während seine Augen sich in Kurts bohrten. Er liebte Kurts Augen. Er hatte noch nie etwas Derartiges gesehen. Sie waren bezaubernd. Er zog den Stuhl neben Kurt, so dass er nicht gegenüber von ihm saß, hauptsächlich damit er sich näher an den Jungen drücken konnte, und grinste ihn süß an.

Der Jüngere schüttelte bloß augenrollend seinen Kopf. „Okay. Okay. Ich würde mir liebend gerne den ganzen Tag dieses Grinsen ansehen, aber ich denke wir müssen ein wichtiges Gespräch führen. Was werden wir nach dem Sommer tun, Blaine?"

Blaine versuchte sich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen, wie Kurt sein Eis aß – wusste Kurt, dass er es so unartig aß? Nein, wusste er eindeutig nicht – und konzentrierte sich aufs College. „Nun… wo willst du hingehen?"

„Ich denke… ich denke, ich möchte auf das College in Columbus, über das ich geredet habe… es ist noch relativ nahe. Eine zweistündige Fahrt von zu Hause… und wenn du noch immer … du weißt schon… zusammenziehen willst…" Kurt sah nach unten, als ob er beschämt wäre oder Angst hätte, dass Blaine nein sagen würde.

„Natürlich möchte ich, du Dummerchen. Ich habe mich viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt mit dir zusammenzuleben, um jetzt zurück in ein leeres Appartement an der UK zu ziehen." Blaine lehnte sich an Kurt. Er hatte gehofft, geradezu gebetet, dass Kurt in der Nähe bleiben würde, damit sie etwas Derartiges tun konnten. Was hätte er getan wenn Kurt sich entschieden hätte nach New York zu ziehen? Blaine war sich bewusst, dass er ruhige Orte lieber mochte als große, geschäftige Städte wie New York. Er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie ein Problem bekommen würden, wenn Kurt irgendwann nach New York oder Kalifornien ziehen wollen würde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass seine Eltern und Großeltern ihn sein ganzes Leben lang zu teuren Städten und Staaten gebracht hatten. Sie waren immer unterwegs und unterwegs und unterwegs gewesen. In Ohio und Kentucky konnte man im Freien sitzen und atmen. Blaine mochte stressfreie Situationen. Nichts desto trotz ging sein Herz auf, bei dem Gedanken mit Kurt zusammen zu ziehen. Es würde absolut perfekt werden. Sie könnten sich in vier Jahren, wenn das College zu Ende war, Sorgen ums Umziehen machen. „Wir werden etwas in der Mitte finden. Cincinnati vielleicht? Und ich werde meinen Stundenplan so regeln, dass ich Pausen zwischen dem Unterricht habe, in denen ich in der Bibliothek arbeiten kann und ich werde versuchen ob ich zwei Tage in dem Buchladen arbeiten kann oder so… wir werden ein schönes Appartement finden."

„Du möchtest wirklich mit mir zusammenziehen?" Kurt klang beides: geschockt und begeistert. Seine blauen Augen begannen zu strahlen, als er seinen festen Freund anstarrte.

„Ich lebe schon mit dir zusammen, Kurt.", lachte er leise. „Ich denke nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied machen wird alleine zu leben. Ich meine wir werden Rechnungen und so haben, aber… ich habe etwas Geld gespart. Und dein Vater hat mir etwas zusätzliches Geld gegeben, falls das passieren sollte… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aushalten sollte, zurück nach Lexington zu ziehen und dich nicht jeden Tag sehen zu können, Kurt."

Kurt lächelte hinreißend. „Okay. Gut… denn ich denke nicht, dass ich ohne dich schlafen könnte… Ich bin so froh, dass Dad dich nicht ins Gästezimmer hat umziehen lassen."

„Ich auch… Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich schlafen sollte, ohne dich an mich gekuschelt… obwohl ich denke, dass Kreacher es mögen würde wenn ich ins Gästezimmer verbannt werden würde. Dann hätte er dich ganz für sich alleine." Blaine lächelte ebenfalls.

„Meinst du, dass alles gut gehen wird? Meinst du es wird anders?", fragte sein Freund schüchtern.

„Ich denke es wird besser… dieses Mal haben wir zusammengelebt auf Grund…" Er machte eine Pause, da er nicht wusste wie er sagen sollte, was er sagen wollte. „Nun, auf Grund einer schlimmen Situation… wenn wir zusammenziehen, wird es sein, weil wir beide hier und jetzt die Entscheidung getroffen haben. Wir planen es und treffen diese Vereinbarung miteinander. Weil wir es wollen."

Kurt lehnte sich zurück gegen Blaine. „Es ist aufregend, oder? Mein Herz pocht. Sollte mein Herz pochen? Sollte ich nervös sein? Ja, ich sollte nervös sein."

Blaine lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich denke nicht, dass du nervös sein brauchst… wir leben auch jetzt gut zusammen. Ich denke, dass wir beide Jobs brauchen um angenehm leben zu können, aber ich glaube auch, dass wir das schaffen. Ich denke es wird alles gut werden. Ist es das was du tun willst, oder von dem du denkst, dass du es tun musst?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du die UK aufgibst und ich möchte nicht wirklich… jetzt nach New York oder Kalifornien. Vielleicht später… die CCAD sieht gut aus. Ich denke, dass ich es dort mögen würde." Kurt aß sein Eis auf und strubbelte durch Blaines Haar. „Ich meine… wenn du wieder in Lexington leben möchtest, kannst du es. Ich möchte dich nicht irgendwie zurückhalten oder so. Aber ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir zusammen leben… alleine mit dir. Wenn wir zu Hause wohnen würden, müsstest du vier Stunden hin und zurück fahren und das steht… außer Frage. Wenn wir in der Mitte zwischen UK und CCAD leben würden, würden es anderthalb Stunden sein."

„Ich würde es lieben mit dir zusammen zu ziehen, Kurt. Du musst bloß mit meinen zwanghaften Aufräum- und Organisier-Angewohnheiten leben." Blaine aß ebenfalls sein Eis auf und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt noch heiße Schokolade möchte."

„Ich habe gescherzt als ich gesagt habe, dass du fett wirst." Kurt kuschelte sich näher. „Du bist zierlich."

„Ich bin nicht zierlich.", murmelte der ältere Junge missmutig.

„Dieser Blick ist auch nicht gerade anständig."

„Ich versteh nicht warum mich jeder anständig nennt.", er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du jemals am Tisch gerülpst?" Kurt hob grinsend seine Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich nicht, das ist ekelhaft." Blaines Gesicht verzog sich vor Ekel.

„Bist du jemals zu Hause nur in deiner Boxershorts herumgerannt?"

„Niemand will das alles sehen."

„Ich könnte noch einige weitere Beispiele anführen, warum du anständig bist, Blaine, aber das wird ausreichen zu sagen, dass du ein anständiger Mensch bist. Es ist einfach wie du erzogen wurdest. Ich finde es süß. Du bist so elegant."

„Du hast mich niemals Fußball spielen sehen.", kam die schmollende Antwort. „Ich bin ein Biest."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das bist, Schatz", sagte Kurt fröhlich, während er seinen Kopf tätschelte.

„Nein. Das ist nicht fair. Du versuchst mich als den Stereotypen des perfekten schwulen Jungen darzustellen." Blaine setzte sich auf. „Ich bin absolut kein stereotypischer schwuler Junge."

„Deine Lieblingswörter sind ‚bezaubernd' und ‚so toll', Blaine."

Die drei besten Colleges für Fußball wollten mich. Ooh, ich weiß was nicht anständig ist! Wes, David und ich haben uns einmal aus der Dalton heraus geschlichen und – " Blaine brach ab.

„Du lügst.", sagte Kurt sofort. „Du hast nur einmal die Schule geschwänzt, als du mit mir Karofsky konfrontiert hast."

„Doch haben wir." Wir haben uns raus geschlichen um Muse zu sehen! Sie waren in Cincinnati und wir sind dort hingefahren. Wir sind allerdings nur für ihre Show geblieben. Sie eröffneten für My Chemical Romance. Obwohl ich schwöre, dass Gerard Way mir zugezwinkert hat, als wir gegangen sind, weil wir an ihrem Bus vorbeikamen. Ich schöre es. David sagt allerdings, dass ich betrunken war, also wer weiß." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja! Trinken ist total unanständig, Kurt!"

Kurt stellte seinen Kopf schief. „Wie oft trinkst du?"

„Ich habe mich seit dem ganzen Rachel-Fiasko nicht mehr betrunken… aber ich war nie schüchtern beim Trinken. Ich trinke allerdings nicht mit Leuten, die ich nicht kenne, um mich herum. Nun, ich habe dich gekannt auf Rachels Party… Normalerweise trinke ich wenn Wes, David und ich auf Partys gehen. David trinkt nie und hält uns unter Kontrolle. Wes ist der Trinker. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, doch er versumpft ein bisschen. Es ist eigentlich wirklich lustig. Denn einmal hat er dieses Mädchen getroffen und – ja, du würdest diese Geschichte nicht mögen." Blaine brach ab, aber hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Vielleicht bist du nicht so anständig wie ich dachte.", schnaubte Kurt. „Endet die Geschichte mit ‚Und dann wurde er flachgelegt'?"

„Wahrscheinlich.", sagte Blaine verschmitzt.

Kurt rollte bloß mit den Augen. „War Rachels Party das schlimmste Mal für dich?"

„Noch lange nicht.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. Da war eine ziemlich zahme Nacht für den betrunkenen Blaine, wenn man einige Geschichten bedachte die Wes und David ihm über die Vergangenheit erzählt hatten. „David wird dir davon erzählen. Er liebt es Witze über den ‚unanständigen Blaine' zu machen."

„Lange nicht? Diese Nacht war ziemlich schlimm. Du hast Blödsinn geredet und dich die ganze Zeit übergeben. Und du hast versucht mich zu küssen."

Blaines Augen weiteten sich und die Farbe verließ sein Gesicht. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Was hatte er getan? Das war nicht gut. Blaine tendierte dazu sich selbst lächerlich zu machen, unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol. „Oh Gott. Was habe ich getan?"

Kurt sah eher belustigt aus. „Du warst bloß betrunken, Blaine."

„Nein. Danach haben wir gestritten und du hast mir nie erzählt was ich getan habe. Du musst es mir sagen."

„Es war sehr unterhaltsam. Nun, Teile davon. Wenn du dich nicht übergeben oder gewimmert hast, dass du sterben würdest..."

„Oh Gott." Blaine verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Es war allerdings sehr niedlich, als du versucht hast mich zu küssen."

„Warum? Was habe ich getan?", stöhnte er und versteckte weiterhin sein Gesicht. Nicht gut, nicht gut, dachte er. Ich werde nie wieder trinken. Niemals wieder.

„Du hast mich mit dem Lied ‚The Man I Love' verführt. Nun, du hast es versucht. Du wusstest nicht wirklich den Text."

Blaine ließ seinen Kopf einfach auf den Tisch fallen. „Ich werde nie wieder trinken."

„Und dann hast du versucht mich zu küssen, aber du hast nur deine Nase gegen meine Wange gedrückt und bist dann eingeschlafen.", lachte Kurt. „Und am nächsten Montag bist du mit Rachel Berry auf ein Date gegangen."

Blaine sah auf, ein Augen offen. „Ich liebe dich?"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Blaine." Kurt beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Stirn. „Komm. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Du wirst mich nicht aufziehen weil ich Rachel geküsst habe oder?", wimmerte der ältere Junge und stand zögernd auf.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Kurt genervt war oder nicht, aber er wurde normalerweise wütend wenn sie über seinen und Rachels betrunkenen Kuss sprachen. Blaine wollte wirklich wissen was er getrunken hatte, um so besoffen zu sein, um mit ihr rum zumachen. Sie war nett, als Kurts Freundin und alles, aber Blaine dachte wirklich dass sie unhöflich und abscheulich war. Und nicht auf die süße Art wie Kurt unhöflich und abscheulich sein konnte. Rachel Berry war, nach Blaines Meinung, ein unerträglicher Mensch und es störte ihn nicht, dass er sie nur einmal alle paar Wochen sah. Laut Kurt musste sie sich erst an ihn gewöhnen. Blaine hatte, wie die meisten Jungen seines Alters, nicht die Geduld dazu. Leider würde sie, wenn Finn und sie zusammen waren öfter hier sein. Blaine freute sich nicht gerade darauf.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden."

„Bitte erzähl Wes und David nicht, dass ich das gemacht habe. Das Verführen mit Ira Gershwin. Oh mein Gott, sie würden mich nie wieder in Ruhe lassen. Wenn sie das herausfinden, kann ich gleich meinen Namen ändern und nach England abhauen."

„Ich werde es Wes und David nicht erzählen. Ich habe es allerdings Mercedes erzählt." Kurt wurde ziemlich leise.

„Was?" Blaine sah sich um. „Was?"

„Ist David vergeben?", fragte er eifrig.

„Ja.", sagte Blaine und fügte nicht zwei und zwei zusammen. „Ich meine, es ist nichts Ernstes. Er trauert noch immer, weil Sarah ihn mit diesem Gitarristen betrogen hat. Er trifft sich mit diesem neuen Mädchen namens Mary, das Wes hasst. Ich habe sie noch nicht kennen gelernt. Sie ist anscheinend sehr… warte, wieso?" Er sah Kurt mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. Er mochte den Eifer in Kurts Stimme überhaupt nicht. Normalerweise führte diese Stimme zu Drama.

„Oh nichts.", zwitscherte sein Freund und drängte ihn aus dem Auto. „Gar nichts. Also mag David sie nicht wirklich?"

„Nein. Sie mag bloß viel Sex. Sie klingt eigentlich ein bisschen wie eine Schlampe. Er hat mir erzählt – ja, eine weitere Geschichte, die du wahrscheinlich nicht hören wollen würdest."

Kurt nickte und öffnete die Autotür für Blaine, strahlend.

"Weißt du was? Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Erzähl mir gar nicht erst was du vorhast, ich will es gar nicht wissen.", sagte der Ältere als er ins Auto sprang. „Nicht ein Wort."

„Blaine… Blaine, es ist zu warm um einander so nah zu sein.", seufzte Kurt im Halbschlaf. Aber diese Aussage machte keinen Sinn. Es war Anfang Februar. Aber er wusste definitiv, dass Blaine nahe an ihn gepresst war, sein Gesicht an seinen Nacken gepresst, und dass er geradezu brannte. Er schlug die Decke weg und sein Freund erzitterte. „Blaine?"

Kurt zwang sich die Augen aufzumachen und sah sich um. Es war sehr kalt außer an der Stelle an denen Blaine an ihn gepresst war. Der andere Junge brannte regelrecht. Er setzte sich schnell auf und schüttelte ihn.

„Nein.", wimmerte Blaine mit krächzender Stimme als er seine Arme um Kurts Hüfte verengte.

„Süßer, mach die Augen auf. Komm schon." Kurt beugte sich über ihn und strich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte sagen dass Blaine schwitzte und sein Magen drehte sich. „Blaine, komm schon. Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass du okay bist. Blaine?"

Blaine versteckte sein Gesicht bloß an Kurts Seite. Kurt konnte die Hitze, die von seinem Freund ausging, sogar durch das T-Shirt fühlen. Und der Raum war eiskalt. Es gab keine Frage. Blaine hatte Fieber.

Kurt schlang sich aus Blaines Armen und ging zum Badezimmer um das Thermometer von seinem üblichen Platz an der Rückseite des Schrankes zu holen. Er steckte es in Alkohol um alle Bazillen abzutöten und ging dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Hey, Baby.", wisperte Kurt sich hin kniehend. Blaine lag mit halb geöffneten Augen da. „Blaine, komm schon. Wach auf für mich, Baby." Er berührte die rosa Wangen seines Freundes. Blaine öffnete bloß seinen Mund und schloss seine Augen wieder komplett. Kurt steckte das Thermometer hinein. „Schließen." Blaine folgte und gab ein kleines Wimmern von sich. „Du hast 39,2 Grad Fieber. Ich hole meinen Dad."

„Nein!", jammerte Blaine.

„Doch. Du bist krank.", sagte Kurt ernst und stand auf. „Schließ deine Augen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Er sah aus, als wollte er streiten, aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Kurt eilte rasch zum Zimmer seines Vaters. Die Tür war, wie immer, für den Fall dass Blaine sie holen musste um Kurt bei irgendwas zu helfen, leicht geöffnet. Interessant, dass es umgekehrt war, dachte Kurt. Er ging zur Seite seines Vaters und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Dad… Dad, wach auf."

„Kurt?", fragte sein Vater mürrisch noch immer im Halbschlaf.

„Dad, Blaine ist krank. Er hat schlimmes Fieber.", wisperte Kurt, da er Carole nicht wecken wollte.

Es schien allerdings nicht zu funktionieren. „Blaine ist krank?", fragte Carole und setzte sich auf bevor Burt auch nur die Augen komplett geöffnet hatte.

„Er brennt regelrecht und seine Temperatur ist 39,2 Grad… vorhin ging es ihm gut."

Burt setzte sich hin und stand auf, grunzend. „Ich werde nachsehen gehen. Ich glaube wir haben kein Tylenol mehr, also muss ich wahrscheinlich los um es zu holen."

Kurt nickte und folgte seinem Vater besorgt ins Schlafzimmer. Blaine schlief wieder, er schwitzte und hustete immer wieder.

„Na, das hört sich nicht gut an.", murmelte Burt und fühlte seine Stirn. Er schüttelte Blaine ganz sanft. „Hey, Kumpel, wach auf für eine Minute."

Blaine wimmerte bloß.

Kurt ging hinüber zu Burt und schüttelte seinen Freund. „Wach auf, Blaine, damit Dad herausfinden kann was los ist."

Carole kam mit einer Flasche Wasser ins Zimmer. „Blaine, mein Schätzchen, ich habe dir etwas Wasser geholt. Es wird helfen dich abzukühlen."

Blaine öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte, als ob ein helles Licht im wehtat obwohl der Raum fast komplett dunkel war.

„Hier, Süßer." Carole setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Setz dich auf und du kannst es haben."

Blaine hievte sich hoch und es schien einiges an Kraft zu kosten. Carole öffnete die Wasserflasche und gab sie ihm. „Trink das, okay? Du wirst dich besser fühlen."

Er trank, wimmernd und gab schließlich nach zwei Schlucken auf.

„Tut dein Hals weh?", fragte Carole.

„Ja.", krächzte er und nickte. „Und mein Kopf. Und meine Seite."

„Halt deinen Kopf hoch.", sagte Burt sich hinüberbeugend. Als Blaine es tat befühlte er Blaines Nacken „Seine Lümpfknoten sind geschwollen. Ich denke es ist Angina. Kurt, du musst ein wenig Vitamin C holen, wasch deine Hände und bleib im Wohnzimmer."

„Ich gehe nich- ."

„Ich will nicht dass du krank wirst.", hustete Blaine. „Geh. Es geht mir gut."

„Aber ich will – "

„Kurt, du kannst dich nicht anstecken. Du musst dich ins Wohnzimmer setzen.", sagte Burt ernst.

Carole stand auf. „Komm schön, Süßer. Dein Vater wird sich um ihn kümmern. Wir machen dir ein Bett auf der Couch."

Kurt beugte sich zu Blaine.

„Kurt, es tut mir Leid, aber du musst gehen. Ich weiß nicht wie eine Angina deine Lunge beeinflussen würde, wenn du dich ansteckst.", sagte Burt und streckte seinen Arm aus. „Ich komme in einer Minute zu dir und sage dir wie es ihm geht."

„Gut." Kurt stürmte aus dem Raum. Carole folgte ihm.

„Okay Kind.", seufzte Burt. „Wie schlecht fühlst du dich auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?"

„Zwölf.", hustete Blaine.

Burt stand auf. „Okay. Raus aus dem Bett. Wir fahren in die Notaufnahme, dann wirst du schneller Antibiotika bekommen. Na komm, ich helfe dir"

Blaine stöhnte ein wenig.

„Wo sind deine Schuhe?", fragte Burt den Boden absuchend. „Ah, hier sind sie. Das können nicht Kurts sein. Gut." Er stellte sie zu Blaines Füßen. „Schlüpf einfach hinein und – nun, diese Jacke gehört Kurt, aber das ist egal. Es wird ihn nicht stören. Guter Junge." Er half Blaine in Kurts Jacke und Blaine erzitterte. „Möchtest du etwas Wasser für die Fahrt?"

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging langsam aus dem Zimmer. Er hätte es eh nicht getrunken. Schlucken schmerzte.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich Angina, ich bringe ihn trotzdem zur Notaufnahme. Dort können sie ihm sofort Medikamente geben. Ansonsten bekommt keiner von uns Schlaf.", erzählte Burt Carole. „Kurt, Nein, du fährst nicht mit."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund. Aber Carole unterbrach ihn. „Er sollte wahrscheinlich, Burt. Damit sie ihm etwas geben können für den Fall, dass er sich angesteckt hat. Was er wahrscheinlich hat."

Burt seufzte. „Gut. Hol noch eine Jacke."

Kurt rannte die Treppe hinauf und wieder hinunter in Rekordzeit und schlüpfte in seine Moccasins. „Okay. Ich bin fertig."

Burt half Blaine ins Auto. Er setzte ihn auf den Rücksitz. „Geht es dir gut, Kind?"

Blaine nickte und drehte seinen Kopf als er hustete, weil er ihn nicht anhusten wollte.

Burt schloss seinen Gurt und stieg selber ins Auto. Kurt setzte sich nach hinten und sah ängstlich zu Blaine. Blaines Kopf fiel zurück gegen den Sitz, sein Mund geöffnet und er schlief ein. Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus verlief in Stille außer einigen Hustern ab und zu, die jeweils zu Stöhnen oder wimmern führten. Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und beobachtete, wie sehr Blaine zitterte. Er hasste es, dass er hinten saß und nicht seine Hand drücken oder sein Haar streichen konnte. Er hasste es, dass Blaine sich schlecht fühlte. Als sie vor einigen Stunden ins Bett gegangen waren, war alles okay gewesen.

Burt parkte nahe am Eingang, da es Mitternacht war, waren wenige Menschen im Krankenhaus und half Blaine aus dem Auto. Kurt schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und hielt die Krankenhaustür offen.

„Ich werde dich dort hinsetzen und dann mit der Dame reden, okay? Kurt wird hier bei dir sein."

Blaine nickte und schmiegte sich näher an Kurt. „Du musst dich wirklich schlecht fühlen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, dass ich gehen soll.", wisperte Kurt und strich durch sein Haar.

„Mir tut alles weh.", wisperte er mit heiserer Stimme. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Absolut schrecklich. Er wusste, dass er Kurt hätte sagen sollen, dass er nicht so nah sitzen sollte, aber es ließ ihn besser fühlen, wenn Kurt so nahe war. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er holte tief Luft.

„Der Arzt wird dir bald Medizin geben, mein Schatz. Du wirst dich bald besser fühlen."

Burt kam mit einem Klemmbrett und Papieren zurück.

„Ich mach das." Kurt reichte hinüber und nahm das Klemmbrett. Vor drei Monaten hatte Blaine es für ihn ausgefüllt. Blaine hatte sich monatelang um ihn gekümmert. Nun war es Kurts Aufgabe sich um Blaine zu kümmern. Er füllte alles aus was er wusste und fragte Blaine dann sanft die Fragen, die er nicht wusste. Blaine krächzte die Antworten, mit jedem Wort leiser werdend.

„Soll ich dir etwas Wasser holen, Blaine?", fragte Burt als er das Klemmbrett von Kurt zurücknahm.

Blaine nickte und sein Kopf fiel auf Kurts Schulter.

Burt stand auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Rezeptionistin, um ihr den Papierkram zu geben und holte Blaine Wasser.

Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaine, schaukelte ihn langsam und küsste seine Locken. „Es sollte nicht lange dauern. Das Wartezimmer ist praktisch leer. Wir werden dir Medikamente besorgen und dann wirst du dich viel besser fühlen."

„Es tut mir Leid.", krächzte Blaine gegen seine Schulter.

„Was?" Kurt zog sich zurück um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich wollte nicht krank werden.", wimmerte er.

„Niemand will krank werden, Kind." Burt kam zurück und gab den kleinen Papierbecher an Blaine. „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen."

Blaine trank den Inhalt des Bechers und erlaubte Kurt, nachdem er den Becher abgesetzt hatte ihn nahe zu sich zu ziehen. Er war halb wieder eingeschlafen, als ihn schließlich jemand aufrief. Kurt half ihm den hellen Raum zu durchqueren. Er strich durch seine Locken, als sie liefen. Blaine gähnte bloß und krümmte sich wegen dem Licht. Er wollte zurück in Kurts total dunklen Raum. Ja, das wollte er. Nicht in einem Krankenhaus sein. Besonders nicht, wenn er der Patient war.

„Okay, wir werden einen Streptokokken-Test machen, da es aussieht als hättest du Angina.", sagte die Krankenschwester aufmunternd „Öffne den Mund."

Blaine tat es, nachdem er sich weggedreht hatte um zu husten.

„Ah, sie sollten wahrscheinlich auch meinen Sohn testen.", sagte Burt sich mürrisch setzend. „Es besteht eine 150-prozentige Chance dass er es auch hat."

„Natürlich." Sie lächelte und untersuchte Blaines Kehle, was ihn noch mehr zum Husten brachte. „Ich weiß, Schätzchen, ich weiß. Es ist schrecklich, nicht?" Sie klopfte auf sein Knie und steckte den Stab vorsichtig in einen Beutel „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es dir in null Komma nichts besser geht, Liebling. Du hast den Test besser überstanden, als das letzte Kind. Es hat mich getreten."

„Wie alt war er?", fragte Kurt seltsam und seine Hand ging zurück zu Blaines Haar.

„Dreiundzwanzig." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, du bist dran. Öffne den Mund."

Kurt öffnete den Mund, ließ sie einen Abstrich machen und machte ein komisches Gesicht als sie den Stab wieder herauszog. Ein Arzt kam herein. „Blaine Anderson! Sie dich an, erwachsen geworden!"

Blaine starrte die Person ausdruckslos an, da er sich zu schlecht fühlte um auch nur ein „Hallo" zu murmeln.

„Du siehst genauso aus wie dein Vater. Ich erinnere mich, wie du, als du klein warst, nach der Schule hergekommen bist und den Patienten etwas vorgesungen hast. Es wird erzählt dass du jetzt im College und in Kings Island singst."

Blaine starrte die Person weiterhin einfach an, als ob sie verrückt wäre. Er fühlte sich definitiv nicht gut genug, um sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, den er nicht kannte. Kannte er diese Person? Das letzte Mal, dass er mit seinem Vater zur Arbeit gegangen war, war gewesen, als er ungefähr neun gewesen war.

„Okay, die Tests werden in ein paar Minuten fertig sein. Ich werde sie mir ansehen und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?" Der Arzt ging hinüber und wusch seine Hände. „Bist du noch immer an der Dalton?"

Blaine sah Kurt hilfesuchend an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Oh! UK, richtig? Ich erinnere mich, dass dein Vater etwas Derartiges gesagt hat. Er war nicht gerade begeistert, dass du nicht zur Duke gegangen bist, oder? Ich habe nie gedacht, dass du Sport machen würdest. Sport sollte Spaß sein, nicht das Leben." Er hörte sich Blaines Atmen an. „Wir haben ihm alle gesagt, dass er dich dahin gehen lassen soll, wo du hin willst. Was ist dein Hauptfach?"

„Englisch.", krächzte er zu müde um ihm zu sagen, dass er das College unterbrochen hatte. Er wollte bloß dass dieser Typ still sei. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Er wollte Medizin und dann nach Hause. Mit Kurt. Und sich zusammenrollen mit Kurt… und vielleicht sterben.

„Oh? Möchtest du unterrichten?"

Blaine sah Kurt kläglich an, sodass Kurt über sein Haar strich. Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass das alles bis zu seinem Vater kommen würde. Dann wiederum schien der Arzt es nicht komisch zu finden oder so. „Er möchte zur Law School gehen.", sagte Kurt für ihn. „Und er mag Frankenstein."

„Ja, er hat das Buch nach der Schule mitgebracht. Wir haben es gemocht, dass er hier war bevor seine Mutter ihn abholen konnte. Die Mädels mochten alle seinen Lockenkopf.", lachte der Arzt. „Nun öffne den Mund, Blaine. Ich werde es mir ansehen und dann weitersehen."

Blaine tat es und lehnte sich gegen Kurt.

„Oh ja, definitiv Angina. Hast du dich schon vor heute schlecht gefühlt?"

„Ein bisschen müde. Ich habe gedacht es wäre eine Allergie oder so.", wimmerte Blaine. „Werde ich sterben?"

Der Arzt lachte laut auf. „Du warst immer sehr dramatisch wenn du irgendetwas hattest. Selbst bei einer Erkältung. Nein, du wirst nicht sterben. Du wirst ein Medikament bekommen, etwas von dem Hustensaft, den du hasst und du musst mindestens drei Tage im Bett bleiben." Er sah zu Burt. „Ich würde empfehlen ihm keine Klingel zu geben für den Fall, dass er etwas braucht."

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Blaine und versteckte sein Gesicht an Kurts Schulter. „Nicht. Ich kann das nicht. Keine weiteren peinlichen Geschichten. Ich habe genug für heute."

Der Arzt lachte wieder. „Du hattest immer viel. Aber jetzt lass uns dich in den Stuhl kriegen damit ich mir ansehen kann ob Kurt sich schon angesteckt hat. Auch wenn er komplett gesund aussieht."

Kurt nahm Blaines Platz auf dem Bett ein und Burt ließ ihn sich auf den Stuhl setzen. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam und öffneten sich dann sehr schnell.

„Er wurde vor ein paar Monaten an der Lunge operiert. Wird das irgendwelche Probleme machen?", fragte Burt, als der Arzt in Kurts Mund blickte.

„Du hast schon Anzeichen. Wir werden ihm ein paar Medikamente geben und damit hoffentlich die Symptome abfangen. Und das sollte seine Lunge gar nicht beeinflussen. Er wird wahrscheinlich ein wenig Husten, aber darüber müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Mit etwas Glück, wird er gar keine Symptome zeigen. Er scheint vollkommen gesund zu sein und hat kein Fieber. Ich werde ihm Antibiotika verschreiben und etwas Hustensaft falls er ihn braucht." Er sah zu Kurt. „Falls du allerdings Schmerzen in der Brust hast, wäre es keine schlechte Idee zum Arzt zu gehen nur um sicher zu gehen. Aber momentan klingt alles gut."

Kurt nickte und sprang herunter, nur um zu Blaine zu gehen und ihn zu küssen.

„Ich habe dich mit Angina angesteckt.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Ich werde dir vergeben." lächelte Kurt.

„Ich sterbe. Ich weiß es. Ich sehe weißes Licht."

„Weil du die Augen geschlossen hast und an die Decke schaust, Baby."

Burt schüttelte seinen Kopf über die beiden, aber war überrascht über den Rollenwechsel. Es war komisch, Kurt dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich um Blaine kümmerte, wie dieser es seit Oktober selbst getan hatte. Allerdings hatte Kurt sich immer um ihn gekümmert, als er jünger war, also wieso sollte er sich nicht um Blaine kümmern? Das war einfach eine weitere Sache, um zu zeigen, wie warmherzig sein Sohn war. Der Arzt schrieb die Rezepte und gab sie Burt, seine Gedanken unterbrechend. „Die 24 Stunden Apotheke ist im dritten Stock. Es sollte bloß zehn Minuten Wartezeit sein, wenn überhaupt."

Burt nickte. „Vielen Dank."

„Gute Besserung, Blaine. Und ich hoffe dir wird es nicht schlecht gehen, Kurt.", sagte der Arzt als er ging.

„Kurt, du bringst ihn zum Auto und ich werde die Medikamente holen. Blaine, ich brauche dein Geburtsdatum?"

„Der dritte April.", antwortete Kurt bevor Blaine die Chance dazu hatte. „Komm, lass uns zum Auto gehen."

„Ist kalt draußen.", murmelte Blaine als Kurt ihn aus dem Raum leitete. Kurt brauchte ihm nicht viel zu helfen, aber er musste ihm ins Auto helfen. „Ow, ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich ducken sollst. Ducken heißt nicht abrupt aufzusehen.", antwortete Kurt und half ihm auf den Sitz.

„Ich werde mich hier einfach hinlegen." Blaine streckte sich auf dem Rücksitz aus.

„Ich kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass das ein Versuch ist meine Sympathie zu bekommen, damit ich mich nicht lustig mache, über deinen Versuch mich zu verführen, als du betrunken warst.", neckte der jüngere Junge und kletterte auf den Boden des Autos.

„Ist es nicht. Ich… ich fühle mich nicht gut. Und ich sterbe."

Kurt lächelte und strich mit den Fingern durch die Locken seines Freundes. „Nun wir werden in null Komma nichts zu Hause und zurück im Bett sein.", wisperte er. „Und ich werde dir morgenfrüh sogar Eis holen. Wir können uns Rapunzel ansehen und so tun, als würden wir nicht weinen. Nun, ich werde heulen. Du wirst so tun, als hättest du etwas im Auge."

Blaine gab ein sanftes Schnarchen von sich und rollte sich zusammen. Kurt seufzte und strich durch seine Haare. Seine Haare waren feucht vom Schwitzen und er hatte definitiv noch immer Fieber. „Mein armer Schatz…", wisperte er als Burt ins Auto stieg.

„Okay, ich werde euch zwei nach Hause bringen. Hoffentlich brauchst du deinen Hustensaft nicht zu nehmen. Der Postbote wird es dieses Mal nicht so süß finden.", scherzte Burt.

Kurt würdigte ihn nicht einmal mit einer Reaktion.

„Ich will deine Anti-Angina-Superkräfte.", stöhnte Blaine am nächsten Abend und funkelte in Richtung seines Freundes. Seine Stimme war noch immer heiser, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr als würde er sterben. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm dabei Burts Suppe half. „Dein Dad hätte ruhig arbeiten gehen können. Du fühlst dich nicht einmal schlecht."

„Ah, aber Dad macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er dich verehrt.", sagte Kurt und drückte sein Bein. „Fühlt sich dein Hals besser an?"

Blaine nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seiner vegetarischen Suppe und nickte. „Ja. Das ist köstlich."

„Danke.", sagte Burt, der hineinkam, glücklich. „Kurt mochte sie nie sehr gerne."

„Bist du verrückt?" Blaine ließ seinen Löffel fallen und starrte den Jüngeren geschockt an.

Kurt zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Vegetarische Suppe war niemals sein Lieblingsessen gewesen. Er mochte viel lieber Bohnen und Schinkensuppe.

„Okay, hier sind eure Medikamente.", sagte Burt und gab beiden Jungs eine pinke Pille. „Merkt euch die Uhrzeit, denn morgen müsst ihr sie um dieselbe nehmen."

Kurt sah auf sein Handy. „Sieben. Gut. Danke, Dad."

Burt strrubbelte durch Blaines haar. „Gehst es dir gut, Kind?"

Blaine, der nicht an diese Art Unterstützung bei Krankheiten gewöhnt war, nickte fast schüchtern. „D-danke."

„Versuch gar nicht erst mir zu danken. Carole bringt auf dem Nachhauseweg Eis mit. Und mehr Hustenbonbons. Du nimmst sie, als wären es Süßigkeiten. Du weißt, dass du nur eine begrenzte Anzahl pro Stunde haben darfst, richtig?"

Blaine winkte ab und griff nach den Hustenbonbons und krächzte: „Es ist nicht genug Medizin darin, um irgendetwas zu bewirken."

„Lass es Kurt wissen wenn du etwas brauchst, okay? Ich kann zum Laden gehen und alles besorgen was du brauchst oder anrufen und Carole wird es mitbringen."

„Er würde Cornflakes und Erdnussbutter lieben.", zwitscherte Kurt und rückte sein Bein.

Blaine sah ihn an und schüttelte dann schnell seinen Kopf.

Burt lachte ein wenig und verließ den Raum, die Tür hinter sich verschließend.

„Deine Familie ist so nett, Kurt…", wisperte Blaine nachdem er einige Sekunden auf die geschlossene Tür gestarrt hatte und dann auf seine Hände hinunter gesehen hatte. „Ich meine… meine Eltern haben sich um mich gekümmert wenn ich… nun, bevor ich zwölf war. Danach war es einfach… ich weiß nicht. Hier ist eine Pille, geh ins Bett, weck uns nicht auf, wenn du uns brauchst."

Kurts Magen schmerzte, wie er es immer tat, wenn Blaine über seine Familie sprach und er drückte wieder Blaines Bein. Niemand sollte seinen Sohn so behandeln. Blaine hatte schreckliche Eltern. Selbst wenn sein Vater Arzt war und wahrscheinlich wusste, dass es nichts Ernstes war, brauchten Menschen Trost wenn sie krank waren. Sie brauchten Umarmungen, Küsse und Streicheleinheiten. Es musste sich jemand um sie kümmern und sie mussten wissen, dass jemand da war egal zu welcher Zeit.

„Es ist bloß so anders als meine Familie. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt." Er hustete ein wenig und lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund. „Ich habe gedacht Familien wie deine sind nicht… echt. Ich weiß nicht… ich meine, auch wenn du komplett gesund bist, ist deine Familie sich immer sehr nahe. Ihr alle vier habt eine bewundernswerte Beziehung."

Kurt legte seinen Finger unter Blaines Kinn und hob seinen Kopf seine Augen treffend. Er wünschte, er wüsste, was Blaine dachte. Er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich traurig war und das war das letzte was er wollte. Blaine war zu süß um traurig zu sein. „Meine Familie sorgt sich wirklich auch um dich, Blaine. Sie lieben dich."

„Nein, sie – " Er versuchte nach unten zu sehen.

„Blaine, wann kriegst du es endlich in deinen Kopf, dass du nun ein Teil dieser Familie bist?", wisperte Kurt und beugte sich hinüber, sodass seine Stirn Blaines berührte. „Was kann ich tun, damit du dich fühlst, als ob du hierher gehörst, Blaine? Ich werde es tun."

„Es ist einfach anders.", wisperte Blaine. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt, alles alleine zu regeln… Ich denke, ich weiß nicht wie… ich es machen soll."

Kurts Herz brach entzwei und er küsste ihn schnell. Er wusste nicht, wie er andere sich um ihn kümmern lassen sollte? Das war schrecklich. Er hasste, hasste, hasste Blaines Familie. Alle von ihnen. Sie wussten wirklich nicht, was für eine gute Person sie in ihrem Leben hatten. Zahllose Male hatte Kurt dagesessen und sich gewünscht Blaine schon sein ganzes Leben lang zu kennen. Er hatte siebzehn Jahre seines Lebens ohne Blaine verbracht. Eindeutig zu lange. Aber, er dachte oft, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich nie so nahe sein würden, wenn sie sich schon vorher gekannt hätten. Er würde nichts, für das was sie jetzt hatten, hergeben. „Nun du musst nie wieder etwas alleine schaffen. Ich werde dir beibringen, wie du andere Leute sich um dich kümmern lässt. Wir sind für dich da… ich bin für dich da."

Blaine sah ihn sprachlos und mit geöffnetem Mund an.

„Du musst nichts sagen." Kurt küsste seine Stirn. „Fakt ist, du solltest es nicht. Dein Hals tut weh… aber wirklich, Blaine… du bist nun Teil dieser Familie. Für so lange wie du es willst… was hoffentlich für immer sein wird.", fügte er später hinzu.

Er fühlte, wie Blaine seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn näher zu sich zog. Kurt erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste seine Wange. „Wir sind für dich da, Blaine. Okay?" Blaine nickte an Kurts Schulter und gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, von dem Kurt hoffte, dass es kein Schluchzer war. Er strich durch das Haar seines Freundes und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Blaine setzte sich schließlich auf und sah zu Kurt. Sein Gesicht war blass, aber er sah nicht aus als würde er weinen. Er sah bloß kläglich aus und kniff seine Augen gegen das Licht zusammen.

„Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, wie du sich jemanden um dich kümmern lässt.", wisperte Kurt und rutschte hinüber. „Du wirst mich dir helfen lassen dich hinzulegen, okay?" Blaine nickte und erlaubte Kurt ihn in eine angenehme liegende Position in der Mitte des Bettes zu bringen. „Okay. Ich werde gehen und dir Orangensaft holen. Du wirst hier liegen." Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. „Und du wirst fernsehen bis ich zurück bin. Wähl allerdings nichts Deprimierendes aus. Du musst etwas sehen was dich zum Lachen bringt, okay? Sonst wird es dir nicht helfen dich besser zu fühlen." Ein weiteres Nicken. Kurt fühlte sich selbst lächeln. „Ist es bequem?" Ein weiteres kleines Nicken als Blaine die Decke bis zum Kinn hochzog. „Ich bin sofort mit deinem Saft zurück."

„Was wirst du tun, wenn du zurück bist?" Seine Stimme klang wieder kratzig.

„Ich werde dich deinen Kopf auf meine Brust legen lassen und dein Haar streicheln, während du fern siehst, bis du einschläfst. Und wenn du schläfst werde ich hier bleiben bis du wieder aufwachst und dann werde ich das alles wiederholen."

Kurt sah wie sich Blaines Lippen zu einem kleinen kaum bemerkbaren Lächeln anhoben. „Okay. Was soll ich machen?"

Kurt lächelte. Er konnte nicht einmal beschreiben wie glücklich ihn dieses kleine Lächeln machte. Er musste etwas richtig gemacht haben um Blaine zum Lachen zu bringen. „Das ist der Spaß am krank sein. Du tust einfach absolut nichts, während jeder dich bedient und dich liebt und dich wissen lässt wie besonders und bezaubernd du bist. Nun, ich werde wahrscheinlich der einzige sein, der dir sagt wie bezaubernd du bist, es wäre komisch, wenn es von jemand anderem käme." Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Blaines Stirn. „Möchtest du etwas anderes während ich unten bin? Vielleicht Sellerie?"

Blaine gab ein kleines Wimmern von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Will das Hündchen."

„Okay. Ich werde das teuflische Hündchen mit hochbringen. Sonst etwas? Irgendetwas?"

„Nein danke." Er lächelte Kurt wieder kurz an. „Das ist lieb von dir"

„Nun, du bist mir wichtig." Kurt küsste ihn kurz. „Ich bin sofort zurück, Baby."

Blaine nickte und schaltete den Fernseher ein, als sein Freund den Raum verließ. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, wie er dachte, krank zu sein und jemanden sich um sich kümmern zu lassen.

Danke für die Reviews!

AlexFinny4ever

Das Kapitel war auch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Ich habe mir im Internet Fotos von diesen Hundewelpen angesehen und ich kann mir kaum etwas Süßeres vorstellen! Was hast du denn für ein Hund?

SakuraHyuga

Danke! Ich habe beim Übersetzen des Gesprächs auch total gelacht.

BiiinaaaColfer

Schön, dass dir meine Übersetzung besser gefällt als das Original! Dann scheine ich etwas richtig zu machen.

Memories of the Moon

Danke! Wir werden auch in den nächsten Kapiteln immer mehr über Blaines Vergangenheit erfahren.

MrsCrissColfer

Wegen dem offiziell machen, solltest du dir vielleicht einmal die Spoiler durchlesen. Vielleicht beantwortet das deine Frage?

Zeldaisi

Hier ist mehr! Ich bin auch süchtig!

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel haben Carole und Burt eine große Neuigkeit. Die Polizei steht vor der Tür und Blaine sagt folgenden Satz: „Ich würde dir keinen Antrag machen."

Könnt ihr euch Kurts Reaktion drauf vorstellen?

Vorher kommen allerdings noch Outtakes, in denen Kurt Kuppler spielt und Alpträume hat.


	14. Outtakes

Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass das Kapitel nicht früher kam, aber ich habe seit über einer Woche nichts mehr von meiner Beta gehört. Da ich euch allerdings nicht noch länger warten lassen möchte, gibt es jetzt das nächste Kapitel ungebetat. Viel Spaß.

Dieses Kapitel besteht aus Outtakes, die die Originalautorin geschrieben hat um sie in die Story einzufügen, die dann allerdings nicht richtig reinpassten. Die Outtakes sind nicht in chronologischer Reihenfolge. Kapitel 13 folgt zeitlich direkt eine Woche nach dem 12. Diese Outtakes hätten später in der Geschichte passieren sollen.

„Geh nicht!"

„Was? Ich habe Unterricht, Kurt. Ich-.", sagte Blaine.

„Nein! Du bist immer eine halbe Stunde zu früh da. Warte einfach noch ein bisschen länger. Ich - Danke! - Ich bin auf dem Weg! Geh nicht!", sagte Kurt mit eher hektischer Stimme und legte auf.

„Liebe dich, mein Schatz.", murmelte Blaine, starrte für einige Sekunden auf das Telefon und ließ dann seinen Rucksack fallen. Er war auf dem Weg zur Vordertür, fertig um zu gehen, als sein Telefon geklingelt hatte. Das allein war schon komisch, da erstens Kurt Gleeclub hatte und er zweitens Blaine nie sofort nach der Schule anrief. Schreiben, ja. Aber er rief nie an, weil er zu beschäftigt war mit anderen Leuten zu reden – insbesondere Mercedes und Rachel. Warum war Kurt auf dem Weg und warum war er so hektisch gewesen?

Keine drei Minuten später hörte er die Autotür zuschlagen, die Haustür zuschlagen und jemanden die Treppe hinaufrennen. Er hob die Augenbrauen als Kurt sehr ruhig hineinkam, als ob er sich nicht beeilt hätte, mit seinen Händen hinter dem Rücken. „Hey.", sagte der jüngere Junge mit einer lässigen Stimme.

„Nun Hallo?" Blaine konnte die Lacher und Verwirrung in seiner Stimme nicht verstecken.

„Hi.", sagte Kurt wieder grinsend.

„Was? Habe ich wieder vergessen das Haar am Hinterkopf zu geelen?" Blaine drehte sich um und ging zu einem Spiegel. „Was? Ich sehe nichts falsch - oooh." Er drehte sch um, Kurt, der einen Kuchen hielt, sehend. Einen sehr lecker aussehenden Kuchen. Einen sehr leckeren Schokoladenkuchen mit viel Zuckerguss. Er fühlte sich als ob er zu Pudding wurde und lächelte langsam. Kurt Hummel war bezaubernd. Absolut bezaubernd. Ihn mit Schokoladenkuchen zu überraschen? Konnte es etwas Besseres geben? Nein. Konnte es nicht. „Du hast den Gleeclub geschwänzt… und bist wie ein Wahnsinniger bis zur Bäckerei und nach Hause gefahren… um mir einen Kuchen zu bringen?"

Kurt nickte, die Augen strahlend und genauso zufrieden aussehend wie Blaine ausgesehen hatte als er ihm das Hündchen gegeben hatte. „Ich wollte dich überraschen. Ich weiß, dass du Dinge magst, die zu deinem frühzeitigen Tod beitragen." Er streckte seine Hand aus und sagte in einer sing-sang-Stimme: „Willst du?"

„Es gibt momentan einige Dinge, die ich will.", sagte Blaine ohne nachzudenken und dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Leider hast du bald Unterricht und wir haben dafür nicht genug Zeit, Mr. Anderson, und du weigerst dich irgendwas zu tun wenn jemand anderes zu hause ist also können wir es auch nicht heute Abend tun. Aber ich denke du hast genug Zeit diesen köstlichen Kuchen zu essen bevor du gehst." Der Jüngere trat sehr selbstgefällig aussehend vor und platzierte ihn in seiner Hand.

Blaine hatte sich nicht vorwärts bewegt, zu betäubt um richtig zu reagieren, wegen beidem, dem Fakt, dass Kurt mit einem Kuchen nach hause geeilt war und dass er es wirklich laut gesagt hatte. Während er viel lieber ungediegene Dinge mit seinem festen Freund tun würde, biss er in den Kuchen und sagte mit vollem Mund: „Wasifer?"

Kurt lachte laut. „Mr. Shue und Miss Pillsbury gehen anscheinend zu irgendwelchen Westenkollektionen. Nun, ich denke Sam hat Witze darüber gemacht, dass es eine Westenkollektion ist. Egal, auf jeden Fall treffen sich die New Directions heute nicht und ich weiß, dass du es magst deine Arterien zu verstopfen. Und David hat gestern auf der Party die Hälfte deines Geburtstagskuchens gegessen, also dachte ich ich könnte dich daran erinnern warum du mich liebst."

"Nicherinnern.", sagte Blaine nachdem er einen weiteren Bissen vom Kuchen genommen hatte.

„Sollte das Èrinnere mich nicht` oder Ìch muss nicht erinnert werden` heißen?", fragte Kurt. „Du hast nicht einmal runtergeschluckt was du im Mund hast, Blaine! Du wirst ersticken! Dein Magen ist wie ein schwarzes Loch!"

Blaine schluckte und sagte: „Ich brauche keine Erinnerung warum ich dich liebe… aber jetzt wo du mich daran erinnerst auch Erinnere mich nicht. Der Kuchen war so gut. Ich weiß nicht warum er ihn komplett essen musste. Das war der beste Kuchen den ich je hatte in meinem ganzen Leben. Jemals."

Sein Freund küsste seine Wange „Ich werde dir heute Nacht einen weiteren Kuchen machen. Nun, vielleicht morgen. Finn ist heute Abend nicht zu Hause und ich kann mir Dad und Carole nicht vorstellen wie sie deinen gesamten Kuchen esse."

„Fanke.", sagte Blaine wieder mit vollem Mund. „Fishuue."

„Ich weiß, dass er groß ist. Deshalb habe ich den größeren geholt. Ich wusste, dass er dir schmecken würde."

Blaine wusste nicht ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte, dass Kurt ihn mit vollem Mund verstand oder nicht. Einerseits war es süß, dass Kurt ihn verstand. Andererseits, sprach Blaine wirklich so oft mit vollem Mund? Seine Familie würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn sie wüsste, dass er mit vollem Mund sprach. Er schluckte das letzte Stückchen hinunter und sagte: „Danke für den leckeren Kuchen."

„Gern geschehen.", lachet Kurt und wischte seinen Mund mit einer Servierte ab. „Nun geh zum Unterricht und rede über Adverbien, Charakter Analysen und so."

Richtig. College. College schien immer im Weg zu sein in seinem Leben. Er war von nahezu jeden wachen Moment mit Kurt ohne drei Stunden zwei Nächte pro Wochen zu nur Nächte mit ihm übergegangen. Blaine fühlte sich in letzter Zeit sehr an seinen jüngeren Freund gebunden und hatte sich in letzter Zeit mehrfach dabei erwischt mitten am Tag durch die Flure zu wandern auf der Suche nach dem anderen Jungen. Er seufzte sanft und hob seinen Rucksack auf. Er hasste es gehen zu müssen. „Vielleicht kann ich heute schwänzen?"

„Nein, nein, nein. Du hast schon den Tag vor zwei Wochen geschwänzt um mit mir zum Arzt zu gehen. Ich wünschte mir allerdings auch, dass du es könntest." Kurt küsste seine Wange und fügte hinzu: „Es ist Freitag. Vielleicht können wir uns einen Film mit Mercedes ansehen? Du könnest auch jemanden einlade… Wes. Oder David."

„Ich habe Mercedes schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Weißt du was? Ruf Wes und David an. Vielleicht können sie für einen Film kommen. Dann kannst du sie selber fragen.", forderte Kurt ihn auf.

„Wes ist wieder in LA. Ich denke nicht, dass er den ganzen Weg kommen kann für einen Film." Er bemerkte den Ausdruck des Triumphes auf Kurst Gesicht nicht. „Aber ich könnte David anrufen und ihn fragen."

„Gut! Du… du tust das und geht's zur Schule und ich rufe Mercedes an!"

„Kurt, du hast etwas vor. Normalerweise wenn du etwas vorhast kommst du aus dem Einkaufszentrum zurück und hast genug Geld ausgegeben um deinem Vater einen zweiten Herzinfarkt zu verpassen.", sagte Blaine misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Blaine." Kurt griff nach der Servierte und rieb wieder seine Wange, seine Augen trafen Blaines. „Du hast überall Schokolade."

„Nur weil ich total süß bin." Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste Kurst Wange. „Was immer du planst ich will es nicht wissen. Aber nur so lange du mir Reeses Pieces kaufst, okay?"

„Du magst Erdnussbutter nicht einmal!", rief Kurt als Blaine den Raum verließ.

„Aber ich mag Reeses Pieces! Bye! Liebe dich! Danke fürs Beitragen zu meinem vorzeitigen Tod!"

Und dann war Blaine gegangen.

„Kurt, ich werde dich umbringen." Mercedes schlug ihm gegen den Arm als Blaine und Wes zum Badezimmer gingen.

„Was? Er ist niedlich. Ist er nicht niedlich? Auf eine hetero Jungen Art, meine ich." Kurt rieb seinen Arm. „Und du kannst mich nicht schlagen. Ich bin verletzt. Meine Lunge."

„Ich werde deine Lunge verletzten wenn das hier vorüber ist, weißer Junge!"

„Er mag dich.", sagte Kurt einfach. „Du hast selber gesagt, dass du keinen der Jungs an der McKinley magst. Also habe ich David mitgebracht. Lasse ihn nur nicht in einem Raum voll Geburtstagskuchen alleine. Außer der Kuchensache ist er sehr gut erzogen. Ich verspreche es. Er kommt aus einer respektablen Familie und er hat denselben Musikgeschmack wie du."

„War Blaine darin eingeweiht?", fragte sie als er über etwas lachend auftauchte.

„Nein. Der Junge ist absolut unbewusst zu allem was nicht Katy Perry, Literatur oder JunkFood ist.", seufzte Kurt.

„Kurt kauft Popcorn."; sage Blaine fröhlich als er und David zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe zurückkehrten.

"Ich sehe wer hier das Geld verdient.", scherzte David.

"Du siehst wer einen Vater mit Geld hat. Komm mit mir, Blaine!" Kurt schob Blaine gewaltsam zur Warteschlange, da er wollte dass Mercedes und David etwas Zeit alleine zum reden hatten.

„Ich könnte dich umbringen.", zischte Blaine als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Was? David hat sich letzte Woche von diesem kleinen Biest getrennt. Ich finde sie wären ein süßes Paar." Kurt sah spitz zu den Süßigkeiten und vermied die Augen seines Freundes, von denen er wusste dass sie wahrscheinlich verengt waren.

„Ich weiß nicht wie du auf diese Ide-."

„Sei still. Sie reden. Ich versuche etwas zu hören.", wisperte der Jüngere und schlug ihn leicht gegen die Schulter.

„Können wir dreimal Popcorn und ein paar Reeses Pieces haben?", fragte Blaine die junge Teenagerin hinter der Theke und zog seine Karte aus der Tasche obwohl Kurt eigentlich zahlen sollte.

„Shush." Kurt klatschte seinen Arm und versuchte noch immer das Gespräch zwischen Mercedes und David zu verstehen. Sie lachten. Das musste gut sein, oder? Er wusste nicht warum er nicht schon vorher auf die Idee gekommen war. „Ich kann nichts verstehen. Und hör auf so zulachen. Nein, ernsthaft, hör auf. Es ist komisch."

„Sie reden ganz klar über uns.", sagte Blaine und nahm zwei Popcorntüten.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Kurt und sah hinüber zu ihren Freunden.

„Weil sie hier rüber sehen. Nimm unsere.", sagte er einfach und ging hinüber zu David und Mercedes und gab jeden von ihnen eine Popcorntüte.

„Weil sie hier rüber sehen.", äffte Kurt nach und griff nach die restlichen Popcorn und Süßigkeiten. „Er denkt er ist süß."

„Was sehen wir uns noch einmal an? Bitte keinen Disneyfilm.", stöhnte David als Kurt bei ihnen ankam.

„Kurt lässt mich immer Disneyfilme sehen.", seufzte Mercedes. „Ich habe Lady and the Tramp öfter gesehen als ich zählen kann."

„Da ist gar nichts. Als Blaine vor einige Sommers das erste Mal nach Dalton kam hat er uns alle Arielle, die Meerjungfrau in ständiger Wiederholung sehen lassen. Und wenn wir es nicht gesehen haben, ist er herum gelaufen und hat es auf seinem Ipod gehört und die Lieder gesungen. Es war allerdings nicht so schlimm wie als Teenage Dream herauskam. Unendlich. Entweder hat er es gesungen oder wiederholt spielen lassen. Er wurde auf unserem Flur sehr gehasst." David schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir das Lied noch immer nicht anhören ohne denjenigen zu hassen, der es singt."

„Katy Perry?" Blaine beschmiss ihn mit Popcorn.

„Ich habe nur getestet ob du dich daran erinnerst."; antwortete David und schmiss Popcorn zu ihm zurück.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm wie als unser Theater The Sound Of Music gespielt hat. Ich hatte noch nie so die Nase voll von einem Musical wie damals. Ich kann keines der Lieder hören ohne zu zucken.", sagte Mercedes als sie das eigentliche Kino betraten. „Und er hört sich Adam Lambert an als wäre er ein Gott. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden."

„Ich hasse Adam Lambert!"

„Ich weiß nicht ob mir gefällt wo das hinführt.", schmollte Kurt und griff nach Blaines Hand. „Sie werden sich verbinden während sie sich über uns beschweren."

Blaine legte seine Hand auf Kurst Rücken als sie die Reihe in der sie saßen fanden, was einen Schauer durch ihn sandte. Sobald sie saßen, mit Kurt zwischen Blaine und Mercedes, beugte Kurt sich hinüber und gab Blaine das Popcorn. „Du solltest das halten. Du wirst mehr davon essen."

„Wir kriegen Probleme, Blaine. Wes hat mir gerade geschrieben dass wir enterbt werden weil wir etwas zusammen ohne ihn tun.", lachte David laut.

„Ich denke er wird es verkraften.", sagte Blaine mit dm Mund voller Popcorn. „Du hast keine Butter darauf getan."

„Widerlich, Blaine, beides.", antwortete Kurt und öffnete Blaines Reeses Pieces.

„Ooh! Ich will einen! Gib mir einen, das sind meine!", sagte Blaine energisch, das Popcorn vergessen. „Hey, du kannst nicht die Orangen esse, das sind die besten!"

„Oh, gut, hier." Kurt schüttete sich ein wenig von den Süßigkeiten auf die Hand und gab den Rest seinem Freund zurück. „Ich werde dir nie wieder einen Kuchen mit nach Hause bringen wenn er dich so hyperaktiv macht."

Blaine stand auf. „Ich werde gehen und das Popcorn buttern. Sind wir die einzigen in dem Film?"

David sah sich um und zeigte: „Da unten sind zwei Leute. Haben sie Sex? Die Werbung hat nicht einmal angefangen:"

„Sie haben keinen Sex.", höhnte Kurt. „Auf keine Fall."

„Doch haben sie.", sagte Blaine und beugte sich nach unten um besser zu sehn. Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Abscheulich!"

„Als ob du es nie zuvor… uh… gesehen hast.", verlor David sich als er Blaines Gesichtsaudruck sah und sog laut an seinem Getränk.

„In einem Kino, Blaine?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft und sah seinen Freund an. „Wirklich?"

„Mein Popcorn braucht Butter!", sagte Blaine laut, schlug David gegen den Hinterkopf und verschwand dann um sein Popcorn zu buttern.

Kurt konnte nicht schlafen.

Das passierte in letzter Zeit oft, wobei er das niemandem erzählte. Sie hatten das Lunesta abgesetzt. Er wünschte sich sie hätten es nicht. Er tat so als würde er schlafen, war aber eigentlich lange wach und dachte über den Angriff nach. Er konnte noch immer die Stimmen der Angreifer sehr klar hören. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte er sich jetzt an mehr erinnern als direkt nach dem Angriff.

Die Hauptstimme war ruppig und fast bekannt. Fast, aber nicht wirklich. Eine der anderen Stimmen war extrem nasal und die dritte Stimme… nun, er wusste nicht einmal wie er die Stimme beschrieben sollte. Sie war sehr markant und die Erinnerung ließ ihn erschaudern.

Er fühlte ein Hand auf seinem Rücken und hörte Blaines sanfte Stimme: „Kurt? Bist du wach?"

Kurt legte sich wieder hin. „Ich bin gerade aufgewacht."

Ein Arm legte sich um ihn und zog in nahe und dann fühlte er Blaines Kinn auf seine Schulter. „Du klingst überhaupt nicht verschlafen, Kurt." Sein Partner hob eine Hand und strich durch Kurts Haar während er ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", gab Kurt zu und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran.

„Hier, komm her. Lass mich mit dir kuscheln."

Kurt lächelte ein wenig, auch wenn es halb erzwungen war, und kuschelte sich an Blaine. Er passte perfekt, sein Kopf auf der Brust des älteren Jungen. Erleichterung ergriff ihn und er entspannte sich. „Danke."

„Mhmm.", sagte Blaine schläfrig und rieb Kurts Rücken.

Kurt kuschelte sich an seine Brust und versuchte einzuschlafen. „Tut mir Leid."

„Sie still.", gähnte sein Partner laut und zog ihn noch näher. „Du hättest mich wecken sollen. Ich hätte mit dir gesessen."

"Ich mag es nicht dich zu stören."

Blaine sah geschockt zu ihm hinunter. „Hey, du störst mich nicht. Niemals. Verstanden? Ich möchte, dass du zu mir kommst, egal was es ist. Groß oder klein. Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht denke, dass du mich störst."

„Ich weiß, aber hast du in den letzten sieben Monaten nicht genug Nächte mit mir wach gelegen?", murmelte Kurt und sah weg.

„Vielleicht mag ich es mich um dich zu kümmern. Ich mag es nicht, dass du verletzt bist oder aufgebracht oder nicht schlafen kannst, aber ich mag es für dich da zu sein. Ich mag es allerdings nicht wenn du allein wach dasitzt. Das ist traurig."

Der jüngere Junge zuckte mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. „Es ist einfach schwer einzuschlafen, jetzt wo ich keine Medikamente mehr nehme, denke ich… und…" Er brach ab.

„Und was?" Blaine drückte ihn beruhigend.

„Ich höre immer Dinge. Nicht so.", sagte er als er Blaines perplexen Ausdruck gesehen hatte. „So… Ich höre – erinnere mich, denke ich – Oktober. Ich weiß nicht ob ich deshalb nicht schlafen kann oder weil meine Medikamente abgesetzt wurden."

„An was erinnerst du dich?", fragte sein Freund leise und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

„Nur… nur ihre Stimmen. Ich höre sie einfach wieder und wieder wenn ich versuche zu schlafen. Es macht es schwierig." Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist keine große Sache."

„Kurt… wenn dich irgendwas stört, musst du mit jemandem darüber reden. Sonst wirst du nur wieder aufgebracht… Ich will nicht, dass das dein Leben zerstört. Ich möchte, dass du weitermachst. Wenn du dafür darüber reden musst solltest du es tun.", wisperte Blaine gegen seine Haare.

Kurt wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Was konnte er sagen? Ja, er war noch immer aufgebracht. Er war angegriffen worden. Er konnte noch immer nicht schnell gehen ohne sich schwindelig zu fühlen und außer Atem zu kommen. Sie hatten nur ein paar Mal Sex gehabt obwohl sie die medizinische Erlaubnis bekommen hatten (angeboten vom Arzt, da Kurt auf keinen Fall solch eine Frage stellen würde), da es Kurt dazu brachte schwerer zu atmen und Blaine wurde paranoid wenn es um seinen heiß geliebten Kurt ging. Dieser Angriff hatte noch immer negative Effekte auf Kurts Leben und es waren sieben Monate. Sieben Monate und er musste noch immer Pausen machen während des Gleeclubs um Wasser zu holen oder tief Luft zu holen. Als ob er ein alter Mann wäre oder so.

Kurt war aufgebracht. Er war aufgebracht und wütend. Er war allerdings wütender mit sich selbst als mit allen anderen, denn wie konnte er so etwas passieren lassen können? Wie hatte er Jemanden ihm das antun lassen? Wie hatte er es passieren lassen? Wenn er normaler wäre, wenn er nicht so out wäre, dann würde er vielleicht nicht hier sitzen und nachdenken. Vielleicht würde er schlafen. Noch besser, vielleicht würden er und Blaine jetzt Sex haben.

Aber nein. Weil Kurt hingegangen war und hatte sich angreifen lassen.

„Kurt... rede mit mir. Was ist los? Hast du Angst?"

„Nur jedes Mal wenn ich das Haus alleine verlasse.", murmelte er.

Blaine setzte sich auf. „Was? Ich dachte es ginge dir gut. Du hast gesagt, dass es dir gut geht."

„Geht es mir auch. Ich muss alleine herumlaufen ohne dass andere Leute bei mir sind. Ich weiß es. Aber… aber ich habe irgendwie immer noch jedes Mal Angst wenn ich um eine Ecke gehe, dass mich jemand greift und mich gegen eine Wand schubst und…", Kurt brach ab.

„Kurt, in der Nacht ist nicht noch etwas anderes passiert, richtig?", fragte Blaine, spähte in seine Augen. „Sie haben nicht … sie…"

„Nein." Kurt berührte seine Wange. „Ich verspreche es. Ich hätte es dir erzählt. Ich habe einfach… ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht wer es war. Sie könnten jeder sein, Blaine. Jede zufällige Person auf der Straße."

Das war der Höhepunkt seiner Angst, schätzte er. Wann immer er eine Gruppe Männer in der Öffentlichkeit sah fragte er sich immer ob es seine Angreifer seien. Allerdings nur kurzzeitig. Er sah sich täglich die Nachrichteninternetseite in der Hoffnung, dass es einen weiteren Angriff gegeben hatte und die Männer gefasst worden waren, an. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer, setzte sich auf die Toilette und weinte weil er solch eine schreckliche Person war, dass er hoffte dass jemand anderes angegriffen wurde.

„Ich will einfach mein Leben zurück.", wisperte er schließlich und sah nach unten. „Ich möchte mich sicher fühlen wenn ich ohne dich oder meinen Vater oder Finn bin. Denn wenn ich mit euch dreien zusammen bin fühle ich mich sicher… selbst wenn ich mit Mercedes unterwegs bin, bin ich nervös… Blaine, was ist wenn ich im Supermarkt bin und sie höre? W-was wenn ich sie beim Arzt höre oder wenn wir essen gehen oder wenn-."

„Kurt, du kannst dir das nicht antun. Du kannst nicht davon besessen sein. Das ist es was sie wollen. Dir wird es gut gehen. Ich verspreche es." Blaine hob seinen Kopf so dass Kurt ihn ansah, ähnlich wie Kurt es vor einigen Wochen getan hatte als er krank gewesen war. „Niemand wird dich jemals wieder anfassen. Ich verspreche es."

„Du kannst nicht immer da sein, Blaine. Du bist nicht in der Schule da. Du bist nicht da wenn ich zu meinem Auto gehe. Wenn ich mit Mercedes oder Rachel rausgehe.", seufzte Kurt und sah wieder weg.

„Du bist niemals alleine. Dein Dad und ich werden das sicherstellen. Wenn du zur Schule gehst von deinem Auto aus sind tausende Kinder um dich herum. Du gehst jeden Tag nach dem Gleeclub mit Mercedes oder Rachel zu deinem Auto. Aber du bist niemals alleine. Und so wird es weitergehen. Für eine sehr lange Zeit. Bis du dich wieder sicher fühlst."

„Ich fühle mich nicht einmal sicher mit Leuten um mich herum. Ich will einfach zurück zur Dalton und mich für den Rest meines Lebens verstecken."

„Du schließt in zwei Monaten die Schule ab. Und wir werden bald umziehen. Wir werden in Cincinnati sein. Die Angriffe passieren immer in Lima oder in der Gegend. Wir werden weit weg von ihnen sein. Dann wirst du dich wieder sicher fühlen können."

„Küss mich.", flüsterte Kurt jämmerlich und zog Blaine zurück in eine liegende Position. „Bitte."

Er fühlte Blaines Lippen auf seinen und schloss seine Augen, den Kuss seines Freundes erwidernd.

Kurt löste den Kuss nach ein paar Sekunden und legte seine Stirn seufzend gegen Blaines. „Wann wird es besser? Jeder sagt mir dass es besser wird und ich sage dass alles gut ist. Manchmal denke ich dass alles gut ist, aber, Blaine, momentan geht es mir nicht gut." Seine Lippen zitterten.

Blaine küsste ihn schnell wieder. „Dir geht es schon viel besser, Kurt. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht sehen kannst, aber jeder andere kann es. Gib ihm etwas mehr Zeit, okay? Ich verspreche dir, dass du bald wieder du selbst sein wirst."

„Ich hoffe es, denn ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus.", schniefte Kurt und rieb seine Augen.

Da es fragen danach gab hier ein Foto wie die Autorin sich Kreacher vorstellt: http:/uploaded. to/file/7b22lu9z

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel haben Carole und Burt eine große Neuigkeit. Die Polizei steht vor der Tür und Blaine sagt folgenden Satz: „Ich würde dir keinen Antrag machen."  
>Könnt ihr euch Kurts Reaktion drauf vorstellen?<p> 


	15. Chapter 13

„Finn sollte bald da sein und dann können wir alle essen.", sagte Burt, als er sich für ihr Freitag-Abend-Dinner an den Tisch setzte. Während Kurt krank gewesen war, war dieses Ritual irgendwie verschwunden, doch in den letzten Wochen hatten sie ihre Familientradition wieder begonnen. Manchmal schaffte es sogar Finn, der nun viel mehr zu Hause war, da die Footballseason vorüber war, manchmal aber auch nicht. Egal, dieses Mal war es wohl sehr wichtig. Es gab eine große Ankündigung.

Nun, Kurt mochte Überraschungen nicht sehr gerne. Er bettelte seinen Vater schon seit zwei Stunden an, ihm das Geheimnis zu erzählen, ohne Erfolg. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die man lernte, wenn man mit Kurt Hummel in einem Haus lebte, war es, seine Neugier zu ignorieren. Wenn Kurt die Königin der Neugier war, war Burt der König des Ignorierens. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass Kurt seine Neugier ins schier Unermessliche steigern konnte.

Aber Burt sprach mit Blaine, nicht mit Kurt. Blaine war gerade erst vom Geschichtsunterricht gekommen und sah ein wenig blass aus, aber wesentlich besser als eine Woche zuvor, als sie ihn zur Notaufnahme gebracht hatten. Kurt saß am Tisch mit dem Kinn auf der Hand aufgestützt und runzelte die Stirn über seinen Vater. Burt war davon allerdings komplett unberührt und stellte fünf Gläser neben die bereits platzierten Teller.

„Finn braucht sonst nie so lange um hier zu sein.", sagte Carole vom Herd aus. „Er fährt wie ein Verrückter. Beide unserer Jungs tun das. Fährst du wie ein Wahnsinniger, Blaine?"

Blaine hustete ein wenig und räusperte sich. „Nein, ich bin ein guter Fahrer."

„Er ist noch nie über eine gelbe Ampel gefahren.", murmelte Kurt.

„Gut!" Carole strahlte und sah sehr glücklich aus. „Zumindest einer meiner Jungs weiß, wie man fährt!"

„Ignorier Kurt einfach.", sagte Burt. „Er dreht gerade ein bisschen durch"

„Warum?", fragte Blaine leise.

„Weil ich wissen will, was die Überraschung ist! Ich hasse Überraschungen!", wimmerte Kurt und setzte sich gerade hin, bereit den Streit wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

„Carole, bist du sicher, dass wir es ihm nicht sagen können?", seufzte Burt schließlich. „Es würde uns allen das Leben leichter machen."

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Jeder in dieser Familie erfährt es zum gleichen Zeitpunkt. Also brauchst du auch nicht zu fragen, ob wir es dir jetzt schon sagen, Blaine." Sie zeigte mit dem Löffel auf ihn. „Geh, bring deine Bücher hinauf, nimm deine letzte Pille und setz dich zu Kurt."

„Niemand will neben Kurt sitzen, bevor er die Überraschung erfährt.", murmelte Burt, aber er sagte das, als er sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Kurt setzte. „Er hatte nie viel Geduld für irgendetwas, Carole."

„Das hat er von dir. Blaine, geh deinen Rucksack rauf tragen." Carole winkte ihm zu, als ob sie seine Mutter wäre. „Keine Sonderbehandlung, auch wenn du bezaubernd aussiehst, wenn du dir deine Haare nicht machst. Geh."

Blaine rannte die Treppe hinauf, froh, dass er nur einen Kurs und somit einen leichten Rucksack hatte. Er legte ihn in Kurts Zimmer– oder waren sie an einem Punkt, an dem er ihr Zimmer sagen konnte? – neben der Tür ab. Der Raum war natürlich tadellos sauber. Zwischen Kurt und Blaine gab es keine Möglichkeit, dass es jemals unordentlich wurde. Beide Jungs mochten es sauber und ordentlich.

Als er zurück kam, kam Finn an und grinste. „ -lo, Blaine."

„Hey, Finn." Blaine lächelte zurück. „Wie ist das College?"

„Bereit für die Abschlussprüfungen. Wie immer.", stöhnte der Größere und schmiss seinen Rucksack in sein Zimmer. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als er dabei etwas umwarf und verschloss einfach die Tür. „Mum hat gesagt, dass du Angina hast. Geht es dir besser?"

„Ja. Ich bin aber noch immer ein bisschen müde.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Ich hoffe dieses Abendessen geht schnell. Ich habe Rachel irgendwie versprochen, dass sie heute Abend herüberkommen könnte und wir einen Film sehen."

‚Oh Gott, Kurt und ich müssen Pläne für heute Abend machen. Ich kann die Nacht nicht mit Rachel Berry verbringen. Mein Kopf wird explodieren.'

„Ich bin mir sicher es wird schnell gehen. Irgendeine Idee was die Ankündi-."

„WERDET IHR ZWEI EUCH DANN BEEILEN?"; rief Kurt laut. „ES IST UNHÖFLICH LEUTE WARTEN ZU LASSEN!"

„Es ist auch unhöflich Leute anzubrüllen, Alter!", rief Finn zurück und rollte mit den Augen.

Die beiden Jungs kamen hinunter. Blaine setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Kurt und Finn setzte sich zwischen Burt und Carole. Kurt starrte die gesamte Zeit seinen Vater an. Er starrte praktisch ein Loch in seine Haut.

„Kind, du musst dich in Geduld üben. Das ist eine Tugend.", saget Burt grob, nahm die Schüssel mit Kartoffelpüree und löffelte etwas auf seinen Teller.

Kurt seufzte lange. „Es ist eine dumme Tugend. Was bringt mir denn das Warten?"

„Gut, gut.", sagte Carole. „Burt und ich haben sehr… schockierende Neuigkeiten. Schockierend auf eine gute Art, hoffe ich."

Burt nickte. „Carole ist schwanger."

Finn ließ den Löffel, den er hielt, fallen und Kurt fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Blaine fröhlich.

„Danke, Blaine!" Carole lächelte ihn an.

„Wartet, ihr zwei habt Sex?", fragte Finn langsam.

„Ich hoffe jeder weiß, dass das nichts ändert."; sagte Kurt in einem ernsten Tonfall, nachdem er wegen Finn mit den Augen gerollt hatte. „Ich bin noch immer das Baby der Familie und das wird auf keine Art, Weise oder Form diesen Fakt verändern. Ich werde immer verwöhnt werden."

Dieses Mal rollte Burt mit den Augen. „Du bist achtzehn, Kurt. Du bist kein Baby."

„Ich bin nicht ein Baby, aber ich bin das Baby. Ich war immer der Jüngste in der Hummelfamilie, der Hummel-Hudson-Familie und bei all meinen Freunden. Ich war immer das Baby."

Carole lachte und tätschelte seine Hand. „Schatz, du wirst noch immer das Baby sein. Der Baby-Bub, zumindest. Wir kriegen ein Mädchen."

Kurts Laune schien sich augenblicklich zu heben. „Ein kleines Mädchen? Wie weit bist du?"

„Im vierten Monat. Wir haben es kurz nach Thanksgiving herausgefunden, aber wir dachten es wäre eine gute Idee… die Dinge etwas zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen bevor wir es euch sagen. Es gab genug Stress." Carole lächelte. „Ich hoffe ihr Jungs seid nicht wütend. Wenn ihr es seid, ist es jetzt allerdings etwas zu spät für Einwände."

Beide Carole und Burt lachten.

„Nein, wartet. Wirklich? Ihr zwei habt Sex? Kumpel, das ist so ekelhaft.", wiederholte Finn.

„Finn, könntest du heute Abend an diesem Tisch noch öfter das Wort Sex benutzen?" Kurt sah seinen älteren Bruder ungeduldig an.

„Sex, Sex, Sex, Sex, Sex."

„Ich schätze, sie gehen damit doch nicht so erwachsen um, wie ich dachte.", schnaubte Burt. „Zumindest verhält Blaine sich erwachsen."

„Du hast keine Manieren, Finn.", seufzte Kurt bloß und drehte sich dann, sich aufsetzend, mit dem Gesicht zu Carole. „Das lässt mir bloß fünf Monate um ein ganzes Kinderzimmer zu entwerfen. Ich habe die süßesten Tapeten gesehen, als ich mit Mercedes bei ‚Bed, Bath and Beyond' war und ich muss sie einfach kaufen. Was denkst du über ein hellgrünes Kinderzimmer? Oder würdet ihr es lieber in hellblau oder hellrosa haben? Nein, dass lässt mir vier Monate. Blaine und ich ziehen Mitte Juni nach Cincinnatti damit er Sommerkurse belegen kann. Zumindest habe ich dafür mehr Zeit, schätze ich."

„Ich bin mir sicher, jede Farbe die du aussuchst, ist wunderbar, Süßer. Da du und Blaine euch praktisch dein Zimmer teilt, haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir einfach das Gästezimmer nehmen. Wir werden natürlich eure Zimmer so lassen wie sie sind, falls ihr nach Hause kommt. Denn ihr alle drei müsst nach Hause kommen. Ganz oft."

„Dad wird ohne mich sicher verrückt. Oder etwa nicht?", grinste Kurt.

Burt grunzte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es vermissen werde, wie du über mein Essen wachst."

„Ja wirst du. Du wirst mich zur Essenszeit extra anrufen, um mir die Möglichkeit dazu zu geben."

„Ich würde nicht so weit gehen, Kind."

„Burt, du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich alle zwanzig Minuten anrufen.", meinte Carole. „Zumindest im ersten Monat."

„Nun, wenn Blaine den ganzen Tag im Unterricht ist, wird das Kind jemanden zum Reden brauchen."

Finns Telefon begann zu klingeln, als er seinen Teller leerte. „Hey Rach… ja, wir essen gerade zu Abend. Eine Stunde ist gut, ja. Wir werden uns ansehen was immer du willst."

Blaine stand mit seinem Teller auf und schmiegte sich an Kurt. Kurt stopfte sich das letzte Stückchen in den Mund und stand auf. „Ich werde weggerufen."

"Geht nur." Burt winkte ab. "Carole und ich werden das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumen. Aber ihr zwei müsst sie ausräumen wenn sie fertig ist."

Kurt gab ein Daumen hoch und folgte Blaine zur Spüle.

„Möchtest du Eis holen gehen?", wisperte Blaine.

„Du möchtest bloß Rachel nicht sehen." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, Blaine. Sie ist eine gute Freundin. Du musst Zeit mit ihr verbringen."

„Warum können wir nicht mehr Zeit mit Mercedes verbringen? Ich mag es Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie ist nett."

„Rachel ist nett." Kurt spülte seinen Teller ab und rollte wegen Blaines Gesichtsausdruck mit den Augen. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Du hast sie bisher nur in totalen Stresssituationen erlebt und dann ist sie immer unerträglich. „ Blaines Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. „Oh, Blaine, sie ist nicht so schlimm."

„Sie hat den Jungen geküsst den du magst. Was für ein Art gute Freundin ist das?", fragte Blaine.

„Möchtest du wirklich darüber reden, Süßer? Denn du wusstest, dass ich dich mochte und wolltest es nicht versauen und dennoch warst du glücklich mit ihr rum zumachen. Nicht nur einmal, Blaine, sondern vier Mal. Finn musste dich wegziehen als es Zeit war zu gehen."

„Ich war betrunken.", murmelte Blaine und sah nach unten.

„Blaine, ich bin nicht wie du. Jeder liebt dich. Ich habe nur ein paar gute Freunde und die will ich nicht verlieren."

„Kurt, sie behandelt dich nicht sehr gut. Sie hat dich im Krankenhaus besucht und dich über die Setlist und die Kostüme für die Regionals ausgefragt. Sie-."

„Ist meine Freundin.", sagte Kurt firm. „Ich schätze das ganze Beschützerding oder so, aber es ist nicht nötig. Du kannst oben bleiben und Hausaufgaben machen wenn du sie wirklich nicht sehen willst. Aber es würde dich nicht umbringen, sie richtig kennen zu lernen. Ich meine, sie kennen lernen, ohne an ihrem Gesicht zu saugen."

Der ältere Junge rollte mit den Augen. „Ich denke das würde es schon. Ich mag sie nicht sehr gerne."

„Nun, ich mag Thad auch nicht gerade, aber ich gehe nicht herum und erzähle es dir.", seufzte der Jüngere sanft. „'Ich denke Blaines Version von dem Song ist besser als das Original'. Puh."

„Hey, ich habe das Lied sehr gut gesungen!", frönte Blaine.

„Natürlich hast du das, du tust es immer. Und Thad hat immer an jedem deiner Worte gehangen. Er hat dich geliebt, ich bin mir sicher."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, du liegst falsch, Schatz… er hatte eine feste Freundin. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir uns kein Eis holen können? Es würde toll werden. Und wir können uns bei ‚Bed, Bath und Beyond' nach Stücken für unser neues Apartment umsehen… vielleicht sogar die Teller kaufen, die du wolltest." Er strich Kurts Haare zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. Bitte, sag ja. Ich mag Rachel nicht, ich möchte Rachel nicht sehen. Ich werde dir ein Haus kaufen wenn mir das eine Entschuldigung zum Gehen gibt, ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Ich kann nicht unhöflich sein und es wird total offensichtlich sein, wenn ich jetzt an einem Freitagabend Hausaufgaben mache.

„Du bist eine schreckliche Person, Blaine.", seufzte Kurt. „Gut. Lass mich nur eine andere Hose anziehen. Diese ist mir momentan wirklich zu eng."

„Musst du?", sagte Blaine ohne nachzudenken.

„Was musst du?", fragte Burt, der mit seinem Teller herüberkam.

„Ich muss diese Teller einfach noch einmal ansehen. Ich krieg sie nicht aus meinem Kopf.", sagte Kurt schnell als Blaine leicht rot wurde. Kurt wurde gut darin, weil Blaine mittlerweile dazu tendierte so etwas dauernd zu sagen. Die sexuelle Frustration zeigte sich langsam. Kurt wusste das genau, weil er selbst langsam frustriert war. Es war schrecklich. Sie lebten zusammen, sie schliefen zusammen, aber hatten dennoch kaum Sex. Es war allerdings irgendwie peinlich wenn sie Sex hatten. Nicht der Sex selber. Der war ganz klar einmalig, unter der Berücksichtigung, wie viel die Jungs darüber nachdachten. Es war allerdings peinlich Sex zu haben wenn Kurts Eltern zwei Räume weiter in ihrem Schlafzimmer schliefen.

„Gut, es ist Freitag. Aber ihr zweit seid vorsichtig und bleibt nicht die ganze Nacht weg. Wir müssen früh aufstehen um uns diese Apartments anzusehen. Mit etwas Glück haben wir am Ende des Abends eine Wohnung für euch. Dann müssen wir uns nur noch um Möbel und Gott weiß was kümmern. Du bist so ein teures Kind, Kurt. Ich weiß nicht was Blaine tun wird, wenn er nicht Jus studieren wollen würde. Du wirst das arme Kind ausrauben."

Blaine lachte, da er sich schon oft dasselbe gedacht hatte. Er hatte viel über ihre Zukunft nachgedacht. Er schätze es war normal. Sie nahmen in vier Monaten den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung, das Zusammenziehen. Vier Monate. Er würde alleine mit Kurt Hummel in einem Apartment wohnen. Sie würden morgens zum College gehen. Blaine würde zwischen seinen Kursen in Kennedys Buchladen und der William T. Young Bibliothek arbeiten wie letztes Jahr, Kurt würde irgendwo Teilzeit arbeiten und sie würden nachts nach Hause kommen. Sie würden wenn sie wollten Sex haben, ohne das es peinlich oder unter Eile war. Sie würden im Wohnzimmer aufbleiben und laut zu Musicals singen oder zu Dancing with the Stars tanzen, wenn sie wollten. Sie würden um zwei Uhr morgens spazieren gehen, sich mitten in der Nacht Kaffee holen. Allerdings mussten sie nicht. Sie konnten bloß kuscheln. Sie konnten alles tun. Weil sie alleine leben würden.

Gott.

Das war wirklich beängstigend, aber auch wirklich aufregend. Es war definitiv mehr aufregend als beängstigend.

Kurt küsste Blaines Wange. „Ich bin sofort zurück. Ich ziehe mich um."

Blaine küsste ihn ebenfalls auf die Wange und nickte. „Ich werde das Auto aufheizen."

Kurt ging nach oben und summte fröhlich.

„Lass dich von dem Kind nicht dazu überreden zu viel zu kaufen. Er wird es versuchen."

„Oh ich weiß, dass er das tun wird.", lachte Blaine. „Aber ich werde alles tun, um Rachel Berry nicht zu sehen."

Burt schnaubte, klopfte auf seine Schulter und ging zurück, um den Rest des Tisches abzuräumen. Blaine zog an seiner Jacke und ging zum Auto um den Motor zu starten. Als Kurt das Auto erreichte war es sehr wohlig warm und Blaine sang und tanzte zu einem Katy Perry Lied.

„Du wirst nie genug von ihr haben, oder?", fragte Kurt und hüpfte auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Natürlich nicht, wenn sie mich fragen würde ob ich sie heiraten will, würde ich wahrscheinlich ja sagen."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Nun, wenn das der Fall ist, sollte ich es dann riskieren dich zu verlieren und dich dennoch zu dem Katy Perry Konzert mitnehmen?"

Blaine, der das Auto starten wollte, drehte sich um und starrte seinen Freund an. „Du scherzt, oder? Richtig?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich scherze, Blaine." Kurt griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Ich würde mir allerdings wünschen, dass du versuchst Rachel kennen zu lernen… sie mag dich wirklich."

„Es tut mir Lied, dass ich nicht mit einem arroganten Mädchen, das sich nicht einmal meinen Nachnamen merken will, befreundet sein will. Können wir nicht über sie reden? Der eigentliche Sinn war es, Rachel zu vermeiden."

„Gut, gut." Kurt lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und ließ Blaines Hand nur so lange los, wie er brauchte, um aus der Auffahrt zu fahren. Sobald sie auf der Straße waren, streckte Blaine seine Hand aus damit sie Kurt nehmen konnte und der jüngere Junge tat es natürlich. „Also, welche Kurse wirst du diesen Sommer belegen?"

„Zwei Englisch Kurse.", antwortete er. „Es sind lange Kurse… aber ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich besser vorbereitet wenn ich es tue. Ich belege momentan vier Onlinekurse und Nachtkurse, zwei diesen Sommer… also werde ich nur zwei oder drei Kurse hinterher sein. Vielleicht kann ich auf diese Art aufholen und ich kann deinem Vater etwas Geld zurückgeben."

Kurt spielte mit seinen Fingern und lächelte ein wenig. „Okay."

„Bist du aufgeregt wegen der CCAD? Du weißt, dass du angenommen werden wirst. Und mit dem Portfolio an dem du arbeitest, kriegst du zumindest ein Teilstipendium. Es ist wirklich super, Kurt. Du wirst das gut machen."

Kurt lächelte noch breiter und setzte sich gerader hin. „Danke… Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Carole schwanger ist! Ich meine, ich schätze, ich sollte nicht überrascht sein. Sie sind verheiratet und alles… aber ein Baby… wow. Es wird so komisch sein, oder?"

„Du hast dich gut an Finn gewöhnt, oder? Ihr verhaltet euch auf jeden Fall wie richtige Geschwister. Ich denke, es wird am Anfang etwas gewöhnungsbedürfdig sein. Und du wirst wahrscheinlich neidisch wegen der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit sein, die es bekommt." Blaine drehte sich um und lächelte ihn charmant an.

„Ich bin wirklich das Baby, weißt du?"

„Glaub mir, das weiß ich. Burt hat dich total verwöhnt. All die Kleidung in deinem Schrank? Ein Lincoln Navigator zu deinen sechzehnten Geburtstag? Mein erstes Auto war ein alter Camry."

„Toyotas sind schrecklich.", zuckte Kurt.

„Ich hab es eigentlich sogar geliebt. Ihr Name war Katy."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Wirklich?"

„Duh." Blaine lächelte ihn wieder an als er in die Parklücke fuhr. „Aber Katy hat eines Tages ihren Geist aufgegeben, als ein Hirsch mich traf."

„Du hast einen Hirsch getroffen?"

„Nein. Ein Hirsch hat mich getroffen. Ich hab an einer roten Ampel gehalten und er hat mich getroffen."

„War er okay?"

„Ich schätze schon. Es ist einfach weiter gehüpft. Ich denke noch immer, dass Mum und Dad mir nicht glauben.", schnaubte er ein wenig und schaltete das Auto aus, bewegte sich allerdings nicht um es zu verlassen. Er fühlte Kurts Hand seine eigene drücken. „Es geht mir gut, Kurt. Wirklich."

„Bist du sicher? Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne über sie nachdenkst."

„Ich bin mir sicher… Ich ändere mich nicht für sie. Wenn sie mich nicht akzeptieren wie ich bin, will ich nicht um sie herum sein. Außerdem bin ich sehr glücklich, wo ich bin. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir Möbel für unser Apartment aussuchen, Kurt. Ist das nicht verrückt?"

„Das ist es.", wisperte Kurt. „Wie ist es so? Alleine zu leben?"

„Es ist sehr ruhig… und komisch. Und am Anfang auch etwas beängstigend. Aber es ist schön den Freiraum zu haben. Du kannst machen was immer du willst. Das war das schöne daran."

„Was hast du gemacht? Wenn du alleine zu Hause warst? Wenn du nicht gelesen oder Hausaufgaben gemacht hast, meine ich."

„Ich habe viel im Bett gelegen und Vogue gelesen.", lachte er. „Und habe mir Sport angesehen. Teilweise beides zugleich."

Kurt sah ihn ausdruckslos an und schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf. „Du bist so… du."

„Nun, ich hoffe es.". lachte Blaine dieses Mal lauter und öffnete die Autotür. „Lass uns uns umsehen. Du kannst mir auch den süßen Babykram zeigen, von dem du Carole erzählt hast."

Kurt stieg aus dem Auto, schloss die Tür und verschränkte seine Hand mit der seines Freundes. Die zwei verbrachten drei Stunden in der Wohnzimmerabteilung bevor sie schließlich in die Babyabteilung gingen. Blaine sah zu, wie Kurt sich begeisterte, wahllose Dinge berührte und Geräusche machte. Es war wirklich süß wie aufgeregt er war, als er sich die Babysachen ansah und es erinnerte ihn an den Traum, den er hatte. Es schien als der Traum Jahre weg wäre.

„Denkst du, dass wir jemals Kinder haben werden?", fragte Kurt plötzlich als er von dem Stofftier aufblickte, das er hielt.

„Ja.", kam Blaines Antwort sofort. „Ja, Kurt. Werden wir."

Kurt strahlte. „Gut. Denn ich möchte ein kleines Mädchen um es zu verwöhnen. Ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dieses Baby verwöhnen werde. Aber es ist etwas anderes, wenn es das eigene Kind ist, nehme ich an. Ich möchte wirklich ein kleines Mädchen."

Der Ältere beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Partner sanft. „Eines Tages wirst du dein kleines Mädchen haben. Ich verspreche es. Ich werde zur UK gehen und du zur CCAD. Nach dem du deinen Abschluss hast, werde ich ein zweites Hündchen kaufen damit Kreacher Gesellschaft hat, wenn wir in Zukunft noch mehr lernen werden. Dann werde ich Jus studieren und du kriegst deinen Master in Design irgendwo. Während ich das College absolviere wird jemand total besonderes dich entdecken. Und du wirst großes schaffen. Ich werde die mein Jus-Studium beenden und werde einen exzellenten Job in einer großen Anwaltskanzlei bekommen. Wir werden das perfekte Haus für uns kaufen – nein, bauen. Und es wird eine Schaukel auf der Terrasse haben, wie du es wolltest."

„Du erinnerst dich daran?", wisperte Kurt und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich erinnere mich an alles." Blaine klopfte gegen seinen Kopf. „Das kommt vom Gel. Es verleiht Superkräfte."

„Fahr fort mit unserer Lebensgeschichte." Kurt legte das Stofftier weg, schlang seine Arme in Blaines und lief los.

„Hmm… Das Haus wird eine Schaukel auf der Terrasse haben. Dir Tür wird rot sein.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich.

„Hmm. Rot." Kurt nickte. „Damit könnte ich leben. Aber es muss der richtige Rotton sein. Wenn es zu hell ist wird es zu schäbig und wenn es zu dunkel ist wird es hässlich aussehen."

„Natürlich.", nickte Blaine zustimmend. Je mehr er sprach, umso aufgeregter wurde er über seine Zukunft mit Kurt. Er hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch, aber auf die bestmögliche Art. „Das Haus wird drei Schlafzimmer haben. Eines für uns, natürlich. Eines für unsere Tochter und das dritte wird das Gästezimmer, das dann eventuell das Kinderzimmer für ein weiteres Kind werden wird."

„Ein weiteres? Wie viele werden wir haben?", fragte der zierlichere Junge und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Zwei mindestens. Aber mit dir als ein bewundernswerter Designer und mir als bewundernswerter Anwalt werden wir viel Geld haben." Blaine strubbelte durch sein Haar. („Du sollst meine Frisur in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zerstören!") und zog ihn näher. „Siehst du? Das ist ein viel besserer Weg unseren Abend zu verbringen, als mit Rachel Berry."

„Tolle Art den Moment zu zerstören.", Kurt stieß ihm leicht den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Jeder Moment ist perfekt, wenn ich bei dir bin.", grinste Blaine und sah sich Kurts Gesicht an. Er liebte es wie Kurts Atem stoppte und wie seine Augen sich weiteten wenn er solche Sachen sagte, als ob er sich nicht einmal sicher war, dass Blaine über ihn sprach. Es war komisch für Kurt, weil er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte, sich so jemanden wie Blaine zu wünschen, jemanden, der atemberaubende Dinge wie diese sagte, jemand, der wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er ihn schließlich gefunden hatte.

„Du bist zu gut für mich, weißt du das?", sagte Kurt schließlich, ihren Weg fortsetzend. Als sie durch die Gänge liefen ohne sich die Regale anzusehen. Es war bald Ladenschluss und sie müssten gehen, aber das war okay. Sie würden ja gemeinsam nach Hause fahren.

„Du verdienst viel Besseres als mich, Kurt. Niemand der jemals mit dir zusammen sein wird, wird dich je wieder weg lassen. Zum Glück bin ich der erste schwule Junge, in den du dich verliebt hast, sonst wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich sehr alleine."

„Nein.", wisperte Kurt. „Du würdest an der Duke Fußball spielen."

„Und Sex mit jedem schwulen Mitglied des Teams haben.", lachte er. Es war wirklich lustig. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wäre es so. Wenn er so alleine sein würde.

„Mach keine Scherze über so ernste Themen. Was du mit fünfzehn und sechzehn durchgemacht hast ist nicht lustig, Blaine."

„Ich habe nichts durchgemacht. Ich habe mich selbst dort rein gebracht.", verkündete Blaine und drückte seine Hand. „Zumindest was den Sex betrifft."

„Es ist dennoch nicht lustig. Du warst total unglücklich…" Kurt sah nach unten.

„Vielleicht hast du mich gerettet?"

Kurt sah wieder mit hellen blauen Augen auf. Blaine liebte diese Augen. „Du warst okay als ich kam. Wes und David haben sich gut um dich gekümmert. Du warst in Ordnung."

„Auf eine Art, denke ich… Ich wusste nicht wie unglücklich ich war, bis ich dich kennen gelernt hatte. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass an der Dalton andere schwule Jungs sind, aber ich habe die meiste Zeit mit den Warblers und dem Fußballteam verbracht. Alle diese Jungs waren hetero. Also war es… Ich meine, es war nicht schlecht oder so. Und dann habe ich dich getroffen. Und du warst so hinreißend. Nachdem du an dem ersten Tag gegangen bist, wollte Wes mich umbringen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich den Spion direkt zu unserer „improvisierten" Performance geführt hatte. Und dann nicht einmal deine Nummer gekriegt habe."

Kurt lachte laut darüber.

„Er hat geschimpft! ‚Ein schwuler Junge kommt direkt auf dich zu, du schwängerst praktisch jeden im Raum mit deinem Augensex und dann holst du dir noch nicht einmal seine Telefonnummer?' Er hat mich zwei Wochen lang einen notgeilen Bock genannt." Blaine lachte ebenfalls. „Und dann haben er und David darüber gestritten, wer das Mädchen sein würde, wer von uns größer sei und wie lange wir uns kennen würde bis einer von uns einen Antrag macht. Wes schätzte eine Woche. Das ist alles in der ersten Nacht passiert."

„Wie lange hat David geschätzt?", lachte der Jüngere. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein Besuch bei den Warblers zu solch interessanten Diskussionen geführt hatte. Eigentlich war er sicher gewesen, dass sie alle – besonders der herrliche und elegante Blaine – es bis zum Abend vergessen haben würden.

„David ist sich sicher, dass wir uns innerhalb einer Woche nach dem Collegeabschluss verloben. Er behauptet das bis zum heutigen Tag."

„Das ist sehr genau datiert.", meinte Kurt und lehnte sich gegen Blaine, als sie schließlich den Laden verließen. Er kuschelte sich nahe an ihn heran als Blaine seinen Arm um ihn legte um ihn warm zu halten.

„David ist so. Er hat sein gesamtes Leben durchgeplant. Er hat sogar schon geplant welche Kurse er in welchem Semester während seiner ganzen Collegekarriere nimmt. Nicht nur Grundstudium, sondern auch Hauptstudium."

„Dieser Junge hat eindeutig zu viel Zeit. Ich kann ja kaum eine Woche planen."

Sie erreichten das Auto und Kurt löste sich aus Blaines Arm und sah ihn an. Blaines haselnussbraune Augen trafen seine und der ältere Junge lächelte. „Das ist okay. Ich habe schon unser ganzes Leben geplant. Zumindest bis zu der Geburt unseres zweiten Kindes. Das sollte für einige Zeit reichen."

Kurt beugte sich hinüber und küsste ihn sanft. Er legte seine Hand auf die Wange des Jungen. Blaines Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte und er zog ihn näher, sodass sich ihre Körper zusammenpressten. Blaine küsste ihn energisch zurück und lehnte sich gegen das Auto. Ihr fieberhafter Kuss fuhr fort bis ein Junge, der an ihnen vorbeiging, pfiff.

Kurt zog sich verlegen zurück und biss auf Blaine hinunter blinzelnd auf seine Lippe. „Whoops?"

Blaine grinste bloß und küsste seine Wange. „Es ist erst zehn, also müssen wir noch etwas anderes tun. Ich stimme dafür zum Walmart zu gehen und mit dem Kinderspielzeug zu spielen."

„Nur – nur – wenn du versprichst – _versprichst!_ – nicht wieder die Wasserpistole zu füllen und mich nass spritzt wie letztes Mal."

„Das war Finns Idee, nicht meine! Ich dachte du würdest mich sofort dort umbringen. Ich habe dich noch nie so wütend gesehen.", kicherte Blaine. „D-du sahst aus wie dein Dad wenn du ihm sagst, dass er alt ist."

„Steig ins Auto." Kurt schubste ihn sanft weg. „Ich bin momentan fertig mit dir."

„Du liebst mich, Kurt. Du steckst für immer bei mir fest also solltest du dich besser daran gewöhnen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich als er sich zur Fahrerseite des Autos bewegte. „Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich die Wasserpistole letzten Sommer, als ich die Chance dazu hatte, gekauft hätte."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir ein Apartment ausgesucht haben. Wir haben ein Apartment gefunden."

Burt war aus dem Auto ausgestiegen und nach drinnen gegangen, aber Blaine und Kurt blieben angeschnallt in ihren Sitzen. Kurts Hände griffen fest das Lenkrad und er starrte geradeaus mit geweiteten Augen. „Blaine, wir haben ein Apartment gefunden! Wir. Du und ich. Haben ein Apartment."

„Ein Apartment ausgesucht. Ich weiß!", unterbrach Blaine ihn lachend. „Deine Aufregung ist wirklich süß."

Kurt schnallte sich ab und zog seine Beine unter sich mit dem Gesicht zu Blaine. „Das ist was Großes, Blaine. Das ist wirklich groß. Es ist wie… ein großer Fortschritt. Wir sind jetzt wie Erwachsene. Wir werden zusammen leben in… in vier Monaten. Wow." Seine blauen Augen waren noch immer geweitet und er sah Blaine an, kaum blinzelnd

Der ältere Junge lächelte ihn an, was ein paar Schmetterlinge in Kurts Bauch zum flattern brachte. Nun, er sagte ein paar, aber es war mehr als das.

„Nein. Es gibt den Sachen eine Perspektive, weißt du?" Kurt setzte sich etwas gerader hin. „Alleine leben wird beängstigend sein oder denkst du nicht?"

„Es ist okay. Wir werden ein Nachtlicht kaufen.", lachte Blaine.

„Hey, ich meine es ernst. Du hast alleine gelebt. Du hast an der Dalton gewohnt und hattest im Herbst ein eigenes Apartment. Die längste Zeit, die ich je von zu Hause weg war, waren zwei Wochen. Und das ging nicht gerade gut. Ich bin mit Taylor zu dieser Convention gefahren, als ich elf war. Ich bin nach dem vierten Tag weinend nach Hause gekommen.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst. „Für dich ist es keine große Sache allein zu leben, aber für mich schon."

„Es ist für mich keine große Sache auszuziehen… aber es ist eine große Sache für mich mit dir zusammen zu ziehen." Sein Freund sah ihm in die Augen. „Es ist nicht nur ein großer Schritt beim Erwachsenwerden, Kurt. Es ist eine große Sache für uns."

Und das war es.

Kurt hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er war so daran gewöhnt mit Blaine zusammen zu leben, dass er… nun, es war normal geworden. Es war komplett normal und natürlich für sie zwei zusammen zu ziehen. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, realisierte er allerdings die Bedeutung von dem was sie taten.

„Es wird die Dinge wirklich verändern, oder?", fragte er sanft.

„Es wird uns einander näher bringen… aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch mehr Streit geben wird… wie zum Beispiel über all das JunkFood, das ich mit nach Hause bringe vom Einkaufen, wenn du mich schickst um Tee zu holen – welchen ich vergessen habe in meiner Aufregung über Pizza Rollen. Oder darüber wer Abwaschen oder Kochen muss. Wer das Badezimmer putzen muss.", wisperte Blaine, griff hinüber und legte seine Hand über Kurts. „Und wir werden wahrscheinlich mehr Stress haben. Arbeiten und College, weißt du. Ich versuche es so einzurichten, dass ich hauptsächlich zwischen meinem Unterricht arbeiten kann, aber das wird wahrscheinlich nicht immer funktionieren… und du wirst auch arbeiten müssen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du viele Samstage und Sonntage damit verbringen wirst Collegeprojekte zu beenden. Oder ich werde um drei Uhr morgens daran arbeiten eine wichtige Arbeit oder ein dickes Buch zu beenden. Müde und gestresst zu sein wird die Dinge etwas schwerer machen."

Kurt schluckte und sah aus dem Fenster. So, wie Blaine das sagte, machte es ihn sehr nervös. Er wusste, dass Blaine realistisch war, aber er hatte davon geträumt, dass sie außerhalb der Schule nur herumliegen, einander küssen, kuscheln und kochen würden. Und natürlich so viel Sex wie möglich hätten, wenn man bedachte wie wenig sie momentan hatten. Er wusste, dass er einen Job finden müsste, aber er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass er College, Arbeit und Arbeit fürs College haben würde, Stress wegen der Miete und Rechnungen. Und wie um Himmels Willen bezahlte man überhaupt Rechnungen?

„Was?", wisperte Blaine. „Was ist los?"

„Ich schätze ich habe das nicht so gut durchdacht wie du.", gab Kurt zu. „Ich weiß nicht einmal wie man mit Rechnungen umgeht. Was wenn ich keinen Job finden kann?"

„Du wirst einen Job finden, Baby. Warum solltest du nicht?", lachte der Ältere ein wenig. „Du wirst zwar wahrscheinlich nicht den spaßigsten Job kriegen, aber du wirst irgendeinen kriegen."

„Alles ist bloß so anders. Ich meine… im August war ich ganz aufgeregt wegen meinem letzten Schuljahr und hab gehofft meinen Notendurchschnitt zu halten und den Leistungskurs in Französisch zu belegen und den New Directions zu den Nationals zu helfen… aber dann war ich ewig im Krankenhaus und all das mit deinen Eltern und Collegebewerbungen und meine Noten sind nicht so gut wie ich wollte… was wenn ich nicht an der CCAD angenommen werde? Mercedes geht nach New York, in die Nähe von Quinn und Tina und Mike heiraten und alles ist einfach…" Er brach ab, weil er nicht wusste was er sonst noch sagen sollte. Alles war anders, alles veränderte sich. Er fühlte sich wie dreizehn, aber gleichzeitig wie dreißig. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nach New York oder LA. Ein sehr kleiner Teil, aber er war vorhanden. Er hasste es, dass er daran zweifelte ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Tina und Mike heiraten?", fragte Blaine.

„Ja. Und ich fühle mich als ob wir nie dorthin gelangen würden." Kurt sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Meine Tanten sind seit fünfzehn Jahren zusammen und sind nicht verheiratet. Und es ist nicht fair, Blaine. Sie sollten glücklich sein."

„Es geht nicht nur darum, dass Tina und Mike heiraten, Kurt."

„Nein, aber es stört mich. Ich bin glücklich für sie und alles. Aber sie sind in meinem Alter. Warum heirate ich nicht? Warum sie? Warum nicht Paige und Taylor?"

Blaine kratzte sich am Kopf und sah seufzend aus dem Fenster. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir eines Tages heiraten werden. Ich weiß, dass sie es in einige Staaten ändern, aber… aber ich brauche kein unterschriebenes Schriftstück um zu sagen, dass wir verheiratet sind, okay? Und wenn wir eines wollen, können wir nach Kanada gehen und eines bekommen."

„Wir sollten das aber nicht müssen."

„Nun momentan ist es einfach so. Ich bin darüber nicht glücklicher als du, Kurt… und… kann ich ehrlich sein?"

Kurt traf seinen Blick und nickte.

„Ich würde dir keinen Antrag machen."

Kurt holte scharf Luft. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Nicht mit achtzehn. Nicht jetzt." Er nahm Kurts Hand. „Ich denke, dass heiraten… die Ehe etwas besonderes ist."

„Was, bin ich nich-."

„Lass mich zu Ende reden.", sagte Blaine firm. „Es ist etwas Besonderes. Und so viele Leute heiraten einfach aus allen möglichen Gründen. Nicht weil sie sich lieben. Ich finde, dass zwei Menschen für einige Zeit zusammen sein sollten, bevor sie heiraten. Menschen sollten dafür arbeiten müssen, sonst ist es nichts Besonderes mehr. Ich sage nicht, dass Mike und Tina sich trennen werden… aber ich meine, dass ich, wenn ich dir einen Antrag mache, auch ganz genau weiß, dass wir zusammen bleiben. Ich will mir sicher sein, dass es nichts anderes in der Welt gibt, dass uns glücklicher machen würde. Ich weiß, dass ich für immer mit dir zusammen sein will, Kurt. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir eines Tages, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, einen Antrag mache. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es genauso besonders, wenn nicht noch besonderer, sein wird als wenn ich es jetzt machen würde. Ich möchte, dass unsere Hochzeit genauso Besonders wird wie du es bist."

Kurt nickte, aber er war dennoch irrational eifersüchtig auf seine Freunde. „Blaine, ich könnte nicht mit jemand anderem zusammen sein. Du bist perfekt für mich."

„Du wirst niemals mit jemand anderem zusammen sein. Das verspreche ich dir." Blaine griff hinüber und umarmte ihn und strich durch sein Haar. „Ich verspreche es. In einigen Jahren werde ich dir einen Antrag machen. Du wirst nicht wissen was um dich herum geschieht, Kurt. Und wir werden heiraten und wir werden Babys haben und Hündchen und Katzen und eine Schaukel auf der Terrasse."

Kurt lachte leise. „Du bestehst wirklich auf die Schaukel auf der Terrasse, oder?"

„Ich möchte, dass du alles bekommst was du willst, Kurt. Du verdienst alles was du willst. Du-." Blaine brach ab und ließ Kurt los als ein Polizeiauto neben ihnen in die Einfahrt fuhr.

„Was?" Kurt drehte sich um und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Komm schon, lass uns raus gehen" Blaine öffnete die Tür, als Kurt das Auto ausschaltete. „Hallo."

Kurt stieg auch aus dem Auto und fühlte wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. Er erkannte die zwei Polizisten. Er hatte bei ihnen seine Aussage gemacht letzten Oktober.

„Hi, Kurt. Wir würden gerne drinnen mit ihnen reden. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Kurt fühlte wie Blaine sich neben ihn stellte und seine Hand nahm. Seine eigene Hand drückte Blaines nervös. „G-gut, ja."

Er leitete sie ins Haus. „Dad!"

Carole, die auf der Couch saß und etwas las, sah auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Burt, komm hier her!"

„Kann ich nicht einmal ins Badezimmer ohne das jemand mich- oh. Was ist los?"

Der größere Polizist, ein junger Mann, schüttelte Burts Hand. „Wie geht es dir, Burt?"

„Es geht mir gut. Was ist los?" Burt bewegte sich, um sich zu Kurt zu stellen und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Letzte Nacht gab es einen weiteren Angriff. An derselben Stelle wie bei Ihrem Sohn." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kurt. „Es waren drei Männer mittleren Alters. Sie wurden auf frischer Tat ertappt. Sie wurden verhaftet."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

„Exzellent. Also sind sie eingesperrt?", fraget Burt.

„Es ist… es ist nicht so einfach. Als sie verhaftet wurden, hatte der Angriff gerade erst begonnen. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass es die Männer sind, die das ihrem Sohn und den anderen Kindern antaten, aber… momentan können wir sie nur für den Angriff auf einen Minderjährigen drankriegen… Kurt, würdest du sie erkennen?"

Kurt hatte Blaines Hand losgelassen und umarmte nun sich selbst, weil er Magenschmerzen bekam. „N-nein, Ich habe ihre Gesichter nicht wirklich gesehen. Es war wirklich dunkel."

„Würdest du ihre Stimmen erkennen? Das ist wichtig. Leider könnte es für diese Männer leicht sein mit einer zu leichten Strafe davon zu kommen. Zwei der anderen Opfer wollen nicht aussagen. Eines ist… nun, physisch nicht in der Lage dazu. Wenn wir deinen Fall haben, Kurt… die Männer, die dich körperlich geschädigt haben würden wegen Bedrohung zweiten Grades angeklagt werden. Das ist ein Klasse E Verbrechen.", sprach der Mann sehr sanft. „Es besteht eine große Chance, dass du nicht einmal zur Verhandlung müsstest, wenn du ihre Stimmen bestätigst."

„Was ist ein Klasse E Verbrechen?", fragte Burt du seine Hand drückte Kurts Schulter so fest, dass es fast schmerzhaft war. „Was heißt das für Kurt?"

„Diese Männer haben fünf Teenager angegriffen. Ein Klasse E Verbrechen bedeutet eine Haftstrafe für fünfzehn Jahre und für jeden Angriff werden zwei weitere Jahre aufaddiert. Diese Männer könnten für fünfundzwanzig Jahre verurteilt werden.", erklärte der andere Polizist. „Und sie müssen weggesperrt werden. Das Kind, das direkt nach ihrem Sohn angegriffen wurde, liegt noch immer im Koma."

Kurts Brust wurde eng und er fuhr fort sich selbst zu umarmen. „Ich habe ausgesagt. Reicht das nicht?"

„Deine Aussage besagt nicht, dass diese Männer die Angreifer waren."

„Ich will sie nicht sehen." Kurts Stimme kam ziemlich hoch heraus. „Ich will sie nicht sehen."

„Kurt…", sagte Carole sanft.

„Nein. Das ist meine Entscheidung. Ich bin achtzehn und will sie nicht wieder sehen."

„Du kannst diese Männer wegsperren, Kurt.", sagte Burt sanft. „Für fünfundzwanzig Jahre. Das ist nicht genug für das, was sie dir angetan haben, aber…"

„Ich will sie nicht sehen. Ich will sie nicht sehen. Ich will sie nicht sehen."

Burt drängte Kurt in die Küche.

„Nein, Dad. Nein.", wisperte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme.

„Kurt, hör auf.", sagte Burt mürrisch, legte seine Hand auf Kurts Schulter und sah ihn an. „Kurt, du bist nun erwachsen und ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Deine Krankenhausrechnungen… sie sind hoch, Sohn, und ich weiß nicht, wie wir sie zahlen sollen."

Kurts Lippen begannen zu zittern und er starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Diese Leute haben dich fast getötet, Kurt. Sie haben deinen Computer zerstört, dein Telefon. Aber am wichtigsten, sie haben dich zerstört. Und ich weiß, dass die Dinge gerade erst wieder normal werden, aber… aber du musst dich dagegen wehren. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass diese Männer dafür bezahlen werden was sie getan haben, Kind und sie werden es. Sie werden für deine Rechnungen zahlen, für dein Leiden und sie werden im Gefängnis verrotten. Aber du bist der einzige, der sie dazu bringen kann."

„Bitte, nein." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schnappte nach Luft. Er fühlte seinen ganzen Körper erzittern. „Nein, Daddy. Ich kann nicht."

„Ja. Du kannst. Der Mann hat gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zur Verhandlung müsstest, Kurt."

„Ich will sie nicht sehen. Ich will nicht wissen wie sie aussehen. Ich will keine Gesichter in meinen Albträumen haben, Dad." Kurt begann zu weinen. „Ich will es nicht tun."

„Du bist eine starke Person und du weißt, dass wir teilweise Dinge tun müssen, die wir nicht tun wollen." Burt zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Diese Männer müssen ins Gefängnis, Kurt. Für eine sehr lange Zeit. Willst du sie nicht dort reinbringen?"

„Nein. Nein, will ich nicht." Sein Weinen wurde zu Schluchzen. „Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich kann nicht. Ich werde es nicht. Nein. I-Ich werde für die Rechnungen bezahlen. Ich kann nicht."

Burt bewegte sich und er fühlte wie sich andere Arme um ihn schlangen. Er versteckte sein Gesicht an Blaines Brust und schluchzte hilflos, seine Finger krallten sich in sein Shirt auf dieselbe Art wie damals, als Blaine ihm gesagt hatte, dass er in Kentucky bleiben würde. Blaine wisperte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr, küsste die Seite des Gesichts und schaukelte ihn sanft. „Es ist okay, mein Liebster… es ist okay. Shh. Beruhige dich, Baby."

„Ich kann nicht.", schluchzte er.

„Du kannst dich beruhigen.", wisperte er und schaukelte ihn vor und zurück. „Wenn du nur ihre Stimmen hörst, musst du sie noch nicht einmal sehen. Sie werden dich in einen Raum mit diesen Spiegeln bringen. Die Lichter auf der anderen Seite werden aus sein, aber du könnest sie dennoch hören. Du müsstest sie nicht sehen, Schatz. Du müsstest dem Polizisten nur sagen welche Stimme du erkannt hast."

Kurt schnappte nach Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Sie würden dich nicht sehen. Sie kennen noch nicht einmal deinen Namen also brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Sie werden dich nie wieder sehen; sie werden niemals deinen Namen erfahren.", fuhr Blaine fort und drückte ihn an sich. „Dein Vater und ich werden bei dir sein."

„Was w-w-wenn ich aussagen muss?"

„Schatz, sie werden wahrscheinlich einen Deal vorschlagen. Sie wollen kein Verfahren um ihre Namen zu verleumden. Sie werden wahrscheinlich nur vor einen Richter gehen und verurteilt werden."

Kurts Hand ließ Blaines Shirt nicht los. Er weinte für einige weitere Minuten gegen die Schulter seines Freundes. Er hatte gehofft, dass das nicht passieren würde. Besonders nicht jetzt, wo sich alles langsam wieder normalisierte. Er würde studieren, er würde zum College gehen, er würde in sein eigenes Apartment ziehen mit der wundervollsten Person, die er jemals getroffen hatte. Der Angriff war fünf Monate her. Er hatte gedacht, dass das hieß, dass die Männer nicht gefasst werden würden.

„Shh, mein Liebster. Es ist okay. Du bist okay. Shh." Blaine schaukelte ihn leise, presste immer wieder Küsse auf die Seite seines Kopfes. Er konnte die Augen seines Vaters auf sich spüren, aber das war nicht wichtig. Er war zu aufgebracht um sich komisch zu fühlen. Er musste bloß gehalten und beruhigt werden, weil er etwas tun sollte, vor dem er seit fünf Monaten Angst hatte. Etwas was er nicht tun wollte, aber von dem er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Sein Vater hatte Recht.

„M-M-Muss ich?", schluchzte er.

„Natürlich nicht.", wisperte sein Freund. „Aber du sollest. Du wirst es bereuen wenn du es nicht tust… diese Männer nicht wegsperrst, Kurt."

Er nickte leicht an der Brust seines Freundes und zeigte, dass er mit den Polizisten gehen würde; seine Faust umklammerte Blaines Shirt fester wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Er hörte Schritte als sein Vater ging um sich mit den zwei Polizisten zu besprechen.

„L-L-Lass mich nicht alleine. G-G-Geh nicht.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft zwischen seinen Schluchzern und klammerte sich an dem älteren Jungen.

„Niemals. Ich bin hier, Baby. Ich werde deine Seite nicht verlassen, selbst im Badezimmer." Blaine zog ihn näher und strich durch sein Haar.

„Wann immer du bereit dazu bist werden wir hinfahren, Kind.", sagte Burt mürrisch und kam zurück in die Küche. „Aber nimm dir ruhig deine Zeit."

„Wir brauchen bloß ein paar Minuten.", sagte Blaine sanft und drückte Kurt noch fester an sich. „Es wird alles gut werden, Kurt. Ich verspreche es. Hier, lass uns dir etwas Wasser holen."

Er bewegte sie in Richtung des Waschbeckens und füllte einhändig ein Glas mit Wasser.

Kurt nippte am Wasser. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen besser, da Blaine ihn noch immer hielt und er lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund. Plötzlich störte es ihn nicht mehr, dass sie nicht verlobt waren. Das war richtig. Das Leben musste immer kommen und etwas Weisheit in ihn prügeln. Er schluckte, seine Hand umklammerte Blaines. „L-Lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Bevor ich meine Meinung ä-ändere."

Blaine stellte das Glas in die Spüle, küsste ihn sanft und lotste ihn aus dem Raum.

In den nächsten Tagen wird es eine gebetate Version der Updates geben. Meine Beta hat sich leider den Knöchel gebrochen und konnte deswegen nicht früher. Gute Besserung noch einmal!

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel wartet ein erzwungener Mädelsabend mit Mercedes und Rachel auf Kurt.


	16. Chapter 14

Denkt daran, dass die Story au ist und schon vor der Ausstrahlung der Prom Episode entstand.

Kapitel 14

Kurt saß auf der Couch und starrte auf den Fernseher, sah ihn aber nicht wirklich. Blaine war an seiner Seite, die Finger in seinen Haaren und er beugte sich immer wieder hinüber um seine Wange zu küssen. Finn saß auf dem Boden neben der Couch, weil er für Kurt da sein wollte, aber nicht wirklich wusste, was er tun sollte. Burt, der ebenso ausdruckslos auf den Fernseher starrte, saß auf seinem üblichen Stuhl neben der Couch. Carole, die ein wenig unter dem Wetter litt, war nur ins Bett gegangen, nachdem Kurt ihr einige Male versichert hatte, dass es ihm gut ginge.

Er musste Hausaufgaben machen. Er schrieb am Montag einen Geschichte-Test für den er noch üben musste und er musste für Dienstag ein Englisch-Essay fertig stellen, er hatte erst fünf von den geforderten zehn Seiten. Sein Magen brachte ihn um, da er so hungrig war, aber wann immer er versuchte zu essen, fühlte er sich noch schlimmer. Er hörte noch immer alle diese Stimmen, die drei Dinge wiederholten an die Kurt sich genau erinnerte.

‚_Er ist bloß eine Schwuchtel.'_

‚_Verpass ihm eine Lektion.'_

‚_Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so hübsch, oder, Schwuchtel?'_

Fünf verschiedene Stimmen hatten all diese Sachen gesagt, doch er hatte sofort die Stimme seiner Angreifer erkannt. Natürlich hatte er das, wie oft hatte er von ihnen geträumt? Wie oft dachte er an diesen Tag zurück, wenn er alleine war, sich erinnernd?

Ein Teil von ihm hatte kindischer weise gehofft dass er dort hingehen würde und keine einzige Stimme erkennen würde. Dass es alles nur Zufall gewesen war. Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich erkenne keine der Stimmen. Das war nicht passiert. Als er die erste Stimme gehört hatte, „Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so hübsch, oder, Schwuchtel?" war er zusammen gezuckt und praktisch gegen Blaine gesprungen und hatte sie fast beide umgeworfen. Als er diese Stimme das sagen hörte, wusste er dass dies der Mann war, der ihn immer wieder geschlagen hatte, ihn ‚Hübscher Junge' genannt hatte und seine Lunge punktiert hatte.

Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah, sich selbst aus Gedanken reißend, auf und in die grünen Augen seines Vaters. Sein Vater sah sehr besorgt aus und erschien fast zögerlich. „Ich gehe ins Bett, Kiddo. Geht es dir gut?"

„Werden sie… im Gefängnis bleiben?" Das war das erste was er heute gesagt hatte seitdem er drei Mal gegenüber dem Polizisten wiederholt hatte „Das ist einer der Männer, die mich angegriffen haben."

Burt setzte sich auf seine andere Seite. „Der Polizist hat gesagt, dass sie einen Deal machen könnten und auf freiem Fuß bleiben bis zur Anhörung… also weiß ich es nicht, Sohn."

Das war nicht was Kurt hören wollte. Überhaupt nicht. Er seufzte leicht und nickte. Er wunderte sich, wie um Himmels Willen er sich je wieder sicher fühlen sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass einige schlaflose Nächte auf ihn zukommen würden, bis die Verhandlung beendet sein würde.

Burt strubbelte durch sein Haar. „Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Kind. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Wir alle sind es."

Er fühlte Blaines Hand sein Knie drücken als Burt aufstand. „Gute Nacht, Kurt. Wenn du etwas brauchst, weck mich einfach auf… Versuch dafür zu sorgen, dass er etwas Schlaf bekommt, Blaine." Burt klopfte auf Blaines Schulter. „Nacht, Jungs."

„Gute Nacht.", sagten Finn und Blaine leise gemeinsam.

„Ich möchte ins Bett.", wisperte Kurt und stand, einige Minuten nachdem sein Vater verschwunden war, langsam auf. „Du musst nicht mitkommen, Blaine."

Blaine und Finn wechselten Blicke und Blaine stand auf. „Natürlich komme ich mit."

„Gut." Kurt gab ein kleines Seufzen von sich und ging, ohne auf Blaine zu warten, nach oben.

„Nacht, Kumpel.", sagte Finn leise.

„Gute Nacht, Finn." Blaine folgte seinem festen Freund.

Als er den Raum betrat, war Kurt im Bett und trug bereits einen Schlafanzug. Er kroch still unter die Decke und rollte sich mit dem Gesicht von Blaine abgewandt zur Wand.

„Kurt…", wisperte Blaine als er ohne seine Kleidung zu wechseln ins Bett krabbelte. „Komm her. Versuch nicht, mich von dir wegzuschubsen, Schatz. Sieh mich an."

„Ich will aber im Moment nicht.", wisperte Kurt.

„Aber ich hab doch so ein perfektes Gesicht.", sagte Blaine, ein Versuch die Stimmung zu heben. Kurt drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hast du Kreacher mitgebracht?"

Wie aufs Stichwort streckte Kreacher seinen Kopf unter der Decke hervor und leckte über Kurts Gesicht.

„Kurt, bitte sag etwas…", wisperte Blaine, griff hinüber und tätschelte den Kopf des Hundes.

Kurt wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich total überfordert, momentan schwirrten so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Er sah seinen Freund für einige Minuten an und beugte sich dann zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. „Danke, dass du heute Abend mit mir gekommen bist, Blaine… ich schätze das wirklich."

„Gern geschehen." Blaine küsste ihn ebenfalls.

„Sei still, Kreacher.", sagten die zwei zusammen als der Hund zu knurren begann.

Kurt sah auf sein Handy als die Melody von Bad Romance zu spielen begann. „Hey, 'Cedes."

„Baby, was ist los? Finn hat Rachel geschrieben damit sie mir schreibt, dass ich dich anrufe. Muss ich Blaine in den Hintern treten? Ich schaff das bei so einen dürren weißen Jungen locker." Mercedes ließ Kurt seine Begrüßung kaum beenden bevor sie schnell ins Telefon zu sprechen begann.

„Bitte nicht.", sagte Blaine laut genug damit sie es hörte. „Ich weiß, dass du mich wahrscheinlich ohne ins schwitzen zu kommen töten könntest. Ich bin nicht sehr aggressiv und ich bin nicht gut beim Kämpfen."

„Oh. Blaine ist da. Also ist nicht Blaine der Grund, dass du so bestürzt bist. Hi, Blaine!"

„Hallo, Mercedes." Blaine sah amüsiert aus und zog Kreacher auf seinen Schoß. „Sie ist am Telefon, du Idiot. Sie ist nicht wirklich hier. Hör auf dich umzusehen. Dummes Hündchen. Argh, hör auf mein Gesicht abzulecken."

„Kurt, bist du da? Ihr zwei macht nicht gerade rum, oder? Ich weiß, dass ihr das schon mindestens zweimal gemacht habt, als ich mit dir geredet habe."

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut." Kurt lehnte sich gegen Blaines Schulter.

„Du hörst dich nicht gut an. Was ist los? Burt ist nicht wieder krank, oder?"

Kurt konnte Blaines Augen auf sich fühlen. Er wusste, dass Blaine wollte, dass er darüber sprach. Er wusste, dass er darüber reden sollte. Carole sagte es immer wieder, dass es ihm gut tun würde, aber er hatte genug davon darüber nachzudenken. „Dad geht's gut, 'Cedes… sie haben die Typen geschnappt, die es getan haben. Die… mich ins Krankenhaus befördert haben. Im Oktober."

„Ernsthaft? Bist du in Ordnung? Soll ich zu dir kommen? Wir können Susi und Strolch schauen. Ich kann auch Rachel mitbringen."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen als Blaines Augen fast heraus fielen und er warf Kissen nach dem älteren Jungen, was zu einem Bellen von Kreacher führte. „Nein, ich… Mir geht es gut, 'Cedes."

„Dann komm du her. Vergiss deinen dummen Freund – ."

„Danke, Mercedes.", schnaubte Blaine.

„Und ich werde Rachel herholen und wir werden sehen was immer du willst, Baby. Und ich werde Mum dazu bringen Kekse zu backen und wir werden mit Quinn skypen damit du ihren neuen Haarschnitt siehst, weil du dich ja weigerst Facebook weiterhin zu benutzen. Es ist super süß. Dann können wir uns Magazine ansehen, weil wir alle genau wissen wie besessen du von Vogue bist. Komm schon, Kurt. Lass dich davon nicht wieder runterziehen."

„Ich muss diese Leute vielleicht sehen, Mercedes."

„So? Sieh ihnen direkt ins Gesicht und halt deinen Kopf hoch. Du bist Kurt Hummel. Niemand kann dich unterkriegen, Baby. Du bist besser als diese Idioten. Ich finde, dass du ihnen direkt ins Gesicht sehen solltest. Aber gerade jetzt denke ich, dass du deinen dürren weißen Hintern in dein Auto bewegen und zu meinen Haus kommen musst. Ich hole schon die Disneyfilme heraus."

„Ich möchte nicht – ."

„Wenn du nicht herkommst, werden Rachel und ich zusammen zu deinem Haus fahren und dich gewaltsam an dem Kragen deines wie auch immer teuren Shirts packen. Fordere mich nicht heraus, Hummel. Du weißt dass ich es schon getan habe."

Kurt erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran wie Mercedes in praktisch in seinen Navigator gezerrt hatte und ihn zur Dalton gefahren hatte nachdem Blaine Rachel nach ihrem (eher erschreckenden) nüchternen Kuss abgewiesen hatte. Sobald Rachel gegangen war, hatte Kurt den Shop ebenfalls verlassen. Er hatte wissen wollen wie der Kuss ausging, ja, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen mit seinem Freund zu reden, mit dem er eigentlich noch im Streit lag – wenn man ein Drei-Tage-Langes ignorieren als Streit bezeichnen konnte. Es waren drei miserable Tage gewesen. Also war er gegangen und es hatte ihn nicht wirklich interessiert, dass Blaine seinen Platz in der Schlange verloren hatte, während er auf der Toilette war. Blaine hatte ihn eh nicht wirklich gesehen. Obwohl die zwei Jungs sich stritten, hatte Kurt dennoch Mercedes auf dem Rückweg angerufen und ihr aufgeregt erzählt: „Er ist wirklich schwul! Er hasst mich jetzt bloß, denke ich… aber zumindest ist er schwul."

Keine fünf Minuten nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war, war sie hereingestürmt, hatte „Hallo, Mr. Hummel!" zu Burt gesagt und Kurt raus zu ihrem Jeep gedrängt. Sie hatte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt („Was meinst du was du hier machst? Hast du den Verstand verloren?"), sich auf den Fahrersitz gesetzt und kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen bis sie bei der Dalton waren. Sie musste ihn nicht sehr weit ziehen – ja, sie zerrte ihn – da Blaine, der das Abendessen ausließ, mit David im Büro saß und beim Post sortieren half. Nachdem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck Blaines und Davids Grinsen zu urteilen, hatten sie, als sie hereinkamen, über ihn gesprochen.

„Ich brauche wirklich ein paar neue Freunde.", seufzte Kurt. „'Cedes, Ich möchte wirklich nur mit meinem Hündchen im Bett liegen."

„Ich meine es ernst, Kurt. Ich werde zu dir fahren und dich aus dem Haus zerren. Du könntest dir aber auch etwas Stolz bewahren und selbst hierher fahren. Wir alle wissen, dass du unerträglich bist wenn jemand deinen Stolz verletzt."

„Geh.", sagte Blaine. „Du solltest etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Vielleicht können sie dich ein wenig ablenken. Und du kannst mir einen Keks mit nach Hause bringen."

Kurt seufzte und stand auf. Er wusste, dass streiten jetzt nichts bringen würde, besonders wenn Blaine und Mercedes sich zusammen tun würden. „Gut. Ich werde Dad Bescheid sagen und dann bin ich auf dem Weg. Aber wenn Rachel die ganze Zeit über Finn spricht, werde ich gehen. Ich bin noch immer sauer auf ihn, weil er die Lasagne aufgegessen hat. Ich wollte etwas vom dem Rest für heute. Mit Blaine und Finn in einem Haus ist alles Essen, innerhalb einer Stunde nach dem Einkaufen verschwunden. Ich schwöre, dass Finn letztens versucht hat gefrorene Pommes aus der Tüte zu essen, 'Cedes. Anscheinend schmecken sie so besser."

„Gefrorene Pommes?", grübelte Blaine. "Wirklich?"

„Jetzt verlasse ich das Haus und hab Blaine auf eine neue Idee gebracht. Ich werde gleich da sein, Mercedes."

„Bis gleich, Baby! Bye, Blaine!"

„Bye Mercedes!"

Kurt legte auf und seufzte. „Ich will wirklich nicht gehen."

„Du hast seit Oktober nicht mehr bei Mercedes oder Rachel übernachtet. Du brauchst etwas Zeit mit deinen Mädchen. Außerdem weiß Mercedes immer, wie sie dich aufheitern kann."

„Du willst bloß mit Finn Sport schauen und so komische Dinge wie Schweineschwarten und Dörrfleisch essen.", grummelte der Jüngere.

„Dörrfleisch ist ekelhaft." Blaine verzog sein Gesicht. „Aber es würde mich nicht stören Paranormal Activity mit Finn zu sehen, da du es noch immer nicht mit mir anschauen willst."

„Es ist beängstigend, okay?", sagte Kurt ungeduldig, ging durch den Raum zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog einen Schlafanzug heraus. Er packte ihn sorgfältig in einen Rucksack und schmiss sein Telefonladegerät hinein. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich mit dir zusammen gekommen bin. Du bist so merkwürdig, Blaine."

Blaine, der, nun da Kurt wirklich sprach, sehr viel fröhlicher aussah, grinste. „Du bist auch merkwürdig, Kurt."

„Aber ich bin auf eine stereotyp-schwule Art merkwürdig. Du bist ein leibhaftiger Gegensatz, Blaine._ ‚Ich lese Vogue und sehe gleichzeitig Football. Ich bin der Haupsoloist des Gleeclubs und habe Fußballstipendien angeboten bekommen. Ich liebe Katy Perry, aber bin zu einem Muse und My Chemical Romance Konzert gegangen. Ich putze mich für die Arbeit und das College heraus, doch trage nach sechs Uhr nachmittags einen Schlafanzug'._ Hast du irgendwelche schwulen Freunde?"

Der ältere Junge sah für eine Minute sehr nachdenklich aus. „Uhm... nun... vi-nein. Er ist nicht schwul… ich schätze nicht. Nein. _Das ist so merkwürdig_. Warum habe ich keine schwulen Freunde?"

„Weil du merkwürdig bist. Wissen deine Freunde an der UK überhaupt dass du schwul bist?" Kurt sah vom Einpacken seiner Pflegeprodukte in seinen Rucksack auf (in einen weiteren kleineren Rucksack – was wenn sich etwas öffnete und auf die Kleidung kam? Er konnte sich keine weitere Hose auf diese Art ruinieren). Blaine konnte ernsthaft als hetero durchgehen. Kurt wäre nicht überrascht gewesen wenn Blaine niemandem in Kentucky erzählt hätte, dass er schwul war. Es hätte das Leben seines Freundes stark vereinfacht.

„Ja, natürlich.", nickte Blaine. „Ich meine, ich laufe nicht herum und sage ‚Ich bin schwul, sieh mich an!' zu jedem, den ich treffe, aber ich habe es einigen Freunden gesagt. Greg und Jake mit denen ich Basketball spiele. Sie wissen es. Fast jeder mit dem ich im Buchladen arbeite, weiß es. Becca möchte dich übrigens unbedingt kennen lernen. Sie denkt du wärst hinreißend. Was du auch bist."

„Du hast an der UK über mich gesprochen?" Kurt fing, egal wie bestürzt er war, an zu lächeln und sein Herz schlug schneller. Es war schön zu wissen, dass Blaine mit seinen Kentucky-Freunden über ihn sprach.

„Duh.", schnaubte sein Freund. „Natürlich spreche ich über dich. Ich konnte an praktisch nichts anderes denken, Kurt. Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum mein Chef so verständnisvoll war, weil ich gehen musste. Und dafür, dass er mir meinen Job zurück gibt, sobald ich im Sommer wieder mit dem College starte. Es wäre einfach komisch gewesen zur UK zu gehen, Leute kennen zulernen und nicht über dich zu sprechen. Du bist mir sehr wichtig und ein großer Teil meines Lebens. Ich würde eine Lüge leben, wenn ich so tun würde, als würde es dich nicht geben."

Kurt stürmte nach vorne und schlang seine Arme fest um Blaines Hals, da er plötzlich von der Liebe zu seinem festen Freund überwältigt wurde. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Baby. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich an der UK vorgeben würde hetero zu sein und nicht über dich spreche?", fragte Blaine ihn sanft und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Natürlich nicht. Außerdem ist es viel zu lustig jemandem der denkt, dass ich komplett hetero bin, zu sagen, dass ich schwul bin. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern ist zu komisch."

„Geht jeder gut damit um?"

„Ja... ich meine ein paar Leute haben sich von mir distanziert, als sie es heraus gefunden haben, aber das stört mich nicht." Er strich über Kurts Gesicht. „Du solltest wirklich weiter packen. Mercedes und Rachel warten."

Kurt seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt einen Mädelsabend ertragen kann, Blaine."

„Du hast keine Wahl. Also beende das packen und mach dich fertig. Sie werden dich ablenken. Wahrscheinlich besser als ich es kann." Blaine küsste ihn sanft. „Und ich werde mir dein Essay durchlesen und es korrigieren, während du weg bist damit du dir darüber keine Sorgen machen musst."

Der Jüngere nickte und schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund. „Okay... lass dein Handy bei dir, Okay?"

„Natürlich. Ruf mich an wann immer du willst. Auch um vier Uhr morgens."

Kurt küsste seine Wange und drückte ihn kurz. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Süßer."

„Wir haben alles vorbereitet.", sagte Rachel Berry bevor Kurt auch nur aus dem Auto gestiegen war. „Es sind Kekse im Ofen, ein Käsekuchen im Kühlschrank und meine Dads haben mir einen Sack voller Süßigkeiten für dich mitgegeben. Bryden schaut Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, also können wir das jetzt noch nicht sehen, aber Mercedes wird uns den Film zurückholen, falls sie wieder versucht ihn sechs Mal hintereinander zu sehen wie letzte Woche, als ich auf sie aufgepasst habe. Und – ."

Kurt sah sie einige Minuten ausdruckslos an, bevor er ausstieg und seinen Rucksack über seine Schulter schmiss. „Dir auch einen Guten Tag."

Sie schmiss seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest. „Komm rein. Wir werden dich alles vergessen lassen, Kurt. Das wird der beste Mädelsabend, den wir je hatten – und der letzte wird schwer zu übertreffen. Wir planen um Mitternacht Eis zu holen, wenn wir daran denken."

„Viel Glück dabei mich ablenken.", seufzte Kurt und folgte ihr ins Haus. Er schätze die Geste, er tat es wirklich, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie ihm das dabei helfen sollte sich besser zu fühlen.

„Da bist du ja, Baby! Ich habe dich seit Monaten nicht gesehen!", kam Mercedes Mutter angerannt und umamte ihn. „Wenn ihr Arielle, die Meerjungfrau sehen wollt, hole ich es euch von Bry Bry."

„Aber Mum.", wimmerte Mercedes Schwester auf der Couch, stellte sich darauf und drehte sich um um sie anzusehen. „Es ist an der besten Stelle." Kurt konnte sehen, dass sie die Kette trug, die er und Mercedes an Weihnachten für das Mädchen ausgesucht hatten. Es stand ihr sehr gut.

„Sag Hallo zu Kurt.", sagte die Frau langsam.

„Hi, Kurt.", seufzte sie und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. „Bitte nimm mir meinen Film nicht weg."

Mercedes Mutter rollte mit den Augen. „Bry, was muss ich noch tun, um dir Manieren beizubringen? Du wirst mich und deinen Vater früh ins Grab bringen. Ignorier sie einfach, Kurt. Sie ist in der Phase in der sie denkt, dass sie alles tun und lassen kann was sie will."

„Aber Mercedes kriegt alles, was sie will." Das Mädchen stand wieder auf der Couch.

„Mercedes ist nicht sieben. Sie ist achtzehn." Mercedes Mutter beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. „Und sie steht nicht auf den Möbeln ihrer Mutter wenn sie weiß, dass es verboten ist."

„Guuuut." Bryden ließ sich wieder fallen.

Mercedes kam aus der Küche und schlang plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn. „Du bist hier, Baby!"

„Mercedes kann ich mit dir, Kurt und Rachel rumhängen?" Bryden sprang wieder in eine stehende Position. „Ich werde mich auch ganz erwachsen verhalten. Ich verspreche es. Ich möchte Kurt meinen Modelwalk zeigen." Sie sah zu Kurt. „Er ist wirklich gut."

„Ist er?", fragte Kurt. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er fühlte sich etwas besser. Es war schön wieder im Haus der Jones zu sein. Er mochte Bryden. Das hatte er schon immer.

„Wir haben erwachsene Sachen über die wir reden müssen, Bry Bry. Aber du kannst es ihm jetzt zeigen und dann vielleicht später mit uns herumhängen.", antwortete Mercedes.

„Okay. Okay." Sie stand auf und stellte den Film auf Pause. „Ich muss meine CD holen! Geh nicht weg, Kurt!"

„Ich gehe nicht.", versprach Kurt und legte seinen Rucksack neben sich auf den Boden.

Mercedes Mutter rollte mit den Augen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist so süß, Kurt. Sie spricht immer darüber, wie sie deine Kleidung modeln wird, wenn du ein berühmter Designer bist. Sie ist schon jetzt dein größter Fan."

„Wirklich?", fragte Kurt ein wenig lächelnd.

„Oh, definitiv. Sie spricht die ganze Zeit darüber. Über dich und deine Zukunft als Designer.", lachte sie. „Ich werde mal nach den Keksen sehen. Wenn sie dir zu viel wird, schick sie mir einfach zum Helfen."

Bryden kam zurück gerannt mit einer pinken CD-Hülle in der Hand, die mit verschiedenen Juwelen in einem komplizierten Muster dekoriert war. „Das ist meine Brydens Dance Mix CD Extraordinaire, Kurt. Mercedes hat sie für mich gemacht! Da sind so tolle Lieder drauf."

„Ooh, ich mag die Hülle, die du gemacht hast. Sie ist sehr hübsch. Hast du sie alleine gemacht?"

„Uh-huh! Nun, Daddy hat mir mit dem Superkleber geholfen. Aber ich habe ihm gezeigt wo er es hin packen soll. Kurt, hast du wirklich einen festen Freund?"

„Bryden!", schnappte Mercedes nach Luft. „Ssh!"

„Es ist albern.", kicherte Bryden. „Ich habe gedacht Jungs mögen Mädchen und Mädchen mögen Jungs."

„Ich habe einen festen Freund.", sagte Kurt sanft. „Und ich mag ihn sehr gerne."

„Mag er dich auch, Kurt?", fragte sie seltsam.

"Ich hoffe es doch." Er lächelte sie an.

„Nun, es ist immer noch albern, aber es ist okay, denke ich. Trägt einer von euch ein Kleid?"

"Nein, aber manchmal trage ich einen Kilt." Er grinste sie an.

Sie kicherte laut und klatschte: „Ich erinnere mich! Ich habe es auf den Abschlussball-Fotos gesehen! Daddy hat gesagt, dass du Mumm hast! Und Mommy hat gesagt, dass dein Freund für einen weißen Jungen sehr süß ist."

Kurt lachte dieses Mal laut und drückte sie. „Zeig mir deinen Walk. Wenn er wirklich gut ist, mache ich dir vielleicht nächstes Jahr ein super Outfit, dass du tragen kannst."

„Wirklich?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. „Wirklich und wahrhaftig?" Versprichst du es?"

„Ich verspreche es. Aber nur, wenn dein Walk wirklich gut ist."

„Okay!" Sie drückte ihm die CD-Hülle in die Hand und rannte zum CD Player um sie einzulegen.

Kurt lachte noch lauter als er ‚Single Ladies' hörte und die Siebenjährige einen sehr übertriebenen aber dennoch komplett hinreißenden Modelwalk machte. „Sie ist so süß, kann ich sie einfach mit nach Hause nehmen?"

Mercedes Vater kam herein mit einigen Papieren in der Hand. „Ich werde dich bezahlen, wenn du sie mitnimmst. Selbst für eine einzige Nacht."

„Daddy!", lachte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seine Beine. „Daddy meint, dass ich zu laut bin."

„Du hast es von deiner Schwester.", lachte er und führte sie aus dem Raum. „Komm, lass die großen Kinder alleine. Ich rieche Kekse mit deinem Namen darauf."

„Las uns raufgehen bevor sie wiederkommt.", sagte Mercedes und schubste sie praktisch zur Treppe. Sie verschloss die Tür und klatschte ihre Hände zusammen. „Operation LUKA hat offiziell begonnen."

„Operation LU... was?", fragte Kurt, der im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett saß und die Augenbrauen hob.

„Operation LUKA. Lass Uns Kurt Aufheitern." Es gab ein Klopfen an der Tür. „Jetzt nicht, Bryden!"

„Aber ich möchte nur wissen ob mein Lauf gut war, Mer Mer! Kurt, war mein Lauf gut? War er? Er war wirklich gut, oder? Mommy meinte, dass er wirklich gut war!"

„Er war _wundervoll_, Süße!", rief Kurt zurück. „Welche Farbe soll dein Outfit haben?"

„Lila! Lila! ICH BIN SO AUFGEREGT!" Sie hörten sie den Flur runter rennen und schreien: „MOMMY! KURT MACHT MIR EIN LILA OUTFIT! MOMMY!"

„Das Mädchen macht nur Ärger." Mercedes schüttelte ihren Kopf, lächelte dabei allerdings. „Sie ist eine Diva und eine Halbe. Zumindest, denkt sie es."

Rachel begann sich durch ihren Rucksack zu wühlen. „Ich finde, sie ist bezaubernd. Ich hoffe, dass meine und Finns erste Tochter genauso hinreißend ist. Wir werden ein Mädchen bekommen und zwei Jahre später einen Jungen. Er wird schwul sein."

„... Du planst, dass dein Kind schwul wird?", fragte Kurt langsam während Mercedes sie entsetzt ansah. „Du weißt schon, dass man... nicht plant, dass so etwas passiert, richtig?"

„Oh, wir planen es nicht. Wir wissen bloß, dass es passieren wird." Sie winkte mit der Hand in der Luft. „Unter meinen Einfluss, wie könnte er da nicht?"

„Mädchen, Kurt wird dich umbringen wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst.", lachte Mercedes als sie eine Tüte Kekse aus ihrem Nachttisch zog und sie aufriss.

„Rachel, man plant nicht, dass sein Kind schwul wird. Genauso wenig wie man planen kann, dass das erste ein Mädchen wird. Das ist als ob du sagen würdest, dass du den Tag deines Todes voraussagen kannst."

„23. November 2085. Ich werde im Alter von 91 sterben. Ich werde neben Finn begraben. Er wird genau 1.486 Tage vor mir sterben. Ich werde an gebrochenem Herzen sterben." Sie gab ein sehr tragisch klingendes Seufzen von sich. „Es wird wunderbar sein."

Mercedes sah zu Kurt und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren derselben Meinung. Rachel war anscheinend verrückt.

„Rachel, weißt du wie lächerlich das ist?", fragte Kurt wieder mit noch immer derselben langsamen Stimme wie die zwei vorigen Male. „Ich meine du kannst solche Sachen nicht vorhersagen."

„Aber es ist Schicksal, Kurt. Es wird passieren." Sie beugte sich vor um einen Keks aus der Tüte zu nehmen. „Das Leben ist tragisch, oder etwa nicht? Aber es ist okay. Mit 23 werde ich der Star meiner ersten Broadwayshow sein. Finn wird mir mit 27 einen Antrag machen. Unser erstes Kind, Molly, wird zwei ein viertel Jahre später geboren werden."

„Okay, warum reden wir nicht über etwas anderes?", sagte Mercedes sich räuspernd. „Wie den Abschlussball."

„Ja! Unbedingt! Ich weiß, dass mein Kleid letztes Jahr absolut atemberaubend war, doch dieses Jahr denke ich an ein dunkelgrünes. Es wird natürlich lang. Man kann nicht zwei Jahre hintereinander ein Cocktailkleid tragen. Meint ihr Finn geht mit mir?"

„Macht es einen Unterschied?", seufzte Mercedes. „Ich werde alleine gehen. Wirst du wieder einen Kilt tragen, Kurt?"

„Ich gehe nicht zum Abschlussball.", sagte Kurt mit ernster Stimme. Er würde sich auf keinen Fall noch einmal dem aussetzten. Der Abschlussball selbst, war wunderbar gewesen. Aber als sie ihn verließen? Nicht so sehr."

„Es ist dein Abschlussball in deinem letzten Schuljahr, Kurt. Es ist eine Regel dass du gehen musst!", schrie Rachel. „Es ist praktisch der Übergang zum Abschluss und zum Leben nach der High School."

„Ja, Kurt. Du musst hingehen.", nickte Mercedes. „Wenn du nicht gehst, habe ich niemanden zum Lästern."

„Habt ihr vergessen was beim letzten Abschlussball passiert ist?"

„Natürlich nicht, Baby. Aber möchtest du nicht gehen? Du warst letztes Jahr so aufgeregt vorm Abschlussball."

‚_Und seitdem hat sich einiges verändert'_, dachte er. "Ich habe gar kein Bedürfnis zum Ball zu gehen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich euch zwei nicht bei der Auswahl der Kleider, Schuhe und so helfen werde."

„Du willst wirklich nicht hingehen? War es letztes Jahr so schlimm?", fragte Rachel sanft.

„Es war auf jeden Fall nicht so angenehm mit Blut überall auf den Hemden nach Hause zu fahren.", seufzte Kurt und zog seine Beine zur Brust um seinen Kopf darauf zu legen. „Außerdem denke ich, dass ein Abschlussball reicht. Schau nicht so traurig, 'Cedes."

„Ich denke du wirst es bereuen.", runzelte Mercedes die Stirn.

„Ja, Kurt. Und außerdem wird es ohne dich nicht dasselbe sein. Ich hatte letztes Jahr so viel Spaß, mich mit euch über die Kleider anderer lustig zu machen.", fügte Rachel hinzu und setzte sich.

„Mach Fotos und komm danach zu mir nach Hause. Aber benutz nicht 'Cedes Kamerahandy. Die Auflösung ist schlecht – entschuldige Mercedes."

Mercedes schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Es ist wahr, Schnucki. Mein Handy macht schreckliche Fotos."

Die drei wurden still und Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe als er versuchte nicht daran zurückzudenken, dass er heute früh auf der Polizeiwache diese Stimmen wieder hören musste.

„Habt ihr zwei eine Wohnung gefunden?" Mercedes rutschte näher an ihn heran, da sie das Abdriften seiner Gedanken zu spüren schien.

„Ooh, haben wir." Kurt sprang auf und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Ich habe Fotos gemacht! Die auf Blaines Handy sind allerdings etwas besser. Ich kann sie euch morgen zeigen." Er entsperrte sein Handy und lächelte als er sah, dass er eine SMS von Blaine hatte.

„Was schreibt er?" Mercedes stupste ihn zwei Mal und schmunzelte.

Er öffnete die SMS, lächelte noch mehr und las vor: „Ich hoffe es geht dir besser. Ich liebe dich."

„Der Junge ist total in dich verliebt, Kurt.", stupste Mercedes ihn wieder, als er die SMS schnell beantwortete und Blaine somit wissen ließ, dass es ihm besser ging und er ihn ebenfalls liebte.

„Mehr als das.", stimmte Rachel zu. „Ich meine, offensichtlich. Ich kann allerdings nicht glauben, dass er sich gegen mich und für dich entschieden hat. Wir sind praktisch dieselbe Person."

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du so etwas nicht sagen sollst?", fragte Kurt ungeduldig. „Und wir sind nicht gleich. Ich habe zum Beispiel einen deutlich besseren Modegeschmack als du. Und ich bin beliebter."

Rachel rollte mit den Augen. „Mein Modebewusstsein ist in Ordnung, vielen Dank. Frag einfach Finn."

„Leute, fangt nicht an zu streiten. Ich weiß, dass es alles angeblich im Spaß ist, doch es geht hier darum, Kurt aufzuheitern.", unterbrach Mercedes.

„Übrigens ist Finn ein viel besserer Küsser als dein Freund. Wie geht es Blaine Warbler?"

„Weißt du", seufzte Kurt. „Ich glaube, er mag es nicht gerade, dass du ihn so oft so nennst. Sein Nachname ist Anderson."

„Er war letztes Jahr wirklich sehr viel süßer. Er hätte seinen Haarschnitt beibehalten müssen.", sagte Rachel nachdenklich.

„Sein Haar ist gleich lang.", sagte Kurt ungeduldig, da er nun etwas genervt wurde von Rachel. „Er stylt es bloß nicht so viel."

„Okay, okay. Lass uns jetzt Susi und Strolch ansehen.", sagte Mercedes schnell, stand vom Bett auf und ging zu einem großen DVD-Stapel, der ordentlich auf ihrem Schlafzimmerboden aufgebaut war. „Bevor ihr zwei euch dazu entscheidet mit dem Spaß aufzuhören und ganz auf Diva macht. Ich bin die einzige erlaubte Diva unter diesem Dach. Außer ihr zählt Bry Bry, doch sie ist bloß eine Diva im Training."

„Warum Susi und Strolch? Es gibt so viele bessere Disneyfilme." Rachel zog ihre Beine unter sich.

„Weil es Kurts Lieblingsfilm ist und diese Übernachtung Mission LUKA ist. Nicht Misson LURA. Jetzt geh runter und hol die Kekse und den Käsekuchen.", sagte Mercedes mit ihrem Rücken zu ihnen als sie den DVD Player vorbereitete.

Rachel nickte und sprang auf.

„Geht es dir gut, Baby?" Mercedes legte den Film ein und krabbelte neben ihn ins Bett um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen.

„Es geht mir gut.", murmelte Kurt. „Zumindest lenkt mich das hier ab."

„Erzähl mir von dem Haus. Du hast nicht zu Ende erzählt. Und zeig mir die Fotos."

Er setzte sich auf und klickte „Fotos" auf dem Handydisplay an. Dann gab er es ihr.

„Das ist schön! Gibt es nur ein Schlafzimmer?", fragte sie und sah sie sich der Reihe nach an. „Oh, ich liebe die Küche."

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden, wie komisch es ist, mit seinem festen Freund und seinem Vater ein Apartment mit nur einem Schlafzimmer anzusehen, 'Cedes. Und der Immobilienmakler hat es noch tausendmal schlimmer gemacht." Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sah auf die Fotos. „Schau. Es hat ein eingebautes Bücherregal. Blaine hatte sich in der Sekunde, in der er herein kam und es sah, entschieden."

„Er liest gerne?", fragte Mercedes. „Das Apartment ist toll, Kurt!"

„Er hat Englisch als Hauptstudium, er liebt es zu lesen.", lachte Kurt. „Er liest wahrscheinlich gerade, während wir sprechen mein Essay und schreibt es zur Hälfte neu."

„Ich bin so eifersüchtig auf euch zwei." Mercedes legte ihren Kopf auf Kurts und seufzte verträumt. „Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht?"

„Das tue ich." Kurt kuschelte sich näher. „Er ist toll. Er liebt dich übrigens. Er fragt jeden Tag nach dir, wenn ich nach hause komme."

„Ich war am Anfang etwas misstrauisch ihm gegenüber... Er erscheint fast zu perfekt, verstehst du? Ich habe auf das große Aber gewartet. Das große Makel, dass alles durcheinander wirft."

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er hatte weder Mercedes noch irgendjemand anderem von Blaines Vergangenheit erzählt, weil es Blaines Geschichte war. Blaines und niemand anderes. Verdammt, wie lange hatte es gedauert bis er sich Kurt gegenüber geöffnet hatte? Kurt war überzeugt davon, dass er wenn er nicht gefragt hätte, er bis heute nichts über seine Vergangenheit wissen würde. Das ließ ihn sich manchmal etwas unbehaglich fühlen. Gab es noch etwas anderes Wichtiges, das Blaine vor ihm verbarg? Er verdrängte diese Gedanken allerdings immer schnell wieder. Er dachte nicht wirklich, dass Blaine noch etwas vor ihm geheim hielt und es würde, um ehrlich zu sein, seine Gefühle zu dem Jungen auch nicht verändern, wenn er es täte.

Rachel kam einen Teller Plätzchen auf dem Käsekuchen balancierend herein. „Diese Kekse riechen köstlich, Mercedes. Und deine Schwester ist bezaubernd. Ich hatte auch so ein Disney-Nachthemd."

„Sag ihr nicht, dass sie bezaubernd ist." Mercedes gab Kurt frei und nahm Rachel den Teller Kekse ab, um ihn auf dem Bett abzusetzen. „Rach, sieh dir die Fotos von Blaines und Kurts Apartment an. Es ist wirklich toll."

„Es ist klein." Kurt lag auf dem Bauch auf dem Bett und gab Rachel sein Handy, welche auf dem Boden saß mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett gelehnt. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Aber wir beide mögen es. Wir brauchen eh keine große Wohnung. Es hat zwei große Kleiderschränke, also sind wir zufrieden."

„Oh mein Gott! Ich liebe die Küche!", rief Rachel. „Die Wandfarben sind herrlich! Das ist wunderschön!"

Kurt beugte sich hinüber und zeigte ihr Dinge auf den Fotos, während der Film begann. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie über Kurts neues Apartment schwärmten, gab sie ihm das Handy wieder und begab sich ebenfalls zu ihnen aufs Bett sich auf Kurts andere Seite legend. Sie hatten die Hälfte des Filmes gesehen, als Kurt sich zusammenrollte mit dem Kopf auf Rachels Schulter und einschlief, als er Rachel sanft sagen hörte: „Es ist okay. Wir werden morgen mit ihm darüber reden. Wir sollten ihn schlafen lassen, wenn er kann."

Er war Rachel in seinem gesamten Leben niemals dankbarer gewesen.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel wird es (wie es viele von euch schon lange erwarten) heiß. Außerdem gibt es eine besoffene Tante, die zu mehreren Streits führt. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen zwischen wem?


	17. Chapter 151

Kapitel 15.1

Drei nicht sehr ereignisreiche Tage vergingen. Mit nicht sehr ereignisreich meinte Blaine eigentlich, dass Kurt keinen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte und dass sie noch immer nicht wussten inwieweit Kurt an dem Prozess beteiligt sein würde. Bei nicht sehr ereignisreich meinte er auch, dass er Kurt zur Schule gefahren hatte und Mercedes oder Rachel ihn nach Hause fuhren, weil er sich auf diese Weise „einfach sicherer fühlte". Und er meinte außerdem, dass trotz der Spannung im Haus keine Streits ausgebrochen waren. Zumindest bisher noch nicht, aber Blaine wusste, dass früher oder später jemand etwas zu Kurt sagen würde, das ihn über die Klippe stieß und er all seine Frustration raus lassen würde. Blaine hoffte wirklich, dass nicht er diese Person sein würde.

Kurt saß am Kopfende des Bettes mit dem Rücken gegen die Kissen gelehnt und tippte ein Essay für seinen Englischunterricht auf Blaines Laptop – sein eigener war noch immer nicht ersetzt worden, außerdem störte es ihn nicht gerade. Blaine saß im Schneidersitz am Fußende mit einigen Arbeitsblättern vor im ausgebreitet und einem Buch in seinem Schoß. Er konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken wie sie auf diese Weise an der Dalton gelernt hatten – nur dass sie an der Dalton in Wes und Blaines Zimmer und auf Blaines Bett saßen.

„Du warst sehr oft betrunken, oder?"

Blaine sah vom (extrem dicken und schweren) Norton-Sammelband-der-Amerikanischen-Literatur-Buch auf. Er war in der Mitte eines sehr interessanten Walt Whitman Gedichtes gewesen. Nun, er war sich sicher, dass es interessant gewesen wäre, wenn er ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, wie er es sollte. Selbst das einfachste Gedicht verwirrte Blaine. Er war wirklich kein Gedichtmensch. Er würde lieber ein dreißig seitiges Essay über das Trocknen von Farbe lesen als ein fünf strophiges Gedicht von irgendwem. „Was?"

Kurt schnaubte bloß ohne auch nur von seinem Bildschirm aufzusehen.

„Hey, was tust du? Du tippst nicht und man muss tippen, um ein Essay zu schreiben." Blaine schubste sein Buch zur Seite. Es fiel mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden, er krabbelte zum Kopfteil des Bettes und sah auf den Bildschirm hinunter. „Oh Gott. Ich habe gedacht du würdest Facebook mittlerweile hassen, Kurt. Gib mir meinen Computer."

„Nein. Das ist so lustig. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich sie nicht schon zuvor gesehen habe. Nur, dass jetzt, wo wir zusammen sind, ich mich weniger unheimlich fühle." Kurt bewegte sich so, dass Blaine ihm den Laptop nicht aus dem Armen nehmen konnte. „Jetzt möchte ich wirklich wissen was es mit diesem Foto auf sich hat. Und wie alt warst du? Dein Haar ist so lang."

„Lass mich das sehen und ich werde es dir sagen.", grunzte Blaine und versuchte noch immer an seinen Laptop zu kommen. „Kurt, komm schon. Ich sitze nicht herum und sehe mir deine YouTube Videos an."

„Woher weißt du von den Videos?" Kurt hörte auf sich zu wehren als sein Mund sich öffnete.

„Aha!" Blaine befreite seinen Laptop und hielt ihn vor seine Brust. „Ich habe Mittel und Wege."

„Ich habe gedacht die Seite sei privat! Mr. Schue sagte, dass die Seite privat sei!"

„Noch einmal, ich habe Mittel und Wege." war alles was Blaine schmunzelnd sagte. „Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so knallhart, oder, Kurt Hummel?"

„Oh Gott, Blaine. Welche hast du gesehen?"

„Wir haben alle Videos gesehen, die wir sehen konnten, was alle waren." Blaine stand auf und trug seinen Laptop zum Schreibtisch, außer Reichweite für Kurt. „Naja, Wes, David und Thad haben es getan. Sie haben dem ganzen Club nur ein paar gezeigt."

„A-aber wie?"

„Hast du jemals Wes getroffen? Du weißt, dass er sich in die Website der Regierung gehackt hat. Sein Computer hat sich zwei Sekunden später einen Virus eingefangen und konnte nie wieder repariert werden, aber er war drin."

„Wes hackt Computer?"

„Du lässt es so kriminell klingen. Du kennst Wes, David und Thad. Wir haben alles über jeden unserer konkurrierenden Gleeclub herausgefunden, bevor wir gegen sie angetreten sind."

„Das ist Betrug." runzelte Kurt die Stirn.

„_Du bist zwei Stunden gefahren um uns auszuspionieren."_

„Also… willst du sagen, dass du mich bereits kanntest, an dem Tag auf der Treppe?", fragte Kurt ihn langsam ansehend. „Das ist schlimmer als bloß zu wissen, dass ich ein Spion war. Das ist unheimlich."

„Kurt, mein Liebster, jeder hätte gewusst, dass du ein Spion bist. Ich habe mir die Videos nicht so genau angesehen wie Wes. Schmeichele dir nicht selbst. Ich wusste nicht wer du warst, bis Wes, nachdem du gegangen warst, wieder den New Directions YouTube Channel aufrief. Ich mache nicht die Drecksarbeit."

„Aber wie?"

„Das Passwort war newdirections1, Kurt. Es benötigte keinen großartigen Wissenschaftler um das herauszufinden.", schnaubte Blaine wieder. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du meine Facebookfotos gestalkt hast. Gerade dann, wenn ich dachte du könntest nicht hinreißender sein."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, um ein „Hmph!" Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Blaine drehte sich um und sah sich den Bildschirm an, weil er genau wissen wollte, welches Foto Kurt angesehen hatte. Kurt legte seinen Kopf schief, starrte schamlos auf Blaines Hintern, obwohl Blaine das nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich war fünfzehn als dieses Bild entstand.", sagte Blaine ihn nicht ansehend. „Das war direkt bevor ich meine Haare abgeschnitten hab. Das war mein Lieblingsshirt. Wes hat es allerdings verloren. Lange Geschichte, frag lieber nicht."

„Hmm.", sagte Kurt, ohne wirklich aufzupassen.

„Und ich war auf dem Bild auch nicht betrunken. Nur sehr glücklich. Davids Dad hatte uns eine große Packung Eis für unsere große Übernachtungsparty gekauft. Ich kann mich allerdings nicht daran erinnern, was genau wir getan haben."

„Uh-huh."

Blaine sah sich um und stellte sich dann auf. „Kurt Hummel, hast du gerade meinen Hintern angestarrt?"

Kurt, der wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht aussah, konnte nichts anderes tun als zu nicken, als seine Wangen sich so lieblich rosa färbten.

Blaine grinste und kletterte auf das Bett um zu ihm zu krabbeln. „Gefällt dir, was du gesehen hast?"

„Oh mein Gott, nicht.", kicherte Kurt plötzlich. „Bitte kitzle mich nicht. Ich werde nie wieder deinen Hintern anstarren."

Der ältere Junge kletterte über ihn, duckte sich und küsste seine Wange. „Ich werde dich nicht kitzeln."

Kurts Atem stockte ein wenig und er platzierte seine Hände auf Blaines Hüfte. „D-dann komm her."

Blaine beugte sich hinunter und drückte seine Lippen auf Kurts. Kurt küsste energisch zurück und zog seinen Freund näher. Blaine winselte in den Kuss hinein und lies die Finger durch sein Haar wandern.

„W-Wir haben z-zwei Stunden.", keuchte Kurt als er sich von dem Kuss zurückzog.

„Hausaufg…"

„Sei still.", sagte Kurt und schob Blaines Oberteil hoch. „Weg, weg."

Blaine zog das Shirt aus und begann Kurts weißes Dior Hemd schnell aufzuknöpfen, von dem er niemals zugeben würde, wie viel es gekostet hatte.

„Wenn du einen Knopf meines Hemds abrei-." Er wurde mit einem weiteren sehr ablenkenden Kuss verstummt. Er machte ein Geräusch, doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden erwiderte er den Kuss seines Freundes. Blaine zog ihm das Hemd fast zu gekonnt aus und küsste seinen Nacken hinunter. „Oh Gott ,Blaine…"

Blaine sah auf und grinste ihn bezaubernd an. „Ja?"

„Das war kein Stichwort aufzuhören." Kurt legte seine Hand zurück an Blaines Hinterkopf und leitete ihn zurück nach unten. Blaine begann so an dem Dekollete seines Freundes zu saugen, dass Kurt sich fühlte, als würde er sofort dahin schmelzen und so, dass seine enge Hose sich noch sehr viel enger anfühlte. Sehr viel enger. Er öffnete seinen Mund um wieder „Oh mein Gott" zu sagen, aber alles was herauskam war ein ziemlich lautes Stöhnen. Danke Gott für die Katastrophen in der Werkstatt und dass sein Vater ein Workaholic war. Er griff hinunter und kämpfte damit Blaines Jeans zu öffnen.

Blaine tastete hinunter und öffnete die Knöpfe, so dass seine Finger gegen Kurts strichen.

„Immer ganz Gentlemen.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft.

„Natürlich." Blaine lächelte ihn wieder bezaubernd an und bewegte sich um die Hose abzustreifen. Kurt zog seine eigene aus und zog Blaine sofort wieder zurück über sich, während er sich selbst an Blaine presste. Blaine stöhnte laut, seine Augen schlossen sich lustvoll und seine eigenen Hände zitterten.

„Kurt? Kurt, Süßer, bist du zu Hause?"

Der Junge zog sich mit geweiteten Augen zurück.

„Oh mein Gott, was macht sie hier? Oh mein Gott." Kurt sprang auf und zog sein Oberteil wieder an. „Ich komme, Grammy! Was macht sie hier?"

„Fuck." Blaine konnte nicht anderes sagen. Er benutzte dieses Wort nicht gerade häufig. Diese Situation schien die Benutzung des Wortes allerdings zu rechtfertigen.

"Ich kann jetzt keine so enge Hose tragen. Mist, mist, mist." Kurt griff nach einer Schlafanzughose aus dem Schrank, zog das Hemd aus (das eh verknittert war, weil es auf den Boden geschmissen wurde – er und Blaine würden später darüber reden müssen), und zog ein T-Shirt an.

„Kuuuurt?" Dies war die Stimme seiner Tante.

„Oh mein Gott.", wimmerte Kurt und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Es ist aber auch Zeit. Ich habe schon begonnen daran zu denken, dass ihr vielleicht etwas Versautes getan habt." Seine rothaarige Tante zwinkerte ihm zu. Errötete er? Ja, wahrscheinlich tat er es.

„Was ist los, Tante Paige?"

„Wo ist dein Daddy? Er sollte bald zu Hause sein, oder?", fragte Paige sich umsehend.

„Oh, da ist Blaine. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er hier sein würde! Hallo, Schätzchen." Kurts Oma lächelte und ging zu Blaine um ihn zu umarmen, als er den Fuß der Treppe erreichte. „Wie laufen deine Vorlesungen?"

„Sie laufen gut.", sagte Blaine glatt. Er hatte allerdings wahrscheinlich Übung darin mit Erwachsenen zu reden, direkt nachdem er fast Sex gehabt hatte. Kurt, auf der anderen Seite, hatte diese nicht. Er hatte immer ein wenig Zeit gehabt, um sich geistig darauf vorzubereiten, bevor er seinen Vater oder seine Stiefmutter sah. Normalerweise hatte er zumindest zwei Stunden. Nicht zwei Sekunden.

„Dad arbeitet heute lange.", murmelte er und sah hinunter. Die Tatsache dass seine Tante ihm und Blaine noch immer zuzwinkerte, wann immer seine Oma nicht hinsah, half nicht wirklich.

„Ich werde ihn anrufen. Er muss nach Hause kommen. Wir befinden uns in der Mitte einer Familienkrise.", sagte seine Oma, als sie ihr Handy heraus zog. „Wie benutze ich das noch einmal, Paige?"

„Mutter, du hast es vor fünf Minuten benutzt um Dad anzurufen."

„Ja, nun, er war mein letzter Anruf. Alles was ich tun musste war einen Knopf zu drücken." Sie sah zu Blaine. „Weiß deine Oma wie man ein Handy benutzt, Schatz?"

„Sie benutzt häufig eines für ihre Arbeit.", nickte Blaine und zeigte ihr wie sie ihre Kontaktliste finden konnte. „Sie weiß wahrscheinlich besser, wie sie ihres benutzen kann, als ich meines."

Paige lachte laut auf und schlang einen Arm um Kurt. „Kurt, bist du Jungfrau?"

Kurt wurde sehr steif, Blaines Mund öffnete sich und seine Großmutter seufzte. „Krise. Wie ich schon sagte. Paige, hör auf."

„Du bist betrunken, Tante Paige.", sagte Kurt sanft, als ihn der Geruch von Alkohol schließlich traf und bewegte sich von ihr weg.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken. Ich hatte bloß ein paar Drinks. Shots. Drinks und Shots."

„Burt, hier ist deine Mutter. Du musst sofort nach Hause kommen.", sagte seine Großmutter einige Momente später in ihr Telefon. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Sohn es lieber sehen würde, wenn du dich beeilst, Schatz… nein, es geht hier nicht um eine Überraschung für das Baby. Komm einfach her." Sie drehte sich zu Blaine. „Ich hoffe, dass dich nichts, was du heute siehst, dazu bringt schlechter von ihr zu denken. Sie befindet sich mitten in einer Mid-Life Crisis." Die letzten Worte waren tonlos und sie machte eine Geste des Trinkens aus einer Flasche.

„Warte, warum ist das eine Familienkrise?", fragte Kurt. „Tante Paige, es wär mir lieber, wenn du mein Haar nicht berührst. Ich habe viele Stunden – ja, okay… Grammy, Hilfe."

„Es wird sich alles aufklären, wenn dein Vater nach Hause kommt. Paige setz dich auf die Couch."

„Ich bin vierzig. Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben. Burt ist achtunddreißig, kommandier ihn herum."

Jetzt wurde offensichtlich, dass die Frau betrunken war. Kurt wusste nicht, wie er es zuvor nicht bemerken konnte. Sie setzte sich und zog Kurt mit sich. „Verlass ihn, Kurt. Er wird bloß dein Herz brechen und auch deine Seele und dich von deinen Träumen abhalten. Du hast so tolle Träume."

„W-.", murmelte Kurt stumm. „Was?"

„Jungs sind dumm, Kurt. Sie sind alle dumm. Und Mädchen auch. Alles außer d-dir und mir. Wir werden die drei Musketiere sein. Richtig? Du kannst mit mir nach New York ziehen und wir werden eine wunderschöne Zeit haben."

Fünfzehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Burt rauschte herein, Carole folgte ihm. „Was ist los? Geht es Dad gut?"

„Deinem Vater geht es gut, aber er hat mal wieder einen seiner Wutanfälle und wollte nicht kommen. Was gibt es sonst noch neues?", seufzte seine Großmutter.

„Ist sie betrunken?" Burt ging hinüber und stemmte Paige von Kurt weg, welcher praktisch zu Blaines Seite rannte und seine Hand nahm. „Sie ist betrunken. Du riechst es. Ist sie hierher gefahren?"

„Himmel nein. Ich habe ihr Auto gefahren. Allerdings ist sie von New York zu mir gefahren. Um zwei Uhr morgens. Dein Vater war ziemlich wütend. Wir haben sie ins Bett gesteckt und als wir später am Morgen aufgewacht sind, haben wir sie so gefunden." Kurts Großmutter zeigte auf seine Tante.

„Fass mich nicht an.", verzog Paige sein Gesicht zu Burt. „Ich mag dich nicht. Ich wette jetzt bist du glücklich, Burt. Ich w-wette du bist glücklich. Du hast sie immer gehasst."

„Was ist los?", fragte Kurt ängstlich.

Sie kam zu ihm, klopfte auf Blaines Schulter und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Enkel. „Tante Taylor hat Tante Paige letzte Nacht einen Antrag gemacht… und Paige hat sie abgewiesen."

„Verdammt richtig, dass habe ich. Sie mag meinen Hund nicht!"

Carole ging hinüber zu Paige. „Lass uns dir etwas zu Essen holen, Süße. Dann wirst du dich besser fühlen."

„Nein, nein. Ich möchte Burts Reaktion sehen. Er hat fünfzehn Jahre darauf gewartet. Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr, Burt? Du hattest Recht. Schwule Leute verdienen es nicht, glücklich zu sein. Nun, wer gab dir das Recht dazu, Burt?", sprach sie deutlich.

„Sei still und mach dich nicht lächerlich.", sagte Burt scharf und sah zu Kurt.

„Oh-ho-ho, du magst der Vater des Jahres zu sein, kleiner Bruder, aber du bist ein schrecklicher Bruder. Weiß dein kleines Baby, wie du in seinem Alter warst? Weiß er es?"

Blaine sah zwischen Burt und Paige hin und her und dann zu Kurt. „Lass uns an deinem Essay arbeiten. Ich werde dir noch einmal zeigen, wie du richtig zitierst, du –"

„Kommandier ihn nicht so herum!", schrie Paige. „Wer denkst, du dass du bist, so mit ihm zu reden?"

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?", schrie Burt zurück. „Wenn du ein Problem hast, lass es nicht an ihm aus. Du bist psychotisch und momentan hätte ich es auch lieber, wenn Kurt den Raum verlässt. Er ist mein Sohn. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Mein Problem bist du! Du und jeder andere heuchlerische Homophobe in diesem verdammten Staat!"

„Blaine, schaff Kurt aus dem Haus. Jetzt.", sagte Burt scharf.

„Du hast versucht mein Leben zu ruinieren, Burt! Du hast den Leuten mir genau dasselbe antun lassen, wie sie es deinem Sohn angetan haben!"

Blaine, der versuchte Kurt aus dem Raum zu schubsen, stoppte. Burt sagte nichts und starrte bloß Kurt an.

„Paige, was willst du damit sagen? Das war vor zwanzig Jahren. Kurt, nicht – ."

„Dad?", wisperte Kurt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen in mein Haus zu kommen und so zu sprechen? Du hast, seit Kurt drei Jahre alt war, darauf gewartet, es ihm zu sagen, oder etwa nicht?", sagte Burt schließlich und drehte sich seiner betrunkenen Schwester zu. „Ich liebe meinen Sohn und wage es ja nicht, ihn irgendetwas anderes denken zu lassen. Blaine, bitte schaff ihn aus dem Haus.", fügte er den letzten Teil ein wenig verzweifelt hinzu.

„Komm." Blaine zog sanft an seinem Arm.

„Fass ihn nicht an!", kreischte Paige.

„Rede nicht so mit Blaine!"

„Du hast ihn nur aufgenommen, weil du dich schuldig fühlst, Burt. Ansonsten würde er – ."

Carole kam nach vorne und schubste beide Jungs aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche. „Geht irgendwohin zum Abendessen." Sie zog Geld aus ihrer Tasche. „Ruft Finn an und seht, ob er euch begleiten will. Kommt für eine Weile nicht wieder!"

„Nein. Ich will wissen was los ist.", sagte Kurt langsam.

„Süßer, du musst gehen bis sich alle beruhigt haben. Okay? Nach dem Abendessen werden wir dir alles erzählen. Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht hier sein solltest. Besonders, wenn sie Blaine weiterhin anschreit, weil er dich beschützen will."

„Sie trinkt nicht. Nie.", protestierte Kurt.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung.", sagte Carole fest. „Bitte, Kurt. Streite nicht mit mir. Ich weiß, dass du gestresst bist, das sind wir alle. Mach das nicht größer, als es ist."

„Mein Vater – "

„Kurt. Bitte. Geh Essen. Burt wird später mit dir reden, Süßer. Okay?" Sie berührte sein Gesicht. „Geh einfach essen, bis das hier vorüber ist."

Die Stimmen im anderen Zimmer wurden lauter, aber es war klar, dass Kurts Großmutter versuchte, sie ruhig zu halten bis Kurt und Blaine gegangen waren. Kurts Name erklang einige Male. Blaine schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte und küsste die Seite seines Gesichtes. „Komm, wir werden auf dem Nachhauseweg anhalten und etwas Hundefutter holen. Wir müssten eh deswegen los."

Schließlich nickte Kurt und erlaubte, nachdem er einen letzten Blick in das Wohnzimmer riskiert hatte, aus dem Haus gezogen zu werden.

„Was… was hat sie gemeint? Was hat sie gesagt? Er hat die Leute ihr das antun lassen, was die Footballspieler mir angetan haben? Aber er war ein Footballspieler. Warum hat er sie nicht aufgehalten?"

„Carole meinte, dass du daraus nichts Größeres machen solltest als es ist, Kurt…", sagte Blaine sanft als er das Auto startete. „Ich denke du solltest nicht darüber nachdenken."

„Aber wenn mein Dad das getan hat – ."

„Dein Vater liebt dich. Zählt irgendwas, das er vor deiner Geburt getan hat? Wirklich?"

„Wenn er meine Tante gemobbt hat, weil sie lesbisch ist, Blaine, dann ja! Es zählt!" Seine Stimme erklang sehr viel lauter als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Nein, Kurt." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf als er aus der Auffahrt fuhr. „Du suchst seit vier Tagen nach etwas, warum du ausflippen kannst. Du versucht dich darauf zu versteifen, Baby. Mach das nicht. Es zählt nicht."

„Was Karofsky mir angetan hat, zählt nicht?" Kurt sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war unheimlich, dasselbe wie das, mit dem Kurt Blaines Vater in der Werkstatt angesehen hatte.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt, Kurt. Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund."

„Er hat mich aus meiner Schule gemobbt, Blaine. Wie kann das nicht wichtig sein? Er hat gedroht, mich zu töten!"

Blaine fuhr noch immer in der Nachbarschaft an den Rand. Er parkte und drehte sich zu Kurt, er sagte langsam und rational „Das sind zwei komplett unterschiedliche Situationen. Dave Karofsky liebt dich und ist verwirrt wegen seiner Sexualität. Er – ."

„Er hat mich so lange bedroht, bis ich die McKinley verlassen habe, Blaine. Er hat mich gegen Spinde geschubst und mir gedroht mich zu töten. Hast du eine Ahnung wie schlimm es war, zu wissen, dass ich jeden Tag in der Schule zusammengeschlagen werde?"

„Schockierender Weise ja! Ich weiß es! Hast du vergessen warum ich zur Dalton gewechselt bin?" Nicht gut. Hatte Blaine jemals seine Stimme gegen Kurt erhoben? Nicht so, niemals. Vielleicht das eine Mal als Kurt seine Medikamente weggeschmissen hatte. Aber das war etwas anderes gewesen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es realisiert hast oder nicht, doch du bist nicht die einzige Person, die Mobbing durchmachen musste! Jeden Tag werden tausende Menschen gemobbt!"

„Anscheinend hat mein eigener Vater zu dieser Anzahl beigetragen" Und er tut wirklich so, als würde er mich akzeptieren? Wie kann er mich akzeptieren, wenn er seiner Schwester so etwas angetan hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht was dein Vater vor zwanzig Jahren getan hat, Kurt, aber ich weiß, dass ich niemals jemand erlebt habe, der andere so akzeptiert, wie dein Vater es jetzt! Wir oft ist er zur McKinley gegangen um für dich zu kämpfen? Damit du dein Vorsingen bekommst, weil du gemobbt wurdest? Zählt das überhaupt nicht?", sagte Blaine laut.

„Nein! Nein, tut es nicht!" Kurt trat wütend gegen die Autotür. „Nein. Tut es nicht!"

„Wenn dein Vater dich nicht als schwul akzeptieren würde, Kurt, warum würde er mich mit dir zusammen leben lassen? Warum lässt er mich in deinem Bett schlafen?" Er senkte seine Stimme wieder.

„Er hofft wahrscheinlich, dass du mich mit AIDS ansteckst und ich sterben werde."

Blaines Atem stockte und er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob Kurt auf seine Vergangenheit anspielte, aber es tat dennoch weh. Und Kurt fuhr einfach fort wütend aus dem Fenster zu starren.

„Können wir einfach gehen? Ich will nicht hier rumsitzen und mich mit dir streiten.", fragte er schließlich ungeduldig.

Blaine rieb seine Augen, unbemerkt von Kurt, und fuhr wieder los. Er versuchte ein Schniefen und starkes Atmen zu vermeiden. Er wollte nicht, dass Kurt merkte, dass er kurz vorm Weinen war – nun er weinte schon. Aber nicht so sehr, dass er nicht sicher fahren konnte.

Sie fuhren zu dem ersten Restaurant auf ihrem Weg, welches das Breadsticks war. Kurt setzte sich und Blaine ging ohne ein Wort ins Badezimmer. Sobald die Tür sich schloss, verschloss er sie und rieb heftig seine Augen. Das war nicht fair. Erst hatte Kurts Tante ihn grundlos angeschrien und jetzt deutete Kurt an, dass er AIDS hatte? War es das was Kurt meinte? Nun, eigentlich klang es mehr als ob er andeutete, dass er eine Hure war. Dachte er das wirklich?

Er wollte nicht weinen, besonders nicht in einer öffentlichen Toilette, aber er konnte nicht anders. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen mit Kurt hierher zu ziehen. Vielleicht hätte er an der UK bleiben sollen, vielleicht hätte er Kurts Hand an dem Tag in der Dalton nicht nehmen sollen und ihn mit sich ziehen. Vielleicht war er nur ein dummer kleiner Junge, der niemals glücklich sein würde. Sich niemals wirklich geliebt fühlen würde.

Er rutschte an der Wand hinunter, versuchte nicht über den Dreck auf dem Boden nachzudenken und ließ die Tränen laufen. Er zog seine Knie zur Brust, biss sich auf die Lippe und weinte. Seine Eltern hassten ihn, seine Großmutter hasste ihn, er hatte keine Familie und jetzt fingen auch noch die Mitglieder von Kurts Familie an? Und Kurt selbst? Weinen brachte ihm nichts. Keine dieser stillen Tränen half, also hörte er auf sich auf die Lippe zu beißen und gab ein Schluchzen von sich, als er seine Beine noch fester umarmte und sich dabei erwischte wie er sich wünschte wieder siebzehn zu sein. Siebzehn und bei Wes zu Hause während er mit Wes Katy Perry sang und David die Stirn runzelte und darüber redete, dass sie „studiogemixt" sei und falsche Brüste hätte („Hat sie nicht.", scherzte Wes.) Dann begann er noch stärker zu weinen, weil er Wes und David wirklich vermisste.

Blaine musste sich wieder fassen. Er war fast neunzehn Jahre alt. Er würde in weniger als zwei Monaten neunzehn werden und er saß weinend in einer öffentlichen Toilette wie ein vierzehn-jähriges Mädchen. Er schnappte nach Luft. Er versuchte beides, sein Schniefen verstummen zu lassen und sich zu beruhigen. Schadensbegrenzung. Das war, was es war. Er hatte es zig Male in den Toiletten seiner Middle School getan. Er war in eine Kabine gegangen, sich gegen die Tür gelehnt gesetzt, seine Knie umarmt, geweint und sich dann beruhigt. Das brachte ihn bis nach Hause. Blaine war schon immer empfindlich gewesen. Als er zwölf gewesen war, konnte ihn schon der kleinste Kommentar über seine Haare von der falschen Person zum Weinen bringen. Wann immer jemand ihm sagte, dass er zu dürr, zu klein, zu ruhig oder zu mädchenhaft sei, hatte er geweint. Er hatte in seinem Leben mehr geweint als er es je zugeben würde.

‚Wie konnte Kurt so etwas sagen?'

Ja, er war sensibel. Er musste es sein.

Nur.

Nur.

Er rieb sein Gesicht mit einem rauen, braunen Tuch bis es sich rau anfühlte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er geweint hatte.

Er hatte so stark versucht von allen in Kurts Familie gemocht zu werden und er hatte versagt. Einfach so. Er gab ein weiteres Schluchzen von sich, als er in den Spiegel sah, füllten noch mehr Tränen seine Augen. Er wollte unbedingt in Kurts Familie passen. Auch, wenn er noch immer etwas schüchtern um sie herum war, er liebte Carole total. Bevor sie zur Arbeit ging tranken sie und Blaine Kaffee und redeten über verschiedene Dinge, wie, was er nach dem College tun wollte und momentan wie sie ihr Baby nennen wollte. Burt erzählte ihm immer Geschichten von den Buckeyes – sowohl von seinen alten Teammitgliedern als auch von den neuen, da er den Trainer gut kannte. Finn wurde ein guter Freund, ähnlich wie Wes und David es waren. Sie konnten freitags, bevor Kurt von der Schule nach Hause kam, gut Pizza holen und während des ganzen Essens reden, ohne auch nur eine einzige unangenehme Pause, oder nach Worten zu suchen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn mochten, er wollte es wirklich.

‚Hör auf. Hör auf zu weinen. Du bist kein Baby.'

Es war nicht fair.

Er holte tief Luft und spritze sich Wasser ins Gesicht, geschockt, dass bisher niemand versucht hatte die Toilette zu betreten. Nicht das sie herein kommen könnten, er hatte die Tür verschlossen. Durch das Wasser fühlte er sich besser. Er griff nach einem weiteren rauen Tuch und rieb sein Gesicht, aber dieses Mal war er sehr viel sanfter. Es tat noch immer weh, aber er konnte schlecht die Toilette mit nassem Gesicht oder Tränen auf den Wangen verlassen.

Viel besser. Nun musste er nur noch einige Minuten warten – ohne wieder zu weinen – und warten bis die Schwellung an seinen Augen verschwand. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, starrte sein Spiegelbild an und wunderte sich wie sich die Dinge innerhalb einer Stunde von so gut zu so schlecht wenden konnten. Eine dumme Stunde und er fühlte sich wieder wie fünfzehn, sein Vater über ihm stehend und starrend, ihn anschreiend, nicht so ein Mädchen zu sein und aufzustehen, nachdem der Mann ihn geschubst hatte.

Nein.

‚Nein. Du wirst jetzt nicht über deinen Vater nachdenken. Nein.'

Er schmiss das Tuch in den Müll und ging nach unten sehend zurück zum Tisch. Ihr Essen stand schon auf dem Tisch, doch Kurt starte nur aus dem Fenster ohne zu essen.

Blaine löffelte Pasta in den Mund, als bloße Entschuldigung Kurt nicht anzusehen oder mit ihm zu reden. Und besonders, damit das Schluchzen, das sich in seiner Kehle anbahnte, nicht erklang. Die Pasta war kalt, wirklich ekelhaft, aber er zwang alles hinunter.

Kurt blickte einige Minuten später auf Blaines Teller, sein eigener noch immer unberührt und er setzte sich auf. „Gut. Können wir gehen?"

„Gut.", wisperte er aufstehend. Er ging zum Auto und startete es, Kurt zum bezahlen alleine lassend. Als Kurt ins Auto kam starrte er ihn finster an. „Toll, was ist jetzt _dein_ Problem?"

Blaine sagte nichts. Er fuhr bloß aus der Parklücke und verließ den Parkplatz.

„Nein, wirklich. Was? Ich habe nichts getan."

_You make me, feel like I'm living a teen-age-dream, the way you—_

"Du hast nicht einmal einen Grund dich so zu verhalten."

_Turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's—_

„Blaine!"

„Was? Was willst du, Kurt? Was?"

Kurts Augen weiteten sich, er wurde still und sah auf seine Hände hinunter. Auf dem restlichen Heimweg sprach keiner der beiden Jungen. Das Auto war noch nicht einmal geparkt als Kurt ausstieg, die Tür zuschmiss und in das Haus rannte. Blaine folgte ihm kurz darauf tief Luft holend. Er musste es nur bis zum Gästezimmer schaffen, dann könnte er die Tür verschließen und weinen. Nur Carole war in der Küche und sah seine Tränen.

„Süßer, was ist los?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Schatz?"

„Es g-geht mir gut."

Sie ging zu ihm und zog ihn aus dem Haus als seine Lippen zu zittern begannen. „Nein, geht es nicht. Was ist los, Schatz?"

„N-nichts." Seine Stimme war ziemlich hoch.

Sie schlang seine Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn so, wie er annahm dass sie Finn umarmen würde wenn er aufgebracht war. „Oh, Süßer… shh." Sie festigte ihren Griff als seine Schultern zu zittern begannen. „Shh, es ist okay. Ich weiß, dass Kurt manchmal schwierig sein kann. Willst du darüber reden was passiert ist?"

„N-n-nein!"

„Okay, okay. Shh." Sie brachte sie beide in eine sitzende Position auf den Verandastufen und schaukelte ihn. „Es ist okay. Du bist okay, Blaine."

Er begann noch stärker zu weinen und fühlte sich wie ein Baby. Warum hatte seine Mutter das niemals getan? Warum kümmerte sich eine Frau, die ihn weniger als ein Jahr kannte, besser um ihn als seine eigene Mutter es getan hatte? Sie löste ihren Griff nicht bis sein Schluchzen abnahm und dann legte sie ihre Hand einfach auf seinen Rücken und rieb diesen sanft.

„So", wisperte sie. „Geht es dir etwas besser?"

Er gab einen wässrigen Schluckauf von sich und nickte tief Luft holend. „W-Was ist passiert?" Er brauchte eine Ablenkung. Momentan interessierte ihn nicht was es war. Bloß irgendwas. Irgendetwas.

Carole strich auf beruhigende Weise durch sein Haar und seufzte. „Anscheinend ist Burt nicht gerade gut damit umgegangen, dass seine Schwester homosexuell war und hat es seinem Vater gesagt, als sie in der High School war. Sie haben sie am Anfang nicht akzeptiert… Die Eltern gewöhnten sich daran, aber Burt nicht. Er hatte es einigen seiner Freunde erzählt. Also wurde Paige in der Schule gemobbt. Es klang nicht so… es klang nicht so, als ob Burt seine Schwester gut behandelt hatte bis er heiratete. Ich denke der Streit stand schon seit zwanzig Jahren an."

Blaine hickste wieder und rieb seine Augen. „Also kam sie um einen Streit a-anzufangen?"

„Es hat sich so angehört, als ob Taylor ihr einen Antrag gemacht hat und Paige abgelehnt hat, weil… Ich versuche nicht so zu tun, als würde ich mich mit homosexuellen Ehen auskennen, Blaine. Ich habe nie alles verstanden. Aber es hat sich so angehört, als ob Paige nicht heiraten wolle bis sie dasselbe Recht hätten wie alle anderen… Taylor hat ihr gesagt, dass es nie passieren würde, zumindest nicht in den nächsten zehn Jahren und dass sie es satt hätte, auf ein Wunder zu warten… Paige hat nein gesagt, dass sie sie nicht heiraten würde, bis es fair wäre… und Taylor meinte, dass sie fertig wären, wenn Paige sie nicht heiraten würde. Paige ging und tauchte mitten in der Nacht beim Haus ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters auf… Taylor steht Kurt sehr nahe, also sind sie gekommen um ihm diese Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen und wollten Burt hier haben, falls er sich aufregen würde… und anscheinend wurde es…" Sie winkte ein wenig mit ihrer freien Hand und seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass sie gemein zu dir war, Süßer. Du hast das alles nicht verdient und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich entschuldigen wird. Geht es dir gut?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte, obwohl er sich nicht wirklich gut fühlte.

Sie drückte seine Schulter und strich durch sein Haar. „Lass es mich einfach wissen wenn du reden möchtest. Ich kann gut zuhören. Du kannst auch immer mit Burt reden. Er liebt dich, Blaine. Egal was Paige gesagt hat. Er liebt dich wie er Finn liebt. Er hat wirklich großen Respekt vor dir und… und er spricht viel über dich. Ich würde mir so etwas nicht ausdenken."

Blaine lächelte schwach und nickte. „Danke."

„Jederzeit, Schätzchen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat.", sagte David mit einem Mund voller Eis. „Er war ein Miststück als du dachtest, dass du bi seist."

„Und als du letztes Mal dieses unpassende Outfit getragen hast.", sagte Wes über den Computerbildschirm. Er aß eine Scheibe Pilzpizza und trank direkt aus einer zwei Liter Flasche Dr. Pepper während er mit seinen Freunden skypte. „Er war immer sehr…"

„Miststück-mäßig?", murmelte Blaine und sprühte sich Sahne in den Mund.

„Das Wort was Wes suchte war dramatisch.", bot David an. „Kumpel, Wes, komm zurück nach Ohio. Dann können du, Blaine und ich am Wochenende etwas anstellen."

"Richtig. Ich verlasse die UCLA und das tolle Kalifornien um mit euch Losern herumzuhängen." Wes schmiss seine Pizza gegen den Bildschirm. „Oh, Mist. Das ist das dritte Mal, das ich es getan habe. Diese Technologie vernichtet wirklich mein Gehirn. Letzte Woche war es allerdings Soda. Dad war nicht gerade begeistert, dass er mir Geld für einen neuen Laptop schicken musste."

David war lachend umgekippt. Blaine schnaubte ein wenig, aber sein Lächeln erreichte nicht wirklich seine Augen.

„Blaine, das war _lustig_!"

„Ja, Blaine. Außerdem hättest du wissen müssen, dass du mit deinem Freund dumme Streits haben würdest wenn du schwul bist. Das steht im Schwulenhandbuch", gluckste David.

Blaines Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Woher kennst du das Schwulenhandbuch, David?"

„Ihr zwei habt nicht experimentiert oder so, oder? Das ist ekelhaft, Jungs. Einfach ekelhaft!", rief Wes.

„Hey.", sagte David laut. „Falls ich schwul sein wollte – was ich nicht will und fang nicht wieder mit dem ‚Man entscheidet sich nicht dazu schwul zu sein.' – hör auf mich so anzusehen, Anderson – wäre es nicht ekelhaft. Es wäre sehr sexy, weil ich sexy bin."

„Da wir gerade von sexy reden – Blaine sieht aus als würde er dich umbringen, David oder dich mit dieser Schlagsahne besprühen. Du solltest besser aufpassen – wie geht es der kleinen Schlampe, die du triffst?"

Blaine hielt die Sahne hoch als würde er David damit besprühen wollen, aber drehte sie in der letzten Sekunde zu seinem Mund und sprühte etwas hinein, während er David einen Blick zuwarf, der sagte „Wir werden später über die Wahl des Schwulseins reden und glaub ja nicht, dass ich es vergesse."

„Diese Schlampe will nichts anderes als Sex. Es ist total erschöpfend. Wenn Blaine nicht hysterisch hereingeplatzt wäre-."

Blaine höhnte: „Ich war nicht hysterisch."

„Doch. Warst du. Egal, wenn er nicht hysterisch hineingeplatzt wäre – sprüh das noch einmal auf mich und du wirst auf dem Boden schlafen, Blaine – wären wir jetzt in einer sehr interessanten und schmerzhaften Position."

„Können wir nicht darüber reden wie viel Sex ihr kriegt? Das Mal, das ich Sex in den letzten vier Wochen am nächsten kam, wurde von Kurts Oma und betrunkener Tante, die ins Haus platzten, ruiniert."

„Tätschle seinem Kopf für mich, David.", sagte Wes und machte eine Geste als würde er Blaines Klopf tätscheln. „Es ist okay. Ich kriege auch keinen Sex, Blaine. Anscheinend bin ich zu widerwärtig für ein Date. Oder so was in der Art. Es ist allerdings nicht so schlimm. Die Hälfte der Mädchen hier sind eh orange."

David rollte mit den Augen, als Blaine sich selbst dramatisch aufs Bett warf. „Wesley, dieses ganze ihn aufheitern mit dir via Computer funktioniert nicht. Wir sind nicht in unserem Element wenn wir nicht zusammen sind."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Katy Perry singen? Ich würde I Kissed a Girl vorschlagen, aber er macht immer dieses Gesicht wenn ich es versuche. Aw, verdammt. Ich muss gehen. Kann ich nachher noch mal mit euch skypen? Mein Zimmernachbar will seine Freundin ficken und das Internet arbeitet in den Gemeinschaftsräumen nicht."

Blaine krümmte sich: „Ich habe gerade etwas in meinen Mund gewürgt."

„Du würdest wirklich kotzen wenn du sie sehen würdest.", murmelte Wes bevor er die Kamera ausschaltete.

David schloss seinen Laptop und legte ihn auf den Boden. „Das hat nicht geholfen, oder?"

Der kleinere Junge schüttelte traurig seinen kopf. „David, denkst du ich bin eine Hure?"

Sein Freund seufzte und rutschte näher bevor er sanft sprach: „Natürlich nicht, Blaine. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die meisten High School Jungs deutlich mehr Sex haben als das… und fürs Protokoll, ich denke, dass Kurt das wirklich nicht andeuten wollte. Ich denke, es war gegen seinen Vater gerichtet und er… er hat nicht nachgedacht und es sehr schlecht ausgeführt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er deine Gefühle verletzen wollte oder dich zum Weinen bringen."

„Ich weiß, dass er es nicht wollte… aber er kann manchmal so selbstsüchtig und unsensibel sein." Er setzte sich auf. „Ich weiß… weiß einfach nicht, David. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

David seufzte wieder. „Blaine, er liebt dich und du liebst ihn. Ihr beide macht momentan einen ganz schönen Stress durch. Um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, dass du dich selbst belügst. Ich denke, dass du extrem aufgebracht bist, wegen dem was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist und du versuchst nicht darüber zu reden, da Kurt dich braucht. Und das verstehe ich, okay, er tut es. Aber du hast auch Dinge, über die du reden musst. Ich wünschte, du würdest mit Wes oder mir darüber reden. Du behältst die Dinge in dir, bis du explodierst und alles um dich herum zusammenbricht. Das ist nicht gesund."

Blaine beugte sich hinüber, legte seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter. „Ich vermisse dich und Wes…"

„Ich vermisse dich auch. Das Leben ist nicht so lustig ohne den anständigen Blaine… und besonders ohne den unanständigen Blaine.", lachte David. „Ich bin nur zwei Stunden entfernt. Wir sollten mehr zusammen unternehmen. An den Wochenenden wenn wir keine Aufgaben vom College haben und so. Vielleicht würde es nicht schaden nicht jede Minute mit Kurt zu verbringen."

Der jüngere Junge nickte sich auf die Lippe beißend. „Habe ich überreagiert?"

David spitzte seine Lippen und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass du überreagiert hast. Ich denke, dass du schließlich eine Linie überschritten hast. Und ich denke, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden wird, wenn du dich nicht entspannst. Sieh dir an was du durchgemacht hast. Kurt ist im Oktober und im November fast gestorben. Deine Eltern haben dich rausgeschmissen, dein Bruder spricht nicht mit dir. Du hast einen verrückten Hund, der in seinem Verhalten schlimmer ist, als ein Kleinkind, du bist weg von dem College, das du magst, was dich ein Semester zurück werfen könnte. In der Zwischenzeit ziehst du zusammen mit Kurt aus und besagter fester Freund hat gerade erst herausgefunden, dass die Männer, die ihn angegriffen haben, gefasst wurden, so dass er eventuell aussagen muss. Noch einmal besagter Freund flippt gerade aus, was immer dazu führt, dass du mental ebenfalls ausflippst. Dann kommt auf einmal eine betrunkene Tussi herein, ist gemein zu dir und du und Kurt streiten daraufhin. Genau während du panisch bist weil du mit deinem Freund zusammen ziehst und eine neue Stufe der Verpflichtungen eingehst. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr beide geil und grantig wart, weil ihr keine Möglichkeit hattet, dass zu ändern."

Das letzte war definitiv wahr. Blaine starrte geradeaus, auf seiner Lippe kauend. „Ich hab Angst, David."

David verstrubbelte das Haar seines Freundes und seufzte. „Bleib heute Nacht. Ich habe morgen Kurse und du kannst dich ausruhen und fernsehen. Ich meine du kannst bleiben, so lange du willst. Ich habe keine Mitbewohner oder so. Du weißt, dass es mich nicht stört. Aber bleib zumindest heute Nacht, schlafe eine Nacht gut und denk morgen über die Dinge nach. Schreib Kurt nicht und ruf ihn nicht an. Ich weiß, dass es gemein ist, SMS und Anrufe nicht zu beantworten, doch ich hab ihm bereits geschrieben und ihm gesagt, dass du hier sicher bist. Ich denke heute Nacht solltest du dich alleine auf Blaine konzentrieren."

„Es ist schwer, mich auf Blaine zu konzentrieren.", seufzte Blaine und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

David schnaubte und strich bloß murmelnd durch sein Haar. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Blaine. Ich verspreche es."

Mittlerweile existieren zu dieser FF schon einige Drabbles, die vor oder nach dieser FF handeln. Ich werde diese ebenfalls alle übersetzen und dafür eine neue FF veröffentlichen. Also haltet mein Profil im Auge falls euch so etwas interessiert. Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht genau wann ich das erste poste.

Spoiler

Na was meint ihr? Werden sie sich wieder vertragen? Und wie werden wohl Wes und David mit einem deprimierten Blaine umgehen?

Außerdem wird Burt sicher nicht so begeistert davon sein, dass Kurt und Blaine streiten.

Übrigens besteht das Kapitel aus 4 Teilen.


	18. Chapter 152

**Kapitel 15.2 **

„Du hast den Valentinstag verpasst."

„Ich weiß."

„Du hast den Geburtstag seines Bruders verpasst."

Deswegen fühlte er sich schlecht, doch er hatte Finn zumindest angerufen. „Ich weiß."

„Du bist in den letzten drei Wochen zwei Stunden zum Unterricht hin und zurück gefahren, Blaine."

Blaine zog seine Füße unter sich. David hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck den der Therapeut seines Vaters gehabt hatte als er Blaine über seine Familie befragt hatte, also war es klar, dass dieses Gespräch nicht so schnell vorüber sein würde. „Also?"

„Also, Blaine, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob du und Kurt noch zusammen seid oder nicht."

Blaine sagte nichts, er war plötzlich sehr von einem Fussel seines Sweaters abgelenkt.

„Hast du überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Er hat gesprochen. Oder es versucht. Ich habe nicht wirklich zugehört."

„Er versucht bloß sich zu entschuldigen, Blaine…"

„Ohne Wes' vorlauten Mund wüsste er noch nicht einmal wofür er sich entschuldigen sollte.", murmelte Blaine seine Stirn runzelnd.

„Jemand musste mit ihm reden. Du legst immer auf oder hebst gar nicht erst ab. Es scheint als würdest du nicht einmal… mit ihm reden wollen und f-."

„Warum sollte ich mit ihm reden wollen, David?" Er stand auf. „Er hat mich stundenlang in einer Toilette weinen lassen."

„Das." David zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger auf ihn als er ihm in die Küche folgte. „ist eine große Übertreibung, Anderson."

Blaine öffnete die Kühlschranktür, zerrte Schlagsahne heraus und murmelte, dass er sie komplett auf einmal essen würde, als er den Deckel in den Müll warf (er schaffte es beim ersten Versuch in den Eimer, nur damit ihr es wisst). „Er lebt in seiner kleinen, strahlenden Regenbogenblase, David. Er hat seine perfekte Familie. Sein Vater ist wahrscheinlich der klügste Mann und das beste Elternteil der Welt und laut Finn weigert sich Kurt seit drei Wochen mit ihm zu reden! Und Carole ist die süßeste Frau überhaupt. Weißt du, dass sie mich jeden Tag beim Mittagessen anruft, um mit mir zu reden? Und ich wette er schafft es sie so zu manipulieren, dass sie ihn bemitleidet. Weißt du warum?"

David sprang auf die Theke. Er war mittlerweile an diese langen Tiraden in der Küche über Kurt gewöhnt. Sie endeten immer damit, dass sein Freund sich miserabel fühlte, sich auf die Couch schmiss und versuchte heraus zu finden wie viel Schlagsahne er in seinen Mund bekam, ohne zu würgen. „Warum?", fragte er. Es war einfacher mit zu machen, ansonsten würde Blaine ihn nerven, bis er es tat.

„Weil er eine _schwarze Seele_ hat." Er gestikulierte wild und spritze sich noch mehr Sahne in den Mund.

„Oh mein Gott, Blaine, er hat keine schwarze Seele. Du hast den Verstand verloren. Ich denke du brauchst ein Nickerchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du genug schläfst."

„Hat er! Hat er! Er meint, dass er süß ist, weil er ein paar Zentimeter größer ist, als ich. Weißt du was? Ich könnte immer noch wachsen! Und-und-und er ist so süß mit seinem perfekten Haar und seinen hellblauen Augen und seiner Porzellanhaut. Nun jeder wäre so weich, wenn sie sich selbst in Butter baden würden, wie er es praktisch jede einzelne Nacht zwei Stunden tut!"

„Gib mir die Schlagsahne, du wirst ersticken und sterben, wenn du so weitermachst während du sprichst."

„Nein, das ist Meine." Blaine trat beiseite um außer Reichweite zu sein. „Ich _liebe_ sie. Weißt du was ich nicht liebe, David? _Kurt_. Ich _hasse_ ihn."

„Wenn du ihn hassen würdest, Blaine, hättest du schon vor drei Wochen mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Du würdest nicht auf meiner Couch sitzen und jeden Tag zwanzig Dosen Sprühsahne essen.", zeigte David auf, wieder danach greifend.

Er sprühte noch mehr in seinen Mund und gestikulierte wieder wild. „Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! David, er ist Rachel! Er ist total Rachel! Er ist so Rachel und ich haaaassssse sie!"

„Rachel?"

Blaines mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck war absolut nicht attraktiv. „Rachel Berry. Sie ist der Teufel, David. Sie ist viel aufmerksamkeitssüchtiger als ich."

„Das muss ziemlich schlimm sein.", murmelte David.

„Ugh, ihre Stimme ist wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel.", erschauderte Blaine. „Ja, er ist Rachel. Er denkt, er kann tun, was immer er will. Und er kann mich einfach über eine Klippe stoßen – " Er stieß seine Hand zur Seite. „Mein Herz heraus reißen – " Er griff zu seiner Brust. „Und. mein. Leben. ruinieren."

David sprang schnell auf und nahm ihm die Schlagsahne aus der Hand. „Blaine, ich liebe dich und alles, aber du fängst an, dich verrückt an zu hören."

„Gib sie mir zurück, David. Ich brauche sie. Zum Überleben."

„Was du brauchst, ist deinen Freund anzurufen.", sagte sein Freund fest. „Wenn du mit ihm Schluss machst, gut. Wenn du mit ihm zusammen bleibst, auch gut. Aber du kannst dich nicht für immer in meinem Haus verstecken ‚Dancing With the Stars' ansehen und weinen, weil der heiße Rotschopf heraus gewählt wurde. Weil wir wissen, dass du den Rotschopf irgendwie mit Kurt gleichsetzt, obwohl sein Haar nicht einmal rot ist."

„Aber er ist Rachel."

„Wenn ich dir das zurückgebe, wirst du ihn dann anrufen?"

„Nein."

David gab ein Seufzen von sich. „Möchtest du wirklich, das ich Wes hierher fliegen lasse? Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns das wirklich möchte, aber wenn es sein muss, werde ich es machen."

Blaine antwortete nicht und fuhr einfach fort, nach der Schlagsahne zu greifen, welche David hinter sich hielt.

„Blaine, das wird langsam peinlich. Dein Penis ist direkt neben meinem und – oh Mein Gott, nimm sie! Nimm sie!" Er warf die Schlagsahne von sich. „Du hast den Verstand verloren. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade getan hast, Blaine."

„Ich wollte meine Sahne." Blaine machte ein ‚hmph'-Geräusch und verließ den Raum.

David zog sein Telefon heraus und schrieb Wes.

‚_Ja. Wir müssen jetzt den Master-Plan heranziehen. Er hat sich selbst irgendwie davon überzeugt, dass Kurt dieses nervige Soloistenmädchen der New Directions ist.'_

Er drückte auf senden und öffnete dann eine weitere Nachricht.

‚_Und er hat grade meinen Hintern angegrapscht.'_

„Ich mag das nicht, ich mag das überhaupt nicht. Lass mich hinunter, Wes. Nur weil du ein Riese bist, heißt das nicht, dass du – mich – so – über – die – Schulter - schmeißen – kannst!"

„Das ist bloß in deinem eigenen Interesse, Blaine. Du hast ihm ernsthaft an den Hintern gefasst? Ich überlege, dich nicht bloß nach Lima sondern zu einer Irrenanstalt zu bringen um dich durchchecken zu lassen."

Blaine legte seine Hände auf jede Seite des Autotürrahmens. „Ich werde nicht hinein gehen, ich werde nicht hinein gehen. Nein. Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Er ist Rachel Berry."

„Er ist nicht Rachel Berry, du Dummkopf. Du leidest noch immer so unter Schlafentzug, dass du denkst, dass du Arielle bist oder so."

„Ich wäre eine sehr viel bessere Belle, danke.", sagte Blaine abwesend. „Ich mag es zu lesen."

Wes nutzte diese Möglichkeit, griff nach seinem Kopf und zwang ihn in das Auto. „KOMM SCHON, DAVID, BEEIL DICH! ER IST IM AUTO! ICH WIEDERHOLE, ER IST IM AUTO!"

„Ich mochte dich mit deinem Hammer lieber!", schrie Blaine durch die geschlossene Tür auf das Fenster einschlagend.

„Wenn du mein Fenster zerbrichst, Anderson, werde ich dich zerbrechen." David stieg ins Auto.

„Ihr seit nicht länger meine besten Freunde."

„Du kannst das nicht für immer vermeiden, Alter. Ich weiß, dass dein Herz wund ist oder was immer es ist, was schwule Jungs fühlen, aber es wird langsam unerträglich.", zwitscherte Wes als er auf den Rücksitz kletterte.

„Ja und meine Sympathie ist aus dem Fenster geflogen, als du mir an den Hintern gefasst hast."

„Ich habe versucht dich abzulenken.", grummelte Blaine.

„Werd erwachsen, Blaine.", sagte David und startete den Motor.

„Was ist mit meinem Auto?"

„Wir vertrauen dir nicht, dort zu bleiben. Wir behalten es eine Woche, damit du keine Chance hast, wo anders hin zu gehen.", sagte Wes fröhlich. „Nirgendwohin, außer in die Arme deines geliebten Kurt Hummel." Er beugte sich vor, steckte seinen iPod im Auto an und begann damit zu hantieren. „Nun sei still, hör dir die andere Liebe deines Lebens an und bleib still bis wir in Lima sind."

Blaine starrte wütend durch das Fenster als Teenage Dream zu spielen begann.

„Du kannst nicht einfach in ein Haus hineinspazieren ohne zu Klopfen, Wesley. Das ist unhöflich!", zischte David.

„Blaine lebt hier, es ist okay – hallo! Du kennst mich nicht, aber wir haben etwas gefunden, was du verloren hast. Und ehrlich gesagt treibt er meinen Freund David in den Wahnsinn mit seinem Schmollen und Trübsal blasen. Ist Kurt da?"

„Wenn nicht, werden wir warten.", fügte David hinzu.

Finn blinzelte Wes und David zu und sah dann zu Blaine. „Hey, Kumpel."

Blaine blickte seine Freunde bloß finster an.

„Blaine, wo sind deine Manieren?" Wes sah Finn mit einem Blick an, welcher ein süßes Lächeln sein sollte. Es sah wirklich eher verrückt aus. „Dein großer Freund hat Hallo gesagt."

„Hi, Finn.", sagte Blaine mit zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen.

Und dann kam ER nach unten, telefonierend und so miserabel aussehend, wie Blaine ihn nie gesehen hatte. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er sagte: „Ich muss auflegen, Mercedes. Ich werde dich später zurück rufen. Nein, es ist alles okay. Bye."

„Das wird sehr peinlich werden.", seufzte David. „Hey, Kurt."

„Hi, David.", sagte Kurt sanft, aber seine Augen verließen Blaine nicht. Blaine, wie auch immer, weigerte sich ihn anzusehen. „Hi, Wes."

„Belle hier ist den ganzen Weg nach Cinci gewandert und wir dachten, dass wir den Streuner nach Hause bringen sollten. Er war sehr nett und alles, aber er frisst David die Haare vom Kopf." Wes strich durch Blaines Locken, was zu einem noch finstereren Blick führte. „Ich kann allerdings nicht versprechen, dass er nicht beißt."

„Wes, du machst es nur noch schlimmer." David stupste ihn an und stemmte seine Hände von Blaine weg. „Wir betreiben hier eine Intervention. Nun, was er über das Essen gesagt hat, ist allerdings wahr… aber er vermisst dich. Auch wenn er es nicht sagen will."

„Er sieht aus als hättest du ihn aus dem Bett gezogen und ins Auto geschubst.", sagte Kurt kleinlaut.

„Es war meine Idee." Wes stellte sich gerader hin. „Es hat auch sehr gut funktioniert."

„Kumpel, es ist schön dich zu sehen!", sagte Finn und wählte einen sehr schlechten Moment um sich einzumischen. „Wir haben noch immer etwas Kuchen, wenn du willst. Er ist noch immer sehr gut. Kurt kann exzellent backen und – ."

Kurt hielt seine Hand hoch ähnlich wie Blaine es bei David getan hat. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Blaine jetzt Kuchen möchte, Finn."

„Ich würde gerne etwas haben! Ist er mit Schokolade?" Beide, Kurt und Blaine, starrten David an. „Nicht so wichtig."

„Komm mit." Finn winkte ab. „Er ist total lecker. Kurt macht den besten Kuchen überhaupt."

Als David zu Finn ging fasste er Wes rau am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Aber ich möchte sie küssen und sich vertragen sehen.", wimmerte er mit immer schwächer werdender Stimme als sie gingen.

Kurt ging zu Blaine, stoppte allerdings einen halben Meter vor ihm. „Es tut mir Leid."

Blaine weigerte sich noch immer, ihn anzusehen. Wenn er ihn ansehen würde, würde er weniger wütend werden. Denn, so sehr er es auch hasste das zuzugeben, David hatte Recht. Er vermisste Kurt wirklich und es wäre einfacher gewesen seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen, ihn zu küssen und so zu tun als ob alles gut wäre.

„Blaine, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich habe... ich..." Kurt machte ein schnalzendes Geräusch mit seiner Zunge und seufzte leicht. „Du hörst mir nicht zu."

„Ich höre zu.", murmelte der kleinere Junge, während seine Augen sich auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hefteten.

„Du.. hast meine Anrufe nicht beantwortet. Ich habe fast gedacht... dass..." Kurt brach ab und machte wieder dieses Geräusch. „Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Blaine. Ich... ich habe dich vermisst."

Blaine sah seufzend hinunter auf seine Schuhe. „Du hast meine Gefühle verletzt. Du verletzt mich immer, wenn du aufgebracht bist und es ist nicht fair, das alles an mir aus zu lassen... Ich habe deine Tanten nicht auseinander gebracht. Und du hast komplett ignoriert, dass deine Tante gemein zu mir war, als ich versucht habe dich zu beschützen."

„Sie war betrunken, Blaine. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du es so ernst nehmen würdest!", sagte Kurt verzweifelt. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es dich aufgebracht hat. Und Wes hat gesagt, dass du in der Toilette geweint hast? Ich wusste es nicht, Blaine. Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen, als ich das über AIDS gesagt habe, okay? Ich habe nicht einmal über deine Vergangenheit nachgedacht. Das ist mir überhaupt nicht eingefallen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dich aufregt, hätte ich es niemals gesagt. Es war nichts gegen dich, sondern gegen meinen Vater."

„Du verbringst so viel Zeit damit, über dich selbst nachzudenken, dass du nicht einmal mitbekommen hast, dass ich aufgebracht war. Oder wusstest du es und es hat dich einfach nicht interessiert?"

„Blaine", wimmerte Kurt. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Blaine Augen trafen schließlich seine und er konnte sehen, dass sie mit Tränen gefüllt waren. „Ich habe so viel für dich getan, Kurt. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich getroffen habe. Ich fange an zu denken, dass es dich nicht einmal interessiert."

„Nein! Das ist nicht wahr!", wimmerte er wieder. „Bitte, sag das nicht. Es interessiert mich."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du, wann immer du wütend bist, mir alles, was ich getan habe, vorwirfst?", fragte der ältere Junge wütend.

„Ich wollte das nicht, Blaine! Es ist viel passiert! Ich wollte das nicht!"

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Kurt! Werd ein bisschen Erwachsen! Werd Erwachsen!"

„Ich versuche es, okay? Ich versuche erwachsen zu werden, aber momentan ist alles so durcheinander und – "

„Dann lass es nicht an mir aus! Nicht wenn ich derjenige bin, den du aufweckst und der dir mitten in der Nacht Wasser holt, wenn du keine Luft kriegst! Nicht wenn ich derjenige bin, der verdammte vier Stunden mitten in der Nacht gefahren ist, um bei dir im Krankenhaus zu sein, oder wenn ich derjenige bin, der dich gehalten hat, wenn du geweint hast, der sich um dich gekümmert hat! Lass es nicht an mir aus!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Blaine! Es tut mir Leid! Ich war dumm!"

Blaine starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich... bitte... Blaine, mach nicht... Ich... es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen soll. Sag mir, wie ich es gut machen kann." Er zog seinen Kopf ein als sein Freund ihm nicht antwortete. „Bl-Blaine... bitte... kann ich dich umarmen?"

Blaine seufzte resigniert.

Kurt nahm das als ein ja – oder ein es ist mir egal, was es wahrscheinlich gewesen war – und schlang seine Arme um Blaine. Blaine stand angespannt da. Er erlaubte sich selbst nicht, sich in Kurts Armen zu entspannen. Kurt gab nach einigen Minuten auf und ließ seine Arme zu seinen Seiten fallen.

„Ich kann das jetzt nicht." Blaine ging an ihm vorbei und in die Küche. „Können wir jetzt gehen, David?"

David sah von dem Kuchen auf, Schock stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben „Gehen?"

„Ich würde gerne gehen.", wiederholte er ruhig, obwohl im zum weinen zu Mute war.

„Kumpel, warum bleibst du nicht? Was ist überhaupt zwischen euch zweien passiert?", fragte Finn aufstehend. „Mir sagt nie jemand etwas."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden." Blaine sah weg.

„Nun ich möchte es. Er hat sich seit drei Wochen in seinem Zimmer versteckt. Was hast du – "

„Er hat nichts getan.", sagte Kurt laut, das Zimmer betretend. „Ich war's. Ich war derjenige, der etwas getan hat, nicht Blaine. Also lass ihn in Ruhe, Finn. Lass... lass ihn gehen."

Wes stand sofort auf. „Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen, Finn. Wir sehen uns später, Kurt."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Er sollte doch hier bleiben.", seufzte David aufstehend.

„Blaine...was..." Finn ging zu ihm.

„Kümmere dich um ihn. Okay?", murmelte Blaine, ging an Burt vorbei, der hereingekommen war und verließ das Haus.

„Mir gefällt das nicht.", sagte Finn und sah Wes und David an.

„Danke für den Kuchen.", sagte David und drängte Wes murmelnd hinaus: „Und was machen wir _jetzt_?"

Burt, Kurt und Finn standen alles stumm im Flur. Burt sah Kurt einige Minuten an, blickte zur Tür und sprach, als er die Haustür schließen hörte: „Wir reden. Jetzt sofort."

„Ich habe nichts zu sagen."

Finn nahm seinen Kuchen und ging.

„Du wirst dich setzen und wir werden reden."

„Ich habe zu tun."

„Setz. Dich. Hin."

Kurt starrte seinen Vater einige Sekunden an, überlegend, ob er den Protest fortführen sollte, aber ließ sich schließlich geräuschvoll auf den Stuhl fallen. Sein Vater setzte sich nicht. Das hieß immer Ärger. Das würde nicht lustig werden.

„Ich will wissen, was du dem Jungen angetan hast.", sagte Burt langsam.

„Ich will wissen, was du Tante Paige angetan hast."

Burt sah ihn für einige Sekunden an und sah mit jeder Sekunde wütender aus. „Es wird ein Tag kommen, Kurt, an dem ich dir alles erzählen werde. Aber du kannst darauf wetten, dass es passiert, wann und wie ich es möchte. Nicht wie du und definitiv nicht wie Paige."

„Hast du zugesehen wie sie sie ebenfalls gegen Spinde geschubst haben, Dad?" Kurt beugte sich vor.

„Rede nicht so mit mir. Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, Kurt, aber ich habe dich viel zu lange machen lassen, was du willst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit Geschenken versucht habe zu überkompensieren, dass deine Mutter gestorben ist und ich dich wann immer ich konnte glücklich machen wollte, weil ich nicht mag, was ich gerade sehe. Und ich mag es überhaupt nicht, dass du Blaine durch diese Tür gehen lässt ohne ihm hinterher zu laufen. Zum zweiten Mal."

Kurt zog scharf die Luft ein. Warum war ihm diese Idee nicht gekommen? Es war so einfach. Warum hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht?

„Was hast du getan?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Dad."

„Habt ihr zwei Schluss gemacht? Ist es das, was ich gerade gesehen habe? Bist du wirklich egoistisch genug ihn von seiner Familie weg zu reißen und ihn dann aus der Tür gehen zu lassen?"

„Ich habe ihn von niemandem weggerissen!", schrie Kurt.

„Als du ihn gebeten hast, nicht zurück nach Kentucky zu gehen, Sohn, hast du genau das getan!", schrie Burt zurück und verlor schließlich die Geduld. „Mit einem Satz hast du alles, was der Junge kannte genommen und zerstört!"

Kurt sah schnell weg, Tränen füllten seine Augen.

"Habe ich dich nicht besser erzogen? Was hast du getan? Wenn du den Jungen von seiner Familie trennst, Kurt, und er nicht hierher zurückkommt, wo soll er hingehen? Was wird er tun? Du warst alles, was er hatte! Alles was er hatte, warst du! Er hat alles für dich aufgegeben!"

Kurt sprach nicht. Er fühlte sich kleiner und kleiner mit jedem Wort, das sein Vater sprach. Die Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter.

„Wenn es zwischen euch vorbei ist, Kurt... ich... Ich bin angewidert. Habt ihr zwei euch getrennt? Habt ihr? Bitte, sag mir, Sohn, dass ihr nicht... Ich kann dich gerade nicht einmal ansehen." Burt ging hinüber und starrte wütend aus der Hintertür. „Hast du jemals daran gedacht, was er für dich aufgegeben hat? Einmal?"

„Ja!" Kurts Stimme brach.

„Was?"

„Was meinst du, was?"

„Was hat er aufgegeben"

"Seine Familie war schrecklich zu ihm, Dad! Sie haben ihn nicht verdient!"

„Haben sie ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben?" Kurt antwortete nicht. „Ist er jemals hungrig zu Bett gegangen? Hatte er jemals kein Handy um dich anzurufen?"

„Er hat noch immer ein Handy. Er ist bei David."

„Kurt! Ich kann das nicht glauben! Bist du so von der Welt um dich herum getrennt, Sohn? Bist du?" Burt sah ihn wieder an. „Er hat momentan kein zu Hause, Kurt. Er hat keinen Job, weil er zwei aufgegeben hat, um sich um dich zu kümmern!"

„David wird – ."

„ES IST NICHT DAVIDS VERANTWORTUNG, KURT! ES IST DEINE!"

„Es ist nicht meine Verantwortung! Ich bin erst achtzehn!"

Burt kam sehr nahe an seinen Sohn heran. Für eine Sekunde dachte Kurt, dass sein Vater ihn schlagen würde. „Du warst alt genug, um ihn zu bitten, alles für dich aufzugeben und du meinst es wäre nicht deine Verantwortung, dich um ihn zu kümmern? Sicher zu stellen, dass er ein Dach über dem Kopf hat, dass er jeden Abend etwas zu essen hat, dass er ein funktionierendes Handy hat, falls sein Auto mitten in der Nacht kaputt geht oder er am Highway strandet? Oder wenn er einen Unfall hat? Sicher zu gehen, dass du genauso für ihn da bist, wie er für dich? Es ist mehr nötig als ihn zu halten, wenn er krank ist, Kurt! Du musst 24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche, 365 Tage im Jahr für ihn da sein! Du kannst nicht wählen, wann du dich um jemanden kümmerst! Du machst nicht einen Tag mehr und einen anderen weniger, denn er hat dir das ganz sicher nicht angetan! Der Junge hat tagelang nicht geschlafen, als er bei dir im Krankenhaus saß! Niemand, Kurt – Niemand wird dich jemals so bedingungslos lieben und sich so um dich kümmern wie Blaine es getan hat! Niemand anderes hätte dich in diesem Krankenhausbett liegen sehen, gerade zu tot aussehend, und hätte die ganze Zeit bei dir gesessen. Und du hast es ruiniert! Du hast es ruiniert und jetzt muss ich damit leben, dass mein Sohn dafür gesorgt hat, dass dieser sich sorgende Junge nichts mehr hat. Und wofür? Nichts!"

Kurt verdeckte seinen Mund, jetzt schluchzend.

„Er ist weg, Kurt! Er ist weg!"

Kurt stand auf, rannte an seinem Vater vorbei, schmiss den Stuhl zur Seite und rannte hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er schmiss die Tür zu und rutschte schluchzend die Wand hinunter. Warum machte alles Sinn wenn er zurück sah? Warum war er so dumm gewesen? Sein Vater hatte Recht. Niemand würde ihn jemals so lieben wie Blaine und er... hatte alles komplett zerstört. Wie konnte er das passieren lassen? Wie hatte er das passieren lassen können?

Eine lange Zeit verging bis die Tür sich langsam öffnete. Er weinte noch immer mit gerötetem Gesicht. Seine Brust schmerzte – wirklich stark – aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er musste weinen, weil er schrecklich war, eine schlimme Person und das einzig Gute in seinem Leben ruiniert hatte.

„Geht es dir gut, Kumpel?"

Kurt sah auf zu seinem Bruder und schüttelte, sich die Augen und die Nase mit dem Handrücken reibend, den Kopf.

„Ich... habe dir Milch mitgebracht. Sie ist fettarm." Finn setzte sich zu ihm und hielt sie ihm hin.

„D-Da-danke." Kurt nahm das Glas und stellte es neben sich auf den Boden während er seine Beine zur Brust zog. „I-I-Ich habe es versaut, Finn. Ich habe alles zerstört."

„Es wird alles wieder gut." Finn griff hinüber und schlang einen Arm um Kurt. „Du wirst jemand anderen finden."

Kurt gab einen lauten gequälten Schluchzer von sich und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte niemand anderen. Er wollte Blaine.

„Ich... meine..." Finn sah schuldig nach unten. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Bruder... es tut mir Leid."

Kurt schluchzte einfach ins eine Hände, seine Schultern zitterten.

„Kurt, nicht weinen..." Finn zog ihn näher zu sich und legte Kurts Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Es ist okay. Alles wird wieder gut..."

"Ich w-w-will von v-vorne beginnen.", schluchzte Kurt in seine Schulter mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Alles kann wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden… sieh mich und Rachel an. Wir sind jetzt schon das vierte Mal zusammen."

„Er hasst m-mich." Kurt sah zu ihm auf. „Ich hab M-mist gebaut, Finn. Ich hab wirklich M-mist gebaut."

„Er scheint verständnisvoller Junge zu sein, Kurt. Ich bin mir sicher wenn du mit ihm redest – ."

„Ich habe es ver-versucht. S-So oft. Ich w-w-weiß nicht mehr weiter. Finn, ich weiß n-nicht was ich tun soll."

Finn biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte einfach verwirrt aussehend geradeaus.

„Es ist hoffnungslos. Es ist hoffnungslos." Kurt löste sich aus Finns Umarmung und stand tief Luft holend auf, was prompt zu einigen Hustern führte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich e-es zer-zerstört habe. Er ist weg."

„Es braucht nur ein paar Pflaster, das ist alles.", sagte Finn leise, ein Versuch ihn sich besser fühlen zu lassen.

„Ein paar riesige Pflaster. In epischen Ausmaßen.", schniefte er laut und hustete. „Danke, F-Finn."

„Gern geschehen, kleiner Bruder." Finn setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und schlang wieder einen Arm um ihn. „Gib ihm etwas Zeit, sich zu beruhigen und versuch dann noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Es waren drei Wochen.", schniefte er wieder. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit mir reden möchte."

„Aber er hat heute ein wenig mit dir geredet, oder? Das ist schon einmal etwas."

„Ich schätze schon... ich hoffe es."

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht sehen willst, Blaine... aber..."

Blaine war zwei Tage später zu seinem Auto gegangen. Kurts Navigator war neben seinem BMW geparkt, aber Kurt saß auf dem Gehsteig zu ihm aufsehend. Er stand auf und rieb seine Hände an seiner Hose ab, tief Luft holend. Es war sehr offensichtlich, dass er nervös war und es einiges an Courage gebraucht hatte, hier her zu kommen.

„Aber du musst mir zuhören... weil ich mir über etwas klar geworden bin, Blaine. U-Und ich möchte, dass du nach Hause kommst, bitte. Ich bin hier. Ich bin zu dir gekommen. Und ich bitte dich, mit nach Hause zu kommen. Bitte."

Blaine blinzelte ihn an und schob seinen Rucksack seine Schulter nach oben. Kurt war der letzte Mensch, den er erwartet hätte. „Woher wusstest du wo ich bin?"

„Ich wusste, dass du auf dem OSU Campus bist... Finn hat mir gesagt, wo die meisten Gebäude mit Abendkursen sind und ich... bin zu allen Parkplätzen gefahren bis ich dein Auto gesehen habe. Nun, es war noch ein weiteres solches Auto hier genau wie deins. Dort drüben." Er zeigte hinüber. „Aber in diesem war eine McDonalds Tüte und ein Starbucks Becher, also..." Er brach ab.

„Warum bist du hier?" Blaine wusste nicht was er denken sollte, was er tun sollte. Vermisste er Kurt? Natürlich. Hatten sie Schluss gemacht? Nun, sie hatten die Worte nicht gesagt, aber es hatte sich wie eine Trennung angefühlt. Zählte das? Wenn das der Fall war, waren sie dann nicht theoretisch schon seit Wochen getrennt?

„Weil... weil du bei mir zu Hause aufgetaucht bist und mich überrascht hast. Und ich dich überraschen wollte."

„Meinst du nicht es ist dafür ein bisschen zu spät?" Er konnte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich verdiene das.", sagte Kurt sanft. „Blaine... Ich..."

„Warum bist du hier her gekommen?"

„Weil ich dich sehen wollte. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir nach Hause kommst.", wiederholte Kurt, blinzelnd wegen der Sonne hinter Blaine. „Ich vermisse dich. So, so sehr."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich mich fühle, als ob ein Teil von mir fehlt." Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. „Ich vermisse dich, weil du du bist. Du bist perfekt für mich. Erinnerst du dich an die H-Hollywoodschaukel auf der Terrasse und die rote Tür und die zwei Kinder?"

Blaine sah sich um. Sie bekamen ein paar komische Blicke. Dann wiederum standen sie in der Mitte eines Parkplatzes und Kurt war in der Kälte fast am weinen. Während Blaine komplett still stand, kaum atmend, und sich nicht bewegte um ihn zu trösten.

„Ich w-weiß, dass ich manchmal egoistisch bin, Blaine. Ich w-will es nicht. So war ich schon immer. U-und ich weiß, dass ich die dumme Angewohnheit habe, nicht zu schätzen was ich habe, bis es weg ist. Bitte sei nicht weg."

„Kurt, es war nicht dasselbe. Seit Oktober. Du bist anders. Du warst so besorgt um jeden um dich herum. Du warst anders. Und manchmal kann ich es noch in dir sehen u-und dann passiert etwas und es ist einfach weg. Du bist wieder unsensibel, sagst verletzende Dinge zu und über die Menschen... du bist nicht mehr vierzehn. Du hast nicht mehr die Hormone als Entschuldigung dafür solch ein Miststück zu sein. Jetzt bist du einfach ein Miststück."

„Das verdiene ich ebenfalls." Er rieb die Tränen mit seinem Handrücken weg. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen kann... außer dem... dass ich dich liebe und mich um dich kümmern will, so wie du dich um mich kümmerst. Ich k-kann nicht nur für dich da sein, wenn du es am m-meisten brauchst, denn w-wenn ich die ganze Zeit offen bin, w-wird es nicht so schlimm werden und d-du bräuchtest diese Art Trost nicht."

„Nicht weinen." Blaine trat vor und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wein nicht, Kurt."

„B-Bitte Blaine. Ich habe es jetzt verstanden, okay? Ich habe manchmal A-angst und bin ein egoistischer kleiner Junge. Manchmal nicht, aber in l-letzter Zeit war ich es. Aber du kannst mich nicht a-aufgeben. Du brauchst mich so s-sehr wie ich dich brauche. So lange war ich einfach..." Er sah auf, rieb wieder seine Augen und holte tief Luft. „Ich.. du warst da für mich. Und ich war es nicht... Ich.. es tut mir Lied. Es s-sollte geben und nehmen sein und ich habe zu viel genommen und zu wenig gegeben... Blaine, bitte. Bitte, komm nach Hause." Kurt trat näher, sich nicht darum kümmernd. Er schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hals und drückte ihn. „Wir sind so gut. G-Gib uns n-nicht auf. Wir müssen nicht zu dem Punkt zurückkehren, an dem wir waren, wir können daran arbeiten. Ich werde es besser machen. Ich brauche dich, Blaine. Ich brauche dich als Blaine zu meinem Kurt. Komm nach Hause."

Blaine entspannte sich ein wenig in Kurts Armen und schlang seine eigenen um Kurts schmale Taille. „Okay."

Kurt küsste immer wieder sein Gesicht, er klammerte sich an Blaine.

„Die Dinge werden nicht einfach so wie sie waren, Kurt."

„Das ist okay, das ist okay, Es ist ein Start.", wisperte Kurt in sein Ohr und drückte ihn noch fester.

„Ich denke wir sollten gehen...", kommentierte Blaine als er bemerkte, dass sie noch immer komische Blicke zugeworfen bekamen.

Der Jüngere sah sich um und seufzte sanft. Er mochte es nicht zu Hause zu sein. Es war angespannt. Und er wollte sich auch wirklich nicht aus der Umarmung lösen, da es viel zu lange her war, dass sie sich so nah gewesen waren. „Ich will wirklich nicht nach Hause gehen."

„Dann werde ich dir den Campus zeigen?", wisperte Blaine.

„Okay. Das würde mir gefallen."

Sie verbrachten zwei Sunden damit durch die klirrende Kälte zu laufen. Sie sprachen nicht wirklich, aber sie liefen nebeneinander. Immer wieder zeigte er auf ein Gebäude („Hier trainiert Finns Team.", „Meine Mittwochskurse sind hier.", „Hier treffen wir uns zum Pizza essen, wenn Finn am Wochenende nicht nach Hause kommt.") In der ersten Stunde nahmen sie ihre Hände nicht weg, wenn sie zusammen stießen. Nach der ersten Stunde hielt Blaine seine Hand hin damit Kurt sie nehmen konnte. Kurt schob sich näher an ihn, verschränkte seine Hand mit Blaines und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Es war komisch, aber es war Etwas und Kurt würde es nehmen. Er würde alles nehmen, was ihn ein bisschen näher zu seinem festen Freund bringen würde. Er hatte Blaine zurück, zumindest einen Teil von ihm. Blaine nahm ihn zurück.

Sie froren.

Sehr stark.

Aber Kurt wollte nicht zurück zum Auto gehen, weil er Angst hatte, dass Blaine seine Meinung ändern würde. Dass er nicht mit nach Hause kommen wollen würde. Blaine wollte nicht zurück zum Auto, weil er wusste, dass es, sobald sie nach Hause kommen würden, anders sein würde. Burt und Kurt sprachen nicht wirklich miteinander (Carole hatte ihm das früher am Tag, während des Mittagessens erzählt). Finn würde schon zu Hause sein, da es Donnerstagabend war, aber er wusste nicht, ob er gerne reden würde.

Erst als Kurt ein wenig hustete, entschied Blaine, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. „Wir sollten nach Hause gehen... wir werden hier draußen eine Lungenentzündung kriegen. Dafür dass es fast März ist, ist es draußen noch immer ziemlich kalt."

Wie komisch, dass Blaine Anfang Februar gegangen war. Am fünften.

„Ich denke ..." Kurt löste ihre Hände als sie das Auto erreichten. „Sei vorsichtig."

Blaine versuchte zu lächeln, doch es funktionierte nicht gerade gut. „Es ist eine zwanzigminütige Fahrt. Ich denke, dass schaffe ich."

Kurt berührte seinen Arm, biss sich auf die Lippe und blinzelte ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen zu. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt." Der etwas kleinere Junge beugte sich hinüber und küsste seine Wange.

„Das waren die schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens... wirklich der schlimmste Monat.", wisperte Kurt. „Ich habe das Gefühl es ist... noch nicht vorbei."

„Wir werden wieder dahin zurückkehren wo wir waren, Kurt... ich denke wir beide müssen zurücktreten und... herausfinden wer wir als Individuen sind und als Paar... und... über Dinge reden."

„Heute Nacht?", fragte Kurt hoffnungsvoll.

„Nicht heute Nacht."

Kurt sah hinunter und fischte nickend seine Schlüssel heraus. Er wollte es heute Nacht tun. Er wollte heute Nacht alles lösen, eine kleine, tolle Blase um sie bilden und zurück zu einander als ‚wir' finden. So schnell wie möglich. Sie waren länger als drei Wochen getrennt gewesen. Drei Wochen und drei Tage. „Nicht heute Nacht.", wiederholte Kurt, obwohl er direkt dorthin zurück springen wollte, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass, wenn er Blaine zu sehr drängte, dieser gehen und nicht zurückkommen könnte. Und weil das der Fall war, konnte Blaine so lange brauchen wie er wollte. Solange irgendwann in der Zukunft alles gut werden sein würde. Kurt hatte niemals viel Geduld gehabt, doch er realisierte als Blaine sich hinüber beugte und seinen Kopf zögerlich auf Kurts Schulter legte, dass er so geduldig sein würde, wie er es müsste. Weil Blaine jede einzige Minute zu warten wert war und er es nicht noch einmal ruinieren würde. Niemals.

Danke für die Reviews!

Da hier praktisch dieselben Reiews kamen wie beim Original, habe ich die Antwort die die Originalautorin daraufhin geschrieben hat zusammengefasst:

Kurt und Blaine hatten in der ganzen FF nur zwei Streits und bei beiden war Kurt schuld. Kurt macht momentan viel durch und leider lassen Personen, die gestresst sind, dies meist an den Personen aus die ihnen am nächsten sind - in diesem Fall Blaine. Sie liebt Kurt und versucht nicht ihn als badboy dastehen zu lassen. Es ist nur so, dass Kurt sein ganzes Leben lang verwöhnt wurde und momentan sehr viel zusammen trifft und er ist sich nicht sicher ist ob er Blaine komplett vertrauen kann – und Vertrauen ist sehr wichtig in einer ernsten Beziehung. Alles verändert sich.

Dies ist keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten. Er hätte für Blaine da sein sollen. Er ist nicht perfekt und muss noch viel lernen.

Also hasst Kurt nicht. Sie können nicht für immer in einem la la Land leben. Streits sind ein Teil einer Beziehung und besonders wenn man zusammen lebt.

Auch Blaine ist nicht perfekt: er hat seine Probleme und muss lernen sich von anderen helfen zu lassen. In der nächsten Zeit wird auch Blaine Streits beginnen. Sie liebt beide Jungs gleich stark und will niemanden enttäuschen. Aber die beiden müssen ernsthafte Streits haben damit ihre Beziehung stärker wird.

Also verurteilt Kurt nicht vorschnell und freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es eine Aussprache und wir erfahren was Burt Paige genau angetan hat.


	19. Chapter 153

Kapitel 15.3

„Ich hab dir Abendessen mitgebracht." Kurt kam mit zwei Tellern Pizza in einer Hand und zwei Bechern (wobei in einem eine ungeöffnete Sodaflasche war) in der anderen ins Schlafzimmer.

„Oh, Danke. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Pizzen da schon da sind." Blaine sah von seinem Laptop auf und griff nach den Tellern. „Ich nehme sie schon, geh dir dein Wasser holen."

Kurt gab ihm die zwei Teller und das Glas mit dem Soda und verschwand mit dem zweiten Glas ins Badezimmer. Es war komisch zwischen ihnen, aber nicht unbedingt schlecht. Sie sprachen nicht so viel wie sonst, sie sahen einander nicht so häufig an, aber manchmal sagte er Dinge, die Blaine zum lachen brachten. Manchmal sagte Blaine Sachen, die Kurt den Älteren anlächeln ließen und wenn Blaine zurück lächelte, wusste er, dass irgendwann wieder alles okay sein würde. Es war beruhigend.

Blaine legte seinen Laptop auf den Boden und beugte sich hinüber als Kurt zurück in ihr Zimmer kam. Als der ältere Junge sich aufsetzte fasste er beinahe in seine Pizza. „Also das wär deprimierend."

„Es gibt noch viel mehr. Carole hat drei Kartons mitgebracht. Sie hat sich gedacht, dass du eine ganze isst und Finn eine ganze…"

Blaine schnaubte, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und goss, nachdem er seinen Teller auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, Soda in sein Glas mit Eis. „Dagegen kannst du nichts sagen."

Kurt lächelte nur schwach und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, vorsichtig um nicht auf Blaines Laptop zu treten oder sein Wasser in die Nähe zu stellen. Er wünschte sich er könne wieder vor dem Laptop sitzen, Blaines Bilder ansehen und Blaine damit ärgern, welcher nur lachen und versuchen würde ihn ihm aus seinen Händen zu reißen. Wie lange würde es dauern bis alles wieder normal sein würde? Es war nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht gut zwischen ihnen. Es war komisch gewesen. Das einzige was in den letzten vier Tagen und drei Nächten normal gewesen war, waren die Nächte. Blaine hatte im Bett gelegen, während Kurt seine feuchtigkeitsspendende Gesichtscreme aufgelegt hatte. Wenn Kurt ins Zimmer zurück kam, nach fünfzehn bis fünfundvierzig Minuten, je nach dem wie gründlich er war, legte er sich zu Blaine. Der ältere Junge zog ihn näher zu sich, einen Arm um ihn gelegt, so, dass sein Kopf auf Blaines Brust lag. Kurt kuschelte sich dann an ihn, einen Arm um Blaines Hüfte oder Brust geschlungen je nach dem auf welcher Höhe Kurts Kopf lag. Kurt schlief ein, während er Blaines Herzschlägen lauschte und Blaine Kurts sanftem Atem lauschte. Das war immer noch dasselbe und in den letzten Tagen schienen sich die letzten sechs Stunden bis sie nachts zu Bett gingen ewig hinzuziehen.

Blaine kaute still seine Pizza und sah Kurt alle paar Minuten an. Kurt aß sein Stück und seufzte leise. Sie saßen so dicht beieinander auf dem Bett und doch fühlte es sich an als wäre Blaine meilenweit weg. Es war, als ob der ältere Junge in den letzten drei Wochen eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut hatte. Kurt wusste nicht wie er diese Mauer durchbrechen sollte und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er hatte naiver weise gedacht, dass nach ein paar Stunden alles wieder... langsam so zurückgehen würde wie es vorher war. Allerdings war Blaine drei Wochen weg gewesen. Er war sicher sehr aufgebracht über das, was passiert war.

Kurt streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Blaines Wange. Blaines haselnussbraune Augen trafen seine hellblauen und Kurt lächelte schwach. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Ich weiß... Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt.", wisperte Blaine, drehte sein Gesicht ein wenig und küsste Kurts Handgelenk.

Sie saßen einige Sekunden so da, Kurts Hand an seinem Gesicht und Blaine mit seinem Gesicht gegen Kurts Arm gelehnt bis ein sehr leises Klopfen an der leicht geöffneten Tür zu hören war. Blaine setzte sich sofort gerader hin und beschäftigte sich damit einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Kurt, ich würde gerne mit dir alleine reden. Wenn du mit dem Essen fertig bist.", seufzte Burt.

„Ich – ."

Blaine stieß ihn ziemlich hart in die Seite und sah ihn an. Blaine hatte die Spannung im Haus eindeutig genauso bemerkt wie Carole und Finn in den paar Tagen, die er zu Hause war. Nun gut. Wenn sie sich gegen ihn zusammenschließen würden, schätzte Kurt, dass er es tun musste. Er konnte es genauso gut hinter sich bringen. Es wurde langsam wirklich peinlich.

„Gut. Wir können reden. Ich werde später weiter essen, wenn Blaine nicht alles alleine aufgegessen hat."

„Ich mag deine Pizzasorte eh nicht, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.", sagte Blaine sanft und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich werde sie nicht essen."

Kurt klopfte ihm leicht aufs Bein bevor er aufstand und seinem Vater aus dem Zimmer folgte, wobei er sich fühlte, als würde er seinem Tod entgegen gehen. Gleichzeitig wollte er es allerdings auch vorüber haben. Er wollte, dass alles wieder normal werden würde, da er seinen Vater wirklich vermisste. Burt, der sehr gestresst aussah, setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er rieb seine Stirn, als Kurt sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Was?"

Burt seufzte. „Schau, Kurt... Es tut mir Leid, dass ich letztens diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hab die Geduld mit dir verloren und das hätte ich nicht sollen. Manchmal ist es einfach schwer dir Sachen zu erklären, weil du so verdammt stur bist. Das ist etwas, das du von mir hast... Ich war sehr hart zu dir, Kind... aber jemand musste es sagen. Ich kann nicht seelenruhig daneben sitzen und zusehen wie du etwas so einzigartiges wie dich und Blaine kaputt machst, nur weil du noch nicht sehen kannst, wie besonders es ist. Denn es ist wirklich etwas Besonderes, Kurt."

Eine Entschuldigung war das letzte was er von seinem Vater erwartet hatte, weil er sie eindeutig nicht verdiente. Kurt sah mit Bauchschmerzen weg. Er versuchte all die schlimmen, aber wahren Dinge, die sein Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte zu vergessen. Einige davon schienen etwas übertrieben zu sein – nein. Sein Vater hatte recht gehabt. Er musste es zugeben, ansonsten würde er es nicht akzeptieren und ändern.

„Ich bin dein Vater. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Kind. Aber ein Teil meines Jobs ist e dir beizubringen, wie du ein besserer Mann wirst. Und ich werde dir nichts verschweigen, nur weil es deine Gefühle verletzen könnte. Diese Dinge sind meistens die Wichtigsten. Es ist meine Aufgabe... dir zu sagen was richtig und falsch ist. Ich kann nicht mehr alles für dich beschönigen. Du bist kein kleiner Junge, Kurt. In vier Monaten wirst du ausziehen, das lässt mir nicht sehr viel Zeit, um sicher zu gehen, dass du bereit dazu bist. Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr um darum herumzureden, Sohn. Du bist jetzt erwachsen. Wie schwer es auch für dich sein mag – und für mich – es zuzugeben. Und diese Sache mit Blaine, daran musst du verdammt hart arbeiten. Denn ihr Beiden müsst euch bald umeinander kümmern. Dann wird es kein ‚Ich bin erst achtzehn' mehr geben. Es werden du und er alleine in Cincinatti sein. Du musst dafür erwachsen genug sein. Es gibt Dinge, die du wissen musst."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und hörte aufmerksam zu. Er wusste, dass er noch viel schneller erwachsen werden musste. Er wusste, dass es noch Dinge gab, die er lernen musste, die er bewältigen musste, bis er aus diesem Haus auszog.

„Ich liebe dich, Kurt. Niemand wird dich jemals auf diese Art lieben wie ich es tue oder wie es deine Mutter getan hat. Deine Mutter wäre mit dem Gespräch vor einigen Tagen deutlich besser umgegangen als ich... sie konnte solche Dinge immer besser. Aber leider bist du nun alleine mit mir. Ich bin nicht gut darin, Sohn, aber ich versuche es."

„Ich weiß, Dad.", sagte er sanft.

„Du hast mir so viel beigebracht, was es heißt ein Mann zu sein, Kurt. Du bist so stark und mutig. Die Dinge mit denen du jeden Tag klar kommen musst. Wie du mit Blaine auf Dates gehen kannst in Lima, Ohio und dennoch seine Hand halten. Das braucht wirklich Courage."

Es brauchte keine Courage. Es war ganz natürlich für ihn. Wenn sie herum liefen war es als ob ein Magnet zwischen ihren Händen wäre. Sie kümmerten sich nicht darum, was andere Leute dachten oder sagten. Sie mussten einander nahe sein und Händchen halten mit Blaine bedeutete oft mehr als Sex. Händchen halten war ein sehr viel emotionaleres Band. Sex war schön, war es wirklich. Aber es war mehr ein körperliches Bedürfnis.

„Ich muss mit dir über deine Tante Paige reden, Kurt... darüber was ich getan habe. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich nie, auch nicht für eine Minute, nicht akzeptiert habe wer du bist. Du bist mein Sohn und ich würde niemals so über dich denken wie ich vor zwanzig Jahren über sie gedacht und geredet habe. Du musst das als erstes wissen, weil es wichtig ist. Ich habe dich immer akzeptiert und geliebt, Kurt. Das wird sich niemals ändern."

Kurt traf kurz die Augen seines Vaters und nickte. Er würde dieses Gespräch nicht sehr mögen. Allerdings dachte er gleichzeitig, dass er es hören musste.

„Ich bin jetzt ein anderer Mensch, Kurt. Du.. hast mir viel beigebracht. Auch schon bevor ich wusste, dass du schwul bist... alleine dein Vater zu sein und jemanden so bedingungslos zu lieben hat mich viel gelehrt. Denn als du geboren wurdest, wussten Elizabeth und ich nicht ob wir es schaffen würden... nichts in der Art interessierte. Du warst unser Sohn und wir wollten – wir wollten, dass du gesund bist und das war alles was wichtig war. Wir wollten, dass du gesund bist, wir dich nach Hause bringen konnten und dich bedingungslos lieben. Das war, was wir taten. Deine Mutter war besser darin als ich und sie... sie half mir einzusehen, dass ich nicht versuchen konnte dich in Sportvereinen und ähnlichem anzumelden, aber ich habe es nur getan, weil ich wollte, dass du Freunde findest. Ich wollte, dass du glücklich bist."

„Ich weiß, Dad...", wiederholte Kurt.

„Kurt als ich vierzehn war, kam ich vom Footballtraining nach Hause und... ich habe deine Tante Paige mit einem Mädchen auf der Couch gesehen... sie küssten einander. Paige hatte zu der Zeit einen festen Freund – zumindest hatte sie uns das gesagt. Ich kam herein und sie küsste einfach dieses Mädchen."

Er sah wieder hoch zu seinem Vater. „Und was hast du getan?"

„Ihr fester Freund war im Fußballteam und wir hatten gemeinsame Freunde… Ich habe seine Adresse von einem von ihnen bekommen und ging hin und… habe es ihm gesagt." Burt stand auf und durchquerte den Raum zur Spüle gehend. Er starrte aus dem Fenster als er sprach. „Paige wusste nicht, dass ich sie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, sie beide wussten nicht, dass ich sie gesehen hatte Deine Tante war in ihrem Junior-Jahr und das Mädchen, das sie geküsst hatte, hieß Sarah und sie war im Senior-Jahr und Cheerleaderin – sie traf sich mit jemand anderem aus dem Footballteam. Du musst das verstehen, Kurt, dass war Lima, Ohio und dort machte man so etwas einfach nicht. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor auch nur eine homosexuelle Person gesehen. Im Footballteam haben wir Leute Schwuchtel genannt, wenn sie nicht hart genug spielten, wir haben uns einen Spaß daraus gemacht jemanden als schwul zu bezeichnen. Und herauszufinden, dass meine eigene Schwester homosexuell war? Meine ältere Schwester, die immer der Liebling von allen war war… eine Lesbe? Ich war angewidert."

Kurt zuckte zusammen, rutschte in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah schnell von seinem Vater weg, welchen er beobachtet hatte, als er zur Spüle gegangen war. Diese Worte passten nicht zu Burt. Das war, wie wenn Blaine, der immer anständig war, wütend wurde und Schimpfworte sagte.

Burt holte tief Luft, er starrte noch immer aus dem Fenster und sah jetzt wütend aus. „Ich war verdammt sauer, Kurt. Ich war vierzehn, versuchte beliebt zu sein, im Footballteam. Was sie tat war falsch und alles was ich sah, war, dass meine Beliebtheit den Bach runter geht. Ich war dumm, Kurt. Ich war dumm."

„Was ist passiert?" Vielleicht wollte Kurt es gar nicht wissen. Sein Magen schmerzte noch immer nur dass es schlimmer wurde und er sehr angespannt war.

„An diesem Abend ging ich nach Hause und… und habe nichts gesagt. Paige hatte keine Ahnung, als sie am nächsten Morgen zur Schule ging… aber du weißt, wie schnell so etwas die Runde an der McKinley macht. Die Leute haben sie herumgeschubst und haben sie so genannt, wie sie jetzt dich nennen." Er seufzte tief. „Das Mädchen, Sarah, traf es noch schlimmer. Der Name von Paiges festem Freund war Chad und Sarah war mit Chads besten Freund zusammen, der im Footballteam war. Sarahs beste Freundin, die mit einem anderen von Chads Freunden zusammen war, hat es nicht gut aufgenommen und Sarah die Haare abgeschnitten und… die Cheerleader haben sie ziemlich aufgemischt. Sie ist an diesem Tag vor dem Mittagessen gegangen und nie wieder zurückgekommen…" Er schüttelte, sich umdrehend und seinen Sohn ansehend, den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass Paige sie danach nie mehr wieder gesehen hat."

Kurt sah sofort wieder weg, er konnte es nicht ertragen seinen Vater anzusehen. Er konnte sich das nicht anhören. Nicht von seinem Vater, der etliche Male zur McKinley gegangen war, um für Kurts Rechte einzustehen. Sein Vater konnte so etwas nicht verursacht haben. Auf keinen Fall. Aber plötzlich dachte er zurück. Hatte Burt wirklich versucht seiner Oma auszuweichen als er ihn ‚The Sound of Music' nicht mit seinen Tanten hatte sehen lassen? Hatte Burt es deswegen immer so eilig gehabt zu gehen, wenn sie bei Taylor und Paige waren, egal ob an Geburtstagen oder an Weinachten? Hatten sich die Geschwister deshalb nie umarmt beim Abschied? Hatte Taylor deshalb immer eine so viel größere Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt, als seine biologische Tante, weil sie eifersüchtig darauf war, wie gut Burt ihn behandelte nachdem er ihr diese schrecklichen Dinge angetan hatte? Seine Tante Paige war nie gemein zu ihm gewesen. Sie hatte ihm schöne Geschenke gekauft, ihn ausgeführt und mit ihm telefoniert. Aber Taylor war die erste gewesen mit der er darüber geredet hatte schwul zu sein, als er dreizehn war. Taylor hatte ihm angeboten ihm Bücher zu kaufen, wie er sich seinem Vater gegenüber outen sollte, sie bot ihm an Bücher über Sex zu kaufen (er hatte das offensichtlich immer abgelehnt), sie versicherte sich andauernd, dass es ihm gut ging. Noch heute gab es regelmäßige SMS und Anrufe von Taylor. Nun, zumindest bis zum Tag von Paiges Besuch.

Burt, der sich zu Kurt umgedreht hatte und verstummt war, sprach nun wieder: „Paige bemerkte schnell, dass ich... dass ich es verursacht hatte. Sie ist sehr klug, musst du wissen. Sie war immer zu klug und zu laut. Sie hat mich im Flur in die Enge getrieben und schrie mich an, sagte, dass sie wüsste, dass ich es getan hatte, dass ich sie gezwungen hätte...", Er seufzte, als ob es schwerer wurde zu sprechen. „Das ich, dass Mädchen aus der Schule vertrieben hätte, mit dem was ich gesagt hätte, und dass ich ihr Leben rui... ruiniert hätte. Dass Sarah nirgends hin könne, da sie mit ihrem abgeschnittenen Haar ihren Eltern die Wahrheit sagen müsste und dass... dass ihre Eltern sie rausschmeißen würden."

Kurt sah auf, traf die Augen seines Vaters und sah wieder weg.

„Ich habe sie geschubst. Ich habe Paige geschubst und sie angeschrieen, dass ja, ich es getan hätte und dass ich... froh war, dass ich es getan hätte. Und dass das was sie tat... falsch sei und dass sie für ihre Sünden in die Hölle kommen würde. Ich habe meine eigene Schwester geschubst und geschrieen, so dass es danach der Rest der Schule, der es noch nichts wusste, auch mitbekommen hatte."

Kurt holte tief Luft. Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder traurig sein sollte. Alles was er wusste, war, dass er gerade fast den gesamten Respekt vor seinem Vater verloren hatte. Er sprach langsam: „Und was hast du dann getan?"

„Kurt, ist das nicht genug?"

„Was hast du dann getan?"

„Ich bin von der Schule nach Hause gekommen und habe es Dad erzählt."

Kurt versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das war das schlimmste, was Burt hatte tun können, zu seinem Vater gehen und es erzählen.

„Dad war stinksauer. Du weißt, wie christlich er ist. Er hat einige von Paiges Sachen gepackt und sie auf die Straße gesetzt, als sie durch die Tür kam. Sie ist zu dem Mädchen gegangen, dass sie von der Arbeit kannte. Mum hat sie nach ein paar Tagen angerufen und sie... kam nach Hause. Sie kam nach Hause und Mum gewöhnte sich daran. Dad schließlich auch. Ich... nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich kam nicht damit klar, dass meine Schwester so war." Er holte tief Luft. „Mum war total wütend auf mich, nachdem der Schock abgeklungen war. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich ein schrecklicher Bruder wäre, für das was ich getan habe und ich glaube nicht, dass Dad mir jemals vollkommen verziehen hat. Die Schule war für sie danach ziemlich schrecklich... nun, für den Rest der High School. Die ersten Wochen waren die schlimmsten, aber sie... sie kam immer mit blauen Flecken und aufgeplatzten Lippen oder blutiger Nase nach Hause. Das.. ging nicht vorbei. Und ich... Ich habe es nicht akzeptiert, Kurt. Paige und ich haben praktisch so getan, als gäbe es den anderen nicht. Wir haben nie miteinander geredet, nicht mal beim Essen. Ich ging nicht mal zu ihrem Abschluss. Ich... Ich habe meine Freunde ihr das antun lassen. Ich war niemals für sie da. Eigentlich dachte ich sogar, dass sie all das verdiente."

Kurt sah nicht von seinen Händen auf. Er wollte weinen, er wollte wirklich weinen. Er versuchte, es nicht zu tun.

„Ich habe deine Mutter deshalb fast verloren. Wir haben uns in meinem zweiten Jahr kennen gelernt, als Paige im Seniorjahr war. Liz hat sich immer für Paige eingesetzt. Sie wurden gute Freunde nachdem wir zusammen kamen. Sie wusste nicht viel über Liz, weil sie mitten im Schuljahr zur McKinley gewechselt war. Ich weiß nicht warum sie überhaupt mit mir zusammen geblieben ist nachdem sie all die schrecklichen Dinge herausgefunden hat, die ich Paige angetan habe und die ich die Leute tun ließ... Es hat zu vielen Streits geführt. Wir haben uns deshalb ein oder zwei Mal getrennt... Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Wenn ich irgendetwas davon rückgängig machen könnte, würde ich es tun. Ich... habe gehofft, dass du es niemals herausfindest. Deshalb wollte ich, dass Blaine dich rausbringt, damit... damit du dich nicht so fühlst als ob du nicht zu mir kommen könntest, Kind. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich dafür hasst was ich getan habe. Ich bin jetzt ein komplett anderer Mensch, Kurt. Ich war damals ein Kind... Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan, aber das bin ich nicht mehr. Ich bin schon seit einer sehr, sehr, sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr so."

„Du hast das Leben des Mädchens zerstört, Dad.", Sagte Kurt sehr langsam.

„Und meinst du, dass ich mich deswegen nicht jeden Tag schlecht fühle? Meinst du ich hätte nicht daran gedacht, wann immer du mit blauen Flecken an der Schulter nach Hause kamst, weil du gegen einen Spind gerammt wurdest?"

„Du hast versucht Tante Paiges Leben zu zerstören. Sie ist deine Schwester."

„Kurt – ."

„Durfte ich deshalb nicht den Sommer über bei ihnen bleiben?" Er traf schließlich die Augen seines Vaters. „Gehen wir deshalb nie zu Familientreffen wenn sie bei ihnen zu Hause sind? Kanntest du Tante Taylor damals auch schon? Hast du ihr dasselbe angetan?"

„Deine Tante Taylor... Sie sind direkt nachdem Paige die High School beendet hatte zusammen gekommen, vielleicht sogar kurz davor. Sie haben sich kurz nachdem du geboren wurdest getrennt und kamen als du drei warst wieder zusammen. Aber, nein. Ich kannte deine Tante Taylor nicht, als ich in der High School war und ich habe deine Tante Paige bis du geboren wurdest, immer nur an Weihnachten gesehen."

„Also hast du sie ebenfalls verurteilt? Als sie sich kennen lernten, dachtest du da, dass sie in die Hölle kommen würden? Als du gehört hast, dass sie zusammen waren?"

„Kurt...", seufzte Burt und massierte seine Stirn.

„Antworte mir!"

„Ja. Ja, ich dachte, dass sie in die Hölle kommen würden."

Kurt gab ein Geräusch zwischen einem Höhnen und einem Stöhnen von sich und sah weg. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. "Also denkst du, dass Blaine und ich in die Hölle kommen werden? Meinst du, dass ich es nicht verdient habe zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen? Oder, dass ich nicht dasselbe Recht haben sollte, wie Mum und du? Oder du und Carole?"

„Ich möchte all diese Dinge für dich, Kurt.", sagte sein Vater ernst und bewegte sich so, dass er vor dem Jungen stand.

„Warum hat Tante Paige es dann nicht verdient?" Kurt sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich wurde so erzogen, dass ich jeden Mittwoch und Sonntag in die Kirche ging, Kind. Als ich klein war wurde mir gesagt, dass es falsch ist, schwul zu sein, dass es eine Sünde sei. Es hat eine lange Zeit gedauert, um das zu überdenken.", sagte Burt langsam. Er hasste es, dass zu seinem Sohn zu sagen. Besonders wenn die Augen von Kurts Mutter ihn wütend anstarrten, genau, wie wenn er und Elizabeth über genau dieselben Dinge gestritten hatten.

„Schieb das nicht auf Religion, Dad! Das ist nicht wegen der Religion passiert. Es kam von dir... du dachtest, dass schwul sein ekelhaft ist." Kurt wurde schlecht, wenn er nur wiederholte, was sein Vater gesagt hatte. „Bin ich ekelhaft, Dad? Ekelt dich der Gedanke an, dass ich und Blaine einander küssen?"

„Ich habe dich und Blaine immer akzeptiert! Ich hätte ihn nicht eingeladen hier zu leben, wenn ich euch zwei nicht akzeptiert hätte!"

„Ekelt es dich an?"

„Ich denke nicht darüber nach, Kurt!" Burt schmiss die Hände in die Luft. „Ich denke nicht darüber nach, okay? Ich denke auch nicht darüber nach, dass Finn dieses verrückte Mädchen küsst! Ihr zwei wollt rummachen, dann los! Genauso wie bei Finn und Wie-immer-ihr-Name-ist! So lange ihr es nicht mit mir in einem Zimmer tut, ist es mir egal!"

„Was denkst du dann, wenn ich seine Hand halte? Willst du dann zurückschrecken? Wenn wir vier Essen gehen und Blaine meine Hand nimmt, wenn wir ins Restaurant gehen, ist dir das unangenehm? Denkst du, dass wir Schwuchteln sind oder wünscht du dir, dass jemand da wäre, der uns zurechtweist?", fragte Kurt mit erhobener Stimme. Er wusste nicht, ob es laut genug war, dass Blaine und Carole es oben hören konnten, aber es war auf jeden Fall laut.

„Nein! Nein, tue ich nicht! Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand dir oder Blaine irgendetwas tut! Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, ich möchte, dass Blaine glücklich ist! Kurt, ich habe absolut kein Problem damit, dass du schwul bist! Ich lasse den Jungen in deinem Bett schlafen, um Himmels Willen! Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, was nachts passiert? Ich bin kein Idiot! Ihr zwei seid zusammen und das schon für eine lange Zeit und ihr zieht aus. Ein Mann kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und kriegt vier dabei heraus! Wenn ich ein Problem damit hätte, wäre er auf der Couch oder in Finns Zimmer oder im Gästezimmer! Oder, wenn es mir so unangenehm wäre, würde er nicht unter meinem Dach leben!"

Der erste Gedanke war: ‚Oh Gott, er weiß, dass ich Sex habe. Leugne es, leugne es.' Aber das wurde schnell durch noch mehr Wut ersetzt. „Warum war es dann so ein Problem, dass Tante Paige homosexuell war? Wenn du mich so sehr akzeptierst?"

„Weil du mein Sohn bist. Weil ich kein High-School-Junge mehr bin, der sich mehr um seinen Ruf fürchtet, als um alles was wichtig ist. Du kannst hier die ganze Nacht sitzen und mir diese Fragen stellen, Kurt. Ich kann nichts anderes sagen, als dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich falsch lag und dass ich dich immer akzeptiert habe und es auch weiterhin immer werde. Also werde ich es noch einmal sagen und hör mir gut zu. Es tut mir Leid was ich getan habe, Ich lag falsch und leider ist es etwas, was ich nicht zurücknehmen kann – wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es, Kurt. Ich bereue jeden Tag was ich meiner Schwester angetan habe. Jeden einzelnen Tag meines Lebens, Kurt."

Kurt starrte ihn bloß emotionslos an.

Burt fuhr fort. „Ich werde dich immer akzeptieren und ich werde immer dafür kämpfen, dass du dieselben Rechte hast, wie jeder andere auch. Ich weiß, dass du momentan wütend auf mich bist und ich weiß, dass... du tun musst... was du tust, wenn du wütend auf mich bist. Was ich getan habe war _falsch_, Kurt. Ich weiß das. Jeder weiß das. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Was kann ich tun? Das war vor zwanzig Jahren, Kind. Alles was ich jetzt tun kann, ist dich zu unterstützen. Ich kann versuchen nachts zu schlafen mit dem Wissen, dass ich verursacht habe, dass ein Kind zu Hause rausgeschmissen wurde, indem ich jemand anderen aufnehme und sicher gehe, dass er nicht auf der Straße landet, so wie das Mädchen es vielleicht getan hat. Ich möchte Blaine hier haben, Kurt. Den Jungen aufzunehmen, ist wie eine zweite Chance für mich, okay? Ich habe ihn allerdings nicht einziehen lassen um etwas zu rechtfertigen, was ich vor zwanzig Jahren getan habe. Der Junge ist mir wirklich wichtig. Ansonsten hätte ich ihn nicht aufgenommen."

„Nun, er ist mir auch sehr wichtig.", murmelte Kurt, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Blaine in diesem Gespräch auftauchen würde.

Burt zeigte zur Treppe. „Ich möchte, dass du Blaine heiraten kannst, wenn du es möchtest, Kurt. Ich möchte, dass ihr ein Haus zusammen kaufen könnt, Kinder habt und eine Familie gründet. Habe ich vor zwanzig Jahren genauso empfunden? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber jetzt schon. Du kannst wütend sein, Kiddo. Du hast jedes Recht dazu, das, was ich getan habe, war falsch – verdammt falsch. Ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll, Kurt. So ist es. Jetzt weißt du es. Also... wenn du mehr reden möchtest, gut. Ich werde dir für das, was ich getan habe, Rede und Antwort stehen. Ich verdiene es."

Kurt stand auf. Nicht auf dramatische Art und Weise. Er sah seinen Vater dabei auch nicht böse an. Er stand bloß auf, wie sonst auch. „Ich möchte momentan nicht reden... Ich möchte einfach nachdenken... oder so. Ich will in mein Zimmer gehen."

Sein Vater legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich liebe dich, Kurt. Wirklich."

„Ich weiß Dad... ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich... weiß wirklich nicht, was ich momentan sagen soll."

Burt tätschelte seine Schulter und drückte sie. Er sah gestresst aus. „ Ich versteh das. Wir reden später nochmal darüber, wenn du willst. Es muss nicht heute oder diese Woche sein … aber wir werden reden, wann immer du dazu bereit bist"

„Gute Nacht" murmelte Kurt, als er die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf ging. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Sie müssten darüber definitiv noch einmal reden. Er saß einige Minuten vor seinem Zimmer, da er noch nicht bereit war, Blaine zu sehen. Oder überhaupt jemanden.

Am Anfang war er wütend gewesen, weil er immer zu seinen Tanten aufgesehen hatte. Er hatte Leroy und Hiram erst kurz vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag kennen gelernt. Seine Tanten andererseits hatte er sieben oder acht Mal im Jahr gesehen. Sie hielten Kontakt mit ihm. Und als er bemerkt hatte, dass er anders war, dass er schwul war, hatte er angefangen wirklich zu ihnen aufzusehen.

Es hatte wahrscheinlich angefangen als er neun oder zehn war. Er und seine Tanten hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, dass er schwul sei bis er dreizehn war, aber er hatte schon lange vorher komische Gefühle gehabt. Er mochte es nicht mit Power Rangers oder Cowboys zu spielen. Er wollte Teepartys und Puppen zum spielen haben. Er war für eine lange, lange Zeit anders gewesen. Und seine Tanten waren auch anders. Er konnte es einfach sagen. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch der Gedanke von zwei gleichgeschlechtlichen Personen zusammen hatte ihn nie... verwirrt. Bryden lachte und nannte es dumm, dass er schwul war, aber in ihrem Alter hatte er nicht gedacht, dass es komisch sei. Eigentlich hatte er sogar gedacht, dass mit jemanden des gleichen Geschlechts zusammen zu sein, viel bequemer war. War bequem das richtige Wort?

Er hatte sich oft die Hochzeitsfotos seiner Eltern mit seiner Mutter angesehen, doch er konnte sich nie selbst vorstellen wie er eine Frau heiratete. Oder eine Frau küssen, mit einer Frau zusammen zu leben. Er hatte seiner Mutter gesagt, dass er niemals heiraten würde oder Kinder haben würde, weil es komisch sei. Bryden hielt die Idee einen Mann zu heiraten wahrscheinlich für angenehm, während die Idee eine Frau zu heiraten komisch war. Konnte er wirklich schon so früh tief drinnen gewusst haben, dass er schwul ist? Nun, er wusste auf jeden Fall schon sehr früh, dass er _anders_ war. Auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, was das hieß.

Aber er sah zu ihnen auf. Er sah zu Taylor und Paige auf, weil er, als er älter wurde und mehr über sich selbst lernte, wusste, dass er das wollte. Einen festen Freund um mit ihm zu leben, sich mit ihm behaglich zu fühlen und ihn zu den Familientreffen mitzubringen wie Paige es immer mit Taylor tat. Er liebte es, wenn Taylor und Paige ihn in den Zoo mitnahmen oder hin und wieder zum Shoppen. Er mochte es, ihnen einfach dabei zu zusehen wie sie mit einander umgingen und dann ging er nach Hause und tat so, als habe er einen festen Freund und sie einander so anlächeln und ansehen würden. Die kleinen Küsse auf die Wange, das Händchenhalten.

Er wollte es so sehr und sie wurden seine Vorbilder. Das war etwas wofür er arbeitete.

Und nun hatte er das in Blaine gefunden... und Taylor und Paige hatten sich voneinander getrennt?

Einfach so?

Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Sie schienen immer so glücklich zu sein. Man war nicht fünfzehn Jahre mit jemandem zusammen und dann ‚Oh! Was solls, auf Wiedersehen! ' Wenn Paige nicht heiraten wollte, gut. Warum mussten sie sich deshalb trennen? Wenn das der Fall war, hätte die Ehe dann nicht... vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre früher beredet werden sollen?

Und zu sagen, dass er und Blaine zusammen zogen. Sie waren glücklich, hatten ihre Familie mit dem teuflischen Hund und sie... sie trennten sich einfach so?

Was, wenn er und Blaine sich trennen würden? Denn Taylor und Paige erschienen immer so glücklich mit ihrer Beziehung. Zurzeit… zurzeit war Kurts und Blaines Beziehung konstant ein bisschen angeknackst. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er Blaine genug vertrauen konnte, um bei Kleinigkeiten ehrlich zu ihm zu sein, also konnte er nicht einfach so sagen „Hey, wenn ich dir in fünfzehn Jahren einen Antrag mache, wirst du dann nein sagen?" Er konnte Blaine nicht einmal vollkommen vertrauen was den Grund für sein ausgeprägtes Sexleben als Teenager anging und das war etwas, das in der Vergangenheit lag.

Er war nicht einmal bei den anderen Dingen angelangt, die ihn beschäftigten, wie die Beziehung zwischen seinem Vater und seiner Tante, als die Tür sich öffnete und Blaine, auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, praktisch über ihn stolperte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er machte eine seltsam aussehende beachtliche Schrittfolge, die Wes stolz gemacht hätte, um nicht über den Jungen zu fallen und hob dann seine Augenbraue. „Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, oder?"

„Nein.", sagte Kurt sanft während er einfach vom Boden hoch blinzelte.

„Uh… Ich muss wirklich pinkeln, aber ich bin sofort zurück."

Kurt winkte ihm zu und lehnte seinen Kopf an der Wand an. Blaine strich durch sein Haar, sehr besorgt aussehend, und ging dann ins Badezimmer. Zwei Minuten später setzte er sich neben Kurt auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf ebenfalls gegen die Wand.

„Ich hab rasende Kopfschmerzen.", gab er zu.

Kurt drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er zwar immer noch an der Wand lehnte, er Blaine jedoch ansehen konnte. „Geht es dir gut? Soll ich dir eine Schmerztablette holen?"

„Nein, es wird schon wieder." Blaine drehte seinen Kopf ebenfalls und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich habe Thoreau gelesen."

„Das würde bei jedem zu Kopfschmerzen führen." Kurt bewegte seinen Kopf wieder so, dass er genau geradeaus sah.

„Es ist definitiv nicht mein Lieblingsbuch. Ich werde der erste sein, der das zugibt." Er kratzte sich am Arm und setzte sich auf. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist nichts." Er konnte mit Blaine nicht darüber reden. Sie waren noch immer nicht ganz über ihren eigenen Streit hinweg. Außerdem hatte Wes gesagt, dass Blaine wirklich eine Pause von dem ganzen Drama bräuchte für eine Weile. Er wollte den Jungen nicht belasten. Er hatte wirklich schon genug am Kopf.

Blaine sprach sanft: „Kurt, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich möchte wissen, was es ist."

„Ich will dich nicht belasten, Blaine. Es ist wirklich keine große Sache." Kurt griff hinüber und legte seine Hand auf Blaines Oberschenkel. „Wie geht es dir?"

Blaine sah aus, als ob er protestieren wollte, doch dann entspannte er sich und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter. „Gut, denke ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, aber nach ein paar ruhigen Minuten sprach er wieder. „Ich bin allerdings wirklich etwas gestresst."

„Weshalb?" Kurt schlang einen Arm um Blaine bewegte sie so, dass Blaine halb eingerollt war mit seinem Kopf auf Kurts Brust.

Blaine schloss seine Augen und Kurt küsste sein Haar. „Einfach...wegen allem."

„Könntest du das näher ausführen?" Kurt umarmte ihn fester in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht übertrieb. Blaine schien das Kuscheln allerdings überhaupt nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, er rutschte noch näher und griff nach Kurts freier Hand.

„Ich... Ich habe momentan ziemlich viel am Kopf, Kurt. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich... Ich wünschte ich könnte dich einsperren, damit du nie wieder über diese Leute nachdenken musst.", sagte er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. „Ich wünschte, dass du nicht mit diesen ganzen Dingen klar kommen musst... und ich habe Angst."

„Warum hast du Angst?" Kurt rieb seinen Rücken mit der Hand die nicht von Blaines gedrückt wurde.

„Weil ich das letzte Mal, als ich ausgezogen bin, dass Geld meiner Eltern hatte. Was ist, wenn ich meine Jobs verliere und die Miete nicht bezahlen kann? Oder was ist, wenn eines unserer Autos kaputt geht? Wir können einander nicht zum College fahren. Unsere Colleges sind zu weit von einander entfernt und in der entgegen gesetzten Richtung."

„Dad würde uns ein Leihauto geben.", sagte Kurt einfach. „Das ist das gute daran mit mir zusammen zu sein. Dad kann dein Auto in null Komma nichts reparieren und in der Zwischenzeit kann er uns super Leihautos besorgen. Er hat viele Beziehungen."

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.", sagte Blaine sanft.

„Ja, ich habe mein Auto einmal total geschrottet. Gleich am Anfang, als ich bekommen habe. Also, es war kein Totalschaden, aber ziemlich nahe dran."

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" Blaine sah ein wenig auf.

„Das werde ich dir nicht verraten. Du wirst sagen, dass ich ein schlechter Autofahrer bin." Kurt lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist über eine rote Ampel gefahren während du die Lieder auf deinem iPod gewechselt hast, oder?" Blaine legte sich an ihn kuschelnd seinen Kopf zurück.

„Wie machst du das?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich kenne dich, Kurt." Seine Stimme wurde von Kurts Brust gedämpft. „Ich kenne dich."

Kurt küsste wieder sein Haar und sah auf ihn hinunter. Irgendwie, wenn Blaine solche Sachen sagte, drangen sie tief in Kurts Seele ein. ‚Ich kenne dich. Du berührst mich. Ich liebe dich'. Und besonders jedes Mal, wenn Blaine ‚mein Liebster' zu ihm sagte. Das ging sofort auf direktem Weg in Kurts Herz. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Spitznamen dumm und albern wären, billig, aber wenn Blaine so etwas sagte... dann verstand er die Aufregung drum herum. Und es interessierte ihn nicht, dass wahrscheinlich sehr viele Jungs ‚mein Liebster' sagten, da es, wenn Blaine es sagte etwas Besonderes war. Blaine war etwas Besonderes. Und er war wirklich hübsch, sogar, wenn er im Halbschlaf war, die Haare kreuz und quer abstehend und in Kurts Kings-Island-Schlafanzughose war. „Blaine, warum hast du dieses Jahr nicht in der Weihnachtsshow gesungen? Ich dachte, du hast das jedes Jahr getan seitdem du acht bist."

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Kirche hat mir das immer vermittelt und ich bin, seitdem ich die Dalton verlassen habe, nicht mehr wirklich dort hingegangen..."

„Du bist zur Kirche gegangen?", fragte Kurt verblüfft.

„Natürlich. Alle Familien von Politikern gehen zur Kirche und verhalten sich wie Heilige." Er machte es sich bequemer. „ ‚_Es sorgt für einen tollen Rückhalt, wenn man im Wahlkampf ist, Blaine'._ Es war okay. Mein Pastor war ziemlich cool. Es war auch Davids Kirche. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt."

„Ich habe gedacht ihr zwei habt euch an der Dalton kennen gelernt..." Er küsste ihn wieder auf den Kopf.

„Mmh, nein. Wir waren vor der Dalton keine engen Freunde oder so, aber wir kannten einander. Er hat ungefähr fünf Häuser weiter gelebt. Also haben wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Und Wes lebte auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Ich kannte Wes nicht bis zu der Zeit, kurz bevor ich die Schule wechselte... David hat ihn mitgebracht damit ich ihn kennen lerne. Damit ich mich an der Dalton wohler fühlen würde. Ich würde ein paar Leute kennen... Dann wurden wir alle wirklich gute Freunde."

„Was beschäftigt dich sonst noch?"

„Meine Eltern." Er seufzte tief, und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich... ich weiß einfach, dass sie etwas versuchen werden." Er gestikulierte, als er sich gerade aufsetzte und schlug sich dabei gegen das Knie. „Ich weiß es, Kurt. Weil sie nun mal so sind. Sie warten bis alles gut ist und dann – und dann werden sie einfach..." Er gestikulierte wieder. „Über mich kommen. Sie… zerstören es einfach."

„Hey..." Kurt schlang wieder seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn nahe zu sich. „Wir werden sicher gehen, dass das nicht passiert. Dein Auto ist deins, also können sie das nicht gegen dich verwenden, richtig?"

„Richtig.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Schulter, stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe es gekauft."

„Wir werden deine Handynummer ändern, damit sie dich nicht kontaktieren können."

„Es läuft über ihr Konto. Es überrascht mich, dass sie es noch nicht abgeschaltet haben. Sie benutzen es wahrscheinlich um mich zu verfolgen. Auf diese Art können sie dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte, den roten Knopf drücken, damit der Chip in meinem Kopf explodiert."

Kurt hob bloß seine Augenbraue an. „Wenn du mürrisch bist, Blaine, hast du eine sehr wilde Fantasie."

„Nein. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie mir einen Chip in den Kopf gepflanzt haben. Meine Mutter ist verrückt."

„Hast du es daher?", fraget Kurt süß.

„Wahrscheinlich.", gab Blaine sich auf die Lippe beißend zu.

„Sie werden nichts zerstören, Blaine... es gibt nichts das sie zerstören können."

„Es gibt uns.", murmelte der ältere Junge leise.

„Wenn sie versuchen würden zwischen uns zu kommen, wären sie dumm. Denn das wäre Zeitverschwendung.", flüstere Kurt zurück und zog ihn noch näher.

Sein Freund lächelte ein wenig und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, sich aus seinen Armen lösend. „Du hast wirklich meine Gefühle verletzt, Kurt... Ich weiß, dass ein Teil davon daran lag, dass ich übersensibel bin, doch..." Er presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht. Vergiss es."

„Du solltest es sagen.", sagte Kurt sanft. „Vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser."

„Ich meine, es ist einfach so, dass meine Gefühle verletzt waren. Es hat sich so angefühlt als ob das, was du gesagt hast, sehr unsensibel war und ich... hoffe wirklich, dass, wenn wir streiten, nicht jedes Mal meine Vergangenheit zur Sprache kommt. Denn ich bin deswegen wirklich unsicher. Es... es quält mich, dass ich mich selbst auf diese Weise abgewertet habe, Kurt. Ich mag es nicht, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es jemand anderes gegen mich verwendet... dann wünsche ich mir, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt hätte. Ich habe dann das Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht alles sagen kann."

„Du musst verstehen." Kurt sah ihm in die Augen. „Dass das, was ich gesagt habe... ich habe nicht einmal an deine Vergangenheit gedacht. Das ist, was Leute über schwule Menschen denken. Das wir alle Sex haben und AIDS kriegen und sterben. Du hattest Sex. Sehr viel davon. Das ist eine große Sache. Für mich heißt das nicht automatisch, dass du AIDS hast. Als ich das gesagt habe, habe ich das „Schwule haben AIDS"-Vorurteil benutzt in... einem schlimmen Streit. Aber ich habe niemals gemeint, dass du AIDS hast oder AIDS haben könntest oder dass du AIDS kriegen wirst. Ich habe es gesagt, um meinen Vater schlecht dastehen zu lassen... und es hat dich verletzt, weil du es anders verstanden hast. Es tut mir Leid."

Blaine nickte ein wenig.

„_Jetzt_ verstehe ich warum. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte ich nie in Betracht gezogen, dass du es so verstehst. Denn auch, wenn du vielleicht über deine Vergangenheit nachdenkst... Ich meine, ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Aber es ist nicht so, als würde ich immer darüber nachdenken. Deshalb wurde ich wütend als du wütend wurdest. Weil ich den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Gesagtem und deinem Wütend werden nicht gesehen habe. Und dann hast du mir nicht gesagt, warum du wütend bist. Du hast erwartet, dass ich es einfach weiß... aber ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, Blaine. Wenn du für fünfzehn Minuten verschwindest und zurückkommst und mir nicht sagst, dass du geweint hast, woher soll ich es dann wissen? Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Gedanken lesen..." Kurt sprach sehr leise und sanft. „Wenn du aufgebracht bist, musst du es mir sagen. Du bist sehr oft leise, wenn du nicht aufgebracht bist. Manchmal ist es schwer das zu unterscheiden, Blaine. Ja, ich hätte sicher vermuten sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als du so lange gebrauchst hast, aber ich war gerade am ausflippen. Offenbar hast du, wie Wes mir erzählt hat, ein sehr großes Problem damit zu Leuten zu kommen."

Blaine seufzte. Wes würde so etwas sagen.

„Du musst wissen, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du aufgebracht bist. Ich... komme einfach automatisch zu dir, weil du immer da bist. Du fragst normalerweise. Aber ich bin eine sehr ausdrucksvolle Person. Die Leute können meine Stimmung feststellen wenn sie mich ansehen. Man kann nicht sagen, wie es dir geht wenn man dich ansieht. Wenn du glücklich bist, bist du sehr ausdrucksstark, Blaine. Dein Lächeln kann einen ganzen Raum erhellen. Aber wenn du gelangweilt bist oder aufgebracht oder müde... diese Ausdrücke sind nicht so stark. Und ich werde Hilfe brauchen um sie besser zu verstehen. Also musst du zu mir kommen, wenn du aufgebracht bist. Ich möchte für dich da sein."

„Du hast so viel anderes am Kopf. Du brauchst nicht auch noch meinen Stress."

Kurt stieß ihn an. „Also kannst _du_ den ganzen Stress nehmen, aber ich nicht? Das ist nicht sehr fair, Blaine Anderson. Man sollte meinen, dass unsere Beziehung für uns beide gleichwertig ist."

„Ich... mag es nicht über Dinge zu reden. Es macht das Leben schwieriger."

„Okay." Kurt setzte sich auf und bewegte Blaine ebenfalls in eine aufrechte Position. Er nahm Blaines Hände in seine. „Ich sage nicht, dass das hier das Ende der... dieser schönen und aufregenden Phase der Peinlichkeit, in der wir uns befinden, ist. Ich weiß, dass das noch einige Zeit dauern wird."

Blaine nickte und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Aber ich verspreche weniger unsensibel, weniger verurteilend, weniger kindisch und weniger unaufmerksam zu sein. Ich versuche es. Es könnte… etwas dauern."

„Okay.", wisperte Blaine.

„Und du versprichst mir zu mir zu kommen, wenn du aufgebracht bist oder… oder gestresst, oder müde, oder krank, oder genervt, oder wütend und ganz besonders wenn du Angst hast. Du musst mir außerdem versprechen, dich mehr zu öffnen und mich einen Teil der Probleme lösen zu lassen. Und du wirst mir versprechen, dass du aufhörst früher aufzustehen um mich zur Schule zu bringen. Es geht mir gut und du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Du bleibst abends lange genug auf, um Hausaufgaben und ähnliches zu machen."

„Aber – ."

„Wenn wir zusammen bleiben wollen, kann das keine einseitige emotionale Beziehung sein… vielleicht ist das nicht die richtige Art es zu sagen." Kurt starrte für einige Minuten geradeaus. „Was ich meine ist…. Wir beide müssen uns gegenseitig einander öffnen… wir müssen einander alles erzählen… Du kannst mir helfen meinen Stress zu bewältigen… aber nur, wenn ich dir auch bei deinem helfen kann. Macht das mehr Sinn?"

Blaine versteckte sein Gesicht an Kurts Brust und zog den jüngeren Jungen näher.

„Ich möchte genauso für dich da sein, wie du es für mich bist, Blaine… aber ich kann es nicht wenn du mich nicht lässt. Okay? Du musst mir helfen und während der ganzen Zeit meine Hand halten, weil ich das noch nie zuvor getan habe und ich darin wirklich schlecht bin."

Der Ältere nickte gegen seine Brust.

„Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen. Wir können uns König der Löwen ansehen bis wir einschlafen." Kurt küsste noch ein weiteres Mal sein Haar.

„Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben."

„Dein Unterricht beginnt erst um halb sechs Uhr abends. Du kannst es morgen machen. Heute Nacht werden wir uns nur entspannen, einen Film ansehen und kuscheln. Ich muss nur irgendwann dazwischen noch meine Pizza aufessen."

„Okay." Blaine seufzte resigniert und stand auf. „Mein Kopf tut eh noch immer weh. Ich würde nicht viel schaffen, auch wenn ich jetzt daran arbeiten würde."

Kurt nahm die Hand an, die sein Freund ausstreckte und erlaubte Blaine ihn vorsichtig hoch zu ziehen. „Geh ins Bett und ich werde den Film starten. Tritt nicht auf deinen Laptop, so wie du es fast immer tust."

Blaine kletterte in die Mitte des Bettes und streckte sich aus. Dabei beobachtete er wie Kurt durch seine riesige DVD Sammlung suchte (die immer strategisch organisiert gewesen war, doch in letzter Zeit hatte es keinen Sinn, jetzt wo Finn mit ihm zusammen lebte) bis der Jüngere ein „Aha!" des Triumphes ausstieß, die DVD in den Player legte und sich neben ihn legte.

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, Kurt.", wisperte Blaine und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

Kurt fühlte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. „Ich bin immer da, um dir zuzuhören, Blaine. Aber gern geschehen, Baby."

Blaine küsste seinen Arm und lächelte. „Du bist noch mein Liebster. Ich hoffe du weißt das. Du wirst es immer sein."

Kurt lächelte ebenfalls und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Gut. Du wirst auch immer meiner sein."

Blaine kuschelte sich näher an Kurt und schaute sich König der Löwen an, seine Augen klebten am Bildschirm bis er schließlich bei der Hälfte des Films einschlief. Kurt setzte sich sehr langsam auf und legte Blaine, der halb auf ihm lag, aufs Bett. Blaine wimmerte sanft, bewegte einen Arm und versuchte ihn zu finden. Kurt beugte sich hinunter küsste seine Wange, was das Wimmern seines festen Freundes sofort beendete. Der Jüngere schaltete den DVD Player und den Fernseher aus, schloss Blaines Laptop ans Ladegerät an, schaltete das Licht aus und krabbelte dann ins Bett.

„Gute Nacht, Blaine."

„Gu'acht, 'Urt." Murmelte Blaine schläfrig, während er wieder in Position rutschte, sodass er halb auf Kurt lag.

„Ich liebe dich, Blaine" Kurt strich durch sein Haar.

„Mmh. Gruß und Kuss." Blaine küsste müde seine Schulter, bevor er ein Schnarchen von sich gab.

Es würde alles wieder gut werden.

Spoiler

Im letzten Teil des 15. Kapitels meldet sich Taylor bei Kurt. Außerdem quälen Blaine und kurt ein paar Teddy Grahams


	20. Chapter 154

Kurt saß am Tisch und arbeite an seinen Hausaufgaben als Blaine in die Küche kam. Das erste was er bemerkte war, dass Kurts Haar nicht gemacht war, etwas was für so früh am Tag sehr ungewöhnlich war. Schließlich war es Kurt.

„Du hast heute vor der Schule deine Haare nicht gemacht?", schnappte Blaine scherzend nach Luft und lächelte dabei. Es waren vier Tage vergangen seitdem die beiden beim König der Löwen schauen eingeschlafen waren und langsam wurde ihre Beziehung wieder enger und normaler.

Kurt drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einem blanken Gesichtsausdruck an. Schließlich murmelte er: „Nicht so ganz."

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines festen Freundes bereitete ihm sofort Magenschmerzen. Er konnte sehen, dass etwas mit Kurt nicht stimmte und das beunruhigte ihn. „Aber sie sind nicht gestylt. Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

„Ich musste nach der Schule duschen, okay?" Kurt seufzte leicht und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Hausaufgaben.

Das machte Blaine noch nervöser. Er lief langsam zum Tisch und legte eine Hand auf Kurts Schulter. „Was ist passiert?"

„Karofsky hat mich heute geslushied. Ich will aber nicht darüber reden." Der Jüngere sah nicht von seinem Buch auf. Er schien nicht einmal auf Blaines Hand auf seiner Schulter oder die Nähe zu reagieren. Normalerweise lehnte sich Kurt gegen ihn und legte seinen Kopf zurück, um seinen Freund anzusehen. Er konzentrierte sich sonst nicht so sehr auf seine Hausaufgaben. Außer es war französisch.

„Warte, du hast mir gesagt, dass er seit Wochen nicht mehr mit dir geredet hat." Seine Stimme wurde ungewollt lauter und sein Blut gefror. Also war Karofsky der Grund für Kurts Gefühlsschwankungen. Das ergab Sinn. Natürlich tat es das. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, da, soweit er wusste, Karofsky noch immer seine Anti-Mobbing-Scharade aufrecht hielt. Während Blaine nicht sehr begeistert davon war, dass Kurt um diesen Jungen herum war, hatte er sich auf jeden Fall besser gefühlt, da er wusste, dass der Junge nichts tun würde. Allerdings schien er jetzt nicht einmal mehr diese Sicherheit zu haben.

Kurt schlug sein Buch zu und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. Er sah sehr genervt aus und seine Stimme war höher als gewöhnlich. „Hat er bis heute auch nicht, Blaine. Sam und ich waren auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek und er hat es uns beiden angetan. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich bin stocksauer. Ich möchte einfach meine Hausaufgaben machen, okay?"

„Nein, ich denke, dass wir darüber reden müssen. Was hat er sonst noch getan? Kurt?"

„Blaine, ich will nicht darüber reden!", schnappte er.

„Dann ist etwas anderes passiert." Warum wollte Kurt nicht darüber reden? War etwas Schlimmeres passiert? Hatte Karofsky wieder gedroht ihn zu töten? Blaine faste ihn sanft am Arm und sah sich die blasse Haut an, bemerkte jedoch keine blauen Flecken, dann griff er nach dem anderen Arm und begutachtete ihn so genau wie möglich.

„Hör auf damit." Die Nervosität in Kurts Stimme machte Blaine etwas nervös, aber er fuhr fort nach Informationen zu bohren.

„Nein! Hat er dich angefasst, Kurt?" Er legte seine Hand unter Kurts Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Es waren keine blauen Flecken an Hals oder Gesicht des Jungen.

„Ja. Okay. Ja?" Kurt stand auf, seine Stimme wurde noch höher. „Sam und ich sind während der Mittagspause zur Bibliothek gegangen. Er fällt in Französisch 2 durch und wenn er durchfällt, fliegt er aus dem Team. Also wollte ich ihm helfen. Ich habe mein Buch fallen gelassen und Sam hat es aufgehoben und dann hat er – weißt du was, ich will einfach nicht darüber reden. Okay? Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

„Ich will wissen was er getan hat!" Dieses Mal wurde Blaines Stimme ebenfalls lauter. Er musste Kurt deutlich machen, dass er wissen musste, was passiert war. Und Kurt musste mit jemandem reden. Blaine wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, in der Schule gemobbt zu werden. Er wusste es nur zu gut. Er wusste auch, dass darüber zu reden half, wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen.

Kurt seufzte bloß wieder und sah Blaine so an, dass sein Herz bei diesem Anblick brach. „Du wirst dir nur unnötig Stress machen, Blaine. Bitte, lass es... bitte. Komm schon. Lass uns etwas anderes machen. Bitte. Ich will nicht – "

Und da war es. Warum versuchte Kurt etwas für sich zu behalten, wenn er sich normalerweise sofort gegenüber Blaine geöffnet hätte – er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie oft Kurt ihn nach der Schule weinend oder mit den Nerven fertig angerufen hatte, sowohl als Blaine an der Dalton war, als auch danach an der UK. Wann hatte er Kurt jemals gesagt, dass ihn das stresste? Jetzt würde Kurt nicht mehr zu ihm kommen, wenn er es brauchte. Nein. Das war der Grund dafür, dass er Dinge für sich behielt. Wenn er sich öffnete, schlug es zurück. „Nein. Es ist mir egal ob es mich stresst. Ich bin deswegen schon gestresst. Kurt, was hat er getan? Er hat dich nicht geküsst, oder?" Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Kurt, hat er dich geküsst? Hat er etwas anderes gemacht?" Jetzt sprang er zu irrationalen Schlüssen. Als ob Karofsky etwas machen würde, wenn Sam genau daneben stehen würde, aber wenn Blaine am Ausflippen war, tendierte sein Gehirn dazu, nicht rational zu denken.

„Nein. Sam war da. Bitte, Blaine. Lass... komm schon." Er versuchte Blaine zu küssen, ein klarer Versuch ihn abzulenken.

„Kurt..." Blaine schubste ihn sanft zurück, bis er eine Armlänge entfernt war. Er versuchte seine Stimme zu beruhigen, obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht ruhig fühlte. Er war so wütend, dass er fast zitterte. Warum konnte Kurt nicht einmal eine Pause haben? Warum hatten die Leute es immer auf seinen Partner abgesehen? Kurt verdiente das nicht! „Kurt... bitte. Sag mir, was er getan hat. Es stresst mich mehr wenn ich rumsitze und mir Dinge vorstelle, die nicht passiert sind, okay?"

„Sam hat mein Buch aufgehoben und Karofsky hat angedeutet, dass wir zusammen wären, was völliger Schwachsinn ist, weil Sam absolut hetero ist und mit einem Mädchen zusammen. Er war bloß nett. Ich schätze, das hat ihn angepisst, er ist nähergekommen und hat mich gegen eine Wand gestoßen, also hat Sam versucht ihn wegzuziehen und es ist einfach eskaliert."

„Komm mit in dein Zimmer."

„Was?" Kurt hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Komm mit rauf und zeig es mir oder ich werde hier unten selbst dein Shirt hoch ziehen und es mir ansehen."

Kurt seufzte. "Blaine, du machst es schlimmer als es ist. Beruhige dich."

„Ich möchte es sehen." Blaine bewegte sich in Richtung der Treppe, griff nach Kurts Hand und zog ihn sanft hinter sich her.

„Gut.", seufzte Kurt und ging vor Blaine nach oben, während er schon begann sein T-Shirt herauszuziehen, als er durch die Schlafzimmertür ging.

Blaine schloss die Tür und sah zu Kurt. Er konnte einen sehr leichten roten Fleck an seiner Schulter sehen, wo er gestoßen worden war und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Seine Augen blieben auf der Operationsnarbe an Kurts Seite hängen und Blaine merkte, wie er noch wütender wurde. Mit einem Mal sah er wieder Kurts Körper im Krankenhaus, verprügelt und mit blauen Flecken übersät. Er hatte seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr daran gedacht. Es war einfacher es zu vergessen, jetzt wo Kurt wieder sein normales Leben führen konnte, aber wenn er daran dachte schmerzte es noch immer genauso sehr wie damals, als er Kurt in dieser ersten Nacht im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Er schluckte hart und biss dann seine Zähne zusammen.

„Blaine, du wirst dir einen Zahn abbrechen wenn du noch härter zubeißt.", sagte der Jüngere sanft.

Blaine stellte sich hinter ihn und konnte drei leichte Linien auf seinem Rücken sehen. Blaine wusste, dass sie von den Spinden der McKinley stammen mussten. Er biss die Zähne noch fester zusammen, während seine Finger sanft darüber wanderten. „Ich werde ihn umbringen."

Kurt drehte sich um und blinzelte ihn an, bevor er lächelte.

„Was? Das ist nicht lustig, Kurt. Du hast blaue Flecken." Er starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an.

„Komm her, du.", sagte Kurt und breitete seine Arme aus. „Du bist so ein Beschützer, weißt du das? Das ist sehr süß, wenn man bedenkt wie winzig du bist."

„Nein, ich bin wütend. Ich – "

Kurt trat vor und schlang seine Arme um Blaine. „Gut. Während _du_ hier stehst und schimpfst, werde ich dich umarmen. Du kannst die Umarmung gerne erwidern, aber lieber früher als später. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Blaine fühlte seine Wut langsam – sehr langsam –schwächer werden, bis er schließlich seine Arme um Kurt schlang und ihn nahe zu sich zog. Er seufzte und nahm Kurts Duft auf – er roch nach Äpfeln. Es war üblich für Kurt einen grünen Apfel zu essen, sobald er von der Schule nach Hause kam. Er wiederholte in Gedanken die Worte die Kurt gesagt hatte und versuchte nicht wieder wütend zu werden und dann löste er sich ein wenig um seinen Freund verwirrt anzusehen. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du geduscht hast, weil du geshlushied wurdest, Kurt?"

„Mr. Schue hat den Streit beendet... Karofsky ist gegangen, also sind Sam und ich in die Bibliothek gegangen um zu lernen. Aber er muss wirklich wütend gewesen sein, denn als wir die Bibliothek nach der Mittagspause verlassen haben, hat er uns den Slushie entgegen geschleudert." Kurt schien sich entschieden zu haben mehr Details zu verschweigen als vorhin, um Blaine nicht noch wütender zu machen.

„Also schaut Mr. Schue zu wie nicht nur einer, sondern zwei Schüler von ihm gemobbt werden, egal ob schwul oder nicht, und lässt ihn einfach gehen?" Blaine löste sich wieder von ihm, seine Augen blitzen wütend.

Er hasste es wie hoch die Schüler von Mr. Schue sprachen, wenn er, von dem was Blaine mitbekam, nie wirklich etwas für seine Schüler tat. Klar, Blaine war sehr beschützerisch und voreingenommen, wenn es um Kurt ging. Außerdem hatte Blaine den Mann noch nicht so kennengelernt, dass er sich eine wirkliche Meinung zu ihm bilden konnte. Das war egal. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ein Lehrer, der wegsah wenn es um Gewalt ging, besonders gegenüber einem schwulen Schüler, so viel Respekt von irgendjemandem bekommen konnte.

"Okay, okay, komm zurück." Kurt zog ihn wieder an seine Brust und begann sein lockiges Haar zu streicheln.

„Kurt, ich mag es nicht, dass er Menschen mit so etwas davon kommen lässt!"

„Es mag es einfach nicht involviert zu werden.", wisperte Kurt, aber in seiner sanften Stimme war definitiv ein bitterer Unterton zu vernehmen.

„Und das ist lächerlich! Er soll seine Schüler beschützen und ihnen helfen! Er sollte nicht wegseh- ."

„Shh, shh. Du wirst schon wieder wütend. Ich möchte nicht, dass du während des Abendessens wütend bist." Kurt schaukelte ihn leicht und strich ihm noch immer durch die Locken. „Es ist einfach wie es ist, Blaine. Ich habe nur noch anderthalb Monate an der High School. Das werde ich schon überleben."

„Du solltest das nicht durchmachen müss-"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und presste seine Lippen gegen Blaines. Blaine versuchte sich zu lösen, aber Kurt legte seine Hand an Blaines Hinterkopf und hielt ihn dort. Nach einigen langen Sekunden entspannte Blaine sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Gut. Ist es jetzt besser?", fragte Kurt und strich an Blaines Nacken entlang. Blaine, der an seinem Nacken und Bauch sehr sensibel war, schloss seine Augen und öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig. Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen gegen Blaines Nacken, was zu einem lauten Stöhnen führte. Er fühlte Kurt gegen seinen Nacken lächeln bevor er sich löste. „Hmm?"

„Ja.", sagte Blaine etwas mürrisch, obwohl er jetzt nicht wusste ob es daran lag, dass er Kurt weiter küssen wollte oder ob er noch immer wütend darüber war, was seinem Freund passiert war. Wahrscheinlich beides, wenn er ehrlich war. Nun war es Kurt der keinen Sex haben wollte, wenn andere Leute da waren und nicht Blaine. Es gab sehr wenige Zeitfenster, in denen Burt, Carole und Finn nicht da waren. Die sexuelle Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungs wurde unerträglich.

Der Jüngere lächelte leicht und klatschte aufgeregt. „Gut! Ich weiß, dass du zum Abendessen ausgehen möchtest, aber ich finde wir sollten einen Kompromiss schließen. Ich finde, dass wir hier blieben und dein schreckliches, ungesundes chinesisches Essen bestellen sollten und dann sollten wir rausgehen und meinen tollen und gesunden Frozen-Joghurt als Nachspeise holen. Naja, Meiner wird zumindest gesund sein. Du wirst zweifellos Streusel und Schokoladensoße über Deinen streuen. Können wir uns darauf einigen? Du hast schon lange nicht mehr Chinesisch gegessen."

„Ich denke da kann ich zustimmen.", nickte Blaine und versuchte sich nicht auf das negative zu konzentrieren. Er würde sich Sorgen über Karofsky und alles andere machen wenn ihr (bei weitem) verspätetes Valentinstags-Dinner nachgeholt war. Aber er würde diese Konversation irgendwann fortsetzen. Das konnte man nicht leugnen. "Wenn du dir sicher bist. Ich dachte Valentinstagsessen sollten romantische, teure Abendessen in schönen Restaurants sein."

„Ich würde lieber mit dir zu Hause im Bett blieben und chinesisch essen. Du färbst auf mich ab, Blaine. Ich beginne doch wirklich ruhige Nächte zu Hause zu genießen."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und drückte Kurts Hand. „Du lässt mich so langweilig klingen."

Kurt küsste seine Wange. „Ich werde das Essen bestellen. Du suchst einen Film oder Musik für uns aus. Ich vertraue dir."

„Weil mein Geschmack besser ist.", murmelte der ältere Junge und setzte sich neben Kurts DVD-Sammlung.

"Das habe ich gehört, Blaine Anderson!"

Zwei Tage waren seit dem verspäteten Valentinstags-Dinner vergangen. Die zwei hatten im Bett gekuschelt, chinesisch gegessen und Susi und Strolch angesehen. Kurt hatte es wie folgt Mercedes erklärt: Blaine bekam sein Lieblingsessen und Kurt seinen Lieblingsdisneyfilm. Es war seiner Meinung nach für sie beide ein passender Kompromiss gewesen. Sie waren nicht vor zehn Uhr abends aus dem Bett gekommen als sie ihren Frozen-Joghurt geholt hatten (und ja, Blaine hatte Streusel, heiße Karamellsoße und Marshmallows auf seinen gegeben.)

Am nächsten Tag waren die beiden ziemlich heiß am rummachen – die T-Shirts waren weg und die Hosen aufgeknöpft – als Kurts Tante Taylor anrief. Kurt war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so genervt von einer Person gewesen, aber sobald er sah wer anrief, begannen seine Augen zu leuchten und er setzte sich auf. Er hatte seit der Trennung seiner Tanten nicht mehr mit Taylor geredet und hatte Angst gehabt nie wieder von ihr zu hören. Als Kurt fröhlich mit seiner Tante sprach, als wäre nichts gewesen, versuchte Blaine weiter seinen Nacken zu küssen. Kurt ließ es einige Minuten zu, bis er zu sehr abgelenkt war und seine Hose etwas zu eng wurde, also drückte er Blaine sanft weg.

Dieser Anruf hatte Kurt und Blaine zu einem kleinen Restaurant auf halbem Weg zwischen Lima und Columbus gebracht, wo sie sich mit Taylor trafen, welche zu einem Seminar wegen ihrer Arbeit fahren würde. Kurt traf Taylor oft zum Essen, wenn sie nach Lima kam, aber war dennoch aus einigen Gründen nervös. Erstens war er nervös, weil er, obwohl sie telefoniert hatten, seine Tante seit dem Streit nicht gesehen hatte und er wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Zweitens war es eine große Sache Blaine zu so etwas mitzunehmen. Manchmal war er noch immer nervös und aufgeregt, wenn er Dinge mit seinem festen Freund teilen konnte, obwohl das an diesem Punkt ihrer Beziehung sicher dumm war.

„Gehen wir hinein?"

Kurt holte tief Luft und starrte geradeaus. Plötzlich lief alles, was an diesem Essen schief gehen könnte, in seinem Kopf ab. Blaine würde unvernünftig werden, wenn die Leute versuchten in Kurts Gegenwart Unruhe zu stiften, Kurt würde unvernünftig werden wenn es im Gespräch mit diesen Leuten passieren würde. Es war immer so gewesen, auf eine gewisse Weise. In letzter Zeit war es nur etwas schlimmer geworden.

Blaine beugte sich vor und sah ihm in die Augen. „Komm schon. Du hast schon gesagt, dass ihr Auto hier ist. Sie ist deine Tante, ich weiß nicht, warum du so nervös bist, Dummerchen."

Kurt riss sich von Blaines Blick los und sah zu dem leeren Auto seiner Tante, das neben ihrem geparkt war. Es war komisch das Auto zu sehen. Taylor und Paige hatten immer Paiges Auto genommen um zu Familientreffen zu fahren, da es einen besseren Verbrauch hatte, also hatte er das Auto nur selten gesehen, wenn er den Sommer bei ihnen verbracht hatte. „Blaine, das ist komisch für mich, okay? Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Du wusstest auch nicht was du sagen solltest, bevor du mit ihr telefoniert hast und das hat funktioniert." zeigte Blaine auf und zog sich schulterzuckend seine Jacke aus. Sie saßen auf dem Parkplatz vor einem Restaurant im Auto. Und sie saßen hier schon einige Zeit. „Aber... aber ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich möchte nichts Falsches sagen und sie aufregen. Was ist, wenn es sie traurig macht uns zusammen zu sehen?"

„Das wird es nicht, Kurt. Das verspreche ich. Weißt du, sie hat mich auch eingeladen? Anscheinend macht sie sich keine Sorgen deswegen."

Kurt legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke und begann die Tür zu öffnen, aber zog dann seine Hand wieder weg. Er war total verängstigt wegen Nichts. Umso länger er im Auto saß umso mehr drehte sich sein Magen um. „Ich..."

Blaine sprang aus dem Auto, ging zur Beifahrerseite und öffnete die Tür. „Sie sitzt alleine dort drinnen, Kurt. Sie ist deine Tante. Deine Tante, die du sehen möchtest, seit du mit ihr telefoniert hast. Du konntest den ganzen Morgen nicht aufhören darüber zu reden." Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Es wird alles gut werden. Sei nicht dumm."

Kurt starrte auf die Hand und nahm sie, er erlaubte Blaine ihn aus dem BMW zu ziehen. Blaine drückte seine Hand auf vertraute Weise, wie er es immer tat und küsste seine Stirn. Bloß seine Hand zu halten, hatte alles zwanzig Mal besser gemacht. Wie machte Blaine Anderson das? „Okay, lass uns gehen."

Blaine ging mit ihm zur Tür und hielt ihm – natürlich – die Tür auf. Kurt lächelte, ging hindurch und hielt dann die Tür offen bis Blaine hindurch war. Nachdem Blaine herein gekommen war und Kurt auf die Wange geküsste hatte, dauerte es keine zwei Minuten bis die Jungs Taylor fanden. Sie saß an einem Tisch, trank Soda und telefonierte.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was dein Freund von dir will. Ich bezahle dich dafür meinen Laden zu führen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Wenn du deinen Job behalten willst, kommst du morgen früh.", sagte sie mit strenger Stimme, lächelte aber glücklich und winkte Kurt und Blaine zu, die sich ihr gegenüber setzten. „Nein, ich hab dir schon gesagt. Ich bin nicht vor Dienstag zurück in New York... nun, dein Arbeitsplan wird zwei Wochen im Voraus erstellt, Claire, also denke ich, dass das dein persönliches Problem ist."

„Sie führt einen Buchladen.", wisperte Kurt Blaine zu, als er seinen verwirrten Blick sah.

„Besitzt.", korrigierte Taylor die untere Hälfte des Telefons verdeckend.

„Das ist so cool!", sagte Blaine aufgeregt und legte seine Jacke, die er mit hinein gebracht hatte, falls es kalt werden würde, über die Stuhllehne. Natürlich wäre er deswegen aus dem Häuschen. Der Junge hatte einen Stapel von acht Büchern auf Kurts Schreibtisch liegen, die nur darauf warteten gelesen zu werden. Blaine war wegen Allem, was Literatur betraf, glücklich.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich dir das nicht schon vorher gesagt habe. Ich schätze manchmal sind wir so verbunden, dass ich davon ausgehe, dass du automatisch alles von mir weißt." Kurt lächelte leicht und fühlte sich bereits besser. Taylor klang genauso, wie sie immer am Telefon mit ihren Angestellten klang. Selbst als er jünger war und öfter mit Taylor und Paige unterwegs war, hatte Taylor oft Telefonanrufe entgegen nehmen müssen, bei denen sie mit strenger Manager Stimme sprach, weil, wie sie es sagte, der Laden nicht laufen würde, wenn der Manager nicht da war. Vielleicht ging es ihr wirklich gut. Kurt musste noch immer damit klar kommen, dass die beiden sich getrennt hatten, aber seiner Tante schien es gut zu gehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das etwas Gutes war oder nicht.

Taylor klappte schließlich ihr Telefon zu, stand auf und zog Kurt in eine Umarmung. „Ihr zwei seid so entzückend. Tür öffnen und Küssen, es ist einfach zu süß. Ich denke ein Teil von mir wurde zu Wackelpudding alleine vom Zusehen."

Kurt errötete ein wenig, als er ihre Umarmung erwiderte. „Ich vermisse dich."

„Aw, ich vermisse dich auch, Kurtsie." Sie löste die Umarmung und schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Blaine, du kümmerst dich gut um ihn. Er sieht viel besser aus, als an Thanksgiving. Oh Kurt, ich habe mir Wochen lang Sorgen gemacht. Du bist nicht einmal richtig aufgewacht, um uns Tschüss zu sagen. Ich war so traurig, Schätzchen."

„Es geht mir viel besser.", sagte Kurt wahrheitsgemäß. Und nun, da er Taylor sah und es ihr gut zu gehen schien, fühlte er sich noch besser als zuvor. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und setzte sich neben Blaine. Blaine legte eine Hand auf sein Knie und Kurt fühlte einen kleinen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Nein, nein. Erst möchte ich etwas von dir hören. Euch beiden. Deine Oma hat gesagt, dass ihr zwei euch gestritten habt, wegen Paiges... erm... betrunkenen Überfalls."

„Du sprichst noch mit Oma?"

„Du kennst deine Oma. Wenn du einmal in der Familie bist, bleibst du es für immer. Sie ruft mich einmal die Woche an, um sicher zu gehen, dass es mir gut geht." Sie winkte ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, sie wartete kurz, als ein Kellner die Jungs nach ihrer Bestellung fragte. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass du das tust. Mir geht es gut, Kurt." Sie sah zu Blaine. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das bereits weißt, aber er macht sich immer solche Sorgen."

„Aber du musst doch aufgebracht sein, Tante Taylor...", wisperte Kurt, er gab Blaine keine Chance zu antworten. „Ihr wart fünfzehn Jahre zusammen und davor noch mehr. Ich bin aufgebracht."

Blaine drückte beruhigend sein Bein.

„Baby, es gibt keinen Grund aufgebracht zu sein. Für dich wird sich nichts ändern. Ich werde dich dennoch noch genau so oft sehen, wie in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren. Ich habe gewartet, um anzurufen, weil... nun, ich wusste, dass du aufgebracht warst und dass du und Blaine gestritten habt. Ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen... aber wir werden genau so viel telefonieren wie früher. Ich verspreche es."

Es war allerdings nicht nur das. Er hatte Angst gehabt den Kontakt mit seiner Tante zu verlieren, aber er hielt noch immer daran fest, dass sie seine ersten Vorbilder waren. Und nun waren sie nicht mehr zusammen. Was sagte das über Blaine und Kurt aus? Würden sie sich in fünfzehn Jahren trennen? Oder noch früher?

„Was ist los, Kurtsie? Du siehst aus als würdest du weinen wollen." Sie stand auf, rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.

„Es ist dumm.", seufzte Kurt. Er hatte nicht einmal Blaine erzählt, wie lange er zu seinen Tanten und ihrer Beziehung aufgesehen hatte, obwohl Blaine wahrscheinlich etwas Derartiges ahnte.

„Alles was dich aufregt, ist nicht dumm, solange es dich noch aufregt. Also raus damit."

„Ihr zwei müsst wieder zusammen kommen, okay?", bettelte Kurt auf einmal, obwohl beide, Burt und Blaine, ihm gesagt hatten, dass er das nicht sagen sollte. Blaines Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist nicht fair. Es ist nicht fair, dass sie nein gesagt hat. Und es ist nicht fair, dass du ihr ein Ultimatum gestellt hast. Ihr wart zu lange zusammen um einfach so Schluss zu machen und ihr seit eins von zwei homosexuellen Pärchen, die so lange zusammen waren und es ist einfach nicht fair!"

„Kurt – ", begann Taylor.

„Nein. Man bleibt nicht so lange bei jemandem, wenn man einander nicht wirklich liebt. Sag mir, dass du sie zurücknimmst, Tante Taylor. Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst und ich weiß, dass sie dich liebt!"

„Kurt, bitte.", wisperte Blaine.

„Nein." Er sah Blaine mit großen blauen Augen an. „Du verstehst das nicht, Blaine. Wenn sie so lange zusammen waren und sich dann trennen... was heißt das dann für uns?"

Taylor schlang einen Arm um ihn und sprach sanft: „Deine Tante und ich haben nichts mit deiner und Blaines Beziehung zu tun. Heterosexuelle Pärchen trennen sich auch, Kurt. Und es hat mich und Paige drei Jahre gekostet uns so nahe zu sein wie ihr es jetzt schon seid. Jeder kann sehen wie sehr ihr einander liebt und es ist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr..." Sie bewegte einen Arm und strich durch sein Haar. „Nur weil wir uns getrennt haben, heißt das nicht, dass ihr euch trennen werdet."

„A-Aber was wenn wir es tun?"

„Schatz, du und Blaine, ihr seid komplett andere Menschen. Ihr habt keinen Grund zu denken, dass ihr euch trennen werdet." Sie küsste ihn auf die Seite seines Gesichts. „Und Paige und ich mussten nie solche Dinge durchmachen wie du und Blaine schon durchgemacht habt. Das heißt etwas, Schatz. Dein Angriff, seine Eltern, der erste große Streit. All diese schlechten Sachen machen die Guten sehr viel wertvoller. Und zu wissen, dass ihr das alles in eurem jungen Alter durchmachen musstet... nun, es wird alles in der Zukunft etwas erträglicher machen. Weil ihr wisst, was ihr schon alles durchgemacht habt und dass ihr stark seid. Also ist eure Beziehung... sie kann nicht mit meiner und Paiges verglichen werden. Paige und ich leben in New York City, wo es Tonnen an homosexuellen Leuten gibt und man fast überall akzeptiert wird. Es war einfacher für uns, wir zu sein... du und Blaine seid besonders, weil es hier nicht einfach ist und er ist dennoch an deiner Seite und du an seiner."

Kurt schniefte bloß. „Mir kommt es vor, als würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen."

Sie lachte und zog ihn in eine weitere Umarmung. „Die Welt hört nicht auf sich zu drehen, Süßer."

Kurt lehnte sich Stirn runzelnd an sie. „Nimm sie einfach zurück. Du liebst sie."

„Manchmal ist das nicht so einfach, Kurt." Sie küsste wieder seine Wange. „Es tut mir Leid, Baby. Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist. Aber stell dir vor wie schwer es für mich ist. Und für deine Tante. Wir waren fünfzehn Jahre zusammen und davor zwei Jahre..."

„Wenn du sie liebst, warum ist es dann nicht einfach?", entgegnete Kurt.

„Kurt, hör auf.", wisperte Blaine und stupste ihn leicht an.

„Ich will nicht aufhören, Blaine. Das ist nicht richtig. Wenn sie einander lieben und nicht zusammen sein können, wie können wir es dann?"

„Schatz, eines Tages wirst du aufwachen und merken, dass dramatisch werden und einen Aufstand machen, dich nicht immer weiterbringt.", wisperte seine Tante. „Du musst realisieren, dass deine Tante und ich vierzig Jahre alt sind. Wir haben zusammen die Entscheidung getroffen unsere Beziehung zu beenden. Wir konnten uns nicht einigen, also haben wir es beendet. Deine Tante und ich haben es getan. Es betrifft deine Tante und mich. Ich weiß, dass es wehtut, doch wenn du während deiner ganzen Beziehung versucht den Bildern in deinem Kopf gerecht zu werden, Baby, dann nimmt das alles, was besonders daran ist, weg."

Kurt schniefte wieder.

„Nun, Blaine, planst du dich in der nächsten Zeit von Kurt zu trennen?"

„Natürlich nicht." Blaine drückte Kurts Bein.

"Nun, Kurt, wenn Blaine dir in einigen Jahren einen Heiratsantrag macht, wirst du nein sagen?"

„Nein.", wisperte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was wir mit dem armen Ding machen sollen, Blaine.", gurrte Taylor, Kurt schaukelnd. "Er ist so bemitleidenswert, wenn er durcheinander ist, oder?"

"Ja.", nickte Blaine lächelnd. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen der so gut schmollen kann wie er. Es ist sehr liebenswert."

„Macht euch nicht über mich lustig. Ich bin wirklich durcheinander." Kurt rieb wieder seine Augen und rutschte zu seinem Freund, er musste ihm näher sein. „Ich brauche eine Umarmung."

„Ich habe Eine zu vergeben." Blaine öffnete seine Arme, zog Kurt nahe zu sich und drückte einen Kuss auf sein Haar.

„Baby, Ich möchte noch etwas sagen bevor ich weg muss." Taylor seufzte. „Du sprichst wieder mit Burt, oder?"

„Ja... tu ich." Er sah hinunter, fast schuldig. Er und sein Vater hatten vor ein paar Tagen wirklich darüber geredet was genau passiert war. Er war eine sehr lange Diskussion gewesen. Kurt hatte seinem Vater gesagt, dass er, obwohl er mit seinen Handlungen nicht glücklich war, nicht mehr wütend auf ihn sein würde. Schließlich war er sein Vater. Derselbe Mann, der immer für ihn da war. Er konnte nicht einfach alles vergessen, was sein Vater für ihn getan hatte, wegen etwas, das in der Vergangenheit lag.

„Gut.", seufzte Taylor. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du es so herausfinden musstest... Ich denke nicht, dass Burt wollte dass du es jemals herausfindest. Ich war damit nicht einverstanden... aber ich finde nicht, dass Paige es dir so hätte sagen sollen. Burt hätte sich mit dir hinsetzten und es mit dir alleine ausdiskutieren sollen... Auf diese Art, hättest du die Diskussion nicht schon so wütend begonnen."

Kurt nickte ein wenig. Er hätte sich sicher deutlich besser gefühlt, wenn sein Vater es von sich aus erzählt hätte und nicht nachdem es seine Tante so laut geschrieen hatte, dass es praktisch jeder hatte hören können. Er lehnte sich mehr an seinen Freund und Blaines Griff festigte sich als er sein Schulterblatt küsste.

"Du musst dir klar darüber sein, dass Burt dich immer akzeptiert hat, Süßer. Du bist sein Baby. Und das ist wichtig. Du bist sein Baby. Deine Tante... nun, sie wollte ihm Ärger einhandeln, weil sie wütend war. Und du warst leider genau das richtige Ziel..."

„Ich hätte wahrscheinlich etwas erwachsener damit umgehen sollen" murmelte Kurt unangenehm hinunter sehend. „Also, bei einigen Dingen."

„Ich denke, dass nächste Mal, wenn so etwas passiert, wirst du besser damit umgehen. Die Tatsache, dass du einsiehst, dass du kindisch warst, ist dabei ein wichtiger Faktor, auch dass du deinen Vater besser behandeln musst. Okay? Ich weiß, dass er ein schrecklicher Teenager war, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du, wenn du in zwanzig Jahren genauso alt bist wie ein Vater, zurückblickst dir denkst „Warum habe ich etwas so dummes getan?". Ich versprech es dir. Ich mach das wahrscheinlich jeden Tag."

„Ich weiß... ich habe mich entschuldigt. Er auch, weil er es mir nicht selber gesagt hat.", sagte Kurt leise, er schenkte seinen Händen große Aufmerksamkeit. Blaines Griff ließ ihn sich ein wenig besser fühlen, obwohl er sich noch immer schuldig und kindisch fühlte. Er hasste, dass sich in diesem Moment alle Probleme darauf zurückführen ließen, dass er kindisch war. „Davor habe ich mich gefühlt, als würde ich so erwachsen handeln... und jetzt... fühle ich mich einfach wie ein unreifes Kind. Dieses Essen, Dad, und der Streit mit Blaine..."

Sei küsste sein Wange. „Du wirst erst erwachsen. Es dauert etwas. Du wirst es schaffen. Ich kann dir garantieren ein Monat alleine mit Blaine zu leben, wird dir sehr viel bringen. Wahrscheinlich in mehr als einer Wiese." Sie zwinkerte. „Außer natürlich, ihr hattet bereits Sex – worauf ich, eurem Blick nach zu urteilen, wetten würde – in diesem Fall werdet ihr deutlich mehr Sex haben und vertraut mir, das lässt alles besser erscheinen."

„Oh Gott", war alles, was Kurt sagte, heftig errötend.

„Okay, ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber ich muss wirklich los... Ich muss in ein paar Stunden in Columbus sein und ich sollte dem Verkehr zuvor kommen." Taylor stand auf. „Krieg ich eine große Umarmung?"

Kurt löste sich auf Blaines Armen und drückte seine Tante fest.

„Ruf Paige an. Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist, aber sie ist auch deine Tante. Sie liebt dich so sehr, wie ich und sie ist auch aufgebracht. Sie könnte wahrscheinlich ein kleines Gespräch brauchen um sie aufzuheitern.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als sie ihn ebenfalls drückte. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen um die Beziehung mit Blaine, Okay? Es wird alles gut. Das verspreche ich dir."

Kurt nickte, nicht sicher, ob er ihr glauben konnte. „Okay. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Süßer. Ich verspreche, dass wir in Kontakt bleiben. Ruf mich nach Dienstag an, Okay? Und ich möchte das neue Apartment sehen wenn ihr eingezogen seid!" Sie küsste seine Wange und umarmte Blaine. „Es war schön dich zu sehen, Schätzchen."

„Dich auch." Blaine lächelte sie an.

"Kümmere dich um ihn, ja? Und lass ihn ja nicht weiter daran glauben, dass Paige und ich etwas mit euer Beziehung zu tun haben."

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Und dann umarmte Taylor Kurt ein letztes Mal und verließ das Restaurant, nachdem sie genug Geld für ihre drei Mahlzeiten, die sie kaum angerührt hatten, auf dem Tisch liegen ließ. Kurt nahm einen Schluck seines Wassers. Er sah aus, als wollte er weinen oder schlafen, obwohl es erst zwei Uhr war.

„Sollen wir gehen, mein Liebster?", wisperte Blaine, küsste ihn und ignorierte die bösen Blicke, die ihm ein alter Mann von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus zu warf.

„Kannst du mich einfach wider umarmen und mir versprechen, dass du mich nicht verlässt?", fragte Kurt kindlich und sah zu seinem Freund auf.

„Natürlich kann ich das, Dummerchen." Blaine schlang seine Arme um Kurt, den dünneren Jungen umarmen. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen."

„Ich werde dich auch nie verlassen.", schniefte Kurt, sich an seinen Nacken schmiegend.

Du hättest mir sagen können, weshalb du so aufgebracht wegen ihrer Trennung warst.", flüsterte Blaine später am Abend, nachdem sie ins Bett gekrabbelt waren. Der Raum war tiefschwarz und beide Jungen lagen dicht aneinander gepresst mit Kurts Armen um Blaines Nacken und Blaines Armen um Kurts schmale Taille.

Kurt beugte sich hinüber und schaltete das Licht ein, bevor er wieder in seine vorherige Position zurückkehrte und in die Augen seines Freundes starrte. Er ließ seine Finger abwesend Blaines Nacken und seine breite Schultern streicheln. „Ich... habe mich dumm gefühlt, das zu sagen... Taylor hatte Recht. Ich kann nicht versuchen mich an anderen zu orientieren. Aber ich fühle mich, als ob… ich es vielleicht tue."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du versucht hast die Beziehung deiner Tanten nach zu machen, Kurt. Ich denke, du wolltest einfach... etwas in der Art." Blaines Finger schlüpften unter Kurts T-Shirt (das eigentlich Blaines war und das er seit Tagen gesucht hatte) und er malte Zeichen auf dem Rücken seines jüngeren Freundes.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Blaine... es macht mir Angst. Sie waren so lange zusammen und jetzt ist es einfach... vorbei.", wisperte Kurt. Seine blauen Augen verließen Blaines haselnussbraune nicht. „Das ist beängstigend."

„Das ist es.", gab Blaine zu und schrieb ich liebe dich mit seinen Fingerspitzen. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir uns darüber Sorgen machen müssen."

„Was wäre aber, wenn einer von uns dem anderen einen Antrag machen würde? Was, wenn ich dir einen Antrag machen würde? Oder du mir?"

„Wenn du mir einen Antrag machen würdest, würde ich ja sagen.", wisperte Blaine nicht einmal blinzelnd.

„Wenn ich dich genau jetzt fragen würde?"

„Wenn du mich genau jetzt fragen würdest, würde ich fragen ob es dir gut geht.", lachte sein Freund und Kurt begann zu lächeln. Was er gesagt hat, stimmte. Blaines Lächeln konnte einen ganzen Raum erstrahlen lassen.

Die Leute dachten Kurt wäre der Süße, aber Kurt stimmte ihnen nicht zu. Der größte Beweis? Blaine war besessen von Disney – nicht den Fernsehsendungen, er hasste diese nach fünfzehn Minuten. Aber er hatte eine Sammlung von Disney Prinzessinnen Filmen, die die Sammlung eines acht Jährigen schlagen würde. Dann war da die Art, wie Blaines Haar sich lockte und er manchmal aussah, als wäre er viel jünger. Er dachte, dass es hinreißend war, wie, wann immer Blaine lächelte, seine Augen leuchteten, manchmal fast Karamell braun waren und seine Nase sich kräuselte. Er fand auch, dass es hinreißend war, wenn Blaine seine blaue Jeans und T-Shirts aufgab (anscheinend eine UK Tradition, die er adoptiert hatte, sehr zu Kurts Missfallen) und stattdessen ein Hemd mit Cardigan und seinen Converse trug - besonders seine Lilafarbenen oder Neongrünen, welche er nicht so oft trug. Sie waren noch immer Kurts liebste und er wünschte sich oft, dass Blaine sie öfter trug. Was gab es schöneres als einen jungen Teenager mit lockigem Haar einem breiten Lächeln und knallbunten Schuhen? Es war hinreißend, wenn er gestresst war, wegen einer Hausarbeit, sagte es wäre die schlimmste, die er je geschrieben hatte und dass er einfach seine Hauptfächer ändern sollte oder das College verlassen und dann bekam er die besagte Aufgabe zurück mit einem A+ und Komplimenten an jedem Rand, die ihm sagten, dass sein Aufsatz bezaubernd wäre. Oder dass er wirklich gut in Mathe war, aber es niemals gegenüber irgendjemand anderem als Kurt zugeben würde. Das war ebenfalls hinreißend. Blaine war ein heimlicher Mathegeek. Er liebte es, dass sein Freund so klug, freundlich, hinreißend und natürlich bezaubernd war. Nein, Kurt musste widersprechen. Der süße Blaine war definitiv entzückender.

„Warum siehst du mich so an, Kurt?", fragte Blaine auf einmal misstrauisch, ihn damit in die Realität zurückholend. Die Realität war ein trauriger Ort, wenn sie jemanden von den tollen Gedanken an seinen atemberaubenden Blaine Anderson wegholte, das konnte Kurt versprechen.

„Ich würde ja sagen, wenn du mich genau jetzt fragen würdest.", wisperte Kurt, rollte sich zusammen und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust. Sein dümmliches Grinsen verließ sein Gesicht nicht.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern bis wir uns verloben, Kurt... aber es wird passieren.", wisperte Blaine zurück, strich durch sein Haar und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Aber was, wenn nicht?" Er legte sein Kinn auf Blaines Brust und legte seinen Kopf schief, um zu ihm auf zu sehen. Sein Lächeln geriet ins stocken, aber es verschwand nicht komplett. Er wollte bloß sicher sein können. Er wollte wissen, dass er sich wegen Nichts Sorgen machte.

"Es wird passieren. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe einen Plan." Er klopfte sich mit dem Finger auf den Kopf. „Rote Tür, Hollywoodschaukel und alles. Es wird passieren, mein Liebster."

„Aber was, wenn es nicht komplett legal ist, wenn wir uns dazu entscheiden, dass wir es wollen?"

Blaine strich ihm wieder durchs Haar. „Wie ich dir schon zuvor gesagt habe, ich verstehe nicht, warum du dir solche Sorgen machst, ich brauche kein Schriftstück, das sagt, dass ich dich liebe und für immer mit dir zusammen sein werde. So lange du zustimmst den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen, was interessiert mich der Rest?"

Kurt nickte. „Ich schätze, es macht Sinn, wenn du es so sagst."

Blaine setzte sich auf und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich bin sofort zurück, mein Liebster."

Kurt hob seine Augenbraue und wartete ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Matratze klopfend darauf, dass sein Freund zurückkam. Als er den Raum betrat, hielt er ein großes Glas Milch und eine große Schüssel Teddy Grahams in der Hand.

„Was? Ich hab Hunger!", sagte Blaine nachdem er Kurts Blick gesehen hatte.

„Wer hat überhaupt Teddy Grahams gekauft? Warum nicht einfach Graham Cracker?"

„Weil du keine Graham Cracker quälen kannst.", antwortete der ältere Junge, als ob er von der Frage schockiert wäre.

„Q-quälen? Was?"

Blaines haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich und er kletterte aufgeregt auf das Bett, wie ein kleiner Junge aussehend, dem gesagt wurde, dass Weihnachten früher käme. „Du hast noch nie einen Teddy Graham getötet, Kurt? Du weißt nicht was du da verpasst!"

„Wie tötet man einen Teddy Graham?", fragte Kurt langsam.

„Es gibt tausende Wege und Arten, das macht ja eben Spaß! Oh mein Gott du hast noch nie eine Teddy Graham getötet. Kein Wunder das du so dramatisch und emotional bist. Graham Teddys zu töten ist Stressabbau. Oh mein Gott Kurt, du hast nicht gelebt! Hast du nie die Werbung gesehen, wo dieser kleiner Junge sie in Milch ertränkt hat?" Blaine ließ einen Teddy Graham auf dem Rand des Glases laufen und sagte in einer viel zu hohen Stimme „Oh nein, ich denke ich falle! Hilf mir, Hilfe!" und dann in einer tiefen Stimme „BOOM!" und schmiss ihn hinein.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist verrückt, Blaine!" Kurt schlug einige Male seine Schulter, komplett geschockt, wie kindisch Blaine war. Er versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Blaine sehr süß war, wenn er begeistert wegen so etwas war. Es erinnerte Kurt daran, wie begeistert Blaine gewesen war, als sie ihr Hündchen gekriegt hatten. Vielleicht mochte Kurt den kindischen, begeisterten Blaine. Er mochte auf jeden Fall die Tatsache, dass Blaine immer wieder neue Wege fand ihn zu schocken.

Blaine fuhr mit normaler Stimme fort „Es ist okay! Ich werde dich retten!" und fischte den Graham Teddy aus der Mich und fügte hinzu: „Muhaha! Jetzt werde ich dich essen!" bevor er ihn in seinen Mund schmiss und schluckte.

Kurt starrte ihn für einige Sekunden an. „Blaine! Was ist los mit dir?"

Blaine lachte bloß laut und gab ihm einen Teddy Graham. „Komm schon, tu es."

„Nein! Ich bin nicht so krank und verrückt wie du!" Kurt drehte seinen Kopf weg, obwohl er diese Interaktion mehr genoss, als er es je zugeben würde – sogar gegenüber Mercedes. Es war unbedacht, es war dumm, aber es war exakt, was er nach so einem langen und deprimierenden Tag brauchte.

„Es macht so viel Spaß, Kurt! Komm schon!", drängte Blaine, und drückte seine Schulter unaufhörlich bis Kurt ihn wieder ansah. „Komm schon, komm schon, komm schooon."

„Nein." Kurt hielt seinen Kopf hoch und unterdrückte ein Lachen, das seiner Brust entweichen wollte. Er sagt in einer hochmütigen Stimme: „Ich bin nicht vier Jahre alt, wie manche Leute in diesem Raum."

„Du musst ihn nicht ertränken. Du kannst bloß seine Gliedmaßen abbeißen, eine nach der Anderen. Oder es durch den Raum schmeißen und ihn wie ein Löwe verfolgen. Oder es mit einem Matchbox-Auto überfahren. Oder-."

„Du bist ganz sicher verrückt, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt starrte ihn an, aber sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, lächelte er ein bisschen. „Irgendeinen Knacks hat jeder, der kleine Tiercracker quält und verschiedene Wege aufzählen kann, wie man es tun kann. Irgendwas stimmt mit dir überhaupt nicht."

Blaine sah ihn bloß an, die haselnussbraunen Augen leuchtend und hielt einen Graham Teddy an seinen Mund. „Mach auf."

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Ja. Es machte ihm wirklich Spaß.

„Kurt, komm schon. Iss ihn einfach."

Kurt nahm zögerlich einen Graham Cracker von seinem Freund und blinzelte den älteren Jungen an.

„Gut. Okay. Jetzt beiß sein Bein ab." Blaine grinste noch immer adorable und nickte eifrig.

„Gut." Kurt starrte und biss ein Bein ab. „Glücklich?"

„Oh, du machst nicht einmal Sound Effekte. Komm schon, Kurt." Blaine streckte seine Zunge schmollend hinaus.

„Uh… argh?" Er biss einen Arm ab.

Blaine ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und rutschte fast hinunter, weil er so sehr lachte. „Tu es noch einmal, tu es noch einmal!"

„Oh mein Gott, Blaine, du bist wie ein Vierjähriger!", sagte Kurt, lachte aber diesmal auch. Was, wenn Blaine wusste, dass er Spaß daran hatte? Und während Kurt während seiner Kindheit niemals Teddy Grahams gequält hatte, machte es vielleicht Spaß mit seinem Essen zu spielen.

„Bitte! Oh Gott, bitte! Komm schon, du weißt, dass es Spaß macht! Lustig und lecker!"

„Ich bin zu alt dafür, Blaine." Kurt behielt seine Fassade der Überlegenheit aufrecht und gab ihm die Schüssel zurück.

„Neiiiin, Kurt, bitte." Blaine setzte sich die Beine unterschlagend auf und griff nach einem Teddy Graham. „Dieser heißt Teddy."

„Wie originell.", schnaubte Kurt, sah dem Jungen aber interessiert zu.

„Nein. Ich zeige dir warum es so stressabbauend ist Teddy Grahams zu töten. Das ist eine wirklich wichtige Lektion, mein Liebster. Hör mir einfach zu. Teddy ist der erste Junge, der mich dazu gebracht hat wegen meinen Locken zu weinen. Und weißt du was ich zu Teddy sage?"

„Was?" Kurt legte seinen Kopf schief, seine Augen auf seinen Freund fixiert.

„Fick dich." Er biss den Kopf des Crackers ab, kaute und schluckte. Dann aß er den Rest und griff nach einem Weiteren. „Aaron hat gesagt, dass ich ein Zwerg sei." Er biss ein Bein des Crackers ab. „Schau wer jetzt klein ist!"

„Blaine!", lachte Kurt. „Warum lässt du deine Teddy Grahams nicht etwas süßes machen?" Er griff sich zwei. „Das ist Kurt und das ist Blaine." Er ließ sie sich küssen.

"Ich finde, das ist amüsanter." Blaine nahm sie und platzierte sie in eine sehr unartige Position, Geräusche der Leidenschaft fälschend. Er war darin auch noch sehr schlecht. Er konnte eine Karriere als Schauspieler wahrscheinlich abhaken.

„Du bist total ein Junge, Blaine!", lachte Kurt und schnappte dann nach Luft. „Hey! Du hast mich gerade gegessen!"

„Jungs, seid still und geht schlafen!", rief Burt durch den Flur.

Kurt nahm die Schüssel und stellte sie auf den Boden, außerhalb seiner Reichweite, und nur ein wenig traurig, dass sie diesen Spaß nicht fortsetzen konnten. Sie konnten sich selbst nicht vertrauen leise zu bleiben und Kurt wollte seinen Vater nicht genau jetzt verärgern. „Jetzt trink deine Milch aus und komm unter die Decke, Blaine."

Blaine beugte sich hinüber und küsste ihn. „Muss ich? Ich bin nicht müde."

„Vor zwanzig Minuten bist du auf der Couch eingeschlafen, Blaine.", meinte der Jüngere, aber erwiderte dann den Kuss.

„Weil du mich eine Doku über Leg-Warmer hast ansehen lassen."

„Es waren keine Leg-Warmer. Du hast nicht aufgepasst" Kurt krabbelte unter die Decke und wand sich aus seiner Pyjamahose. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich lasse meine Boxershorts an."

Blaine gab ein verärgertes Seufzen von sich und schmiss sich dramatisch aufs Bett, Kurts Beine unter ihm. Kurt wunderte sich wo Blaines gesamte Energie herkam. „Gut. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir keinen Sex haben können. Früher wolltest du Sex und ich war derjenige, der warten wollte, bis keiner zu Hause war."

„Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass Dad es weiß, ist es einfach komisch." Kurt versuchte seine Beine frei zu winden, aber Blaine war zu schwer für ihn. Er hatte keine Schmerzen oder so, er wollte nur seine Beine wiederhaben.

„Kannst du es nicht einfach als Akzeptanz ansehen?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf zurück, um zu Kurt auf zu sehen, sich nicht im Geringsten bewegend.

Kurt beugte sich vor und strich durch sein Haar. „Ich denke nicht, dass es das war, was Dad damit sagen wollte als er es erwähnte, Blaine."

Blaine stöhnte und gab ein „Oh, na gut" von sich, das dramatisch genug war, um Kurts Berüchtigtem zu rivalisieren.

„Komm schon her, Blaine, unter die Decke."

„Ich will nicht. Ich bin auf Sexentzug."

„Blaine…" Kurt rollte mit den Augen und unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen. Blaine brauchte definitiv keine Ermutigung, wenn er sich so verhielt.

„Ich will nicht. Ich bin auf Sexentzug.", wiederholte der ältere Junge in einer weinerlichen Stimme.

„Gut. Bleib über dem ganzen Bett ausgebreitet. Aber lass mir zumindest meine Beine."

„Nein."

„Gut, Blaine, wir haben morgen Sex!", verkündete Kurt in gedämpftem Flüstern, seine Hände in die Luft werfend. „Wir werden Sex haben, wenn du von mir runter gehst. Ich verliere langsam das Gefühl in meinen Beinen!"

Blaine rollte von seinen Beinen und krabbelte unter die Decke, direkt neben seinen Freund rutschend und hinreißend grinsend. „Exzellent. Und jetzt lasse ich dich schlafen."

„Blaine?", wisperte Kurt nach einigen Minuten, als Blaine begann in den Schlaf abzudriften.

Der ältere Junge stöhnte und rieb seine Nase, bevor er wimmerte: „Was?"

„Du hast das Licht angelassen."

„Mist."


	21. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

„Nein, Finn!"

„Aber Mom lässt mich Essen stibitzen, wenn sie darauf wartet, dass andere Dinge fertig werden!"

„Nein, Finn!"

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern, beugte sich einfach über Kurt (schließlich war er ein Riese) und holte sich einen Löffel voll Maccaroni mit Käse.

„Geh. Weg. Finn!" Kurt drückte ihn halbherzig weg, aber beide Junge wussten, dass ihn das nirgendwohin bringen würde. Zumindest nicht bis Kurt ein paar Zentimeter wachsen würde. Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass er schon fast ausgewachsen war.

„Alter, ich dachte dein Freund wäre cool, bis ich hoch gegangen bin, um meinen Kram abzulegen."

„Ich rede nicht mit dir.", sagte Kurt hochmütig und bewegte sich, um ihm den Ellbogen reinzurammen. Finn konnte unerträglich sein, besonders, wenn jemand Abendessen machte. Es war einer vieler Gründe, warum er aufgehört hatte jeden Abend Essen zu machen. Er half natürlich noch immer Carole, aber er war keine geduldige Person, wenn es darum ging, dass Finn sich alle zwei Minuten über ihn beugte und Essen klaute. Geduld war am Ofen erforderlich.

„Wusstest du, dass er Katy Perry mag?", schnaubte Finn, griff hinüber und nahm sich einen weiteren Löffel voll Maccaroni und Käse.

„Ekelhaft! Das war in deinem Mund! Und – oh mein Gott, Finn! Du stinkst nach Rauch!", seine Stimme hob sich und er drehte sich den Kochlöffel erhoben zu Finn um.

„Puck raucht jetzt. Er war vorhin in meinem Zimmer.", sagte Finn mit einer eher ruhigen Stimme, aber der ursprüngliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verriet ihn. Er sah Kurts ungläubiges Gesicht und ging zurück. „Sag es nicht Mom! Sie wird wieder ausflippen! Nein, wirklich, Kurt, bitte! Das letzte Mal ist sie wegen zwei unterschiedlichen Socken ausgeflippt. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es werden würde, wenn sie wüsste – ." Er sah sich sorgfältig um, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Mutter nicht den Raum betrat und fügte flüsternd hinzu „– dass ich rauche. Ich weiß nicht was für ein Baby sie kriegt, aber es macht sie verrückt und, Kumpel, ich habe das Gefühl Aliens sind beteiligt."

„Hast du schon mal etwas von Lungenemphysem gehört? Oder Lungenkrebs? Herzversagen? Weißt du wie so etwas dein Footballspiel beeinflussen kann, Finn? Wenn du Rachel schwängerst und Herzversagen kriegst und stirbst, dann wird dein Nachwuchs... oh Gott, ich will nicht einmal über die Kinder nachdenken, die ihr zwei produzieren könntet.", erschauderte Kurt.

„Vertraue mir, dass wird auf keinen Fall passieren. Sie lässt meine Hand kaum – "

„Schwuler Junge, Finn. Schwuler Junge. Wenn ich etwas über Heterosex hören wollte, wäre ich hetero." Kurt legte seine Hände über seine Ohren und begann zu singen. „Lalalala!"

„Uh oh, jemand spricht über Sex.", sang Blaine, als er den Raum betrat.

„Oder dessen Nicht-Vorhandensein.", murmelte Finn. „Gut, Kurt." Als Kurt seine Hände sinken ließ, fuhr er fort. „Aber wirklich, Bruder, was soll ein Junge tun? An diesem Punkt würde ich – ."

"_Don't cry for me Argentinaaaa, the truth is I never left youuuuuu!" _Kurt legte seineHände wieder über seine Ohren und begann lauthals zu singen.

„Nein, wirklich, Blaine, du bist cool – "

„Und hundertprozentig schwul. Wenn du wissen möchtest wie du eine Handynummer eines Typen kriegst, ohne es auch nur zu probieren, komm zu mir.", sagte Blaine schnell, lächelte ihn aber charmant an.

„Du kriegst viele Telefonnummern, oder nicht, Blaine?", gluckste Burt als, er das Haus durch die Tür zur Küche betrat. Er legte seinen ölverschmierten Hut ab und sah nach einem Blick zu Kurt zwischen den anderen beiden Jungs hin und her. „Oh nein, ihr sprecht alle über Sex. Er tut wieder diese Sache. Hey Kind, du verbrennst besser nicht das Essen. Ich hab Hunger."

"_I kept my promiiiiise, don't keep your distaaaance_.", sang Kurt.

"Was auch immer. Wenn du etwas neu machen musst, geh ich zu KFC." Burt strich durch Kurts Haar und verließ das Zimmer.

„Katy Perry, Alter? Wirklich?", fragte Finn Blaine ansehend. Seine Stimme sank als Kurt aufhörte zu singen. „Du hast gerade so viele Coolheits-Punkte verloren."

„Ich liebe Katy Perry!", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Wie kann man Katy Perry nicht lieben?"

„Kurt mag Katy Perry nicht.", murmelte Kurt und starrte das Kartoffelpüree an.

„Nein, aber du tolerierst sie und dafür bin ich dankbar." Blaine ging zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Das riecht wunderbar."

„Danke. Und jetzt erzähl Finn bitte, warum er aufhören muss zu rauchen, Blaine. Er sieht es nicht ein." Kurt drehte sich um und küsste ihn schnell, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen schenkte.

„Ah, du machst Kartoffelpüree! Super! ", grinste Blaine „Ihh, Erbsen"

"Dad mag sie, weshalb auch immer. Jetzt, red bitte mit Finn. Er denkt, dass du cool bist, vielleicht hört er auf dich."

„Er weiß es bereits, Bruder." Finn steckte seine Hände in die Jeanstaschen.

„Was?" Kurt legte den Löffel hin und drehte sich um, um Blaine anzusehen.

„Eigentlich.", sagte Blaine, streckte den Arm aus und stellte den Ofen ab. „Habe ich es vergessen."

„Wie kannst du vergessen, dass jemand sich umbringt?", fragte der Jüngste ungeduldig. Blaine presste seine Lippen zusammen und antwortete nicht. Kurt wusste, dass das hieß, dass es etwas mit seinem Angriff zu tun hatte und bohrte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen fügte er hinzu: „Kannst du mit ihm reden? Sonst muss ich es Carole sagen und nach dem Fenstervorfall letzte Nacht möchte keiner von uns sie aufregen."

„Fenstervorfall?", fragte Finn.

„Ich habe aus Versehen mein Autofenster einen Spalt offen gelassen und es hat geregnet.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend war es sehr unverantwortlich und ich hab deshalb verabsäumt auf meine Dinge auf zu passen. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie mich ausgeschimpft hat. Ich habe mich wieder wie sieben gefühlt. Burt hat versucht ihr zu sagen, dass es mein Auto sei und ich machen könnte was ich wollte, doch – ."

„Doch es ist eine gute Sache, dass Dad keinen Handabdruck mehr auf seinem Gesicht trägt, weil die Arbeit ansonsten sehr interessant gewesen wäre.", flötete Kurt und drückte Blaine sanft weg. „Ich muss das Hähnchen aus dem Ofen holen, rutsch rüber."

„Ja, Sir." Blaine ging seinem Freund aus dem Weg und versuchte sehr hart nicht daran zu denken wie seine Hose seinen Hintern umspielte, als er sich vorbeugte um das Hähnchen aus dem Ofen zu holen.

Finn setzte sich, als Carole hereinkam, auf der Theke. Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Finn Hudson! Warum sitzt du auf der Theke?"

„Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte Finn als er von der Theke sprang. „Bitte Mom, schrei nicht wieder mich an. Schrei Kurt an! Schau, sein Schuh ist offen. Ist das nicht super gefährlich? Das ist total gefährlich, Mann."

„Versuche nicht, das auf Kurt zu schieben! Weißt du wie viel diese Theke kostet? Wir bezahlen noch immer dafür!"

„Entschuldige Mom." Finn steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und sah sie beschämt an.

Carole sah ihn böse an und ging dann zu Kurt. „Danke, dass du das Abendessen machst, Schätzchen. Das sieht wirklich lecker aus."

Kurt lächelte sie an. „Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn ich wieder anfange zu kochen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich das im Juni sehr oft machen werde."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es bereits Mitte März ist.", seufzte sie und strich durch Blaines Haar. „Ihr zwei werdet bald ausziehen."

„Hey, ich bin schon ausgezogen!", runzelte Finn die Stirn.

„Ja, aber dein College ist zwanzig Minuten entfernt, Finn und du kommst immer nach Hause wenn du nichts zu tun hast, dass Football betrifft. Kurt wird zwei Stunden entfernt sein und wir werden ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Oder Blaine."

„Oh, ihr werdet uns sehen.", versicherte ihr Blaine. „Ich denke Burt würde Kurt nicht gehen lassen, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass wir mindestens ein Mal die Woche hierher zurückfahren würden."

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr nicht zur OSU gehen wollt? Sie ist in Lima und ihr könnt zu Hause leben, nicht arbeiten, Geld sparen..." Diese Frage wurde in den letzten Wochen immer öfter gestellt. Und es wurde noch öfter gefragt, seitdem die beiden zu dem Katy Perry Konzert gefahren waren und in einem Hotel übernachtet hatten – weil Burt nicht wollte, dass sie so spät noch zurück fuhren. Carole mochte das Haus schon nicht, ohne einen der drei, aber wenn sie alle weg waren, war das schrecklich.

„Carole.", sprach Kurt mit sanfter aber strenger Stimme. „Wir sind sicher, dass wir nicht zur OSU gehen wollen. Blaine liebt die UK. Er mag sein Englischprogramm, er hat Freunde gefunden und er hat bereits zwei Jobs, die auf ihn warten. Und ich studiere Modedesign. Das kann ich nicht an der OSU und die CCAD ist das nahste College, dass mir genug Praxis bietet um es in der Zukunft zu schaffen."

Carole seufzte. „Ich mag es nicht, dass ihr zwei so weit weg sein werdet. Ihr seid beide so winzig. Was wenn etwas passiert?"

„Ich bin ein exzellenter Kicker." Blaine lächelte sie bezaubernd an.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und strich wieder durch sein Haar. „Du bist zu bezaubernd, Blaine. Hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"

„Hey, Mom, das ist nicht fair!", runzelte Finn nur noch mehr die Stirn. „Vor einer Minute warst du total gemein zu mir und dann gehst du rüber zu den kleinen Jungs und bist total nett!"

„Tja, Finn.", starrte Carole ihn an. „Vielleicht bin ich auch netter zu dir, wenn deine Literaturnote sich verbessert."

„Es ist nur Literatur. Bücher und Essays sind sowieso dumm.", murmelte Finn.

Blaine Mund öffnete sich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Dass Essays dumm sind?"

„Finn, weißt du was Blaines Hauptfach ist?", fragte Kurt süß als er auf seinen Zehenspitzen in den Schrank griff und fünf Teller vom zweiten Regal nahm. Dieses Gespräch würde so gut werden.

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Musical Theater oder so? Ich weiß es nicht."

„Englisch, eigentlich. Jetzt kannst du dich auf einen Monolog über die 100 Gründe, warum Literatur so wichtig ist, vorbereiten. Du machst es dir lieber bequem, es ist ein sehr langer Monolog. Frag einfach Wesley." Kurt strahlte, als er die fünf Teller auf den Tisch stellte und Blaine anfing zu reden.

"Literatur ist ein Weg Kultur zu gewinnen und das Leben zu bereichern, Finn! Sie ist extrem wichtig! Sie gibt dir einen besseren Sinn für Vorstellungskraft, lässt deine Argumente in Gesprächen besser klingen, sie erweitert dein Wissen über Dinge um dich herum – wie Kultur und Politik und Menschenrechte und alles! Sie hilft dir, Verbindungen mit dem Rest der Welt einzugehen auf Arten, die du sonst nie erreichen könntest! Literatur lässt dich Dinge aus anderen Perspektiven sehen und sorgt für Toleranz – "

Als Blaine weitersprach, zählte Kurt die Punkte an seinen Fingern ab. Finn starrte ihn bloß an, als ob er keine Ahnung hätte wovon der Junge sprach. Allerdings hätten außer Kurt die meisten Jungs Probleme ihn zu verstehen, wenn er so leidenschaftlich über Dinge sprach. Nicht einmal Carole hatte Blaine zuvor in so einer erhitzten Diskussion erlebt. Das war etwas worauf Kurt stolz war, dass er Blaine in diesen Momenten verstand. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass etwas daran, wie er wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, wenn er aufgeregt war, wirklich extrem sexy war.

„Und Toleranz, stoppt in unserer Gesellschaft solche Dinge, wie sie mit Kurt passiert sind. Toleranz könnte Kriege verhindern, Finn. Literatur hilft uns mit den Dingen um uns herum klar zu kommen. Literatur zu untersuchen, macht dich zu einem besseren Schreiber, Redner und Denker! Ohne sie gäbe es keine Einsicht oder Verständnis der... der menschlichen Natur! Umso mehr du verstehst, umso mehr weißt du! Wie kann das nicht wichtig sein?"

„Du sagst also, dass mein Buch schlimme Dinge davon abhält zu passieren?", fragte Finn skeptisch.

„Nicht das Buch an sich, aber was das Buch erschafft. Es ist Grund und Effekt!"

"Klingt er nicht klug?", sagte Kurt stolz und drückte Blaine sanft in Richtung Tisch.

Blaine fuhr mit seiner Verteidigungsrede fort, als er hingesetzt wurde. „Weißt du warum ich klug klinge, Finn? Ich lese. Ich lese Bücher mehrfach. Und wenn ich nicht weiß was etwas bedeutet, schlage ich es nach. Und lese ein Essay darüber. Siehst du? Literatur ist wichtig."

Carole setzte sich neben ihn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Siehst du Finn? Du solltest versuchen dich in deinem Kurs zu verbessern. Blaine hat das sehr deutlich gemacht."

„Entschuldige.", murmelte Blaine, plötzlich beschämt über seinen Ausbruch. Er beschäftigte sich selbst mit dem Trinken seines Wassers als Kurt einen Teller vor ihn stellte. „Danke."

„Entschuldige dich nicht, es ist süß!" Kurt küsste seine Wange. „Ist er nicht süß?"

„Sehr süß.", nickte Carole und Burt grunzte nur.

"Nein, wirklich. Was ist los mit dir Hast du eine Störung?"

Kurt stellte zwei weitere Teller hin, hob seine Augenbraue und setzte sich schließlich neben Blaine. „Störung?"

„Mann, du weißt schon, das Eine, wo man verschiedene Personen ist?"

Die Tür klingelte und Burt stand schnaubend auf. „Ich denke du meinst Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung, Kind. Ich geh schon."

„Ja, das. Hat zum Beispiel das sportliche Du einen anderen Namen? Welcher ist Blaine?"

„Finn, er hat keine Multiplen Persönlichkeiten. Nur weil er nicht zu deinen Stereotypien passt, heißt das nicht – ", begann Kurt, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Kurt, ich brauch dich hier draußen!"

„Mercedes muss hier sein wegen den 20 Dollar, die ich ihr schulde. Ich bin gleich zurück." Kurt stand auf und ging rufend in die Küche. „Beleidige nicht meinen Freund, während ich weg bin, Finn!"

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah seinen Dad und zwei ihm bekannte Polizisten. Seine Handflächen begannen sofort zu schwitzen, sein Herzschlag wurde schneller und das Atmen etwas schwerer.

„Hi, Kurt." Der Größere der Beiden begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Uhm... gut.", murmelte Kurt und sah ängstlich zu seinem Vater. Er war sehr dankbar als sein Vater seine Schulter drückte und dicht bei ihm stand. Wie hatte er all die Wochen so gemein zu seinem Vater sein können? Er hatte wirklich den besten Vater der Welt.

„Du möchtest dich vielleicht setzen, Kurt.", sagte der Polizist freundlich.

Kurt holte tief Luft und sprach mit einer überraschend festen Stimme: „Mir geht es gut. Was brauchen sie?"

Burt drückte wieder seine Schulter.

„Es... ist wegen der Verhandlung. Du musst nicht aussagen, Kurt."

Kurt seufzte erleichtert.

„Gott sei Dank.", auch Burt seufzte. „Gott sei Dank."

„Da ist noch... etwas. Es ist wegen dem Jungen, der direkt nach dir angegriffen wurde, Kurt. Er... ist letzte Nacht gestorben."

Kurts Magen drehte sich um und Burts Hand drückte auf ein Mal seine Schulter so hart, dass es schmerzhaft war. Jede Erleichterung verließ sofort seinen Körper und er fühlte sich als könne er nicht atmen. „Ich muss mich setzen."

„Carole, bitte komm hier her!", rief Burt und führte Kurt zur Couch. „Alleine!"

Carole rauschte hinein. „Was um Himmels Willen ist los – Kurt? Geht es dir gut?"

„Dieser Junge. Er ist gestorben.", sagte Burt mürrisch, als Kurt bloß ausdruckslos geradeaus starrte.

Carole setzte sich sofort neben Kurt und zog ihn nahe zu sich. „Oh, Schatz... Schätzchen.", flüsterte sie, sein Haar streichelnd.

"Was... was heißt das für...", begann Burt, aber er wusste nicht wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich überfordert. Die Leute, die seinen Sohn verletzt hatten, hatten jemanden getötet. Was, wenn Kurt derjenige gewesen wäre, der gestorben wäre nach einigen Monaten an lebenserhaltenden Maschinen?

„Mom, was ist los?", rief Finn besorgt aus der Küche.

„Nicht jetzt, Schatz!", rief Carole zurück.

„Ich möchte zu Blaine.", flüsterte Kurt mit heiserer Stimme. „Kann... ich... Ich hole Blaine und etwas... etwas Wasser oder so. Okay?"

Carole sah zögerlich zu den Polizisten, aber der Mann nickte, also nickte sie ebenfalls. „Geh, Schätzchen."

Kurt stand auf und ging mit Beinen, die sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten in die Küche. Er brauchte bloß eine Umarmung und alles würde gut werden. Er wollte Blaine neben sich spüren, die Arme um ihn geschlungen und er würde sich sicher fühlen. Er brauchte nicht weit zu gehen, weil Finn und Blaine bereits in der Tür standen.

„Kurt, was ist los? Kurt?", fragte Blaine mit blassem Gesicht.

„Kannst du mir Wasser holen, Finn?", murmelte Kurt und warf sich in Blaines Arme.

„Kurt, Baby... was ist los?" Blaines Stimme war nun voller Sorge, als er seinen festen Freund umarmte.

Kurt wusste nicht, wie er in diesem Moment sprechen sollte. Er dachte zurück an jeden Moment mit Blaine seit seinem Angriff, alles was ihn stärker gemacht hatte und wie glücklich er war, diese gehabt zu haben. Er klammerte sich an Blaine, zitternd aber noch nicht weinend. Er atmete den Geruch seines Freundes ein. Schokolade, natürlich – und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und murmelte: „Schokolade hat noch nie so gut gerochen."

Finn sah Blaine besorgt an, als Kurt die Tränen nicht länger bekämpfen konnte und zu weinen begann, keuchend und alle möglichen Wörter murmelnd, die keiner der beiden Jungs verstehen konnte.

„Kurt, Kurt... Kurt, beruhige dich und rede mit mir.", flüsterte Blaine ihn schaukelnd. „Was ist los? Geht es dir gut?"

Kurt löste sich aus der Umarmung und rieb seine Augen, sehr schnell seine Gelassenheit zurück gewinnend. Es machte Blaine nervös. Kurt nahm sein Wasser und ergriff Blaines Hand mit seiner Freien und zog ihn ohne ein Wort ins Wohnzimmer. Finn folgte ihnen, er sah verwirrter aus als sonst. Carole öffnete ihre Arme und Kurt setzte sich auf seinen vorherigen Platz, erlaubte es ihr, in die Umarmung gezogen zu werden. Es war okay. Alles war gut. Er war in seinem Haus, mit seiner Familie und zwischen seiner Stiefmutter und seinem Freund. Es ging ihm gut. Er fuhr fort, sich das einzureden und fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Er war okay. Er war okay.

Die drei haben freiwillig auf Todschlag und damit auf eine geringere Strafe plädiert. Sie werden zwei bis zwanzig Jahre im Gefängnis verbringen.", sagte einer der Polizisten als Caroles Arme sich um ihn schlangen.

„Warte, ihr sagt mir, dass sie eine längere Strafe gekriegt hätten bevor der Junge gestorben ist?", sagte Burt laut.

Blaine schnappte nach Luft und sah zu Kurt. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren geweitet und sein Mund klappte auf. Dann legte er eine Hand auf Kurts Bein und drückte es, geradeaus starrend. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, dass er dasselbe dachte wie er, vor der Umarmung. Was wenn Kurt gestorben wäre und sie sich nicht so nahe gekommen wären? Was für ein Leben wäre das für Blaine gewesen?

„Das... Das ist worauf... es hinaus laufen könnte.", sagte der Mann langsam.

„Sie haben eine Jungen umgebracht.", sagte Burt langsam. „Warum würde irgendein Richter das zulassen? Das ist nicht richtig."

„Ich verstehe ihre Gefühle, aber sie müssen es in einem größeren Zusammenhang sehen. Natürlich werden der Fall ihres Sohnes und die anderen in Betracht gezogen... doch..."

„Aber da es normalerweise schwule Jungs sind, interessiert es sie nicht? Ist es das was sie sagen wollen? Sie wollen ihnen die mildeste Strafe geben die möglich ist, da die Kinder es verdient hatten? Nein, mein Sohn hatte es nicht verdient!" Der Mann zeigte auf Kurt. „Sieht er so aus, als hätte er es verdient fast zu sterben, nur weil er zu seinem verdammten Auto gegangen ist?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.", sprach der Polizist sehr ruhig. „Ich sage bloß, dass der Mord der Fall ist, der am meisten in Betracht gezogen wird."

„Das ist verrückt. Sie sagen mir, dass die Männer, die das getan haben, nach zwei Jahren schon wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommen könnten?"

„Mit den sich addierenden Strafen, wird es mehr sein. Ohne Zweifel.", unterbrach der andere Polizist. „Diese zusätzlichen Strafen werden schon noch verhängt werden."

"Ja, was ist die Mindeststrafe dafür?"

„Fünfzehn Monate für jeden."

„Unglaublich.", begann Burt hin und her laufend, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Also sagen sie mir, dass sie zwei Jahre bekommen, für den Mord und fünf weitere für den Angriff auf Kurt und die restlichen Drei? Das sind sieben Jahre. Das ist nicht genug. Denn dann gibt es noch frühere Entlassung wegen guter Führung und – ."

"Burt, bitte.", sagte Carole mit beschwichtigender Stimme und schaukelte Kurt, der sehr leise war.

„Nein, Carole! Das ist nicht genug für das, was sie getan haben! Er hätte sterben können, wenn das Mädchen ihn nicht gefunden hätte! Das hätte mein Sohn sein können!"

Carole stand seufzend auf. Kurt beugte sich zu Blaine, er brauchte ihn, als Carole seinen Vater aus dem Zimmer drängte. Sie hörten gedämpftes wütendes Geflüster aus der Küche. Die Tatsache, dass sein Vater nicht im Raum war, machte ihn ein wenig nervös, aber Blaines Hand, die seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter strich, nahm ihm ein wenig sie Angst. Blaines Herz schlug wild und Kurt fühlte sich deshalb zusätzlich schuldig. Er wollte nicht, dass Blaine sich schon wieder aufregte oder aufgebracht war wegen ihm.

Finn setzte sich auf Kurts anderer Seite auf den Platz seiner Mutter und tätschelte seine Schulter. Schließlich kamen ihre Eltern zurück ins Zimmer, aber Burt sah kein bisschen weniger wütend aus. Trotzdem fühlte sich Kurt besser und ruhiger, wenn sie im Zimmer war.

„Also sagen sie mir, dass sie für sieben Jahre ins Gefängnis kommen könnten?"

„Mindesten sieben höchstens achtzig.", sagte der Polizist ruhig.

„Was ist realistisch?", drängte Burt.

„In zwei Fällen mussten die Kinder nicht einmal in ein Krankenhaus. Kurts Fall wird großen Einfluss haben, genauso wie der Junge, der starb. Das andere Kind hatte einen gebrochenen Arm und ein, zwei Arztbesuche. Realistisch gesehen... nicht mehr als zwölf."

Blaine begann Kurt zu schaukeln, da seine Hände sich ballten und er nicht weiter seinen Rücken streicheln konnte. Kurt machte Geräusche des Protests, sprach aber noch immer nicht.

„Warum muss man dann vor Gericht gehen? Wenn die Strafe dem Verbrechen nicht angemessen ist?", fragte Blaine leise, aber Bitterkeit war in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. „Wegen des Geldes, das in den Fall investiert wird. Realistischerweise haben sie vor den Angriffen nie etwas getan. Also kommen sie früher raus. Oder sie kriegen Bewährung. Kein Schaden, keine Straftat, richtig? Oder sie finden einen Weg, die anderen Fälle herunter spielen. Kurt ist einfach gegen den Pfahl gelaufen oder gegen das Knie, dass seine Rippe in seine Lunge getrieben hat. Das Mädchen hat sie provoziert, als sie sie angriffen. Das Kind mit dem gebrochenen Arm hielt seinen Arm komisch als sie ihn beim Vorbeigehen aus Versehen anstießen. Die anderen Kinder interessieren sie nicht, weil sie nicht im Krankenhaus waren. Warum die Familie das alles durchmachen lassen für nichts? Man lässt die anderen Vorwürfe fallen, klagt sie an wegen Mord an einem unschuldigen Fünfzehnjährigen und dann landen sie zwei Jahre im Gefängnis. Was soll das bringen?"

Keiner sprach für einige Minuten, aber Kurt setzte sich gerade auf und holte tief Luft. „Das ist dumm. Das ist so dumm."

„Was machen wir jetzt, Officer?", fragte Carole und streichelte Kurts Haar.

„Die Klagen werden einzeln eingereicht, aber alle Verurteilungen werden gemeinsam erteilt.", sagte der kleinere Polizist. „Sie müssen Klage einreichen, wenn die Kurts Arztkosten erstattet bekommen wollen und eventuell auch Schmerzensgeld."

"Oh, das werden wir. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen.", grummelte Burt. „Ist das alles?"

„Weil sie von sich aus darauf plädiert haben, wird niemand aussagen müssen, aber sie werden wegen allen fünf Punkten vor den Richter gestellt. Es ist... geöffnet für die Öffentlichkeit. Es wird am siebten Juni sein."

Der siebte Juni war der Tag, an dem sie nach Cincinnati ziehen würden, weil Blaines Kurse am zwölften begannen. Natürlich musste der Angriff, der letzten Oktober passiert war, einen Dämpfer darauf setzen. Es schien immer wieder zurück zu kommen und sie heim zu suchen.

„Gut. Vielen Dank.", sagte Burt wütend und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Er schloss sie lauter als nötig und stürmte dann davon. Carole fuhr fort Kurts Haar zu streichen als sie seine Wange küsste . Blaines Arme waren eng um ihn geschlungen und er klopfte immer wieder seinen Rücken. Finn starrte bloß vor sich hin, die Zähne zusammen gebissen und aus dem Fenster sehend, als die Polizisten davon fuhren.

"Oh Kurt, komm her!", sagte Carole schließlich, Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Kurt stand auf und ließ sich in eine feste Umarmung ziehen, ihr Babybauch war ein wenig im Weg. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Schatz. Ich bin so froh. Und du gehst so gut und erwachsen damit um, Süßer. Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut."

Kurt wollte sagen, dass er nicht fand, dass er erwachsen damit umging. Denn jetzt wünschte er sich, dass sein Vater zurückkäme. Er erwiderte langsam die Umarmung, vorsichtig um nicht gegen ihren Bauch zu drücken und seufzte leicht.

„Wirklich. Du machst das wunderbar.", flüsterte sie, seinen Rücken reibend. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich... ich... es ist einfach nicht fair.", sagte er schließlich sanft und hob seinen Blick um Blaine anzusehen. Blaine sah ihn ebenfalls an und lächelte schwach und ziemlich gezwungen. Er erinnerte sich wage an diesen Ausdruck letztes Jahr, als er im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Er hasste das falsche Lächeln. Er hätte es, um ehrlich zu sein, lieber, wenn Blaine ihn ausdruckslos anstarren würde.

„Es ist jetzt vorbei. Du musst nichts tun, Kurt. Du musst nicht aussagen.", flüsterte sie sie beide leicht schaukelnd. „Es ist jetzt alles vorbei."

Kurt starrte zu Blaine, und kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wangen herum.

Es ist jetzt vorbei.

Aber war es das wirklich? Kurt hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das hier ein Abschluss war. Er war nicht erleichtert, weil er nicht aussagen musste. Vielleicht wollte ein Teil von ihm, ein sehr kleiner Teil, den Männern in die Augen sehen, die ihn fast getötet hatten. Und gerade vor ihnen stehen um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie ihn gebrochen hatten, ja, doch dass er noch immer ziemlich heil war. Vielleicht wollte er ihnen in die Augen sehen, wenn er dem Richter sagte, was sie ihm angetan hatten.

So sehr Kurt das auch fürchtete und obwohl er hören wollte, dass er nicht aussagen müsste... vielleicht wollte er es. Zumindest wollte er auf keinen Fall so die Nachricht bekommen. Es wäre ihm lieber, wenn der Junge leben würde und er aussagen müsste, als dass der Junge starb und er nicht aussagen müsste. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass der Junge gestorben war. Kurt hatte gehofft, dass der Junge einfach eines Tages aufwachen würde und die zweite Chance bekommen würde, die Kurt gekriegt hatte... Es war nicht fair, dass ein Junge eine zweite Chance bekam, ein junger Erwachsener, aber ein Teenager musste sterben. Er hatte mehr gelebt, mehr gesehen... es erschien ihm einfach nicht fair.

„Oh, Kurt." Carole begann gegen seine Schulter zu weinen. Er konnte ihre Schultern zittern fühlen. „Du armer, toller, süßer Junge. Ich f-fühle mich schrecklich das zu sagen, aber ich b-bin froh, dass du es nicht warst!"

„Mir geht es gut.", flüsterte Kurt und umarmte sie ebenfalls. „Mir geht es gut." Umso öfter er es sagte, desto besser fühlte er sich. Es zu sagen, gab ihm Kraft. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie schon in zwei Jahren wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommen könnten und all diese Sicherheit verschwand wieder.

Sie standen für einige Minuten so dort, bis Carole sich schließlich löste. Sie berührte seine Wange und schniefte, mit geschwollenen Augen. „Kurt, wenn du reden möchtest, ich bin hier, dass weißt du, Schatz. Und dein Vater, Finn und Blaine."

"Ich weiß", nickte Kurt. „Ich verspreche es. Ich werde reden."

Sie drückte seine Schulter und nickte. „Okay. Okay. Jetzt, müssen wir alle essen. Wir werden das Essen in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen. Ich hole deinen Vater."

Kurt nickte und holte tief Luft, als Carole den Raum verließ. Blaine rannte zu ihm, schlang seine Arme um Kurt und legte sein Gesicht an Kurts Schulter.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott.", flüsterte er immer wieder, während er den jüngeren Jungen an sich drückte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kurt. Bitte vergiss das nie."

"Das werde ich nicht.", versprach Kurt und erwiderte die Umarmung genau so fest.

„Blaine?" Kurt kam später am Abend in ihr Schlafzimmer, nachdem er geduscht und sich eingecremt hatte. Er hatte sich mehr Zeit genommen, als unbedingt nötig, weil er über die Verhandlung nachgedacht hatte und wie nervös ihn all das machte. Gleichzeitig war er verdutzt von seiner Reaktion. Vor etwas mehr als einem Monat, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Angreifer gefasst wurden, war er leicht zusammengebrochen. Er hatte geweint, sich stundenlang an Blaine geklammert, er war untröstlich gewesen und er hatte auf Blaine gezählt, das dieser ihm sagte, was er tun sollte.

Dieses Mal war es allerdings etwas anders. Kurt hatte nur einmal geweint und er dachte, dass das eher am Schock über die Nachricht lag, als an der Angst. Nachdem er getröstet worden war, war er okay gewesen. So okay wie man unter diesen Umständen sein konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm besser gehen würde, wenn nicht alle um ihn herum sich so verhalten würden, als ginge die Welt unter. Ja, dieses Mal war ganz anders. Er hatte einige Fragen, jede komplizierter als die andere und er fühlte sich, als würde er zwischen einem Stein und einem harten Platz feststecken. Aber er bettelte nicht darum, dass sein Partner ihm sagte was er tun sollte. Er dachte selbst darüber nach, ruhig und für sich in seinem Badezimmer. War das ein wenig zermürbend? Ja, weil er monatelang mit jedem kleinsten Problem zu Blaine gerannt war. Dieses Mal fühlte er sich allerdings, als ob er seine eigene Entscheidung treffen musste. Er wollte Sicherheit, doch er wollte es so erwachsen wie möglich behandeln. Schließlich war das doch der Punkt in dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater gewesen, dass er erwachsen werden müsste? Nun respektierte er das und versuchte es. Weil er erwachsen werden musste.

Sobald er ins Zimmer kam, sah er, dass das Licht noch immer an war – es war erst knapp neun Uhr – aber Blaine war mit seinem Laptop im Bett und starrte ausdruckslos auf den Bildschirm. Er konnte, seinem Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, nicht darüber nachdenken, was er tippen sollte, er war zu steif. Kurt fühlte sich schlecht, ihn so emotionslos zu sehen, weil er wusste, dass das hieß, dass Blaine wahrscheinlich sehr aufgebracht war. Aufgebracht oder wütend. Er versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, was diese Gesichter bedeuteten. „Ich dachte, du wolltest einen Aufsatz schreiben."

„Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren." Blaine schloss seinen Laptop und gab ein frustriertes Seufzen von sich. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, während seine Mimik von ausdruckslos zu wütend wechselte. Diesen Blick konnte man nicht missverstehen. Die letzten drei Stunden waren für alle in diesem Haus schwer gewesen. In einer Minute war alles okay und im nächsten Moment sahen sie aufgebracht oder wütend aus. Die Stimmungsschwankungen waren drastisch – besonders bei Finn, der in einem Moment über seinen Cartoon lachte und im nächsten seine Schuhe oder Rucksack mit verengten Augen durch die Gegend trat. Nun, fast jeder. Sein Vater war der einzige, der keine Stimmungsschwankungen erlebte. Seine Stimmung war die ganze Zeit gleich schlecht und würde wahrscheinlich auch noch am nächsten Tag so bleiben.

Burt war der einzige, der eine ständige Emotion hielt- und diese war Mürrisch. Der einzige Moment, in dem sie für ein paar wenige Minuten sanfter wurde, war, als Kurt während sie die Nachrichten über den toten Jungen sahen seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vaters legte. Burt schlang einen Arm um seinen Sohn, zog ihn nahe zu sich und küsste kurz seine Stirn. Danach legte er sein Kinn auf Kurts Kopf und starrte auf den Fernsehbildschirm, bis er schließlich ging um nach Carole zu sehen, für die das alles etwas zu viel Stress war für einen Tag und die verständlicherweise ins Bett gegangen war. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Morgenübelkeit sich in Morgen-, Mittag- und Abendübelkeit verwandelte, half auch nicht.

„Ich bin so sauer…", fuhr Blaine fort seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „So sauer."

„Blaine?", fragte er wieder leise, krabbelte auf das Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Er zögerte sich ihm zu nähern, da er wusste, wie Blaine werden konnte, wenn er wütend war, aber gleichzeitig meinte er, dass er seinen Freund lieber ablenken sollte, bevor er noch wütender wurde. Außerdem wollte er wirklich seine Gefühle mit dem Jungen diskutieren. Es war nicht so, dass er Input wollte oder so. Er wollte bloß die Möglichkeit haben zu reden. Wenn Blaine ihm Feedback anbot, gut. Wenn nicht war das auch okay, da er nicht danach suchte.

„Ja?" Blaine sah ihn an, haselnussbraunen Augen trafen Blaue.

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen und sah hinunter, plötzlich unsicher, ob er wirklich sagen sollte, worüber er nachdachte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Blaine reagieren würde und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es das war, was er wirklich empfand. Aber dann entschied er ‚pfeif drauf' und hob seinen Kopf. Er würde sich erwachsen verhalten. Zumindest würde er es versuchen. „Blaine… meinst du… dass ich hingehen sollte?"

„Wohin gehen?"

„Die Verhandlung. Die Anhörung. Die Sache. Meinst du ich sollte gehen?", wiederholte er. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, aber zumindest hatte er die Frage gestellt, die zu dieser Diskussion führen würde. Es war viel besser, als es für sich zu behalten und sich selbst später davon kaputt machen zu lassen.

„Natürlich nicht. Du wolltest erst nicht aussagen. Warum solltest du?"

Kurt lehnte sich zurück gegen das Kopfteil, zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust, und legte sein Kinn darauf ab. „Weil ich… denke, dass ich es möchte."

Blaines Antwort kam sofort und scharf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Kurt."

Kurt ärgerte es, dass Blaine die Idee so schnell verurteilte. Schließlich betraf es ihn und nicht Blaine. Er machte ein Gesicht, dass Blaine sich sofort leicht schuldig fühlen ließ und dann fragte er die Frage, die ihn wirklich beschäftigte. „Wie soll ich mich jetzt fühlen? Soll ich mich freuen, dass das Kind tot ist und ich nicht aussagen muss? Erleichtert? Soll ich weinen, obwohl ich ihn nicht kenne? Soll ich einfach sagen ‚Okay, das ist erledigt, nächster Schritt: Abschluss'? Soll ich damit einverstanden sein, dass sie vielleicht nur für zwei Jahre ins Gefängnis gehen? Soll ich teilweise wütend sein, so wie du und Finn oder ständig wütend wie Dad? Bin ich nur geschockt?" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Blaine. Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder fühlen soll."

Blaine nahm seine Hand und sein Ausdruck wurde sanfter. „Ich weiß auch nicht was ich denken soll…"

Kurt hatte Probleme Worte zu finden, aber er fühlte sich besser, weil Blaine seine Hand fest hielt. Er fühlte sich fast sicher. Er versuchte seine Gefühle zu erklären, aber er war sich selbst nicht sicher was genau er fühlte. „Ich fühlte keinen Abschluss… Ich fühle mich als…" Er drückte Blaines Hand und sah zur Tür. „Ich weiß nicht was ich fühle, aber… aber ein Teil von mir möchte sie sehen. Auch wenn sie nur für zwei Jahre ins Gefängnis gehen… Ich möchte sie einfach… sehen. Blaine, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Warum weiß ich es nicht?"

Blaine rutschte näher und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Liebster.", wisperte er. „Aber wenn… wenn du sie wirklich sehen willst, wenn sie ihre Strafe bekommen… dann solltest du es. Auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass das die beste Idee ist. Ich habe Angst, dass deine Albträume zurückkommen. Du hast mehrfach gesagt, dass du ihre Gesichter nicht sehen möchtest, Kurt. Ich denke nicht, dass du das einfach ignorieren solltest."

Kurt sprach sehr langsam und ruhig. „Sie haben mich fast getötet… Ich wurde wegen ihnen zwei Mal operiert. Ich habe fast die Hälfte meines Senior-Jahres verpasst. Manchmal habe ich noch immer Schmerzen in der Brust, wenn ich mich zu schnell aufsetze. Sie haben mir das angetan. Sie haben mir all das getan. Und… und ich möchte ihnen gegenüber stehen und ihnen zeigen – und mir selbst – dass sie mir nicht alles wegnehmen können… Sie haben mir genug genommen, Blaine, und ich möchte sehen, wie sie dafür bezahlen, was sie getan haben. Auch wenn sie nur zwei Jahre kriegen, ich möchte… es sehen. Und ich möchte, dass sie sehen, dass... Dass ich nicht mehr gebrochen bin."

Sein Freund biss sich auf die Lippe, seufzte sanft und sah weg. „Schau, ich weiß, dass du die richtigen Motive hast… aber, Baby… du bist durch den halben Raum gesprungen, als du sie sprechen gehört hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich selbst soweit bringst, bevor du bereit dafür bist, Kurt, denn das ist schlimmer als es gar nicht zu tun."

„Du solltest das verstehen." Kurt zog seine Hand zurück und stand aus dem Bett auf. „Du bist die Person, die es verstehen sollte, mich verstehen."

„Ich verstehe es, Kurt. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du wieder verletzt wirst… ich kann nicht unendlich oft die Teile aufsammeln und dich wieder zusammen flicken. Und ich möchte diese Grenzen nicht austesten. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich selber verrückt machst mit den Gesichtern dieser Typen im Kopf. Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht wissen wollen, wie sie aussehen."

„Nun, ich bin nicht du." So sollte das nicht laufen. Blaine sollte seinen Arm um Kurt legen und ihm sagen, dass er seine Angreifer sehen sollte. Dass es eine gute Idee war und er ihn vollkommen unterstützte. Warum tat Blaine nicht was er tun sollte?

„Werd nicht abweisend oder wütend, Baby." Blaine krabbelte zur Ecke des Bettes und griff nach Kurts Händen. „Mach was immer du möchtest. Wenn du gehen möchtest, dann solltest du das natürlich. Aber ich sage dir meine Meinung, weil ich mich um dich sorge... also bitte werd nicht wütend. Wenn du gehen möchtest, bin ich direkt neben dir. Wann habe ich jemals nicht neben dir gestanden? Sag mir, wann." Er ließ eine von Kurts Händen fallen und legte sie leicht lächelnd an sein Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass ich bei dir sein werde."

Kurt seufzte und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er legte seine Hand ans Gesicht und schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf auf geschlagene Art. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich… Ich bin wütend, weil ich bereits über alles nachgedacht habe, was du gesagt hast und dass ist, was mir Angst gemacht hat und mich denken lässt, dass ich nicht gehen sollte…" Er drehte sich um und sah seinen festen Freund an, drückte seine Hand. „Ich wünschte, dass ich wüsste, was das Richtige wäre…"

Blaine lehnte sich gegen ihn, legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich denke nicht, dass es hier etwas Richtiges und Falsches zu tun gibt… Wenn du gehen möchtest, solltest du gehen. Wenn du nicht gehen möchtest, dann solltest du wirklich nicht gehen. Aber keine Wahl wird die Falsche sein, außer du möchtest es nicht wirklich."

„Was wenn ich nicht weiß was ich möchte?", wisperte Kurt und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen ihn.

„Es ist März. Die Anhörung ist im Juni. Du hast noch lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, mein Liebster… und du könntest in dieser Zeit deine Meinung noch einige Male ändern, aber das ist okay. Am Morgen der Anhörung wirst du wissen was die richtige Entscheidung ist." Blaine rutschte in eine liegende Position, zog Kurt sanft mit sich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das Kind gestorben ist, Kurt… Ich … denke darüber nach wie du ausgesehen hast, als ich dich das erste Mal sah und – ." Er brach ab, doch Kurt hörte ihn tief seufzen. „Ich hoffe sie werden in der Hölle verrotten, für das, was sie getan haben, Kurt. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie es tun."

„Es… erscheint mir nicht fair, dass er gestorben ist und ich nicht.", wisperte Kurt, rollte sich ein und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust. „Er war so jung…"

Es gab ein lautes Grummeln und Kreacher sprang auf das Bett. Er quetschte sich zwischen die beiden Jungs (was ein wenig harte Arbeit war, weil sie so nahe zusammen gepresst waren) und machte es sich selbst bequem.

„Ugh, dieser Hund.", stöhnte Blaine. „Er macht mich verrückt, Kurt. Er hat wieder auf meinem Telefonladegerät herumgekaut."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es auf dem Tisch lassen sollst.", antwortete Kurt, setzte sich auf und zog Kreacher auf seinen Schoß. Kreacher begann sein Gesicht abzulecken und bellte aufgeregt, schwanzwedelnd. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst! Daddy nicht! Ich habe dich auch vermisst! Sag, Blaine, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dein Ladegerät gegessen habe, aber ich liiiiiebe dich. Siehst du, Blaine? Es tut ihm Leid." Er hob den Hund an, der laut bellte und versuchte in der Luft zu rennen.

Blaine rollte bloß mit den Augen, aber lächelte etwas. „Der Hund ist eine Plage."

„Genau wie dein Schnarchen, aber ich lasse dich nicht in einem Käfig schlafen. Ist das so, Kreacher? Ist das nicht so?" Der Jüngere kuschelte mit dem Hund. Er wusste, dass es dumm war, aber das Hündchen machte wirklich jede Situation besser. Kurt interessierte es nicht, wie viel Eigentum Kreacher zerstörte, da sein Hündchen sein Herz komplett für sich gewonnen hatte.

„Ich kann niemanden außer mich selbst beschuldigen und das ist das Traurige daran.", seufzte Blaine und reichte schließlich hinüber um den Hund zu streicheln. „Er wird so dick, Kurt. Wir müssen aufhören ihn so viel zu füttern."

„Er mag seine Leckerlies.", gurrte Kurt und schaukelte Kreacher, als wäre er ein Kind. Der Hund wurde überraschenderweise sehr still, nur fröhlich schnaufend. „Gutes Hündchen."

Blaine rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Ich mochte es lieber, als er sich unter dem Bett versteckte."

Kreacher knurrte, legte seinen Kopf schräg um Blaine anzusehen und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kurt, der noch immer gurrte. „Oh, Daddy meint es nicht so. Ignorier den alten Mann."

„Ich nehme zurück, dass wir nach dem Schulabschluss einen zweiten Hund kriegen. Wir holen eine Katze. Eine ganz Gemeine."

„Shh.", wisperte Kurt und schoss ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Er wird einschlafen wenn du leise bist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das teuflische Tier in den Schlaf schaukelst.", murmelte Blaine, aber er zog einfach die Decke bis zu seinem Kinn.

Kurts Augen trafen Blaines als er den Hund schaukelte. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie er mit jemandem so unglaublich bezaubernden wie Blaine Anderson zusammen gekommen war, aber wenn es eine Art Gott gab, dankte Kurt ihm definitiv. Es war verrückt wie Blaine in sein Leben gekommen war, anscheinend zufällig und dennoch würde es nie wieder dasselbe sein. War es Schicksal gewesen, dass ihn die zwei Stunden zur Dalton hatte fahren lassen um zu spionieren? Oder war es bloß dummes Glück? Was auch immer es war, Kurt war sehr dankbar für seinen festen Freund. Er konnte sich kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen.

Er sah hinunter und sein Hündchen schlief endlich. Er legte ihn sanft an das Fußende des Bettes und kuschelte sich dann an Blaine. Er wusste, dass ihr Gespräch abgebrochen wurde vor ihrem unablässigen Hund, aber er meinte, dass er nicht mehr über die Verhandlung oder den Tod des Jungen sprechen wollte. Er war heimlich froh für die Entschuldigung nicht mehr reden zu müssen, denn das erste Mal hatte das Reden mit Blaine ihn sich nicht besser fühlen lassen. Er fühlte sich nicht schlimmer… aber er fühlte sich nicht besser und wollte, dass die Diskussion beendet wurde, bevor es schlimmer wurde. Vielleicht würden sie morgen oder ein anderes Mal das Gespräch fortsetzen und hoffentlich würde es nach einer Nacht voll Schlaf besser werden. Aber im Moment wollte er sich bloß an Blaine kuscheln und einfach alles vergessen. Und das tat er auch.

Danke für die Reviews!

Anno1701

Danke! Deine kurzen Reviews freuen mich genauso wie die teilweise sehr langen von anderen.

Zeldaisi

Naja, das mit dem Versprechen kann man nie wissen. Und danke für den Link. Ich kannte ihn zwar schon, aber ich freue mich auch schon richtig darauf.

j-j-angel

Danke!

CrazyKlaine

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat dir dennoch gefallen. Das mit den Teddy Grahams werde ich auch eindeutig mal ausprobieren.

Lucky Sunny

Danke! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat dich nicht enttäuscht.

SakuraHyuga

Ich fand das Kapitel auch verdammt niedlich und kindisch. Danke!

DarranFreakinCriss

Ja, den Film will ich auch!

Beschrieben wird Sex leider erst Mal nicht. Aber in den Drabbles, die bald folgen, gibt es zumindest schon mal HandJobs und ähnliches.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel taucht Blaines Bruder auf. Wir können nur hoffen, dass zumindest ein Familienmitglied von Blaine einigermaßen vernünftig ist. Außerdem lernen seine Freunde, dass es nicht gut ist über eine Überraschungsparty bei Facebook zu posten.

Das erste versprochene Drabble wird wahrscheinlich schon diese Woche veröffentlicht. Also haltet mein Profil im Auge.

Als kleinen Anreiz für Reviewschreiben darf der 100. Reviewer entscheiden welches der folgenden Drabbles als erstes hochgeladen wird:

Pre-WBUCT

Shirtless Blaine

Blaine´s Sex Dreams

Don´t hurt Blaine or else

Firsts

Toddler Blaine and Alex go grocery shopping

The first Time

Post-WBUCT

Finn Walks In on Kurt and Blaine

Girl´s Night

Kurt`s Nightmare


	22. Chapter 17

Vor dem nächsten Kapitel muss ich leider erst einmal eine schlechte Nachricht loswerden. Das nächste Kapitel wird es erst am 22.04 (evtl. sogar 29.4) geben. Die Kapitel werden immer länger und leider kommen meine Beta und ich nicht mehr so schnell hinterher. Da ich aber auf gar keinen Fall auf ihre wunderbare Arbeit verzichten möchte und ich euch diese unregelmäßigen Updates nicht länger zumuten möchte, werden wir eine kurze Pause einlegen um aufzuholen und dann regelmäßig posten zu können. Diese Zeit werden wir euch allerdings mit ein paar Drabbles verkürzen. Als erstes wird Blaines Sex Dreams hoch geladen, da Zeldaisi sich dieses als 100. Reviewer gewünscht hat.

Kapitel 17

„Oh mein Gott."

Kurt sah verwirrt von seinem auf. Sie saßen beide am Küchentisch und arbeiteten still an Hausaufgaben eine Woche vor Blaines Geburtstag. Blaines Beine waren mit Kurts verschlungen, obwohl Kurt sich nicht mehr genau erinnerte, wie sie das geschafft hatten. Er beschwerte sich allerdings nicht darüber. Überhaupt nicht. „Huh?"

„Oh mein Gott.", wiederholte sein fester Freund und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Er beugte sich näher zu seinem Computer, er sah verwirrt aus und dann beugte er sich zurück. „Oh. Mein. Gott. Scheiße. Hört das jemals auf? Nein, wirklich. Hört das jemals auf?"

Kurt stand von seinem Sitz auf und stellte sich hinter Blaine, sich über ihn beugend um den Bildschirm zu sehen. Seine UK-E-Mailadresse, die er noch immer benutzte um mit Leuten in Kontakt zu bleiben, war geöffnet.

_Blaine, vergiss eine Karriere als Rechtsanwalt. Du musst zur CIA gehen oder so, es war fast unmöglich dich zu finden. Ich habe circa drei Monate versucht dich zu finden. Hier ist Alex und wir müssen reden. Wir hatten gerade ein jährliches Treffen wegen der Erbschaft und so. Ich möchte dir nicht alles per Internet erklären, aber die meisten Informationen, die ich aus deinem kleinen hyperaktiven asiatischen Freund über dich heraus bekommen konnte, war deine E-Mailadresse. Ich hab ihn auf Facebook über das Dalton-Netzwerk gefunden. Schwul? Wirklich? Du bist schwul? Ich wünschte ich wäre da gewesen, als du es Dad gesagt hast. Ich wünschte mir auch, dass ich vorher da gewesen wäre, um dich aufzuhalten, weil es wirklich die wahrscheinlich dümmste Sache war, die du jemals im Leben getan haben wirst. Ich bin ein bisschen ausgeflippt als Dad es mir heute früh erzählt hat. Ich weiß, dass im Oktober etwas passiert ist, aber sie haben nicht viel gesagt. Dein Freund sagte, dass du mit deinem festen Freund zusammen lebst? Und Dad hat gesagt, dass du das College geschmissen hast? Ich weiß, dass wir einander nicht so gut kennen, Blaine, aber das bist einfach nicht du. Du bist zu klug um nicht zum College zu gehen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass da mehr dran ist und da ich Mom und Dad kenne, ist es das wahrscheinlich. Du bist doch in Ordnung, oder? Haben sie dir wirklich den Geldhahn abgedreht? Das ist beschissen. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich weiß, dass wir nicht so viel reden, doch du bist noch immer mein Bruder und, glaub es oder nicht, ich interessiere mich noch immer für dich, auch wenn es unsere beschissenen Eltern nicht tun. Wir müssen reden, Blaine… Antworte mir per Mail oder ich gebe dir meine Telefonnummer oder so etwas in der Art. Ich werde in einigen Tagen in der Nähe von Lima sein um Mom und Dad mal wieder zu besuchen (klingt lustig, oder?) bevor ich nach Italien zurück fliege und vielleicht können wir uns treffen und essen gehen oder so. Ohne Mom und Dad natürlich. Ich bringe das Baby mit. Du wirst ihn bezaubernd finden. Er hat deine Haare. Aber, wirklich. Wir müssen reden. Es geht um deine Erbschaft. Ich kann wirklich nicht über das Internet reden, wer weiß wer sich in unsere Computer hackt oder so (Ist das möglich? Mum hat das gesagt, allerdings war ich nie gut mit Technologie). Bitte vertrau mir, Bruder, du wirst das hören wollen. Also sei keine Dramaqueen. Beantworte einfach diese E-Mail, okay? Besser früher als später. Diesen Mist für mich zu behalten macht mich nervös._

_Alex _

„Woah.", sagte Kurt mit geweiteten Augen. „Dein Bruder hat versucht dich zu finden?"

„Ich kann das nicht tun." Blaine schloss seinen Laptop. „Ich antworte ihm nicht. Wie konnte Wes ihm meine E-Mailadresse geben? Es gibt einen Grund warum man mich nicht mehr bei Facebook finden kann und das ist er. So kann mich meine Familie nicht finden und so einen Mist machen!"

„Blaine… die E-Mail klang ernst.", sagte der jüngere Junge leise und griff nach seiner Hand. Während er definitiv einige schlechte Dinge über Blaines Eltern gehört hatte, hatte er, um ehrlich zu sein, nie etwas über seinen Bruder gehört. Er wusste bloß, dass sie einen Altersunterschied von knapp zwanzig Jahren hatten und dass er mit „einer Tussi" in Italien lebte. So wie er in der E-Mail klang, passte es nicht zu der Art wie sein Bruder dargestellt wurde, zumindest nicht für Kurt. Der Mann klang auch wirklich besorgt um Kurts Wohlergehen. Er klang besorgt und die Nachricht enthielt einen bestimmten Ton der Dringlichkeit.

Blaine zog schnell seine Hand weg und stand auf. „Natürlich klingt sie das! Natürlich klingt sie so, Kurt! Sehen diese netten Familienfotos, die wegen der Kampagne überall aufgehängt wurden, nicht auch echt aus? Sie sind es aber nicht! In meiner Familie geht alles darum eine schöne Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten!"

„Schrei mich nicht an und reg dich nicht auf." Kurt legte seine Hände auf Blaines Schultern, sah ihm in die Augen und versuchte sein Bestes, ihm etwas Trost zu bieten. Er wusste allerdings nicht wie. Es war hart zu Blaine durchzudringen, wenn er so aufgeregt war. Sehr hart. Und er hatte sich sehr schnell aufgeregt. Er war praktisch von null auf hundert in einer Sekunde gekommen. „Rede ruhig mit mir, so, dass ich dir helfen kann und ich es verstehe, okay?"

Der beunruhigte Ausdruck auf Blaine Gesicht zerrte an Kurts Nerven. Der ältere Junge schien sich selbst beruhigt zu haben und er stöhnte. „Das ist einfach beschissen."

„Nein, dass hilft mir nicht es zu verstehen, Blaine. Warum bist du so aufgebracht? Es ist nicht so, als wäre es deine Mutter oder dein Vater."

„Weil sie alle gleich sind.", sagte Blaine miserabel. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie überhaupt versuchen sollten ihn dort hinein zu ziehen. Warum? Wir… wir kennen einander kaum! Warum sollte er überhaupt involviert sein wollen? Was sind jetzt ihre Motive? Können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Baby… wenn ihr einander kaum kennt, dann… dann ziehen sie ihn vielleicht in gar nichts hinein. In der Mail klingt es so, als ob eine Menge Lücken in der Geschichte sind, die er erzählt bekommen hat. Ich denke nicht, dass du die E-Mail als einen Versuch dich runterzuziehen sehen solltest. Ich denke – ."

„Absolut nicht. Ich antworte nicht.", schnitt Blaine ihm das Wort ab, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und seufzte. „Nein."

„Blaine, ich denke, dass du ein wenig ausflippst und überreagierst…"

„Nein, Kurt. Du hörst überhaupt nicht zu. Du weißt nicht wie meine Familie ist. Sie sind keine guten Menschen und du bist unglaublich naiv, wenn du denkst, dass sich etwas Gutes aus der Beantwortung der Mail entwickeln würde. Ich sollte die E-Mailadresse blockieren, die E-Mail löschen, so dass ich sie niemals beantworten kann und dann meine E-Mail wechseln."

Ja. Blaine näherte sich einem Ausraster. Sehr schnell sogar. „Baby, setz dich. Komm schon, wir setzen uns hin."

„Ich möchte mich nicht setzen, Kurt."

„Gut. Dann werde ich dich hinsetzen." Kurt drückte Blaine zurück zu seinem Stuhl und drückte ihn sanft auf ihn. Blaine bewegte sich um auf zu stehen, aber Kurt setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und drehte sich so, dass er Blaine anblickte, seine Beine hingen auf beiden Seiten von Blaines.

Blaine ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Meine Eltern waren schrecklich, Kurt. Ich weiß nicht warum du mich dazu bringen möchtest wieder mit ihnen zu tun zu haben. Ich verstehe nicht warum du das nicht verstehst."

„Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern schrecklich sind, Blaine. Habe ich keine Narbe an meiner Seite um das zu beweisen? Ich möchte, dass du mir klar machst, warum dein Bruder schrecklich ist.", wisperte der Jüngere, seinen Kopf schief legend, sodass sie einander in die Augen sahen.

„Er ist es einfach."

Kurt strich über Blaines warme Wange mit dem Rücken seiner Hand und presste ihre Stirnen zusammen. „Ich denke, dass du die E-Mail beantworten solltest, Blaine. Ich finde wir sollten ihn treffen – wir können meinen Dad auch mitnehmen – und wir werden sehen, was er zu sagen hat. Wenn du dich an irgendeinem Punkt ungut fühlst, können wir sofort aufstehen und gehen… Er hat bereits gesagt, dass deine Eltern nicht kommen würden."

„Wenn sie es herausfinden, werden sie es versuchen.", protestierte Blaine.

„Besorg dir seine Telefonnummer und ruf ihn an." Kurt bewegte seine Hand in Blaines verstrubbeltem Haar. „Geh sicher, dass er weiß, dass deine Eltern es nicht herausfinden dürfen, auf diese Weise können sie nicht kommen und dich belästigen. Mein Dad würde nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert, Blaine. Wir werden sicher gehen, dass er mitkommt."

„Kurt, ich habe meinen Bruder Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll."

Kurt drehte sich so, dass er den Laptop ansah, öffnete ihn und sprach sanft: „Antworte ihm jetzt. Das Schlimmste was passieren kann, ist, dass wir uns umdrehen und gehen, richtig?"

„Oder er könnte mir eine Vorladung vor Gericht für die Studiengebühren der UK geben.", murmelte Blaine.

„Und dann werde ich deinen Vater für meinen Krankenhausaufenthalt und die OP verklagen. Blaine, wir haben hier die Oberhand. Siehst du das nicht? Du könntest die gesamte Familie ruinieren, wenn du etwas ausplaudern würdest, darüber, was sie dir angetan haben.

Wenn sich irgendein Anderson in der Familie Sorgen machen muss, ist das deine Grußmutter, dafür dass sie die Tatsachen verdeckt und verdreht hat und dein Vater, weil er dich misshandelt und in dieses schreckliche Camp geschickt hat. Und das ist exakt der Grund dafür, dass sie dein Telefon noch nicht gekündigt haben oder dein Erbe oder das Geld zurück geklagt haben. Sie wissen, dass du momentan die Macht hast. Du hast mehr Macht als eine Frau, die für den Senat kandidiert, Blaine."

„Ich würde das allerdings niemals tun, Kurt."

Kurt spottete. „Weil du zu nett bist. Deren Problem ist, dass sie nicht genug über dich wissen um das zu wissen. Baby, sie werden nichts versuchen, weil du ihr Leben in zwei Sätzen auf den Kopf stellen könntest. Ich denke nicht, dass dein Bruder hier ist, um zu versuchen dir etwas zu tun, Blaine. Ich denke, er tut es, weil er, wie er es sagte, etwas wirklich Wichtiges mit dir zu bereden hat. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir aussieht, aber wenn es eine klitzekleine Möglichkeit auf Millionen von Dollar gibt? Ich wäre in zehn Minuten da, um herauszufinden was er weiß."

„Ich will das Geld nicht. Es ist dummes Geld. Es ist nur dummes Geld." Blaine starrte auf den Computer Bildschirm. „Ich hasse Geld, Kurt. Ich hasse es. Es ist nur dummes Geld."

„Aber es ist _dein_ dummes Geld.", zeigte der Jüngere auf. „Lass dir von deiner Familie nichts wegnehmen, Blaine. Haben sie dir nicht schon genug genommen?"

Kurt hatte Recht.

„Meinst du, dass er nicht auftauchen wird?", fragte Burt mürrisch und sah sich in dem leeren Restaurant um. Er wusste nicht genau was vor sich ging. Blaine hatte nur in die Leere gestarrt, während Kurt ihm erklärt hatte, dass sein Bruder mit ihm in Kontakt kommen musste und dass es Bedenken gab, dass etwas faul daran sein könnte. Er hatte natürlich zugestimmt die Jungen zu begleiten. Nach der letzten Anderson Familienkonfrontation war er etwas misstrauisch, wenn es darum ging, dass Blaine irgendjemanden von ihnen wieder sah. Er war nicht der einzige, der feste Freund seines Sohnes schien auch nervös zu sein.

„Er kommt immer zu spät.", seufzte Blaine und trank von seinem Soda, die Kurt für ihn gekauft hatte. Es bot zumindest eine Ablenkung von der Panikattacke, die er sonst bekommen würde. Er hatte noch nie zuvor eine gehabt, aber sein Herz schlug, seine Handflächen schwitzten und es tat fast weh zu atmen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann, der nur ein wenig größer als Blaine war und einen rundlichen kleinen Jungen mit schwarzem lockigem Haar auf der Hüfte balancierte, kam herein. Er sah sich um, erblickte Blaine am Tisch und kam sofort zu ihnen hinüber. „Du siehst genauso aus wie vor drei Jahren, Blaine."

Blaine starrte ihn an, da er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Sein Bruder sah auch noch genau so aus. Alex kam nach seiner Mutter und seine Hautfarbe war viel dunkler. Sein Haar war glatter, aber kurz geschnitten. Was Kurt am meisten überraschte war allerdings, dass er nur Jeans und ein Led Zeppelin T-Shirt trug. Er hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass jeder in Blaines Familie immer ordentlich gekleidet war. Das Baby winkte glücklich, quietschte und steckte sich dann seine Faust in den Mund. Er war absolut hinreißend, das musste Blaine zugeben.

„Nein, Danny. Nein." Alex griff hinunter und zog seine Hand hinaus. „Es ist so schwer ihn davon abzuhalten. Ich verstehe nicht was daran so toll ist. Wirst du zumindest Hallo sagen oder mich die ganze Zeit nur wie ein stummer Fisch ansehen?"

„Uh hi.", sagte Blaine auf eine merkwürdige Art. Er fühlte Kurts Hand unter dem Tisch in seine schlüpfen und drückte sie sanft. Dankbarkeit überkam ihn und er lächelte Kurt leicht zu. Kurt lächelte zurück und drückte Blaines Hand wieder.

Alex stellte sich Burt und Kurt vor, schüttelte ihre Hände und setzte sich mit dem Baby auf seinem Schoß hin. „Als erstes, warum warst du nicht bei dem Treffen? Du weißt, dass du bei jedem Treffen anwesend sein sollst nachdem du achtzehn wirst, Blaine. Ich musste für dich unterschreiben, aber du musst Jeff anrufen damit er deinen Kram weiterleitet."

„W-Was?"

Sein Bruder sah ihn geschockt an. „Wenn du achtzehn wirst, bekommst du vierteljährig zehn Prozent der laufenden Zinsen ausgezahlt. Hat unser Vater dir das nicht gesagt? Danny, leg die Servierte wieder hin. Jetzt. Oder steck sie dir einfach in den Mund, okay."

„Dad hat mir gesagt, dass ich gar kein Geld mehr bekommen würde, weil ich enterbt wurde.", antwortete Blaine leise, nicht sicher, warum er zu den Treffen hätte gehen sollen, da er eh kein Geld bekommen würde. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Baby, das Alex Danny nannte. Danny schlug mit seiner pummeligen Faust auf den Tisch und zeigte mit der anderen direkt auf Kurt, sein Gesicht begann zu strahlen.

Kurt lächelte und beugte sich hinüber, aber ließ Blaines Hand nicht los. „Hallo, Danny."

Das Baby gab ein lautes Quietschen von sich und zuckte glücklich zurück.

„Ich denke er mag dich.", lachte Alex und schenkte Kurt seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Nun, er mag jeden. Aber normalerweise ist er nicht so begeistert. Möchtest du ihn halten?"

„Kann ich?", fragte Kurt eifrig und seine Augen begannen so zu leuchten, dass Blaines Herz geschmolzen wäre, wenn er nicht so nervös gewesen wäre. Er musste sich daran erinnern, wenn er wieder anständig denken konnte.

„Ja, sicher! Halt ihn bloß ganz fest. Er mag es, weg zu krabbeln. Ich weiß nicht wie oft er von jemandes Schoß auf den Boden gekrabbelt ist, wenn man für nur zwei Sekunden wegsah. Er ist ein Spitzbub." Alex reichte seinen Sohn hinüber.

Kurt begann sofort das Baby auf seinem Schoß auf und ab zu wippen und über sein lockiges Haar zu streicheln. Blaine wünschte sich allerdings wirklich, dass Kurt noch immer seine Hand halten würde. Er fühlte sich dadurch besser. Er war unglaublich nervös wegen dem Treffen. Er hatte seinen Bruder seit Jahren nicht gesehen, kannte den Jungen kaum und wenn man Blaines restliche Familie betrachtete, war es leicht zu erkennen warum er so misstrauisch war.

„Ich wette er ist anstrengend.", kicherte Burt.

„Oh, sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht woher seine ganze Energie kommt. Er sitzt die ganze Nacht in seinem Zimmer und macht laute Geräusche.", seufzte Alex und sah zu Blaine. „Dad hat was gesagt, Blaine?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich, wenn ich nicht mit ihm nach Hause gehen würde, kein Geld bekommen würde, auch nicht mein Erbe. Ich bin nicht mit nach Hause gegangen." Er biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und sah sich am Tisch um, nur kurz Burts Augen treffend. Der Mann nickte ihm kurz zu, aber Blaine war sich nicht wirklich sicher was das hieß. Er nahm an, dass es hieß, dass er es sich bequem machen und sich ein wenig entspannen sollte.

„Versuch einfach das für ein paar Minuten zu durchdenken, Blaine. Du bist ein kluges Kind und wirst es verstehen. Das Erbe läuft auf wessen Namen?", fragte Alex ruhig ihn ansehend.

„Nun… meinen, aber…", sprach Blaine langsam. Er konnte momentan gar nichts denken. Er sprach mit seinem Bruder, den er seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte während sein fester Freund ein Baby auf und ab wippte. Nicht nur das, ihm war außerdem auch noch schlecht. Er war über den Punkt des logischen Denkens hinaus. Er wartete noch immer auf den Beweis, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, nicht hier her kommen zu wollen. Das hier lief zu glatt und er hatte in den letzten fünf Minuten mehr mit seinem Bruder gesprochen als in den letzten sieben Jahren.

„Wenn es deins ist, Blaine, wie kann er dann etwas damit machen?" Er öffnete seine Tasche voller Windeln und zog einen großen Ordner heraus. „Hier. Ich habe das hier von Jake für dich bekommen."

„Was ist das?" Blaine nahm und öffnete ihn.

Alex rückte seinen Stuhl so, dass er an der Ecke des Tisches, näher bei Blaine, saß und legte ihn vor ihn auf den Tisch. „Das sind die Papiere, die besagen, dass du die Zinsen deines Erbes vierteljährig ausgezahlt bekommst. Deshalb war es so wichtig, dass ich dich sehe. Du musst dir dafür ein Konto anlegen oder Jake deine aktuellen Bankdaten schicken. Momentan geht das Geld einfach zurück in das Erbe. Aber… aber es klingt so, als könntest du es brauchen.", erklärte er. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die du unterschreiben musst. Jake hat alles für dich markiert. Du musst es schnell machen, Blaine. Die nächste Auszahlung ist Mitte Mai. Wenn du es zu spät einreichst, kriegst du nichts bis nächsten September."

„Nein. Dad hat mir den Geldhahn abgedreht. Wie kann ich etwas ausgezahlt bekommen, das mir nicht mehr gehört?"

„Was ich dir sagen will, Blaine, ist, dass Dad das Geld nicht zurück nehmen kann. Es ist Familienerbe. Deshalb hättest du letztes Jahr mit uns zu dem Treffen gehen sollen. Es würde mehr Sinn ergeben. Es wird auf alle Familienmitglieder gleichmäßig aufgeteilt. So steht es im Testament."

„Aber Großmutter – ."

„Es ist das Anderson Familienerbe. Großmutter ist praktisch nicht einmal eine Anderson, sie hat in die Familie eingeheiratet. Als Großvater starb… ich meine, sein Konto wurde auf ihres umgeschrieben, ja. Aber da sein Name auf unseren war, sind die Konten noch immer unsere. Nur Großvater hätte es ändern können. Großmutter kann nichts daran ändern, wo das Geld hingeht. Es ist schon jahrelang in der Familie. Schau, dein Name steht auf diesen Papieren. Blaine Wyatt Anderson. Die ganzen 4.7 Millionen – ."

Burt stieß einen kleinen Pfiff aus, seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Werden uns nicht ausgezahlt bis sie stirbt. In dem Moment wenn du ihre Sterbeurkunde bekommst, kannst du allerdings zur nächsten PNC Bank gehen und dir das ganze Geld auszahlen lassen, wenn du das möchtest. Aber mit den Zinsen, die du jetzt bekommen wirst… kannst du locker leben bis die alte Dame verreckt…", fuhr Alex fort. „Ich meine, ich sage nicht, dass du nolens volens herumgehen und kaufen kannst, was immer du willst. Wirklich, es werden nicht einmal genug Zinsen sein um viel damit zu tun, außer du sparst es für ein paar Jahre. Aber… wenn du ausziehen wollen würdest, würde es dir helfen mit der Miete und so einem Mist."

„Warte, du willst sagen, dass sie mir das Erbe auch nicht wegnehmen können nachdem Großmutter tot ist? Es wird nicht auf Dads Namen umgeschrieben?" Blaine starrte geschockt und ausdruckslos auf den Ordner. Er hatte, bevor sein Vater es vor all diesen Monaten übers Telefon geschrieen hatte, nicht gewusst wie viel Geld er bekommen würde. Blaine hatte es nicht gestört, dass er 4,7 Millionen Dollar verloren hatte, da er sie zuvor nicht besessen hatte. Aber jetzt konnte er es nicht fassen, wissend, dass er so etwas bekommen würde. 4,7 Millionen Dollar?

„Du bist achtzehn, Blaine. Wenn sie abkratzt, ist das Geld deins und nur deins. Der einzige Weg wie du es verlieren könntest, wäre dass du unterschreibst, dass du es nicht haben möchtest." Sein Bruder nickte und seufzte. „Warum haben sie dich rausgeschmissen und wollten dir dein Geld wegnehmen? Wie lange ist das her? Sie haben mir nach Neujahr gesagt, dass du das College geschmissen hast und abgehauen bist, um mit tausenden von schwulen Jungs zu schlafen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du schwul bist, Blaine."

Blaine holte tief Luft. „Kurt… wurde ziemlich schlimm zusammen geschlagen. Er brauchte jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. Also habe ich ein Semester ausgesetzt. Sie… haben das nicht gut aufgenommen."

„Natürlich haben sie das nicht.", seufzte er wieder und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Also lebst du mit ihm zusammen? Geht es dir dabei gut, Blaine? Du kannst mit mir nach Hause kommen, wenn du es möchtest. Ich – ."

„Nein.", sagte Blaine schnell, wobei seine Stimme sich um ein paar Tonlagen hob. Er bemerkte dies und fuhr, die Stimme senkend, fort. „Mir geht es gut, da wo ich bin. Ich mache ein Semester an der OSU und nächstes Semester gehe ich zurück zur UK. Außerdem belege ich auch Sommerkurse. Wir ziehen im Juni zusammen aus. Und ich… mag seine Familie wirklich." Er errötete ein wenig und ging sicher Burt nicht anzusehen.

„Wow." Sein Bruder lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist… verrückt. Das du alt wirst und bald alleine lebst."

Blaine entschied nicht zu erwähnen, dass er schon eine sehr lange Zeit alleine lebte, seit er an der Dalton begonnen hatte, nachdem die Mobbingattacken eskaliert waren und seine Depressionen begonnen hatten. Sein Bruder wusste nichts davon. Blaine hatte allerdings gedacht, dass sein Bruder wüsste, dass er schwul war. Es war traurig, dass seine Eltern sogar vor seinem eigenen Bruder verheimlicht hatten, dass er schwul war. Nicht dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, ob Alex Bescheid wusste oder nicht. Sie redeten einfach nicht miteinander. So war ihre Beziehung. Er bezweifelte, dass er nachher je wieder mit seinem Bruder reden würde.

Kurt legte seine Hand auf sein Bein und drückte es, genauso wie Blaine es einige Male für ihn getan hatte. Danny krabbelte auf Blaines Schoß und setzte sich oder besser plumpste bei dem Versuch sich zu setzen auf dessen Schoß und klatschte. Alle verfielen in eine peinliche Stille, außer Dannys lauten Quietschern. Schließlich stand Alex auf. „Ich gehe lieber wieder zurück. Hier, ich werde dir das hier geben." Er zog seine Brieftasche heraus und dann seine Kreditkarte. „Benutz sie, wenn du etwas brauchst, Blaine. Mom und Dad mögen damit zufrieden sein, dich ohne alles hinaus zu schmeißen, aber ich nicht. Familie ist Familie, egal wie du das siehst. Ich werde versuchen es so einzurichten, dass ein paar meiner Schecks zu dir hierher gesendet werden. Ich meine ich habe nicht genug um deine Studiengebühr zu zahlen oder so, aber… alles hilft, richtig?"

„Das musst du nicht tun.", sagte Blaine hastig und drückte die Karte zurück. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sein Bruder sich schlecht fühlte und ihm Geld gab. Er würde sobald das College wieder begann zwei Jobs haben. Er hasste es auf andere Leute angewiesen zu sein. „Es geht mir gut. Wirklich."

„Blaine, du bist noch nicht einmal neunzehn, du bist kurz davor auszuziehen und du wirst wieder aufs College gehen. Du brauchst Geld. Ich habe genug um dir zu helfen, Mia und mir wird es dennoch gut gehen. College und arbeiten wird schwer. Lass mich das einfach für dich tun, okay? Ich war nicht gerade der beste Bruder. Ich hätte mit dir in Kontakt bleiben sollen. Wenn ich es getan hätte, würde momentan vielleicht nicht so viel Mist zwischen uns sein." Er gab Kurt die Karte. „Er wird sie aufbewahren. Und ich werde einen Weg finden dir mehr Geld zu besorgen. Es ist verrückt, dass sie dich einfach so rausgeschmissen und von allem abgeschnitten haben."

„Ich… du… danke.", seufzte er schließlich und sah nach unten.

„Gern geschehen, Blaine. Lösch nicht meine Telefonnummer, okay? Ich möchte in Kontakt bleiben und sicher gehen, dass du okay bist." Der ältere Bruder beugte sich hinunter und streckte seine Arme zu Danny aus. „Sag Onkel Blaine Bye Bye."

„Ababa!", winkte Danny.

„Bye Danny." Blaine lächelte als er das Baby hinüber reichte.

„Wir bleiben in Verbindung, Blaine. Und ruf mich an, wenn du irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich der Papiere hast. Schmeiß sie nicht weg. Du solltest sie heute Nacht durchsehen und morgen wegschicken." Alex hob den Beutel voller Windeln hoch und drehte sich zu Burt und Kurt. „Es war schön euch beide kennen zu lernen. Danke, dass ihr euch um ihn kümmert."

„Kein Problem.", sagte Burt barsch nickend. „Wir werden sicher gehen, dass er den Papierkram erledigt."

Kurt kitzelte Dannys Bauch lächelnd. „Es war auch schön euch kennen zu lernen. Und besonders dich, Danny!"

Danny gluckste und lächelte.

Alex legte eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter, seufzte und verließ dann schnell das Restaurant. Blaine legte seine Hände flach auf den Tisch und starrte auf sie hinunter. Er schenkte dem Kaffeefleck direkt zwischen seinen Händen starke Aufmerksamkeit.

Kurt legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und bewegte sie in kleinen Kreisen. „Geht es dir gut, Blaine?"

„Ich einfach… ich…", Blaine brach ab, nicht in der Lage Worte zu finden, die beschrieben was er empfand. Er war wütend auf seine Eltern, er war traurig, dass er seinen Bruder so wenig kannte, obwohl er wirklich nett zu sein schien, er war sehr erleichtert, dass es jemanden in seiner Familie gab, den er interessierte. Sein Bruder interessierte sich dafür was mit ihm passierte, hatte ihm versprochen ihn finanziell zu unterstützen und hatte Blaine sogar angeboten ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen, wenn Blaine es wollte. Das war komisch, da seine Eltern normalerweise jede Möglichkeit wahrnahmen ihn wegzuschließen– ihn nach Dalton zu senden, ihn in die Bekehrungs-Camps zu schicken und ihn in Sommercamps zu stecken, wenn sie für den Sommer in Michigan blieben. Er verspürte auch Erleichterung darüber, dass Burt ihn aufgenommen hatte und ihm eine wirkliche Familie geboten hatte. Und Kurt… er liebte Kurt. Kurt hatte recht gehabt. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen zu kommen. Und das Geld… er konnte es gar nicht fassen, weil es momentan so viele wichtigere Dinge gab. Es würde nicht sehr schnell passieren, doch er würde irgendwann in der Lage sein Burt seine UK Studiengebühr zurück zu zahlen.

„Ein wenig geschockt?" Kurts Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Haar und strich sanft durch seine weichen Locken.

Blaine nickte und lehnte sich gegen Kurt. „Mehr als ein bisschen."

„Ist deine Familie in der Mafia oder so, wenn sie so viel Geld haben?", fragte Burt und stand auf.

„Nein. Mein Großvater war einfach… ein tierisch guter Investor. Sein Vater ebenfalls. Es hat sich einfach über einige Generationen addiert.", murmelte Blaine. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir so viel haben… ich hab nicht… wow."

Kurt legte eine Hand unter seinen Ellbogen und zog ihn sanft an sich. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Süßer. Wir werden ins Bett gehen und bis zum Abendessen fernsehen. Klingt das gut?"

Fernsehen und im Bett liegen erforderte nicht viel Denken und das war genau das, was er brauchte. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurts, als sie hinaus gingen und sagte: „So lange du mich entscheiden lässt, was wir sehen und mich Eis essen lässt."

„So viel Eis wie du möchtest, Süßer." Kurt küsste seine Wange.

„Und mich nicht fett nennen?" Blaine sah ihn mit, wie er hoffte, großen, bedauernswerten Augen an.

„Wenn du fünf Schüsseln isst, verdiene ich es, dich zu triezen."

„Reden wir über kleine Schüsseln oder große?"

„Kurt, um Himmels Willen, es gibt nur eine begrenzte Zeit, die ein Mensch pro Tag mit Shoppen verbringen kann!", stöhnte Blaine dramatisch und beugte sich so tief in den Warenkorb, dass sein Kopf fast so weit unten war, dass er in dem Kindersitz steckte.

„Du bist schwul, Blaine. Du solltest das eigentlich mögen.", sagte Kurt ungeduldig. „Magst du den weißen oder schwarzen?"

„Okay, für die ersten fünf Stunden ging es mir gut, aber jetzt sind es acht und meine Füße tun weh und ich hab Hunger und ich hae mir so viele Babysachen und Apartmentsachen angesehen, dass mein Gehirn schmelzen wird und durch meine Ohren herauskommt.", wetterte er, den Kopf noch immer tief im Wagen und sah dann zu dem Behältnis. „Schwarz natürlich. Was ist das für eine Frage?"

„Nun ich mag den Weißen."

„Dann nimm den Weißen, Kurt." Blaine stellte einen Fuß auf den Balken, der die Räder verband und hob den Wagen dann so, dass die beiden Vorderräder in der Luft waren, was alles im Wagen zum zurück rutschen brachte.

„Blaine, dich wie ein Kind zu verhalten, lässt mich nicht schneller werden.", züchtigte Kurt. „Ich möchte aber nicht den Weißen nehmen, wenn du den Schwarzen magst."

„Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, welche Farbe das Draht-Dings hat, worin du deine Plastiklöffel packen willst.", sagte er mürrisch, und ließ die anderen Räder des Wagens wieder auf den Boden hinunter. „Meine Füße tun weh. Und heute ist mein Geburtstag. Ich möchte nach Hause gehen. Ich weiß, dass du mich nur so lange hier hältst, weil du etwas planst. Wir sind durch jeden Gang schon fünf Mal durch gegangen. Wenn wir nicht nach Hause gehen können, können wir nicht einfach zahlen und im Auto sitzen?"

„Was meinst du damit, dass ich etwas plane?", höhnte Kurt, aber stellte keinen Augenkontakt her.

„Weil du mit Wes SMS schreibst."

„Verdammt, du und deine guten Augen.", schmollte der Jüngere und schmiss den schwarzen Behälter sorglos in den Wagen. „Wie kannst du das von so weit weg sehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist bloß nicht sehr raffiniert. Du murmelst die meiste Zeit was du schreibst, weißt du das? Entweder planst du etwas oder Wes hat eine Affäre.", seufzte er. „Bitte. Komm schon. Wenn meine Füße in Tennisschuhen schmerzen, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen wie deine weh tun. Wir können uns ins Auto setzen."

Kurt gab erleichtert seufzend auf. „Zum Glück bist du so klug. Ich denke mir seit zwei Stunden verschiedene Weisen, aus wie ich stehen bleiben kann, weil sie so sehr schmerzen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie um Himmels Willen ich nach Hause fahren soll. Meine Füße werden abfallen."

Blaine schob den Wagen zur Kasse und beschwerte sich darüber wie weit sie weg war. Sie hatten es geschafft tonnenweise Dinge für das Kinderzimmer zu kaufen, das Kurt diese Woche streichen würde (er hatte noch immer nicht entschieden in welcher Farbe und hatte verschiedene Musterkarten an die Wand des Gästezimmers geklebt), aber sie hatten kaum etwas für ihr Apartment gefunden, außer man zählte den schwarzen Behälter für das Besteck und einen Zahnputzbecher gefüllt mit Wasser und „Fischis", um den Blaine ganze zehn Minuten gebettelt hatte. Dann hatte er zwanzig Minuten damit verbracht, den fünf Fischen Namen zu geben, während Kurt sich Babydecken angesehen hatte (die Ergebnisse: George, Eric, Aiden, Craig und Josh und eine helllila-weiße Decke).

Kurt zog seine Brieftasche heraus und bezahlte während Blaine die Tüten in den Wagen lud und darüber grummelte, dass er an seinem Geburtstag nicht arbeiten müssen sollte. Sobald sie allerdings den Laden verlassen hatten, war er deutlich besser drauf und zwitscherte: „Können wir meinen Zahnputzbecher jetzt schon benutzen, Kurt?"

„Nein. Er ist für das Apartment.", lachte Kurt und half ihm Tüten auf den Rücksitz seines Navigators zu laden.

„Aber ich kann nicht warten."

„Wir haben die Abmachung, dass wir nichts, was wir kaufen, benutzen bevor wir umgezogen sind."

„Das war eine unfaire Abmachung. Natürlich möchtest du dein dummes Löffelhalterteil nicht benutzen. Mein Zahnputzbecher ist praktisch und erzeugt Freude." Als Kurt den Wagen schob, suchte Blaine in den Tüten bis er ihn fand. „Schau, George und Josh sind beste Freunde. Eric und Aiden sind schwul. Und Craig ist die Hure. Aber sie wissen das noch nicht. Er ist gerade erst von Tennessee in diesen Becher umgezogen. Er hat in einem Aquarium in einem Arztwartezimmer gelebt." Er zeigte auf die Fische als er ihre Namen nannte und ihre Geschichten erzählte.

„Wenn du wusstest, dass ich bloß etwas geplant habe, warum hast du dann nichts gesagt damit wir keine acht Stunden lang herum laufen mussten?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich acht Stunden lang hier halten würdest. Am Anfang habe ich gedacht, es ist süß, dass du versuchst eine Überraschung zu planen. Ich hab mitgemacht. Außerdem hat Wes einen Facebook Status gemacht, der lautet ‚gehe zurück nach Ohio, wo die Mädchen nicht orange sind und es einfacher ist flachgelegt zu werden!' Warum sollte er sonst übers Wochenende hier runter kommen?"

„Dein Freund ist ekelhaft.", seufzte Kurt und öffnete die Beifahrertür für Blaine. „Er ist es wirklich."

Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. „Nur manchmal." Dann fügte er spitz hinzu: „Du kannst ihn nicht dafür verurteilen, dass er flachgelegt werden möchte."

Sein fester Freund errötete sofort. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Finn hereingekommen ist bevor wir – weißt du was? Ich werde das nicht noch einmal diskutieren. Ich finde, dass wir alle drei mindestens zwei Wochen verlegen sein sollten."

„Was? Wir hatten unsere Hosen an."

„Ja, aber deine Hände waren ziemlich unmissverständlich in meiner, Blaine. Wir sollten bloß dankbar sein, dass es nicht Dad war, der hereinkam.", brummte Kurt. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso Finn nicht anklopft. Er ist schon so oft hereingeplatzt, als wir beschäftigt waren, dass ich langsam glaube, dass er das mit Absicht macht."

„Du meinst wirklich, dass er meine Hand gesehen hat?", krümmte sich Blaine, als er ins Auto stieg. Er hatte gehofft, dass Kurts älterer Bruder das nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Er ist dumm, nicht blind." Kurt schloss vorsichtig die Tür und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz.

„Nun er erschien mir heute Morgen ganz normal…"

„Ich bin ihm heute Morgen im Flur begegnet, bevor wir gegangen sind und er hat immer wieder gesagt ‚Es ist okay, sie haben keinen Sex. Es ist okay, sie haben keinen Sex. Oh Gott, haben sie Sex? Nein, sie haben keinen Sex.'" Der Jüngere startete das Auto.

„Er denkt wirklich, dass wir keinen Sex haben und dein Vater weiß es?", fragte Blaine, seinen Freund anstarrend. Finn konnte doch nicht so ahnungslos sein. Es war nicht möglich. Sie teilten sich ein Schlafzimmer. Dachte Finn, dass schwule Leute ohne Sex lebten? Nein. Auf keinen Fall.

„Ich sag's dir, Blaine. Finn denkt, dass wir keinen Sex haben." Kurt lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und zog seine Schuhe aus.

„Wie lange werden sie noch brauchen?", stöhnte Blaine.

„Wir können jetzt fahren. Meine Füße schmerzen."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich werde fahren, du großes Baby. Komm schon."

„Du fährst nicht mein Auto, Blaine Anderson. Dir wird hinten jemand reinkrachen, weil du so langsam fährst und bei jeder gelben Ampel anhältst."

„Eine gelbe Ampel bedeutet nicht, dass man schneller werden soll, Kurt Hummel. Es heißt langsamer werden.", zeigte Blaine auf. „Das steht sogar auf der Rückseite des Fahrzeughandbuchs."

"Du sagst Rot, ich sage Kirschgrün." Kurt winkte ab und griff nach seinem iPod.

‚Oh Gott. Ich kann es nicht ertragen schon wieder den ganzen Nachhauseweg Lady GaGa zu hören' dachte Blaine, als Kurt den Powerknopf drückte. „Okay, kann ich ehrlich zu dir sein, Kurt? Das ist sehr ernst."

Kurt legte seine Hand sofort auf sein Bein und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was ist los?"

Der Ausdruck auf Kurts Gesicht ließ sein Herz schmelzen und ließ ihn sich fast schlecht fühlen, aber er konnte es wirklich nicht länger ertragen. Er musste es sagen. Schließlich würden sie nächste Woche offiziell ein Jahr lang zusammen sein. Er konnte es wirklich nicht länger für sich behalten. „Lady Gaga. Bitte dreh nicht Lady Gaga auf. Es tut mir Leid dir das zu sagen, aber ich ertrage sie nicht." Sein Freund bekam einen Gesichtsausdruck von dem Blaine nicht sagen konnte, ob es Unglaube oder Belustigung war. „Nein, wirklich, wie ich habe Alpträume wegen ihr."

Kurt schien schließlich zu realisieren, dass dies kein Scherz war. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schrie praktisch: „Du magst Lady Gaga nicht?"

„Es ist mein Geburtstag, schrei mich nicht an! Nein, tu ich nicht! Sie ist bloß komisch, Kurt! Okay? Sie reist in Eiern herum und trägt Kleider aus Fleisch und sie ist… einfach seltsam!", sagte Blaine schnell.

„Nein, du magst Lady Gaga nicht? Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen? Erst Wicked und jetzt Lady Gaga? Was kommt als nächstes? Magst du Patti LuPone nicht? Hasst du die Vogue?"

„Ich liebe Patti LuPone und Vogue! Ich hab dir das erzählt, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Ich hasse bloß Lady Gaga. Und Britney Spears. Sie ist weißer Müll!"

„Oh mein Gott." Kurt setzte sich gerade auf. „Mein fester Freund hasst Wicked, Lady Gaga und Britney Spears? Blaine, du bist der Top 40 Guru. Wie kannst du Lady Gaga und Britney Spears hassen? Lady Gaga ist fabelhaft!"

„Du fragst wie ich sie hassen kann, aber wie kannst du sie mögen? Ich glaube du magst einfach alles, das Aufmerksamkeit bekommen kann. Britney Spears ist wie ein Zugunglück; man kann einfach nicht wegschauen, obwohl man es sollte; und Lady Gaga ist einfach ein… Freak."

„Das macht sie so fabelhaft! Wie kannst du dich selber schwul nennen? Ich denke, dass ich nun ein paar Minuten brauchen werde."

Blaine lachte laut auf. „Du brauchst ein paar Minuten, weil ich Lady Gaga nicht mag, Kurt?"

„Das ist so schockierend." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er gerade erst herausgefunden hätte, dass Blaine am nächsten Morgen in den Krieg ziehen würde oder so.

„Du bist so bezaubernd." Blaine ergriff seine Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine stereotypisch schwulen Dinge nicht mag, Kurt. Wirst du dich deshalb von mir trennen?"

„Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden.", murmelte Kurt, aber lächelte ein wenig. „Lady Gaga? Ernsthaft? Du magst Lady Gaga nicht?"

„Hasse sie, Kurt. Kann sie nicht ertragen. Ich hatte Alpträume über dieses Ei seit letztem Jahr, während der Preisverleihung. In meinem Traum kommt sie heraus und dann rennen diese ganzen kleinen Werwölfe hinter ihr heraus und heulen während sie über Würstchen singt. Es ist sehr beunruhigend."

Sein fester Freund starrte ihn an, blinzelte für einige Sekunden kaum und brach in Gelächter aus. „W-W-Was?"

„Du hast mich gehört! Lass es mich nicht noch einmal sagen! Es ist wiederkehrend und beunruhigend!" Blaine verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, ziemlich aufgebracht, dass Kurt den Ernst der Lage nicht erkannte. „Und ich habe ihn wann immer du entscheidest zu fahren und diese Frau aufzudrehen. Also würde ich es zu schätzen wissen, wenn wir Lady Gaga aus diesem Auto verbannen. Zumindest wann immer ich darin sitze."

Er hörte sofort auf zu lachen, entsetzt aussehend. „Aber was ist wenn wir ausziehen und das Radio an haben?"

"Ich denke es fair mich zu warnen, damit ich entscheiden kann ob ich spontan joggen gehe. Das ist es was ich mir zu meinem Geburtstag wünsche. Ein Gaga-freies Leben." Der ältere Junge sprach sehr ernst. „Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt, wenn man betrachtet, dass ich dir jeden Abend den Rücken reibe bis du einschläfst?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich in jemanden verliebt bin, der weder Wicked, noch Gaga oder Britney mag. Was habe ich in meinem Leben falsch gemacht, Blaine?", murmelte Kurt und schlüpfte mit seinen schmerzenden Füßen in seine Schuhe. „Gut. Ich werde dir dafür wann immer du in diesem Auto bist eine eigene Gaga-freie Playlist machen. Aber ich hoffe, dass du realisierst was für ein Opfer ich für dich bringe. Und ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass du mir heute Nacht einen wirklich tollen Blowjob schuldest."

„Aber es ist mein Geburtstag."

„Gut. Ich werde dir zuerst einen geben." Kurt lächelte ihm süß zu und parkte aus. „Aber ich werde einen bekommen."

„BLAINE, MEINE GROßE LIEBE!"

„BLAINE, MEIN LEBEN!"

Blaine hatte es kaum ins Haus geschafft, als Wes und David auf ihn zu rannten und ihn praktisch k.o. schlugen. „Oh mein Gott, ich bin so überrascht!", grunzte Blaine. Er versuchte geschockt zu klingen bei dem Anblick seiner besten Freunde, aber die Tatsache, dass er nicht atmen konnte, hemmte seine Schauspielqualitäten ein wenig.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er es heraus finden würde.", runzelte David die Stirn. „Wir sind scheiße."

„Das sind wir. Ich sollte einen Facebookstatus darüber machen.", stimmte Wes zu.

„Vielleicht wäre eine Überraschungsparty etwas einfacher, wenn du ein paar weniger Statusmeldungen machen würdest, Wes.", sagte Kurt und zeigte auf den asiatischen Freund seines festen Freundes. „Wenn ich vom herumlaufen heute eine Blase bekomme, werde ich jede Telefonnummer der Mädchen in deinem Handy löschen. Das oder ich werde jeden Namen in einen Musicalcharakter ändern."

„Wes, du bist doof!" David schlug seinen Hinterkopf.

„Ich bin doof? Er wird dich töten, wenn er hört, dass du Kurts Vater von dem einen Mal, als du verhaftest wurdest, erzählt hast." Wes rieb seinen Hinterkopf.

„Du hast was?" Blaines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Ich scherze nur.", kicherte Wes und entging nur knapp einen Schlag von Blaine.

„Verhaftet?" Kurts Augenbraue hob sich, als er zwischen den drei Jungs hin und her starrte.

„Ich werde dir später alle schlüpfrigen Details erzählen, Kurtsie. Und glaub mir. Es ist das Warten wert. Ich kenne einige Geschichten über Belle, die sogar dir die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen." Wes grinste und schlang einen Arm um Kurts schmale Hüfte. „Komm schon, Freund. Ich denke wir sollten Blaines super schmeckenden Kuchen, den Kurt für ihn gemacht hat, anschneiden. Ich habe seitdem wir ihm Belle im Februar zurück gebracht haben Hunger darauf."

„Aw, du hast mir Kuchen gebacken?" Blaine begann zu lächeln und fühlte sein Herz flattern. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Und nenn mich nicht Belle. Und leg deine Arme nicht um meinen festen Freund, Wesley."

„Natürlich hab ich das gemacht. Nachdem du letzte Nacht eingeschlafen bist.", antwortete Kurt und versuchte erfolglos Wes von sich abzuschütteln.

„Ich habe erst um zwei Uhr morgens geschlafen!", verkündete er, seine Augen weiteten sich. Kur war wirklich zu gut für ihn. Wer außer Kurt würde die ganze Nacht aufbleiben bis er eingeschlafen war und ihm dann einen Geburtstagskuchen backen? Niemand. Weil Kurt der beste feste Freund überhaupt war.

„Wes, lass ihn gehen.", lachte David. „Wir kennen auch einige ziemlich peinliche Geschichten über dich, das weißt du doch, oder? Ich würde mein Glück mit Belle nicht aufs Spiel setzen."

„Ich heiße nicht Belle!"

Kurt befreite sich schließlich aus Wes Griff und drehte sich um, Blaines Hand ergreifend. „Carole hat dein Lieblingsessen gemacht, Dad und Finn haben zusammen an einem Geschenk gearbeitet, dass ich hasse, aber du wirst es lieben und Grammy bestand darauf zu kommen. Ich denke nicht, dass Paige hier ist, aber wenn fühl dich nicht komisch oder so. Dad hat wirklich versucht etwas Nettes für dich zu tun. Es war alles seine Idee. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du nichts tun wollen würdest, aber es ist, als ob du Santa Claus sagen würdest, dass er keine Geschenke verteilen kann."

„Kuchen, Kuchen, Kuchen!", sang Wes und drückte sie in Richtung der Türen.

„Wes hat es ruiniert.", erklärte David Burt, Carole, Finn und Kurts Oma als der kleinste Junge in den Raum geschubst wurde. „Via Facebook."

„Kumpel, das ist scheiße!", runzelte Finn die Stirn. „Dennoch Happy Birthday!"

„Du hast auch einen Status darüber veröffentlicht.", sagte Blaine fröhlich. „'Fahre gleich zu Blaines Überraschungsparty. Ich bin später mit Essen zurück!'"

„Finn!" Carole reichte über den Tisch und schlug sanft seine Schulter, ihre andere Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch. Sie stand auf und ging zu Blaine um ihn zu umarmen. „Happy Birthday, Süßer."

„Entschuldige, es ist nicht viel, Kind.", sagte Burt in einer schroffen Stimme vom Tisch aus, aber er lächelte und nahm seine Baseballkappe ab.

„Unsinn, es ist großartig, weil wir alle großartige Menschen sind." Kurts Oma umarmte Blaine ebenfalls. „Carole, du solltest wirklich nicht so lange auf den Beinen sein, oder willst du, dass sie dir weh tun."

„Oh, sie tun eh immer weh." Carole winkte ab und strich durch Blaines Haar. „Es ist Teil der Schwangerschaft, für mich zumindest. Meine Füße schmerzen immer und wachsen. Sie waren zwei Schuhgrößen größer, als ich mit Finn schwanger war. Zum Glück sind sie dieses Mal nicht gewachsen. Bisher."

„Also Blaine, hast du schon einmal Kurts Kuchen gegessen?", fragte Kurts Großmutter und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Nein?", schnappte sie nach Luft als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nun, er ist so super, dass wir mittlerweile keine Kuchen mehr kaufen. Wir tun es einfach nicht. Die einzige Person, die zu seinem Geburtstag einen gekauften Kuchen bekommt, ist Kurt. Das dumme Kind bekommt immer einen Disneykuchen. Er hat die Schachteldeckel gesammelt. Aber er ist der einzige, der keinen selbst gemachten Kuchen bekommen hat, weil man nicht seinen eigenen Geburtstagskuchen backen kann und außerdem, also, nach dem Roten-Samt-Kuchen-Unfall als er jünger war, bekommt er was er will. Burt konnte nie gut nein sagen. Deshalb ist der Junge so verwöhnt. Du wirst sterben, wenn du ihn probierst, darauf ist Verlass. Es wird ein schöner Tod sein."

„Ist er wirklich so gut?", fragte Blaine und sah zwischen allen hin und her.

„Ich träume davon, Mann. Ich sag's dir. Du hättest etwas von Finns essen sollen.", sagte Wes und seine Augen rollten praktisch zu seinem Hinterkopf. „Ganz nebenbei, Kurt, ich bin praktisch Familie und du solltest wissen, dass ich der einzige Mensch der Welt bin, der jede Woche Geburtstag hat."

Carole lachte und lächelte Blaine an. „Ich mag ihn. Er ist wirklich lustig. Und David ist sehr süß. Ich mag deine Freunde, Schatz."

„David ist die Vaterfigur.", sagte Wes fröhlich. „Er bekommt uns immer aus allen schwierigen Situationen heraus. Du weißt schon, Autos stehlen und öffentliches Entblößen, Alien-Invasionen, diese Art von Dingen."

„Ich habe niemals an so etwas teilgenommen.", sagte Blaine und wollte ihn schlagen.

„Natürlich hast du das nicht, Süßer." Carole strich wieder durch sein Haar. „Jetzt setzen wir uns alle hin und essen – ."

„Kuchen?"

„Wes, setz dich. Erst kommt das Abendessen.", seufzte David und drückte ihn zu einem Stuhl. „Bring mich nicht dazu das Klebeband wieder heraus zu holen und ein Feld für dich zu machen, in das du dich setzen darfst."

„Das musstest du mit Blaine machen und nicht mit mir. Als er California Girls in Dauerschleife hörte.", korrigierte Wes und setzte sich neben Burt. „Du solltest wissen, dass Blaine fangirlt über dich. Sei still, Blaine, du bist schwul, ich darf es fangirling nennen. Nein, wirklich. Er liebt die Buckeyes. Er ist besessen. Er isst jedes Thanksgiving-Essen, während er das Spiel ansieht. Er nimmt seine Augen keine Minute vom Bildschirm. Er war ganz ‚Oh mein Gott, Wes, der Vater meines festen Freundes war ein Spieler der Buckeyes'."

Blaine setzte sich zwischen Kurt und Finn, Wes anstarrend. Er wartete darauf, dass Wes Augenkontakt mit ihm herstellte, sodass er ihm eine Semmel an den Kopf werfen oder ihm einen bösen Blick zuwerfen konnte, aber Wes wusste es besser als Blaine anzusehen.

David rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr müsst das ignorieren. Es ist sein Lebensziel Blaine in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Die Hälfte von dem, was er sagt, ist nicht wahr."

„Nur weil es nicht sachlich ist, heißt das nicht, dass es eine Lüge ist. Frag' einfach Blaine, seine Familie ist voller Politiker.", erwiderte Wes. „Ach so, wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind, ich habe deine Großmutter an der Tankstelle gesehen als ich es an die Columbus geschafft habe. Sie schreit mich immer in so einem langsamen, gebrochenen Englisch an. Es ist so nervig. Hall-oh Wes-luh-ee. Wie geht es dir? Ich muh-ag dei-ein Ha-aar. Denkt sie wirklich, dass ich, wenn ich kein Englisch könnte, sie verstehen würde nur weil sie jeden Ton lang zieht?"

„Ja. Ja, das tut sie.", zuckte Blaine zusammen. Seine Großmutter war so ignorant. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie in der Politik so weit gekommen war und er hatte Angst, dass sie es eine Tages in den Kongress schaffen würde, wo ihre Ignoranz gefährlich werden könnte. Sicher, David und Wes fanden es lustig sich darüber lustig zu machen wie sie sich verhielt. Aber es war von ihrer Seite aus bloß Ignoranz und Vorurteile und Blaine fand es gar nicht lustig.

„Lass uns über etwas anderes reden!", sagte Carole als sie sich setzte. „Und esst alle schön viel, weil wir Tonnen übrig haben werden."

„Ich werde was mit nach Hause nehmen.", erklärte Wes.

„Oh Gott. Du bist so unhöflich.", stöhnte Blaine und rieb seine Stirn. „Deine Mutter würde sterben, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnte, Wes."

„Nun deine Großmutter würde sterben, wenn sie herausfinden würde, dass du den Jungen gefunden hast, mit dem du durchbrennen und den du heiraten wirst.", erwiderte Wes. „Genauso wie deine Mutter und dein Vater. Zumindest habe ich nur ein Familienmitglied getötet."

„Bring sie nicht auf die Idee jetzt durchzubrennen.", sagte Kurts Oma sehr fröhlich. „Obwohl ich denke, dass die Hochzeit, wenn sie in dreißig Jahren heiraten, ein wunderbares und fröhliches Fest werden wird."

„Dreißig Jahre?", fragte Kurt. „Ich werde nicht fast fünfzig sein, wenn ich heirate, vielen Dank." Er sah Blaine an. „Höchstens sechsundzwanzig."

„Lass uns noch ein paar weitere Themen finden, die für Blaine unangenehm sind.", grinste David.

„Sollte das keine schöne Geburtstagsparty werden? Können wir nicht darüber reden wie toll meine Stimme ist oder wie sehr ihr mich vermisst habt? Dass dort ein großes Loch in eurem Herzen ist, jetzt, da ihr mich nicht mehr täglich seht?", wimmerte Blaine. Er sagte es in scherzendem Tonfall, aber er war wirklich unzufrieden. Sie waren vom Thema Familie zum Heiraten übergegangen. Außerdem führte dieses Grinsen auf Davids Gesicht normalerweise zu Geschichten über den unanständigen Blaine und er war sich sicher, dass Burt ihn nicht mehr so sehr mögen würde, wenn er einige Dinge herausfand, die er getan hatte, als er jünger war.

„Dich vermissen? Du hast meine Küche, meine Couch und meinen Fernseher für drei Wochen an dich gerissen, Blaine. Ich bin schon weit darüber hinaus dich zu vermissen."

„David, ich musste eine 70 Jahre alte Dame bestechen indem ich praktisch mein Oberteil ausgezogen habe, damit du den letzten Truthahn bekommen würdest, nachdem du vergessen hast einen zu kaufen. Ich denke wir sind Quitt."

„Er musste viele Truthähne für unsere Familien besorgen. Er gibt einen guten Prostituierten ab.", zwitscherte Wes. „Ich habe ein Mal den Truthahn meiner Familie verbrannt und er hat einer alten Dame $100 dafür bezahlt."

„Ich denke, dass Blaine recht hat.", sprach Burt dazwischen als er sein Hähnchen in kleinere Stücke schnitt. „Nun, wir müssen nicht über deine Stimme sprechen. Das habe ich oft genug mit Kurt gemacht, als er jünger war. Und wir vermissen dich nicht, weil du immer hier bist. Was wir mögen. Aber ich denke, dass wir über das reden sollten, was er möchte. Ihr Jungs könnt eure Belästigung nach Mitternacht fortsetzen, wenn ihr dann noch hier seid. Nach seinem Geburtstag."

David hob seine Augenbraue. „Verdammt. Ich hatte auch eine gute Geschichte. Kurt erinner mich das nächste Mal daran. Sag einfach ‚enge Röhrenjeans' und ich werde genau wissen wovon du sprichst."

Blaine verdeckte sein Gesicht und seine Hand blieb dort bis Wes, David und Finn, nachdem sie zehn unheimlich lange Minuten später aufgegessen hatten, im Wohnzimmer verschwanden. Kurts Hand lag auf seinem Bein und drückte es sanft. „Oh Gott. Erschieß mich jetzt sofort. Es tut mir so Leid."

„Kiddo, hast du einige von Finns Freunden gesehen? Das war nichts dagegen.", lachte Burt.

„Also, Blaine." Kurts Großmutter beugte sich hinüber und setzte sich auf Finns alten Platz neben ihn. „Die letzten beiden Male, die ich dich gesehen habe, habe ich nicht wirklich etwas über dich erfahren. Burt hat mir erzählt, dass du die UK verlassen hast um dich um Kurt zu kümmern?"

Blaine sagte Carole schnell Danke, als sie seinen leeren Teller wegnahm und nickte. „Ja, aber ich mache im Sommer wieder weiter. Wir werden in Cincinnati wohnen und ich werde pendeln."

Sie nickte. „UK ist ein sehr, sehr gutes College. Was studierst du?"

„Mein Hauptfach ist Englisch.", sagte er sehr glücklich darüber, über etwas reden zu können das ihn interessierte und ihn nicht beschämen würde. Er liebte seine Freunde, aber sie sollten sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit aufhalten dürfen. „Ich werde vielleicht noch ein zweites Hauptfach dazu nehmen. Ich werde sehr viele Lücken haben, die ich füllen muss und so."

„Das klingt sehr stressig! Möchtest du unterrichten? Ich denke, dass du ein guter Lehrer sein würdest." Sie lächelte. „Kurt, ich mag ihn. Trennt euch ja niemals."

Kurt lachte als Blaine etwas errötete. „Er wird Jus studieren, Grammy. Er möchte Anwalt werden."

„Das klingt noch stressiger. Wusstest du, dass mein Vater nicht wollte, dass ich aufs College gehe, als ich wollte? Damals sind nicht viele Mädchen aufs College gegangen. Aber so traf ich Burt und Paiges Vater." Sie legte ihre Hand über Blaines und tätschelte sie auf eine liebevolle Art. Blaine konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass eine Großmutter so handeln sollte. Nicht hart und kalt wie seine Großmutter, die immer jedem, den sie traf etwas vormachte – auch der Familie. Kurts Großmutter war eine sehr nette Frau. Und es war klar, dass Kurt zu ihr aufsah. Blaine erkannte warum.

„Oh?", fragte Blaine.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn am Anfang meines zweiten Jahres getroffen. Im August.", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Wir lebten zu der Zeit in Kentucky und glaub es oder nicht. Ich bin auch zur UK gegangen. Er auch. Nun ja, meine Familie lebte in Shelbyville. Das ist nicht weit von Lexington. Schau, mein Vater liebte Andrew, weil er mich am Wochenende nach Hause fuhr. Mein Vater ließ mich nicht fahren."

Blaine hörte ihr interessiert zu. Kurt lehnte sich gegen ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Kurt diese Geschichte schon tausende Male gehört hatte. Kurt war allerdings hoffnungslos romantisch und hatte Blaine einige Male erwähnt, dass seine Großmutter wunderbare Geschichten erzählte.

„Nun ja, Andrew beendete gerade sein Studium in… was war es, Burt?" Sie drehte sich zu Burt, der noch immer aß und nur halb zuhörte.

„Wirtschaft, oder?"

„Ja. Wirtschaft! Er war in seinem letzten Semester als wir uns kennen lernten. Er musste eins extra machen, weil er die ganze Zeit gefeiert hat. Und es noch immer tut." Sie rollte mit den Augen und klopfte wieder seine Hand. „Und er hat seinen Abschluss gemacht und weißt du was ich ihn dann habe tun lassen?"

„Was?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mich heiraten muss! Wir waren erst seit vier Monaten zusammen! Es war verrückt!", erklärte sie als Burt mit den Augen rollte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. Carole hörte ihnen zu, während sie das Geschirr spülte und sah, als sie das hörte, aus, als würde sie anfangen zu weinen. „Nun, er starb fast. Ich dachte er würde ohnmächtig werden. Aber am nächsten Tag machte er mir einen Antrag! Direkt vor meinen Studienkolleginnen und allen! Es war so romantisch. Also habe ich das College verlassen und wir haben uns eine Hütte für ein Jahr gemietet in… in Richmond, denke ich. Es war super. Und wir haben geheiratet. Wir kannten uns erst sechs Monate als wir heirateten. Und wir sind zusammen geblieben. Seit über sechzig Jahren."

Blaine lächelte als Kurt verträumt seufzte und sich an seine Schulter kuschelte. „Das ist toll."

„Oh, er macht mich verrückt." Sie rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Absolut verrückt. Er ist sehr senil geworden."

„Er mag es nicht, das Haus zu verlassen.", lachte Burt. „Besonders, wenn irgendeine Art Wettkampf im Fernsehen kommt."

„Nun, wenn du und Paige nicht die ganze Zeit streiten würden, würde es sicher helfen." Sie drehte sich um und starrte ihren Sohn an. „Ihr solltet etwas von Finn und Kurt lernen."

„Oh, sie streiten, Annie.", sagte Carole und setzte sich neben Burt. „Andauernd."

„Er nervt.", sagte Kurt mit einer hochmütigen Stimme.

Kurts Großmutter rollte mit den Augen. „Blaine, viel Glück mit ihm. Du wirst ganz schön Geduld brauchen, um mit ihm klar zu kommen."

„Er tut es, weil er mich liebt.", sagte Kurt und legte seine Arme von hinten um Blaine.

„Ich tu es." Blaine drehte sich zu Kurt. Er war ein wenig geschockt als Kurt sich hinunter beugte und ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss zusammen drückte vor den Erwachsenen. Als er sich löste, grinste Kurt ihn schelmisch an und sein Griff festigte sich.

„Sie sind so süß.", sagte seine Großmutter und seufzte auf dieselbe Weise, wie zuvor Kurt. Er hatte seine romantische Ader ganz klar von seiner Großmutter und wahrscheinlich auch seinen guten Modegeschmack. Wann immer Blaine die Frau gesehen hatte, war sie extrem gut gekleidet gewesen. „Weißt du, ich wünschte Paige und Taylor hätten es klären können. Es ist so traurig. Fünfzehn Jahre."

Blaine fühlte wie Kurt sich näher an seine Schulter kuschelte und lehnte sich zurück in die Arme seines festen Freundes. Kurts Daumen wanderte so seine Seite hinauf und hinunter, dass er seine Augen schließen und direkt hier einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen wollte. Kurt zu halten war bezaubernd, aber wenn Kurt ihn hielt war es etwas komplett anderes. Wenn Kurts Arme so um ihn geschlungen waren, war er absolut glücklich. Nichts würde zwischen sie kommen, nichts außer ihnen war wichtig, er war mit allem zufrieden und alles war richtig in der Welt. Es war ein bezauberndes Gefühl in Kurts Armen zu liegen. Nichts konnte das toppen.

„Sie haben sich schon einmal getrennt. Für drei Jahre. Sie könnten wieder zusammen kommen.", lies Burt mit einer tiefen und rauen Stimme anklingen.

„Es ist einfach schrecklich. Sie lieben einander so sehr. Ich denke, dass ich beide Seiten verstehe, aber… es ist einfach schrecklich. Und dein Vater ist so enttäuscht. Du weißt wie sehr Taylor ihn zum Lachen gebracht hat."

„Taylor bringt jeden zum Lachen.", sagte Kurt leise, Blaine noch immer festhaltend.

„Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich sagen kann, ist es, dass meine Babys und Enkel immer in guten Beziehungen landen." Sie klopfte wieder Blaines Hand und drehte sich dann zu Carole. „Carole, du wirst nicht glauben, was ich letztens im Laden gehört habe. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder wütend werden sollte."

„Was war es?", lachte Carole und rieb über ihren Bauch. Sie begann müde auszusehen und Blaine fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass seine kleine Geburtstagsparty sie wach hielt. Sie sah allerdings glücklich aus, das schmälerte seine Schuld ein wenig. Es war schön, sie glücklich zu sehen, wenn sie in letzter Zeit wegen ihrer Hormone oft Wutanfälle bekam.

„Nun ja, ich war im Laden und ich bin an diesem kleinen Jungen mit dem Handy vorbei gekommen und er sagte ‚Ich werde wenn ich erwachsen bin wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einen Job bekommen!' Ist das nicht komisch ein kleines Kind so zu erziehen?"

„Zumindest bringen sie ihm bei, realistisch zu sein.", schnaubte Burt und lachte dann.

Kurt küsste seine Schulter und wisperte: „Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer zu Finn, Wes und David gehen, während wir darauf warten den Kuchen essen zu können."

„Okay." Er nickte und stand mit Kurt auf und ließ die Erwachsenen, in ihr Gespräch vertieft, zurück. Als sie den Flur betraten, blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu Kurt und wisperte: „Danke."

„Was?" Kurt drückte seine Hand.

„Diese Party… den meisten Spaß, den ich an meinem Geburtstag hatte, war dass David mir einen kleinen Kuchen mit einer Kerze gab und wir an der Dalton Disneyfilme anschauten."

"Du hattest noch nie eine Geburtstagsparty, Blaine?"

Er hatte sie. Einige. Zwölf um genau zu sein. Alles, woran er sich von diesen zwölf erinnerte, war spaßig gewesen. Ausflüge zu King's Island oder dem Newport Aquarium, manchmal sogar dem Zoo. Als er so acht, neun Jahre alt gewesen war, hatten seine Eltern einen Schlittschuhring gemietet und er war glücklich mit seiner Mutter Runden gedreht. Das war natürlich alles gewesen, bevor er sich ein wenig unnormal verhielt und definitiv bevor er sich seinem Vater gegenüber geoutet hatte. Danach hatte sich alles verändert. Er bekam eine billige Geburtstagskarte nur von seiner Mutter unterschrieben. Manchmal schickten sie ihm Geld und er konnte sich ein Spiel oder ein Shirt kaufen, das er haben wollte. Meistens sparte er das Geld allerdings einfach, weil, wann immer er sich etwas kaufte, ihn das später traurig machte, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, warum er das Geld hatte, es zu kaufen. Aber es war schwer all das zu erklären und es hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nur noch trauriger gemacht es laut zu sagen, also zuckte er einfach nur mit den Schultern.

Kurt sah ihn mit traurigen blauen Augen an und Blaine bekam das Gefühl, dass er es einfach wusste, dass er verstand, dass es nicht immer so gewesen war. Dann schlang sich Kurts Arm um seine Hüfte und der dünnere Junge zog ihn näher zu sich, kuschelte sich in seine Halsbeuge und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Blaine. So, so sehr." Eine Hand ging hoch in sein Haar und streichelte seine weichen und geliebten Locken.

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch.", wisperte Blaine. „Ich bin einfach… Es war wirklich toll von euch allen, das für mich zu tun. Wirklich toll… Ich… Ich schätze das wirklich und ich…" Er konnte nicht die richtigen Worte finden, also murmelte er bloß tonlos.

Kurt zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück und schaute in seine haselnussbraunen Augen. Er lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ich weiß, Blaine. Ich weiß."

„Wie kannst du wissen was ich sagen will, wenn nicht einmal ich es weiß?" Blaine rieb sich die Augen, als er die aufkommenden Tränen spürte, aber sie nicht fallen lassen wollte.

Kurt lächelte selbstgefällig und sagte: „Weil ich dich kenne, Blaine. Ich kenne dich."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und griff fest nach seiner Hand. „Ich liebe dich, Kurt."

Das selbstgefällige Lächeln verließ sein Gesicht und wurde durch ein sehr kleines und liebendes Lächeln ersetzt. „Ich liebe dich auch, Blaine. Lass uns schauen gehen, welches Chaos deine Freunde und mein Bruder jetzt wieder veranstalten, sollen wir?"

Danke für die Reviews!

Zeldaisi

Danke!  
>Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauert bis um 100. Pre-WBUCT heißt das es vor der Story von What brings us closer togheter spielt. Post ist danach.<br>O.K. Dann werde ich als erstes Blaines Sex Dreams hochladen. Ich warte nur noch auf die Korrektur meiner Beta.  
>Die aktuellen Kapitel wurden vor circa einem Jahr geschrieben. Dass heißt Cooper war noch lange nicht bekannt. Deswegen heißt der Bruder hier auch anders.<p>

Da du seit zehn Kapiteln immer ein Review schreibst hast du die Entscheidung wirklich verdient.

Marble

Danke! Erst ein Mal ist das wahrscheinlich das längste Review, das ich je bekommen habe! Ich hätte geschätzt, dass man für die Story noch länger braucht. Die Kapitel sind echt lang. Demnächst kommt ein 38 Seiten langes Worddokument. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das in einer Woche schaffen soll. Normalerweise sind sie höchstens 20 Seiten lang.

CrazyKlaine

Danke!  
>Ich meinte wegen dem Satz:<br>weiß nicht ob ich mich mit dem das klaines frieden zerstört wird aufs nächste kap freuen werd

SakuraHyuga

Zumindest der Angriff an sich hat die beiden ja sehr viel näher zusammen geschweißt und im Endeffekt wurde bisher doch immer alles gut.

Lucky Sunny

Danke! Ja, bei Glee heißt er Cooper, doch da das Original der FF schon  
>vor ca. einem Jahr geschrieben wurde, war der Name noch nicht<br>bekannt und er heißt anders.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel feiert Klaine seinen Jahrestag und sie streiten um ein Handy.

Die Autorin hat noch eine zweite FF geschrieben in der es um die Freundschaft zwischen Blaine, Wes und David vor WBUCT geht. Sie hat nur 6 Kapitel, vielleicht werden es noch ein paar mehr. Hättet ihr Interesse daran, dass ich diese auch übersetze? Soll ich sie nach der Erlaubnis fragen? Es würde allerdings noch etwas dauern bis ich die hoch lade, da ich sie erst komplett übersetzen würde bevor ich mit dem Posten beginne.


	23. Chapter 18

Nach dieser etwas längeren Pause geht es jetzt also endlich weiter mit What Brings Us Closer Together. Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit wie angekündigt die ersten Drabbles veröffentlicht. Zu finden sind sie auf meinem Profil oder unter folgendem Link: fanfiktion. de/s/4f85bb3600008ac50652bf20

Danke an alle bisherigen Leser und Reviewer dieser. Und nur weil es jetzt weitergeht mit WBUCT heiß das nicht, dass es keine Drabbles mehr gibt.

Kapitel 18

Kurt war noch im Halbschlaf als er warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er hob verschlafen seine Hand, um das Gesicht seines festen Freundes zu berühren und konnte leichte Stoppeln fühlen, was bloß bedeuten konnte, dass Blaine auch noch nicht lange wach war. Normalerweise schlief Kurt an Wochenenden immer lange und wenn er aufstand, war Blaine schon lange wach und hatte geduscht. Seine Finger verfolgten Blaines Kiefer-Linie und er erwiderte den Kuss, tief durch die Nase atmend.

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Blaine verschlafen gegen seine Lippen, krabbelte auf ihn und presste sich dicht an ihn.

Kurt zitterte ein wenig und schob seine Hand an Blaines breiten Schultern hinunter, dabei murmelnd: „Ich liebe dich auch." Es gab einige Dinge, an die man sich nicht gewöhnte und aufzuwachen, während Blaine Anderson ihn küsste, war Eines davon. Es schaffte es immer, sein Herz höher schlagen zu lassen und ihn von innen heraus zu wärmen. Er glaubte nicht, dass das jemals aufhören würde.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis Blaine sich schließlich von ihm löste. Kurt öffnete seine Augen, um zu sehen wie die haselnussbraunen seines Freundes seine fixierten. Er lächelte und streckte seine Arme aus, sie um Blaines Hals schlingend.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebster.", grinste Blaine schläfrig aber bezaubernd, so dass Kurts Magen Achterbahn fuhr. „Du siehst noch immer aus wie im Halbschlaf."

„Bin wach. Gib mir eine Minute.", gähnte Kurt, nahm seine Arme runter und kuschelte sich an Blaine. „Alles Liebe zum Jahrestag."

Blaine schlang seine Arme um den dünneren Jungen, ihn dabei näher an sich ziehend. „Dir auch alles Liebe zum Jahrestag, Kurt."

„Bin am aufwachen, ich verspreche es. Bin dabei.", murmelte Kurt und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", lachte Blaine leise und strich durch sein Haar. „Du kannst noch etwas schlafen. Ich werde duschen gehen."

„Verlass mich nicht.", wimmerte er und blickte mit großen Augen und einem hoffentlich bezaubernden Schmollen auf. „Bitte."

„Seit wann kannst du nicht alleine schlafen, während ich dusche? Du machst das jedes Wochenende seitdem ich eingezogen bin.", lachte sein Freund wieder und küsste seine Wange.

„Weil heute unser Jahrestag ist und ich jede Sekunde mit dir zusammen verbringen möchte." Er griff nach dem Kissen und zog es über ihre beiden Köpfe, in einem halb bewussten Versuch seinen Freund daran zu hindern zu gehen. „Also geh nicht."

„Oder du könntest aufstehen. Das ist auch eine Option, weißt du?" Blaine zog sanft an seinem Haar nachdem er das Kissen einfach wieder wegzog.

„Höööör auf."

„Wach auf, Kurt. Wach auf, Kurt.", sang der ältere Junge und piekste ihn überall, wo er hinkam. „Wach auf, Kurt."

Schließlich schoss Kurt in eine sitzende Position und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Sein Freund konnte süß, niedlich und charmant sein. Aber er konnte auch sehr kindisch und regelrecht nervig sein, wenn er es wollte. „Blaine Anderson! Du bist unerträglich. Du bist eine Plage. Du bist ein – mmh!"

Blaine schnitt ihn das Wort ab, indem er ihn sehr ungestüm küsste. Kurt erwiderte den Kuss augenblicklich, seine Hände wanderten über Blaines breite Schultern und dann ließ er seine Hände unter sein Shirt schlüpfen und über den Bauch seines festen Freundes. Blaine stöhnte in seinen Mund und rutschte näher heran. Kurt wusste nicht, ob es ein Versuch war seine Hände zu stoppen oder ob es Ermutigung bedeutete, weil man das bei Blaine niemals genau wusste. Die Tatsache, dass Blaines Zunge sich in seinen Mund schlich deutete wohl eher auf Ermutigung und er ließ seine Hände zu Blaines Hüfte hinunter gleiten, legte sich hin und zog seinen festen Freund mit sich hinunter.

Sie machten weiter, sie waren überaus erhitzt, bis Carole an die Tür klopfte. „Frühstück ist am Tisch, Jungs!"

Blaine gab ein kleines frustriertes Stöhnen von sich und zog sich zurück, die Stirn runzelnd und leise zischend: „Es ist als ob sie hier drin Kameras hätten, Kurt. Ich wette das haben sie. Wann immer etwas Gutes passiert, platzt jemand herein oder klopft oder ruft nach uns."

„Wir kommen, Carole!", sagte Kurt, nun viel besser im Komplett-Normal-Klingen nach aufgeheiztem Rummachen. Allerdings hatten er und Blaine sehr viel Übung seit ihrem Date, das seine Großmutter und Tante im Februar unterbrochen hatten. Nachdem sie ihre Schritte weggehen hörten, setzte sich Kurt auf. „Wir gehen besser hinunter. Wenn wir zu lange brauchen, wird sie anfangen zu weinen, weil wir nicht um sie herum sein wollen."

Blaine stand auf, aber seine Frustration war nur halb vergessen. Es war wirklich hart mit Kurts Eltern zusammen zu leben. Sie kamen einander näher. Sie waren schon seit einem Jahr zusammen. Er war schwierig Kurt nicht einfach jetzt und hier nehmen zu können. Er würde es mögen, wenn sie in der Zukunft Sex haben konnten, wann immer sie wollten, ohne Störungen. Oder wenn sie lange weg bleiben konnten und sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten Burt oder Carole anzurufen. Blaine konnte natürlich tun, was immer er wollte. Bei Kurt war das allerdings eine andere Sache. Und in letzter Zeit war es eine schwangere Carole, die sehr beschützerisch gegenüber Kurt gewesen war. Sie war auch sehr emotional. Teilweise so sehr, dass es fast unerträglich war.

Keiner der Jungen war jemals in der Nähe einer schwangeren Frau gewesen – Blaine war das Baby in der Familie und Kurt war ein Einzelkind gewesen. Kurt zählte nicht wirklich, dass er bei Quinn dabei war, es war etwas ganz anderes mit einer Schwangeren zusammenzuleben oder ein paar Stunden die Woche mit ihr zu verbringen. Beide Jungs hatten gewusst, dass die Frauen Stimmungsschwankungen bekamen, aber sie hatten nicht gewusst wie stark… nun ja, sie sein konnten. In einem Moment lachte sie hysterisch und im nächsten weinte sie in eine Schüssel Eis während sie auf der Couch saß. Auch die Heißhungerattacken brachten Blaine und Kurt dazu, sich übergeben zu wollen und Burt Insolvenz anzumelden. Sie brachte Burt andauernd dazu ihr die komischsten Dinge zu kaufen, wie grüne Oliven und Schinkensalat. Zusammen. Oder Wassermelone und Milch. Auch zusammen. Und natürlich die obligatorischen Heißhungerattacken auf Gurken. Burt war sehr geduldig mit ihr. Er war nicht geduldig, dass sie frisches Essen brauchte. Es interessierte sie nicht, ob er es gestern gekauft hatte. Es musste frisch sein. Frisch, frisch, frisch. Es gab nur eine begrenzte Menge an Essen, die drei Teenager essen konnten. Die oben aufgeführten und das neueste Verlangen nach frischem Kartoffelsalat waren leider keine Dinge, die man ihnen zu Essen geben konnte. Deshalb war ihr Kühlschrank überfüllt mit Lebensmitteln, die im Müll landen würden.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen schwanger zu sein und mit drei Jungen zusammen zu leben? Ich wette, sie träumt davon uns alle drei im Schlaf mit einer Axt zu ermorden." Kurt krabbelte aus dem Bett und stolperte zu seinem Schrank, wo er in eine Jeans und sein liebstes Marc Jacobs Hemd schlüpfte. Vielleicht hätte er mehr über das Outfit für ihren Jahrestag nachdenken sollen – ihren einjährigen Jahrestag! Er konnte es kaum glauben! Ein Jahr! – aber er dachte, dass es nach einem Jahr nicht mehr so wichtig war. Außerdem würde Blaine ja nicht vor ihm davon rennen. Kurt hatte sein Harry Potter Buch gestohlen – etwas, was Blaine nicht einfach so ignorieren würde, weil es eine Erstausgabe war.

„Ich weiß. Arme Carole.", seufzte Blaine und bewegte sich zur Tür. „Ich werde duschen gehen."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich in Horror und er sah seinen Freund an. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht! Du lässt mich nicht alleine da hinunter gehen, Blaine. Du bist ihr Liebling. Warum meinst du, lässt Dad dich unten deine Hausaufgaben machen? Weil sie, wenn du in der Nähe bist, weniger weint."

„Ich bin nicht ihr Liebling.", zuckte der ältere Junge unbekümmert mit den Schultern.

„Blaine, ich weiß, dass sie es mag, sich an mich zu kuscheln wenn sie weint, doch du bist so etwas wie ihr bester Freund. Du weißt, dass das wahr ist. Du kannst mich nicht alleine dort hinunter schicken." Der letzte Teil war ein halbes Knurren. Kurt würde nicht nachgeben. Außerdem würde Carole weinen, wenn sie sie zusammen sehen würde. Sie hatte es jeden Tag der letzten Woche getan nur weil ihr Einjähriges kommen würde. Jetzt, da er hier war… nein, Kurt wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Zumindest hatte es ihn von der Verhandlung abgelenkt. Dafür war er dankbar.

„Aber sieh dir das an." Blaine zeigte auf seine Gesichtsbehaarung. „So bin ich nicht. Das ist nicht der anständige Blaine. Das ist der unanständige Blaine."

Kurt rollte bloß mit den Augen und griff nach seiner Hand, ihn hinunter drängend. Im Geheimen dachte er, dass es ein bisschen sexy war. Nicht dass er wollte, dass Blaine es so ließ, denn es kratzte sehr, wenn sie sich küssten. Aber sein fester Freund sah sexy aus.

„Alles Liebe zum Jahrestag!" Carole schmiss sich auf die Beiden, als sie in die Küche kamen. „Oh, ihr Jungs! Ein Jahr! Ich könnte einfach weinen!"

„Bitte nicht.", sagte Burt vom Tisch aus, erschöpft aussehend.

Carole öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Kurt zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Danke, Carole."

„Kurt hat nicht zugelassen, dass ich mich rasiere.", murmelte Blaine und setzte sich neben Kurts Vater. „Er sagte, dass ich mit ihm hinunter kommen müsste, damit sie nicht weint."

„Ich denke darüber nach dich an ihre Hüfte zu kleben bis Juli.", stöhnte Burt und trank von seinem Kaffee. „Wie viel Geld müsste ich dir dafür geben, Kind?"

„Ein Jahr!", strahlte Carole und sah zwischen Kurt und Blaine hin und her. „Ich bin bloß so glücklich!"

Und dann begann sie zu weinen. Burt ließ seinen Kopf mit einem ‚Gott hilf mir' fallen. „Eine Million Dollar? Ich werde Kurt verkaufen, ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand so viel für ihn zahlen würde. Er wollte immer Tinkerbell sein, als er jünger war. Er kann sich selber ein schönes, kleines Kostüm nähen."

Blaine starrte Burt ausdruckslos an. Er wollte Kurt verkaufen, damit das Weinen ein Ende hatte? Deshalb war Blaine schwul. Das war es, wozu schwangere Frauen wunderbare, sich sorgende Väter bringen konnten. Und Kurt wollte Tinkerbell sein? Das war einfach süß.

„Ich werde das als nein werten.", seufzte Burt.

„D-d-du v-v-verstehst es einfach n-n-nicht! E-er war so t-t-traurig u-und jetzt hat e-er B-Blaine und I-Ich bin so glücklich, dass er s-so g-glücklich ist! E-Er ist so ein g-guter Junge, B-Burt! Ich w-war so b-besorgt!", schluchzte Carole, die Arme um ihre Seiten und ihr Bauch war bei Kurts Umarmung ziemlich im Weg.

Das ließ Kurts Magen sich verknoten, aber er klammerte sich fester an ihn und versteckte seinen Kopf an ihrem Nacken. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Carole bemerkt hatte wie unglücklich er vor Blaine gewesen war. Er hatte gehofft, dass er etwas besser darin war, es zu verstecken, aber anscheinend nicht. Er fragte sich, ob das der Grund dafür war, dass sie Blaine so herzlich in der Familie akzeptiert hatte ohne ihn auch nur einmal getroffen zu haben. Das erste Mal, dass sie Blaine getroffen hatte, hatte sie ihn fest umarmt, seine Wange geküsst und ihn sich kaum Finn und Burt vorstellen lassen. Nachdem sie angefangen hatten sich zu treffen war sie mit den Jungs im Wohnzimmer um Blaine stundenlang Fragen zu stellen über ihn, seine Familie und seine Freunde. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Carole in dieser Stunde mehr über Blaines Hintergrund erfahren, als Kurt während der Monate, in denen sie viele Gespräche während ihren täglichen Morgenkaffees hatten. War sie so bereit gewesen Blaine zu akzeptieren, weil Blaine ihn glücklich machte? Er war seiner Stiefmutter so dankbar.

„Ja, nun ja, jetzt geht es ihm gut, Carole.", sagte Burt ernst, um sie zu beruhigen und ihre Tränen zu stoppen. Es förderte diese natürlich allerdings nur.

„D-Diese Jungs er-erwärmen mein H-Herz!" Sie schmiss ihre Arme um Kurt um die Umarmung zu erwidern und schluchzte hilflos. Kurt erwiderte ihre Umarmung nur noch fester, zumindest versuchte er es und rieb ihren Rücken. „I-I-Ich bin bloß so glücklich! Ihr Jungs!"

„Du musst nicht weinen, Carole.", sagte Blaine sanft vom Tisch aus.

„Komm her, du!" Sie winkte ihn herüber. Als er in Reichweite war, griff sie ihn und zog ihn in die Umarmung, einfach zwischen ihnen weinend. „I-Ihr zwei seid v-verliebt u-und es e-erwärmt einfach m-mein Herz. Ihr z-zwei seid s-so t-toll und ich… oh, ihr Jungs!"

„Okay, Carole, Süße." Burt zog sie nach zehn Minuten, in denen Carole weinte und die Jungs abwechselnd versuchten sie zu beruhigen, von ihnen weg. „Sie müssen etwas essen. Sie gehen noch einmal für ihr Apartment shoppen, erinnerst du dich? Sie haben einen großen Tag geplant."

„Lass sie nicht gehen! Ich l-liebe sie! Gib ihnen Hausarrest! Ihr Jungs habt Hausarrest!"

„Sie haben keinen Hausarrest. Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst, aber sie werden in ein paar Stunden wieder zum Abendessen zu Hause sein. Sie müssen Dinge erledigen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas Zeit für sich alleine haben wollen.", sagte Kurts Vater, seine ernste Stimme behaltend. „Lass uns gehen und uns die Filme ansehen, die du magst, okay? Dann kannst du einen Mittagsschlaf machen und wenn du wieder aufwachst werden die Jungs wieder zu Hause sein."

„Können wir f-für eine Weile im K-Kinderzimmer sitzen?", schniefte sie und rieb ihre geschwollenen Augen.

„Sicher.", zuckte Burt mit den Schultern und führte sie weg, sich umdrehend und stumm murmelnd ‚Geht jetzt solange ihr noch könnt'.

Kurt zog Blaine ohne Zögern raus, das Frühstück vergessen.

„Ich hab noch meinen Schlafanzug an!"

„Und? Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Du weißt wie sie sein kann. Das wird einer dieser Tage an denen sie wegen allem weint. Ich konnte mir nicht das Herz fassen zu sagen, dass wir zum Abendessen ausgehen, also werden wir zweimal essen müssen." Er grinste ein wenig und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass du damit kein Problem haben wirst."

"Ich habe keine Schuhe an!" Blaine zeigte auf seine nackten Füße. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Hey! Willst du damit sagen, dass ich zu viel esse?"

„Da ist genau das, was ich sagen wollte, Blaine." Er grinste den älteren Jungen schelmisch an. „Und du hast Schuhe in deinem Auto."

Selbst Blaine würde zugeben müssen, dass das wahr war. Er hatte fast alles, was man sich vorstellen konnte, in seinem Auto. Er konnte ein ganzes Haus sauber halten – makellos sogar, aber sein Auto war immer ein totales Chaos. Egal wie oft Kurt es säuberte. Und glaub mir, Kurt hatte es oft geputzt, weil Blaine normalerweise immer fuhr. Kurt störte es eigentlich auch nicht, dass Blaine immer fuhr, doch das würde er niemals zugeben.

Blaine versuchte ein letztes Mal zurück ins Haus zu kommen. „Meine Brieftasche."

Kurt hielt sie hoch und lächelte noch immer selbstgefällig. Er kannte Blaine einfach zu gut.

„Gut, gut. Aber wenn mich irgendjemand, der mich kennt, so sieht." Er zeigte auf sein Gesicht mit noch immer gerunzelter Stirn. „Ist das deine Schuld."

„Es sieht gut aus. Komm schon, lass uns gehen. Wir müssen Dinge kaufen."

Blaine hielt an, zog ihn nahe zu sich und sah ihm in die Augen. Es war schwer dem was er sagte irgendeine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, weil Blaine ihm klar machte, wie bezaubernd seine hasellnussbraunen Augen waren und wie sie in diesem Licht grün erschienen. „Vier Stunden. So viel Zeit hast du, Kurt, Okay?"

Vier Stunden? Wie sollte er denn alle Dinge für ihr Apartment in vier Stunden kaufen? Sicher, sie waren schon auf zwei oder drei Shoppingausflügen gewesen. Und sicher, sie hatten die großen Dinge, wie ein Bett zu bestellen, auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben. Aber dennoch. Vier Stunden? Sie mussten noch immer… praktisch alles kaufen, das nicht groß war und bei Bed, Bath and Beyond verkauft wurde. Bisher hatten sie ein bisschen was gekauft – und damit meinte er zwei Schüsseln – Geschirr, einen Zahnputzbecher mit Wasser und Fischen gefüllt, Dinosaurier-förmige Eiswürfelbehälter, und Topflappen. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer was ausgesucht hatte. Die meisten ihrer Shoppinhausflüge waren hauptsächlich für das Kinderzimmer gewesen, das Kurt vor zwei Tagen fertig eingerichtet hatte.

Es hatte drei Tage und Nächte gedauert das Babyzimmer fertig zu stellen, er hatte den Glee Club geschwänzt, um nach der Schule daran zu arbeiten und Blaine und Burt mussten helfen es zeitlos zu gestalten. Natürlich hätte Kurt warten können. Sie zogen erst am achten Juni offiziell um und es war Mitte April, aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, wie viel er schaffen würde, wenn die Verhandlung näher rückte. Das war der Grund, warum er das Kinderzimmer so früh gestrichen hatte. Carole war fast weinend zu Boden gefallen, als sie es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und seitdem die Farbdämpfe verschwunden waren, konnte man sie oft dort in dem weißen Schaukelstuhl sitzen und summen sehen. Sie war komplett zufrieden damit, dass das Kinderzimmer blass-lila war und weiße Möbel hatte. Sie fand es perfekt. Es sah aus als wäre es professionell gemacht worden, aber Kurt war jemand, der seine gesamte Energie in ein jedes Projekt steckte und niemand hatte etwas anderes als perfekt erwartet.

Wenn es zwei Monate gedauert hatte ein Kinderzimmer zu planen und vorzubereiten, wie lange würde es dauern ein ganzes Apartment zu planen und vorbereiten? Blaine, der vor den Abschlussprüfungen und den Osterferien mit Arbeit überhäuft wurde, war keine große Hilfe außer gelegentlich an Samstagen und Sonntagen. Die Einkaufsliste des älteren Jungen, die er im Unterricht erstellt hatte, half nicht viel. Obwohl die Liste gut begonnen hatte (Käfig für Kreacher, wenn wir nicht zu Hause sind, Schüsseln für die Mikrowelle, Besteck) aber zum Ende der Liste hin wurde es mehr zu einer Einkaufsliste für Junk Food, die ein verrücktes Kind machen würde (Dinosaurier Chicken Nuggets, Pizza Rollen und Würstchen im Schlafrock, weil er sich nie entscheiden konnte, Karamell-Bonbons und eine Dinosaurierschablone zum Schneiden von Sandwichs, bitte, wenn ich zu Mittag Sandwichs essen möchte. Aber wenn sie keine Dinosaurierförmige haben, reicht auch eine Herzförmige).

„Vier Stunden, Blaine? Wirklich? Vier Stunden?" Der Jüngere runzelte die Stirn und sah zurück zu ihm. „Du weißt schon wie viel wir noch kaufen müssen, oder? Versuch's mit _alles_."

„Ich bin glücklich mit meinen Eiswürfelbehälter und dem Zahnputzbecher.", sagte Blaine bis er Kurts Blick sah. „Gut. Wir werden sehen wie viel wir in vier Stunden schaffen und dann noch einmal überlegen… aber ich würde gerne etwas von unserem Jahrestag zusammen und nicht in einem Laden verbringen. Ich weiß, dass es schockierend ist das zu hören. Ich hab das Gefühl das unsere gesamte gemeinsame Zeit in letzter Zeit aus Shoppen besteht."

„Okay, okay. Wir werden in ein paar Stunden weiter sehen.", nickte Kurt, weil er wusste, dass sie den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit in Geschäften gewesen waren. Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass er ein Kinderzimmer und ein Apartment gleichzeitig ausstatten musste. Carole und Burt hatten sich wirklich eine schlechte Zeit für diese Schwangerschaft ausgesucht. „Aber das heißt, dass du nicht jedes Mal stehen bleiben kannst, wenn du etwas siehst, das entfernt einem Spielzeug ähnelt und damit spielen darfst. Okay?"

„Aber das ist das Beste an Bed, Bath and Beyond. Sie haben an allen möglichen Stellen Spielzeuge um einen zu beschäftigen - .", begann Blaine zu protestieren, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Um kleine Kinder zu beschäftigen. Nicht große Kinder."

Blaine machte ein ‚hmph' Geräusch und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz von Kurts Auto. „Weißt du was? Für den Kommentar kannst du fahren."

„Möchtest du nicht zuerst deine Schuhe anziehen?"

Ihr erster Jahrestag war sehr gut verlaufen. Nachdem die Jungs Mittag gegessen hatten, hatten sie drei Stunden mit Shoppen für ihr Apartment verbracht. Blaine fand das Shoppen in denselben Geschäften, in die Kurt ihn jeden freien Tag gezogen hatte, nicht so spannend. Eigentlich kannte er das gesamte Mobiliar des Geschäftes schon so genau, dass er eine Karte zeichnen könnte. Aber er mochte es Zeit mit Kurt zu verbringen. So sehr Blaine auch von diesen Geschäften die Nase voll hatte, konnte Kurt nicht genug davon bekommen. Wenn es um das Aussuchen von Dingen ging, hatte Blaine Kurt einfach alles aussuchen lassen, was er wollte, ihm zugestimmt und versichert, dass es toll sei. Es machte das Leben einfacher und interessierte es ihn wirklich was für Geschirr, Vorhänge oder Regale sie haben würden? Nein. Seine Gedanken waren viel zu sehr auf den Frozen-Joghurt fokussiert, den sie danach holen würden.

Dieser Fokus war es, warum er sich, wie Kurt es später nannte, einen Herzinfarkt im Becher holte. Weil er stundenlang überlegte, was er in seinem Joghurt wollte und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, hatte er einfach alles geholt, was er mochte. Schließlich war es ihr Jahrestag. Warum konnte er sich keine besondere Freude machen?

„Wie kann es sein, dass wir uns einen gesunden Snack holen, ein Frozen-Joghurt, und du deinen mit Plätzchen mit Schokostückchen und heißer Karamellsoße, Marshmallows, Butterkeksen und Streusel bestellst?", fragte Kurt, als er sich neben seinen festen Freund setzte. Er versuchte noch immer herauszufinden wie Blaines Becher bis zum Rand gefüllt sein konnte und er dennoch eine ganze Minute vor Kurt fertig war (der nur Frozen-Joghurt mit etwas Schokolade hatte).

Blaine blinzelte Kurt zu, den Löffel halb im Mund. „Naja… so lange es gesund ist, brauche ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Es ist nicht gesund wenn du… weißt du was? Nicht so wichtig." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf, lächelte aber. Blaine war wirklich ein großes Kind. Es war icht nur das Eis. Kurt schlief am Wochenende lange und kam oft hinunter, um Finn und Blaine auf der Couch zu finden, große Schüsseln voller Cornflakes auf ihren Schößen und Cartoons ansehend. Wenn Finn zu Hause war, würden sie immer unten Cartoons schauen. Um ehrlich zu sein, mochte er es irgendwie, wenn sie ihn „zwangen" sich zwischen sie zu setzen, an Blaine gekuschelt und fernsahen bis Burt nach unten kam und ihnen sagte, dass sie sich altersgemäß verhalten sollten. (Was absolut verrückt war, weil Burt sich selbst eine Schüssel Cornflakes machen und sich zu ihnen setzen würde und so lange bei ihnen blieb, bis Carole um zwei nach Hause kam, sie alle vier anstarrte und den Fernseher ausschaltete. Das war allerdings eine andere Geschichte).

Der ältere Junge zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und nahm sich einen Löffel von seinem „Joghurt".

„Blaine… sind das Fruit Loops?" Kurt nahm sich seinen Becher und untersuchte ihn von nahem. Oh mein Gott. Er wird sterben bevor er dreißig wird, wenn er so weiter macht, dachte er, als er die Zutaten mit großen Augen ansah. Es bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen vom bloßen hinsehen. „Und Oreos? Und Schokokuchenstückchen auch? Oh mein Gott, ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, wie du all das genommen hast! Wie hast du es geschafft einen gesunden Snack in… in so einen Herzinfarktbecher verwandeln?"

„Hey, ich wollte mir auch noch Gummiwürmer nehmen, aber ich hab's nicht getan." Blaine riss seinen Becher zurück, nahm einen Bissen und sagte mit halb vollem Mund. „Deiner ist langweilig. Du bist bloß eifersüchtig weil meiner so lecker ist."

„Deiner sieht aus, als ob ein Fünfjähriger auf alles gezeigt hätte, dass er kennt.", antwortete Kurt kopfschüttelnd. „Und meiner ist Schokolade-Himbeere mit heißer Karamell Soße. Wieso ist das langweilig? Es ist klassisch."

„Ich hätte lieber einen Herzinfarktbecher als einen Klassischen.", war alles was Blaine sagte bevor er seinen Mund mit einem so großen Bissen füllte, dass selbst er nicht gleichzeitig reden und kauen konnte. Das war relativ eindrucksvoll, wenn man bedachte wie oft Kurt ihn mit vollem Mund hatte reden sehen.

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht warum ich mich von dir angezogen fühle, Blaine." Es war wahr. Er setze sich oft hin und dachte darüber nach, aber er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es einfach Dinge gab, die man nicht erklären konnte. Und so kindisch und unanständig Blaine auch manchmal sein konnte, liebte er ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen auch nur einen Tag ohne ihn zu verbringen. Es würde eine Umstellung sein mit Blaine alleine in einem Haus zu leben, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich verschiedene Zeitpläne haben würden. Es tat ihm fast im Herzen weh, dass er wusste, dass das College und die Arbeit zwischen ihnen sein würden.

Er wollte einfach all diesen Mist überfliegen und zu dem Zeitpunkt springen, an dem Kurts Modelabel so gut laufen würde, dass er ganze Monate frei nehmen konnte, wenn Blaine als Anwalt gut genug wäre, dass er sich frei nehmen könnte, wann immer er wollte und das sie einfach leben konnten. Alleine leben oder vielleicht mit Kindern. Egal wie, sie würden eine Familie sein. Kurt wollte dafür allerdings nicht arbeiten. Er wollte, dass es einfach passierte. Leider funktionierte das Leben nicht so.

„Du siehst mich noch immer im Blazer.", sagte Blaine fröhlich, nachdem er den letzten Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte und unterbrach Kurts Gedanken. „Ich bin ein wenig deprimiert, dass wir sie beim Abschluss abgeben mussten."

„Nein. Nach Rachels Party habe ich dich nur in diesem Cardigan gesehen. Ganz nebenbei wo ist er? Ich habe ihn seit ungefähr einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen."

Blaine machte einen lustigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wes hat ihn ruiniert. Er hat Kool-Aid darauf verschüttet. Eigentlich hat er lila Kool-Aid auf seinem Buch verschüttet und das mit meinem Cardigan aufgewischt. Ich war auch sehr traurig. Es war mein Lieblingscardigan."

„Ich mag den Grünen am Liebsten.", sagte Kurt fröhlich. „Und die schwarz-weiß gestreifte Weste. Oh, und die blaue. Du hast viele… Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das vor dem Abendessen isst, Blaine. Du wirst es niemals aufessen können."

„Machst du Witze? Mein Magen ist wie ein schwarzes Loch, wenn es um süße Dinge und Fast Food geht!" Er stand eifrig auf und streckte ihm seine Hand hin.

„Vergiss nicht, dass Carole auch noch Abendessen macht.", warnte Kurt, nahm seine Hand und stand auf. „Sie wird weinen, weil du es nicht magst, wenn du nicht alles aufisst. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen ins Breadstixx, da es das einzige Lokal ist, auf das wir uns einigen können. Das und das Lima Bean, aber das ist zu weit weg. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum das Lima Bean nicht in Lima ist."

„Es war in Lima, aber die Besitzer sind umgezogen und haben es in der Nähe ihres neuen Hauses neu eröffnet.", sagte Blaine gescheit und nickte. „Vor dreißig Jahren."

„Wie kannst du nur alles wissen?" Kurt navigierte ihn zur Tür und hielt sie auf.

„Weil ich viel lese. Eigentlich… hat es mich wirklich gestört und deshalb habe ich nachgesehen.", sagte er und hob seinen Zeigefinger auf die Art, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich selbst korrigierte.

„Das hat dich gestört. Dich stören die komischsten Dinge, Blaine.", schnaubte er. „Komm schon, wirst du den ganzen Tag in der Tür stehen bleiben?"

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich ja sage?", grinste sein Freund.

„Ich würde dich hier lassen, weil ich Hunger habe.", antworte Kurt fröhlich, was Blaine dazu brachte seine Stirn zu runzeln und einen beleidigten Ausdruck zu fälschen. „Komm schon, Blaine. Du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass er Zeit mit mir zu Hause verbringen möchte. Was heißt, dass du wahrscheinlich denkst, dass wir heute irgendwann Sex haben werden."

„Tu ich nicht.", murmelte Blaine, vermied aber Augenkontakt mit dem größeren Jungen, als er schließlich die Tür verließ.

Kurt joggte um mitzuhalten und wisperte dann in sein Ohr: „Du bist so süchtig nach meinem Körper." Blaine wurde sofort rot und murmelte stumm, was Kurt schelmisch grinsen ließ. „Bist du nicht? Hmm?"

„Hör auf, Kurt.", murmelte er schließlich.

„_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_ – .", begann er zu singen, als sie das Auto erreichten.

"Was hast du dir angesehen?", schrie Blaine und seine haselnussbraunen Augen verdoppelten ihre Größe. Er wurde blass und starrte seinen Freund schockiert an.

„Oh, ich hab nichts angesehen!", strahlte Kurt. „Wes hat mich gestern Abend angerufen, als du Vorlesungen hattest und wir haben geredet."

„Ich mag die Freundschaft nicht, die sich zwischen euch entwickelt. Du bist nicht erwachsen genug um zu ignorieren was er sagt."

„Du warst betrunken und hast Thad mit ‚Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' verführt!"

„Er ist nicht schwul!"

„Ja, ist er! Und du bist einfach zu ihm gegangen, auf ihn gekrabbelt, hast ihm praktisch einen Lap Dance gegeben und ihn verführt! Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum er so besessen von dir war. Nun, deshalb. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass du ihn ebenfalls magst… Warte, gibt es ein Video davon?"

„Nein.", sagte Blaine zu schnell. „Absolut kein Video."

Kurt ging zur Fahrerseite und zerrte sein Handy heraus.

„_Wem schreibst du?"_

„Wesley. Ich muss das Video sehen."

„Wesley hat es nicht.", sagte Blaine glücklich und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Nun, wer hat es? Wesley wird es wissen…" Er wartete einige Sekunden und griff dann in Blaines Hosentasche.

„Oh mein Gott, Kurt, was tust du da?", quietschte Blaine und versuchte sich los zu winden.

„Trents Handynummer aus deinem Handy bekommen.", sagte er einfach amüsiert. Es passierte nicht oft, dass Blaine versuchte sich wegzubewegen, wenn Kurts Hände unterhalb seines Bauches waren. Schließlich zog er das Handy heraus. Blaine beugte sich über ihn und versuchte es zu bekommen, aber es war nutzlos. Die paar extra Zentimeter halfen als sie beide irgendwie halb auf dem Rücksitz des Autos landeten und Kurt seinen Arm so weit wie möglich ausgestreckt hatte. „Blaine, nein! Geh weg, du verrückter Narr!"

„Gibmirmeinhandy!", knurrte Blaine. „Ich werd dich kitzeln! Ich werd dich kitzeln, Kurt!"

„Wag es ja nicht, Blaine Anderson. Ich werd dich treten!", quietschte Kurt und versuchte nun auf den Rücksitz zu kommen. Es funktionierte allerdings nicht. Während er Blaines Handy ganz fest hielt, rutschten Blaines Hände unter sein Oberteil und begannen seine Seiten zu kitzeln. „Oh Gott, Blaine, Nein! Nein!", schrie er lachend und zog so gewaltsam, dass es ihn vor einigen Monaten vor Schmerzen hätte aufschreien lassen. „_Hör auf damit, hör auf! Neeein!"_

„Lass das Handy fallen, Kurt!"

„_N-N-Niemals_!"

Blaine kitzelte ihn weiter und wartete darauf, dass er so sehr lachen würde, dass er nicht bemerken würde, wie er nach seinem Handy greifen würde. „Okay. Ich hatte gerade ganz viel Zucker. Meine Energie wird für einige Zeit reichen."

„Oh Gott.", wimmerte Kurt kichernd. „Es tut weh!"

„Nein, das tut es nicht. So sehr lachst du noch nicht. Du solltest dich schämen mir vor zu machen, dass du Schmerzen vom Kitzeln hast. Deine Verletzung zu deinem Vorteil zu benutzen. Was für ein Mensch bist du?"

„Es tut mir Leid! Es tut nicht weh! Es tut nicht weeeeh! Hööööör auf!", kicherte Kurt. „Höööör auf! Ich kann nicht mehr atmen! Blaine, hör auf!"

„Lass es fallen!"

„Nein!"

Kurt griff nach hinten und schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf, überraschte ihn und kletterte dann auf den Rücksitz. „Bleib wo du bist!"

„Du kriegst diese Nummer nicht! Gib mir mein Handy!", fragte Blaine und bewegte sich um ebenfalls um auf den Rücksitz zu klettern.

„Du kannst nicht mit den Schuhen auf meine Sitze!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft.

Blaine grinste. „Du kriegst diese Nummer nicht. Und ich bin außerdem gestern in Schlamm getreten. Er ist an meinen Schuhsohlen getrocknet."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich. Oh zur Hölle nein. Nicht auf seinen Sitzen. Seine teuren Sitze. Seine teuren einwandfreien Sitze. „Du lügst.", sagte er und versuchte überzeugt zu klingen.

„Bist du dir da sicher, Kurt?"

„Blaine, nicht!", quietschte er.

„Gib mir mein Handy."

„A-aber Blaine – .", wimmerte er. Er wollte das Video _wirklich_ sehen. Er verstand nicht, warum Blaine ihm nicht erzählt hatte, warum er verhaftet wurde oder was mit engen Röhrenjeans gemeint war. Und nun konnte er das Video in dem Blaine Thad verführte, nicht sehen? Das war unfair.

„Handy." Blaine streckte seine Hand aus.

„Nein!", sagte Kurt stur und drückte es an seine Brust.

„Weißt du es könnte auch ein Hundehaufen gewesen sein." Sein Freund legte seinen Kopf nachdenklich schief.

„Nimm es!", quietschte Kurt und schmiss ihm das Handy an den Kopf. „Und nimm jetzt sofort deine Schuhe aus meinem Auto!"

„Hey nein – OH MEIN GOTT!"

„Öffne die Tür.", sagte Rachel Berry durch das Fenster.

„Ja, obwohl es süß ist euch beim Spielen wie räuberische Löwen zuzusehen, haben wir Dinge über die wir reden müssen.", sagte Mercedes Jones.

„Ernste Dinge.", fügte Tina Cohen-Chang hinzu.

Blaine sah Kurt an, bevor er die Autotür öffnete. Mercedes setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und Rachel und Tina setzen sich, nachdem Kurt die Hintertür geöffnet hatte, nach hinten. „Wenn es hier um ein Duett mit dir geht, Rachel, ist die Antwort noch immer nein.", antwortete Blaine.

„Das, Blaine Warbler, ist wichtiger, als ein Duett mit dir. Außerdem hat Kurt mir gedroht mir die Freundschaft zu kündigen, wenn ich dich weiterhin danach frage. Ich habe es verkraftet. Sam ist eh größer, als du und das lässt uns bezaubernd auf der Bühne aussehen. Plus, deine Stimme wird etwas gewöhnlich.", sagte Rachel abfällig und winkte ab.

„Entschuldige mich? Meine Stimme ist nicht gewöhnlich, Rachel Berry. Ohne Brittanys und Mikes Tanz und Santanas Solo hätten die Warblers letztes Jahr die Sectionals gewonnen und du hättest es nicht einmal bis zu den Nationals geschafft. Die du, ganz nebenbei, verloren hast.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Ich denke Finn würde es nicht mögen, wie du mit mir gesprochen hast. Weißt du was? Du magst mich. Du tust es. Wir hatten ein wirklich tolles Date, Blaine. Die Chemie stimmte. Ich denke, dass du Angst hast, dass du, wenn wir Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, noch mehr sexuelle Anziehung zu mir entwickeln würdest. Sein wir mal ehrlich. Ich bin auf viele Weisen wie dein Freund und ich bin ein Mädchen. Wenn du den einfachen Ausweg haben wolltest, wäre ich der perfekte Ersatz. Und ich wollte schon immer leicht Eurasisch aussehende Babys."

„Rachel!", schnappten Kurt und Blaine gemeinsam nach Luft.

Rachel kümmerte das allerdings nicht und sie fuhr fort. „Es ist okay, wenn du an mir interessiert bist, Blaine. Es ist nichts falsch daran, bisexuell zu sein, ganz im Gegensatz dazu was Kurt gesagt hat. In der Tat sind es heute die meisten Menschen. Es ist wie das neue hetero. Besonders für junge Leute. Und viele ‚schwule' Leute entscheiden nach dem College eh, dass sie hetero sind. Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht an dir interessiert bin, weil ich Kurts Bruder liebe. Er ist mehr Mann, als du es je sein wirst und er hat keine Angst seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Also ruf mich bitte nicht an wenn du nach dem College entscheidest, dass du nicht schwul bist."

„Hätte diese Aussage noch beleidigender sein können?", fragte Tina sich laut mit geweiteten Augen.

Blaine öffnete einige Male seinen Mund, seine Augen blitzten wütend. Er sah Kurt mit einem Blick an, der eine ganz klare Aussage hatte. _Ich. Hasse. Sie_. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt, konnte er ihn nicht einmal dafür verurteilen. Er konnte nicht ausdrücken, wie wütend ihn diese Aussage machte. Bisexualität ist die neue Heterosexualität? Schwule Leute, die ihre Meinung nach dem College änderten? Ihre Väter sind schwul! Wie konnte sie so denken? Und er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, dass sie gesagt hatte „Finn würde seine wahren Gefühle zeigen." Finn war vier Monate lang mit einem Mädchen zusammen gewesen, das er nicht einmal mochte, während er Rachel nachschmachtete. Sicher, er hatte schließlich das richtige getan. Aber es war nicht so lange her, dass er das falsche getan hatte, also war Kurt sich sicher, dass sie Finn überschätzte.

Schließlich schien Blaine eine Antwort gefunden zu haben. Er öffnete seinen Mund und erwiderte: „Richtig. Ich schlafe in einem Bett mit Kurt Hummel, während ich eigentlich dir hinterher schmachte, Rachel Berry, die weltgrößte Aufmerksamkeitshure"

„Oh Junge.", stöhnte Mercedes kopfschüttelnd.

„Meinst du, es wird ein Diva Off geben?", sagte Tina, nicht in der Lage die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. „Das wäre wunderbar. Wir werden uns daran erinnern."

Mercedes seufzte und entschied die Diskussion wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück zu führen, bevor es noch schlimmer werden würde. „Kurt, wir müssen über etwas sehr wichtiges mit dir reden. Du – ."

Rachel unterbrach sie. „Du wirst nicht zum Abschlussball gehen? Du denkst, dass du so etwas einfach nach Glee verkünden und dann davon fahren kannst? Nun, das kannst du nicht!"

„Und ihr… habt mich bis zu einem Parkplatz verfolgt um mir zu erzählen, dass ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich nicht zum Ball gehe und dann wegfahre, _weil_?", fragte Kurt langsam. Er sagte mit süßer Stimme, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck bewies, dass es sehr sarkastisch war. „Ihr verfolgt mich und beleidigt dann nicht nur meinen Freund, der mich liebt und nicht dich, sondern praktisch jeden schwulen Teenager im College oder noch Jüngere?"

„Das ist eine Ball-Intervention, Kurt Hummel. Du gehst zum Abschlussball", antwortete sie.

„Ich weigere mich an einer Intervention teilzunehmen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr Mädels so deprimiert seid. Ich habe es Rachel und Mercedes vor Monaten bei einem Mädchenabend erzählt und Tina, du scheinst dich nicht wirklich für den Abschlussball zu interessieren."

Rachel drehte sich zu ihm um, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf fokussiert gewesen war, dass sie Blaine mit ihren Blicken erdolchte. „Kurt, du kannst mir nicht meine Chance auf ein perfektes Familienfoto ruinieren. Ich, Finn, du und Blaine alle in Abendkleidung. Wir können es eines Tages unseren Kindern zeigen, Kurt. Wäre das nicht das perfekte Foto?" Sie seufzte verträumt und verengte ihre Augen. „Nein. Du nimmst mir das nicht weg. Du gehst zum Ball."

„Ich dachte es ginge hier darum, wie sehr Kurt es mag sich für Events wie den Abschlussball schick zu machen und wie sehr er es bereuen würde, nicht zu gehen.", sagte Mercedes scharf und starrte in Rachels Richtung. „Baby, du musst mit uns zum Ball gehen. Ich weiß was letztes Jahr passiert ist, war scheiße, aber du kannst dich davon nicht verängstigen lassen und nicht hingehen. Du musst den Kindern, die dich als Ballkönigin gewählt und dich verprügelt haben, zeigen, dass dich das nicht interessiert. Was wenn du es bereuen wirst, nicht gegangen zu sein?"

„Ich bin nicht verängstigt. Es hat nichts mit diesen Jungs oder diesem abscheulichen Diadem, das ich verstaut habe, zu tun.", sagte Kurt einfach und sehr ernst. „Ich möchte dieses Jahr einfach nicht zum Ball gehen. Ich meine ich bin bereits Abschlussballkönigin geworden. Was gibt es dort sonst noch für mich zu tun?" Er lächelte Mercedes an. „Es wird mir gut gehen, 'Cedes. Ich verspreche es. Ich habe keine Angst zu gehen oder so. Ich möchte einfach nicht. Ich denke, dass eine Ballerfahrung genug für mich ist."

„Aber der Ball, das bist einfach du, Kurt.", sagte Tina. „Du sahst selbst in der Sporthalle schick angezogen aus."

„Komm schon, Kurt."

„Du musst gehen."

„Kurt – ."

„_Die Fotos!"_

Kurt biss seine Zähne zusammen und begann seine Geduld zu verlieren. Er wusste, dass sie gute Absichten hatten, doch er wollte wirklich nicht zum Abschlussball gehen. Er hatte keine Angst. Er stand nicht stundenlang im Flur und starrte die Ball-Plakate an, sich wünschend dass er gehen könnte, so wie in seinem ersten und zweiten Jahr. Eigentlich war er sogar froh, dass er nicht gehen musste. CSI: Gymnasium als Ballthema? Uh, nein. Was, würden sie Figgins töten und man durfte den Ball nicht verlassen, bis man die Leiche gefunden hatte? Danke, aber nein danke. Kurt würde viel lieber mit Blaine nach Columbus zur ‚Cheesecake Factory' fahren, so wie sie es geplant hatten. Sie planten sogar zur CCAD zu gehen um sich umzusehen, während sie in Columbus waren, wenn sie früh genug ankämen und sie finden könnten. Sie würden eine tolle Zeit zusammen haben. Er hatte seine langsamen Tänze mit seinem festen Freund bei seinem letzten Ball bekommen. Er hatte sein Abschlussballfoto neben seinem Bett an der Wand hängen und ein weiteres größeres neben Finns im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte noch immer seine Eintrittskarte und sein Diadem. Er hatte die Erfahrung, die gesamte Erfahrung gemacht und wollte es nicht noch einmal tun.

„Okay." Er hob seine Stimme. Die Mädchen sahen erst triumphierend aus, da sie dachten, dass er zugestimmt hatte zu gehen, aber das dauerte nicht lange. „Ich gehe nicht zum Ball. Ich will nicht hingehen. Ich hab letztes Mal das beschissene Essen gegessen, ich bin in einer engen Turnhalle mit unserer gesamten Oberstufe geblieben, ich habe einen wunderbaren Kilt getragen, ich habe $40 für den Eintritt verschwendet, ich hatte einige gute Tänze und ich hab überhaupt kein Interesse an dem Ball. Okay? Ich hab keine Angst. Ich werde es nicht bereuen nicht zu gehen. Ich möchte einfach nicht gehen. Wenn irgendjemand ein Problem damit hat, interessiert es mich nicht. Ich werde euch helfen bezaubernde Kleider auszusuchen, ich werde mir eure Facebookfotos ansehen und über hässliche Anzüge und Kleider lachen, ich werde mir alle eure Geschichten anhören. Aber ich werde nicht gehen. Blaine und ich fahren nach Columbus und werden eine exzellente Zeit zusammen haben. Es wird besser sein, weil wir keine verschwitzten Jungs riechen werden, die nicht wissen, wie man anständig badet und verschwitzte Mädchen, die sich selbst in billigem Parfüm tränken. Am nächsten Tag fahre ich mit ihm nach Kentucky damit er sich früh am Morgen für Kurse einzutragen. Also werde ich nicht gehen."

„Aber – ."

„Rachel Berry, halt den Mund! Was interessiert es dich, solange Finn geht?"

„Bist du – ."

„Ja, Tina, ich bin mir sicher."

„Aber – ."

„Ihr könnt meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ihr könnt so aufgebracht sein, wie ihr wollt. Aber ich werde nicht gehen.", sagte Kurt mit ernster Stimme und einem definitiven Ton von Endgültigkeit.

„Kurt – ."

„Das sollte unser Jahrestag sein! Wir wollten Essen gehen und ihr ruiniert alles! Ich will nicht zum Ball, Rachel! Und denk nicht, dass du später zurückkommen kannst, um zu versuchen Blaine einzureden mich zu überzeugen, weil ich weiß, dass dir das durch den Kopf geht! Ich will nicht zum Abschlussball gehen! _Ich will nicht zum Ball gehen!_ Okay? Carole wird bald ein Baby bekommen, ich muss bald zu einer Verhandlung und die Leute sehen, die mich fast umgebracht haben, Mr. Schue gefällt es nicht, dass ich nicht mit euch allen zu den Nationals fahren will! Ich versuche mit Blaine aus meinem Haus auszuziehen und Finn futtert alle guten Sachen aus unserem Kühlschrank auf! Ich weiß, dass die Hälfte davon nichts mit dem Ball zu tun hat, aber ich will nicht hingehen!", schrie Kurt plötzlich. Sein Geduldsfaden war gerissen. Er holte tief Luft.

„Schaut, Mädels.", seufzte Blaine. „Was Kurt zu sagen versucht, ist, dass momentan einige stressige Dinge gleichzeitig passieren und der Ball würde nur noch mehr Stress hinzufügen. Deshalb werden wir etwas unternehmen, was nicht so stressig ist. Er muss sich entspannen und nicht noch mehr zu seinen Problemen hinzufügen. Wenn Kurt nicht zum Ball gehen will, solltet ihr ihn sich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen lassen. Wir alle wissen, dass er gehen würde, wenn er es wollte. Kurt lässt sich nicht von Leuten davon abhalten, etwas zu tun, was er liebt."

„Jetzt fühle ich mich schlecht. Du hast uns das an ihrem Jahrestag tun lassen?", murmelte Tina und sah Rachel ungläubig an. „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wären sie seit fünf Jahren zusammen oder so." Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah Kurt an. „Gut. Wenn du dich wirklich dazu entscheidest mir meine Familienfotos zu verweigern, werde ich – ."

„Komm, Miss Die-Ganze-Welt-Dreht-Sich-Um-Mich." Mercedes stieg aus dem Auto und zog Rachel gewaltsam hinaus, als Kurt seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, dass definitiv etwas sein würde, dass niemand unter fünfzehn sich anhören sollte. „Kurt, Baby, genieß den heutigen Tag und ruf mich heute Abend an. Es klingt als bräuchtest du ein Telefonat. Wir werden uns America's Next Top Model ansehen und während der Werbepausen reden, okay?"

„Okay.", murmelte Kurt.

„Ich hoffe wir haben dir nicht wirklich den Tag ruiniert, Kurt." Tina tätschelte seine Hand und stieg aus. Die Mädchen winkten zum Abschied (Nun, Rachel winkte nicht und fuhr fort über die perfekten Familienfotos zu reden) und stiegen wieder in Rachels winziges Auto.

Kurt behielt seinen Platz am Rücksitz, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage…", murmelte Blaine. „Möchtest du Trents Handynummer?"

„Ja.", murmelte Kurt zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster in Richtung Rachel.

„Gut. Ich werd dir heute Abend das Video besorgen, wenn du wieder herkommst."

„Ich will einfach ein paar Minuten irrational schmollen." Kurt zog seine Füße unter sich, legte den Kopf gegen die Autoscheibe und saß stumm dort.

Blaine, noch immer auf dem Beifahrersitz, lehnte ebenfalls seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe. Er blinzelte zu Kurt, da Kurt auf der hinteren Bank in der anderen Ecke saß und er ihn so anschauen konnte. „Ich dachte diese Probleme würden dich momentan nicht beschäftigen.", sagte er sanft.

„Das haben sie auch nicht, bevor ich angefangen habe, alle stressigen Dinge aufzuzählen." Kurt setzte sich wieder auf.

Sein Freund tat dasselbe und sah Kurt von vorne aus an. „Du wusstest, dass Rachel etwas versuchen würde, nachdem sie so ruhig reagiert hat, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht mit ihnen zu den Nationals fahren würdest. Das hast du selber gesagt."

„Ich mag einfach meine Blase, in der ich mit dir alleine bin und ich alles andere vergessen kann, okay? Wenn ich sitzen und über die Verhandlung nachdenken würde, würde ich verrückt werden. Sie laufen momentan irgendwo herum, Blaine. Sie könnten genau hier sein!" Er zeigte auf die Tür des Frozen-Joghurt-Geschäfts. „Sie könnten überall sein."

Blaine stieg aus dem Auto, öffnete die hintere Tür und krabbelte zu ihm hinein. „Ich weiß."

„Ich will einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Du magst es nicht über deine Eltern nach zu denken? Nun, ich mag es nicht hierüber nachzudenken." Er gestikulierte mit den Händen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich möchte heute nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich möchte heute nicht darüber nachdenken. Verdammte Rachel."

„Kurt, du hast irgendwann darüber nachgedacht." Blaine sah ihn verständnisvoll an.

Er kaute besorgt auf seinen Fingernägeln. „Ich möchte, dass es weggeht. Das ist alles. Ich möchte dass es… Ich möchte… Ich möchte einen Abschluss. Ich möchte w-wirklich einen Abschluss, Blaine." Nein. Er würde sich nicht aufregen. Nicht heute. Heute sollte ein guter Tag werden, ihr Tag. Sie waren seit einem Jahr zusammen, sie hatten so viel durchgemacht und sie liebten einander. Er liebte Blaine, Blaine liebte ihn und nichts anderes sollte heute zählen.

„Du wirst sie bekommen, mein Liebster. Ich verspreche es." Blaine griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Da war es wieder, Blaine nahm seine Hand und alle Probleme schienen kleiner zu werden, ein wenig leichter handzuhaben. „Am siebten Juni werden wir zum Gericht gehen und sie werden sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast gewonnen, Kurt. Sie haben versucht dich zu brechen und du hast sie nicht gewinnen lassen. Du wirst sehen, wie sie für das, was sie dir und den anderen angetan haben, ins Gefängnis gehen. Und dann wirst du damit abschließen können."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass mir das einen Abschluss geben wird?", fragte er leise und sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Ja.", sagte Blaine sicher. „Ganz sicher. Jetzt werden wir uns auf die vorderen Sitze setzen, ein tolles Abendessen im Breadstixx essen, Carole und Burt Dessert mitbringen, das Essen, das Carole für uns gekocht hat, essen, dann werden wir das neue Zeug sortieren, weil ich weiß, dass du das unbedingt willst und dann werden wir uns hinlegen und einfach nur zusammen sein. Okay? Wen interessiert der dumme Ball? Die ‚Cheesecake Factory' in Columbus wird so viel besser sein. Und wir werden sogar Käsekuchen mit nach Hause bringen. Plural. Klingt das gut?"

„Und dick-machend.", murmelte Kurt, aber seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Okay, ich bin fertig damit. Ich denke, es klingt wie das fantastische Ende unseres ersten Jahrestages, Blaine Anderson."

„Stell dir bloß unseren nächsten Jahrestag vor." Blaine strahlte ihn an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dann deutlich mehr Sex geben wird. Du etwa nicht?"

_"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on—."_

„Das habe ich mir jetzt selber eingebrockt, oder?"

Danke für die Reviews!

Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen ein paar eurer Reviews für die Originalautorin übersetzt. Jetzt habe ich Antworten auf einige bekommen. Wenn ihr euch bei ihr bedanken wollt, schriebt doch einfach noch ein Review und ich übersetze es ihr.

[style type="italic"]_Zeldaisi__am 08.03.2012 - 12:51 zu Kapitel 20 • _

_Wow dieses Kapitel enthält wirklich ne Menge Emotionen...  
>Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, dass Burt früher so fies war... glaubst du in Amerika ist es wirklich so schlimm mit homosexuellen? Ich kann nicht wirklich beurteilen, wie es in Deutschland ist, aber dass es so schlimm ist, wie es bei Glee gezeigt wird, oder in Geschichte vorkommt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.<br>Zwar sagen viele aus meiner Klasse (was mich tierisch aufregt -.-) immer: "Bist du schwul?" oder so ein Kram, wenn sie jemanden beleidigen wollen, aber ich denke wenn wirklich jemand schwules, oder lesbisches kommt, werden sie nicht so fies sein, oder?  
>Ich kenne niemanden homosexuellen, aber die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, würden ihnen nichts antun oder schlecht von ihnen reden.<br>Und bei Mädchen ist es ja oft auch so, dass sie Schwule "niedlich" finden oder so :D  
>Naja... ich glaube, ich mag Kurt lieber, weil er irgendwie mehr Stil hat... also bei Glee.<br>Oder so wie du sagtest, weil Kurt länger schon bei Glee ist. Kurt war auch schon vorher mein Lieblingscharakter. Naja weiß nicht..._

_liebe Grüße,  
>Isa 3 :) <em>[/style]

Isa-

Hallo! Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis ich geantwortet habe. In America ist es nicht IMMER so schlimm wie in der Show oder der FF. Aber diese Dinge passieren jeden Tag. Nicht jeder verhält sich schulen Leuten gegenüber so, aber es gibt welche, die es tun. Zum Beispiel bin ich selber homosexuell. Ich wurde regelmäßig „**" genannt und gegen Spinde oder Wände geschubst. Ich kannte einen Jungen, der so depressiv war, dass er sich wirklich selber erhängt hat – und du kannst dir vorstellen wie deprimierend es für mich war zu sehen wie Dave versucht hat es zu tun, da es einige Erinnerung zurück gebracht hat. Homosexuelle Teenager bringen sich immer wieder wegen der Belästigung und dem Missbrauch um. Es ist nicht mehr so häufig wie es mal war, aber homosexuelle Leute werden manchmal vergewaltigt und verprügelt oder vergewaltigt und umgebracht um ihnen „eine Lektion zu erteilen". Ich weiß nicht wie es in Deutschland mit Rassen/Hautfarben ist, aber es ist in den Staaten wie Rassismus. Nicht jeder hasst „Mexikaner" oder „Schwarze", aber es gibt einige die es tun und sie nur wegen ihrer Hautfarbe anders behandeln. Es wird besser, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es noch immer täglich passiert. Es wird in der Show nicht übertrieben. Wenn überhaupt sollte die Show MEHR ins Detail gehen was passieren kann, aber man kann nicht alles im Fernseh zeigen.

Das Gebiet spielt dabei auch eine große Rolle. An manchen Orten ist es höchst verpönt, aber an manchen Orten wie z.B. New York oder Florida oder Kalifornien interessiert es die Leute einfach nicht. Also kann es je nach Ort variieren und je nach dem wen man fragt. Auch die Generationen spielen eine Rolle. Zum Beispiel gibt es jetzt weniger Hass gegen homosexuelle, weil jüngere Leute viel toleranter sind. Es ist am wahrscheinlichste von älteren Leuten beleidigt zu werden als von einem jungen. Aber insgesamt geht es wieder darum wen du fragst und wo du lebst.

Es gibt auch hier viele Mädchen, die schwule Jungs niedlich finden. Ich bin eine von ihnen, aber das kann auch davon kommen, dass ich selber homosexuell bin! Aber selbst wenn es viele Mädchen gibt, die es süß finden, gibt es noch immer dumme Menschen, die es mögen Idioten zu sein und homosexuelle Menschen schlecht zu behandeln. Ich hoffe das hilft. Und noch einmal, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe zu antworten.

[style type="italic"]_SakuraHyuga__am 14.03.2012 - 00:28 zu Kapitel 21 • _

_gott das Kapitel ist zu niedlich  
>erst Kurt kindliches Verhalten wegen seinen Tanten, aber niedlich kindlich<br>und dann Blaines niedlich kindliche Verhalten mit Keksen  
>und was den sex angeht xD<br>ich mag die zwei polizisten aus dem nächsten Kapitel jetzt schon nicht.  
>lg^^ <em>[/style]

Vielen Dank! Ich liebe Kurst Beziehung zu seinen Tanten. Und ich habe die Idee mit den Teddy Grahams aus einer Werbung, die in den Staaten läuft. Es ist ein kleiner Junge, der seine Teddy Grahams „rettet" und sie dann isst. Es ist so niedlich!

[style type="italic"]_-Nadi-__am 14.03.2012 - 00:09 zu Kapitel 21 • _

_haha wie kindisch blaine einfahc is xDD  
>gott ist das niedlich<br>wie er die teddys tötet..  
>*lacht*<br>XDD das hät ich gern als film xD  
>und... haben die beiden jetzt endlich sex?<br>und die wichtigste frage... wird der beschrieben? O_O..  
>x_x ich glaub ich fühl mich wie blaine xDD haha "ich fühl mit dir bruder" sexentzug xD der arme xD<br>haha wie er kurt quält xD  
>sehr geil shcnell weiter bitte :D <em>[/style]

Ich denke nicht, dass ich damit klarkommen würde es als Film zu sehen! Leider habe ich noch keine Sexszene geschrieben. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl solche Szenen zu schreiben, aber ich denke, dass ich irgendwann am Ende des nächsten Teils etwas schreiben muss, also hab einfach Geduld!

[style type="italic"]_geertjekind__am 08.03.2012 - 20:42 zu Kapitel 20 • _

_hey. bin jetzt erst dazu gestoßen. ich hab schon gestern angefangen, die story zu lesen, das alles in einem rutsch ist ein ganz schöner brocken. aber ich bin begeistert! dein schreibstil ist wirklich packend und ich musste an einigen stellen sogar weinen, auch wenn das nicht mein ding ist, das mit dem weinen ;)  
>mach bitte unbedingt weiter, sonst sterbe ich.<br>lg, geertjekind _[/style]

Erstens… es tut mir Leid, dass du geweint hast! Es lässt mich mich immer schlecht fühlen wenn meine Leser weinen. Zweitens, du hast so schnell so viel gelesen? Heiliger Strohsack. Du liest schnell. Ich bin froh, dass dir die Story gefällt… und bitte sterbe nicht. Es kommt so, so viel mehr!

[style type="italic"]_Anno1701__  
><em>_2/12/12 . chapter 16_

_So ein cooles Kapitel! Hoffe mal das nächste kommt bald! Habe ne anstrengende Woche vor mir, da sind Fan Fictions immer gut um sich aufzuheitern. Außer es gibt Streit oder Trennung oder so was..._ [/style]

Ich hoffe deine anstrengende Woche ging schnell vorüber. Und ich bin froh, dass es dir hilft dich aufzumuntern wenn du traurig bist. Hoffentlich wird die Story es weiterhin!

Claudiavonberchefeldt

Danke! Zum Glück habe ich auf der anderen Seite auf der ich es veröffentlicht habe ein paar mehr Reviews. Denn ich liebe diese Story auch wirklich auch wenn es wirklich manchmal ganz schön viel Arbeit ist.

Zeldaisi

Danke! Ich hoffe dass du trotz allem mit deiner Wahl zufrieden warst?

Anno1701

Danke! Es macht mich wirklich glücklich auch hier zumindest einen regelmäßigen Reviewer zu haben!

Forgotten dreams

Danke! Der Zahnputzbecher wird eine größere Rolle spielen als man erwarten würde.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann die Verhandlung. Mal sehen ob die Typen bekommen was sie verdienen.

Was die Drabbles betrifft, wird es immer dann ein neues Drabble geben, wenn ich hier zu einem Kapitel 6 Reviews bekomme. In den letzten 7 Kapiteln hättet ihr dies 5 Mal geschafft, also denke ich dass es ein realistisches Ziel ist. Wie ihr in der Liste sehen könnt, heißt das nächste Drabble Blaine Serenades Thad, wenn ihr also genauer wissen wollt, was auf dem Video zu sehen ist, könnt ihr euch schon darauf freuen.


	24. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

In den letzten drei Tagen war einiges passiert. Kurt musste noch immer sein halbes Zimmer einpacken, aber er schien es nicht einmal aus dem Bett zu schaffen. Blaine kam immer wieder herein, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er blieb nie sehr lange und meistens sprach er nicht einmal, sondern legte seine Hand bloß auf Kurts Bein und drückte es. Oder drückte seine Hand so fest, dass es fast schmerzhaft war. Und dann stand er auf und ging, aber das war okay, weil Kurt wusste, dass er beschäftigt war. Sie würden in zwei Tagen umziehen. Es gab einiges zu erledigen. Leute, die angerufen werden mussten wegen Wasser und Storm, Leute, die angerufen werden mussten wegen Fernsehen und Internet. Den Tisch und die Stühle, die sie mitnahmen, einpacken und natürlich die Kommode seiner Mutter. Das gute an Patchwork-Familien war, dass es Dinge doppelt gab. Sie hatten nicht alles, aber jedes bisschen half. Sie würden ein neues Bett direkt zu ihrem Apartment geliefert bekommen, genauso wie eine Wohnzimmergarnitur. Aber sie waren achtzehn und neunzehn. Sie brauchten nicht alles neu. Das war nur ihr erstes Apartment. Sie hatten später Zeit eigene neue Dinge anzusammeln.

Es gab so viel zu erledigen und dennoch saß Kurt einfach da, starrte die leeren Wände an und blinzelte. Er hatte seine Meinung, wegen der dummen Verhandlung, tausende Male geändert. Es hatte ihn nachts wach gehalten. Wollte er wirklich seinen Albträumen entgegen treten? Wollte er mit ihnen in einem geschlossenen Raum sein? Sicher, sein Vater und Blaine würden dort sein. Was konnten sie allerdings tun um ihn vor den Männern zu beschützen, die sein Leben fast beendet hatten? Die das Leben von jemandem beendet hatten? Was, wenn die Männer sich einfach umdrehen würden, vor dem Richter und allen, und ihn angreifen würden? Dort?

‚_Als ob Dad das zulassen würde'_, dachte er. Aber das war der rationale Kurt. In letzter Zeit fühlte Kurt sich nicht sehr rational. Eigentlich war er sich gar nicht mehr sicher was er fühlte, außer man zählt das angespannt sein als Gefühl. Wann immer er glücklich, traurig, wütend, entspannt oder ängstlich war, änderten sich seine Gefühle oder sie vermischten sich mit anderen, so, dass er sich fühlte, als würde sein Körper praktisch in verschiedene Richtungen gezogen. Beides war kein angenehmes Gefühl.

Er sah auf, als er Schritte im Flur hörte und seufzte sanft. Es war bestimmt Blaine, der wieder nach ihm sah. Blaine musste schon erschöpft sein von dem vielen nach ihn sehen, denn es erschöpfte Kurt schon alleine daran zu denken, wie oft Blaine in und aus dem Raum gegangen war, nur um seine Hand zu drücken.

Als die Schlafzimmertür sich ohne ein Klopfen öffnete, sah er, dass er Recht hatte. Blaine kam in den Raum und blieb nicht eher stehen, bis er das Bett erreicht hatte. Er setzte sich nahe genug, dass Kurt einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte. Nachdem er das getan hatte, küsste er Kurts Kiefer und seufzte ein wenig. „Das Abendessen ist fertig, Schatz."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger. Mein Magen tut zu sehr weh, um was zu essen.", wisperte Kurt und rückte näher zu ihm. Er wollte dieses Mal nicht, das Blaine aufstand und ging. Er wollte, dass Blaine ihn fester hielt, ihn küsste und ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde, egal was passiert. Er wollte es nicht. Er brauchte es.

Blaine zog Kurt sanft auf seinem Schoß und küsste eine Stelle hinter seinem Ohr. „Du musst etwas essen, Kurt... Carole macht sich Sorgen um dich. Stress ist nicht gut für das Baby."

Kurt seufzte tief, was sein Herz schmerzen ließ und kuschelte sich an die Schulter seines Freundes. Normalerweise waren Blaines Arme der sicherste Ort der Welt, aber er schien sich so sehr hinein gesteigert zu haben, dass selbst Blaines Umarmungen nicht halfen. Das war nicht gut. Blaines Umarmungen waren in den letzten Tagen das einzige gewesen, was ihn aufmuntern konnte. „Warum hilft das nicht? Normalerweise hilft es, wenn du mich umarmst."

Blaine zog ihn näher und seine Arme schlangen sich noch fester um ihn. „Oh, Kurt… Morgen wird es alles vorbei sein, Liebling. Morgen ist alles vorbei."

„Ich will doch nicht mehr gehen.", murmelte Kurt in seine Schulter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es normal, dass er das jede Stunde sagte. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht, was er wirklich wollte. Er wusste bloß, dass er das Gefühl der Angst, des verängstigt sein, und nicht in der Lage zu sein, ohne Blaines Gesang einzuschlafen, hasste. Er wollte sich nicht mehr, wie ein Baby fühlen. Blaine erzählte ihm immer wieder, dass er kein Baby war, doch er war es. Und er hasste den Ausdruck auf Blaines Gesicht, als er ihn näher zog, weil er Blaines Herz brach, ohne es zu wollen.

„Oh doch, das tust du.", wisperte der ältere Junge und strich über sein chaotisches Haar. „Das tust du, mein Liebster."

„Ich möchte es nicht bereuen.", wimmerte Kurt und presste sich näher an ihn. Sie konnten sich nicht viel näher kommen, aber er versuchte es. „Ich möchte mir nicht wünschen, nicht gegangen zu sein."

„Das wird nicht passieren.", antwortete Blaine beruhigend und seine Finger wechselten von ihm durch die Haare streichen zu seinen Rücken reiben. „Aber wenn du nicht gehst, wirst du es bereuen. Erinnerst du dich, dass du das gesagt hast? Wir werden gehen. Du hast deinem Vater letzte Nacht bereits gesagt, dass du deine Meinung nicht mehr ändern darfst."

„Du verstehst das nicht.", wimmerte er. „Blaine, du verstehst es nicht."

„Als ich verprügelt wurde… war es nicht mal annähernd so schlimm. Aber ich verstehe es. Und du weißt, dass ich es bereue, auch heute noch, dass ich mich ihnen nicht gestellt habe.", sagte Blaine sanft und lehnte sich zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Und das möchtest du nicht, Kurt. Es ist nicht einfach, damit zu leben. Davon weg zu rennen… du wirst es bereuen. Und außerdem bist das nicht du. Ich renne immer weg und… es ist scheiße. Aber du bist anders. Du rennst nie weg."

„Ich bin vor Karofsky weggerannt." Kurt begann unruhig auf seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen. Es war komisch, weil er sonst nie an seinen Nägeln kaute. Nicht bis die Dinge mit Karofsky im Junior Jahr begonnen hatten, so schlimm zu werden. Er biss sie nicht regelmäßig, nur wenn er gestresst war. Und momentan kam einiges zusammen.

„Ja. Aber du bist zurückgegangen."

Blaine saß einige Minuten stumm da. Er hatte es deutlich gemacht, seinen sehr wichtigen Standpunkt. Es hatte es gesagt und wenn Kurt es aufnahm, gut. Würde wirklich irgendjemand ihn zwingen morgen dorthin zu gehen? Natürlich nicht. Das war allerdings nicht, was Kurt hören musste. Wirklich, Kurt brauchte bloß jemanden, der neben ihm saß, während er selbst versuchte sich zu entscheiden. So war es vor dem Angriff gewesen und nun wurde das Leben langsam wieder normal. Nicht das neue normal, aber normal normal, Kurt wollte nicht mehr irgendwo in der Ecke sitzen, um den Blicken auszuweichen, wenn er mit Blaine ausging. Sie versuchten zurück zu normal zu gehen, wo Kurt überall sitzen konnte, Blaines Hand halten und gar nichts darauf gab, was jemand dachte.

Kurt seufzte und wollte eine Pause vom nachdenken. Er musste sich ablenken. „Wen kann ich anrufen? Was kann ich tun?"

„Dein Vater und ich haben den Tisch und die Kommode schon im Truck." Blaine strich über seine Wange, seine Augen auf ihm. „Und es sind zwei Stühle in meinem Auto und zwei in deinem. Burt sagte, dass er vielleicht das Aufladen übernehmen würde, morgen nach… nach der Verhandlung, je nach dem wie lange sie dauert. Ich habe wegen der Elektrik, dem Gas und dem Wasser angerufen und Leute wegen dem Internet, dem TV und dem Telefon. Ich denke, dass fast alles, was wir mitnehmen, eingepackt ist. Ich denke, dass alles erledigt ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Entspann dich einfach."

„Das ist momentan etwas unmöglich." Kurt krabbelte aus dem Bett und begann hin und her zu laufen, sehr ähnlich seinem Vater, wenn er gestresst war. „Treffe ich die richtige Entscheidung?"

Blaine stand auf und drückte seine Hand.

„Was?"

„Unser Fernseher ist in deinem Auto. Wir gehen nach unten."

„Für was?"

Blaine führte ihn hinunter und setzte sich auf die Couch, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du wirst es gleich sehen. Ich bin sofort zurück."

„Blaine, was tust du?", fragte er wieder und wollte nicht wirklich in dem Raum alleine gelassen werden. Es war irrational, dass wusste er, aber er konnte momentan nicht anders, als nervös zu sein.

„Ich bin sofort zurück, mein Liebster. Ich verspreche es." Er küsste seine Wange und ging dann aus der Tür, nach seinen Autoschlüsseln greifend.

Kurt begann auf seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, als er darauf wartete, dass sein Freund zurückkehrte. Es schien Jahre zu dauern, aber wahrscheinlich waren es nur ein paar Minuten, als er durch die Küchentür und nicht die Vordertür wieder herein kam. Er trug eine Schüssel voller Popcorn und unter seinem Ellebogen steckte ein Film.

„Es hat etwas gedauert bis ich ihn gefunden habe, aber ich hab's geschafft ihn aus den Boxen in deinem Koffer zu holen."

„Was?", fragte Kurt ausdruckslos und nahm ihm die Popcornschüssel ab. Blaine hielt ihn hoch und ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf Kurts Gesicht. „Susi und Strolch!"

„Dein Lieblingsfilm!", sagte Blaine stolz, sehr gerade stehend. „Und dein Lieblings Kettle Corn Popcorn, auch wenn ich finde, dass normales, gebuttertes Popcorn zehn mal besser ist. Ich denke, dass wir es uns verdient haben, mal nichts zu tun, du etwa nicht?"

„Ja." Kurt klopfte auf den Platz neben ihm und kuschelte sich direkt an ihn, als Blaine sich schließlich setzte, nachdem er die DVD eingelegt hatte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust und lauschte seinem Atem, er fühlte sich ruhiger, als in den gesamten letzten drei Tagen. Blaine schlang einen Arm um ihn, rieb seinen Arm und griff regelmäßig mit der anderen Hand nach dem Popcorn, das er „hasste". Kurt hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass Blaine alles essen würde, dass man unter der Kategorie Essen einordnen könnte und es lange genug vor ihm stand. Außer natürlich es war Sellerie. Es war irgnedwie süß.

„Der Anfang und das Ende des Filmes bringen mich immer dazu, mir Weihnachten herbei zu wünschen.", sagte sein Freund nachdenklich und sah auf den Bildschirm.

„Nun, da musst du noch ganz schön lange warten.", brummte Burt vorbeilaufend.

„Und da wir gerade umziehen, können wir auch nicht früher einen Baum aufstellen.", sagte Blaine.

„Nein, das können wir nicht. Und_ Blaine, ich möchte ein neues Hündchen!"_ Er wartete einige Sekunden bis er auf den Bildschirm zeigte und schrie: „Blaine! Sie weint! Ich möchte ein neues Hündchen!"

„Deshalb darfst du ihn keine Tierfilme sehen lassen.", warnte Burt. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie oft er Anfälle bekam, dass er einen Hund haben wollte als er klein war und nachdem er diesen verdammten Film gesehen hatte."

„Susi ist so klug.", sagte Kurt stolz als das hinreißende Hündchen auf dem Bildschirm sich schließlich befreite. „Wie mein Hündchen."

„Kreacher ist nicht klug.", schnaubte sein Freund, aber Kurt entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Wir können uns eine Hundedame kaufen, Blaine, dann können sie Susi und Strolch sein! Oh mein Gott! Warum ist mir das nicht vorher eingefallen?"

„Ein Hund ist erstmal genug. Vielleicht wenn wir es geschafft haben ihm beizubringen mein Telefonladegerät nicht mehr zu essen… und Schuhe… und _Bücher_."

„Er ist auch dein Hund.", sagte Kurt hochmütig. „Du kannst ihn auch trainieren, weißt du. Da du derjenige bist, der es nicht schafft sein Zeug weg zu packen."

„Ich habe versucht ihn zu trainieren. Aber er wimmerte und du hast ihn einfach hochgehoben und ihn geschaukelt als ob er ein Baby wäre.", murmelte Blaine. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich für eine Woche wegschicken, während ich ihn trainiere."

Kurt schlug ihm mit den Ellbogen hart in die Seite und starrte ihn an. „Oder vielleicht lasse ich dich für eine Woche auf der Couch schlafen, damit er deinen Platz haben kann!"

Blaine beugte sich bloß hinüber und küsste seine Wange, unbeeindruckt. „Du könntest nicht ohne mich dort schlafen und das weißt du auch. Du würdest schon nach weniger als zwei Minuten nach mir jammern."

Kurt beugte seinen Kopf vor und kuschelte sich an Blaine, ziemlich liebevoll für jemanden, der ihn gerade erst mit dem Ellbogen geschlagen hatte, fast hart genug um einen blauen Fleck zu verursachen. Kurt war sehr viel stärker, als er aussah.

„Du bist etwas besonderes, Kurt.", lachte Blaine und Kurt auf seinen Schoß. „Geht es dir besser?"

„Es würde mir bestimmt besser gehen, wenn wir morgen einen Cocker Spaniel Welpen kaufen.", antwortete er und machte es sich bequem. Blaines Finger schlüpften unter sein Oberteil und strichen sanft seinen Bauch, die Augen auf dem Bildschirm und er antwortete nicht einmal auf dieses. „Es ist nicht nett Menschen zu ignorieren."

Blaine küsste von hinten seine Wange. „Ich denke, dass wir mehr als genug Verantwortung mit dem Dingsda haben." Er zeigte auf Kreacher, der diesen Moment genutzt hatte um in den Raum zu rennen und schleudernd vor seinen Füßen zum Stehen kam, legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und wartete darauf, dass Kurt ihn hoch hob.

„Nenn ihn nicht Dingsda.", gurrte Kurt, reichte hinunter und hob sein Hündchen hoch. „Ich denke, dass Blaine bloß eifersüchtig auf mein Hündchen ist. Meinst du nicht auch, Kreacher?"

„Natürlich bin ich das. Sobald er ins Zimmer kommt, schenkst du ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit als du sie mir den ganzen Tag schenkst." Der ältere Junge runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich schenke dir genug Aufmerksamkeit." Kurt setzte sich wieder neben Blaine. „Aw, schau. Er mag dich."

Kreacher ging zu Blaine, drehte sich drei Mal und legte sich schließlich zwischen die Jungs mit seinem Kopf auf Blaines Oberschenkel.

„Nein. Er tut so. Wenn du rausgehst, fängt er an mich anzuknurren." Blaine lehnte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter und seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte wieder auf den Bildschirm zurück. Die Jungs und der Hund blieben für den Rest des Films still.

Blaine sah hinunter als der Abspann lief und fand er heraus warum. Kurt schlief tief und fest, seine Hand auf Krachers Kopf, sein eigener Kopf räkelte sich an der Seite und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Kreacher war auch eingeschlafen und sah süßer denn je aus. „Kreacher, beweg dich." Kreacher öffnete ein Auge und knurrte. „Runter. Nur für eine Minute." Er legte seinen Kopf wieder zurück. „Na gut." Blaine hob den Hund an und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Dann stand er auf, ignorierte das laute Knurren des Hundes und legte Kurt hin.

Kurt gab einiges Wimmern von sich.

„Shh, shh. Ich bin hier.", wisperte Blaine und legte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. Er wusste, dass Kurt, wenn er nicht sofort wieder einschlief, nicht genug Schlaf bis zur nächsten Nacht bekommen würde. Sonst hätte er ihn ins Bett gebracht. Nein, Kurt musste auf der Couch bleiben.

„Mmnbett?"

„Schlaf weiter, mein Liebster." Er küsste Kurt sanft. „Ich bin hier."

„V-Verlass mich nicht." Kurt bewegte sich und rutschte näher an Blaine.

„Niemals.", schwor Blaine. „Gute Nacht."

Kurt gab ein sanftes Schnarchen von sich, seine Hand flach auf Blaines Brust ruhend. Es war erst neun Uhr, das Geschirr war noch nicht einmal gespült und Kurt schlief bereits.

Blaine bewegte sich allerdings nicht. Er schlief stundenlang nicht. Da es, umso näher es acht Uhr morgens kam, immer schwerer wurde zu atmen. Wenn er Kurt wäre, würde er niemals seinen Angreifern gegenüber treten. Niemals. Das war allerdings der Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden. Blaine konnte manchmal sehr verschlossen sein wenn es um seine Sexualität ging. Er hatte sich geoutet, er war stolz, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es mochte, sich selbst dort raus zu bringen, in eine Position, wo er verletzt werden konnte. Kurt interessierte das allerdings nicht. Er würde morgen in den Gerichtssaal gehen, genauso wie er letztes Jahr in die Turnhalle der McKinley gegangen war um sein Diadem entgegen zu nehmen. Das machte Blaine auf eine Art wirklich Angst. Was wenn er in einem oder in fünf Jahren vor den falschen Personen etwas zu mutig sein würde? Vielleicht würde Kurt das nächste Mal derjenige sein, der starb…

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als Kurt es wollte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er gerade erst eingeschlafen war, auf der Couch an Blaine gekuschelt, als Carole ihn sanft wach rüttelte. Er duschte, aber es war nicht wirklich gründlich, da seine Gedanken woanders waren und er immer wieder vergaß, wo er sich schon gewaschen hatte. Er wollte sein Haar stylen, aber seine Hand zitterte zu sehr, um sie auch nur anständig zu föhnen, also musste er seine Haare heute entgegen besserem Wissen an der Luft trocknen lassen. Er hatte sich etwas Toast herunter gezwungen, nachdem Carole zu weinen begonnen und gemeint hatte, dass er krank werden würde und jetzt war er auf dem Parkplatz des Gerichtes und es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Herz direkt aus seinem Körper springen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was da drinnen passiert. Es wird nichts ändern.", sagte sein Vater ernst aber sanft. „Hier geht es darum, damit abschließen zu können und nichts anderes. Du hast gewonnen, Kurt. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob sie nur für drei Tage eingesperrt werden, Kiddo. Du hast gewonnen."

„Ich weiß, Dad.", seufzte Kurt, bewegte sich aber nicht aus dem Auto.

„Und es wird alles okay. Blaine und ich sind hier."

„Ich weiß, Dad."

„Finn würde auch hier sein, aber Carole – ."

„Dad, ich weiß. Du bereitest mir Kopfschmerzen." Kurt begann an seinen Nägeln zu kauen. Er war überrascht, dass er nach gestern überhaupt noch Nägel übrig hatte. Blaine nahm sanft seine Hände, beide, und hielt sie in seinen eigenen. „Lass uns einfach hinein gehen, okay?"

„Kurt… gut. Lass uns gehen." Burt öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg aus.

Kurt öffnete die Autotür, nachdem er seine Hände befreit hatte und hielt sie für Blaine auf. Blaine trat sofort neben ihn, Seite an Seite berührten sie einander und Blaine nahm seine Hand. Kurt flippte innerlich ein wenig aus und war, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, überrascht, dass er überhaupt laufen konnte, aber Blaines Anwesenheit half wirklich.

Burt ging ins Gerichtsgebäude, aber Kurt blieb an der Treppe zum Eingang stehen und sah Blaine mit großen, blauen Augen an. „Blaine, ich k-kann das nicht tun. Können wir nach Hause gehen?"

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht geht.", wisperte Blaine, als sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. Burt drehte sich um und sah ihn durch die Glastür an, kam aber nicht wieder heraus. Es war wahrscheinlich besser so. Burt würde nur ungeduldig werden, anders als Blaine.

„Dad kann mir erzählen was passiert ist."

„Es wäre nicht dasselbe."

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen und begann seine Hände zu ballen. „Nein. Ich kann das nicht." Er spannte sich an, als Leute neben ihnen die Stufen hochgingen, aber sie waren nur Anwälte und ein Polizist, also entspannte er sich. Er strich mit einer zitternden Hand durch sein Haar, von dem er sich jetzt wirklich wünschte, dass er es gemacht hätte. „Nein. Nein. Lass uns zurück zum Auto gehen, bitte. Ich kann nicht. Mein Magen tut weh."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Blaine fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Es brachte ihn um, Kurt so zu sehen, da es ihn an die ersten Tage erinnerte, wo er unter starken Medikamenten stand. Diese Tage waren die absolute Hölle gewesen. „Aber du musst das tun, Kurt. Du wirst es dir nie vergeben, wenn du das nicht tust, Schatz."

„Das weißt du nicht!", wisperte Kurt. „Blaine, das weißt du nicht!"

„Doch. Das tu ich. Komm schon, Kurt. Hör auf." Blaine ergriff seine Hand. „Hör auf."

„Ich kann das nicht tun, ich kann das nicht tun. Bitte, Blaine, zwing mich nicht dazu. Bitte. I-Ich werde im Auto sitzen bleiben. Sag Dad, dass wir nicht gehen. O-Oder ich werde alleine im Auto bleiben." Seine Stimme brach und er war den Tränen nahe. Es führte dazu, dass Blaine ebenfalls weinen wollte. „_Bitte_."

Blaine legte seine Hand unter Kurts Ellbogen und führte ihn die Stufen hinauf. Kurt protestierte überraschenderweise nicht. Stattdessen holte er mehrmals tief Luft und griff mit seiner anderen Hand um seinem Körper herum nach Blaines T-Shirt. „Du machst das gut, Kurt. Es wird bald vorüber sein und dann gehen wir nach Hause und müssen nie wieder so etwas machen. Das verspreche ich."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Kind, wenn wir nicht denken würden, dass du das tun kannst, wärst du jetzt nicht hier.", sagte sein Vater mürrisch. „Wenn ich nicht überzeugt wäre, dass du das brauchst, hätte ich dich am Tag nach deinem Schulabschluss ausziehen lassen. Du wirst ausziehen und dein Leben wieder anfangen. Das hier wird dir dabei helfen."

„Was, wenn es das nicht tut? Was, wenn es das hier schlimmer macht?"

„Ich schätze jetzt musst du dich entscheiden, was für eine Art Mann du bist." Burt schubste ihn vorwärts. „Wir sind beide hier. Sie werden uns erst in einer Weile in den Saal lassen, also müssen wir warten. Warum setzten wir uns nicht hin oder so?"

„Ich möchte mich nicht setzen.", murmelte Kurt und begann auf und ab zu gehen – aber ging verdammt sicher sehr nahe bei seinem Vater und festen Freund zu bleiben.

Er war hier. Er konnte nicht gehen.

Aber er wollte wirklich gehen.

Er dachte, dass es einfacher werden würde.

Warum dachte er, dass es einfacher werden würde?

Aber hatte er das wirklich? Er flippte andauernd aus, aber die Tatsache, dass er umso später es wurde immer mehr ausflippte, musste etwas bedeuten.

„Dir wird schlecht werden, wenn du weiterhin so im Kreis rennst", wisperte Blaine und legte seine Hände auf Kurts Schultern. „Na los, setzen wir uns zu deinem Vater."

„Können wir wieder zurück nach draußen? Ich brauch frische Luft." Kurt wartete nicht auf Blaines Antwort. Er befreite sich bloß aus Blaines Griff und ging hinaus, er blieb nicht stehen bis er auf dem Bürgersteig stand. So war er am weitesten vom Gebäude entfernt, ohne auf die Straße zu gehen. Er wollte nichts Dummes tun, er wollte nur so weit weg von dem dummen Gebäude wie es ging. Für jetzt, zumindest für jetzt, so dass er sich beruhigen konnte und sich daran erinnern warum er hier war. Er war hier, weil er stark war, weil es vorbei sein musste, weil er besser war als die Menschen, die ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatten, weil er gewonnen hatte und schließlich, eben weil es fast vorüber war.

Es war fast vorüber. Er musste bloß rational darüber nachdenken. Wie lange konnte es dauern vor dem Richter zu stehen, sich schuldig zu erklären und angehört zu werden? Burts Anwalt für die Werkstatt war der Meinung, auch wenn er keine Ahnung von solchen Fällen hatte, dass es sehr schnell gehen würde, da es eine besondere Art Verhandlung sei. Die Männer würden hereinkommen, vor dem Richter stehen, schuldig oder nicht schuldig plädieren (obwohl alle drei Männer, wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen würde, schuldig plädieren würden um einer längeren Verhandlung zu entgehen), sie würden angehört werden und dann von Polizisten herausgeführt werden. Alle Männer würden einzeln kommen. Als erstes der Mann, der Kurt und die anderen körperlich verletzt hatte. Bei ihm war es wahrscheinlicher, dass er länger angehört werden würde. Dann würden die beiden anderen folgen.

Es war fast vorüber. Er musste das hier nur durchstehen und dann konnte er nach Hause gehen und sie könnten den Truck seines Vaters das erste Mal beladen für ihren Trip nach Cincinnati und dann auf einen letzten Kaffee ins Lima Bean mit Blaine gehen, bevor sie umzogen, es würde vorüber sein, sie würden zusammen leben. Und sie würden glücklich sein mit ihrem Hund und David nah bei ihnen. Kurt würde im August mit dem College beginnen, einen Job kriegen und einfach leben.

Das Leben konnte beginnen.

Nachdem das hier vorbei war, konnte sein Leben wieder wirklich beginnen.

Weil er es verarbeitet hatte.

Das hatte er wirklich.

Und manchmal war er sogar ganz glücklich gewesen.

Aber sein Angriff und diese Angst waren immer präsent und es traf ihn immer auf andere Arten. Die Folgen des Angriffs verfolgten ihn emotional und körperlich. Wenn er viel lachte und er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust bemerkte, erinnerte es ihn daran, dass seine Lunge noch immer nicht ganz gesund war, selbst heute noch. Oder er wachte mitten in der Nacht hustend auf und konnte nicht aufhören bis er ins Badezimmer gestolpert war, um sich Wasser zu holen oder bis Blaine aufwachte, um ihm welches zu holen. In letzter Zeit hatte er immer ein Glas neben seinem Bett stehen um blaugeschlagene Zehen, Stolpern über Schuhe oder wütende Tiere zu vermeiden. Manchmal wachte er bloß sehr schwach auf und konnte nicht einmal zur Schule gehen – es war nicht so, dass er müde war und er konnte es nicht immer erklären, aber er wusste, dass es von seinen Verletzungen kam. Manchmal wachte er zitternd auf und erinnerte sich nicht an seinen Traum, doch wusste, dass er von seinem Angriff handelte. Er war im Supermarkt oder im Shopping-Center und wurde plötzlich total paranoid. Das passierte kaum, wenn er mit Blaine zusammen war, aber ziemlich oft, wenn er mit Carole Lebensmittel einkaufte oder mit Rachel und Mercedes unterwegs war. Das war wahrscheinlich das schlimmste. Die plötzliche Furcht ohne irgendeinen erkennbaren Grund.

Also, ja, er war glücklich gewesen… aber er konnte nicht lügen und sagen, dass alles besser war und dass er keine Auswirkungen seines Angriffs mehr spürte. Aber nach heute… würden sie im Gefängnis sein. Es würde wirklich vorbei sein. Zumindest der emotionale Aspekt würde besser werden. Weil Blaine und er, selbst wenn sie aus dem Gefängnis kommen würden, zwei Stunden entfernt wohnen würden. Nicht nur das, man wusste auch nicht wie anders er aussehen würde, wenn sie aus dem Gefängnis kamen. Okay, sein Aussehen konnte sich nicht so sehr ändern. Aber er würde dennoch anders aussehen. Und, je nachdem, wie lange es bis dahin war, würde er vielleicht nicht einmal mehr in Ohio leben. Er hatte sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass das wirklich das Ende war, danach würde alles wieder normal werden.

„Kurt…", seufzte Blaine sanft und blieb einige Minuten später direkt vor ihm stehen. Er sah seinen festen Freund an, haselnussbraune Augen weich und besorgt. „Möchtest du nach Hause gehen? Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen, wenn du es wirklich möchtest. Und dann komme ich zurück und hole deinen Vater ab. Wenn es das ist, was du wirklich möchtest." Er berührte Kurts Arm und ließ seine Finger dort verweilen, während er ihm in die Augen sah.

„Nein, nein, nein. Ja. Aber nein. Ich muss bleiben.", sagte Kurt ernst und hob seine Hand ein wenig in die Luft. „Ich möchte nach Hause, ich möchte wirklich, aber… aber ich muss bleiben. Ich werde bleiben."

„Du machst mich verrückt, weißt du das?" Blaine lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich kann mir nur vorstellen wie verrückt du dich selbst gerade machen musst."

„Ich habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt.", murmelte Kurt sanft. „Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht… wie ich es erklären soll."

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis wir hineingehen müssen.", wisperte sein Freund und führte ihn zum Gebäude, damit sie sich auf eine Bank außerhalb setzen konnten. „Du kannst es versuchen."

„Ich werde es versuchen…" Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und starrte auf die kalte, grüne Metallbank. „Es ist nur… Ich weiß, dass ich das machen möchte. Ich weiß, dass ich es muss und wenn wir einfach hineingehen und es vorbei sein könnte, das wäre gut… aber das Warten. I-Ich habe seit Monaten gewartet." Er sah auf und holte zitternd Luft. Er fühlte sich, als ob er zusammenbrechen würde. Er wollte weinen. „Ich habe seit M-Monaten gewartet und ich… es ist schlimmer als auf eine Wurzelbehandlung zu warten, Blaine. Es m-macht mich zu einem Wrack und ich… Mein Gott. Ich fühle mich wie ein Baby."

„Nein, Kurt." Blaine bewegte seine Hand an seinem Arm beruhigend auf und ab und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du bist kein Baby. Absolut nicht."

„Das ist einfach so schwer.", wisperte er und sein Gesicht verzog sich. Er versuchte, nicht zu weinen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Das bahnte schon den ganzen Morgen an. Er wusste nicht einmal ob er weinte, weil er aufgebracht war oder weil seine Nerven blank lagen. Er konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen, sobald sie fielen. Er war wirklich überrascht, dass seine Stimme so gefasst klang. „Ich möchte einfach mein Leben zurück. Ich möchte mich einfach n-n-normal fühlen."

Blaine zog ihn nahe zu sich, so dass sein Kopf auf Blaines Brust lag und wisperte in sein Ohr, schaukelte ihn. „Es ist fast vorbei… Ich verspreche, dass es fast vorüber ist, Schatz… shh… oh, Kurt… shh. Alles wird bald wieder normal, mein Liebster. Ich verspreche es. Ich verspreche es."

Kurt bemerkte all die Leute, die sie komisch ansahen, wenn sie an ihnen vorbei gingen und ins Gerichtsgebäude traten, nicht. Er brauchte sogar einigen Minuten, um von Blaines Brust aufzusehen. Sobald er seinen Kopf hob, beugte Blaine sich hinunter, küsste seine Stirn, seine Wange, seine andere Wange und schließlich seine Lippen.

„Geht es uns besser?", wisperte er und wischte Kurts Tränen sanft mit der Unterseite seiner Daumen weg.

Kurt zitterte ein wenig und holte tief Luft. Eine Minute lang dachte er, dass er wieder weinen würde, doch stattdessen nickte er und setzte sich gerader hin. „Ja. Ich… Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten und dann können wir hinein gehen."

„Okay.", nickte Blaine und küsste seine Haare. „Sag mir einfach, wenn du bereit bist und wir werden hinein gehen."

Kurt lehnte sich gegen Blaine und sah auf die Uhr seines Freundes. Exakt fünf Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden vergingen bevor Kurt noch einmal tief Luft holte und ohne zu zögern aufstand. Blaine griff seine Hand und stand ebenfalls auf, küsste seine Wange und ging mit ihm zur Tür.

„Ich kann das.", wisperte Kurt, streckte seine Hand aus, ergriff den Türgriff und öffnete die Tür. Blaine hob seine Hand über Kurts Kopf, hielt dem Jüngeren die Tür auf und folgte ihm dann zurück ins Gerichtsgebäude und zu Burt.

"Bist du okay, Kiddo?", fragte Burt unwirsch, rutschte auf der Bank hinüber und machte den Jungen Platz, während er seinen Sohn ansah.

„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete Kurt und hielt seinen Kopf hoch.

„Okay.", sein Vater nickte. „Ich denke, dass wir alle drei, nachdem wir hier fertig sind, Mittagessen sollten und dann heute noch den Küchentisch und die Kommode hoch bringen. Dann bleiben nur noch die Kartons und ich denke, das wir die morgen alle auf meinen Truck und eure Autos aufteilen können, richtig?"

Kurt war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater versuchte ihn abzulenken oder sich selbst, aber er war auf jeden Fall dankbar für die Ablenkung. „Ja. Es wird eng werden, aber wir kommen am Freitag eh wieder zum Abendessen hierher, so dass wir bis dahin überleben werden, wenn wir nicht alles mitnehmen können."

„Alles gepackt?" Burt sah zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und her.

„Zirca neunzig Prozent.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Es wird nicht lange dauern bis wir den Rest eingepackt haben."

„Gut.", seufzte Burt und sah hinunter auf seine Uhr. „Es ist fast viertel vor neun. Ich werde zur Toilette gehen und bin dann sofort zurück." Er tätschelte Kurts Knie zwei Mal und drückte sich hoch, bevor er durch den Flur ging.

Es passierte alles gleichzeitig.

Kurts Atem stockte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden um es zu bemerken, aber alle Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf schrillten. Der Mann, der den Flur herunter kam, den Flur, den er nicht hinunter kommen sollte, das war er. Der Mann, der ihn angegriffen hatte. Er sollte den Mann nicht sehen, bevor er in einem Raum voller Polizisten und Anwälte für ihre Anhörung war. Wenn er den Mann sah, sollte er zwischen seinem Vater und Blaine sitzen, beschützt. Sicher. Der Mann würde in die andere Richtung sehen, den Richter ansehend und er sollte Kurt nicht sehen. Der Mann, der ihn angegriffen hatte, sollte nicht den Haupteingang benutzen! Ihm wurde versprochen, dass er die Männer nicht sehen müsste, oder eher, dass die Männer ihn nicht sehen würden.

Kurts Augen weiteten sich, als er den Mann anstarrte. Er wusste, das er in der Nacht nicht in der Lage gewesen war den Mann zu erkennen, da es so dunkel gewesen war, aber er wusste einfach, dass das der Mann war, der ihn gefasst und angegriffen hatte. Er wusste es einfach. Der Mann war älter und Kurt schätzte, dass er ungefähr so alt wie sein Vater war oder etwas älter. Er war ein großer Mann mit der Figur eines Wachmannes oder Polizisten und er war glatzköpfig. Er sah ansonsten komplett durchschnittlich aus. Der Mann lächelte und sah aus wie jeder Mann, der in einen Supermarkt kam. Er sah normal aus.

Blaines Hand lag auf seinem Rücken und er beugte sich vor und presste einen Kuss auf sein Haar.

„Blaine.", wimmerte Kurt während seine Finger sich in Blaines T-Shirt klammerte.

„Alles okay. Du machst das gut, mein Liebster.", wisperte er sanft und küsste ihn wieder auf die Stirn.

„Nein, Blaine… d-da ist er."

Blaine versteifte sich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Sie sollen nicht hier durch gehen, Kurt. Du musst falsch liegen. Sie dürfen hier nicht lang."

„Das ist er." Kurts Stimme zitterte und seine Hand festigte instinktiv den Griff in Blaines T-Shirt als der Mann, der nun mit einer Frau lachte, in ihre Richtung sah. Er erstarrte. Sah er weg? Traf er seine Augen? Was wenn der Typ einfach auf ihn zu laufen und ihn wieder angreifen würde? Warum hatte Kurt gedacht, dass er das tun konnte? „Blaine, das ist er."

Der Mann und die Frau kamen zu ihnen. Wenn Blaine mehr Gewissheit brauchte, dass dies der Mann war, bemerkte dieser Mann schließlich einen entsetzten Kurt und grinste sie befriedigt an. Seine Augen verweilten auf Blaine. Kurts Magen verknotete sich und er stand sofort auf und versuchte seinen Freund vor den Blicken des Mannes abzuschirmen. Seine Finger klammerten sich noch immer in das T-Shirt seines Freundes, so fest, dass er, wenn er den Stoff los ließ, sicherlich Abdrücke hinterließ, aber das war egal. Er zog Blaine näher, als ob er nicht wollte, dass der Mann die Zeit hatte sich einzuprägen wie er aussah. Für ihn zählte im Moment nichts mehr als Blaine zu verdecken. Denn niemand, niemand, würde jemals seinem Freund etwas antun, solange er es verhindern konnte.

Blaine konnte allerdings nicht wegsehen, nicht einmal als Burt zu ihnen kam. „Ich denke, dass – ? Kind, was ist los? Brauchst du etwas? Was – ?" Er bemerkte Kurts geweitete Augen, wie sie jemanden anstarrten, wie er Blaine verängstigt festhielt, ihn aber auch beschützte und wie Blaine einfach denselben Mann anstarrte, den Kurt beobachtete, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

Der Mann lief vorbei und beugte sich über Burts Schulter. „Du siehst verängstigt aus, hübscher Junge. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Nächstes Mal komme ich nicht wegen dir." Seine Augen hingen an Blaine.

Kurt stand steif auf. Sein Mund öffnete sich nicht. Burt hatte seinen Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, seine Faust hebend als ein Anwalt vorbei kam. „Komm schon, Chad. Sie sind bereit für uns." Als er den Mann wegzog zischte dieser: „_Du weißt, dass du mit niemandem reden kannst. Versuchst du diesen Fall zu verlieren?"_

„Ich werde einen Polizisten holen.", knurrte Burt. „Was hat er getan bevor ich hierher kam? Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?"

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe. Er wird mich nicht anfassen." Blaines Augen folgten noch immer dem Mann, als er den Flur hinunter lief. Der Mann drehte sich zurück und traf Blaines Augen, zwei Mal. Beide Male grinste der Mann, Chad, und zwinkerte. „Er versucht bloß Kurt Angst zu machen."

„_Ich wusste, dass wir nicht hätten herkommen sollen!",_ schrie Kurt und ließ seinen Freund erst los, als der Mann aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Er schmiss sich neben Blaine auf die Bank und schmiss seine Arme verzweifelt in die Höhe. „Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht? Oh mein Gott."

„Nein. Dieser Mann darf nicht einmal in diesem Flur sein, Kurt. Er hat das mit Absicht getan."

„Du hast nicht gesehen, wie er Blaine angesehen hat, bevor du herkamst, Dad! Ich wusste, dass wir nicht hätten herkommen sollen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es wollte. Es war dumm. Ich bin dumm. Bringt mich einfach nach Hause, okay?"

„Nein.", sagte Burt ernst. „Wir werden zusehen, wie sie diese Männer für eine sehr lange Zeit ins Gefängnis schicken. Ich werde diese Befriedigung nicht sausen lassen, Kurt, und du auch nicht."

„Aber das werden sie nicht.", wimmerte Kurt, seine Gedanken rasten. Es tat weh zu atmen. Sein ruhiges Auftreten war innerhalb von Sekunden verschwunden. Der Mann war ein Erwachsener gewesen. Er hatte an Hand der Stimmen der Männer gewusst, dass es kein Teenager war, aber ein Teil von ihm hatte kindischer Weise gehofft, dass die Angreifer von seiner Schule waren. So hätte er nicht überall Angst haben müssen. Wenn es jemand gewesen war, der ihn kannte, nun ja, dann war es jemand gewesen, der ihn kannte, Nun würde er, wann immer er die Straße hinunter ging, nervös sein, wieder angegriffen zu werden. Er spürte Blaines Hand auf seiner eigenen, nahm sie beschützerisch und hörte ihn etwas in sein Ohr flüstern, aber Kurt verstand es nicht. Das Blut rauschte so laut in seinem Kopf, dass er sich auf nichts konzentrieren konnte.

„Komm. Wir müssen uns jetzt setzen.", sagte sein Vater mürrisch.

„_Ich will nicht."_

„Du hast mich gebeten dich her zu bringen, Kurt. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen darf, egal was passiert. Ich lasse dich nicht gehen. Du brauchst das hier mehr als ich, Kind. Du brauchst den Abschluss. Ich möchte, dass du deinen Abschluss bekommst. Und ich gehe nicht, bevor der Mann für das bezahlt hat, was er dir angetan hat. Du hast dich vielleicht nicht selber im Krankenhausbett vor deiner OP gesehen, um Luft ringend, ich schon. Ich habe dich gesehen, bevor du diesen Schlauch in deinem Hals hattest um dir beim Atmen zu helfen. Und es ist nichts, dass ich jemals vergessen werde. Diese Männer werden bezahlen und wir werden dabei zusehen.", sagte Burt wieder ernst, die Hände auf seinen Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. „Okay?"

„Was, wenn sie keinen Ärger kriegen?", wisperte Kurt mit heiserer Stimme.

„Fünf Angriffe auf schwule Kinder in sechs Monaten? Beim letzten wurden sie gefasst. Zwei Jungen haben ihre Gesichter identifiziert, ein Mädchen ihren Namen und du ihre Stimmen und das andere Kind starb. Sie werden ins Gefängnis gehen, Kurt. Das werden sie." Burt zog ihn in eine schnelle Umarmung. „Lass uns jetzt dort hinein gehen. Bleib zwischen mir und Blaine, okay? Halt einfach Blaines Hand. Alles wird gut werden."

„Aber du hast den Ausdruck nicht gesehen, mit dem er Blaine angesehen hat, Dad. Er sagte –"

„Schau, Kurt." Burt zeigte auf Blaine. „Blaine ist hier. Was soll er Blaine tun? Was könnte er Blaine vor all diesen Menschen tun? Ich werde ihn ganz sicher keinen von euch beiden anfassen lassen, Kind. Blaine hat Recht. Er versucht dir Angst zu machen."

„Nachdem er heraus kommt – ."

„Der Mann kennt deinen Namen nicht, Kurt. Sie kennen keinen der Namen von den Leuten, die sie angegriffen haben, genau aus dem Grund. Alle Maßnahmen für deine Sicherheit wurden getroffen. Gestern war das genug."

„Gestern haben sie mir nicht gesagt, dass – ."

„Kurt.", wisperte Blaine in sein Ohr. „Bitte. Der Mann hat versucht dir Angst zu machen. Er möchte wahrscheinlich, dass du dort hinein rennst und sagst, dass du die Anklage fallen lässt, so dass er deine Krankenhausrechnungen nicht zahlen muss und weniger Zeit im Gefängnis verbringen muss. Mehr ist das nicht."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass diese Männer aus dem Gefängnis kommen würden, sie jagen und dann Blaine verletzten, nur um es ihm heimzuzahlen, dass sie seine Rechnungen bezahlen mussten. Hatte Blaine Recht? Hatte er versucht ihm Angst zu machen, nur damit er seine Rechnungen nicht bezahlen musste? Nun, das funktionierte.

„Kiddo, wir müssen jetzt hinein gehen, sonst lassen sie uns nicht mehr. Du musst dich beruhigen und da hinein gehen, okay?" Burt beugte sich vor ihm auf Augenhöhe hinunter. Er sprach sehr langsam: „Niemand wird dich verletzen, Kurt. Es wird auch niemand Blaine verletzen. Es wird so sein wie wir es besprochen haben. Sie werden hineingehen, auf Schuldig plädieren und dann gehen. So einfach. Gut?"

„Okay.", wisperte er schließlich.

Sein Vater zog ihn hoch, umarmte ihn wieder und drückte einen schnellen Kuss auf sein Haar. „Es ist alles okay, Sohn. Ich verspreche es."

Blaine stand auf, ging, Kurts andere Hand ergreifend, zur Tür und führte ihn in den Saal. Ihm war bewusst, wie fest Kurt seine Hand hielt, aber als er sich umdrehte um seinen festen Freund anzusehen, sah er auch, dass Kurt seinen Kopf hoch erhoben hielt. Er drückte Kurts Hand, wie er hoffte, beruhigend und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe, sehr stolz auf Kurt. Kurt saß so nahe bei ihm wie möglich und behielt seinen festen Griff um Blaines Hand, aber er war noch immer da und das war mehr als Blaine in seiner Situation tun würde. Seine Hände zitterten und Blaine bewegte Kurts Hände auf seinen Schoß und verdeckte sie mit seinen. „Ist schon okay.", wisperte er und beugte sich hinüber. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du machst das wirklich gut."

Kurt antwortete nicht, aber seine Hände entspannten sich deutlich. Blaine sah wie seine blauen Augen den Raum durchsuchten, erst verweilten sie auf dem Mann und dann auf verschiedenen zufälligen Leuten, die auch dort saßen. In einer der vorderen Reihen saßen eine Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau weinte, ihre Hände verdeckten ihr Gesicht und der Mann hielt sie.

„Das sind wahrscheinlich die Eltern des Jungen.", hörte er sich selbst leise flüstern, zu niemand bestimmten. Er sah niemand anderen, der aussah als wäre er angegriffen worden. Er hatte das Gefühl sie waren alle entweder da, weil sie die Familien der Angreifer waren oder aus einem anderen belanglosen Grund. War er der einzige, der zur Verhandlung gekommen war? Und machte ihn das dumm? Sollte er nicht hier sein?

Sein Vater sah ebenfalls zu den Eltern, seine Hand lag auf Kurts Knie und drückte es fest. Seine andere Faust war geballt und sein Bein zappelte unregelmäßig auf und ab. Kurt legte seine freie Hand über die seines Vaters und holte noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft, während er seine Augen von der Frau und dem Mann löste.

Blaine beugte sich hinüber und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Geht's dir gut, mein Liebster?"

„Ja." Kurt lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt." Blaine küsste wieder seine Wange und drückte seine Hand.

„Entschuldigung?" Kurt sah auf. Der Mann, der seine Frau gehalten hatte, stand direkt vor ihm, die Frau schniefte und setzte sich auf die nächste Bank und sah ihn an. „Du bist der andere Junge, oder? Der achtzehnjährige, der… der angegriffen wurde?"

„Ja.", antwortete Kurt mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Mann setzte sich in die Reihe zu seiner Frau und drehte sich so, dass er ihn noch immer ansah. „Ich möchte dir danken. Die Polizei hat gesagt, dass… dass ohne deine Aussage der Fall nicht so sicher wäre und sie vielleicht frei gelassen worden wären. Ich weiß, dass es schwer gewesen sein muss… du bist ein sehr mutiger junger Mann."

Kurt fühlte einen Kloß im Hals und nickte.

Der Mann gestikulierte zu seiner Frau. „Unser Sohn, Adam… er ist derjenige, der starb. Meine Ehefrau und ich… wir haben gehofft, dass du hier sein würdest. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Adam aufwachen würde und… aber… wir sind froh, dass es dir gut geht. Wir sind froh, dass irgendjemand…"

Die Frau beugte sich vor und ergriff seine freie Hand. „Wir sind froh, dass es dir gut geht und du sicher bist. Wir hatten gehofft, dass alle anderen Kinder es wären. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich… es wird. Ich meine, mir geht es gut. Größtenteils.", wisperte er zurück und drückte ihre Hand.

„Du bist ein wunderschöner Junge. Mein Name ist Amber."

„Kurt.", flüsterte er sanft.

„Du bist ein wunderschöner Junge, Kurt." Sie berührte seine Wange mit ihrer freien Hand. „Ich hoffe, dass du in der Lage sein wirst, das hinter dir zu lassen und glücklich zu sein, denn was diese Männer getan haben… ist es nicht wert dich zurückzuhalten. Okay? Kannst du mir versprechen, dass zumindest eine Person gut aus dieser Sache herauskommen wird?"

„Ich verspreche es.", schwor Kurt und traf seine Augen.

Der Mann klopfte seine Schulter bevor er seine Frau dorthin zurückführte, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatten, vorne im Gerichtssaal.

Etwas in Kurt schien sich verändert zu haben. Es war, als ob alles etwas reiner wäre. Er sah wieder durch den Raum, seine Augen wanderten zu dem Mann, der ihn angegriffen hatte, der ihm seine Narben verpasst hatte, aber er fühlte nicht mehr das überwältigende Bedürfnis aus dem Raum zu rennen. Seine Hände begannen nicht wieder zu zittern, seine Brust verengte sich nicht schmerzhaft und er wollte nicht weinen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war verschwunden.

„Blaine.", wisperte er und beugte sich hinüber.

„Ja?" Blaine sah ihn an.

Kurt lächelte ihn schwach an und drückte seine Hand, als der ältere Richter den Raum betrat. Jeder musste aufstehen, der Mann schwor auf die Bibel und die Verhandlung begann. Als sie sich setzten, wanderte Burts Hand sofort auf Kurts Knie, drückte es sanft und blieb dort.

„Wie plädieren Sie?", fragte der Richter fast schläfrig, als er sich setzte. Es war fast, als würde er einen Fall über eine Parkstrafe verhandeln und nicht einen Mord und Körperverletzungsfall.

„Mein Klient plädiert auf schuldig, Sir, eines Totschlages und eines Klasse E Verbrechens."

„Einem?", wisperte Burt wütend, aber nur Kurt und Blaine waren nahe genug um es zu hören. „Versuch's mit vier."

„Sie müssen die anderen raus genommen haben.", wisperte Blaine sanft zurück.

„Sehr gut." Der ältere Mann blätterte durch ein paar Akten. „Es widert mich an, dass ich überhaupt hier sitzen und solche Fälle erledigen muss, junger Mann. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich Sie in Einzelhaft stecken bis zu dem Tag, an dem Sie sterben. Sie verdienen nichts anderes dafür, dass Sie ein unschuldiges Leben genommen haben und andere in Gefahr gebracht haben. Leider ist es so, dass Sie Ersttäter sind und das Gericht das berücksichtigen muss. Deshalb verurteile ich Sie zu neun Jahren Gefängnis für den Mord an einem Minderjährigen und zwei Jahre für den Angriff auf einen Teenager, der beinahe gestorben wäre. Die Strafen werden nicht gleichzeitig abgesessen. Sie haben Anspruch auf Bewährung nach drei Jahren für den Mord und acht Monaten für die schwere Körperverletzung. Das heißt, dass Sie vierundvierzig Monate im Gefängnis bleiben müssen, bis Sie Anspruch auf Bewährung haben. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass jeglicher Antrag auf Bewährung abgelehnt wird."

Als ein Polizist zu seinem Angreifer ging und ihn in Handschellen legte, fühlte er eine unglaubliche Last von ihm weichen. Der Mann würde für mindestens vier Jahre im Gefängnis sein. Für seine gesamte College Zeit. Es war nicht lang genug, Kurts Meinung nach, und die Tatsache, dass er nur fünfzehn Monate für seinen Angriff bekam, schmerzte ein wenig, aber das war's. Das war, was Kurt hatte sehen und hören wollen. Die anderen Männer waren da gewesen und würden wahrscheinlich ähnliche Verurteilungen bekommen, aber Kurt war hauptsächlich wegen dem ersten Mann besorgt gewesen, der ihm all den körperlichen Schaden verursacht hatte. Der Fall des ersten Mannes, war persönlicher.

„Vierundvierzig Monate? Der Mann könnte in vierundvierzig Monaten wieder raus sein?", knurrte Burt.

„Lass uns gehen, Dad. Ich hab gesehen, was ich sehen musste. Die anderen Beiden interessieren mich nicht. Ich möchte einfach gehen."

„Du möchtest nicht bleiben?"

„Nein.", wisperte Kurt ehrlich. „Ich bin hier fertig. Es ist jetzt vorbei."

Burt stand auf und verließ leise den Gerichtssaal und hielt für Kurt und Blaine die Tür auf.

„Vierundvierzig Monate? Vierundvierzig?", zischte Blaine, sobald die Tür sich schloss und sie zum Ausgang gingen. Seine Hand ergriff Kurts.

„Das ist verrückt. Der Junge ist gestorben. Und Kurt hätte sterben können. Weniger als fünf verdammte Jahre?", knurrte Burt ebenfalls. „Diese Männer können in weniger als fünf Jahren auf Bewährung frei kommen. Was ist falsch in dieser Welt?"

„Sie können ihnen genauso gut eine Freikarte aus dem Gefängnis geben. Was für eine komplette Zeitverschwendung."

„Das ist die Schuld deiner Großmutter und ihrer dummen Bestimmungen, weißt du das? Ich würde gerne in einem Supermarkt zu deiner Großmutter gehen und – Was, Kurt?"

„Ich fahre nach Hause.", sagte Kurt seine Hände ausstreckend. Sie hatten seinen Navigator während der hitzigen Diskussion erreicht und Kurt wartete etwas ungeduldig. „Es ist mein Auto. Es interessiert mich nicht wer vorne sitzt, aber ich entscheide über den Radiosender."

Burt und Blaine starrten ihn ausdruckslos an als Burt ihm seine Schlüssel gab, sehr verwirrt aussehend.

„Bist du nicht aufgebracht?", fragte Blaine langsam.

„Er ist im Gefängnis, Blaine. Er ist im Gefängnis! Er ist nicht einfach davongekommen! Das sind vier Jahre, in denen ich alleine zu meinem Auto gehen kann ohne nervös zu sein!", verkündete Kurt und stieg ins Auto. „Oh Gott, ich bin so… einfach… ah! Oh mein Gott! Sie haben sie gefasst und sie gehen ins Gefängnis und das ist so ein Fortschritt!"

„Aber – ."

Burt schüttelte seinen Kopf in Blaines Richtung. „Wenn es für ihn gut genug ist, ist es das auch für uns."

„Aber das ist – ."

„Wir werden später darüber reden, Kind. Nur… Lass ihm das für jetzt einfach, okay?"

"Ich meine, es ist nicht super.", fuhr Kurt fort, als Burt sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und Blaine nach hinten kletterte. „Ja, es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie länger drin bleiben würden. Aber ich fühle mich einfach, als ob… als ob ich atmen kann, versteht ihr? Ich hoffe, dass sie keine Bewährung kriegen… aber vier Jahre. Das ist gut, richtig, Dad?"

„Das ist gut, Sohn.", sagte Burt und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, obwohl er Blaines Meinung teilte – es war nicht gut genug, nicht mal annähernd gut genug. Hier ging es allerdings um Kurt und wenn Kurt sich besser fühlte, dann okay. Er würde es akzeptieren.

„Ich meine ich werde morgen nicht mehr so befriedigt sein oder vielleicht sogar schon heute Abend, aber sie gehen ins Gefängnis." Er drehte sich in seinem Sitz und Blaine anzusehen. „Blaine, sie gehen ins Gefängnis."

„Ich weiß." Blaine erzwang ein Lächeln.

„Du bist nicht glücklich." Kurts Gesicht fiel und Burt warf Blaine einen Blick zu.

„Natürlich bin ich das, Kurt. Ich einfach… Ich wünschte, dass sie länger ins Gefängnis gehen würden. Vier Jahre sind… Ich wünschte es wäre länger." Er griff nach vorne und drückte seine Hand. „Ich bin glücklich."

„Ich… hab nur nie gedacht, dass sie gefasst werden würden. Und dann dachte ich nicht, dass sie ins Gefängnis kommen würden." Er strich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und versuchte dann es zu glätten. „Vielleicht hätte ich mehr erwarten sollen."

„Wir alle drei haben uns geeinigt, dass egal ob es drei Tage oder dreißig Jahre werden, es keinen Unterschied machen würde.", sagte Burt ernst. „Das wichtigste ist, dass Kurt sicher und gesund ist. Wenn Kurt glücklich ist und gesund, ist das das Einzige das zählt."

„Und, dass sie die Krankenhausrechnungen zahlen.", fügte Kurt nachdenklich hinzu.

„Nein. Dass du sicher, gesund und glücklich bist. Dein Glück war wichtiger, als die finanziellen Probleme, Kurt. Das hier war, um damit abzuschließen. Fühlst du dich, als ob du einen Abschluss bekommen hast?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, dass ich meinen Abschluss bekommen habe als die Mutter des Jungen meine Hand ergriff." Kurt lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, die Hände auf dem Lenkrad, aber noch nicht fahrend. „Es ist einfach… Ich weiß nicht."

„Wie ein Nachhall?", bot Blaine an.

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Ja, ich schätze, dass ist das richtige Wort. Vielleicht. Ich… Es ist vorbei. Es ist Zeit es hinter sich zu lassen und größere und bessere Dinge in Angriff zu nehmen, wie Carole es gestern gesagt hat. Carole ist wirklich klug, Dad. Es ist vorbei." Er nickte wieder und starrte geradeaus. „Ich hab's getan. Ich möchte so etwas nie wieder durchmachen, aber ich will es einfach vorbei haben."

„Es ist vorbei.", versicherte Burt ihm. „Ich muss nur noch mit der Versicherung reden."

„Gut." Kurt gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich. „Gut, ich bin froh. Gott sei Dank."

„Nun, lass uns nicht den ganzen Tag hier sitzen. Wir haben so viel zu erledigen und wir müssen noch weit fahren." Burt schloss seinen Anschnallgurt. „Und bitte fahr nicht so, dass ich es bereue, es dir beigebracht zu haben. Ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt auch noch einen Herzinfarkt ertragen könnte."

Danke für die Reviews!

Gleek99

Die Szene hat mir auch am besten gefallen! Danke!

Susihdl

Danke!

Lucky Sunny

Da ich Rachel eh nicht so sehr mag, gefällt es mir sehr gut, dass sie hier so dargestellt wird.

Zeldaisi

Ich war auch noch nie um eine schwangere Person, aber ich kann es mir auch sehr gut so vorstellen.

Anno1701

Danke!

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann den Umzug, aber der heiß ersehnte Klex wird auch in der eigenen Wohnung leider wieder gestört? Von wem wohl diesmal?


	25. Chapter 20

Ich denke langsam ist es Mal wieder Zeit meiner Beta für ihre tolle Arbeit zu danken! Sherry05, das Kapitel ist dir gewidmet!

Kapitel 20

„Wir müssen noch immer viel auspacken und so, aber jetzt, da wir Licht haben, ist es sehr viel leichter.", sagte Kurt ins Handy, das zwischen Schulter und Ohr eingeklemmt war, während er sich durch einige Bücher wühlte. „Sie müssen mitten in der Nacht angeschlossen haben… ja, wir hatten, als wir ins Bett gegangen sind, weder Wasser noch Strom… Blaine geht es gut. Ja, er erinnert sich daran, dass du ihm gesagt hast, dass er mich 24/7 im Auge behalten soll… Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm das sagen werde, es wird ihn nur verängstigen… Sag Carole, dass es ihm gut geht. Er hat sein Bücherregal fünf Mal neu sortiert, er ist ein bisschen schwindlig deswegen, wenn du mich fragst."

„Bin ich nicht.", schmollte Blaine von der anderen Seite des Raumes, ohne auch nur von der Schachtel mit Kleidung aufzusehen, die er sortierte. Sie hatten am Vortag nicht viel ausgepackt. Allerdings waren die Dinge auch nicht ganz so verlaufen wie geplant. Sie hatten geplant die Kommode und den Tisch am Tag der Verhandlung zum Appartement zu bringen. Burt wurde in die Werkstatt gerufen. Und dann hatten sie geplant, dass Burt und Blaine einen Trip nach Cincinnati machen würden und Kurt zwei (sie hatten zu viel Zeug um es in einem Mal zu schaffen) früh morgens, aber Finn hatte eine Krise wegen Football, die von Burt und Carole ‚sofort und in diesem Moment' gelöst werden musste. Blaine hatte nicht gewusst, dass man zwei Stunden brauchen konnte um ein Formular auszufüllen, aber anscheinend war das der Fall, wenn es um OSU Football ging. Aber das war okay, sie waren noch immer im Zeitplan, es war erst Mittag, als sie Lima schließlich verließen und sie hatten noch genug Zeit.

Sie hatten gegen besseres Wissen gehofft, dass vielleicht – nur vielleicht – Strom und Wasser schon angeschlossen wären, wenn sie das geschafft hätten. Das war natürlich nicht der Fall. Nachdem er Kurt geholfen hatte alle Kartons auszuladen, damit er für die zweite Tour zurück fahren konnte (der Arme musste fast neun Stunden am Stück mit nur sehr wenig Pausen fahren), hatten Burt und er den Tisch in die Küche geschafft. Als sie Kurts Kommode abstellten, hatte Blaines Handy geklingelt und der Lieferservice hatte gesagt, dass sie nicht am nächsten Morgen das Bett und das Wohnzimmer bringen könnten. Nein, sie würden an diesem Tag kommen – „innerhalb einer Stunde!", sagte sie fröhlich – oder in einer Woche. Kurt würde auf keinen Fall eine Woche auf dem Boden schlafen und Blaine mochte die Idee auch nicht gerade, also sagte er der Lady, dass sie kommen sollten und die zwei mussten schnell die große, schwere Kommode ins Apartment bringen (das dauerte etwas) und Burt musste seinen Truck weiter weg in der nächsten Straße parken, so dass der Lieferservice in der Auffahrt parken konnte.

Innerhalb einer Stunde, musste Blaine, wie alle jungen Erwachsenen irgendwann, lernen, konnte auch schon Mal drei bis vier Stunden heißen, wenn man Glück hatte oder am nächsten Morgen wenn man nicht so viel Glück hatte und es um irgendetwas Lebenswichtiges ging (zum Beispiel bei Wasser, Strom und natürlich TV und Internet, worauf Blaine am meisten wartete). Obwohl sie diese Zeit zum Auspacken hätten nutzen können, saßen und warteten beide, Burt und Blaine, drei Stunden auf die Leute. Zugegeben, vielleicht waren sie nur ein wenig faul, aber sie hatten die Entschuldigung, dass, wenn die Leute kamen nichts im Weg stehen konnte. Kurt durchschaute diese Taktik natürlich und ließ Blaine, nachdem sein Vater gegangen war, wissen wie faul er war. Blaine hatte allerdings nichts anderes von seinem Freund erwartet und war darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

Um halb neun war Kurt zu Hause und Burt war gegangen (nach fast einer ganzen Stunde des hin und her Laufens, Fragen Stellens, sie daran Erinnerns, dass sie mitten in der Nacht nicht das Haus verlassen sollten „weil nichts Gutes nach Mitternacht passiert", und einen Anruf fordernd, sobald der Strom da war und ihre Handys aufgeladen waren), gab es nicht viel anderes zu tun als ins Bett zu krabbeln. Es war dunkel draußen, sie hatten kein Licht, sie fühlten sich dreckig und verschwitzt, aber keiner der Jungen hatte seit Monaten besser geschlafen als in dieser Nacht.

Das war der Grund dafür, dass sie am nächsten Morgen noch immer drei Viertel ihrer Sachen auszupacken hatten. Nichts, absolut gar nichts war an dem Tag verlaufen wie geplant… aber hatten sie das wirklich erwartet? Umziehen war definitiv keine einfache Sache. Es war stressig und Furcht einflößend. Sie mussten auch noch TV und Internet anschließen lassen und Blaine beharrte besonders darauf, dass es sofort angeschlossen wurde, weil Sonntagabend war und das hieß, dass ‚Celebrity Apprentice' lief. Er wollte auch, und zwar noch dringender, auf Facebook, weil Wes immer brillante Statusmeldungen schrieb, die ihn tagelang zum lachen brachten und nach dem ganzen Stress beim Umziehen, konnte er Lachen wirklich gut gebrauchen. Und okay, vielleicht hatte Blaine sein Bücherregal wirklich vier Mal sortiert, aber seine Bücher waren so lange in einer Kiste eingelagert gewesen. Er mochte es, sie auch einfach nur anzustarren, sie herum zu schieben und in Gedanken eine Liste zu machen, welches er als Erstes lesen würde.

„Ja, wir haben die Tür letzte Nacht abgeschlossen… Dad… nein, Blaine hat sich nicht über Nacht in einen missbrauchenden und alles kontrollierenden Freund verwandelt… ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der nette Junge nicht nur Schauspielerei ist…", sagte Kurt ins Handy. Er ging zu Blaine, um eine weitere Box zu holen und küsste sein Haar. „Ja, Blaine arbeitet Dienstagmorgen, aber ich werde Carole abholen, so dass sie mit mir am Mittwoch zur CCAD fahren kann… Ich bin mir sicher, dass es okay ist, dass du nicht kommen kannst, Dad. Es geht bloß um die Terminplanung… Uh-huh…"

„Wirklich?", höhnte Blaine und hielt ein scheußliches blaues T-Shirt mit einer gerümpften Nase hoch.

„Ich war fünfzehn und schrecklich irregeführt.", sagte Kurt und riss das Shirt aus Blaines Griff. „Okay, Dad, ich werde morgen mit dir reden… grüß Carole und Finn von mir. Ich liebe dich auch."

„Der Anruf war dreißig Minuten kürzer, als der letzte Nacht.", sagte Blaine fröhlich. „Ich würde das Fortschritt nennen."

„Du weißt schon, dass du für meinen Vater momentan der Staatsfeind Nummer eins bist, richtig?" Kurt trat die Box, die Blaine aussortierte, aus dem Weg und setzte sich auf Blaines Schoß.

„Was tust du?", fragte Blaine und versuchte streng aus zusehen, was total fehlschlug. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er es fast aufgegeben produktiv zu sein. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er lieber tun würde. Wie Kurt zu halten.

„Dich ablenken.", murmelte sein Freund und beugte sich hinunter um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Du bist gut darin.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Lippen, seine Arme schlangen sich um Kurts Hüfte und zogen ihn näher.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste Kurt sich und versteckte sein Gesicht in Blaines Halsbeuge. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", wisperte Blaine und strich durch sein Haar. _Nein. Wir haben Dinge zu erledigen. Sonst muss Kurt es alleine machen, wenn ich am Dienstag arbeiten bin_. Er musste erwachsen sein, er musste sichergehen, dass die Dinge erledigt wurden. Das war die richtige Einstellung. „Aber ich denke, dass du vergisst, dass wir noch immer ganz viel auspacken müssen und dass ich am Dienstag arbeiten muss."

"Warum musst du am Dienstag überhaupt arbeiten? Du hast gesagt, dass der Unterricht erst am Mittwoch anfängt." Kurt steckte seine Unterlippe vor, was dazu führte, dass Blaine sofort mit ihm schmusen wollte. „Das lässt uns nicht sehr viel Zeit, die wir alleine in unserem neuen Haus verbringen können."

„Wir haben schon fünf Mal darüber gesprochen, mein Liebster. Am Tag, bevor der Unterricht beginnt, ist es immer voll und man muss arbeiten gehen, wenn man nicht gerade sterbend im Krankenhaus liegt."

„Du lebst in Ohio.", zeigte der Jüngere noch immer schmollend auf. „Er hätte dir frei gegeben. Du bist einfach zu nett."

„Ich denke wir sollten einfach erleichtert sein, wie verständnisvoll meine Chefs waren und dass sie mich wieder eingestellt haben. Ich denke nicht, dass ich im Moment sehr wählerisch sein kann... und das stört mich nicht. Ich werde den ganzen Tag dort sein, ich werde viel verdienen. Und mit viel Geld, kann ich dir viele schöne Dinge kaufen. Klingt das nicht gut? Oder vielleicht können wir zur Cheesecake Factory fahren." Ihm die Cheesecake Factory zu versprechen war vielleicht ein bisschen extrem, aber Blaine fühlte sich schlecht, dass Kurt so viel alleine sein würde, bis er mit dem College begann. Sicher, Kurt würde nach einem Job suchen. Aber mit der derzeitigen Wirtschaftslage konnte man nicht abschätzen, wie lange es dauern würde bis er einen fand. Das hieß, dass er vier Tage die Woche für einige Stunden alleine sein würde.

Bei der Erwähnung von Käsekuchen begannen Kurts blaue Augen zu leuchten und er formte mit seinem Mund ein „O". Dann hielt er kurz inne und sagte zögerlich: „Ich weiß nicht. Er macht dick. Ich möchte nicht wieder zunehmen."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und seine Arme schlangen sich um seinen jüngeren Freund. „Du und dein Kaninchenfutter. Ich weiß nicht, wie du so gesund essen kannst, Kurt. Fast Food ist köstlich. Und Salat nicht. Du kannst ab und zu ungesundes Zeug essen."

Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern und sah weg.

„Was?"

„Mir schmeckt es einfach nicht so sehr. Ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und sah noch immer nicht zu Blaine.

„Hey, was ist los? Sag's mir.", sagte Blaine leise, da er Kurt gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass sein Schulterzucken nicht ‚Ich mag es einfach nicht' bedeutete.

„Naja... Ich hatte einfach sehr viel Fast Food nach dem meine Mutter starb.", sagte er leise und sah auf seine Hände hinunter. „Wir hatten es vorher nie... weil Mom wusste wie man kocht und backt. Aber nachdem sie starb... nun, Dad ist kein guter Koch, nicht wirklich... und ich schätze, dass ich es einfach mit ihr verbinde."

„Du verbindest Fast Food mit dem Tod deiner Mutter? Ist das nicht ein wenig verrückt?", fragte Blaine ohne nachzudenken, dann weiteten sich seine Augen geschockt. Hatte er das wirklich laut gesagt? Ja, das hatte er. Es war fast so schlimm wie das eine Mal wo er gefragt hatte ob Pavarottis Begräbnis ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte. Wo war sein Filter, der normale Menschen davon abhielt solche Dinge zu unangemessenen Zeitpunkten zu fragen? Allerdings überlegte er, dass er noch nie jemanden kannte, der gestorben war. Also konnte man ihm vielleicht nicht komplett die Schuld geben, dass er nicht wusste wie er sich bei dem Thema Tod verhalten sollte.

„Nein.", seufzte Kurt und sprach sanft. „Es hat sich viel verändert als sie starb. Ganz offensichtlich. Zum Beispiel musste ich die Bushaltestellen wechseln und in der Nähe der Werkstatt aussteigen. Jeff holte mich von der Bushaltestelle ab und brachte mich zur Werkstatt. Ich saß im Büro meines Vaters und machte Hausaufgaben und so... Dann gingen wir und brachten immer etwas von McDonalds oder KFC oder Gold Star Chili auf dem Nachhauseweg mit... Ich hab es immer gegessen und vorher nie und ich... mochte es einfach nicht. Ich denke, dass ist der Grund dafür, dass ich es jetzt nicht mag."

„Du bist nach der Schule in der Werkstatt geblieben?", fragte er neugierig. Er wusste natürlich, dass Kurt viel über Autos wusste. Schließlich war er viele Samstage und Sonntage in der Werkstatt gewesen um Burt zu helfen. Er wusste auch, dass Kurt immer allen Papierkram in Burts Büro erledigte, weil er, wie Kurt erklärte, ‚hoffnungslos war wenn es um Büromanagement ging'. Dennoch war es schwer sich einen achtjährigen Kurt Hummel in seiner freien Zeit in einer Werkstatt vorzustellen. Blaine hatte sich vorgestellt, dass er immer Disneyfilme gesehen und mit Puppen gespielt hatte, von denen er zugeben hatte, dass er sie besessen hatte (und sie noch immer besaß).

„Ja.", nickte Kurt. „Dad hat versucht mich nach der Schule, bei einem Verein oder so anzumelden aber... Ich war immer anders. Ich hab sie gehasst und wir haben entschieden es so zu machen. Ich bin bis zur Mittelschule zur Werksstatt gegangen und danach bin ich nach der Schule alleine nach Hause und habe mir beigebracht zu kochen und den Haushalt zu erledigen... Das war einfach... Ich meine... Ich musste es tun. Dad meinte, dass ich zu schnell erwachsen geworden bin... Er hat in der Mittelschule wieder versucht mich dazu zubringen Dinge auszuprobieren, verstehst du? Ich hatte nicht viele Freunde, also habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich es nicht möchte... Ich blieb zu Hause und kochte, putzte das Haus und machte meine Hausaufgaben."

„Es tut mir Leid, Kurt.", sagte Blaine, da er nicht wusste was er sonst sagen sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er eine ziemlich normale Kindheit gehabt bis er sich seinen Eltern gegenüber geoutet hatte. Danach schien sich die Hölle aufgetan zu haben. Als er acht, neun und zehn gewesen war, hatte er mit Jungs auf der Straße mit Power Rangers gespielt und war mit seinem Fahrrad herumgefahren. Zumindest in den ersten beiden Jahren der Mittelschule hatte er Fußball gespielt und über die üblichen Jungs-Themen geredet wie alle Mittelschüler. Und als er elf und zwölf gewesen war, hatte er definitiv kein Essen für die Familie gekocht oder geputzt. Sein Zimmer blieb, natürlich, anstandslos sauber, aber das konnte man nicht mit einem ganzen Haus vergleichen. Es klang, als ob Kurt fast den Platz seiner Mutter eingenommen hätte und das war wirklich traurig. Es war traurig, dass Kurt sich selbst eine Mutter gewesen war. Das brach Blaine das Herz.

„Es ist okay.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt Dinge alleine zu klären." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich denke, als das alles mit Karofsky passiert ist, war es das erste Mal, dass ich etwas nicht alleine regeln konnte."

Blaine zog ihn bloß näher und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Du hast es gehandhabt... zumindest hast du es versucht."

Kurt presste ihre Stirnen zusammen. „Was ist mit dir?", wisperte er. „Hast du nach der Schule etwas getan oder do?"

„Ich hab Fußball gespielt.", sagte Blaine. Seine Stirn war noch immer gegen Kurts gepresst und er wiederstand dem Drang zu seufzen. „Ich hatte Freunde im Team bis ich ungefähr dreizehn war."

„Warum nur bis du dreizehn warst?", fragte Kurt und behielt den Augenkontakt aufrecht.

Blaine schloss seine Augen und fühlte Kurts Hand an seiner Wange. „Das war, als ich angefangen habe mich... anders zu verhalten, schätze ich. Ich meine, ich hab mich vor meiner Mutter und meinem Vater geoutet, als ich zwölf war und sie haben es schrecklich aufgenommen, so dass ich Angst hatte es jemand anderem zu sagen... und das hab ich auch nicht für fast ein ganzes weiteres Jahr. Aber irgendwann war es einfach nicht mehr subtil, schätze ich. Mein Klamotten- und Musikgeschmack veränderte sich, die Filme, die ich sehen wollte, ich mochte es zu singen und zu tanzen..."

Er öffnete seine Augen und Kurt nickte, immer noch dicht an ihn gepresst.

„Die Kinder wurden sehr viel gemeiner. Ich war ein guter Fußballspieler. Ich war der beste und ich sage das nicht um eingebildet zu klingen, es war so. Wenn ich hetero und normal gewesen wäre, wäre ich das Kind gewesen mit dem jeder reden wollte und zusammen sein wollte... Aber ich war anders und sie haben mich schlecht behandelt. Und dann mein bester Freund... er war mein bester Freund... ich habe versucht mich ihm gegenüber zu outen und er war derjenige, der... der es vom Spott zum Mobbing brachte."

„Du hast sich deinem besten Freund gegenüber geoutet und er hat die Leute dich mobben lassen?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft und lehnte sich zurück um Blaine anzusehen. Seine Augen waren weit und er sah fast so aus, als ob er anfangen wollte zu weinen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Blaine selbst zum Weinen zumute. Er hatte es Wes und David nicht alles erzählt und sie waren seine besten Freunde. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich jetzt gegenüber Kurt zu öffnen, aber er schätzte dass es vielleicht der nächste Schritt war, den sie nahmen. Sie lebten nun zusammen, das war eine ganz neue Stufe der Verantwortung und es schien sie dazu gebracht zu haben einander noch mehr zu vertrauen als bisher. Er nickte langsam.

„Und das war in der Mittelschule? Die Leute haben dich schon vor der High School körperlich angegriffen?", fragte Kurt und berührte wieder sein Gesicht. „Blaine..."

„Ja. Achte Klasse.", antwortete Blaine und legte seinen Kopf in Kurts Hand.

„Wann bist du zur Dalton gewechselt?", wisperte der Jüngere.

Blaine seufzte ein wenig und schob Kurt von seinem Schoß, um seine Arme um sich selbst zu schlingen. „Naja, das Mobbing hat direkt nachdem ich dreizehn geworden bin in der Mittelschule angefangen. Und es wurde immer schlimmer. Ich musste jeden Tag zum Direktor und sie... hat es einfach nicht interessiert. Sie haben nichts getan. Ich der High School wurde es allerdings doppelt so schlimm. Die Kinder waren größer und gemeiner... und stärker. Der Sadie Hawkins Dance, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, war im Oktober in meinem Freshman-Jahr. Der neunte Oktober. Das war als es schließlich... dass war als ich..."

Er brach ab, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal ob er sprechen könnte, weil der Kloß in seinem Hals konstant größer wurde. Er wuchs mit jedem Wort, das er sprach.

„Oh, Blaine...", wisperte Kurt wieder und strich über seine Wange.

Blaine sah zur Decke. „Ich bin im Krankenhaus gelandet. Sie haben mich für zwei oder drei Tage dort behalten, weil ich eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein gestauchtes Handgelenk hatte und einfach... überall blaue Flecken und so."

Er bemerkte Kurts Finger auf seiner Hand und es ließ ihn sich ein wenig besser fühlen, aber nicht wirklich gut. Er wollte aufhören zu reden und gleichzeitig alles los werden, da er noch nie wirklich darüber gesprochen hatte. Zumindest nicht so. Nicht so detailliert. Es war normalerweise ‚Ja, Ich wurde verspottet.' Obwohl seine Freunde wussten, dass es schlimm gewesen war, war er mit ihnen niemals so in die Tiefe gegangen. Sie hätten es eh nicht verstanden.

„Der Tanz war an einem Freitag. Ich habe am Montag das Krankenhaus verlassen... und mein Vater hat mich am Mittwoch zurück zur Schule gehen lassen."

Kurts Hand fiel sofort und seinen Augen wurden dunkel. „Was?"

Blaines Brust wurde eng als er sprach, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. „Er sagte, dass es nicht pa-passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht s-schwul wäre. Dass, wenn ich mich nicht schwul verhalten würde, es nicht passiert wäre. Er sagte, dass ich nicht das Recht hätte aufgebracht zu sein, weil ich... Er sagte, dass ich es verdient hätte. Und er hat mich zurück geschickt und ich war noch immer von b-blauen Flecken übersäht und die dummen Tyrannen haben mich gegen die Wände geschubst und ich hatte blaue Flecken über blauen Flecken über blauen Flecken. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon zwei Mal im Camp gewesen war. Es... es hat mich gebrochen. Damals wurde ich dass erste Mal d-depressiv und, und..."

Kurt schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn nahe.

„Und da hat meine Großmutter gesagt, dass s-sie für Dalton bezahlen würde. I-Ich war schon in Therapie u-und es half nicht. A-Aber es ging nie darum, dass es mir s-schlecht ging, Kurt. Sie... Sie einfach...Sie wollte nicht, dass es herauskam, dass ihr schwuler Enkel gemobbt wurde! Und ich war depressiv und es war Wahlzeit! Es war Wahlzeit und s-sie hat nur angeboten mich dorthin zu schicken, weil sie nicht wollte, dass es herauskam! _Das macht mich so wütend!"_

„Shh, shh." Kurt schaukelte ihn ein wenig. „Es ist okay. Du musst nicht darüber reden."

Er konnte nicht aufhören. Nicht, wenn er schon so weit gekommen war. „Sie hat gefragt ob ich g-gehen will und ich hab ja gesagt. Ich bin noch immer so wütend auf mich selber, Kurt. Ich bin wütend, dass sie mich manipuliert hat zu gehen. Ich hab zugelassen, dass sie mich von der Schule verjagen, Kurt. Und ich hab meine Familie mich von zu Haus verjagen lassen. Aber ich hab ja gesagt und nach Weihnachten begonnen. D-das war, als ich zur Dalton wechselte. Nach Weihnachten in meinem Freshman-Jahr."

Er versteckte sein Gesicht an Kurts Brust und seine Schultern begannen zu zittern.

„Shh, Baby...shh...", wisperte Kurt und küsste sein Haar. „Ist schon gut, Blaine... Ich bin froh, dass du zur Dalton gewechselt bist... wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hättest du mich vielleicht nie getroffen... und du warst dort sicher, Schatz."

„Ich laufe i-immer davon, Kurt. Immer.", weinte er. „Warum renne ich immer weg?"

Kurt antwortete nicht, aber Blaine hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Weil Kurt genau das Gegenteil getan hatte. Kurt hatte sich seinen Tyrannen mehr als ein Mal gegenüber gestellt. Er hatte sich sogar dem Mann gegenüber gestellt, der ihn fast umgebracht hatte. Kurt konnte nicht verstehen, wie sehr Blaine sich selbst dafür hasste, dass er sich seinen Tyrannen niemals gegenüber gestellt hatte und dass er es auch niemals tun würde. Nein. Stattdessen hatte er zugelassen, dass seine Eltern ihn jedes Jahr neun Monate in ein Internat schickten. Er hatte seine Tyrannen, seine früheren besten Freunde, ihn von seiner Schule verjagen lassen. Kurt würde niemals verstehen, was es hieß schwach zu sein, weil Kurt nicht schwach war.

Kurt war stark und Blaine nicht. Er saß hier in der Mitte ihres neuen Schlafzimmers und schluchzte gegen die Brust seines jüngeren Freundes. Es war fast peinlich. Wie waren sie zu solchen ernsten Themen gelangt? Wie hatte Blaine so viel von sich preisgeben können? Er machte so etwas einfach nicht und das war genau der Grund dafür. Er konnte es emotional einfach nicht verkraften.

„Ich... Ich möchte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. I-Ich habe es so satt.", schniefte Blaine, als er sich aufsetzte und seine gequollenen Augen rieb. Er sah hinunter um Kurts Ausdruck nicht zu sehen.

„Hey, Baby... sieh mich an.", wisperte Kurt.

„Nein."

Kurt legte seine Hand unter Blaines Kinn und legte seinen Kopf schief bis Blaine ihm in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen sah. „Du kannst dir das nicht antun. Es ist nicht gesund, Blaine... du kannst solche Dinge nicht für dich behalten... und du kannst nicht zulassen, dass es dich auffrisst, Schatz. Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen. Du kannst es nicht ändern. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Blaine. Du wurdest gemobbt... und du hast dich aus der Situation befreit. Und, wie ich gerade gesagt hab, wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hättest du mich vielleicht nie getroffen. Was für ein langweiliges Leben wäre das gewesen?" Der jüngere Junge versuchte ein kleines schelmisches Lächeln, aber es war noch immer vermischt mit Traurigkeit.

Blaine seufzte schwer und lehnte sich an seinen jüngeren Freund. Er wurde ein bisschen fröhlicher und fühlte sich fast besser, jetzt da er es ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er darüber sprechen musste, aber es war ausgesprochen und jetzt fühlte er sich besser. „Ich hätte dich irgendwann getroffen... weil wir füreinander bestimmt sind."

Kurt lächelte ein wenig und küsste sein Haar, erleichtert aussehend bei dem Erklingen von Lachen.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht... an Schicksal und so glaubst." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und fühlte sich etwas albern. „Und ich weiß nicht ob ich daran glaube, aber... wenn man einen Seelenverwandten hat, dann, naja, bist du es. Du musst es einfach sein."

Kurts Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von dem ganzen Seelenverwandtenzeug halten soll."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich daran glaube, aber... manchmal... manchmal frage ich mich. Ich denke darüber nach. Ich weiß, dass wir uns wegen... wegen allem hätten treffen können. Wir hätten uns schlussendlich getroffen. Ich gehe zur UK und deine Großeltern haben sich an der UK kennen gelernt. Dein Vater spielte für die Buckeyes und ich bin davon total besessen – auf eine nicht verrückte Art. Wir beide lieben es zu singen und zu tanzen. Wir hätten uns spätestens letztes Jahr bei den Sectionals gesehen. Wir wären im Flur übereinander gestolpert o-oder hätten beide nach demselben Türknauf gegriffen oder irgendwas. Und wenn nicht das, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass Wes einen Weg gefunden hätte mich dir, dem schwulen Jungen der Rivalen, vorzustellen, wenn auch nur, um irgendwas über euch herauszufinden. Nicht dass ich das jemals probiert hätte, aber er hätte es getan. Und wenn wir uns nicht bei den Sectionals getroffen hätten... nun ja, dann hätte ich dich zumindest bemerkt. Und ich hätte über dich nachgedacht und nachgedacht. Vielleicht hätte ich den Mut gehabt, dich bei den Regionals anzusprechen... und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich nicht glauben, dass wir uns nicht bei irgendeiner Show oder einem Musical begegnet wären. Wir haben beide tausende Shows live gesehen, die selben sogar... ist es nicht aufregend, dass wir wahrscheinlich schon mindestens fünf Mal in einem Raum zusammen gesessen haben, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben? Was, wenn wir direkt nebeneinander gesessen hätten?"

Nun fühlte er sich wirklich albern, aber es war etwas worüber er in der Vergangenheit nachgedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er zu viel Freizeit, aber er wusste, dass er niemals von jemandem wie Kurt Hummel getrennt sein könnte.

„Ich liebe ich, Blaine.", wisperte Kurt und beugte sich hinunter um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt.", wisperte Blaine zurück und lächelte etwas traurig.

„Ich finde, dass wir eine Pause machen sollten. Ich möchte irgendwie schmusen und ein Nickerchen machen. Wir haben die ganze Nacht und den morgigen Tag um fertig auszupacken."

„Okay, das hört sich gut an." Der ältere Junge stand auf und rieb wieder seine aufgequollenen Augen. Er sprach sanft wispernd: „Kurt... es tut mir Leid, dass deine Mutter starb und du all das durchmachen musstest."

„Es tut mir auch Leid... und es tut mir Leid, dass du so eine schreckliche Zeit hattest, Schatz." Kurt stand auf und ging zu ihrem neuen Bett, legte sich hin und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Nach dem Schlafen werden wir einen schönen restlichen Tag haben.", sagte Blaine selbstbewusst, legte sich auf das Bett und in Kurts Arme. „Und vielleicht schaffen wir es heute Nacht alles auszupacken, so dass der morgige Tag schön und entspannend sein kann."

„Mmh, damit kann ich leben.", sagte Kurt, zog ihn näher und küsste ihn sanft. Sie lagen still beieinander, einige Minuten im Halbschlaf bis Kurt sprach: „Hey, Blaine?"

„Ja?", fragte Blaine ein wenig verschlafen klingend.

„Fühl dich nicht schlecht, wegen deiner Vergangenheit.", wisperte Kurt in sein Ohr. „Ich würde nicht eine Sache an dir ändern, selbst wenn ich es könnte, okay? Du solltest das auch nicht wollen."

„Blaine zog sich etwas zurück um ihn anzulächeln. „Danke, Kurt."

„Gern geschehen." Kurt lächelte ihn schläfrig an und schlief dann die Arme noch immer lose um ihn geschlungen ein. Blaine machte es sich bequem, legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Brust und schlief ebenfalls ein.

„So.", sagte Blaine einige Stunden später fröhlich. Die Jungs hatten die gesamte Küche eingeräumt und waren nun dabei das Wohnzimmer zu gestalten. Zum Glück hatten sie nicht viele Sachen für das Wohnzimmer, also würde das wohl nicht sehr lange dauern. „Ich denke noch immer darüber nach, was wir vorhin beredet haben. Wie du gesagt hast, dass wir für füreinander bestimmt sind... und ich denke wirklich, dass wir das sind."

„Oh?", fragte Kurt aufsehend. Er war gerade dabei Nolan gerade hinzusetzten, die Schildkröte, die Blaine ihm im Krankenhaus gegeben hatte, direkt neben seine Lieblingslampe.

„Ja. Ich kann mir mich mit niemand anderem vorstellen.", sagte der Ältere sicher.

„Außer Jeremiah.", schnaubte der Jüngere und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der kleinen Schildkröte.

Diese Aussage überraschte Blaine, so dass er sofort errötete bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass es wann immer Kurt diese Geschichte der Gap-Attack erwähnte, eine perfekte Antwort gab. Diese Geschichte beinhaltete einen sechzehn Jahre alten ‚leicht zu beeindruckenden' Kurt Hummel und seine Schwärmerei für den siebzehnjährigen Football ‚Star' Finn Hudson. Der nun sein Bruder war. Nichts konnte das toppen.

„Finn.", hustete Blaine laut. „Finn, Finn."

„Kurt sah wieder auf, fast verletzt aussehend. „Hey! Du hast geschworen das nie wieder zu erwähnen, Blaine!"

„Ich lebe schon in Sünde, also was für einen Schaden könnte es noch anrichten?", grinste er und ging durch den Raum. Er stoppte vor Kurt und beugte sich dann vor um ihn heftig zu küssen.

„Ich mag es, in Sünde zu leben.", antwortete Kurt, lehnte sich zurück bis er auf dem Boden lag und zog Blaine neben sich nach unten.

Blaine beschwerte sich definitiv nicht. Er verschlang ihre Beine miteinander, zog ihn nahe und küsste sich Kurts Hals hinunter. „Oh ja? Der süße und einfühlsame Kurt mag es, in Sünde zu leben?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie süß und einfühlsam ich in letzter Zeit bin.", schnappte er nach Luft und neigte sich gegen Blaines Körper. „Blaine, was tust du?"

„Dein Oberteil aufknöpfen. Warum haben alle deine Oberteile Knöpfe?", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Lippen, noch immer grinsend, und bewegte seine Hände an Kurts Brust herunter. „Und du sagst, dass ich empfindlich auf Berührungen reagiere."

„Du bist derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass wir auspacken sollten und – ooh." Er brach ab, wurde still und zitterte leicht_. „Das fühlt sich so gut an."_

„Kurt, du scheinst ein Problem zu haben."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Wes. Blaine wird es auch schnell haben, wenn ihr mit euren Hüften so weiter macht."

Die Köpfe beider Jungen schossen hoch und Kurt schrie auf, hielt sein Oberteil zusammen und schubste Blaine von sich. Schon nach einigen Sekunden errötete er und versteckte sein Gesicht.

_Scheiße_, dachte Blaine. Er wusste, dass da etwas gewesen war, das er vergessen hatte, wegen ihrem emotionsgeladenen und anstrengenden Tag, etwas das er tun sollte… Natürlich. Wes und David wollten an diesem Abend vorbeikommen, um ihnen beim Auspacken zu helfen. Nur weil Wes unbedingt den neuen Flachbildschirm sehen wollte, (sie würden Kurts alten im Schlafzimmer benutzen, aber Blaine hatte so lange geschmollt bis er bekam was er wollte – das Schmollen wirkte immer bei Kurt) aber das war nebensächlich. Sie hatten geplant heute Abend auszupacken, fernzusehen, über alte Warbler Geschichten reden und wahrscheinlich Japanisch zu essen – weil es kein besseres Essen für vier junge Männer gab als Japanisch. Zumindest meinte David das.

„Ihr habt nicht vergessen, dass wir kommen, oder, Jungs?", grinste Wes.

„Ich wette doch, Wesley.", grinste David ebenso, als Blaine bloß starrte, zu verblüfft um überhaupt zu sprechen.

_Mist, Mist, Mist._

_Das ist nicht fair._

_Überhaupt. Nicht. Fair._

„Ich möchte bloß festhalten, dass, Blaine, es dieses Mal ganz alleine deine Schuld ist.", sagte Kurt und runzelte die Stirn, als er begann sein rotes Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen. Blaine versuchte sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren und nicht auf die nackte Haut, die jetzt verdeckt wurde nachdem er sie geküsst hatte, was sich als wirklich schwer herausstellte, besonders da Kurt so nahe bei ihm war. „Nicht Caroles, nicht Finns, nicht Kreachers. Deine Schuld!"

„Verdammt, Kurt!", schrie Wes und streckte sich auf dem Boden aus. „Für so einen dünnen und kleinen Jungen hast du ganz nette Bauchmuskeln! Hab ich nicht recht, David?"

„Ich bin genauso geschockt wie du.", stimmte David, sich zu ihm gesellend, zu.

Endlich fand Blaine den Willen nicht gleichzeitig zu schmollen und zu sprechen. „Verdammt, Jungs! Ich war gerade dabei - ."

„Es zu kriegen?", schlug Wes vor.

„Männlichen Männersex zu haben?", fragte David.

„Oh, er hätte nicht mehr als einen Blowjob bekommen.", spottete Kurt, als er sein Oberteil glatt strich. „Aber es wäre mehr als das, was er jetzt bekommt."

„Sorry Jungs.", sang Wes und drehte sich dann zu Blaine. „Da wir durch die Hintertür hineinkamen, habe ich versucht eure Kaffeemaschine zum Laufen zu bringen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft."

„Wie lange seid ihr schon hier?", fragte Kurt und seine Wangen erröteten.

„Nur kurze fünfzehn Minuten.", sagte David nachdem er auf seine Uhr gesehen hatte.

„Lang genug um das zu hören." Wes sprach in einer sehr verträumten Stimme weiter. „Wir sind füreinander bestimmt."

David schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf und kicherte. „Mein Lieblingsteil war der, wo der unschuldige, kleine Kurt meinte, dass er es ‚_mag in Sünde zu leben_'."

„Ihr zwei seid wie aus einem billigen Schwulenporno.", fügte Wes hinzu und grinste seine Freunde an.

„Schaust du dir viele davon an, Wes?", witzelte Blaine dunkel und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er musste wirklich daran arbeiten neue Freunde zu finden. Wenn die beiden so lange in der Küche gelauscht hatten und wussten, dass es zwischen dem Pärchen gerade gut werden würde, hätten sie dann nicht Blaine wenigstens seinen Blowjob bekommen lassen und dann hereinplatzen können? Ich meine, wie oft beschwerten Blaine und Wes sich über den wenigen Sex in ihrem Leben? Oft. Und ja, vielleicht war David noch immer mit seiner festen Freundin zusammen, die anscheinend ein, wegen dem Fehlen eines besseres Wortes, seine Fick-Freundin war… aber zumindest Wes hätte mit Blaine mitfühlen müssen und weitere zehn Minuten warten können.

„Eigentlich habe ich letztens einen gesehen. Ich habe mich nur gewundert wie es funktioniert, versteht ihr, und ich habe versucht mir dich und Kurt vorzustellen – ."

„Was?", kreischte Kurt und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Er errötete sofort wieder.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, dass es interessant sein muss, wenn Blaine so viel darüber nachdenkt.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern, als ob es für einen hetero Mann vollkommen normal wäre, über seine zwei schwulen Freunde und deren Sex nachzudenken und dann Schwulenpornos anzuschauen, um zu sehen wie er sein würde. „Du sagst das, als ob es etwas Komisches ist."

„Das ist ein bisschen komisch, Freund.", sagte David und klopfte Wes Kopf.

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist mein Leben.", stöhnte Blaine Kopf schüttelnd. „Das ist absolut mein Leben. Das erste Mal, dass ich Sex haben könnte, wirklichen Sex, und das in Wochen, müsst ihr zwei kommen und es ruinieren."

„Was für eine Art Sex hättest du bekommen?", höhnte Kurt.

„Ja, das würde ich auch gerne wissen.", sagte Wes fröhlich. „Ah! Ich sehe schon!", nickte er wissend, als David gestikulierte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass schwule Jungs das auch tun. Ich habe angenommen, dass es nicht genug sein würde um sie zu befriedigen. Ich dachte, dass sie – ."

„_It's time to try defying gravity!",_ sang Kurt und hielt sich die Ohren zu.. "_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity! __And you won't bring me down!"_

„Ich habe es euch erzählt.", sagte Blaine und sah seine Freunde wissend an. „Er kann nicht einmal Pornos ansehen, ohne eine Panikattacke zu bekommen. Wenn du Sex erwähnst, singt er."

„Ich hätte damit viel Spaß, wenn ich du wäre.", zwitscherte David. „Alles was du tun musst, ist Sex zu erwähnen?"

Blaine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, es scheint eine stärkere Reaktion zu geben, wenn es um Hetero-Sex geht."

Kurt verengte Blaine gegenüber seine Augen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du vergessen hast, dass sie heute Nacht kommen. Das ist so peinlich."

„Oh, Kurt, bleib locker. Wir sind alle Freunde hier.", warf Wes ein, bevor Blaine auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten. „Was für eine Freundschaft wäre es, wenn wir nicht ab und zu beieinander hereinplatzen würden, wenn es gerade dreckig wird? Frag einfach Blaine wie oft er bei mir hereingeplatzt ist."

„Vier Mal. An der Dalton.", erschauderte Blaine und erinnerte sich an jedes Mal, an dem er unschuldig in sein Zimmer gegangen war, das er mit Wes teilte und direkt wieder hinausgelaufen war, die haselnussbraunen Augen geweitet und für sein Leben gezeichnet. Er war in seinem ganzen Leben nie so glücklich gewesen, wie zu der Zeit, als er im nächsten Herbst mit David ein Zimmer bekommen hatte. „Und fürs Protokoll, Kurt, du wärst wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle gestorben."

„Wie hast du es geschafft ein Mädchen nach Dalton zu schmuggeln?", sagte Kurt und sah zwischen den drei Jungen hin und her.

„Viele Mädchen, mein Freund. Plural. Ich habe meine Wege. Ich habe immer meine Wege.", sagte Wes kryptisch.

„Was heißt, dass er den Hintereingang benutzt hat, um sie hinein zu schmuggeln, während die Aufseher Schichtwechsel hatten.", lieferte David. „Und mit vielen, meint er zwei."

Blaine schnaubte laut, aber das Lachen verließ schnell sein Gesicht als Kurt ihn ansah.

„Verweis ihn lieber an seinen Platz, Kurt.", grinste Wes. „Er hat dich um den Finger gewickelt, Blaine."

„Ich wurde nicht um den Finger gewickelt.", höhnte Blaine.

„Jemand muss ihm seinen Platz zeigen, wenn er euch beide als beste Freunde hat. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er so vernünftig und gut erzogen ist.", sagte Kurt zu Wes und sah dann wieder zurück zu seinem festen Freund. „Und wieder muss ich sagen, dass du niemand anderen als dich selbst beschuldigen kannst, dass du keinen Sex bekommen hast. Ihr drei könntet euer komisches Gespräch über Sex irgendwann fortsetzen, aber wir haben wirklich viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Es ist Sonntagabend, was heißt, dass wir etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden haben um so viel wie möglich auszupacken und Mr. Anderson hier möchte es alles heute Nacht erledigt haben. Also werde ich etwas Produktives tun, während ihr drei euch wie kleine High School Jungs verhaltet."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kurt das Wohnzimmer.

Diese Ansprache sollte die Jungs klar dazu bringen aus dem Zimmer zu kommen und ihm sofort beim Auspacken zu helfen, doch es hatte leider überhaupt nicht diesen Effekt – und Kurt würde später lernen, dass Ansprachen bei den dreien niemals den gewünschten Effekt hatten, aber das war etwas anderes. Stattdessen begann Wes einfach zu summen, David sah sich im Zimmer um und Blaine schmiss sich elendig auf die Couch.

„Der Junge, der vor fünf Tagen seinen High School Abschluss gemacht hat, hat uns gerade gesagt, dass wir uns wie kindische High School Jungs verhalten.", sagte David plötzlich und sah auf einmal sehr amüsiert aus. „Kurt ist irgendwie bezaubernd, oder?"

Blaine hielt einen Finger hoch, wartete darauf, dass die Tür sich schloss und begann dann zu stöhnen, sobald Kurt außer Hörweite war. „Jungs, das ist absolut nicht cool! Es ist Wochen her und ihr seid hereingeplatzt und habt es ruiniert!"

David sprang auf, grinste und wuschelte durch Blaines Haar. „Nun ja, du bist derjenige, der uns hergebeten hat, um euch beim Auspacken zu helfen, Anderson!"

Blaine runzelte die Stirn, sah zu David und zeigte mit einem Finger auf ihn. „Ihr! Ihr seid teuflisch! Ihr habt uns unterbrochen anstatt zu warten, weil ich dir im Februar an den Hintern gefasst habe, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich werde das weder bestätigen noch leugnen.", sagte David als Wes energisch nickte.

Danke für die Reviews!

Ich habe übrigens diese Woche auch ein neues Drabble hierzu hochgeladen:

.de/s/4f85bb3600008ac50652bf20/10

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir wie die beiden so mit dem alleine leben, College und arbeiten klarkommen. Außerdem kommt Caroles Baby auf die Welt.


	26. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

„Bin müde. Zwing mich nicht zum Aufstehen."

„Es ist drei, Kurt."

„Ich hab diese Woche fünfunddreißig Stunden gearbeitet. Meine Füße tun weh. Und mein Rücken. Und mein alles. Ich bin sooo müde." Der Größere der Beiden gähnte als er sich zu einem Ball zusammen rollte und die Decke über sich zog.

„Wir hatten keine drei Stunden mehr für uns alleine, seit du bei diesem gottverdammten Express arbeitest. Verschlaf nicht alles." Blaine beugte sich über seinen Freund, küsste sich an seinem Kiefer entlang um ihn langsam aufzuwecken. Er fühlte sich schlecht Kurt aufzuwecken, das tat er wirklich, aber sie verbrachten kaum noch Zeit zusammen und es wurde jeden Tag härter. Er hatte versucht, darauf zu warten, dass Kurt aufwachte, aber es passierte einfach nicht und er konnte es nicht länger ertragen mit Kurt alleine in einem Haus zu sein ohne Kontakt. „Wach auuuuf."

„Blaine.", wimmerte Kurt und wölbte sich ihm entgegen. „Ich bin müde."

Blaine setzte sich gerade auf und sah den Jüngeren sorgfältig an. Kurt rollte sich auf die Seite, zog sein Oberteil, das während seines fünfzehn stündigen Schlafs hoch gerutscht war, über seinen Bauch hinunter und öffnete sehr langsam seine blauen Augen.

„Wunderschönen Nachmittag, mein Liebster.", sagte Blaine, strich mit seinen Fingern durch seine chaotisches Haare und lächelte seinen Freund warm an. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, wie bezaubernd Kurt aussah, wenn er gerade aufwachte, die Augen verschlafen und seine Haare in alle möglichen Richtungen. Allerdings war Kurt Hummel auch so immer bezaubernd.

„Nachmittag?", gähnte Kurt wieder und streckte seine Arme und Beine aus.

"Es ist drei.", wiederholte Blaine.

„Nein!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft, seine Augen hatte er schockiert aufgerissen. „Wir wollten Frühstücken gehen! Mist! Es tut mir so Leid, Blaine. Oh mein Gott. Mist! Mist, Mist, Mist!"

„Ist schon okay, Kurt. Wirklich.", lachte Blaine. „Du hast in den letzten drei Wochen so viel gearbeitet, seitdem du angefangen hast. Es ist verrückt. Ich bin froh, dass du es gut machst und alles, aber ich wünschte, dass sie dich nicht so viel arbeiten lassen würden. Es sind schließlich Sommerferien und du verbringst deine gesamte Zeit bei der Arbeit oder erschöpft zu Hause."

Kurt ließ sich gegen die Kissen zurück fallen und rieb sein Gesicht, zusammenzuckend, als ob die Worte schmerzten. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das Frühstück verschlafen habe… und das Mittagessen."

Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste sein Haar. „Entschuldige dich nicht… ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass du auf Carole hören würdest und deine Verfügbarkeit änderst. Mit den ganzen Kursen, die du im Herbst besuchst … ich meine… Kurt, ich weiß nicht wie du meinst, dass du Montag bis Donnerstag den ganzen Tag zum College gehen und dann von Freitag bis Sonntag arbeiten kannst … das College wird anstrengend. Du kannst die Lektüren nicht überspringen und du kannst nicht hinterher hängen. Ich… ich denke einfach, dass wir darüber reden müssen wie es nach dem Sommer weiter geht." Sicher, die Dinge, die Blaine über das College sagte, waren wahr. Zurzeit wollte Blaine allerdings nur mehr Zeit mit seinem Freund zusammen sein… aber das zu sagen würde sein Argument weniger überzeugend machen und er würde Kurt nichts geben, was er gegen ihn verwenden könnte.

„Du musst nur mehr zwei Wochen zu deinen Sommerkursen, Blaine. Wir können mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen wenn ich freie Tage habe."

„Eine.", korrigierte Blaine. „Siehst du? Du arbeitest so viel, dass du nicht mal mehr mit den Tagen und Wochen klar kommst. Und das Baby wird bald da sein und dann ist dein Geburtstag und das College beginnt. Tausende Dinge werden auf uns zukommen. Es geht hier nicht darum, dass wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, Kurt." Okay, vielleicht log er hierbei ein wenig. „Es geht um deine mentale und körperliche Gesundheit. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verausgabst – ."

Kurt hielt ungeduldig aussehend eine Hand doch. Wann immer Blaine verausgaben erwähnte, reagierte er so. Er war ziemlich unanhängig – okay, meistens sehr unabhängig – und er mochte es nicht, wenn Blaine so eine Aufregung darum machte. Besonders, wenn es um seine Gesundheit ging oder irgendetwas, was mit seinem Angriff zu tun hatte. „Benimm dich nicht wie mein Dad, Blaine. Ich weiß, was ich kann und nicht kann. Es geht mir gut."

„Kurt, wenn es ums Geld geht… Alex gibt uns jede Woche 150 Dollar von seinen Schecks per Direktüberweisung. Ich habe diese vierteljährige Zinsensache auf meinem Konto. Burt hat uns zusätzlich Geld gegeben. Burt hat uns beiden Kreditkarten für sein Konto gegeben, falls wir etwas brauchen. Kurt, uns geht es gut, was unsere Finanzen angeht. Du musst dich selbst nicht kaputt arbeiten."

„Ich hab, wenn du im College bist, eh nichts zu tun.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Und sie haben mir Freitagabends frei gegeben um nach Hause zu fahren. Du hast zwei Jobs und gehst zum College. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn ich nicht arbeiten würde."

„Du solltest arbeiten… aber ich finde auch, dass wir in einer Position sind, wo keiner von uns sich dafür umbringen muss. Rede mit deinem Chef und sag ihm, dass du für den Rest des Sommers fünfundzwanzig Stunden arbeiten möchtest… und dann sollten wir vielleicht mit Burt darüber reden, was du wegen dem College machen möchtest. Du wirst Zeit brauchen um Arbeiten zu erledigen…"

Kurt ließ sich auf Blaine fallen und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Sein Freund hatte hier definitiv einen berechtigten Grund genannt. Es würde extrem schwierig werden Arbeit und College zu balancieren. Als er und Carole kurz nach dem Umziehen zur College-Orientierung und Kursplanung gegangen waren, hatte sein freundlicher Berater allen Studenten vorgeschlagen, wenn sie arbeiten müssten, diese auf sieben Stunden die Woche zu reduzieren, zumindest für die ersten ein bis zwei Semester. Das war etwas gewesen, das er zu ignorieren versucht hatte. Aber jetzt da Blaine sagte, wie schwer es beides werden würde… und Carole, die es die ganze Zeit gesagt hatte… nun ja, es war schwer so viele Leute zu ignorieren.

„Das ist so stressig. Vielleicht war ich doch nicht so gut darauf vorbereitet auszuziehen, wie ich dachte.", seufzte Kurt.

„Hey, was soll das heißen?", fragte Blaine sanft und setzte sich neben Kurt.

„Ich … Ich wünschte, dass ich wieder wie im November, Dezember und Januar leben könnte… kein Schule, keine Arbeit und ich konnte so viel Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen, wie ich wollte.", murmelte der jüngere Junge und sah hinunter.

„Ja, Kurt, weil du sehr schwer verletzt warst.", sagte Blaine scharf und runzelte seinem Freund gegenüber die Stirn. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. „Ich wünsche mir nicht, dass es wieder so sein könnte. Vielleicht hast du dich selbst ausgetrickst und gedacht, dass sie entspannend waren oder sonst was, aber ich persönlich will nie wieder dorthin zurück. Du konntest nicht schlafen, weil du Albträume hattest. Du warst monatelang ein emotionales Wrack. Jeder – ."

„Nein, das hab ich nicht gemeint.", seufzte Kurt. „Ich… Ich dachte einfach, dass alleine leben auch heißen würde, dass wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, nicht weniger. Du bist immer in Lexington und ich… ich vermisse dich einfach so sehr, Blaine. Die Arbeit lenkt mich ab."

„Aber meine Prüfungen sind am Donnerstag.", zeigte Blaine auf. „Dann werde ich alleine im Apartment sein, wenn du fünfunddreißig Stunden in der Woche arbeitest. Ich arbeite nicht wenn Ferien sind. Kennedys lässt mich frei nehmen… bis drei Tage bevor das Semester beginnt, wenn es am vollsten ist. Also werde ich sehr bald zu Hause sein."

„Ich weiß nicht ob sie mir noch immer 10,50 Dollar zahlen werden, wenn ich so schnell weniger Stunden nehme… Und ich habe 320 Dollar in der Woche verdient. Es ist wirklich schön das Geld zu haben, falls etwas passiert."

„Du versuchst den Streit im Kreis laufen zu lassen. Wir haben mein Geld, Alex gibt uns Geld, du hast in den letzten drei Wochen 1000 Dollar, die du bei Express verdient hast, gespart, da du so viel gearbeitet hast. Nimm weniger Stunden. Du versuchst zu viel zu machen, Baby, und es wird über dir zusammenstürzen."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass das ein Streit ist. Ich dachte es wäre eine Diskussion.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig und stand aus dem Bett auf, um zu seinem Schrank zu gehen. Er streckte sich und drehte sich um, um den älteren Jungen anzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich hier mache, Blaine. Ich bin erst achtzehn. Ich weiß, dass es schwer wird, wenn ich mit dem College beginne, aber ist das nicht bei allen Stundenten so? Sie arbeiten sich verrückt um zu überleben während des Colleges?"

„Die meisten Studenten haben nicht so harte Programme wie du, Kurt. Die meisten Trottel können das College überstehen und Dreien schreiben ohne überhaupt aufzutauchen. Du kannst dich nicht mit Leuten in komplett anderen Gebieten vergleichen, Schatz. Und einer meiner Jobs ist die Bücherei. Sie geben mir ungefähr drei Kisten Bücher, die ich wegsortieren muss. Das dauert zehn Minuten. Danach sitze ich drei Stunden lang alleine hinter einem Tisch und lese Vogue oder mache Hausaufgaben. Also bezahlen sie mich eigentlich wirklich dafür, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben mache."

„Aber der Buchhandel – ."

„Ja, da arbeite ich wirklich. Aber nicht annähernd so viel wie du. Alles was ich sage, ist, dass… du nicht versuchen kannst zu viel zu machen. Dein Studium kostet viel zu viel Geld um… um eine Modeboutique im Einkaufszentrum in den Weg kommen zu lassen… und ich vermisse dich."

„_Gut_.", seufzte Kurt und zupfte an seinem Oberteil. „Ich werde sofort dorthin gehen und darum bitten weniger Stunden zu kriegen. Dann können wir zum Essen ausgehen oder so."

Blaine sah erleichtert aus und nickte. „Freitag werden wir etwas früher nach Lima fahren und mit meinem Dad darüber reden, was ich machen soll, wenn das College beginnt. Du kannst zu Express gehen und deine Verfügbarkeit ändern und ich werde mich bei Waldenbooks umsehen. Ich möchte wirklich das neue Buch, über das alle reden. Vielleicht kann ich es nach meinen Prüfungen lesen."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Du verbrauchst viel mehr Geld für Bücher als jeder andere, den ich jemals getroffen habe, Blaine. Hast du schon mal etwas von einer Bibliothek gehört?"

Blaine zog ein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag meine eigenen Bücher. Ich mag es in der Lage zu sein, sie, wann immer ich will, noch einmal zu lesen."

„Okay, okay, okay. Du kannst zwei Stunden im Buchladen verbringen. Aber nur weil ich so lange geschlafen habe. Ansonsten würde ich nein sagen."

Blaine kam zu ihm und küsste seine Wange. „Beeil dich und zieh dich an! Es ist schon nach drei und das Einkaufszentrum schließt um sechs."

„Oh Himmel, bitte lass uns weniger als drei Stunden im Buchhandel verbringen.", murmelte Kurt als er ins Badezimmer ging, sich aber wieder umdrehte und Blaine süß anlächelte, so dass er wissen würde, dass Kurt scherzte.

Der ältere Junge setzte sich an den Tisch in ihrem Schlafzimmer, während er auf seinen Freund wartete, ziemlich beeindruckt von sich selbst. Er hatte gedacht, dass er sehr viel mehr ‚diskutieren' müsste bevor er Kurt davon überzeugen konnte weniger zu arbeiten, aber er war wirklich froh, dass Kurt so bereitwillig zugestimmt hatte. Schließlich konnte jeder sagen, dass Kurt zu viel arbeitete. Er war sicher, dass der Express nichts von seinem Angriff wusste und dass er es langsam angehen lassen sollte, also dachte er nicht, dass der Job an sich das Problem war. Das Problem war, dass Kurt versuchte sich selbst zu sehr zu pushen. Das war einfach nicht nötig, wenn sie genug Einkommen hatten.

Kurt kam zwanzig Minuten später fertig angezogen in den Raum zurück. Blaine hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und ging zu Kurt um sein Haar zu verwuscheln bevor Kurt es stylen konnte.

„Hör auf, Blaine!"

„Nein!", sang Blaine und fuhr mit seiner Attacke fort. Natürlich würde er nicht einfach aufhören. Wer dachte Kurt, der er war? Kurts Haare zu zerstrubbeln war eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Außerdem mochte ein kleiner Teil von ihm es, Kurt aufzuregen.

„Blaine!"

„Ja, Schatz?"

„Wenn du weggehen möchtest, musst du mich meine Haare machen lassen! Ich hab das auch nicht gemacht, als du _deine_ Haare gemacht hast."

„Nur weil du geschlafen hast.", zeigte Blaine auf und ließ seine Hände sinken. „Wenn ich meine Haare mache, sitzt du im Wohnzimmer und schaust finster drein."

„Nein, mach ich nicht.", schmollte Kurt.

„Das tust du absolut, Kurt. Das ist okay. Ich weiß, dass du meine Locken liebst."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Es ist jetzt schon über ein Jahr, mein Liebster. Du kannst zugeben, dass du meine Locken magst."

Kurt reichte plötzlich hinauf und zerstörte Blaines perfekt gegeelte Frisur. Das war etwas was Blaine oft tat, aber Kurt hatte noch nie Blaines Frisur zerstört. Blaines haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich geschockt und dann schnappte er nach Luft. „Kurt!"

„Ha! Jetzt ist es nicht mehr so lustig, oder?", verkündete Kurt und strich mit seinen weichen Fingern durch Blaines Haar wobei er es noch mehr zerstrubbelte. „Eigentlich ist das wirklich lustig! Kein Wunder, dass du immer meine Haare verstrubbelst."

„Hör auf, Kurt!" Blaine streckte seine Unterlippe vor. „Meine Haare sind lockig. Es dauert so viel länger sie zu machen, als bei dir."

„Aw, okay." Sein jüngerer Freund sah ihn sympathisch an und ging zurück.

„Danke, Ku – Ah! Kurt!"

Kurt schmiss einen Plastikbecher voller Wasser, der auf dem Nachttisch gestanden hatte, auf den Boden und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Der Becher war voll gewesen, aber jetzt war der größte Teil des Inhalts auf Blaine. Genauer gesagt auf seinem Kopf. Blaine rannte ihm hinterher, schnappte ihn fast, aber Kurt schmiss die Schranktür zu und verschloss sie in der letzten Sekunde.

„Kurt, du bist _scheiße_!", rief Blaine und klopfte an die Tür. „Mach auf!"

„Mit dem Mund redest du mit meiner Stiefmutter? Du solltest dich schämen!" Blaine konnte das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes geradezu sehen.

„Kurt, komm schon!", sagte er ungeduldig und stampfte auf.

„Nein. Du wirst mich verfolgen. Du wirst mich verfolgen und mich dann umbringen.", rief der Jüngere durch die Tür. „Ow, Blaine, du hast scharfe Fußballschuhe."

„Die werden Stollen genannt.", sagte Blaine ungeduldig. „Komm aus dem Schrank!"

„Nein! Mir geht es gut wo ich bin. Kannst du meinen Vater anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du mich in den Schrank gejagt hast und dass du wenn ich am Freitag nicht auftauche, zum Mörder geworden bist?"

„Nein, aber ich rufe deinen Vater an und sage ihm was du letzte Woche mit deiner Zunge im Umkleiderau- ."

„Das würdest du nicht!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft und öffnete die Tür. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er schmiss die Tür wieder zu. Oder versuchte es. Blaine war zu schnell für ihn und beide Jungs spielten jetzt wirklich Tauziehen damit. „Lass los, das ist mein Schrank!"

„Eigentlich ist es mein Schrank und du machst ihn unordentlich! Lass mich rein!"

„Nein! Ich werde dich treten!"

„Ich werde zurück treten! Die letzte Person, die ich getreten habe, hatte drei Monate lang blaue Flecken. Ich bin ein trainierter Profi!"

„Du siehst gerade wie eine trainierte ertränkte Ratte aus.", kicherte Kurt, zog die Tür endlich zu und verschloss sie augenblicklich.

Blaine wartete einige Sekunden, drückte die Nummer eins auf seinem Handy, so dass Kurt das Wählgeräusch hören konnte und sagte dann mit süßer Stimme: „Hi, Burt. Nein, nein, eigentlich ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte dir nur erzählen was letzte Woche passiert ist. Nein, es ist eine lustige Geschichte. Oh, ein Kunde kommt gerade rein? Ich werde warten!"

Dir Tür schwang auf und Kurt schmiss Blaine auf den Boden, mit ihm um das Handy kämpfend.

„Argh!", grunzte Blaine, versuchte das Handy so weit weg wie möglich zu halten. Es funktionierte allerdings nicht. Die paar extra Zentimeter waren noch immer zu viel und Kurt nahm ihm das Handy ab.

„Oh, wirklich erwachsen, Blaine!", starrte Kurt ihn an, hielt das Handy hoch und setzte sich auf den Boden. Er zeigte auf die sieben Einsen. „Ich wette du denkst, dass das lustig ist."

„Hey, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich keine Hose bei Gap anprobieren kann, ohne dass du – ."

„Shhh!" Kurts Wangen wurden rot, als er sein Gesicht versteckte.

„Ich weiß nicht was über dich gekommen ist. Obwohl es überaus heiß war." Blaine grinste seinen Freund einfach an. „Ich bin für eine Wiederholung."

„Nein! Nein! Das ist so peinlich. Oh mein Gott. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe. Oh mein Gott. Ich werde nie wieder in einen Gap-Store gehen können ohne darüber nachzudenken."

„Ist das so schlimm?" Das Grinsen des älteren Jungen wurde zu seinem richtigen Schmunzeln.

„Ja!", quietschte Kurt. „Ich mache solche Dinge nicht, okay? Ich weiß, dass du es, als du fünfzehn warst, überall getan hast wo du konntest, aber meine gesamte Erfahrung mit Sex war mit dir. Im Bett, auf der Couch und das eine mal in der Dusche, aber das war genauso überraschend wie das."

„Vergiss nicht den Rücksitz meines -."

„Nicht. Oh mein Gott, Blaine. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Ich will ja nicht ins Detail gehen, Schatz, aber du bist der Einzige der in dieser Umkleidekabine mir etwas angetan hat."

„Das ist so peinlich.", stöhnte Kurt und verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht einmal – Ich habe nicht – Es ist einfach – passiert!"

„Du siehst nicht, dass ich mich beschwere, oder?"

„Nun ja, du bist an solche Sachen gewöhnt!"

Blaine lachte bloß. „Ich bin nicht so sehr daran gewöhnt. Ich hatte nicht viele sexuelle Erfahrungen an öffentlichen Orten. Vielleicht vier Mal. Nur weil ich viel Sex hatte, heißt das nicht, dass ich viel von… von dieser Art Sex hatte."

„Das ist so peinlich.", stöhnte Kurt. „Ich werde nie wieder zu Gap gehen können."

„Du arbeitest im selben Einkaufszentrum.", grinste Blaine.

Kurt gab ein gequältes Quietschen von sich und verdeckte wieder sein Gesicht. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Blaine. Bitte."

„Kurt!", lachte Blaine und schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund. „Es ist reizend, wie peinlich dir nach all dieser Zeit Sex noch immer ist."

„Warum kann Romantik nicht einfach das Berühren von Händen sein?", wimmerte Kurt gegen seine Schulter. „Es ist so einfach und romantisch. Und nicht im Geringsten peinlich."

„Weil das nicht sehr spaßig wäre." Blaine schob ihn von sich weg und drückte seine Hände hinunter um Kurts Gesicht zu sehen. „Du bist bezaubernd."

„Ich war letzte Woche bei Gap nicht bezaubernd.", protestierte der Jüngere.

„Du bist immer bezaubernd." Blaine stand auf und zog Kurt sanft mit sich hoch. „Lass uns gehen, damit du mit deinem Chef reden kannst, okay? Und dann gehen wir Abendessen. Auf meine Kosten."

„Das sagst du nur, weil ich, wann immer du mich zum Essen einlädst, ich dir Eis oder Cupcakes als Nachtisch auf dem Nachhauseweg spendiere.", murmelte Kurt.

„Das mag wahr sein, aber es ist die Handlung und nicht die Motive, die zählen."

„Eigentlich ist es der Gedanke, der zählt und nicht die Handlung.", korrigierte sein Freund.

„Warte hier. Ich muss gehen und das hier richten." Blaine gestikulierte zu seinen Haaren, sah Kurt an und verschwand ins Badezimmer. Er wusch sein Haar und trocknete es dann so schnell wie möglich ohne es zu stylen. Ich wette das war die ganze Zeit Kurts Plan gewesen, dachte er als er hinaus in den Flur ging.

Als er dies geschafft hatte, schlief Kurt allerdings tief und fest auf der Couch und Blaine konnte sich nicht dazu bringen das arme Ding zu wecken. Stattdessen setzte er sich zu ihm auf die Couch und zog sein Buch heraus, weil er dachte, dass er die Zeit zumindest mit Prüfungsvorbereitung verbringen könnte.

„Oh mein Gott, sie ist entzückend!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft sobald er zwei Tage später das Krankenhausbett erreichte und auf das Bündel in den Armen seiner Stiefmutter hinunter sah. „Sie ist winzig. Oh mein Gott."

Carole lächelte ihn an und bewegte sich so, dass sie aufrecht saß anstatt gegen ihre Kissen zu lehnen. „Hier, setz dich zu mir."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Kurt skeptisch, ließ seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und legte seine Schlüssel auf einen nahen Tisch. Er war sofort ins Krankenhaus gekommen als er die SMS seines Vaters erhalten hatte, aber es hatte fast zwei Stunden gedauert hierher zu gelangen. Seine Babyschwester war jetzt vier Stunden alt. Und _absolut wunderschön_.

„Natürlich, Süßer." Carole lächelte und klopfte neben sich. „Burt ist nur raus gegangen, um deine Großmutter anzurufen. Der Empfang ist hier nicht gut. Finn war hier, aber er musste gehen. Er wird bald wieder zurück sein."

„Ich bin weggefahren, als ich beim Mittagessen die SMS gelesen hab. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es verpasst habe.", entschuldigte Kurt sich, als er sich vorsichtig neben sie setzte, wobei er versuchte das Bett nicht zu bewegen um das schlafende Baby nicht aufzuwecken. Die meisten Babys waren nicht schön wenn sie frisch geboren waren, aber seine Schwester war es. Sie hatte den Kopf voller hellrotem Haar, runde, bezaubernde Wangen, winzige Finger und winzige Zehen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, also wusste er noch nicht welche Farbe sie hatten, aber er hoffte wirklich, dass sie Caroles Augen hatte, weil sie wunderschön zu ihrer Haarfarbe passen würden. Sie würde ein wirklich wunderschönes, kleines Mädchen werden. Das war das einzige Wort, das ihm in den Sinn kam, wenn Kurt auf sie hinunter sah. Wunderschön, einfach wunderschön.

„Sie hat bereits den ganzen Kopf voller Haare.", lachte Carole leise. Finn hatte das auch, als er geboren war."

„Sie ist so winzig.", wisperte Kurt, reichte aus und berührte zögerlich ihre winzige Hand. „Und so weich."

„Möchtest du sie halten?"

Kurt sah Carole an, seine blauen Augen leuchteten. Dann sah er wieder zögerlich hinunter zu dem Baby. „Bist du dir sicher? Sie ist so klein."

„Es ist dasselbe, wie jedes andere Baby zu halten.", versicherte Carole ihm mit einem weiteren warmen Lächeln und sah auf, als sich dir Tür öffnete.

„Hey, Kiddo!" Burt kam in den Raum, strahlend. „Hast du deine neue Schwester schon kennen gelernt?"

„Hey, Dad!", grinste Kurt glücklich zurück.

„Ich hab Kurt gerade gesagt, dass es keinen Unterschied macht ein Neugeborenes oder irgendein älteres Baby zu halten.", erklärte Carole. „Ich denke, dass er ein wenig einschüchtert ist."

Burt kniete sich hin, küsste Kurts Haar und strich ihm dann kurz darüber. „Komm schon, Kurt. Du wirst sie nicht fallen lassen."

Carole gab Burt das kleine Bündel Decken, ebenfalls strahlend.

„Okay… wenn ihr sicher seid.", sagte Kurt und bewegte seine Arme in eine angemessene Position als sein Vater das Baby darin platzierte. „Oh, wow… Sie ist auch so leicht."

„Sie wiegt mehr als doppelt so viel wie du, als du geboren wurdest.", sagte Burt und legte das Baby leicht gegen Kurt. Sie bewegte sich leicht gegen seine Brust bevor sie still lag, was sein Herz auf der Stelle schmelzen ließ. „Siehst du? Sie mag dich."

Kurt lächelte hinreißend und wunderte sich wie es möglich war so viel Liebe für so ein winziges, kleines Baby nach nur ein paar Minuten zu empfinden. „Meinst du? Wow…"

„Wann kommt Blaine, Kind?", fragte Burt, strich durch das Haar seines Sohnes und sah zwischen seinen beiden Kindern stolz hin und her.

„Sein zweiter Kurs war vor einer Stunde vorbei und er hat sich frei genommen… wahrscheinlich bald.", sagte Kurt abgelenkt, seine Augen verließen seine kleine Schwester nicht. „Sie ist so perfekt."

„Wir versuchen uns immer noch für einen Namen zu entscheiden.", sagte Carole müde und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen zurück. Sie sah erschöpft und blass aus, aber lächelte dennoch.

„So lange ihr nicht Sophie nehmt, bin ich mir sicher, dass es perfekt wird." Kurt sah noch immer nicht von dem Bündel in seinen Armen auf, er war fasziniert.

„Ich habe ihr schon von deiner Besessenheit mit dem Namen erzählt, Kurt.", lachte Burt. „Niemand geht auch nur in die Nähe von Sophie."

„Zwischen was schwankt ihr?"

„Nun ja, ich mag noch immer Melody und Alexis.", sagte Carole. „Burt mag Katrina."

„Nein, Dad." Kurt sah endlich von dem Baby auf. „Nein. Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich mit diesem Namen klarkommen muss." Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Carole bevor er fortfuhr. „Und du kannst ihn nicht noch ein weiteres, menschliches Wesen Gegenstand einer so schlechten Namenswahl werden lassen."

„Ich dachte es wäre ein niedlicher Name.", grunzte Burt, was zu einem Augenrollen seines Sohnes führte. „Du bist einfach zu wählerisch."

„Katrina ist kein schlechter Name. Ich mag ihn wirklich gern.", sagte Carole lachend. „Aber ich denke einfach nicht, dass sie wie eine Katrina aussieht. Und Kurt ist ein charmanter Name. Schätzchen."

Kurt verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin kein großer Fan."

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und ein sehr zögerlicher Blaine trat herein, sich auf die Lippe beißend.

„Hi, Schätzchen!", Carole setzte sich wieder auf, glücklich lächelnd.

„Hi.", lächelte Blaine und betrat das Zimmer, die Tür leise schließend. „Ich habe versucht anzurufen, aber ich bin immer sofort zum Anrufbeantworter gelangt. Ich denke nicht, dass die Lady am Empfang sehr begeistert war, mir zu sagen wo ihr alle seid."

„Oh, die Lady war schon sehr unhöflich, als wir herkamen.", hob Carole ihre Augenbrauen, aber begann fast sofort wieder zu strahlen und winkte ihn heran. „Komm ganz herein, Süßer, sei nicht schüchtern!"

Blaine kam weiter in den Raum und lächelte bezaubernd, als er Kurt mit dem Baby sah. Er stellte sich neben seinen Freund und sah hinunter. „Aw, wie entzückend!"

„Das ist fast genau dasselbe was Kurt gesagt hat!", sagte Carole glücklich. „Ihr zwei seid euch so ähnlich!"

„Kann ich sie als nächstes halten?" Blaine sah auf zu den Eltern seines festen Freundes.

„Nein. Sie gehört mir.", sagte Kurt sehr stur und sah nicht einmal auf.

„Erst konnten wir ihn nicht dazu bringen sie zu halten und jetzt möchte er sie nicht loslassen.", kicherte Burt. „Kurt, du musst sie Blaine halten lassen."

„Aber sie mag mich. Und ich mag sie. Ich werde sie einfach stehlen, okay?", protestierte der Jüngere.

„Nicht okay.", sagte Blaine. „Das nennt sich Entführung und ist illegal. Was bringt man euch Kindern in öffentlichen Schulen eigentlich bei?"

„Ganz viele Nichtigkeiten.", hob Kurt die Augenbrauen und sah Blaine mit großen, blauen Augen an. „Nimm sie mir nicht weg. Sie ist meine Babyschwester."

„Kurt Elijah Hummel." Burt ging zu ihm. „Er war mit seinen Babypuppen genauso, Blaine."

Blaine lachte.

„Nein. Er weinte, wenn man sie ihm wegnahm. Er hat eine Zeit lang fünf Stück mit sich herumgetragen, ein paar Wochen lang.", sagte Burt sehr ernst. „Komm schon, Kind. Du kannst sie zurück haben."

„Aber sie ist winzig.", wimmerte Kurt. „Ich möchte sie einfach für immer halten."

„Schätzchen, sollte Blaine das Baby nicht auch halten dürfen?", fragte Carole sanft vom Bett aus.

„Nein." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie hat es sehr bequem. Wir wollen sie nicht stören."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Nur für ein paar Minuten, ich verspreche es."

Kurt ließ seinen Vater zögerlich das Baby nehmen, überlegend ob es kindisch wäre Blaine böse anzustarren oder nicht. Er entschied, dass es das wäre und hielt sich zurück.

„Hast du jemals ein Neugeborenes gehalten, Blaine?", fragte Burt.

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Blaine leise, nahm fachmännisch das Baby von Kurts Vater und wiegte es. „Sie ist absolut bezaubernd. Und sie hat deine Haare, Kurt."

„Ich habe exzellente Haare.", wisperte Kurt und lehnte sich über die Schulter seines Freundes. „Ist sie nicht winzig?"

„Babys sind das normalerweise.", lachte Blaine und schaukelte das Baby. „Aw, sie ist so niedlich. Welche Farbe haben ihre Augen?"

„Sie hat auch meine Augen.", sagte Burt stolz. „Zumindest wird mir dieses Kind ähnlich sehen. Kurt schlägt nach seiner Mutter, außer seiner Haarfarbe."

„Aber sie hat meine Nase und meinen Mund.", fügte Carole hinzu. „Burt, werden deine Eltern und Paige kommen?"

„Uh, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Mom und Dad werden heute Abend hier sein, aber ich weiß nicht was mit Paige ist. Sie ist zurück in New York und wird herunterkommen, wenn sie kann, schätze ich.", sagte Burt unsicher klingend.

„Hast du sie nicht angerufen?", fragte Carole ihn streng ansehend.

„Mom meinte, sie erledigt das.", grunzte Burt, schulterzuckend.

„Burt, sie ist deine Schwester.", seufzte Carole. „Du musst anrufen und es ihr selber sagen."

„Das letzte Gespräch war nicht wirklich höflich, Carole."

Kurt, der seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter genaue Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, lenkte diese wieder zurück zu seinem Freund und seiner Schwester. Auch wenn er wirklich eifersüchtig war, dass Blaine das Baby halten durfte und nicht er, musste er wirklich zugeben, dass Blaine mit dem Baby in seinen Armen absolut super aussah. Es verursachte Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen und er begann über eigene Kinder eines Tages nachzudenken, vielleicht, und Blaine der ihre eigenen Kinder so hielt.

„Was ist das für ein Blick?" Blaines haselnussbraune Augen trafen seine und er grinste Kurt schief an.

„Nichts. Du. Du hältst sie gut.", sagte Kurt sehr beschämt darüber, dass er erwischt wurde wie er seinen Freund anstarrte.

„Ich war bei Wes als seine kleine Schwester geboren wurde, also hab ich viel Übung darin.", erkläre Blaine. „Sie ist jetzt wahrscheinlich um die vier. Aber ich muss sagen, dass diese

Kleine sehr viel hinreißender ist."

Kurt lächelte, legte sein Kinn auf Blaines Schulter und sah auf das Baby hinunter. „Sie ist perfekt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Alle Babys sind das." Blaine lächelte zurück, was wieder Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch verursachte. Sein Freund schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Carole und Burt. „Habt ihr schon einen Namen für sie ausgesucht?"

„Ich denke ich mag Melody Hummel-Hudson.", antwortete Carole. „Finn hat es vor ein paar Tagen vorgeschlagen und ich finde es wirklich süß."

„Finn möchte sie bloß Melonenkopf nennen.", spottete Kurt. „Aber es ist ein schöner Name. Und er steht nicht auf meiner Liste."

„Liste?", fragte Blaine verwirrt aussehend.

„Ich habe eine Liste mit Namen für meine zukünftigen Kinder.", sagte Kurt und winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Sie ist in Arbeit, seit ich sieben war."

„Wirklich?", lachte Blaine.

„Kann ich sie jetzt halten, bitte?", bettelte Kurt, nicht länger in der Lage das Baby in den Armen eines anderen zu ertragen. „Bitte, bitte, bitte?"

Burt rollte mit den Augen. „Sie geht nirgendwohin, Kiddo."

„Ja, du kannst sie haben." Blaine lächelte den jüngeren Jungen an und hielt ihm das Baby hin.

Kurt nahm fröhlich seine Schwester und drückte sie an seine Brust. Er strahlte, als das Baby näher rutschte, seine Nase kräuselte und ein kleines Gähnen von sich gab. Er gab ein verträumtes Seufzen von sich und starrte auf sie herunter. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Melody."

„Kurt lässt den Namen nicht mehr gehen, oder?", lachte Blaine und umarmte Carole.

„Nein, ich wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde, sobald Finn es vorgeschlagen hat.", lachte Carole und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Wie war das College, Schätzchen?"

„Es war ganz okay.", sagte Blaine und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Kurt ging hinüber zu ihr und setzte sich auf einen nahen Stuhl. „Heute und morgen sind die letzten Tage vor den Prüfungen."

„Die Sommerschule ist schon fast zu Ende?", fragte Burt. „Ich habe gedacht, dass sie bis August gehen würde."

„Ich wünschte es.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich habe es auch gedacht, aber sie war nur fünf Wochen lang. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich niemals zwei Kurse genommen."

Kurt sah sympathisch aussehend vom Baby auf. „Er musste dreizehn seitenlange Aufsätze in anderthalb Wochen schreiben."

Burt zuckte zusammen. „Ouch. Ich wette jetzt bist du nicht mehr so froh, dass du Englisch als Hauptfach genommen hast, oder?"

Blaine lachte einfach. „Ich mag es immer noch. Es war viel zu lesen und schreiben, aber ich mag die Arbeit."

Carole klopfte sein Bein. „Er ist ein kluger Junge, Burt. Vielleicht kannst du Finn etwas Verstand einreden."

„Finn ist ein guter Footballspieler.", protestierte Burt. „Er wäre ein supertoller Quarterback. Ich wette, dass er dieses Jahr auch Feldzeit kriegen wird."

„Ich wünschte er würde genauso viel Energie in seine Bildung wie in den Sport stecken.", seufzte Carole ein wenig und setzte sich dann gerade auf, als das Baby zu weinen begann. „Hier, Schätzchen, sie ist wahrscheinlich hungrig."

„Das wäre dann unser Zeichen den Besuch zu beenden.", sagte Kurt schnell und sprang praktisch auf. Er reichte seine Schwester vorsichtig aber in Rekordgeschwindigkeit rüber.

„Jetzt wissen wir, was wir tun müssen, um ihn uns in den nächsten Monaten vom Hals zu halten.", kicherte Burt und sah seinen Sohn amüsiert an.

„Nicht lustig, Dad. Nicht lustig.", sagte Kurt und ergriff Blaines Hand. „Komm schon, lass uns gehen."

„Wenn ihr Jungs nicht den ganzen Weg nach Cincinnati fahren wollt, könnt ihr zu Hause bleiben.", sagte Carole und schaukelte das Baby.

„Blaine muss für seine Abschlussprüfungen lernen." Kurt runzelte die Stirn ein wenig und nahm mit seiner freien Hand seinen Rucksack und seine Autoschlüssel von dem Tisch neben dem Bett. „Aber wir werden morgen zurück kommen, richtig, Blaine?"

„Natürlich.", nickte Blaine und drückte seine Hand. „Wenn du bleiben möchtest, kann ich alleine fahren."

Der jüngere Junge sah unentschlossen aus und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Ich möchte dich nicht die ganze Nacht alleine im Apartment lassen." Er drehte sich zu Carole und seinem Dad. „Wir werden morgen kommen sobald Blaine nach Hause kommt. Ist das okay?"

„Das klingt perfekt.", lächelte Carole „Danke fürs kommen, Jungs."

„Ich werde sie raus bringen. Ich bin sofort zurück, Carole." Burt stand auf und verließ den Raum mit Blaine und Kurt, während Carole es sich mit dem Baby bequem machte. Er wartete bis sich die Tür komplett schloss, bevor er in einer gedämpften Stimme zu sprechen begann. „Gestern am Telefon habt ihr gesagt, dass ihr mit mir über etwas reden müsst? Ist alles okay? Braucht ihr zwei Geld?"

„Nein, nein, alles ist in Ordnung. Es geht uns gut.", versicherte Kurt ihm. „Es ist nichts wichtiges, Dad. Es kann warten."

„Du kannst es mir auch gleich sagen, wenn ihr schon hier seid, Kurt."

„Du hast gerade ein Baby bekommen. Du solltest dort hinein gehen." Kurt zeigte auf die Tür.

„Sie sind momentan beschäftigt.", brummte Burt und sah ein wenig beschämt aus.

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Sie ist deine Ehefrau." Sicher, Blaine und Kurt sollten aus dem Raum fliehen. Sie waren schwul. Aber sollte es nicht eine liebevolle Sache zwischen zwei Elternteilen und ihrem neuen Baby sein? Anscheinend nicht, aber wann hatte Kurt auch schon jemals etwas verstanden, was mit hetero Pärchen zu tun hatte?

Sein Vater räusperte sich laut. „Ja, nun ja… worüber möchtet ihr reden?"

Blaine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an einen kleinen Tisch im Wartezimmer und Burt und Kurt setzten sich ebenfalls. „Wir – ." Kurt sah ihn an. „Ich habe mich gefragt, was du meinst, dass Kurt wegen der Arbeit tun soll… wenn das College beginnt. Er belegt acht Kurse."

„Acht?" Burt starrte seinen Sohn an. „Kiddo, ich denke, dass du ein wenig viel auf einmal machst."

Kurt sah Blaine noch einmal an und rollte dann mit den Augen. „Die Kurse sind von der CCAD so entworfen worden, dass man mehrere nehmen kann, Dad. Blaine ist nur sein typisches Selbst."

„Er möchte vier Tage die Woche zum College gehen und die anderen drei arbeiten.", unterbrach Blaine. „Er wird nicht genug Zeit haben um alles zu tun, um gute Noten zu kriegen, wenn er so viel arbeitet. Und er weigert sich das einzusehen. Ich habe schon mehrere Male versucht im Verstand einzureden."

„Und ich hab ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass kein Geschäft mich nur einen Tag in der Woche arbeiten lässt. Es funktioniert so einfach nicht."

„Es funktioniert für mich.", zuckte Burt mit den Schultern als ob es das einfachste der Welt wäre. „Arbeite freitags für mich. Du kommst eh hierher. So könntest du am Wochenende frei haben für deine Schularbeiten. Du kannst tun was du sonst an Wochenenden getan hast. Das Büro auf dem neuesten Stand halten, Anrufe entgegennehmen, ein wenig bei den Autos helfen. Außerdem würde Jeff es lieben dich mehr zu sehen."

„Oh.", sagte Kurt schnell. Vielleicht war es das einfachste der Welt. Warum hatte er es nicht vorher in Betracht gezogen in der Werkstatt zu helfen?

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich weiß wovon ich rede.", sagte Blaine stolz. „Du arbeitest einen Tag die Woche damit du kein schlechtes Gewissen hast, weil ich arbeite und du hast am Wochenende frei um an den Collegesachen zu arbeiten. Und dein Vater bekommt Hilfe. Und ich kriege dich zu sehen. Jeder gewinnt."

„Ich möchte dennoch den Sommer über bei Express arbeiten.", sagte der Jüngere. „Ich verdiene dort wirklich viel Geld."

„Arbeite einfach nicht zu viel, Kiddo. Du musst dich auch um dich kümmern, okay? Mach nicht zu viel.", sagte Burt, griff hinüber und strich durch sein Haar. „Wir werden am Freitagabend weiter darüber reden."

„Sag Carole, dass sie sich wegen nichts Sorgen machen soll. Ich werde früher kommen und das Essen kochen und ich werde Donnerstagabend Kuchen backen! Für das Baby!"

„Sie kann keinen Kuchen essen.", zeigte Blaine auf.

„Naja, ich werde ihn für sie machen und wir können ihn essen! Wir müssen bei einem Supermarkt anhalten, Blaine. Ich habe dieses Kuchenrezept in einem Magazin gefunden, das ich probieren möchte. Ich hatte nur noch keinen Grund dazu.", plapperte Kurt aufgeregt und stand auf. „Und vielleicht kann ich versuchen eine neue Limonade zu machen, von der ich gelesen habe. Es sah schwierig aus, aber ich wette, dass ich es nach einigen Versuchen hinkriege."

Blaine blinzelte einige Male bevor er seinem Freund zunickte, lächelnd. „Klingt nach einem Plan."

„Okay, nun ja, ihr zwei solltet euch wahrscheinlich auf den Weg machen, wenn ihr den Berufsverkehr auf der Autobahn vermeiden wollt.", sagte Burt auf seine Uhr sehend. „Ich wette, dass sie jetzt fertig sind. Ihr nicht auch?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert… das zu tun.", sagte Kurt und zitterte ein wenig. „Vielleicht? Ich weiß nicht wieso du und Finn das Bedürfnis habt mich wegen euren Hetero Problemen um Rat zu fragen, wenn ich die schwulste Sache dieser Stadt bin und Blaine gleich hier mit mir."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Danke."

„Du liest Vogue und siehst American Idol an, Blaine. Du bist schwul." Kurt rollte mit seinen eigenen Augen.

„Finn sieht American Idol an, Kurt.", zeigte Blaine auf.

„Ihr Jungs seid vorsichtig auf eurem Weg zurück nach Cincinnati.", sagte Burt schnell und versuchte die Diskussion zu beenden, von der er wusste, dass sie ausbrechen würde. Schließlich hatte er mit Kurt fast neunzehn Jahre zusammengelebt und mit Blaine neun Monate. Das hatte einen großen Anteil daran, dass er sich jetzt wohler um die beiden fühlte. Momentan war es sogar schwer auch nur daran zurück zu denken wie schwierig es am Anfang für ihn gewesen war.

„Okay, okay, das werden wir.", sagte Kurt, schlang seine Arme um den Hals seines Vaters und umarmte ihn. „Ich vermisse dich, Dad."

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Kiddo." Burt erwiderte die Umarmung seines Sohnes. „Ihr beide wisst, dass ihr, du und Blaine, immer willkommen in unserem Haus seid, nicht nur freitags."

„Wissen wir." Kurt lächelte und löste sich, ein wenig näher zu seinem Freund tretend. „Wir sehen dich später, Dad." Er winkte und begann dann aus dem Wartezimmer zu gehen, murmelte etwas über die Magazine, in denen er die Rezepte gesehen hatte und wie um Himmels Willen er sie in den Millionen von Magazinen auf Blaines Bücherregal finden sollte.

„Viel Glück dabei mit ihm zu lernen, wenn er so drauf ist.", lachte Blaine und klopfte Blaines Schulter. „Bis später, Kumpel."

„Bye, Burt. Noch mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Blaine winkte kurz und rannte seinem Freund hinterher, der schon so weit den Flur hinunter war, dass er ihn nicht mal mehr sehen konnte.

„Sie war hinreißend.", sagte Blaine leise als die beiden zwei Stunden später ihr Apartment betraten und die Einkaufstüten auspackten. Da sie in separaten Autos gefahren waren, hatte Kurt alleine beim Supermarkt gehalten. Blaine war allerdings hinausgekommen um ihn beim Tragen zu helfen, sobald er Kurts Auto gehört hatte.

Kurt schmiss Blaines Rucksack auf die Couch, absolut schwindelig vor Aufregung. „Das war sie! Hast du ihre winzigen Findernägel gesehen? Ich bin so eifersüchtig auf Finn, dass er direkt dort arbeitet und sie die ganze Zeit zu sehen kriegt! Das ist nicht fair!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Finn momentan mit Footballtraining beschäftigt ist. Beginnt das OSU Training nicht früher?", zeigte Blaine auf.

„Damit beschäftigt oder mit Rachel. Sie geht bald nach New York und er beschwert sich schon seit Tagen deswegen. Ich weiß nicht warum er so überrascht ist. Jeder wusste, dass Rachel gehen würde. Und sie haben sich noch nicht getrennt."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es hart…", sagte Blaine nachdenklich. „Was, wenn ich entscheiden würde fürs College wegzugehen? Du wärest auch aufgebracht."

„Aber er wusste es.", protestierte Kurt. „Jeder wusste es."

„Es macht es nicht einfacher, oder? Als du herausgefunden hast, dass ich zur UK gehe, hast du fast geweint." Blaine beobachtete seinen Freund vorsichtig. Das war etwas, an das sie sich beide nur zu gut erinnerten. Darüber zu reden war fast so hart, wie darüber zu reden wie Kurt zur McKinley zurückgewechselt war – und das war eine Qual für Blaine gewesen. Er wusste, dass Kurt zurückwechseln musste um glücklich zu sein und er wollte, dass Kurt glücklich war, aber es war so hart gewesen sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Sicher, sie hatten noch immer die Nächte und Wochenenden, aber… aber es war schrecklich gewesen für Blaine. Deswegen hatte er sich so schlecht gefühlt zur UK zu gehen.

„Da gab es allerdings auch noch den Schockfaktor. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum du die NYU abgelehnt hast und alle diese anderen schicken Colleges für… für die University of Kentucky. Ich dachte, dass du… bleiben würdest.", gab Kurt zu, setzte sich auf die Couch und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Freund auf.

Blaine setzte sich neben ihn, lächelte und rutschte näher. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte… Ich weiß nicht… Ich wollte nicht in Ohio bleiben, aber ich wollte in deiner Nähe bleiben… und das Englischprogramm der UK ist wirklich gut… und du hast den Campus gesehen, als du mit mir zu meinem Beratungstermin gekommen bist. Er ist wirklich toll."

„Das war er… Hey, Blaine?"

„Ja, mein Liebster?", fragte Blaine und zog Kurt an seine Seite.

Kurt kuschelte sich an ihn, perfekt an ihn passend, und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust. „Ich liebe dich."

Blaines Lächeln wuchs. „Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt. Ich bin so froh, dass wir zusammen leben. Ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht so oft sehen wie wir es gerne hätten, aber ich mag es dennoch wirklich mit dir alleine zu leben."

„Denkst du… dass wir eines Tages da sein werden und unser eigenes Baby abholen?", fragte Kurt langsam und legte seinen Kopf schief um seinen Freund anzusehen.

„Ja. Ja, das denke ich.", antwortete Blaine sofort und selbstsicher und zog den Jüngeren etwas näher. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher."

„Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich hoffe, dass Dad und Carole fertig sind. Ich weiß nicht wie viele weitere Kinder sie aufziehen können."

Blaine lachte laut. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch ein paar mehr aufziehen könnten. Sie sind noch nicht so alt."

„Ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen um meinen Dad.", gab Kurt zu und sah hinunter. „Babys sind stressig und es ist nicht so lange her, dass er einen Herzinfarkt hatte… Ich bin bloß ein wenig besorgt, dass er einen weiteren bekommt, schätze ich."

„Du kontrollierst seine Essgewohnheiten genug." Blaine beugte sich hinunter und küsste Kurts Stirn. „Er scheint perfekt gesund und glücklich zu sein. Ich denke, dass er in Ordnung sein wird."

„Aber was wenn nicht? Was wenn er einen weiteren Herzinfarkt hat und…" Der Jüngere brach ab, nicht in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. Er hatte sich keine großen Sorgen um ihn gemacht, aber zurück im Krankenhaus zu sein, erinnerte ihn daran, nicht nur an seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt, sondern auch an den seines Vaters. Seiner Meinung nach verbrachte seine Familie viel zu viel Zeit im Lima Memorial Krankenhaus. Das musste sich ändern.

„Kurt, es geht ihm gut.", wisperte Blaine beruhigend, seinen Nacken reibend. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Babys sind stressig, aber nicht so sehr wie Neunzehnjährige, die das Geld auf der Kreditkarte seines Vaters für ‚Notfall'-Kleidung ausgeben."

„Das war nur einmal.", protestierte Kurt ein wenig fröhlicher werdend. „Ich musste neue Kleidung für die Arbeit kaufen, Blaine!"

„Natürlich musstest du das. Weil dein Schrank voller Klamotten, den du bereits hast, nicht reicht.", lachte Blaine, bewegte seine Hand hinunter und kitzelte die Seite seines Freundes. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kurt."

„Ich muss mir immer um irgendetwas Sorgen machen.", sagte Kurt zwischen lautem Lachen. „Hör auf damit!"

„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid!"

„Es tut dir nicht Leid. Du sagst es jedes Mal, aber du – Blaine! – tust es dennoch! Hör auf damit, du Plage!"

Der ältere Junge grinste wieder bezaubernd. „Womit aufhören?"

„Mich so zu kitzeln." Kurt bewegte sich aus den Armen seines Freundes und rutschte zum anderen Ende der Couch, aber er lächelte ebenfalls.

„Aber es ist lustig dich aufzuregen." Blaine griff hinüber und zog ihn wieder näher.

Kurt legte seine Hände auf Blaines Schultern und bewegte sich dann auf seinen Schoß. „Melody war so niedlich."

„Es wird dir das Herz brechen, wenn sie einen anderen Namen nehmen." Blaine legte seine Hände auf Kurts Hüfte.

„Das würde es. Ich finde ihn perfekt. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Finn ihn vorgeschlagen hat."

„Ich denke, dass ihr alle Finn zu wenig zutraut.", seufzte Blaine ein wenig. „Ich habe mich jeden Freitag vor dem Essen mit ihm getroffen als ich Kurse an der OSU genommen habe. Er ist nicht so dumm, wie er sich verhält. Wusstest du, dass er wirklich gut in Geschichte ist?"

„Das hab ich nicht.", gab Kurt zu und sah auf seine Hände auf Blaines Brust hinunter. „Genauso wie ich nicht wusste, dass du sehr gut in Mathe bist, bis du mir Anfang des Senior Jahres bei Integralrechnungen geholfen hast."

„Ich bin auch sehr gut in Naturwissenschaften und Musik.", witzelte Blaine.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Blaine. Du bist die männliche Hermine Granger."

„Zu wem macht dich das?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Finn wäre Ron Wesley."

„Du sagst, dass ich Finn heiraten werde?", grinste Blaine.

„Oh Gott, nein. Das nehme ich zurück.", sagte Kurt sehr schnell. „Die Diskussion ist hiermit beendet."

Blaine lachte bloß und sah ihn wieder mit warmen Augen an.

Das war allerdings von kurzer Dauer. Kreacher kam in den Raum gehüpft, sprang auf die Couch und bellte laut.

„Oh Nein.", murmelte Kurt leise.

„Du hast vergessen ihn in den Käfig zu sperren!", schnappte Blaine nach Luft und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er duckte schnell seinen Kopf und hoffte, dass Kurt es nicht bemerken würde.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, ich schwöre es! Ich habe ihn eingesperrt!" Kurt stand auf und starrte Kreacher an. „Böser Hund, böser Hund!"

Kreacher legte seinen Kopf schief und kletterte auf Blaines Schoß, es sich bequem machend.

„Wenn er irgendwas gegessen hat, oh mein Gott, wenn er irgendwas gefressen hat – oh mein Gott." Kurt ging in sein Zimmer und weniger als eine Minute später konnte man ein lautes Stöhnen hören. „Nein!"

Blaine verdeckte seinen Mund. Er konnte nicht grinsen. Er konnte nicht lachen. Nein, er konnte nicht an all die Zeiten denken, wenn sein jüngerer Freund ihn gezüchtigt hatte, weil er seine Sachen draußen gelassen hatte und das Hündchen nicht besser im Auge behalten konnte. Das war kein Grund zu lachen, aber verdammt, Blaine konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Die Ironie war einfach zu faszinierend.

„Kreacher, du steckst in Schwierigkeiten. Er hat meine Schuhe gefressen! Meine Schuhe!", schrie Kurt und stürmte zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Oh nein.", sagte Blaine mit einer überraschend kontrollierten Stimme.

„Wag es nicht, Blaine."

„Wag nicht was, Kurt? _Ich meine er ist bloß ein Hund. Er weiß nicht was er tut_." Blaine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen. Es kam einfach, ehrlich. Er versuchte es verschwinden zu lassen, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse euch beide.", sagte Kurt und zeigte auf beide.

„_Deswegen müssen wir unsere Sachen wegpacken, _Blaine. Weil Kreacher es nicht besser weiß."

„Betrachte dich als Single.", sagte der jüngere Junge, finster blickend.

„_Ich weiß nicht warum du so aufgebracht bist, Blaine, ehrlich. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich dir gesagt habe, dass du hinter dir aufräumen musst."_

Kurt verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und noch finsterer blickend. „Enterbt. Ihr beide."

Kreacher stand auf seinen Hinterbeinen um Blaines Gesicht abzulecken. „_Kreacher, es ist okay. Ignorier den bösen Mann mit Locken. Er muss einfach lernen seine Dinge wegzupacken!"_

„Weißt du was, Blaine? Genieß jede Minute, denn du wirst auf der Couch schlafen."

„Was? Warum?" Blaine blickte finster drein.

„Dafür dass du ein Aschloch mit Locken bist."

Blaine hielt Kreacher hoch, ihre Nasen berührten sich und er wisperte laut: „Daddy ist wütend auf uns."

Kreacher bellte bloß aufgeregt und seine Beine bewegten sich, als ob er rennen würde, obwohl er ganz klar in der Luft gehalten wurde.

„Aber ich habe ihn geschlossen, Blaine! Ich schwöre es!"

Blaine stand auf, Hund in der Hand und ging in die Küche. Das Schloss des Käfigs war eindeutig auf der Küchentheke neben der Kaffeemaschine. „Oder du meinst, dass du es verschließen wolltest und von der Kaffeemaschine abgelenkt wurdest.", zwitscherte er.

„Ja, ja, lach nur weiter. Vielleicht werde ich deine Karte stehlen und mir ein neues paar Schuhe kaufen gehen für 300 Dollar um das Vernichtete zu ersetzen.", schmollte Kurt.

„Daddy bringt mich dazu Konkurs anzumelden!", gurrte Blaine, ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf seinen vorherigen Platz auf der Couch. „Daddy wird mich finanziell in den Ruin treiben und mich für jemanden mit mehr Geld verlassen, Kreacher. Du wirst ein Teil eines gebrochenen Zuhauses sein."

Kurt hielt seinen finsteren Blick einfach aufrecht und sah nicht das kleinste bisschen amüsiert aus.

„Aw, komm schon, Kurt." Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief. „Es ist nur ein Paar Schuhe."

„Es war nicht _nur_ ein Paar Schuhe. Ich hab diese Schuhe _geliebt_." Kurt schmiss sich schließlich auf die Couch neben seinen Freund und erdolchte seinen Hund mit Blicken. „Du bist ein sehr, sehr, sehr böser Hund, Kreacher. Hast du uns gehört? Hast du das verstanden? Du steckst in großen Schwierigkeiten."

Kreacher sprang auf Kurts Schoß, stand auf seinen Hinterbeinen und begann wiederholt sein Gesicht abzulecken.

„Nein. Du bist böse. Du bist in Schwierigkeiten. Sitz still."

Kreacher sprang einfach von der Couch und begann in Kreisen im Wohnzimmer herum zu rennen.

„Warum hört er nicht auf mich?", wimmerte Kurt.

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern, beugte sich hinüber und küsste seine Wange, sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verdienend.

Danke für die Reviews!

Susidhl

Danke! Dass ist es genau was man erreichen möchte!

Lucky Sunny

Danke! Wenn Wes und David in einem Kapitel sind, kann man eigentlich immer etwas gutes erwarten.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel schlagen die Probleme mit dem College richtig zu.

Wo sind denn meine anderen Reviewer geblieben? :(

Wenn es euch nicht mehr gefällt, könnt ihr mir ruhig auch das schreiben. Aber ich hätte gerne ein paar Reviews bevor ich das neue Drabble poste. Es gibt wieder eine lustige Szene mit Wes und David, die Blaine einen Haarschnitt verpassen.


	27. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

„Du hast die letzten zwei Freitage das Abendessen verpasst, Blaine. Du kannst nicht wieder absagen. Es interessiert mich nicht wen sie anrufen müssen. Es ist nicht deine Verantwortung und es ist nicht einmal in deiner Verfügbarkeit.", sagte Kurt in sein Handy. Er saß an dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters im Büro, hielt sein Handy mit der Schulter fest und schnitt sein Sandwich in zwei Hälften. Er sprach mit Blaine, natürlich, der versuchte sich schon wieder aus dem Dinner rauszureden. Die einzige andere Person im Raum war Jeff, einer der Mechaniker, den Kurt schon seit Jahren kannte. Jeff schien allerdings zu abgelenkt von Angry Birds um Kurt und seinem Telefongespräch mit seinem Freund irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Sie haben mich gebeten zu arbeiten.", seufzte Blaine. Kurt konnte das laute Quatschen im Hintergrund hören und wusste, dass er aus einem seiner Kruse kommen musste.

Kurt wurde langsam gereizt. Es startete in seinem Magen und breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Es war nicht fair, dass Blaine die Abendessen absagte. Er wusste, dass Blaine es nicht tat um seine Gefühle zu verletzen, aber er tat es. Es war auch nicht fair, dass die Leute, mit denen Blaine arbeitete, ihn immer wieder baten zusätzlich zu arbeiten. Blaine lebte außerhalb des Staates. Warum dachten sie, dass er seine Fahrt noch länger hinauszögern wollte? Dachten sie, dass es egal war wann Blaine abends nach Hause kam?

Es war nicht nur das, obwohl Kurt es niemals zugeben würde. Ja, er hasste es, dass die Leute Blaine ausnutzten. Aber der wahre Grund warum Kurt so aufgebracht war, war ein sehr viel egoistischer. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er war erwachsener geworden, das war er wirklich. Er würde den wahren Grund, warum er aufgebracht war, niemals zugeben.

Und dieser Grund war, dass er Probleme hatte sich im College anzupassen. Er hasste es, dass er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren an so viel hatte gewöhnen müssen. Er vermisste seine Familie. Er vermisste seine Freunde. Und er versuchte, nicht eifersüchtig auf Rachel und Mercedes zu sein, die die Zeit ihres Lebens in New York verbrachten. New York war aber nicht der Grund. Zumindest größtenteils. Kurt war überfordert, er hatte mehr Schularbeiten, als er dachte, dass er schaffen würde. Er war erschöpft davon, jeden Tag so viel zu fahren. Er fühlte sich, als ob er keine Zeit hätte zu essen und er hatte seine Gesichtspflege seit acht Tagen nicht mehr gemacht.

Er war überfordert und unglücklich. Aber wenn er Zeit mit Blaine verbrachte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Denn dann erinnerte er sich, warum er nicht nach New York gegangen war, wo er einfach auf dem Campus leben, überall zu Fuß hingehen, Kurse mit Mercedes haben und sich an Wochenenden mit Rachel treffen könnte. Er wurde daran erinnert warum es die lange Fahrt wert war – wegen den Nächten, in denen er neben Blaine Anderson im Bett liegen konnte. Denn wenn er aufwachte, fand er manchmal süße Nachrichten an der Kaffeemaschine oder noch besser, Blaine hatte den Kaffee für ihn schon fertig. Weil er es wirklich liebte mit Blaine zusammen zu leben.

In letzter Zeit hatte er nicht viel von Blaine gesehen. Die beiden waren zu beschäftigt mit dem College. Kurts neuer bester Freund war sein Skizzenbuch und Blaines neuer bester Freund war sein Laptop, auf denen er immer hastig Essays und Analysen tippte. Ihre qualitative Zeit zusammen bestand aus gemurmelten Hallos und Tschüss, das gesamte Apartment auf den Kopf stellen, da Blaines Hausaufgabe vor zwei Minuten „ Genau hier" gewesen war und darüber zu streiten, wessen Aufgabe es war das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen – welches bis Mitte September perfekt sauber gewesen war, als ihr College schwieriger geworden war und die freie Zeit um einiges weniger ausreichend.

Kurt wusste, dass er sich irrational verhielt, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Umso mehr Zeit er ohne qualitative Zeit mit Blaine verbrachte, umso aufgebrachter und gestresster wurde er. Es wurde langsam wirklich schwer damit umzugehen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das seinem Freund erklären sollte.

„Nein. Kannst du nicht. Blaine, du kannst nicht. Dad und Carole denken mittlerweile, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Warum würde, dass ich freitags arbeite heißen, dass etwas nicht stimmt? Das denken sie nicht.", lachte Blaine. „Du bist bloß paranoid, Kurt."

Paranoid? Nein. Wenn die Rollen getauscht wären und es Carole wäre, die plötzlich nicht mehr zu den Abendessen erscheinen würde, würde Kurt sich wirklich Sorgen machen. Er wusste, was sein Vater und seine Stiefmutter darüber dachten. Er würde dasselbe denken.

Genau deswegen versuchte Kurt nicht über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Weil Blaine es genauso abschreiben würde, wie er es mit Kurts Aussage gemacht hatte, sagen, dass er paranoid sei. Vorher war ihre Kommunikation gut gewesen. Sie hatten Fortschritte gemacht. Mit dem College im Weg fühlte sich Kurt, als ob sie zehn Schritte zurück gemacht hätten.

„Nein, ich bin nicht paranoid.", zischte Kurt, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass Jeff nun neugierig zu ihm hinüber sah. Er hätte wirklich warten sollen, bis Jeff mit seiner Mittagspause fertig war, um seine eigene zu beginnen. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht erwartet beim Mittagessen mit Blaine zu streiten. „Wenn du nicht kommst, Blaine, werde ich so sauer. Du hast Melody seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen. Sie lacht jetzt!"

Er hörte Blaine wieder seufzen, ein freundliches „entschuldige" zu jemanden murmelnd und dann hörte er ein Rascheln als er das Ohr wechselte. „Gut. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass ich es nicht machen kann."

„Wenn du lieber die ganze Nacht in einem Buchladen anstatt mit deiner Familie zusammen bist, dann tu das einfach.", schnappte Kurt, sich bewusst, dass das genau gegensätzlich zu dem war, das er Blaine nur Sekunden zuvor gesagt hatte. Er musste lernen seine SMS vor seinen Pausen zu checken. Besonders in letzter Zeit. Jeden Freitag mit Blaine über dasselbe zu streiten, fügte nur noch mehr Stress hinzu. Und wenn er mit ihm stritt, konnte er nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen und widersprach sich selbst. Es war erschöpfend.

„Kurt…", seufzte Blaine. Er konnte sich Blaine vorstellen, wie er diese Sache mit dem Augenschließen machte, wie wenn er genervt oder aufgebracht war und sie dann wieder öffnete. „Kurt, ich werde da sein."

„Nein. Wenn du nicht kommen möchtest, dann möchte ich nicht, dass du kommst."

Vielleicht war es irrational aufgebracht zu werden. Aber war es zu viel verlangt einen Abend garantiert miteinander zu verbringen? Kurt dachte nicht. Es war Anfang Oktober, was hieß dass fast ein Jahr vergangen war, seitdem Kurt angegriffen worden war. Die Beiden waren dauerhaft beschäftigt, aber bis Oktober war der Freitag ihr Tag gewesen. Kurt ging zur Arbeit, Blaine ging zum College. Sie verbrachten während des Essens Zeit miteinander, fuhren dann in getrennten Autos zurück, kuschelten sich auf der Couch zusammen und sahen sich die TV-Aufnahmen der letzten Woche auf ihrem Festplattenrecorder an. Sie schliefen oft auf der Couch ein und blieben dort bis einer von ihnen mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und sie beide ins Bett brachte. Kurt wollte diese Freitage zurück.

Jetzt arbeitete Blaine freitags bis fast sechs und kam erst um acht nach Hause. Kurt kam meistens um neun oder zehn nach Hause, weil er es fast unmöglich fand Melody wieder herzugeben – jeder hätte (und hatte) dasselbe Problem, da sie so bezaubernd war. Melody war das süßeste und glücklichste kleine Baby überhaupt und Kurt fand noch immer, dass seine kleine Schwester perfekt war. Wenn Kurt nach Hause kam, hatte er seine Begeisterung über den Besuch bei Melody schon wieder vergessen und er war so gereizt von Blaine, dass er sich im Schlafzimmer einschloss und die ganze Nacht zeichnete bis er alleine einschlief.

Sicher, er fühlte sich immer besser, wenn er aufwachte und bemerkte, dass er in seinem Schlafanzug war, auch wenn er definitiv nicht damit eingeschlafen war. Er rollte sich unter der warmen Decke zusammen und fühlte kleine Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wenn er sein Skizzenbuch geschlossen auf dem Schreibtisch sah und ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Unglücklicherweise und wahrscheinlich wegen all dem Stress wachte Kurt in letzter Zeit wieder öfter wegen langen Hustenanfällen auf, die nach Wasser verlangten. Und sicher fühlte er sich besser, wenn er bemerkte, dass er nah an Blaine gepresst war, der sich angewöhnt hatte am Wochenende lange zu schlafen, da er Montag bis Freitag so verdammt früh aufstehen musste.

Aber im Moment war es egal, dass Kurt sich am Morgen besser fühlen würde, er glaubte es, wenn Blaine sagte, dass er es „nächsten Freitag definitiv schaffen würde". Denn am nächsten Freitag war es wieder dasselbe. Dieses. Und Kurt wollte dieses Mal nicht nachgeben. Kurt reichte es damit. Er brauchte das. Er brauchte, was sie zwei Monate zuvor gehabt hatten.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht kommen möchte, Kurt. Sie brauchen bloß jemanden, der die Schicht übernimmt."

„Nein. Sie nutzen dich aus, weil sie wissen, dass du es tun wirst. Weil du zu nett bist. Es gibt tausende andere Menschen, die dort arbeiten, die, weißt du, wirklich in Kentucky leben.", wisperte Kurt scharf.

„Kurt, sie nutzen mich nicht aus. Du verstehst das nicht. Seitdem Sarah gehen musste um sich um ihre Großmutter zu kümmern – ."

Kurt hatte die Geschichte schon gehört, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er war nicht herzlos. Das Problem war, dass Blaine ein leichter Gegner war. Es war, dass es immer derselbe Streit war, nur andere Namen, die sich um eine andere Situation kümmerten. Kurt war einmal mit Blaine im Buchladen gewesen, am Tag nachdem sein Abschlussball gewesen wäre. Es waren einige Angestellte im Buchladen gewesen. Es war nicht so als ob sie nicht genug Leute hatten. „Nun ich bin froh, dass dir ein Buchhandel mehr bedeutet als dein Freund. Tschüss."

„Würdest du damit aufhören mir Schuldgefühle einzureden?", schnappte Blaine. „Es wird langsam wirklich langweilig."

Kurt sprach ein wenig lauter, wütender werdend. Es war nicht fair, dass er sich streiten musste um mehr Zeit mit dem Jungen zu verbringen, mit dem er zusammen lebte. Es erschien ihm nicht richtig. „Du hast einen Aufstand gemacht, damit ich nur einen Tag die Woche arbeiten kann, aber du arbeitest in zwei Jobs fünf Tage die Woche und einen ganzen Samstag im Monat? Vielleicht sollte ich dich nicht dazu zwingen müssen Zeit mit mir und meiner Familie – unserer Familie – zu verbringen, wenn das eine ausgeglichene Beziehung sein soll!"

„Ich möchte Zeit mit dir verbringen!" Blaines Stimme wurde lauter, aber er senkte sie fast sofort wieder. „Ich werde nicht am Telefon mit dir streiten, Kurt. Das ist verrückt. Du verhältst dich wie ein kindisches Balg."

„Du bist so ein Heuchler, Blaine. _Ich vermisse dich. Ich möchte Zeit mit dir verbringen. Arbeite nicht so viel. _Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Vollzeitjob besorgen und sehen wie sehr du das mögen würdest. Oh warte, das habe ich. Und du hast mich ihn kündigen lassen!"

„Du kannst nicht so viel arbeiten. Deine Lung- ."

Kurt drückte den „Auflegen" Knopf, schmiss sein Handy auf den Schreibtisch seines Vaters und verließ das Büro. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass Jeff ihn, sehr verwirrt aussehend, beobachtete. Er war sich auch bewusst, dass er Hunger hatte und dass seine Pause erst in zwanzig Minuten rum war, aber er war zu aufgebracht um auch nur übers Essen nachzudenken. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die er hasste, war es, dass Blaine immer seine Gesundheit und seine Lunge gegen ihn verwendete, wenn sie über solche Dinge stritten.

Und wenn sie wirklich nicht so viel Geld brauchten, warum bestand Blaine dann darauf so viel zu arbeiten? Oder war er wirklich so ein leichter Gegner? Ja, das war er. Und es mache Kurt verrückt. Verrückt, verrückt, verrückt, verdammt noch mal verrückt.

Das Telefon der Werkstatt klingelte und nach einigen Sekunden brachte Burt es zu Kurt, verwirrt aussehend. „Es ist Blaine, Kiddo. Er sagte, dass du nicht an dein Handy gehst."

Sein erster Gedanke war es seinem Vater zu sagen, wohin Blaine genau sich den Anruf stecken konnte, aber dann würde Burt wissen, dass sie stritten. Also griff er nach dem Telefon und sprach mit einer kontrollierten Stimme: „Hallo?"

„Kurt, warum hast du aufgelegt?", hörte er seinen älteren Freund seufzen.

„Blaine, ich bin bei der Arbeit."

„In der sch – dummen Werkstatt deines Vaters. Du kannst zwei Minuten lang eine Pause von dem Papierkram und Ölwechseln machen. Ich dachte, dass du gesagt hast, dass du Mittagspause hättest."

Kurt trug das Telefon raus auf den Parkplatz, hielt die Tür für einen Kunden auf und lief dann zu seinem Auto, so dass er nicht gehört werden würde. „Komm nicht."

„Ich habe gerade angerufen und gesagt, dass ich nicht kommen könnte."

„Nein. Tu es."

„_Du machst mich verdammt noch mal verrückt!"_

Normalerweise würde er das niedlich finden. Er hatte gerade erst gedacht, dass Blaine ihn verrückt machte und jetzt sagte Blaine, dass er ihn verrückt machte. Sie waren sich so ähnlich, dass es manchmal sogar lustig war. Aber er war noch immer zu genervt um seinen bezaubernden Freund bezaubernd zu finden und schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es gab andere Zeiten um über Blaine und seine Anbetungswürdigkeit nachzudenken. Mitten in einem Streit war bestimmt nicht die Richtige.

„Ich mache dich verrückt? Weißt du wie es ist, jeden einzelnen Tag mit dir zusammen zu leben?"

„Oh, wirklich erwachsen, Kurt. Verhalt dich deinem verfluchten Alter entsprechend."

Kurt hörte einen Wahlton und runzelte die Stirn, schnell die Handynummer seines Freundes wählend. Er sollte wahrscheinlich besorgt sein, dass Blaine wirklich fluchte, was er nur tat wenn er unglaublich genervt war. Aber er konnte sich nicht darum kümmern, da er ebenfalls genervt war. Er hatte seit Wochen keine Zeit mehr mit seinem Freund verbracht und dann dachte Blaine, dass er einfach auflegen könnte? Es war egal, dass er zwei Minuten zuvor selbst aufgelegt hatte. So etwas wurde von Kurt erwartet – er war der Dramatische. Nun ja, zumindest mehr als Blaine. In dem Moment, in dem Blaine abhob, sprach er ohne Blaine auch ur die Chance zu geben Hallo zu sagen. „Wag es ja nicht aufzulegen!"

„Dann sei kein Miststück!"

„Jetzt werde ich auflegen, du Flegel mit kurzen Locken! Und ich bin kein Miststück!"

Kurt drückte wieder den „Auflegen" Knopf und ging in die Werkstatt.

„Worum ging es? War er in einen Unfall verwickelt oder so?", brummte Burt und sah von seinem Truck, an dem er arbeite, auf. Der Tonfall seines Vaters zeigte allerdings, dass er nicht wirklich dachte, dass Blaine in einen Unfall verwickelt gewesen war. Er wollte bloß Informationen ohne direkt danach zu fragen, der hinterlistige Mann.

„Ich wünschte, dass er in einem Unfall landen würde, damit er nicht zur Arbeit fahren kann.", murmelte Kurt zu sich selbst und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und sprach so, dass sein Vater ihn hören konnte: „Nein. Alles ist in Ordnung."

„Ah. Du bist wütend auf ihn. Armer Junge."

Kurt sah Jeff an, der seine Pause beendet hatte und wieder zurück im Hauptteil der Werkstatt war. „Du bist so ein Plappermaul."

„Nun ja, du hast in mein Auto gepinkelt als du fünf warst.", antwortete Jeff.

„Vielleicht wäre mein Blase nicht explodiert, wenn du mir, wie meine Mom es dir gesagt hatte, nicht so viel Saft gegeben hättest."

„Vielleicht hättest du keinen Aufstand um den Saft gemacht, wenn du kein so verwöhntes Kind gewesen wärst."

„Kurt, Jeff, seid still!", sagte ein anderer Mechaniker vom anderen Ende des Raumes und sah von seinem Toyota auf.

„Es ist zwecklos, Harry!", sagte Burt aufsehend. „Das läuft so seitdem ich Jeff angestellt habe als Kurt vier war. Es ist ihre Art der Bindung."

„Es ist ihre Art nervig zu sein.", murmelte Harry, der andere Mechaniker, als er zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehrte.

„Das kriegt man dafür, wenn man vor fünfzehn Jahren einen Neunzehjährigen einstellt.", seufzte Burt.

„Nicht mehr neunzehn, Boss!", sagte Jeff und ging zurück ins Büro.

„Du hattest gerade erst Mittag? Wo gehst du hin?"

„Jetzt ist meine fünfzehn-Minuten-Arbeits-Pause, Boss!"

"Kurt, kannst du das Öl in diesem Chevy hier wechseln?", seufzte Burt. „Ich brauche neue Angestellte."

„Also… ist er noch immer wütend auf mich?", fragte Blaine und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Wenn das Grummeln, dass er seinen Facebook-Status in Single ändern muss, heißt, dass er wütend ist, dann ja. Er öffnet und schließt Facebook öfter als man es sich vorstellen kann.", sagte Finn fröhlich, grinste und hielt die Tür für Blaine auf. „Du musst nicht klopfen, weißt du. Ich tu das nie."

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern, sah zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass er seine Autolichter ausgeschaltet hatte und betrat das Haus. Finn hatte die Tür kaum geschlossenen, als Carole ihre Hände an der Schürze abwischend in den Raum rauschte. Sie schlang ihre Arme für eine feste Umarmung um ihn, was sein Herz erwärmte. Er hatte Kurts Stiefmutter wirklich vermisst. Sie sprachen noch immer gelegentlich am Telefon, aber nichts konnte Caroles Umarmungen schlagen. „Hallo, Carole."

„Hi, Schätzchen!" Sie drückte ihn fest und ging dann, durch sein Haar streichend, zurück. „Du steckst in großen Schwierigkeiten. Du kennst die Regeln des Hauses."

„Huh?"

„Keine Freitagabendessen verpassen, außer es geht ums College.", sagten beide, Carole und Finn, gemeinsam.

"Aber – Arbeit – und – ."

Sie wiederholten beide gleichzeitig. „Keine Freitagabendessen verpassen, außer es geht ums College."

„Aber – oh, okay.", sagte Blaine ein wenig beschämt. Natürlich hatte er das gehört, aber er dachte, dass es eher für Kurt galt als für ihn. Er dachte nicht, dass es sie wirklich interessierte, wenn er die Abendessen verpasste, aber anscheinend tat es das. Er murmelte fast schüchtern: „Es tut mir Leid."

„Das sollte es, Kind.", brummte Burt und kam hinter ihm durch die Vordertür. Er grinste Blaine zufrieden an. „Ich habe gehört, dass Kurt nicht sehr begeistert davon ist. Viel Glück. Ich liebe es wenn er auf jemand anderen, als mich wütend ist."

Carole rollte mit den Augen und seufzte verärgert. „Du bist schrecklich."

„Ich hatte genug von Kurts Anfällen, als er klein war. Du kannst mich nicht dafür beschuldigen, dass ich froh bin, dass sein Ärger auf jemand anderen gerichtet ist, Carole. Ich denke nicht, dass du Kurts Anwandlungen verstehst. Du hast noch nicht sehr viele gesehen. Das Kind kann geradezu boshaft sein."

„Das kann er ganz sicher.", murmelte Blaine.

„Oh, du kennst nicht einmal die Hälfte, Kumpel.", lachte Burt. „Warum denkst du, dass ich ihn so verwöhnt habe?"

„Das ist wahr." Blaine seufzte und wechselte seine Schlüssel von einer Hand in die andere. Er hoffte, dass dieser Streit nicht andauern würde. Vielleicht würde Kurt so froh sein, dass Blaine aufgetaucht war, dass er alles vergessen würde. Zweifelhaft, aber wer wusste das schon? Es sind schon seltsamere Dinge passiert.

„Hast du dein Öl in letzter Zeit wechseln lassen? Du und Kurt, ihr fahrt beide sehr viel und müsst sicher gehen, dass ihr das im Auge behaltet.", fragte Burt nachdem er das Klappern der Schlüssel hörte. „Ich wollte dich das letzte Mal fragen, als ich dich gesehen habe, aber ich hab vergessen."

„Er… Es ist eine Weile her, aber ich denke es ist in Ordnung." Der jüngere Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. Er dachte nicht wirklich oft darüber nach.

Burt nahm ihm die Autoschlüssel ab ohne zu fragen, drehte sich um und ging murmelnd wieder aus der Vordertür. „Drei Jungs, die sich nicht um ihre Autos kümmern, bringen mich noch um."

„Blaine bekommt noch mehr Probleme.", grinste Finn. „Ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht bin."

Carole strich durch Finns Haar. „Lass dir Zeit, Süßer."

„Ich habe fast Angst, dass zu sagen, aber – .", begann Blaine.

„In seinem Schlafzimmer mit Melody.", antwortete Carole zu der Treppe zeigend.

„_Melonenkopf._", korrigierte Finn.

„Finn, du kannst nicht herumlaufen und mein Baby Melonenkopf nennen.", seufzte Carole und sah Blaine an.

„Wenn ich aber früh damit anfange, denkt sie vielleicht dass es ihr Name ist. Das wäre super."

Carole verdeckte ihr Gesicht als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Burt hat Recht. Ihr Jungs bringt uns noch um. Geh rauf, Blaine. Wenn er Melody hat, wird es vielleicht – ."

„Melonenkopf."

„Finn! Vielleicht wird er es dir etwas leichter machen, weil er Melody hat."

„Nicht leichter.", seufzte Blaine aufstehend. „Nur ruhiger mit mehr bösen Blicken."

„Ich weiß nicht wie du das machst, Kumpel. Alleine mit Kurt zu leben und mit seinem Verhalten klar zu kommen?", sagte Finn. „Es würde mich verrückt machen."

„Ich könnte dasselbe über dich und Rachel sagen.", murmelte Blaine.

„Oh, ich liebe Rachel!", schnappte Carole nach Luft „Magst du sie nicht? Warum nicht? Sie ist einfach so ein winziges Ding. Uns sie ist sehr zielorientiert. Sie balanciert Finn aus."

„Und sie ist heiß.", fügte Finn hinzu und steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen. Blaine widerstand dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. Nur Finn würde das so gerade heraus sagen. (Wes würde es wahrscheinlich auch, aber das war okay.) „Sie kommen nicht gut miteinander klar, Mom."

„Ich dachte ihr zwei ward auf einem Date und kamt gut miteinander klar.", sagte Carole überrascht aussehend. „Und du und Kurt seid doch immer mit ihr und Mercedes Essen gegangen als ihr zusammen gekommen seid."

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und fühlte sich ziemlich komisch. Die Wahrheit? Nun ja, er hatte keinen wirklich berechtigten Grund sie nicht zu mögen, eigentlich. Umso mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbrachte, umso weniger mochte er sie allerdings. Am Anfang war es okay gewesen, aber umso mehr unhöfliche Dinge sie sagte, umso weniger mochte er sie. Und dann direkt bevor er einen Monat nach seinem Abschluss zur UK Orientierung ging und sie ihn gefragt hatte mit ihm auszugehen und Kurt zu verlassen, als Kurt im Badezimmer gewesen war, nun, das war es gewesen. Sicher, Blaine war überempfindlich. Und ja, Kurt hatte Recht und manchmal musste man einfach manche Dinge vergessen, die sie sagte, um die bessere Person zu erkennen… aber Blaine hatte nicht gerade viel Geduld. Er wusste nicht wie er es erklären sollte, also zuckte er wieder mit den Schultern. „Ja, es war okay."

Carole strich durch sein lockiges Haar. „Geh und finde Kurt, Schätzchen. Sag ihm, dass das Essen in fünfzehn Minuten fertig sein wird, okay?"

„Okay." Blaine lächelte sie an, ging zur Treppe und dann zum Ende des Flures, wo Kurts Zimmer war. Die Tür war offen und er konnte Kurt mit einer sanften Stimme zu Melody reden hören. Sie machte gurrende Geräusche, aber kicherte von Zeit zu Zeit und schrie dann auf. Wann immer sie das tat, begann Kurt zu lachen, was ihr Kichern zu einem richtigen Lachen verstärkte – was Blaine absolut hinreißend fand.

Blaine stand da, hörte ihnen für ein paar Minuten mit einem dummen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu und fragte sich, ob Kurt auch mit ihrem Baby so niedlich sein würde, bevor er zögerlich in den Raum ging. „Hey."

Kurt, der mit Melody neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, sah zu ihm auf. Er sagte nichts und starrte ihn bloß an. Blaine konnte die Zufriedenheit in seinem Gesicht zu Irritation wechseln sehen und er versteifte sich. Ja, Kurt war noch immer sauer.

„Sagst du zumindest Hallo?" Blaine ging zum Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante und hob Melody hoch. „Hallo, Goldstück."

Melody gab ein Babygebrabbel von sich, die grünen Augen weit und aufgeregt. Sie war bei den meisten Personen sehr freundlich und Blaine gehörte definitiv zu dieser Kategorie. Carole hatte sogar gescherzt, dass sie dachte, dass Blaine Melodys Liebling war, weil sie, wann immer er den Raum betrat, anfing zu grinsen, egal wer sie hielt. Blaine dachte, dass sie bloß alles sehr aufregend fand, aber er mochte die Idee, dass Melody genauso aufgeregt war, ihn zu sehen wie Kurt oder Finn. Es ließ ihn sich fühlen, als ob er zur Familie gehörte.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du kommst.", murmelte Kurt schließlich über das Gurren seiner kleinen Schwester.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich komme."

„Ja, das hast du die letzten drei Wochen gesagt."

Blaine seufzte und küsste Melodys runde, rosa Wange. „Ich habe meinem Chef gesagt, dass ich freitags nicht mehr kann. Er sagte, dass er jemand anderen finden wird."

„_Gut_."

Blaine verstand den Hinweis, gut? Oh oh, vielleicht war er wirklich in solchen Schwierigkeiten, dass selbst das Halten eines solch hinreißendes Babys ihn nicht raus hauen konnte.

Er seufzte wieder und lächelte Melody an. „Du bist so groß geworden, Mädchen."

Sie sah zur Tür und kreischte wieder, als ihr Vater das Schlafzimmer betrat, ohne auch nur zu klopfen.

„Wer ist Daddys Mädchen?", fragte er herüberkommend. „Hat Blaine dich gestohlen?"

„Jep. Wir nehmen sie mit uns nach Cinci.", lachte Blaine.

„Ich weiß du magst Blaine, Mellie, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du um ihn herum sein solltest. Ich denke er ist ein schlechter Einfluss. Er scheint nicht zu denken, dass er die Familienregeln befolgen muss. Und das ist sehr schlecht.

"Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid! Es wird nicht wieder passieren!", rief Blaine. Er hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es jemand bemerken würde oder dass es jemanden stören würde, aber anscheinend hatten sie es – da jeder einen Kommentar darüber machte. Es ließ ihn sich schuldig fühlen, aber es machte ihn im Geheimen sehr glücklich, dass seine Abwesenheit bemerkt wurde – dass Kurts Familie ihn da haben wollte. Es war so anders, als das, was er gewöhnt war, aber er gewöhnte sich langsam daran.

„Besser nicht.", brummte Burt und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Oder wir werden euch beide nach Hause kommen und wieder hier einziehen lassen. Klingt die Idee jeden Tag acht Stunden zu fahren annehmbar für dich, Kiddo?"

„Nicht so sehr.", lachte Blaine, beugte sich hinunter und küsste Melodys Haar. Er wand sie ein wenig als sie ihn anstarrte, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Aw, sie ist so niedlich!"

„Nein, sie ist verwöhnt.", grinste Burt und hob sie hoch. „Daddy wird dir Süßkartoffelbrei holen und dich dann sauber kriegen. Hoffentlich wird Kurt Blaine nicht vor dem Essen umbringen."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen, als sein Vater ging und seufzte dann sanft.

„Aw, Kurt, komm schon…", seufzte Blaine und rutschte näher, so dass ihre Arme sich berührten. „Sei nicht so. Ich bin jetzt hier. Und wir haben das ganze Wochenende zusammen."

„Eigentlich, haben wir das ganze Wochenende für Hausaufgaben."

Blaine legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Brust und legte einen Arm um ihn. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also blieb er still.

Kurt strich durch sein lockiges Haar, die Lippen zusammen gepresst. Er war noch immer wütend, aber die Tatsache, dass er nicht seufzte oder schmollte hieß, dass er weniger wütend war als zuvor. „Es ist komisch wieder in diesem Zimmer zu sein."

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und machte es sich bequemer. Er legte seinen Kopf schief, streckte seine Unterlippe zu einem süßen Schmollen vor und versuchte einen Hundeblick. „Bist du schon fertig damit, auf mich wütend zu sein?"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Hör auf niedlich zu sein. Das macht es schwerer aufgebracht zu sein."

Blaine streckte sich, um Kurts Wange zu küssen. „Ich bin immer niedlich."

„Sagt wer?"

„Nur jeder." Dieses Mal rollte Blaine mit den Augen und höhnte.

„Wenn irgendjemand jemals anzweifelt, dass du schwul bist, Blaine, musst du nur das machen."

Blaine lachte bloß und küsste wieder seine Wange. „War das niedlich?"

„Nein. Ich bin noch immer wütend auf dich."

Blaine küsste seine andere Wange. „Und jetzt?"

„Noch immer wütend.", sagte Kurt, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er gegen ein Lächeln anzukämpfen versuchte.

„Und jetzt?" Blaine küsste seine Nase.

„Ja, Blaine."

Blaine presste seine Lippen zusammen und legte seine Hände auf jede Seite von Kurts Gesicht um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Nach einigen Sekunden zog er sich zurück. „Jetzt?"

„Oh Gott, Blaine, sei still." Der jüngere Junge lachte, schlang seine Arme um Blaine und drückte ihn fest. „Es ist manchmal wirklich schwer mit dir."

Blaine grinste ihn albern an und streckte sich wieder, um seine Wange zu küssen.

„Oh, macht ihr beide es?", fragte Finn von der Tür. „Egal. Ich werde wieder kommen."

„Nein, machen wir nicht. Wir haben genug Selbstkontrolle um nichts zu tun, wenn wir für zehn Minuten alleine gelassen werden.", seufzte Kurt, strich ein letztes Mal durch Blaines Haar und setzte sich dann gerade auf. „Was wolltest du?"

„Ich habe endlich Blaines Geburtstagsgeschenk gekriegt. Nun ja, ihr wisst schon. Die Saisontickets.", sagte Finn, griff in seine Tasche und zog einige Tickets heraus. „Genau pünktlich zur Saison."

„Danke, Finn!", sagte Blaine fröhlich und griff eifrig danach. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten!"

„Gott sei Dank geht Dad mit dir und nicht ich.", murmelte Kurt. Für ihn war es nur ein weiterer Tag, an dem er seinen Freund nicht zu Gesicht kriegen würde. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr drei es vergessen hättet."

„Als ob.", spottete Blaine wieder und legte die Tickets in einem ordentlichen Stapel auf den Nachttisch. „Das erste Spiel ist am Samstag?"

„Ja.", grinste Finn, fast verlegen. „Ich spiele."

„Das ist toll, Finn! Seid ihr diese Saison gut? Besser wär's. Wir wurden letzte Saison geschlachtet."

„Wir könnten besser sein, wir – ."

„Oh Gott. Ich musste meine gesamte Kindheit damit verbringen, das zu hören. Muss ich es wirklich bis zum Ende meines Lebens hören?", unterbrach Kurt aufstehend.

„Ich liebe Football.", war Blaines einzige Antwort.

„Ich weiß, Schatz. Ich werde gehen und Carole beim Abendessen helfen."

„Was er meint, ist, dass er Melonenkopf stehlen wird, während Mom das Essen macht.", stellte Finn klar, als Kurt den Raum verließ.

„Ihr Name ist Melody!", rief Kurt aus dem Flur.

„Wirklich, Finn? Wirst du sie wirklich immer Melonenkopf nennen damit sie denkt, dass es ihr Name ist?", lachte Blaine und schüttelte seinen Kopf, nachdem er dem älteren Stiefbruder seines Freundes einige Male zugezwinkert hatte. Er bewunderte Finn, das tat er wirklich. Aber manche Dinge, die der Jung tat, waren fraglich.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so falsch ist.", zuckte Finn mit den Schultern. „Wer würde keinen Namen wie Melonenkopf haben wollen?"

Seit dem fast verpassten Freitagabendessen waren zwei Wochen vergangen, aber die Dinge hatten sich für die Jungs nicht wirklich gebessert. Sie steckten noch immer knietief in Skizzen und Lektüren. Sie stritten noch immer darüber wer welche lästige Pflicht machen würde. Und sie hatten auch noch immer zu wenig gemeinsame Zeit. Aber manchmal, wie jetzt, war es einfach schwer.

„Ich hab keine Zeit, Blaine."

Blaine krabbelte auf die Couch und in Kurts Schoß, sich den Hals seines Freundes hinunterküssend. Es war kalt draußen und er konnte die Wärme praktisch von dem Körper des Jüngeren ausstrahlen fühlen. Das war besonders angenehm weil Blaine gerade erst von einem langen Collegetag nach Hause gekommen war, die Heizung seines Autos nicht so funktionierte wie er es gerne hätte (natürlich, noch etwas was schief lief) und Blaine fror einfach schnell.

„Ich hab keine Zeit, Blaine.", wiederholte Kurt ein wenig lauter. Es war sinnlos. Blaine gab nicht so einfach nach. Ihm war zu kalt und er war deprimiert. Alles was er wollte war kuscheln und vielleicht rummachen. War das wirklich eine so große Forderung? Das fand er nicht.

„Immer Zeit für Liebe.", murmelte der Ältere gegen Kurts weiche, blasse Haut.

„Ich werde dich dann aus der Ferne lieben müssen. Ich muss diese Skizzen fertig kriegen. Du weißt, dass es Azaris Kurs ist und das ist der einzige in dem dieser doofe Davis und ich gleich gut sind."

„Was?" Blaine sah von dem Nacken seines Freundes auf, die Augenbrauen erhoben. Er versuchte nicht genervt zu sein, dass Kurt versuchte ihn abzuweisen, wenn Kurt Blaine vor fünf Tagen bedrängt hatte Sex zu wollen, während Blaine gearbeitet hatte, dass am nächsten Tag fällig gewesen war. Blaine wusste, dass Kurt nichts am nächsten Tag abzugeben hatte. Er hatte seinen Kalender am Tag zuvor kontrolliert.

„Alec.", sagte Kurt ungeduldig. „Weißt du? Staatsfeind Nummer eins?"

„Also ist er der beste in zwei Kursen. Du bist auch in zweien der beste. Vergiss es." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und wand seine Lippen wieder dem Hals seines Freundes zu. Er verstand nicht was daran so wichtig war, dass jemand in zwei Kursen besser als Kurt war. Es gab sicherlich Leute, die in jedem einzelnen Kurs an der UK besser waren und es störte ihn kein bisschen. Solange seine Noten gut waren, interessierte es Blaine nicht, was andere Leute kriegten.

Kurt seufzte genervt, wie immer, wenn Blaine ‚es einfach nicht verstehen wollte'. Es gab anscheinend einiges was Blaine nicht verstand, etwas das in letzter Zeit oft in Diskussionen aufkam. „Nein. Azaris Modeillustrationskurs ist der einzige, wo wir Kopf an Kopf sind Blaine. Ich werde dieses Projekt besser machen auch wenn es mich umbringt."

„Kein Tod. Nur Küsse. Gib mir Küsse.", wimmerte Blaine, sich bewusst, dass er wie ein quengeliger Teenager klang. Wie konnte man allerdings mit einen so schönen Menschen wie Kurt Hummel zusammen sein und ihn nicht küssen wollen? Das war wie ein Mensch, der keine Luft wollte.

„Blaine, du verstehst das nicht. Er ist der beste in Aktzeichnen und 3D-Design. Ich bin der beste bei Musterentwurf und Konturzeichnen. Ich muss der beste in Modeillustration sein. Wir haben fünf Kurse zusammen. Ich muss der beste sein."

„Aber du bist der beste, Baby. Deine Zeichnungen sind wunderbar, deine Noten sind wunderbar… du bist wunderbar. Wunderbar und wunderschön. Das macht dich rechtmäßig zum Besseren."

„Nur – ein paar weitere Umrisse, ich verspreche es, und wir werden Zeit zusammen verbringen oder so. Geh ein Buch lesen.", murmelte Kurt abgelenkt und versuchte Blaine von sich zu schubsen.

„Oder so? Gut." Blaine rollte sich weg, finster blickend. Wenn er dachte, dass es in Lima schwer war Sex zu kriegen, war es in letzter Zeit in Cincinnati doppelt so schwer. Vielleicht mochte Kurt den Sex einfach nicht mehr und musste nach Entschuldigungen suchen. Oder vielleicht war Kurt noch immer wütend, weil er die letzten beiden Freitagsabendessen verpasst hatte. Er stand auf, zog seinen alten Dalton Kapuzenpulli aus und sah Kurt an. „Ich beginne zu denken, dass du eine Beziehung mit deinem Zeichenblock haben musst, das ist das einzige, was du in letzter Zeit berührst."

„Entschuldige mich?", spottete Kurt, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte seinen Freund an – aber er sah mehr schuldig aus als alles andere, wirklich.

„Oh, du hast mich gehört, hübsches Ding." Blaines Ausdruck wurde weicher und beugte sich vor um ihn auf die Haare zu küssen.

„Du findest mich hübsch?", sagte Kurt, seine Stimme absichtlich höher. Er konnte nicht verstecken wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln kräuselten. Aufziehen oder nicht, es verursachte immer Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, wenn Blaine ihn hübsch oder wunderschön nannte. Er fühlte sich nicht so, aber es war schön, es von jemand so wunderschönen wie seinem Freund zu hören.

„Nah. Ich sage dir nur jeden morgen, dass du hübsch bist, weil ich in deine Hose möchte. Nicht das ich viel davon kriege, seitdem der Unterricht begonnen hat. Zumindest Juli und Anfang August waren lustig." Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern, grinsend. Dann fügte er hinzu. „Was wirst du dagegen tun, Hummel?"

„Ich sag es meinem Daddy."

„Uh oh, dass wollen wir nicht. Er könnte seine Pistole rausholen und auf mich zielen." Blaine hob vorsichtig Kurts Skizzenbuch hoch und legte es außerhalb seiner Reichweite ab. Er ging sicher, dass er so vor ihm stand, dass Kurt nicht die Möglichkeit hatte danach zu greifen (der Junge war schnell) und wegzurennen. Er hatte nach dem letzten Mal seine Lektion gelernt. „Es ist Dienstag. Dein Modeillustrationskurs ist Donnerstag. Wir gehen in unser Schlafzimmer und verbringen etwas Zeit zusammen, okay? Außerdem sind bald die American Idol-Castings und du weißt, dass ich sie liebe. Nichts macht mehr Spaß, als sich über Leute lustig zu machen, die singen, obwohl sie es nicht können."

„Aber – .", sagte Kurt und kämpfte, um an Blaine vorbei zu greifen, um seinen geliebten Zeichenblock wieder zu erlangen.

„Nichts aber, Hummel. Krieg deinen dünnen Hintern hoch."

„Du verstehst das nicht."

„Ich finde, dass mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen Mühe von beiden erfordert. Ich arbeite nicht mehr freitags und versuche nächstes Semester weniger Tage mit Kursen zu belegen damit wir mehr Abende zusammen verbringen können. Du musst auch ein bisschen was ändern. Und das heißt, dass du nicht bis zwei Uhr morgens aufbleiben kannst, um zu zeichnen und dann früh aufstehen, um zum College zu gehen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn du nachts nur vier Stunden Schlaf kriegst und dann so weit fährst. Außerdem ist deine einzige Pause anderthalb Stunden lang. Die anderen Pausen sind nur zehn Minuten zwischen den Kursen."

Kurt sah weg, noch schuldigbewusster aussehend.

„Kurt, du machst zu viel." Blaine beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Stirn. „Bitte. Wenn du weiterhin so viele Kurse nimmst, versprich mir zumindest zu einer vernünftigen Zeit ins Bett zu gehen… Manchmal denke ich, dass du vergisst zu essen."

Er nahm Kurts fehlendes Widersprechen als Bestätigung. Sein Verdacht war richtig gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Kurt schlecht fühlte oder so. Er wollte bloß, dass Kurt sich um sich selbst kümmerte. Und das tat er ganz klar nicht. Blaine machte sich Sorgen. Er hatte sogar überlegt mit Burt zu reden, aber er wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich zu einem großen Streit führen würde. Ehrlich gesagt hatten sie beide zu viel zu tun für einen Streit.

Er machte sich allerdings langsam wirklich Sorgen. Er vertraute Kurt nicht, wenn er mit so wenig Schlaf fahren musste. Und wenn er recht hatte und es sah so aus als hätte er das… nicht richtig zu essen, machte das Fahren mit so wenig Schlaf nur noch schlimmer. Er wollte nicht, dass Kurt im Auto bewusstlos wurde und sich selbst umbrachte.

Vielleicht musste er mit Burt reden. Aber vielleicht musste er erst selbst noch ein wenig versuchen mit Kurt zu reden. Er setzte sich neben Kurt und griff nach seiner Hand mit seiner eigenen schwieligen „Das ist nicht gut, Kurt. Du musst gesund bleiben. Du weißt, dass Stress alleine – ."

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust. Ich kriege schon genug davon von meinem Dad, okay?", sagte sein jüngerer Freund ungeduldig.

„Aber du machst so viel. Deswegen versucht dein Vater mit dir zu reden und nach dir zu sehen. Du wirst zusammenbrechen und Burn-Out kriegen, wenn du dir selbst nicht ab und zu eine Pause gibst." Der ältere Junge setzte sich sanft seufzend neben ihn auf die Couch. Warum war Kurt so stur? „Wir möchten nur nicht, dass du es übertreibst."

„Warum könnt ihr mir nicht einfach alle vertrauen, dass ich selber weiß was ich kann? Ich bin neunzehn Jahre alt, nicht vier."

„Weil du, mein Liebster, der Typ Mensch bist, der nicht weiß, dass er etwas nicht kann bis er weit über den Punkt hinaus ist, an dem es tragbar ist."

Dieses Mal seufzte Kurt und lehnte sich gegen Blaine. „Ich schätze, dass du Recht hast. Aber es gibt einfach so viel zu tun und so wenig Zeit."

Blaine blinzelte einige Sekunden, überrascht dass er zugestimmt hatte. „Willkommen im Leben eines Collegestudenten.", murmelte er schließlich, seine Arme um ihn schlingend. „Du wirst das Gleichgewicht irgendwann finden. Du musst nur auf dich aufpassen bis du es findest. Und sobald du an den Punkt kommst, wo du dein Tablet benutzen kannst, wird es einfacher, richtig?"

„Sie sagen, dass es das wird… aber ich verstehe nicht, wie es das soll. Ich denke, dass es schwieriger wird." Der Kleinere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so bereit für Thanksgiving. Ein Mittwoch, Donnerstag und Freitag ohne College wird super sein… es ist zu schlimm, dass meine Winterferien so kurz sind. Es wird total unfair sein aufzustehen, wenn du den ganzen Tag zu Hause bleiben kannst, im Bett, den ganzen Tag zwei Wochen lang."

„Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich mehr Schlaf kriege, aber das tut es nicht. Also werde ich es nicht sagen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und wuschelte durch Kurts Haar. „Es tut mir allerdings für dich Leid."

„Kurt rollte mit den Augen und schlug ihm gegen den Arm. „Trottel."

„Flegel."

„Aufmerksamkeits-Hure."

„Miststück."

„Zu viel, Blaine Anderson."

„Oh, komm schon. Jeder weiß, dass du ein Miststück sein kannst. Du sagst es selber.", zeigte Blaine auf, ließ sein Haar aufrecht stehen und grinste bezaubernd.

„Ich dachte, dass wir darüber hinaus wären – " , seufzte Kurt, kuschelte sich an Blaine und machte es sich bequem.

„Ich werde nie darüber hinweg kommen. Es ist viel zu lustig. Ich hatte dich nur schon Ewigkeiten nicht lange genug für mich, um das zu tun."

Die zwei saßen in angenehmer Stille da und Blaine strich durch Kurts Haar, während er Teenage Dream summte. Kurts Hand lag an Blaines Seite und er ließ seine Finger unter Blaines Oberteil gleiten, die weiche Haut streichelnd. Blaine schnappte stumm nach Luft, weil er es nicht erwartet hatte, aber er rutschte schnell näher an seinen Freund heran. Kurt lächelte bei Blaines Luft-Schnappen, aber sein Lächeln wuchs, als er sich an ihn kuschelte.

Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren wie gut Kurts kalte Finger sich an seiner Haut anfühlten, aber es war schwer, weil er sagen konnte, dass Kurt etwas störte. Schließlich wurde Kurts Lächeln zu einem Stirnrunzeln und Blaine setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Was ist los, Kurt? Geht es dir gut?"

„Es geht mir gut… Ich möchte das bloß nicht versauen.", murmelte der Jüngere schließlich und sah von Blaines Hüfte auf.

„Was versauen?", fragte Blaine ihm in die Augen sehend.

„Das College. Es ist so teuer und wenn ich nicht der beste bin… dann ist es alles für die Katz. Wenn ich nicht der beste bin, werde ich nicht bemerkt werden und niemand wird mich nehmen. Und mein Großvater wird Recht behalten. Er wollte, dass ich auf ein normales College gehe… Das war ein zu großes Risiko. Gott, was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" Kurt verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Oh Gott."

„Du wirst es schaffen.", lachte sein Freund. „Ich verspreche es. Genauso wie ich es in die juristische Fakultät schaffen werde. Alles wird funktionieren."

„Nicht wenn ich nicht der beste bin." Kurt setzte sich ebenfalls auf, weil er sich noch immer an Blaine anlehnte. „Wenn ich nicht der beste bin, war das alles umsonst. Umsonst. Ich hoffe, dass Alec über eine Klippe fährt und in eine Wolke und sie ihn in eine andere Dimension trägt oder so. Ich würde niemals jemandem den Tod wünschen, aber ich hätte gern ein sicheres Verschwinden."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht wird dir ein bisschen gesunde Konkurrenz gut tun. Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht?"

„Es ist nicht gesund. Er ist ein Arschloch. Er versucht einfach besser zu sein als ich. Und er versucht ganz freundlich und fröhlich zu sein. Ich durchschaue das. Sei deinen Freunde nah, aber deinen Feinden noch näher. Man kann nicht versuchen Kurt Hummel zu übertreffen. Oh nein, dass kann man nicht."

Blaine rollte wieder mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Oder vielleicht ist er wirklich ein netter Mensch, genau wie du? Vielleicht könntet ihr zwei sogar Freunde sein?"

„Nein.", sagte Kurt sofort und stur. „An dem Tag, an dem ich nett zu ihm sein werde, ohne mir vorzustellen ihn und seine perfekten Skizzen von einer Klippe zu schubsen, wird die Hölle zufrieren."

„Okay, okay. Komm schon. Ich denke, wenn du heute Nacht mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf bekommst, wirst du morgen einen besseren Blick auf die Welt haben."

Kurt stand auf und murmelte etwas, dass Blaine nicht ganz verstand. Er war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass er den Namen „Dr. Phil" gehört hatte. Wenn er genug Kraft gehabt hätte, hätte er aufgezeigt, dass Dr. Phil technisch gesehen Betrug war. Aber wann immer die Jungs in so eine Diskussionen verfielen, brauchte es Beweise und Blaine war viel zu faul, um aufzustehen und seinen Laptop vom Küchentisch zu holen um seinen Standpunkt zu beweisen. Es war so viel einfacher, den Mund zu halten.

„Weißt du…", sagte der Jüngere nachdenklich. „Wir leben nun schon für ungefähr… fünf Monate zusammen."

„Kumpel, das ist fast ein halbes Jahr. Es fühlt sich gar nicht so lange an. Ist das verrückt?" Blaine stand auf, verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurts und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Kurts Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Bald werden wir so alt sein, wie unsere Eltern. Oh Gott. Ich muss mich eincremen, jetzt sofort. Ich hab das seit Tagen nicht gemacht. Und du musst aufhören Junk Food zu essen, außer du möchtest so dick wie dieses Haus werden."

„Wenn mit bald zwanzig Jahre gemeint sind.", lachte Blaine laut. Er wechselte schnell in seinen Schlafanzug und hüpfte ins Bett, zog seine Füße unter sich und beobachtete Kurt, der seine Hautpflegeprodukte heraussuchte. „Hey, Kurt?"

„Hmm?", fragte Kurt nicht aufsehend.

Blaine zögerte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich hab es ernst gemeint. Was ich darüber gesagt habe, dass du zu viel machst und dich nicht um dich selbst kümmerst… Ich möchte nicht dass du wieder in Krankenhaus eingeliefert wirst. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du beim Autofahren wegen zu wenig Schlaf und Essen bewusstlos wirst, okay? Weißt du, was du deinem Körper antust, wenn du regelmäßig Mahlzeiten auslässt?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich Mahlzeiten auslasse. Manchmal habe ich einfach keine Zeit."

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Kurt, komm schon. Bitte. Muss ich dir einen Essensplan kaufen oder was? Oder dir Sandwichs machen? Und meine Stunden kürzen damit ich das Essen schon fertig habe, wenn du nach Hause kommst? Oder vielleicht werde ich einfach rasen, um als erstes nach Hause zu kommen, du kommst ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vor mir nach Hause."

„Mach das nicht, Blaine. Mach daraus nichts Größeres als es ist."

„Okay. Es ist eine große Sache." Blaines Stimme stieg unabsichtlich ein wenig und senkte sich dann wieder. „Wenn _ich_ das tun würde, wäre es auch nicht gesund… aber es wäre eher okay. Ich habe nicht so viele Wochen im Krankenhaus verbracht, nachdem ich fast gestorben bin. Dein Körper ist noch immer – ."

„Ich wünschte ihr alle würdet aufhören mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich eine kleine, fragile Blume, die zerbrechen könnte, wenn man zu schnell vorbei läuft! Es geht mir gut, Blaine! Du, Dad und Carole müssen damit aufhören!", rief Kurt aus.

„Dir geht es nicht gut. Du hast Gewicht verloren.", zeigte Blaine auf. Er konnte spüren, dass das nicht gut ausgehen würde.

„Ich hab vorher Gewicht zugelegt von den Medikamenten."

„Gut." Blaine legte sich hin und rollte sein Gesicht auf die andere Seite. „Wie du willst. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich neben dir im Krankenhaus sitze und wieder das College verlasse, wenn du dich selbst verletzt. Du kannst dir jemand anderen suchen, der sich um dich kümmert."

Kurt machte ein Geräusch, das zwischen einem Stirnrunzeln und einem Seufzen war und schmiss seine Creme hin. „Mir reicht's, jeder behandelt mich wie ein Baby!"

„Dann werd erwachsen und hör auf dich wie eines zu verhalten." Blaine rollte sich wieder zurück um ihn anzustarren. „Wenn du dich nicht um dich selbst kümmerst, dann muss es jemand für dich tun. Ich fange an zu denken, dass Carole recht hatte und du dir ein Jahr von der Schule frei nehmen hättest sollen um…" Er brach ab. Er würde nicht ‚anpassen' sagen, denn wann immer das Wort aufkam… war das Ergebnis nicht gut. Denn anscheinend war Kurt super angepasst und es ging eh niemanden irgendetwas an, okay?

„Also möchtest du Zeit mit mir verbringen, oder nur mit mir streiten?", murmelte Kurt. „War das die ganze Zeit dein Plan? Mich von meiner Arbeit wegzulocken, um dich über mich aufzuregen?"

„Ich möchte dass du verstehst, dass du zu viel machst. Du hast bei Express gekündigt, weil du es verstanden hast. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich würde lieber sehen wie du bei Express arbeitest, schläfst und isst, als mit anzusehen, wie du das deinem Körper antust!"

„Ich tue meinem Körper nichts an, Blaine! Gott!" Kurt riss seine Hände in die Luft.

„Du kriegst nachts nur vier Stunden Schlaf, Kurt, und du hast gerade praktisch zugegeben, dass du Mahlzeiten auslässt. Das ist: deinem Körper etwas antun. Und es bringt mich dazu mir Sorgen um dich zu machen. Sehr viel."

„Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, putz mehr, so dass ich nicht so viel machen muss!"

„Ich wasche jeden einzelnen Tag das Geschirr ab."

„Ich schlafe auf der Couch.", sagte Kurt und griff nach seinem Kissen vom Bett.

„Dann nimm deinen verdammten Hund mit." Blaine starrte ihn wütend an. „Mit euch beiden wird es im Wohnzimmer vielleicht einen ganzen Erwachsenen geben."

Kurt verließ den Raum, griff nach dem schlafenden Hund am Ende des Bettes und murmelte. „Er denkt, dass er clever ist."

Blaine seufzte und zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf. Kurt hatte noch nie zuvor auf der Couch geschlafen. Niemals. Er hatte seit Monaten nicht ohne Kurt an seiner Seite geschlafen. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er jetzt einschlafen?

„Kreacher, Daddy ist wütend auf mich!", wisperte Blaine laut als er am nächsten Abend nach dem College das Haus betrat, einen Käsekuchen tragend. „Das wird ihn entweder wirklich glücklich machen oder noch wütender. Egal wie, ich kriege heute Nacht Käsekuchen und du nicht."

Kreacher setzte sich auf den Boden und legte seinen Kopf schief. Als Blaine näher kam, kuschelte er sich an sein Bein.

„Oh, du verhältst dich nett wenn ich Happa-Happa habe. Oh Gott, was hat Kurt mir angetan? Habe ich gerade Happa-Happa gesagt? Lass uns das für uns behalten, okay?", murmelte Blaine, beugte sich hinunter und klopfte Kreachers Kopf mit seiner freien Hand.

Kreacher balancierte auf seinen Hinterbeinen mit der Zunge heraushängend.

„Nein. Nicht für Kreacher. Für Kurt und Blaine. Geh und such dir Socken oder so. Kau bloß nicht auf Kurts Schuhen herum. Er wird einen Weg finden mich zu beschuldigen."

Kurt kam natürlich genau in diesem Moment herein und runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh, Mist. Du musst natürlich genau in dem Moment hereinkommen, oder?"

„Natürlich.", nickte Kurt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah nicht zu wütend aus, was ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Ich hab dir etwas gekauft, dass du mögen wirst.", sang der ältere Junge und hielt die weiße Box hoch.

„Was ist das?", seufzte der Jüngere, aber seine blauen Augen leuchteten als er die Box untersuchte.

„Hmm, was meinst du, was es ist?", sagte Blaine, versuchte Kreacher zu ignorieren, der jetzt wieder auf seinen Hinterbeinen war, legte seinen Kopf schief und scharrte an seinem Bein.

„Da ich dich kenne, könnte es ziemlich alles sein." Kurt trat vor und versuchte die Box zu nehmen.

„Ah-ah-ah. Raten.", schmunzelte der Ältere.

„Ich schätze, es ist keine Karte auf der steht ‚Du kannst Lady Gaga hören, wann immer du möchtest, xo, Blaine'?", scherzte Kurt.

„So großzügig fühle ich mich nicht. Kreacher, hör auf!"

„Kreacher, sitz.", sprach der jüngere Freund mit fester Stimme.

Kreacher setzte sich sofort hin und legte seinen Kopf schief, die Augen auf der Box. Dann rutschte er näher, immer noch sitzend, und begann Blaines Fuß anzustupsen.

„Oh mein Gott, dieser Hund.", stöhnte Blaine. „Niemals wieder, Kurt. Wir holen uns nie wieder einen Hund."

„Mein Hund ist toll.", sagte Kurt ungeduldig. „Er möchte einfach, was immer in dieser Box ist."

„Ja, naja, er kann es nicht haben.", sagte Blaine und starrte in Kreachers Richtung.

Kreacher antwortete indem er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung legte und Blaines Schuhe ableckte.

„Schau? Er mag dich."

„Nein. Er mag, was in der Box ist.", sagte der ältere Junge ungeduldig und ging einige Schritte vor. Kreacher rutschte ihm einfach hinterher, praktisch noch immer sitzend. Der Hund hatte ganz klar zu viel Zeit mit Kurt verbracht, er wurde zu einem Klugscheißer. „Unablässiger Hund! Gut! Du kannst etwas haben, okay? Hör einfach nur auf!"

„Etwas von was?" Kurt hüpfte ein bisschen, den Ärger vergessen. „Was hast du mir gebracht, Blaine? Was hast du mir gebracht?"

Blaine hielt ihm die Box hin. „Es ist ein Friedensangebot."

„Ich mag Friedensangebote. Das letzte Mal, dass du mir ein Friedensangebot gegeben hast, hast du zwei Wochen lang den Sportsender nicht angesehen. Das waren zwei sehr gute Wochen.", sagte Kurt eifrig, die Lasche öffnend. „Oh Gott, Blaine, ich liebe dich. Du prächtiger, perfekter Mann."

„Warum, danke.", grinste Blaine und nahm die Box zurück. „Aber erst gibt es Bedingungen."

„Bedingungen?", fragte Kurt, die Augen auf dem Käsekuchen verbleibend. Er war mit Schokolade. Er liebte den Schokolade-Käsekuchen. Es war sein Liebster. Und er war auch teuer. „Welche Bedingungen?"

„Drei Mahlzeiten am Tag, Kurt. Und zumindest sechs Stunden Schlaf."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist, Blaine. Du hast meinen Terminkalender nicht gesehen.", sagte der Jüngere, fast mitleiderregend.

Den Ausdruck auf Kurts Gesicht zu sehen, lies Blaines Magen schmerzen und er seufzte ein wenig, bevor er sanft sprach. „Wir werden uns morgen deinen Kalender ansehen und uns etwas ausdenken, wie es funktioniert, okay? Wir werden eine Lösung finden."

„Ich meine, wir können es versuchen, aber… Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das funktionieren soll.", murmelte Kurt.

„Kurt… das ist erst das erste Semester. Ich hasse es das zu sagen, aber… bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst?" Blaine sah ihm in die Augen. „Weil es andere Möglichkeiten gibt, wenn du es nicht kannst. Okay? Andere Colleges, andere Städte… Schau, wir werden tun was wir tun müssen. Es hat keinen Sinn dich deswegen umzubringen."

„Ich bin einfach… ich bin einfach müde.", gab Kurt zu. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich mehr Zeug schaffen würde, wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, aber ich bin so erschöpft. Ich… Ich weiß einfach nicht wie…"

Blaine nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in die Küche. „Setz dich."

Kurt sackte in einen Stuhl und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Zwei Sekunden später wurde ein großes Stück Käsekuchen vor ihm platziert.

Kreacher rannte in den Raum, den Schwanz aufgestellt. Er blieb bei seinen Füßen stehen und sah zwischen den zweien erwartend hin und her.

Blaine schnitt ein sehr kleines Stück ab und legte es auf den Boden. Er hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt Kreacher keine größeren Stücke auf einmal zu geben. Der Hund liebte es ein wenig zu sehr. Er bekam keine Bauchschmerzen. Nein, er wurde bloß sehr hyperaktiv. Technisch gesehen hatte er es Kreacher letztes Mal nicht mal gegeben. Der Hund hatte es gestohlen, als Blaine im Badezimmer gewesen war. (Sie versuchten noch immer herauszufinden wie er es auf den Tisch geschafft hatte.) „Du isst besser auch alles auf, du Irrer."

Kreacher begann hungrig sein kleines Stück Käsekuchen zu fressen. Kurt setzte sich wieder auf, rutschte mit dem Stuhl näher an den Tisch und naschte seinen Käsekuchen.

„Also… bist du nicht wütend auf mich, richtig? Weil ich wie ein Verrückter gefahren bin, um nach Hause zu kommen, bevor sie schließen. Und du kennst mich. Ich rase nicht." Blaine grinste Kurt an. „Komm schon, du kannst nicht wütend auf mich sein, nachdem ich dir das gekauft habe. Es ist himmlisch, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, was du letztes Mal gesagt hast."

„Du erinnerst dich korrekt.", lachte Kurt leise und erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du wütend auf mich bist… Ich mach das nicht… absichtlich, weißt du? Manchmal denke ich einfach nicht daran, zu essen oder zu schlafen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich versuche mich wieder krank werden zu lassen… weil ich nicht wieder krank werden möchte… Ich möchte nie wieder im Krankenhaus sein."

Blaine griff hinüber und legte seine Hand über Kurts ähnlich wie vor ihrem ersten Kuss. „Ich weiß. Deshalb werden wir heute Abend deinen Terminkalender ansehen und… wir werden uns etwas ausdenken. Und wenn wir es dieses Semester nicht schaffen, werden wir nächstes Semester etwas anderes probieren. Wir werden es hinkriegen."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich eine Pause hätte machen sollen?", murmelte er hinunter sehend.

„Ich denke, dass war der Ärger, der da geredet hat.", gab Blaine zu. „Ich denke einfach, dass du momentan viel auf einmal zu tun hast und dass wir beide im Moment nicht gut in Zeitmanagement und Kommunikation sind."

„Wir haben es schon mal besser gemacht." Kurt sah wieder auf. „Wir beide sind bloß beschäftigt. Es ist nicht unsere Schuld…"

„Ich habe nicht gerade geholfen. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Arbeit am Freitagabend dich so gestört hat…"

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst. Oder auf Sex-Entzug bist." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Es ist als wären wir wieder zurück zu Hause, oder etwa nicht?"

„Nein." Blaine stützte sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche. „Wir hatten damals mehr Sex."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, okay, du hast Recht. Aber ich werde dich keinen Tag planen lassen an dem wir Sex haben, Blaine Warbler. So alt bin ich nicht."

Blaine verstecke sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte. Kurt war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen dem Blaine _Warbler_ war oder dem Sexplan, aber er lachte und griff hinüber, um durch das lockige Haar seines Freundes zu wuscheln.

„Ich liebe dich, Blaine.", kicherte er.

„Liebe dich auch.", antwortete Blaine, seine Stimme durch seine Hände gedämpft.

Danke für die Reviews!

Forgotten dreams

Danke! Ich bin genau derselben Meinung!

-Rumtreiberin-

Danke! Die Kapitel werden immer noch länger! Und ich liebe diese Szenen auch!

Susidhl

Ich kann es mir auch gut vorstellen. Ich freue mich immer über deine lieben Worte! Danke!

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel lernt Blaine Opa Hummel kennen und Taylor und Paige treffen aufeinander.


	28. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Blaine Anderson war bezaubernd.

Das entschied Kurt, als er am Dienstag vor Thanksgiving das Haus betrat, und Blaine mit Kreacher kuschelnd auf der Couch zu finden. Blaine war ganz klar im Tiefschlaf und sein sanftes Schnarchen war ein Beweis dafür. Kreacher bewegte sich immer wieder ein wenig, leckte über Blaines Wange und schlief dann wieder für ein paar Minuten ein, bevor er wieder aufwachte und den Vorgang wiederholte. Anscheinend war er sehr aufgeregt, dass er mit Blaine kuscheln konnte, der sonst immer „Ich will dich nicht, dummer Hund" sagte, wann immer Kreacher auf seinen Schoß kletterte. Oder eigentlich immer, wenn er den Raum betrat.

Kurt ging zu ihnen hinüber, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Kreacher sprang hoch und begann sofort mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Kurt hob ihn hoch. „Habt Blaine und du euch heute vertragen? Ja? Oh, weil er dich tief drinnen doch liebt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Tu ich nicht.", murmelte Blaine verschlafen und drehte seinem jüngeren Freund den Rücken zu, sodass er die Couch ansah.

„Hast du schon gepackt?", lachte Kurt, als Kreacher wiederholt sein Gesicht abschleckte. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, ich hab dich auch vermisst!"

„Mmmh, wie ist deine Präsentation gelaufen?"

„Das werde ich als ein ‚Nein' deuten.", lachte Kurt wieder, er fühlte sich gut. Alle Präsentationen waren erledigt. Er hatte bis nächsten Montag schulfrei. Bald würde er Melody sehen, worauf er sich schon sehr freute. Er war ausgegangen und hatte Tonnen an hinreißenden Kleidern gekauft und er konnte nicht warten, sie an ihr zu sehen. Und das Semester war fast vorüber. Endlich. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich entspannen konnte seitdem das College im August begonnen hatte und in weniger als vier Wochen würde er sich sechs Wochen entspannen können, ohne sich um irgendwas zu kümmern – nun ja, außer man zählte die Frage, ob er und Blaine morgens oder abends Sex haben würden, oder sowohl als auch. Warum sollte er nicht fröhlich sein? „Und es lief wirklich gut. Ich habe die beste Note in Modeillustration."

„Gott sei Dank. Vielleicht hörst du dann auf, so besessen von deinen Kursen und eurer Rivalität zu sein.", antwortete sein Freund, die Stimme von den Couchkissen gedämpft. Er rollte sich noch mehr zusammen und streckte sich dann, ein Gähnen von sich gebend.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du heute geschwänzt hast."

„Ich habe nur einen Kurs geschwänzt. Alle anderen wurden abgesagt. Würdest du zwei Stunden fahren für einen anderthalbstündigen Kurs, der wahrscheinlich früher endet? Nein. Und selbst du bist früher zu Hause."

Kurt setzte sich auf die Armlehne und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Blaines Locken, die Augen auf seinem Freund. „Du brauchtest den Schlaf. Das ist ein Scherz. Das weißt du, oder?"

„Mhmm, ich weiß." Blaine rollte sich hinüber und legte seinen Kopf schief um Kurt anzusehen. „Ich habe heute geputzt. Nur damit du es weißt. Ich bin fein heraus, obwohl ich am Sonntag das Spülen vergessen habe."

„Und hast du gepackt?"

„Ich hab _viel_ darüber nachgedacht."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Blaine, du bist so faul."

„Ich bin nicht faul, ich bin erschöpft. Ich belege nie wieder fünf Tage die Woche Vorlesungen. Da Fahren bringt mich um. Und Freitage… oh Gott. Ich nehme nie wieder freitags einen Kurs. Zur UK fahren, dann nach Lima, dann nach Hause? Weißt du wie viel das kostet? Weißt du, wie viele Stunden das sind? Ich schwöre, manchmal krampft mein Bein freitags mitten in der Nacht nach dem ganzen Fahren.", beschwerte sich Blaine und setzte sich gerade auf. „Ich weiß nicht was ich mir gedacht habe. Du hast es mir gesagt und ich hätte zuhören sollen."

„Eines Tages wirst du herausfinden, dass ich immer recht habe.", sagte Kurt glücklich.

Blaine schmollte ein wenig und stupste dann Kurts Hand an. „Wann fahren wir weg?"

Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste Blaines Wange. „Ich dachte, dass wir heute Abend fahren… aber wenn du bist morgen warten willst, können wir."

„Aw, ich höre deine Enttäuschung. Wir können heute Abend fahren." Blaine küsste Kurts Wange und stand auf.

Kurt grinste. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten Melody zu sehen! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie schon wochenlang nicht mehr gesehen habe."

Blaine stand auf, zog Kurt hoch und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „Es sind nur ein paar Tage. Wir sind am Freitag dort geblieben, erinnerst du dich? Du hast sie am Samstag gesehen."

„Sie ist bloß so kräftig geworden. Ich möchte immer mit ihr kuscheln. Und ich liebe ihre Haare. Sie sind so schön. Sie wird so hübsch werden, wenn sie älter ist."

„Du freust dich auf die Semesterferien, oder?" Blaine zog seinen Rucksack heraus und begann Sweater zu falten um die sorgfältig darin zu platzieren. „Du wirst sie wahrscheinlich die ganzen sechs Wochen auf dem Arm halten."

„Ich bin sehr aufgeregt, jetzt, wo ich bemerkt habe, dass die Ferien länger sind als ich gedacht habe." Kurt setzte sich aufs Bett, neben seinen bereits gepackten Rucksack. „Aber ernsthaft, warum hat die CCAD überhaupt so kurze Lehrveranstaltungszeiten? Was kann man in so kurzer Zeit tun? Es bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, wie stressig diese Kurse wären."

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Stirn runzelnd hinunter, als Kreacher herein gerannt kam. „Wenn du mein Ladegerät anrührst, Hund, werde ich dir wehtun."

Der Hund kauerte sich auf den Boden, die Ohren hängen lassend und starrte zu Blaine hinauf. Er sah sehr schnell zu Kurt um sicher zu gehen, dass Kurt ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und wimmerte.

„Sei nicht gemein zu meinem süßen Baby." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und klopfte neben sich. Kreacher sprang aufgeregt auf und ab, leckte Kurts Gesicht ab und begann dann in Kreisen über das ganze Bett zu rennen – das ganze inklusive regelmäßiges in Blaines Rucksack springen, als ob er versuchte etwas darin zu fangen und dann dramatisch zurück hinaus springen.

„Du hast diesen Hund verwöhnt, Kurt. Siehst du das? Er hat dich angesehen um sicher zu gehen, dass du zusiehst, weil er mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte. Wenn du einmal mehr in diesen Rucksack springst, Kreacher, mach ich ihn zu und sperr dich ein.", sagte Blaine und schaute mit erhobenem Finger zu dem Hund.

„Er ist nicht mehr so klein, Blaine." Kurt griff nach dem Hund und begann ihn zu streicheln um ihn zu beruhigen. „Du liebst ihn. Du willst es nur nicht zugeben. Ich denke, dass ihr zwei eure Streitereien genießt. Sie verbinden euch."

„Ich streite nicht mit dem Hund." Sein Freund runzelte die Stirn.

„Das tust du. Du beschimpfst ihn, er knurrt und geht und frisst deine Sachen. Und manchmal finde ich, dass du es verdient hast."

Der ältere Junge rollte einfach mit den Augen. „Nur dafür werde ich keine Weste mitnehmen."

„Aber ich liebe dich in den Westen.", schmollte Kurt, legte sich hin und setzte Kreacher auf seinen Bauch. „Besonders die Grüne… und die weiß und schwarz gestreifte… und die blaue…"

„Ja, ich weiß. Du listest sie immer in der Reihenfolge auf, wenn wir darüber diskutieren. Ich vermisse noch immer meine rote." Blaine faltete die grüne Weste ordentlich zusammen und legte sie in den Rucksack, obwohl er Kurt erst vor einer Minute gesagt hatte, dass er keine mitbringen würde. „Was trägst du zum Thanksgivingessen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Opa versucht Oma zu überreden es zu einer Pyjamaveranstaltung zu machen.", schnaubte Kurt. „Allerdings nur, weil er noch einen Kater von der Party morgen haben wird."

„Was macht er? Muss ich nervös sein? Muss ich-." Sein Freund wurde blass und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte ganz klar vergessen, dass er einen neuen Hummel kennen lernen würde. Das war etwas, was ihn immer nervös machte.

„Entspann dich.", lachte Kurt. „Wenn mein Dad dich mag, wird mein Opa dich lieben. Er ist sehr nett, er ist lustig und er ist klug. Er wird dich lieben ganz alleine für die Tatsache, dass du auf die UK gehst. Eigentlich liebt er dich wahrscheinlich jetzt schon."

„Aber deine Oma hat gesagt, dass er senil ist."

„Nur gegenüber Familienmitgliedern." Kurt winkte ab. „Er hat ein Privatunternehmen und feiert oft mit Klienten. Er ist sehr freundlich und lacht immer. Er hat noch nie jemanden getroffen, den er nicht mochte. Zumindest nicht so lange ich lebe."

„Aber er hat das Outing deiner Tante nicht gut aufgenommen."

Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass war der Schock. Er hat es überwunden. Und er liebt Taylor. Er wird dich nicht anders behandeln und er wird sich nicht verhalten, als ob er dich mag, wenn er es nicht tut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Blaine. Sei einfach du selbst. Es ist sehr viel beängstigender Oma kennen zu lernen als meinen Opa. Er wird dich lieben."

Blaine gab ein Seufzen von sich, die Farbe kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. „Gut."

„Aw, du bist nervös meinen Opa kennen zu lernen. Das ist niedlich. Warst du nervös meinen Vater kennen zu lernen?"

Die haselnussbraunen Augen seines Freundes weiteten sich wieder und er sah zu Kurt. „Ja. Verängstigt, okay? Und er hat mich immer so angesehen. Mit diesem ‚Ich weiß, dass ihr mehr als nur Freunde seid' Blick."

„Aber wir waren nur Freunde, als du ihn kennen gelernt hast.", zeigte Kurt auf.

„Ich war dennoch verängstigt. Dein Vater ist beängstigend, Kurt. Oh mein Gott, ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hatte sie nicht, bis ich ihn gesehen habe und… einfach… beängstigend." Blaine sprach schnell, ganz klar wieder nervös werdend, als er sich daran erinnerte Kurts Familie kennen gelernt zu haben.

„Und jetzt liebt er dich." Kurt streckte sich und küsste ihn. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Und mein Vater hat versucht dir Angst einzujagen. Nur damit du es weißt. Aber Opa wird das nicht tun. Er wird wahrscheinlich alles über dich wissen wollen, also sei vorbereitet. Es ist so schade, dass Taylor nicht da sein wird, sie würde bei dir bleiben und verrückte Antworten für dich geben."

„Hast du mit ihr geredet? Paige, meine ich?"

„Nein.", gab Kurt zu und sah hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass Taylor mir gesagt hat, dass ich sie anrufen soll, aber… ich hab es… einfach nicht gemacht."

„Warum nicht?", fragte der ältere Junge, bewegte sich durch den Raum und zog verschiedene Jeans aus dem Schrank.

„Ich schätze, dass ich noch immer wütend auf sie bin… sie war gemein zu dir, sie hat versucht zwischen mich und meinen Dad zu kommen… und sie hat Taylor verletzt."

„Taylor war diejenige, die das Ultimatum gesetzt hat."

Kurt sah geschockt zu ihm zurück. „Das ist egal. Sie hat Tante Paige einen Antrag gemacht und Paige hat nein gesagt. Nach zwanzig Jahren."

Sein Freund sprach in einer ruhigen Stimme. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich mich auf eine Seite schlage oder so… offen gesagt möchte ich in dieser Diskussion nicht involviert sein, nachdem ich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, was das ganze zwischen uns verursacht hat. Ich denke noch immer nicht, dass du darüber hinweg bist. Aber ich denke, dass du realisieren musst, dass es zwei Seiten gibt und zwei erwachsene Menschen, die gemeinsam eine Entscheidung getroffen haben. Ich weiß, dass es enttäuschend ist…"

„Es ist ja nicht nur das." Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er versuchte, nicht viel an seine Tanten zu denken, weil es ihn immer wütend machte oder aufregte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ausdrücken sollte, was er fühlte. Es war mehr, als wütend auf sie zu sein, wegen dem Streit und allem was daraus entstanden war.

Nein. Er war hauptsächlich aufgebracht, wegen allem, was vor dem Streit passiert war. Jetzt da er wusste, dass seine Tante eifersüchtig auf seine Beziehung mit seinem Vater war… änderte es, was er über seine Beziehung mit ihr dachte.

Er liebte Paige. Das tat er wirklich. Aber er begann zu realisieren, dass es Taylor war, mit der er ein emotionales Band hatte. Paige war eine gute Tante – sie rief ihn an, kaufte ihm Geschenke, nahm ihn auf Ausflüge mit. Taylor, aber, war ihm nahe. Taylor war diejenige, die ihn nach der Schule abgeholt hatte, als er dreizehn war, ihn zu einem schönen Restaurant gebracht hatte und ihn gefragt hatte, ob er schwul sei. Nur gefragt, als ob es nichts wäre. Sie war diejenige, die ihn umarmt hatte als er geweint hatte, diejenige, die ihm sagte, dass es okay war, diejenige, die ihm versicherte, dass er glücklich werden würde. Taylor bat ihm an, ihm zu helfen es Burt zu sagen und als Kurt es ausschlug, bat sie ihm an, ihm Bücher zu kaufen um ihm zu helfen. Und sie bat ihm an, Kurt einigen ihrer schwulen Freunde vorzustellen, die ihn vielleicht ein wenig besser verstehen würden. Sie bot ihm an ihm Bücher über Sex zu kaufen. Als das Mobbing begann und schlimmer wurde, war es Taylor, die er anrief, bevor er Blaine hatte – auch wenn es drei Uhr in der früh war, saß sie stundenlang mit ihm da und ließ ihn sich einfach abreagieren. Und sie beschwerte sich nicht einmal. Taylor war seine Tante.

Paige war seine Tante, aber sie würden sich niemals so nahe sein, wie Kurt und Taylor. Es verletzte ihn, realisieren zu müssen, dass er Paige wahrscheinlich einfach nicht so nahe war, weil sie eifersüchtig auf ihn war. Das hatte er nie zuvor bemerkt. Aber jetzt war es klar. Warum hatte Paige ihn nicht angerufen? Sie war seine Tante, die reifere, die „Erwachsene". Sollte sie nicht versuchen auf Kurt zuzugehen? Taylor hatte Kurt angerufen. Taylor hatte sich mit Kurt zum Essen getroffen, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Ich war einfach noch nicht bereit, mit ihr zu reden.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte sie mit mir geredet, verstehst du?"

Blaine lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ich bin fast fertig mit dem Packen, okay? Welches Auto möchtest du nehmen?"

„Das ist mir wirklich egal. Ich kann fahren, wenn du nicht möchtest.", zuckte der Jüngere wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde fahren. Ich fühle mich nicht nach irgendwelchen Panikattacken auf der Autobahn so kurz vor den Ferien.", scherzte der Ältere.

Kurt verzog bloß das Gesicht und ging ins Badezimmer, nahm Blaines Sachen und schmiss sie in einen kleineren Rucksack. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor Blaine etwas Ablenkendes fand (am wahrscheinlichsten würde es etwas mit Junk Food oder dem Fernsehen zu tun haben) und Kurt wollte dort ankommen bevor Melody zu einem Schläfchen hingelegt wurde. Warum sollte er so früh fahren, wenn nicht um mit seiner kleinen Schwester zu spielen? Obwohl, sobald Burt zu Hause sein würde, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm sein würde. Das war weil Melody, so wie Carole es Blaine und Kurt vor ein paar Tagen am Telefon gesagt hatte, Verlustängste hatte, wenn es um ihren Vater ging. Bevor Burt von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, ging es ihr super. Aber sobald sie ihren Vater sah würde sie hilflos wimmern, sobald er den Raum verließ. Kurt beschuldigte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht, weil sie seiner voreingenommenen Meinung nach, den besten Vater überhaupt hatten.

„Du versucht mich zu drängen.", schmollte Blaine und packte sein Ladegerät ein. „Ich habe dich durchschaut, Mr. Hummel."

„Okay, okay, tu ich." Kurt seufzte tief. „Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird sie schlafen."

„Manchmal denke ich, dass der einzige Grund dafür nach Hause zu gehen, der ist, dass du das Baby sehen wirst.", lachte Blaine, stellte den kleineren Rucksack, den Kurt ihm hinhielt, schließlich hin und schloss ihn. „Okay, okay. Du nimmst die teuflische Bestie und wir werden gehen."

Kurt nahm seinen Rucksack und seinen Hund mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hoch. „Wir kriegen Melody zu Gesicht! Wir kriegen Melody zu Gesicht! Sie wird dich lieben, Kreacher!"

Blaine rollte mit den Augen, als er das Haus hinter seinem Freund verschloss. Anscheinend würde jegliche Konversation in ihrem Auto nicht sehr intelligent sein, wie immer wenn Kreacher im Auto war. So lange sie nicht Lady Gaga hören mussten, würde Blaine damit klarkommen.

„Wo ist meine Schwester.", forderte Kurt zweieinhalb Stunden später, nachdem er ins Haus gerannt war und seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die ihn dazu bringen würden seine Designerjacke ohne Zögern auf einen Stuhl zu schmeißen, aber Melody war ganz klar eines davon.

„Oh, hallo Schatz.", sagte Carole, verließ die Küche und kam ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hielt eine sehr launische Melody in ihren Armen und sah absolut erschöpft aus. Sie gab ihr fünf Monate altes Baby ihrem Stiefsohn als sie sprach: „Sie ist ein wenig erkältet, sie ist schon den ganzen Tag quengelig."

Kurt presste einen Kuss auf Melodys Wange, die ein bisschen rosiger war als sonst, und kuschelte sich dann an sie. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, streckte ihre Lippe vor und begann zu wimmern. Normalerweise lächelte und kicherte sie, wenn Kurt sie hielt, weil Kurt eine ihrer Lieblingspersonen war.

„Oh, oh, lass mich sie sehen.", seufzte Carole und nahm sofort ihre Tochter zurück. Sie sah extrem gestresst aus und Kurt sah ihre tiefen Augenringe und ihr strubbeliges Haar, er fühlte sich schlecht für sie. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal mit dem Essen angefangen, Jungs. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe gewartet, dass Burt nach Hause kommt, damit er sich mit ihr beschäftigen kann und Finn hat gerade angerufen, dass er es heue Abend nicht schafft und es war einfach ein langer Tag."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Kurt sofort, nahm Melody zurück und zwang das weinende Baby in die Arme seines Freundes. „Blaine wird sich um das Baby kümmern und ich kümmere mich um das Essen. Und du gehst schlafen."

„Aber sie ist wirklich weinerlich und ich denke nicht, dass – oh."

Melody kuschelte sich an Blaine, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schlief ein.

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht sie zum Schlafen zu bewegen. Wie hast du das getan?", forderte Carole. „Wie hast du das gemacht, Blaine?"

Kurt sah liebevoll zu seinem Freund. „Wir denken, dass es eine Genmutation oder so ist. Blaine ist der erste Mensch dieser neuen Art. Sie werden alle perfekt werden."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und bewegte das schlafende Baby. „Ich bin nicht perfekt."

„Nur sehr nah dran." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und stemmte seine Hände gegen die Hüfte. „Los, Carole. Ich will dich mindestens eine Stunde nicht hier unten sehen."

„Ich brauche keinen Schlaf, wirklich.", seufzte Carole und versuchte ihre schlafende Tochter von Blaine zu nehmen. Melodys Lippen begannen zu zittern und ihre kleinen Fäuste ballten sich so, dass Carole sofort nachgab. „Okay, okay, okay. Gut. Blaine, macht es dir etwas aus dich – ."

„Nein.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. „Ich freue mich auf Mellie aufzupassen."

„Los.", wiederholte Kurt und nickte in Richtung der Stufen.

„Aber ihr habt Ferien. Ich wollte Essen machen und-."

„Carole, geh dich ausruhen. Blaine wird es mit Melody gut gehen und ich habe Essen gekocht seitdem ich elf war. Ich genieße es zu kochen und Blaine genießt es Dingen zu zu gurren, die ihm nicht antworten können, besonders Hasen im Tierhandlung. Uns geht es gut."

Blaine schnaubte leise als Carole sich vorbeugte und die Haare ihres Stiefsohnes küsste. „Danke, Schatz."

„Kein Problem.", antwortete Kurt ehrlich und das war es wirklich nicht. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Sportkanal ein, da Blaines Arme voll waren und dann ging er in die Küche.

Blaine sah einige Minuten fern und sah dann auf das schlafende Baby in seinen Armen. Jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er noch nie alleine mit ihr ein einem Raum gewesen war. Jemand anderes war immer da gewesen für den Fall, dass etwas passierte.

„Oh Gott, wenn du jetzt anfängst zu weinen, weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll. Und ich werde vielleicht auch anfangen zu weinen, weil du erbärmlich aussiehst. Und ich erkälte mich so schnell. Ich wette, dass ich mir das einfange, was auch immer du hast. Worum willst du wetten? Ein Schnuller, ein Lätzchen? Ich mag dein lilafarbenes mit den Blumen wirklich.", sagte er beiläufig und dann blinzelte er einige Male. „Habe ich den Verstand verloren? Erst rede ich mit Kreacher über Happa Happa und jetzt sitze ich hier und rede mit dir. Du schläfst und bist krank. Und erst fünf Monate alt. Vielleicht sollte ich dir mehr zugestehen, du bist fast sechs Monate alt. Ich wette, dass du mich, wenn du fünf Jahre und fast sechs wärst, verbessert hättest. Oh mein Gott. Was stimmt mit mir nicht?"

Melody kuschelte sich bloß an seine Brust und machte es sich bequemer.

Blaine berührte ihre winzige, weiche Hand mit seinen Fingern. „Aw, du bist so winzig. Es tut mir Leid, dass du Melonenkopf genannt wirst. Ich wurde in der Grundschule Pudelkopf genannt… und auch die halbe Mittelschule lang.

Ihre Nase zog sich hoch, aber sie antwortete natürlich nicht. Sie schlief einfach weiter, ziemlich zufrieden – zumindest so zufrieden wie sie sein konnte, während sie krank war.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich nicht gut fühlst. Meinst du es würde deinen Dad stören, wenn wir Kreacher hier lassen und stattdessen dich mit nach Hause nehmen? Ich mag dich verdammt gerne.", fuhr er noch immer flüsternd fort. Er hatte natürlich schon zuvor ein Baby gehalten. Aber niemals ein so süßes wie Melody. Und früher hatte ihn das Halten eines Babys nie daran denken lassen selber Babys zu wollen und jetzt tat es das irgendwie. Aber er war viel zu jung, um darüber nachzudenken.

Es gefiel ihm ganz einfach, wie Kurt mit Melody umging, es brachte ihn dazu… nun ja, wirklich Babys mit ihm haben zu wollen. Eines Tages. Dass Melody sich an ihn kuschelte, ganz erbärmlich und dennoch bezaubernd, half ihm dabei nicht wirklich. Er hasste es, dass sie krank war, aber es war schön sie zu halten und ihr kleines Gesicht ansehen zu können, ohne dass sie sich hin und her wand und in seine Ohren kreischte. Er mochte die friedliche Melody.

„Ich denke, dass es ihn ein bisschen stören würde.", sagte Kurt von der Tür aus, gegen die er lehnte. Er ging ins Zimmer, ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wenn du nicht einmal fernsiehst und nur mit jemandem redest, der nicht antworten kann, kannst du genauso gut in die Küche kommen und mit mir reden, weißt du? Zumindest werde ich antworten."

Blaine sah schnell auf und hoffte, dass er nicht errötete. Er stand auf, lächelte Kurt fast verlegen an und folgte seinem Freund ohne ein Wort in die Küche, ehrlich gesagt etwas zu beschämt, um zu sprechen. Melody bewegte sich ein bisschen, aber entspannte sich wieder gegen ihn sobald er sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch setzte.

„Merkst du, dass du andauernd mit Dingen redest, die nicht antworten können, Blaine Warbler? Weil manche Leute sagen würden, dass das ungesund sein könnte.", zwitscherte sein jüngerer Freund.

„Manche Leute würden sagen, dass es unhöflich ist privaten Gesprächen zuzuhören.", antwortete Blaine und fügte dann im Nachhinein hinzu: „Anderson. Nicht Warbler. Wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich dich Kurt McKinley nennen würde?"

„Das ist okay. Ich werde dich einfach Pudelkopf nennen." Kurt lächelte schelmisch.

„Hey! Du kannst mich nicht ausspionieren und dann das, was ich gesagt habe, gegen mich verwenden."

Woher weißt du, dass Melody mir nicht gesagt hat, was du erzählt hast, hmm?"

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und nickte zu dem schlafenden Säugling, der jetzt etwas von Blaines Oberteil in seiner Faust geballt hielt. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie weiß, wie man spricht, Kurt. Die meisten fünf-fast-sechs Monate alten Säuglinge wissen es nicht."

„Vielleicht ist es das Geschwisterband?"

„Vielleicht bist du ein schrecklicher Spion.", schnaubte Blaine. „Manche Dinge werden sich nie ändern, schätze ich."

Kurt zeigte einen ziemlich geschockten Ausdruck und wandte sich dann wieder dem Ofen zu. Er hatte ganz klar keine clevere Antwort parat, was Blaine mit stolz sah. Es war schwer Kurt Hummel zu verblüffen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die ersten Worte, die du zu mir gesagt hast, eine Lüge waren. Was sagt das über unsere Beziehung aus, huh? Was, wenn ich dumm genug gewesen wäre, dir zu glauben, hmm?"

„Okay, woher sollte ich wissen, dass ihr alle Uniformen tragt?" Kurt schmiss seine Hände in die Luft.

„Die Tatsache, dass es eine reine Jungenschule ist, hätte ein Hinweis sein können.", sagte Blaine mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Nächstes Mal, wenn ich an einer reinen Jungenschule spioniere, werde ich daran denken." schnaubte Kurt. „Du machst dich einmal zum Idioten und plötzlich meint dein Freund, dass er es den Rest deines Lebens gegen dich verwenden muss."

Blaine kicherte eine wenig, drückte Melody noch näher an sich und beobachtete Kurt beim Kochen. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass wir dachten, dass du liebenswert warst."

Kurt machte ein klickendes Geräusch mit der Zunge und wurde still, er konzentrierte sich aufs Essen, das fast fertig war.

„Du warst liebenswert, weißt du?", fuhr Blaine noch immer lächelnd fort. „Mit deinem schüchternen Lächeln und diesen großen hellblauen Augen."

„Hör auf zu versuchen mich zu blamieren, Blaine."

„Ich muss das nicht versuchen. Wenn ich dich lange genug in Ruhe lasse, wirst du es selber tun."

Kurt drehte sich wieder um und zeigte auf ihn. „Das kommt von einem Jungen, der in Themenparks gesungen hat?"

„Ouch, Kurt Hummel.", spottete Blaine sich krümmend. „Und es war nur ein Park. Kings Island. Weil ich den Part bei Six Flags nicht gekriegt habe." Der letzte Teil kam sehr schmollend heraus. Er war noch immer genervt, dass der große Junge mit den blonden Haaren und blauen Augen den Part gekriegt hatte. „Wie konnte ich ihn nicht bekommen? Ich hatte mit Abstand die beste Stimme. Die hatten ein Größenproblem, Kurt. Ich bin _bezaubernd_. Die Leute bei Six Flags hätten mich _geliebt_."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das hätten, Baby." Kurt schaltete den Ofen aus und setzte sich zu seinem Freund an den Tisch. „Ich frage mich, ob Carole enttäuscht ist, dass sie Finn erst nach Thanksgiving sehen wird."

„Wahrscheinlich.", sagte Blaine sanft und gab Kurt sehr vorsichtig seine Schwester. „Er ist aber sehr gut auf dem Feld. Er ist einer der besten Spieler des Teams. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so gut ist."

„Ich schätze einen richtigen Coach zu haben, macht einen großen Unterschied.", zuckte Kurt ein wenig mit den Schultern und berührte Melodys Wange mit seinem Handrücken. „Ich hoffe, dass es ihr morgen besser geht."

„Ich hoffe, dass du mir etwas von dem Kuchen gibst, den du morgen machst."

„Absolut nicht. Er ist für Donnerstag.", sagte Kurt sofort ohne von seiner Schwester auf zu sehen.

Blaine machte ein langes Gesicht. „Aw, wirklich?"

„Wenn du brav bist, lasse ich dich vielleicht die Schüssel auslecken.", sang der Jüngere.

„Deswegen liebe ich dich, Kurt. Danke, dass du meinem frühzeitigen Tod beiträgst."

„Jederzeit, Schatz. Jederzeit.", sagte Kurt, griff so vorsichtig wie möglich hinüber um seine schlafende Schwester nicht anzurempeln und strich durch die Locken seines Freundes. „Und ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gestrahlt.

„Das ist Wahnsinn.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft als er am Thanksgiving-Morgen aus dem Auto stieg und sich das alte, weiße Haus vor sich ansah. Ein großer Baum stand mit Weihnachtsschmuck und Lichtern geschmückt davor und an der schwarzen Tür war ein großer, weißblauer Kranz. Der Boden war schon mit Schnee bedeckt und er bedeckte auch den größten Teil des schwarzen Daches. Das Haus, das ebenfalls schon jetzt für Weihnachten geschmückt war und viele schöne rote Lichter hatte, war so schön, dass es auch aus einem Weihnachtsfilm hätte stammen können.

„Oma mag Weihnachten.", lachte Kurt und verschloss die Autotür. „Du hattest ein riesiges Haus. Habt ihr es nie geschmückt?"

„Nicht so früh, nein. Und es hat nie so schön ausgehen wie das hier." Blaine sah noch immer in Ehrfurcht zu dem Haus auf. „Wir haben vor dem dreiundzwanzigste keinen Baum aufgestellt."

„November? Das ist nicht schlecht!"

„Dezember.", korrigierte Blaine und drückte Kurts warme Hand, die seine ergriffen hatte.

„Wie kann man sich auf Weihnachten freuen, wenn man keinen Weihnachtsbaum hat?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft, die blauen Augen geweitet. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Der Baum ist riesig." Blaines Augen waren auf den geschmückten Baum gerichtet. Er wollte nicht wirklich über seine wenig perfekten Weihnachtsfeste zu Hause nachdenken. „Und wunderschön."

„Der Sohn der Nachbarn schmückt ihn immer für Oma und Opa.", sagte Kurt und schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte seines Freundes. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist bezaubernd.", sagte der Ältere und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf seinen Freund.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und Burt streckte grinsend seinen Kopf hinaus. „Kommt besser herein, Jungs. Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich, Kurt."

„Ist es ein Ausflug nach Disneyland über Weihnachten?", fragte Kurt, was er an Thanksgiving immer fragte. Er zog sanft an Blaines Arm und führte ihn zur Veranda. „Innen ist es wahrscheinlich auch geschmückt."

„Nein, es ist nicht Disneyland." Burt rollte mit den Augen und schloss die Gittertür, ließ die Haustür aber offen.

„Statistisch gesehen.", sagte Kurt. „Wird ein Ja wahrscheinlicher, umso öfter ich frage. Das macht fünfzehn Mal, die ich gefragt und ein nein bekommen habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir überhaupt zuhörst, Blaine."

Blaine folgte Kurt, sah sich voller Ehrfurcht um und hörte wirklich kein Wort, das sein Freund sprach. Sein Haus war groß gewesen, aber nicht schön. Es war langweilig und durchschnittlich. Dieses Anwesen sah wirklich aus, als wäre es aus einem Film.

„Sei vorsichtig, es ist rutschig.", sage Kurt bevor er den ersten Schritt machte.

„Woher weiß du das?" Blaine löste schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit von der wunderschönen Szenerie um ihn herum.

„Natürlich hast du das gehört.", lachte der jüngere Junge. „Ich weiß es, weil es immer rutschig ist." Er ließ seinen Arm um Blaines Hüfte geschlungen als sie die paar Stufen zur Veranda hinauf gingen – und es war rutschig. „Ich hoffe, dass der Weihnachtsbaum schon steht!"

„Tut er nicht!", rief Kurts Großmutter vom Inneren des Hauses als Blaine die Tür öffnete. „Wir wurden etwas abgelenkt! Kommt rein, Jungs!"

Blaine sah fast zögerlich zu Kurt. Er erholte sich langsam von dem Schock des wunderschön geschmückten Hauses und erinnerte sich daran, was passieren würde – er sollte Kurts Großvater kennen lernen. Jeder hatte ihm erzählt wie nett der Mann war, aber er konnte dennoch nicht anders, als nervös zu sein. Er war genauso gewesen, als er Kurts Tanten und seine Großmutter kennen gelernt hatte – und doppelt so schlimm mit Carole und Burt. Er war verängstigt gewesen, als er Finn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hauptsächlich weil er so verdammt groß war und Blaine wahrscheinlich zerquetschen konnte, indem er ihn nur ansah. Das Kennenlernen aller anderen war allerdings gut verlaufen, so, dass er eigentlich keinen Grund hatte zu denken, dass es jetzt anders werden würde. Aber das beruhigte seine Nerven dennoch nur wenig.

„Geh hinein.", lachte Kurt und hielt die Tür für ihn auf. „Ich verspreche dir, dass mein Opa nicht hinter der Tür hervorspringen wird... eigentlich, kann ich das nicht versprechen."

„Danke, Kurt. Das hilft."

Kurt schubste ihn nur nach vorne und ins Haus. „Opa, das ist – TAYLOR!" Kurt rannte an Blaine vorbei und zu seiner Tante, schmiss seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie. „Oh mein Gott! Was machst du denn hier?"

Taylor lachte laut und schlang ihre Arme um Kurt. „Meine Familie hat ihr Essen erst spät abends, weil meine Schwester später kommen wird. Also hat dein Opa mich angerufen und gefragt, ob ich kommen will."

Blaine sah sich im großen Raum um. Burt und Carole saßen mit Melody auf der Couch, die sich viel besser fühlte und ein wunderschönes braunes Kleid trug, bei dem er den Verdacht hatte, dass Kurt es gekauft hatte, was er aber nicht beweisen konnte. Ein großer Teil des Wohnzimmers war bereits für Weihnachten geschmückt, was für Blaine sehr fremd war. Normalerweise hatte sein Vater ein bisschen außerhalb des Hauses gemacht und den Baum hatten sie direkt vor Weihnachten aufgestellt. Außer dem Baum gab es innen keine Dekoration. Davids Eltern schmückten immer ein wenig und Blaine hatte es bei ihnen immer geliebt, aber es war kein Vergleich mit dem hier. Das Haus von Kurts Großeltern war sehr elegant geschmückt – aber nachdem er Kurts Großmutter drei Mal getroffen hatte und wusste wie ähnlich sie Kurt war, hätte Blaine das nicht überraschen sollen. Das Innere des Hauses war genauso bezaubernd wie die Außenseite.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass so ein Chaos herrscht, Blaine.", sagte Kurts Oma, Annie. Sie saß in der Ecke des Raumes neben dem Baum auf dem Boden und suchte in Kartons mit Schmuck herum. „Normalerweise sieht es hier nicht so aus, das verspreche ich. Ich wollte den Baum fertig kriegen und diesen Müll zurück auf den Dachboden bringen, aber Paige hat angerufen und gesagt, dass sie es nicht schafft. Also hat Andrew natürlich Taylor angerufen. Wir haben sie alle schrecklich vermisst und ich wusste, dass Kurt sich einfach wahnsinnig freuen würde." Um das zu verdeutlichen zeigte sie auf Taylor und Kurt, die jetzt auf einem großen Sessel am Feuer saßen und über irgendwas auf Taylor Handy kicherten. „Und ich hatte recht. Oh, diese beiden. Wir werden kein Wort dazwischen bekommen, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Blaine lächelte sie an. Es war schwer, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, wenn er sich im Haus umsah.

„Wir hatten viel schöneren Weihnachtsschmuck.", seufzte sie. „Aber wir haben ihn in Andrews Büro gelagert gehabt: Das Büro ist abgebrannt und wir haben viel verloren. Natürlich haben wir, zum Glück, die besonderen Dinge zu Hause aufbewahrt. Das Haus sieht aber dennoch nicht mehr so gut aus."

„Ich finde, dass es bezaubernd aussieht. Wir haben so etwas nie getan.", sagte Blaine ehrlich.

„Burt, könntest du mal nach dem Truthahn sehen?", fragte Annie, ihrem Sohn ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkend.

„Als ob ich wüsste, wie er aussehen soll.", grunzte Burt und stand auf, zu einer Tür gehend, von der Blaine ausging, dass sie zur Küche führte. „Das letzte Mal, das sich etwas Derartiges gemacht habe, war das Ergebnis nicht genießbar. Frag Kurt."

Sobald Burt den Raum verlassen hatte, begann Melody zu wimmern. Erst begann sie sehr leise und starrte zur Tür, durch die ihr Vater verschwunden war. Dann wurde es allerdings zu einem Weinen. Schließlich begannen die Tränen zu fließen und sie jammerte laut und hilflos. Carole versuchte sie abzulenken, indem sie sie anders hinlegte und gurrte, aber das half nicht. Die Schluchzer wurden nicht besser bis Burt zurück in den Raum kam, dumm grinste und sie hochhob. Er begann Geräusche zu machen und ihre Wange zu küssen und sie wurde sofort still.

„Ich weiß nicht warum dieses Baby so vernarrt in dich ist, Burt. Aber Kurt hat dasselbe getan. Babys müssen in dir etwas sehen, dass der Rest der Welt nicht sieht.", neckte Annie und lächelte dann Blaine an, gestikulierte und zeigte neben sich auf den Boden. „Setz, dich, setz dich, setz dich. Du kannst mir helfen. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass keine Haken zusammenhängen und das nichts kaputt ist."

„Uh oh. Annie hat sich einen Weihnachtsschmuckhelfer besorgt!", sagte Taylor von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Das wird jetzt dein Leben lang dein Job bleiben, Blaine."

„Was?", fragte Blaine und setzte sich.

„Sie wird dich jetzt jedes Jahr dazu bringen ihr zu helfen.", antwortete Taylor wissend und nickte. „Wahrscheinlich wird sie dich und Kurt jetzt sogar extra einen Tag früher kommen lassen, damit du ihr helfen kannst. Kurts Job ist es, für die Feiertage zu backen. Burts Job ist es auf den Fernseher zu starren und Sport zu sehen, weil er alles verbrennt was er kocht und alles zerbricht was er berührt. Wir denken, dass er es mit Absicht tut, um nichts machen zu müssen."

„Oh, das ist perfekt! Kurt backt dann einfach am Mittwoch alles!", schnappte Annie nach Luft, sie schien nichts von ihrem Sohn gehört zu haben. „Oh, Kurt, du hast daran gedacht, richtig?"

„Wir haben es mitgebracht, Annie.", lächelte Carole. „Er hat gestern den ganzen Tag daran gearbeitet. Ich wusste, dass er gute Kuchen backen kann, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden so gute und so viele Süßigkeiten machen sehen. Sie sehen köstlich aus, besonders die Potato-Candys."

„Es schmeckt auch köstlich.", sagte Blaine und dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Whoops."

„Blaine! Hast du welche geklaut, als ich geschlafen habe?", fragte Kurt streng.

„Äh... natürlich nicht." Blaine beschäftigte sich schnell damit, drei verworrene Schmuckstücke aus der Kiste zu ziehen, als Burt sich, seine Tochter wiegend, wieder auf die Couch setzte.

„Was hat er nicht getan?", fragte Burt brummend und nahm mit einer Hand seinen Hut ab.

„Er hat Potato-Candys gestohlen. Und jetzt steckt er in Schwierigkeiten.", antwortete Kurt und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Kind, jeder hat welche genommen, als du zu deiner dreizehnstündigen Gesichtpflege verschwunden bist. Und ich hasse es, dir das zu sagen, aber ich mache das schon seit acht Jahren."

Kurt sah empört zu seinem Vater. „Das ist schrecklich!"

Burt zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Du machst die Candys und sagst uns, dass wir sie einen ganzen Tag lang nicht essen dürfen? Sei froh, das Finn nicht zu Hause war. Mit uns dreien wären alle weg gewesen."

Annie rollte mit den Augen. „Carole, es tut mir Leid. Dein Leben muss sehr schwer sein."

„Oh, ich habe Finn alleine groß gezogen. Danach scheint nichts mehr schwer zu sein.", lachte Carole und nahm ihre nun ruhige Tochter und küsste ihre Wangen. „Gibt es irgendwas, wobei ich helfen kann?"

„Nein, nein, ich denke nicht.", seufzte die ältere Dame und sah aus dem Fenster. „Es schneit noch immer. Ich hoffe, dass die Straßen nicht zu schlimm sind."

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich fahre morgen nach Hause.", sagte Kurt mit sicherer Stimme. „Mercedes, Rachel und ich treffen uns um drei Uhr morgens. Ich muss diese Schuhe haben die runter gesetzt werden. Ich musste letztes Jahr vielleicht das Shoppen am Black Friday verkürzen... aber Kurt Hummel kommt morgen mit voller Gewalt zurück. Schnee und Eis werden mich nicht aufhalten."

laine verzog das Gesicht, froh, dass Kurt es nicht sehen konnte. Für jemanden, der nie Freizeit hatte, schien Kurt immer Zeit zu finden, um zu Shoppen. Allerdings machte er es vielleicht auch im Schlaf. Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre Blaine nicht überrascht. Und wann immer Blaine ihn nach dem Shoppen fragte, bekam er diesen schuldbewussten Gesichtausdruck und zwitscherte in einer viel höheren Stimme als normalerweise: „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest. Ich war den ganzen Tag am College/in der Werkstatt/zu Hause." Ja, genau.

„Du kannst nicht nach Hause fahren, wenn die Straßen vereist sind, Kurt.", sagte Carole leise.

„Ich komme mit vereisten Straßen klar, Carole. Du vergisst, dass mein Auto riesig ist. Und Dad geht immer sicher, dass ich für den Winter gute Reifen habe.", versicherte Kurt ihr. „Blaine, andererseits, hat letzte Woche das College geschwänzt, weil es zu hageln begonnen hat."

„Hab ich nicht. Es ging mir nicht gut."

„Dir ging es perfekt gut bis du dir den Wetterbericht angesehen hast.", sang der Jüngere, fröhlich auf seinen Freund hinunter lächelnd.

„Also, Blaine, ich habe gehört, dass du etwas nervös warst heute her zu kommen?", fragte Annie und beendete somit effektiv jedes Gezanke, das beginnen könnte.

„Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr nervös.", sagte Blaine sanft und ein wenig beschämt.

„Gut! Taylor kann es dir sagen. Andrew ist wirklich nett."

Taylor kam zu ihnen, sehr glücklich aussehend. „Er ist der beste. Erwarte einfach sehr viele Fragen, aber ansonsten wird alles gut. Burt kennen zu lernen, ist dreißigmal so schlimm als Andy. Das verspreche ich."

„Du weißt, dass er es hasst, wenn du ihn Andy nennst.", lachte Kurt, kam zu ihnen auf den Boden und ergriff Blaines Hand. „Was muss Blaine sonst noch wissen."

"Pscht." Taylor winkte bloß ab. „Andy ist toll. Er muss nichts anderes wissen."

„Obwohl ich das schätze, Taylor, denke ich nicht, dass das wahr ist."

„Opa!" Kurt sprang auf und zog Blaine mit sich. „Das ist Blaine Anderson."

Kurts Großvater, der im Gegensatz zu seiner kleinen Frau, sehr groß war, trug einen schönen Anzug. Er sah genauso gut angezogen aus, wie Kurts Großmutter. Er zog seine Jacke aus und schüttelte dann Blaines Hand. „Hallo Blaine, ich bin Andrew. Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ich freue mich auch dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Blaine ein wenig schüchtern.

„Nenn ihn Andy.", sagte Taylor fröhlich vom Boden aus.

„Nenn mich nicht Andy.", korrigierte der Mann.

Taylor murmelte ‚Nenn ihn Andy' als er nicht hinsah, was Blaine zum Lachen brachte. Er war froh, dass Taylor hier war, da sie es anscheinend gut konnte, die Spannung zu nehmen.

„Gut, gut!" Kurts Großmutter stand auf und nahm ihrem Mann die Butter ab. „Ihr seht euch, während ich das Essen fertig mache, das restliche Schmuckzeug an und sortiert sie. Andrew, mach es Blaine nicht zu schwer. Er ist ein Schatz und du wirst das arme Ding mit deinen Scherzen verängstigen."

„Hey! Er hat es mir schwer gemacht, dann wird er es auch Blaine schwer machen. Dafür werde ich sorgen.", sagte Taylor und zog Kurt neben sich. Sie gab, eine Weihnachtsdekoration hochhaltend, ein Geräusch von sich. „Erinnerst du dich daran, Kurtsie? Burt hat dir immer wieder gesagt, dass du es nicht aufstellen könntest und du hast total geweint."

Carole stand auf und ging zu ihnen. „Wer möchte das Baby halten, während ich Annie helfe?"

Kurt hatte seine Arme ausgestreckt noch bevor Carle die Frage beendet hatte. „Dad, du bleibst besser im Zimmer. Ich komme mit Melodys Krisen nicht klar."

„Okay, okay.", sagte Burt brummend, ging durch den Raum und setzte sich zu ihnen auf den Boden. „Fang mit der Befragung an, Dad. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das Kind beim Essen belästigst."

„Ich werde ihn nicht belästigen. Er werde ihm bloß Fragen stellen. Schließlich ist er mit Kurt zusammen. Und wir sind alle sehr beschützerisch was Kurt angeht.", fügte Kurts Großvater hinzu und sah Blaine versucht streng an. Er sah allerdings viel zu glücklich aus, um streng zu sein und sein Versuch scheiterte.

„Oh, vertrau mir.", sagte Kurt und schaukelte Melody ein wenig. „Blaine ist auch sehr beschützerisch, was mich angeht. Ihr solltet alle einen Club eröffnen und Newsletter und Buttons machen."

Burt sah seinen Sohn an. „Vielleicht würden die Leute nicht so beschützerisch sein, Kiddo, wenn du dich besser, um dich selbst kümmern würdest."

„Was heißt, wenn du dich um dich selbst kümmern würdest?", fragte Taylor, Kurt ansehend.

„Kurt lässt Mahlzeiten aus und bleibt die ganze Nacht wegen dem College auf.", brummte Burt.

„Nein.", sagte Taylor scharf. „Nein, Kurt. Das ist ganz schlecht. Du kannst so etwas nicht tun. Du wirst krank werden, Schatz."

„Oh mein Gott. Sollte sich nicht jeder auf Blaine konzentrieren? Seht euch sein Gesicht an. Ist es nicht bezaubernd?", fragte Kurt auf Blaine zeigend.

"Ja, ja, sehr bezaubernd.", sagte Taylor und wand sich an Blaine. „Blaine, du musst ihn zwingen. Tritt streng auf, Schatz. Oder bestich ihn."

„Ihn bestechen?", fragte Blaine.

„Du weißt schon.", sagte Taylor und machte ungezogene Gesten.

„Okay!", sagte Burt laut, griff hinüber und verdeckte Melodys Augen. „Großvater und Vater im Raum!"

Blaine verdeckte sein Gesicht und errötete. Kurt starrte seine Tante mit offenem Mund und ganz klar geschockt an.

„Und mein Job ist es, jeden zu beschämen.", lachte Taylor laut. „Und ich habe wieder niemanden enttäuscht."

Es gab eine lange Stille bevor Melody gurrte und nach Blaine greifen wollte. Blaine nahm sie schnell hoch und kuschelte sich an sie, sehr froh über die Ablenkung von der Peinlichkeit, die ihn überall hin zu verfolgen schien.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast, Taylor.", seufzte Kurt schließlich wieder in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Ich mag es einfach die Dinge interessant zu halten. Du kennst mich doch.", lachte Taylor.

Was als nächstes passierte, war sehr plötzlich und unerwartet. Man hörte weit entfernt das Öffnen und Schließen einer Tür. Ein paar Minuten später kam Paige durch die Küche in den Raum, ein Mann, dessen Hand sie hielt, war hinter ihr. Paiges rote Haare waren zurückgebunden und es war Schnee darin und sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Jacke ausgezogen.

„Sei nicht lächerlich.", sagte Kurts Großmutter, als sie hinter ihr herlief. „Ihr werdet bloß wieder einen sinnlosen Streit anfangen. Paige Marie, hör sofort auf."

„Was machst du hier?", forderte Paige, direkt zu Taylor gehend.

Taylor blinzelte einige Sekunden lang ihre Ex nur an, einen unleserlichen Gesichtausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie schluckte einmal, sah zu dem Mann, dessen Hand Paige hielt und stand dann auf. „Was machst du hier? Sie haben mir gesagt, dass du nicht kommen würdest."

„Du kannst es nicht aushalten von mir getrennt zu sein, oder?", sagte Paige laut, ganz klar interessierte es sie nicht wie unhöflich sie den anderen im Raum gegenüber war. „Du wusstest, dass ich kommen würde oder etwa nicht?"

„Wer ist das.", schoss Taylor zurück. Es war, als ob sie die Fragen nicht beantworten, sondern einfach das Erste fragen würden, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Was Blaine und er manchmal taten wenn sie zankten, aber das war nicht wichtig.

Kurt sah Taylor auf den Mann neben seiner Tante zeigen, der sehr unbehaglich aussah. [style type="italic"] _Das sollte er auch_, [/style] dachte er, [style type="italic"]_wenn man bedachte, dass er mit einer Lesbe zusammen war_. [/style]

„Haben wir ans andere Ufer gewechselt? Anscheinend waren dir Rachel und Becky nicht gut genug?", fuhr Taylor fort, ohne Paige auch nur die Chance zu geben zu antworten.

„Wovon spricht sie?", fragte der Typ, jetzt verwirrt aussehend.

„Vergiss es." Taylor stand auf und drehte sich zu Kurt. „Kurt, ich werde dich heute Abend anrufen, Süßer."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen und sah zwischen seinen beiden Tanten hin und her. Dann nickte er. Wer war er Taylor zu sagen, dass sie bleiben sollte? Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie peinlich es werden würde... und er konnte sehen wie aufgebracht Taylor aussah. Er wollte sie dem nicht aussetzen.

„Was? Du kannst mit Taylor reden, aber nicht mit mir?", schrie Paige, dieses Mal ihren Ärger auf Kurt gerichtet und schmiss ihre Hände in die Luft. „Taylor ist nicht mal wirklich deine Tante!"

„Versuch ja nicht, ihn wieder damit hinein zu ziehen.", sagte Burt laut als Melody zu weinen begann und stand auf. „Lass Kurt daraus, Paige. Ich meine es ernst."

„Möchtest du das wirklich nochmal durchgehen?", schrie Taylor schnappend. „Möchtest du wirklich? Denn, Schatz, dann werden wir."

„Draußen.", sagte Kurts Großvater scharf und zeigte auf die Tür. „Sofort, Mädchen. Beide."

"Mach dir keine Mühe." Taylor griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Ich gehe. Danke für die Einladung, Andy und Annie. Es war schön euch alle zu sehen."

„Geh jetzt ja nicht!", kreischte Paige und folgte ihrer Ex aus der Tür. Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, so dass jeder jedes Wort verstehen konnte. „Das ist _meine Familie_!"

„Deine verdammte Familie? Du wolltest verdammt noch mal einfach so nicht auftauchen, weil du dich mit einen vierzig Jahre alten Mann triffst, der ein Nascar-Shirt trägt, Paige! Weißt du was? Sie haben mich angerufen. Dein Vater hat mich angerufen! Ich habe seit Wochen nicht mit dir geredet und es gefällt mir so!"

Kurt biss ich auf die Lippe. Er wusste, dass das nicht ganz... wahr war. In den letzten Monaten hatten sich seine Gedanken, über seine Tanten und ihre Beziehung verändert. Natürlich wollte er noch immer, dass sie wieder zusammen kamen, aber umso mehr er mit Taylor sprach, umso mehr zweifelte er dran, dass es jemals passieren würde. Dieser Besuch verstärkte bloß das Gefühl, das seit Monaten da gewesen war. Er hatte versucht sich nicht zu viel an die ganze Sache mit Paige und Taylor zu denken, weil es ihn noch immer mehr störte, als es sollte und er nicht im Weg sein wollte. Auch wenn er sie wieder zusammen sehen wollte, hatte er einfach keine Zeit sich Sorgen um die Dinge zu machen, die zur Trennung geführt hatten. nicht. Und das war der Grund, warum er alles weggedrückt hatte. Zumindest zum größten Teil. Umso mehr Zeit verging, umso öfter war Paige in den Gesprächen mit Taylor aufgetaucht. Taylor und Kurt waren einander sehr nahe, wie beste Freunde, also wäre es komisch gewesen, wenn sie über etwas, dass so einen großen Effekt auf ihrer beiden Leben hatte, nicht geredet hätten.

In den ersten Monaten hatte Taylor genauso viel mit Kurt geredet wie vor der Trennung, aber sie sprach kaum über ihre Ex. Aber Anfang August war Taylor an einen Punkt gekommen an dem sie entweder mit Kurt darüber reden wollte, oder es einfach musste. Direkt bevor er an der CCAD begonnen hatte, hatte Taylor ihm schließlich gesagt, dass Paige egoistisch war und richtig voller Hass. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, dass sie bloß noch immer aufgebracht wegen der Trennung war. Taylor war sehr aufgebracht gewesen, als sie gehört hatte, dass Paige begonnen hatte ‚ungezwungen auszugehen' auch wenn sie es nicht sagte. Was Kurt komplett verstand, weil er sich in Taylors Situation genauso gefühlt hatte.

Wenn das Thema Ausgehen aufgekommen war, hatte Taylor allerdings nie erwähnt, dass Paige mit einem Mann zusammen war. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es erwähnt hätte, wenn sie es gewusst hätte. Kurt hatte viele Telefonate erlebt, in denen Taylor darüber geredet hatte, wie manche Freunde einem Freund erzählt hatten, dass sie einem anderen Freund erzählt hätten, dass Paige eine neue Beziehung hätte. Natürlich hatte Taylor es nie direkt von Paige gehört. Sie hatten das ganze „Freunde sein" Ding probiert, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Taylor weigerte sich mit Paige zu reden und Kurt hatte das Gefühl, dass alles was Paige tat, und dass Taylor über Freunde herausfand, sie nur tat um eine Konversation zwischen ihnen beiden zu starten – auch wenn es ein großer Streit wie dieser war. Weil er noch immer meinte, dass Liebe nicht einfach so nach zwanzig Jahren aufhörte. Paige konnte diese Gefühle nicht einfach aufgegeben haben und er wusste, dass Taylor es nicht getan hatte. Egal wie viele Leute Paige ungezwungen traf – und es waren sechs Mädchen von denen Kurt wusste und nun anscheinend auch ein Mann. Das gab es einfach nicht.

Es begann nach den Verabredungen, dass Taylor Kommentare darüber machte, dass Paige egoistisch und unhöflich war – die Kommentare nahm sie immer nach einigen Minuten zurück und entschuldigte sich überschwänglich dafür. Jetzt zu sehen wie Paige in den Raum platzte und mit Taylor zu streiten begann, zu sagen, dass Taylor kein Teil der Familie war, dass es ihre Familie war, der Kommentar über Kurt… Vielleicht war Paige noch immer verletzt wegen der Trennung und hatte den Eindruck, dass nur sie davon betroffen war. Aber das war falsch. Komplett und absolut falsch. Obwohl es einige Zeit dauerte ein Teil der Hummelfamilie zu werden, kam man, wenn man einmal drin war –wirklich drin – nie mehr heraus. Wie konnte sie also sagen, dass es ihre Familie wäre und nicht Taylors? Wie konnte sie sagen, dass Taylor nicht bei den Familienessen willkommen war?

Seine Großeltern waren für Taylor was Kurts Eltern für Blaine wurden. Taylor war eines ihrer Babys. Es gab jährliche Geburtstagspartys für Taylor. Wann immer die Familie in New York war und in der Nähe von Taylor, würden sie sicher gehen sie bei der Arbeit zu treffen oder sie zum Essen einzuladen. Es war nicht oft passiert, aber manchmal brachte seine Arbeit Kurts Großvater nach New York und nicht bei Taylor vorbeizugehen war niemals eine Option. Egal was für ein Umweg es war. Kurts Großvater war besonders verstört über die Trennung, weil er, genau wie Burt mit Blaine, oft scherzte, dass Taylor sein liebstes Kind von seinen dreien war. Taylor war Paiges erste feste Freundin, die die Familie mochte und was sie betraf würde Taylor immer das einzige Mädchen für ihre Tochter sein. Und sie würde immer Teil ihrer Familie sein.

„Du musst mir immer aufzeigen, dass jeder dich lieber mag als mich! Du hast immer mit meiner Mom und meinem Dad telefoniert! Immer Kurt besucht, auch wenn es ein dreistündiger Umweg war! Du hast immer versucht, besser zu sein als ich! Ihn dazu zu bringen dich mehr zu mögen als mich!"

„Ich habe nicht versucht, dass er mich mehr mag! Ich habe versucht ihm eine Tante zu sein! Etwas was du niemals tust, weil du zu eifersüchtig auf einen kleinen Jungen warst!", kreischte Taylor, laut genug, dass es jeder klar verstehen konnte. Kurts Magen schmerzte bei jedem einzelnen Wort mehr. „Du hast ihn angerufen, du hast ihm Geschenke gekauft! Aber wann hast du jemals wirklich mit ihm gesprochen? Alleine, ohne mich? Hast du ihn nach dem Streit angerufen? Hast du seinen Freund angerufen und dich entschuldigt, weil du ihn so beleidigt hast? Nein! Ich musste Kurt nie dazu zu bringen mich mehr zu mögen, _Schatz_, weil du niemals versucht hast, etwas zu tun, dass er dich mag! Weil du _eifersüchtig_ warst! Verdammt eifersüchtig auf deinen eigenen Neffen!"

„Ich war nicht eifersüchtig!"

„Warum hast du einen Typen zum Essen mitgebracht, huh? Warum? Es muss harte Arbeit sein seine sexuelle Orientierung so schnell zu ändern, denn letzte Woche waren du und Elizabeth Adams Fick-Freunde! Oder weiß Mr. Nascar-Shirt etwa nichts davon? Huh? Weiß er von Rachel, Becky, Sarah, Courtney? Warum hast du sie nicht nach Hause mitgebracht? Huh? Du wolltest ihn aufbringen, damit er es mir erzählen würde! Gib es zu! Das ist ein weiterer hinterhältiger Versuch mich dazu zu bringen mit dir zu reden!"

„Red nicht so mit mir! Du kannst das nicht sagen! Du bist diejenige, die nicht mit mir reden will!" Paige klang mittlerweile hysterisch. Kurt war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie weinte.

„Warum sollte ich? Wenn du das alles tust? Ist es das, was du wolltest, Paige? Du wolltest reden, richtig? Weißt du was? Ich hoffe, dass du und Mr. Nascar T-Shirt ein liebvolles Leben zusammen haben werdet. Ich hoffe, dass du den Heterosex lieben wirst. Aber werd nicht schwanger, Schatz. Weil sobald er das Baby ein zweites Mal ansieht, wirst du wieder eifersüchtig werden!"

Es gab das Geräusch einer Ohrfeige und Kurts Großvater rannte mit Burt auf den Fersen hinaus.

Kurt sah schließlich durch die Tür. Sein Großvater zog eine schluchzende Paige zurück während Burt mit einer tretenden Taylor kämpfte, die ebenfalls weinte.

Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er sie so Streiten sah. Es verursachte ihm Bauchschmerzen, wie er an die Ausflüge in den Zoo mit den beiden zurückdachte, wie sie Hand hielten und fröhlich erzählten. Oder an die Shoppingtrips, bei denen sie Kurt helfen sollten, der ihnen im Endeffekt mehr half als sie ihm, die passenden Kleidungsstücke auszusuchen. Es war so ein scharfer Kontrast zu der Interaktion, die er kannte.

„Oh mein Gott.", sagte Kurts Großmutter und zog Kurts Aufmerksamkeit von dem Streit weg. „Sie kam einfach durch die Hintertür herein und ich habe versucht ihr zu sagen, dass Taylor hier ist, um so etwas zu vermeiden, aber sie ist einfach an mir vorbei gelaufen und – Ich kann das nicht fassen. Ich kann es wirklich nicht glauben."

„Fick dich, fick dich, fick dich!", schrie Taylor noch immer gegen Burt ankämpfend. Kurt konnte es sehen, als er wieder zur Tür hinaus sah. Er wollte sie nicht beobachten, aber er musste einfach.

„Du bist so ein Miststück! Wie kannst du so mit mir reden?"

„Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen hat, Schatz, denn das ist das letzte ,was du jemals von mir hören wirst!"

„Sieh ihnen nicht zu. Das ist privat." Blaine, der aufgestanden war, nahm Kurts Hand und führte ihn von der Tür weg. „Wir würden nicht wollen, dass sie uns beim Streiten beobachten."

„Wir würden niemals so streiten.", wisperte Kurt und biss ich auf die Lippe. Ja, jetzt fühlte er sich definitiv wie ein kleines Kind.

Und dann war Ruhe. Zwei Minuten später führte Burt eine total wütend aussehende Paige herein. Kurt öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Blaine griff hinüber und zwickte, den Kopf schüttelnd, sanft seinen Arm.

„Paige Marie, ich weiß nicht, was – ."

„Mom, jetzt ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, okay?", schnappte Paige, zog ihre Jacke aus und schmiss sie auf die Couch. „Wann gibt es Essen?"

„Du fährst auf keinen Fall in diesem Chaos, Kind."

„Es wird uns gut gehen. Es ist nur zurück nach Lima.", schnaubte Kurt. „Und ich bin neunzehn."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, und wenn du neunzig wärst, Kurt. Die Straßen sind zu schlecht."

„Ich habe Dinge zu erledigen." Kurt verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass er nachgeben wird?", fragte Kurts Großvater, zu Blaine tretend und sich dann neben ihn auf die Couch setzend.

„Ungefähr fünfzig-fünfzig.", antwortete Blaine, ohne dass seine Augen seinen Freund verließen. „Er war in letzter Zeit meistens wirklich erwachsen. Besonders seit August seit er mit dem College begonnen hat… aber andererseits haben er, Mercedes und Rachel das schon seit drei Monaten geplant. Also ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er einen Wutanfall bekommt."

„Hier gibt es nicht einmal genug Räume", versuchte Kurt in einem schwachen Versuch seinen Vater zu überzeugen, ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Doch, die gibt es. Es ist ein Haus mit drei Schlafzimmern. Paige und Nascar Typ sind vor zwei Stunden gegangen."

„Ich wäre vor zwei Stunden gegangen, aber ihr habt mir gesagt, dass ich warten müsste, bis es aufhört zu schneien."

Burt zeigte bloß in Richtung Couch. „Blaine, möchtest du im Auto sitzen und in diesem Wetter hauptsächlich auf der Landstraße fahren?"

[style type="italic"]_Nein._

_Eigentlich, _[/style]wirklich[style type="italic"]_ nein._

_Kurt ist ein beängstigender Fahrer bei den sichersten Voraussetzungen._

_Das war es allerdings nicht was er sagte._ [/style]

„Wenn er wirklich möchte… Ich meine…"

Kurt seufzte und schmiss sich dramatisch neben Blaine auf die Couch. „Gut. Gut, wir werden bleiben. Aber ihr solltet wissen, dass ich voll in der Lage bin bei diesem Wetter zu fahren."

„Krise abgewendet und ohne die Hilfe von Taylor. Wir haben einen großen Fortschritt gemacht, Jungs!", sagte Andrew, griff hinüber und strich durch Kurts Haar.

„Und das heißt auch.", begann Annie. „Dass ihr zwei nicht auf die tolle Idee kommen könnt um Mitternacht zu verschwinden. Keiner verlässt das Haus, bis es von Carole und mir genehmigt wurde. Das schließt dich mit ein, Andrew."

„Ich muss morgen früh wo sein.", sagte Kurts Großvater und klang genauso wie sein Enkel. Es ließ Blaine innerlich auflachen.

„Dann solltest du wohl am besten hoffen, dass es aufhört zu schneien, oder?", lachte sie und setzte sich auf Kurts andere Seite.

„Ich geh und hol mir ein Stück Kuchen, bevor ich hinein gezogen werde. Ich brauche heute Nacht keine weiteren Kommentare über mein Sexleben.", schrie Kurt und stand sofort auf.

„Kommentare worüber?", fragte Annie, die während Taylors Sprüchen und dreckigen Gesten in der Küche gewesen war.

„Darüber wie Blaine… egal, Schatz. Kurt, bring mir etwas von dem Kuchen mit!", rief Andrew seinem Enkel hinterher.

„Mmkay!", rief Kurt, als er den Raum verließ.

„Ich hasse es, derjenige zu sein, der den großen Elefanten im Raum vorbringt…", begann Andrew laut genug, um Burts Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sobald Kurt außer Hörweite war. „Aber ich war der Meinung, dass er nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt wieder normal geworden ist."

„Er steht nur unter sehr viel Stress, Dad.", sagte Burt mürrisch herüberkommend. „Ich denke, dass er sich mit dem College zu viel vorgenommen hat."

„Es ist nicht nur das.", sagte Andrew, aufrecht sitzend. „Er erscheint einfach… anders. Und er hat Gewicht verloren."

„Ich denke, das ist der Stress.", sagte Blaine leise und fühlte sich fast, als sollte er an dieser Diskussion nicht beteiligt sein. Es fühlte sich fast wie ein Verrat an, über Kurt zu reden, wenn er nicht im Raum war, obwohl er nichts Schlechtes sagte. „Er hatte nicht wirklich viel Eingewöhnungszeit."

„Die Semesterferien werden dem Kind gut tun." Burt setzte sich dorthin, wo Kurt zuvor gesessen hatte. „Die Jungs werden die gesamte Zeit bei Carole und mir bleiben und keiner von ihnen wird arbeiten. Und hoffentlich werden Blaine und ich es schaffen ihn davon zu überzeugen weniger Kurse zu belegen."

„Kurt hat sich schon immer zu viel aufgehalst.", seufzte Annie und drückte Burts Bein.

Kurt kam fröhlich mit einem Teller voller Kuchen für seinen Großvater zurück. „Möchte noch jemand etwas? Er ist köstlich. Natürlich ist er das."

Blaine zog Kurt einfach hinunter auf seinen Schoß, nachdem der Kuchenteller weggelegt wurde und drückte ihn, die Arme um seine Hüfte schlingend. Das war der Hauptgrund warum er das Gespräch über Kurt nicht fortsetzen wollte. Hatte er sich denn wirklich so sehr verändert? Er wurde erwachsener, passte sich an… Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er nicht die Zeit gehabt, die er gebraucht hätte um sich anzupassen und komplett über die Dinge hinweg zu kommen. Er hoffte, dass Burt Recht hatte und dass die sechswöchigen Ferien Kurt helfen würden, sich besser anzupassen, aber das war mehr für Kurts geistige Gesundheit als für seine eigene.

Kurt entspannte sich gegen ihn und aß etwas von seinem eigenen Stück Kuchen. „Kommen wir dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten hierher oder was?"

„Wenn du möchtest, Schatz. Wir würden es lieben euch alle hier zu haben. Inklusive Finn."

„Finn war traurig, dass er nicht kommen konnte." Carole lächelte traurig. „Aber ich bin froh, dass sie das Spiel gewonnen haben. Er war besonders traurig dich zu verpassen, Andrew. Ich denke, dass er dieses Scary-Movie Gespräch ein wenig zu sehr mochte."

„Er ist einfach ein Schatz. Es ist eine Schande, dass er nicht kommen konnte." Annie griff hinüber und strich Kurts Haare zurück. „Deine Haare werden wieder lang. Nun ja, für deine Verhältnisse, Süßer."

„Keine Zeit für einen Haarschnitt.", sagte Kurt ehrlich, nachdem er etwas Kuchen heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Beschäftigt, beschäftigt und beschäftigt."

„Machst du schon wirklich Sachen?", fragte Carole interessiert und setzte sich neben Melody auf den Boden. Melody hielt ihre Augen auf Blaine, der ein dummes Gesicht machte in der Hoffnung, dass sie eine Himbeere ausspucken würde – und sie tat es natürlich nicht.

„Nicht wirklich.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Nur sehr viel zeichnen. Nächstes Semester werde ich einen schicken Tablet Computer benutzen und bessere Skizzen machen… und vielleicht auch richtige Kleider machen. Ich weiß es noch nicht genau."

„Einfach nur die Grundlagen lernen?", fragte Burt und schnaubte, als er Blaines und Melodys Interaktion beobachtete.

„Ja, schätze schon.", sagte Kurt. „Es verschlingt allerdings sehr viel Zeit, auch wenn es einfach ist."

„Und wie stehen die Chancen, dass du wirklich Karriere machen wirst?", fragte Andrew mit einer strengen Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, dass es dich nicht interessiert, aber mich interessiert es."

„Blaine wird Anwalt werden. Also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.", scherzte Kurt und zeigte auf Blaine, der sofort mit den dummen Gesichtern aufhörte. „Er wird genug Geld verdienen um mich zu unterstützen."

„Ein Anwalt? Wirklich?"

„Andrew, du wusstest das bereits. Ich habe es dir gesagt." Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hörst mir nie zu."

„Manchmal redest du zu viel, Schatz. Wo möchtest du zur juristischen Fakultät, Blaine?"

„Toledo klingt, als wäre es okay… aber ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher." Blaine zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern, die Arme noch immer um Kurt. „OSU hat auch ein gutes Jus Programm, denke ich."

„Du solltest in meiner Nähe bleiben.", zwitscherte der Jüngere.

„Wir werden sehen.", lachte Blaine ein wenig. „Ich denke, dass ich mir verschiedene Unis ansehen werde und sehe wo ich hineinkomme… Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass ich sehr viele Optionen haben werde."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Burt, ziemlich mürrisch. „Sind deine Noten nicht gut?"

„Oh nein, sie sind wirklich gut.", sagte Blaine nervös. Und seine Noten waren gut, exzellent sogar, also wollte er nicht, dass Burt dachte, dass sein Geld verschwendet wurde – auch wenn Blaine wirklich die Absicht hatte alles zurück zu zahlen „Es ist nur… dass ich eine Pause gemacht habe. Das wird auf meinen Bewerbungen nicht gut aussehen.

Kurt sah stirnrunzelnd nach unten. „Das wusste ich nicht, Blaine…"

„Es ist okay.", versicherte der ältere Junge ihm. „Es ist nicht so als würde ich versuchen nach Harvard zu kommen oder so."

„Mein alter Zimmernachbar im College unterrichtet in Harvard. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die besondere Situation berücksichtigen würden, besonders wenn du ihnen die gesamte Studiengebühr zahlst.", sagte Andrew nachdenklich. „Es ist allerdings sehr schwer an der Uni aufgenommen zu werden. Sie sind sehr wählerisch. Aber es ist eine sehr gute Schule. Möchtest du Anwalt werden, Blaine?"

„Ja.", nickte Blaine.

„Irgendwelche besonderen Gründe warum?"

Blaine zögerte. „Nun ja... ich weiß es nicht. Es passiert überall so viel Mist und ich schätze, dass ich Menschen helfen möchte... Ich möchte irgendwie mit Hassverbrechen arbeiten. So kommen die Leute nicht so einfach davon, wie die Leute, die Kurt das angetan haben... weil zu viele Menschen blind solchen Dingen gegenüber sind und... und ich würde das gerne verändern, denke ich."

„Das ist ein sehr guter Grund.", sagte Andrew ernst. „Wenn Menschen gute Gründe haben zu tun, was sie tun, gibt es ihnen einen Grund gut darin zu werden. So viele Leute werden Ärzte oder Anwälte wegen dem Geld und interessieren sich nicht für die Leute für die sie arbeiten. Du weißt natürlich, dass du nicht nur solche Fälle betreuen kannst?"

„Ja, Sir.", nickte Blaine und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Antworten unglaublich lahm klangen. Allerdings wurde er auch in den Mittelpunkt gestellt und wünschte sich, dass er auf Kurts Rat gehört hätte und sich Antworten auf solche Basisfragen überlegt hätte. Natürlich fragte der Mann, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte und wie er Kurt unterstützen wollte. „Aber ich kann anderen Leuten genauso helfen, wie den Leuten mit denen ich etwas gemeinsam habe."

„So etwas braucht viel Hingabe und Entschlossenheit.", sagte Andrew. „Es ist schwer. Ich habe viel mit Investitionen zu tun. Es ist schwer sich selbst einen Namen zu machen und dahin zu kommen wo man hin will. Genauso mit deinem Zeug, Kurt. Du musst es wollen und wissen, dass du es schaffen kannst. Und du kannst nicht aufhören, egal was die anderen sagen."

„Selbst der eigene Opa?", schmunzelte Kurt.

„Selbst der dumme, von Sorgen geplagte Opa, ja.", lachte er. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, Kurt. Ich denke, das tun wir alle. Ich weiß, dass du es hasst, aber es ist einfach wie es ist."

„Ich kann selbst für mich sorgen. Es geht mir gut.", versprach Kurt. „Und jetzt ist es Blaine statt Dad, der mich dazu hetzt, dass ich alles tue, was ich nicht will. Und manchmal kann Blaine schlimmer sein als Dad. Dad ist irgendwann genervt und stapft davon, aber Blaine schmollt nur und bleibt so lange dran bis ich nachgebe. Es ist wirklich gut so."

„Wenn es Schmollen ist, was man machen muss, um dich dazu zu bringen, dich um dich zu kümmern, dann wird er einfach damit weitermachen müssen.", seufzte Burt. „Obwohl ich euch lieber dazu zwingen würde, noch ein paar Jahre in Lima zu leben."

„Er vermisst dich, Schatz.", sagte Carole. „Er redet dauert davon, dass er hofft, dass du isst und schläfst. Wenn wir von schlafen reden, ich denke, dass wir das Baby ins Bett bringen müssen."

„Ich werde das machen.", brummte Burt und stand auf. „Sonst wird sie vier Stunden lang weinen."

Carole küsste Melodys Haare und übergab sie dann an ihren Mann. „Es ist schrecklich, Annie. Ihr geht es gut bis sie ihn sieht, aber sobald er durch die Tür kommt und weiß, dass er zu Hause ist..."

„Oh, Kurt war genauso.", sagte Annie. „Nur dass es schlimmer war. Selbst wenn Burt nicht zu Hause war, plärrte er. Zweieinhalb Jahre, Carole. Er hat einmal ein Wochenende bei uns verbracht und..."

„Schrecklich.", unterbrach Andrew, als Burt den Raum verließ. „Er hatte tolle Lungen. Du würdest nicht glauben wie laut so ein kleines Ding weinen kann."

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Kurt. „Bitte, nein."

„Ich finde es niedlich.", sagte Blaine fröhlich, froh, dass nicht er das Opfer von peinlichen Geschichten war.

„Du hast die arme Elizabeth verrückt gemacht, Kurt.", lachte Annie und drehte sich zu Carole. „Aber sie hat herausgefunden, dass es für eine kleine Weile half, wenn sie gesungen hat. Manchmal musste sie allerdings auch einfach Burt anrufen und Burt musste am Telefon mit ihm sprechen."

„Und es gab ein paar Mal, wo sie Kurt zur Werkstatt bringen musste.", nickte Andrew.

„Nein, nein. Das war als er älter war und Wutanfälle bekam. Er hat eine schreckliche Phase durchgemacht, als er vier oder fünf war. Nicht wahr, Kurtsie?"

„Kein Kommentar.", antwortete er, obwohl er sich wage daran erinnerte, solche Geschichten gehört zu haben, wie Burt streng mit Kurt in seinem Büro gesprochen hatte. Allerdings endeten sie meist damit, dass Kurt mit einem Lutscher freudestrahlend herauskam, während Burt verlegen seine Frau ansah und ‚ich hab's versucht' murmelte.

Jeder außer Kurt lachte und Blaine strich durch sein Haar.

„Also, Blaine... erzähl uns von deiner Familie. Was machen deine Eltern?", fragte Andrew.

Carole sah sofort sehr angespannt aus, aber Blaine sagte nur problemlos: „Mein Vater ist Kinderarzt. Meine Mutter war mehr eine Hausfrau... sie hatte verschiedene Jobs, aber keine wirkliche Karriere."

„Du kommst mir so bekannt vor.", sagte der ältere Mann nachdenklich aussehend. „Ich weiß aber nicht woher. Du hast nie hier gelebt, oder?"

„Nein, Sir." Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber meine Großmutter kandidiert für politische Ämter, also könntest du eines der Familienfotos gesehen haben oder so."

„Nein, nein. Das wüsste ich. Das ist es nicht." Der ältere Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich würde sagen... aber nein..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn je getroffen hast, Opa.", sagte Kurt und setzte sich neben Carole auf den Boden. „Er ist nicht einmal in Lima zur Schule gegangen, also kannst du ihn nicht bei mir zu Hause gesehen haben. Und er wohnt nicht in der Nähe."

„Ich erinnere mich! Du! Du singst die Weihnachtsshows in Kings Island!", schrie er plötzlich. „Erinnerst du dich, Annie? Mit dem blonden Mädchen!"

„Nein!" Kurts Oma verdeckte ihren Mund. „Ja! Du bist der bezaubernde kleine Junge! Sie haben ein Foto von dir mit ihr auf die Broschüren gepackt! Sie sind jedes Jahr in der Post gewesen!"

„Oh mein Gott!" Blaine verdeckte errötend sein Gesicht. Er war sich bewusst, dass seine Mutter bis er dreizehn war jede Broschüre in einer Box mit verschiedenen anderen Dingen von seinen Gesangswettbewerben hatte. Warum hatte er jemals in einem Themenpark gearbeitet? Warum?

„Ja! Oh mein Gott! Wir sind mit Kurt hingegangen bis er neun oder zehn war. Das warst du, oder? Oh, ich wusste, dass du mir bekannt vorkommst, aber ich habe gedacht von den Wahlfotos!"

„Oh mein Gott.", wiederholte Blaine. „Das war wahrscheinlich ich."

„Kein wahrscheinlich.", sagte Kurts Opa sicher. „Du warst es."

„Das wusste ich nicht!", lachte Carole, Blaines Bein klopfend. „Wie lange hast du das gemacht?"

„Von acht bis ich siebzehn Jahre alt war, denke ich.", murmelte Blaine in seine Hand.

„Das ist wunderbar! Kurt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Huh?", fragte Kurt. „An was erinnern?"

„Als du neun oder zehn warst, waren wir dort. Und wir haben Blaine und das Mädchen singen sehen."

„Oh mein Gott." Blaines Gesicht wurde nur noch röter. Kurt hatte ihn bei einer Weihnachtsshow singen sehen, als er ein kleines Kind gewesen war? Es wurde immer besser. „Ernsthaft?"

„Auf keinen Fall!", grinste Kurt und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Wirklich?"

„Ja! Und Blaine, er sagte dann ... ‚Also der Junge klingt super und sein Anzug ist toll, aber das Mädchen könnte noch einiges an Arbeit gebrauchen!' ", sagte Annie laut. „Erinnerst du dich, Kurt?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht.", gab Kurt zu. „Ich glaube, dass ich mich an den Weihnachtsbaum erinnere."

„Oh, Andrew hat tagelang darüber gelacht. Er hat immer gesagt, das Kurt etwas besonderes ist."

„Mein Leben ist so peinlich.", stöhnte Blaine und senkte schließlich seine Hände.

Kurt ergriff Blaines Hände und zog ihn hoch. „Ich schaffe ihn lieber von euch Irren weg, bevor er bemerkt wie verrückt ihr alle seid und sich von mir trennt."

„Gute Nacht, Jungs.", sagte Carole fröhlich. „Kein Verschwinden mitten in der Nacht, Kurt! Die Shoppingtour muss warten!"

"Shopping wartet nicht.", sagte Kurt sicher und zog Blaine zu der Treppe. „Ich habe für diesen Fall meinen Laptop mitgebracht. Ich google die besten Angebote online sobald wir ihm Gästezimmer sind. Ich hoffe, Blaine, du bist bereit die ganze Nacht aufzubleiben."

„Wirklich? Du zwingst mich zu dieser Demütigung und dann lässt du mich die ganze Nacht aufbleiben und online-shoppen? Was wenn die Sachen nicht passen?"

„Dann werde ich sie umtauschen.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und zog sein Handy heraus. „Mercedes, hör zu. Ja, wir sind eingeschneit. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du musst mir alles kaufen, was du findest und ich werde es dir zurückzahlen, sobald ich in Lima bin. Oh und lass Rachel nichts mit Tieren drauf kaufen, okay?"

Kurt drückte die Tür auf und zeigte hinein. Blaine ging hindurch und sah sich in dem sehr kuscheligen hellrosa Schlafzimmer um, die Nase bezaubernd hochgezogen. „Rosa? Du lässt mich wirklich in einem babyrosa Raum schlafen?"

Kurt rollte bloß mit den Augen. „Du bist schwul, sei still. Nein, nicht du Mercedes. Blaine kommentiert das Gästezimmer. Ja, das rosafarbene. Ich finde es auch niedlich."

Blaine setzte sich aufs Bett und sah sich um. Vielleicht war es ein süßes Zimmer, aber das hieß nicht, dass er den Rest der Nacht auf rosa Wände starren wollte. Kurt gab Blaine seine Umhängetasche und er öffnete sie, er zog seinen Laptop und eine Schachtel voll Potato-Candys. „Für mich? Sind die Süßigkeiten für mich?"

Kurt nickte mit den Augen rollend.

„Ich würde dir ein Ständchen halten, aber ich bin zu beschäftigt damit, dass Zeug zu verschlingen", sagte Blaine aufgeregt, öffnete die Tupperwaredose und zog ein großes Stück Potato-Candy heraus. Er hatte vor der letzten Nacht noch nie Potato-Candy gegessen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es das Beste war, was er je gegessen hatte. Und er fand auch einige andere Dinge köstlich, also sagte das schon einiges aus. Er seufzte laut und rollte mit den Augen. „Dieses Zeug ist so lecker, Kurt."

„Red nicht mit vollem Mund.", lachte Kurt, bevor er sich von Mercedes verabschiedete und auflegte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich morgen nicht shoppen gehen kann. Der Black Friday ist der größte Shoppingtag des Jahres."

„Du hast schon gesagt, dass du online bestellen wirst.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. „Wir können Teleshopping ansehen und uns über die alten Oma-Klamotten lustig machen, wenn du möchtest."

„Du findest es lustig. Ich finde es erschreckend."

„Nun." Blaine stopfte sich ein weiteres Stück in den Mund. „Wirköööönten."

„Nein. Wir machen nicht im Haus meiner Großeltern rum."

Blaine schluckte und runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast gestern Nacht im Haus deines Vaters rum gemacht."

„Shh! Jemand könnte uns hören!", zischte Kurt und schmiss ein rosa Kissen nach ihm. „Und das war dein Fehler. Du hast mich gezwungen."

„Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass du widersprochen hast. Eigentlich hast sogar du, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, es auf die nächste Stufe gebracht."

„Du darfst nie wieder ins Badezimmer wenn ich dort bin, Blaine. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Du versuchst mich fett zu machen mit diesen Süßigkeiten, damit du der einzig attraktive in dieser Beziehung bist, oder?", antwortete Blaine, nicht in der Lage etwas geistreiches auf Kurts Frage zu antworten. „Oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich muss es nicht versuchen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du deinen Bruder dazu gebracht hast, dir Gutscheine für Taco Bell zu schicken, weil ich dich gerügt habe, weil du so viel Fast Food isst."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einkaufen gehst und gesunde Dinge kaufst. Jeder weiß, dass von Oktober bis Februar Junk Food Zeit ist. Es ist Junk Food Saison, Kurt. Und auch wenn ich zunehme, verliere ich das Gewicht immer bis März wieder, wenn ich anfange zu laufen. Wenn du so besorgt bist, warum gibst du mir dann eine Dose voller Süßigkeiten?"

„Weil ich _dachte_, dass es süß wäre, weil du so bereitwillig zugestimmt hast, bis heute nichts von den Süßigkeiten zu essen. Anscheinend war das alles eine Lüge."

Blaine drehte sich so, dass er Kurt ansah, seine Candys beschützend. „Du kannst sie mir nicht wegnehmen. Ich habe es schwer genug, mich an eine Woche ohne meine Fische zu gewöhnen."

„Können wir darüber reden wie traurig es ist, dass du ganze Konservationen mit Plastikfischen in einem Zahnputzbecher hast? Blaine, ich denke, dass du David öfter einladen solltest. Oder an der UK Freunde finden."

„Ich habe Freunde an der UK.", sagte Blaine. „Und normalerweise besuchen sie mich, wenn ich in der Bibliothek arbeite. Aber es ist schwer jemanden, der in Lexington wohnt, nach Cincinnati einzuladen, weißt du? Warum bringst du nie jemanden von der CCAD mit?"

„Weil ich mit niemanden so viel geredet habe.", gab Kurt zu, seinem Freund schließlich auf dem Bett Gesellschaft leistend. „Es ist so ein Konkurrenzkampf, verstehst du? Nicht wirklich die Umgebung um Freunde zu finden."

„Ich denke, dass du es zu ernst nimmst. Ich würde an der UK verrückt werden, wenn ich keine Leute zum reden hätte. Ich habe während meiner gesamten Soziologie Vorlesung mit diesem Typen über den Computer auf Facebook gechattet. Und ich habe diese Gruppe von Leuten, mit denen ich Englisch zusammen habe, also reden wir immer vor und nach dem Unterricht."

„Ja, aber du bist du. Du findest es einfach auf Leute zuzugehen und ein Gespräch anzufangen. Ich meine sieh dich an. Du bist bezaubernd und du bist nett.", sagte Kurt, alle Argumente an seinen Fingern abzählend.

„Du bist das auch alles, Kurt. Du denkst einfach, dass alle am College deine Feinde sind. Besonders dieser Aaron oder wie immer er heißt."

„Alec." Kurt runzelte die Stirn. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich letzten Dienstag die beste Präsentation hatte."

„Ich denke einfach, dass du weniger gestresst wärst, wenn du Freundschaften schließen würdest mit Leuten, die wissen was du durchmachst… ich meine, ich weiß, dass das College hart ist. Aber ich kann nicht ganz genau wissen was du durchmachst, weil wir komplett andere Studienrichtungen belegen…" Blaine legte sich hin, stellte die Dose auf den Nachttisch und zog Kurt nahe zu sich. „Möchtest du niemanden zum reden, der dich versteht?"

„Ich habe Mercedes. Sie versteht es.", sagte Kurt, verschränkte seine Finger mit Blaines und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Aber sie ist nicht hier… genauso wie ich nicht die ganze Zeit mit Wes und David reden kann, weil sie nicht hier sind, also rede ich mit meinen Fischfreunden. Deswegen musst du Freunde finden, dort wo du bist. So, dass du mehrere Leute hast, zu denen du gehen kannst."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Kurt spielte mit seinen Fingern und dachte, dass es vielleicht langsam Zeit war Blaine einen echten Fisch zu kaufen. „Ich werde nächstes Semester daran arbeiten. Aber für jetzt möchte ich bloß durch die Abschlussprüfungen kommen, damit wir etwas Zeit für uns alleine haben."

„Wir haben jetzt gerade Zeit für uns alleine.", sagte Blaine, sah hinunter und schmunzelte.

„Gut, gut. Aber wir müssen warten bis sie im Bett sind.", schnaubte Kurt und kuschelte sich an Blaines Seite. „Weil Weihnachten sehr peinlich sein wird, wenn jemand hereinplatzt."

„Sie wissen, dass wir Sex haben." Blaine rollte mit den Augen, drängte aber nicht weiter. „Ich meine, sie müssen es wissen."

„Finn nicht."

„Was?" Blaine drückte sich hoch, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Ellebogen und starrte Kurt an.

„Finn weiß nicht, dass wir Sex haben.", schnaubte Kurt. „Anscheinend denkt er, dass schwule Jungs es nicht tun."

„Was?"

„Das hat er Rachel erzählt." Der Jüngere kicherte ein wenig, griff hinüber und nahm ein Stück Candy aus der Dose vom Nachttisch. „Und Rachel hat versucht ihm zu erklären, dass schwule Männer Sex haben und hat ihm erzählt, wie sie einmal bei ihren Eltern hereingeplatzt ist und er hat gesagt: ‚Kurt und Blaine tun das nicht.' "

„Warte, warte… Finn denkt wirklich, dass wir keinen Sex haben?", fragte Blaine langsam.

„Ich schöre dir, dass ich es dir erzählt habe, Blaine. Sie haben direkt nach Halloween darüber geredet. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Alles woran ich mich von der Party erinnere ist, dass du und Sam versucht haben eure High Scores bei Angry Birds zu schlagen.", sagte der Ältere. „Finn denkt wirklich, dass wir keinen Sex haben?"

„Deshalb ist er wahrscheinlich so nett zu dir.", sagte sein Freund fröhlich, auf seinen Süßigkeiten herumkauend und dann kichernd. „Sie haben es noch immer nicht getan. Er mag dich wahrscheinlich, weil er denkt, dass ihr das gemeinsam habt. Keinen Sex. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich Sex habe und er nicht…"

„Du lügst.", sagte Blaine. „Du lügst absolut."

„Tu ich nicht! Finn denkt, dass ich Jungfrau bin!", schrie Kurt in einer gedämpften Stimme. „Ist das nicht lustig?"

„Kurt, Finn kann auf keinen Fall denken, dass wir in einem Apartment mit nur einem Schlafzimmer zusammen leben und noch keinen Sex hatten. Auf. Keinen. Fall." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf. Weil es einfach nicht möglich war, dass irgendjemand das jemals über die beiden Jungen denken würde. Wenn man eine Woche alleine mit ihnen in ihrem Haus verbrachte, war die sexuelle Spannung absolut lächerlich. Wenn beide Jungs auf der Couch waren, würde immer einer der beiden versuchen den anderen von einer Pause zu überzeugen für „zumindest einen Blowjob". Und an den sehr wenigen Tagen, an denen beiden keine Projekte zu beenden hatten… nun ja, gab es große Chancen, dass sie das Schlafzimmer nicht verlassen würden außer um ins Badezimmer, unter die Dusche oder um Essen zu holen in die Küche zu gehen.

„Ruf ihn an und frag ihn, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, Blaine. Aber das ist zumindest eine Person, die überrascht wäre, wenn jemand hereinplatzen würde, wenn wir jetzt rummachen würden."

„Also warten wir?" Blaine streckte seine Unterlippe vor und sah auf die Uhr.

„Wir warten." Kurt beugte sich hinüber, küsste sein Ohr und wisperte: „Aber es könnte es wert sein."

„Oh Gott, Kurt, wenn du wüsstest, was du mir damit antust.", Blaine wand sich und schnappte nach Luft.

Sein Jüngerer Freund sah ihn bloß schelmisch an und aß ein weiteres Stück Potato-Candy.

Danke für die Reviews! Wirklich danke, danke, danke! So viele Reviews habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bekommen! Das Drabble hattet ihr euch wirklich verdient!

Susidhl

Danke! Das ist meine Absicht! Und keine Angst es kommen auch noch viele glückliche Klaine Szenen.

Jey Ria

Na dann dürfte dir dieses Kapitel ja auch gefallen haben, oder? Danke!

Zeldaisi

Klaine mit Babys ist einfach die perfekte Vorstellung! Deswegen freue ich mich auch schon, wenn ich die Drabbles mit Klaine und ihren Kindern posten kann!

Tebi

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es auch Wes! Danke!

Forgotten dreams

Kreacher ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere! Und bei Finn weiß ich manchmal wirklich nicht wie ich seine geilen Sprüche übersetzen soll, dass sie auch im deutschen noch so toll rüberkommen wie im Englischen. Ich hoffe es gelingt mir. Danke!

Lucky Sunny

Die Szene mit Kreacher würde ich so gerne als Foto oder Film sehen!

Naja mit den Streiten ist wohl leider noch nicht ganz vorbei. (Gut für mich, denn diese Szenen sind beim Übersetzen immer am schnellsten fertig!)

Gleek99

Kreacher ist so toll! Ich würde so gerne seine Szenen als Film sehen! Danke!

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel besucht Blaine Wes Familie.

Ein Rezept für Potato-Candy, allerdings auf Englisch.

Meine Beta hat es probiert, allerdings mit Nutella, und war begeistert!


	29. Chapter 241

Kapitel 24.1

„Das Kind hat den ganzen Tagen kaum einen Ton gesagt. Er weiß, dass er sprechen darf, ohne dass wir ihn umbringen, oder?", fragte Burt Kurt einige Wochen später. Es war der erste Freitag der Winterferien und der erste Tag, an dem die Jungs bei Carole und Burt waren (und natürlich dem Baby). Da sie mit Kurts Auto gefahren waren, hatte Blaine entschieden einfach den ganzen Tag in der Werkstatt zu verbringen. Obwohl Kurt hauptsächlich im Büro arbeitete und während dem Papierkram in der Lage gewesen wäre zu reden, war der ältere Junge fast die ganze Zeit hinter einem Buch versteckt.

„Oh, das weiß er. Er wollte das Buch schon seit sechs Monaten lesen.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und sah zur Ecke des Raumes, wo sein Freund in einem Plastikstuhl zusammengerollt und in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen war. „Er wollte letzte Nacht vor dem Schlafengehen anfangen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gelassen. Ansonsten wäre er die ganze Nacht aufgewesen. Also haben wir einen Kompromiss gemacht. Ich fahre während er liest."

„Du bist dir sicher, dass er nicht versucht, uns nicht im Weg zu sein?"

„Blaine.", sagte Kurt laut und wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Sein Freund sah nicht einmal von dem Buch auf. „Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Blaine, wenn du aufsiehst, werd ich dir heute Abend Brownies machen. Und dir jeden Tag was Taco Bell holen. Und dich Sonntagabend den großen Fernseher benutzen lassen. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine."

Blaine sah noch immer nicht auf, runzelte bloß die Stirn über sein Buch und blätterte die Seite um.

„Siehst du? Er ist momentan in einer anderen Welt. Erinnerst du dich an den großen Sturm im August? Mit den ganzen Blitzen, die Tornados verursacht haben? Er hat die ganze Zeit durchgelesen, Dad. Und als er das Buch durch hatte, hat er nach draußen gesehen und war ganz überrascht ‚Oh, ich habe es nicht regnen gehört!' " Kurt lachte, sortierte einige Papiere und steckte sie dann in einen Aktenordner. Wie frustrierend es auch sein konnte, Blaines Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, wenn er las, musste Kurt zugeben, dass es absolut hinreißend war, wie Blaine sich in seinen Büchern verlieren konnte.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es für ihn unangenehm ist, bei uns zu sein. Und du hast gesagt, dass er wegen den Ferien Angst hatte.", gab Burt, seine Augen noch immer auf Blaine gerichtet, zu.

„Nein, er ist nervös seinen Bruder zu treffen. Sie haben ein wenig über Facebook gesprochen und telefonieren ab und zu, aber er ist nervös ihn wieder persönlich zu treffen.", erklärte Kurt schnell. „Er wollte sogar schon gestern fahren, als er von seinen Abschlussprüfungen zurückkam, aber ich musste noch meine Backrezepte zusammen suchen und so. Ihm geht es wirklich gut."

„Gut.", brummte sein Vater und sagte laut: „Hey, Kind, hast du Hunger?"

„Nein Danke!", rief Blaine, wieder nicht einmal von seinem Buch aufsehend.

„Was liest er, das so gut ist?", fragte Jeff das Büro betretend. Er krempelte mit einer Hand seine Ärmel hoch und griff mit der anderen nach seinem Handy.

„Geh wieder raus und mach deinen Job.", seufzte Burt und rieb seine Stirn.

„Du kennst mich, Boss. Ich bin zu gespannt auf Santa Claus, um zu arbeiten!", grinste Jeff und blieb stehen um den Stapel Papiere durcheinander zu bringen, den Kurt sorgfältig gestapelt hatte.

„Jeff!", schrie Kurt. „Geh und mach deinen Unfug mit dem Getriebe von jemandem oder so! Diese Papiere sind wichtig!"

"Wichtiger als die Getriebe von Leuten?", lachte Jeff laut. „Weißt du wie falsch das war, was du gerade gesagt hast, Kleiner Burt?"

„Warum stellst du solche Leute ein, Dad?", seufzte Kurt bloß und rückte seinen Stapel gerade. „Jeff, hast du kein Kind, dem du Süßigkeiten stehlen kannst oder so?"

„Meine Frau ist letztes Mal wütend geworden, als ich das gemacht hab."

„Nein. Deine Frau war wütend, weil sie mit einer Plage wie dir verheiratet ist."

Es gab ein lautes Knallen aus der Werkstatt und jemand sagte: „Whoops! Ich war das nicht!"

„Wie kann er dabei weiterlesen?", schrie Burt und zeigte auf Blaine, der bei dem sehr lauten Geräusch, das jeden anderen im Raum dazu gebracht hatte in die Lüfte zu springen, nicht einmal zusammen gezuckt war

„Das ganze Gel muss in seine Ohren geflossen sein." Jeff kicherte über seinen Witz.

Blaine sah dabei auf und streckte seine Unterlippe, wie ein verletztes Hündchen aussehend, vor.

„Oh, Blaine.", lachte Kurt, stand vom Tisch auf und ging zu seinem schmollenden Freund. „Dein Haar sieht gut aus. Jeffs Hauptziel im Leben ist es, Leute zu beschimpfen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich gehe mal nachsehen, was das für ein Geräusch war.", sagte Burt mürrisch, drängte Jeff aus dem Zimmer und sagte: „Sei nicht gemein zum Freund meines Sohnes oder ich werde ihm deinen Weihnachtsbonus geben."

„Ist das legal, Burt?", hörten die Jungen ihn fragen.

„Ich werde es legal machen."

Kurt kletterte auf Blaines Schoß, schloss vorsichtig das Buch und ging sicher die Seiten nicht zu knicken. „Na hallo, Blaine Anderson."

„Hi, Kurt.", lächelte Blaine und schlang seine Arme um Kurts schmale Hüfte.

„Ich bin fast fertig mit dem Papierkram. Möchtest du hier bleiben bis Dad zu macht oder nach Hause gehen und Carole und Melody sehen?"

„Ich möchte nach Hause und Carole sehen.", sagte Blaine und grinste dumm. Er bewunderte Kurts Stiefmutter wirklich. Kurt wusste, dass sie noch immer fast täglich telefonierten, auch wenn es nur fünf Minuten waren in denen Blaine von einem Gebäude des UK Campus zum anderen ging. Er wusste auch, dass Blaine es wirklich vermisste, allein mit ihr Frühstücken zu können und sie generell jeden Tag zu sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein war sie ein sehr wichtiger Teil seines Lebens geworden, das konnte jeder leicht erkennen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du und Carole so gut auskommt.", lächelte Kurt, berührte Blaines Wange und sah ihn mit blauen Augen an. „Sie ist wirklich toll, oder?"

„Das ist sie.", stimmte Blaine zu und nickte sehr ernst.

Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste Blaines Stirn. Es gab nicht oft die Zeit, dass die Jungs einfach so zusammen sein konnten, aber sie planten so viel Zeit der Winterferien gemeinsam zu verbringen, wie es irgend möglich war, um das wieder gut zu machen. Das Einzige, dass sie sich besser fühlen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass sie auf Grund des Colleges kaum Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, und dass sie beide exzellente Noten hatten. Nun, sie wussten sicher, dass Blaine super Noten hatte und Kurt würde es am nächsten Abend erfahren. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Blaine. Ich kann deine Noten in diesem Semester nicht fassen. Und du hattest sieben Kurse belegt... ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Blaine strahlte und setzte sich gerader hin. „Das war nichts."

Der Jüngere lehnte sich zurück um seinen Freund anzusehen und öffnete den Mund ein wenig geschockt. „Blaine, du hast sieben Einsen. In einem Semester. Ich kann gar nicht erwarten es meinem Dad zu erzählen. Er wird wahrscheinlich das Abendessen zum Ausgehen umfunktionieren um das zu feiern."

„Du musst es ihm nicht sagen, Kurt.", sagte sein Freund verlegen.

„Er bezahlt. Er sollte wissen, dass sein Geld gut investiert ist", protestierte Kurt. „Glatte Einsen. Im College. Das ist unglaublich, Baby. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

„Es ist keine große Sache.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, aber er hatte noch immer ein verlegenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Es ist hauptsächlich lesen und schreiben."

„Und? Es ist dennoch wirklich gut. Du bist einfach so klug." Kurt strich seine Wange. „Ich war nervös, dass du nicht so gut sein würdest, weil du so viele Kurse genommen hast... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schlecht sein würdest, aber dass du ein paar Zweier dabei haben würdest... aber, wow. Deine Noten sind so gut, Baby."

Blaine lächelte und presste ihre Stirnen zusammen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Noten genauso gut sein werden, wenn sie einsehbar sind."

„Vielleicht." Kurt lächelte zurück, die Finger noch immer auf seinem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass die meisten gut sein würden, aber zumindest ein Kurs war ziemlich unsicher. Je nachdem, wie er die Abschlussprüfung bestanden hatte, konnte es entweder super oder ganz schlecht sein. Es gab kein Mittelding. Aber, wie Blaine ihn immer wieder erinnerte, was vorbei ist, ist vorbei und man konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. Es machte wirklich keinen Sinn sich Sorgen zu machen, also versuchte er stattdessen Spaß zu haben und die sechs stressfreien Wochen, die vor ihm lagen, zu genießen. „Bist du fast durch mit deinem Buch?"

„Es ist so gut!", sagte der Ältere aufgeregt. „Meinst du, es war unhöflich von mir den ganzen Tag zu lesen?"

„Nein, bloß unsozial.", kicherte Kurt und legte sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals. „Dad hat sich Sorgen gemacht, dass du dich hier nicht wohl fühlst."

„Pscht. Warum sollte ich mich unwohl fühlen?", Blaine winkte ab. Das war lustig, weil Blaine letztes Jahr um dieselbe Zeit noch immer ein wenig nervös geworden war, wenn er alleine in die Küche ging um Kurt Wasser zu holen und der Mann ebenfalls dort war. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Kurt verdammt glücklich machte, dass Blaine die UK verlassen hatte um bei ihm zu wohnen, war es, wie nahe Blaine seiner Familie gekommen war. Vor dem Angriff hatte er nichts von Blaines problematischem Verhältnis zu seiner eigenen Familie gewusst, aber er war so dankbar, dass Blaine so gut mit seiner Familie klarkam. Denn er war mehr als bereit, seine Familie mit seinem festen Freund zu teilen. Er liebte es, dass Blaine eine Stütze in ihnen gefunden hatte, weil auch, wenn es Kurts Familie war, sie nun auch Blaines war. Er wusste allerdings nicht, wie er das erklären sollte, also lächelte er seinen Freund bloß an.

„Also was steht heute auf dem Plan nach dem Abendessen?", fragte Blaine nach einer Weile und sah Kurt an.

„Naja, ich hab gedacht, dass du, Dad und Finn zu Hause bleiben und Football sehen könnten."

„Du gehst mit Mercedes und Rachel aus, oder?", schmollte Blaine.

„Quinn ist auch in der Stadt. Wir gehen shoppen." Kurt Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr shoppen. Richtig shoppen zumindest."

„Natürlich.", lachte Blaine ein wenig, aber kehrte sehr schnell wieder zum Schmollen zurück.

„Wir können morgen Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich verspreche es."

„Nur wenn du früh mit mir zusammen aufstehst und mit mir nach Westerville fährst."

„Was? Warum?", runzelte Kurt die Stirn, verwirrt aussehend. „Warum fährst du den ganzen Weg dorthin?"

Blaine drückte wieder ihre Stirnen zusammen. „Ich gehe zu Wes und seiner Familie, erinnerst du dich? Dort leben sie. Aber du bist mehr als willkommen bei ihnen, Kurt."

„Ich weiß nicht... ich kenne sie nicht. Vielleicht wollen sie mich nicht kennen lernen." Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er war normalerweise niemand, der nervös wurde, wenn er neue Leute kennen lernte, aber er wusste wie viel Wes' Familie für Blaine getan hatte. Auf eine gewisse Art würde es schwieriger sein, sie kennen zu lernen, als ein Kennenlernen von Blaines leiblicher Familie. Er stand unter dem ernsthaften Druck von Wes Familie gemocht zu werden und Kurt hatte eine... starke Persönlichkeit. Menschen neigten dazu, ihn manchmal nicht zu verstehen oder nicht zu mögen. So war es immer gewesen. Normalerweise störte es ihn nicht, aber Blaine betrachtete Wes Familie als etwas Besonderes und das machte Kurt Angst.

„Wes Mutter würde es lieben dich kennen zu lernen. Du hast den ganzen Tag nichts vor oder?" Dieses Mal waren Blaines Augen die, die leuchteten und er lächelte seinen jüngeren Freund breit an.

„Nun ja, ich hatte...", begann Kurt zögerlich. „Aber wenn du mir helfen willst, könnte ich wahrscheinlich mit dir nach Westerville fahren."

„Und wobei?", fragte Blaine. „Ich habe es dir schon fünf Mal gesagt. Ich verkleide mich nicht als Santas Elf. Ich bin nur ein paar Zentimeter keiner als du und ich versuche die ganze Zeit mich noch etwas zu strecken damit ich nächstes Jahr nicht dazu gemacht werde."

„Wie würde mir das helfen?", kicherte Kurt ein wenig. „Nein. Ich muss Muffins machen. Es dauert Stunden sie zu dekorieren, aber wenn du helfen würdest..."

„Ich kann das nicht.", sagte Blaine schnell. „Ich weiß wie man Frühstück macht und vorgebackene Plätzchen. Das ist alles. Die paar Mal, die du mich dazu bringst Abendessen zu machen und es nicht explodiert, sind ein Wunder."

„Du weißt nicht wie man Dinge dekoriert, weil du es nie versucht hast. Aber das ist okay, ich bin ein trainierter Profi. Ich mache das, seitdem ich vier war. Und wenn du denkst, dass du Kinder haben wirst und wir nicht alle am Tisch sitzen und Kuchen und Kekse dekorieren werden, hast du dich getäuscht, Blaine Anderson."

„Du kannst einfach zu Hause bleiben. Ich werde morgen alleine fahren.", begann Blaine seine Hände nervös zu kneten. Er war kein Fan davon bei seinem Wissen zu irgendwelchem Familienzeug gezwungen zu werden. Normalerweise, wenn es ihn einfach ansprang, kam er damit klar. Aber wenn man ihn warnte und Zeit zum Nachdenken gab, würde er sich selbst verrückt machen und jede einzelne Sache, die schief laufen konnte, bedenken.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du Angst hast Muffins zu dekorieren. Es ist einfach." Kurt lehnte sich zurück um seinen Freund anzusehen. „Keiner wird sich über dich lustig machen. Nun ja, nicht zuviel zumindest."

„Ich bin an solche Dinge einfach nicht gewöhnt... Wir haben so etwas nicht mal gemacht als ich... nun ja bevor...", murmelte Blaine und ließ seine Stimme abbrechen. „Ich habe nie viele familiäre Dinge getan. Auch wenn wir in anderen Ländern waren, bin ich meist alleine durch die Gegend gewandert, während mein Vater arbeitete und meine Mutter Shoppen ging."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber ich denke, dass du, da nun ein Teil dieser Familie bist, anfangen musst dich daran zu gewöhnen eine wirkliche Familie zu haben." Kurt beugte sich nach unten und küsste seine Stirn. „Weil Dad ein Gewehr oder einen Flammenwerfer herausholen wird, wenn du je versuchen solltest zu gehen. Du bist ein Kriegsgefangener, Blaine. Wir haben dich von den schrecklichen Andersons gestohlen und du steckst bei uns fest."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Komm schon. Carole wird uns helfen. Vielleicht sogar Finn, wenn er da ist." Der Jüngere strich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare seines Freundes ohne sich um das Gel zu kümmern. Seiner Meinung nach verdiente Blaine es für all die Male, in denen er Kurts Frisur zerstört hatte.

„Das ist noch schlimmer. Wenn du siehst wie ich etwas versaue, musst du mich trotzdem noch lieben. Oder so."

Kurt konnte sich nicht helfen. Er lachte einfach laut los und umarmte seinen Freund. „Carole würde dich wahrscheinlich heiraten, wenn du nicht neuzehn und schwul wärst, Blaine. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es möglich ist das Dekorieren von Muffins zu versauen. Wenn es so schlimm aussieht, werden wir einfach sagen, dass Finn sie gemacht hat."

Blaine schnaubte. „Meinst du nicht Melody?"

„Nein. Finn. Du hättest sehen sollen wie er versucht hat Muffins für unseren Gleeclub-Verkauf mit Glasur zu überziehen. Sie waren nicht schön. Es gab einen Grund warum wir nur Pucks verkauft haben." Kurt küsste seine Wange. „Ich werde den letzten Stapel fertig machen und dann gehen wir, okay?"

„Okay." Blaine griff nach seinem Buch, nachdem Kurt aufgestanden war.

„Vertief dich nicht zu sehr darin.", warnte Kurt und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Es werden nur fünf Minuten sein."

„Oh, gut." Blaine sprang auf und ging durch das Büro, sich neugierig umsehend. Er hatte die Werksatt noch nie lange genug besucht, um sich wirklich umzusehen und er hatte anscheinend ein paar Minuten zu überbrücken. Es dauerte nicht lange ein Foto von Kurt als Kleinkind zu finden und ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam über seinem Gesicht aus. „Aw, so prächtig."

Kurt sah auf und sein Mund klappte auf. „Hey! Hör auf dir das anzusehen!"

Blaine nahm den Rahmen in die Hand und zeigte es ihm grinsend. „Ich mag dein pinkes Oberteil."

„Ich wusste, dass ich einen Blaine-geprüften Raum haben sollte, bevor du herkommst.", murmelte Kurt, ging auf ihn zu und versuchte ihm das Bild wegzunehmen. Blaine hielt es allerdings sehr fest und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein."

„Ja."

„Nein."

„Ja."

Es gab ein tiefes Wimmern aus der Ecke des Raumes, beide Jungs versteiften sich und sahen durch den Raum zu Kreacher, der in seinem Käfig war und ganz schrecklich aussah.

„Geh und hol deinen Köter.", sagte Blaine, das Bild beschützend.

Obwohl Kurt größer war, wusste er das Blaine stärker war und er nicht wirklich Hoffung hatte das Bild ohne Bestechung oder Erpressung zurück zu bekommen. Es war schwach. Aber manchmal war es einfach das, was man tun musste. „Ich gehe heute Nacht auf deine Facebook-Seite, Blaine Anderson, wenn du mir das Foto nicht sofort zurückgibst. Du weißt, dass du es hasst, wenn ich mir die niedlichen Fotos von dir mit langen Haaren ansehe."

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei.", sagte der Ältere und streckte das Bild von sich. Er ging zu Kreachers Käfig und ließ ihn, ihn hochhebend, hinaus. „Zeig Kurt deinen Hundeblick, vielleicht ist er dann schneller fertig. Heute Abend gibt es nur uns beide, Kumpel."

„Finn ist zu Hause."

Blaine wechselte von Schmollen zu Aufregung in einer halben Sekunde. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Morgen geht er wieder, aber nach dem Trip wird er Weihnachten zurück sein."

„Hörst du das, Kreacher? Ich muss mich nicht mehr mit dir anfreunden.", neckte Blaine als Kreacher aufgeregt sein Gesicht ableckte.

„Das Arme Ding ist so hungrig nach Zuwendung, dass er sogar zu dir freundlich ist.", schnaubte Kurt, legte das Bild wieder dorthin, wo es hingehörte und kehrte wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Das lustige war, dass er nicht einmal sicher war, über wen er sprach.

„Beeil dich einfach, bevor mir langweilig wird oder ich werde wieder mit dem Lesen anfangen. Es war eine wirklich gute Stelle!"

„Wessssley, wach auf!", sang Blaine früh am nächsten Morgen, in Wes Raum platzend und auf sein Bett springend.

„Hnnnnnngh."

„Wach auf, wach auf, wach auuuuf."

„Sei still, Anderson." Wes rollte sich hinüber und zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf. „Wer hat dir so früh Kaffee gegeben?"

„Wach auf, wach auf, wach auf.", sagte Blaine, setzte sich auf und stach Wes wiederholt in die Seite.

„Geh einen deiner anderen Freunde nerven.", stöhnte der asiatische Junge.

„Mama, Wes will nicht aufstehen!", schrie ein Kleinkind, ins Schlafzimmer rennend. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die kleinen Hüften und stellte ihr Bein so, dass das Knie herausgestreckt war, ihren dunklen Augen zu einem bezaubernden wütendem Blick verengt. Es wurde noch durch ihr strubbeliges Haar verstärkt, das in alle Richtungen abstand, wahrscheinlich weil sie dazu neigte unter Möbel zu krabbeln, wenn keine Erwachsenen mit ihr im Raum waren.

„HasdieTüroffennglassen!" Wes schlug mit seinen Kissen nach Blaines Kopf, nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte. „Sarah, geh."

„Mama, Wes lässt mich nicht in seinem Zimmer bleiben!"

Blaine griff nach ihr und hob die Vierjährige hoch.

„SCHAU!" Sie zog ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf.

„Sarah, du kannst Leuten nicht deine Unterhose zeigen, auch wenn Nemo darauf ist.", seufzte Wes, beugte sich hinüber und zog ihr lila Nachthemd wieder hinunter. Er sah noch immer sehr verschlafen aus und klang auch so. Blaine war allerdings so daran gewöhnt Kurt zu wecken, dass er an wütendes Starren, Seufzen und Murmeln gewöhnt war, so dass es ihn nicht mehr beeindruckte.

„Nein! Bin ich voll!" Sie zog ihr Nachtend wieder hoch und klopfte auf ihren Bauch. „Lecker Haferflocken! Schau, Blaine? Schau?"

„Sag einfach, dass du es siehst, damit sie ihr Nachthemd wieder anzieht.", zischte Wes und rammte ihn mit dem Ellebogen.

„Das ist ein großer Bauch!", lachte Blaine. „Sind noch etwas Haferflocken für mich übrig?"

„Nö. Ich habe alles aufgegessen." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah sehr feierlich aus. „Du musst meine Haare flechten, Wes."

„Nein."

„Flechte meine Haare, Blaine."

„Okay.", sagte Blaine und strich durch ihr dunkles Haar. „Hol eine Bürste und einen Clip oder eine Klammer oder was immer du benutzt."

Das Kleinkind sprang vom Bett und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie hörten kleine Füße rennen und kurze Zeit später gab es einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von einem „Ich bin okay!" und dann war das Geräusch der sich bewegenden Füße sehr viel langsamer. Blaine lachte bloß leise, davon überzeugt, dass Sarah, seitdem er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, mindestens zehn Mal süßer geworden war.

Wes sank zurück in seine Kissen und stöhnte. „Es ist zu früh. Wie spät ist es? Wo ist Kurt?"

„Es ist Mittag. Kurt hat es nicht geschafft. Es gab einen Notfall in der Werkstatt oder so. Nicht das Kurt viel tun kann..." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, Süße."

Sarah kletterte zurück auf Wes Bett und schmiss eine lila Bürste und zwei lila Haargummis in seine Hände. „Geflochtene Zöpfe bitte und danke."

„Deine Lieblingsfarne muss lila sein.", lachte Blaine und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ich mag lila auch gerne. Ich weiß allerdings gar nicht mehr wie man das macht, also musst du Geduld haben. Etwas wovon dein Bruder hier keine Ahnung hat." Er teilte ihr Haar in zwei Teile, band einen weg und teilte dann den anderen in vier. „So?"

„Nein, nein, so." Wes bewegte sich zu ihnen. „Drei."

„Okay." Blaine bewegte die Teile zusammen. „Ich mache es falsch."

„Nein, oh ja, du tust es."

„Sarah, lässt du die Jungs deine Haare flechten?", sagte eine Frau, den Raum betretend. „Das könnte etwas gefährlich sein."

„Sie sind klug. Sie sind klug.", nickte sie.

„Ich bin verwirrt!", erklärte Blaine und sah zur Mutter seines besten Freundes. „Ich denke, dass ich Chaos verbreitet habe."

Sie lachte und kam zu ihm. „Du sollst flechten, nicht drehen."

„Das ist dumm.", murmelte Blaine, ihr Haar ausdrehend. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich jemals zuvor richtig geflochten habe?"

„Du brauchst zu lange!", sagte Sarah, kletterte von ihm herunter und trat Blaine beinahe an einer Stelle, die es verdammt schwierig gemacht hätte zu stehen. Oder zu atmen. Zumindest für ein paar Minuten.

„Sei vorsichtig.", mahnte Wes Mutter als sie aus dem Zimmer rannte. „Es tut mir Leid, Blaine."

„Es ist okay.", versicherte Blaine ihr, stand auf und umarmte sie. „Sie ist so groß geworden."

„Nun ja, es ist schon über ein Jahr her." Sie zeigte auf ihn. „Was zu lang ist... Aber ich bin froh, dass du dich selbst hereingelassen hast, Süßer. Ich war am anderen Ende des Hauses und hatte gehofft, dass du es tun würdest. Du weißt, dass man hier in dem großen Haus nichts hört.", sagte sie und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Noch kein Wachstumsschub, Schatz?"

„Nein.", seufzte er den Kopf schüttelnd. „Kurt hatte aber schon wieder einen, da bin ziemlich sicher."

„Ich möchte den Jungen noch immer kennen lernen.", sagte sie, durch sein Haar streichend. „Ich vermisse auch noch immer deine langen Haare."

„Ich lasse sie nicht wachsen, Jess. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Blaine fest und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin zu alt für so einen Haarschnitt. Wenn ich Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich mir die Haare schon wieder geschnitten. Es ist schon zu lang."

„Wesley!", schrie die Frau auf einmal. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Wes schoss in eine sitzende Position, die Augen flogen auf und er sah sich schnell im Zimmer um. „Was? Was?"

„Es ist Nachmittag! Ich wusste, dass du nicht schon für das nächste Semester mit dem Lesen beginnen würdest. Du bist ins Bett gegangen! Blaine ist hier!"

„Und? Ihr zwei könnt alles nach holen.", gähnte er.

„Komm hilf mir die Lasagne aus dem Ofen zu holen, Süßer.", sagte sie und tätschelte Blaines Wange. „Wes, wenn du in zehn Minuten nicht unten bist, nimmt Blaine alle Cookies mit nach Hause."

Blaines haselnussbraune Augen begannen zu leuchten und er grinste. „Wenn du die Ruhe brauchst, Wes, dann schlaf einfach weiter."

Wes Mutter schüttelte den Kopf und führte Blaine aus dem Raum und in die Küche, fröhlich mit ihm redend. „Wie läuft's im College, Blaine? Bist du noch immer an der UK für Englisch? Kriegst du gute Noten?"

„Ja, das College ist dieses Semester wirklich gut gelaufen. Es war aber auch anstrengend.", sagte er fröhlich und hob Sarah hoch, die an ihm vorbeizurennen versuchte. „Ich hab dich!"

„Nein, nein, nein, nein! Feuer!"

„Wesley hat ihr beigebracht Feuer zu schreien, wenn sie Aufmerksamkeit will.", seufzte die Frau. „Sie hat sich dazu entschieden es mir und ihrem Vater gestern mitten im IKEA zu zeigen."

Blaine lachte laut. „Das ist toll!"

„Vor fünf Jahren wärst du auf meiner Seite gewesen. David und Wes haben den süßen, kleinen Jungen ruiniert.", lachte sie als Sarah versuchte sich zu befreien, jetzt „Feuer! Tornado! Schneesturm! A-pop-ka-lips!" schreiend.

Blaine stellte sie auf ihre Füße und grinste sie bloß an. „Weißt du überhaupt was eine Apokalypse ist, Miss Sarah?"

„Es ist wenn zwei Leute sich küssen. Das ist ekelhaft."

„Du sagst ekelhaft, kleine Schwester." Wes kam, nun anständig angezogen und gepflegt, in die Küche. „Ich sage Spaß. Hast du Blaine dein neues Lied gezeigt?"

„Lass mich runter, Lockenkopf!", quietschte sie.

„Okay, wenn du versprichst mich nicht Lockenkopf zu nennen."

„Ich verspreche es, Lockenkopf."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen als er sie absetzte. „Wes, ich weiß, dass das von dir kommt und ich hasse dich."

„Hass ist ein böses Wort! Sei still, bitte!", verlangte das kleine Mädchen und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften. „Mommy, du sollst auch zuhören."

„Ich höre.", sagte ihre Mutter abwesend als sie die Theke putzte. Wes Augen weiteten sich geschockt und Blaine verstand schnell weshalb.

Das kleine Mädchen räusperte sich, sah zu Wes und begann dann zu singen:

[style type="italic"]"_My brother Billy had a ten foot Willy,  
>He showed it to the girl next door,<br>She thought it was a snake  
>And she hit it with a rake<br>Now it isn't ten foot anymore!"_ [/style]

"Wesley Isscac Li! Sarah Elizabeth Li!"

"Jessica Elaine Li!", ahmte Sarah sie nach.

Wes musste sich durch den Raum stürzen und Blaine zurück in seinen Stuhl schubsen, weil er vor Lachen fast herunterfiel und kaum noch Luft bekam. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob er über das Lied lachte, das das kleine Mädchen gesungen hatte oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Mutter gerade mit ihrem gesamten Namen angesprochen hatte.

„Blaine, ermutige sie nicht auch noch zu diesem Verhalten!", schrie Jessica, oder Jess, wie Blaine sie nannte, als Blaine vom Stuhl fiel, nach Wes griff und ihn mit hinunter zog. „Es war nicht einmal lustig!"

„Warum sollte es lustig sein, Mommy? Wes hat mir gesagt, dass es der perfekte Song für eine Prinzessin wäre."

Wenn die Jungs auch nur nahe an der Wiedererlangung von Gelassenheit gewesen waren, flog es geradewegs aus dem Fenster als Wes ein lautes Lachen ausstieß, was zu einigen Lachen von dem kleineren der beiden führte.

"Ich werde Jungs niemals verstehen.", sagte Wes Mutter und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sarah, wir sprechen in unserem Haus nicht über Willies oder Schlangen. Oder irgendetwas anderen, von dem Wes dir erzählt, dass es akzeptabel ist."

„Mommy, Wes ist ein schlechter Einfluss.", sagte Sarah ernst.

„Das sind sie beide, Süße.", seufzte Jessica und sah Blaine und Wes dabei zu, wie sie versuchten vom Boden aufzustehen und dabei elendig versagten, weil sie nicht aufhören konnten zu lachen. „Verhalte dich niemals wie sie oder sei mit jemanden zusammen, der sich so verhält."

„He-Hey!", schmollte Blaine, schaffte es schließlich sich zu befreien und aufzustehen. „Ich bin kein schlechter Einfluss. Ich bin ein sehr guter Einfluss. Ich schreibe gute Noten, ich habe gute Manieren und ich bin im Taschenformat. Zumindest sagt David das."

Jessica behielt ihre Augen auf Blaine und schnippte dann plötzlich in die Richtung ihres Sohnes, der noch immer auf dem Boden war und Blaines Schnürsenkel zusammen band. „Wesley, hör auf damit. Du bist zwanzig, nicht vier wie deine Schwester."

„Verdammt.", murmelte Wes. „Davids Mutter hat zugesehen als ich es bei David gemacht habe und einfach nur gelacht als er gestolpert ist."

„Du solltest wissen, dass Blaine und ich versucht haben eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung zu führen bis du den Raum betreten hast und das gesamte Haus auf den Kopf gestellt hast. Warum?"

„Weil Blaine mich aufgeweckt hat?"

„Es ist Mittag!", spottete Blaine. „Warum schläfst du auch den ganzen Tag?"

„Ich versuche es eigentlich nur.", antwortete Wes und setzte sich. „Macht weiter. Führt eure erwachsene Unterhaltung fort. Ich werde einfach hier sitzen und diese leckeren Weihnachtsplätzchen essen."

Jessica beugte sich vor und strich durch Blaines Haar. „Wir vermissen es dich hier zu haben. Wir alle. Und besonders an den Feiertagen. Du bsit der einzige, der richtige Weihnachtslieder mit mir singen würde. Wes singt bloß 'Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer' und 'I'm Getting Nothing For Christmas'."

„Es tut mir Leid.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn und fühlte sich etwas schuldig. Er war an den Feiertagen und im Sommer zwischen Wes und Davids Häusern hin und her gewechselt und selbst wenn es nicht seine Familie war, war es immer lustig gewesen. Keine der Familien war so toll wie Kurts gewesen, aber er vermisste sie dennoch. „Ich tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich auch Thanksgiving nicht hier war. Ich wollte versuchen am Abend herzukommen, aber wir sind zu Kurts Großeltern gefahren und wurden eingeschneit."

„Nein, ich hätte eh nicht gewollt, dass du bei dem Mistwetter fährst. Wahrscheinlich solltest du auch heute nicht zu lange bleiben, weil Jake gesagt hat, dass es heute Abend schlimm werden soll. Wie war es die Großeltern kennen zu lernen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich verehrt haben."

„Ich kannte seine Großmutter schon, aber seinen Großvater habe ich dann erst kennen gelernt. Er war nett... sie waren alle nett. Seine Familie ist das genaue Gegenteil von meiner, wirklich. Meine Güte, ich benutze das Wort wirklich oft, oder?"

„Ja, das tust du wirklich.", sagte Wes von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Ignorier ihn einfach.", seufzte Jessica. „Ich weiß nicht was wir mit ihm falsch gemacht haben. Egal, Kurts Familie lebt in Lima, richtig?"

„Sein Vater und seine Stiefmutter ja, aber seine Großeltern leben in der nähe von Akron. Dort wo sie leben sind die Straßen lauter Schotterpisten, aber sein Großvater arbeitet in Akron mit Investitionen… oder so... es war alles etwas verwirrend und viel auf einmal.", erklärte Blaine zögerlich. „Also waren wir dort. Es ist so weit auf dem Land, dass man nur Handyempfang hat, wenn man auf einen wirklich steilen Berg geht, aber anscheinend ist die einzige Person, die in der Nähe des Berges wohnt, nicht zögerlich, wenn es darum geht eine Waffe zu benutzen, also...", er brach ab.

Wes Mutter lachte bloß und strich wieder durch sein Haar. „Ist schon okay, Süßer. Du sollst bloß wissen, dass wir dich vermissen und du bei uns immer willkommen bist. Auch wenn es ein Feiertag ist. Jake und ich würden dich auch gerne auf dem halben Weg treffen und essen gehen oder so. Wir vermissen es, dich um uns zu haben. Es war schön jemanden außer uns selbst im Haus zu haben. David würde ich das gleiche anbieten, aber wir haben ihn auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er lebt in deiner Nähe, oder?"

„So ungefähr. Es sind ungefähr zwanzig Minuten Entfernung.", antwortete Blaine.

„Davids Vater rät, dass ich niemals einen Staat führen soll.", zwitscherte Wes und sprang auf einen anderen Stuhl. „Anscheinend denkt er, dass ich Kontrollprobleme habe."

„Nein.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft, ergriff einen Löffel und schlug ihn auf die Theke während er sprach: „Absolute Ruhe bitte! Du bist wie Umbridge, Wesley. Nur weniger Kröte und mehr Asiatisch."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder dich schlagen soll.", schnaubte Wes, ergriff den Löffel und demonstrierte, wie man einen Hammer richtig benutzte. „Und du klopft ganz falsch. Es kommt aus dem Handgelenk. Du solltest gut darin sein, dein Handgelenk zu benutzen. Schließlich bist du schwul."

„Oh mein Gott.", Blaines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Zum Glück war Wes Mutter an solche Eskapaden gewöhnt und ignorierte ihn einfach – wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn komplett ausgeblendet. Sie fuhr einfach mit ihren Fragen fort. „Geht es dir finanziell gut? Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein kann, alleine zu leben und zum College zu gehen. Hast du noch immer zwei Jobs?"

„Ja, Ma'am.", nickte Blaine nachdem er seinem Freund wütende Blicke zugeworfen hatte. „Und Kurt arbeitet freitags bei seinem Vater. Wir haben beide Geld gespart, also geht es uns gut."

„Mom, sieht er aus als würde er hungern?", schnaubte Wes und rollte mit den Augen. „Können wir jetzt gehen?"

Seine Mutter fuhr fort ihn zu ignorieren und sprach mit Blaine. „Ich mache mir bloß Sorgen um dich, Blaine. Wir hören kaum noch von dir und du hattest eine schwere Zeit."

Blaine fühlte sich sofort schuldig und runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jess... Ich hab einfach keine Zeit mehr für irgendwas. Das Leben war einfach... chaotisch seit letztem Oktober. Da war Kurts Angriff und dann meine Eltern..."

„Hast du mit ihnen geredet, Schatz? Sind sie in irgendeiner Weise auf dich zugekommen?"

"Du kennst sie.", sagte Blaine verlegen hinunter sehend. „Sie kommen nicht mehr auf mich zu... niemals. Aber... aber sie zahlen noch immer meine Handyrechnung und meine Krankenversicherung... allerdings haben sie auch Leute, die diese Rechnungen für sie bezahlen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich es nicht geändert habe, ist, dass alles so verrückt war..."

„Vielleicht werden sie sich daran gewöhnen.", sagte sie sanft und drückte seine Schulter beruhigend.

„Nach all dem denke ich, dass ich gar nicht mehr will, dass sie sich ändern.", gab Blaine zu und sah wieder hinunter. „Der Gedanke, so zu tun, als wäre das alles nicht passiert, verursacht mir Magenschmerzen."

„Es gibt immer noch deinen Bruder.", sagte Wes aufmunternd in einem Versuch die Stimmung zu heben. Und um die Konversation zu beenden, damit sie gehen konnten, aber das würde er niemals zugeben.

„O ja, ich hab ein bisschen mit Alex geredet. Habe ich dir das gesagt? Er ist noch immer in Italien, aber er ist gekommen, um sich um meine Erbschaft und so zu kümmern... wir reden viel übers Internet und haben ein paar Mal telefoniert. Er kommt ein oder zwei Tage nach Weihnachten um mich zu besuchen, denke ich. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein wenig nervös deswegen."

„Es ist schön zu hören, dass zumindest einer aus deiner Familie Anstand hat. War er nett?"

„Ja... ich denke, dass wir immer nur gedacht haben, dass der jeweils Andere wie Mom und Dad sei.", murmelte der Jüngere ein wenig verwirrt aussehend. „Ich meine... es ist unser beider Schuld. Wir hätten beide versuchen können einander besser kennen zu lernen, aber die zwanzig Jahre Altersunterschied... und ich denke, das einzige Mal, das wir zusammen gelebt haben, waren sechs Monate als ich fünf war oder so... aber er ist nett und schickt mir Geld, wenn meine Eltern es nicht tun."

„Brauchst du Geld?", fragte Jessica sofort, obwohl sie schon einmal gefragt hatte. „Wenn du etwas brauchst, Blaine, musst du uns bloß anrufen."

„Nein, nein, es geht uns gut. Wir haben beide genug Geld gespart.", versicherte Blaine ihr schnell. „Aber vielen Dank."

„Ich nehme das Geld, wenn du es hergeben willst.", bot Wes an.

„Geh und such dir eine nette Ecke oder so.", scherzte Blaine und war stolz auf seine geistreiche Antwort. Es zahlte sich ganz klar aus Kurts fester Freund zu sein – zumindest wenn es ums frech sein ging.

Sein Asiatischer Freund war komplett unbeeindruckt. „Das bringt mich eigentlich zu meinem vorigen Thema, was wir noch nie richtig diskutiert haben, Blainers. Wer ist heißer, ich oder David? Und du kannst dir Zeit lassen, um zu antworten, krieg ein Gefühl dafür, verstehst du? Naja, bekomm nicht wirklich ein Gefühl dafür. Du weißt was ich mei-."

Blaine hielt seine Hand hoch, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Erstens, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich irgendwelche Gefühle für dich kriege, weil du widerlich bist. Zweitens, habt ihr beide, du und David, mich das schon zumindest einmal die Woche gefragt seitdem ihr herausgefunden habt, dass ich schwul bin. Und ich weigere mich noch immer, wie in all den Wochen, diese Frage zu beantworten."

„Ist schon okay, Blaine. Ich weiß, dass du mich attraktiver findest. Du kannst es mir sagen, wir werden David nichts erzählen."

„Ich sage nicht, wer heißer ist!"

„Flüsterte es einfach. Mom wird nicht zuhören. Es wird keinen Zeugen geben."

„Okay.", Blaine fälschte einen Ausdruck der Nervosität und beugte sich vor. „Wes?"

„Ja, Blaine?", fragte Wes aufgeregt.

[style type="italic"]_ „Ich beantworte diese Frage nicht!"_ [/style]

Wes Gesichtsausdruck fiel in sich zusammen und er schlug Blaine. „Okay, Lockenkopf, okay. Gut. Kannst du mit meiner Mutter fertig werden, damit wir gehen können? Hey, vielleicht werde ich mit dir nach Hause fahren und Kurt fragen, wer heißer ist. Auf der anderen Seite … sein Geschmack bei Männern fehlt ganz klar. Ich meine, schau dich an."

Der Kleinere rollte bloß mit den Augen, von Wes Eskapaden nicht beeindruckt. „Wesley, ich hasse es dir das zu sagen, aber Kurt wird dir sagen, dass du heißer bist und sich dann umdrehen und David sagen, dass er heißer ist. Er ist wirklich hinterhältig. Außerdem hat er nur Augen für mich."

„Dann muss er blind sei... OW! Blaine, das tut weh!"

"Was tut weh?", fraget Blaine unschuldig und senkte seine geballte Faust.

Wes Mutter entschied hier einzugreifen, bevor jemand verletzt wurde, da sie endlich ein Wort dazwischen bekam. „Wesley, sei still. Ich habe Blaine seit über einem Jahr nicht gesehen und ich werde so lange mit ihm reden, wie ich will. Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, geh und besuch David alleine."

„Ja, Wesley.", nickte Blaine bezaubernd. „Geh David alleine besuchen. Gott weiß, dass ich ihn schon genug sehe. Er frisst mir die Haare vom Kopf."

„Also, Blaine, bist – [style type="italic"]_Wes hör auf so rumzuhüpfen! Verhalt dich deinem Alter entsprechend_!" [/style]

„Wir wollen looooos.", wimmerte Wes.

„Red für dich alleine. Sobald ich Davids Haus betrete, wird sein Vater versuchen mich zu psychoanalysieren... das oder mich über den Psychologiekurs ausfragen, bei dem ich nie aufgepasst habe. Ich bin übrigens sehr gut geworden in Bejeweled. Kurt und ich versuchen gegenseitig unsere High Scores zu knacken, wenn wir Zeit haben. Und nur damit du es weißt, ich führe."

"Jolly, jolly, ho, ho, und ho. Komm, Anderson. Wir gehen. Du und Mom können dieses tolle Gespräch, dass ihr euch so sehr vermisst, beenden, wenn wir zurückkommen um dein Auto zu holen. Okay? Okay? Okay!" Wes ergriff Blaines Arm und zog ihn aus der Küche.

„Wesley!", schrie Jessica ihm hinterher. „Zieh dir zumindest eine Jacke an!"

„Brauche ich nicht, Mom!", schrie Wes zurück und öffnete die Tür. Er verschloss sie sofort wieder und murmelte: „Okay, vielleicht doch."

„Ich hoffe Blaine schafft es heil nach Hause!", sagte Kurt später am Abend nervös und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Er stand vor der Haustür und sah durchs Fenster nach draußen, wo es noch immer schneite. „Mist."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht, Schatz.", sagte Carole von der Couch, als Burt hereinkam und den Schnee von seinen Schuhen abschüttelte. „Hat er nicht vor einer Stunde angerufen um zu sagen, dass er losfährt? Du musst ihm bei diesen Straßenverhältnissen mehr Zeit geben."

„Es schneit so heftig, das ist kaum zu glauben.", murmelte er und zog seine Jacke aus.

Carole schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf, aber Kurt stöhnte bloß und lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die Nase an die Scheibe gepresst. „Blaine ist noch immer nicht zu Hause."

„Dem Kind wird es gut gehen.", sagte Burt seine Jacke aufhängend. „Rieche ist Muffins?"

„Fass sie ja nicht an.", sagte Kurt abwesend noch immer hinaussehend. „Sie sind noch nicht verziert."

„Süßer, es wird noch mindestens eine Stunde dauern, bis er nach Hause kommt. Du kannst nicht so an der Tür stehen. Du wirst dich erkälten." Carole stand auf und kam Melody schaukelnd zu ihm hinüber. „Möchtest du das Baby halten?"

„Sicher.", seufzte Kurt, trat von der Tür zurück und nahm seine Schwester. Zumindest würde das Baby ihm helfen sich von seinen Sorgen um Blaine abzulenken, von dem er wusste, dass es ihm gut ging. Schließlich war Blaine der vorsichtigste Autofahrer überhaupt. „Hey, Mellie. Kann ich dich halten, während Carole Essen macht? Hmm? Kann ich dich halten?"

Melody gurgelte, machte Blasen mit ihrem Speichel und berührte Kurts Gesicht.

„Sieh dich an, hübsches Mädchen.", gurrte Kurt, folgte Carole in die Küche und schaukelte Melody. „Was macht Mumma? Macht Mumma dir deine Flasche? Ich denke, dass tut sie."

Melody, die zuvor Kurt angesehen hatte, bewegte jetzt ihren Kopf um ihrer Mutter dabei zuzusehen wie sie ihre Flasche machte. Kurt küsste ihre runde Wange geräuschvoll und drückte sie sanft. Er war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass seine Schwester das wunderschönste Baby der Welt und die Definition von Perfektion war.

„Hier bitte sehr, Schatz." Carle brachte die Flasche hinüber und gab sie Kurt. „Dein neues Tablet ist heute Morgen mit der Post gekommen. Es liegt auf der Theke. Es ist sehr leicht."

„Ooh!", sagte Kurt aufgeregt und sah zu der Box. „Santa ist für Kurt dieses Jahr früher gekommen, oder, Melody?"

Melody sah ihn irritiert an, als sie nach ihrer Flasche griff.

„Entschuldige, Süße." Kurt küsste ihre Wange und verlagerte ihre Position so, dass sie von ihrer Flasche trinken konnte. Ihre kleine Hand lag auf seinem Handgelenk und er lächelte ein wenig. „Hey, Carole?"

„Ja, Schatz?", sagte Carole, als sie ihre Zutaten und Geräte für das Abendessen zusammen suchte.

„Danke." Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und sah hinunter.

„Für was, Schatz?"

„Dad ist so viel glücklicher seitdem du in sein Leben getreten bist und… und danke. Du weißt, dass unser allererstes Weihnachten… komisch war und letztes Jahr war komisch, weil ich noch krank war… aber dieses Weihnachten ist bisher wirklich schön. Dad ist einfach… und… ich bin einfach froh, dass du hier bist, das ist es was ich versuche zu sagen…"

Carole blinzelte ihn geschockt an. Nach einigen Sekunden durchquerte sie den Raum und schlang vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn. „Oh, Kurt du musst mir nicht danken, Schatz." Sie löste sich und berührte seine Wange. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir eine Familie sein können."

Kurt lächelte ein wenig und kuschelte Melody an sich. „Ich auch."

Melody gab en Geräusch des Protestes von sich, als ihre Flasche auf den Boden fiel.

„Uh oh.", gurrte Carole und hob sie auf. „Du beeilst dich besser und wirst fertig, damit Kurt Mommy mit dem Essen helfen kann. Ja, das tust du besser. Weil Daddy sich vor den Fernseher gesetzt hat und er diesen Platz wahrscheinlich nicht vor dem sechsundzwanzigsten Dezember verlässt."

„Bin nicht auf der Couch.", brummte Burt, betrat den Raum und winkte mit seinem Finger seiner Tochter, die jetzt ein zähneloses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. „Hat Kurt dich gekriegt?"

„Kurt kriegt sie immer.", sagte Kurt und sah in die Richtung der Haustür.

„Es wird bei diesem Wetter ein wenig dauern.", seufzte sein Vater. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Sie streuen im Winter ordentlich Salz."

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Kurt und gab Melody seinem Vater (dass allerdings nur weil das Baby nach ihm gegriffen hatte und laut wimmerte). „Wir haben hier definitiv ein Papakind."

Burt setzte sich bloß an den Tisch, redete lebhaft mit seiner Tochter und lächelte das stolze Lächeln, das er trug, seitdem er an Melodys Geburt ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte. Anstatt bei dem Essen zu helfen, presste Kurt allerdings wieder seine Nase an die Scheibe. „Meinst du, dass ich ihn anrufen sollte?"

„Ich denke umso weniger Ablenkung desto besser.", antwortete Carole und zog ihn sanft von der Tür weg. „Warum legst du die Muffins nicht vom Tisch und auf die Theke damit sie beim Essen nicht im Weg sind?"

Kurt seufzte resigniert und begann die vier Teller voller Muffins auf die Theke zu packen. Er hatte bis drei Uhr Nachmittag in der Werkstatt gearbeitet und sofort danach begonnen Muffins zu backen, von denen er fest entschlossen war, sie mit Blaine gemeinsam zu dekorieren. Falls er lebendig ankommen würde. Sicherlich, am Telefon hatte Blaine zuversichtlich geklungen die Straßen zu befahren. Aber das war nun schon anderthalb Stunden her. Den Berufsverkehr vergessend, wollte er einfach Blaine zu Hause haben. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass er nicht anrufen sollte, weil Carole Recht hatte. Bei diesen schlechten Straßenverhältnissen brauchte Blaine keine Ablenkung. Das Einzige, wodurch er sich ein wenig besser fühlte, war die Tatsache, dass Blaine mittlerweile, gesetzt dem Fall, dass der Verkehr nicht durch irgendetwas gestoppt worden war, zumindest von der Autobahn runter gefahren und deutlich langsamer unterwegs sein würde.

„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen.", sagte Burt barsch, seinen Sohn ansehend. „Der Junge fährt schon länger als du."

„Eigentlich hat er seinen Führerschein erst direkt bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben bekommen, obwohl er mir nicht gesagt hat warum er so lange gewartet hat. Meine Sorgen sind vollkommen gerechtfertigt.", antwortete Kurt und hob Kreacher hoch, der durch den Raum stolzierte. „Ich hoffe, dass dein Daddy nicht irgendwo tot am Straßenrand ist oder so."

„Hast du gar kein Vertrauen in mich?", fragte Blaine und trat hinter ihm in den Raum.

„Du! Warum bist du so früh hier? Bist du gerast? Du bist nicht tot und ein Geist, richtig?" Kurt drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und zeigte geschockt auf ihn.

„Ich habe dich angerufen nachdem ich schon eine Stunde auf der Autobahn gewesen bin, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dir zweieinhalb Stunden lang Sorgen machst. Und es war anscheinend gut, dass ich später angerufen habe."

„Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht.", sagte Kurt, fast verlegen. „Finn hat angerufen und gesagt, dass die Straßen wirklich schlecht sind."

„Sie waren nicht so schrecklich." Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. „Ich bin allerdings an ein paar Unfällen vorbeigefahren. Momentan ist es fast nur Schneematsch, aber in ein paar Stunden wird es dort draußen eine Eisbahn sein."

„Oh nein! Wir müssen noch immer einiges für Weihnachten einkaufen!", schnappte Carole nach Luft. „Burt, sieh nach dem Wetter und schau wie es morgen sein wird. Wir könnten vielleicht beide heute Nacht noch fahren müssen bevor es zu schlimm wird. Blaine, waren die Straßen in der Stadt schlimm?"

„Nein. Noch nicht." Blaine lächelte und winkte Melody, die ihn bezaubernd angrinste. „Hallo, Goldstück."

Melody gab ein aufgeregtes Quietschen von sich und begann sich, nach ihm greifend, zu bewegen.

„Ich habe es durchschaut.", lachte Burt, stand auf und trug sie zu Blaine. „Sie ist eines dieser Babys, das einfach immer denjenigen will, der den Raum betritt. Kannst du sie halten während ich nach dem Wetter sehe? Nicht, dass es so aussieht als hätten wir eine Chance."

„Sicher!" Blaine lächelte glücklich, nahm Melody und küsste ihre rosige Wange. Dann folgte er Burt in die Küche und gurrte wie süß Melody war, als er sie an sich drückte.

„Ich denke Blaine ist der erste in der Reihe, wenn es darum geht ihr bester Freund zu sein.", lachte Carole von ihrem Platz am Ofen aus. „Er ist wirklich ein Teil der Familie geworden, oder?"

„Das ist er.", sagte Kurt, jetzt deutlich fröhlicher, da er wusste, dass es ihm gut ging. Kurt ging zum Ofen und begann ihr zu helfen, sie redeten über das College, Caroles Arbeit und Melody bis Burt mit Blaine und Melody im Schlepptau zurück ins Zimmer kam.

„Also?", fragte Carole, trat vom Ofen zurück und wischte ihre Hände an der Schürze ab. „Das Essen ist fertig, wenn ihr Hunger habt, müsst ihr euch also nur noch Teller holen."

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich fahren und das Zeug holen. Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht besser. Wenn es so schlimm ist, lassen sie Finn vielleicht heute schon nach Hause kommen. Sollten sie.", sagte Burt.

„Okay, okay. Ich werde mich umziehen. Kurt, Schatz, können du und Blaine eine Liste von allem machen, das ihr wollt?"

„Pommes!", schrie Blaine. „Und Käse. Und Chili."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und nahm einen Zettel. „Möchtest du nichts was nicht unter die Kategorie Wird-in-einem-Fast-Food-Restaurant-serviert fällt?"

„Ich kann Käse ohne Fast Food essen.", protestierte der Ältere, während er lustige Gesichter für Melody machte, die laut kicherte.

„Wie das?"

„Auf deinem Kaninchenfutter. Ich könnte, aber ich werde nicht. Ich möchte ihn mit Pommes und Chili, bitte."

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann seine Liste zu schreiben. Als er fertig war, waren Carole und Burt wieder unten und hatten ihre Winterjacken an. „Es ist nach Gängen sortiert, damit du nicht wieder verloren gehst, Dad."

„Das ist sehr hilfreich für ihn, Schatz!" Carole strich durch sein Haar. „Aber ich werde bei ihm sein, also werden wir es hoffentlich hinkriegen."

„Lass ihn nicht in den Spielzeuggang mit den Autos."

„Oh, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Zwei Stunden, Kurt. Zwei Stunden.", lachte Carole. „Wenn ihr mit den Muffins anfangt, könnt ihr einfach ihre Schaukel hereinbringen und sie hinein setzen. Sie liebt es, also wird die still sein. Finn sollte bald zu Hause sein, sie lassen ihn wegen diesem schrecklichen Wetter einen Tag früher nach Hause."

„Wir schaffen das.", gurrte Blaine und schaukelte Melody ein wenig. „Oder, Mellie?"

Melody schlang ihre Finger einfach in sein Haar und machte, mit funkelnden Augen, Blasen.

„Sei vorsichtig.", sagte Kurt und gab seinem Vater seine Liste. „Pass auf die – ."

„Ich weiß, Kurt. Ich bin der Vater. Ich sage dir jeden Winter dasselbe." Burt strich durch Kurts Haar. „Wenn ich nach Hause komme, gibt es besser ein paar fertige Muffins, Jungs."

„Du kannst nicht viele essen, Dad. Sie sind nicht gesund für dich."

„Ich habe dein Kaninchenfutter gegessen. Ich werde vor Weihnachten so viele Muffins essen wie ich will, Kind."

Kurt zog einen Stuhl zur Theke, kletterte hinauf und öffnete den Schrank über dem Ofen. Er war gefüllt mit Cookies, Kartoffelchips und praktisch allem was ungesund war. „Junk Food!"

„Das gehört Blaine.", brummte Burt schnell wegsehend.

„Dad…!"

„Ich bin kein Tier!"

„Ich möchte ein Häschen.", sagte Blaine plötzlich von der anderen Seite des Raumes, Melody anlächelnd. „Aber Kurt will sie mich nicht einmal ansehen lassen. Weil er nicht nett ist."

„Blaine, wenn ich dich die Häschen ansehen lasse, würdest du versuchen das Häschen mit nach Hause zu bringen.", sagte Kurt vernünftig. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt, nachdem die Verkäuferin Blaine einen Igel hatte halten lassen, als sie angefangen hatten sich zu treffen. Kurt hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, dass Blaine weinen würde, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie an der Dalton keine Haustiere haben konnten (abgesehen von den Warblervögeln) und er deshalb keine Haustiere mit nach Hause nehmen konnte. Kurt wollte keine Wiederholung und Hasenkot stank deutlich mehr als Hundekot.

„Wenn ich das Häschen mit nach Hause bringen wollen würde, dann wäre es nett mich zu lassen.", sagte Blaine langsam und wimmerte als Melody an einer seinen Locken zog.

„Du willst dich noch nicht einmal um Kreacher kümmern, wie kann ich dir da vertrauen, dass du dich um ein Häschen kümmern wirst?"

„Ich würde mich darum kümmern, wenn es nett wäre. Anders als du und dein verdammter Hund.", murmelte der ältere Junge dunkel und wimmerte wieder, als Melody erneut zog. „Nein, nein, nein. Blaine möchte keine kahlen Stellen, Mellie."

„Santa Clause könnte hören, dass du böse bist, Blaine. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er deine Geschenke zurück zum Nordpol bringt.", sagte Kurt. „Oder?"

Blaine wurde sofort still, aber er fuhr fort Kurt sehr unzufriedene Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„So unterhaltsam es ist, euch beim Streiten zuzusehen, wir müssen wirklich gehen, Jungs.", sagte Carole und ergriff Burts Hand. „Wir werden zurück sein, so schnell wir können. Ihr kommt mit Melody klar?"

„Wir sind mittlerweile Profis, Carole. Blaine hat gestern sogar alleine eine Windel gewechselt.", sagte Kurt stolz. „Er hat einen riesen Fortschritt gemacht, seitdem er sie immer weggegeben hat, wenn sie geweint hat oder die Windel voll war."

„Okay, es ist aus der Windel heraus gequollen. Ich dachte sie ist explodiert.", meinte Blaine und schenkte Melody wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich dachte, dass du explodiert bist. Ich dachte, dass du ka-boom gemacht hast."

„Melody ist schuld, dass sein IQ drastisch sinkt.", lachte Kurt. „Geht, wir kommen klar. Seid vorsichtig und macht euch keine Sorgen. Blaine und Melody werden bloß einen Quietschwettbewerb veranstalten, um zu sehen wer am lautesten oder bezauberndsten ist und ich werde, wenn ihr nach Hause kommt wahrscheinlich noch immer die Glasur machen."

Wie auf ein Zeichen gab Melody ein lautes Quietschen von sich, welches Blaine sofort kopierte.

Burt winkte ihnen zu und führte Carole aus dem Haus. Kurt verschloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich mit einem kleinen Satz zu Blaine, seine Hände zusammen klatschend. „Baby runter! Du wirst mir helfen die Muffins zu dekorieren!"

„Uh… ist da nicht eine Dose mit dem kleinen blauäugigem Koch?", fragte Blaine langsam.

„Naja, die haben wir schon, aber normalerweise mache ich die Glasur selbst." Kurt nahm Melody aus seinen Armen. „Hol die Schaukel. Und lass diesen Gesichtausdruck verschwinden. Du siehst aus, als ob ich gerade gesagt hätte, dass ich deinen Hund umbringe. Ich weiß nicht warum du deswegen so nervös bist."

Blaine holte stirnrunzelnd die Schaukel. „Weil ich so etwas nicht mache. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht. Wes Familie kauft fertige Backwaren und Davids Mom weiß nicht einmal wie man einen Ofen anmacht. Sie haben einen Koch."

„Davids Familie hat einen Koch?" Kurt klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Sie sind irgendwie ziemlich reich. Beide Elternteile sind Ärzte.", erklärte Blaine und stellte die Schaukel dorthin, wo der jüngere Junge neben den Tisch zeigte. „Sie haben einen Koch und zwei Dienstmädchen, die sich jeden Tag abwechseln. Es ist ein wenig verrückt. Es war komisch jemanden zu haben, der das Geschirr spült und dein Zimmer putzt."

„Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen so viel Geld zu haben.", sagte Kurt leise und setzte seine Babyschwester neben dem Tisch in ihre Schaukel. „Was tust du?"

„Weihnachtsmusik anmachen.", zwitscherte der Jüngere, steckte seinen iPod in sein iHome und schaltete es ein. [style type="italic"] _Have a Holly Jolly Christmas _[/style]erklang im Raum und Melody gurrte glücklich und beobachtete Kurt, der die Zutaten zusammensuchte.

„Sie ist verzaubert.", lachte Blaine und kitzelte sie. „Mellie mag ihren großen Bruder oder? Ich mag ihn auch ein wenig."

„Du hast mich letzte Nacht sehr gern gemocht.", schmunzelte Kurt selbstgefällig.

„Das Ego deines Bruders ist ein wenig groß für seine kleine Körpergröße.", antwortete sein Freund und sah Melody mit einem ‚Siehst du mit was ich klarkommen muss?' Blick an. Melody starrte Kurt mit einem dummen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an. „Gut, ich habe es durchschaut. Es ist weil er größer ist, oder?"

Kurt rollte bloß mit den Augen. „Nur ein paar Zentimeter, Blaine. Es zählt kaum. Zumindest bin ich nicht so groß wie Finn."

„Ich schätze, dass ist wahr.", sagte Blaine und stieß Kurts Fuß mit seinem an, als er sich setzte.

„Versuchst du mich abzulenken, Blaine Anderson?"

„Gut, gut, gut.", seufzte Blaine und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.

Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste ihn während er mit gedämpfter Stimme sagte: „Möchtest du wissen welches Lied auf der CD ist?"

„Wa… Oh. Möchtest du, dass ich dich durch die Küche jage, Kurt?" Blaine grinste gegen seine Lippen.

„Nein." Kurt zog Blaine einfach näher und schlang seine Zunge in Blaines Mund.

Blaine machte ein ziemlich zufriedenes Geräusch und ließ seine Zunge zu Kurts gleiten. Er zitterte leicht als Kurt seine Hand an Blaines Wange legte und sein Gesicht näher zog. Melody gab ein sehr hohes Quietschen von sich.

„Melody, hör auf.", murmelte Kurt gegen Blaines Lippen.

„Ekelhaft, Jungs. Vor dem Baby?", sagte Noah Puckerman, der nun in der Tür stand, gegen den Rahmen gelehnt und sehr amüsiert aussehend.

Kurt zog sich schnell zurück und drehte sein Gesicht zu Finns bestem Freund. „Puckerman, was machst du hier?"

„Vertrau mir, ich wäre nicht hereingekommen, wenn ich gewusste hätte, dass ich euch zwei dabei erwische. Ich habe die Muffins gerochen. Gibt es gute?"

Kurt seufzte resigniert, nahm zwei undekorierte Muffins von einem Teller und gab einen Blaine und einen Puck. „Wo ist Finn?"

Puck aß seinen Muffin in Rekordzeit, ging zur Babyschaukel und kniete sich hin. „Ich glaube er bringt seinen Rucksack hoch. Wow, sie ist so groß geworden."

Kurt lachte. „Babys wachsen zu kleinen Leuten heran, Puck. Du kannst sie halten, wenn du möchtest."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich gehen. Ich soll bei Quinn vorbeifahren. Sie will reden. So lange sie nicht wieder über ihre Bauchmuskeln meckert, egal.", zuckte Puck mit den Schultern, aber Kurt übersah nicht den sehnsüchtigen Blick, den er Melody zuwarf. Es zog ihm für seinen alten Freund den Magen zusammen.

Finn trampelte in den Raum, die Hände in den Taschen. „Muffins! Wo ist die Glasur und so?"

„Ich war gerade dabei ‚die Glasur und so' zu machen bevor ihr zwei mich unterbrochen habt."

„Eigentlich, Alter, sah es aus, als ob ihr etwas machen wolltet, aber Glasur war nicht involviert.", zeigte Puck auf.

„Was haben sie versucht zu machen?", fragte Finn verwirrt aussehend.

„Es sah aus, als ob sie drauf und dran waren, es zu tun.", sagte Puck sehr unverblümt.

„Danke, Noah.", sagte Kurt mit einer scheinbar süßen Stimme. Er lächelte, was schnell zu einem bösen Blick wurde.

„Ich gehe bevor Lance Bass zur Diva wird. Bis später, Jungs."

„Bye Puck!", winkte Finn und biss in einen der Muffins, als Puck aus der Hintertür herausging. „Ooh, machst du die Glasur? Weil die Glasur sehr lecker ist."

„Ich wollte es, aber ich habe keine Zeit.", sagte Kurt und sah zu dem Kuchen. „Möchtest du helfen?"

„Ich würde lieber VeggieTales mit Melonenkopf schauen. Erzähl niemandem, dass ich das gesagt habe." Finn beugte sich hinunter und hob Melody aus ihrer Schaukel. Sie wimmerte eine wenig, aber stoppte sofort als er sie an sich kuschelte. „Wir sind im Wohnzimmer." Als er den Raum verließ, sang er mit einer kindlichen Stimme "There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales!"

„Finn hat viel zu viel Spaß daran Kindersendungen mit Melody zu sehen.", kicherte Kurt. „Okay, Blaine. Bist du dazu bereit? Bist du bereit?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", schmollte Blaine und wünschte sich, dass er wieder zum rummachen zurück könnte. Es gab keinen Druck beim Rummachen. Es war eine seiner Lieblingssachen. Küssen, Kuscheln und Lesen. Drei Dinge bei denen er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er ohne sie nicht leben könnte. Er würde lieber ohne Essen und Schlaf leben als ohne diese drei Dinge.

„Nein, hast du nicht.", zwitscherte der Größere, durchquerte die Küche und holte zwei Glasuren und zwei Buttermesser heraus. „Okay. Das ist ein Buttermesser."

Blaine sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ganz klar sagte ‚Ich kann dir den Sex verweigern, weißt du? Ich habe eine Hand.'

Kurt lachte bloß. „Okay. Das wäre fertig." Er setzte sich neben Blaine und lehnte sein Bein gegen das seines Freundes. Er sprach in einem sehr viel sanfteren Ton: „Meine Mom hat mir beigebracht wie man Muffins dekoriert. Sie hat mir eigentlich alles, was ich backen kann, beigebracht… es ist lustig. Und du wirst es auch lustig finden. Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach, okay?"

„Ich werde nicht gut darin sein." Blaine nahm ein Buttermesser und einen Muffin.

„Das ist okay. Es braucht Übung. Ich hab gebraucht bis ich elf war, um es richtig hinzukriegen. Gib etwas Glasur auf die Mitte des Muffins."

Blaine hatte genug für drei Muffins auf seinem Buttermesser.

„Ich weiß, dass du Zucker magst, aber nicht alle von uns möchten direkt vor Weihnachten einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.", kicherte Kurt und schabte etwas von der Glasur ab. „Da. So viel ist perfekt."

„Das ist dumm.", murmelte Blaine besorgt. „Entschuldige."

„Entschuldige dich nicht!" Kurt strich durch sein chaotisches Haar. „Mach kurze Striche von der Mitte nach außen und arbeite dich in kreisförmigen Bewegungen herunter."

„Das klingt, als ob du mich verführen wolltest, Kurt.", sagte der ältere Junge und grinste verschmitzt als er begann die Muffins zu glasieren, überraschend gut für jemanden, der noch nie zuvor Muffins glasiert hatte.

„Du würdest Muffins glasieren zu etwas sexuellem machen.", schnaubte Kurt und beobachtete ihn. „Schau? Du bist gut, zumindest bei dem Teil."

„Dieser Teil? Ist es das nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht. Es wäre langweilig wenn wir nur weiß glasierte Muffins haben. Wir müssen Spritzbeutel voller Glasur machen damit wir damit Muster und so machen können."

„Es gibt einen Grund warum ich Englisch studiere und nicht Kunst, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und sah von seinem Muffin auf. „Es ist nicht ganz glatt. Mach es glatt."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und griff hinüber, Blaines Hand führend. „Schau? Es ist einfach."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm wie ich gedacht hätte.", sagte Blaine sich sichtbar entspannend. „Deine Mutter hat dir das beigebracht?"

„Mom hat viel mit mir gebacken. Ich habe mir einfach etwas abgeschaut… aber wie ich gesagt habe, ich konnte es erst wirklich mit elf." Kurt begann seinen Muffin zu glasieren. „Dad kocht nicht viel… eigentlich gar nicht. Ich meine manchmal versucht er es… aber er ist darin noch schlimmer als du." Er schenkte seinem älteren Freund ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich kann Spaghetti machen. Und ich mache ein super Frühstück. Und." Blaine hielt einen perfekt glasierten Muffin hoch. „Ich kann auch deinen Muffin passabel aussehen lassen. Oh und ich bin wirklich gut darin, Reste aufzuwärmen und Fertiggerichte aufzuwärmen."

Kurt griff an ihm vorbei und stellte einen Teller Muffins vor ihn. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Aber vielleicht schadet es nicht zu lernen wie man wirklich kocht. Stell dir das vor. In sieben Jahren leben wir… sagen wir mal irgendwo… und du bist ein Anwalt und ich bin ein bekannter Modedesigner."

„Uh-huh?", sagte Blaine geistig abwesend, an seinem dritten Muffin arbeitend.

„Und ich muss für eine Woche nach London. Was machst du als erstes?"

„Kreacher ins Badezimmer sperren und den Schlüssel wegschmeißen?", fragte der Ältere süß lächelnd.

„Und dann?" Kurt rollte wieder mit den Augen.

„Bei einem Fast Food Restaurant anhalten."

„Du hast kein Bargeld."

„Ich benutzte meine Kreditkarte."

„Keine Kreditkarte."

„Alex' Karte."

„Nicht Alex' Karte und keine Kreditkarte."

„Ich benutze die deines Vaters."

„Du hast kein Bargeld und keine Karte!"

Der ältere Junge zögerte, sah nachdenklich aus und antwortete dann: „Ich werde ganz klar jeden Tag Spaghetti machen."

„Drei Mal am Tag?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich gebe auf.", lachte Kurt. „Du bist hoffnungslos. Ich weiß nicht warum du im Sommer keinen Kochkurs mit mir machen möchtest. Ich denke, dass es Spaß machen würde."

„Ja. Die Idee mit fünfzehn älteren Pärchen in einer heißen Küche zu sitzen, die versuchen ihre Liebe zu erneuern und fünfzehn mittelalte Pärchen kurz vor der Scheidung, die einen Kochkurs machen, als letzten Versuch ihre Beziehung zu retten, klingt nach viel Spaß."

„Es wäre allerdings etwas was wir gemeinsam machen können. Danach könnten wir Kaffe trinken gehen in dem Cafe, das du so sehr magst… und wir könnten auch an einem anderen Abend das machen was du möchtest."

„Wie Sex? Die ganze Nacht? Das könnte ich machen."

„Hoffnungslos, Blaine, hoffnungslos."

Blaine grinste bloß bezaubernd. „Ich bin nicht hoffnungslos, Kurt. Ich bin kostbar, liebenswert, freundlich, süß und anständig. Manchmal ein wenig verrückt. Aber niemals hoffnungslos."

„Wir scherzen mehr als jedes andere Pärchen, das ich kenne.", lachte Kurt. „Und du machst einen Kochkurs mit mir, also schlage ich vor, dass du schaust was wir einmal die Woche tun wollen."

„Ja, Vater.", schnaubte Blaine. „Ich werde mich direkt daran setzten. Und es wird etwas sein was du haaaaasssst. Vielleicht werden wir wöchentlich in dieses Dinosauriermuseum gehen."

„Aber ich habe Angst vor Dinosauriern!" Kurt ließ den Muffin fallen, den er hielt.

„Und ich möchte keinen Kochkurs machen."

„Das ist gemein." Dieses Mal war es Kurt der schmollte und seine Arme dramatisch vor der Brust verschränkte. Natürlich war er nicht wirklich aufgebracht, aber wo war da der Spaß?

„Du bist gemein."

Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. „Okay, jetzt ans schwierige. Das ist wovor du Angst haben musst."

„Ich mache einen Dinosaurier!", verkündete Blaine und ergriff den Spritzbeutel mit grüner Glasur etwas zu eifrig.

„Ist das… weihnachtlich?", fragte der Jüngere und starrte Blaine amüsiert an.

„Ist es wenn ich ihn eine Weihnachtsmütze tragen lasse.", spottete sein Freund und versuchte einen Dinosaurier auf seinem perfekt glasierten Muffin zu machen. Es wurde allerdings nicht ganz zu dem was er wollte – eigentlich endete sein Dinosaurier in einem Haufen grüner Kleckse und der Junge hatte es sogar irgendwie geschafft die weiße Glasur dabei zu ruinieren. „Aber – aber – wie?"

„Weil du zu sehr gedrückt hast und es zu schnell bewegt hast. Langsam, Blaine."

„Nun du magst viele Dinge langsam, Kurt, oder?", witzelte Blaine und dann weiteten sich seine haselnussbraunen Augen geschockt. Er machte gerade die zweite sexuelle Anspielung an einem Abend. Wes wäre stolz auf ihn.

Kurt schnappte nach Luft und seine Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls. „Unanständig Blaine! Nein! Wir mögen den anständigen Blaine, nicht den unanständigen Blaine! Der unanständige Blaine rülpst, macht unhöfliche sexuelle Kommentare mit Wes und küsst Mädchen."

„Nein.", korrigierte Blaine. „Der unanständige Blaine macht unhöfliche sexuelle Kommentare und rülpst, aber der betrunkene Blaine küsst Mädchen. Der unanständige Blaine kann für sein Handeln verantwortlich gemacht werden und der betrunkene nicht."

„Lass uns einfach zum Glasieren zurückkehren bevor der glückliche Kurt anfängt, an den betrunkenen Blaine und die betrunkene Rachel zu denken, okay?", sagte Kurt mit übertrieben süßer Stimme. Er war nicht wütend auf Blaine. Sicher, es war nicht Blaines bester Moment gewesen… aber es war nichts worüber er sich aufregen würde. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass er wollte, dass es so vorgebracht wurde – selbst auf eine scherzhafte Weise.

„Dem anständigen Blaine tun die Handlungen vom betrunkenen Blaine Leid.", sagt der Kleinere der beiden leise und grinste Kurt verlegen an. Er schien das übertrieben süße in seiner Stimme erkannt zu haben und wollte sein Glück nicht ausreizen. Er hob einen neuen Muffin hoch und hielt ihn Kurt hin. „Machst du mir einen Dinosaurier?"

„Bitte?"

„Machst du mir bitte einen Dinosaurier?", wiederholte Blaine. „Ich werde dich ewig lieben."

„Ich dachte, dass du mich bereits ewig liebst.", neckte Kurt uns stieß Blaines Fuß mit seinem eigenen an.

„Ich werde dich für immer und ewig lieben?"

Kurt lachte und nahm den Muffin. „Ich weiß nicht wie man Dinosaurier macht. Ich weiß wie man Santas, Rudolphs, Schneeflocken, Geschenke, Schneemänner, Stechpalmen, Glöckchen – verkneif dir die Kommentare, die du mit Wes machen würdest, Blaine Anderson. Ich denke, dass du einen Schneemann versuchen solltest. Wie sehr kann man das versauen? Es sind drei Kreise, ein Gesicht und drei Punkte für die Knöpfe."

„Ich hätte trotzdem gern einen Dinosaurier … mit einer kleinen Weihnachtsmütze…" Blaine streckte seine Unterlippe vor. „Oder einen Fisch? Kannst du mir einen Weihnachtsfisch machen?"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und sprach wie zu einem aufgebrachten Kind. „Okay, wie klingt das? Heute Abend werden wir bei den Weihnachtsmuffins bleiben und ich mache dir für den Valentinstag einen Dinosaurier und einen Fischmuffin für deinen Geburtstag?"

„Es wird nicht winzig sein, richtig? Denn wenn es ein zierlicher Dinosaurier-Muffin sein wird, geh ich nicht auf den Deal ein."

„Es wird übergroß sein.", lachte Kurt wieder und drückte ihm den Spritzbeutel mit schwarzer Glasur in seine Hand. „Jetzt mach einfach drei Kreise für einen Schneemann, okay?"

Blaine seufzte und lehnte sich nervös über den Tisch, er versuchte einen geraden Kreis zu machen, welcher zu einem sehr kurvigen Fleck wurde. „Ich bin schlecht! Ich bin schlecht! Ich gebe auf!"

Kurt kicherte eine wenig. „Es sieht besser aus als dein Dinosaurier."

Blaines Unterkiefer klappte herunter und er blinzelte zu Kurt. Kurt konnte nicht sagen ob er wütend war oder versuchte nicht zu lachen. Schließlich aber kicherte er selber. „Soll ich einen anderen probieren?"

„Ja. Es gibt einen Grund, dass ich zwei ganze Backbleche gemacht habe." Kurt rutschte näher, legte seine Hand über Blaines Handgelenk und führte beim Glasieren des nächsten Muffins als ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' begann. Sein Herz setzte einige Schläge aus und er erinnerte sich an den Tag an der Dalton an dem die beiden das Lied zusammen gesungen hatten. Und dann erinnerte er sich daran wie Blaine ihm später erzählt hatte, dass er Kurt an diesem Tag hatte küssen wollen, dieses Lied singend… Kurt war sich sicher, dass ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' für den Rest seines Lebens sein Lieblingsweihnachtslied sein würde. Er sprach sanft in Blaines Ohr: „Siehst du? Du musst dir bloß Zeit lassen."

Blaine drehte seinen Kopf und fing die Lippen des Jüngeren in einem weiteren Kuss ein. Es war nicht hart und heftig. Es war langsam, süß und liebevoll. Es ließ Kurts Herz schneller schlagen und nahm ihm fast den Atem. So sollte ein Kuss sein, wenn zwei Leute verliebt waren. Kurt war sich sicher. Weil es perfekt war – es war perfekt.

Kurt ließ seine Hand von Blaines Handgelenk zu seiner Brust wandern. Er versuchte mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, aber er konnte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht aufhalten. „Mmh, du lenkst mich ab."

„Konnte mir nicht helfen." Blaine löste sich langsam und lächelte verlegen. „Das Gute ist, dass es wie ein Schneemann aussieht! Ich schätze das ist nicht so schlecht."

„Nein, es ist nicht so schlecht, wenn ich derjenige bin, der deine Hand bewegt.", neckte Kurt dun kitzelte seine Seite. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Blaine und beugte sich vor um seinen Freund wieder zu küssen als Bing Crosby[style type="italic"] „_Ooh, your lips are delicious_" [/style]sang.

Ja. ‚Baby it's Cold Outside' war definitiv Kurts Lieblingsweihnachtslied und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es wahrscheinlich auch Blaines Liebstes war.

Danke für die Reviews!

Susihdl

Danke! Happy Klaine Szenen lese ich auch am liebsten, aber übersetzen tue ich lieber Streits ;)

Lucky Sunny

Ja, irgendwann brauchen die beiden ja auch mal eine Pause ;)  
>Aber ganz ohne Drama wäre ein Kapitel ja langweilig ;)<br>Danke!

Santana Lopez

Danke! Es freut mich immer wenn jemand meine Übersetzung liest und findet, dass sie dem Original gerecht wird.

Forgotten Dreams

Dankeeee! Nein, das hat mir noch niemand gesagt. Gute Besserung!

Spoiler

24.2

„Ich wünschte du wärest mit uns dort, Kurt.", hörte Blaine Quinn sanft sagen und was er dann als nächstes hörte brach ihm sein Herz.

„Ich weiß, ich auch.", sagte Kurt leise, aber Blaine hörte jedes Wort. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er stand wie angewurzelt da. Er wusste, dass er nicht dort stehen und zuhören sollte… aber wie konnte er nicht?


	30. Chapter 242

Kapitel 24.2

„Mmmh."

Kurt lächelte als Blaine sich näher an ihn kuschelte und seinen Kopf an Kurts Seite legte. Er saß früh Weihnachtsmorgen aufrecht im Bett und strich mit den Fingern durch Blaines weiche, dunkle Locken. Er saß schon einige Zeit so da, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich das Herz fassen seinen Freund zu wecken. Besonders weil er diese kleinen Geräusche machte, sich an ihn kuschelte und versuchte nur ein kleines bisschen näher zu kommen. Um ehrlich zu sein liebte er es, dass Blaine genau das war, wofür Blaine ihn immer neckte – nämlich ein Kuschelhase. Es interessierte ihn nicht welche Tageszeit es war, wo sie waren oder was sie eigentlich tun sollten. Wenn sie alleine waren oder in bestimmter Gesellschaft würde Blaine sich zu Kurt setzen und sich an seinen Arm oder seine Seite kuscheln oder seine Schulter oder sogar seinen Hals und ihn dann erwartend anblinzeln bis Kurt einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn näher zog. Ja, Blaine war ein kleiner, hinreißender Kuschelhase.

„Mmh?", fragte Kurt.

„Mhmm.", murmelte Blaine verschlafen und legte seine Hand auf Kurts Bein.

„Mhmm?"

„Hör auf mir beim Schlafen zuzusehen, das ist unheimlich."

Kurt lachte bloß und beugte sich hinunter um sein Haar zu küssen. „Du bist so bezaubernd wenn du schläfst, Blaine. Du lässt dich von Körperwärme anziehen. Und du murmelst."

Blaine öffnete ein Auge und schloss es wieder bevor er sich streckte. „Du bist warm und es ist kalt. Mach dich nicht über mich lustig."

„Oh, komm her." Kurt rutschte ebenfalls wieder in eine liegende Position und breitete seine Arme aus. „Frohe Weihnachten, Blaine."

„Frohe Weihnachten.", gähnte Blaine, kroch in Kurts Arme und schlang seine eigenen um die schmale Hüfte seines festen Freundes. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kurt lächelte und begann wieder mit Blaines Locken zu spielen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass schon jemand auf ist."

Blaine rutschte näher, seine Hand rutschte hinten unter Kurts Pyjamaoberteil und er streichelte sein Kreuz. „Gut. Wir können hier eine Weile zusammen liegen bleiben."

Die zwei Jungs verfielen in eine angenehme Stille, Kurts Finger strichen durch Blaines Haare und Blaine streichelte Kurts Rücken bis die Sonne aufging und den Raum mit so viel Licht füllte, dass Kurt dem Drang zu blinzeln widerstehen musste (dank dem Schnee, der seitdem dreiundzwanzigsten lag und die Sonne reflektierte). Blaine atmete tief und gleichmäßig, ganz klar zwischen schlafen und wach sein.

Blaine drückte sich in eine sitzende Position und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, ihn schläfrig anblinzelnd. Kurt setze sich auf und lächelte hellwach. Blaine grinste ihn irgendwie kindisch an. „Es ist Weihnachten!"

„Ist es.", lachte Kurt. „Du bist ein großes Kind."

„Winziges Kind.", korrigierte Blaine, krabbelte aus dem Bett und ging zu seinem Rucksack.

„Ich wusste, dass mein Geschenk da drin war! Du hast gelogen!"

„Natürlich ist es da drin.", schnaubte Blaine. „Du bist sehr leichtgläubig, Kurt."

„Gib her, gib her.", sang Kurt und setzte sich gerader auf.

„Das ist das Große. Ich hab dir auch noch anderes kleines Zeug besorgt. Aber wegen dem hier wirst du mich für immer und ewig lieben." Blaine setzte sich auf das Bett mit einer kleinen rot grünen Box in der Hand. „Zumindest hoffe ich es."

„Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag, an dem du Teenage Dream für mich gesungen hast – streite es nicht ab, du hast es absolut für mich gesungen." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich hätte es nicht für dich singen dürfen, aber du warst zu bezaubernd um es nicht dir zu singen. Es waren deine Augen und dein Lächeln."

„Nicht meine wunderbaren Haare?"

„Komm, lass uns ehrlich sein.", spottete Blaine. „Ich habe die besten Haare. Meine sind vielseitig. Sie können lockig und hinreißend oder gestylt und elegant sein und ebenfalls hinreißend."

„Du hast nicht die besten Haare, okay? Wenn überhaupt sind wir gleichgestellt."

„Nope. Du hast das bezaubernde Lächeln, ich hab die bezaubernden Haare.", widersprach Blaine Kopf schüttelnd.

„Wenn überhaupt bist du der mit dem besten Lächeln."

„Nein, nein. Ich liebe dein Lächeln. Es ist bezaubernd, wie du. Lass uns einfach weitermachen und zugeben, dass du atemberaubend bist und ich der kleine Elf."

„Santas Elf?", schmunzelte Kurt.

„Hauself.", spottete Blaine wieder und legte ihm eine kleine Box in die Hände.

Kurt griff in seinen Nachttisch und zog einen Umschlag heraus. „Das ist auch nur dein großes. Du als erstes."

Blaine öffnete den Briefumschlag und zog ein Heft heraus. Darin waren vierhundert Dollar. „Was ist das?"

Kurt nahm das Heft und öffnete die letzte Seite, auf eine Karte zeigend, die drei grüne Kreise in einer Ecke aufwies. In diesen Kreisen stand HARBOR SPRINGS, MICHIGAN geschrieben.

Blaine starrte ihn emotionslos mit geöffnetem Mund an. „Wa… was?"

Kurt rutschte näher und ergriff seine Hände. „Du hast gesagt, dass du, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben, immer am glücklichsten warst, wenn du in Harbor Springs warst und ich dachte einfach… dass du vielleicht dorthin fahren willst. Ich wollte nächste Woche dorthin, aber ich könnte deinem Bruder über Facebook geschrieben haben und er hat gesagt, dass es besser wäre bis April zu warten, wegen dem Eis und er hat gesagt, dass viele Dinge geschlossen sein würden… also… dachte ich, dass wir es in den Osterferien probieren könnten. Deine sind eine Woche nach meinen, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir es so arrangieren könnten, dass einer von uns ein paar Tage Unterricht verpasst. Wir würd-."

Blaine ergriff sein Gesicht und drückte seine Lippen gegen Kurts.

„Oh!", sagte Kurt gegen seine Lippen und zog seinen Freund näher.

„Danke, danke!", sagte Blaine und küsste ihn wiederholt. „Du hast nicht einmal…. Du hast einfach… danke!"

Kurt erwiderte die Küsse und war sehr stolz auf sich selbst. „Bist du einverstanden? Ist es ein gutes Geschenk?"

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie einverstanden ich damit bin, aber es ist viel zu viel Geld und du hättest nicht so viel Geld ausgeben sollen und es ist einfach genial.", sagte Blaine klar nervös. „Danke, Kurt. Einfach… Danke."

„Gern geschehen." Kurt lächelte glücklich, zufrieden damit, einfach hier zu sitzen seinen festen Freund zu küssen und umarmen. Er war bei der Idee nicht sicher gewesen und vielleicht war es teuer, aber wenn er über all das nachdachte, was Blaine in den letzten zwei Jahren für ihn getan hatte… Natürlich würde er so etwas für Blaine tun.

Blaine schloss seine Arme um Kurt, drückte ihm überall Küsse hin, wo er hinkam und murmelte leise Dankeschöns.

„Gern geschehen.", wiederholte Kurt jedes Mal und hielt ihn sehr fest.

Es gab ein leises Klopfen an der Tür und Burt rief von draußen: „Seid ihr Kinder schon wach?"

„Wir sind keine Kinder, aber ja!", rief Kurt zurück und fühlte sich leer als Blaine sich aufsetzte. „Wir sind gleich unten, Dad!"

„Lasst euch Zeit, Carole sucht nach der Kamera."

„Sie ist im Wohnzimmer auf dem obersten Regal bei den Fotos!"

Sie hörten, wie sich Burts Schritte entfernten, als er „Sie ist bei den Fotos, Carole!" rief.

Kurt schnaubte. „Nimm die Lorbeeren, Dad. Ist schon okay."

„Oh nein. Ich muss dir dein großes Geschenk geben.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Ich kann warten.", versicherte Kurt ihm und sprang auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jetzt überhaupt schon anziehen werde."

„Du meinst, dass du zulässt, dass der Rest der Welt dich in deinem Pyjama sieht?", schnappte Blaine höhnisch nach Luft.

„Ich weiß, das ist so schockierend!", lachte Kurt. „Aber meine Großeltern werden noch nicht hier sein. Wir werden es ihnen einfach nicht sagen."

„Oh, sie kommen?", fragte Blaine und sah aufrichtig glücklich aus. „Gut! Ich hab deine Großeltern wirklich gern."

„Sie mögen dich mehr als du sie. Opa konnte anscheinend tagelang über nichts anderes reden als dich." Kurt ergriff seine Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Finn war im Pyjama auf der Couch im Halbschlaf und mit seinem Haar in alle Richtungen abstehend. „Morgen, Sonnenschein!"

Finn griff sich ein Couchkissen und schmiss es auf Kurt, der es mühelos fing. „Alter, guter Fang!"

„Ich war super in Völkerball.", sagte Kurt fröhlich. „Ich hab sogar ein Zertifikat."

Blaine schnaubte laut während Finn lachte.

„Was?"

„Diese Sportunterrichtszertifikate sind dumm.", antwortete Finn.

„Ja. Du willst Trophäen und Meisterschaftssiege. Keinen Zettel, auf dem steht, dass du gut in Völkerball bist", fügte Blaine hinzu.

„Oh, und wo sind deine Trophäen, Mr. Anderson?", höhnte Kurt.

„Ich hatte tausende von Fußballtrophäen. Santa Barbara wollte mich nicht wegen nichts, Kurt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mittlerweile schon lange verschwunden sind, aber das ist okay.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu Finn.

„Deine Haare haben Locken", schnaubte Finn darauf zeigend.

„Nun du siehst aus wie der Typ von YuGiOh!."

„Ich hab diese Serie geliebt!"

„Ich auch! Ich war so deprimiert als sie aufgehört haben neue Folgen zu produzieren. Nichts wird YuGiOh jemals toppen."

„Sailor Moon war nett.", sagte Kurt uns setzte sich auf den Boden neben den Baum.

Blaine und Finn blinzelten ihn an und lachten dann lauthals los.

„Ich will nur mitreden können.", schmollte Kurt. „Ich habe YuGiOh oder so nie gesehen. Ich hab Sailor Moon gesehen und Gingers Welt… hört auf mich auszulachen! Ich mag es nicht wenn ihr euch über mich lustig macht!"

Sie sahen alle auf als sie lautes Quietschen hörten. Carole kam mit Melody herunter, aber das winzige Baby war so laut, dass sie keine Probleme hatten ihr Schreien zu hören. Carole versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber ihre Schreie wurden immer lauter als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam und Blaine, Finn und Kurt sah – alle gleichzeitig in einem Raum!

„Das arme Ding wird vor lauter Aufregung einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.", schmunzelte Burt aus der Küche kommend. Das ließ ihr Quietschen noch lauter werden und Kurts Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Wie konnte ein so winziges Baby auf einmal so… laut sein? „Hoch auf die Couch, Kiddo."

„Ich setzte mich nicht zu ihnen.", schmollte Kurt. „Sie sind nicht nett zu mir."

„Entschuldige, dass dein Völkerball-Zertifikat uns nicht beeindruckt.", schnaubte Finn laut, was zu Kichern seitens Blaine führte.

„Nicht wieder das Zertifikat, Kurt. Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du es öffentlich nicht erwähnen sollst?", seufzte Burt und schüttelte seinen Kopf, auf den leeren Platz auf der Couch zwischen Finn und Blaine zeigend. „Hoch da."

„Muss ich?", stöhnte Kurt aufstehend.

„Ja."

„Danke, dass du sie abgelenkt hast, Burt.", sagte Carole fröhlich und schaltete die Kamera aus.

„Nein!", schrieen alle drei Jungs gemeinsam. Kurt starrte voller Horror auf seinen Pyjama, Blaine hob seine Hand zu seinem chaotischen Haar und Finn starrte auf seine pinken Socken hinunter.

„Alter, das ist nicht cool!", schrie Finn.

„Oh mein Gott, ich dachte, dass du Fotos von dem Baby machst, nicht von uns." Kurt stand wieder auf. „Ich ziehe mich um bevor mehr peinliche Fotos gemacht werden können."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Haare am schlimmsten aussehen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Nah, man, es sieht ziemlich schlimm aus.", schnaubte Finn.

„Sagt derjenige mit YuGiOh!-Haaren. Wir können das Gespräch gern weiterführen. Nur, dass Kurt dann mit den Powerpuff Girls anfängt und wieder schmollt."

„Ich mochte die Serie.", murmelte Kurt sehr leise.

„Aw." Blaine ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn sanft zurück hinunter. „Dein mädchenhafter Geschmack bei Serien ist süß. Ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt auch die Powerpuff Girls angesehen. David meint, dass ich ihn an Bubbles erinnere."

„David schaut Powerpuff Girls?", fragte Kurt ein wenig kichernd.

„Ich habe ihn gezwungen." Blaine setzte sich auf, sehr stolz auf sich aussehend. „Und ihm hat es sehr gefallen. Das wird er allerdings niemals zugegeben. Kann ich ein paar Potato-Candys haben?"

„Nein.", sagte Kurt sofort. „Wir müssen zuerst die Geschenke öffnen, Blaine."

„Kann mein erstes Geschenk Potato-Candy sein?" Er streckte seine Unterlippe vor. „Komm schon. Es ist Saison und so, Kurt."

Carole verschwand und kam mit einer Schüssel voller Potato-Candys zurück in den Raum reichte es ihm von hinten und tätschelte seinen Kopf. „Hier bitte sehr, Schatz."

Blaine gab ein kleines Quietschen von sich und öffnete die Schüssel. Nachdem sie Blaines Quietschen gehört hatte, begann auch Melody mit dem Quietschen, sie wurde immer lauter bis Carole sie mit einem Schnuller beruhigte.

„Jetzt, da die Kinder ruhig sind.", sagte Burt zwischen Blaine und Melody hin und her sehend. „Können wir entscheiden welche Weihnachtssendung wir anschauen, während wir die Geschenke öffnen."

„Wir schauen eine Weihnachtssendung an, während wir Geschenke auspacken?", fragte Finn. „Das ist so toll! Ich stimme für Olive, das Andere Rentier, weil ich es gestern wegen Kurts und Blaines dummen Weihnachtslieder-Gesang nicht hören konnte."

„Das Lied ist nicht dumm. Es ist mein Lieblingsweihnachtslied!", schrie Kurt.

„Welches Lied?", murmelte Burt, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben den Baum und bückte sich um ein paar Geschenke hervorzuziehen.

„Baby It's Cold Outside. Der dümmste Song überhaupt.", murmelte Finn. „Überhaupt."

„Is'n guter Song.", sagte Blaine seinen Mund verdeckend, der voller Potato-Candys war.

„Blaine, Süßer, erinnerst du dich daran, wie wir darüber geredet haben, dass du in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mit vollem Mund reden sollst? Und dass es, selbst wenn du deinen Mund verdeckst und wir es nicht sehen können, dennoch ekelhaft ist?", lachte Kurt und drückte sein Bein.

„Kurt, ich denke du musst mit der Tatsache klarkommen, dass du einen festen Freund gefunden hast, der wie ein Junge ist und nicht wie du. Sie können nicht alle deine Manieren haben.", lachte Carole. „Möchtest du Melody halten?"

„Ich kriege sie als nächstes!", sagte Finn.

Melody griff nach Kurt, noch immer glücklich an ihrem Schnuller saugend.

„Oh Gott, du machst jetzt nicht wirklich Fotos davon, wie sie alles auspackt, oder? Ich bin im Schlafanzug.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft, als er vorsichtig seine Schwester nahm. Er küsste ihre Wange als sie kicherte, was sein Vater natürlich mit der Kamera festhielt.

„Natürlich, Kleiner. Deine Mutter und ich haben das mit dir auch gemacht und Carole mit Finn. Es ist ihr erstes Weihnachten.", sagte Burt und hielt Kurt ein Geschenk hin. „Das heißt, dass sie das erste Geschenk auspacken darf!"

Kurt setzte Melody auf seinen Schoß und stahl ihren Schnuller, nachdem er die kleine Schachtel genommen hatte. „Schau her, Süße!"

Sie sah hinunter zur Schachtel und dann zurück zu ihrem Vater, als ob Kurt seinen Verstand verloren hätte. Blaine griff hinüber und zog die goldene Schleife ab und band sie auf ihre Hand. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich geschockt als sie gebannt auf die Schleife hinunter sah.

„Du musst ihr helfen, Schatz.", sagte Carole und setzte sich auf den Boden wo Kurt gewesen war, griff hinüber und riss das Papier auf. Melodys Aufmerksamkeit kehrte sofort zur Schachtel zurück und sie quietschte fröhlich als Kurt ihre winzige Hand nahm und ihr half das Papier abzuwickeln.

„Warte, warte!", lachte Kurt, öffnete die Schachtel und nahm ihr das schimmernde Papier aus den winzigen Händen. „Ich hol sie für dich raus."

Sie begann zu quengeln, als Kurt ihr die Schachtel wegnahm. Er holte die Puppe heraus und gab sie ihr, aber sie riss sich schnell die Schachtel zurück, ziemlich grob für so ein winziges Mädchen und steckte sich die Ecke des Deckels grinsend in den Mund. Die Puppe fiel auf den Boden, von seiner Schwester komplett ignoriert.

„Das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem Kurt herausfindet, dass Babys mehr am Geschenkpapier und den Schachteln interessiert sind als am eigentlichen Geschenk.", lachte Burt, als das Bild seiner beiden Kinder aufnahm, Melody zufrieden aussehend und Kurt verdattert aussehend.

„Aber es ist die beste Puppe, die ich finden konnte!", schmollte Kurt. „Und sie sollte sie lieben!"

„Sie liebt sie, Süßer.", lachte Carole und drückte sein Knie.

„Ich hätte zu jedem alten Müllcontainer in Cincinnati gehen und eine leere Schachtel einwickeln können und ich hätte dieselbe Reaktion bekommen.", sagte Kurt noch immer schmollend. Er hob die Puppe hoch und hielt sie ihr hin. „Melody, magst du die Puppe nicht?" Melody ließ die Schachtel fallen und schlang ihre winzige Faust um das Kleid der kleinen Babypuppe, sie anhimmelnd. „Sie mag sie!"

Burt reichte ein weiteres Geschenk hinüber.

„Nein, sie ist mit diesem beschäftigt!", schrie Kurt. „Sie braucht genügend Zeit, um sich an ihre Puppe zu binden."

„Wenn jeder zwanzig Minuten braucht, um sich an seine Geschenke zu binden, Kind, werden wir noch bis nächste Woche hier sein."

„Nicht jeder. Nur Melody.", zuckte Finn mit den Schultern, griff hinunter und gab Blaine ein Geschenk. „Du bist dran, Kumpel."

„Film! Film!", schrie Kurt, stand auf und drückte eine genervte Melody in Finns Arme. „Wir haben den Film vergessen. Nein, Dad, wir werden uns nicht ‚Fröhliche Weihnachten' ansehen. Das ist der dümmste Film überhaupt."

„Das sagst du nur, weil ich dich einmal gezwungen habe den Hasenanzug daraus zu tragen.", grinste Burt und zwinkerte Finn und Blaine zu. „Ich hab Fotos."

„Hab ich nicht und hast du nicht.", winkte Kurt diese Aussage ab, in die Hocke gehend. „Hat jemand etwas gegen Charlie Brown?"

„Laaaaangweilig.", antwortete Blaine und sprach dann sich vorbeugend so leise, dass Kurt es nicht hören konnte: „Kann ich später die Fotos sehen?"

Burt nickte ein wenig zu eifrig, als sein ältestes Kind fortfuhr durch die Filme zu gehen, völlig ahnungslos gegenüber der Verschwörung seines Freundes und seines Vaters.

„Alvin und die Chipmunks?"

"_Christmas, Christmas time is here_…", begannen Finn und Blaine gemeinsam.

"Ich suche weiter.", sagte Kurt schnell. „Der Grinch?"

„Cindy ist wahrscheinlich genauso groß wie Blaine.", schnaubte Finn.

„Zumindest bin ich nicht der Jolly grüne Gigant.", sagte Blaine, nahm die Schleife von seinem noch immer ungeöffneten Geschenk ab und legte sie auf Melodys Kopf. „So hübsch!"

„Wenn nicht bald jemand einen Film auswählt, werden wir die Erklärung von Weihnachten auf dem Geschichtskanal sehen. Möchte das wirklich jemand?", fragte Kurt ungeduldig. Er war froh, dass Blaine und Finn miteinander klar kamen, aber sie konnten es schwer machen irgendwas weiter zu kriegen. Melody streckte ihm die Zunge raus und winkte mit ihren winzigen Fingern. „Gut, gut. Finn, du gewinnst. Wir werden Olive, das Andere Rentier ansehen. Aber nur weil ich zu ungeduldig bin zu warten bis ihr zwei etwas ausgesucht habt…" Er brach ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf, den Film in den DVD-Player steckend und wieder an seinen Platz zwischen seinem Bruder und Freund zurückkehrend.

Blaine rutschte sofort zu ihm und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter als er mehrere Bücher von Burt und Carole auspackte, die er unbedingt lesen wollte. Sobald er sie sah, setzte er sich allerdings schnell auf und dankte den beiden aufgeregt.

„Santa Jr. hier drüben könnte mir ein paar Tipps gegeben haben können.", lachte Burt. „Aber es widerspricht irgendwie dem Zweck der anderen Sache, die wir dir besorgt haben."

„Woher wusstest du welche Bücher ich wollte?", sagte Blaine und lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Du hast eine Liste am Kühlschrank hängen, die ‚BÜCHER, DIE ICH LESEN MUSS' heißt. Es war nicht so schwer.", lachte Kurt und zog Blaines Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter. „Jetzt hast du etwas zu tun, wenn ich an meinem Schulzeug arbeite." Er sah Carole an. „Wenn ich Hausaufgaben mache und er nichts zu tun hat, sitzt er auf dem Boden und schmollt. Schmollt. Und es ist nicht nur das schmollende Gesicht was er jetzt gerade macht. Er wimmert auch noch."

„Es ist liebenswert, richtig?"

„Nicht im geringsten.", log Kurt. Blaine wäre überzeugt gewesen, wenn Kurt nicht sein Bein gedrückt hätte. „Lass uns hiermit fertig werden. Ich beginne es zu bereuen, dass ich mich nicht umgezogen habe, wann immer Dad ein Foto macht. Ist es wirklich nötig ein Foto von jedem zu machen?"

„Sei still, Kurt."

„Gut."

„Eines Tages, Jungs, wenn ihr alle drei viele Babys habt, werdet ihr es verstehen.", lachte Carole. „Und dann werden eure älteren Babys sich darüber beschweren."

„Das wird nicht passieren.", sagte Finn. „Wer möchte Fotos von Babys, die Lätzchen und Puppen und Bauklötzchen auspacken?"

„Du, Finn, wirst der schlimmste von allen sein. Alleine weil du dich jetzt so verhältst.", zeigte Burt auf.

„Ja, nun, Kurt wird wahrscheinlich ein Kamerateam anheuern und so damit er nichts verpasst, während er mit der Kamera hantiert.", schnaubte Blaine. „Ow! Kurt, hau mich nicht!"

„Ich bin so nervös.", erklärte Blaine ein paar Tage später, sein und Kurts – war es mittlerweile okay sein und Kurts zu sagen? – Schlafzimmer betretend und sein Haar trocken rubbelnd. „Was wenn ich etwas falsches sage? Was wenn Mom und Dad gelogen haben oder er-."

Kurt, der damit beschäftigt war zum millionsten Mal die wunderschöne Uhr anzustarren, die Blaine ihm geschenkt hatte, sah auf. Er saß auf dem Bett, schon angezogen und geduscht. „Blaine."

„Nein, Kurt. Das ist mein ernst. Du verstehst meine Familie einfach nicht. Sie-."

„Du redest viel mit ihm über Facebook. Du telefonierst alle ein oder zwei Wochen mit ihm."

„Was, wenn er mich nicht sehen will? Was, wenn er denkt, dass ich es unhöflich finden würde, wenn er es nicht tut?", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Was, wenn er gar nicht mit mir reden will? Was wenn er mir einfach nur den Ordner geben wollte und jetzt denkt, dass ich von ihm besessen bin und-."

Kurt ging zu Blaine und richtete den Kragen seines Oberteils. „Normalerweise ruft er dich an, Blaine. Ich könnte hier sitzen und dir erzählen wie falsch du liegst, aber du wirst mir nur widersprechen." Er griff nach oben und strich Blaines Haar glatt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ich muss mir Sorgen machen. Das ist einfach so komisch.", murmelte Blaine. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlt."

„Er ist dein Bruder. Deine Familie. Er tut das nicht, weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlt." Kurt küsste seine Wange. „Schau uns an, Blaine. Wir haben es eine ganze Woche ohne irgendeinen dramatischen Zusammenbruch oder einen Streit oder Möbel-kaputt-machen überstanden."

„Das ist nur einmal passiert. Es ist weder meine Schuld, dass du einen blöden Küchentisch gekauft hast, noch dass Kung Fu Fighting gelaufen ist, während ich Spaghetti gemacht habe."

„Oh ich weiß.", sagte Kurt sanft, sich deutlich daran erinnernd den Krach gehört zu haben und in die Küche gelaufen zu sein, um einen sehr überrascht aussehenden Blaine auf einem zusammengebrochenen Küchentisch zu finden, während besagter Song im Hintergrund lief. „Die ganze Welt ist hinter dir her, oder etwa nicht?"

„Uh-huh.", nickte Blaine und sah auf die Uhr hinunter. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie dir gefällt? Wenn nicht, kann ich sie umtauschen. Ich wäre nicht gekränkt. Ich weiß, dass du wählerisch sein kannst."

„Sie ist perfekt. Ich würde sie gegen nichts in der Welt tauschen.", sagte Kurt sicher. Und er fand sie wirklich perfekt. Was er am meisten liebte, war, was Blaine auf der Rückseite eingraviert hatte. `_Zeit hat keine Bedeutung, wenn man liebt_.´ Als er es das erste Mal gelesen hatte, hatte er am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut bekommen und gedacht, dass sein Herz aus seiner Brust springen würde. Seitdem er das Geschenk geöffnet hatte, konnte er es nur noch mit großen Augen anstarren. Er hätte niemals so etwas Schönes wie diese Uhr erwartet, sein Geschenk verblasste seiner Meinung nach im Vergleich. Blaine war schlecht was Romantik anging? Ja genau! Blaine Anderson war schrecklich bei Kochen und Nein-Sagen, aber er war sicherlich nicht schlecht bei Romantik.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Zum Mal."

Blaine nickte und begann dann wieder ängstlich auszusehen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass er mich überhaupt sehen will? Ich meine, er hat es vorgeschlagen. Aber vielleicht hat er es einfach gesagt um nett zu sein und-."

„Blaine, hör auf. Du machst wieder diese Sache, wo du alles schlimmer machst als es ist. Das hier verdient Angst-Stufe sechs und du machst es zu Stufe zwanzig. Atme. Er kommt, weil er dich sehen will. Er ist in den Staaten und er möchte seinen kleinen Bruder sehen, okay? Genauso wie wir bei Finn vorbeischauen, wenn wir in Lima sind. Es ist nicht mehr als das, Baby."

Blaine sah nicht überzeugt aus. Stattdessen schlang er seine Arme ungemütlich um sich selbst als er sich aufs Bett setzte. Er blieb dort bis die Türklingel erklang, geradeaus starrend. „Mist. Sieht mein Haar okay aus?"

„Chaotisch bezaubernd wie immer, wenn du es nicht machst.", antwortete Kurt und zog Blaine vom Bett. „Wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut laufen. Ich versprech's dir."

„Kann ich eine Umarmung haben?", fragte Blaine fast Mitleid erregend.

„Oh Blaine!" Kurt schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn nahe zu sich. „Natürlich. Und nachdem er geht, werden wir kuscheln. Wie klingt das? Eine ganze Nacht zusammengerollt. Du kannst sogar auf deinem Nook C lesen, das dir Dad und Carole gekauft haben…"

„Ich liebe mein Nook.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft, wie er es immer tat wenn jemand ihn fragte wie ihm das Nook gefiel, ob er herausgefunden hatte wie man Bücher darauf kriegte oder, in Finns Fall, ob er ihm schon einen Namen gegeben hatte.

Als sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machten, konnten sie Burt und Blaines älteren Bruder Alex reden hören. Sobald Blaine den Raum betrat, wuchs Alex Lächeln und er beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinunter, der neben seinem Bein stand und sich daran festhielt, und zeigte: „Schau! Erinnerst du dich an Blaine? Du hast gestern mit ihm telefoniert!" Dann fügte er zu Burt hinzu. „Nun, es ist kein wirkliches reden. Es sind eher ein paar zufällige Geräusche zusammengemixt mit ein paar Wörtern. Ist das normal? Sie sagen, dass es normal ist."

„Oh ja, das ist normal.", sagte Burt schroff nickend.

„Hi, Danny.", sagte Blaine und lächelte den kleinen Jungen nervös an.

Danny sah lange genug auf, sein Gesicht war in der Kniekehle seines Vaters versteckt, um mit seinen kleinen Fingern zu winken und kehrte dann wieder in diese Position zurück.

„Fang nicht an schüchtern zu sein. Du hast die ganze Fahrt hierher seinem Namen gesungen.", lachte Alex und schubste seinen Sohn ein wenig mit seinem Bein an.

„Nein!", wimmerte Danny.

„Das ist eins der Worte, dass er sehr genau kennt.", sagte Alex. „Komm schon, Danny. Sag hallo."

„Nein hallo."

„Hi, Blaine. Hey, Kurt.", sagte Alex winkend. Er schien die Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben. „Das Baby fühlt sich momentan ein wenig anti-sozial."

„Kumpel, möchtest du Süßigkeiten?", fragte Burt sich hinkniend. „Ich denke, dass die Jungs hier irgendwo Bonbons haben, die deinen Namen tragen."

Danny hob seinen Kopf, die Augen leuchtend. „Hallo?"

Burt lachte bloß als er aufstand, versprechend: „Ich bin gleich mit Schokolade zurück, Kumpel."

Danny kuschelte sich an Alex Bein und winkte Kurt zu, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey, Danny!" Kurt beugte sich hinunter und winkte ihm lächelnd zu. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, das Lächeln breiter und die Augen leuchtender werdend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich versteht.", lachte Alex und strich durch Dannys Locken. „Tust du das, Kumpel?"

„Kann er wirklich sprechen?", fragte Kurt neugierig, Danny ansehend. Blaines Neffe war fast so bezaubernd wie Melody und das sagte einiges. Allerdings schien Danny weiterentwickelt und älter zu sein.

Alex griff hinunter und hob Danny hoch, seine runde Wange küssend. „Na, so ungefähr. Ich denke, dass er ein bisschen was versteht. Er kennt ein paar Worte. Wie ‚nein', ‚nicht', ‚möchte' und ‚Arschloch'. Sag hallo, Danny. Er ist normalerweise nicht so schüchtern. Dad war nicht sehr nett zu ihm.", entschuldigte sich Alex und versuchte seinen Sohn dazu zu bringen sie wieder anzusehen. „Oh, komm schon, Sohn. Ich sag's euch, er hat den ganzen Weg nach Hause über ‚Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!' gesagt."

Blaine, noch immer etwas nervös seinen Bruder wieder zu sehen, trat etwas näher. Er begann sich besser zu fühlen. Alex sah nicht so aus, als ob er gezwungen wurde herzukommen. Vielleicht hatten ihre Gespräche übers Internet oder am Telefon es leichter gemacht und er war froh darüber. Er war nicht annähernd so nervös, wie vor einigen Monaten beim Treffen mit Alex im Restaurant.

„Schau, Blaine kommt zu dir, weil du ihn nicht ansiehst. Möchtest du hallo sagen?"

Danny sah hoch, blinzelte vorsichtig zu Kurt und winkte dann aufgeregt Blaine zu.

„Hi, Danny." Blaine lächelte und winkte zurück.

„Hi!", quietschte er bevor er wieder sein Gesicht verdeckte.

Alle sahen auf, als Carole herein rauschte, fast quietschend vor Aufregung. „Oh mein Gott, seht ihn an! Das ist der bezauberndste kleine Junge, den ich je gesehen habe! Du musst Alex sein."

Alex streckte seine Hand aus, ihre schüttelnd. „Hi. Carole? Blaine spricht viel über dich. Danke, dass du dich so gut um ihn kümmerst. Ihr alle."

Carole strahlte, griff hinüber und strich eine Locke von Blaine glatt, die besonders wild geworden war.

„Wir waren mehr als glücklich ihn bei uns aufzunehmen. Und Carole hängt sehr an ihm. Wir könnten ihn nicht loswerden, wenn wir wollten.", lachte Burt, kam wieder ins Zimmer und streckte Danny einen kleinen Schokoweihnachtsmann hin. „Hier, Kumpel. Ich hoffe, du magst Schokolade."

„Man darf die Frau des Hauses nicht wütend machen, weil es sonst kein Essen gibt.", sagte Alex fröhlich. „Was sagst du, Daniel?"

„Möchte!"

„Nein.", seufzte Alex. „Bitte?"

„Arsch-."

Alex verdeckte schnell seinen Mund mit seiner freien Hand. „Nein! Sag das nicht! Es bringt Daddy in Schwierigkeiten bei Mommy. Okay?"

Sobald er seine Hand sinken ließ, sang Alex: „Arschloch, Arschloch, Arschloch, Arschloch!"

„Der Trick ist so zu tun, als ob er nichts falsch macht.", sagte Burt wissend. „Wenn er keine Reaktion bekommt, wird er aufhören. Zumindest hat es bei Kurt funktioniert. Sein Lieblingswort war S-c-h-e-i-ß-e."

„Also wird er aufhören, wenn wir es einfach ignorieren?"

Burt zeigte bloß auf Danny, der glücklich ein kleines Stück Schokolade aß, das Carole für ihn abgebrochen hatte, den Schimpfwortgesang total vergessen.

„Sie sind ein Genie! Oh, Mia wird sie dafür lieben. Es sind jetzt schon drei Wochen. Nicht, Danny?"

Danny gab ein Wimmern von sich und versteckte sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines Vaters.

„Mein Gott, er ist bezaubernd.", gurrte Carole. „Wie alt ist er?"

„Danke." Alex lächelte und hielt seinen Sohn so, dass er jeden ansah. „Ungefähr achtzehn Monate. Oder, Danny?" Er wippte seinen Sohn. „Wir haben im Juni den großen zweiten Geburtstag, nicht wahr?"

Danny runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sein Gesicht mit seiner kleinen Hand zu verdecken.

„Du kannst jetzt aufhören so schüchtern und leise zu sein. Opa wird nicht mehr gemein zu dir sein. Kurts Familie ist nett, erinnerst du dich?" Er senkte Dannys Hand, aber der Junge steckte sich einfach den Daumen in den Mund und begann daran zu saugen. „Sie sind nett. Komm schon und zeig ihnen wie süß du bist."

„Was hat Dad getan?", murmelte Blaine mit schmerzendem Magen. Wie konnte jemand gemein zu einem kleinen Baby sein? Besonders einem so süßen?

„Er hat ihm gestern gesagt, dass er nicht so laut sein soll. Er hat seitdem nicht viel gesprochen." Die Augen seines Bruders verengten sich ein wenig, aber dann küsste er Dannys Wange und lächelte. „Du wärst in seinem Alter einfach lauter geworden. Er mag genau wie du aussehen, Blaine, aber er verhält sich eindeutig nicht so."

„Hat Blaine als Baby so ausgesehen?", fragte Carole, kam langsam näher und kitzelte dann Dannys Wange. Er lächelte und zog seinen vollgesabberten Daumen aus deinem Mund, seine Finger zu einem schüchternen Winken streckend.

„Fast genauso.", nickte Alex und setzte Danny dann auf den Boden. „Aber Mr. Danny hier ist sehr schüchtern und Blaine war nie schüchtern. Danny, wo meinst du, dass du hingehst?"

„Hoch!", sagte Danny sicher, krabbelte ein paar Meter weit weg und blieb neben Kurt stehen bevor er seine Arme hochstreckte.

„Ein weiteres Wort, das er sehr genau kennt.", schnaubte Alex. „Wenn du ihn nicht halten möchtest, musst du nicht, Kurt."

„Ich liebe es Babys zu halten!", rief Kurt und hob Danny hoch.

„Binde dich nicht zu sehr an ihn.", neckte Blaine lachend. Kurt war wirklich hinreißend wenn es um Babys ging. „Dieses Baby muss bald zurück nach Italien."

„Dieses?", fragte Alex.

„Wir haben ein fast sieben Monate altes.", sagte Burt. „Kurt hängt sehr an ihr. Man könnte mein, dass sie sein Kind sei."

„Sie ist mein Baby.", gurrte Kurt zu Danny. „Aber du bist trotzdem ziemlich süß! Du bist das süßeste Kleinkind und sie ist das süßeste Baby. Geht das?"

Danny sah sich neugierig im Raum um und reagierte nicht einmal.

„Wenn er wie Blaine wäre, hätte er jetzt schon eine volle Konversation mit dir.", schnaubte Alex. „Hättest du das nicht, Blaine?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Du hast Recht. Ich war nie schüchtern. Zumindest nicht in den meisten Fällen.", sagte Blaine an Dannys Fuß schaukelnd. „Ist er schon gelaufen, als wir uns im Sommer gesehen haben?"

„Nah. Er war auch da sehr faul. Er hat sehr früh begonnen zu krabbeln, ist aber erst sehr spät wirklich gelaufen.", sagte Alex. „Es scheint aber als würde er bald sprechen. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht zu schüchtern sein wird, aber ich möchte ihn nicht so… freundlich haben wie du warst."

„War Blaine ein gemeines Baby?" Caroles Unterkiefer klappte herunter als Burt lachte.

„Oh nein. Uhm… Außer man hat ihn wütend gemacht. Eigentlich war er sehr freundlich. Er wollte mit jedem reden. Wirklich jedem, der vorbeilief… aber wenn sie nicht antworteten, wurde er gereizt.", antwortete Alex. „Einmal habe ich ihn zum einkaufen mitgenommen als er vier war und wir standen an der Kasse und er hat mit jedem in Hörweite geredet. Aber dieser riesige Mann hat ihn einfach ignoriert. Und er sagte ganz selbstsicher ‚Du bist ein Arschloch!' Ich schwöre, jeder in der Schlange hat es gehört und mich einfach nur angestarrt."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Hab ich nicht."

„Hast du, Blaine. Ich dachte, dass der Mann mich verprügeln würde oder so. Er war riesig. Blaine hatte einen Anfall als er ignoriert wurde – du warst eine kleine Aufmerksamkeits-Hure, wirklich."

Kurt schmunzelte. „Es hat sich also nicht viel veränder– Ow! Dein Ellbogen ist spitz, Blaine!"

Blaine starrte bloß unschuldig geradeaus, was Danny zum Kichern brachte.

„Oh nein. Das hat er wirklich zu dem Mann gesagt?", lachte Carole, Blaine nicht einmal tadelnd.

„Ja Ma´am. Und der Typ hat einfach dagestanden. Sie sind mitten in der Schlange in einen Streit verfallen. Ich schwöre es, Blaine, hör auf den Kopf zu schütteln. [style type="italic"] _„Sie kannst einfach Hallo sagen. Es ist nich so schwer. Sogar ein Papagei kann das!"_ [/style]

Carole lachte laut und drückte Blaines Arm. „Irgendwie kann ich mir das gut vorstellen."

„Oh Gott, Blaine. Ich dachte, dass er uns beide verprügeln würde. Er hätte es einfach machen können." Alex schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du warst so ein Klugscheißer."

„Er kann noch immer ein ganz schöner Klugscheißer sein, wenn er will.", versicherte Kurt ihm und wippte Danny, was zu weiterem Kichern führte. „Besonders wenn man versucht zwischen ihn und sein Fast Food zu kommen. Das ist nicht schön."

„Seid ihr zwei hungrig? Wir haben noch etwas vom Mittagessen übrig.", sagte Burt, plötzlich bemerkend, dass er Blaines Bruder noch nichts zu essen angeboten hatte.

„Nein Danke." Alex lächelte. „Dir reicht die Schokolade, oder Mr. Danny?"

Danny antwortete, indem er sich die Finger in den Mund steckte und ein halbgegessenes Schokoladenstück herauszog. Dann lächelte er Kurt breit an und bot es ihm an.

„Nein danke.", kicherte Kurt, trug ihn zur Couch und setzte ihn ab. „Du kannst es zurück in deinem Mund packen und es essen." Dann fügte er hinzu. „Bitte. Das ist ein sehr schönes Oberteil."

Alex lachte und griff in seine Babytasche, ein feuchtes Tuch herausziehend. „Babys und schöne Oberteile passen nicht zusammen, Kurt. Es tut mir Leid dir das sagen zu müssen. Eigentlich passen Babys mit nichts Schönem zusammen." Er setzte sich zu Kurt auf die Couch und wischte das Gesicht, die Hände und die Schuhe seines Sohnes ab. „Wie hast du das geschafft? Dieser Junge ist wie ein Ninja."

Carole drückte Blaines Schulter und führte ihn zur Couch, sich zu ihm setzend. Sie saßen einige Minuten still nebeneinander bevor aus einem anderen Raum weinen erklang. „Das wäre dann Melody. Ich bin sofort zurück." Sie stieß Blaine ein wenig an, klar versuchend ihn dazu zu bringen mehr zu reden und ging in den anderen Raum.

„Wie läuft das College für euch beide? Und wie steht's mit dem Geld? Geht es euch beiden gut?", fragte Alex.

„Blaine hat sieben Einsen.", sagte Kurt laut genug, dass Burt ihn hören konnte.

„Sieben?" Burts Unterkiefer klappte herunter.

„Vielleicht.", sagte Blaine verlegen.

„Ich habe in meinem Freshman-Jahr aufgehört.", schnaubte Alex. „Das ist super, Blaine."

„Ich dachte, dass du den Abschluss gemacht hast?"

„Ich habe Mom und Dad angelogen.", zuckte Alex mit den Schultern. „Ich habe aufgehört und einen Job in einem kleinen Unternehmen gekriegt. Mias Dad war mein Chef. Er war der Einzige, der dumm genug war, mich einzustellen. Er hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch gefeuert, wenn Mia mich nicht so sehr gemocht hätte."

„Ist sie hier?", fragte Kurt und unterbrach sein sehr ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Danny darüber wie sehr er Babyschuhe liebte. Danny plapperte natürlich zurück, aber das einzige richtige Wort war „Toast" und niemand wusste, was man daraus machen sollte.

„Gott nein. Sie hasst meine Eltern. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir in ein Hotel gehen würden, aber sie wollte nicht. Sie bleibt bei ihrer Schwester während ich weg bin. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie jemals getroffen hast, Blaine."

„Ich glaube nicht." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte als Danny zu ihm krabbelte und sich auf seinen Schoß fallen ließ. „Hallo!"

„Das ist sein müdes Gesicht.", lachte sein Bruder. „Schau, schau. Da gehen die Augenlieder. Runter, rauf, runter, rauf, das wütende Starren – das kriegen wir oft – und weg ist er."

Danny kuschelte sich an Blaine, streckte sich den Daumen in den Mund und gab ein leises Schnarchen von sich.

„Wissen Mom und Dad… dass du mich besuchst?", fragte Blaine zögerlich. Er sah zu Kurt, der lächelte, hinüber und strich durch sein lockiges Haar.

„Sie wissen, dass ich dich besuche bevor ich zurück nach Italien fliege. Sie wissen vielleicht nicht, dass wir genau jetzt hier sind. Ich bin beleidigt abgehauen nachdem Dad Danny zum weinen gebracht hat und plane nicht wieder hinzugehen bis wir nach Hause fliegen.", antwortete Alex ein wenig seufzend. „Sie sind nicht gerade glücklich, dass wir miteinander reden, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich glaube, dass sie überzeugt davon sind, dass wir uns zusammentun und versuchen werden die ganze Familie zerstören. Das oder sie kommen nicht damit klar, dass wir sie nicht mögen, aber einander schon… Möchtest du dich zusammentun und die Familie zerstören? Ich lebe in Italien. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ex-Mafia Leute finden kann und du kannst einige alte Warblers auftreiben. Ich werde Waffen und Fackeln kaufen, wenn du das Essen kaufst."

Blaine gab bloß ein überraschtes Lachen von sich. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie haben wahrscheinlich den Platz so präpariert, dass alles explodiert, wenn ich auch nur in die Nähe komme."

„Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie tun würden, wenn sie herausfinden würden, dass ich das College abgebrochen habe… weil ich das Collegegeld vielleicht für einen Haufen nutzloser Dinge verschwendet haben könnte…", lachte Alex.

„Wie was? Die Studiengebühren müssen noch höher sein als in den Staaten.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft.

„Klamotten, Musik, Filme, TV, Auto, Essen, mehr Essen…" Alex zählte es an seinen Fingern ab.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr zwei nicht fett seid, so viel wie ihr esst.", zeigte Kurt auf, nahm Blaines größere Hand in seine eigene und drückte sie.

„Unsere Mutter war eine schreckliche Köchin. Zumindest war sie es, als ich klein war. Ich musste innovative Wege finden gutes Essen in meinem Zimmer zu verstecken. Ich bin in den Häusern meiner Freunde herumgelaufen und habe ihre Mütter um Dinge angebettelt."

„Sie ist noch immer eine schreckliche Köchin. Aber ich bin einfach zu David gegangen und habe oft mit ihnen gegessen. Oder Davids ältere Schwester hat uns Fast Food geholt.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Und vertrau mir, Kurt… wenn ich nicht immer noch joggen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich wie ein Ballon aufgehen."

„In diesem Fall hoffe ich, dass du nicht so schnell mit dem Joggen aufhörst.", sagte Kurt und drückte wieder seine Hand.

„Danny ist total weg.", lachte Alex laut als sein Sohn sich mehr an Blaine kuschelte und seine Finger in seinem T-Shirt zur Faust ballte. „Ich habe ihn gestern lange aufbleiben und Disney schauen lassen, weil Dad so gemein zu ihm war. Er könnte mich um den Finger gewickelt haben. Er ist einfach so süß! Und er weiß es! Das ist die Schuld seiner Mutter. Er hat herausgefunden, dass, wenn er bestimmte Worte weiß und sie benutzt, wir ihm geben, was er will."

„Huh?", fragte Kurt.

„Wie letzte Nacht, als wir ins Hotel gekommen sind und er auf den Fernseher gezeigt hat und Disney in seiner Babystimme gegurrt hat bis ich einen Film eingelegt habe." Alex sah zu seiner Uhr. „Ich muss in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten los, damit wir es rechtzeitig zum Flughafen schaffen, Blaine. Das ist dein Stichwort mir zu sagen wo der Flammenwerfer ist, damit wir die hohe Hecke und das Haus unserer lieben Eltern niederbrennen können."

„Im Schuppen!", rief Burt aus der Küche.

„Dad mag euren Dad nicht.", lachte Kurt während Blaine laut schnaubte.

„Nun er ist kein guter Dad.", sagte Alex ernst. „Gute Eltern tendieren dazu das deutlicher zu sehen als andere."

Sie fielen wieder in eine kurze Stille bevor Blaine wieder sprach. „Wie lange bist du schon verheiratet? Mom hat gesagt, dass du heiraten wolltest bevor alles… passiert ist."

„Ich bin seit sieben Jahren verheiratet, aber Mom weiß das nicht. Wir haben darauf gewartet Kinder zu kriegen und als Mia schwanger wurde dachte ich, dass ich lügen müsste und sagen, dass ich heiraten wollen würde. Aber wir waren schon seit meinem ‚Sophomore-Jahr im College' zusammen." Er machte Gänsefüsschen in der Luft. „Also eine sehr lange Zeit."

„Warum habt ihr so lange gewartet um zu heiraten?", fragte Kurt neugierig. „Und warum hast du deine Eltern angelogen?"

„Sie hat nein gesagt.", schnaubte er. „Sie hat immer gesagt, dass ich sie nächstes Jahr fragen soll und nächstes Jahr. Und irgendwann hat sie ja gesagt… und ich habe Mom und Dad angelogen weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie…" Er brach ab.

„…Irgendwas damit zu tun haben.", beendete Blaine für ihn.

„Genau.", nickte Alex sehr ernst aussehend. „Unsere Mom und unser Dad haben ihre Wege alles, was gut ist, zu zerstören."

„Warum hat sie so oft nein gesagt?", lachte Blaine selbst und fühlte sich langsam etwas wohler. Zumindest hatten sie soviel gemeinsam – ihre Eltern waren scheiße und sie wollten sie nicht in ihrem Privatleben involviert haben. Das war eine ziemlich große Gemeinsamkeit, Blaines Meinung nach. Es glich wahrscheinlich alle ihre Unterschiede aus.

„Weil ihr Dad ja gesagt hat." Sein Bruder schnaubte wieder. „Sie mag es nicht Dinge zu tun, die ihr Vater mag. Aber es hat eigentlich eh als Scherz angefangen, um ehrlich zu sein. Wir waren nicht bereit zu heiraten und dann waren wir es und haben es getan. Es war nicht so als ob ich gefragt habe und jedes Mal ein gebrochenes Herz hatte oder so. Ich wollte sie eines Tages heiraten, aber ich habe gefragt als wir wirklich jung waren und es ging um Liebe… aber sie hatte recht nein zu sagen, wir waren damals beide zu jung. Es wurde einfach zu einem Witz."

Blaine lachte ein wenig, obwohl er nicht verstehen konnte wie etwas wie ein Heiratsantrag jemals als Witz angesehen werden konnte. „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass sie schlussendlich ja gesagt hat."

„Ich auch, schätze ich. Jetzt ist mein Leben voll davon, dass ihr Dad mich herumkommandiert, sie mich herumkommandiert und er hier mich herumkommandiert." Er zeigte hinunter auf seinen schlafenden Sohn. „Es könnte schlimmer sein, schätze ich, richtig?"

Blaine sah zu seinem Bruder. Der ältere Anderson hatte dieselben Eltern gehabt, eine ähnliche Kindheit und es hatte sich alles für ihn zum Guten gewendet. Er schien seinen Bruder nicht gut zu kennen, aber alles an ihm brachte ihn dazu, sich sein eigenes Leben wunderschön auszumalen. Vielleicht würde eines Tages auch alles für ihn gut werden. Vielleicht würden die Dinge sich einfach ganz natürlich ergeben und eines Tages würde er als Ehemann und Vater aufwachen, scherzend sich darüber beschwerend, dass sein Mann und seine Kinder ihn herumkommandierten. Im Moment wollte er, um ehrlich zu sein, nichts mehr als zu wissen, dass das eines Tages passieren würde.

„Meinst du es ist genug Junk Food? Bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht doch noch Cracker und Käse hätte kaufen sollen?"

Blaine sah zwei Tage später über das Buch, das er las, zu Kurt und sagte in einer süßen Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht. Sind wir kleine alte Damen, die ein Buchclubtreffen abhalten?"

Kurts blaue Augen verengten sich. „Sagt der kleine alte Opa, der in diesem Sweater ein Buch am Küchentisch beim Fenster liest."

„Du hast gesagt, dass der Sweater süß ist."

„Ich hab gelogen."

Blaine stand auf und bewegte sich scherzend als er an ihm vorbei lief, so als wollte er ihn schlagen.

„Oh, wag es ja nicht mich zu schlagen. Ich kann es mit dir aufnehmen und wir beide wissen das.", lachte Kurt.

„Nur weil ich zu viel Gentleman bin, um die Kraft in meinen Beinen zu benutzen!" Blaine streckte seine Zunge heraus und ging nach oben. „Warum folgst du mir?"

„Leute werden kommen. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass du etwas aussuchst, das präsentabel aussieht."

„Du möchtest mich bloß ohne Shirt sehen.", korrigierte Blaine, trat in ihr Zimmer und ging zum Schrank. „Ich finde den Sweater den ich trage, immer noch schön. Er ist so warm."

„Schön und warm ist nicht dasselbe. Ich weiß eh nicht warum du bei Old Navy einkaufst. Ich weiß, dass es dein Lieblingsladen ist und alles, aber du könntest so viel Besseres haben. Wie Express.", sagte Kurt und fügte dann hinzu: „Wer würde dich nicht ohne Oberteil sehen wollen, Blaine? Dein Körper ist perfekt."

Blaine zog den braunen Sweater, den er trug aus und grinste. „Wir können nicht alle meinen jungenhaften Charme haben."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen, ging an Blaine vorbei und zog einen roten Sweater heraus. „Hier. Zieh den an. Der bringt deine Augen zur Geltung."

„Nein, ich möchte den Blauen anziehen. Ich mag blau."

„Wie du willst." Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern und hängte den Sweater wieder auf, nicht einmal annähernd perfekt, weil er zu beschäftigt damit war, Blaines muskulöse Brust anzustarren.

„Kurt!", schrie Blaine auf einmal mit geweiteten Augen.

„Was?" Kurt zuckte zusammen.

„Du hast mich gerade angesehen und dir die Lippen geleckt!", klagte Blaine und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Hab ich nicht!", schrie Kurt und seine Wangen wurden rot.

„Doch hast du!" Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf Blaines Gesicht und er beugte sich noch immer mit freiem Oberkörper vor. [style type="italic"]„_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, let me know_." [/style]

"Du bist so ein Idiot." Kurt schubste ihn leicht mit seiner Schulter und ging zur Tür.

„Du wünscht dir nur, dass du so hinreißend wärst wie ich!", rief Blaine, als er das Zimmer verließ. „Und nebenbei deine Schulter ist genauso spitz wie mein Ellbogen!"

Kurt hielt sich nicht einmal damit auf zu antworten, ganz klar davon überzeugt, dass sein ‚Angriff' gerechtfertigt gewesen war. Als Blaine zurück in die Küche kam, sah er wie Kurt Potato-Candys in eine kleine Schüssel packte. „Was ist das?"

Kurt sah auf, einen Blick der Unschuld fälschend. „Wisch dir die falsche unschuldige Neugier aus dem Gesicht. Du weißt, dass ich dir deine eigene Schüssel Potato-Candys gebe, die du vor David verstecken kannst. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie du es schaffen willst bis zum nächsten Thanksgiving zu warten um mehr zu bekommen. Du bist süchtig danach."

„W-Was?", stotterte Blaine. „Bis Thanksgiving ist es noch so lange!"

„Ich hab es dir schon so oft gesagt. Das sind Süßigkeiten für die Feiertage.", sagte Kurt fest, füllte die Plastikschüssel bis zum Rand und machte einen luftdichten Deckel darauf.

„Aber… wirklich? Warum kann es keine Süßigkeit für einmal die Woche sein?"

„Weil es dann nichts mehr für die Feiertage wäre… Wann kommen deine Piepmätze?"

„In ein paar Stunden, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. David hat irgendeine Kirchensache. Wes geht mit David mit – ich wünschte, dass ich das sehen könnte – und dann kommen sie direkt her… Danke übrigens dass ich sie einladen durfte."

„Du lebst auch hier!", lachte Kurt. „Du kannst einladen wen immer du willst. Es wird niemanden stören."

Blaine zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und hob fröhlich seine Schüssel auf. „Wir können heute Abend vielleicht wirklich einen Neujahrskuss haben. Wie aufregend ist das denn?"

„Hatten wir letztes Jahr keinen?", fraget Kurt verwirrt aussehend.

„Nein. Du bist um halb elf eingeschlafen. Dir ging es nicht gut, erinnerst du dich? Ich glaube deine Seite hat weh getan."

Kurt berührte instinktiv seine Seite, genau wo die große Narbe war. Er hasste diese Narbe mehr als er je zugeben würde und sah sich wegen ihr nicht im Spiegel an, wenn er kein T-Shirt an hatte. Er wusste, dass es dumm war, aber er konnte nicht anders. „Oh."

Blaine beugte sich vor und kitzelte ihn. „Es wird ein weiteres Erstes Mal für uns sein."

„Hattest du jemals einen Neujahrskuss?"

Die haselnussbraunen Augen seines Freundes weiteten sich und er sagte schnell: „Lass uns nicht darüber reden!"

„Oh, ich denke, wir sollten.", sagte Kurt und ergriff seinen Arm bevor er gehen konnte. „Wer war es?" Blaine murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Was war das?"

„Ewawef.", murmelte er wieder.

„Was?"

„Ich hab Wes gesagt!"

„W-Was?", stotterte Kurt bevor er zu Lachen begann. „Wesley?"

„Wir waren betrunken."

„Blaine, Wes sieht Schwulenpornos und hat dich geküsst. Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht schwul ist?", fragte Kurt zwischen Lachern.

„Wir waren betrunken.", wiederholte Blaine. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht schwul ist, Kurt. Ich bin mehrfach hereingeplatzt wenn er Sex hatte. Mit Mädchen. Er ist bloß… neugierig. Und noch einmal, wir waren betrunken."

„Wie hält David es mit euch aus? Diese ganze Dynamik, die ihr drei habt. Sie verwirrt mich. David ist wie der Vater, aber du bist der Ernste und Wes ist einfach… Wes. Ich verstehe nicht wie eure Freundschaft so gut funktioniert.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich. Er sah auf, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Das wären dann Rachel und Schrägstrich oder Mercedes."

„Du hättest den Schrägstrich da nicht einfügen müssen, mein Liebster.", lachte Blaine. „Da wäre ich selber drauf gekommen."

„Ja, ja, ja." Kurt winkte ab und ging zur Tür.

„Bitte sei Mercedes, bitte sei Mercedes.", murmelte Blaine als Burt ins Zimmer kam. Er stöhnte und verdeckte sein Gesicht als er Rachels Stimme hörte. „Verdammt."

Burt gluckste bloß. „Wir wollen los, Kind, wenn du einen langen Abschied von Melody brauchst. Könnte dir etwas Zeit verschaffen bis alle anderen kommen."

„Gute Idee.", sagte Blaine und verließ rufend den Raum: „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Packen, Carole?"

Sobald er in das Kinderzimmer kam, schüttete sie ihren Kopf. „Du bietest das nur an, weil Rachel hier ist. Ich durchschaue dich, Blaine."

„Ich bin gekränkt, dass du so von mir denkst.", gurrte Blaine und hob Melody aus ihrem Bettchen. „Hallo, Goldstück. Darfst du Oma und Opa besuchen? Was werden Kurt und ich je machen, wenn du nicht hier bist um uns zu unterhalten?"

Melody winkte mit ihrer Plüschrassel in der kleinen Hand und schlug ihn dann, verschmitzt grinsend.

„Ich habe einen Zaaaaahn gesehen!", schrie Blaine. „Oder etwa nicht?"

„Zahn?", fragte Carole eifrig und eilte von dem Wickeltisch herüber, wo ihre Tasche war.

„Jep, genau hier. Vielleicht. Ich glaube, dass es einer wird." Blaine beugte sich näher, was ihm einen weiteren Schlag gegen den Kopf mit Melodys Rassel einbrachte. „Das ist ein Zahn, oder?"

Melody runzelte die Stirn wegen dem Ausbleiben einer Reaktion und schlug ihn wieder, dieses Mal härter, bevor sie ihren Mund schloss.

„Jemand hat schlechte Laune.", sang Carole und nahm ihre Tochter. „Es sah aus, als wäre es ein Zahn. Daddy wird begeistert sein, Mellie!"

„Geh nicht.", wisperte Blaine.

„Blaine!", lachte Carole und schüttelte seine Schulter. „Deine Freunde werden bald hier sein!"

„Das wird mir nichts bringen, wenn ich mich umbringe bevor sie ankommen.", murmelte er.

„Sei nicht so dramatisch, Schatz.", lachte sie wieder. „Ich wette, dass du schlimmer als Kurt sein kannst, wenn du willst."

„Kurts Dramatisierungen sind schwer zu schlagen.", antwortete Blaine und verschloss die Babytasche für sie. „Kann ich mit euch mitkommen?"

„Und deine Freunde bei Kurt, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel und wahrscheinlich Quinn lassen?", fragte Carole und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du kannst mit uns mitkommen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das begrüßen würden."

„Wes und David mögen Finn." war Blaines Antwort.

Sie umarmte ihn mit einem Arm. „Sag bye-bye zu Blaine, Melody."

Melody schmiss ihre Rassel in die Luft und gab ein lautes Quietschen von sich.

„Kriege ich einen Kuss?", sagte Blaine, beugte sich vor und küsste ihre runde Wange. „Vielen Dank!"

„Habt Spaß heute Nacht, Süßer." Carole drückte seine Hand.

„Ich werd's versuchen. Fahrt vorsichtig!" Blaine winkte Melody zum Abschied und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer in dem zum Glück nicht nur Mercedes, sondern auch Finn war.

„Hi, Blaine Warbler!", sagte Rachel fröhlich winkend. Sie saß auf Finns Schoß auf der Couch und direkt neben Kurt.

Auf keinen Fall würde Blaine sich auf Kurts andere Seite setzen, also setzte er sich in den Sessel wo Burt normalerweise saß und seufzte: „Anderson. Und hallo."

„Hi, weißer Junge,", sagte Mercedes und winkte Blaine ebenfalls. „Wir haben gerade über die NYU und CCAD geredet. Wie ist es an der UK?"

„Er hat sieben Einsen.", sagte Kurt bevor er antworten konnte. Er hatte entschieden, dass wenn Blaine nicht wegen seinen Noten prahlte, er es machen würde. Weil sieben Einsen im College definitiv etwas zum Prahlen war, Kurts Meinung nach. Und außerdem war er einfach wirklich Stolz auf seinen älteren festen Freund. „Und er hat sieben Kurse gehabt."

„Kumpel, ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Finn, sein Unterkiefer herunterklappend. „Hast du betrogen?"

„Ähm… nein.", sagte Blaine langsam, verwirrt aussehend.

„Wie hast du dann sieben Einsen gekriegt?"

Blaine zögerte bevor er wieder in einem noch immer sehr langsamen Tempo sprach „Ich habe gelesen und geübt…"

„Du musst viel gelesen und geübt haben." Finns Augen weiteten sich.

„Uh… so ungefähr, schätze ich… ich meine, ich wollte acht Kurse haben, aber sie haben mich nicht gelassen, da ich theoretisch noch ein Freshmann bin… Aber hoffentlich habe ich es in zwei Semestern wieder aufgeholt."

„Also machst du deinen Abschluss pünktlich?", fragte Mercedes.

„Es wird nicht ganz aufgehen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, „Aber ich versuche es. Es würde viel Geld sparen und ich habe es dieses Semester… ganz gut geschafft."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Okay? Versuch es mit ‚mit Leichtigkeit'. Ich bin mit einem Genie zusammen."

„Nein. Ich bin schlecht in Chemie." Blaine erschauderte ein wenig. „Sehr schlecht. Und in Fremdsprachen. Und ich hasse Philosophie."

„Hey, kommen deine Freunde? Die lustigen?", fragte Finn eifrig.

„Sie sollten bald hier sein."

Kurts blaue Augen begannen zu leuchten und er klatschte seine Hände zusammen. „Mercedes, du wirst David lieben."

„Du brauchst nicht Kuppler spielen, weißer Junge.", sagte Mercedes sofort und in einer festen Stimme. „Mir gefällt es als Single."

„Nein. Hör mir einfach zu.", sagte Kurt ihren Kommentar ignorierend. „Er macht gerade das Vorstudium für Medizin in Cincinnati und er wird wahrscheinlich bald nach Toledo wechseln. Er war einer der Ratsmitglieder der Warblers – seine Führerqualitäten sind fraglich, sicher, aber er ist weniger Kontrollfreak als Wes, was Einiges sagt."

„Kurt – ."

Kurt hob bloß seine Hand um sie verstummen zu lassen, woraufhin sie ihn wütend anstarrte. „Er kommt aus einer sehr gut situierten Familie. Sein Vater ist Therapeut und seine Mutter… nun, sie macht etwas mit Medizin. Sie haben zwei Hausmädchen, Mercedes. Zwei! Nun er hat ein wenig Probleme, wenn es um Veränderungen geht, aber es ist aushaltbar. Er ist der Vernünftigste unter ihm, Blaine und Blaines anderem Freund Wes. Er ist ein guter Freund, hat gute Noten, eine nette Persönlichkeit und ein sehr nettes Lächeln, er ist lustig und er ist süß. Ihr zwei habt denselben Musikgeschmack und ich kann dir fast garantieren, dass er eine unabhängige Frau wie dich mögen würde."

„Welchen Teil von ‚du musst mich nicht verkuppeln' hast du nicht verstanden?", sagte Mercedes. „Mir geht es gut. Ich habe mehr als genug zu tun mit den Kursen an der NYU und jedes zweites Wochenende mit dieser Miss Ich-bin-der-Boss hier zu verbringen. Es ist absolut keine Zeit in meinem Leben für – einen Jungen." Die letzten Wörter waren für Blaine kaum zu verstehen, der mitten in dieser Rede aufgestanden war und jetzt gefolgt von David und Wes in den Raum zurückkam.

„David, Wes, ihr kennt Finn. Das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß ist Rachel Berry und das ist Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, Rachel, das sind David und der Asiate, der gerade in die Küche gegangen ist ohne mich zu beachten, ist Wes.", sagte Blaine und zeigte auf Wes, der gerade in die Küche gegangen war als ob er hier lebte. „Ich würde ihn daran erinnern, dass es unhöflich ist, aber er hat Kontrollprobleme."

„Wes? Kontrollprobleme? Nein!", schnappte David nach Luft. „Hey Jungs, hi Kurt. Hast du Kuchen?"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Folg dem Asiaten. Er steht auf der Theke neben der Kaffeemaschine. Versucht nur dieses Mal etwas für jeden übrig zu lassen, okay?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen." David klopfe Blaines Schulter ein wenig. „Komm mit mir. Ich muss dir erzählen was meine Schwester getan hat. Du wirst sterben."

Blaine und David verließen das Zimmer nachdem David höflich jedem gewinkt hatte. Kurt wartete eine halbe Sekunde bevor er sich aufgeregt Mercedes zu drehte. „Hab ich recht? Hatte ich Recht? Oh, sieh sie dir an, Rachel. Sie starrt ihm hinter."

„Tu ich nicht.", sagte Mercedes und setzte sich gerader und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Freunden. Sie sagte mit sehr beiläufiger Stimme. „Er ist okay, schätze ich."

„Komm schon, Mercedes. Er war süß." Rachel zeigte auf die Küche. „Ich denke, dass er dein Typ ist."

„Ich bin genau hier.", zeigte Finn auf. „Bitte sag nicht, dass andere Jungs süß sind."

„Dann geh." Rachel lächelte ihn süß an und rutschte von seinem Schoß.

„Kumpel, kommt Quinn wirklich?", fragte Finn Kurt, als er aufstand nachdem er Rachel einen kurzen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Ja, Finn.", seufzte Kurt zum millionsten Mal. „Und ja, ich weiß, dass Puck auch kommt. Sie haben momentan beide andere Partner. Ich denke, dass wir alle unter einem Dach sein können ohne das die Hölle ausbricht, oder? Wir sind alle erwachsen."

„Erwachsen? Du?", lachte Mercedes. „Junge, du hattest letztens einen Anfall, weil die Kollektion eine Woche verschoben wurde."

„Das war ein Nervenzusammenbruch, kein Anfall.", antwortete Kurt hochmütig, seinen Kopf hoch haltend. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich Marc Jacobs liebe. Es ist ja nicht so als gäbe es eine Alexander McQueen Kollektion auf die ich warten kann."

„Ich gehe zu den Jungs.", sagte Finn, schob Rachel von seinem Schoß und stand auf. „Dieses Gespräch wird sehr schnell sehr langweilig werden."

„Exzellent. Wir können Mädchenzeit haben – mit Kurt natürlich – und über Jungs reden und New York!", quietschte Rachel und rutschte zurück auf ihren Platz neben Kurt. „Du musst uns besuchen kommen, Kurt. Der Washington Square Park ist wunderbar und direkt neben dem NYU Campus."

„Und BB Sandwich Bar ist wunderbar!", schnitt Mercedes ein. „Das Essen – Heißhunger, Kurt. Ich habe die ganze Zeit Heißhunger darauf. Und es sind so viele Vintage Klamottenläden in der Gegend. Du würdest East Village lieben."

„Und das Shoppen in SoHo. Es ist einfach… wunderbar."

Kurt lachte ein wenig und stand auf, begierig alles über New York zu hören, aber auch wissend das er noch etwas anderes zu tun hatte – etwas wichtiges, wenn er am nächsten Morgen etwas essen wollen würde. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass sie nicht alles aufessen."

„Beeil dich! Ich möchte dir von meinem zweiten Treffen mit Patti LuPone erzählen!"

Es war gut gelaufen.

Natürlich war es etwas komisch gewesen. In einem relativ kleinen Haus mit Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Quinn, David und Wes zu sein. Die aufeinander treffenden Persönlichkeiten waren fast genug um Blaine Kopfschmerzen zu verpassen – aber es war alles gut gegangen. Finn, Puck, David und Wes waren überraschend gut miteinander ausgekommen. Puck und Wes waren schon ziemlich betrunken und hatten ein Cover von Eye of the Tiger gesungen, woraufhin David fast an seiner Cola, die er trank, erstickt war vor Lachen. Blaine war sich sicher, dass die Mädchen und Kurt ihre eigenen aufregenden Dinge getan hatten. Es hatte vor einer Weile nach einem Diva-off geklungen, aber die Jungs waren zu laut um sich sicher zu sein.

„Lego Rock Band!", weinte Wes betrunken mitten in einem Moment der Ruhe. „Lass uns die Mädchen und Kurt rausschmeißen und Lego Rock Band spielen!"

„Lego?", fragte David, die Augenbrauen hebend.

„Oh, dass ist total toll!" Puck stand auf und bewegte sich von dem Tisch, an dem sie alle saßen, weg.

„Ich denke, dass die Mädchen und Kurt darauf warten, dass Edward Cullen in dieser MTV Show auftaucht.", sagte Finn und verzog sein Gesicht. „Kumpel, wusstest du dass er glitzert? Alter, was ist das für ein Vampir, der glitzert?"

„Blaine hat die Bücher gelesen.", kicherte Wes. „Oder nicht, Blaine? Komm schon, trink, trink, trink." Er begann seine Faust mit jedem Wort auf den Tisch zu hauen.

„Ich möchte nicht trinken.", sagte Blaine mit einer festen Stimme. Okay, vielleicht wollte er es. Aber trinken auf einer Party mit Rachel Berry klang nicht nach einer guten Idee. Und es war zwischen ihm und Kurt seit den Abschlussprüfungen so gut gelaufen. Es gab keinen Stress. Alles war nur… schön gewesen. Keine Streits. Nur kuscheln, Gespräche über unterschiedliche und komplett stressfreie Dinge und gelegentlich Sex – vielleicht war es nicht die klügste Idee gewesen, die gesamten Ferien bei Kurts Familie zu verbringen, wenn es um den Sex ging, aber im Nachhinein hatten sie entschieden, dass sie nicht die gesamten nächsten Winterferien bleiben würden. Das war alles nebensächlich. Wichtig war, dass Blaine es nicht ruinieren wollte, wenn es so gut lief – und es lief wirklich gut.

„Er ist mehr gezähmt als ein Schoßhündchen.", erklärte Wes dramatisch. „Ich bin mir fünfhundertzwanzig Prozent sicher, dass er nicht trinkt, weil sein Freund ihn um den Finger gewickelt hat."

„Schoßhündchen?", fragte David schnaubend.

„Wes, du solltest für ein paar Stunden auf Alkohol verzichten.", seufzte Blaine und rollte mit den Augen. „Okay?"

„Lego Rock Band!" Wes stand auf. „Versucht ja nicht, dass Mikrofon zu nehmen, das ist meins!"

„Die Mädchen sehen fern." David zog ihn mit Leichtigkeit zurück, er war an Wes betrunkene Eskapaden gewöhnt. Er war wirklich gut darin geworden Wes und Blaine unter Alkoholeinfluss händeln zu können.

„Wir können es mit ihnen aufnehmen.", lallte Puck. „Wir werden sie einfach in Kurts Zimmer einsperren. Vielleicht werden sie sexy Dinge miteinander tun."

Blaine Magen drehte sich um und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ein wenig würgte.

„Seht euch sein Gesicht an!", kicherte Wes und zeigte auf ihn. „Komm schon, Blainers, Zeit zum Trinken. Nimm einen Schluck, nimm einen Schluck!" Er streckte seinen eigenen blauen Becher in Blaines Gesicht.

„David, ich werde den Moment nutzen um mich für jedes Mal zu entschuldigen, die du mit mir klarkommen musstest, wenn ich betrunken war.", sagte Blaine und senkte Wes Hand. „Böser Wes."

„Blaine feiert hart.", informierte David Finn und Puck. „Er ist sogar zehn Mal schlimmer als das, wenn er genug Alkohol in sich hat."

„Er wurde verhaftet.", zwitscherte Wes und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Lego Rock Band, Anderson! Mach es möglich!"

„Ich werde sehen, ob die Mädchen fernsehen.", seufzte Blaine und stand auf.

„Kumpel, du bist klein!", verkündete Puck und sah Blaine mit weiten Augen von oben bis unten an. „Wie ein Pygmäe!"

„Ich habe ihn einmal so genannt. Warte, warte.", kicherte Wes und schluckte mehr Alkohol. „Er hat für alles Monologe, Jungs!"

„Pygmäen werden Leute genannt, die kleiner als ein Meter fünfzig sind.", sagte Blaine und schlug Wes betrunkenen Hinterkopf als Wes synchron mitsprach. „Und das ist höchst beleidigend."

„Aber du bist superklein!", protestierte Puck.

„Geh einfach, Blaine.", schnaubte Finn. „Er wird bloß streiten."

Das wird eine lange Nacht dachte Blaine, als er sich auf den Weg in den Raum zwischen dem Wohnzimmer und die Küche machte. Er blieb stehen, als er lautes Schnattern hörte und lächelte. Er sah David viel und Wes ein wenig, aber Kurt sah Mercedes, Rachel und Quinn sehr selten, seitdem sie alle an der NYU waren.

„Ich wünschte du wärest mit uns dort, Kurt.", hörte Blaine Quinn sanft sagen und was er dann als nächstes hörte, brach ihm sein Herz.

„Ich weiß, ich auch.", sagte Kurt leise, aber Blaine hörte jedes Wort. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er stand wie angewurzelt da. Er wusste, dass er nicht dort stehen und zuhören sollte… aber wie konnte er nicht? Und wie konnte er die ihn überkommende Schuld stoppen? Es war nicht, als hätte er Kurt gebeten zu bleiben, aber er hatte ihm auch nicht wirklich gesagt, dass er gehen sollte…

„Du würdest es lieben.", hörte Blaine Mercedes sagen als sie sich in eine Unterhaltung über ein besonders gutes Cafe, dass Quinn erwähnte einmischte, dass `ganz Kurts Geschmack entsprach´.

„CCAD ist nicht so schlecht." Kurts Stimme war noch immer sehr leise. Er hasste es, dass Kurt nicht so enthusiastisch klang wie die anderen Mädchen über die NYU und er hasste es, dass er sich jetzt fühlte, als würde er Kurt von etwas tollem, etwas dass er wollte, zurückzuhalten.

„Aber NYU ist einfach nicht deins. Du gehörst hier her.", fügte Rachel hinzu.

Blaine stand einige weitere Sekunden dort bevor er zurück in die Küche ging und in einer kontrollierten und hoffentlich normalen Stimme sprach: „Sie reden nur. Ich denke, dass wir spielen gehen können."

David löste seinen Griff von Wes und der asiatische Junge rannte schreiend, dass er alles holen würde, was sie brauchen, aus der Tür. Puck stolperte ihm hinterher und gab sehr komisches Kichern von sich. _Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das sehr untypisch für ihn ist_, dachte Blaine. Die ganze Szene wäre sicherlich sehr viel lustiger gewesen, wenn er sich nicht auf einmal so deprimiert und enttäuscht fühlen würde.

„Ich denke, dass ich etwas zu trinken brauche um das durchzustehen.", murmelte Finn. „Ich bin schrecklich in Rock Band. Geht's dir gut, Kumpel?"

„Alles okay.", sagte Blaine und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Cream Soda um mehr Fragen abzuwimmeln. Finn zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Blaine war sich bewusst, dass David ihn genau beobachtete und versuchte heraus zu finden, warum er so still war (was öfter passierte) oder warum er aufgebracht war.

„Okay nun ja ich werde gehen und den Fernseher vorbereiten, wenn es die Mädchen nicht stört." Finn zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, unsicher aussehend, und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was?", fragte Blaine, ein wenig schärfer als nötig, als David ihn fragend ansah.

David hob seine Hände als ob er kapitulierte. „Nichts, nichts."

„Ich wünschte, dass du mir sagen würdest warum du auf einmal so still bist.", sagte Kurt Blaine in die Küche folgend. Er hatte seit zwei Stunden versucht Blaine alleine zu sprechen, aber Blaine hatte sich praktisch an Davids Hüfte geklebt. Es war schwer Mercedes und David richtig einander vorzustellen, wenn Blaine in dieser Verfassung war und Blaine begann Kurts Plan wirklich zu zerstören. Zumindest war er am Anfang deswegen genervt gewesen. Jetzt begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Hatten Blaines Eltern angerufen oder so? Er wusste nichts anderes, das so einen dramatischen Wechsel in der Stimmung des älteren Jungen hervorrufen konnte.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es mir gut geht.", seufzte Blaine und griff sich eine handvoll Chips.

Kurt ergriff sanft seinen anderen Arm. „Nein. Du hast dieses unglaublich gezwungene Lächeln seit zwei Stunden auf dem Gesicht, Blaine. Ich bin mir sicher, dass andere Leute es nicht erkennen und denken, dass du glücklich bist, aber ich bin besser darin geworden deine Gesichtsausdrücke zu lesen und das ist kein glücklicher. Was ist los? Hat Puck etwas zu dir gesagt? Ich meine er kann manchmal ziemlich doofe Sachen sagen ohne darüber nachzudenken und-."

„Puck war nett.", murmelte Blaine hinunter sehend.

„Was ist dann los, Baby?", seufzte Kurt, bewegte seine Hände hinunter und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Bist du krank?"

„Ich bin einfach… Kurt… Ich habe gehört was du gesagt hast."

Kurts Augenbrauen hoben sich und er sah Blaine mit leicht geöffneten Mund an. Dann sagte er fast nervös: „Was habe ich gesagt? Ich habe nichts Schlimmes gesagt. Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Blaine."

„Du hast gesagt, dass du dir wünscht, dass du an der NYU wärst.", wisperte Blaine nicht aufsehend. Kurt konnte die Worte kaum verstehen.

„Wann habe ich das gesagt – oh, ich habe – Warte… Du warst nicht im Zimmer, als sich das gesagt habe, Blaine. Hast du mich belauscht?" Seine erste Reaktion war Verwirrung, danach Realisation und dann wurde er wütend. Er liebte Blaine, es störte ihn nicht, dass Blaine es gehört hatte… aber warum spionierte Blaine ihm hinterher? Vielleicht war spionieren eine Übertreibung, aber Kurt belauschte auch nicht Blaines private Unterhaltungen.

„Ich bin gekommen, um zu sehen ob ihr den Fernseher braucht, weil die Jungs Rock Band spielen wollten.", schnappte Blaine, er musste lauter reden um das lautes Jubeln im Nebenraum zu übertönen. „Ich habe es einfach gehört."

„Oh und du hast entschieden einfach vor der Tür stehen zu bleiben und uns zu belauschen? Ist das nötig um heraus zu finden, ob wir fernsehen oder war das nur ein Bonus?", schnappte Kurt zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe euch nicht belauscht. Ich habe bloß gehört, was du gesagt hast."

„Wenn du nicht spionierst hast, warum bist du dann nicht herein gekommen?"

„Spioniert?", schrie Blaine jetzt einen Schritt zurück tretend. „Ich habe niemanden ausspioniert. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich in dem Moment hereingekommen bin."

„Du bist nicht hereingekommen! Du hast einfach im Flur gestanden und gelauscht!"

„Hör auf, hör auf.", sagte Blaine mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Ich wollte nicht lauschen. Ich habe es einfach gehört und hab Schuldgefühle bekommen wegen der CCAD und – ."

„Dieses Gespräch passiert nicht wirklich.", sagte Kurt seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Blaine, nein. Mach das nicht größer als es ist. Das ist nichts. Bist du deswegen aufgebracht?"

„Ja! Du gehst zu einem College, das du nicht magst, du weigerst dich dort jemanden kennen zu lernen, du bist die ganze Zeit gestresst und diese Ferien waren wunderbar, Kurt, sie waren es wirklich. Aber sie werden bald vorbei sein und du wirst wieder unglücklich und ich werde wieder unglücklich, weil du unglücklich bist!", sagte Blaine, die haselnussbraunen Augen weit und wütend.

Kurts Annahme war richtig. Er hatte sich wirklich an Kurts Kommentar hochgeschaukelt – aber dieser Kommentar hatte wirklich nichts bedeutet. Wünschte er sich in New York zu sein? Manchmal, ja. Aber er war deswegen nicht unglücklich. Es war gesprächig, das war alles. Er liebte es mit Blaine zusammen zu leben.

„Blaine, ich bin nicht unglücklich. Die CCAD ist nur sehr auf Konkurrenz bedacht und wenn ich Design an der NYU studiert hätte, wäre es noch schlimmer. Ich habe Stress wegen dem Arbeitsaufwand und würde dort wahrscheinlich genauso viel Arbeit haben, wenn nicht mehr.", erklärte Kurt in einem sanften Tonfall. „Ich bin nicht unglücklich. Ich mag die CCAD. Ich mag Cincinnati und ich mag es mit dir zusammen zu leben. Okay?"

„Ich bin – einfach – Bist du dir sicher, Kurt?", sagte Blaine und sah an die Wand neben Kurt, anstatt seinen Freund direkt anzusehen. Sein Fuß zappelte nervös und er biss sich auf die Lippe wie er es immer tat, wenn er gestresst war.

„Ja. Ich bin mir sicher.", nickte Kurt und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin trotzdem nicht froh darüber, dass du mich belauscht hast, Blaine."

„Ich hab nicht – ich hab einfach-." Blaine brach ab und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Kurt Unterkiefer klappte herunter und dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und fragte scharf: „Wo ist Blaine hin gegangen?"

Normalerweise wäre er froh gewesen Mercedes und David in einer Ecke des Raumes tief in einem Gespräch verwickelt zu sehen und beide sahen glücklich aus, aber es war keine Zeit dafür.

„Oben, Kumpel.", rief Finn ohne von Rock Band aufzusehen.

Kurt rannte die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Schlafzimmertür auf. „Was? Möchtest du jetzt wirklich anfangen zu streiten, Blaine?"

„Du wünscht dir, dass du in New York wärst!", sagte Blaine mit gedämpfter Stimme, traurig und niedergeschlagen aussehend. „Kurt, du solltest dich von der CCAD exmatrikulieren und nächstes Jahr dort anfangen. Du-."

„Ich möchte nicht zur NYU gehen!", schrie Kurt, sehr viel lauter als nötig. „Ich möchte mit dir in Cincinnati bleiben! Ich habe mich dazu entschieden bei dir zu bleiben!"

„Wenn ich nicht hier wäre, wärst du mit deinen Freunden in New York!", schrie Blaine.

Es war still im Raum und es brauchte Kurt einige Sekunden um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Sie waren kein Pärchen das schrie. Blaine war niemand der schrie. „Und wenn ich nicht wäre, wärst du an der Santa Barbara oder Duke oder einem deiner anderen Stipendien Fußball spielen! Du wärest in einem Profiteam!"

„Ich möchte Fußball nicht professionell spielen! Ich möchte Englisch studieren, so dass ich in die juristische Fakultät besuchen kann! Ich wollte schon immer Anwalt sein! Nicht Fußballspieler!" Blaine Stimme wurde noch lauter. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich hasst, weil ich dich zurückhalte!"

„Du willst mir erzählen, dass du, wenn wir uns im Senior Jahr nicht getroffen hätten, jetzt nicht an der Santa Babara oder so sein würdest?", fragte Kurt sehr leise, blaue Augen starrten Blaines haselnussbraune an.

Blaine zögerte und leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Ich… ich wäre es wahrscheinlich. Aber um es meiner Familie recht zu machen. Ich wollte nie professionell Fußball spielen. Habe ich angenommen, dass ich im College ein Fußballstipendium kriegen würde und so meinen Abschluss kriegen würde? Ja. Aber als ich dich kennen gelernt habe, hat sich alles verändert."

„Gut.", sagte Kurt. „Habe ich angenommen, dass ich mit Mercedes und Rachel zur NYU gehen würde? Ja. Aber als ich dich getroffen habe, hat sich alles verändert."

„Benutz meine Worte nicht gegen mich.", bettelte Blaine. „Kurt, bitte… geh zur NYU. Ich werde auf dich warten."

„Nein. Ich möchte mit dir zusammenwohnen und an der CCAD sein, Blaine. Ich möchte bei dir sein, bei meiner Familie, in der Nähe von Melody. Ich würde nicht zur NYU gehen, wenn du mich bezahlen würdest. Genau wie du nicht zur Santa Barbara gehen würdest. Blaine, lass es einfach sein. Okay? Lass uns runter gehen und uns auf die Couch setzten und Puck und Wes dabei zusehen, wie sie sich zu betrunkenen Idioten machen und David und Mercedes wie sie sich verlieben, während Finn Rock Band spielt mit zwei betrunkenen Idioten und Rachel und Quinn sich zu einem netten Gespräch zwingen. Okay? Wirklich, wir sollten hinunter gehen damit sie sich nicht umbringen."

„Aber-."

„Ende der Diskussion." Kurt ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinunter. Die Jungs sahen nicht von Rock Band auf, Mercedes und David sahen kurz zu ihnen, setzten ihre Unterhaltung aber fort und beide, Quinn und Rachel sahen extrem glücklich darüber aus sie zu sehen. Kurt setzte sich auf die Couch, die Finger mit Blaines verschränkt und ein ziemlich überzeugendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Wo waren wir Rachel? Ewas über deine Show, glaube ich?"

„Der Regisseur ist grandios, das ist er wirklich. Und das Mädchen, das die Hauptrolle hat… Nun, natürlich bin ich besser als sie, aber jeder muss unten anfangen, weißt du? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ich die Hauptrolle habe. Meine Dads werden natürlich zur Show kommen, auch wenn ich nur eine Nebenrolle spiele. Es ist ein kleiner Schritt. Ich hoffe, dass Finn mit ihnen mitkommt. Sie mögen Finn wirklich gerne.", sagte Rachel sehr schnell, aufgeregt aussehend. „Wie heißen deine Freunde noch mal, Blaine?"

„Wes und David.", murmelte Blaine, zeigte auf sie und sah noch immer ziemlich mürrisch aus.

„Nun David ist charmant, aber Wes benimmt sich als ob er aus einem Zoo stammt."

„Rachel!", schnappten beide, Kurt und Quinn, gleichzeitig.

„Ja, nun, von welchem Planeten bist du? Sie können dich zurück haben.", murmelte Blaine, aber nur laut genug für Kurt. Er wimmerte, als Kurt ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. „Aua!"

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Quinn besorgt aussehend.

„Das kommt auf deine Definition davon an.", antwortete Blaine, als er aufstand und sich zu Wes, Puck und Finn beim Fernseher gesellte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Quinn. Es ist wahrscheinlich meine Anwesenheit. Schau, wir hatten vor ein paar Jahren ein paar Verabredungen und hatten eine liebliche Zeit. Er ist ganz klar noch immer an mir interessiert und hat Angst, dass er, wenn wir Freunde werden er nach seinen Gelüsten handeln wird.", sagte Rachel fröhlich.

„Oh nein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es absolut nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass du gesagt hast, dass sein Freund in den Zoo gehört.", sagte Quinn langsam mit süßer Stimme, als Wes ein lautes ‚Whoop' von sich gab und über seine eigenen Füße viel.

Die drei verfielen in eine peinliche Stille. Quinn sah genervt aus Rachel so nahe zu sein, Rachel starrte die vier Jungs fast neugierig an und Kurt war von Rachels letztem Kommentar über Blaine zu genervt um etwas Nettes zu sagen. Was eine schöne Nacht unter Freunden werden sollte, wurde für jeden, der nicht betrunken oder Finn war (der Puck und Wes betrunkene Eskapaden urkomisch zu finden schien, auch wenn er sich noch nicht betrunken hatte), schrecklich.

Einige lange Minuten später stand Blaine auf und kam, nervös zögernd, zu ihnen. Schließlich setze er sich neben Kurt.

"Sie sind wie Tiere.", sagte Kurt sanft, als Wes und Puck auf dem Boden um das Mikrofon kämpften.

„Na bitte? Es ist als ob sie in den Zoo gehören.", zwitscherte Rachel. „Meine Eltern haben sich nie so verhalten und Finn verhält sich auch nicht so. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht viel Erfahrung darin habe wie sich Jungs verhalten sollen, aber – ."

Kurt drehte sich um und schenkte Blaine seine Aufmerksamkeit, der sehr mitleiderregend aussah. „Blaine, hör auf damit."

„Womit aufhören?"

„Damit." Kurt zeigte auf ihn. „Sei nicht bedrückt."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du damit einverstanden… bist?"

„Verdammt.", stöhnte Kurt, stand auf und ergriff seine Hand. „Quinn, sorg dafür, dass sie sich nicht den Mikrofonständer durch jemandes Kopf stecken, okay?"

„Okay.", sagte Quinn sanft und sah wie sie in die Küche gingen.

„Kurt, es ist okay wenn du zur NYU gehen möchtest. Ich wäre nicht wütend. Ich möchte dich nicht zurückhalten. Ich möchte einfach, dass du glücklich bist."

Kurt hob seine Hand um ihn zu stoppen, selbst wütender werdend. „Das einzige, was mich aufregt, Blaine, ist dass du es alle fünf Minuten wieder erwähnst. Ich mag die CCAD. Ich mag die Professoren, ich mag die Arbeit und ich mag es, dass ich zur CCAD gehen kann und dennoch jede Nacht mit dir in einem Bett schlafen kann! Das ist mir mehr wert als die NYU, okay? Ja, ich würde es lieben momentan in New York zu sein. Ja, es war mein Traum. Aber du bist, was ich will. Und du bist hier, in Ohio. Und das ist, wo ich bleibe."

„Das ist alles was du hättest sagen sollen.", seufzte Blaine.

„Ich habe es gesagt. Du hast mir bloß nicht zugehört." Kurt ging an ihm vorbei und griff sich eine Flasche Alkohol vom Tisch, ohne hinzusehen, was es war und dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum und ließ Blaine nicht nur Mitleid erregend, sondern auch sehr verwirrt aussehend, zurück.

_`Super gelaufen. Vielleicht sollte ich hoch und ins Bett gehen bevor ich unsere Leben noch schwieriger mache_,´ dachte er. Das wäre wahrscheinlich das klügste gewesen, aber stattdessen ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und spielte wieder mit den Jungs Rock Band. Es war allerdings nicht länger Rock Band. Es war mehr Puck und Wes in dasselbe Mikrofon schreiend, während Finn mit seinem Kopf auf dem Schlagzeug döste und David die Knöpfe auf dem Keyboard gedrückt hielt, was der Fernseher definitiv nicht mochte.

Blaine ließ sich dramatisch auf den Boden fallen und sah zu David auf, seine Unterlippe vorstreckend. „Ich hab ein Oh-oh gemacht."

„Ich denke, dass jeder das gehört hat, als du und Kurt vorhin oben ward.", seufzte David, schubste das Keyboard zur Seite und rutschte zu ihm auf den Boden.

„I AM IRON MAN, DUN DUN DUN DUN, WIE AUCH IMMER DER TEXT WEITER GEHT!", schrie Wes und schmiss sich selbst auf den Boden über sie. „Schon betrunken Blaine? Schon betrunken Blaine? Schon betrunken Blaine?"

„Blaine ist nicht betrunken.", sagte David sich aufsetzend. „Und ich glaube, dass es für dich besser wäre weniger zu trinken."

„Ich bin klug und sexy, David. Mädchen lieben es wenn man trinkt. Mädchen mögen es auch wenn man – hey, Blaine, erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal, als du hereingeplatzt bist, als ich und das Mädchen Sex hatten? War das sexy?", lallte Wes, bewegte sich auf Blaines Schoß und presste seine Stirn gegen Blaines.

Blaine beugte sich vor und sah David an. „Hilfe?"

„Wes, du verunsicherst Blaine."

„Er mag es wenn Jungs auf ihm sitzen.", kicherte Wes. „Wenn du und Kurt Sex haben, reitet er dich dann? Ich wette nicht. Ich wette ihr zwei… Ich wette… Hey, Kurt! Hi, Kurt!" Er begann wild zu winken und Blaine dankte Gott, dass Finn zu beschäftigt war wie Puck sich auf das dumme Geschwafel seines asiatischen Freundes konzentrierte, um es zu hören. Alles was er jetzt noch brauchte war, dass Finn bemerkte, dass sie wirklich Sex hatten. Darauf freute er sich nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihre Freundschaft dämpfen würde.

„Wes, komm schon.", seufzte Blaine, stand auf und zog seinen Freund hoch.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Blaine?", fragte Wes fröhlich und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Ein Mädchen treffen.", log Blaine und zog ihn die Treppe hoch. Er ging in sein und Kurts Zimmer.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Wes, was in einem lauten Wispern endete.

„Sie ist hier auf dem Bett. Krabbel da rauf, okay?"

Wes kletterte auf das Bett. „Ich sehe das Mädchen nicht, Blaine."

„Du musst dich hinlegen.", seufzte Blaine.

Wes legte sich hin und gab fast sofort ein Schnarchen von sich.

„Fühle ich mich deswegen schlecht? Kein bisschen." Blaine schaltete das Licht aus und ging hinunter, ziemlich sicher, dass Wes nicht genug Alkohol in seinem System hatte um Gefahr zu laufen sich im Schlaf zu übergeben und zu sterben. Egal, er würde dennoch alle paar Minuten kontrollieren gehen.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum er es nicht einfach ruhen lässt!", sagte Kurt laut und klang… nicht ganz richtig. Zwar war Blaine noch nie zuvor in der Nähe des betrunkenen Kurt gewesen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. „Ich sollte selber in der Lage sein zu entscheiden was ich mit meinem eigenen Leben anfange, wo ich zum College gehen möchte. Es geht nicht um ihn, Mercedes. Verdammt. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Und er lässt es einfach nicht in Ruhe!"

„Ich glaube du bist beschwipst, genervt und wütend.", seufzte Mercedes. „Ich dachte dass wir uns mit sechzehn einig waren, dass wir keinen Alkohol mehr trinken würden, erinnerst du dich? Leg das weg."

„Ich hatte nur eins.", schmollte Kurt. „Warum muss er mich wütend machen? Habe ich nicht genug durch gemacht, Mercedes? Und er will es schlimmer machen? Ich vermisse euch!"

„Junge, was hast du in letzter Zeit durchgemacht, das nicht deine Schuld war? Wir alle verstehen, dass du eine schwere Zeit hattest, nachdem was im Senior Jahr passiert ist, aber du kannst nicht alles darauf schieben. Du musst es vergessen.", sagte Mercedes, sehr ungeduldig klingend. „Zumindest hast du jemanden, den es interessiert was du willst."

Kurt gab mehrere Laute von sich und wurde dann ganz still.

Blaine ging ins Wohnzimmer, er vermied Kurt anzusehen und setzte sich neben David. „Können wir raus gehen und reden?"

„Sicher." David nickte, stand sofort auf und folgte Blaine nicht nach draußen aber in die Küche. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und gestikulierte auf den Stuhl neben ihm. „Was ist los? Du siehst traurig aus."

Blaine seufzte und setzte sich hin, legte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. „Ich habe es dir schon gesagt. Ich hab Oh-oh gemacht."

„Wie wär's, wenn wir erst einmal erwachsen darüber sprechen und nicht wie Kleinkinder?", forderte David. „Wie hast du dieses Mal die Liebe deines Lebens wütend gemacht Blaine? Könntest du das näher ausführen?"

„Ich habe gehört wie er darüber geredet hat, dass er sich wünscht, dass er zur NYU gegangen wäre als ich… als ich geschaut hab, ob sie den Fernseher benutzen. Ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob er wütend ist, weil ich ihn belauscht habe oder ob er wütend ist, weil ich es immer wieder erwähne.", sagte Blaine miserabel. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich spioniert hätte oder so. Ich habe es bloß gehört und… bin erstarrt. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ihn gebeten hätte zu bleiben, verstehst du? Bevor wir ernsthaft über das College geredet haben, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er gehen soll. Aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass er gehen wollte und es wegen mir nicht getan hat und das ist nicht fair."

„Kurt ist ein großer Junge. Kurt kann selber entscheiden, wo er aufs College gehen will."

„Nicht wenn er die falsche Entscheidung trifft und es mir übel nimmt.", murmelte Blaine. „Aber immer, wenn ich es erwähne wird er wütender."

„Dann solltest du es vielleicht nicht erwähnen? Wenn es ihn nur aufregen wird… warum zwingst du ihn dann dazu darüber zu reden? Wütend werden heißt nicht, dass er es dir übel nimmt. Es heißt, dass er es nicht erwähnt haben will. Wie oft hast du ihn gefragt?"

Blaine stöhnte und versteckte sie Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Sehr oft, schätze ich. Ich fühle mich nur wirklich schuldig und ich will nicht, dass er mich später hasst…"

„Du hast Kurt nicht gebeten nicht zur… NYU zu gehen, oder? Er kann nicht wütend auf dich sein für etwas was du nicht getan hast." David strich durch sein Haar. „Du hast diese schreckliche Angewohnheit aus einer Fliege einen Elefanten zu machen, Anderson. Es ist liebenswert und alles, versteh mich nicht falsch. Es ist sehr süß… aber du kannst dich nicht wegen etwas aufregen, dass praktisch nicht existiert. Mach dir nicht selber Probleme. Warte bis sie passieren und versuche dann sie zu lösen."

„Ja nun, ich hab das Problem bereits verursacht und jetzt ist Kurt angepisst." Blaine zeigte auf die Küche. „Und er trinkt? Kurt trinkt nicht. Er ist bloß dramatisch. Das ist alles was der Junge ist. Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama."

David antwortete nicht und hörte seinem Freund einfach zu. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Blaine sich beruhigt hatte, obwohl er hauptsächlich einige Male dasselbe wiederholte – dass er Angst hatte, dass Kurt es ihm übel nahm, dass er Angst hatte, dass Kurt es ihm in Zukunft übel nehmen würde, wenn er es nicht schon tat, dass Kurt zu dramatisch war, dass er zumindest ein besserer Spion als Kurt war und dass er wirklich lernen musste seinen Mund zu halten. Als er schließlich still wurde, sagte David aufmunternd: „Jetzt da das erledigt ist und du fertig gequatscht hast, denke ich, dass es Zeit ist, sich wieder mit Kurt zu vertragen. Es ist fast Neujahr und hast du nicht so lange darüber geredet wie dein erster Neujahrskuss mit Kurt sein würde?"

„Neujahrskuss, Neujahrsshmiss.", brummte Blaine als er aufstand. „Danke dass du mir zugehört hast, David."

„Du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du reden willst, Blaine.", seufzte David. „Ich werde nach meinem anderen Kind sehen und sicherstellen, dass er noch nicht in seinem Erbrochenen erstickt ist."

„Danke für das Bild. Ich schätze, dass ich versuchen werde Kurts Anfall jetzt zu beenden.", seufzte Blaine. „Obwohl ich an dem Punkt lieber einfach ins Bett gehen und mit dem betrunkenen Asiaten kuscheln würde."

„Geh und vertrag dich mit deinem Freund.", sagte David und zeigte in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du ihm nicht vom betrunkenen Asiaten in seinem Bett erzählst, bevor ihr euch vertagen habt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das eine gute Art wäre ein Gespräch zu beginnen."

„Können wir uns nicht morgen vertragen, wenn er weniger beschwipst ist?"

„Anderson…"

„Gut, gut." Blaine schob den Stuhl geräuschvoll gegen den Tisch nur um den dramatischen Effekt zu verstärken und dann ging er direkt ins Wohnzimmer bevor er wieder kalte Füße bekommen konnte. Er ließ seine Füße nicht stoppen bis er Kurt erreicht hatte, der noch immer so aussah, als ob er herauszufinden versuchte, ob Mercedes ihm wirklich gesagt hatte, er solle darüber hinweg kommen, was vor mehr als einem Jahr passiert war. Sobald Blaine ihn erreichte, sah der Jüngere ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an.

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte Blaine sanft und verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, als er auf die Antwort seines Freundes wartete.

„Ich werde dort drüben sein.", sagte Mercedes und zeigte in die Ecke des Raumes wo David sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Sie stand auf und ging leise zu ihm.

„Sie werden zusammen kommen, weißt du?", seufzte Kurt resigniert und rutschte zur Seite um Platz für Blaine zu machen.

„Vielleicht ist es gut für sie.", seufzte Blaine als er sich setzte und presste sich an Kurt, Seite an Seite. Er wartete mehrere Sekunden und schlang seinen Arm um Kurts schmale Hüfte sobald er sich sicher war, dass Kurt den Streit nicht fortführen würde. „Kurt… Sei bitte nicht wütend auf mich, okay? Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen."

„Aber du hast es.", sagte Kurt laut, aber Blaine dachte, dass es mehr von dem Alkohol kam als alles andere. „Und ich gewöhne mich nur schwer an etwas." Seine Nase verzog sich.

Seine sofortige Reaktion war die, ihn daran zu erinnern was Mercedes gerade gesagt hatte. Blaine wusste, dass es schwer war damit umzugehen, was Kurt vorletzten Oktober durchgemacht hatte… aber es war _vorletzten Oktober_. Die Verurteilung war vorbei, es konnte nichts mehr getan werden. Nichts. Also so unsensibel es auch klang… Kurt musste es vergessen und weiter machen. Es war nicht einmal so, dass Kurt immer davon gestört wurde. Es schien, als ob es, wann immer es stressig wurde, wieder hochkam. So funktionierte das nicht. Zumindest nicht in Blaines Welt.

„Kurt… Du musst damit aufhören. Du kannst es nur so lange tun. Es ist mehr als ein Jahr her, es-."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!", rief Kurt und schmiss seine Hände dramatisch in die Luft. „Ich rede über alles. Ich werde nicht – Ich werde einfach – Ich möchte nicht streiten! Ich möchte nicht so sein!"

„Was sein?", wisperte Blaine und rieb in kleinen Kreisen über seinen Rücken um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein." Kurt piekste ihn in die Brust, noch immer laut redend. „Nicht in New York. Mit dir. Bei – bei uns zu Hause mit dem Hündchen und deinem dummen Fischbecher. Okay? Okay, Blaine?"

„Okay, Kurt.", nickte Blaine und betete, dass er nie wieder mit einem nicht-ganz-nüchternen-aber-auch-noch-nicht-betrunkenen Kurt Hummel zu tun haben musste. „Okay. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nur, dass du glücklich bist."

„Ich bin glücklich." Kurt bewegte sich auf seinen Schoß, trat ihn dabei einige Male und rammte ihn fast mit dem Ellbogen in die Nase. „Ich bin glücklich mit dem sexy Blaine."

„Es ist 11:58!", rief Finn auf einmal, machte das Spiel aus und schaltete den Fernseher auf MTV.

„Hey, wir waren am gewinnen!", sagte Puck. „Wir haben dominiert, Mann!"

Blaine schlang seine Arme fester um seinen Freund, der noch immer dicht an ihn gepresst war. Die Uhr im Fernsehen brauchte ewig um Mitternacht zu erreichen.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte Kurt müde in sein Ohr, die Arme um Blaines Nacken geschlungen.

„Mir tut es auch Leid.", wisperte Blaine zurück, ihn noch fester umarmend.

„FROHES NEUES JAHR!", riefen Quinn, Puck, Mercedes und David aus, als Rachel und Finn begannen rum zu machen.

Kurt presste seine Lippen gegen Blaines und bewegte seine Hände, um Blaines Kopf festzuhalten. Blaine wollte sich allerdings aus dem Kuss nicht lösen und zog seinen Freund noch näher.

Es schien, als würden einige Minuten vergehen, bevor Kurt sich schließlich löste. Er war sehr still, die Augen geschlossen, dann öffnete er für ein paar Sekunden seine blauen Augen und blinzelte langsam. „Frohes neues Jahr, Blaine."

„Frohes neues Jahr, Kurt." Blaine lächelte ein wenig.

„Ein weiteres erstes Mal.", kicherte Kurt und drückte ihre Nasen zusammen. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt. Auch wenn du ein wenig beschwipst bist."

Sein jüngerer Freund kicherte nur noch mehr, was Blaine dazu brachte, sich zu fragen, ob er überhaupt ein Wort verstanden hatte, das er gesagt hatte. Blaine hatte wichtigere Dinge um die er sich sorgen musste. Wie zum Beispiel, wo er seinen Freund hinlegen sollte, dessen Augen immer wieder zufielen. Anscheinend mussten die nächsten Neujahrspartys in sehr viel größeren Häusern stattfinden.

Danke für die Reviews!

Lucky Sunny

Es war auch lange Zeit mein Lieblingslied von Glee. Ich hoffe, dass Weihnachten so war wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. :)

tebi

Das freut mich! Danke

forgotten dreams

Wegen dem Streit kann ich nichts versprechen, aber lustig bleibt es hoffentlich ;)

susihdl

Daaankeeeeee!

Spoiler

„Das ist dumm. Ich mag Alec noch nicht einmal so. Blaine ist derjenige der gesagt hat, dass wir uns anfreunden sollen. Und ja, ich meine… er ist nett. Er ist aus Kalifornien und jeder liebt ihn, er redet mit jedem, weißt du? Und er hat wirklich tolle Ideen… aber ich mag ihn nicht so. Es ist nur schön jemandem im College zu haben, der meine Probleme und Hausaufgaben versteht und warum es manchmal einfacher für mich ist im Studio zu arbeiten…"

„Das hast du Blaine nicht gesagt, oder?"

„Nun… Was ist daran falsch?", fragte Kurt ziemlich stumpf. Natürlich hatte er es Blaine gesagt, aber nur damit sein Freund seine Beweggründe verstand.

[style type="italic"]_ „Er ist aus Kalifornien und jeder liebt ihn, er redet mit jedem, weißt du? Und er hat wirklich tolle Ideen. Es ist schön jemanden zu haben, der mich versteht.", _sagte Taylor langsam. [/style]

Nächste Woche wird es kein neues Kapitel geben, aber dafür ein weiteres Drabble. Ich habe die Liste derer auch schon verlängert und unter .de/s/4f85bb3600008ac50652bf20 könnt ihr sehen was euch als nächstes erwartet.


	31. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

„Was?"

Blaine sah zwei Wochen später von seinen Anthropologienotizen auf, extrem verwirrt aussehend nachdem er seinen Freund schreien gehört hatte. „Kurt?"

„Macht er Witze? Nein, wirklich. Macht er Witze?"

„Kurt, was ist los?", seufzte Blaine sanft und schloss sein Notizbuch. Er hatte eh nichts über die Evolution lesen wollen. Die Wahrheit war allerdings, dass Blaine etwas nervös wurde. Kurts Kurse endeten dieses Semester noch später und an den Tagen an denen Kurt nicht erst um halb zehn abends fertig war, tendierte er dazu länger zu bleiben um „im Studio zu arbeiten." Wahrscheinlich würde es ihn nicht so sehr stören, wenn er seinen Stundenplan nicht so ausgelegt hätte, dass er nur dienstags und donnerstags Unterricht hatte… aber das tat es dennoch. Es war nicht so, dass er das nur gemacht hätte um mehr Zeit mit Kurt zu verbringen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er ihn so zusammengestellt, weil das hin- und herfahren sowohl sein Portemonnaie als auch seine Beine umbrachte, aber er hatte gehofft, dass er mehr Zeit mit seinem Freund sein würde und nicht weniger.

„Azari lässt mich mit Alec Davis an einem Projekt arbeiten. Was will er damit erreichen? Erstens, sind wir die besten der Klasse, was uns einen unfairen Vorsprung gibt, zweitens sind unsere Geschmäcker total unterschiedlich. Und drittens: ich mag ihn nicht! Wie soll ich denn überhaupt mit einem Partner zusammen zu arbeiten? Ich schaffe es kaum, alleine fertig zu werden, und jetzt noch jemand anderen mit einbeziehen?", wetterte Kurt, seine blauen Augen geweitet. „Ich bleibe schon einmal, manchmal zweimal die Woche bis fast elf, um meinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten! Und es ist erst die erste Woche! Letzte Woche zählt kaum, weil sie am Mittwoch begonnen hat! Ich hab nicht die Energie mit Alec Davis klar zu kommen. Was ist Alec überhaupt für ein Name? Ein dummer Name, das ist er!"

„Okay.", sagte Blaine schnell und zog Kurt vom Computerbildschirm weg. „Geh vom Computer weg, bevor du ihn gegen die Wand wirfst. Beruhige dich, komm schon."

„Ich habe keine Zeit mich zu beruhigen, Blaine. Ich muss zwei Skizzen fertig machen und jetzt muss ich mit Arschgesicht in Kontakt kommen und-.", schwafelte Kurt als sein Freund ihn in ihre kleine Küche zog. Sie blieben nicht stehen, bis sie vor dem Kühlschrank standen und Blaine drehte Kurt um, während er den fast leeren Kühlschrank öffnete um einen neuen Käsekuchen heraus zu nehmen.

Er beschäftigte sich damit, Kurt ein Stück abzuschneiden und stoppte das Geschwafel, als er den Teller Käsekuchen in die Hände des Jüngeren platzierte. Nachdem der Teller sicher in Kurts Händen war, sprach er sehr klar und fest wie immer, wenn Kurt gestresst wegen der Schule war: „Flipp nicht aus. Es wird alles gut, okay? Setz dich und schimpf. Tob dich aus und geh dann zurück an die Arbeit."

Kurt ergriff einen Löffel und biss stirnrunzelnd in seinen Käsekuchen. Nach zwei oder drei Bissen seufzte er und sein Gesicht wechselte langsam wieder zu seinem normalen hellen Gesichtston. „Entschuldige. Du hast Recht. Ich denke, dass ich einfach nur ausgeflippt bin. Oh Gott, ich hatte nur gehofft, dass ich jeden anderen als ihn kriegen würde."

„Vielleicht wird es gut für euch zwei sein mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, den ihr nicht mögt. Wenn du es geschafft hast, wirst du mit nervigen Personen zusammen arbeiten müssen.", schlug Blaine vor. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, weil er sich nicht hineinversetzen konnte, aber er wusste, dass er irgendwas sagen musste, damit Kurt sich besser fühlte und das war das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es helfen würde, aber was konnte er sonst tun? Er dachte noch einmal über die Worte nach, die er gesagt hatte und sagte dann: „Und Leute, die unterschiedliche Geschmäcker haben. Außerdem würdest du es normalerweise lieben einen Vorteil gegenüber anderen zu haben. Wo ist diese Denkweise jetzt?"

„Aber unsere Stile sind komplett unterschiedlich.", sagte Kurt sanft seinen Kopf schüttelnd.

„Es könnte cool sein.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, froh, dass die Stimme seines Freundes nicht mehr hysterisch war. „Vielleicht wird euer Design… Ich weiß nicht, was ich versuche zu sagen. Vielleicht hilft es dir deine eigenen Sachen zu verbessern, wenn du siehst wie andere Leute die Dinge anpacken." Dann fügte er schnell hinzu. „Nicht das dein Zeug nicht gut ist. Ich liebe es, mir deine Zeichnungen anzusehen. Du bist wirklich gut. Aber vielleicht werdet ihr zwei etwas voneinander lernen."

Kurt holte tief Luft und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Küchentheke. So wie er es sah, hatte er zwei Möglichkeiten. Er konnte entweder hier sitzen und sich über etwas beschweren, dass er nicht ändern konnte oder er konnte es akzeptieren, das Beste daraus machen und es dann vergessen. Also nickte er und entschied sich es erwachsen zu behandeln. „Ja. Vielleicht… Vielleicht kann er mir zeigen, wie er diese wirklich detaillierten Skizzen macht. Seine Details sind verrückt gut. Und vielleicht kann ich ihm zeigen wie man richtig näht. Ich habe ihn letztens im Studio gesehen und er hatte kein großes Glück."

Blaines Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Er hatte sehr viel längeres Ausflippen von seinem jüngeren festen Freund erwartet und die Tatsache, dass er es so schnell gestoppt hatte machte ihn ziemlich stolz. Anscheinend kam er mittlerweile besser mit Kurts Ausflippen klar, so fühlte er sich vollständig. Es war einfach gut zu wissen, dass er der einzige war, der Kurts Zusammenbrüche aufhalten konnte. Und laut Burt konnten nicht viele Personen Kurt beruhigen, wenn er so war. Diese Anfälle waren seitdem Kurt an der CCAD angefangen hatte, häufiger geworden und es schien, dass Blaine jeden schneller als den vorherigen lösen konnte. Unglücklicherweise hatte er allerdings in den letzten sechs Monaten viel damit zu tun gehabt Kurt zu beruhigen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er deswegen sein neues Talent entdeckt hatte. „Oh! Ja, du hast ganz Recht. Schau? Er kann dir etwas beibringen und du ihm auch!" Im Geiste fügte er hinzu: `_Und du bringst deine Skizzen früher fertig und wir können Sex haben. Und außerdem, wenn du an deinem Projekt arbeitest, werden zwei Personen arbeiten… was heißt, dass du nur die Hälfte der Arbeit hast… und die restliche Zeit können wir Sex haben…´_

„Danke für den Käsekuchen.", sagte Kurt ihn leicht anlächelnd. „Ich schätze, dass wir einen Vorrat davon anlegen müssen, oder?"

„Würd ich sagen. Das ist das einzige zuckerhaltige Dessert, das du isst.", nickte Blaine eifrig und senkte dann seine Stimme. „Aber wirklich, Kurt… Mach dir keine Sorgen. Denk einfach darüber nach, dass du dann weniger Arbeit hast."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so funktioniert, Blaine." Kurt aß seinen Käsekuchen auf und murmelte leise: „Ich freue mich noch immer nicht darüber, auch wenn ich mich ein bisschen besser fühle."

„Es wird gut für dich sein.", wiederholte Blaine, mit, wie er hoffte, beruhigender Manier.

Sein Freund runzelte wieder kurz die Stirn und nickte dann, auf ihre anstandlose Küche sehend. „Es ist hier so viel sauberer, seitdem du nur noch zwei Tage die Woche zum College fährst. Es sieht wirklich gut aus, Blaine. Selbst ich konnte das Haus nicht so sauber halten als es nur mein Dad und ich waren."

„Zum Glück. Ich komme mit Chaos nicht klar und es wurde Ende des letzten Semesters wirklich schlimm. Es hat mich verrückt gemacht.", seufzte Blaine sanft. Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht das gesamte Haus zu putzen. Weil er letztes Semester fünf Tage im College gewesen war und immer müde und erschöpft gewesen war, war es schwer gewesen mit der Hausarbeit hinterher zu kommen. Er hatte letztes Semester wirklich übertrieben, aber er war fest entschlossen das Apartment dieses Mal sauber zu halten. Hauptsächlich für seine Vernunft, an der es eh mangelte. „Wir brauchen einen Löffelbehälter, ich kann die Lade kaum noch öffnen."

„Ich schwöre, dass wir einen zusammen mit dem Zahnputzbecher mit deinen kleinen Fischfreunden gekauft haben, als wir bei Bed, Bath and Beyond waren…. Jetzt da du es erwähnst, denke ich allerdings dass wir auch noch einen Küchenrollenständer brauchen könnten und – oh Gott. Hör auf."

„Huh?" Blaine sah ihn alarmiert an.

„Wir reden nicht gerade über Löffelbehälter und Küchenrollenständer. Wir klingen wie Dad und Carole." Kurt schnappte nach Luft. „Blaine, was passiert mit uns? Komm schon, schnell! Collegethema! Eins, zwei, drei, los!"

„Rent! Rent! Es wird eine Performanz von Rent im Lexington Opera House geben! Lass uns am Freitag hingehen! Lass uns gehen!", sagte Blaine schnell.

„Ja und vielleicht können wir in eine Bar gehen – nein, noch nicht alt genug. Vielleicht können wir Bowlen gehen! Nein, dass ist ekelhaft." Kurt zog seine Nase hoch und sah nachdenklich aus, ein Zeichen, dass er sein Gehirn für ein Gesprächsthema oder eine Beschäftigung für sie durchsuchte. „Was tun Collegekids?"

„Ähm... nun, sie feiern… und sie feiern…", sagte Blaine langsam. „Und sie haben ganz viel Sex."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Wir hatten gestern ungefähr vier Mal Sex."

„Fünf.", sagte Blaine süffisant und stellte sich gerade hin. „Meinst du, wir könnten mit deinen Eltern Essen gehen? Meinst du, du könntest den ganzen Tag frei haben?"

„Heute ist Montag…", sagte Kurt nachdenklich geradeaus starrend. „Donnerstag muss ein Design fertig sein… und nächsten Montag muss ich etwas fertig haben… Ich schätze die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, dass Arschgesicht sich nur an diesem Tag mit mir treffen kann, um an unserem Projekt zu arbeiten. Er ist morgen in meiner Modegeschichte Vorlesung also werde ich mit ihm reden."

„Wie viele Kurse hast du mit ihm zusammen? Bist du mit allen in so vielen Kursen?"

„Er ist im selben Jahr wie ich. Es gibt ein paar Leute mit denen ich viele Kurse habe. Es kommt nur auf die Reihenfolge an in der man sie belegt, schätze ich… Ich hab sie einfach danach ausgesucht, was gut passt und wo ich keine großen Pausen habe… Er ist mit mir in Grafische Designkonzepte…" Kurt hielt einen Finger hoch für jeden Kurs den er aufzählte. „Modegeschichte, Modeillustration und… Design. Also sehe ich ihn jeden Tag."

„Ich dachte, dass du bereits Modeillustration mit ihm hattest?", fragte Blaine.

„Modeillustration eins und zwei.", sagte Kurt. „Dieser Kurs geht mehr in die Tiefe, es ist sehr viel mehr Arbeit."

„Ah… Hast du diesen Wasserfarbenkurs genommen?"

Kurt kicherte ein wenig, wie ein neckisches Kind aussehend. „Ja. Ich nehme das allerdings nicht sehr ernst. Ich hatte es heute zum ersten Mal und ich hab bloß verschiedene Arten von Regenbögen und Blumen gemacht. Nun, er hat gesagt, dass wir machen könnten was immer wir wollten."

„Kurt!", lachte Blaine, erstaunt wie hinreißend Kurt manchmal sein konnte. Es war ein andauernder Kampf zwischen den beiden wer hinreißender war, aber Blaine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt der Gewinner war. „Du zahlst das ganze Geld um mit Wasserfarben zu malen? Und machst Regenbögen und Blumen? Du hättest zumindest so etwas Cooles wie Aliens oder Dinosaurier machen können!"

„Ja, weil das so viel besser ist!", lachte Kurt, glücklicher und leichter aussehend, als ein paar Minuten zuvor. „Du willst sie nur mit deinen Stickern an den Kühlschrank kleben."

„Das Stickerbuch ist toll und hat nur 8$ gekostet. Weißt du wie viele Sticker da drin sind, Kurt! Sehr viele! Und sie sind alle cool. Es gibt Blumen und Bauernhoftiere und inspirierende Sprüche und Wolken und Eis. Mein Professor stimmt mir zu. Ich klebe sie auf jede Matheaufgabe bevor ich sie abgebe."

„Tust du nicht, sei still.", schnaubte Kurt.

„Nö! Schau her!" Blaine ging zu seinem Rucksack und zog mehrere Matheaufgaben heraus. „Schau? Sieh dir die Kommentare an! Sie mag meine Sticker. Sie sagt, dass sie mich motivieren."

„Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, dass du verrückt bist, weil du im College Sticker auf deine Hausaufgaben klebst.", antwortete Kurt, lächelte aber. „Kindergartenkinder kleben Sticker auf ihre Hausaufgaben und flippen aus. Blaine Anderson klebt Sticker auf seine eigene Collegeaufgaben und flippt deswegen aus."

„Oh, nicht nur meine.", sagte Blaine, kindisch entzückt grinsend. „Es sind sieben andere Leute in dem Kurs. Ich hab ihnen auch Sticker gegeben."

„Du bist einer dieser Schüler, der die Antwort auf jede Frage weiß und lange Gespräche mit dem Professor mitten im Unterricht hat?", fragte Kurt seinen Kopf schüttelnd.

„Es motiviert mich!", wimmerte Blaine dramatisch und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Schmollen. „Ja, ich bin ein Schüler, der sich aktiv am Unterricht beteiligt. Daran ist nichts falsch, Kurt."

„Streberlein.", murmelte Kurt nickend.

„Oooh, ich gebe lieber nach. Die Völkerball-Prinzessin könnte – ah! Kurt! Du kannst nicht einfach so auf mich springen, was, wenn ich dich fallen gelassen hätte und wir beide gefallen wären und unsere Köpfe aufgebrochen hätten und wir verblutet wären?", schnappte Blaine nach Luft, stolperte und fiel fast zu Boden als Kurt in seine Arme sprang, die Beine um seine Hüfte schlingend.

„Dann wäre ich in deinen Armen gestorben.", sagte der Jüngere fröhlich seinen Kopf schief legend. „Es wäre sehr romantisch gewesen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Es wäre nicht sehr romantisch, wenn wir tot wären."

„Sei still und küss mich."

„Hier hast du also deine gesamte freie Zeit in deinem ersten Semester verbracht?", fragte Kurt vier Tage später, aus Blaines BMW aussteigend und sanft die Tür schließend. „Es ist sehr… hell."

„Es ist unglaublich.", korrigierte Blaine, stieg selber aus dem Auto und schloss seine eigene Tür sehr viel weniger sanft. Er schlang seine Jacke fester um sich und ging zur anderen Seite des Autos, die Hand seines Freundes ergreifend. „Kurt Hummel, willkommen im Third Street Stuff. Zuhause des besten Kaffees – ja, sogar besser als das Lima Bean. Ihre Truthahn und Käse Bagels sind auch super, aber ich würde nicht vorschlagen sie mit einem Kaffee oder anderen heißen Getränk zusammen zu nehmen, weil das wahrscheinlich widerlich werden würde."

Kurt drückte seine Hand und ließ sie dann los, stattdessen einen Arm um Blaine schlingend, der sich an ihn kuschelte. „Sind hier überhaupt Bilder und Skulpturen auf den Tischen? Das ist so elegant. Und die Mülleimer!"

„Alles ist voller Bilder oder Kunst oder Poesie oder Fotos.", nickte Blaine. „Und es ist auch ein Shop dabei. Er gehört einem lokalen Künstler. Entweder schmirgeln sie die Tische jedes Jahr oder kaufen neue damit die Leute sie neu dekorieren können."

„Warte… Dürfen sie das? Und nicht nur der Künstler?", fragte Kurt, sorgfältiger die Bilder auf den Tischen ansehend.

„Natürlich dürfen sie das. Wenn es warm ist kommen die Leute einfach heraus und malen oder zeichnen oder schreiben darauf. Es ist auch immer Kreide hier, so dass die Leute auch auf dem Boden malen. Es ist wirklich cool. Das macht diesen Platz so hübsch! Er ist so kunstvoll!", erklärte Blaine und rieb seine Hände zusammen um sich aufzuwärmen. Er musste wirklich daran denken Handschuhe zu tragen.

Kurt schnaubte als sie das Cafe und den Laden betraten. „Es klingt als wäre das der Sinn, oder?"

„Hey, Anderson!", sagte ein großer Typ mit Dreadlocks winkend von hinter der Theke. „Lass uns einfach wissen, wenn du bereit bist zu bestellen."

„Hey! Okay, danke." Blaine winkte zurück und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kurt. „Ein wenig frech heute, oder, mein Liebster?"

„Bin ich das nicht immer?", fragte Kurt, süß lächelnd. „Sei einfach froh, dass wir uns nicht streiten. Dann wäre ich mehr als nur ein wenig frech."

„Na Gott sei Dank.", lachte Blaine und gestikulierte zu einem Tisch. Dieser eine ist meistens besonders helllila, mit anderen Farben gemischt mit verschiedenem Design. Die Stühle sind in den unterschiedlichsten Farben angestrichen, aber irgendwas daran, etwas über das ganze Cafe eigentlich, lässt es einfach funktionieren. Es war genau wie Blaine es ihm versprochen hatte – alles war sehr kunstvoll mit verschiedenen Zeichnungen, Gemälden und Worten. Es gab sogar magnetische Wörter, die Leute zu Sätzen sortiert hatten – manche komplett zufällige und andere extrem tiefgründig.

Kurt sah sofort warum sein Freund so viel freie Zeit hier verbracht hatte. Er lächelte und setzte sich an den Tisch, sich im Cafe umsehend. Es gab allerdings so viel zu sehen, dass es schwer war sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Schließlich landeten seine Augen auf der Decke und er verbrachte einige Minuten damit sich die angemalten hölzernen Skulpturen, die von der Decke hingen, anzusehen. Er hörte wage, dass Blaine aufstand und für sie bestellte, aber er löste seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von jeder der individuellen Skulpturen.

Blaine sah auf nachdem er sich neben ihn setzte, anstatt ihm gegenüber und grinste. Es war klar, dass er glücklich war Kurt hier bei sich zu haben und in der Lage zu sein, mit ihm über die Dinge aus seinem Leben in Lexington zu reden. Und Kurt war glücklich dort zu sein, weil Blaine glücklich war ihn dort zu haben. Es war irgendwie schön zu sehen wie es in Kentucky war, warum Blaine Lexington so sehr liebte. Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Blaine als der Junge zu sprechen begann. „Der Besitzer macht sie. Man kann sie kaufen. Manche von ihnen sind teuer, aber sie sind wirklich schön…Manche von ihnen sind allerdings ein wenig ausgeflippt … wie die eine in der Ecke. Keiner kauft sie, denke ich. Sie steht dort seitdem ich an der UK begonnen habe."

Kurt lehnte sein Bein gegen Blaines und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. „Ich sehe warum du es hier magst auf eine komische Weise."

„Ich mag komische Dinge.", grinste Blaine und küsste Kurts Haare. Sie saßen so, nahe beieinander aber noch nicht ganz kuschelnd, am Tisch bis ihre Getränke fertig waren. Als Blaine sie zu ihrem Sitzplatz brachte, setzte er sich wieder so nahe wie möglich ohne zu kuscheln und lächelte. „Wir sollten nicht zu lange brauchen. Wir sollten früh fahren, damit wir Downtown einen Parkplatz finden."

„Aber dein College ist Downtown und du hast einen Parkausweis?", fragte Kurt und zog sein Getränk zu sich und nahm einen Schluck. „Das ist genial!"

Der große Junge mit den Dreads hinter der Theke schmiss triumphierend seine Hände in die Luft und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

„Sie mögen es wenn neue Leute ihre Getränke mögen.", lachte Blaine und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Und wir können nicht Downtown parken. Mein Parkausweis ist für das Commonwealth Stadium. Busse holen einen ab und fahren einen hierher, weil es ein zu langer Fußweg ist. Nur Professoren und Pendler kriegen Parkausweise für den eigentlichen Campus. Du hast letztes Mal, als du hier warst, gesehen wie groß die UK ist. Es gibt Plätze an denen ich am Wochenende parken kann, aber es ist jetzt zu früh um dort zu parken und ich möchte nicht riskieren einen Strafzettel auf dem Campus zu kriegen."

„Ja und ich hab auch viele Parkplätze gesehen… und du bist Pendler. Solltest du keinen Ausweis bekommen? An der CCAD dürfen Pendler näher parken."

„Ich könnte vergessen haben mich früh genug für meinen Parkausweis anzumelden.", gab der Ältere verlegen zu. „Es ist okay. Die Busse sind nicht so schlimm."

„Es ist ein Bus." Kurt zog seine Nase hoch. „Öffentliche Verkehrbusse. Weißt du wer in diesen Bussen fährt? Wer vor dir auf dem Sitz gesessen hat?"

Blaine lachte laut nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte. „Es ist eine gute Sache, dass du nicht an ein typisches College gehst, Kurt. Du bist einfach zu stur."

„Ist das ein Kompliment oder versuchst du mich zu beleidigen?" Kurt nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Getränk und wartete auf eine Antwort, die er nicht bekam. „Hey! Das ist nicht sehr nett!"

„Alles was ich sage ist, dass du ein wenig… ähm…" Blaine sah etwas beschämt aus. Er konnte niemand anderen beschuldigen dieses Gespräch aufzubringen. „Du bist einfach an ein anderes Leben gewöhnt, schätze ich. Du hast an deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag einen brandneuen Lincoln Navigator bekommen, du verwendest hunderte Dollar für einen Sweater oder Hut, du hast einen guten Laptop, aber hast dennoch ein Tablet fürs College gekauft, du meinst, dass du zu gut für Geschäfte wie Old Navy oder Busfahren zur Schule bist."

„Ich habe nichts gegen Old Navy. Ich wünschte mir bloß, dass du auch in anderen Läden einkaufen würdest. Und ich bin, bevor ich meinen Lincoln bekommen habe mit dem Bus zur Schule gefahren und es war schrecklich.", verteidigte Kurt sich, nicht sicher ob dies eine neckende Diskussion war oder mehr. „Und ich brauchte das Tablet für die Anmeldung für meinen Kurs… und ja. Ich sollte weniger Geld für Klamotten ausgeben… aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es in naher Zukunft passieren wird."

Blaine küsste wieder sein Haar. „Erinnere mich daran deinen Dad dafür zu danken, dass er dich so verwöhnt hat, mein Liebster."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und trank seine heiße Schokolade aus. „Das war wirklich gut. Ich habe gedacht, dass du übertreibst. Wenn du dich über Dinge freust, machst du das, weißt du."

Blaine trank seinen eigenen aus und trug sie zur Spüle bevor er dem Barista winkte und Kurt aus dem Geschäft führte. „Ich würde niemals übertreiben wenn es um Kaffee oder heiße Schokolade geht, Kurt. Das sind heilige Getränke."

„Entschuldige mich.", lachte Kurt und knöpfte seine Jacke zu, obwohl sie schon im Auto waren. Blaine öffnete seine Autotür und Kurt küsste ihn auf einmal, seine Augen funkelten.

„Oh hallo." Blaine löste sich grinsend.

„Hallo." Der Jüngere lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du diese grandiose Idee hattest."

„Ich bin voll davon." Blaine zuckte unbeschwert mit den Schultern und grinste noch breiter. „Komm und steig ins Auto, Kurtsie."

„Kurtsie ist für Mercedes und meine Tanten reserviert.", sagte Kurt streng, einen Finger hebend. „Kein Kurtsie für Blaine."

„Du hast Wes dich an meinem Geburtstag Kurtsie nennen lassen.", zeigte Blaine auf.

„Wes ist einfach Wes."

„Kann ich nicht einfach Blaine sein?"

„Steig ins Auto.", lachte Kurt, schloss die Tür und beugte sich vor, um die Fahrertür zu öffnen.

„Du ruinierst immer meinen Spaß.", schmollte Blaine, als er ins Auto stieg und es startete. „Du magst mich nicht."

„Nö. Nur ein kleines bisschen.", sagte der Jüngere fröhlich und küsste seine Wange. „Und das bisschen sind hauptsächlich deine Haare."

Blaine gab nur ein lautes Lachen von sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf, im Stillen wem auch immer dankend, der für seine Locken verantwortlich war. Es war lustig, weil er fast jeden Tag seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte sich über seine widerspenstigen und generell unkooperativen Haare beschwerte bis eines Tages Kurt an der Dalton seine Haare –ungegelt und lockig – gesehen und ihn für mindestens anderthalb Minuten geschockt angesehen hatte, nicht fähig zu sprechen. Vielleicht waren Locken doch nicht so schlimm.

„Du kannst schlafen, wenn du möchtest. Ich wäre nicht enttäuscht.", sagte Blaine einige Stunden später. Sie waren gerade zurück auf der Autobahn, nachdem sie die lokale Produktion von Rent gesehen hatten und er fuhr natürlich. Es war nicht so, dass er Kurt nicht vertraute zu fahren. Kurt war bloß ein wenig … rücksichtsloser als Blaine es war. Er tendierte dazu zu denken, dass jedes kleinere oder billigere Auto keinen Platz auf der Straße hatte und schnitt sie permanent. Natürlich würde Kurt schwören, dass er sie nicht geschnitten hatte, aber sie wussten beide was wirklich passiert war. (Und das war, dass Kurt sie geschnitten hatte.)

„Ich bin nicht müde.", gähnte Kurt und senkte die Temperatureinstellung ins Blaines Auto. „Mmh, erst hat es kaum funktioniert und jetzt hat Dad es zu gut funktionieren lassen. Hitze macht mich müde."

„Atmen macht dich müde.", schnaubte Blaine.

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund, wahrscheinlich um eine böse Antwort zu geben, aber schloss ihn bald wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern, seinen Fuß auf den Sitz ziehend und sich in eine Art Ball zusammen rollend.

„Oh nein. Komm schon, komm schon. Du kannst mich nicht einfach hängen lassen. Das hat nach einer frechen Antwort von Kurt gebettelt.", sagte Blaine gestikulierend.

„Entschuldige. Warum fährt der Looser vor dir so verdammt langsam?", rief Kurt und setzte sich wieder auf geradeaus zeigend.

„Weil vor ihm ein Sheriff in einem Undercover sein könnte.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Sie halten sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung."

„Das ist ein Avenger.", stritt Kurt. „Kein dummes Undercoverauto."

„Ah, aber Kentucky hat sich von den dummen weißen Autos wegbewegt. Jetzt haben sie verschiedene Modelle in verschiedenen Farben. Weißt du warum?" Es gab einen süßen Klang in der Stimme, dass nur heißen konnte, dass eine Kränkung folgen würde.

Kurt, der momentan zu müde war um es zu bemerken runzelte bloß die Stirn. „Warum? Das ist dumm."

„Um Leute zu fangen, die rasen wenn sie keine Polizeiautos sehen."

Kurt rollte bloß mit den Augen und lehnte sich zurück in den Sitz, seine Schuhe abtretend. „Ich rase nicht nur nicht, wenn ich keine Polizeiautos sehe. Ich rase auch, wenn ich sie sehe. Sie verwarnen mich immer nur." Er lächelte seinen Freund unschuldig an- „Sie wollen mich nicht zum weinen bringen."

„Ich wünschte wir alle könnten so glücklich sein.", seufzte Blaine ein wenig, fast abgelenkt. „Was sind deine Pläne für morgen? Arschgesicht treffen um euer Projekt zu beginnen?"

Kurt gähnte und verdeckte seinen Mund. „Nein. Wir wollten, aber jetzt bleiben wir einfach Montag und Dienstag länger, um zu beginnen. Es ist allerdings besser für mich, weil ich auch noch andere Dinge zu tun habe."

„Aber du hast doch schon bis fast sieben Uhr Unterricht… was heißt, dass du um acht Uhr dreißig nach Hause kommst… Und mittwochs kommst du nicht vor elf nach Hause…" Blaine sah schnell zu ihm und schenkte dann wieder der Fahrbahn seine Aufmerksamkeit, Er versuchte eine neutrale Stimme zu behalten, aber er wurde etwas sauer. Es würde passieren, er wusste es. Kurt würde zu dem Punkt gelangen, wo er sich übernahm, super gestresst wurde, sich nicht gerade nett benahm und dann einen Nervenzusammenbruch mit vielen Tränen bekam. Eimer konnte man vergessen, Blaine würde Boote brauchen. Er kannte Kurt gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sobald er begonnen hatte sich zu übernehmen, er nicht mehr aufhören würde. Es würde nur schlimmer werden und schlimmer und schlimmer.

„Es muss erledigt werden, Blaine. Es ist am einfachsten für mich einfach länger zu bleiben, wenn ich eh schon am Campus bin, anstatt das ganze Benzin zu verschwenden am Wochenende hin und her zu fahren.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„Das Geld ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass du schon spät nach Hause kommst und jetzt noch viel später. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nachts alleine zu deinem Auto gehst.", seufzte Blaine und sah immer wieder zu Kurt um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Kurt sah nicht aufgebracht aus. Er war bloß uninteressiert und gelangweilt.

„Ich bin ein großer Junge. Was ist das schlimmste was passieren könnte, wenn ich zu meinem Auto laufe?", sagte Kurt sarkastisch. Fast sofort füllte eine ungemütliche Stille das Auto und beide saßen still dar, klar an vorletzten Oktober zurück denkend. Schließlich sprach Kurt in einer sanfteren Stimme: „Blaine, es ist einfach am besten für mich direkt da zu bleiben, wenn ich eh schon da bin. Ich werde dich anrufen – wie ich es immer mache – wenn ich zu meinem Auto laufe, okay?"

„Aber dann muss ich wirklich spät aufbleiben um sicher zu gehen, dass du gut nach Hause kommst, wenn ich am nächsten Morgen um fünf Uhr aufstehen muss um mich fürs College fertig zu machen.", sagte Blaine und fasste das Lenkrad fester. Es war schon schwer genug Mittwochabends zu warten bis Kurt nach Hause kam, wenn Blaine donnerstags so früh aufstehen musste. Aber er konnte nicht einfach ins Bett gehen. Er schlief sehr tief und wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass er nicht aufwachte wenn sein Handy klingelte. Was wenn etwas mit Kurt passierte? Was wenn er einen Unfall hatte oder sein Reifen platzte? Er könnte Blaine nicht erreichen.

„Dann geh einfach ins Bett. Ich habe dich nie gebeten aufzubleiben und auf mich zu warten." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin ein großer Junge. Es wird mir gut gehen."

„Aber was, wenn etwas passiert?", seufzte Blaine und wurde nervös. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass so eine einfache Frage zu dieser Diskussion führen würde und er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er sie nicht gestellt hätte.

„Wenn etwas passiert, regele ich das alleine. Ich bin erwachsen, genau wie du. Und ich bin kein kompletter Idiot. Wenn etwas mit meinem Auto passiert, bin ich eher in der Lage es zu reparieren als du. Also warte einfach nicht auf mich."

„Es ist nicht nur das, Kurt. Du wirst dich überfordern. Du stehst schon unter Stress. Ich habe deinen Hustenanfall gestern gehört. Du musst dich wirklich ausruhen oder du wirst dich ernsthaft verletzten."

„Ich ruhe mich aus. Ich habe geschlafen. Blaine. Ja, ich bin gestresst. Aber ich komme damit klar, also tu nicht so als würde ich es nicht schaffen." Kurts Stimme hob sich ein wenig und presste seine Lippen aufgebracht zusammen. Er war jetzt definitiv nicht mehr müde und uninteressiert. „Ich versuche erwachsen zu werden und alleine mit Dingen klarzukommen. Ich versuche alle diese Dinge gleichzeitig zu machen und ich habe es unter Kontrolle und du und Dad sagt immer ‚Nein, tu das nicht', ‚Mach das nicht', ‚Du machst zu viel, Kurt'. Soll ich dir mein Leben überschreiben und dich mich herumkommandieren lassen als ob ich ein Hund wäre?"

„Es würde mein Leben auf jeden Fall um einiges einfacher machen.", schnappte Blaine.

„Entschuldige, dass wir nicht alle der tolle Blaine Anderson sein können, der sieben Einsen kriegt und keine Probleme hat. Ich kann meine Aufgaben nicht bis um sieben Uhr am Abend zuvor aufschieben, Blaine. Ich bin nicht du, okay? Ich bin ich. Mein Terminplan ist meiner, meine Kurse und meine Arbeit ist meine. Ich weiß, dass du enttäuscht bist, weil du viel Freizeit hast und ich beschäftigt bin, aber das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich weiß nicht, was du erwartet hast. Dass ich einfach zwanzig Minuten in meinem Zimmer sitze ein Design fertig mache, es im College schaffe und nach Hause komme um jede Minute mit Sex zu verbringen bis wir Abendessen und dann jede Minute Sex haben bis ich einschlafe?"

„Erstens, sind deine Noten genauso gut wie meine, also versuch gar nicht erst dich darauf zu beziehen. Und zweites müsstest du wirklich zu Hause sein um Sex zu haben!"

Kurt gab ein Stöhnen von sich und rieb sein Gesicht. „Ich fahre am Samstag nicht nach Columbus. Du musst darüber einfach hinwegkommen. Du hast letztes Semester verrückt viel für Benzin ausgegeben. Der Grund warum du deine Tage reduziert hast war, dass du sonst zu viel Geld für Benzin zahlen musstest. Was macht es für einen Sinn?"

„Meine Jobs haben die Kosten ausgeglichen.", schnappte Blaine. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Geld für Dinge wie ein 40$ Puppen oder 60$ Kleider für ein Baby verbraucht habe, das in zwei Wochen herausgewachsen ist."

„Versuch gar nicht erst, dass zu etwas anderem zu machen. Ich kann das Geld auf meinem Konto so verwenden wie ich es will. Genau wie du all dein Geld für Taco Bell vier Mal täglich verschwendest.", schnappte Kurt zurück.

„Zumindest ist Taco Bell sehr viel billiger als Fazolis oder Subway."

„Warum streiten wir uns um Geld?", stöhnte der Jüngere und sah extrem frustriert aus. „Geld ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass du und Dad denken, dass ihr wisst was am besten für mich ist. Das ist das Problem."

Vielleicht hätte Blaine versuchen sollen sich zu beruhigen bevor er sprach, aber er war jetzt zu müde und frustriert dazu. Stattdessen sagte er einfach das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam und hoffte, dass nichts zu schlimmes herauskam. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und warum konnte er seine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken wenn er frustriert von seinem Freund war? „Nein. Das Problem ist, dass du denkst, dass du jeden Tag um elf nach Hause kommen und dann wieder um sechs Uhr aufstehen kannst ohne dich umzubringen. Dass Problem ist, dass du montags, dienstags und donnerstags von acht bis halb sieben im Unterricht bist und mittwochs von acht bis halb zehn. Das Problem ist, dass du nicht verstehst, dass es einen Punkt gibt an dem du zu viel machst und dass das – was du versuchst zu tun – verdammt noch mal zu viel ist!"

„Was tust du, Idiot?", schrie Kurt plötzlich als jemand in einem kleinen Ford Blaine schnitt, was Blaine dazu brachte auf die Bremse zu treten. „Idiot!"

Blaine schüttelte bloß wütend den Kopf und schaltete Katy Perry ein, was den Streit effektiv beendete und auch jede weitere Konversation für den restlichen Weg nach Hause.

Nach einem stressigen und angespannten Wochenende war am Montag das Letzte, was Kurt wollte, länger zu bleiben, um nach dem Unterricht an einem Projekt mit einem seinem unliebsten Klassenkameraden zu arbeiten. Unglücklicherweise waren die letzten Tage voll gewesen von Dingen, die er nicht hatte tun wollen (im selben Raum mit einem mürrischen Blaine zu sein, im selben Auto mit einem mürrischen Blaine zu sein, ein ernsthaftes Telefongespräch mit seinem Vater zu führen, wegen einem mürrischen Blaine, der außerdem eine Klatschtante war). Kurt hatte schon fast akzeptiert, dass das ganze Projekt und alles was damit zusammen hing, schrecklich werden würde. Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, war Arschgesicht fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät. War Kurt überrascht? Nein, gar nicht.

„Ich werde ehrlich sein. Ich dachte, dass die Möglichkeit gar nicht bestände, dass Azari uns zusammensteckt. Aber ich denke, dass er sich dachte, dass es besser sein würde, als uns mit jemand anderem zusammen zu stecken und wir dann die ganze Arbeit alleine machen.", sagte ein großer Junge mit perfekten glatten blonden Haaren und verblüffend blauen Augen plötzlich leise, was dazu führte, dass Kurts Augen sich weiteten und er fast vor Schreck aufsprang. Er hatte die Studiotür nicht gehört und hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand neben ihm stand, und ganz abgesehen davon mit ihm reden würde. Der Junge schmiss seinen Rucksack sorglos auf seinen Studiotisch, sich nicht bewusst Kurt verängstigt zu haben. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich mit Jake zusammen arbeiten müsste. Er hat keine Ahnung wie man näht."

Kurt, der während er auf seine Ankunft gewartet hatte, an einer Skizze gezeichnet hatte, sah von seinem Skizzenblock auf und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Hallo, Alec Davis."

„Hey." Alec setzte sich neben Kurt an den Tisch und sah hinunter auf seine Skizze. „Oh süß. Das sieht toll aus. Ist das für Modedesign morgen?"

Kurt sah wieder hinunter auf die Skizze und schloss sein Notebook. „Ja. Ich hatte letzte Woche und am Wochenende zu Hause kaum Zeit für irgendwelche Hausaufgaben."

„Das kenn ich. Mein fester Freund studiert Medizin und ich muss ihn andauernd abfragen. Wusstest du, dass dein Dünndarm, wenn du ihn auseinander ziehst, viermal so lang sein würde, wie ein durchschnittlicher Mensch groß ist? Ziemlich interessante Dinger scheinbar. Oh naja. Ihn interessiert sowas, was soll ich tun?", lachte Alec ein wenig.

„Du hast einen festen Freund?", fragte Kurt neugierig. Er wusste nicht, warum er schockiert war. Jeder im Unterricht liebte ihn, er telefonierte immer, wenn er wartete, dass ein Kurs begann und er hatte eine sehr kontaktfreudige und mitreißende Persönlichkeit. Er hatte allerdings auch eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit. Es war schwer sich ihn mit einem festen Freund vorzustellen, zu jemandem nach Hause und auf Dates gehend. Allerdings dachten die Leute das wahrscheinlich auch von Kurt, wenn sie ihn nicht näher kannten.

„Oh ja. Wir sind zusammen seitdem ich vierzehn bin. Er ist vier Jahre älter als ich. Es ist mein erstes Jahr hier und sein erstes Jahr in der medizinischen Fakultät. Er studiert in Toledo.", nickte Alec. „Wir sind beide aus Kalifornien. Daher die Haare und Augen."

„Du hast in Kalifornien gelebt und bist hierher gekommen?" Kurt Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Warum?"

„Weil Eric hier ist.", sagte Alec, als ob es so einfach wäre. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Eric und Alec. Meine Mom findet es auch süß… aber ich bin hierher gekommen, weil ich nirgendwo anders sein wollte. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht auf ein Modecollege in Kalifornien mit Lauren Conrad zu gehen – ich habe sie übrigens einmal bei Orange Leaf getroffen. Sie ist in Natura gar nicht so schön. Aber… ja. Nein. Er hat seinen ersten Abschluss an der UCLA gemacht und hat es dann auf die Toledo geschafft. Und ich konnte einfach nicht irgendwo weit von ihm weg leben und ihn nur an Thanksgiving und Weihnachten sehen? Vielleicht einen Teil der Sommerferien? Das könnte ich nicht. Also bin ich hierher gekommen. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall getrennt von ihm sein."

„Wow.", sagte Kurt leise geschockt. „Lebt ihr gemeinsam hier?"

„Nein. Toledo ist zweieinhalb Stunden entfernt.", seufzte der Blonde ein wenig. „Aber er kommt normalerweise am Wochenende her… wenn er kann. Oder ich fahre hin. Normalerweise versucht er allerdings hierher zu kommen, weil mein Mitbewohner netter ist, als seine beiden."

„Warum würdest du ein College in Kalifornien aufgeben, wenn du nicht einmal bei ihm leben kannst?", fragte Kurt ihn emotionslos anstarrend. Kalifornien aufzugeben schien ziemlich sinnlos zu sein, wenn man nicht einmal im selben Haus leben konnte. Er verstand es nicht.

Alec blinzelte ihn für einige Minuten zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck genauso blank wie Kurts. „Weil wir einander nahe sein wollten. Er ist mir wichtiger als das College.", sagte Alec langsam und gestikulierte im Studio herum. „Das hier bedeutet mir nichts. Ich mag es. Ich liebe es. Aber ich werde ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich brauche das Geld nicht. Ich habe einen Treuhandfond, meine Eltern haben Geld. Ich bin hier, weil ich meinem Freund nahe sein wollte und es mag hier zu sein. Manche Leute lassen diese Kurse ihr ganzes Leben bestimmen und das ist einfach dumm. Was ist diese Aufgabe? Eine Note? Wenn du es schaffst, schaffst du es ohne Modeillustration und Modedesign bei Azari und Becker. Diese Note wird dich nirgendwohin bringen, wohin es dein Talent nicht schafft. Ich meine, komm schon. Ich bin nicht wegen den Noten hier. Ich bin hier, um es meinen Eltern recht zu machen während ich nahe bei meinem Freund bin."

„Du bist an der CCAD und interessierst dich nicht für deine Noten?", fragte Kurt skeptisch.

„Hast du einen festen Freund, Kurt?"

„Nun ja, ja."

„Dann solltest du es verstehen… Denk darüber nach. Was ist wichtiger? Modedesigner zu sein oder mit ihm zusammen?"

„Kann man nicht beides haben?", fragte Kurt leise und fühlte sich wie ein verlorenes Hündchen. Er mochte die Ernsthaftigkeit des Gespräches nicht und bereute es Alec nach seinem Freund gefragt zu haben. Nicht nur das, sondern auch, dass er gerade gefragt wurde, was ihm wichtiger wäre – Blaine oder Modedesign. Modedesign, etwas dass er liebte seitdem er fünf war. Und Blaine, der Junge in den er sich verliebt hatte, als er den kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Wie konnte er auch nur darüber nachdenken sich zu entscheiden? Und war es schlimm, dass er es nicht konnte?

Alec zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte dann jemandem, der das Studio betrat, ihnen zu lächelnd. Er beugte sich zu Kurt und sprach leise, so dass es niemand anderes hören konnte: „Ich kann mich nicht einmal an den Namen des Mädchens erinnern, um ehrlich zu sein und sie redet immer mit mir. Es ist irgendwie gruselig … Komm schon. Welche Idee kriegen wir in diesem stickigen Studio?" Er stand auf und ergriff seinen Rucksack.

„Ich dachte, dass wir an unseren Skizzen arbeiten.", protestierte Kurt und sah sich verwirrt um. Er hatte fast Schwierigkeit mit Alec mitzuhalten, der es anscheinend genoss die Themen rasant zu wechseln.

„Wir werden arbeiten. Komm schon, Kurt."

„Aber wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Kurt und schmiss sein Skizzenblock in seinen Rucksack.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich habe es satt, mir die hässlichen grauen Wände anzusehen und überall, wird es mehr Inspiration geben, als an diesem alten düsteren Platz." Alec schwang seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und spazierte aus dem Studio, bevor er darauf wartete, dass Kurt aufstand.

„Weißt du.", sagte Kurt einige Sekunden später und joggte ihm hinterher um aufzuholen. „Ich glaube, dass ich mal so einen Horrorfilm gesehen habe. Die Person in meiner Position hat nicht lange überlegt."

Alec lachte laut und zog seine Autoschlüssel heraus. „Sag mir nicht, dass du wirklich denkst, dass du da drin eine brillante Idee bekommen wirst? Der Schlüssel ist die Idee zu bekommen und dich dann für Stunden, Tage, Wochen darin einzuschließen. Es ist zu schmuddelig und trostlos da drin um auf etwas Tolles zu kommen, aber langweilig genug um sich nicht abgelenken zu lassen, um etwas Grandioses zu erschaffen. Beeil dich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich keinen Unfall baue und dich umbringe. Ich hatte noch nie einen Unfall. Komm schon."

„Warum nicht?", murmelte Kurt, zog die Beifahrertür auf und stieg ins Auto. Weil Alec, um ehrlich zu sein, Recht hatte. Welche Idee konnte man in einem Studioraum schon bekommen?

Fast zwei Wochen später fand Kurt sich auf dem Bett sitzend mit den Beinen unter sich gezogen und seinem Skizzenpad neben sich wieder, obwohl noch nicht viel Arbeit an seiner Hausaufgabe für den nächsten Morgen erledigt war. Das war natürlich die Schuld seiner Tante Taylor, die den Tick hatte, zu unangebrachtesten Zeiten anzurufen. Weil er seit Wochen nicht mehr mit seiner Tante geredet hatte, hatte er entschieden, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machen würde, während er telefonierte. Das hatte in der letzten Stunde nicht gerade gut funktioniert und er wusste nicht wie es in nächster Zeit besser funktionieren sollte.

„Florida?", fragte er, legte seinen Stift schließlich hin und schob den Skizzenblock zur Seite. Dieses Gespräch würde ohne Frage seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit brauchen.

„Ja! Sie möchten meinen Laden dorthin verlegen und es klingt nach einer super Gelegenheit." Die aufgeregte Stimme seiner Tante erklang durch den Telefonhörer. „Ich habe die Nase voll von Schnee. Sonne und Wärme klingen momentan echt toll. Ich war drei Tage lang eingeschneit, Kurt. Drei Tage. Außerdem kannst du mich besuchen kommen und wir fahren nach Disney World, wenn ich dorthin ziehe. Klingt das nicht toll?"

„Es klingt, als ob du mich bestechen willst.", lachte Kurt ins Telefon. Er rollte sich zusammen und hielt sein Handy an sein Ohr, es sich noch gemütlicher machend.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie du es findest, dass ich so weit weg ziehe. Ich glaube, dass du noch immer die Hoffnung hattest, das…" Seine Tante brach ab. „Disney World! Du wolltest schon immer dorthin, Kurtsie. Du und Blaine könnt bei mir wohnen und ich werde mir frei nehmen und wir werden uns alles ansehen."

„Das ist wirklich gut, Taylor… Ich freue mich für dich.", sagte Kurt obwohl seine Tante recht hatte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte trotz des letzten Thanksgivings die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgegeben, dass seine Tanten wieder zusammen kommen würden. Jetzt da Taylor wegzog und hoffentlich weitermachte, würde er die Hoffnung ebenfalls aufgeben.

„Aw, danke Schatz!", sagte Taylor glücklich klingend. „Wie läuft es bei dir?"

Kurt zögerte, weil es nicht gerade gut lief. Er wollte allerdings nicht wirklich mit jemandem darüber reden. Besonders nicht mit Taylor, die so fröhlich war, jetzt, nachdem sie über ihren Umzug nach Florida geredet hatten. Taylor musste sich nicht um ihn sorgen. Er wollte sich noch nicht einmal selber darum sorgen.

Taylor seufzte und er hörte sie in die Hände klatschen. „Raus damit. Spuck es aus. Eigentlich… hol dir lieber Eis und ich hol mir Eis und dann haben wir ein Herz-zu-Herz Gespräch über deine Probleme. Tantchen Taylor kennt dich am besten."

„Tantchen Taylor.", schnaubte Kurt, aber tat was sie gesagt hatte und ging um sich eine Schüssel Eis zu holen. „Okay, ich bin bereit. Bist du bereit?"

„Ich, Ben und Jerry, wir sind alle bereit.", zwitscherte Taylor. „Spuck es aus."

„Also, ich belege mehr Kurse und das ist stressig, aber das hab ich erwartet. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass Blaine das erwartet hat."

„Blaine vermisst seine Kurtzeit?", gurrte Taylor.

„Ich schätze schon." Kurt rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen, einmal zufrieden, dass Blaine mit David aus war und er das Haus für sich alleine hatte. Es war schön, dass er nicht immer schnaubte, wenn Kurt ein Zimmer betrat oder immer wenn er einen Raum betrat und Kurt und Kreacher darin fand. „Aber da ist mehr. In Modeillustration muss ich mit einem Partner zusammen arbeiten. Einem schwulen Partner."

„Ahh."

„Kein ahh! Es ist nichts Derartiges. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen arbeiten, aber Blaine war ganz ‚Oh es wird gut für dich sein. Such dir einen Freund. Es wird gut sein, mit jemandem zu arbeiten, den du nicht magst.'" Kurt seufzte. „Also bleibe ich länger im Studio um es fertig zu kriegen. Ich meine, ich lebe weit weg und Alec lebt direkt auf dem Campus. Ich werde ihn nicht den ganzen Tag nach Cincinnati fahren lassen."

„Blaine mag es nicht, dass du lange bleibst? Oder mag Blaines es nicht, dass du lange mit einem anderen schwulen Jungen bleibst?"

Kurt leckte seinen Löffel ab und schluckte bevor er sprach: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er sagt, dass er sich bloß Sorgen macht, dass ich alleine zu meinem Auto laufe, was verständlich ist. Aber dann macht er auch wieder Kommentare darüber, dass ich nie zu Hause bin und warum er nicht versteht, dass wir im Studio arbeiten müssen. Aber es ist so viel einfacher im Studio zu arbeiten. Zu Hause beschwert sich Blaine darüber, dass er Hunger hat oder über den Hund und Kreacher wimmert wegen Blaine oder weil er Hunger hat. Es ist als ob sie kleine Kinder wären – ja, Kreacher, ich rede über dich. Komm ja nicht her und versuch mich zu lieben. Du machst mich genauso verrückt wie Blaine. Und du kriegst auch kein Eis. Blaine mag dir menschliches Essen geben, wie viel du willst, aber ich nicht."

„Okay, gut.", seufzte Taylor ein wenig und brachte Kurts Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum Thema zurück. „Streitet ihr darüber?"

„Wir streiten nicht. Wir haben diese… aufgeheizten Diskussionen… Hauptsächlich leiert Blaine nur das ganze Zeug herunter. Und dann stelle ich meinen nachvollziehbaren Standpunkt klar." Kurt entschied das laute Schnauben seiner Tante zu ignorieren. „Und dann endet die Diskussion."

„Nun, Süßer, bist du dir sicher, dass du darüber streitest worüber er streitet? Vielleicht ist er wirklich nur aufgebracht, dass du so viel Zeit mit einem anderen schwulen Jungen verbringst und nicht mit ihm.", schlug Taylor sehr ruhig vor.

„Das ist dumm. Ich mag Alec noch nicht einmal so. Blaine ist derjenige der gesagt hat, dass wir uns anfreunden sollen. Und ja, ich meine… er ist nett. Er ist aus Kalifornien und jeder liebt ihn, er redet mit jedem, weißt du? Und er hat wirklich tolle Ideen… aber ich mag ihn nicht so. Es ist nur schön jemandem im College zu haben, der meine Termine und Hausaufgaben versteht und warum es manchmal einfacher für mich ist, im Studio zu arbeiten…"

„Das hast du Blaine nicht gesagt, oder?"

„Naja… Was ist daran falsch?", fragte Kurt ziemlich stumpf. Natürlich hatte er es Blaine gesagt, aber nur damit sein Freund seine Gründe verstand.

[style type="italic"]_ „Er ist aus Kalifornien und jeder liebt ihn, er redet mit jedem, weißt du? Und er hat wirklich tolle Ideen. Es ist schön jemanden zu haben, der mich versteht.",_ [/style]sagte Taylor langsam. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber aus der Sicht deines Freundes, den du jetzt weniger siehst… Nun, ich sehe warum es kleine…"

„Ich liebe Blaine.", unterbrach Kurt. „Ich mag Alec nicht so."

„Hast du ihm das so gesagt?"

„Nein. Das sollte ich nicht brauchen. Blaine sollte wissen, dass ich ihn liebe und nur ihn."

Taylor war für einige Minuten still, bevor er sprach: „Ich liebe dich, Baby. Und ich möchte nicht hier sitzen und versuchen dir Beziehungstipps zu geben, wenn ich Single bin… aber… Kommunikation – offene Kommunikation – ist der Schlüssel. Blaine mag dir so perfekt erscheinen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er Zweifel hat. Rede mit ihm."

„Ich schätze das. Aber ich muss wirklich nicht. Er weiß, dass ich niemals so etwas tun oder denken würde." Kurt aß sein Eis auf und stellte die Schüssel auf den Kaffeetisch, sich daran erinnernd es später abzuwaschen, so dass Blaine keinen weiteren Grund hätte sich aufzuregen.

„Kurt…", seufzte Taylor ein wenig. „Okay, Süßer. Wenn du dir sicher bist. Aber… andauernde aufgeheizte Diskussionen sind nicht gut, Baby und sie tendieren dazu zu… aufgeheizten Streits zu führen… die dann zu vollwertigen Streits führen."

„Blaine und ich sind nicht so. Wir streiten nicht. Selbst wenn wir streiten, streiten wir nicht.", sagte Kurt selbstbewusst. „Es geht uns gut. Es ist nichts los, Taylor. Nur weil wir aufgeheizte Diskussionen haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns an die Kehle gehen werden."

Es war einige Sekunden still und dann hörte er seine Tante wieder seufzen. „Okay, Baby… Schau, ich muss ins Bett. Ich habe morgen eine lange Schicht, sollte ich aus meinem Haus kommen und ich werde müde. Du kümmerst dich um dich selbst, okay? Geh sicher, dass du drei Mal am Tag isst und genug schläfst. Annie ist noch immer ziemlich besorgt wegen dir."

„Oma macht sich immer um irgendwas Sorgen.", seufzte Kurt dieses mal ebenfalls. „Ich kümmere mich um mich."

„Daddy meint du tust es nicht.", zeigte seine Tante sanft auf. „Zumindest laut Annie."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen, schüttelte seinen Kopf und wurde sofort genervt von seinem Vater und Freund. „Dad ist paranoid und Blaine übertreibt. Mir geht es gut und wenn jemand etwas anderen denkt, liegen sie falsch."

„Ich wäre überzeugter, wenn du nicht so beleidigt klingen würdest. Ruf mich Freitagmorgen an, okay? Bevor ihr alle nach Lima fahrt. Oh und sag Blaine hallo von mir und dass der Link, den er auf Facebook gepostet hat, mich die ganze Woche aufgeheitert hat?"

Kurt lachte. „Okay, ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich darüber freuen wird. Er hat eine ganze Stunde damit verbracht es anzusehen und lachend im Bett herum zu rollen… Du kümmerst dich auch um dich selbst, okay?"

„Immer, Kurtsie. Ich werde am Freitag mit dir reden.", sagte Taylor. „Bye, Süßer."

„Bye." Kurt legte auf und hob seinen Skizzenblock wieder hoch. Es war unmöglich, dass Blaine eifersüchtig war, weil er mit einem anderen Jungen redete. Kurt war nicht der attraktive in dieser Beziehung. Als ob irgendjemand mit richtigem Verstand Kurt treffen wollte. Eigentlich versuchte er noch immer herauszufinden, wie jemand so perfektes wie Blaine Anderson sich in ihn verlieben konnte. Also, nein. Auf keinen Fall. Auf keinen Fall.

„Wie machst du das?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft und betrat eine Woche später spät abends das Haus. Er zog seine Jacke aus und hing sie ordentlich auf an der Tür, ohne Zweifel damit sie nicht zerknitterten. Kurt mochte keine zerknitterten Klamotten. Besonders keine teuren zerknitterten Klamotten.

Blaine sah von seinem Laptop auf und sagte, ohne sich anzustrengen besonders fröhlich zu klingen: „Was?"

„Das! Wie kannst du so schnell tippen? Es ist als ob du den Laptop physikalisch belästigst!" Sein jüngerer Freund zeigte auf den Computer, der auf Blaines Schoß lag.

„Dieser Aufsatz muss heute um Mitternacht abgegeben sein. Es ist zehn." Blaine schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essay, unglaublich frustriert. Er begann, es ernsthaft zu bereuen Anthropologie belegt zu haben. Es war nicht mal sein Hauptfach und dennoch musste er ein Essay für jedes Kapitel schreiben? Das war ein Aufsatz jeden Donnerstag. Also was wenn es nur ein drei oder vier seitiger Aufsatz wäre? Das war eine gute Stunde oder zwei seines Lebens jede Woche. Um es schlimmer zu machen, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Professor hatte, der bekannt dafür war, Würfel zu benutzen um Essays zu benoten. Wie konnte ein solcher Idiot ein pragmatisierter Professor werden? Oh richtig. Der Idiot war in fremde Länder gefahren und hatte in Affenskeletten herumgestochert. Blaine war ehrlich nicht interessiert. Der einzige Teil des Kurses, den er mochte, war, wenn der alte Mann ihnen Geschichten darüber erzählte, wie er in verschiedenen Ländern gewesen war – Blaine studierte Englisch, nicht Geographie, also warum interessierte es ihn? – und ein paar Affen ihn mit Kot beschmissen hatten. Sein erster Gedanke? Gut gemacht, Affen. Er hatte gedacht, dass es ein spannender Kurs sein würde, aber es war genau das Gegenteil. Anscheinend hatte er den schlimmsten Antropologyprofessor der UK bekommen. Sein Glück in letzter Zeit.

„Ich wünschte, dass ich meine Arbeit bis zwei Stunden vorher aufschieben könnte.", seufzte Kurt und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch, seine Sperrys abstreifend. „Du hast gerade einen ganzen Absatz in weniger als einer Minute getippt!"

„Mmh.", sagte Blaine, noch immer nicht versuchend fröhlich zu klingen. Er war nicht fröhlich. Er war genervt. Kurt war zu spät, er musste einen bescheuerten Aufsatz in weniger als zwei Stunden abgeben, David hatte sich sein Viva Piñata Spiel ausgeliehen und es ‚verloren', was hieß, dass er es noch nicht zurückgeben wollte und Blaine war einfach generell aufgebracht. Oh ja und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Taco Bell geschlossen – Taco Bell! Geschlossen! Wen interessierte ein geplatztes Wasserrohr? Wal-Mart hat Schwimmflossen, okay? Und sie waren nicht mal teuer. Hatten sie noch nie von Booten gehört? Es war nicht so schwer sie zu bekommen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Bootsläden Zustellung am selben Tag hatten. „Wie läuft dein Projekt?"

„Super.", zwitscherte Kurt und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. „Es ist unmöglich, dass wir keine Bestnoten kriegen. Und es ist ein großer Teil unserer Endnote, also ist das zumindest ein Kurs für den ich mich nicht umbringen muss."

„Keine Entschlossenheit bis zum Tode zu kämpfen um besser als Arschgesicht zu sein?" Kurt hatte falsch gelegen als er Alec Arschgesicht genannt hatte. Er hätte ihn Ehebrecher nennen sollen. Ehebrecher, der groß war, eine schöne Bräune hatte und perfekte glatte blonde Haare und helle blaue Augen. Und ein schönes Lächeln. Und einen unglaublich schönen Körper. Zumindest stellte Blaine nicht seine oberkörperfreien Fotos auf Facebook zur Schau. Das war nur taktlos.

„Oh, ich möchte noch immer der beste sein.", sagte Kurt fröhlich. „Aber jetzt da wir Freunde sind ist der Druck nicht mehr so… intensiv."

Intensiv wie Ehebrechers blaue Augen? Weil Blaine nicht blind war. Auch wenn er es wäre, hätte er aber gemerkt, dass Kurt sehr viel glücklicher war, jetzt wo er mit Alec befreundet war. Ja, richtig. Befreundet mit Alec. Lange im College bleiben um die Arbeit zu erledigen am Montag, Dienstag und Donnerstag jetzt. Um Arbeit zu erledigen. Richtig.

„Hmm."

„Hast du schlechte Laune?" Kurt griff hoch und spielte mit einer von Blaines weichen Locken. „Hattest du einen schlechten Tag?"

Ja.

"Nein", runzelte Blaine die Stirn, er war sich sicher, dass ein Hauch von Gejammer in seiner Stimme war.

„Oh, Blaine. Was ist passiert?", fragte Kurt seine Stimme senkend.

„Nichts. Ich muss bloß an dem Aufsatz arbeiten, okay? Ich kann jetzt nicht reden."

Kurt ließ von Blaines Haar ab, seufzte dann und klang ein wenig verletzt als er sprach: „Gut. Ich werde im Schlafzimmer zeichnen damit ich dich nicht störe."

„Gut.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich seh dich später."

Kurt gab ein resigniertes Geräusch von sich und stand auf. „Du solltest kommen und dich zu mir setzten, wenn du fertig bist."

Er wartete auf eine Antwort, aber als er keine bekam, seufzte er einfach und ging ins Bett. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

„Runter, Kreacher, runter!"

Blaine sah auf, um Kurt in der Tür stehen zu sehen, einen großen Beutel hoch über den Boden haltend. Zwei Tage, zwei sehr angespannte Tage waren seit ihrer letzten… aufgeheizten Diskussion vergangen, wie Kurt sie gerne nannte. Blaine zog es vor, sie Streits zu nennen, aber Kurt mochte es Dinge zu beschönigen, bis sie explodierten.

„Hör auf zu springen. Wenn du das durcheinander bringst, lasse ich Blaine dich weggeben.", drohte Kurt als Kreacher fortfuhr auf seinen Beinen aufgeregt auf und ab zu hüpfen und versuchte an den Beutel zu kommen. „Blaine, kannst du mir helfen."

Blaine schmiss ein Kauspielzeug durch den Raum in die andere Richtung und Kreacher duckte sich und begann zu rennen und dann sich auf das Spielzeug zu stürzen was zu einem lauten „QUIETSCH!" führte.

„Danke." Kurt rannte zum Schrank und packte den Beutel vorsichtig hinein und verschloss die Tür. „Ich lege es in deinen Schrank, aber nur, bis ich ihn gefangen habe und in den Käfig gesperrt habe."

„Hmm.", sagte Blaine, der noch nicht einmal von seinen Notizen aufsah. „Mmkay."

„Alles was du jetzt immer sagst ist hmm oder mmkay. Bist du wirklich so wütend auf mich, weil ich im Studio arbeite?"

Blaine sah schließlich zu seinem Freund auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde nicht noch einmal darüber reden. Du weißt, was ich darüber denke, dass du dich übernimmst und es ist einfach nicht normal mehr Zeit mit… nein. Ich weiß was du versuchst."

„Ich versuche nichts.", seufzte Kurt und hob Kreacher hoch, der versuchte an ihm vorbei zu rennen, in seine Arme. Blaine hörte ihn zu dem Hund reden, als er in die Küche lief, wo Kreachers Käfig war. „Es ist Zeit für Kreacher ins Bett zu gehen. Ja, das ist es. Auch wenn es acht ist. Weil ich Arbeit habe und ich dir nicht vertraue, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt. Und Blaine liebt dich nicht. Nö, nicht ein bisschen."

Blaine sah nur wieder zurück auf sein Buch und versuchte, nicht so genervt zu sein, wie er es war. Es war nicht richtig, mehr Zeit mit seinem schwulen Klassenkameraden zu verbringen, als mit seinem schwulen festen Freund. Das war es, was Blaine sagen wollte, was er hätte sagen sollen. Er wollte Kurt keine weiteren Gründe geben dramatisch zu sein und er hatte entschieden seinen Mund zu halten. Es würde gut sein. Bald würde das Projekt vorüber sein und Kurt würde keine Entschuldigung mehr haben jeden Tag länger zu bleiben. Warum sollte er mit Alec im Studio sein, wenn es kein Projekt gab, richtig? Und wenn er bleiben musste nachdem das Projekt beendet war… nun ja, dann war Blaine fest entschieden, dass er sich Sorgen darum machen müsste.

„Blaine, würdest du einfach mit mir reden?", fragte Kurt einige Minuten später, wütend klingend. „Du verhältst dich, als ob ich deinen Hund vergiftet hätte oder so."

„Ich verhalte mich nicht, als ob du meinen Hund vergiftet hättest.", spottete der ältere Junge.

„Du könntest zumindest Hallo sagen."

„Ich habe hmm gesagt, was praktisch hallo heißt."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich frustriert und er setzte sich hin, Blaines Buch aus seinen Händen ziehend. „Rede mit mir."

„Ich möchte nur meine Hausaufgaben machen."

„Das ist nicht einmal ein Schulbuch.", seufzte Kurt und gab es ihm zurück, in die andere Richtung sehend. „Ich verstehe nicht was ich getan habe. Eigentlich habe ich nichts gemacht. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht, Blaine. Gar nichts. Ich bleibe nach dem College länger um Schulaufgaben zu machen. Es ist nicht, als würde ich in Columbus feiern. Ich glaube, dass du eifersüchtig bist."

„Eifersüchtig?" Blaine lachte sehr laut und sarkastisch, als er das Buch wieder öffnete.

Also was, wenn Blaine sein Facebookprofil gestalked hätte. Also was, wenn er die oberkörperfreien Fotos angestarrt hatte und seine Arme stirnrunzelnd vor der Brust verschränkt hatte? Und was wenn er momentan mehr besorgt darüber war, wie seine Beziehung mit Kurt war, als wie sehr Kurt sich überarbeitete? Das machte ihn noch lange nicht eifersüchtig. Blaine wurde sowieso nicht eifersüchtig.

„Ja. Eifersüchtig." Kurt stand auf und ging zum Schrank, den Beutel wieder herausholend. „Jetzt wünschte ich mir, dass ich das nicht zum arbeiten mit nach Hause gebracht hätte. Ich dachte, dass du glücklich wärst, dass ich direkt nach Hause gekommen bin. Jetzt wünschte ich mir, dass ich es nicht getan hätte."

„Richtig. Dann solltest du vielleicht zurückfahren."

„Was ist dein Problem?" Kurt schmiss den Beutel wütend auf den nächsten Stuhl.

„Mein Problem ist, dass du dich übernimmst. Du bist die ganze Woche weg!"

„Nein. Was ist wirklich dein Problem?"

Blaine stand auf und schloss wieder sein Buch. „Weißt du was? Es ist egal. Dieses dumme Ding ist nächste Woche fällig und dann wirst du wieder vor Mitternacht nach Hause kommen. Dann kann ich wieder ab und zu mal schlafen, weil ich nicht warten muss, dass du nach Hause kommst ohne wieder auf dem Weg zum Auto zusammengeschlagen worden zu sein oder einen Unfall gehabt hast."

„Das dumme Ding?", echote Kurt langsam. „Das dumme Ding? Ich habe Stunden mit dem dummen Ding verbracht."

„Ja du hast Stunden mit _etwas_ verbracht."

Kurt starrte den älteren Jungen geschockt mit weiten blauen Augen an. Etwas registrierte auf Kurts Gesicht, dass Blaine nicht zuordnen konnte. In diesem Moment konnte Blaine sich allerdings nicht dazu bringen sich dafür zu interessieren, ob er die Gefühle des Jüngeren verletzte. Er wusste, dass er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder dasselbe gedacht hatte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Es war nicht richtig, dass Kurt mehr Zeit mit seinem Collegepartner verbrachte, der jetzt sein ‚Freund' war als mit seinem eigenen festen Freund. Es war nicht richtig, dass Kurt auf einmal viel glücklicher war. Kurt hatte nicht nur mehr Zeit unter der Woche mit dem Ehebrecher verbracht, sondern war auch an einigen Wochenendtagen nach Columbus gefahren um Arbeit zu erledigen.

Dann war da die Tatsache, dass er summte. Er hatte seit Blaines letztem Jahr an der Dalton und dem Sommer direkt vor seinem Start an der UK nicht mehr so viel gesummt! Er hatte ganz sicher nicht letztes Semester fröhlich gesummt, als er sich fast die Haare ausgerissen hatte. Es hatte keine Woche voller Frustration und dann eine voller Zufriedenheit gegeben. Nein. Der Stress war schlimmer und schlimmer geworden, die Frustration mehr und mehr bis am Schluss alle Aufgaben erledigt waren und sie sie nur noch am Bewertungstag einreichen mussten

Es war nicht so, dass Blaine nicht wollte, dass Kurt Freunde fand und glücklich war. Himmel, er hatte ihn ermutigt. Aber jetzt trat er sich dafür wirklich. Vielleicht störte es ihn am meisten, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich zu fragen, warum er Kurt während des Semesters nicht aufheitern konnte, aber ein Junge, der nur ein paar Wochen mit ihm an einem Projekt arbeitete konnte es. Blaine, sein fester Freund, der Junge mit dem er zusammen lebte und ihn unterstützte, sollte in der Lage sein ihn sich besser fühlen zu lassen, als ein praktisch Fremder. Warum konnte er, Blaine, Kurt nicht glücklich machen?

Er musste es aufhalten. Die ersten paar Mal, die er daran gedacht hatte, hatte er es beiseitegeschoben und gelacht. Schließlich war es Kurt. Ja, Kurt war hinreißend und konnte wahrscheinlich jeden Mann kriegen, den er wollte. Aber Kurt war auch loyal… Die Dinge wurden komischer und es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Blaine hatte eine Tendenz sich Dinge einzubilden. Dessen war er sich bewusst. Es fühlte sich allerdings nach mehr an. Es schien als würde es tiefer gehen, als, dass Blaine bloß nervös und paranoid war. Es schien als ob etwas zwischen ihn und Kurt kam. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, dass etwas ihre Beziehung bedrohte. Dass er… Konkurrenz hatte?

Okay. Vielleicht war Blaine ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig.

„Warum wirst du nicht erwachsen und sagst, was du meinst anstatt Dinge anzudeuten? Das oder sei still.", schnappte Kurt, die Augen verengend. „Mach schon, Blaine."

„Ich habe nichts zu sagen. Du weißt was hier los ist." Blaine verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah in die andere Richtung. Er hörte das Rascheln des Beutels als Kurt ihn vom Stuhl nahm.

„Ich habe nichts Falsches gemacht und dennoch bist du ein komplettes Aschloch zu mir. Was soll ich tun, Blaine?" Kurt dehnte seinen Namen aus. Normalerweise wenn Kurt seinen Namen sagte mochte er wie es klang, aber nicht dieses Mal. „Ich mache Hausaufgaben."

„Du weißt was du tust, du weißt warum ich wütend bin. Du… übernimmst dich."

Kurt lachte sarkastisch und Blaine entschied, dass er es nicht mochte wenn dieses Lachen an ihn gerichtet war. Wenn Kurt nicht so dünn wäre, hätte es Blaine fast erschaudern lassen. „Das erste Wahre was du heute gesagt hast! Gut gemacht!"

„Lass es einfach sein, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und musste sich bremsen nicht mit seinen Zähnen zu knirschen. Er wusste, dass er selber an Kurts Gehässigkeit schuld war und dass er niemand anderen beschuldigen konnte, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht wütend werden konnte. Und vielleicht war er wütender auf sich selbst als auf Kurt. Er war mittlerweile zu frustriert, um zu wissen weswegen er frustriert war.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nach Hause gekommen bin, damit es dir besser geht, um dich glücklich zu machen und es ist zu so etwas geworden. Was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Warum kann ich nicht wütend sein? Warum ist es so ein Problem, dass ich aufgebracht und wütend bin? Du wirst einmal am Tag wütend und flippst aus oder bekommst deine Anfälle, normalerweise wegen nichts. Und ich bin wütend und soll es unterdrücken?", fragte Blaine laut und stand auf.

„Ich verhalte mich nicht wie ein komplettes Miststück, wenn ich wütend bin."

Dieses Mal war es Blaine, der lachte. Es war nicht bloß ein sarkastisches. Es war ein lautes sarkastisches. „Ha! Du benimmst dich nicht wie ein Miststück? _DU_ benimmst dich nicht wie ein Miststück?"

„Du bist so ein Arschloch! Ich habe dir nichts getan. Ich bin durch die Tür gekommen! Das ist es was ich getan habe!", schrie Kurt verletzt aussehend. „Ich bin seit dem letzten Semester nicht mehr wo wütend gewesen, Blaine. Ich meine, ich war wütend, aber niemals so." Er gestikulierte zu seinem älteren Freund. „Du bist gerade wie dieser verdammter Hulk oder so!"

„Ich kann im Moment nicht damit umgehen.", sagte Blaine und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Du kannst damit nicht umgehen oder mit mir?", rief Kurt ihm wütend hinterher.

Blaine hatte das Gefühl, dass heute eh jemand auf der Couch schlafen würde, also würde er der nächsten Satz nicht beschönigen. „Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden."

Danke für die Reviews!

forgotten dreams

Der Meinung bin ich auch, aber nur mit Wasser wäre es doch nicht so lustig ;)

Lucky Sunny

Das Thema David und Mercedes wird in den nächsten Kapiteln wieder aufgegriffen und wird zum Streitthema werden.

susihdl

Dankeee! Davon wird in Zukunft mehr geben.

emmaChris123

Daaaankeeee!

So und jetzt gibt es noch eine Nachricht von meiner fleißigen Beta Sherry05 anlässlich des kleinen Jubiläums 25 Kapitel :) (Danke für deine hervorragende Arbeit!)

Also wirklich … immer diese Cliffhanger … so eine Gemeinheit!

Liebe Leser, ein herzliches Hallo von meiner Seite.

Zu allererst möchte ich Naro für ihre tolle Arbeit danken und meine Bewunderung aussprechen, vor allem weil ich weiß, wie viel Zeitaufwand wirklich dahinter steckt 25+ seitenlange Kapitel zu übersetzen. Sie ist wirklich fleißig und überaus talentiert. Auch wenn wir manchmal österreichisch-deutsche Verständigungsprobleme haben ;P, macht mir die Arbeit wirklich viel Spaß.

In meinem Posteingang warten noch jede Menge Drabbles und mittlerweile das komplette 4-teilige Kapitel 26 und Kapitel 27 auf mich. Wie ihr seht ist es im Normalfall meine Schuld, wenn ein Kapitel nicht pünktlich (am So) online ist, weil mir entweder mein Leben, spontane Unternehmungen mit Freunden =) , die Uni, Arbeit oder mein nicht funktionierender PC =( dazwischenkommen.

Eure lieben Kommentare sind sehr motivierend. Ich freu mich über jedes Einzelne, sowohl bei WBUCT, als auch bei den Drabbles.

Falls ihr mit mir reden/schreiben oder etwas von mir wissen wollt, scheut euch nicht und schreibt mir eine PM, so kann ich euch persönlich antworten.

Abschließend ein riesengroßes Danke für Eure Treue über die letzten 25 Kapitel. Ich hoffe euch gefallen die Restlichen noch genauso gut wie Naro und mir die Original-Kapitel gefallen haben.

In diesem Sinne… viel Spaß mit WBUCT

Servus aus Wien

Sherry05


	32. Chapter 261

Kapitel 26.1 (es besteht aus 4 Teilen)

Vielleicht war es nicht die klügste Idee gewesen bis vier Tage nach Abgabe des Projektes zu warten um seinen Freund zur Rede zu stellen, aber die Spannung im Haus war unerträglich geworden. Kurt hatte erwartet, dass sie vor vier Tagen abgeklungen war, als er nach Hause gekommen war und verkündet hatte, dass das Projekt abgegeben war und sie eine exzellente Note bekommen hatten, aber das war nicht passiert. Nein, stattdessen hatte Blaine gefragt, warum er dennoch so spät nach Hause gekommen war, warum er im Studio arbeiten musste und ob Alec auch nach dem Unterricht geblieben war, um im Studio zu arbeiten. Die Aussage des älteren Jungen sollte entspannt klingen, aber Kurt wusste, was er wirklich fragte. Und es hatte Kurt wirklich verärgert, aber er hatte seinen Mund vier Tage gehalten.

Nicht nur das, Blaine fuhr auch fort ihn zu ignorieren – genau wie in den letzten Wochen. Es war eine Sache, wenn Blaine mürrisch war, aber eine ganz andere Kurt ganz einfach zu ignorieren. Was wenn Kurt anrief, weil er einen Autounfall gehabt hatte? Was wenn etwas mit Burt, Melody, Carole oder Finn passiert wäre? Was wenn Kurt gestorben wäre? Nun, er hätte nicht anrufen können, wenn er tot wäre, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass Blaine zu einem kindischen Schulmädchen wurde und sich weigerte darüber zu reden. Stattdessen schien es schlimmer zu werden und nicht besser.

Das war so anders als ihre anderen Streits. Normalerweise würde Kurt sie mit einem unsensiblen Kommentar oder irgendwas in der Art beginnen. Blaine würde zurückschlagen, Kurt wurde aufgebrachter, sie waren für einige Stunden wütend und einer von ihnen würde nachgeben und dem anderen Käsekuchen, Kaffee, Taco Bell oder etwas Ähnliches bringen, das die Spannung löste.

Kurt hatte dem Älteren zwei Abende in Folge Taco Bell mitgebracht und dennoch nur ‚Mmh´s' und ‚Mmkays' bekommen. Hatte Blaine irgendwas versucht um es zu beenden? Nein. Warum? Anscheinend weil Kurt nach dem College an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeitete. Ja, Alec war auch im Studio. Vielleicht saßen sie sich sogar gegenüber und redeten in ihren Pausen (sehr kurze Pausen, wollte er hinzufügen), aber was war so schlimm daran? Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie die einzigen wären, die nach dem Unterricht noch im Studio arbeiteten. Es war nicht so, als ob sie die ganze Zeit dasitzen und reden würden. Es war nicht so, als würden sie miteinander rummachen. Eigentlich war es sogar so offensichtlich, dass Alec seinen Medizinstudentenfreund liebte, dass es urkomisch war, dass Blaine irgendwas anderes dachte. Er dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich mit Blaine hätte reden sollen, aber er war zu stur. Er war stur und er hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Das hatte er wirklich nicht. Warum konnte er nicht nach dem Unterricht im College bleiben und an Projekten arbeiten? Und warum vertraute Blaine ihm nicht, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, wenn er erzählte, dass es das wäre?

Ja, Kurt wusste, dass er der Kindische in der Beziehung war. Er bekam hysterische Anfälle wegen nichts, er regte sich wegen den winzigsten Dingen auf, er fing Streits an, nur weil er mürrisch war oder nur wegen den Streits selbst. Deswegen verwirrte ihn das Ganze. Blaine wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste. Kurt war einfach frustriert, genauso wie sein Vater. Wie sollte Kurt also damit umgehen? Er wollte bloß, dass es vorbei war, damit sie weitermachen konnten. Er hasste es zu wissen, dass es diese Spannung gab, so viel verdammte Spannung.

Es wäre wahrscheinlich klüger gewesen, Blaine selber zu Kurt kommen zu lassen, aber Blaine war kein Fan davon, über persönliche Dinge zu reden. Sie könnten vierzig sein, bevor sie es geklärt hätten. Deswegen entschied Kurt, sehr dumm, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Ich möchte das jetzt geklärt haben." Er betrat das Schlafzimmer. Blaine saß in seinem Schlafanzug auf dem Bett und las ‚Nortons Anthology of British Literature'. Im Nachhinein hätte Kurt das dicke Buch sehen sollen, das er las, und darauf warten sollen, bis er etwas Interessanteres las – Blaine hasste es über diese verdammte ‚Nortons Anthology' zu lesen und war natürlich schon schlecht gelaunt.

Blaine sah auf, runzelte die Stirn und sagte mit sehr kontrollierter Stimme: „Ich bin beschäftigt, Kurt."

„Nun das interessiert mich nicht." Kurt nahm das Buch, schloss es und legte es auf den Nachttisch. „Mein Projekt ist sein vier Tagen fertig. Warum verhältst du dich noch immer so?"

„Komm nicht hier rein und versuch auf Konfrontation zu gehen.", sagte Blaine ruhig, nach dem Buch greifend.

„Nein. Ich hab die Nase voll davon, jeden Abend nach Hause zu kommen, nachdem ich Hausaufgaben gemacht habe und nicht zu wissen, ob ich auf Zehenspitzen durch den Raum gehen muss, um einen sinnlosen Streit zu vermeiden. Ich hab die Nase voll davon, dass es mir so vorkommt, als hätte ich etwas angestellt, wenn ich nichts falsch gemacht habe." Kurt setzte sich vor das Buch damit Blaine es nicht nehmen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Problem damit hast über persönliche Dinge zu reden-."

„Ich hab kein Problem!", schnappte Blaine. Kurt hatte ganz klar einen Nerv getroffen.

„Du hast ein Problem damit über persönliche Dinge zu reden, genau wie ich ein Problem damit habe andauernd auszuflippen, wenn ich gestresst bin. Zumindest weiß ich, dass ich ein Problem habe, Blaine."

„Ich kann über Dinge reden, ich möchte es nur nicht."

„Dann sag mir was dein Problem ist."

„Du weißt was das Problem ist."

„Oh mein Gott! Wie soll irgendwas wieder gut werden, wenn du alles für dich behältst?", schrie Kurt, die Augen frustriert geweitet. „Wie?"

„Möchtest du, dass alles wieder normal wird?", fragte Blaine langsam.

„Natürlich möchte ich das."

[style type="italic"]_ „Dann solltest du vielleicht Zeit mit mir zu Hause verbringen und nicht mit einem Jungen, den du vor zwei Monaten noch gehasst hast!"_ [/style]

„Ich bin am Wochenende zu Hause!"

„Ja, aber unter der Woche kommst du wirklich spät nach Hause und bist ganz fröhlich und alles ist paletti und dann[style type="italic"] _gehst du schlafen_! [/style] Wir leben zusammen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nur freitagabends, samstags und sonntags mit dir reden kann. Aber selbst dann ist alles worüber du sprichst... [style type="italic"]_dieser Ehebreche_[/style]_r_!"

Kurt trat einen Schritt zurück und lachte laut, unfähig es zu unterdrücken. „Ehebrecher? Ich dachte ich bin der Dramatische?"

„Das ist nicht lustig! Du verbringst deine Zeit lieber mit einem Jungen, den du kaum kennst als mit mir!" Es klang wütend doch Blaine sah jämmerlich aus und Kurt konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er enttäuscht war.

„Blaine, ich würde lieber mit dir Zeit verbringen als mit ihm." Kurt trat vor und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich liebe[style type="italic"] _dich_. [/style]Ich könnte niemals jemand anderen lieben als dich."

„Ich glaube dir nicht." Blaine zog sich zurück, fast harsch. „Sieh dich an, Kurt. Du bist _wunderschön_. Du bist atemberaubend. Ich war der erste Offen-schwule, den du je getroffen hast, okay? Aber jetzt gehst du zur CCAD und du hast wahrscheinlich tausende Schwule in deinen Kursen und du wirst..." Er brach ab.

„Was werde ich, Blaine?"

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah von Kurt weg.

„Ich möchte das hier klären, Blaine. Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du mich nicht lässt."

„Du wirst jemand anderen finden. Wie dumm es von mir war, zu denken, dass jemand wie du jemals mit jemandem wie mir zusammen bleiben würde. Und du wirst jemand großen mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen finden wie Alec. Und du wirst am Ende mit ihm zusammen sein, weil ich bloß der Englischstudent bin, der klein ist, schreckliche Haare hat und all diese Probleme – ganz zu schweigen von David und Wes, die toll sind, aber jeden vernünftigen Menschen nach einiger Zeit in die Flucht schlagen.", schwafelte Blaine weiter.

„Hör auf damit." Kurt trat wieder vor und ergriff seine Hände. Er sprach sehr sanft: „Ich könnte niemals jemand besseren als dich finden, Blaine Anderson. Ich liebe es, dass du fünf Zentimeter kleiner bist als ich."

„Dreieinhalb.", murmelte Blaine.

„Ich liebe deine lockigen Haare – gelockt oder gegelt. Ich liebe deine wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen. Ich liebe es, dass du englisch studierst. Du liebst es zu lesen und zu schreiben. Du bist so klug und eines Tages wirst du Jus studieren. Also sag nicht, dass du ‚nur' ein Englischstudent bist. Du schaffst das... und David und Wes, so verrückt sie auch sind, sind einfach ein Teil des Blaine Anderson Pakets. Du bekommst Dad, Carole, Finn und Melody und ich kriege zwei kontrollwütige Warbler. Es gleicht sich aus, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ich finde das nicht lustig und du versuchst ganz nett zu mir zu sein und süß und Scherze zu machen. Ich will keine Scherze machen!"

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht lustig ist, Blaine.", sagte Kurt ein wenig verzweifelt. „Ich will einfach, dass du dich besser fühlst und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... Ich... Es kann nicht wirklich darum gehen, dass ich Schulaufgaben mache."

„Darum geht es nicht!" Blaine Stimme hob sich.

„Worum geht es dann?"

„Es geht darum, dass ich nicht verstehe, warum dieses Semester komplett anders ist. Du bist nie zu Hause. Nie!"

„Blaine, ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass meine Kurse am Dienstag und Donnerstag so lange dauern! Ich kann nichts daran ändern!" Kurt hätte seine Stimme senken sollen, aber das lief alles nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Er hatte geplant, dass sie sich hinsetzen, reden, einander umarmen und sich wieder vertragen würden. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es zu einem richtigen Streit führte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dazu kommen würde. „Ich weiß, dass ich weniger zu Hause bin, aber ich mache Schulaufgaben. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich feiern würde oder eine Affäre hätte. Ich mache Schulaufgaben. Und ich versteh nicht, warum du dich so verhältst."

„Oh, also kommst du nicht jeden Abend nach Mitternacht nach Hause und fährst dann am nächsten Tag wieder den ganzen Tag zum College? Was ist mit den Tagen an denen du früher Schluss hast?"

„Ich habe es dir gerade gesagt! Ich bleibe dort und arbeite an meinen Projekten! Es kommt mir so vor, als ob du mich zu einer anderen Antwort bringen willst. Was ist dein Problem?" Kurt fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen, aber weigerte sich sie fallen zu lassen. Er hasste diesen Ausdruck auf Blaines Gesicht. Er hasste ihn absolut.

„Mein Problem ist, dass du die ganze Nacht am Campus bleibst und selbst am Wochenende dort hin fährst. Weil es aussieht, als ob-."

„Was?", saget Kurt scharf und trat einen Schritt auf Blaine zu. Er hatte die Nase voll von diesen Unterstellungen, den Andeutungen, dass mehr als nur Schulaufgaben abliefen. Er verengte seine Augen, Blaine fast dazu zwingend es zu sagen, obwohl er wusste, dass der Junge es niemals aussprechen würde. Warum würde Blaine so etwas nicht andeuten? Weil er wusste, dass es kompletter Schwachsinn war. „Wonach sieht es aus, Blaine?" Er betonte Blaines Namen – etwas was er oft tat, wenn er verärgert war.

„Du – Versuch nicht das ganze umzudrehen und mich zum schlechten Kerl zu machen! Du übernimmst dich!"

„Übernehmen?", höhnte Kurt. „Übernehmen? Oh-ho nein das tust du nicht. Wag es ja nicht meine Gesundheit darein zu bringen. Wag es ja nicht. Wir beide wissen, dass du dir keine Sorgen um meine Gesundheit machst oder du würdest nicht murmelnd und mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck herumlaufend so einen verdammten Mist von dir geben."

„Welchen Gesichtsausdruck?", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Gib es zu, Blaine. Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und gib es zu. Du bist eifersüchtig. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dir sein Facebook angesehen hast."

„Gut.", sagte Blaine in einem Tonfall, der fast Kurts Markenzeichen gut konkurrieren konnte. „Gut. Ich mag es nicht, dass du Zeit mit ihm verbringst." Er senkte seine Stimme. „Ich mag es nicht. Seit – Seit ihr das Projekt zusammen gemacht habt und beste Freunde geworden seid..." Blaine gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. „…läufst du herum, schreibst ihm, lachst über Dinge, die er sagt oder tut, arbeitest am College mit ihm zusammen."

„Also hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich einen Freund am College habe oder dass er schwul ist?", fragte Kurt langsam. „Ich meine, es ist schlimm genug, dass du Rachel ohne guten Grund hasst und versuchst, es zu vermeiden sie zu sehen, aber jetzt... du kennst ihn nicht einmal, Blaine. Es ist, als ob du, wann immer ich Freunde habe, die nicht Mercedes oder deine Freunde sind, sie nicht ertragen kannst. Er ist nett. Alec ist ein netter Junge und – ."

„Oh, er ist nett? Welche Augenfarbe hat er, Kurt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe seinen Augen nie Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt!", schrie Kurt auf einmal. Anstatt zu versuchen den Streit zu stoppen bevor er richtig begann, verursachte er einen noch Größeren. Das lief nicht gut. „Hör einfach auf damit! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mehr auf dem Campus bleiben kann, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, weil du jemanden nicht magst, der in meinem Kurs ist und in demselben Studio arbeitest! Warum sagst du nicht, was du willst, was du wirklich denkst und wir haben es hinter uns?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du nach dem Unterricht am Campus bleibst.", sagte Blaine, seine Stimme noch mehr hebend. „Ich mag es nicht. Ich mag es nicht, dass du so spät fährst."

„Falsch. Versuch's mit dem wahren Grund.", schnaubte Kurt. Es war eine Sache um etwas herumzureden und Dinge anzudeuten. Es war eine Andere es zu leugnen, wenn sie beide wussten was es war was er dachte. Der wahre Grund für all die Spannung. „Du meinst, dass du groß und böse genug bist sonst immer Streits zu beginnen. Nun, dann sei ein Mann und sag es. Warum willst du nicht, dass ich nach dem Unterricht bleibe?

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du um ihn herum bist!", schrie Blaine. „Ich mag es nicht, dass du ihn an einem Tag noch gehasst hast und am nächsten war er dein verdammter bester Freund! Ich sollte dein bester Freund sein! Nicht er! Er klingt wie ein Arschloch!"

„Du bist mein bester Freund!", schrie Kurt direkt zurück. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Blaine schrie, aber es führte nur dazu, dass seine Wut stieg. „Und momentan bist du das Arschloch!"

„Nein! Nein, das bin ich nicht mehr! Du verbringst lieber den ganzen Tag mit ihm! Du hast mal deine gesamte Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen, Kurt!"

„Ja, das ist ein Teil des Ganzen! Das ist Teil des Problems, Blaine, aber warum redest du nicht über den Rest? Warum sprichst du nicht darüber, was dich wirklich stört? Oder muss ich weitere drei Jahre warten bis du es mir sagst?"

„Sei dich nicht so!" Blaines Gesichtsausdruck war schmerzerfüllt, aber Kurt fühlte sich genauso wie Blaine aussah. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden!"

Kurt biss seine Zähen zusammen. „Du bist ein Feigling, Blaine. Ein verdammter Feigling."

Blaines haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich geschockt als die Worte trafen. Er hasste es diese Worte gegen ihn gerichtet zu hören, weil es das Eine war, was er an sich selbst hasste. Was es schlimmer machte war, dass Kurt es gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass Kurt nicht über seine Vergangenheit sprach, nur den gegenwärtigen Streit, aber das ließ Blaine sich nicht besser fühlen. Es machte ihn nur noch wütender, wenn das möglich war. Blaine hatte sich seit langer, langer Zeit nicht mehr so wütend gefühlt. „Und du bist ein verdammter Idiot!"

„Entschuldige?", schrie Kurt und auch seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Er wusste, dass er sie dieses Mal nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er wusste, dass sie fallen würden. Wie konnte Blaine so etwas zu ihm sagen? Es war nicht so, dass Kurt dachte, dass er ein Idiot war oder auch nur dass Blaine es dachte. Es war die reine Tatsache, dass Blaine es gesagt hatte. Wie konnte Blaine so etwas sagen? Er würde sich wahrscheinlich später unglaublich schuldig fühlen, weil er Blaine einen Feigling genannt hatte, er hatte sich vielleicht sogar direkt nachdem er es gesagt hatte schuldig gefühlt, aber dass Blaine ihn einen Idioten nannte... egal ob aus Wut oder nicht, das traf ihn tief.

„Lass uns ehrlich sein. Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dir glaube, dass du späte Kurse hast und Hausaufgaben machst, bist du ein verdammter Idiot!", antwortete Blaine, die Augen verengt. Er sah nicht einmal traurig aus, nur verdammt wütend.

„Also bin ich der Idiot, weil du ein kleiner verängstigter Junge bist, der sich nicht einmal traut für sich selbst einzustehen? Weil du dich hinter Entschuldigungen wie Übernehmen und Geld versteckst? Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch, Blaine! Du bist ein f-f-feiges Arschloch!" Kurt riss die Schlafzimmertür auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er konnte hören, dass Blaine ihm folgte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine versuchte seinen Arm zu ergreifen, gab aber nach.

„Kurt, hör auf!", sagte Blaine und blieb einige Meter entfernt von ihm stehen als sie die Mitte des Wohnzimmers erreicht hatten.

„Nenn – Nenn mich nicht einen verdammten Idioten. Was, ist es weil ich auf keiner Universität bin wie du? Oder weil ich keine zwei Jobs meistern kann, während ich zum College gehe? Oder weil ich durchschaue warum du so aufgebracht bist?"

„Nein! Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, weil du meinst, dass ich nicht wüsste was zwischen dir und Alec läuft!"

„Fang jetzt ja nicht mit Alec an bevor du nicht Manns genug bist zu sagen, was du wirklich denkst!", schrie Kurt und schmiss seine Hände in die Luft. „Sei ein Mann! Sei ein Mann und sag etwas!"

„Du möchtest wissen was ich denke?", fragte Blaine, näher tretend.

„Ja! Blaine Anderson erhelle die Welt mit deinen geheimen Gedanken! Bitte sprich!" Kurts Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, die Tränen noch immer in den Augen. „Was denkst du, Blaine?"

"ICH DENKE, DASS ICH WÜNSCHTE, DASS DU NACH NEW YORK GEGANGEN WÄRST!"

Eine erstaunte Stille erfüllte das gesamte Apartment. Kurt hob eine Hand vor seinen Mund, die blauen Augen geweitet und schmerzerfüllt. Blaine trat einige Schritte zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er sah zu wütend aus um überhaupt zu realisieren, was er vor einigen Sekunden gesagt hatte.

Endlich gab es ein Geräusch. Kurt unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und wimmerte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das g-gerade gesagt hast."

„Nun, es ist, was ich denke.", sagt der Ältere einfach, als ob er Kurt erzählt hätte, dass zwei plus zwei vier wären.

Kurt unterdrückte ein weiteres Schluchzen und drückte sich an Blaine vorbei.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Der Jüngere rannte in die Küche und hantierte schnell am Hundekäfig herum, Kreacher in seine Arme nehmend bevor dieser wegrennen konnte. Er griff seine Schlüssel vom Kaffeetisch und steckte mit seiner freien Hand seine Geldbörse in seine Tasche. „Ich k-kann so nicht b-b-bei dir sein! D-du benimmst dich schrecklich!"

„Kurt!" Die Wut in seiner Stimme wechselte schnell zu Angst. „W-wo gehst du hin?"

„Weißt du was, Blaine?" Kurt, der seinen Rücken zu seinem festen Freund gedreht hatte, als er zur Tür ging, drehte sich um und sprach in einer sehr leisen Stimme. „Ich wünschte auch, dass ich nach New York gegangen wäre. Da, bist du jetzt glücklich? Ist es das was du hören wolltest?"

Blaines haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich und er trat einige Schritte vor, die tränenüberströmten Wangen seines Freundes wahrnehmend – und er hatte sie verursacht. Er hatte Kurt gesagt, dass er sich wünschte, dass er nach New York gegangen wäre. Warum hatte er das getan? Wie war er so wütend geworden? „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Ich-."

„Nein. Du kannst mich nicht einen verdammten Idioten nennen und so einen Mist zu mir sagen. Ich w-weiß, dass du eine schwere Z-zeit hattest, okay? Ich weiß, dass du all diesen Ä-ärger angestaut hast. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich bin nicht deine Mom oder dein Dad. Und ich gehe. Weil du einfach zu weit gegangen bist, Blaine. Verdammt! Viel zu weit."

Damit drehte sich Kurt um und rannte zu seinem Auto. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er weg und Blaine blieb alleine zurück, sich fragend was zur Hölle eigentlich passiert war.

„Es ist nicht so als würde ich dich hier nicht wollen, Kind. Ich möchte bloß wissen was passiert ist."

Kurt seufzte und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, warum er um elf Uhr nachts hier auftauchte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er gedacht, dass sein Dad und Carole schlafen würden. Er hatte geplant einfach in sein Zimmer zu gehen und bis zum nächsten Morgen, wenn er einen klaren Verstand hatte, nicht bemerkt zu werden, aber das war nicht passiert. Sie waren wegen einer quengelnden Melody wach und aufgesprungen sobald er das Haus betreten hatte, hektische Fragen stellend. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie wach wären, wäre er sicher gegangen draußen zu warten bis seine Augen abgeschwollen wären. Sein Vater hatte natürlich sofort versucht Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, aber das hatte nur neue Tränen verursacht. Erst nachdem Carole Burt gesagt hatte, er solle Melody ins Bett bringen und dass sie sich darum kümmern würde, hörte sein Vater schließlich auf zu fragen. Zum glück hatte Carole nicht darauf beharrt als Kurt gemurmelt hatte, dass er ins Bett gehen wollte.

Er wusste, dass Burt ihm Fragen stellen würde. Das hieß nicht, dass er dazu bereit wäre.

„Du tauchst nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht auf, wenn nichts passiert ist. Was ist los, Kurt?"

„Es ist nichts, Dad." Kurt rieb sein Gesicht um sich selbst aufzuwecken. Nicht das er viel geschlafen hatte. Er hatte den größten Teil der Nacht damit verbracht sich hin und her zu wälzen und seinen Hund nahe an sich zu ziehen, als ob Kreacher ein Teddybär oder seine Sicherheitsdecke wäre. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Ich schon. Du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen mitten in der Nacht ohne eine Erklärung. Hat Blaine dir wehgetan?"

„Burt, das ist lächerlich.", sagte Carole, die die Küche betrat. „Absolut lächerlich. Du kennst Blaine!"

„Blaine würde niemals Hand an mich anlegen, Dad.", seufzte Kurt und stellte seinen Becher ab.

„Was hat er dann getan?", drängte Burt in einer schroffen Stimme, Carole ignorierend. „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben uns bloß gestritten! Ich will nicht darüber reden! Ich bin müde und es ist Wochenende. Ich wollte einfach nach Hause kommen, okay?"

„Süßer, du kannst nicht immer nach Hause kommen wenn du und Blaine streiten.", sagte Carole sanft und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Es war ein z-z-ziemlcih großer Streit.", sagte Kurt, Tränen füllten seine Augen und seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. Er wollte nicht noch mehr weinen. Er wusste eh nicht, warum er überhaupt so emotional war. Außer, dass sein fester Freund in einem anderen Staat lebte, weit weg. Das war nichts weswegen man weinte, oder?

„Oh, Schätzchen." Carole drückte seine Schulter und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie sah Burt mit einem Blick an, der sagte ‚Mach ja nicht deinen Mund auf' und rutschte näher. „Schatz, möchtest du darüber reden?"

„E-E-Er denkt, dass ich ihn betrüge!" Kurt rieb wütend seine Augen.

„Was?", schrie Burt.

„W-Wir hatten ein Projekt und ich musste mit einem a-anderen Jungen arbeiten. Und wir sind nach dem Unterricht im Studio geblieben um es fertig zu kriegen, weil ich so weit weg lebe. Und wir sind i-irgendwie Freunde geworden, aber so etwas war das nicht! Ich liebe Blaine!", fügte Kurt den letzten Teil fast bettelnd hinzu.

„Wir wissen, dass du das tust, Schatz." Carole strich durch Kurts uncharakteristisch strubbeliges Haar. „Also habt ihr gestritten, weil du mit jemanden an einem Projekt gearbeitet hast, den er nicht mag?"

„S-So ungefähr. A-Aber, schau, es ist so viel einfacher meine A-Arbeit im Studio zu erledigen und ich habe es gemacht, damit ich meine Zeit am Wochenende zu Hause nicht mit A-Arbeit verbringen muss. Also ist das Projekt vorbei, aber ich b-bleibe und mache Hausaufgaben, aber er denkt, dass ich eine Affäre habe, weil d-der andere Junge auch im Studio arbeitet. Und er sagt, dass ich g-glücklicher bin, aber das ist so, weil ich meine Arbeit schneller erledige u-und jetzt einen Freund habe, der meinen Collegestress versteht."

Carole nickte, sympathisch aussehend. „Vielleicht fühlt er sich etwas ausgeschlossen?"

„Das sollte er nicht! Ich mache nur meine Hausaufgaben. Er sagt immer wieder, dass er sich Sorgen um meine Gesundheit macht und um meine Sicherheit, aber eigentlich denkt er, dass ich ihn betrüge. U-Und ich habe versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen es einfach zu sagen, weil er immer wieder Andeutungen macht u-und er hat mir gesagt, dass ich ein Idiot sei."

Burt stand auf. „Er hat was gesagt? Er hat dich einen Idiot genannt?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich ein I-Idiot sei, wenn ich denke, dass er nicht w-wüsste was los sei. U-Und dann hat er…" Kurt brach ab.

Es wäre keine gute Idee gewesen Burt von Blaines NYU Kommentar zu erzählen, aber um ehrlich zu sein hätte er diese Worte nicht einmal laut aussprechen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte das mehr geschmerzt als Idiot genannt zu werden. Der Idiot-Kommentar konnte dem Ärger zu geschrieben werden… aber das über die NYU zu sagen, war mehr. Viel mehr. Kurt hatte allerdings auch einige schlimme Dinge gesagt. Kurt war nicht unschuldig. Seine Absichten waren gut gewesen, aber wenn er ehrlich war… war es fast genau so schlimm gewesen, Blaine einen Feigling zu nennen.

„Er hat was?", fragte Burt.

„Das war es so ziemlich." Kurt holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen und versuchte dieses Kribbeln in seiner Brust zu ignorieren als er es tat. Er musste sich wirklich beruhigen. Er schluchzte nicht, er weinte kaum noch. Er war bloß unglaublich aufgebracht und verängstigt. Er hatte das intensive Bedürfnis zurück nach Cincinnati zu fahren und sich an Blaine zu kuscheln. Er wollte, dass es vorbei war. Vorüber. Ende.

„Also hat Blaine dich einen Idioten genannt?", fragte Burt langsam.

„Burt, bitte." Carole starrte ihren Ehemann an und strich mit ihrer Hand Kurts Rücken hoch und runter. „Weiß Blaine, wo du bist?"

„Ich hab mir einfach Kreacher geschnappt und bin gegangen. Ich hab nichts anderes mitgenommen. Ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, wo ich hingegangen bin oder irgendwas, ich bin praktisch einfach gegangen.", antwortete Kurt und entschied sich, am besten auszulassen, welche Worte direkt vor seinem Abgang gewechselt wurden.

„Ich denke, dass ihr beide einige ziemlich gemeine Dinge gesagt habt, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Carole sanft.

„J-Ja. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich habe nur versucht, es nicht zu einem S-Streit werden zu lassen und es wurde so schnell zu einem und er wurde so wütend und dann hat er Dinge gesagt und ich bin wütend geworden, weil er Dinge gesagt hat, aber nicht die richtigen Dinge und…" Er brach ab, seine Augen reibend.

„Jeder sagt Dinge, die er nicht meint, wenn man streitet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Blaine nicht wirklich denkt, dass du ein Idiot bist, genau wie du nicht wirklich meinst, was du zu ihm gesagt hast. Dein Vater und ich haben auch schon in der Hitze des Gefechts schon viele gemeine Dinge gesagt, Schatz. Es ist ein natürlicher Teil des Zusammenlebens und einer Beziehung." Carole bewegte sich so, dass sie ihn umarmen konnte. „Es wird sich bald alles klären. Ich verspreche es."

Kurt nickte, die Umarmung erwidernd.

„Ich weiß, dass du das wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hören möchtest… aber er macht sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um dich. Selbst wenn ihr streitet, solltest du ihn anrufen oder ihm schreiben und ihn wissen lassen, dass du hier bist und sicher." Sie drückte ihn fest. „Okay? Könntest du zumindest das tun, so dass er sich keine Sorgen um dich macht?"

Kurt nickte und befreite sich aus ihren Armen, aufstehend. „Ich wird das jetzt machen. Danke, Carole."

„Kurt, du kannst so lange bleiben wie du möchtest.", sagte Burt mürrisch, die Augen auf seinem Sohn ruhend. „Okay?"

„Danke, Dad." Kurt zeigte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und verließ den Raum.

„Er muss nach Hause zu Blaine gehen.", wisperte Carole sobald sie dachte, dass er außer Hörweite war, aber er hörte wie sie zu sprechen begann und blieb vor der Tür stehen.

„Dieser Junge hat ihn Idiot genannt."

„Kurt hat selber gesagt, dass er auch einige schlimme Dinge gesagt hat. Es war nur ein Streit, Burt. Kurt hat Blaine auch zum Weinen gebracht, erinnerst du dich? Und erinnerst du dich daran, wie hart du zu ihm warst?", antwortete Carole. „Ich weiß, dass er dein Sohn ist und du ihn beschützen möchtest, aber es ist nicht dieser Dave an der McKinley. Das ist Blaine. Derselbe Blaine, den du in deinem Haus hast leben lassen und mit dem du zu Footballspielen gehst."

„Du verhätschelst Blaine zu viel. Du bist voreingenommen.", brummte Burt sie anstarrend.

„Ich verhätschle sie alle vier, Burt.", seufzte Carole. „Schau, sie sind zwei schwule, junge Männer. Kurt ist dramatisch und wir beide wissen, dass Blaine nicht so gut damit umgeht wenn er enttäuscht ist. Wenn die beiden immer mehrere Tage oder Wochen weggehen, wenn sie streiten, werden sie niemals lernen Streits wie Erwachsene zu händeln. Ich sage nicht, dass einer von ihnen falsch lag. Ich sage, dass du dich nicht einmischen darfst."

„Ich mische mich nicht ein.", sagte Burt stur.

„Du hast ihm gesagt, dass er so lange bleiben kann wie er will. Umso länger er bleibt, umso länger dauert der Streit. Das ist sich einmischen. Kurt weiß, dass er so lange bleiben kann wie er will. Mach daraus keine große Sache und deute an, dass du es lieber hättest, wenn er bleibt.", seufzte Carole zur Verstärkung und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Er ist mein Sohn. Ich habe ihm bloß gesagt, dass er in meinem Haus bleiben kann."

„Misch dich nicht ein, Burt."

„Ich mische mich nicht ein."

„_Misch dich nicht ein."_

Blaine hatte zwar eine SMS von Kurt bekommen, dass es ihm gut ging und er in Lima war, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte sich nach dem Streit an kaum etwas davon erinnert, aber es war in Teilen zurückgekommen. Es war schnell eskaliert, viel zu schnell und Blaine war sich sicher, warum er so schnell wütend geworden war.

Er dachte immer wieder an den Feigling-Kommentar zurück, nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte oder wie wütend er sein sollte. Überraschenderweise fühlte er sich zwei Tage später… genervt. Er war nicht wütend, er war nicht von Hass überwältigt. Weil Kurt vielleicht Recht hatte. Vielleicht war er ein Feigling, weil er nicht sofort gesagt hatte, wie er sich fühlte. Er war ein Arschloch gewesen, genau wie Kurt gesagt hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass er dachte, dass Kurt nicht auch falsch lag, aber er hatte etwas viel schlimmeres gesagt. Und, um es noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte Blaine Kurt zum Weinen gebracht. Ja, dass Kurt ihn einen Feigling genannt hatte, war beleidigend… aber deswegen weinte er nicht. Blaine hatte eine Grenze überschritten, als er gesagt hatte, dass er sich wünschte, dass Kurt zur NYU gegangen wäre. Er war ein Arschloch gewesen zu sagen, dass Kurt ein Idiot sei, aber als er die NYU erwähnt hatte, hatte er eine Grenze überschritten, er war die Grenze auf und abgelaufen und dann über sie gerannt. Einige Male.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich.

Blaine fühlte sch schrecklich, wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte. Natürlich wünschte er sich nicht, dass Kurt zur NYU gegangen wäre. Er liebte ihr kleines Apartment, er liebte es, dass sie einen Kompromiss bei der Entscheidung ihrer Colleges eingegangen waren, er liebte es, sich an Kurt zu kuscheln, seinen Kopf auf Kurts Brust legend, wenn er einschlief oder andersherum. Das einzige, was er daran nicht liebte war, dass er Zeit mit dem Ehebrecher verbrachte.

Nein. Blaine würde nicht wieder wütend werden. Er konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war – die Tatsache, dass er schreckliche Dinge gesagt und dass er sich jetzt schuldig fühlte oder die Tatsache, dass er Kurt verdächtigt hatte, ihn zu betrügen.

Es war lächerlich, richtig? Es fühlte sich allerdings nicht lächerlich. Blaine fühlte sich wirklich, als ob etwas anderes in diesem Studio ablief. Er mochte es nicht. Gar nicht. Er fühlte sich, als ob dieser Junge, den er nicht einmal kannte, sich zwischen sie zwei zwang. Er war unsicher, ob Kurt bemerken würde, dass er doch nichts Besonderes war und sich einem anderen Jungen zuwenden würde. Sich an ihn heranschmeißen, nachdem er schreiend von Blaine weggerannt war.

Er wünschte sich, dass er jemanden hätte zu dem er rennen könnte. Es war alles gut und prima für Kurt – wenn er ein Problem hatte, konnte er nach Hause zu seinem Daddy gehen und der Mann würde ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Wenn Blaine versuchte seinen Vater anzurufen, würde der Mann ihn wahrscheinlich mit Vorwürfen so harsch überschütten, dass Blaine wieder Suizid in Betracht ziehen würde.

Nein. Jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Nein.

Es war Sonntag und Blaine wünschte sich, dass er Kurse an allen fünf Tagen nehmen würde, so dass er nicht den ganzen alleine im Apartment wäre. Er wünschte sich sogar, dass Kurt Kreacher dagelassen hätte. Zumindest hatte Kurt Gesellschaft, Blaine war ganz alleine.

Er hatte in der Küche gesessen, sich miserabel gefühlt und veraltete Chips gegessen, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Er wusste ohne Zweifel, dass es nicht Kurt war, aber er erwartete irgendwie, dass David auftauchen würde, als Ergebnis von Blaines unablässigen Nachrichten. Er war schockiert Burt zu sehen, als er die Tür öffnete und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Nicht gut.

Das war nicht gut.

„Schau, es tut mir Leid.", sagte Blaine schnell bevor der Mann sprechen konnte. „Die Dinge sind aus dem Ruder gelaufen und ich wurde wütend. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen und ich –."

Burt unterbrach ihn, hielt seine Hand hoch und sah Blaine mit einem strengen Gesichtausdruck an, von dem er schon mehrfach gesehen hatte, dass er ihn Kurt gezeigt hatte. „Wir müssen reden, Blaine.", sagte er mürrisch, ging an Blaine vorbei und schloss die Tür. „Eigentlich werde ich reden und es wäre mir lieb wenn du einfach nur zuhörst."

„Ich – ." Blaine öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn aber schnell und nickte einfach.

„Setz dich.", sagte Burt, auf die Couch zeigend.

Blaine wog seine zwei Optionen ab. Er konnte sich hinsetzen oder es nicht tun. Sich hinsetzen wäre das Beste, wusste er, weil Burt mit jeder Sekunde wütender aussah.

"Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wo Kurt ist?", fragte der Mann langsam, nachdem Blaine sich gesetzt hatte.

„Er hat mir geschrieben und mir gesagt, dass er in Lima ist.", sagte Blaine sanft. Wenn er sich vorher schuldig gefühlt hatte, bemerkte er nun wie schuldig er sich wirklich fühlte. Wie aufgebracht musste Kurt sein, dass sein Vater auftauchte?

„Erzählst du mir, warum mein Sohn letztens kurz vor Mitternacht aufgetaucht ist, als ich Melody ins Bett gebracht habe?", fragte Burt in sehr tiefer Tonlage… tief und wütend. „Er ist mit einem hyperaktiven Hund aufgetaucht und hat geweint. Er hat bis gestern Morgen nicht einmal mit mir und Carole gesprochen… und er sagt, dass du ihn Idiot genannt hast?"

„Ich hab schon… ich… ich war wütend, okay? Du kennst nicht einmal die ganze Geschichte. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Wir haben gestritten und es kam einfach heraus!", sagte Blaine mit sehr hoher Stimme.

„Ich muss nicht die gesamte Geschichte kennen, um wütend darüber zu sein, dass du meinen Sohn einen Idioten genannt hast, Kind. Jetzt rede ich und du hörst zu.", unterbrach Burt ihn, seine Hand wieder hebend. Zumindest wusste er, woher Kurt das hatte. „Letzten Herbst habe ich Kurt mit dir hierher geschickt, Blaine, weil ich darauf vertraut habe, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Und er kommt mitten in der Nacht fast hysterisch nach Hause. Klingt das, als würdest du dich gut um ihn kümmern? Erstens solltest du niemals sagen, dass mein Sohn ein Idiot ist. Deute ja nie an, dass er nicht klug ist, weil dieser Junge verdammt klug ist. Ich erinnere mich an mehr als eine Nacht, in der du bis nach Mitternacht bei mir zu Hause gewesen bist, nachdem er von der Dalton zurückgewechselt war, weil er dir bei deinen Französischhausaufgaben geholfen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst ihn einen Idioten zu nennen – ich weiß, dass du dein ganzes Leben in einer schicken Privatschule unterrichtet wurdest, aber das macht meinen Sohn nicht weniger schlau als dich. Verstehst du das? Mein Kind ist klug. Dieser Junge könnte auf jede verdammte Universität gehen und bessere Noten bekommen, als die Hälfte der Gestalten im College und du könntest zu dieser Kategorie gehören."

„Ich wollte ihn nicht so nennen. Ich weiß, dass er klug ist. Ich war nur wütend und – ."

„Es ist mir egal wie wütend du warst, Kind. Du musst meinen Sohn respektieren. Ich weiß, dass noch etwas anderes passiert ist und er nicht darüber reden will. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du ihm wehgetan hast…" Burt brach ab, seine Augen verließen Blaines noch immer nicht. „Vorher konnte ich dir vertrauen dich um meinen Sohn zu kümmern. Sicher zu stellen, dass er sich um sich kümmert. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Kurt in guten Händen wäre. Ich weiß, dass er einige Dinge vernachlässigt, ich weiß, dass er schwierig ist, ich weiß, dass er noch immer angeschlagen ist. Aber zumindest wusste ich, dass du da warst… um sicher zu stellen, dass er zumindest isst, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Dass du sicherstellst, dass er zumindest ein paar Stunden schläft. Ich wusste, dass du ihn liebst, dass du ihn versorgst. Ich dachte, dass er hier sicher mit dir wäre. Nach Freitagnacht weiß ich nicht, wie sicher er hier jetzt ist, Blaine."

Blaine schluckte, nicht länger in der Lage es in sich zu behalten. Er konnte es kaum so lange unterdrücken wie Burt sprach. „Ich weiß nicht was du denkst, was noch passiert ist, aber ich würde Kurt nie wehtun! Ich habe etwas Dummes gesagt, aber ich würde ihn nie anfassen, ihm niemals so wehtun. Die Tatsache, dass du das auch nur sagst, da wird mir schlecht! Das ist das Lächerlichste, was ich jemals gehört habe!"

„Ich sage dir nur, dass ich, wenn ich jemals herausfinde, dass du –."

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Wir hatten einen Streit! Ich habe ihn einen Idioten genannt, er mich einen Feigling! Wir haben geschrieen und er ist herausgestürmt und ich bin ihm hinterher und er hat seinen Hund geholt! Wir haben etwas mehr geschrieen und er ist gegangen! Ich habe niemals Hand an deinen Sohn angelegt! Nicht so!", schrie Blaine nun aufstehend. Sein Magen war verknotet und er konnte seine Hände zittern spüren. Das war nicht fair. Das war gar nicht fair. Blaine verdiente das nicht. „Niemals! Ja, es ist schwierig! Manchmal möchte ich ein Loch in die Wand schlagen, weil er sich weigert seinen Skizzenblock hinzulegen um zu essen oder zu schlafen! Aber ich würde niemals so Hand an ihn anlegen!"

„Du respektierst ihn nicht, warum sollte ich denken, dass du es nicht würdest?", fragte Burt ihn ansehend.

„ES WAR EIN STREIT! Wir hatten Streit! Er hat mich genauso beleidigt, wie ich ihn!" Blaine Stimme hob sich noch mehr. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sie laut oder wütend sein konnte.

Nicht gut.

Gar nicht gut.

„Mein Sohn würde dir niemals ins Gesicht sehen und dir sagen, dass du nicht klug bist, als ob du egal wärest. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihn so behandelt. Ist das klar? Am Ende des Tages, Kind, wird er mit dir Schluss machen, wenn ich es will. Ich würde höchstpersönlich sein Zeug packen und er wird in Lima leben und ich werde dafür bezahlen, dass er nächstes Jahr nach New York geht, wenn ich es so möchte. Wenn ich denke, dass er bei dir nicht sicher ist, wird er nicht bei dir sein.", sprach der Vater seines festen Freundes in einer ruhigen Stimme, aber die Wut war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Wenn Blaine nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er Angst gehabt. Er erlebte einen Adrenalinrausch wie noch nie als er fortfuhr. „Du möchtest, dass dein Sohn sicher ist? Du möchtest ihn beschützen? Sag ihm, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht am College sein soll! Ist das sicher genug für dich? Vielleicht kann er alleine zum Auto laufen und dieses Mal vergewaltigt werden! Oder vielleicht wird ihn dieses Mal jemand wirklich umbringen! Ist das sicher? Ist es nicht dein Job als Vater ihn zu beschützen? Ihn davor zu beschützen!"

Schließlich hob sich Burts Stimme. „Rede nicht so mit mir! Der wirkliche Grund dafür, dass du wütend bist ist, dass du denkst, dass Kurt dich hintergeht!"

Blaine könnte jetzt niemals nachgeben. Er war zu wütend und aufgebracht wegen der ganzen Situation um das zu tun. „Der Grund, warum ich gerade wütend bin, ist, dass du denkst, dass es okay ist, jedes Mal zu seiner Hilfe zu eilen, wenn das Geringste passiert! Wie soll er erwachsen werden, wenn du immer seine Hand hältst, wenn sein Ego verletzt wird?"

„Kurt wird ganz alleine erwachsen."

Blaine höhnte laut. „Nein! Nein, tut er nicht! Er wird nicht erwachsen und er kümmert sich nicht um sich! Er ist in dieser beschützten Blase, die sein Daddy für ihn gemacht hat! Du wirst nicht immer da sein, um seine Hand zu nehmen! Er wird sich niemals um sich selbst kümmern! Wenn du möchtest, dass Kurt sich jemals selber um sich kümmert und erwachsen wird, hör auf damit! Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein! Du hast kein Recht dazu in unser Haus zu kommen und mich anzuschreien! Lass ihn sein eigenes Chaos aufzuräumen und sich selbst um sich kümmern! Vielleicht würde er, wenn du nicht in jeden Aspekt seines Lebens involviert wärst und praktisch ein metaphorisches Pflaster auf alles klebst was schief geht – vielleicht würde er dann verdammt noch mal erwachsen werden! Wann immer du das tust, egal wie viel besser es ihm geht, wirft es ihn weit zurück!"

„Er ist mein Sohn und ich habe das Recht so sehr involviert zu sein, wie ich es möchte!"

„Nein! Nein! Hast du nicht! Er mag dein Sohn sein, aber er ist kein kleiner Junge! Sobald er ausgezogen ist, hast du dieses Recht verloren! Du hast kein Recht dazu, hierher zu fahren um mich einzuschüchtern!"

„Es ist mein Recht meinen Sohn zu beschützen!"

Blaine senkte seine Stimme, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Nein. Du beschützt ihn nicht. Wenn irgendwas verletzt du ihn. Das und du überschreitest eine Grenze. Wenn Kurt und ich mich bei dir einmischen würden, wie würdest du dich dann fühlen? Was, wenn Finn dir sagen würde, wie du dein Geld benutzen sollst? Was, wenn Kurt und ich dir sagen würden, wie du und Carole euer Leben leben sollen?"

Burt holte tief Luft und senkte seine Stimme, die Augen verengt. „Das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass du meinem Sohn vor zwei Tagen keinen Respekt gezeigt hast. Ich vertraue meinem Sohn gute Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wenn Kurt nach dem College dort bleibt um Hausaufgaben zu machen, dann vertraue ich ihm, dass er das tut und dass er dort sicher ist."

„Das ist fantastisch.", sagte Blaine, ein hohles Lachen von sich gebend. „Jetzt weiß ich woher Kurt das hat. Jetzt macht alles Sinn. Danke für die Aufklärung."

Wenn möglich sah Burt noch wütender aus als die gesamte Zeit, die sie gestritten hatten. Er stürmte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Denk bloß daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, Blaine."

„Auch dir einen schönen Tag, Sir!", rief Blaine fröhlich. Sobald er hörte wie Burts Auto ansprang, schlug er seinen Kopf einige Male gegen die Wand. Er hatte entschieden, dass das die schlimmste Woche seines Lebens war.

„Hallo.", brummte Kurts Dad einige Stunden später die Küche betretend, seine Jacke ausziehend und diese auf den Schrank schmeißend. Er versuchte beim Sprechen eine normale Stimme bei zu behalten, da er nicht wollte, dass sein Sohn bemerkte, dass etwas los war. Nicht das Kurt wissen würde, dass Burt zu Blaine gefahren war, aber das Kind war verdammt schlau. Burt wusste, dass Kurt es irgendwann herausfinden würde, aber dieser Tag musste nicht heute sein. „Das Abendessen riecht gut."

„Danke, Schatz.", sagte Carole, Burt warm anlächelnd. Kurt jedoch saß einfach am Tisch und starrte in seine Tasse Kräutertee. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Burt hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht lange zuvor geweint hatte. Burt hatte begonnen sich auf dem Heimweg nach ungefähr einer Stunde schuldig zu fühlen, aber seinen Sohn so aufgelöst zu sehen nahm diese Schuld. Er hatte das richtige getan. Niemand tat seinem Sohn weh.

„Hey, Kiddo.", sagte Burt ein wenig lauter, ging zu ihm und klopfte ein wenig Kurts Haar glatt.

Kurt seufzte und ergriff seinen Becher. „Ich denke, dass ich mich ein bisschen hinlege. Es geht mir nicht gut." Er stand auf.

„Das Abendessen wird in einer halben Stunde fertig sein, Süßer.", sagte Carole sanft und klopfte seinen Arm als er vorbei lief.

„Danke, Carole.", wisperte Kurt bevor er nach oben verschwand.

Burt beobachtete Kurt nach oben verschwinden und gab ein langes Seufzen von sich. „Wie war er heute? Hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nein.", sagte Carole leise, schüttelte ihren Kopf und starrte auf den Inhalt des Ofens. „Nicht wirklich. Er war größtenteils sehr still. Er hat vor einer Stunde ein wenig geweint… Ich denke, dass du Recht hattest. Es ist mehr passiert, als er erzählt. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um ihn.", brummte Burt und sah in Richtung der Treppe. „Deswegen bin ich heute zu Blaine gefahren."

„Burt, nein.", schnappte Carole nach Luft, seinen Kopf drehend um ihn anzusehen. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du dich nicht einmischen sollst!"

„Ich musste, Carole! Sieh ihn dir an!", sagte Burt so leise er konnte. Das letzte was er brauchte war, dass Kurt von seinem Streit mit Blaine erfuhr. Und es gab keinen Weg darum herum – das war ein richtiger Streit gewesen. „Er ist nicht einmal sarkastisch. Etwas ist passiert. Ich musste mit Blaine reden."

„Burt, nein. Nein.", wiederholte sie. „Was hast du gesagt? Was hast du getan? Ist er okay?"

„Carole, er hat Kurt etwas getan."

„Nein. Nein, hat er nicht.", wisperte Carole harsch, ihn wütend anstarrend. „Sie hatten einen Streit. Kurt selbst hat gesagt, dass er genauso gemein wie Blaine war."

„Ich glaube, dass noch etwas passiert ist.", sagte Burt mürrisch. „Ich denke, dass Blaine handgreiflich geworden ist."

Carole griff hinüber, schaltete den Topf auf köcheln und schenkte ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht zu Blaines und Kurts Haus gegangen bist und dem süßen Jungen vorgeworfen hast Kurt zu schlagen."

Burt sah sie schockiert an und sprach dann mit einer gleichmäßigen Stimme. „Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, was passiert ist."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihm erzählt was ich denke! Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er meinen Sohn nicht respektiert hat und dass ich, wenn ich jemals herausfinden sollte, dass er Hand an meinen Sohn angelegt hat – ."

„Du kannst dich nicht einfach in solche Dinge einmischen!", wisperte Carole wieder mit verzweifelter Stimme. „Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört? Kurt ist neunzehn! Er lebt alleine, Burt!"

„Wenn es Finn wäre –."

„Finn und Rachel trennen sich zwei Mal im Jahr, Burt, und ich habe nicht ein Wort dazu gesagt. Warum? Sie sind junge Erwachsene. Es ist ihre Entscheidung was sie tun und wie sie es tun!", verkündete Carole, ihre Augen weit. „Blaine hat Kurt nicht angefasst, Burt! Blaine liebt Kurt mehr als sein Leben. Es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich wie sehr er Kurt liebt und manchmal denke ich, dass Kurt seine Dankbarkeit etwas besser zeigen könnte. Wie konntest du das tun?"

Burt öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber schien zu denken, dass es besser wäre seinen Mund zu halten.

„Pass darauf auf. Ich muss Blaine anrufen und sicher gehen, dass er okay ist. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast. Du hast es zehn Mal schlimmer gemacht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die weise Idee hattest dich in das Liebesleben deines Teenagersohnes einzumischen."

„Carole – ."

„Nein. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Wir werden später heute Abend darüber reden, Burt. Pass auf das Abendessen auf!" Carole zeigte auf den Ofen, sah ihren Mann wütend an und ging dann abrupt.

„Okay, Anderson. Komm herein.", seufzte David und hielt später am Abend die Tür für seinen kleinen besten Freund auf. „Warum dieser Nervenzusammenbruch? Und nein, ich habe keine Schlagsahne, also frag gar nicht erst danach."

Blaine stampfte in den Raum, runzelte die Stirn und zog seinen Schal aus. „Kurt mag Schals, weißt du?"

„Mist. Warte." David verließ den Raum und kam mit seinem Laptop zurück. „Wir werden Wes benötigen, oder? Ich weiß es."

„Uh-huh.", sagte Blaine elendig und sank auf die Couch. „Du wirst dich auf Kurts Seite schlagen, deswegen. Wes ist loyal, wie ein Hündchen. Er wird immer auf meiner Seite sein."

David rollte mit den Augen, sich bei Skype anmeldend. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Da ist er. Hey, Wes!"

„DAVID! UND BLAINE! Hey, ich dachte, dass wir eine Vereinbahrung hatten, darüber dass ihr mich betrügt? Wir haben verabredet, dass es keine Treffen geben würde."

„Du lebst am anderen Ende des Landes. Blaine lebt zwanzig Minuten weit weg. Beweg deinen fetten asiatischen Hintern hier herüber.", sagte David, sich neben Blaine setzend. „Der schwule ist deprimiert."

„Es ist okay, Schwuler. Der Asiatische liebt dich immer noch.", zwitscherte Wes.

„Das ist nicht lustig.", stöhnte Blaine elendig. „Mach keine Scherze darüber."

„Nun sag uns was los ist und wir werden darüber richten.", sagte David ruhig. „Unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehört dir, Anderson."

Blaine holte tief Luft in einem Versuch seine Gedanken zu sortieren, bevor er zu sprechen begann. Es schien, als ob er seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit Burt früher am Tag nicht mehr klar denken konnte. „Erstens kennen wir alle meine Gedanken zu Kurt und seinem Ehebrecher, richtig?"

David rollte mit den Augen und Wes schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie wussten alle darüber Bescheid – ein wenig zu gut ihrer Meinung nach, da es fast alles war, worüber Blaine in letzter Zeit sprach.

Blaine entschied sich, sie zu ignorieren und fuhr fort, selber mit den Augen rollend. „Es ist wahr. Also akzeptiert es einfach. Freitag hatten Kurt und ich einen großen Streit… Er hat versucht die Spannung zu lösen, aber ich war…"

„Ein Arsch?", bot David an.

„Der größte Arsch.", nickte Wes bevor Blaine zustimmen oder widersprechen konnte.

„Woher weißt du es?", fragte der kleinere Junge elendig.

„Wann immer du ein Arsch bist, kriegst du diesen Hündchenblick.", erklärte David. „Deine Augen werden ganz groß und du runzelst so die Stirn."

„Aber fahr fort.", fügte Wes hinzu, fast eifrig. „Lass dich nicht unterbrechen."

Blaine nickte und begann wieder, sich mehr und mehr schuldig fühlend als er sprach. „Ich war ein Arsch… Er hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich sagen soll was ich wirklich über die ganze Ehebrechersache denke und… Ich hab es nicht. Also hat er mich einen Feigling genannt und es hat einen Nerv getroffen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er ein Idiot wäre, wenn er denkt, dass ich nicht wüsste was los sei."

David schlug sich wirklich wiederholt selber gegen den Kopf als er sprach. „Blaine, warum hast du… einfach…. fahr fort."

„Und er hat begonnen zu weinen.", seufzte Blaine schwer.

„Du hast Kurt zum Weinen gebracht?" Wes sah ihn schockiert an. „Aber er ist so ein kleines Ding. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er größer als du ist. Aber er ist wie das Baby unter uns vieren."

„Vieren?", fragte Blaine.

„Kurt ist jetzt so ziemlich ein Teil unserer Gruppe.", zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ihn immer sehr gemocht. Du weißt das. Wir schreiben ihm ab und an und er schreibt uns. Nicht so oft wie wir mit dir reden, aber wir sehen ihn als einen guten Freund an."

Blaine seufzte. Normalerweise wäre er froh über diese Information und er wusste, dass Kurt sich sehr darüber freuen würde zu hören, dass seine Freunde so über ihn sprachen. Aber er war einfach zu deprimiert, um so zu reagieren. „Nun, ja. Ich denke, ich habe das Baby unter uns vieren zum Weinen gebracht… und dann als er gegangen ist, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass… ich wünschte, dass er nach New York gegangen wäre."

David schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Was auch immer Wes in den Händen hielt fiel auf den Boden und sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter.

„Warum solltest du so etwas sagen?", fragte David mit weiten Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Es kam einfach so heraus!", schrie Blaine, noch aufgebrachter aussehend. „Ich war so wütend und es ist einfach passiert. Sobald ich das gesagt hab, ist e-er gegangen und ich hab versucht ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, aber er wollte nicht."

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte David, ihn noch immer schockiert anstarrend. „Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du dir wünschst, dass er in New York lebt."

„Hey.", sagte Wes sehr ernst. „Blaine war wütend. Leute sagen Dinge, wenn sie wütend sind. Es ist okay, Blaine. Gib ihm einfach Zeit um sich zu beruhigen und dann kannst du dich entschuldigen."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist manchmal wirklich ein Idiot, Blaine.", sagte David, praktisch über Wes redend. Er ging sogar soweit, die Computerlautsärke herunter zu drehen, was zu Höhnen von Wes führte.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.", sagte Blaine elendig. „Also heute Morgen ist Kurts Dad vorbei gekommen… und wir… haben gestritten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals jemanden so angeschrien habe."

„Warte… Kurts Dad ist gekommen und du hast mit ihm gestritten? Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Wes nachdem David die Laptoplautsprecher wieder angeschaltet hatte.

„Kurt hat ihm erzählt, dass ich ihn einen Idioten genannt habe und nicht sagen wollte, was sonst noch passiert wäre oder so. Und er hatte die Nerven sich so zu verhalten, als ob ich Kurt geschlagen hätte oder so!", sagte Blaine und spürte wie seine Brust sich wieder zusammen schnürte. „Ich liebe Kurt! Ich versuche ihn gut zu behandeln und w-wie könnte irgendjemand denken, dass ich ihn so verletzen würde?"

„Du musst ihn falsch verstanden haben, Blaine. Niemand könnte jemals denken, dass du so etwas tun könntest.", sagte David und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Er hat ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich Kurt körperlich verletzt habe.", seufzte Blaine und zwinkerte wiederholt, um die Tränen zu stoppen. „Und er war total ‚Wenn ich jemals herausfinde, dass du ihn geschlagen hast' und ‚Wenn ich nicht möchte, dass er mit dir zusammen ist, wird er nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Du hast ihn nicht respektiert'. Er hat mich nicht respektiert, indem er zu meinem Haus gekommen ist und mich beschuldigt hat… das ist… Ich kann nicht einmal richtig denken!"

„Das ist dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Wes und starrte seinen Computerbildschirm emotionslos an.

„Ja.", sagte Blaine und es kam fast als ein Flüstern heraus. „Ich bin so wütend. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so wütend gewesen."

„Warum sollte er das denken? Ich weiß, dass Kurt dramatisch sein kann, aber er würde niemals so etwas sagen, richtig?", fragte Wes.

„Ich schätze, dass Kurt ihm nicht von der NYU-Sache erzählt hat und er es geschlussfolgert hat." Blaine holte tief Luft.

„Er hätte sich nicht einmischen sollen.", sagte David wütend aussehend. „Und den ganzen Weg nach Cincinnati zu fahren um dich zu konfrontieren? Ich verstehe, dass er beschützerisch ist und alles, aber Kurt ist nicht mehr sechzehn. Das war total unangebracht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Blaine.", seufzte Wes, nicht länger in der Lage an etwas Witziges zu denken um seinen Freund aufzuheitern.

Blaine rieb seine Augen und schniefte, er fühlte sich als ob alles zusammenbrechen würde. „Du verstehst das nicht. Wir haben ernsthaft gestritten. Ich denke nicht, dass ich überhaupt schon Mal mit meinem eigenen Vater so gestritten habe. Er sah ein oder zwei Mal so aus, als ob er mich schlagen wollen würde."

„Nun, er hat Nerven zu dir zu kommen und dir vorzuwerfen Kurt zu schlagen!", sagte David laut.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach entschuldigen."

„Nein!", sagten Wes und David beide gemeinsam.

„Du kannst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du kannst Kurts Daddy nicht einfach zu dir kommen, solch einen Mist mit dir machen, das zu dir sagen lassen und dich dann bei ihm entschuldigen! Das war außerhalb von Gut und Böse. Er sollte sich entschuldigen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Blaine.", sagte Wes fest, beide überraschend, Blaine und David. „Dieser Streit war zwischen dir und Kurt. Es liegt an euch, dir und Kurt, wie ihr euer Leben lebt – auch eure Streits."

„Es ist nicht seine verdammte Angelegenheit.", fügte David hinzu. „Wage es ja nicht, dich zu entschuldigen."

„Hat Kurt ihn geschickt?", fragte Wes.

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Nicht so wie es lief. Und er ist so früh aufgetaucht. Ich denke, dass er direkt von der Werkstatt aus gefahren ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand weiß, außer ihm und mir. Zumindest noch nicht. Carole hat angerufen und eine Voicemail hinterlassen, aber ich konnte sie mir noch nicht anhören, weil ich so wütend war."

"Das ist eh egal.", sagte David noch immer stinkwütend aussehend. David war immer ziemlich beschützerisch, wenn es um Blaine ging und war die erste Person gewesen, die Blaines Vater seine Meinung gesagt hatte nachdem Blaine ‚ausgezogen' war. Sogar in der Kirche. Er nahm es nicht gut auf, wenn die Leute sich mit Blaine anlegten. „Er hatte kein Recht sich so einzumischen, egal wem er es erzählt hat."

„Es war unangebracht.", nickte Wes. „Entschuldige dich nicht."

„Wie könnte ich nicht? Wie soll ich mit Kurt zu den Abendessen am Freitag gehen, ohne mich zu entschuldigen? Ich muss."

„Nein. Geh nicht zu ihnen. Wenn jemand sich entschuldigt, dann sollte es Kurts Dad sein. Wag es nicht, dich zu entschuldigen, Blaine. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Pärchen streiten sich immer wieder und Mommys und Daddys mischen sich nicht ein.", sagte David firm.

„Zumindest haben die meisten Leute Mommys und Daddys, die sich nicht einmischen.", murmelte Blaine, hinunter sehend.

„Umarme ihn! Umarme ihn!", schrie Wes, auf den Bildschirm zeigend. „Komm schon, David!"

David griff hinüber und umarmte Blaine fest. „Fang nicht an im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, Blaine. Kurt sollte nicht nach Hause rennen und Kurts Dad sollte sich nicht einmischen. Okay? Wir alle wissen was passieren wird. Kurt wird nach Hause kommen, ihr zwei werdet euch vertragen, Versöhnungssex haben und wieder das hinreißendste schwule Pärchen der Welt sein. Er wird wegen deinen Klamotten ausflippen, du wirst wegen deinem Fischbecher gurren und ihr zwei werdet wieder jeden Tag kuscheln. Dann heiratet ihr, kriegt Babys, kriegt graue Haare, habt Enkelkinder und sterbt. Ende. Okay?"

„Du hättest das letzte weglassen können.", murmelte Blaine gegen Davids Schulter.

„Der Punkt ist, dass sich alles klären wird. Es ist nur ein Streit.", seufzte David und strich durch Blaines Haar. „Versuch dich für eine Weile vom Drama fern zu halten. Schreib Kurt nicht deswegen oder so. Lass sich alles ein wenig beruhigen bevor du irgendwas sagst, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kurts Dad versuchen wird, mehr aus Kurt heraus zu bekommen und Kurt wird ihm sagen, dass er ein verdammter Idiot ist und dann wird Kurt nach Hause kommen und alles wird sich klären."

„Kann ich heute Nacht hier bleiben? Ich möchte nicht wieder alleine sein.", sagte Blaine und David war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ein kleines Schniefen gehört hatte.

„Natürlich kannst du das.", sagte Wes strahlend über den Schirm.

David rollte bloß mit den Augen und umarmte Blaine fester. „Sicher. Solange du nicht meinen Hintern anfasst, wenn ich versuche dich zum Gehen zu bewegen."

„Ich werd's versuchen.", murmelte Blaine.

„Ich schätze, dass ist alles was ich verlangen kann."

Da ich noch im Urlaub bin, gibt es auch diese Reviewantworten erst wenn ich wieder da bin!


	33. Chapter 26 2

Kapitel 26.2

„Hey, Schatz!"

Blaine, der am nächsten Abend draußen saß und lernte, sah schockiert von seinem Buch hoch. Carole stand vor ihm. Eine große Tupperware-Schüssel in der Hand. Er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Auto parken gehört, also war es das letzte gewesen, was er erwartet hatte, dass jemand mit ihm sprach. Den größten menschlichen Kontakt, den er in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte, außer seines Aufenthaltes bei David, war ein alter Mann gewesen, der nach der nächsten Tankstelle gefragt hatte. Unnütz zu sagen, dass er überrascht war Kurts Stiefmutter zu sehen.

„Schau nicht so überrascht, Süßer. Komm schon. Lass uns rein gehen. Ich habe dir Abendessen mitgebracht, weil ich weiß, dass du kein so toller Koch wie Kurt bist.", sagte Carole, ihn warm anlächelnd.

Blaine stand auf und schloss sein Buch wortlos, schnell die Tür öffnend. Er hielt sie für sie auf und sie ging direkt in die Küche, als ob es ihr eigenes Haus wäre und stellte die Schüssel auf die Theke. Für einige Sekunden sah er sie nicht einmal an, halb verängstigt, dass sie ihn ebenfalls wegen seinem und Kurts Streit konfrontieren würde wie Burt es getan hatte. Er dachte nicht, dass er damit klar käme, wenn Carole unzufrieden mit ihm wäre, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie es war.

„Komm her, Süßer. Du siehst elend aus." Sie ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte die Umarmung fest und gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich. Er war nie glücklicher gewesen sie zu sehen. „Wie geht es dir? Du hast heute etwas gegessen, richtig? Du kümmerst dich um dich?"

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du mich nicht hasst.", murmelte Blaine. „Nach gestern, meine ich."

Carole sah etwas irritiert aus. „Burt hat den Verstand verloren. Ich weiß nicht, was um Himmels Willen ihn zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gebracht hat, aber glaub mir, ich hab ihm meine Meinung gesagt. Ich denke, dass er sich fühlt, als ob es die einzige Möglichkeit sei in Kurts Leben involviert zu sein, jetzt wo er ausgezogen ist oder so. Ich bin so wütend auf ihn, Blaine. So wütend. Ich hoffe ich habe es ihm deutlich gemacht. Ich denke, dass er sturer als Kurt ist und, Blaine, dass sagt etwas."

Blaine gab ein weiteres erleichtertes Seufzen von sich und fühlte sich als ob ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Er wusste, dass Kurt und er sich schlussendlich wieder vertragen würden, aber er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, dass Burt und Carole ihn am Ende hassen würden. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er nicht wusste, wie die Dinge mit Kurts Vater jemals wieder normal werden würden. „Hat er es… Kurt erzählt?"

Carole sah ihn bloß an. „Natürlich nicht, Schatz. Wenn er das getan hätte, müsste er erstens zugeben, dass er falsch lag und zweitens wäre es ein Todeswunsch. Kurt ist zwei Worte davon entfernt selber auf Burt loszugehen. Er versucht immer wieder Details von Kurt zu kriegen, darüber, was passiert ist und es ist nicht seine verdammte Angelegenheit."

„Was hat…. Kurt gesagt? Hat er… New York erwähnt?" Blaine setzte sich an den Tisch.

Carole setzte sich neben ihn. „New York? Warum sollte er New York erwähnen?"

Blaine seufzte tief und rieb sein Gesicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er an diese Worte dachte, fühlte er sich zehn Mal schlimmer, als das Mal davor. Er war manchmal wirklich ein Idiot. In diesem Fall war er ein eifersüchtiger Idiot gewesen. Ja. Er war eifersüchtig. Höchst wahrscheinlich eifersüchtig. „Nachdem… nun… Ich bin einfach dumm, Carole."

„Das bist du natürlich nicht!", sagte Carole.

Blaine senkte seine Hände und sah Carole traurig an. „Kurt hat mich einen Feigling genannt, weil ich nicht über diesen Jungen geredet habe, mit dem er redet und mit dem er Zeit verbringt. Er denkt, dass ich denke, dass er mich betrügt."

„Tust du das?", fragte Carole auf eine Art, die Blaine glauben ließ, dass sie bereits eine Ahnung hatte. Ganz klar hatten sie und Kurt geredet.

„Vielleicht… Ich meine ja." Blaine sah hinunter. „Und dann habe ich ihm erzählt, dass er ein Idiot wäre, wenn er denkt, dass ich nicht wüsste was er tut… und dann haben wir ein wenig mehr gestritten… und er wollte gehen und ich wurde einfach so wütend. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mir wünschte, dass er nach New York gezogen wäre."

„Ahhh.", nickte Carole, aussehend, als ob plötzlich alles mehr Sinn machte. „Schau, Kurt hat es nicht erwähnt… er hat begonnen etwas zu sagen, denke ich und dann aufgehört. Er war wirklich aufgebracht. Ich wusste, dass es etwas Größeres war, als euch gegenseitig zu beschimpfen, aber er hat mir nicht gesagt was noch passiert ist."

„Ich wollte das nicht zu ihm sagen. Ich bin nur so frustriert und ich fühle mich als ob ich… ich ihn verliere oder so. Ich versteh nicht, warum er immer dort ist. Letztes Semester war es nicht so, also warum jetzt auf einmal?" Blaine sah mit großen, traurigen Augen zu ihr auf. Er klang so verzweifelt, dass es herzzerreißend war. „Ich wünschte, dass ich es nicht gesagt hätte. Ich wünschte, dass er nach Hause kommt."

Carole griff herüber und zog ihn in eine weitere Umarmung um ihn zu trösten. „Oh, Süßer. Er kommt nach Hause und wenn ich ihn dazu zwingen muss. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Hast du Hunger?"

„Ein bisschen.", gab Blaine zu. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und jetzt, da sie es erwähnte, bemerkte er wie hungrig er war. Sein Magen knurrte und er lächelte sie schwach an.

„Lass uns dich füttern!" Carole stand sofort auf und ging, um ihm einen Teller Essen zu machen. Als sie das tat, fuhr sie fort mit ihm zu reden. „Schatz, ich denke, dass du wirklich mit Kurt darüber reden solltest, wie du dich fühlst… Ehrlichkeit ist wichtig."

„Kurt ist momentan nicht sehr ehrlich.", murmelte Blaine.

Carole brachte ihm den Teller und setzte sich, ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legend. „Blaine, Kurt liebt dich sehr. Er ist auch extrem aufgebracht deswegen. Ich denke, dass er versucht hat das Ganze zu verhindern."

„Es hat auf jeden Fall nicht so geklungen, als er begonnen hat." Blaine stocherte in seinem Essen herum und starrte darauf hinunter.

Carole seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, Süßer. Ich weiß. Aber es drin zu behalten und deine Gefühle nicht raus zu lassen, macht es einfach so viel schlimmer."

„Meinst du, dass er?" Blaine sah sie wieder an, die Augen noch immer groß und traurig wie zuvor. „Meinst du, dass er…?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich bin nicht diejenige, die du fragen musst. Das ist Kurt." Carole drückte seinen Arm. „Das wird alles bald vorüber sein, Süßer. Ich verspreche es."

Blaine nahm einen Bissen von seinem Essen und nickte. „Ich schätze, dass ist immer so."

„Schau nicht so traurig drein, Schatz." Carole drückte seinen Arm noch einmal. „Aber ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst."

„Okay.", seufzte Blaine. „Was denn?"

„Dass du dich um dich kümmerst und dass du, wenn Kurt nach Hause kommt, mit ihm redest. Es muss nicht an dem Tag sein oder am nächsten… aber versprich mir, dass du mit ihm darüber redest, wie du dich fühlst. Ich denke, es wird dich überraschen, wie viel besser es dir dann geht."

„Ich werde es versuchen.", versprach Blaine. Und er würde es versuchen, aber er dachte nicht, dass er sich so weit öffnen konnte, dass er Kurt fragte, ob dieser ihn betrogen hatte. Das war definitiv keine Diskussion, die Blaine führen wollte. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es war, weil er Angst vor der Antwort hatte oder wegen der Nachwirkung der Frage. Egal wie, Blaine dachte nicht, dass es gut ausgehen würde.

Kurt saß einige Minuten draußen vor seinem Apartment in seinem Auto, es emotionslos anstarrend. Er war bereit nach Hause zu gehen, Blaine zu sehen und zu versuchen, es besser zu machen. Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass es nicht sehr schnell wieder normal werden würde. Ihm wurde noch immer kalt, wenn er daran dachte was Blaine gesagt hatte – dass Blaine sich wünschte, dass er nach New York gegangen wäre. Auch wenn er es aus Wut gesagt hatte, schmerzte es dennoch sehr.

Aber vielleicht hatte er es selber verursacht. Er hatte Blaine nicht auf die netteste Weise angesprochen. Eigentlich hätte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht versuchen sollen, irgendwas von Blaine zu erzwingen. Er wusste, dass er Blaine nicht hätte Feigling nennen sollen. Es war ein Tiefschlag und einer, wegen dem er sich schlecht fühlte.

Sie hatten seit vier Tagen nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen. Vier Tage. Außer man zählte die SMS um Blaine zu sagen, dass er in Lima war und er dachte nicht, dass das zählte. Es war nicht so, als ob Kurt nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er war nur… verletzt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es so schlimm war oder dass der Streit so aufgeheizt gewesen war, dass Blaine das Bedürfnis hatte einen Kommentar darüber zu machen, wie er sich wünschte, dass Kurt in einem anderen Staat lebte. Nur darüber nachzudenken, gab ihm das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz zerbrechen. Er hatte sich nicht dazu bringen können mit Blaine zu reden. Er hatte Blaine nicht einmal gesagt, dass er auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er gehofft, dass Blaine nicht da wäre, so dass er etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Weil die Fahrt von Lima nach Cincinnati nicht sehr geholfen hatte.

Kurt musste schlussendlich aus dem Auto steigen. Was hatte er erwartet, ewig in seinem Auto zu sitzen? Der Punkt am nach Hause kommen, war es, nach Hause zu kommen. Es machte es nicht einfacher sein Hündchen zu nehmen, das kein Hündchen mehr war und ins Haus zu gehen. Er drehte sich um Kreacher anzusehen, der eifrig aus dem Fenster sah in Richtung des Hauses.

„Hast du Blaine vermisst, Kreacher?", fragte Kurt und hob ihn hoch. „Sollen wir Blaine sehen gehen?"

Kreacher leckte sein Gesicht als er die Autotür öffnete.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich es nicht bereue nach Hause zu kommen.", wisperte Kurt, ging zur Tür und drückte sie auf. Er musste nicht weit laufen um Blaine zu finden, der auf der Couch saß und seinen Computerbildschirm mit leeren Augen anstarrte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, also räusperte Kurt sich ein wenig.

Blaines Kopf schnappte so schnell hoch, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Schleudertrauma bekam und seine Augen landeten auf Kurt.

„Uh… hi.", sagte Kurt verlegen, beugte sich hinunter und setzte Kreacher auf den Boden. Der Hund ging sofort in Richtung des Badezimmers, von dem er wusste, dass das Toilettenpapier zum Zerfledern auf ihn wartete. Weder Kurt noch Blaine stoppten ihn allerdings, sie hatten nicht den teuren Staubsauger dafür gekauft, dass er ihr gesamtes Leben im Schrank verbrachte.

„H-hey." Blaine setzte seinen Laptop ab und stand auf, zögernd zu Kurt gehend.

„Ich…", seufzte Kurt und sah Blaine direkt in die Augen. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, sich zu entschuldigen. Er versuchte noch immer herauszufinden, ob er dieses Mal etwas getan hatte für das er sich entschuldigen musste – obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es so war. Schließlich brauchte man zwei Leute für einen Streit. „Ich hab dich vermisst… Ich hab dich sehr vermisst."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Kurt.", sagte Blaine, Erleichterung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er streckte seine Hand aus, aber zog sie fast sofort zurück und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Er holte tief Luft bevor er sprach. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Es tut mir auch Leid.", seufzte Kurt. Solange Blaine es sagte, dachte Kurt, dass er es zumindest auch sagen konnte. Er schloss seine Augen ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. „Das… Ich hätte dich nicht zum Reden zwingen sollen und ich hätte diesen Kommentar, dass du ein Feigling seist, nicht machen sollen. Ich war aufgebracht… es ist keine Entschuldigung… und ich sollte nicht… Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen. Es war wirklich… kindisch. Ich wollte bloß nicht mit den Nachwirkungen des Streits klarkommen müssen…"

„Es sollte dir nicht Leid tun… nun, dass du versucht hast mit mir zu reden.", murmelte Blaine.

„Ich hab dieses Gespräch nicht auf die beste Art begonnen, Blaine. Ich hab so oft darüber nachgedacht, was ich sagen soll und das kam heraus und es war gemein und anstrengend. Ich bin einfach… Ich wollte nur die Dinge richten, bevor wir zu dem Punkt kommen und natürlich bin ich derjenige, der dich zu dem Punkt gebracht hat."

„Du warst frustriert. Es ist verständlich. Ich habe es zu diesem Punkt gebracht. Ich war nicht wirklich zugänglich. Ich war es für eine Weile nicht." Blaine zog seine Hand aus der Tasche, ergriff Kurts Hand und führte ihn zur Couch. „Ich denke, dass wir darüber reden müssen."

„Können wir nicht später darüber reden?", fragte Kurt. Er wusste, dass sie darüber reden müssten. Aber er hatte mehr als ein wenig Angst, es würde zu einem noch größeren Streit, als vor vier Tagen führen. Er dachte nicht, dass er noch einmal so etwas hören könnte, vier weitere Tage weinen.

„Wenn wir nicht darüber reden, werden wir es aufschieben … und die Dinge werden schlimmer und sich aufbauschen.", antwortete Blaine. „Ich denke, dass wir jetzt darüber reden müssen."

Kurt nickte und bewegte sich, so dass er Blaine auf der Couch ansah, im Schneidersitz sitzend. Blaine drehte sich ebenfalls um ihn anzusehen und sie saßen so da, die Knie gegeneinander gepresst. „Nun… Ich schätze ich kann beginnen. Ich wusste nur nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte, dass du mich ignorierst und… und Dinge andeutest… und winzige, dumme Streits beginnst. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass egal, was ich tue, du es immer negativ auffassen würdest. So hab ich mich gefühlt, seitdem du herausgefunden hast, dass ich für das Projekt länger bleibe… Normalerweise verhältst du dich nicht so. Ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen. Ich hab nur versucht, mit dir zu reden, so dass wir, du weißt schon… es hinter uns lassen konnten. Also habe ich deswegen versucht, mit dir darüber zu reden. Aber ich bin es komplett falsch angegangen und in dem Moment, in dem ich begonnen habe zu reden, musste es… schlimm werden."

Blaine nickte. „Es musste schlimm werden… aber ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen sollen."

„Du hast es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Wir haben es beide zugelassen…"

„Kurt, ich wünsche mir nicht wirklich, dass du nach New York gegangen wärest.", sagte Blaine leise und stellte Augenkontakt mit ihm her „Das tu ich nicht."

„Du hast es im Eifer des Gefechts gesagt, Blaine… Leute tun das, wenn sie… viel darüber nachgedacht haben." Der letzte Teil von Kurts Aussage war kaum mehr als ein Wispern und er sah weg.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die NYU nicht das Beste für dich gewesen wäre.", gab Blaine zu. „Manchmal denke ich, dass du glücklicher und an einem besseren Ort wärst, wenn du zur NYU gegangen wärest."

„An einem besseren Ort?", murmelte Kurt, nicht aufsehend. Wie konnte etwas besser sein, wenn Blaine nicht dort war?

„Wenn du eh die ganze Zeit weg bist, könntest du genauso gut an einem Ort sein, wo du glücklich bist." Blaine sah ebenfalls weg.

„Es geht mir gut. Das einzige was momentan falsch ist, ist das Problem zwischen uns.", sagte Kurt schockiert.

Blaine öffnete seinen Mund, als ob er sprechen wollte, schloss ihn aber wieder. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen wollte, aber sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, es wirklich zu tun. Schließlich sprach er wieder: „Es ist so stressig, Kurt. Das ganze stresst mich. Du hast so viele Kurse, du bist nie zu Hause, ich weiß nie ob du gegessen oder genug geschlafen hast und jetzt… diese Sache. Manchmal denke ich, dass du, wenn du an der NYU wärst…"

„Was?" Kurt versuchte eine gleichmäßige Stimme beizubehalten, obwohl seine Brust sich zusammen schnürte. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob das Gespräch ihn traurig oder wütend machte. Wahrscheinlich ein wenig von beidem, aber er versuchte sein Bestes, keine schnippische Antwort zu geben. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Weil, selbst wenn es um die Alec Sache ging, er sagen konnte, dass Blaine etwas anderes ansprach – etwas vielleicht Größeres?

„Dass du dich vielleicht besser um dich kümmern würdest. Vielleicht könntest du aus diesem Ding herauskommen in dem du bist.", sagte Blaine sanft.

„Welches Ding?", fragte Kurt, seine Stimme sich ein wenig hebend. Er musste daran denken sie beim nächsten Mal, wenn er sprach, zu senken. Sie redeten und stritten nicht. Reden.

„Kurt, komm schon.", seufzte Blaine. „Bring es nicht soweit. Kannst du nicht einfach das nehmen was ich zu sagen habe und zuhören? Deshalb denke ich, dass es dir in New York besser gehen würde. Du müsstest dich um dich selbst kümmern, weil niemand dort sein würde, um es für dich zu tun. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nach New York gehst. Ich denke einfach, dass… es dir dort besser gehen würde."

Kurt holte tief Luft, sich gestresst fühlend. Er weigerte sich wieder Augenkontakt herzustellen. Er wollte glauben, dass er sich um sich kümmerte. Er bat Blaine nicht darum, lange auf zu bleiben. Er bat Blaine nicht darum, sicher zu stellen, dass er aß. Er war ein großer Junge. Es war seine eigene Verantwortung, nicht Blaines. Es war nichts, worüber Blaine sich Sorgen machen musste.

Schließlich sprach er wieder. „Das ist fair, denke ich… Dass du gestresst bist, meine ich. Aber du musst es nicht sein. Es ist nicht deine Verantwortung."

„Ich soll mich um dich kümmern.", forderte Blaine. „Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht dabei bleiben. Es gehört nicht einmal zu unserem Streit. Nicht wirklich."

Kurt nickte, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass es mehr mit dem zu tun hatte als Blaine zugeben wollte. „Gut. Dann ist es nebensächlich… Aber einiges von den anderen Dingen ist nicht fair, Blaine. Ich würde niemals… Ich…" Er brach ab, nicht in der Lage es zu beenden. Wie konnte er auch nur ermessen ein Gespräch zu haben, dass er Blaine niemals betrügen würde? Wie konnte Blaine ernsthaft denken, dass er es tat?

„Schau, der Hauptpunkt des Streits hätte niemals so groß werden sollen, wie er es wurde.", seufzte Blaine wieder. „Aber so ist es und hier sind wir jetzt."

Kurt sah schließlich zu ihm auf und nickte. „Hier sind wir jetzt."

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei uns?", wisperte Blaine.

„Es wird zum Schluss immer in Ordnung sein." Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste ihn schnell.

Blaine erwiderte den Kuss kurz, bevor er sich löste. „Kannst du einfach… versuchen ein wenig mehr zu Hause zu sein? So würde ich wissen, dass du dich um dich kümmerst? So dass ich weiß, dass du isst und schläfst?"

„Du verstehst nicht, dass ich dort an Schulsachen arbeite, damit ich mehr Zeit zu Hause verbringen kann.", versuchte Kurt zu erklären, seine Hände ergreifend. „Wenn ich es in der Schule erledige, können wir, wenn ich zu Hause bin, Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Aber dass passiert nicht.", seufzte Blaine. „Weil du kaum zu Hause bist."

„Ich bin so oft zu Hause wie ich kann. Es ist wirklich schwer für mich, das Zeug zu erledigen mit dir und Kreacher hier.", seufzte Kurt. „Aber ich werde versuchen mehr zu Hause zu sein, okay?"

„Danke.", sagte Blaine sanft nickend.

„Ich werde Abendessen machen." Kurt drehte sich um und stand auf, nicht in der Lage, klar zu denken. „Es sollte nicht zu lange dauern."

„Okay.", sagte Blaine sanft nickend. „Dann werde ich zu Ende lesen."

Kurt strich durch sein Haar, bevor er ging, nicht die Erleichterung spürend, die er nach ihrem Gespräch erwartet hatte. Es hatte nicht wirklich eine Lösung gegeben. Es hatte Entschuldigungen gegeben, Worte waren getauscht worden, aber Kurt meinte nicht, dass es einen wirklichen Fortschritt gegeben hatte.

_Zumindest_, dachte er, _hatten sie sich nicht gestritten oder geschrien_. Das an sich war ein Fortschritt gewesen, richtig?

Blaine hatte gedacht, dass nach ihrem Gespräch die Dinge besser werden würden. Sie waren von dem explosiven Streit beide aufgebracht gewesen. So viel war klar. Nach ihrer Diskussion hatte er erwartet, dass Kurt öfter zu Hause wäre. Stattdessen war Kurt nicht öfter als vorher zu Hause und jetzt schlief er nicht mal mehr im selben Bett mit ihm. Es war unglaublich frustrierend, dass sie etwas, was er für eine innige Diskussion hielt, hatten und nichts dabei heraus gekommen war. Tatsache war, dass sie wertlos gewesen war. Kurt wollte nicht einmal mit ihm im selben Raum schlafen! Nein, stattdessen schlief er am Küchentisch über seinen Skizzen ein oder auf der Couch mit Kreacher an sich gekuschelt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es nach diesem großen Streit gleich wieder normal werden würde, aber er hatte erwartet, dass es ihnen besser gehen würde.

Blaine störte es noch immer, dass Kurt nach dem Unterricht blieb. Kurt wagte es nicht über die lustigen Gespräche in seinem Pausen zu reden wie zuvor, aber es war einfach etwas in der Luft. Er wusste, dass Alec auch dort war und er hatte noch immer den Verdacht, dass Kurt gerne dort blieb wegen seiner… Gesellschaft. Er fand es jedes Mal schwieriger seine Frustration zu ignorieren wenn Kurt um neun, zehn oder elf durch die Tür kam. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich miserabel gefühlt hatte, als Kurt nach dem letzten Streit gegangen war. Absolut miserabel. Wut war besser als sich miserabel zu fühlen. Richtig?

„Du bist heute so still.", sagte Kurt einige Tage später, die Küche betretend. Es war Samstag, Blaine hatte sich geweigert am Tag zuvor zum Abendessen bei Kurts Familie zu gehen, (was Kurt wirklich geärgert hatte, er hatte anscheinend noch immer keine Ahnung von Blaines und Burts Streit) und Blaine war – genau wie Kurt es gesagt hatte – sehr still gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie er fröhlich sein sollte, da ihr Gespräch nichts gebracht hatte. Verdammt nichts.

Okay. Vielleicht hatten sie nicht so sehr darüber gesprochen, dass er Zeit am College verbrachte – Zeit mit Alec, korrigierte er sich. Und vielleicht hatte er das Gespräch zu allem anderen gewechselt um zu vermeiden… darüber zu reden. Sie redeten um den heißen Brei herum. Wie hätte er sonst so lange verschweigen können, warum er vor einigen Jahren verhaftet gewesen war?

„Blaine?", fragte Kurt.

„Was?", fragte Blaine und gab ein sehr hörbares Seufzen von sich. „Was willst du, Kurt?"

„Was ist los?" Kurt kam zu ihm und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Dieselbe Sache, die zuvor los war.", schnappte Blaine. Kurt musste ja unschuldig tun. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er nicht wusste, was los war. Er war nicht dumm. Nur hartherzig.

Kurt streckte sich ein wenig. „Was habe ich getan? Ich fahre heute nicht auf den Campus. Es ist Samstag. Ich habe alles gestern erledigt."

„Exakt. Wann bist du nach Hause gekommen?", fragte Blaine.

„Fang ja nicht damit an." Kurt stand auf. „Wir wollten vor fünf Tagen ruhig darüber reden und du hast es zu etwas anderem gemacht. Du hattest deine Chance, es wie ein Erwachsener zu behandeln und du hast die Chance vorbeiziehen lassen. Du hast New York darein gebracht."

„Natürlich habe ich New York dahinein gebracht! Deshalb habe ich das über New York gesagt!", rief Blaine aus. „Ich habe nicht einfach Dinge aus der Luft gegriffen!"

„Du solltest darüber reden, warum wir gestritten haben!", schrie Kurt ebenfalls.

„Und du solltest mehr zu Hause sein! Du hast versprochen, dass du mehr zu Hause bist! Dass du zu Hause arbeiten würdest!"

„Ich bringe sie mit nach Hause! Ich habe es mit nach Hause gebracht und bin lange aufgeblieben um sie zu erledigen, weil es hier länger dauert! Deshalb möchte ich die Dinge dort erledigen, weil es – ."

„Ablenkung! Ja, ich weiß!", höhnte Blaine. „Ich finde das urkomisch, wenn man die Ablenkungen betrachtet, die du dort hast."

„Oh? Oh? Welche Anlenkung, Blaine? Erleuchte mich!"

„Du siehst ihn!"

„Sehen, wie in vor meinen Augen?"

„Ich meine, wie in ihn in die Abstellkammer zu ziehen und ihn zu ficken!", schrie Blaine. Er hasste den Ausdruck dafür – zu ficken. Es war keine Emotion dabei. Und zu denken, dass Kurt – das tat – mit dieser – Person.

„[style type="italic"]_Was hast du gerade gesagt_?", [/style] schrie Kurt und schubste den Stuhl auf dem er saß grob unter den Tisch.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du und dein kleiner schwuler Freund fickt!"

„[style type="italic"]_Wie kannst du das zu mir sagen nachdem du derjenige warst, der gesagt hat, dass ich mir einen Freund suchen soll? Der gesagt hat, dass ich dann glücklicher wäre? Und ich habe einen Freund gefunden u-und ich bin glücklicher und du beschuldigst mich, dass ich dich betrüge?"_ [/style]

„Als ich gesagt habe, dass du dir einen Freund suchen sollst, meinte ich keinen Fick-Freund!"

Kurt zuckte sichtbar zusammen und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Du hast kein Recht, das zu – zu sagen, Blaine! Du hast keinen Grund – du kannst nicht einmal – ich – wie kannst du – ."

„Du kannst nichts sagen, weil du weißt, dass es wahr ist!" Blaine stand wütend gestikulierend auf.

„Blaine! Bitte!", wimmerte Kurt. „Ich würde dich niemals betrügen!"

„Oh? Oh? Du wusstest wochenlang warum ich wütend war! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Blaine kam näher.

„Ich sollte dir nicht sagen müssen, dass ich dich nicht betrüge! Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich nicht betrogen habe, weil du mich kennen solltest!" Kurt trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich lebe mit dir zusammen, Ich liebe dich! Ich betrüge dich nicht, Blaine! Du solltest das wissen! Wenn ich mit jemand anderem zusammen sein wollen würde, würde ich dich verlassen und dann mit ihm zusammen sein! Nicht es hinter deinem Rücken tun!"

„Kurt, es macht keinen Sinn! Du arbeitest mit ihm an einem Projekt, hast immer über ihn geredet und du bleibst immer nach dem College um ‚Hausaufgaben zu machen' obwohl das Projekt fertig ist. Und du bist so viel glücklicher! Nur – Gib es nur zu, Kurt! Gib einfach zu, dass du eine Affäre hast!"

Kurt versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu bewegen, aber Blaine trat seitwärts, so dass der Jüngere nicht gehen konnte.

„Du wolltest darüber reden! Lass uns reden! Wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht? Fickt er dich oder fickst du ihn?"

„Hör auf! Hör auf!" Kurt drängte sich grob an ihm vorbei. „Ich hasse es, wenn du so wütend bist!"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht immer perfekt bin, Kurt! Neuigkeit: Du bist auch nicht perfekt! Und wenn du jemanden so oft schubst, muss es passieren!" Blaine ergriff seinen Arm. Er griff ihn nicht fest – er nahm ihn nur sanft um Kurt daran zu hindern zu gehen. „Lass uns darüber reden, Kurt! Lass uns darüber reden, wie ich hier sitze und warte bis du nach Hause kommst, um sicher zu stellen, dass du nach Hause kommst! Aber dankst du mir je dafür oder interessiert es dich überhaupt? Das tut es nicht, weil du diesen Ehebrecher fickst!"

„ICH HABE MIT NIEMANDEM SEX AUSSER DIR!", schrie Kurt schließlich. „ICH SCHLAFE MIT NIEMANDEM AUSSER DIR! ICH[style type="italic"] _SCHLAFE MIT NIEMANDEM AUSSER DIR_! [/style] EIGENTLICH HABE ICH AUCH KAUM SEX MIT DIR!"

Blaine holte tief Luft und sah nur noch wütender aus. „Hör auf zu lügen!"

„WENN IRGENDJEMAND SICH SORGEN MACHEN MUSS, DASS DER ANDERE HERUMHURT, BIN ICH ES! SIEH MIT WIE VIELEN MENSCHEN DU SEX HATTEST; NUR WEIL ES SICH GUT ANFÜHLTE! HAT DICH IN LETZTER ZEIT IRGENDJEMAND ANGESPROCHEN? HATTEST DU SEX MIT IHNEN?"

„Tu das nicht!" Blaine Stimme hob sich noch mehr. „Bring verdammt noch mal nicht meine Vergangenheit hier mit rein!"

„Deine Vergangenheit hat damit zu tun!" Tränen füllten Kurts Augen. „Das ist das einzige was erklärt, warum du so paranoid bist! Beschuldigst du mich, weil du mich b-betrügst? Hast du Sex mit jemand anderem, Blaine? Denn wenn irgendjemand von uns betrügt, dann du, weil du von Sex besessen bist!"

„Natürlich bin ich von Sex besessen! Ich bin ein neunzehnjähriger Junge, der mit seinem wunderschönen festen Freund zusammen lebt! Ich schlafe normalerweise mit dir in einem verdammten Bett und ich hatte seit drei Monaten kaum Sex!"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!" Einige Tränen fielen über Kurts Gesicht.

„Nein! Nein, ich schlafe mit niemandem! Aber ich denke, dass du es tust!"

„Das tu ich nicht! Ich habe mit n-n-niemandem Sex!" Kurts Gesicht verzog sich. „Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe! Ich habe noch niemals jemanden so g-geliebt wie ich dich l-liebe und ich w-werde es auch nie wieder, Blaine! Ich würde es nicht riskieren dich zu v-verlieren wegen so etwas wie S-sex! Er ist nichts! Er –Er ist ein Freund, Blaine! Warum glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Ich kann es einfach nicht! Ich finde es einfach schwer zu glauben, dass du mich nicht betrügst! Er macht dich klar glücklicher, als ich! Du würdest lieber Zeit zwei Stunden entfernt von mir, ihm gegenüber sitzend verbringen! Nun, wenn du ihn so sehr willst, geh und hol ihn dir!"

„Bitte, Blaine. Bitte, s-sag so etwas nicht, weil ich es n-nicht mag! Wie könntest du so etwas denken?", wimmerte Kurt. „Bitte."

„Ich kann nicht aufhören solche Dinge zu sagen! Du hast mich dazu gebracht!"

„Ich kann das nicht t-tun. Es i-interessiert mich nicht, ob es kindisch ist. Ich gehe."

"Renn nach Hause zu Daddy, Süßer! Zumindest hast du einen Daddy zu dem du gehen kannst! Was habe ich? Nichts! Und warum ist es so? Wegen dir!"

Kurt sagte nichts. Er sah Blaine nicht einmal an, rannte nur an ihm vorbei. Dieses Mal verspürte Blaine allerdings nicht den Drang ihm hinterher zu gehen. Er schlug wütend gegen den Kühlschrank und gab ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich. Er wusste, dass der Streit ihn in ein oder zwei Stunden treffen würde. Bald würde er sich schrecklich fühlen, wegen dem was er gesagt hatte und bald würde er sich auch schrecklich fühlen, wegen dem was Kurt gesagt hatte – über seine Vergangenheit, wie er eher betrügen würde. Dann konnte er sich allerdings nur darüber Sorgen machen, dass er um drei Uhr seine Hausaufgabe hätte abgeben müssen und Kurt ihm ein weiteres Problem bereitet hatte.

Wenn es eine Sache gab von der Kurt wusste, dass er sie nie wieder tun würde, war es in Finns und Pucks Studentenwohnheim zu bleiben. Es war nicht so, als könnte er irgendwo anders hin und sie waren mehr als bereit gewesen das Risiko einzugehen in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, wenn Kurt blieb. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass der Grund dafür war, dass ihr Zimmer geputzt werden musste, aber er war froh, dass er nirgendwo anders hingehen musste – ins Haus seiner Eltern.

Kurt war am Abend zuvor angekommen. Anders als in der ersten Nacht in der Kurt unglaublich verletzt und aufgebracht gewesen war, war er jetzt angepisst. Rasend, wütend, wie immer man es nennen wollte. Die Fahrt hatte er nicht damit verbracht darüber zu weinen wie gemein Blaine war. Stattdessen hatte er stumm über die Tatsache gewütet, dass Blaine Anderson das größte Arschloch überhaupt war.

War es Kurts Schuld, dass seine Eltern Idioten waren? Nein, war es nicht. Kurt hatte Blaine unter Medikamenteneinfluss gebeten nach Ohio zu ziehen. Blaine hätte nein sagen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Sicher, Kurt hätte wahrscheinlich geweint. Aber er war nun an einem Punkt, an dem er sich kaum noch an seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt erinnerte. Und wenn Blaine sich jetzt so verhalten würde, wünschte sich Kurt vielleicht, dass Blaine gar nicht erst zurückgekommen wäre.

Nein. Das ging zu weit. Und vielleicht hatte Blaine genau das richtige gesagt. Um ehrlich zu sein erwähnte Kurt immer wieder Blaines Vergangenheit und es war wahrscheinlich – okay, es war meist – nicht gerechtfertigt. Blaine hatte genau dasselbe bei ihm getan. Jetzt wusste er, wie es sich anfühlte so etwas ins Gesicht geschleudert zu bekommen. Es fühlte sich Scheiße an. Blaine musste allerdings wissen, dass es nicht komplett Kurts Schuld war, dass seine Familie nicht mit ihm sprach. Wenn es nicht Kurt gewesen wäre, wäre es ein anderer Junge, ein anderes Drama oder eine andere Entschuldigung gewesen, damit sie Blaine enterben konnten. Das wusste er sicher. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

Und das Blaine ihm vorwarf ihn zu betrügen? Ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und zu sagen – okay, schreien – dass er es tat? Zu sagen, dass Kurt Alec in einer Abstellkammer fickte? Blaine hatte ganz klar seinen Verstand verloren. Ficken? Kurt Hummel fickte nicht. Und wenn er fickte, würde es bestimmt nicht in einer Abstellkammer sein. Erst recht nicht mit Alec Davis. Er kannte Alec nicht einmal so gut.

Außerdem mochte Kurt es wirklich mit Blaine Liebe zu machen. Es war nicht einfach Sex. Es war... es war Liebe. Es waren Gefühle dahinter. Es war atemraubend, es war süß, es war sanft, es war perfekt, es war sie. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen mit jemand anderem als Blaine Liebe zu machen. Er wollte mit niemand anderem Liebe machen als mit Blaine. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals Sex mit Blaine zu haben, nur für emotionslosen Sex um zu kommen. Alles, was Blaine und er taten war gefüllt von Gefühlen. Ficken war emotionsloser Sex. Nein. Einfach. Nein. Blaine war ein Idiot. Als ob Kurt jemanden ficken würde und als ob er mit irgendjemand anderem als Blaine Liebe machen würde. Niemals. Nein.

Einfach. Nein.

Er war enttäuscht und verletzt. Er war verletzt von dieser Beschuldigung. Von der Tatsache, dass Blaine auch nur denken konnte, dass er so etwas tat. Aber er war mehr wütend, als verletzt. Er war noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben so wütend gewesen. Nicht einmal als sein Vater alle seine Designerklamotten versteckt hatte, bevor er Kurt erzählt hatte, dass er sie verkauft hatte um die Ausgaben der Kreditkarte auszugleichen, die Kurt mit sechszehn für einen Modenotfall benutzt hatte. Und damals war Kurt sehr wütend gewesen.

Er versuchte allerdings sich zu beruhigen, wenn auch nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Finn genug hatte die Worte „Blaine" und „Arsch" in seinem Satz zu hören. Er hatte sich vor drei Stunden von seinem Ärger abgelenkt, um den Raum zu säubern, aber selbst Kurt musste aufgeben als er den fragwürdigen Matsch vom ‚Tisch' nicht abbekommen hatte und den Geruch aus der Luft nicht verschwinden lassen konnte. Es gab nicht genug Febreeze und Lysol auf dieser Welt.

Ablenkung. Das war, was Kurt brauchte, um sich davon abzuhalten Blaine anzurufen und so zickig zu werden, wie noch nie zuvor. Es lauerte. Kurt musste hart daran arbeiten es nicht heraus zu lassen.

Während er Blaine liebend gerne anrufen würde, ihn anschreien bis er heiser war und dann auflegen, widerstand er. Kurt war nicht perfekt gewesen. Blaine hatte sich gerächt. Kurt tat das immer. Blaine hatte in der Vergangenheit nicht herumgeschrien, wenn Kurt sich gerächt hatte. Er musste warten. Er musste warten, bis er sich genug abgelenkt hatte, dass sein Ärger verflogen war. Dann würde er rational über den Streit nachdenken – oder es zumindest versuchen. Er konnte sich kaum an die Hälfte des Gesprächs erinnern. Es war ein Durcheinander in seinen Gedanken und er konnte es noch nicht zusammensetzen.

Er würde darüber nachdenken was passiert war, er würde sich beruhigen und er würde nach Hause gehen. Er würde nach Hause gehen und versuchen ein weiteres Gespräch mit Blaine zu führen. Und sie würden entweder eine Lösung finden oder Kurt würde sich wieder inmitten eines Streites wiederfinden, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Egal wie, er wusste, dass er nicht gehen würde, nachdem er dieses Mal wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Hauptsächlich, weil er nirgends mehr hinkonnte.

Kurt war verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Ablenkung, die seinen Ärger verfliegen ließ. Tief drinnen wollte er wirklich nach Hause gehen. Aber er war einfach so wütend. Die Tatsache, dass er Stunden damit verbracht hatte Finns und Pucks Zimmer aufzuräumen und dass es dennoch fast genauso schlimm war, wie am Tag zuvor, half nicht. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass es nach nassen Sportsocken roch.

„Es stinkt hier drinnen. Und es sind überall dreckige Socken." Kurt zog seine Nase hoch und sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um. „Ich habe gestern erst aufgeräumt. Wie habt ihr zwei es geschafft, es so schnell wieder zu verwüsten?"

„Nun, duh.", sagte Puck mit den Augen rollend. „Finn und ich sind zwei Typen, die zusammen leben."

„Nun mein Apartment sieht nicht so aus und ich lebe mit einem Typen zusammen.", antwortete Kurt. „Und wie viele Socken können zwei Personen an einem Tag tragen?"

„Nun dein Typ ist schwul oder bi oder was auch immer.", forderte Puck und hielt sich nicht mit der Beantwortung der Sockenfrage auf.

„Dieser Typ hat einen Namen.", zeigte Finn auf, von wo er sich auf seinem ungemachten Bett ausstreckte. Kurt hoffte, dass diese Laken seit dem Beginn des Semesters gewaschen worden waren, aber er wusste, dass es zweifelhaft war.

"Richtig. Blaine Warbler.", zuckte Puck mit den Schultern. „Du kannst gerne aufräumen, Bruder."

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich nicht will, dass Dad sich wegen Blaine aufregt und ich einen weiteren Streit habe." Kurt musste sich zurückhalten, um kein saures Gesicht zu machen, als er den Namen seines festen Freundes sagte. Er liebte Blaine, er tat es wirklich. Aber wann immer er die Worte des älteren Jungen sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wurde er wieder wütend. Er wollte Blaine einige Kopfnüsse mit etwas schwerem verpassen, aber er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass das illegal wäre und dass er Blaines Kopf zu sehr liebte, um ihn jemals zu verletzten. Selbst wenn Blaines Kopf momentan dumm war.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum er denkt, dass du ihn betrügst.", sagte Finn den Mund voller Chips. Die Chips kamen aus einem Beutel, den er unter dem Bett hergezogen hatte, was Kurt vor Ekel zittern ließ. Er konnte sich bloß vorstellen, was noch darunter war.

„Ja, ihr zwei müsst euch wieder vertragen.", fügte Puck hinzu, griff hinüber und ergriff ein paar Chips. „Ihr seid... süß okay, wenn es zwei Jungs sind? Ja. Ihr seid süß."

„Da wir jetzt festgestellt haben, was ich zu tun habe, lasst uns jetzt feststellen, was ihr zu tun habt.", sagte Kurt gereizt. „Hör auf über Quinn zu reden. Sie hat einen Freund, Noah. Und du wirst ein riesiges Chaos veranstalten. Was ist mit Lauren passiert? Ich dachte, dass du wie verrückt in sie verliebt wärst."

Puck runzelte die Stirn, schien aber nicht von Kurt beeindruckt zu sein. „Wir haben wieder eine Pause. Nur, dass ich denke, dass diese eine Trennung sein könnte."

„Alter, du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du und Lauren Schluss gemacht habt und auch nicht, dass du mit Quinn geredet hast. Seit wann redest du mit Quinn? Das ist nicht cool, Alter." Finn setzte sich auf.

„Die Pause oder Trennung ist erst kürzlich.", zuckte Puck gleichgültig. „Und ich habe seit Weihnachten immer mal wieder mit Quinn geredet."

„Warum?", fragten Finn und Kurt gemeinsam.

„WirhabenunsBethangesehen.", sagte Puck schnell.

„Oh mein Gott." Kurt setzte sich aufgeregt auf Pucks Bett. „Hast du Fotos gemacht? Welche Augen hat sie? Wie groß ist sie? Hat sie geredet? Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Entspann dich, Lance Bass." Puck zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und berührte einige Male das Display bevor er Kurt ein Bild von einem bezaubernden Kleinkind zeigte.

„Oh mein Gott.", gurrte Kurt, nahm das Handy und starrte das Bild mit einem dummen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an. „Oh mein Gott. Sie ist bezaubernd."

„Das ist sie." Puck nahm das Handy zurück und machte es stirnrunzelnd aus. „Wir wollten sie einfach nur sehen und dann haben wir darüber geredet... sie bekommen zu haben und dann abgegeben zu haben. Das ist alles. Wir reden nur. Es gibt keinen Grund Gerüchte zu verbreiten, Hummel. Ich bin nicht dabei meine unsterbliche Leibe für sie zu verkünden."

Da war sie. Die perfekte Ablenkung von Blaine und jedem Streit, der seinen festen Freund enthielt. Er hatte etwas gefunden, dass ihn von seiner Wut ablenkte. Und es war etwas Spaßiges. Kurt wusste genau worauf das hinauslief. Er wusste, dass er den Kuppler spielen würde.

„Gibt es unsterbliche Liebe?", fragte Kurt eifrig. „Oh mein Gott, Noah! Liebst du Quinn? Du musst es mir sofort sagen! Du kannst nicht einfach so etwas sagen! Denn wenn du es tust, solltest du wissen, dass ich gut darin bin Leute zusammen zu bringen. Ich habe sogar Referenzen! Erinnerst du dich an David? Nun ich habe ihn und Mercedes Neujahr offiziell bekannt gemacht und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass sie in spätestens einem Monat zusammen sind. Sie schreiben die ganze Zeit miteinander. Und Dad und Carole! Ich habe mich praktisch mit Blaine zusammengebracht, wenn man darüber nachdenkt – ich sollte uns nur nicht als Beispiel verwenden, weil wir streiten, und – ."

„Ich. Liebe. Quinn. Nicht.", sagte Puck ernst, ihn unterbrechend. „Ich werde Quinn nie wieder lieben."

„Wieder? Aw, also warst du in sie verliebt?" Kurt seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Noah. Ich mach das schon."

„Vor zehn Minuten hast du mir gesagt, dass ich nie wieder mit ihr reden soll." Puck hob seine Augenbraue. „Warum der plötzlich Sinneswandel?"

„Das war, bevor ich von deiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie wusste!", schrie Kurt.

„Puck, du hast Kurt nun auf eine Mission gebracht. Super.", brummte Finn. "Jetzt können wir stündlich Anrufe von ihm mit Neuigkeiten über Quinn erwarten, wenn er wieder zu Hause ist. Es wird schlimmer sein als ihm zuzuhören wie er Blaine stundenlang Arschloch nennt."

„Wenn er mich jede Stunde anruft, breche ich ihm die Finger.", drohte Puck und sah Kurt mit einem Blick an, der ihn ängstigen sollte.

„Er leugnet es nicht!" Kurt schmiss seine Hände in die Luft, unbeeindruckt von Pucks Blick. „Oh Gott! Du liebst sie! Arme Lauren... Aber du liebst Quinn! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde das schaukeln. Ich weiß, dass Quinn und ihr Freund letzte Woche einen Streit hatten. Wir haben ein Skypedate, während eurem Footballtraining, um mich aufzuheitern, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Informationen aus ihr heraus bekomme. Und wenn nicht heute, dann ein anderes Mal. Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten."

„Du scheinst momentan keine Aufmunterung zu brauchen.", brummte Puck. „Ich hätte es lieber, wenn du dich nicht einmischst, Hummel."

„Kumpel, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass er sich einmischt als du die kleinste Reaktion bei Quinns Namen gezeigt hast.", seufzte Finn. „Er liebt es den Kuppler zu spielen. Anscheinend ist es sein zweiter Vorname."

„Und ich bin super darin.", sagte Kurt fröhlich und klatschte seine Hände zusammen. „Exzellent. Das ist genau, was ich brauchte."

„Warte, Rachel wird nicht bei diesem Skypedate sein, oder?", fragte Finn unsicher.

„Was, meinst du ich bin ein Idiot?", runzelte Kurt die Stirn. „Rachel und Quinn in demselben Skype Chat? Nein danke. Außerdem würde sie das nur schlimmer machen... aber warum?"

„Nun, sie hat angedeutet, dass sie froh ist, dass du mit Blaine streitest und dass sie hofft, dass es so bleibt.", sagte Finn verlegen und sah aus, als ob er es bereute es erwähnt zu haben. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich das besser fühlen lassen würde."

„Entschuldige mich?" Kurts Unterkiefer klappte vor Schock herunter.

„Sie möchte das süßeste Pärchen sein. Ich habe ihr allerdings gesagt, dass das dumm ist, Kumpel."

Kurt runzelte die Stirn, seine fröhliche Stimmung auf der Stelle verschwunden. „Das hat sie wirklich gesagt?"

„Du musst dumm sein, Bruder.", saget Puck Finn ansehend. „Warum hast du ihm das gesagt?"

„Ich habe das in letzter Zeit viel gehört.", seufzte Finn und zuckte hoffnungslos mit den Schultern. „Mom sagt, dass ich manchmal keinen menschlichen Kontakt haben sollte."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Rachel das gesagt hat.", wiederholte Kurt und hörte Finns und Pucks Konversation kaum. Was interessierte es sie, ob sie stritten oder nicht? Er wusste, dass Rachel... nun, Rachel sein konnte... aber es war einfach schwachsinnig, so etwas zu sagen.

„Ja, ‚Weil niemand süßer ist als du und Blaine'.", sage Puck. „Niemand."

Finn schnaubte laut. „Ich denke, dass jemand für deine Beziehung schwärmt, Kurt."

„Nun, danke, Noah. Ich denke auch, dass wir ziemlich süß sind." Kurt lächelte Puck bezaubernd an. Er wusste, dass es einen Grund dafür gab, dass er Puck mochte.

„Hör auf mich so anzusehen.", seufzte Blaine, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Er könnte auf Kurts Seite des Bettes sitzen, weil sie nach ihm roch, aber er würde es nie zugeben – wenn er das täte natürlich.

Kreacher, der elend am anderen Ende des Bettes lag und Blaine mit seinen großen Hundeaugen ansah, rutschte näher und wimmerte.

„Nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Absolut nicht."

Kreacher rutschte bloß noch näher, lauter wimmernd. Er war sehr still gewesen, seit Kurt am Tag zuvor gegangen war, schmollend und nach Kurt wimmernd. Wenn Blaine den teuflischen Hund nicht so sehr verachten würde, würde er ihm Leid tun. So wie es war, war Kreacher allerdings noch immer Blaines größter Feind.

„Kreacher, du machst das überhaupt nicht einfacher.", seufzte Blaine als Kreacher Blaine schließlich erreicht hatte und sich unter Blaines Arm an seine Seite kuschelte. „Du liegst nicht bei mir."

Als Antwort stand Kreacher auf und drehte sich drei Mal um sich selbst bevor er sich so hinlegte, dass sein kleiner Kopf auf Blaines Hüfte lag.

„Ich kann nicht sagen wer verwöhnter ist, du oder Kurt.", kapitulierte Blaine und begann Kreacher Kopf zu streicheln. „Ich mag dich nicht, weißt du? Ich denke, dass du ein sehr, sehr gemeiner Hund bist. Du gehst herum und isst meine Dinge und stielst die wenige Zeit, die Kurt zu Hause ist. Du lässt mich oder Kurt auch nie gehen, weil du uns in die Socken beißt, wenn wir versuchen sie anzuziehen. Das ist nicht cool."

Kreacher legte bloß seine Pfote über ein Ohr, ihm klar zeigend, dass er nicht zuhörte.

„Ich werde eine Katze mit nach Hause bringen. Eine Katze. Und sie wird viel süßer sein als du. Und viel kleiner. Und sie wird deine teuflischen Spiele durchschauen. Verstehst du das? Verstehst du das, teuflischer Hund?"

Kreacher krabbelte auf seine Brust und legte seine Vorderpfoten auf Blaines Gesicht.

„Jetzt versuchst du mich umzubringen.", brummte Blaine und kämpfte damit Kreacher von seinem Gesicht zu bekommen. Das einzige Ergebnis war, dass Kreacher lebhaft über ihn kletterte, spielerisch bellend.

„Ich wette Kurt hat dich dazu angestiftet, huh?", brummte Blaine, schnappte den Hund endlich mit beiden Händen und hob ihn in die Luft. Kreacher starrte auf ihn hinunter, noch immer mit den Beinen tretend und schwanzwedelnd. Schließlich setzte er Kreacher neben sich aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an den Hund. „Er ist ziemlich wütend auf mich... Er schreibt mir nicht einmal. Ich schätze, ich habe ihm allerdings auch nicht geschrieben... Ich mag es nicht, nicht mit ihm zu reden. Meinst du er vermisst mich?"

Kreacher leckte nur sein Gesicht ab, sehr glücklich aussehend so nahe bei Blaine zu sein, der ihn normalerweise so gut es ging ignorierte und mied.

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe ihn ziemlich wütend gemacht. Er vermisst mich wahrscheinlich noch nicht.", seufzte Blaine und kuschelte sein Gesicht an Kreachers Fell. „Ich vermisse ihn allerdings. Du vermisst ihn auch, oder? Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass du eine schlechte oder nervige Sache getan hast seit er weg ist. Außer dem Ausrutscher als du vor einer Minute über mich gekrabbelt bist... aber ich lasse dich bei mir schlafen, okay? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich schon wieder mit einem Hund rede. Ich glaube, dass Kurt mich dazu gebracht hat meinen Verstand zu verlieren, Kreacher."

Kreacher bellte einmal und kuschelte sich wieder an Blaine.

„Bist du traurig? Ich bin auch traurig." Blaine bewegte sich so, dass sie beide es bequem hatten, legte sein Gesicht aufs Kissen und versuchte sein Gehirn abzuschalten damit er schlafen konnte. „Ich bin auch traurig."

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das Skypedate absagen musste. Eine Schulaufgabe. Ihr wisst wie das läuft.", sagte Mercedes spät am nächsten Abend und winkte Quinn und Kurt zu. „Und damit meine ich, dass Rachel herüber kam und wir alle wissen wie das gelaufen wäre..."

„Läuft Rachel Berry wirklich herum und sagt, dass sie will, dass Blaine und ich uns trennen, damit sie das süßeste Pärchen sein kann?", fragte Kurt höhnend. Er war noch immer nicht darüber hinweg und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er einige Zeit wütend darüber sein würde. „Mercedes?"

„Warum erzählt jeder Finn alles?", wunderte Quinn sich laut.

„Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, Miss Ich-Bin-der-Boss hat es getan.", sagte Mercedes. „Außerdem sind sie zusammen. Sie sagt ihm praktisch jede Kalorien die sie täglich isst. Es ist extrem nervig."

„Lebst du mit ihr zusammen?", fragte Quinn. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du zwei Zimmernachbarn hast."

„Wir leben nicht zusammen, aber sie ist oft hier. Es ist allerdings nicht immer schlimm. Manchmal ist es schön, Gesellschaft zu haben.", antwortete Mercedes. „Oh, warte. Ich habe gerade eine SMS bekommen. Wartet."

„Ist es Daaaaaavid?", fragte Kurt grinsend in einer sing-sang Stimme.

„Wer ist David?" Quinn hob ihre Augenbrauen als Mercedes verschwand.

„Der Junge, den ich ihr Neujahr vorgestellt habe. Erinnerst du dich? Groß, dunkel und hübsch?", sagte Kurt es sich bequem machend. „Gott, dieses Zimmer stinkt so ekelhaft. Ich muss Freunde finden, bei denen ich bleiben kann, die nicht Finn oder Puck sind."

Mercedes setzte sich hin ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich bin zurück. Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Nope.", neckte Kurt.

„Okay, Weißer Junge. Hast du seit dem zweiten Streit mit deinem Freund geredet?", seufzte Mercedes nachdem sie mit den Augen gerollt hatte. Sie mochte keinen Smalltalk, wenn es um Streit zwischen Kurt und Blaine ging. Was Kurt keine Möglichkeit gab, das Gespräch auf Puck zu führen.

„Nein.", seufzte Kurt und versuchte erfolgreich seine Enttäuschung zu verstecken. Es gab andere Zeiten in denen er Kuppler spielen konnte.

„Gar nicht?", fragte Quinn. „Du hast ihm nicht einmal gesagt, wo du hin bist?"

„Nö.", seufzte Kurt. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Finn Blaine eine Stunde nachdem Kurt aufgetaucht war, angerufen hatte, also fühlte er sich deswegen nicht ganz so schrecklich. „Sollte mich das hier nicht aufheitern? Ich möchte momentan nicht über ihn reden."

„Das hier soll dich nicht aufheitern. Es soll dich nach Hause bringen. Baby, die Dinge können nicht schlimm genug sein, dass du mit Finn und Puck in einem Zimmer leben musst. Weiß dein Dad wo du bist?", fragte Mercedes während Quinn zustimmend nickte.

„Nein. Dad denkt, dass ich zu Hause bei Blaine bin und es uns gut geht. Ich kann gar nicht erklären, wie nervig er nach dem ersten Streit war." Kurt setzte sich auf. „Ich möchte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was er sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich nach Hause gegangen bin und wir wieder gestritten haben."

„Das hast du dir selber eingebrockt als du nach Hause gegangen bist.", sagte Quinn leise. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst."

„Nein, ich weiß. Deshalb bin ich dieses Mal zu Finn gegangen.", seufzte Kurt. „Du hast Recht."

„Nein. Du bleibst bei Finn, weil du wieder wegrennen willst, aber Angst hast, dass Carole dich dazu bringen wird nach Hause zu gehen und Burt dich wieder ausfragen wird.", korrigierte Mercedes. „Und Finn ist zu dumm, um zu sehen, warum du wirklich bei ihm bleibst."

„Er ist nicht zu dumm.", seufzte Kurt wieder. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Mercedes es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Schließlich hielt dieses Gespräch sie wahrscheinlich davon ab, mit David zu schreiben und flirten. „Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur, dass ich bei ihm aufräume. Er weiß genau, wieso ich hier bin."

„Du wirst nach Hause gehen, richtig?", fragte Quinn und sah sehr neugierig aus.

„Ja, irgendwann schon, schätze ich.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass er bald nach Hause gehen würde, aber er wollte nicht. Er war noch immer wütend und er war nicht bereit dazu, dass so schnell aufzugeben. „Ich meine, natürlich werde ich. Ich... Es ist schwer nach Hause gehen zu wollen, wenn man weiß, dass es zu einem weiteren Streit führen wird, warum, wir gesagt haben, was wir gesagt haben und warum ich gegangen bin und wie er denkt, dass ich mich nicht um mich kümmere und dass er denkt, dass ich ihn betrüge. Ernsthaft, was gibt ihm das Recht so etwas zu sagen?"

Wenn er wütender gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich erwähnt dass er sich größere Sorgen machen sollte wegen Blaines Vergangenheit, aber zum Glück hatte er das bisher vermieden. Schließlich war er frustriert. Egal wie frustriert er jedoch war, würde er niemals bewusst anderen Leuten von Blaines Vergangenheit erzählen. Er wollte wiederholen, dass wenn sich jemand Sorgen machen musste, dann er. Wenn auch nur, damit jemand ihm sagen konnte, dass er ein Idiot sei. Er hatte bis zu diesem wütenden Moment nicht einmal daran gedacht, aber jetzt konnte er es nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Warum war Blaine so paranoid? Konnte es deswegen sein?

„Aber.. Kurt... du kümmerst dich um dich, richtig?", fragte Quinn besorgt.

„Er kümmert sich besser um sich selbst oder ich werde eigenhändig dort herunter kommen und Verstand in ihn prügeln.", antwortete Mercedes bevor Kurt antworten konnte.

„Natürlich mach ich das." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Du isst drei Mahlzeiten am Tag, bekommst jede Nacht mindestens sieben Stunden Schlaf und verbringst Zeit ohne Arbeit fürs College?", fragte Mercedes.

„Naja..."

„Danach folgt besser ein Ja, Junge.", sagte Mercedes.

„Es ist nicht so als würde ich nicht essen oder schlafen. Es gibt bloß viel Arbeit am College." Kurt kämpfte gegen den Drang an, mit den Augen zu rollen. Es reichte, dass sein Vater und Blaine ihn darauf ansprachen und dass Taylor versuchte, es anzudeuten. Wie viele Leute versuchten noch ihn darauf anzusprechen? „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass meine Vorlesungen lange dauern und ich viel am Campus bin. Ich bleibe nur anderthalb Stunden nach der letzten Vorlesung. Selbst, wenn ich zu einem normalen College gehen würde, würde ich so viel Zeit mit Lernen verbringen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das eine so große Sache ist!"

„Vielleicht solltest du weniger Kurse nehmen?", schlug Quinn vor. „Du hättest weniger Stress. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du erzählt hast, dass du mehr Kurse hast als ein durchschnittlicher Student."

„Es ist jetzt zu spät um weniger zu nehmen.", sagte Kurt gereizt, er mochte nicht in welche Richtung das Gespräch verlief. „Es geht mir gut. Es ist viel Arbeit, aber es ist machbar. Zumindest wäre es das, wenn Blaine nicht so frustriert wäre, dass ich immer Hausaufgaben mache. Er braucht nicht reden. Er hatte letztes Semester Kurse an allen fünf Tagen und hat immer mehr Schichten übernommen."

Aber du musst es von seinem Standpunkt aus betrachten, Baby.", seufzte Mercedes. „Sein Freund ist nie zu Hause. Er möchte ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen. Wenn ich einen Freund hätte, würde ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen wollen."

„Er war letztes Semester nie zu Hause! Der einzige Grund, dass er es jetzt bemerkt, ist, dass er nur noch an zwei Tagen in der Woche zum Campus muss!", schnappte Kurt. Er wollte nicht genervt sein von seinen Freunden, aber er verstand nicht, warum ihm jeder sagte, dass er es von Blaines Standpunkt aus betrachten sollte. Er zweifelte stark daran, dass jemand Blaine so etwas sagte. „Letztes Semester war es kein Problem! Er versteht es einfach nicht. Er kann ein Maximum an Kursen und Arbeit machen, aber wenn ich viele Kurse belege, ist es inakzeptabel! Ich liege nicht falsch, Mercedes. Und ich weiß nicht, warum er denkt, dass ich ihn betrüge, wenn ich nach den Kursen länger bleibe, aber ich tu's nicht. Wenn ich aufhöre nach dem Unterricht ins Studio zu gehen, wird es aussehen, als würde ich zugeben, dass ich etwas Falsches gemacht hätte und er wird denken, dass ich ihn betrogen habe!"

„Es zeigt nicht, dass du etwas falsch gemacht hast. Es ist ein Kompromiss für den Jungen, den du liebst.", sagte Quinn sehr ruhig. „Außerdem, Kurt, du kannst nicht gleichzeitig richtig und falsch sein. Du weißt, dass es Blaine stört und du nimmst nicht weniger. Du hast eine Beziehung. Das ist Arbeit. Er ist mit einem Problem zu dir gekommen und du bist vor dem Streit davon gerannt."

„Er ist nicht zu mir gekommen. Ich musste es aus ihm herauszwingen. Und ich weiß, dass Beziehungen Arbeit erfordern, aber das ist eine so dumme Sache, um daran zu arbeiten!", brummte Kurt.

„Für ihn ist es nicht dumm.", seufzte Mercedes. „Schau, Baby. Du liebst ihn, richtig?"

„Natürlich tu ich das.", sagte Kurt fast ungeduldig. „Ich liebe ihn sehr."

„Dann sag es ihm. Sag ihm, dass du es nicht magst, dass er dich beschuldigt ihn zu betrügen, weil es nicht wahr ist, aber sag ihm auch, dass du Alec nicht mehr sehen wirst."

„Ich möchte nicht aufhören ihn zu sehen. Er ist mein Freund. Und ich habe nichts falsch gemacht."

„Hör auf so stur zu sein.", schnappte Mercedes. „Ihr beide habt eine Kleinigkeit zu einem wochenlangen explosiven Streit gemacht. Blaine ist ein Arsch, weil er voreilige Schlüsse gezogen hat und sich weigert darüber zu reden, aber du bist ein Arsch, weil du nichts tust, um die Situation zu verbessern. Du kannst hier so lange sitzen und dich beschweren, wie du willst, Kurt, aber es bringt dich nicht weiter. Das Einzige, was du tun kannst, ist aus Finns Zimmer zu gehen, nach Hause zu deinem festen Freund zu fahren und ihm zu sagen, dass du einen Kompromiss machen möchtest."

"In letzter Zeit scheinst du dich dazu verpflichtet zu fühlen viele Ratschläge zu geben.", höhnte Kurt.

„Jemand muss es tun.", sagte Mercedes. „Irgendwann muss jemand zu dir durchdringen."

„Geh nach Hause, Kurt.", sagte Quinn kurz. „Mercedes hat Recht. Umso länger du weg bist, umso länger dauert es, bis es vorbei ist. Wir versuchen hier nicht dich aufzuregen, aber es ist die Wahrheit."

„Ich möchte nicht wieder streiten." Kurt sah nach unten. „Ich mag es nicht, wie er dann wird. Er ist eine ganz andere Person."

„Du wirst selber ziemlich schlimm, wenn du schlecht drauf bist.", scherzte Mercedes. „Aber ganz im Ernst, Baby, du musst nach Hause gehen. Außerdem denke ich, dass das Leben mit Finn und Puck dir nicht gut tut. Sieh dir bloß deine Haare an."

"Es sind erst zwei Nächte.", seufzte Kurt, verzog aber das Gesicht, als er sein Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm sah. „Gut, gut, gut... ich schätze ihr habt Recht. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen."

„Wir vermissen dich." Quinn lächelte ihn traurig an. „Du solltest öfter zu Hause sein, so dass wir Skypen können und die Leben der anderen nachvollziehen können."

„Wenn er für Blaine nicht zu Hause bleibt, dann sicher nicht für uns.", lachte Mercedes. „Geh packen und fahr nach Hause, Kurt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Freund und dein Hündchen dich vermissen. Und ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst."

„Das ist fraglich.", murmelte Kurt und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich vermisse sie. Besonders Blaine, selbst wenn er sich wie ein Idiot verhält... Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich sagen soll, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Beim letzten Streit bin ich gegangen, weil ich verletzt war... aber als ich nach Hause kam, war ich so bereit wieder bei ihm zu sein. Dieses Mal bin ich gegangen weil ich wütend war und ich bin es immer noch irgendwie – nein. Ich bin noch immer wütend, dass er mich dessen beschuldigt. Ich gehe wütend nach Hause. Es wird in einem weiteren Streit enden."

„Das ist okay, Baby. Streitet, wenn du zu Hause bist. Ihr zwei müsst die Dinge raus lassen und wenn das heißt, dass ihr streitet, dann streitet. Aber bleib zu Hause. Streitet, vertragt euch und dann sagst du ihm, dass du bereit bist einen Kompromiss zu machen. Nachdem ihr euch vertragen habt, schließt du dich nicht in deinem Zimmer ein, um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Du schläfst mit ihm in einem Bett. Sagst ihm, dass du einen Kompromiss machen möchtest und zeigst ihm das dann."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber Mercedes hielt ihre Hand hoch.

„Geh! Geh jetzt! Mach den Computer aus, pack deinen Rucksack und fahr dein tolles Selbst zurück nach Cininnati. Ich werde dich in zwei Stunden anrufen und wenn du nicht da bist, Kurt... Ich weiß noch nicht was ich dann tun werde, aber es wird nicht schön sein. Tschüss, Kurt."

„Tschüss, Kurt." Quinn lächelte ihn an und winkte. „Es ist am besten so. Wir versprechen es. Vertrau uns."

„Gut, gut. Ich gehe, ich gehe!" Kurt schloss seinen Laptop und sah sich für einige Sekunden in Finns und Pucks ekelhaftem Zimmer um. Er war vielleicht nicht froh nach Hause zu gehen, aber eines war sicher. Er würde den Geruch dieses Zimmers nicht vermissen. Überhaupt nicht.

Danke für die Reviews!

Ich habe euch direkt auf jedes geantwortet & werde es wahrscheinlich auch in Zukunft so halten.


	34. Chapter 26 3

Kapitel 26.3

Das Letzte, was Blaine erwartet hatte, als er vom College und der Bank nach Hause kam, war Kurts Auto. Instinktiv war er aufgeregt, weil Kurt wirklich einmal vor Sonnenuntergang nach Hause gekommen war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sich daran erinnerte, warum er sich eigentlich nicht freuen sollte. Kurt und er befanden sich in einem Streit und das war definitiv nichts, worüber man sich freute. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er erwartet, dass Kurt sehr viel länger als zwei Tage weg sein würde, nach dem, was Blaine gesagt hatte. Er fühlte sich, als ob der zweite Streit sehr viel schlimmer gewesen war, als der erste, also war er sich nicht sicher weshalb genau er zurückgekommen war.

„Nichts geht mehr.", murmelte er, schaltete den Motor aus und ging ins Haus. Kurt saß mit Kreacher an seine Seite gekuschelt auf der Couch, aß Pasta und starrte hinunter auf sein Tablet. Er sah nicht einmal auf, weder als die Tür sich öffnete, noch als sie sich schloss. Blaine sah ihn für einige Sekunden an und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob es klug war zu reden oder nicht, bevor er sprach: „Hey, Kurt."

Kurt sah auf und seine blauen Augen trafen Blaines Haselnussbraune. Blaine wartete nervös auf eine Antwort. Umso länger Kurt brauchte, um zu antworten, umso mehr bereitete Blaine sich mental darauf vor. Vielleicht wollte er keine Antwort, jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht hätte er an Kurt vorbei und ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollen, um dort den Rest seines Lebens alleine zu verbringen. Schließlich sprach Kurt mit sehr ruhiger Stimme. „Es sind Tortellini auf dem Herd, wenn du welche möchtest. Sie stehen noch nicht lange dort."

„Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig.", murmelte Blaine schockiert. Das war alles? Etwas über Essen? Kein ‚Es tut mir Leid, dass ich wieder gegangen bin'? Kein neckendes ‚Ich vermisse dich'? Alles was er bekam war ein ‚Es sind Tortellini auf dem Herd'?

„Du bist gerade später als normal vom College nach Hause gekommen. Natürlich hast du." Kurt stand auf, ihn nicht länger ansehend. „Ich mache dir einen Teller. Ich möchte eh noch welche."

„Ich möchte nichts essen.", sagte Blaine und folgte ihm in die Küche. Warum war Kurt so entschlossen nicht darüber zu reden? Warum war Kurt so entschlossen zu tun, als ob nichts los war? „Ich bin nicht hungrig."

Kurt holte einen zweiten Teller heraus und füllte beide ohne ein Wort, Blaine noch immer nicht ansehend, als er ihm einen Teller gab.

„Ich will nichts essen!", schrie Blaine plötzlich, sich selbst überraschend. „Ich habe keinen Hunger!"

Kurt sah schließlich auf, ihm in die Augen sehend. „Du warst den ganzen Tag im College. Es ist unmöglich, dass du keinen Hunger hast. Es ist praktisch nichts mehr im Kühlschrank. Hast du überhaupt etwas gegessen?"

Blaine schleuderte den Teller auf die Theke und ging hinaus. Vielleicht fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er, wenn er etwas weiter gerutscht wäre, Kurt getroffen hätte, aber er konnte sich nicht entschuldigen. Als ob Kurt sich jetzt auf einmal so besorgt verhalten könnte. Wo war seine Sorge vor ein paar Wochen gewesen, als das alles begonnen hatte? Wo war seine Sorge vor einer Woche gewesen, als er alleine zu Hause lebte und sich schuldig fühlte, weil er Kurt enttäuscht hatte? Wo war sie gestern gewesen?

„Gut.", rief Kurt ihm hinterher, frustriert klingend. „Warum bist du so ein Arsch? Ich wusste, dass ich nicht hätte nach Hause kommen sollen."

„Ich habe dich nicht gebeten!", rief Blaine direkt zurück, blieb stehen und drehte sein Gesicht zur Küche. „Ich habe dich niemals gebeten zurück zu kommen!"

„Nun, es tut mir Leid, dass ich die Dinge klären wollte! Anscheinend interessiert es dich nicht, ob wir uns wieder vertragen!"

Blaine ging zurück in die Küche. „Es interessiert mich nicht? Es interessiert mich nicht? Wer rennt denn immer davon? Wer verbringt, mehr Zeit mit diesem Ehebrecher, als mit seinem Freund?"

Kurt schmiss seine Hände in die Luft und stöhnte vor Frustration. „Oh mein Gott! Halt die Klappe, Blaine! Halt einfach die Klappe!"

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich die Klappe halten soll!", schrie Blaine. Kurt dachte, dass er frustriert war? Blaine war frustriert. Seine Meinung schien nicht mehr zu zählen. Es war egal, dass er dachte, dass Kurt ihn betrug, es war egal, dass er nur wegen Kurts Zickerei wütend geworden war, es war egal, dass er nichts essen wollte und jetzt konnte er noch nicht einmal reden? Kurt war nicht frustriert. Blaine war es.

„Dann hör auf zu reden und ich höre auf es zu sagen!"

„Du bist unmöglich und das ist unmöglich!"

„Ich bin unmöglich?", höhnte Kurt, sein Unterkiefer fiel. „Das ist unmöglich? Was ist das? Sind es wir? Sind wir unmöglich? Ist es das was du versuchst zu sagen?"

Blaine holte mehrmals tief Luft, wegsehend. Das Schreien musste aufhören, so dass sie aufhören würden zu streiten. „Nein. Nein, Kurt. Ich meinte es nicht so. Ich bin nur wütend!"

„Du bist nicht der einzige!", schnappte Kurt. „Ich habe nur versucht dir Essen zu machen und du hast mich angegriffen!"

„Nein, nein, nein. Hör auf. Wir müssen… Wir müssen aufhören zu streiten. Wir müssen aufhören, das zu tun.", sagte Blaine mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kurt.

„Dann hör auf mich zu verdächtigen, dass ich dich betrüge!"

Blaine sah ihn wieder an und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen. „Ich bin eifersüchtig! Ich bin eifersüchtig, okay? Alles was du tust, ist Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen! Warum kannst du keine Zeit mit mir verbringen?"

„Ich verbringe keine Zeit mit ihm! Ich mache Hausaufgaben im Studio!"

„Du lügst! Du lügst! Du musst lügen!"

„ICH LÜGE DICH NICHT AN, BLAINE!"

„Dann hör auf nach dem College dort zu bleiben! Hör auf ihn zu sehen!" Blaine hasste es, dass er so verzweifelt klang, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, er fühlte sich, als ob er Kurt an irgendeinen Typen verlor, den Kurt am College getroffen hatte.

„NEIN! Ich werde nicht aufhören jemanden zu sehen, weil du ihn nicht magst! Weil du eifersüchtig bist! Nein!", schrie Kurt.

„Siehst du? Wenn du keine Affäre hättest, würdest du aufhören ihn zu sehen!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich gehört! Wenn du keine Affäre hättest, würdest du aufhören ihn zu sehen!", wiederholte Blaine.

„Möchtest du, dass ich einen verdammten Lügendetektortest mache oder was, Blaine? Ich. Hatte. Keinen. Sex. Mit. Irgendjemandem. Außer. Dir!", zeigte Kurt auf. „Dir! Ich betrüge dich nicht! Ich habe mit Alec nie etwas anderes, außerhalb des Colleges getan, als unser Projekt – und das beinhaltet Sex! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: Kurt Hummel fickt nicht!"

„Außer es ist mit dem Ehebrecher!"

„Oh mein Gott!" Kurt schmiss seine Hände in die Luft und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. „Es ist als würde ich gegen eine Wand reden! Eine Wand!"

Blaine folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, es interessiert ihn nicht, dass es wahrscheinlich nur zu einem weiteren Streit führen würde. Wenn er klug gewesen wäre, hätte er Kurt wahrscheinlich ein paar Minuten gegeben und wäre ihm dann ruhig hinterher gegangen, um den Streit zu beenden. Blaine war im Moment nicht sehr klug. „Hör auf ihn zu sehen!"

„Nein!" Kurt verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er schrie nicht länger, aber er sprach sehr ruhig und klar. „Du verhältst dich wie ein kleiner eifersüchtiger Junge, Blaine."

„Ich möchte, dass du aufhörst ihn zu sehen!"

Kurt bewegte sich nach vorne, bis er direkt vor Blaine stand, noch immer ruhig sprechend. „Ich werde nicht aufhören ihn zu sehen, Blaine. Ich betrüge dich nicht. Ich habe dich nie betrogen. Ich werde dich nie betrügen. Ich habe nichts Falsches getan."

„Warum hast du das dann gesagt? Dass ich dich eher betrügen würde, wegen meiner Vergangenheit?", forderte Blaine.

„Weil ich wütend war! Weil du mich wütend gemacht hast!"

„Nun, wenn du meine Vergangenheit erwähnst, machst du mich wütend! Ich war fünfzehn! Nur weil ich viel Sex hatte, als ich jünger war, heißt das nicht, dass ich eine Hure bin!", schrie Blaine und seine Brust verengte sich. „Ich bin keine Hure!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du eine Hure bist, Blaine!"

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich jemanden gefickt hätte, den ich auf der Straße getroffen habe!"

„Ich wollte etwas verdeutlichen! Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du jemanden fickst, der dir auf der Straße begegnet, ist genauso groß wie die, dass ich Alec ficke!" Kurt starrte ihn an, als ob ihm fünf Köpfe gewachsen wären. „Warum machst du so eine große Sache aus allem?"

„Du kannst es einfach nicht nicht erwähnen! Egal worüber wir streiten, du musst immer meine Vergangenheit erwähnen!", schrie Blaine. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh es tut, wenn du mir das ins Gesicht sagst, Kurt? Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan, okay? Die ersten Male war ich betrunken und danach – nein! Ich muss meine Handlungen, von vor fünf Jahren nicht rechtfertigen! Nein! Ich möchte, dass du aufhörst meine Vergangenheit zu erwähnen! Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du etwas verdeutlichen willst! Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen zu erwähnen, dass du deinen Vater und Carole verkuppelt hast, um Finn nahe zu sein! Oder die Tatsache, dass du mich und deinen Vater, als du krank warst, schrecklich behandelst hast!"

„Ich stand unter Medikamenteneinfluss!"

„Was ist jetzt deine Entschuldigung?"

„Hör auf!" Kurts Stimme war fast unterdrückt und Blaine fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, als sich Tränen in Kurts Augen bildeten.

„Es tut weh, oder nicht?", wisperte er.

Kurt blinzelte immer wieder, sah von Blaine weg und weigerte sich, ihm zu antworten.

„Ich weiß, dass es weh tut. Das ist genau, wie ich mich jedes Mal fühle, wenn du meine Vergangenheit erwähnst. Du konntest deine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren, als du auf Medikamenten warst? Nun ich konnte nicht anders, als ich fünfzehn war! Ich w-war alleine und ich hab Fehler gemacht, aber halt sie mir nicht immer wieder vor!"

Kurt schniefte ein wenig und öffnete seinen Mund, als wollte er beginnen zu sprechen, aber schloss ihn schnell wieder.

„Und wenn wir schon bei deinem Dad sind, wusstest du, dass er hierher gekommen ist? Ja! Und mich beschuldigst hat, dass ich dich geschlagen hätte! Und mir gesagt hat, dass er dich dazu bringen würde, mich zu verlassen! Er ist zu unserem Haus gekommen und hat sich mit mir gestritten, Kurt!"

„Warte, was?", fragte Kurt aufschauend. Er starrte Blaine leer an. Ganz klar hatte niemand Kurt erzählt, dass Burt vorbeigekommen war. Es war klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Dein Dad ist hergekommen und hat mit mir einen Streit begonnen!"

„Warte, warte. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich dazu bringen würde mit dir Schluss zu machen?", wiederholte Kurt sehr langsam, ihn schockiert ansehend.

„Dein Vater scheint zu denken, dass ich dich schlage." Blaine versuchte nicht enttäuscht auszusehen, als er das sagte und Kurt konnte nicht anders, als die Frechheit in seiner Stimme zu bemerken, als er sprach. Es amüsierte ihn immer, wenn Blaine ungewollt etwas Freches sagte. Leider konnte er nicht aufstehen und durch Blaines Haare streichen, wie er es normalerweise tun würde, weil sie stritten. Blaine würde es definitiv nicht wollen inmitten eines Streits niedlich genannt zu werden.

Kurt schob den Gedanken zur Seite und fuhr mit dem Streit fort, jetzt extrem verwirrt, als er Blaine Worte in Gedanken wiederholte. „Aber… Wann ist das passiert? Ich bin nicht bei Dad gewesen. Ich war bei Finn. Ich habe Dad nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich zurück in Lima war, Blaine."

„Der erste Streit! Er ist gekommen als du bei ihnen warst! Ich habe noch nie so gefühlt, so – so."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich und er höhnte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dad hierher gekommen ist."

„Nun ich schon! Er mischt sich immer ein! Du musst nie mit irgendwas alleine klarkommen! Dein Daddy ist immer da, um deinen Tag zu retten! Irgendwann musst du aufhören, nach Hause zu deinem Daddy zu rennen! Wie sollen wir mit unseren Problemen klarkommen, wenn du andere Leute sich einmischen lässt?"

„Als ob du es Wes und David nicht erzählt hättest! Als ob Carole nicht hergekommen wäre, um dich zu sehen!", schrie Kurt.

„Ich habe Wes und David nicht erzählt, was du gesagt hast! Darüber, dass du dir wünscht, dass du nach New York gegangen wärst! Aber du hattest keeeeiiin Problem damit deinen Eltern zu erzählen, dass ich dich einen Idioten genannt habe! Du bist herumgelaufen und hast das Opfer gespielt, Kurt! Du hast den ganzen Streit begonnen! Und dann als es zu viel wurde, bist du weggerannt. Zweimal!"

„Du tust so, als ob ich alles falsch gemacht hätte, aber du hättest einfach zu mir kommen und mit mir reden können! Nichts hiervon wäre passiert! Und ich spiele das Opfer? Was war es, als du gesagt hast, dass du wegen mir alles verloren hast?", höhnte Kurt.

„Sie haben mich enterbt, Kurt! Wegen dir! Ich habe meine Familie verloren, meine finanzielle Stütze, mein Zuhause, wahrscheinlich mehr, als die Hälfte meines persönlichen Besitzes!"

„DU MUSSTEST NICHT BLEIBEN! DU HÄTTEST NICHT ZURÜCK KOMMEN MÜSSEN! DU HÄTTEST ZUM COLLEGE ZURÜCKGEHEN KÖNNEN!", schrie Kurt und fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Ich hasse es, dir das zu sagen, Blaine, aber es wäre eh passiert! Es wäre früher oder später passiert! Ich habe den Prozess vielleicht beschleunigt, aber wir beide wissen, dass sie es schlussendlich eh getan hätten! Also tu nicht so, als ob ich das Opfer spielen würde! Zumindest schiebe ich meine Familienprobleme nicht auf dich!"

„Es gibt nichts auf der Welt für das du mich beschuldigen kannst! Wenn du dich so verhältst, wünschte ich, dass ich zur UK zurückgegangen wäre! Du wünschst dir, dass du zur NYU gegangen wärest? Nun manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass ich einfach zur UK zurückgegangen wäre! Weißt du, wie einfach mein Leben dann wäre? Möchtest du wissen wie viel Stress nicht in meinem Leben sein würde, wenn ich mich nicht andauernd um dich kümmern müsste? Im Moment kann ich ernsthaft sagen, dass ich wünschte, dass du mich niemals gefragt hättest die UK zu verlassen."

„Nun, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich darum gebeten habe, Blaine! Ich habe mich schon dafür entschuldigt! Ich weiß nicht, was du sonst noch von mir willst außer einer Entschuldigung!"

„Ich möchte, dass du realisierst – wirklich realisierst – was ich dafür aufgegeben habe. Hierfür. Dafür hier zu stehen, mit dir zu streiten und einander gegenseitig anzuschreien. Wer sieht jetzt dumm aus? Ich oder meine Eltern?"

Kurt starrte Blaine wieder an und schluckte schwer.

„Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich, Kurt. Bitte. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Lass mich einfach… lass mich einfach ein wenig alleine und wir werden später darüber reden, aber ich bin wirklich wütend und dann passiert nichts Gutes.", sagte Blaine zitternd.

Kurt blinzelte einige Male und versuchte zu entscheiden was er sagen sollte, bevor er nickte. „Okay… Ich werde einfach… ins Schlafzimmer gehen."

„Gut." Blaine drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er griff nach einer Vogue vom Kaffeetisch, bevor er sich zusammen rollte und sein Magazin öffnete, nicht in die Richtung seines Freundes sehend. Er sah nicht auf, bis Kurt wegging. Er seufzte sanft, als er beobachtete, wie Kurt den Raum verließ und fragte sich, wann die Dinge endlich wieder normal werden würden. Wenn er sich überhaupt daran erinnerte was normal war.

„Jeff, hol meinen Dad ans Telefon.", sagte Kurt bevor Jeff auch nur die Begrüßungsfloskel der Werkstatt seines Vaters beenden konnte. Er war direkt ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte die Nummer gewählt, bevor er es auch nur ganz hinein geschafft hatte. Er hätte warten sollen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte, um seinen Vater anzurufen, aber er war bereits so verletzt, dass er nicht warten konnte.

„Woah, Sparky, beruhige dich.", lachte Jeff. „Dein Papa ist hier."

„Ist das Kurt?", hörte Kurt seinen Vater fragen und dann ein Rascheln. „He, Kiddo. Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Du bist zu meinem Haus gekommen und hast Blaine beschuldigt mich zu schlagen? Und hast gesagt, dass du mich dazu bringen würdest,, mit ihm Schluss zu machen? Hast du den Verstand verloren?", schrie Kurt. Er war zu wütend um auch nur Hallo zu sagen.

„Kurt, das geht viel zu weit. Du kannst mich nicht einfach in der Werkstatt anrufen und so mit mir reden. Ich bin dein Vater und Kunden sind hier.", sagte sein Vater mürrisch. „Ich mag es nicht, dass du mich anrufst und so mit mir redest."

„Nun, ich mag es nicht, dass du Blaine verdächtigst, mich zu schlagen und zu sagen, dass du die Wahl hast, mit wem ich zusammen bin. Es ist meine Entscheidung mit wem ich zusammen bin, Dad! Nicht deine! Ich bin nicht mehr sechzehn!"

„Was sollte ich denken, als du weinend hereinkamst, dich geweigert hast darüber zu reden und vier Tage lang geweint hast?", sprach Burt mit gedämpfter Stimme und Kurt wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich versuchte, nicht gehört zu werden obwohl es spät genug war, dass keine Kunden mehr da sein sollten.

„Du solltest denken, dass ich einen schlimmen Streit mit meinem Freund hatte, Dad! Blaine würde mich nie schlagen! Blaine würde keiner Fliege etwas antun!"

„Was hat dich dann so aufgebracht?", forderte Burt.

„Das sollte dich nicht interessieren! Es ist meine Beziehung! Zwischen mir und Blaine! Aber da du ja sooo besorgt bist, gut! Du willst die ganze Geschichte wissen? Ich habe versucht ihn zum reden zu zwingen! Und er hat ruhig versucht mich zu stoppen, aber ich habe immer weiter gedrängt! Ich habe ihn einen Feigling genannt und er mich einen Idioten!"

„Du hast mir das erzählt, aber da ist mehr und ich denke, dass du es versteckt, weil er-."

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sich wünschte, dass ich zur NYU gegangen wäre! Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich es mir auch wünschte! Okay? Blaine hat mich nicht angefasst! Blaine würde mich nie anfassen! Das ist es, was ich dir nicht sagen wollte, Dad! Das! Er hat mich nicht geschlagen! Wir haben nur gestritten! Wir haben einige ziemlich schreckliche Dinge gesagt, die wir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal so meinten! Und ich war aufgebracht, dass es so ernst wurde und meine Gefühle waren verletzt wegen dem NYU-Kommentar! Aber ich war genauso schlimm wie er! Wahrscheinlich war ich schlimmer! Nein. Ich war schlimmer!", rief Kurt. Er hätte geschrien, wenn ihn dann Blaine nicht hören würde.

„Das hat ihm nicht das Recht gegeben, so mit dir zu reden! Es interessiert mich, nicht wie wütend du ihn gemacht hast! Das ist respektlos!", argumentierte Burt. „Ich soll dich beschützen und sicherstellen, dass du dich um dich kümmerst!"

„Du kannst mich nicht mehr beschützen! Ich bin neunzehn, Dad! Ich lebe nicht mehr bei dir! Du hast kein Recht dich in meine Streits mit meinem Freund einzumischen! Kein Wunder, dass Blaine nicht zum Abendessen kommen wollte! Und du hast einfach hier gesessen, als ob du keine Ahnung hättest wieso!"

„Ich bin dein Vater. Ich habe jedes Recht mich einzumischen." Die Stimme seines Vaters stieg.

„Nein! Nein, hast du nicht! Du hattest kein Recht dich einzumischen und du hattest kein Recht herzukommen und zu versuchen Blaine einzuschüchtern! Du hast mich nicht beschützt, als du das getan hast! Du hast eine Grenze überschritten! Ich brauche dich nicht, um meine Kämpfe für mich auszutragen! Es war mein Streit! Meiner und Blaines! Ich hätte nicht zu dir nach Hause kommen sollen! Wenn du mir helfen wolltest, hättest du mir sagen sollen, das sich zurück nach Hause gehen soll! Ich bin neunzehn! Ich kann nicht mehr zu dir nach Hause rennen! Du hättest mich dazu bringen sollen zu gehen!"

„Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen zu jemandem nach Hause zu fahren, der dich schlecht behandelt!", sagte Burt, jetzt fast schreiend.

„Blaine behandelst mich nicht schlecht! Wir hatten einen Streit! Wir hatten einen Streit und du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich nie wieder einmischst!", sagte Kurt, seine eigene Stimme hob sich ebenfalls. „Versprich es mir!"

„Ich werde dir das nicht versprechen. Wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich mich einmischen muss, werde ich das tun!"

„Nein! Nein! Ich bin neunzehn! Versprich mir, dass du dich aus meiner Beziehung raushältst – meiner Beziehung!" Kurt holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Also versprich es mir. Versprich mir, dass du dich aus meinen und Blaines Angelegenheiten heraushältst."

Sein Vater war für einige lange Sekunden still bevor er sprach. „Gut. Ich denke noch immer, dass ich jedes Recht hatte, dorthin zu fahren und meine Meinung zu sagen, aber gut. Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen."

„Du hattest kein Recht solche Dinge zu Blaine zu sagen. Sie waren total unfair ihm gegenüber. Es interessiert mich nicht, dass wir streiten, du kannst nicht so mit meinem Freund reden."

„Du hättest hören sollen, was er zu mir gesagt hat!", schrie Burt.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich verdient, was auch immer er gesagt hat, Dad! Du bist in unser Haus gekommen und hast ihm vorgeworfen mich zu schlagen und ihm erzählt, dass du mich dazu bringen würdest, mich von ihm zu trennen! Ich denke, dass jeder bei rechtem Verstand ziemlich wütend geworden wäre!", schoss Kurt zurück.

„Also denkst du, dass es okay für ihn ist so mit Leuten zu reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was er gesagt hat, aber ja! Ich bin mir sicher, dass jedes einzelne Wort, das er sagte komplett gerechtfertigt war! Weil ich Blaine kenne und er nicht widerspricht, außer man verdient es! Was hast du erwartet, das passiert, wenn du zu unserem Haus fährst? Hast du erwartet, dass er einfach meine Sachen für mich packt, so dass du sie mitnehmen kannst? Oder hast du erwartet, dass er einfach so da steht und alles über sich ergehen lässt? Nur weil du mein Dad bist?"

Sein Vater seufzte. „Kind, es geht nicht darum, was er zu mir gesagt hat. Wenn er so mit mir umgeht, kann ich mir nur vorstellen wie er bei dir ist!"

„Ich komme alleine damit klar! Ich brauche es nicht, dass du dich in meine Streits einmischst, okay? Es besteht für dich keine Möglichkeit im Recht zu sein. Du liegst so falsch, dass die richtige Seite nicht mal sichtbar ist. Nicht nur das, aber du hast es zehn Mal schlimmer gemacht, als es werden musste und jetzt muss ich herausfinden, wie ich das wieder richte!"

„Ihr zwei streitet immer noch?", fragte Burt. „Du hast gesagt, dass alles besser ist."

„Weil es dich nichts angeht, ob wir streiten, Dad! Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass wir hier beide auf demselben Standpunkt sind. Du musst dich nicht in meine und Blaines Probleme einmischen. Und, nur damit das klar ist, es ist meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich zusammen bin und mit wem nicht. Erzähl Blaine nicht, dass du mich dazu bringen kannst, dass ich mich von ihm trenne, weil dass niemals passieren wird. Und wenn wir uns jemals trennen – was wir nie werden – wäre es meine Entscheidung. Es wäre meine. Okay?"

Burt antwortete nicht.

„Okay?", wiederholte Kurt ein wenig lauter.

„Okay, Kurt, gut. Du hast Recht.", sagte Burt mürrisch. „Kommst du am Freitag zum Abendessen?"

„Ich hab noch nicht entschieden. Aber wenn, ist es meine Entscheidung.", schnaubte Kurt.

Burt seufzte tief. „Gut, Kind."

„Ich muss aufhören. Bye, Dad.", sagte Kurt und wartete kaum auf eine Antwort, bevor er auflegte.

Er seufzte und setzte sich, sein Gesicht reibend, auf sein Bett. Jetzt da er die Wut überwunden hatte, begann er sehr enttäuscht zu sein. Er war nach Hause gekommen, um alles richtig zu stellen und es hatte zu einem weiteren Streit geführt.

Bei manchen Dingen, dachte Kurt, hatte Blaine Recht. Es war nicht fair, dass Kurt Blaines Vergangenheit erwähnt hatte. Kurt wusste auch, dass es von Blaine nicht fair war, ihn darum zu bitten, nicht mehr mit Alec befreundet zu sein. Und er weigerte sich nachzugeben. Blaine musste einfach über seine Eifersucht hinweg kommen.

Gleichzeitig aber dachte er, ob es das Drama wert war? Vielleicht hatte Mercedes Recht und er sollte aufhören – .

Nein.

Es machte keinen Sinn die Freundschaft mit Alec zu beenden, weil Blaine eifersüchtig war. Gar keinen Sinn. Kurt konnte Freunde haben. Wie stellte Blaine sich vor, dass er zu einem College für Modedesign gehen würde, ohne sich mit ein oder zwei schwulen Studenten anzufreunden? Nur, weil sie Freunde waren, hieß das nicht, dass er sich in ihn verlieben würde. Blaine hatte keine Ahnung wie Alec war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Alec ganz klar Hals über Kopf in seinen Medizinstudentenfreund verliebt war. Kurt würde niemals betrügen. Niemals.

Er hob sein Telefon hoch und wählte die Nummer seiner Tante, egal welche Uhrzeit es war. Er zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust, legte sein Kinn darauf und wartete darauf, dass sie abhob.

„Hey, Kurtsie.", sagte seine Tante vier Klingeln später, gähnend. „Was ist los?"

„Hast du geschlafen?", fragte Kurt.

„Mmmmmhmm.", sagte seine Tante verschlafen. „Was ist los, Schatz?"

„Es ist nichts. Es tut mir Leid. Du kannst weiter schlafen."

„Nein, Süßer. Es war eh zu früh für mich um ins Bett zu gehen. Alles okay?"

Kurt zögerte, sich auf die Lippe beißend. „Blaine und ich hatten Streit… nun… einen ziemlich großen."

„Aw, Baby. Was ist passiert?"

„Viel.", seufzte Kurt. „Und Dad hat sich eingemischt."

„Nun Mist. Was ist passiert, dass es so groß wurde?", fragte Taylor, jetzt wacher klingend.

„Du erinnerst dich wie Blaine nicht mit mir gesprochen hat und schnaubte und alles, richtig? Nun es wurde immer schlimmer und ich habe versucht, ihn dazu zu zwingen mit mir zu reden und wir beide haben einfach… wir beide haben wirklich schreckliche Dinge zueinander gesagt und ich bin nach Hause gegangen. Dad dachte, dass… es handgreiflich geworden ist, aus irgendeinem Grund und er ist gekommen und hat Blaine konfrontiert. Blaine sagt, dass mein Dad schrecklich war, mein Dad sagt, dass Blaine ihn angegriffen hat… aber ich wusste bis jetzt nichts davon."

„Mist. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Burt und Blaine aneinander geraten sind. Burt mag Blaine so sehr. Wann ist das passiert?"

„Vor einer Woche vielleicht. Aber das ist nicht alles."

„Es gibt noch was?", schnappte Taylor nach Luft.

„Unglücklicherweise. Wir hatten dieses Gespräch nach dem ersten Streit – bevor ich von Dad und Blaines Streit wusste – und ich habe gesagt, dass ich versuchen würde, mehr zu Hause zu bleiben und meine Hausaufgaben hier zu machen."

„Nun, dass ist ein guter Kompromiss."

„Nur, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Sie lenken mich so ab und ich kriege zu Hause nichts geschafft."

„Aber du hast ihm gesagt, dass du es tust.", sagte Taylor sehr ruhig. „Du hast dein Wort gebrochen."

„Ich weiß. Und wir haben deswegen gestritten un-und er hat mich beschuldigt ihn zu betrügen. Und ich habe versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass ich das nicht tue und er hat mir n-nicht geglaubt.", sagte Kurt und seine Brust verengte sich. Er wollte sich nicht wieder aufregen. „Und er war so wütend und er ist immer noch so wütend. Er hasst mich im Moment. U-Und beide Male wurde die NYU erwähnt und e-er hat gesagt, dass er wünschte, dass ich dorthin gegangen wäre und dass es besser wäre, weil ich mich nicht um mich kümmere. U-Und er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass ich ihn betrüge, Taylor, und ich wurde so wütend, dass ich wieder gegangen bin. Ich bin nicht nach Hause gegangen. Ich bin zu Finn gegangen."

„Caroles Sohn, richtig? Der an der OSU?", fragte Taylor seufzend.

„Ja und ich bin einfach so – ich hab versucht, es besser zu machen, Taylor. Und jetzt streiten w-wir wegen allem. Er sagt, dass ich ihn nicht schätze und dass ich ihm Dinge ins Gesicht werfe und dass ich ihn betrüge. Und er sagt, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass seine Familie keinen Kontakt mehr will!"

Taylor unterbrach ihn, bevor er fortfahren konnte. „Annie hat Paige und mir alles über das erste Thanksgiving erzählt… Burt hat ihr, sobald es passiert ist, davon erzählt, denke ich. Haben sie nicht versucht, sich daran zu gewöhnen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie wie Annie und Andrew wären und sich daran gewöhnen würden."

„Nein. Dazu wird es nie kommen, Taylor. Aber dennoch sollte er mich nicht beschuldigen, dass ich die Beziehung zu seiner Familie ruiniert habe. Es ist nicht meine Schuld.", sagte Kurt elendig.

„Jetzt da – nein. Ich werde bis zum Ende warten. Weiter.", seufzet Taylor wieder.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hätte gehen sollen und ich weiß, dass er wütend sein sollte, dass Dad hierher kam und einen Streit begonnen hat, aber er sollte nicht wütend sein, dass ich nach dem College bleibe, um Arbeit zu erledigen und er sollte mich nicht beschuldigen, dass ich mich nicht um mich kümmere und ihn betrüge! Er sollte mir vertrauen! Ich sollte ihm nicht sagen müssen, dass ich ihn nicht betrüge! Warum lebt er mit mir zusammen, wenn er mir nicht vertraut?"

„Kurt… Ich kann dir sagen, was du hören möchtest oder was du hören musst. Welches würdest du vorziehen?"

„Was meinst du damit, was ich hören muss?", fragte Kurt.

„Baby… okay. Du musst deinen Kopf klar machen und mir zuhören, weil ich versuche dir zu helfen. Werd nicht wütend, weine nicht und sei nicht wütend auf mich. Okay?"

Kurt gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich und nickte. „Okay?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass du mit ihm über die ganze Sache mit dem anderen Jungen reden sollst? Und wie du mir gesagt hast, dass du es nicht müssen solltest? Du siehst es so, als ob er dir nicht vertraut. Aber du wusstest, dass es ihn störte und du hast nicht einmal versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Du meintest, dass du ‚Nichts Falsches getan hast und er einfach nur ein Idiot ist'. Auch, wenn du nichts Falsches gemacht hast, wie meinst du siehst es für ihn aus? Es sieht aus, als ob du dich nicht genug für ihn interessierst, um seine Angst zu mindern. Er ist enttäuscht und versucht dich zu erreichen."

„Er wollte noch nicht einmal darüber reden!"

„Süßer, wann immer er kurz angebunden war, hat er es erwähnt. Es wollte bloß, dass du ihm versicherst, dass er derjenige ist, den du willst. Du hast ihn abgewiesen. Du hättest… ihn umarmen sollen und ihn geradeheraus sagen, dass nichts los war. Du hättest ihn einladen sollen samstags mitzukommen, so dass er sehen konnte, dass du nur arbeitest und nichts vor sich geht. Du hättest ein wenig kürzer treten sollen, als du bemerkt hast, dass es ihn stört."

„Aber warum sollte ich? Ich habe nichts Falsches getan und er hätte es wissen müssen."

„Leute sind unsicher, Kurt. Selbst Leute wie Blaine, die dir perfekt erscheinen. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen, damit er sich besser fühlt. Du hättest ihn beruhigen sollen. Es ist Wochen her, dass wir darüber geredet haben und er war schon davor aufgebracht. Kannst du dir vorstellen so zu leben? Und alles, was du tun musstest, war, mit im zu reden."

„Warum konnte er nicht zu mir kommen?"

„Er hätte es gekonnt, ja. Aber es hätte auf beide Weisen funktionieren können, Kurt. Du hättest es genauso einfach ansprechen können. Eigentlich wäre es wahrscheinlich sogar einfacher für dich gewesen zu ihm zu gehen und es zu sagen. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich schuldig gefühlt, weil er es nur gedacht hat. Aber dann bist du nicht zu ihm gegangen und hast etwas gesagt. Also hat er auf eine weniger-als-perfekte Weise versucht, dich zu erreichen und du hast nichts gesagt. Du hast es ihn weiter denken lassen. Wie also sah es für ihn aus? Entweder betrügst du und es interessiert dich nicht, dass er enttäuscht ist oder du betrügst nicht und es interessiert dich trotz alledem nicht, dass er enttäuscht ist – Was wenn du es wärst?"

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„So, wie ich das sehe, hättest du ihn nicht dazu zwingen sollen zu reden. Du warst wütend, dass er dich des Betrügens beschuldig hat. Verständlich. Du hättest alles andere, was ich gerade gesagt habe, tun können um es zu klären, bevor es zu dem Punkt gekommen ist. Stattdessen hast du ihn dazu gezwungen, über etwas zu reden, was ihm nicht recht war. Du hast es überhaupt nicht richtig angefasst."

„Ich habe es versucht. Ich war nur so wütend.", sagte Kurt verzweifelt.

„Das ist egal. Wie du jemanden in so einer Situation ansprichst, ist alles. So, wie du ihn angesprochen hast, war es nicht offen. Du hast gesagt, dass du versucht hast, ihn zum Reden zu zwingen. Schatz, es ist nichts offen daran, jemanden dazu zu zwingen etwas zu tun. Du hast den Streit begonnen."

„Ich wollte nicht streiten!", protestierte Kurt. „Ich wollte es besser machen."

„Nein. Du hattest nicht die Absicht, es besser zu machen, wenn du sagst, dass du ihn gezwungen hast zu reden. Also hast du ihn gezwungen. Und deshalb hat er dir genauso geantwortet. Warum sollte er sich dir danach öffnen? Natürlich wurden böse Dinge gesagt, Kurt. Es ist egal mit wem du redest. Wenn du so beginnst, werden sie direkt ebenfalls gemein sein."

Kurt stöhnte. Er wollte, dass Taylor ihn aufbaute, aber sie ließ ihn sich noch schlechter fühlen.

„Du hättest nach dem Streit niemals nach Lima gehen sollen. Du hättest spazieren gehen sollen. Du hättest Kreacher in der Nachbarschaft ausführen sollen. Herumfahren. Shoppen gehen. Irgendwas. Aber du hättest an diesem Abend zurück zu Blaine gehen sollen. Du bist vor einem Problem davon gerannt. Du bist vor Blaine davon gerannt. Wenn du vor einem Streit davon rennst, was passiert dann, wenn wirklich etwas passiert? Was passiert, wenn ihr zwei zusammen lebt und Blaine seinen Job verliert und die Dinge hart werden? Was passiert, wenn etwas Ernstes – etwas Erwachsenes – passiert? Wirst du weinen und zu deinem Daddy rennen? Wirst du deinen Vater sich einmischen lassen? Schatz, ich liebe deinen Vater. Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er sehr hitzköpfig ist, wenn es um dich geht. Erstens hättest du nicht zu ihm gehen sollen. Zweitens hättest du ihm nicht erzählen sollen, was mit Blaine passiert ist. Und drittens musst du aufhören es Zuhause zu nennen. Schatz, es ist nicht mehr dein Zuhause. Es ist dein altes Zuhause. Dein Zuhause ist bei Blaine in Cincinnati. Und bis du das in deinen Kopf bekommst, wirst du niemals aufhören zurück zu Daddy zu gehen."

Kurt starrte hinunter auf die Bettdecke. Er hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass er es noch immer Zuhause nannte. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, war es allerdings sehr offensichtlich. Er nannte es sogar ‚Zuhause', wenn er über das Freitagabendessen mit Blaine sprach. Alles was Taylor sagte, machte Sinn. „Ich… du hast Recht. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hätte nach Hause gehen sollen. Ich schätze, ich hab einfach… wollte einfach mit jemanden darüber reden, dass ich… Nein, ich meine ich wusste, dass ich nicht nach Lima hätte gehen sollen. Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Ich wollte, dass mir jemand sagt, dass ich nach Hause gehen soll."

„Was war das, dass Blaine gesagt hat, dass du ihm Dinge ins Gesicht wirfst? Was wirfst du ihm ins Gesicht?", fragte Taylor.

„Ich… ich kann nicht wirklich… darüber reden." Kurt biss ich auf die Lippe.

„Nun was immer es ist, du musst damit aufhören. Du sagst, dass er dir vertrauen sollte, aber jemand etwas ins Gesicht zu werfen, bringt einen nicht dazu jemandem zu vertrauen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass er wegen dieser Partnersache nicht zu dir kommen könnte, hat er klar Probleme sich dir zu öffnen. Oder nicht?"

„Das hat er…", gab Kurt leise zu, sich jede Minute schlimmer fühlend.

„Nun, was immer du ihm ins Gesicht wirfst… es hat ihn wahrscheinlich einige Überwindung gekostet, es dir zu erzählen. Besonders, wenn es etwas ist, worüber du nicht mit anderen reden kannst. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir vertraut hat, als er es dir erzählt hat. Aber du wirfst es ihm dauernd ins Gesicht. Warum sollte er dir vertrauen, dass er mit etwas anderem zu dir kommen kann? Warum sollte er mit etwas anderem zu dir kommen, was du gegen ihn verwenden kannst?"

„Ich verwende es nicht gegen ihn! Ich bin einfach – ."

„Kurt, beruhige dich.", seufzte Taylor. „Schau, ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, wie es ist, weil du sonst nie erwachsen wirst. Wenn du möchtest, dass er in der Lage ist dir zu vertrauen, musst du ihm zeigen, dass er dir vertrauen kann. Jeden einzelnen Tag, selbst wenn ihr streitet. Er kann nicht da sein, voller Angst, dass du etwas gegen ihn verwenden wirst oder Angst haben zu streiten, weil du es ihm ins Gesicht schleudern wirst. Weil das die Kommunikation ausschaltet. Kommunikation ist die Quintessenz einer jeden Beziehung und besonders einer Romantischen. Du musst dich selbst öffnen und er wird auch offen sein. Es wird nicht passieren, wenn ihr zwei so schmutzig kämpft."

„Ich wollte nicht schmutzig kämpfen, Taylor! Das wollte ich nicht tun."

„Ich weiß nichts darüber, Schatz. Nur du und Blaine wissen das. Aber ich weiß, dass Dinge in die Gesichter anderer zu schleudern nicht gut ist und das weißt du auch. Er kann dir nicht vertrauen, sich dir gegenüber nicht öffnen, wenn du das tust. Und als letztes bin ich sehr froh, dass ihr nach dem ersten Streit einen Kompromiss gemacht habt. Aber du hast ihn nicht eingehalten. Du hast gesagt, dass mehr zu Hause bist und du warst es nicht. Du hast gelogen. Wenn du zu Hause mehr arbeiten musst, musst du mit Blaine darüber reden. Du musst sagen ‚Blaine, ich brauche anderthalb Stunden ohne Störung alleine in der Küche'. Oder ‚Es tut mir Leid. Ich möchte wirklich reden, aber das hier muss fertig werden. Lass mich das fertig machen und ich verspreche dir, dass wir bald darüber reden'. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass du mehr zu Hause bist und dann nicht nach Hause kommen. Es ist respektlos, Schatz. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst. Es tut mir Leid, dass du es hören musst. Aber du wirst erwachsen. Du bist neunzehn. Du bist ein Erwachsener und du lebst alleine mit einem tollen Typen. Du und Blaine müsst einen Weg finden, wie das funktioniert. Ihr müsst einen Weg finden, dass dein Stundenplan funktioniert. Du musst Zeit für ihn einplanen, so dass er sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlt. Genauso wie du Zeit für die Arbeit fürs College einplanen musst. Mach einen Plan, Kurt! Mach einen und halte dich daran. Ich weiß, dass es wie etwas erscheinen könnte, dass eine alte Person tut oder es erscheint lahm, aber es ist das, was dir helfen wird alles zu klären, was du tun musst."

Kurt versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, er versuchte, nicht zu weinen. „Ich möchte keine s-schreckliche Person sein."

„Beziehungen erfordern viel Arbeit.", sagte Taylor sanft. „Und du bist in einem Alter wo es normal ist, sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. In den letzten zwei Jahren ist dir viel passiert, Kurt. Du hast viele Veränderungen erlebt und dazu bist du in einer festen Beziehung. Das ist etwas, was viele Menschen in deinem Alter nicht haben. Also musst du sehr viel härter arbeiten. Du musst härter daran arbeiten dich um dich zu kümmern, dich selbst zu finden. Aber Blaine macht dasselbe durch. Blaine sollte an einem Punkt seines Lebens sein, wo er sich selbst findet und sich um sich selbst kümmert. Aber ich denke, dass er sich seit einiger Zeit um dich kümmert. Du hast ihn kennen gelernt, als du gemobbt wurdest und er war deine Stütze. Du wurdest angegriffen und er hat alles fallen gelassen, um zu dir zu kommen. Er war deine Stütze. Er war während der Verhandlung für dich da, während des Colleges. Er hat dich unterstützt und ich – ich hoffe einfach wirklich, dass du ihn auch unterstützt, Kurt. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du für ihn da bist, weil er seine Familie verloren hat. Du hast Recht, dass es eh passiert wäre. Aber es ist nicht einfach so passiert. Es – es ist passiert aufgrund seiner Hingabe zu dir. Es ist einfach auf… jemanden zurück zu fallen. Besonders, wenn sie mit vollem Herzen für dich da sind. Aber du musst sicherstellen, dass es erwidert wird. Ansonsten… ansonsten wird Blaine sich benutzt fühlen. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen… aber irgendwann wird er es. Und es wird sehr schwer sein das zu reparieren, Schatz. Und Blaine ist zu gut, um ihn gehen zu lassen."

„Ich… ich muss auflegen.", sagte Kurt leise. „Bye, Taylor."

„Ich liebe dich, Baby."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kurt legte auf, holte tief Luft und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, er fühlte sich, als ob er der schlimmste Mensch überhaupt wäre. Die Realität war scheiße.

Als nächstes gibt es dann den letzten teil dieses Kapitels und vielleicht versöhnen sie sich ja endlich?


	35. Chapter 26 4

Kapitel 26.4

Es war nicht vor zwei Uhr morgens als Kurt schließlich aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kam, noch immer angezogen und ungeduscht. Er hatte einige Stunden in kompletter Stille in seinem Zimmer gesessen und die Worte seiner Tante immer und immer wieder im Gedächtnis wiederholt und versucht herauszufinden, wie um Himmels Willen er die Dinge richten sollte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie das passiert war. Natürlich wusste er, dass der aktuelle Streit wegen Alec war und er realisierte, dass er ein wenig anders damit hätte umgehen können. Die anderen Dinge allerdings waren… Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Blaine sich so ungeliebt fühlte, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er so egoistisch gewesen war und er hatte nicht bemerkt wie schlecht ihre Kommunikation geworden war. Er wusste, dass da mehr war, aber das waren die größten Probleme.

Vielleicht hatte er nicht gezeigt, wie sehr er Blaine schätzte, was lächerlich war, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Blaine für ihn getan hatte. Er war mit ganzem Herzen für Kurt da gewesen seit dem ersten Tag auf der Dalton-Treppe. Am Anfang hatte Kurt seine Dankbarkeit gezeigt, aber irgendwann… schätzte er, hatte er aufgehört. Was Blaine gegenüber nicht fair war. Er hatte so ein Glück Blaine zu haben. Er hatte so ein Glück, dass Blaine immer an seiner Seite war. Die meisten Jungen hätten nicht mit achtzehn und neunzehn ihr Leben in den Hintergrund gestellt, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Die meisten Jungen hätten nicht das College und ihr Zuhause für ihn verlassen. Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte es wahrscheinlich niemand sonst getan. Blaine war einzigartig. Niemand würde jemals so wie Blaine sein und vielleicht war Kurt nicht gut genug für ihn.

Er war so im Stress gewesen, wegen dem College, dass er Blaine wirklich vernachlässigt hatte. Taylor hatte Recht. Kurt würde auch nicht die ganze Zeit alleine im Apartment sein wollen und es war nicht fair Blaine das anzutun. Kurt war egoistisch gewesen, als er nicht einmal über seine Gedanken und Gefühle nachgedacht hatte. Stattdessen war er einfach genervt gewesen, dass Blaine ohne Grund aufgebracht gewesen war – wenn Blaine doch ganz klar einen guten Grund gehabt hatte – Blaine wollte Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte jemanden hier haben.

Wahrscheinlich war ihr größtes Problem ihre Kommunikation. Sie war nach dem ersten Streit besser geworden, aber es war immer und immer schlimmer geworden. Was, wenn Taylor Recht hatte und Blaine nicht zu ihm gekommen war, weil er ihm seine Vergangenheit vorgehalten hatte? Was würde passieren, wenn etwas Schlimmes mit Blaine passiert war oder er einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte? Würde Blaine nicht zu ihm kommen, weil er nicht wollte, dass Kurt so reagierte? Das wollte er nicht. Das wollte er überhaupt nicht. Was er wollte, war, dass sich alles klären würde. Er musste es klären und es war egal, dass es jetzt mitten in der Nacht war. Er musste es jetzt klären.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah Blaine auf seinem Bauch auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, eine Decke halb über ihm, den Kopf auf seinen Armen und Kreacher lag auf Blaines Rücken. Beide, Kreacher und Blaine, schliefen tief und fest und Blaine schnarchte leise.

Kurt beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden bevor er sich hinkniete und Kreacher von ihm herunter schob. „Ich werde Daddy ins Bett bringen, dummes Hündchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er allzu glücklich sein würde zu wissen, dass du auf ihm liegst."

Kreacher blinzelte ihm einige Male zu und ging in die Küche sobald Kurt ihn auf den Boden setzte.

Kurt setzte sich neben Blaine auf den Boden und strich mit seiner Hand seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Blaine bewegte sich leicht und versteckte sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge, wimmernd.

„Blaine, wach auf.", wisperte Kurt nachdem er sich hinunter gebeugt hatte. Er küsste schnell sein Haar. „Komm schon. Schlaf nicht auf dem Boden. Das ist schlecht für deinen Rücken."

„Bin nicht auf meinem Rücken.", murmelte Blaine verschlafen, als er sich zurück auf den Rücken rollte. „Nacht."

„Schatz, komm schon.", wisperte Kurt wieder, strich seine Locken zurück und sah ihn an. Er hatte wirklich den bezauberndsten Freund überhaupt. „Wach auf."

„Mmmmmmhm." Blaine setzte sich abrupt auf und rieb sein Gesicht. Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, Kurt ansehend. „Kurt?"

Kurt stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. „Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen. Es ist im Schlafzimmer mit der Heizung viel wärmer. Ich hasse es, wie kalt dieses Apartment ist."

Blaine ergriff seine Hand und stand ihn anblinzelnd auf. „Bist du nicht wütend auf mich?"

„Nein, Blaine." Kurt beugte sch vor und küsste seine Wange. Er schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hüfte, sobald er vorwärts trat, ihn nahe ziehend. „Frierst du nicht?"

„Nicht bis du es erwähnt hast.", zitterte Blaine. „Mein Rücken ist warm."

„Weil unser Hund dich als Kissen benutzt hat.", lachte Kurt, obwohl ihm nicht nach Lachen zu Mute war. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass sie nicht stritten, weil er wirklich mit Blaine reden wollte. Aber erleichtert zu sein, hieß nicht, dass er unbedingt fröhlich war.

„Mmmh, ich muss lernen, nicht einzuschlafen wenn er in der Nähe ist. Er lässt mich nach Hund riechen."

„Du riechst nicht nach Hund.", versicherte Kurt ihm als sie zum Schlafzimmer gingen. Er hielt die Tür auf und beobachtete, wie Blaine ins Bett krabbelte und es sich auf Kurts Seite bequem machte. „Seitenwechsel?"

„Seitenwechsel.", murmelte Blaine und steckte sein Gesicht in Kurts Kissen.

Kurt zog seine Kleidung aus und zog sich einen Pyjama an, bevor er das Licht löschte und ins Bett kletterte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Kissen und nahm seinen Geruch auf. Er hatte Blaine wirklich vermisst.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr streiten.", wimmerte Blaine, klar im Halbschlaf. „Ich kann das nicht mehr, Kurt. Ich möchte nicht mehr traurig sein."

Kurt bewegte sich plötzlich vorwärts und beugte sich über ihn. Blaine drehte seinen Kopf um ihn anzublinzeln. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Und es tut mir alles Leid. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Okay? Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Blaine setzte sich auf und reichte hinüber um seine Nachttischlampe einzuschalten.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust." Kur setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Du musst wissen, Blaine, dass… dass ich dich nicht betrüge." Er hielt eine Hand hoch als Blaine seinen Mund öffnete. „Ich werde nicht wütend werden. Lass mich nur zu Ende reden, okay?" Er wartete auf Blaines Nicken und fuhr fort. „Ich bin eine schwierige Person. Ich bin… ich bin egoistisch."

„Du bist nicht egoistisch.", sagte Blaine sanft.

„Doch, Blaine. Das bin ich.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst. „Ich habe dich nicht gut behandelt… und es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich öfter zu Hause bin und es dann nicht war. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so wütend wurde, als du nicht zu mir kommen und mit mir reden wolltest. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich wie ein Baby reagiert habe und weggerannt bin nach Haus – zum Haus meines Vaters. Und es tut mir Leid, dass es wieder passiert ist und ich zu Finn gegangen bin."

Blaine sah ihn sehr vorsichtig an bevor er sprach und nickte. „Das ist okay."

„Es ist nicht okay." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ganze Semester habe ich… war ich nicht oft hier. Es war nicht fair dir gegenüber, selbst, wenn ich Hausaufgaben gemacht habe. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich das jetzt verstehe und dass ich – wir werden… es für uns beide funktionieren lassen. Wir werden gemeinsam entscheiden, wie lange ich dort sein sollte und ich werde mich daran halten. Egal was."

„Kurt, du musst das nicht tun."

„Doch. Das muss ich.", sagte Kurt firm. „Ich werde es. Ich möchte, dass wir reden. Wir… Diese Streits waren schlimm, Blaine… manche Dinge, die wir zueinander gesagt haben… Wir müssen darüber reden. Wir müssen darüber reden, was wir gesagt haben, warum wir es gesagt haben und was wir tun, um sicher zu stellen, dass es nicht wieder passiert."

„Ich denke, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

Kurt beugte sich vor und strich durch seine chaotischen Locken. „Ich denke, dass du einen Haarschnitt brauchst."

„Dass denke ich auch." Blaine lächelte ihn leicht an und er bemerkte, dass er dieses schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Worüber sollten wir als erstes reden?", fragte Kurt sanft.

„Uh… Nun… Okay, ich werde beginnen. Ich weiß nicht ob es das ist, worüber du reden möchtest, aber…" Blaine holte tief Luft. „Ich fühle mich alleine gelassen. Du hast diesen Typen so gehasst. Alles, was ich je über ihn gehört habe, war schlecht. Dann musstest du mit ihm arbeiten und er wurde dein bester Freund. Es war so eine drastische Veränderung. Du warst fröhlicher und das ist gut. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, Kurt. Aber es war, als ob er dich glücklich machen würde. Dieser Typ, den du ganze sechs Monate gehasst hast, hat dich glücklicher gemacht als ich. So schien es zumindest. Es schien, als ob du lieber Zeit mit ihm verbringen würdest… Ich habe dich mal glücklich gemacht. Erinnerst du dich? Als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, hast du mich aufgebracht angerufen und ich bin zu dir gefahren, wir haben Kaffee gekauft und über Broadway und Musicals und Klamotten und die Vogue geredet… und als ich das erste Mal zum College gegangen bin und du traurig warst, hast du mich angerufen und alles was ich tun musste, war bloß… reden und es war alles besser. So ist es jetzt nicht mehr und ich war eifersüchtig, weil… er es konnte. So schien es zumindest. Weil du nach Hause gekommen bist und über das ganze lustige Zeug geredet, das er gesagt hat und die wunderbaren Zeichnungen… ich fühlte mich… Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich ersetzt worden wäre."

„Nein.", sagte Kurt fest, rutschte näher und sah ihm in die Augen. „Niemals. Und nichts hat sich zwischen uns verändert. Du machst noch immer alles besser."

„Es ist nicht dasselbe." Blaine schloss die Augen. „Es ist nicht dasselbe, wie, wenn ich an einem Samstagmorgen zu deinem Haus kommen würde und du herunter rennen würdest und wenn wir ins Haus gehen, du mich ansehen würdest, als wäre ich … alles"

Kurt kletterte auf seinen Schoß, die Arme um ihn schlingend. „Du bist alles für mich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das nicht sage und zeige. Aber du bist noch immer mein Ein-und-Alles. Das wirst du immer sein. Alec hat einen festen Freund, Blaine."

Blaine öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte Kurt an. „Hat er das?"

„Ja. Sie sind zusammen seitdem Alec vierzehn ist. Alec ist nicht im Mindesten an mir interessiert. Und ich bin nicht an ihm interessiert. Ich könnte nie an jemand anderem als dir interessiert sein." Kurt küsste seine Wange. „Du bist meine erste große Liebe und ich möchte keine zweite."

Blaine schlang seine Arme um Kurt, ihn näher zu sich ziehend. „Du bist auch meine erste Liebe."

„Jeremiah.", räusperte Kurt sich.

„Finn.", hustete Blaine.

„Zählt nicht!", lachte Kurt.

„Dann Jeremiah auch nicht." Blaine drückte ihn.

„Gut, du gewinnst. Willst du einen Keks?"

„Doppel-Schokolade, bitte."

„Wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.", lachte Kurt wieder und strich über seine Haare im Nacken. „Ich weiß, dass du grinst. Ich weiß es."

„Du hast Recht.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Schulter.

„Du bist nicht ersetzt worden.", wisperte Kurt. „Niemals. Ich würde verrückt werden ohne diese Locken und deine Augen und dein Lächeln."

„Ich bin ziemlich süß, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ziemlich eingebildet!" Kurt drückte ihn fest. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Ein bisschen, ja." Blaine setzte sich auf. „Es ist einfach… es war so eine drastische Veränderung, dass du auf einmal gar nicht mehr hier warst und dann immer mit ihm zusammen."

„Mit ihm, wie in, im demselben Raum. Es lief nichts außer Schulaufgaben, Blaine. Das verspreche ich."

„Okay." Blaine holte tief Luft und nickte. „Okay. Gut. Nun… okay… wegen der NYU. Ich war sehr… ich war sehr aufgebracht, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich mir wünschte, dass du weggezogen wärst. Es war wirklich etwas, was ich im Eifer des Gefechts gesagt habe, aber alles, was ich im letzten Gespräch gesagt habe, ist… nun, ist wahr. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn du so spät kommst. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du nicht so viel isst wie du sagst oder wenn du nicht genug Schlaf bekommst… Du hustest wieder mehr nachts, weißt du? Und ich weiß, dass du gerne denken würdest, dass das alles vorbei ist." Blaine gestikulierte zu Kurts Brust. „Aber ich mache mir deswegen noch immer Sorgen. Ich… ich habe dich vor der OP gesehen und du konntest nicht atmen und ich hatte Angst. Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du deine Lungen überforderst, weil… Nun du hast nur zwei. Vielleicht ist es irrational, dass ich Angst habe, aber ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du… ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder verletzt wirst. Ich möchte, dass du gesund bist damit du gesund bleibst. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Kurt. Ich… ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich."

„Es geht mir gut.", versicherte Kurt ihm. „Wenn ich huste, dann huste ich nicht genug um aufzuwachen. Also solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Es ist einfach so, dass ich… Husten mit dem damaligen Rest verbinde. Und das war schrecklich."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel davon.", gab Kurt zu. „Es ist alles verschwommen bis… ich erinnere mich kaum noch an den Streit mit deinem Vater."

„Du hast viele Medikamente bekommen. Deswegen, da bin ich mir sicher. Es war schlimm, Kurt. Es war wirklich beängstigend.", wisperte Blaine.

Kurt drückte seine Hand. „Ich werde mich besser um mich kümmern. Ich werde damit beginnen mehr zu schlafen."

Blaine nickte. „Ich denke, dass ist alles, was ich sagen wollte… nur dass… dass ich mir wirklich nicht wünschte, dass du nach New York gegangen wärst. Ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu sein und mit dir zusammen zu leben, selbst wenn es zeitweise chaotisch werden kann."

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich es mir wünschte… weil ich so wütend war. Den Gedanken hatte ich nie. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber nie ernsthaft oder so. Es wäre schön gewesen zur NYU zu gehen, aber du würdest nicht dort sein."

Blaine gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich. „Gut. Ich hatte Angst, dass du wirklich dorthin gehen wolltest."

„Nein." Kurt drückte wieder seine Hand. „Bin ich dran?"

„Nein. Noch nicht. Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Blaine seufzte wieder. „Hör zu, ich habe einige Dinge zu dir gesagt, die ich nicht hätte sagen sollen. Nein. Ich habe einige Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht so hätte sagen sollen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, Kurt, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Dinge gesagt habe. Ich hätte den Kommentar über meine Eltern nicht machen sollen und auch nicht den, darüber wie du dich unter Medikamenteneinfluss verhalten hast. Es war kindisch und unter die Gürtellinie. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Dinge gesagt werden müssen, aber ich hätte es ganz anders angehen sollen, als es dir mitten in einem Streit an den Kopf zu werfen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das gesagt habe, aber gleichzeitig bin ich erleichtert, dass es raus ist und ich hätte es ansonsten wahrscheinlich nie gesagt."

Kurt sah schluckend hinunter. „Blaine, es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe, als ich unter Medikamenteneinfluss stand. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das sich dich gebeten habe die UK zu verlassen und es tut mir Leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe."

„Schau, ich glaube nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, weil ich die UK verlassen habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass du realisiert hast, was ich aufgegeben habe. Die Sache mit meiner Familie wäre eh passiert, aber… aber nicht für eine lange Zeit, Kurt. Aber ich habe mehr als das aufgegeben, okay? Ich habe alles aufgegeben um nach Lima zu kommen. Meine zwei Jobs, mein College und vielleicht sogar die Chance auf ein gutes Jusstudium. Ich sage das nicht, damit du dich schlecht fühlst, aber Semester auszulassen sieht auf Bewerbungen nicht gut aus. Und ich weiß, dass es meine Entscheidung war. Ich sage nicht, dass es das nicht war. Ich möchte bloß, dass du verstehst, dass ich das für uns – für dich getan habe. Weil ich dich liebe und ich denke, dass du es wert bist."

„Ich weiß, dass du viel aufgegeben hast. Und ich habe mich vor langer Zeit dafür entschuldigt, Blaine. Ich sollte mich nicht den Rest meines Lebens dafür entschuldigen müssen."

„Das will ich auch nicht.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich möchte einfach, dass du das Ausmaß dessen verstehst, was ich getan habe. Weil ich es nicht musste. Ich wollte es. Es tut mir Leid, wie ich es im Streit angesprochen habe. Ich hätte mit dir wie jetzt im Moment darüber reden sollen, wie ich mich fühle. Wenn es ruhig war und wir beide reden und einander zuhören können. Ich fühle mich schrecklich, dass ich meine Familie im Streit erwähnt habe und wie du dich verhalten hast, als du krank warst. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Aber du musstest es hören, also nehme ich es nicht zurück…"

Kurt nickte. „Ich verstehe. Damit kann ich leben, denke ich."

„Ich hätte dich nicht Idiot nennen sollen und ich hätte dich nicht des Betrügens beschuldigen sollen. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich Idiot genannt habe. Es war respektlos. Ich denke, dass wir beide respektlose Dinge zueinander gesagt haben und du musst wissen, dass es mir Leid tut, wie ich mich in diesem ganzen Chaos habe gehen lassen."

„Ich habe dich einen Feigling genannt.", unterbrach Kurt.

„Siehst du? Wir haben es beide getan, aber das macht es nicht richtig. Ich werde nie wieder so etwas Erniedrigendes zu dir sagen, Kurt. Ich verspreche es.", sagte Blaine sanft. Er sagte einige Sekunden lang nichts und sie saßen still da, Kurt strich mit den Fingern Blaines Hand auf und ab. „Und die Sache mit… dem Betrügen. Ich habe dir gesagt, warum ich es gedacht habe… du hast Zeit mit ihm verbracht und warst glücklicher… aber es tut mir Leid, dass ich das dachte und es tut mir Leid, dass ich darum so ein großes Aufheben gemacht habe. Trotz allem hätte ich dir vertrauen sollen. Wenn ich dir einfach vertraut hätte oder mit dir geredet hätte, wäre es sehr viel weniger schlimm gewesen. Wir wären jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Und wie ich es gesagt habe… in einer Abstellkammer ficken… es tut mir Leid. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wirklich rechtfertigen kann diese Dinge zu sagen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du verstehst, dass ich weiß, dass ich unrecht hatte und ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst."

„Ich weiß.", nickte Kurt und drückte seine Hand. „Ich verzeihe dir. Und ich denke, dass ich es verstehe…"

„Okay, gut." Blaine gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich und drückte Kurts Hand, ebenfalls still werdend.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich meinen Dad angerufen habe und wir haben… geredet. Er ist nicht gerade glücklich, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich nicht einmischen darf. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er das zu dir gesagt hat. Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Ich bin dahin gegangen, weil ich nicht wusste, wohin sonst. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich gar nicht hätte gehen sollen. Ich hätte hier bleiben und versuchen sollen mit dir zu reden. Ich gehe nicht mehr mit meinen Problemen zu Dad – besonders, wenn sie dich betreffen. Ich muss anfangen alleine mit den Dingen klarzukommen, anstatt zu anderen Personen um Ratschläge zu rennen. Ich werde es ab jetzt besser machen."

„Ich habe einige ziemlich schlimme Dinge zu ihm gesagt.", seufzte Blaine.

„Er hat jedes Einzelne davon verdient. Er hatte kein Recht hierher zu kommen und so mit dir zu reden. Er muss einfach darüber hinweg kommen, weil er sich lächerlich verhalten hat.", sagte Kurt unbeeindruckt was seinen Vater betraf. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sein Dad sich so eingemischt hatte.

„Er verdiente es, aber… ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Er ist dein Vater. Ich habe mich bloß angegriffen gefühlt und er hat es immer wieder gesagt und ich bin einfach… ich bin ausgetickt. Ich habe versucht es für mich zu behalten, aber sobald er gesagt hat, dass du bei mir nicht sicher wärst, bin ich einfach – ." Blaine erzitterte. „Das ist einfach… ich weiß nicht was es an dieser Aussage war, aber…"

„Ich habe achtzehn Jahre bei meinem Dad gelebt, Blaine. Ich weiß wie er werden kann, wenn er angepisst ist. Er ist ein sehr guter Dad und eine sehr gute Person, aber er… er hat ein wildes Temperament und manchmal braucht es nicht viel, um ihn aufzuregen. Es tut mir Leid, dass du damit umgehen musstest. Ich weiß nicht, warum er diesen Schluss gezogen hat. Du hast praktisch geweint, als du gedacht hast, dass du das Eichhörnchen überfahren hättest. Du könntest keiner Fliege etwas zu leiden tun."

Blaine legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter. „Meinst du, er hasst mich?"

„Nein. Er weiß, dass er falsch lag, sonst hätte er es mir selber erzählt.", wisperte Kurt. „Er ist bloß zu stolz, um zu sagen, dass er falsch lag. Ich wette, dass Carole und er deswegen am Freitag gestritten haben."

„Ich glaube, dass ich für eine Zeit lang nicht zu diesen Freitagabendessen gehen kann, Kurt. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Blaine sanft.

„Nein, das ist okay." Kurt strich Blaines Rücken auf und ab. „Ich beschuldige dich nicht. Dad hat eine Grenze überschritten. Wenn du dich so verhältst, als wäre nichts passiert, wird er versuchen es wieder zu tun."

„Solange es dich nicht wütend macht."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Vergangenheit erwähnt habe… ich weiß nicht, warum ich es getan habe, aber es wird nicht wieder passieren. Ich möchte, dass du mir vertrauen kannst und mit solchen Dingen zu mir kommen kannst und das wird nicht passieren, wenn ich dir nicht beweise, dass du mir solche Dinge erzählen kannst. Ich möchte, dass wir mehr reden. Für eine Weile hatten wir bessere Kommunikation und es wird einfach immer schlimmer. Wir müssen daran arbeiten und einander vertrauen."

„Das ist ein großes Problem für mich.", gab Blaine zu. „Es ist hart. Aber wenn du daran arbeitest solche Dinge nicht gegen mich zu verwenden, dann werde ich daran arbeiten, dass ich dir mehr vertraue und über solche Dinge rede."

Kurt lächelte und küsste sein Gesicht. „Das klingt für mich nach einem guten Deal."

Ab jetzt bin auch bei tumblr zu erreichen: naro94 . tumblr . com

Danke für die Reviews!

TanjaSumer hat ein wunderschönes Fanart für diese FF gemacht:

naro94 . tumblr post/29614109167/by-tanjasumer

Spoiler

Als Entschädigung für die letzten sehr Drama reichen Kapitel gibt es im nächsten etwas süßes mit Melody und lustiges mit Wes und David!


	36. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Freitage bestanden nicht mehr daraus, dass Kurt an der CCAD arbeitete und sich beeilte um es rechtzeitig fürs Abendessen nach Lima zu schaffen. Sie bestanden auch nicht mehr daraus, dass Blaine alleine in ihrem Apartment an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeitete und dann in letzter Minute nach Lima los fuhr. Und zwar, weil die Jungs in den letzten Wochen das Freitagabendessen schwänzten. Blaine weigerte sich nach Lima zu fahren und um ehrlich zu sein, beschuldigte Kurt ihn nicht. Kurt war ebenfalls wütend genug auf seinen Vater und er hatte in den vergangenen drei Wochen nicht sehr viel mit ihm geredet. Sicher, Kurt war vielleicht nicht wütend genug, um sich zu weigern zu den Essen zu gehen, aber er würde Blaine nicht alleine zu Hause lassen, während er zu seiner Familie fuhr.

Also verbrachten die Jungs ihre Freitage stattdessen damit auf der Couch oder dem Bett Hausaufgaben zu machen. Was sehr viel schöner war, als im CCAD Studio zu skizzieren, musste Kurt zugeben. Es war schön in der Lage zu sein aufzusehen und Blaines Gesicht zu sehen anstatt grauer Wände. Besonders, weil in letzter Zeit alles einfacher gewesen war. Pläne wurden gemacht und befolgt, was einen großen Teil der Spannung milderte. Sie hatten nicht mehr Zeit damit verbracht über den Streit zu sprechen, aber Kurt konnte sagen, dass Blaine sich noch immer schuldig fühlte. Soweit es Kurt betraf, wollte er es nicht wieder erwähnen. Er mochte es, die Dinge so zu lassen wie sie waren – hauptsächlich, weil er keine weiteren Streits wollte.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum du mich nichts von Taco Bell holen lässt."

Kurt, der am Küchentisch saß und auf sein Skizzenbuch starrte, sah auf, als sein fester Freund den Raum zum fünften Mal in zehn Minuten betrat. Er war gelangweilt. Blaine mochte soziale Interaktion. „Und ich verstehe nicht, warum du das Bedürfnis hast lange Joggen zu gehen, verschwitzt und ekelhaft zurück zu kommen, mich zu umarmen und zu schmollen, wenn ich dich nicht lasse. Beides, du nach dem Joggen und Taco Bell, sind ekelhaft."

„Kurt, wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, würdest du mich umarmen, wann immer ich eine Umarmung möchte.", sagte Blaine und sah zurück zu Kurt, als er den Kühlschrank öffnete.

Kurt grinste. „Darüber lässt sich streiten."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und schenkte sich ein Glas Limonade ein. „Jetzt halt mir keinen Vortrag, dass es unnatürlich ist im Winter Limonade zu trinken. Es ist auch unnatürlich so viele Hüte zu besitzen, die du kaum trägst. Unnatürlich und teuer. Woran arbeitest du?"

Kurt schloss sein Skizzenblock und drückte ihn, sein Gesicht reibend, weg. „Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, woran ich arbeite. Es gibt so viele Aufgaben und ich bin langsam etwas überfordert."

Blaine, der sich gegen die Theke lehnte, ging zu Kurt und rieb seinen Rücken. „Möchtest du, dass ich mit Kreacher spazieren gehe, so dass du etwas Zeit für dich hast?"

„Es ist einfach nicht genug Zeit.", murmelte Kurt. „Das würde keinen Unterschied machen."

„Was wenn du einen Kurs wenige- ."

„Sag es nicht.", sagte Kurt kurz, ihn unterbrechend. Er war nicht wütend auf Blaine. Er wollte es einfach nicht hören – was wahrscheinlich hieß, dass es genau das war, was er hören musste. Aber Kurt war stur. Manchmal zu stur für sein eigenes Wohl. „Nein. Ich nehme nicht weniger Kurse. Ich kann das. Ich war mal besser."

„Nur weil du mehr zu Hause bist und wir weniger streiten, heißt das nichts, wenn es darum geht, dass du dich überarbeitest, Kurt. Was, wenn du einen weniger nehmen würdest? Du würdest dennoch noch immer Vollzeit studieren.", sagte Blaine sehr ruhig und drückte seine Schulter. „Du nimmst einen zu viel."

„Ich habe es unter Kontrolle.", sagte Kurt fest. „Ich bin nur ein wenig im Stress. Ich brauche nur eine Pause und werde in einer Stunde weiter machen."

Blaine beugte sich hinunter und drückte einen Kuss auf sein Haar. „Okay, Baby."

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf? Hat er heute Nacht aufgehört weh zu tun?"

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und zog einen Stuhl neben Kurt an den Tisch. „Ja. Wo war Kreacher, als du heute Morgen das Haus verlassen hast?"

Kurt hob seine Augenbraue. „Auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. Wieso?"

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Weil er mich immer wieder vom Bett schubst, nachdem du weg bist."

„Was?", lachte Kurt. „Er kann das nicht. Er ist zu klein."

„Nein. Er kann! Manchmal wache ich auf und bin ganz am Rande des Bettes und dieser verdammte Hund ist ganz ausgebreitet mit seinen Pfoten auf meiner Seite. Im Tiefschlaf.", beharrte Blaine, sehr ernst aussehend. „Das ist das fünfte Mal, dass es seit dem Streit passiert ist. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht bei mir hätte schlafen lassen sollen."

„Aww, du hast Kreacher bei dir schlafen lassen?", fragte Kurt, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie einander tief drinnen liebten. Sie wussten es nur noch nicht – nun, Kreacher wusste es wahrscheinlich und Blaine würde es noch einige Jahre leugnen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an." Blaine verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Es war ein Moment der Schwäche, den ich bereue. Es hat ihn selbstgefällig gemacht. Ich hasse diesen Hund."

„Nein, tust du nicht." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du wirst es allerdings nie zugeben."

Blaine beugte sich hinüber bis sein Kopf auf Kurts Schulter lag und leise seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Kurt und küsste seine kurzen Locken.

„Liebe dich auch." Blaine sah auf und lächelte ihn bezaubernd an. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als Kurt sich hinüber beugte und ihn küsste. Der Kuss war allerdings kurz, weil die Türglocke läutete.

„Blaine…", sagte Kurt drohend, als er sich löste.

„Ich habe keine Pizza oder Chinesisch bestellt!", schrie Blaine und schmiss die Hände dramatisch in die Luft. „Wenn das Essen ist, musst du den Hund beschuldigen."

„Oh Gott, Blaine. Irgendwann wirst du so fett sein.", neckte Kurt, stand auf und ergriff seinen Geldbeutel.

„Überraschst du mich mit Essen? Das wäre eine wunderbare Überraschung.", sagte Blaine, sprang auf und folgte ihm ins andere Zimmer. „Weil ich wirklich kein Essen bestellt habe."

„Mhmm. Genau wie ich letzte Nacht diese Schuhe nicht bestellt habe."

„Hey, wir hatten einen Deal deswegen. Du durftest sie bestellen, wenn ich-."

Kurt öffnete die Tür mit den Augen rollend. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er grinste, als er sah wer vor der Tür war. „Melody!"

Melody, die auf den Boden bei Caroles Füßen saß, klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und schnalzte.

„Sag hi, Melody.", gurrte Carole und hob sie vom Boden auf.

„IIII!", quietschte sie und griff grinsend nach Kurt.

„Es klingt fast, als würde sie hi sagen!", sagte Kurt aufgeregt, nahm Melody von Carole und umarmte sie fest. Er hatte sie seit dem großen Streit nicht gesehen, was wahrscheinlich das schwierigste daran war, nicht zu den Essen zu gehen. Er vermisste es, seine kleine Schwester wöchentlich zu sehen. Etwas fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an, wenn er lange von ihr getrennt war.

„Oh, sie wird es bald sagen. Sie versucht es nun seit ein paar Wochen.", lachte Carole, umarmte Kurt und ging dann zu Blaine, um ihn ebenfalls zu umarmen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr beide zu Hause seid. Kurt, du hast Melody seit fast einem Monat nicht gesehen und bei Blaine ist es noch länger her."

„Also hat sie schon ein Wort gesagt?", fragte Blaine, griff hinüber und kitzelte Melodys Bauch. „Hallo, Goldstück!"

„Noch nicht, aber bald. Wir haben Finn verboten mit ihr alleine zu sein, weil er versucht ihr böse Wörter beizubringen. Beide, er und Puck. Ich weiß nicht, ob die beiden jemals erwachsen werden."

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Melody böse Wörter sagt.", gurrte Kurt zu Melody als sie sein Gesicht berührte und sich von Blaine kitzelnden Fingern weg bewegte. „Ist das nicht richtig? Wir werden Finn verprügeln müssen, oder nicht?"

Melody blinzelte und kicherte dann, sich ihre Finger in seinen Mund steckend. Sie quietschte vor Freude als Kurt so tat, als würde er ihre Finger essen, ihre andere Hand ruderte und schlug Blaine fast ins Gesicht.

„Habt ihr Jungs schon gegessen? Läuft alles gut?", fragte Carole lachend.

„Kurt möchte Rigatoni machen, aber ich hätte lieber Taco Bell.", sagte Blaine, beobachtete Kurt dabei, wie er in die Ecke ging und mit Melody auf dem Boden herum krabbelte. Er hatte ein dummes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er sie beim Spielen beobachtete. Es verursachte immer Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, wenn er Kurt mit Babys sah. „Und alles ist gut."

„Wir kommen gut miteinander klar.", fügte Kurt von der Theke aus hinzu, als er vorgab Melody auf den Boden zu pinnen. Sobald sie auf ihrem Rücken war, begann er sofort sie zu kitzeln. „Wir haben nur zwei Mal zu körperlicher Gewalt gegriffen. Ich nenne es einen großen Fortschritt."

„Er meint, dass er nur noch einmal die Woche nach dem College am Campus bleibt." Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Also verbringen wir mehr Zeit miteinander."

„Besonders freitags.", zwitscherte Kurt, als Melody schnell von ihm weg kroch. „Komm her, Mädchen. Ich habe dich seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen. Kurt hat dich sehr, sehr lange nicht gesehen."

Melody gab ein lautes Quietschen von sich und umarmte ihn, nachdem sie sicher in Kurts Armen war.

„Oh, wie süß.", gurrte Carole. „Sie liebt große Umarmungen."

Blaine ging zu ihnen. „Kann ich das Baby stehlen?"

Melody streckte seine Hände sofort in seine Richtung, die Augen leuchtend.

„Ich denke, dass das Baby dir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat.", lachte Kurt und reichte seine Schwester hinüber. Er ging und ließ sich neben Carole auf die Couch fallen. Jetzt, da Blaine abgelenkt war, konnte er seinen Vater erwähnen. Er hatte es vorher nicht sagen wollen, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie Blaine reagieren würde und er wollte keine Peinlichkeiten entstehen lassen. „Wie geht es Dad?"

„Er ist nicht sehr glücklich, dass ihr beide nicht bei den Essen wart.", gab Carole zu. „Aber es ist sein Fehler. Wie man sich bettet, so liegt man."

„Weiß er, dass du hier bist?", fragte Kurt.

„Ja, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich kommen werde. Ich dachte, dass Melody euch beide gerne sehen würde. Anscheinend hatte ich Recht.", sagte Carole und lächelte, als Melody Blaine eine absolut bezaubernde Umarmung gab, während sie quietschte. „Sie liebt euch Jungs wirklich."

„Also hat dieser Besuch nichts damit zu tun, dass du sicher gehen wolltest, dass wir einander noch nicht ermordet haben?", fragte Kurt lachend.

„Ich hoffe, dass jetzt alles besser ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr beide jetzt nicht so glücklich wärt, wenn es nicht gut liefe." Carole winkte ab. „Es ist mehr so, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, dass ihr beide hier ganz alleine seid. Dein Vater macht sich auch Sorgen, weißt du?"

„Wir sind aber nicht ganz alleine. Finn ist meistens am Cincinnati Campus. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mehr isst als wir.", zeigte Kurt auf.

Carole lachte. „Ich bin nicht überrascht. Bald wird er nur noch kommen, um unsere Waschmaschine und unseren Trockner zu benutzen. Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen."

„Oh er kommt nicht in die Nähe unserer Waschmaschine.", sagte Kurt sicher. „Ich möchte manchmal nicht einmal Blaine in der Nähe unserer Wachsmaschine sehen. Er mag es, alles zusammen hinein zu schmeißen und zu sehen was passiert."

„Das war ein Mal und das einzig weiße, war ein altes T-Shirt, das ich nie trage. Ich wollte nur experimentieren.", schmollte Blaine, kam herüber und setzte sich auf Kurts andere Seite. Melody griff in sein Haar und zog fröhlich schreiend daran. „Hey, das ist nicht nett. Was wenn ich an deinen ziehe, huh?"

Melody starrte ihn an, sehr verwirrt, als er sanft an ihren Haaren zog. Sie blinzelte einige Male bevor sie sein Haar losließ und von seinem auf Kurts Schoß krabbelte, es sich bequem machend und sich weigernd in seine Richtung zu sehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das sehr mag! Es ist nicht so lustig, wenn er es uns antut, oder?", kicherte Kurt, sie umarmend. Melody hatte ihn alle Hausaufgaben komplett vergessen lassen. Er wollte sich nur solange er konnte auf seine Schwester konzentrieren.

Melody gab nur ein Babygebrabbel von sich und bewegte sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter um noch weiter von Blaine weg zu kommen. Se blieb dort, sehr zufrieden, bis Kreacher den Raum betrat. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie beobachtete ihn sehr vorsichtig, jetzt herüber rutschend bis sie zwischen Kurt und Carole saß.

„Hundi?", gurrte Kurt und spielte mit ihrem Haar. „Schau das Hundi?"

„Ahy!", gurrte sie leise zurück, ihr Gesicht verdeckend.

„Du hast Recht ihn nicht zu mögen. Er ist teuflisch.", lachte Blaine.

„Blaine! Sag das nicht. Sie wird Angst vor ihm haben.", zischte Kurt.

„Sie kann es nicht verstehen."

„Du wärst überrascht, Blaine.", sagte Carole. „Sie versteht etwas von dem was du sagst, sie antwortet nur nicht."

Blaine reichte hinüber um sie zu kitzeln, aber sie sah ihn unzufrieden an und rutschte noch näher zu Kurt. Sie war klar nicht sein größter Fan, zumindest nicht im Moment.

„Oh nein, sie ist wütend auf dich!", lachte Carole.

„Sie ist wütend?", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. „Ich dachte sie spielt."

„Ja, ich denke, dass sie etwas wütend ist. Sie wird schnell wütend, besonders abends." Carole nahm sie hoch. „Geh zu Blaine."

Melodys Lippen begannen zu zittern und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, was Carole wieder zum Lachen brachte.

„Du bist verwöhnt, Melody. Total verwöhnt.", gurrte Kurt und versuchte sie Blaine zu reichen, da er in der Mitte saß. Sie schrie laut und schlug wütend mit den Armen und Beinen. „Okay, okay. Blaine, du hast sie wirklich wütend gemacht."

„Im Nachhinein war es wahrscheinlich nicht so klug an ihren Haaren zu ziehen.", gab Blaine zu. „Aber ich habe nur gescherzt." 

„Nein, Kurt hat Recht. Sie ist nur verwöhnt.", sagte Carole, aufstehend. „Mellie, hast du Hunger?"

Melody hörte sofort auf und starrte ihre Mutter grinsend mit großen Augen an.

„Sie macht es alles zu Gunsten der Aufmerksamkeit.", schnaubte Kurt. „Anscheinend habe ich das immer gemacht."

„Du kriegst nur essen, wenn Blaine dich füttert.", sagte Carole mit einem sing-sang Tonfall.

Melody krabbelte sofort zu Blaine, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und sah ihn eifrig an.

„Ich sehe schon.", lachte Blaine. „Du magst es einfach an meinen Haaren zu ziehen und Essen zu bekommen."

Carole zog ein Glas Babynahrung aus ihrem Beutel und gab ihn Blaine. „Der Weg zu ihrem Herzen geht über Süßkartoffeln."

„Zumindest ist sie einfacher zufrieden zu stellen als ihr Bruder.", neckte Blaine, den Deckel abschraubend. Melody begann aufgeregt auf und ab zu springen und streckte ihre Finger in Richtung des Löffels aus. „Warte, warte!"

Melody gurgelte und schlug wiederholt seinen Arm.

„Sie ist schlimmer als Kurt, wenn es darum geht mich aus einem Buchladen zu bekommen!", schrie Blaine und fütterte sie. Sie machte es sich zur Angewohnheit ihre Finger in ihren Mund zu stecken und sich das Essen über das ganze Gesicht und Oberteil zu schmieren als er sie fütterte.

„Melody…", mahnte Carole. „Mach Blaine nicht schmutzig."

Sie kicherte nur und fuhr fort so chaotisch zu essen, ganz klar die Wut gegenüber Blaine vergessen. Es war schwer einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

„Wie läuft das College für euch Jungs? Gute Noten?", fragte Carole und sah zwischen Kurt und Blaine hin und her.

„Blaine hat bisher wieder sieben glatte Einsen. Bei wieder sieben Kursen." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er das macht."

„Ich hab meine Seele an eine alte Dame in Peru verkauft.", scherzte Blaine, platzierte ein leeres Glas Babynahrung auf dem Kaffeetisch und wischte sich und Melody sauber. „Alles sauber!"

Sie quietschte und bewegte sich zwischen Blaine und Kurt, sich neugierig umsehend.

„Sie vermisst uns.", gurrte Kurt, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihre Wange. „Vermisst du uns?"

„Finn nervt sie.", erzählte Carole ihnen. „Wenn sie ihn sieht, krabbelt sie weg und versucht sich zu verstecken."

„Wir wollen nicht, dass Finn ihr böse Wörter beibringt." Kurt küsste ihre Haare. „Oder, Mellie?" Er sah auf und seufzte ein wenig, traurig aussehend. „Ich vermisse sie."

„Ihr zwei könnt kommen, wann immer ihr wollt.", sagte Carole leise. „Und ich werde sie bis dahin so oft, wie ihr wollt, hierher bringen. Aber zieht das nicht viel länger hin als nötig."

Blaine strich durch Melodys Haar und seufzte ebenfalls, nickend. Er war definitiv noch nicht bereit Kurts Vater zu sehen. Er wurde noch immer fast so wütend wie vor vier Wochen, wenn er an Burts Konfrontation dachte. Er war auch noch immer genauso verletzt wegen der Beschuldigung. Als ob er jemals Hand an Kurt anlegen würde. Er liebte Kurt. Kurt war alles für ihn, wortwörtlich.

Carole stand auf. „Ich bringe sie besser nach Hause. Es ist eine ganz schöne Fahrt. Wir wollten bloß unsere Jungs sehen, oder?"

Kurt runzelte sie Stirn noch mehr und zog Melody auf seinen Schoß, sie fest umarmend. Blaine fühlte sich schuldig, als er sah wie traurig Kurt war als sie sich verabschiedeten – aber es war nicht seine Schuld, erinnerte er sich. Er war nicht zu jemandem nach Hause gegangen und hatte ihn wegen irgendetwas beschuldigt. Kurts Vater hatte es getan. Das war nicht seine Schuld. Und er war noch nicht bereit zu vergeben und vergessen.

Er hörte erst auf darüber nachzudenken, als Kurt ihm Melody herüber reichte, noch immer traurig aussehend. „Sag Auf Wiedersehen zu dem Baby?"

„Bye, bye, Goldstück!" Blaine küsste ihre Wange und drückte sie fest. Er lächelte breit, als sie ihm einen sabberigen Kuss auf die Wange gab und kicherte.

„Ihr Jungs seid vorsichtig.", sagte Carole, umarmte beide und nahm dann Melody. „Und bitte ruft an, wenn ihr etwas braucht. Ich versuche, sie bald wieder her zu bringen."

„Sag Dad, dass ich Hi gesagt habe.", sagte Kurt, führte sie zur Tür und versuchte fröhlich auszusehen.

„Werde ich, Schatz.", versprach sie.

„Bye, Carole." Blaine winkte und machte dann lustige Gesichter in Richtung Melody, die ein hohes Kichern von sich gab.

„Bye, Jungs." Carole lächelte sie traurig an, bevor sie ging.

Kurt ging hinüber und setzte sich neben Blaine, sich an ihn kuschelnd. „Ich bin müde."

„Ich auch.", sagte Blaine, seinen Arm um Kurt legend. „Und mein Kopf tut wieder weh. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich direkt ins Bett gehen und es ist erst sieben oder so."

„Ich wünschte, dass du zum Arzt gehen würdest oder so.", murmelte Kurt gegen seine Schulter, die Augen geschlossen.

„Es ist erst seit ein paar Tagen und normalerweise nachts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich müde bin." Blaine zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern. „Es geht mir gut."

Kurt kuschelte sich an Blaines Arm. „Zwei weitere Tage und ich möchte, dass du zum Arzt gehst oder so."

„Ich sollte mir Sorgen um dich machen und nicht anders herum, Kurt." Blaine wartete einige Sekunden auf eine Antwort, bevor er hinunter sah. Kurt schlief tief und fest, hatte Blaines Oberteil fest im Griff und seinen Mund leicht geöffnet. Blaine lächelte ein wenig und bewegte sich so, dass sie beide bequemer lagen. Jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, klang ein Nickerchen verlockend.

Kurt versuchte zu schlafen. Wirklich. Er war in der vorigen Nacht bis nach zwei Uhr aufgeblieben, um an einem Entwurf zu arbeiten. Sobald er es nach einem langen Schultag nach Hause geschafft hatte, hatte er sich zusammen gerollt und war eingeschlafen.

Er würde gerne wie normale Leute nachts schlafen, aber das funktionierte für ihn nicht besonders gut. Es gab einfach kaum Zeit, um Dinge zu tun wie zu schlafen, während er versuchte Blaine dazu zu zwingen, wegen den Kopfschmerzen zum Arzt zu gehen, Kreacher wieder Stubenrein zu machen, arbeitete um sicher zu stellen, dass mit Blaine keine Spannungen entstanden und versuchte im College mitzukommen, und er die meiste Zeit, in der er keinen Unterricht hatte, zu Hause war.

Es gab zwar keine Spannungen zwischen Kurt und Blaine als Pärchen, aber es gab definitiv Spannungen im Haus. Blaine hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren wegen den Kopfschmerzen – nicht, dass er deswegen keine super Noten bekam, natürlich. Kurt hatte keine Probleme sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er hatte eher Probleme damit, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als die Arbeit. Es wurde langsam wirklich schwierig.

Es war schwer zu schlafen. Der meiste Schlaf, den er in einer Schulwoche bekam, kam von Nickerchen. Seine Nickerchen, die er nie beabsichtigte zu nehmen. Es war egal, dass es ein versehentliches Nickerchen war. Er war nicht gerade begeistert aus seinem Nickerchen von der Stimme von Blaines bestem Freund geweckt zu werden. Er setzte sich schnell auf. Er konnte Blaine in der Küche etwas tun hören, aber der Computer war nicht in Sichtweite.

Das Geräusch kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. Wes sprach nicht, er schrie.

Kurt ging den Flur hinunter, in der Tür stehen bleibend. Er sah den Rücken von Blaines Laptop offen auf dem Bett. Er konnte Wes nicht sehen, Wes konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber er konnte Wes hören. Das war das ganze Problem. Dass er Wes hören konnte.

„Blaine… Blaine… Blaine… BLAINE!"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er sich was zu trinken holt, Wes. Er ist gleich zurück."

„BLAINE… BLAINE… **BLAINE**!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es mögen würde, wenn du Kurt weckst. Er hat gesagt, dass er schläft."

Kurt verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und beugte sich durch die Tür. David würde Wes sicher ruhig stellen und er würde nicht wütend rüber gehen müssen. Richtig?

„Hey, da ist der Hund. Hey, Hund! Hund, ja! Komm her! Siehst du den Schuh dahinten? Siehst lecker aus, oder? Warum holt der Hund nicht den Schuh? Warum ist er auf dem Bett? Hey, Hund, das ist Blaines Platz."

Kurts Kinnlade klappte herunter. Das waren seine Schuhe. Seine neuen Schuhe. Die Schuhe, weswegen Blaine wahrscheinlich noch immer etwas genervt war, dass er sie gekauft hatte – aber Kurt hatte Bedürfnisse, okay? Eines seiner Bedürfnisse waren neue Schuhe. Diese neuen, wunderschönen und unglaublich bequemen Schuhe, von denen er hoffte, dass Kreacher ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen würde. Kurt musste klar eingreifen und das beenden, wenn auch nur, um seine Schuhe zu retten.

„Wes, der Hund kann dich nicht verstehen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es dich auf Blaines gute Seite bringt den Hund dazu zu bringen Schuhe zu fressen." Davids Stimme blieb ruhig.

„Blaaaaaaaine! Oh, nein, es ist Kurt. Das ist auch okay, Hi, Kurt!"

Kurt, der wahrscheinlich Wes und David nicht erlaubt hätte, ihn so zu sehen, wenn er gewusst hätte wie seine Haare aussahen, runzelte nur die Stirn, bevor er den Laptop schloss. Unglücklicherweise hatte Blaine es so eingestellt, dass das verschließen des Laptops ihn nicht ausschaltete und er konnte Blaines Freunde noch immer hören.

„Schwärze! Schwärze!", schrie Wesley dramatisch.

„Oh mein Gott!" Kurt öffnete den Laptop wieder. Als der Bildschirm sich wieder erhellte, sah er Wes mit den Armen rudern und David emotionslos auf den Bildschirm starren. Sobald er Kurt bemerkte, setzte er sich gerader hin und lächelte breit.

„Hallo, Kurt.", sagte er fröhlich winkend. „Hat Wes dich geweckt?"

„Ja." Kurt setzte sich neben Kreacher bevor er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog. „Rechtzeitig, um zu hören, wie Wes versucht hat, Kreacher dazu zu überreden meine Schuhe zu essen. Nicht Blaines."

„Ah, deshalb hat er es nicht getan. Er zerstört nur Blaines Sachen, erinnerst du dich?", sagte David nachdenklich, als Wes verlegen grinste. „Wie läuft das College, Kurt?"

„Gut.", gähnte Kurt. „Bei euch, Jungs?"

„Das College läuft wunderbar.", sagte David fröhlich. „Wie geht's Mercedes?"

„Als ob du es nicht wüsstest. Ich habe seit Tagen nicht mit ihr geredet. Nun sie hat mir geschriebe- warum?", fragte Kurt neugierig.

„Ich könnte vielleicht übers Wochenende zu ihr nach New York geflogen sein."

Kurts Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Was? Du bist zu Mercedes nach New York geflogen? Warum? Oder warst du einfach nur in New York und hast sie gesehen?"

„Zu ihr.", wiederholte Wes. „Sie sind verliebt."

„Wir sind nicht verliebt. Ich habe sie erst zweimal gesehen, Wes. Liebe entsteht nicht, wenn man sich zum ersten Mal sieht.", sagte David sehr ruhig. „Aber ich habe Gefühle für sie und sie hat Gefühle für mich. Wir würden gerne die Gefühle verfolgen."

Kurt starrte auf den Bildschirm, ein Mix aus Schock, Verwirrung und Aufregung im Gesicht. „Wirklich? Wirklich und wahrhaftig? Ihr zwei werdet zusammen kommen?"

„Wahrscheinlich, ja. Ist das okay für dich?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie dich lieben würde!", schrie Kurt und sah jetzt sehr viel wacher aus. „Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Ich bin so aufgeregt! Das ist so toll! Ich muss sie heute Abend anrufen! Wie war der Ausflug? Was habt ihr getan? Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

„Wir sind über den Times Square gelaufen und haben zu Abend gegessen. Und ja, wir haben uns geküsst."

„Siehst du? Klingt wie Liebe für mich." Wes zuckte mit den Schultern, gelangweilt aussehend. „Blaine braucht ganz schön lange, um sich was zu trinken zu holen."

„Vielleicht hat er uns vergessen."

„Zweifelhaft, da ich euch bis in die Küche hören konnte.", sagte Blaine laut ins Zimmer kommend. Sein Gesicht begann zu leuchten, als er Kurt sah, hellwach und auf dem Bett sitzend. „Kurt!"

„Gaw, jetzt küsst euch schon.", gurrte Wes. „Wir wollen einen Kuss so krankmachend süß, wie das blöde Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht."

„Er hat geschlafen als ich nach Hause kam. Lasst mich." Blaine starrte halbherzig wütend auf den Laptopbildschirm und setzte sich dann neben Kurt, seine Wange küssend. „Ich habe dir Lasagne gekauft. Ich habe sie in den Kühlschrank gegeben, also musst du sie nur noch aufwärmen."

„Danke, ich verhungere." Kurt küsste seine Wange und stand auf. „Haltet meinen Freund nicht zu lange auf, Wes und David. Und David, die Diskussion über Mercedes ist noch nicht beendet. Ich werde dich anrufen oder dir schreiben."

„Diskussion über Mercedes?", fragte Blaine, setzte sich auf Kurts Platz und klopfte abwesend Kreachers Kopf. Er sah auf den Hund hinunter. Sobald er bemerkte was er tat, runzelte er die Stirn, zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr dann fort ihn zu klopfen. „Was ist mit Mercedes?"

„Sie lieben einander.", sagte Wes, weniger dramatisch als beim ersten Mal. „David hier spielt Romeo. Und er ist nach New York geflogen um sie zu besuchen. Und dann haben sie sich geküsst."

„Wirklich?", fragte Blaine und hob seine Augenbraue. „Du hast sie erst ein oder zweimal gesehen."

„Sagt der Mann, der einen älteren Mann bei Gap verführt hat." David rollte mit den Augen. „Wir haben viel geschrieben und geskypet seit Neujahr. Wir haben viel gemeinsam. Ich mag sie wirklich. Und sie mag mich wirklich."

„Bist du mit einem Mädchen zusammen, dass du erst ein oder zwei Mal gesehen hast?", fragte Blaine langsam. „Fernbeziehungen sind schwer genug, wenn sie nicht als Fernbeziehungen beginnen. Du verstehst nicht wie schwer es für Kurt und mich vor dem Angriff war. Und er war nur vier Stunden entfernt."

„Wir sind noch nicht zusammen.", zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Aber wir werden es bald sein. Wir haben darüber geredet und wir denken, dass unsere Gefühle stark genug sind, um es zu schaffen."

Blaine blinzelte, zweifelnd aussehend, zum Bildschirm.

„Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen verrückt.", fuhr David fort. „Aber vielleicht macht es das besser. Es fühlt sich richtig an, verstehst du? Wir haben uns nur ein paar Mal getroffen, aber es hat einfach Klick gemacht."

„Wortwörtlich. In der Telefonleitung.", schnaubte Wes laut, woraufhin Blaine fast den Schluck Cola ausspuckte, den er getrunken hatte. „Verstehst du, Blaine? Klick gemacht?"

„Ja, ich hab es verstanden.", lachte Blaine. „Sehr klug. Was ist noch mal dein Hauptfach? Lustig sein?"

„Ich weiß was man da macht. Mein Hauptfach ist ganz ähnlich.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern.

„Ganz ehrlich, David, du und Mercedes, ihr kennt euch kaum. Ihr kennt euch nicht. Es wird sehr schwer für euch sein eine ernste Beziehung zu haben. Ich meine es wird fast unmöglich. Dann werdet ihr euch trennen und es wird allen Probleme bereiten. Du und sie werdet enttäuscht sein. Kurt wird sich auf ihre Seite schlagen und ich mich auf deine, natürlich. Dann werden Kurt und ich anfangen zu streiten. Und niemand mag es, wenn Kurt und ich streiten. Besonders Kurt und ich nicht. All die Trauer wegen jemandem, den du kaum kennst."

„Dann halt dich raus.", sagte David sehr ruhig. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir zusammen kommen. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum es dich und Kurt im Geringsten betreffen sollte. Außerdem ist Kurt dafür."

„Kurt ist dafür, weil er meint, dass ‚Kuppler' sein zweiter Vorname ist." Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „So wird es laufen. Erst wird Kurt wochenlang herumlaufen und sagen, dass verkuppeln seine Berufung ist. Dann muss ich zuhören, wie Kurt jede Sekunde der Interaktion zwischen dir und Mercedes erzählt – weil Mercedes ihm alles erzählen wird, David. Dann wird Kurt Doppeldates wollen immer, wenn Mercedes in Ohio ist. Ich sehe dich genug – keine Beleidigung, aber du futterst mir die Haare vom Kopf. Außerdem werden wir, wann immer ihr streitet, wie zuvor gesagt, eine Seite wählen müssen. Es wird kein ‚nicht darüber reden' geben."

„Aber sie lieben einander.", wiederholte Wes. „Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe. Jeder ist verliebt außer mir."

„Sie lieben einander nicht.", sagte Blaine und klang (und war) genervt. „Sie haben sich erst ein oder zwei Mal getroffen."

„Und du warst nach drei Kaffee in Jeremiah verliebt." David rollte mit den Augen.

„Genau mein Punkt. Wo stehe ich jetzt?", fraget Blaine. „Es ist einfach… keine gute Idee. Ihr beiden kennt euch kaum und lebt einige Stunden entfernt von einander. Es gibt vielleicht eine gewisse Anziehung, aber realistisch gesehen… wird es nicht halten."

„Ich schätze deine Sorge, Blaine, aber ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich habe dir auch nicht gesagt, dass du dich von Kurt trennen sollst, als er zurück zur McKinley gewechselt ist."

„Es war nur zwei Stunden entfernt.", spottete Blaine. „Mercedes ist einen Flug weit weg. Wie kannst du erwarten mit jemandem eine echte Beziehung zu haben, den du nie siehst?"

„Richtig. Weil du Kurt so oft siehst."

Wes, der zuvor uninteressiert schien, setzte sich auf einmal auf. „Gentlemen, lasst uns keine solchen Sticheleien beginnen. Blaine, du hast Kopfschmerzen. David, du bist müde. Eure Frustration aneinander auszulassen ist schlecht."

„Ich sage nur, dass es keine gute Idee ist.", murmelte Blaine.

„Du sagst, dass es schlecht ist, weil es dich betrifft, obwohl es das nicht tut.", antwortete David. „Es muss niemand anderen betreffen."

„Das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Du kennst sie kaum. Fernbeziehungen sind schon schwer, wenn man schon Hals über Kopf in jemanden verliebt ist. Was meinst du, wie schwer es wird, wenn man sich kaum kennt?", fragte Blaine, sich sehr bewusst, dass diese Diskussion sich im Kreis drehte.

„Uh… Jungs… Erinnert ihr euch an mich?", winkte Wes. „Ich sage, dass wir die Diskussion beenden sollten. Der Kleinste ist ganz klar in schleeechter Stimmung. Gibt es Ärger im Paradies, Blainers?"

„Schau, es ist keine große Sache. Es ist zwischen Mercedes und mir. Wenn wir uns trennen oder streiten, haltet du und Kurt euch raus und niemand hat Probleme.", sagte David kühl, Wes ignorierend.

„Bin ich unsichtbar? Habt ihr zwei meinen Ton ausgestellt? Kommt schon, Jungs. Das ist nicht cool!", wimmerte Wes und schüttelte seinen Desktop.

„Nein, Wes, wir können dich hören. Entschuldige.", sagte Blaine, sich ein wenig schuldig fühlend. Er wusste, dass er mürrischer als nötig war und dass das wegen seiner Kopfschmerzen der Fall war. Er brauchte ganz klar Aspirin. Er wusste nicht, warum sie einfach nicht verschwanden. Er fühlte sich nicht einmal schlecht. Es machte keinen Sinn. „Ich hab nicht generell schlechte Laune. Ich hab nur wieder Kopfschmerzen."

„Weisheitszähne.", hustete David laut.

„Es sind nicht meine Weisheitszähne! Ich habe keine Weisheitszähne!", schnappte Blaine. Nein, nein, nein. Weisheitszähne bedeuten Schmerz und Operation. Außerdem hatte er keine Weisheitszähne gesehen. Also waren es nicht die Weisheitszähne. Höchst wahrscheinlich nichts so Ernstes wie Weisheitszähne.

„Tut dein Kiefer weh?", fragte David.

„Ja, aber ich denke, dass ich nur ein Loch habe.", seufzte Blaine, zwei und zwei nicht zusammen zählend. Dass oder er wollte einfach nicht zugeben, was er wirklich wusste.

„Geh zum Zahnarzt bevor es schlimmer wird.", sagte David. „Meine Schwester hat gewartet bis sie draußen waren. Sie konnte ihren Mund kaum öffnen, Blaine. Es ist keine große Sache sie raus zu holen."

„Es sind nicht meine Weisheitszähne.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. David erzählte schon seit anderthalb Wochen, dass es seine Weisheitszähne wären, aber Blaine weigerte sich noch immer es zu glauben. Er war erst zwanzig! Waren die Leute nicht älter, wenn sie sie raus bekamen? Außerdem warum hatte ihm noch kein Zahnarzt gesagt, dass sie kommen würden? Es musste einfach etwas anderes sein. Hauptsächlich weil Blaine Ärzte aller Art hasste. Es hatte wahrscheinlich etwas mit dem Hass für seinen Vater zu tun, aber er hatte schon immer Angst vor Ärzten gehabt. Was auch immer der Grund war, er hasste sie und er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass sie Dinge aus seinem Kiefer schnitten.

„Sie raus zu bekommen ist toll.", sagte Wes, erleichtert, dass sie das Gesprächsthema gewechselt hatten. „Ich würde sie einmal im Jahr rausnehmen, wenn ich es könnte. Du bist legal auf Drogen, schaust fern und isst tagelang Eis. Was könnte daran schlimm sein?"

„Ich möchte sie nicht raus bekommen. Können sie nicht einfach hoch kommen?"

„Und das Multi-Millionen-Dollar-Lächeln zerstören?", fragte David. „Außerdem tut das weh. Ruf Megan an, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, Blaine. Es ging ihr schrecklich. Und sie ist noch nicht mal pingelig, wenn es um Schmerzen geht."

Blaine stöhnte nur und rieb sein Gesicht. „Ich möchte sie nicht rausgeholt bekommen."

"Du hast es geliebt als du Angina hattest und Kurt dich tagelang versorgt hat. Denk einfach darüber nach. Das ganze Kümmern und nicht einmal Halsschmerzen!", sagte Wes fröhlich, ganz klar ein Versuch Blaine aufzuheitern. „Und du kannst Disneyfilme schauen und Bücher lesen. Vom College zu Hause bleiben. Ich wette Kurts Stiefmutter würde herkommen und sich auch um dich kümmern. Du weißt, dass du wie ihr Baby bist."

„Ich bereue es mit euch zu skypen.", murmelte Blaine ängstlich.

„Wir werden darüber hinweg sehen, weil du schlechte Laune hast wegen deinen Weisheitszähnen." David grinste Blaine an und zeigte deutlich, dass er von Blaine nicht genervt war nach diesem kleinen Streit. Was gut war, weil ein Streit mit einem seiner Freunde das letzte war was Blaine jetzt brauchte.

„Jetzt zu wichtigeren Dingen." Wes räusperte sich laut. „Alle, die wollen, dass Wes nach Ohio zieht, heben die Hand."

Blaine, der gerade einen weiteren Schluck Cola getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und hustete laut.

„Mach keine Scherze mit uns, Wes. Das ist nicht lustig.", sagte David sehr ernst. „Denkst du wirklich darüber nach zurück zu ziehen?"

„Ich denke darüber nach. Es ist schön hier und alles, aber ich mag es nicht wirklich. Ich habe allerdings noch nicht mit meinen Eltern geredet. Ich sehe was ihr alle denkt. Der Columbus Campus bietet Biochemie an... was heißt, dass Blaine und ich sehr viel feiern gehen können!"

David rollte nur mit den Augen. Diese Aussage wahr sehr wahr, weil Blaine und Wes die einzigen waren die sehr viel feierten. David war derjenige, der sich um sie kümmerte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das zu vielen Festen führen wird. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Kurt es mögen wird, wenn Blaine wieder verhaftet wird, also müssen wir das Feiern vielleicht etwas einschränken."

„Wir sind keine fünfzehn mehr, David. Und außerdem gibt es wahrscheinlich keine Super-Polizisten in Cincinnati. Es ist zu groß.", zeigte Wes auf. „Deine Gedanken, Blaine?"

„Zieh zurück, zieh zurück, zieh zurück, zieh zurück, zieh zurück!", sang Blaine, wie Melody klingend. „Bitte. Wir vermissen dich. Es wird so ein Spaß, Wes! Wir drei können uns an den Wochenenden treffen."

„Und Kurt!", zwitscherte Wes.

„Ich weiß nicht wie viel Kurt mit uns dreien unternehmen will. Wir können ein wenig schwer zu Händeln sein.", sagte David. „Aber, ja. Wir wollen alle, dass du zurück nach Ohio ziehst. Wenn du es willst."

„Und wenn wir dich zumindest einmal in Kalifornien besuchen können, genau wie wir es geplant haben. Wer will einen Sommerurlaub?", fügte Blaine hinzu. „Ich war noch nie in Kalifornien."

„Es ist nicht so toll.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern. „Aber sicher. So lange es vor dem Ende meiner Mietzeit ist, was zwei Wochen nach den Abschlussprüfungen ist."

„KURT, WIR FAHREN NACH KALIFORNIEN!", schrie Blaine. Kreacher, der aufgrund von Blaines Tätscheln eingeschlafen war, knurrte und ging weg.

Kurt streckte seinen Kopf herein. „Kalifornien?"

„LA! Wes wird zur OSU wechseln, so dass wir nach Kalifornien fahren bevor er zurück kommt."

„Oh Gott. Wirklich?", fragte Kurt, sich neben Blaine aufs Bett setzend.

„Ich denke darüber nach.", nickte Wes. „Bist du dafür."

„Warum nicht? Wir können gerne auch Wes auf die Liste: Jungs, die niemals von zu Hause weggehen, hinzufügen."

„Wer ist noch auf der Liste?", fragte Wes.

„David und Finn.", lachte Kurt.

„Siehst du? Selbst Kurt unterstützt es.", sagte Blaine, offensichtlich glücklicher, „Komm schon, Wes. Tu es. Lass uns nicht hängen."

„Du kannst nicht so etwas fragen und dann nichts tun.", fügte David hinzu, eifrig nickend.

„Denk nur an das ganze feiern.", grinste Blaine. „Und trinken."

„Ich mag diese Idee immer weniger.", sagte Kurt mit sich weitenden Augen. „Dich einmal betrunken zu erleben, war mehr als genug, Blaine Anderson. Ich will das nie wieder."

„Das ist sowieso Davids Job." Blaine winkte ab, als Kurt seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter legte.

„Okay, nun, ich muss aufhören.", sagte David und beendete den Spaß. „Ich muss an einer Hausarbeit arbeiten."

„Ich sollte auch gehen.", nickte Blaine. „Damit ich sicher stellen kann, dass der Jüngste etwas Schlaf bekommt. Er bleibt bis drei Uhr morgens wach und steht dann um 6:30 Uhr auf."

„Gut, lasst mich alleine.", verkündete Wes dramatisch.

Blaine winkte und schaltete seinen Laptop ab, nachdem alle Gute Nacht gesagt hatten (Wes fünf oder sechs Mal). Er legte ihn auf den Nachttisch und machte es sich, Kurt nahe zu sich ziehend, auf dem Bett bequem. „Müde?"

„Mhmm.", nickte Kurt und schlang einen Arm um Blaine. „Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fertig. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir unsere Reisepläne nach Michigan hinten anstellen müssen."

„Hey, ist schon okay. Die Osterferien sind erst im April. Es ist erst Anfang März. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Blaine drückte ihn und küsste seine Wange.

„Wir können das morgen planen, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Ich verspreche es.", sagte Kurt, lächelte ein wenig und kuschelte sich näher heran.

Sie lagen still einige Minuten da, Blaine nervös seine Lippe beißend. Er hätte daran denken sollen, dass die Kopfschmerzen von den Weisheitszähnen kommen. Es machte wirklich Sinn, aber er hasste Ärzte. Es war vielleicht irrational, aber sie machten ihn nervös. Das war schon immer so und würde wahrscheinlich auch so bleiben.

„Kurt?"

„Hmm?", fragte Kurt mit müder Stimme.

„Meinst du es sind die Weisheitszähne?", fragte Blaine sanft. „Die Kopfschmerzen?"

Kurt setzte sich auf und blinzelte Blaine müde an. „Hast du sie nicht heraus bekommen?"

„Nein." Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du?"

„Als ich dreizehn war.", nickte Kurt und griff herüber um mit Blaines kurzem Haar zu spielen. „Es könnte sein, Baby."

„Ich möchte sie nicht heraus bekommen." Blaine setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah Kurt an.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm.", versicherte Kurt ihm, näher rutschend. „Sie lassen dich einschlafen und dreißig Minuten später wachst du auf und alles ist fertig. Ich denke, dass ich sogar schon am selben Abend wieder herumgelaufen bin. So weit Dad mich gelassen hat. Ich hab ein paar Tage lang nur jede Menge Eis und Pudding gegessen."

„Hat es wehgetan?" Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Du kannst es nicht fühlen, wenn sie sie raus operieren, nein. Aber danach ist man ein wenig wund. Sie geben einem Medikamente, die helfen. Ich habe allerdings kaum Medikamente genommen. Ich habe einfach geschlafen."

Blaine gab ein zittriges Seufzen von sich.

„Das ist viel besser als krank zu sein, Blaine. Du solltest froh sein. Es ist einfach die Weisheitszähne heraus zu bekommen."

„Das kannst du leicht sagen."

„Ja, weil ich es bereits hinter mir habe.", sagte Kurt sehr ruhig. „Morgen solltest du anrufen und einen Termin beim Zahnarzt ausmachen. Sie werden dir sagen können, ob es überhaupt das ist worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst."

„Muss ich?", wimmerte Blaine.

„Du bist fast zwanzig. Ich kann dir nicht vorschreiben es zu tun. Aber ich denke, dass du gehen solltest… na komm, lass uns schlafen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann. Ich habe mich selbst nervös gemacht.", gab Blaine zu, legte sich aber wieder hin.

„Hmm." Kurt legte sich hin und öffnete seine Arme damit Blaine hinein krabbeln konnte, den Jungen in eine feste Umarmung ziehend sobald er sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. „Dann Michigan. Was ist der Plan?"

„Nun, es ist offen zur Diskussion… aber so wäre es für mich gut. Ich habe nur Dienstag und Donnerstag Vorlesungen. Deine Osterferien sind eine Woche vor meinen. Am Dienstag deiner Ferien können wir fahren. Ich werde Dienstag zur Vorlesung gehen und wir fahren die Nacht durch.", sagte Blaine und versuchte nicht an seine Kopfschmerzen zu denken. „Ich kann es verkraften Donnerstag zu verpassen. Wir werden Mittwochmorgen ankommen und wir werden am nächsten Montag zurückkommen, was heißt, dass du Montag verpasst und ab Dienstag wieder in den Unterricht gehst. So haben wir eine ganze Woche Urlaub wobei jeder von uns nur einen Tag verpasst. Ist das okay?"

Kurt gähnte und nickte, seinen festen Freund noch näher ziehend. „Das klingt gut. Es ist nichts bis Montag oder Dienstag fällig, weil es der erste Tag nach den Ferien ist. Selbst die CCAD ist nicht so grausam."

Die Schlafzimmertür, die nicht ganz geschlossen war, öffnete sich und sie hörten kleine Pfoten auf dem Boden. Einige Sekunden später sprang Kreacher hoch und quetschte sich zwischen die beiden Jungs.

„Mhhh Kreacher, wir kuscheln gerade.", wimmerte Kurt, und klang als würde er bereits halb schlafen. In Wahrheit war er im Halbschlaf. Obwohl es erst elf war, war er komplett erschöpft. Er war vielleicht mehr zu Hause, aber er arbeite dennoch so lange – manchmal noch länger, weil man sich in der Arbeit verlor, wenn man keinen zweistündigen Weg vor sich hatte. Es war März, die Zwischenprüfungen kamen näher und er konnte nicht anders. Er verbrachte den Großteil seiner Tage erschöpft.

Blaine versuchte einige Male Kreacher zu bewegen, aber ohne Erfolg. Schließlich gab er einfach auf und streckte seinen Arm aus um durch Kurts chaotisches Haar zu streichen. Über Michigan nachzudenken hob seine Laune. Er war nicht mehr nervös oder hatte Magenschmerzen. Stattdessen war er aufgeregt. In ein paar kurzen Wochen würden sie in Michigan sein. Michigan. Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen und er konnte wirklich nicht erwarten dorthin zurück zu kehren. „Ich bin so aufgeregt, Kurt!"

„Weswegen?" Kurt, der am wegdösen war, öffnete seine Augen.

„Michigan! Du wirst es lieben. Nun, ich hoffe, dass du es liebst, weil ich vorhabe die Sommer dort zu verbringen, wenn wir beide erfolgreich genug sind, um nicht das ganze Jahr über arbeiten zu müssen. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass meine Großmutter stirbt, bevor sie sich daran erinnert mich aus ihrem letzten Willen zu streichen. Ich soll das Haus bekommen."

Kurt Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Blaine! Das ist schrecklich!"

„Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du das Haus siehst.", protestierte Blaine.

„Es muss wirklich schön sein, wenn du so etwas sagst.", lachte Kurt ein wenig. „Wo werden wir wohnen?"

„Ich möchte wirklich gerne in unserem Haus wohnen.", sagte Blaine, fast verzweifelt. „Ich möchte es einfach wiedersehen. Ich habe Angst, dass es die letzte Möglichkeit dazu sein wird."

„Aber was wenn deine Eltern entscheiden dort aufzutauchen?", fragte Kurt vernünftig. „Wenn sie auftauchen und wir dort sind, wird die Hölle losbrechen."

„Das habe ich schon geregelt. Erstens sind meine Eltern nie während der Osterferien dort. Sie fahren nur während des Sommers oder Winters dorthin. Alex hat etwas nachgeforscht. Dad wird vier Tage in Tampa sein. Mom würde niemals alleine hinfahren. Und Großmutter ist zu beschäftigt mit ihrem Wahlkampf. Sie ist die Einzige, die jemals zu dem Haus gehen würde. Während der Osterferien hinzufahren ist genial. Der Ort an dem das Haus ist, ist praktisch tot, weil um die Zeit des Jahres niemand dort lebt."

„Bist du dir sicher? Wir haben genug Geld für ein Hotel, wenn du möchtest, Blaine.", sagte Kurt.

„Nein. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich möchte wirklich wieder in dem Haus bleiben. Ich… wäre sehr traurig, wenn ich es kein letztes Mal kann… Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie ihren letzen Willen ändern wird. Wenn wir dorthin fahren, möchte ich das Beste daraus machen." Blaine sah hinunter.

„Okay. Dann werden wir es so machen." Kurt beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Wange. „Es heißt einfach, dass wir mehr Geld zum Shoppen haben."

„Oh, du wirst dort nicht shoppen können. Die Shops sind nicht so, wie du dir sie vorstellst. Es gibt eine Buchhandlung, einen Geschenkshop und so, aber sie haben in Harbor Springs keine Klamottenläden. Man muss Harbor Springs verlassen, um die meisten Dinge zu kriegen."

„Oh." Kurt blinzelte. „Also, was macht man dort?"

„Es ist einfach schön. Es gibt einen Strand. Leute segeln viel. Wir haben ein Segelboot, aber wir werden nicht rausfahren. Segeln ist okay, aber ich möchte die Zeit nicht so verbringen. Es ist schön am Pier zu sitzen und große Schiffe hereinkommen zu sehen, aber ich weiß nicht wie viele um diese Zeit herein kommen werden. Normalerweise laufe ich einfach herum. Die Menschen sind freundlich. Alle Kinder sind befreundet. Ich schätze, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin. Es ist einfach…", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist schön. Und Tom's Mom's Kekse sind die besten. Und du findest alle möglichen Sorten wunderbarer Süßigkeiten. Und du kannst Geburtstagseiscremetorten bekommen."

„Du magst den Ort wegen dem Junk Food!", warf Kurt ihm vor.

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Nein. Aber ich werde wahrscheinlich viele Kekse mit nach Hause bringen… Ich hoffe, dass du sie magst."

„Wenn du sie magst, werde ich es bestimmt auch." Kurt zog ihn nahe zu sich. „Jetzt, da du nicht mehr so nervös bist, sollten wir versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Wir haben morgen beide Vorlesungen. Wir können morgen weiter planen, okay?"

„Mmkay.", gähnte Blaine und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Brust. „Danke, dass du dich mit mir hingesetzt hast."

„Danke, dass du mich nicht angeschrieen hast, weil ich die Schuhe gekauft habe.", zwitscherte Kurt.

„Das war kein Witz?" Blaines Kopf schoss hoch.

Kurt legte seinen Kopf bloß wieder sanft an seinen. „Jetzt ist es Zeit zu schlafen."

„Kurt…"

„Schlaf…", sagte Kurt, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss seine Augen.

Kurt saß ein paar Tage später im Wohnzimmer und arbeitete an einer Skizze als Blaine ins Haus kam, blass und ganz bemitleidenswert aussehend. Er schmiss sofort seinen Block zur Seite und ging zu seinem Freund. „Was ist los?"

„Ich muss meine Weisheitszähne herausholen lassen!", verkündete Blaine mit haselnussbraunen Augen. „Ich möchte nicht – nicht unters Messer!"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Wir haben das letzte Woche einige Male durchdiskutiert."

„Er hat geröntgt, weil es wehtat und anscheinend bin ich ein Monstrum."

„Du bist was?", fragte Kurt und legte seine Hände auf Blaines Arme, um seine wilden Gesten zu beruhigen.

„Weil meine Weisheitszähne kommen!"

„Blaine, jeder hat Weisheitszähne. Es macht dich nicht zu einem Freak. Ich habe meine mit dreizehn heraus bekommen.", sagte Kurt sehr ruhig. „Erinnerst du dich?"

„Du hattest keine Zähne unter den Weisheitszähnen!"

„Zähne… unter…?", fragte Kurt langsam Schwierigkeiten habend ihm zu folgen.

„Meine Weisheitszähne kommen heraus, aber es sind noch ein paar darunter! Und mein Mund tut wirklich weh. Es hat wehgetan bevor ich gegangen bin, aber jetzt tut es wirklich weh!"

„Weil du jetzt mehr daran denkst." Kurt legte seine Hand auf Blaines Rücken, er versuchte nicht wegen Blaines Dramatisierungen zu lächeln. Er rieb seinen Rücken auf und ab um ihn zu beruhigen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Blaine sich so hochschaukelte, aber es war immer süß. Blaine war einfach süß egal unter welchen Umständen. „Nachdem du sie raus hast, wird es dir besser gehen. Und ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Ich mag es, das zu tun."

„Nein. Du kannst nicht. Du wirst im College sein.", seufzte Blaine miserabel. „Ich werde alleine sein."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und bewegte seine Hände, um durch Blaines kurze Locken zu streichen. „Du wirst nicht alleine sein. Ich werde dich eigenhändig dorthin fahren und nach Hause bringen. Wir können Arielle sehen und Clean-House. Ich lasse dich so viele Episoden der gottverdammten Show sehen, wie du willst.", sagte er sanft. „Okay?"

„Aber du hast Vorlesungen. Du kannst sie nicht verpassen, weil ich sechs Zähne gezogen bekomme. Sechs!"

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe. Während er ein oder zwei Tage verpassen könnte, war es nicht möglich mehr zu verpassen. Er erinnerte sich sehr genau daran, wie miserabel es Blaine mit Angina gegangen war. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen wie schlecht es ihm gehen würde, wenn er sechs Zähne heraus operiert bekommen würde. Vier mit dreizehn heraus zu bekommen war schlimm genug gewesen und Kurt hatte nicht einmal Angst vor Ärzten.

„Kann ich sie nicht einfach herauswachsen lassen?"

„Du hast zu viele Zähne im Kiefer, Blaine. Es ist nicht wie bei normalen Leuten, die sie wachsen und zerstören können. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es schön wäre Zähne unter Zähnen zu bekommen…"

„Es ist mitten im Semester. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür."

„Nun vielleicht solltest du es in den – ."

„Nein.", sagte Blaine sofort, mit weiten Augen. „_Nein_."

„Blaine, du musst sie heraus bekommen und ich möchte nicht, dass du hier alleine bist. Was wenn etwas passiert?", seufzte Kurt.

„Nein.", wiederholte Blaine stur. „Bitte, nein. Ich brauche den Urlaub, Kurt. Ich möchte den Urlaub. Du hast mir den Urlaub versprochen."

„Sei nicht unfair, Blaine.", sagte Kurt sehr leise und legte seine Hände auf beide Seiten seines Gesichtes. „Wir können nach den Abschlussprüfungen auf Urlaub fahren. So lange ich zumindest zwei, drei Tage mit dir habe, wird es dir gut gehen. Du könntest es Donnerstag vor meinen Ferien machen und wenn deine Ferien anfangen und meine enden, wirst du mehr als in der Lage sein dich selber um die Dinge zu kümmern."

„Kurt…" Blaine runzelte die Stirn, bemitleidenswerter aussehend als bisher. „Ich brauche Ferien. Ich will – Ich muss weg und mir um nichts Sorgen machen. Ich bin wirklich gestresst und es würden zehn Tage nur du und ich in Michigan sein. Ich möchte den Urlaub nicht absagen."

„Blaine, ich kenne dich. Du hasst Ärzte. Du hasst Schmerzen. Als du Angina hattest, konntest du dich tagelang nicht bewegen. Du bist einfach einer dieser Leute, um die man sich kümmern muss, wenn sie krank oder verletzt sind. Wir müssen es in den Ferien machen lassen. Ansonsten wirst du diese Kopfschmerzen haben, bis Gott weiß, wann du sie raus bekommst.", sagte Kurt ruhig. „Wir werden den Urlaub verschieben. Wir werden sofort nach den Abschlussprüfungen fahren. Das ist etwas, um das man sich kümmern muss oder es wird dir schrecklich gehen."

„Kurt…"

„Blaine…"

Blaine bewegte sich wieder und seufzte. „Gut. Ich werde meinen Urlaub opfern um sechs Zähne aus meinem Kieferknochen geschnitten zu bekommen. Aber ich bin nicht glücklich darüber."

„Du opferst ihn nicht. Du verschiebst ihn. Wir werden auf Urlaub fahren. Ich habe es dir versprochen und du bekommst ihn. Ich verspreche es… Hey, wo gehst du hin?"

„Weisheitszähne googeln.", antwortete Blaine, der losgegangen war.

„Oh nein, nein, nein! Du kommst mir nicht in die Nähe des Internets, wenn du das tust!", sagte Kurt sehr schnell, seinen Arm ergreifend. „Du wirst jede Horrorgeschichte finden, die es gibt und ausflippen. Nein, Sir."

„Natürlich werde ich das.", sagte Blaine stur. „Ich möchte vorbereitet sein."

„Blaine.", seufzte Kurt. „Bitte. Vertrau mir. Alles wird gut gehen. Du musst nichts im Internet suchen und dich selbst verrückt machen. Du flippst so schon genug aus, okay?"

„Ich mag Ärzte nicht. Sie machen mich nervös."

„Ich weiß." Kurt beugte sich hinüber und küsste seine Wange. „Also, das wird passieren: Du gehst hin und bekommst eine Infusion in den Arm. Dann schläfst du ein. Sie nehmen deine Zähne in fünfzehn Minuten heraus. Dann wecken sie dich auf, du verhältst dich komisch, weil du high bist, ich bringe dich nach Hause und du schläfst ein. Du kriegst Kartoffelpüree und Eis. Dein Mund wird ein wenig schmerzen, aber es wird nicht so schlimm sein. Währenddessen werde ich dir Bücher und Filme und Magazine ins Bett bringen, um dich zu beschäftigen. Klingt das wirklich so schlimm?"

Blaine sah nachdenklich aus und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze nicht, wenn du es so ausdrückst… ich suche die Filme aus, richtig?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Kurt durch sein Haar streichend. „Und es ist besser für dich. Du tust es in meinen Ferien. Du wirst nur für ein paar Tage im Bett sein. Du wirst noch immer deine ganzen Ferien haben um zu tun was immer du willst."

„Ich kann vorarbeiten.", sagte Blaine eifrig.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte Kurt, mit den Fingern durch Blaines dunkle Haare streichend.

"Ein bisschen.", gab Blaine zu, auf seine Lippe beißend. „Ich bin allerdings noch immer nervös."

„Das ist verständlich. Ich hatte auch Angst meine heraus zu bekommen. Dad musste mich mit neuen Klamotten bestechen, um mich an dem Morgen aus dem Haus zu bekommen.", lachte Kurt ein wenig. „Ich wurde oft mit Klamotten bestochen."

„Ich muss daran denken, dass du dich damit leicht bestechen lässt.", neckte Blaine.

„Möchtest du etwas von Taco-Bell zum Abendessen?", fragte Kurt nach dem Augenrollen. „Nur weil du einen harten Tag hattest."

„Wenn harte Tage immer damit enden, dass du mir sagst, dass ich was von Taco-Bell haben kann, denke ich, dass ich gerne öfter harte Tage hätte."

Danke für die Reviews!

Spoiler:

Im nächsten Kapitel ist Kurt etwas nervös, weil er Blaines „Familie" kennen lernen soll.

Welche Drabbles interessieren euch am meisten?

* weitere Pre-WBUCT-Drabbles

* Drabbles von Klaine mir ihren zukünftigen Kindern

* AUs

Schreibt es mir entweder in euren Reviews oder auf Tumblr: naro94 . tumblr . com


	37. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Ein Bild des Kurzkopfgleitbeutler gibt es hier:

post/30721444214/kurzkopfgleitbeutler

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich mitkommen soll?", fragte Kurt Blaine zum fünfzehnten Mal in einer Stunde. Er saß, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, auf der Bettkante und beobachtete Blaine beim Richten seiner Haare. Seit den Streits war ein guter Monat vergangen und sie waren mehr oder weniger zum Normalzustand zurückgekehrt – und wenn nicht normal, dann war es besser als zuvor. Nur weil die Dinge besser waren, beruhigte es allerdings nicht seine Nerven. Warum war Kurt Hummel nervös? Weil er nach Westerville fahren sollte um David zu treffen – und Davids Familie. „Ich meine, ich möchte nicht stören. Sie möchten vielleicht nur dich sehen."

„Sei nicht dumm, Kurt.", sagte Blaine fröhlich. Kurt sah im Spiegel, wie er mit den Augen rollte, als er seine Haare machte – Kurt war ziemlich sicher, dass er eine halbe Flasche Gel benutzte. „David hat seinen Eltern bereits erzählt, dass du kommst und seine Mutter war ganz hingerissen. Du kannst da jetzt nicht mehr raus."

„Ich versuche nicht raus zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass sie dir wichtig sind und du sie kaum zu Gesicht bekommst. Ich möchte diese Zeit nicht wegnehmen.", sagte Kurt, aber er wusste, dass Blaine ihn durchschaute.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Blaines Gesicht aus und er drehte sich zu Kurt. „Du bist nervös!"

„Was? Bin ich nicht.", log Kurt mit höherer Stimme als normal. Ja. Blaine durchschaute ihn definitiv. Nicht, dass er Zweifel hatte. Sein Freund war einfach so klug. „Warum sollte ich nervös sein?"

„Weil das Kennenlernen von Davids und Wes Familie für dich dasselbe ist, wie für mich deine Familie kennen zu lernen." Blaine legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, noch immer breit grinsend. „Du bist so bezaubernd."

„Du liegst ganz falsch.", höhnte Kurt. „Ich bin nicht nervös."

„Ich war nervös als ich deinen Dad kennen gelernt habe, das weißt du. Und ich war noch nervöser, als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, nachdem wir zusammen gekommen sind… ich hatte Angst. Es ist okay nervös zu sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich lieben werden. Seine Mutter ist sehr locker. Sein Vater ist nett, aber er kann manchmal ein bisschen einschüchternd sein. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob er da sein wird. Oh und Megan ist nett. Nun zu mir, nicht so sehr zu David."

„Megan?"

„Davids ältere Schwester. Sie ist jetzt drei- oder vierundzwanzig… Ich glaube nicht, dass sie da sein wird, da sie studiert. Aber du musst nicht nervös sein. Sie werden dich lieben."

„Was, wenn nicht?"

„Die Möglichkeit besteht nicht.", versicherte Blaine ihm, abwinkend. „Sei nicht nervös."

„Und was soll ich anziehen? Weil sie wirklich reich sind und – ."

Blaine unterbrach ihn bevor er seine Aussage beenden konnte. „Ich trage Jeans und eine Jacke. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt, wie viel Geld sie haben. Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht, was du an der Dalton tragen sollst als du herausgefunden hast, dass ich Geld hatte?"

„Nun… nein… aber das ist anders. Du bist du. Und als ich erfahren habe, wie reich du bist, waren wir fast vier Monate zusammen.", antwortete Kurt mit den Schultern zuckend. War er geschockt gewesen, als er herausgefunden hatte wie reich Blaine war? Natürlich. Aber er hatte sich nicht wegen dem Geld in Blaine verliebt. Eigentlich dachte er sogar kaum daran. Blaine war einfach Blaine, also gab es keinen Grund sich anders zu verhalten. „Aber das ist eine ganz andere Situation. Es ist als würde ich deine Familie kennen lernen. Ich kenne sie nicht schon. Es ist ein großer Druck."

„Was du trägst ist perfekt.", sagte Blaine aufstehend. „Sehen meine Haare gut aus?"

„Ja.", sagte Kurt und reichte hinauf um die eine Locke, die in letzter Zeit nie kooperieren wollte herunter zu streichen. „Wie immer."

Blaines Lächeln verließ sein Gesicht nicht. „Du hast das letzte Semester verpasst, als ich jeden Tag College hatte und zu müde war, um Gel zu benutzen, oder?"

„Du weißt, dass ich deine Haare mag, egal wie du sie trägst.", antwortete Kurt, seine Hand nun in seinem Nacken ruhend.

„Du kannst nicht verleugnen, dass du die Locken liebst, Kurt.", neckte Blaine. „Das wurde letztes Jahr eindeutig."

„Unter dem Einfluss von sechs Schmerzmitteln und Medikamenten. Bild dir ja nichts ein.", neckte Kurt sofort lächelnd. "Aber du hast Recht. Ich liebe sie."

Blaine nickte und seufzte ein wenig. „Ich bin, um ehrlich zu sein, auch etwas nervös."

„Was? Wieso?", fragte Kurt und rückte zurück um ihn anzusehen. „Du freust dich darauf, seitdem du entschieden hast dorthin zu fahren."

„Nein, ich freue mich wirklich zu ihnen zufahren. Wirklich. Ich bin einfach… Naja, ich denke immer wieder darüber nach. Und du erinnerst dich, dass ich nahe bei David gelebt habe? Das Haus meiner Eltern ist nur ein paar Häuser weiter und ich werde wahrscheinlich daran vorbei fahren müssen. Ich schätze, dass ich vorher nicht daran gedacht habe… und jetzt mache ich mir deswegen etwas Sorgen.", gab Blaine seufzend zu. „Ich sollte mir gar keine Sorgen darüber machen müssen meine Eltern zu sehen. Das ist dumm."

„Das solltest du nicht. Du hast Recht. Also mach es nicht.", seufzte Kurt auch und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Aber sie werden nicht einmal wissen, dass du in der Gegend bist. Sie werden dich nicht sehen und sie werden nicht die Möglichkeit haben irgendetwas zu dir zu sagen. Ich verspreche es. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Ich weiß, dass du das wirst." Blaine kuschelte sich an Kurts Schulter und seufzte wieder sanft. „Ich bin froh, dass du mitkommst. Danke, dass du die Hausaufgaben verschiebst."

Kurt lächelte und küsste sein Ohr. „Gern geschehen. Ich habe gestern bloß viel gearbeitet, um sicher zu stellen, das sich nicht hinterher hänge… Ich möchte sie kennen lernen, wirklich. Ich bin ein wenig nervös, aber ich würde sie wirklich gerne kennen lernen… Ich war nur noch nie in einem Haus, in dem es ein Hausmädchen gibt. Ich wette, dass ihr Haus riesig ist."

„Oh, auf jeden Fall.", nickte Blaine, seinen Kopf noch immer an Kurts Schulter gelegt. „Du bist größer geworden."

„Was?", fragte Kurt.

„Du bist ein bisschen größer geworden.", murmelte der ältere Junge, löste sich und runzelte die Stirn. „Mindestens zwei Zentimeter. Warum tust du mir das an?"

Kurt lachte laut. „Jetzt, da du es erwähnst, ich musste mich schon mal ein wenig mehr strecken um mein Kinn auf deinen Kopf zu legen."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werde niemals größer werden, oder?"

„Ich denke, dass du perfekt bist.", lachte Kurt wieder. „Ich liebe es, wie kurz du geraten bist."

Das Stirnrunzeln seines festen Freundes wurde zu einem richtigen Schmollen. „Irgendwann einmal, wenn du mich kurz geraten nennst, lasse ich diesen verdammten Hund nach Peru verschiffen."

Kreacher, der faul am Fußende des Bettes lag, sah auf und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ja. Du. Du denkst, dass du das Haus regierst, oder? Du denkst, dass du alle um die kleine Pfote gewickelt hast. Aber nicht mich. Ich finde dich gar nicht niedlich.", sagte Blaine stur, entschieden seine Angst an ihrem (dieses Mal) unschuldigen Hund auszulassen.

„Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass es hier demokratisch zugeht? Wir alle drei haben gleich viel zu sagen."

„Er ist ein Hund. Er hat nicht das gleiche zu sagen, wenn er nicht sprechen kann!", sagte Blaine. „Dieser Haushalt ist absurd."

„Es ist das Leben, das du gewählt hast, Blaine.", sagte Kurt süß und lächelte seinen Freund bezaubernd an. „_No regrets, just love_."

"Benutz kein Katy Perry Zitat gegen mich.", höhnte Blaine, obwohl er lächelte. „Ich werde mich umziehen und dann können wir fahren. Kannst du David schreiben und ihm sagen, dass wir auf dem Weg sind?"

„Das klingt nach etwas, was ich machen kann.", nickte Kurt und beugte sich hinüber um seine Wange zu küssen. „Du solltest den grünen Cardigan tragen."

„Das hatte ich vor, weil du ihn am liebsten magst und du, wann immer ich einen Anderen trage, dieses Gesicht machst.", sagte Blaine, ging zum Schrank und durchsuchte ihn einige Sekunden bevor er seine liebste Jeans, ein gestreiftes Oberteil und Kurts Lieblingscardigan herauszog.

„Okay, Kreacher. Blaine und ich sagen Tschau-Tschau und du gehst in deinen Käfig wie ein guter Junge.", sagte Kurt sich hinkniend.

Kreacher drehte nur seinen Kopf desinteressiert in seine Richtung.

„Kreacher…", sagte Kurt, er versuchte streng zu klingen und versagte. Total. „Kreacher, du musst in deinen Käfig. Immer, wenn Blaine und ich dich allein lassen, isst du Blaines Sachen und trägst die Socken durch die ganze Wohnung. Wir haben noch immer nicht alle Socken vom letzten Wochenende wieder gefunden als wir zur Cheesecake Factory gefahren sind. Ich akzeptiere kein nein als Antwort."

Blaine schnaubte laut, während Kreacher sich weigerte Kurt anzusehen. Er hätte es nervig finden sollen, dass Kurt mit dem Hund redete, als wäre er ein Kind, aber es war irgendwie hinreißend. Nicht, dass er jemals zugeben würde, dass irgendetwas in Verbindung mit dem Hund hinreißend sein könnte.

Blaine grinste und beugte sich hinunter, sein Oberteil glatt streichend. „Möchte Kreacher ein Leckerli? Möchte Kreacher happa happa? Möchte er?"

Kreacher sah sofort auf, sah Blaine an und wedelte eifrig mit dem Schwanz.

„Du bist unglaublich.", zischte Kurt.

„Unglaublich wunderbar.", grinste Blaine und rannte in die Küche. „Komm schon Kreacher. Wir holen dir happa happa!"

Kreacher sprang vom Bett, stolperte, rutschte einige Male, streckte sich und ging dann aus dem Schlafzimmer. Kurt ging aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche, den Kopf schüttelnd. Blaine beugte sich wieder hinüber und gab Kreacher ein Leckerli. Kreacher fraß es eifrig und sah dann mit großen, erwartenden Augen zu Blaine auf.

„Möchtest du noch eins, du dummes Ding?", gurrte Blaine und holte ein weiteres aus dem Beutel. „Guter, dummer Junge. Hier ist noch eines."

Kurt und Blaine würden anscheinend ein weiteres Gespräch darüber führen müssen, dass Blaine Kreacher dummes Ding nannte. Kreacher, unbeeindruckt, nahm sein nächstes Leckerli bevor er Blaine noch erwartender ansah.

Blaine schmiss ein Leckerli in den Käfig. „Geh und hol es, Dummchen! Ich werde dich nicht den Rest deines Lebens aus der Hand füttern."

Kreacher sprang in den Käfig und hatte kaum den Mund geöffnet um das Leckerli zu fressen, als Blaine die Käfigtür schloss.

„Blaine! Das ist grausam!", schrie Kurt mit weiten Augen als Kreacher zu wimmern begann.

„Und so viel einfacher als ihn durchs Haus zu jagen und ihn zu bekämpfen damit er selber in den Käfig geht.", höhnte Blaine. „Er ist praktisch auf eigenen Willen hinein gegangen."

„Aber du hast ihn ausgetrickst.", protestierte Kurt. „Du weißt, dass er sich freut, wenn du mit ihm redest. Das ist unmoralisch. Du bist grausam."

„Okay. Ich lasse ihn heraus und du jagst ihn wieder durch das ganze Haus. Das klingt für mich nach einem Plan." Blaine lehnte sich zurück und deutete an den Käfig zu öffnen.

„Nein! Nein, nein! Das wäre dumm. Er ist bereits drin!", sagte Kurt schnell als Kreacher ein Wimmern von sich gab, sie ansehend als wäre er verletzt.

„Gut, gut, lass uns gehen." Blaine schmiss Kreacher ein weiteres Leckerli in den Käfig und nahm seinen Geldbeutel vom Tisch. „Vielleicht kann ich Dana überreden mir Pommes zu machen. Oh Gott, Kurt, ihre Pommes sind so gut. Sie benutzt dieses Gewürz. Sie hat versucht es mir zu zeigen, aber ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Ich weiß, Süßer.", lachte Kurt, zog seine Jacke an und gab seinem älteren Freund seine. „Ich weiß. Aber du bist nicht so schlimm wie Finn und dafür solltest du dankbar sein."

„Blainers! Kurtsie!"

„Hallo David." Kurt lächelte David an. Obwohl Blaine ihn nun sehr häufig sah, sah Kurt ihn kaum und es war schön David zu sehen. Obwohl man, nach all dem, was Kurt von Mercedes über David erfuhr, meinen könnte, David wäre Kurts bester Freund. Er hatte einige Dinge gehört, von denen er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob Blaine sie wusste. Allerdings standen sie einander sehr nahe und Blaine wusste es bestimmt.

„Daviel!" Blaine winkte voller Energie, als er aus dem Auto sprang.

„Ich heiße nicht Daviel.", sagte David mit den Augen rollend.

„Und ich nicht Blainers oder Kurt Kurtsie. Ich würde Wes auch einen dummen Namen nennen, wenn mir etwas Gutes einfallen würde, aber sein Name gibt mir nicht viel mit dem man arbeiten kann.", seufzte Blaine, als ob es das größte Dilemma seines Lebens wäre, schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss die Tür.

„Wie läufts im College, Kurt?", fragte David.

„Gut. Aber das hier ist ein collegefreier Tag. Blaine hat mir verboten auch nur etwas Collegerelevantes zu erwähnen.", informierte Kurt ihn. „Wie ist es bei dir?"

„Das Aufbaustudium ist Mist. Ich wünschte Wes wäre hier und könnte mir mit meinen Chemiehausaufgaben helfen.", zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Ansonsten ist es nicht schlecht."

„Ich nehme nächstes Jahr Chemie. Und rate mal, wer in der Stadt sein wird, um mir zu helfen?", grinste Blaine.

„Ich hasse dich, Blaine. Dreh dich um und geh nach Hause.", scherzte David. „Wir wollen dich hier nicht."

„Ist Wes gut in Chemie?", fragte Kurt neugierig bevor Blaine eine geistreiche Antwort geben konnte. Vielleicht sollte Kurt nicht so schockiert sein, wenn man bedachte, dass der asiatische Junge immer gute Noten an der Dalton hatte. Er ging außerdem zur UCLA, von der Kurt wusste, dass sie sehr schwer war. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, wusste er nicht einmal was Wes studierte.

„Wes studiert Biochemie.", informierte Blaine ihn. „Er wird Biochemiker. Was auch immer das ist. Also, ja, er ist sehr gut in Chemie. Wir hassen ihn dafür ein wenig."

„Er möchte für die Regierung arbeiten.", fügte David hinzu. „Weil wir natürlich Wes in einer Machtposition brauchen."

„Wow.", sagte Kurt mit großen Augen. „Er muss wirklich, wirklich, wirklich klug sein."

„Das denkt er zumindest gerne.", schnaubte Blaine, was ihm einen Stoß von David einbrachte. „Okay. Dana ist schon zu Hause, richtig?"

„Natürlich.", nickte David und ging zu dem großen Haus vor ihnen. Es war ein weißes, dreistöckiges Haus mit großen Säulen vorne, vielen wunderschönen Fenstern und einem perfekt gepflegten grünem Rasen. Der Garten an sich war riesig, aber Kurt war auf jeden Fall noch niemals in einem so großen Haus gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht einmal, ob er schon einmal ein Vergleichbares gesehen hatte. Es gab in Lima kaum große Häuser und in Cincinnati sah er immer nur Apartmentkomplexe. Davids Plappern unterbrach Kurts Zustand der Ehrfurcht. „Sie putzt seit Dienstag ununterbrochen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass die Hausmädchen putzen?", fragte Kurt den Kopf schief legend.

David sah nachdenklich aus, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Normalerweise schon, aber wir haben im Moment keine Hausmädchen. Maria musste gehen, weil ihre Tochter ein weiteres Baby bekommt und ich habe keine Ahnung was mit der anderen passiert ist."

„Du weißt nicht was mit ihr passiert ist? Hat sie gekündigt?", fragte Blaine, die Augenbrauen hebend. Er ergriff Kurts Hand und folgte David die Stufen hinauf.

„Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht weiß, was mit ihr passiert ist, meinte ich, dass ich nicht weiß was mit ihr passiert ist. Es war kein großer Verlust. Sie war irgendwie unheimlich.", lachte David und öffnete die große Tür. „Kurt, pass bei dieser Stufe auf wenn du herein kommst. Sie ist wirklich komisch… Mutter, dein verlorenes Entchen ist hier!"

„Ich bin kein Entchen.", höhnte Blaine und drückte Kurts Hand, nachdem Kurt es sicher über die Stufe geschafft hatte, die sich in der Mitte durchbog, Kurts Balance fast aus dem Gleichgewicht bringend.

„Zumindest habe ich verloren und nicht hässlich gesagt." David grinste Blaine süß an.

„Blaine ist hier?", hörten sie eine Frau von irgendwoher rufen.

„Ja, Blaine ist hier!", rief David laut zurück, rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das passiert immer, wenn wir Besuch haben. Warte einfach darauf."

Kurt war nicht sich nicht sicher worauf er wartete, aber er stand stumm da und wartete.

„Blaine ist da?", fragte eine weitere Stimme, diesmal die eines Mannes. Blaine gab ein lautes Schnauben von sich.

„Ja, Dad. Blaine ist da!", rief David, bevor er Blaine ansah. „Passiert das nicht immer, wenn wir Besuch haben?"

Kurt sah zu Blaine, der nickte, während er noch immer amüsiert aussah. Obwohl Kurt es noch nicht verstand.

„Schatz, Blaine ist da!", brüllte der Mann.

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, aber Blaine ist da!", rief die Frau zurück.

Ah. Deshalb war es so lustig.

„Ich habe versucht sie zu verleugnen, aber sie haben zu viel Geld. Sie haben es einfach aufgehoben.", sagte David, spottend seine Schläfe massierend. „Das kann einige Zeit so weitergehen bis sie verstehen was der andere sagt. Wie immer. Sie sind an den entgegen gesetzten Ecken des Hauses. Habt ihr Hunger?"

„Am verhungern!", sagte Blaine, ließ Kurts Hand los und ging sofort in Richtung der Küche. Zwei Sekunden vergingen bevor es einen aufgeregten Schrei von Blaines Namen gab.

„Anscheinend hat Mom es in die Küche geschafft.", lachte David wieder und winkte Kurt ihm zu folgen, aber bewegte sich sehr langsam um ihnen Zeit zu geben sich miteinander zu unterhalten. „War es okay für ihn herzukommen? Er hat nichts darüber gesagt, dass er seinen Eltern so nahe gekommen ist und ich wollte es nicht erwähnen, aber…" David brach ab.

„Bis heute Morgen hat er nichts dazu gesagt. Ich denke, dass er ein wenig nervös ist ihnen so nahe zu sein, aber er hat sich wirklich gefreut deine Eltern zu sehen.", antwortete Kurt und hoffte, dass seine Antwort David beruhigte. Er erkannte, dass David sich Sorgen um Blaine machte – was anscheinend oft der Fall war. „Ich denke, dass es ihm gut geht. Er hat nicht viel dazu gesagt, selbst als er es erwähnt hat. Manchmal denkt er einfach zu viel über Dinge nach."

„Yep.", sagte David fröhlich nickend. „Das ist ganz Blaine."

Sie betraten die Küche und Kurts Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Sie war riesig und wunderschön. Er hatte noch nie eine solche Küche gesehen – nicht einmal in Filmen. Alles war viel größer und viel glänzender als nötig, aber es sah dennoch wunderschön aus. Die Wände waren orange-rot gestrichen und die braunen Marmor-Arbeitsplatten schienen perfekt dazu zu passen, obwohl Kurt nie gedacht hätte, dass es passen würde. Kurt würde eine so große und schicke Küche lieben. Mit zwei Öfen, wie in Davids Haus. Das Backen vor Weihnachten würde so viel einfacher und schneller gehen. Okay, vielleicht gab es keinen Grund für zwei schwule junge Männer zwei Öfen zu haben, aber wer konnte es ihm vorwerfen? Die Küche – okay, das ganze Haus – war einfach wunderschön.

Schließlich konzentrierte Kurt sich auf Blaine, der eine Frau fest umarmte, die nur Davids Mutter sein konnte. Die Frau war älter als Kurt erwartet hatte und sah sehr, sehr freundlich aus. Sie sprach leise mit Blaine und er murmelte seine Antwort nickend zurück, sodass niemand anderes sie hören konnte.

"Mom, erstick ihn nicht.", lachte David. Er sah zu Kurt. „Sie wird ihn vielleicht nie wieder gehen lassen. Ich hoffe, dass weißt du."

Die Frau löste sich von Blaine und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Davids Richtung, bevor sich ein großes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Du musst Kurt sein. Ich habe so viel von dir gehört, Schatz."

„Hallo, Mrs. Thompson. Es ist schön sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Kurt nervös lächelnd. Diese Frau war wahrscheinlich der reichste Mensch, den er je getroffen hatte. Ihr Haus war perfekt, Blaine verehrte sie und sie sah so nett aus. Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihn nicht mögen würde? Ihre Meinung wäre für Blaine sehr wichtig, da war er sich sicher.

„Du kannst mich Dana nennen." Die Frau lächelte noch mehr und kam auf ihn zu. Kurt streckte ihr seine Hand hin, aber sie zog ihn einfach in eine Umarmung.

„Dana mag Umarmungen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich, sich schon durch den Kühlschrank wühlend.

„Blaine!", lachte Kurt nachdem Dana die Umarmung löste.

„Oh, er ist hier ganz zu Hause." Dana winkte ab. „Wenn du irgendwas möchtest, nimm es dir einfach. Blaine, ich mache dir Pommes bevor du gehst."

„Ja!", schrie Blaine bevor er eine Tupperware-Dose aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. „Ich liebe das Zeug! Es ist das Beste! Kurt, du musst es probieren."

„Schon im Kühlschrank, Blaine?", lachte ein großer Mann, den Raum betretend. „Allerdings höre ich immer wieder, dass David dein ganzes Essen isst, also sollten wir dir vielleicht Geld geben."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Blaine sagt, dass ich ihm die Haare vom Kopf fresse. Kurts Bruder isst genauso so viel.", höhnte David. „Dad, das ist Kurt."

Der Mann schüttelte lachend Kurts Hand. „Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kurt."

„Sieh auch, Sir." Kurt lächelte ebenfalls als er seine Hand schüttelte. Der Mann sah David sehr ähnlich, nur sehr viel größer. Er sah genauso freundlich wie seine Frau aus, aber Kurt konnte sehen, warum einige Leute ihn beängstigend finden konnten. Nachdem der Mann sich löste, sah Kurt wie er Blaine umarmte, der sich Essen in den Mund stopfte.

„Lo, Derek.", sagte Blaine, die Stimme gedämpft, weil sein Mund noch immer voll war.

„Er ist so ein Junge." Dana schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. „Er war nicht so, bis er angefangen hat mit Wes und David zusammen zu sein. Ich habe noch immer nicht herausgefunden welcher der Beiden der schlechte Einfluss war, weil die beiden einander so ähnlich sein können."

„Sie sind ganz klar beide gleich schlechte Einflüsse.", scherzte Derek. „Läuft es gut im College, Blaine?"

Blaine schluckte das Essen herunter und nickte, sich neben Kurt stellend. „Ja. Ich habe wieder sieben Kurse. Nächstes Semester muss ich nur sechs nehmen und dann habe ich weit genug aufgeholt um nur noch fünf zu nehmen und dennoch rechtzeitig fertig zu sein."

„Rechtzeitig?", fragte Kurt, die Augenbraue hebend. Das letzte was er gehört hatte, war dass Blaine mindestens ein Semester zusätzlich nehmen müsste, wenn nicht zwei.

„Ja.", nickte Blaine und sah ihn an. „Als ob ich kein Semester Pause gehabt hätte."

„Sieben Kurse?", schnappte Dana nach Luft. „Wann schläfst du?"

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich komme klar. Kurt hier ist derjenige mit dem du reden solltest. Er belegt unglaublich viele Kurse."

„Was ist dein Hauptfach?", fragte Dana eifrig.

„Modedesign.", antwortete Kurt, vorbereitet auf die schockierten Gesichter von Davids Eltern. Er war überrascht, als sie überhaupt nicht geschockt erschienen, aber auf eine gute Weise. Er hasste es, wenn Leute ihn ansahen, als wäre er dumm, wenn er sagte, dass er Modedesign an der CCAD studierte. Es war schön, wenn mal jemand nicht negativ kommentierte, besonders wenn selbst sein Opa Kommentare darüber machte.

„Nun das klingt nach Spaß!", sagte Dana. „Wow! Du musst gut sein!"

„Kurt und ich sind beide im selben Boot." Blaine ließ sich beim Küchentisch fallen. „Beide mit einem Hauptfach bei dem eine 50/50-Chance besteht, dass es uns im Leben nichts bringt."

„Perfekte Kombi.", schnaubte David. „Ihr beide beginnt besser mit einem Swingerclub-Lebensstil. Blaine, finde einen heißen Arzt. Kurt, such dir jemanden, der bereits ein heißer Anwalt ist. Ihr beide könnt einfach eure neuen Lover abstauben und für immer glücklich leben."

„Erstens, ew.", sagte Blaine angewidert aussehend. „Zweitens, es wird schon alles gut ausgehen. Wenn es mit Jus nicht funktioniert und Kurt nichts ganz Großes schafft, werden wir einfach in einem sehr modischen Karton leben." Blaine lächelte süß und fügte dann hinzu: „Was sehr viel moralischer ist, als für Geld Swinger zu werden."

„Du würdest es wahrscheinlich mögen.", lachte David. „Du würdest mehrere Kartons finden und Burgen bauen, oder?"

„Die coolsten Burgen überhaupt.", nickte Blaine. „Kurt könnte sie dekorieren. Und ich könnte draußen Gitarre spielen um Geld fürs Essen zu verdienen."

Kurt sah zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und her. Warum hatte er daran nie gedacht? Nicht über das Leben in einer Burg mit Blaine – was natürlich niemals passieren würde. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie beide Hauptfächer hätten, die wahrscheinlich sinnlos sein würden. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Blaine es schaffen würde, Anwalt zu werden, aber finanziell? Sicher, er bekam vierteljährliche Auszahlungen. Aber die waren nicht annähernd genug, um für ein Jusstudium zu zahlen. Nicht nur dass… was wenn Kurt es nicht schaffen würde? Was, wenn er es trotz seinem Talent einfach nicht schaffen würde? Was wenn er ein Diplom von der CCAD bekam und das war's? Würde er zurück zu einem normalen College gehen wie Finn? Würde er für den Rest seines Lebens in der Werkstatt seines Vaters arbeiten? Was würde Blaine tun? Was würde er mit einem Englischabschluss anfangen? Er kannte keinen Beruf bei dem man fürs Lesen bezahlt wurde. Schreiben vielleicht. Aber selbst die fünfseitigen Essays frustrierten Blaine unglaublich. Kurt konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Freund sein Leben durch Schreiben finanzieren würde.

Was wenn Kurts College sinnlos war? Der ganze Stress? Was wenn er es nirgendwohin schaffen würde?

Aber er war so gut. Er wusste es, seine Professoren wussten es. Aber Wissen war nicht genug, um Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Oder Blaine zu helfen seine Rechnungen fürs Jusstudium zu bezahlen, weil – weil das Jusstudium teuer war. Wieso war ihm das nicht vorher in den Sinn gekommen? Blaine arbeitete so hart um fürs Jusstudium angenommen zu werden und es aufgeben zu müssen, weil er kein Geld hatte, ließ Kurt schlecht werden. Hauptsächlich weil das Geld kein Problem sein würde, wenn Kurt nicht in sein Leben gekommen wäre. Kostete Blaine ihre Beziehung das Studium?

Sie waren Investitionen, erinnerte er sich. Es könnte es wert sein so viel auszugeben, um es durchs Studium zu schaffen, weil Anwälte viel Geld verdienten. Dieses Geld würde sich relativ schnell bezahlt machen.

Nein. Kurt musste sich darum keine Sorgen machen. Zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht würde er Blaine später danach fragen. Blaine war sehr klug. Er war sich sicher, dass Blaine einen Plan hatte. Blaines Plan zu hören würde ihn sicher beruhigen… außer Kurt hatte seine ganzen Pläne durcheinander gebracht.

Er fühlte Blaines Hand seine drücken und er lächelte, den Händedruck erwidernd. Er versuchte seine Gedanken nicht abschweifen zu lassen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es beiden gut gehen wird.", sagte Davids Vater. „Du, andererseits, brauchst eine bessere Arbeitsmoral. Es interessiert mich nicht wie gut deine Noten sind, David. Wenn du aus deinen Kursen nichts lernst wie willst du es dann durchs Medizinstudium schaffen? Das Zeug ist nur die Basis für die wichtigen Dinge."

„Ja, David.", sagte Blaine, höhnisch spottend. "Reiß dich zusammen."

„Fang gar nicht erst an, Anderson." David rollte mit den Augen. „Sag mir eine Sache, die du von deinem Psychologie-Kurs letztes Semester noch weißt. Nur eine."

Davids Vater, von dem Kurt wusste, dass er irgendein Therapeut war, wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Uhm… nun… Ich kenne den Unterschied zwischen einer abhängigen und einer unabhängigen Variable?", sagte Blaine, aber es kam eher als eine Frage heraus. „Denke ich."

Davids Mutter rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr Jungs seit nicht genug gefordert. Weißt du, Derek, dass Wes' Mutter mir erzählt hat, dass manche Universitäten einfacher sind als die Dalton? Ich denke deswegen passiert das."

„Wartet nur darauf bis ihr Jungs in die schwierigeren Kurse kommt." Davids Vater zeigte zwischen den beiden hin und her, David, der noch immer stand und Blaine. „Es wird zurückkommen und euch in den Hintern beißen. Wartet nur ab."

„Wenn wir von Wesley reden." David grinste. „Unser asiatischer Freund hat entschieden zu einem College in Ohio zu wechseln. Nach Columbus, denke ich?"

„Ich glaube schon.", nickte Blaine. „Weil er mir gesagt hat, dass er täglich zur CCAD fahren würde um Kurt in der Mittagspause zu quälen."

„Suuuper.", lachte Kurt. „Das ist genau das, was ich brauche. Wes, der mich ablenkt, wenn ich Arbeit erledigen könnte."

„Oh Gott. Wes Mutter hat mir davon nichts erzählt!", schrie Davids Mutter aufgeregt und setzte sich zu Blaine und Kurt an den Tisch. Ihr Ehemann und David folgten bald. „Wie konnte sie mir das nicht erzählen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es ihnen schon erzählt hat. Er wird wahrscheinlich einfach mit seinen ganzen Sachen auftauchen.", kicherte Blaine.

„Oh nein." Dana sah Blaine an. „Du. Blaine Wyatt Anderson, du lässt deine Noten besser nicht schlechter werden. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich weiß, dass du und Wes es mögt zu trinken und euch idiotisch zu verhalten, aber ihr seit jetzt im College. Eure Professoren werden sich nicht von euren bezaubernden Lächeln überzeugen lassen, wie die Lehrer an der Dalton."

„Und wenn du dich doch betrinkst und wütend wirst, um Gottes Willen, lass dich ja nie wieder verhaften.", fügte Derek hinzu. „Bitte."

„Kann ich nicht trinken, ohne mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?", fragte Blaine sich im Raum umsehend.

„Nein.", sagten alle gleichzeitig, inklusive Kurt. Er hatte den Vorfall mit Rachel Berry noch immer nicht vergessen. Er zweifelte daran, dass er es jemals würde.

„Oh, Kurt, du kennst nicht mal die Hälfte.", verkündete Dana und lehnte sich näher zu ihm. „Er ist schrecklich, wenn er trinkt."

"Ich musste es erleben. Einmal.", nickte Kurt zustimmend. „Es war schrecklich."

„Das war nichts, Kurt.", sagte David und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gar nichts. Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass du ihn betrunken gesehen hast bevor du ihn nicht gemeinsam mit Wes betrunken erlebt hast."

„Und er bekommt eine schreckliche Laune.", fügte Davids Vater hinzu.

„Ich hab mich seit ich fünfzehn war nicht mehr so betrunken.", protestierte Blaine. „Ich bin jetzt fast zwanzig. Ihr könnt das nicht mehr gegen mich verwenden. Es sind schon fünf Jahre."

David grinste. „Er kann allerdings auch ein lustiger Betrunkener sein. Er mag es Jungs zu verführen, wenn er betrunken ist."

„Yep. Das weiß ich auch.", grinste Kurt.

„Hey! Du hast es versprochen!", rief Blaine, ihn ansehend.

„Erzähl.", sagte David eifrig. „Ich brauche eine weitere Betrunkener-Blaine Geschichte für meine Kollektion. Was ist nach der New Directions Party passiert, Kurt? Hat er dich mit _Do You Think I'm Sexy_ verführt wie Thad?"

Blaine schüttelte sehr schnell seinen Kopf und betete, dass Kurt es nicht erzählen würde, als jeder zu lachen begann.

„Ich habe versprochen, es nicht zu erzählen.", sagte Kurt, es fast bereuend. Er würde es lieben jemandem von Blaines Darbietung von _The Man I Love _zu erzählen, wenn auch nur damit jemand anderes mit ihm lachen konnte. Aber ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen. Sicher, er hatte nur versprochen es David und Wes nicht zu erzählen, aber niemand anderes würde es so lustig finden wie die beiden.

„Es wird früh genug herauskommen." Dana winkte ab.

„Ich muss arbeiten." Derek stand auf und schüttelte Kurts Hand. „Es war sehr schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kurt. Lass Blaine nicht zu viel durchgehen, wenn Wes hier ist, okay?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Dad." David rollte mit den Augen. „Blaine ist um den Finger gewickelt. Was Kurt sagt, wird gemacht und Kurt mag es nicht, wenn Blaine trinkt."

„Es war auch schön dich kennen zu lernen." Kurt lächelte als Blaine mit den Augen rollte und murmelte, dass er nicht um den Finger gewickelt war.

Derek umarmte Blaine. „Du kümmerst dich um dich und behältst gute Noten, okay? Ich erwarte, dass du uns in zwei Jahren anrufst um uns zu erzählen zu welchen College du zum Jusstudium gehst."

Blaine lachte und umarmte ihn. „Natürlich. Es war schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Derek."

„Dich auch." Davids Vater küsste die Wange seiner Frau, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Haus.

„Er hat im Büro angerufen und gesagt, dass er später kommt um dich zu sehen, Blaine.", sagte Dana sobald sich die Tür schloss.

„Er musste das nicht tun!", sagte Blaine, schockiert aussehend.

„Natürlich musste er das! Wir haben dich seit… Gott, im Mai sind es zwei Jahre, nicht mehr gesehen.", schrie sie. Sie sah Kurt an. „Weißt du, er ist oft bei uns gewesen. Wir haben es geliebt, ihn bei uns zu haben. David und Megan, Davids ältere Schwestern sind unausstehlich. Aber Blaine war immer ein Schatz."

„Nur bei Erwachsenen oder Kurt.", schnaubte David, Blaine anstupsend. „Wes und ich werden es aufnehmen, wenn Wes zurückkommt. Wir werden jedem Erwachsenen und Kurt zeigen, wie Blaine wirklich ist."

„Ich denke, dass ich es bemerken würde, wenn ihr mich aufnehmt, David.", sagte Blaine.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn Wes sich über Google in Regierungsdaten hacken kann, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er alles tun kann.", seufzte Davids Mutter. „Dieser Junge ist zu klug für sein eigenes Wohl. Aber er hat drei Jahre faulenzend an der UCLA verbracht. Seine Mutter sagt, dass er gute Noten schreibt, aber… Ich weiß nicht, Wes und dein Feiern. Ich würde fast Mitleid mit dir haben, David, wenn du nicht so ein verwöhntes Kind wärest."

„David war schlimm?", fragte Kurt neugierig.

„Nicht schlimm. Nur sehr spitzbübisch.", lachte sie.

„In anderen Worten, schlimm.", fügte Blaine hinzu.

„Nur wenn er nicht bekommen hat, was er wollte… und Megan hat ihn oft angestachelt. Das muss ich ihm lassen. Ich war so geschockt, als er sich mit dem stillen Blaine Anderson angefreundet hat. Und seht was sie ihm angetan haben."

„Das ist der allgemeine Konsens.", sagte Blaine fröhlich zu Kurt, extrem glücklich aussehend. Es ließ Kurt sich so gut fühlen Blaine so glücklich zu sehen. „Wes Mom sagt dasselbe. Aber ich bin nicht so schlimm."

„Natürlich nicht." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und tätschelte seine freie Hand. „Er gehört für uns zur Familie, Kurt. Also hoffe ich, dass du dich gut um ihn kümmerst. Wir alle sorgen uns um ihn."

„Ich brauche niemanden, der sich um mich kümmert.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Mir geht es gut. Ich bin gut im College, ich habe zwei Jobs zwischen und vor dem Unterricht, ich habe genug zu essen und ich treibe Sport, so dass ich nicht fett von dem vielen Essen werde."

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte sie und sah ihn besorgt an. Kurt konnte sagen, dass diese Frau wie eine Mutter für ihn war. Er sah, dass dies Teil seiner Familie war, Teil seiner Stütze. Blaine hatte andere Leute, die sich um ihn sorgten. Andere Leute, die, davon war Kurt nun überzeugt, Blaine öfter sehen musste.

Blaine sah einige Sekunden nachdenklich aus bevor er lächelte. „Ja… Meine Eltern stören mich nicht mehr." Er sah zu Kurt. „Das letzte Jahr war hart… aber das ist jetzt vorbei und… sicher, ich bin etwas im Stress. Aber ich denke, dass jeder, der neunzehn ist und nicht zu Hause lebt während er zum College geht, arbeitet und eine Beziehung führt, gestresst ist, weißt du? Ich bin glücklich… Die Dinge sind besser und… und ich hoffe, dass sie noch besser werden."

Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn. „Ich bin froh. Du bist zu viel in deinem Apartment. Du solltest öfter zu uns kommen. Kurt, du bist auch immer willkommen. Und ich weiß, dass Wes Mutter dich ebenfalls vermisst. Wir wollen dich aufwachsen sehen, Blaine."

„Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann." Blaines Stimme wurde von ihrer Schulter gedämpft.

„Oh nein, noch nicht.", lachte sie. „Ich werde dich niemals als Erwachsener sehen so lange du deine hinreißenden Wangen nicht verlierst."

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Blaine und errötete als Kurt und David laut lachten. „Das wird niemals passieren."

„Es gibt immer noch Fettabsaugung.", verkündete David.

„Wage es ja nicht!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft. „Er ist gut so, vielen Dank. Ich finde ihn hinreißend, so wie er ist."

„Ja, das ist er.", gurrte Davids Mutter und drückte ihn fest. „Kurt, ich möchte, dass du uns versprichst, dass du ihn dazu bringen wirst zu uns zu kommen, okay?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben… ich denke, dass es gut für ihn sein würde euch alle mehr zu sehen.", sagte Kurt nickend. Das war etwas, worüber er definitiv mit Blaine reden würde. Kurts Familie war toll, aber Blaine brauchte mehr Unterstützung als nur Kurts Familie. Besonders, wenn er offensichtlich so ein starkes Band mit Davids Familie hatte – und wahrscheinlich auch mit Wes.

„Okay. Ich werde gehen und Blaine das Programm zeigen, Momma.", sagte David und stand auf. „Ich werde Blaine und deinen neuen schwulen Freund bald für mehr Gequatsche zurück bringen."

„Wag es nicht Blaine gehen zu lassen, bevor ich ihn noch einmal gesehen habe.", sagte sie und zeigte auf ihren Sohn.

„Okay, okay, okay.", seufzte David und gestikulierte zu Kurt und Blaine, dass sie aufstanden. „Kommt schon, Jungs. Das ist das Beste. Blaine, du wirst sterben."

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, weißt du?", wisperte Kurt einige Stunden später als sie in Blaines Auto stiegen. „Es muss einen Weg aus dieser Nachbarschaft geben ohne an deinem Haus vorbei zu fahren."

Blaine drehte die Heizung auf und rieb seine Hände, als er darauf wartete, dass das Auto sich aufwärmte. Er sprach in einem gefälscht heiteren Ton: „Es ist nur ein Haus, Kurt."

„Wenn es nur ein Haus wäre, hättest du nicht diesen Gesichtausdruck, den du versuchst zu verstecken.", sagte Kurt sanft und legte seine Hand über Blaine, effektiv ihre Bewegung stoppend. „Du musst es nicht sehen. Hier, ich werde einfach zurück in die Auffahrt fahren und wir fahren heraus wie wir hergekommen sind."

„Ich… Ich möchte es sehen.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Ich…" Er schloss seine Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich möchte es irgendwie sehen."

Kurt schluckte, beobachtete ihn vorsichtig und war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass etwas Blaines Eltern betreffendes aufkam. Normalerweise wurde das Thema vermieden – und es war seit dem Streit erst recht vermieden worden. Es war hart für Kurt, zu wissen, was er zu Blaine sagen sollte, weil sein eigener Vater ihn immer bei allem unterstütze. Er kannte die Art Schmerzen nicht, die Blaine fühlte und wusste nicht die richtigen Worte um es besser zu machen. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das es für Blaine alles noch schlimmer machen würde, wenn er das Haus sah.

Blaines Gesicht, das keine fünf Minuten zuvor noch so glücklich gewesen war, veränderte sich. Er runzelte die Stirn, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich und er schlug frustriert gegen das Lenkrad. „Es sollte mein Haus sein. Ich habe alle möglichen Dinge darin, die ich nie wieder sehen werde. Wenn sie sie nicht schon weggeschmissen haben. Ich habe noch immer Kleidung dadrin. Ich habe Fotos, Geschenke von Freunden, Musik, zwei Gitarren, mein Piano, mein erstes Kennzeichen, um das ich den Mechaniker anbetteln musste um es zu behalten. Und ich werde es nie wieder sehen. Nichts davon."

„Ich…" Kurt pausierte. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich so viel Zeug dadrin, an das ich mich nicht einmal erinnere… es ist Scheiße. Was sie mir antun ist Scheiße. Und es macht mich wütend. Sie sollten meine Familie sein und dass Haus sollte mein Zuhause sein. Sie sollten sich um mich kümmern. Ich sollte heute nach Hause zu meiner Familie kommen, nicht zu Davids. Ich sollte meine tägliche Mittagspause damit verbringen mit meiner Mutter zu reden, nicht mit Carole.", sagte Blaine wütend und starrte wütend aus dem Fenster. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht was ich gemacht habe… was so schlimm ist!"

Kurt griff hinüber um Blaines Hände hinunter zu bringen und sie zu drücken. „Ich liebe dich."

„Das weiß ich.", sagte Blaine miserabel. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum die Liebe mich meine Familie kosten muss."

Kurt öffnete seine Hände und küsste Blaines Handrücken. Er wünschte, dass er die Antworten für Blaine hätte. Er wünschte sich zumindest, dass er wüsste, was er sagen konnte, damit Blaine sich besser fühlte. Aber er wusste es einfach nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, Blaine…ich weiß es nicht."

„Es ist einfach nicht fair. Ich… ich kann mich nicht ändern, Kurt. Es ist ja nicht so als könnte ich einen Knopf drücken könnte u-und mich nicht so fühlen. Und ich würde es nicht wollen." Da war es. Der Ruck in seiner Stimme. Er wurde emotional. Blaine würde zu weinen beginnen. Kurt wollte nicht, dass er weinte, weil er es absolut hasste Blaine so gebrochen und aufgebracht zu sehen.

„Ich weiß, Baby." Kurt rutschte näher und wünschte, dass sie nicht auf den Vordersitzen seines Autos wären. Es machte es schwieriger ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß."

Blaine löste seine Hände von Kurts und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du würdest niemals in einem Auto sitzen, fünf Häuser entfernt von deinem und das tun. Du hast immer alles mit solcher Würde gemacht. Du nimmst dir zu viel vor und schaffst es dennoch irgendwie alles perfekt zu machen, Kurt. Wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären, wenn du ich wärest, würde es dich nicht interessieren was sie denken. Du würdest nicht weinen wollen, du würdest nicht so oft in den letzten acht Jahren gedacht haben ‚Was wenn ich mich nicht geoutet hätte?' Weil du stärker bist. Weil du dich liebst und du du selbst bist und es dich einfach nicht interessiert, was die anderen denken. A-Aber ich kann das nicht, Kurt."

„Du gibst mir viel zu viel Anerkennung, die ich nicht verdiene. Ich habe mich erst mit sechzehn geoutet.", wisperte Kurt. „Ich habe es so lange in mir behalten, bevor ich es jemandem erzählt habe. Und ich habe es meinem Dad nicht einmal als erstes gesagt."

Blaine gab ein zitterndes Seufzen von sich und sah ihn gebrochen an. „Wirklich?"

„Ich wusste eine sehr lange Zeit nicht, wie ich mich selber akzeptieren sollte.", gab Kurt zu, hinunter sehend. „Ich meine, Taylor…" Er holte tief Luft. „Taylor hat mich gefragt, ob ich schwul sei als ich dreizehn war und ich… nun, sie wusste… aber ich habe es niemandem gesagt bis ich sechzehn war. Und ich habe es Mercedes als erstes erzählt… aber, Blaine… Ich hatte solche Angst meinen Dad zu verlieren. Er war einfach… einfach alles was ich hatte und ich hatte solche Angst ihn zu verlieren. Ich wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde… Also habe ich es Jahrelang für mich behalten… Es tut mir Leid, dass dir passiert ist, was ich am meisten gefürchtet habe, Blaine, und es tut mir Leid, dass du so jung warst. Aber du bist so viel mutiger als ich."

Blaine lachte sarkastisch. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Bin ich gar nicht, Kurt."

„Meinst du ernsthaft, dass es mich nicht interessiert, was die Leute denken, wenn Leute uns ansehen, wenn wir einkaufen gehen? Meinst du es stört mich nicht? Meinst du, dass ich, wenn ich meine Familie verloren hätte, mich nicht genauso verhalten würde, wie du? Es tut dir weh, Blaine. Aufgebracht zu sein und dir zu wünschen, dass die Dinge anders wären, macht dich nicht schwach. Zumindest hast du keine Jahre gebraucht um dich selbst zu akzeptieren. Zumindest hast du den Leuten nicht gesagt, dass du nicht schwul wärst."

„Du hast viel schlimmeres durchgemacht.", protestierte Blaine.

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", sagte Kurt, die Stimme hebend. Er war nicht wütend. Er wollte einfach nur, dass Blaine es verstand. „Seitdem du zwölf warst, haben dir die Leute konstant erzählt, dass du falsch und ekelhaft wärst. Du warst nur ein kleines Kind! Deine Eltern haben dich nicht nur abgewiesen, sie haben dich weggeschickt und versteckt, als ob du etwas wärst, weswegen man sich schämen muss! Die Leute haben dich verletzt und gemobbt! Alles in allem zählen der letzte Herbst und Karofsky nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nichts davon gut gehandhabt, okay? Ich bin weggerannt zur Dalton und manchmal bin ich noch immer aufgebracht wegen letztem Herbst. Ich sage nur nichts, weil nichts etwas ändern kann. Also sag nicht, dass ich schlimmeres durchgemacht habe, Blaine, oder dass ich es alles besser gehändelt hätte. Es sind, erstens, ganz unterschiedliche Situationen. Und zweitens bist du viel mutiger, weil du mit dem Hass deiner ganzen Familie viele Jahre klargekommen bist. Mein Angriff hat fünfzehn Minuten gedauert."

Blaine starrte kaum blinzelnd durch die Windschutzscheibe.

„Es ist okay, dass es noch immer weh tut, Blaine. Es ist okay noch immer aufgebracht zu sein und sie zu hassen… Ich hasse sie dafür, was sie dir angetan haben.", wisperte Kurt und nahm wieder seine Hand. „Weißt du was ich heute realisiert habe?"

„Was?", murmelte Blaine.

„Dass du eine Familie hast… Davids Familie sorgt sich wirklich um dich, Blaine. Sein Dad ist später zur Arbeit gegangen um dich zu sehen. Seine Mom hat fast geweint als du gegangen bist. Sie vermissen dich, Blaine. Sie lieben dich. Und ich würde wetten, dass Wes Familie genauso ist, oder?"

„Sie sind aber nicht meine Familie. Sie sind ihre Familien.", protestierte Blaine.

„Du sagst, dass ich deine Familie bin." Kurt rutschte näher und beugte sich hinüber um seine Wange zu küssen. Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Was ist der Unterschied?"

„Wir sind zusammen. Es ist anders."

„Aber wir sind nicht blutsverwandt."

„Aber wir lieben einander.", murmelte Blaine hinunter sehend.

„Sie lieben dich auch. Nicht genauso, aber sie lieben dich auch. Du musst mit niemandem verwandt sein, um ihre Familie zu sein. Du hast mehr Leute, die sich um dich Sorgen, als du denkst… und das macht dich sehr, sehr glücklich."

Blaines Gesicht verzog sich, aber er holte tief Luft, um seine Tränen zu stoppen. Er weigerte sich aufgelöst zu sein.

„Ich weiß, dass du und Dad nicht miteinander reden… aber du hast auch noch immer meine Familie. Dad inklusive.", fuhr Kurt fort. „Ich weiß, dass Dad ein kompletter Idiot war, aber manchmal… manchmal verhalten sich sogar Familienmitglieder wie komplette Idioten. Und ich wette, dass alles wieder normal werden würde, wenn ihr zwei euch wieder vertragen würdet."

„Ich möchte nicht mal in seiner Nähe sein.", sagte Blaine mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ich im Moment auch nicht.", stimmte Kurt zu. „Aber er gehört noch immer zu meiner Familie. Und ich weiß, dass er dich als Teil dieser Familie ansieht… und sieh dir einfach an, wie nahe du und Carole euch seid. Letzten Herbst hast du jeden Tag mit ihr gefrühstückt bevor sie zur Arbeit gegangen ist. Dann, als das College begonnen hat, hast du mit ihr telefoniert. Du hast gerade selber gesagt, dass du jede Mittagspause mit ihr gesprochen hast. Nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Blaine rieb seine verweinten Augen.

„Ihr zwei seid euch so nahe. Carole und ich reden häufig, aber du und Carole seid euch so viel näher, als Carole und ich es sind. Dad nennt dich aus gutem Grund Caroles Baby. Sie liebt dich wirklich. Und ich weiß, dass du sie auch sehr magst, Blaine."

„Ich möchte nicht deine Familie oder Wes oder Davids. Ich möchte meine Familie! Ich hasse das Gefühl ein verlorenes Hündchen zu sein, das jeder aufnimmt oder mag, weil sie sich schlecht für ihn fühlen!" Blaines Gesicht verzog sich und er verdeckte seinen Mund, ein gedämpftes und ersticktes Schluchzen von sich gebend. Kurt eilte aus dem Auto und herum zum Fahrersitz, die Tür öffnend und seine Arme in einer Umarmung um Blaine schlingend.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir wehtut.", wisperte Kurt, schaukelte ihn und küsste sein Gesicht. Sein Magen schmerzte als er versuchte seinen festen Freund zu beruhigen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass es nicht so weit gehen würde, dass Blaine weinte. „Blaine, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist… ich weiß…"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich hätte tun können.", schluchzte Blaine gegen Kurts Brust. „Ich weiß e-einfach nicht, was ich hätte tun können, Kurt!"

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich so sehr.", wisperte Kurt wiederholt in sein Ohr als er ihn schaukelte. Blaines Hände begannen zu zittern, er versuchte Kurts Jacke zu ergreifen, aber Kurt nahm sie und drückte sie fest. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich l-liebe dich auch.", weinte Blaine und erwiderte den Händedruck so fest, dass es fast schmerzhaft war.

„Shh, shh.", gurrte Kurt, ihn langsam schaukelnd. „Es ist okay, Blaine… es ist okay… ich bin hier. Ich gehe nirgendwohin."

Blaines Schultern erzitterten noch mehr, sein Griff auf Kurts Hand festigte sich noch mehr, als ob er versuchte sicher zu gehen, dass Kurt wirklich da wäre. Es brach Kurt das Herz. Er hasste es Blaine so zu sehen. Er hasste es zu wissen, dass die Leute, die Blaine diesen Schmerz zugefügt hatten, fünf Häuser weiter waren. Kurt würde jedes Geld der Welt dafür bezahlen um in das Haus zu platzen, ihnen zu sagen wie grausam sie wären, ihnen zu sagen wo genau sie sich ihre beschissenen Ansichten hinschieben könnten und ihnen zu sagen wie falsch sie bei ihrem Sohn lagen. Alles was er allerdings tun konnte, war Blaine zu umarmen, ihn zu beruhigen und zu versuchen ihn zu trösten.

Es schien Jahre zu dauern bis Blaines Schluchzen abklang. Kurt stand still da, es interessierte ihn nicht, dass es schneite, dass er draußen über ein Auto gebeugt stand und dass es eiskalt war. Alles was zählte war Blaine, es aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, so dass er es nicht einschloss und es schlimmer wurde.

Schließlich wurde Blaines Schluchzen zu weinen welches zu Schluckauf und dann zu leisem Schniefen wurde. Er wagte es nicht den Griff an Blaine zu lösen bis der ältere Junge sich löste, die Augen geschwollen und rot, die Wangen Tränen überströmt.

„E-Es tut mir Leid.", schniefte er und löste seinen Griff um Kurts Hand. „Ich weiß n-nicht w-warum ich keine s-sechs Monate kann ohne das zu t-tun."

„Shh.", beruhigte Kurt ihn. „Entschuldige dich nicht. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Blaine. Für gar nichts."

„Ich möchte das Haus nicht s-sehen. I-ich werde einfach zurück und den anderen Weg fahren."

„Nein." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Kurt, ich kann nicht.", quietschte Blaine.

„Ich meine, nein. Du fährst nicht. Ich werde uns nach Hause fahren.", wisperte Kurt und küsste seine Stirn. „Also wann immer du bereit bist zu fahren, fahre ich."

Blaine nickte und seine Lippen begannen wieder zu zittern.

„Nein, Blaine, nein.", gurrte Kurt und zog ihn in eine weitere Umarmung. „Es ist okay. Ich verspreche es, es ist okay."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde.", würgte Blaine. „B-Bitte verlass mich nie, Kurt."

„Ich gehe nirgends hin, Schatz.", wisperte Kurt und presste einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ich verspreche es. Ich gehe nirgendwohin."

Blaine nickte und ergriff bloß wieder fest seine Hand.

Blaine war eingeschlafen, als Kurt auf die Autobahn fuhr, zusammen gerollt, die Füße unter sich gezogen. Er schlief den ganzen Weg, sanft schnarchend und hin und wieder im Schlaf schniefend. Er wachte nur lange genug auf, um es ins Bett zu schaffen, als sie nach Hause kamen. Als sie drinnen waren, schlief er, bevor sein Kopf auch nur das Kissen berührt hatte.

Kurt schaffte es kaum ins Schlafzimmer, als sein Handy klingelte. Er versuchte so schnell wie möglich abzuheben um seinen schlafenden Freund nicht zu wecken. „Hallo?"

„Ist er okay? Ihr Jungs habt ewig da draußen gesessen. Ich wollte schon raus kommen und nachsehen, aber ich wollte mich nicht einmischen.", sagte David ohne Begrüßung. „Ist er okay? Es geht um seine Eltern, oder? Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war ihn hierher einzuladen."

Kurt schloss leise die Schlafzimmertür und ging in die Küche um sich Milch einzuschütten. „Was ist deine Definition von okay?"

„Mist." Seufzte David. „Er schien in Ordnung zu sein, als er hier war."

„Ich weiß… Es scheint als ob das nur selten passiert…", seufzte Kurt, als er den Becher in die Mikrowelle stellte. „Es ist nicht mehr passiert seit wir in das Apartment gezogen sind. Er ist ziemlich aufgebracht. Er hat sich selbst in den Schlaf geweint auf dem Nachhauseweg."

„Ich werde ihn morgen anrufen und mit ihm reden und mich entschuldigen.", sagte David leise. „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es okay für ihn wäre in der Nachbarschaft zu sein."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, David. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Es ging darum auf dem Nachhauseweg an dem Haus vorbei zu fahren.", sagte Kurt. „Deswegen glaube ich, dass es dann passiert ist… Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir einfach umkehren und den anderen Weg fahren können, aber…"

„Aber er war bereits zu aufgebracht, als das es etwas geändert hätte.", seufzte David. „Ist er wach? Kann ich jetzt mit ihm sprechen?"

„Er ist sofort ins Bett gekrabbelt und eingeschlafen.", antwortete Kurt und trank einen Schluck seiner nun warmen Milch. „Er wird sich wahrscheinlich besser fühlen, wenn er aufwacht. So ist es immer, wenn er sich wegen etwas aufregt. Versuch dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Es wird ihm gut gehen."

„Okay. Ich werde auflegen und Wes anrufen und ihn warnen, falls Blaine ihn anruft, bevor ich die Chance habe mit Blaine zu reden. Wenn etwas passiert, wirst du mich anrufen?"

„Natürlich, David.", sagte Kurt ein wenig lächelnd. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Blaine erzählte, wie David sich gegen Blaines Vater gestellt hat. Er kümmerte sich immer um Blaine. Er war ganz klar sehr beschützerisch bei dem kleineren Jungen. „Noch einmal danke, dass wir zu dir kommen konnten."

„Immer gerne, Kurt. Gute Nacht."

„Dir auch, David. Bye." Kurt schloss sein Handy und ging ins Schlafzimmer nachdem er Kreacher hinaus ließ. „Also, Kreacher, du musst heute Nacht am Rand des Bettes bleiben. Blaine muss geschmust werden und du bist nur im Weg."

Kreacher, noch immer wütend wie er zuvor behandelt worden war, sah Kurt an, tat aber wie befohlen, als sie ins Schlafzimmer gingen, sprang auf das Bett und machte es sich am Fuße dessen bequem. Blaine war wach und starrte an die Decke. Seine Augen waren noch immer rot.

„Hey, möchtest du etwas trinken? Oder essen?", wisperte Kurt, ging auf seine Seite des Bettes und beugte sich über ihn.

„Mir geht's gut.", wisperte Blaine und bewegte seinen Kopf um Kurt anzusehen. „War das David, der angerufen hat?"

„Es hat dich geweckt. Es tut mir Leid." Kurt runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ja, er war es."

„Er hat uns gesehen. Ich wusste, dass er es würde. Er hat wahrscheinlich nachgesehen um sicher zu gehen, dass das Auto startet und ich habe begonnen zu flennen."

„Du hast nicht geflennt.", sagte Kurt beruhigend, bewegte sich und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett. „Möchtest du kuscheln?"

Blaines einzige Antwort war, sich an Kurt zu kuscheln, in seine Arme zu kriechen und sich an seine Brust zu kuscheln. „Ich mag es hier."

„Ich mag dich auch hier." Kurt lächelte und drückte Blaine. „Geht es dir gut, Baby?"

„Ja und nein.", seufzte Blaine ein wenig. „Morgen wird es mir besser gehen… Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es das wird."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass es dir weh tut.", wisperte Kurt und strich mit seinen Fingern über Blaines gestreiftes T-Shirt seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter (Kurt hatte Blaine nur den Cardigan und die Jeans ausgezogen, bevor er Blaine ins Bett gebracht hatte).

Blaine kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich hab dich eh lieber als sie."

Kurt zog ihn bloß noch näher zu sich, während er wisperte: Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Wann immer Blaine einen Zusammenbruch wegen seiner Familie hatte, waren einige Dinge garantiert. Blaine würde nahe an Kurts Seite bleiben, als ob es einen magischen Faden gäbe. Egal was Kurt tat, Blaine würde nahe bei ihm sein mit seinem Kopf auf Kurts Schulter oder seiner Hand auf Kurts Knie. Nur nahe genug um ihn zu berühren, zu wissen dass Kurt noch immer da war. Blaine war niemand, der klammerte, aber er wollte auf jeden Fall nahe bei Kurt sein, nachdem etwas wegen seiner Eltern passiert war. Er mochte es getröstet zu werden.

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht ereignisreich, aber Kurt versuchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Blaine zu verbringen, alleine deswegen, weil es den Jungen tröstete. Wenn er nicht an den Hausaufgaben arbeiten musste, tröstete er ihn so viel wie möglich.

Während Blaine nach dem vierten Tag zu seinem fröhlichem selbst zurück zu kehren schien, wollte Kurt sicherstellen, dass er wusste, dass Kurt immer für ihn da war und da sein würde. Wenn das hieß, dass er noch länger aufbleiben musste um die Arbeit zu erledigen, dann war das eben so. Er war so daran gewöhnt lange auf zu bleiben und Blaine war es mehr als wert.

„Ich möchte immer noch eine Katze.", zwitscherte Blaine am vierten Tag auf einmal von dem Sessel aus, als er einen Englischen Roman las und Kurt an seiner neuesten Skizze arbeitete – eine, die endlich die Benutzung seines Tablets erforderte.

Kurt sah vom Tablet auf. „Auf keinen Fall."

„Auf keinen Fall?", fragte Blaine und sah ebenfalls von seinem Buch auf. „Warum nicht? Ich habe dir ein Hündchen gekauft. Ein teuflisches Hündchen."

„Und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, Blaine, aber wir können im Moment keine Katze kaufen. Außerdem sind Katzen gemein."

„Nur wenn du gemein zu ihnen bist.", protestierte Blaine und leistete Kurt auf der Couch Gesellschaft. Er wäre sofort zu ihm gekommen, aber er war im Sessel eingeschlafen, bevor Kurt vom College nach Hause gekommen war und hatte begonnen zu lesen sobald er aufgewacht war. „Komm schon. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich mit dir zu dem dummen Lady Gaga Konzert gehe und wir wissen beide was ich von Lady Gaga halte."

„Gaga ist wunderbar.", sagte Kurt und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Tablet. Wusste er, dass er irgendwann Blaine ein kleines, pelziges Tier adoptieren lassen müsste? Ja. Wusste er, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Katze sein würde, da Blaine zugegeben hatte, dass er schon immer eine ‚fette Katze, die sich beim Lesen an einen kuschelt' haben wollte? Ja. Musste dieser Tag heute sein? Nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte. Zwei junge Männer und ein verrückter Hund was alles was ihr winziges Apartment ertragen konnte.

„Quatsch, Qua-a-atschhh." Blaine winkte seine Hand in der Luft. „Komm schon, Kurt. Ich bin darauf vorbereitet meine Gitarre raus zu holen und Lieder darüber zu spielen, dass ich eine Katze möchte bis du zustimmst."

„Wir haben genug Probleme damit sicher zu stellen, dass Kreacher nicht das ganze Apartment verpestet. Du kannst keine Katze da hinein bringen wollen. Das Apartment wird wie ein Zoo stinken.", sagte Kurt.

„Was wenn wir ein größeres Apartment mieten?"

„Wir brauchen kein größeres Apartment."

„Doch, brauchen wir. Wir haben beide den Schrank des jeweils anderen übernommen. Sieh es ein. Zwei schwule Jungs in einem Apartment mit zwei winzigen Schränken funktioniert nicht. Vielleicht können wir eines mit zwei Schlafzimmern nehmen und Kreacher ins zweite einsperren."

„Blaine…", lachte Kurt und legte sein Tablet weg, näher zu seinem Freund rutschend. Er klopfte sanft seinen Bauch. „Du bist so ablenkend. Deshalb bin ich jeden Abend nach dem Unterricht am College geblieben."

„Nun, wenn du mich eine Katze adoptieren lässt, werde ich einen neuen Freund haben mit dem ich spielen kann." Blaine lächelte bezaubernd und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter. „Biiiiiiitteeeee."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Kurt.

„Uh huh." Blaine streckte seine Unterlippe zu einem hinreißenden Schmollen vor. „Ich hätte gerne eine Katzenfreundin."

„Würdest du dich mit einem Hamster zufrieden geben?", fragte Kurt. Vielleicht konnte Kurt es abwenden. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde es zu Kurts Vorteil funktionieren.

„Nope." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich könnte mich allerdings vielleicht mit einem Kurzkopfgleitbeutler zufrieden geben."

„Zufrieden geben? Das ist ein exotisches Tier!" Kurts Augen weiteten sich. „Bist du verrückt? Ein Kurzkopfgleitbeutler in diesem Apartment?

„Ein süßes und winziges exotisches Tier!", korrigierte Blaine. „Es würde perfekt zu mir passen – schließlich sagst du immer, dass ich süß und winzig bin."

Nun Kurt würde das sicher niemals wieder sagen, wenn es zu so etwas führen würde. Er rollte mit den Augen. „Was ist mit einem Igel?"

„Nah. Ich bin zu größeren und besseren Dingen gelangt. Vielleicht ein Kaninchen? Mit Schlappohren?"

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Kurt und verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Du wirst wirklich so lange hier sitzen bis ich einem neuen Haustier zustimme, Blaine. Du realisierst, dass wir praktisch noch nicht einmal Kreacher hier haben dürften, richtig?"

„Wenn ich meine nächste vierteljährige Zahlung bekomme, gehe ich mit dir shopppppppppen."

„Wage es ja nicht Geld hier rein zu bringen!", lachte Kurt. „Du bist gemein und verrückt, Blaine Anderson."

„Ich bin stolz darauf.", sagte Blaine fröhlich. „Weißt du, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mir eine Katze versprochen hast."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Nein. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es nicht getan habe, weil ich keine Katzen mag."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es sich für dich lohnt.", sagte Blaines, setzte sich auf und grinste.

„Was um Himmels Willen tust du?", schrie Kurt als Blaine auf seinen Schoß krabbelte.

„Nichts.", sagte Blaine und beugte sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen.

„Mmh, du bist sehr überzeugend.", grinste Kurt ebenfalls und legte seine Hände auf Blaines schmale Hüfte.

„Das wurde mir schon ein oder zwei Mal gesagt.", murmelte Blaine bevor er seine Lippen zusammen presste.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das tust.", kicherte Kurt in den Kuss, ihn näher ziehend.

„Nur weil du so lecker schmeckst.", sagte Blaine und küsste sich seinen Nacken hinunter.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich von letzter Nacht schon ganz erholt habe.", neckte Kurt und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Blaine kicherte nur bezaubernd gegen seine Haut. „Katze?"

„Mmh, noch nicht ganz überzeugend."

„Nein?", fragte Blaine und seine Finger bewegten sich um die ersten paar Knöpfe an Kurts langärmligem lila Shirt. „Und jetzt?"

„Vielleicht bin ich einfacher zu überzeugen, wenn dein Oberkörper auch nackt ist?", fragte Kurt mit unschuldiger Stimme als Blaine sein eigenes Oberteil auszog - endlich. „Obwohl ich das Oberteil an dir wirklich mag, denke ich, dass ich dich ohne Oberteil lieber mag."

„Das kann arrangiert werden.", sagte Blaine und zog eifrig seinen Sweater aus. „Jetzt?"

„Ich werde einer Katze zustimmen-."

„Ja!"

„Wenn wir sie bekommen, wenn das College vorbei ist.", beendete Kurt.

„Es ist Mitte März. Das sind nur noch zwei Monate! Kann ich wirklich eine Katze bekommen?"

„Nur weil ich dich liebe und du so nett gefragt hast." Kurt zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss hinunter bevor es an der Tür klingelte.

"Ignorier es. Es ist wahrscheinlich wieder irgendein verrückter Bibelträger.", sagte Blaine und beugte sich hinunter, um wieder sein Schlüsselbein zu küssen. „Ich schwöre, dass die Frau gegenüber sie hier rüberschickt, weil wir schwul sind. Ich denke immer noch, dass wir ihnen das nächste Mal, wenn sie kommen, eine Show machen sollten."

„Ich werde nicht mit dir vor einem Zeugen Jehovas rummachen, Blaine. Du bist derjenige, der zur Kirche gegangen ist.", sagte Kurt und küsste ihn wieder, als es ein zweites Mal klingelte. „Oh mein Gott. Verstehen sie den Hinweis nicht?"

Blaine rollte von Kurt herunter und zog sein Oberteil stirnrunzelnd an. „Anscheinend möchte Gott, dass ich nur einmal die Woche flach gelegt werde, manchmal nicht einmal das."

Kurt knöpfte sein Oberteil zu und öffnete die Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er seinen Vater sah. „Dad?"

„Hallo, Kind.", sagte Burt, nervös schlurfend. „Kann ich herein kommen?"

Kurt sah zu Blaine, der nun sehr schnell sein Oberteil glatt strich. „Ich schätze schon, Dad, aber was machst du hier? Nichts für ungut, aber ich bin aus gutem Grund nicht nach Lima gekommen."

„Schau, Kurt, ich verstehe, warum du wütend auf mich bist. Ich verstehe warum Blaine wütend auf mich ist. Aber das ist nicht dein Streit.", sagte Burt ihn ansehend. „Ich möchte reden…" Er brach ab und sah Blaine an. „Können wir reden, Blaine?"

„Dad, nein.", seufzte Kurt. „Er will nicht mit dir reden."

Burt ignorierte Kurts Aussage. „Warum gehst du nicht in die Küche, so dass ich mit ihm reden kann, okay?"

„Nein." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das wird nicht passieren."

„Es ist okay, Kurt.", sagte Blaine leise. Was konnte schon passieren, wenn Kurt im Nebenraum war? Blaine sah keinen Flammenwerfer in seinen Händen und er war winzig. Wenn Burt ihn angreifen würde, würde er an ihm vorbeirennen können.

„Wenn du wieder irgendwas anfängst, Dad, rede ich drei Monate nicht mit dir.", drohte Kurt bevor er aus dem Raum stolzierte.

Blaine sah nervös auf den Boden hinunter, Burt nicht ansehen wollend, der seine Hände in den Taschen hatte.

„Schau, Blaine…", begann Burt nach einigen Sekunden, tief seufzend. „Ich hätte niemals… herkommen und dich beschuldigen sollen ihn… nun, du weißt schon. Und ich bereue es. Ich mag es nicht, dass ihr zwei nicht mehr kommt. Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist."

Blaine sprach nicht. Er sah auf, aber ging sicher nicht in Burts Richtung zu sehen.

„Ich habe vorschnell Schlüsse gezogen. Kurt kam mitten in der Nacht schniefend nach Hause, wollte nichts sagen, wollte nichts Essen, wozu Carole ihn nicht zwang. Er wollte nicht einmal mit Melody spielen. Es hat mir Angst gemacht. Das einzige was er gesagt hat war, dass er schlimme Dinge gesagt hätte – denen ich nicht zustimme – und dass du ihn einen Idioten genannt hast. Meiner Meinung nach, in dem Moment, ich dachte…" Burt brach ab. „Ich habe das nie von dir erwartet. Als Kurt noch krank war und er frech war, hast du es ihn einfach gelassen und darauf gewartet, dass er sich beruhigt. Ich verstehe es. Die Dinge sind jetzt anders. Für dich. Nicht für mich. Nach der Verhandlung ist er mit dir ausgezogen. Ich sehe ihn einmal die Woche, aber ich lebe nicht mit ihm zusammen. Ich sehe nicht die täglichen Streitigkeiten, die ihr habt, ich sehe nicht, ob er ein fröhliches Gesicht aufsetzt, weil er zu Hause ist und nicht möchte, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Ich bin sehr beschützerisch was ihn angeht. Kannst du es mir übel nehmen?"

„Ja.", sagte Blaine einfach, nicht in der Lage sich zu stoppen. „Ja, ich kann es dir übel nehmen, dass du den ganzen Weg von Lima nach Cincinnati gefahren bist um mir zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht gut um Kurt kümmere. Ich habe mich seit letztem Herbst exzellent um Kurt gekümmert. Ich war derjenige, der Mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden ist. Ich bin jede Nacht im Krankenhaus geblieben – viel mehr Nächte als du, weil du Arbeiten musstest. Ich bin mit ihm zum Arzt gefahren, ich habe ihn gefüttert, ich habe ihn während der Albträume gehalten, ich habe sichergestellt, dass er seine Medikamente nimmt, obwohl er es absolut gehasst hat und ich es gehasst habe, ihn dazu zu zwingen. Ja, ich nehme es dir übel, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass ich mich nicht um Kurt kümmere."

„Ich habe so viel geholfen wie ich konnte.", protestierte Burt. „Ich habe viel geholfen."

„Ich sage nicht, dass du das nicht getan hast. Ich sage nur, dass ich es getan habe. Ich mag es nicht, dass du das aus dem Fenster schmeißt, als wäre es nie passiert. Weil es hart war. Aber ich habe es getan, weil ich ihn liebe. Und ich habe mein bestes gegeben, um mich um ihn zu kümmern. Ich versuche sicher zu stellen, dass er Schlaf bekommt, selbst wenn es nur ein Nickerchen ist. Ich versuche sicher zu stellen, dass er auch etwas isst. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

„Das tust du. Deswegen war es so falsch, was ich gesagt habe.", sagte Burt sehr ruhig. „Ich denke, dass du dich gut um ihn kümmerst. Ich denke einfach nicht, dass du Kurt, während des ganzen Streits, Respekt gezeigt hast."

„Wir beide haben furchtbare Dinge gesagt. Wir beide haben Dinge getan. Ich fühle mich schrecklich, wegen dem was ich gesagt habe und ich habe mich mehr als einmal bei Kurt entschuldigt.", sagte Blaine sehr langsam. „Wir beide hätten einander mehr Respekt zeigen können. Aber das ist unsere Entscheidung und nicht deine. Tatsache ist, dass ich Kurt respektlos behandelt habe und er mich. Ich finde es unglaublich unfair, dass du es gegen mich benutzt – besonders wenn der Streit nichts mit dir zu tun hatte. Weil es nichts mit dir zu tun hatte."

„Es hatte etwas mit mir zu tun, sobald er in meinem Haus aufgetaucht ist, Blaine.", stritt Burt. „Wie sollte ich reagieren?"

„Du solltest nicht denken, das sich ihn jemals so verletzen würde. Warum hast du mich so schnell a-abgeschrieben? Nach allem was ich für Kurt getan habe?", fragte Blaine, verletzt aussehend. Er wurde wieder emotional – genau wie er es immer tat, wenn er wirklich darüber nachdachte. Es verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen, dass irgendjemand so etwas denken könnte, dass er so – etwas tun würde. „Ich habe mein gesamtes Leben sechs Monate lang für ihn angehalten. Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Du bist derjenige, der mich in eurem Haus hat bleiben lassen. Du bist derjenige, der mit mir letzte Saison jeden Samstag zu Finns Football spielen gegangen ist. Du solltest mich besser kennen. W-Wie konntest du glauben, dass ich jemals Hand an Kurt anlegen würde?"

Der letzte Teil klang gebrochen. Selbst Burt musste wegsehen. „Es tut mir Leid."

Blaine gab ein hohles Lachen von sich. „Richtig. Weil das alles verschwinden lässt. Eine Entschuldigung macht alles besser, oder? Oder warte. Für dich macht es alles besser, Kurt dazu zu zwingen mich zu verlassen. Ich verstehe nicht einmal wie du denken kannst, dass du irgendeine Kontrolle darüber hast mit wem Kurt zusammen ist."

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um meinen Sohn gemacht.", sagte Burt mürrisch als Kurt hereinkam, zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her sehend.

„Gut. Mach dir Sorgen um ihn. Versuch nicht ihn zu kontrollieren. Lass ihn nicht immer mit allem zu dir rennen. Wie soll er – wie sollen wir – Dinge alleine regeln, wenn du immer im Weg bist? Immer da um alles wieder richtig zu machen? Wir müssen Fehler machen, okay? Er soll dumme Dinge tun und alleine herausfinden wie man da wieder herauskommt. Du kannst nicht ewig seine Hand halten. Irgendwann musst du akzeptieren, dass er ein Erwachsener ist, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann, genauso wie seine eigenen Fehler machen. Du hast einen guten Job gemacht, ihn groß zu ziehen. Jetzt ist es Zeit ihn übernehmen zu lassen."

„Er ist zu jung. Er lernt noch.", protestierte Burt.

Kurt, der die letzten Minuten still aus dem Flur zugehört hatte, trat in den Raum und blieb erst bei Blaine stehen. „Dad, Blaine hat Recht. Ich bin neunzehn. Im August werde ich zwanzig… Es ist wahrscheinlich – nein, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich alleine mit den Dingen klar komme, denke ich."

„Neunzehn ist nicht alt genug um ganz alleine auf dich gestellt zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht alleine." Kurt ergriff Blaines Hand und drückte sie fest. „Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du ihm vertraust sich um mich zu kümmern und dass er sich gut um mich kümmert. Er hat sich lange Zeit um mich gekümmert… Ich werde dich noch immer für verschiedene Dinge brauchen… aber da sind einige Dinge, die ich alleine herausfinden muss, richtig? Ich möchte nicht für den Rest meines Lebens für fast alles zu dir kommen müssen… das heißt nicht, dass du mich verlierst oder so. Es heißt einfach, dass ich es stärker versuchen muss, aber das ist gut. Du solltest das für mich wollen. Du solltest wollen, dass ich an einem Punkt bin, an dem ich alleine Leben kann und nicht zu dir rennen muss für Geld oder Hilfe für alles Mögliche, richtig?"

„Ich schätze schon.", sagte Burt barsch, seine Schläfe reibend. „Schau, ich verstehe es. Ich weiß, dass das, was ich getan habe, falsch war. Und Blaine, vielleicht rechne ich es dir nicht genug an, was du alles für Kurt getan hast. Das tut mir Leid. Beides. Du hast viel für meinen Sohn getan. Du hast Recht. Du bist hundertprozentig für ihn da. Kurt… Kurt hat wirklich Glück so jemanden wie dich zu haben."

„Ich weiß nicht was du hören willst. Ich schätze, dass du hergekommen bist um das alles zu sagen." Blaine holte tief Luft. „Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit einfach… so zu tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Aber egal was ich zu dir sage, ich werde verlieren."

„Warum?"

„Wenn ich sage wie ich mich wirklich fühle, bin ich kein Teamplayer. Wenn ich sage, wie ich mich wirklich fühle, sind alle anderen aufgebracht. Ich soll einfach sagen, dass ‚alles okay ist', weil du Kurts Dad bist. Ansonsten bin ich der Böse, der nicht akzeptieren und weitermachen kann."

„Ich habe dich aufgebracht, Kind. Du musst meine Entschuldigung nicht akzeptieren so lange du nicht bereit dazu bist.", seufzte Burt.

„Das sagst du, aber du meinst es nicht. Wenn ich es nicht tue, werden du und alle anderen mich für den Rest meines Lebens verurteilen."

„Das ist ein wenig dramatisch.", scherzte Burt bevor er mit ernsterer Stimme sprach: „Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendjemand würde. Weil du jedes Recht hast sauer zu sein. Ich hätte mich niemals so in Kurts Leben einmischen sollen. Ich hätte das alles niemals zu dir sagen dürfen und ich verdiene alles, was du an dem Tag zu mir gesagt hast. Du solltest meine Entschuldigung nicht akzeptieren, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist. Aber wenn du es bist, lass es mich wissen. Weil ich denke, dass wir alle es mögen würden, wenn alles wieder normal ist. Carole vermisst es, euch zumindest einmal die Woche zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass ihr jeden Tag redet, aber das ist nicht dasselbe."

Das war eine Sache, die er an dem Streit hasste. Er vermisste es Carole jeden Freitag zu sehen. Burt hatte Recht und Kurt hatte es zuvor erwähnt. Sie telefonierten jeden Tag. Blaine fühlte sich ihr näher als Davids oder Wes' Mutter. Er wusste, dass Carole es genoss von ihm zu hören und von seinem Tag zu hören und das war schön. Weil er nur der feste Freund ihres Stiefsohnes war. Sie musste es nicht tun, ihn sich willkommen fühlen lassen, aber sie tat es. Es war schön dieses Band zu fühlen. Kurt hatte Recht als er gesagt hatte, dass Blaine sie mochte.

„Ich fahre zurück nach Lima.", seufzte Burt nachdem Blaine nicht antwortete. Er legte seine Hand auf Blaines Schulter. „Hör zu, Kind. Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht genug sagen wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich alles herab gewürdigt habe was du getan hast und dich zu beschuldigen, dass du Kurt verletzt hättest. Das tut mir alles Leid und ich möchte es alles wieder gut machen… Ich habe im Krankenhaus nicht gelogen als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du Teil der Familie bist. Und du bist es noch immer, auch wenn du momentan wütend auf mich bist. Wenn du bereit bist, daran zu arbeiten, lass es mich wissen."

Blaine sagte nichts. Er nickte nur und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Kurt drückte seine Hand, bevor er sie fallen ließ und sich bewegte um seinen Dad zu umarmen. Blaine hörte ihn sehr leise „Danke" wispern.

„Ihr Jungs kümmert euch um euch.", sagte Burt, erwiderte die Umarmung und ging dann.

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen und sah Blaine behutsam an. „Also… Ich denke die Stimmung ist verdorben und wir werden nicht weitermachen wo wir aufgehört haben?"

„Da muss ich zustimmen." Blaine seufzte und nickte. „Das hat uns ein wenig die Tour vermasselt, weißt du."

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen und schaukelte einige Sekunden auf dem Absatz bevor er lächelte. „Eine Katze, huh?"

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte.", sagte Blaine und begann zu lächeln. „Eine wirklich kleine, die in meine Hand passt."

„Okay.", nickte Kurt und umarmte ihn. „Wir werden nach deiner Katze suchen sobald die Abschlussprüfungen durch sind. Klingt das nach einem Deal?"

„Das klingt nach einem guten Deal.", sagte Blaine und drehte sich um, um Kreacher seine Zunge heraus zu strecken, der als Antwort nur knurrte.

Danke für die Reviews!

Spoiler

Blaine unter Schmerzmitteleinfluss!

Da ihr alle Klaine Baby Drabbles haben wolltet, bekommt ihr morgen das erste.


	38. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29 gibt es schon heute, da ich morgen den ganzen Tag unterwegs bin.

„Kurt, ich kann nicht schlafen."

Kurt drehte sich, sich näher an Blaine kuschelnd.

„Kurt, wach auf." Blaine griff hinüber und schüttelte sanft an der Schulter seines Freundes.

„Seistillundschlafweiter.", murmelte Kurt, drehte sich weg und gähnte laut. „Mussfrühaufstehen."

„Bitte wach auf. Ich bin zu nervös um zu schlafen.", wisperte Blaine laut. „Und hungrig."

„Kannst nichts essen.", gähnte Kurt wieder, dieses Mal sein Gesicht mit der Hand verdeckend. Es konnte auf keinen Fall sieben sein, weil Kurt das Gefühl hatte, dass er erst ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er war sogar so müde, dass es fast weh tat seine Augen zu öffnen. Es hatte fast eine Stunde gedauert einen nervösen Blaine einschlafen zu lassen, aber Blaine war ganz klar wieder aufgewacht. „So früh… es muss so früh sein."

„Kurt, wusstest du, dass Menschen schon daran gestorben sind die Weisheitszähne heraus zu bekommen?", fragte Blaine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Oh mein Gott, Blaine. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du von Google weg bleiben sollst.", stöhnte Kurt, endlich wach genug um sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu sein. Er setzte sich auf und starrte seinen festen Freund an. „Warum solltest du das tun?"

„Weil ich nervös bin. Ich wollte mich beruhigen. Alles was du sagst, ist ‚es wird alles gut werden' und ‚ich habe schon genug Eis und Kartoffelpüree eingekauft'.", sagte Blaine und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Also bin ich gegangen und habe es recherchiert, nachdem ich im Badezimmer war und jetzt habe ich mehr Angst als zuvor. Was, wenn etwas schief geht?"

„Nichts wird schief gehen.", sagte Kurt fest, ihm in die Augen sehen. „Es wird dir perfekt gut gehen."

„Nerve ich?"

„Nein. Tust du nicht.", sagte Kurt und strich durch sein Haar. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Fünf.", sagte Blaine. „Wir sollen um acht Uhr da sein. Ich könnte in drei Stunden sterben."

„Mmh, ich hoffe, dass du ein Testament hast. Ich werde viele schwarze Sachen brauchen, wenn das passiert, weil ich den Rest meines Lebens trauern werde." Kurt gähnte wieder. „Ich erwarte, dass ich alles bekomme?"

„Sollte ich ein Testament machen?" Blaines Augen weiteten sich.

„Okay. Heute keine Scherze.", sagte Kurt schnell, schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hals und küsste sein Gesicht. „Nein, Blaine. Das war ein Scherz. Ich habe versucht dich zum Lachen zu bringen."

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu lachen.", sagte der ältere Junge sehr ernst.

„Nächste Woche um diese Zeit wirst du wieder dein fröhliches, hyperaktives Selbst sein. Ich verspreche es." Kurt küsste wieder sein Gesicht. „Und ich freue mich darauf. Ich vermisse meinen Blaine."

„Angenommen, dass ich überlebe, meinst du.", sagte Blaine stirnrunzelnd. „Vielleicht werde ich das nicht, statistisch gesehen."

„Oh mein Gott.", wiederholte Kurt mit den Augen rollend. Es war fast bezaubernd, wie dramatisch Blaine werden konnte, wenn er meinte, dass er es müsste. „Müssen wir noch einmal alles Schritt für Schritt durchgehen, obwohl du die Broschüre tausend Mal gelesen hast?"

„Ich könnte mich dann besser fühlen."

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und griff an Blaine vorbei, die Broschüre vom Nachttisch nehmend. „Wie wir es schon Millionen Mal besprochen haben… Du kommst herein, sie geben dir eine Infusion in den Arm und du schläfst ein. Sie schneiden deine Zähne heraus und dann wecken sie dich auf."

„Du lässt es so einfach klingen.", seufzte Blaine.

„Es ist nicht schwer auf dem Bett zu liegen. Du tust es gerade.", neckte Kurt und strich mit den Fingern durch seine Locken. „Danach beginnt der Spaß."

„Spaß?"

„Nun, wenn du aufwachst, wirst du dich hinreißend verhalten, weil du unter Medikamenten stehst und ich werde wirklich mit dir kuscheln wollen. Ich werde dich ins Auto bringen – Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, ich habe dich betrunken erlebt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du unter Medikamenteneinfluss besser laufen kannst – und dann werden wir ins Bett gehen. Wenn du einen Film schauen oder fernsehen möchtest, können wir das, aber wahrscheinlich wirst du schlafen wollen. Wenn du etwas essen möchtest, werde ich dir Kartoffelpüree oder Eis holen, was immer dein großes Herz begehrt. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich am ersten Tag gegessen habe, also vielleicht möchtest du es auch nicht.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich.

„Ich werde so hungrig sein.", seufzte Blaine und legte sich wieder hin.

„Du kannst, wenn wir zu Hause sind Eis probieren. Du solltest es nur nicht zu hart versuchen oder du wirst dir wehtun.", sagte Kurt und legte sich neben ihn.

„Ich bin erleichtert, wenn es vorbei ist. Meinst du, sie lassen mich meine Zähne behalten?"

„Warum solltest du das wollen?", fragte Kurt und verzog seine Nase.

„Beweis für meine Weisheitszähne, duh.", sagte Blaine sich nahe an ihn kuschelnd.

„Das ist total ekelhaft, Blaine. Du versteckst sie besser irgendwo, wo ich sie nicht sehe.", sagte Kurt mit noch immer hoch gezogener Nase. „Möchtest du versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen bevor wir los müssen?"

„Ich bin noch immer nervös und hungrig." Blaine versuchte noch näher zu rutschen, aber sie waren sich so nahe, dass es nicht mehr ging.

„Das weiß ich, aber du musst für morgen gut ausgeruht sein." Kurt schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn so nahe, dass sie Rücken an Brust lagen.

„Ich dachte alles was ich tun muss, ist im Bett liegen.", spottete Blaine.

„Kurt war einige Sekunden still bevor er seinen Freund spielerisch gegen den Kopf schlug. „Schlaf ein, Blaine."

„Hey, Baby.", wisperte Kurt und beugte sich zu Blaine hinunter als er sich schließlich bewegte. Er küsste sein Haar. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Süßer."

„Hi, Kurt.", kicherte Blaine schläfrig und streckte seine Hand aus, damit Kurt sie ergriff.

„Ich denke, dass du ein wenig mehr Hilfe brauchen wirst als nur das.", lachte Kurt und half Blaine aus dem Bett, ihn auffangend, als er stolperte. „Sei vorsichtig, Blaine. Leg einen Arm um mich und lass nicht los, okay? Nein, Blaine, deine Hand sollte um meine Schulter sein nicht da. Wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit und du stehst unter Medikamenten. Blaine!"

„Whoops.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und legte seinen Arm um Kurts Schulter. „D-Du bist groß wie Finn. Nur das Finn gigantisch ist. Du bist einfach… einfach ein bisschen groß." Er kicherte wieder. „Bisschen groß. Das ist lustig. Ist das nicht lustig, Kurt?"

„Ich bin nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als du.", sagte Kurt sehr geduldig. „Schau? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht sterben wirst?"

„So klug.", sagte Blaine träumerisch und lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn. „Mein fester Freund ist so klug. Kurt, Kurt."

„Was, Baby?", fragte Kurt und nahm ein paar Schritte während er seinen Arm fest um Blaines dünne Hüfte hielt. Genau wie er es Blaine letzte Nacht erzählt hatte, erinnerte er sich nur zu gut daran wie unkoordiniert Blaine unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol war und er nahm an, dass er sich ähnlich verhalten würde. Blaine alleine laufen zu lassen war definitiv keine Möglichkeit.

Blaine kuschelte seinen Kopf an Kurts Schulter, etwas das wahrscheinlich wehgetan hätte, wenn er nicht so unter Medikamenten stände. „Kurt?"

„Ja, Blaine?", fragte Kurt.

„Können wir Eier kaufen?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Kurt automatisch. „Aber zuerst werden wir nach vorne gehen und dich abmelden. Bist du bereit nach Hause zu gehen, Schatz?"

„Mmh… Zuhause.", lallte Blaine.

„Okay." Kurt küsste seine Haare und half ihm hinaus und ins Büro, den Arm noch immer fest um ihn. Sobald sie den Tisch erreichten setzte er Blaine sehr vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl am Fenster.

„Kurt? Kurt, können wir… können wir Eier kaufen?", wisperte Blaine laut, ergriff Kurts Hand und zog seinen Arm nahe an seine Brust.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass wir welche kaufen. Ich werde sie holen, wenn ich deine Medikamente hole.", versicherte Kurt ihm und strich mit seiner freien Hand durch seine chaotischen Haare. Er lachte, als Blaine ihn immer noch näher zog. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du etwas Kuschelzeit bekommen wirst, Blaine Anderson."

„Und Eier?", fragte Blaine, ein sehr ernster Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja. Und Eier.", lachte Kurt wieder. Er sah, dass die Sekretärin noch immer mit einem Patienten telefonierte, bevor er sich neben Blaine setzte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Eier so sehr liebst, Blaine."

„Klingt so gut.", sagte Blaine und rutschte näher, sodass sein Körper über die Armlehne gebeugt war und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Brust. „Kurtsie, Kurt, Kurt.", sag er als er sich an Kurts Brust kuschelte.

„Du stehst unter so vielen Schmerzmitteln, dass du nicht einmal deinen zweiten Vornamen kennst und dennoch ist deine Stimme so toll wie immer. Das ist nicht fair, Blaine.", seufzte Kurt und strich mit seinen Fingern über Blaines Handrücken.

„Zweiter Vorname is nich 'Lizabeth.", kicherte Blaine. „Lizzie McGuire. Ich mochte Gordo. Magst du Gordo?"

„Shh, Blaine.", beruhigte Kurt ihn. „Rede nicht so viel. Dein Mund wird wehtun."

„Es geht mir – mir einfach gut.", sagte Blaine, die Augen zufallend. „Kurt, mein Kopf tut weh. Geht mir nicht mehr gut."

„Shh.", sagte Kurt wieder und strich durch seine Haare. „Sitz einfach still und dann werden wir bald nach Hause gehen."

Als die Frau endlich auflegte, war Blaine im Tiefschlaf, sein Kopf auf Kurts Brust. Kurt runzelte die Stirn als er das Blut auf Blaines Gesicht sah und hoffte, dass es nie abgewischt worden war und es nicht wieder blutete. Er stand vorsichtig auf und ging zu dem Fenster nachdem er Blaine bequem hingesetzt hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie die Wartezeit! Manchmal reden und reden die Patienten einfach! Wir haben bereits ein Rezept für ihn angefordert. Es sollte in einer Stunde fertig sein.", sagte die Frau mit sehr fröhlicher Stimme, ihn warm anlächelnd. „Dein Bruder sollte bei seinem letzten Termin Infobroschüren bekommen haben, wie er sich um seine Zähne kümmern muss. Sein Nachsorgetermin ist am Montag."

Bruder. Kurt hatte die Nase voll davon, dass die Leute Blaine und ihn für Brüder hielten. Außer das sie beide den Fakt, dass sie schwul waren, praktisch heraus schrieen, sahen sie sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Leider passierte es immer öfter, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren und es war für Kurt sehr frustrierend, der vielleicht einfach wollte, dass die Leute wussten, dass er mit Blaine zusammen war.

Kurt sah zu ‚seinem Bruder', der wieder wach war und seine Augen rieb. Trotz seiner Genervtheit gegenüber der Sekretärin, lächelte er, als er sah wie Blaines Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden und das dumme, medikamentengeförderte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Kurt entschied, dass er irgendwann ein Foto machen musste, weil es einfach zu süß war, um es nicht für die Ewigkeit zu bewahren. „Ja, wir haben sie."

„Er kann für einige Tage kein heißes oder kaltes Essen haben. Stell sicher, dass er viel trinkt. Morgen sollte er in der Lage sein etwas zu essen, aber wenn er es möchte, kann er es heute versuch-."

„Hey, Kurt, können wir Eier kaufen?", unterbrach Blaine. „Klingen Eier im Moment nicht wunderbar? Sie sind wie deine Erdbeeren? Du kannst Rührei machen, oder die anderen fiesen Eier und Kartoffelsalat mit Ei und Schinken und Eier Sandwichs-."

„Was um Himmels Willen redest du da?", lachte Kurt und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Dame.

Sie lache ebenfalls. „Zumindest ist er einer der Niedlichen. Manche sind ziemlich unhöflich."

„Ich bin nie unhöflich." Blaine sprang auf und ging zu ihr. „Eigentlich sagt David sogar, dass ich zu nett bin. Weil ich ein großes Lachen habe. Es macht mich nett. Kurt mag mein Lachen."

„Dein kleiner Bruder ist bezaubernd."

„Er ist nicht mein großer Bruder. Ich bin älter und ich bin sein fester Freund. Wir sind Homo Sexuelle.", kicherte Blaine und betonte Homosexuelle als ob es zwei einzelne Worte wären und betonte Homo. „Homosexuelle. Das heißt gleichgeschlechtlich. Jep. Homosexuelle. Ich habe Sex mit einem Mann und ich bin ein Mann und deshalb bin ich ein Homosexueller und er auch. Wir sind beide schwuuul!"

_Und deswegen liebe ich Blaine Anderson_, dachte Kurt als Blaine die letzten Worte seines Monologes sang. Nein. Es würde niemals jemand anderen geben. Niemals, auf keinen Fall.

Kurt lächelte die Sekretärin süß an, während sie sie beide anstarrte als ob sie zwei Köpfe hätten. „Entschuldigen sie mich." Er drehte sich zu Blaine und sagte sanft: „Blaine, Schatz, du wurdest gerade an deinem Mund operiert. Du solltest jetzt nicht so viel reden, okay?"

„Okie dokie artischokie.", zwitscherte Blaine, als er seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter fallen ließ. Er wurde allerdings nicht still. Stattdessen summte er sanft.

„Uhm… Wann immer er bereit dazu ist, etwas zu essen ist es okay, aber geht sicher, dass es nichts ist, was er nicht verträgt. Außerdem solltest du sicher gehen, dass er nichts Koffeinhaltiges zu sich nimmt. Es könnte zu trockenen Zahnfächern führen.", sagte die Frau nervös, Kurt nicht ins Gesicht sehend. Kurt wusste allerdings nicht, ob sie sich schämte oder beleidigt war.

„Okay.", nickte Kurt als Blaine sich weg bewegte. „B-Blaine, hör auf. Oh mein Gott, Blaine, Baby, du bist wie ein Kind. Komm zurück."

„Sie haben Fische und diese sind echt. Nicht wie die in meinem Becher.", schrie Blaine laut, beugte sich hinunter und tippte an das Aquarium. „Hallo, Fischis. Blub blub blub."

Kurt kicherte nur und steckte Blaines Verschreibung ein. „Wenn er fragen hat, können wir dann hier anrufen?"

„Ja. Einen schönen Tag noch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es interessant wird." Die Dame lächelte ihn nicht wirklich ernst an und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Sekretärin, die hinter sie trat.

„Interessant könnte eine Untertreibung sein.", murmelte Kurt als er durchs Zimmer lief. Er legte seine Hand auf Blaines Rücken, kleine Kreise mit seiner Handfläche reibend. „Komm schon, Baby. Lass uns gehen und Eier und deine Glückspillen holen."

„Können wir eine Katze kaufen, Kurt? Können wir uns Katzen ansehen?"

„Wenn es dir gut geht werden wir uns morgen Katzen ansehen.", versprach Kurt. „Aber ich muss dich schnell nach Hause bekommen, okay? Bald werden deine Schmerzmittel abklingen und du wirst dich nicht so gut fühlen."

„Das ist super.", sagte Blaine und stellte sich gerade hin. Das musste Kurt Blaine lassen. Als Kurt seine Weisheitszähne heraus bekommen hatte, lallte er den ganzen ersten Tag, aber er konnte seinen Freund super verstehen. Er lallte einzelne Worte, aber der meiste Teil war gut.

„Du bist so lustig.", lachte Kurt, nahm Blaines Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Er ließ Blaine alleine laufen bis sie die Stufen vor dem Gebäude erreicht hatten. Dann schlang er einen Arm um Blaines Hüfte. „Jetzt kommen ein paar Stufen, okay?"

„Ich kann das, Kurt.", erklärte Blaine und hob seinen Fuß sehr viel höher als nötig.

„Oh Junge.", murmelte Kurt, als er Blaine die Stufen hinunter half. Jetzt wusste er wie sich alle fühlten, als sie sich um ihn unter Schmerzmitteln kümmern mussten. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es von seiner Sicht recht lustig war. Im Moment war er fast überzeugt, dass Blaine niedlicher war als seine Baby Schwester – und das das sagte einiges aus.

„Eins… zwei… drei… vier!", wisperte Blaine bei jedem Schritt. „Das waren vier, Kurtsie."

„Ich bin froh, dass sie dir in zwei Jahren am College so viel beigebracht haben.", neckte Kurt. Und Blaine nannte Kurt den Bezaubernden.

„Huh?" Blaine sah auf, die haselnussbraunen Augen weit und leuchtend.

„Vergiss es, Süßer.", sagte Kurt, küsste seine Stirn und benutzte seinen Ärmel (von einem zum Glück alten Oberteil) um das Blut von Blaines Wange zu wischen.

„Hast du dich über mich lustig gemacht?", schmollte Blaine mit noch immer geweiteten Augen. „Das ist nicht sehr nett."

„Okay, okay. Das war gemein. Es tut mir sehr Leid." Kurt brachte ihn zum Auto und öffnete die Tür. Er sah mit versengten Augen zu Blaine zurück. „Hör auf mit deiner Zunge darauf zu drücken."

„Tu ich nicht.", log Blaine wimmernd.

„Blaine, der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du das nicht tun sollst.", wiederholte Kurt und versuchte ernst zu klingen.

„Das stand nicht in der Broschüre, Kurt.", protestierte Blaine. „Ich weiß es, weil ich sie tausendzweiundvierzig Mal gelesen habe."

„Das ist selbstverständlich, Baby. Und du solltest aufhören so viel zu reden, weil du dir wehtun wirst." Kurt setzte Blaine ins Auto und legte seine Hand über Blaines Kopf so dass er sich nicht den Kopf einschlagen würde, wenn er entschied seinen Kopf schnell zu heben wie er es getan hatte als er Halsschmerzen gehabt hatte und Kurt ihm ins Auto geholfen hatte. „Sieh dir die chaotischen Haare an. Es ist hinreißend. Wir werden nicht darüber reden, wenn du keine Schmerzmittel nimmst, okay?"

„Mmkay.", zwitscherte Blaine mit dem Gurt herum fummelnd. „Mein Mund tut weh."

„Geh nicht mit der Zunge daran, Blaine." Kurt ging ums Auto herum und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. „Okay, Baby?"

„Ich mag es, wenn du Spitznamen benutzt, Kurt.", lallte Blaine und lächelte Kurt an.

„Nun ich mag es, wenn du es zulässt." Kurt lächelte ebenfalls. „Jetzt werden wir aufhören mit der Zunge an den Löchern herum zu spielen, okay?"

„Mmkay.", nickte Blaine. „Wir kaufen jetzt meine Eier, richtig?"

„Blaine.", lachte Kurt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so besessen von Eiern bist!"

„Sie klingen so guuuut.", gurrte Blaine, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster und schloss seine Augen. „Es fühle mich nicht so gut, Kurt."

„Wirst du dich übergeben?" Kurt, der nun auf dem Fahrersitz saß, bewegte sich um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Uh-hu." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und rollte sich zusammen.

„Wenn dir übel wird, musst du es mir sagen und ich werde anhalten.", sagte Kurt. „Wir werden bald zu Hause sein. Wir werden nur dein Rezept aufgeben."

„Können wir bei der Tierhandlung vorbeifahren, Kurt? Sie ist direkt daneben.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Vielleicht.", sagte Kurt, fuhr aus der Parklücke und fuhr zum Laden. Er sah immer wieder zu Blaine, der zusammen gerollt blieb und immer wieder ein schmerzliches Geräusch von sich gab. Der ältere Junge streckte sich nicht bis sie auf den Parklatz der Tierhandlung fuhren. Er blinzelte verschlafen aus dem Fenster und sah dann auf, als er bemerkte wo sie waren.

„Komm schon! Wow, diese Medikamente sind total super. Komm schon, Kurt!", schrie Blaine und kämpfte mit dem Türgriff um die Tür zu öffnen. „Hast du die Kindersicherung rein gemacht?"

„Nein, aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich es tun sollen.", kommentierte Kurt, griff hinüber und öffnete die Tür. „Wie viel haben sie dir von dem Medikament gegeben?"

„Sie haben mir erst mal Tonnen an Gas gegeben, weil ich nervös war.", sagte Blaine und kletterte aus dem Auto. Er stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße vor Aufregung.

„Warte auf mich! Vor fünf Minuten konntest du nicht einmal laufen!" Kurt kletterte aus dem Auto und schloss beide Türen, seinem Freund hinterher eilend. Als er zu dem Laden kam, war sein Freund nirgendwo in Sicht. „Haben sie einen sehr aufgeregten Jungen gesehen? Lockiges Haar und hinreißende Wangen?"

Ein Junge, der hinter der Kasse saß und gelangweilt aussah, zeigte in Richtung der Fischtanks. „Vor einer Minute war er noch hier, aber er hat sich ziemlich schnell bewegt."

„Danke.", sagte Kurt und ging in Richtung der Fische. Er fand Blaine in der Ecke, die Nase an einen Tank gepresst. „Blaine, was siehst du dir an?"

„Nemo und seine Freunde.", sagte Blaine ohne aufzublicken, nicht so aufgeregt klingend wie zuvor.

Kurt trat hinter ihn und rieb seinen Rücken. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Mein Kopf tut weh.", sagte er, bewegte sich zurück bis sein Rücken an Kurts Brust gepresst war und zeigte auf die Fische. „Siehst du? Es sind Clownfische."

Kurt sah wohin Blaines Finger zeigte und nickte. „Mhmm."

Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief und sah dann zurück zu Kurt, Welpenaugen machend.

„Nein.", sagte Kurt sofort. Er würde sich auf keinen Fall da hinein ziehen lassen. Auf gar keinen Fall.

„Bitte? Es ist Nemo, Kurt. Ich habe ihn gefunden."

„Blaine, ich habe dich nicht hierher gebracht um dann mit einem Clownfisch nach Hause zu gehen, der so aussieht wie Nemo."

„Du wolltest mich das Häschen nicht kaufen lassen.", sagte Blaine stur, seine Lippe vorstreckend. „Oder den Igel."

„Die Dalton wollte dich keinen Igel haben lassen, zum Glück.", korrigierte Kurt. „Und der Hase war so lange da, weil er gemein war. Deswegen haben sie den Preis immer mehr gesenkt."

Blaine rückte näher und kuschelte sich an Kurts Schulter. „Bitte?"

„Blaine.", seufzte Kurt, hob seine Hand und strich mit den Fingern durch Blaines Haare. „Wir sind nicht hergekommen um Fische zu kaufen."

„Er kostet nur dreißig Dollar. Deine Schuhe haben dreihundert gekostet."

„Oh Gott, die Schuhe. Woher wusste ich, dass du sie gegen mich verwenden würdest?" Kurt legte seinen Kopf zurück und rollte mit den Augen. „Gut. Du kannst Nemo kaufen."

„Wir wollen aber doch nicht, dass Nemo alleine ist.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Richtig?"

„Blaine…" Kurt öffnete seinen Mund um nein zu sagen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Nicht wenn Blaines Wangen schon begannen blau zu werden und anzuschwellen. Nicht wenn er so erschöpft und bemitleidenswert aussah. „Okay. Welchen anderen möchtest du?"

Blaine lief nachdenklich den Gang hinunter und sah einige lange Minuten in jeden Tank. Kurt wartete sehr geduldig bis der kleinere Junge auf einen großen blauen Fisch zeigte. „Diesen."

„Ich denke, dass ich hier ein Schema erkenne, oder?", lachte Kurt als er in den blauen Tank sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er dem Preis sah. Der Fisch kostete fast neunzig Dollar.

„Ich weiß nicht von welchem Schema du sprichst.", sagte Blaine und lächelte bezaubernd. „Ist er zu teuer?"

„Nicht, wenn du ihn möchtest.", wisperte Kurt und küsste seine Schulter.

„Danke, Kurt!" Blaine drehte sich um und schmiss seine Arme um Kurts Hals.

„Gern geschehen. Ich werde das bereuen, ich weiß es, aber gibt es andere, die du willst?"

„Diesen und diesen.", sagte Blaine und zeigte sofort auf zwei benachbarte Fische. Einer war ein Kugelfisch und der andere ein rosa Seestern.

„Kein Schema, huh? Weil es so scheint, als hättest du Nemo und alle seine Freunde gefunden.", lachte Kurt.

„Ist das okay?", fragte Blaine leise.

„Ja, Blaine. Es ist okay.", nickte Kurt sehr ernst. „Ich werde einfach gehen und mit den Leuten reden, so dass wir herausfinden wie wir sie halten müssen, okay? Du weißt, dass du sie nicht heute mit nach Hause nehmen kannst, richtig? Das Aquarium muss aufgestellt werden und so, ansonsten sterben sie. Möchtest du gehen und dir die Katzen ansehen während ich mit ihnen rede?"

„Mhmm.", nickte Blaine eifrig und ging in Richtung der Katzen.

„Wenn er denkt, dass er in zwei Monaten eine Katze bekommt, täuscht er sich aber.", murmelte Kurt, hauptsächlich scherzend als er nach einem Angestellten suchte.

„Ich sterbe.", stöhnte Blaine einige Stunden später sich auf den Bauch rollend. „Ich sterbe. Erlöse mich von meinem Elend."

„Schönen Nachmittag, Schlafmütze.", wisperte Kurt, der neben Blaine saß und an Schulaufgaben arbeitete, während dieser schlief. Er legte sein Tablet weg und beugte sich hinunter, Blaines Kopf küssend. „Wenn ich dich von deinem Elend erlöse, würdest du deine Fische nächste Woche nicht sehen."

„Huh?"

„Oh Gott. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du dich nicht daran erinnerst. Warst du so benebelt?"

Blaine rollte nur auf seine Seite, Kurt nicht ansehend, und wimmerte.

„Oh Gott. Warst du." Kurts Augen weiteten sich. „Und ich habe fast achthundert Dollar… Oh Junge."

Blaine rollte sich sehr schnell mit weiten Augen herüber. „Für was um Himmels Willen hast du achthundert Dollar ausgegeben?"

„Nemo und alle seine Freunde. Du wolltest unbedingt echte Fische. In dem Moment schien es eine gute Idee zu sein.", sagte Kurt lahm. „Bist du wütend? Weil wir die Fische nicht zurückgeben können und David mir schon geholfen hat den Tank aufzustellen und so. Das Ding war schwer."

Blaine kuschelte sich bloß an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schoß.

„Hmm?", fragte Kurt, sein Haar streichelnd.

„Ich mag Fische.", sagte Blaine bemitleidenswert, die Stimme mehr lallend als zuvor. „Sie können zu meiner Beerdigung kommen."

„Blaine.", kicherte Kurt. „Sei nicht so dramatisch. Es ist nicht so schlimm."

„Es tut wirklich weh, Kurt.", murmelte Blaine gegen Kurts Oberschenkel.

„Deswegen habe ich versucht dich davon abzuhalten so viel zu reden." Kurt runzelte die Stirn und strich über Blaines Stirn. Er hatte sich nicht gut gefühlt nachdem er seine heraus bekommen hatte, er war tagelang faul gewesen, aber es war nicht so schlimm gewesen. Er konnte allerdings sagen, dass Blaine wirklich Schmerzen hatte. „Soll ich dir mehr Medizin holen?"

„Nein.", wimmerte Blaine, den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Es wird gegen die Schmerzen helfen.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Ich brauche nur Liebe.", wimmerte Blaine. „Es verursacht mir Bauchschmerzen."

Kurt rutschte so, dass er seine Arme um Blaine schlingen konnte und tat es schnell. „Mein armer Blaine wird alles benutzen um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, oder?"

„Mhmm.", nickte Blaine gegen Kurts Seite. „Armer Blaine."

„Du bist so süß.", lachte Kurt und spielte mit seinem Haar. „Ist es taub?"

Blaine hob seinen Kopf, verwirrt aussehend. Dann hob er seine Hand zu seiner Wange und stach hinein. „Jep. Mein Gesicht fühlt sich komisch an. Aber mein Kiefer tut immer noch weh. Ist das komisch?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlen soll. Ich habe nur geschlafen.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass du dein Gesicht berühren solltest."

Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief, geradeaus starrend.

„Berühr es nicht mit deiner Zunge, Blaine.", seufzte Kurt zum millionsten Mal, seit sie die Praxis verlassen hatten.

„Sollte ich keinen Mullverband haben?"

„Nope. Sie haben gesagt, dass es ohne okay ist. Du hast länger geschlafen als die meisten Leute, also denke ich, dass du den Zeitrahmen geschafft hast. Möchtest du Eis?"

„Au!", schrie Blaine.

„Hör auf hin zugreifen.", wiederholte Kurt, stach Blaine wiederholt in den Magen und in die Seite. „Sie haben gesagt, dass du nicht so viel reden sollst, erinnerst du dich?"

„Gut, weil es mich wund macht." Blaine rollte sich zusammen und gab ein bemitleidenswertes Wimmern von sich.

„Hier. Ich hole etwas Eis und Medizin." Kurt rutschte aus dem Bett und beugte sich hinunter um seine Haare zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Liebe dich.", murmelte Blaine, seine Augen schließend.

Als Kurt ins Zimmer zurückkam, schlief Blaine tief und fest.

Diese Nacht und der nächste Morgen waren schlimmer. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, dass er sich viel besser fühlen würde, aber anscheinend hatten sie gelogen.

Mitten in der Nacht hatte Blaines Mund zu bluten begonnen. Sehr viel. Das war Kurt definitiv nicht passiert. Aber es war okay hatte Carole ihnen um drei Uhr morgens versichert, als Kurt sie verzweifelt angerufen hatte. Es war bei Finn passiert und es war ihm gut gegangen. Sie mussten nur etwas Mull darüber tun bis es sich wieder schloss. Trotz des Versuches das Bluten zu stoppen, hatte Blaine sich am Ende übergeben, weil er so viel Blut geschluckt hatte.

Kurt konnte es nachvollziehen, weil er sich nur zu gut daran erinnerte wie es war Blut zu schlucken und sich dann deswegen zu übergeben. Nicht lustig war, was ihm dazu als erstes einfiel.

Es stellte sich außerdem heraus, dass der arme Blaine es hasste sich zu übergeben. Er war sogar einer der Personen, die es wirklich hassten sich zu übergeben. Kurt wusste das, er hatte Blaine Wasser geholt, in der Hoffnung, dass er den Geschmack aus dem Mund bekommen würde und als er wieder gekommen war, fand er Blaine weinend auf dem Badezimmerfußboden, was Kurt das Herz gebrochen hatte.

„Blaine, was ist los?", fragte Kurt und kniete sich neben ihn hin.

„I-Ich habe S-Schmerzen und i-ich muss mich ü-übergeben und ich hasse es m-mich zu ü-übergeben. E-Es tut weh.", weinte Blaine. „Mein Mund tut wirklich weh."

„Oh, Blaine.", gurrte Kurt, setzte sich und zog Blaine auf seinen Schoß. „Du hast nicht gescherzt als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht gut mit Schmerzen umgehst, oder?"

Blaine gab ein lautes Schluchzen gegen Kurts Schulter von sich.

„Shh, shh, shh.", wisperte Kurt, schaukelte ihn und wunderte sich nur wie viel davon Blaine war und wie viel die Reaktion auf die Schmerzmittel. „Es wird bald besser sein und dann hast du keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Und der Arzt hat mir auch die ekelhaften, blutigen Zähne gegeben. Ich habe sie sie in drei Tüten packen lassen, weil ich sie sonst nicht anfassen wollte. Er hat mir alle sechs gegeben. Die einen unter den anderen sehen sehr komisch aus. Sie sehen nicht einmal wie Zähne aus."

Burt schniefte nur gegen seinen Hals, nicht länger weinend, sich aber noch immer nicht gut fühlend.

„Möchtest du sie sehen?", fragte Kurt.

Blaine setzte sich auf und nickte, seine wässrigen Augen reibend.

Ein weiterer Faktor war definitiv, dass Blaine müde war. Er sah aus als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, bemerkte Kurt. Er würde sicherstellen, dass Blaine von jetzt an bis er gesund war viel schlafen würde.

„Okay." Kurt schob Blaine von seinem Schoß und ging, um die Beutel mit Blaines Zähnen zu holen. Sobald er wieder im Badezimmer war, setzte er sich neben ihn auf den Boden und reichte sie ihm. Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie sich an. „Sieht komisch aus, huh?"

„Sieht ekelhaft aus.", sagte Blaine, verzog sein Gesicht und wimmerte dann.

„Ich weiß." Kurt strich durch Blaines kurze Locken. „Deine Haare haben heute ihren eigenen Willen, Baby."

Blaine schniefte nur und nickte. „Weil ich darauf geschlafen und nicht geduscht habe."

„Armes Ding.", seufzte Kurt. „Lass uns dich zurück ins Bett bringen. Geht es deinem Magen besser?"

„Nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ist dir wieder übel?" Kurt strich beruhigend seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter.

„N – Ja." Blaine krabbelte zur Toilette, zog sich an einer Seite hoch und begann sich zu übergeben.

„Oh, oh, oh.", wisperte Kurt, ging zu ihm und rieb seinen Rücken. Er saß auf dem Boden und rieb ihn bis Blaine sich schließlich gegen ihn lehnte und tief und fest schlief.

„Ich fühle mich schrecklich.", wimmerte Blaine spät am nächsten Abend und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Kurt saß neben ihm und Blaine hatte geschlafen, aber das war leider nicht mehr der Fall. Er würde lieber schlafen, aber der Schmerz in seinem Kiefer weckte ihn immer wieder auf.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du wieder wach bist.", sagte Kurt, sah hinunter und schloss seinen Laptop. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Es weckt mich immer auf.", stöhnte Blaine.

„Möchtest du Schmerzmittel?", fragte Kurt und rieb wieder kleine Kreise auf seinem Rücken.

„Möchte mich nicht wieder übergeben. Und es ist bequem.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Seite. „So bequem wie es sein kann."

„Du lallst nicht mehr. Das ist gut.", sagte Kurt in der Hoffnung, dass sich sein Freund besser fühlen würde. Zumindest war das eine Sache, die die Operation betraf und die er überwunden hatte und hoffentlich würde er sich in zwei Tagen gut fühlen. Hoffentlich, aber Blaine schien viel mehr Schmerzen zu haben als Kurt gehabt hatte. Allerdings war Kurt auch zwölf oder dreizehn gewesen, als er sie heraus bekommen hatte und so etwas war einfacher wenn man jünger war. Egal, er wusste, dass Blaine sich bald wieder gut fühlen würde – er wusste nur nicht wie bald.

„Ich würde lieber lallen und wäre taub." Blaine rollte auf seinen Rücken und blinzelte zur Decke, sein Kiefer schmerzte so sehr, dass kleine Lichter an der Decke tanzten. Und vielleicht taten sie es, weil sein Kiefer wirklich schmerzte. „Oh Gott, das ist schrecklich. Warum hast du mich das mir antun lassen?"

„Nun du hättest warten können bis sie hochkommen und alle anderen Zähne bewegen, dann hättest du zwei Wochen am College verpasst… oder du hättest das Erwachsene tun können, was hieß nur ein paar Tage direkt vor den Ferien im College zu verpassen. Wenn du es anders gemacht hättest, würdest du es mir auch übel nehmen.", zeigte Kurt auf. „Ich denke, dass du Ablenkung brauchst. Wir haben gestern Arielle gesehen. Möchtest du ihn noch einmal sehen oder König der Löwen, die Schöne und das Biest, When Harry Met Sally, The Notebook oder irgendwas anderes?"

Blaine rieb den Schlaf aus seinen Augen und gähnte, versuchend den Mund nicht zu weit zu öffnen. „Was möchtest du sehen?"

„Nein, Sir. Du bis momentan derjenige, um den sich gekümmert wird, Blaine Anderson. Es ist sowieso deine Entscheidung. Such bitte nur nicht High School Musical aus."

Blaine schnaubte und kuschelte sich wieder an seine Seite. „Ich möchte ‚der Weihnachtsvorabend' sehen."

„Im März?" Kurts Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich aussuchen darf.", zeigte Blaine auf und hob seine eigenen. „Das möchte ich. Zumindest habe ich nicht Jane Eyre ausgesucht."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht was du daran interessant findest." Kurt zog die Nase hoch. „Es war so langweilig und die Stimmen waren so monoton. Ich wollte einschlafen."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich so fühlst, weil das der zweite auf meiner Liste ist.", sagte Blaine und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Als Kurt nickte, grinste Blaine innerlich – wenn er es wirklich getan hätte, hätte es ihm definitiv zu viel Schmerzen bereitet. Schmerzen, die man vermeiden konnte. „Mr. Hummel, ich bin beeindruckt. Du musst mich wirklich lieben."

„So etwas in der Art.", lachte Kurt, strich durch sein Haar und krabbelte aus dem Bett. „Ich werde dir etwas holen, so dass du zumindest versuchen könntest etwas zu essen, weil alles was du gestern getan hast, war Milchshakes trinken. Ich habe als du geschlafen hast Suppe vom Supermarkt geholt. Ich habe niemals gelernt Suppe zu machen, weil es so ein sinnloses Essen ist, ansonsten hätte ich dir welche gemacht. Wir haben Pudding, Wackelpudding, Kartoffelpüree, Bananen, Tonnen und Tonnen von Eis in allen fünf deiner Lieblingsgeschmacksrichtunge n – Ja, du liebst mich, ich weiß – und noch etwas, was ich vergessen habe…"

„Mmh, was für einen Pudding?", fragte Blaine, der ihn nicht einmal ausreden ließ. Jedes Nahrungsmittel, das er aufzählte, ließ ihn hungriger werden. Wenn Kurt weiterhin Essen aufzählte, hatte er Angst, dass sein Magen explodieren würde. Außerdem würde Blaine, je früher Kurt aufhörte, etwas zu essen bekommen.

„Schokolade und Vanille gemischt, natürlich. Was sonst?", höhnte Kurt. „Möchtest du etwas davon, Baby?"

„Mhmm. Danke.", nickte Blaine, umklammerte Kurts Kissen und zog es an seine Brust.

„Gern geschehen. Ich werde die DVD holen und deine Medikamente falls du etwas davon möchtest.", fügte Kurt hinzu, strich einmal durch seine Haare und verließ das Zimmer.

Blaine setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen, blank an die Wand starrend während er wartete, dass Kurt zurückkehrte. Er hörte noch nicht einmal Pfoten auf dem Boden. Alles was er wusste war, dass er in einem Moment alleine war und im nächsten Scharren an seinem Bein spürte. Er sah hinunter auf seine Füße und sah Kreacher, der sofort aufhörte zu scharren und erwartend aufsah.

„Gut.", seufzte Blaine, griff hinunter und zog Kreacher auf seinen Schoß. Er tätschelte abwesend den Hund, der fröhlich keuchte und einige Sekunden mit dem Schwanz wedelte bevor er erstarrte – etwas was nicht typisch für Kreacher war.

„Oh Gott, du hast ihn umgebracht, oder?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft als er mit zwei Bechern Pudding, einem Glas Wasser und Blaines Schmerzmitteln zurückkam.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Er belästigt mich."

„Belästigt dich? Er schläft praktisch.", sagte Kurt, auf ihn zeigend. „Was hast du ihm angetan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und griff nach seinem Pudding. „Danke."

„Hast du ihn unter Drogen gesetzt?", fragte Kurt skeptisch.

„Sicher. Ich bin ein großer Fan davon Drogen zu teilen." Blaine rollte mit den Augen und zog die Folie vom Puddingbecher ab. Kreacher stellte sich sofort auf zwei Beine und legte seine Vorderbeine auf Blaines Schultern. „Nein. Böser, dummer Hund. Runter."

Kreacher sah zwischen Blaine, Kurt und dem Puddingbecher hin und her. Dann schnappte er sich den zweiten Puddingbecher, welchen Blaine neben sich gestellt hatte und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Kurt schrie etwas wie „Meine Klamotten!" und „frisch gewaschen! Während er ihm hinterher rannte.

„Hab ihm gesagt, dass der Hund teuflisch ist. Aber glaubt jemand Blaine? Neeein.", sagte Blaine selbstgefällig. Er wollte nach einem Löffel greifen bevor er bemerkte, dass Kurt ihm keinen gegeben hatte. „Aw, verdammt… Kurt! Kuuuurt!"

„Ich bin ein wenig beschäftigt!", schrie Kurt von irgendwo anders von dem Apartment. Er hörte eine Pfanne klappern, jemanden stolpern und Kurt rufen: „Wie um Himmels Willen bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Kuuuuurt!"

Er bekam keine Antwort, aber das war wahrscheinlich, weil es einige laute Geräusche gab direkt nachdem er nach seinem Freund gerufen hatte. Er sah sich um, als würde er sicher gehen wollen, dass niemand zusah und leckte etwas Pudding aus dem Becher.

„Du steckst in SOLCHEN SCHWIERIGKEITEN!", rief Kurt aus dem anderen Zimmer.

Blaine leckte etwas von dem Pudding aus dem Becher, jetzt sicher, dass Kurt nicht so bald zurück sein würde. Bald würde Kreacher gefunden werden, Kurt würde ihm einen Klaps geben, Kreacher würde wimmern und Kurt würde sich um ihn kümmern und immer und immer wieder murmeln, dass er kein schlechter Vater wäre, als ob Kreacher ein Mensch wäre – was Kurt manchmal zu denken schien, hatte Blaine bemerkt.

Als Kurt zurückkam, hatte Blaine den Pudding aufgegessen und hatte gedacht, dass er wenn er nett wäre, vielleicht den zweiten auch bekommen würde, weil er hungriger war als er gedacht hatte. Kurt kam herein, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Der Hund steckt in solchen Schwierigkeiten. Und du auch!"

Was habe ich getan?", schrie Blaine. „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier."

„Weil du wieder das Käfigschloss weggetan hast und ich konnte es nicht finden also ist er heraus gekommen! Ich musste ihn fünf Mal durch die Küche und das Wohnzimmer jagen!"

„Uuups.", sagte Blaine und widerstand dem Drang über Kurts aufgeregtes Gesicht zu lachen.

„Warum hast du Schokolade auf der Nase, Blaine?", seufzte Kurt.

„Hast du den zweiten Pudding mitgebracht?", fragte Blaine hoffnungsvoll und hoffte, dass Kurt, wenn er die Frage nicht beantworten würde, zwei und zwei nicht zusammen zählen würde.

„Ich wusste, dass ich etwas vergessen habe.", murmelte Kurt. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Und einen Löffel, bitte!"

Blaine, der sich reckte als er aufwachte, öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte schläfrig an die Wand seines Schlafzimmers. Zwei Tage waren vergangen und obwohl er sich besser fühlte, fühlte er sich noch immer nicht gut. Momentan zweifelte er daran, dass er es jemals tun würde.

„Jemand wacht langsam auf, Melody. Sieh dir das an. Wacht Blaine auf?"

Blaine rollte sich auf die Seite, zog ein Kissen über den Kopf und fragte sich warum er Dinge hörte. Vielleicht erreichte ihn das Schmerzmittel jetzt erst wirklich. Dann wiederum waren Stunden vergangen seitdem er welche genommen hatte.

„Oh, vielleicht doch nicht.", hörte er eine gedämpfte Stimme sagen bevor einige laute Quietscher den Raum erfüllten. Keine zwei Sekunden später fühlte er eine kleine Hand auf seine Hand klopfen, die das Kissen über seinen Kopf hielt. Fühlte er jetzt auch schon Dinge? Vielleicht musste er wirklich aufhören die Schmerzmittel zu nehmen.

„Mmmh." Blaine bewegte langsam das Kissen und legte seinen Kopf schief, auf die Neunmonatige sehend, die auf seiner Brust herum krabbelte. Er schmiss seine Arme in die Luft. „Oh nein! Schau was der teuflische Hund herein gebracht hat!"

„Uh uh uh uh!" Blaine quietschte, setzte sich auf und bewegte Melody langsam mit sich, so dass sie nicht umfallen würde.

„Sie versucht Worte zu wiederholen.", erklärte Carole, die neben dem Bett stand. „Oft."

„Ah." Blaine ließ ich wieder fallen und setzte Melody aufrecht auf seine Brust.

„Wie geht es dir, Schatz? Brauchst du Medikamente? Kurt hat mir gesagt wo sie sind."

„Mein Kopf bringt mich um.", gab Blaine zu. „So wie immer."

„Finn war für eine ganze Weile ziemlich weg." Carole griff hinüber und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Ich werde deine Medikamente holen."

„Danke." Blaine zog die Decke über sich, sie absichtlich auch über Melody ziehend. Sie quietschte laut und begann dann zu lachen. Blaine zog sie auch über seinen Kopf, so dass er sie sehen konnte. „Worüber lachst du, Goldstück?"

Sie antwortete nicht und fuhr einfach nur fort bezaubernd zu kichern.

„Oh nein, wo sind sie hin?", fragte Carole laut. „Wo sind Melody und Blaine hin?"

Das führte nur zu weiterem lauten Kichern vom Baby, das nun versuchte ihr Gesicht mit ihren winzigen Händen zu verstecken.

„Aw, verdammt! Du hast es ruiniert!", lachte Blaine und schob die Decke von ihnen.

„Und du hast ihre Frisur ruiniert.", mahnte Carole und gab ihm ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette. „Weißt du wie lange es dauert ein neun Monate altes Baby still sitzen zu lassen um ihre Haare zu kämmen, Blaine?"

„Nah-ah. Aber es geht mir nicht gut und Kurt sagt, dass niemand gemein zu mir sein kann. Alle Beschwerden können an ihn gesendet werden." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und schluckte das Medikament. „Danke dafür."

„Gern geschehen, Schatz." Carole setzte sich und ergriff Melody, die mit den Händen gefährlich nahe an Blaines geschwollenem Gesicht herum wedelte „Ich habe dir Suppe gemacht. Kurt hat mir gesagt, dass eure Suppe aus der Dose ist. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht selbst gemachte Suppe mögen würdest. Wir sind auch bei Kurts Großeltern gewesen und Annie hat auch Suppe für dich mitgeschickt, zusammen mit einer Gute-Besserungs-Karte."

Blaine starrte sie an, schockiert und gerührt. „W-wow. Danke, Carole."

Carole lächelte und strich durch sein Haar. „Es ist kein Problem, Blaine. Man kann nur so lange von Kartoffelpüree leben."

„Gestern Abend hat mir Kurt Rührei gemacht. Ich habe es ganz aufgegessen.", gähnte Blaine, aber versuchte seinen Mund so wenig wie möglich zu öffnen. „Es war gut."

„Es ist gut, dass du etwas Festes zu dir nimmst. Finn hat dafür länger gebraucht." Carole lächelte wieder, aber diesmal ein wenig traurig. „Du armes Ding. Deine beiden Wangen sind geschwollen und blau."

„Es ist schon weniger geworden. Oh Gott. Ich bin gleich zurück." Blaine stolperte aus dem Bett und rannte den Flur hinunter, es kaum zur Toilette schaffend bevor er begann sich zu übergeben.

Innerhalb einiger Sekunden war Carole hinter ihm, rieb seinen Rücken und wisperte beruhigend: „Lass es einfach alles heraus, Schatz. Es ist okay."

„Es tut mir Leid.", stöhnte Blaine zwischen dem Würgen.

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Kurt hat mir erzählt, dass dir sehr viel übel ist."

Blaine wimmerte nur und drehte den Duschhahn auf um das Erbrochene den Ausguss hinunter zu spülen. Der Geruch ließ ihn wieder würgen, aber zum Glück kam nichts mehr herauf.

„Okay, ich werde die Couch fertig machen, so dass du dich dort eine Weile hinlegen kannst während ich dir was zu essen mache." Carole half ihm sanft auf. „Möchtest du deine Zähne putzen?"

Blaine nickte und ging zum Waschbecken, seine Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta nehmend. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er seine dicken und blauen Wangen sah. Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er, wie Carole eine Decke und Kissen auf die Couch legte, während Melody fröhlich in ihrem Babysitz herum hüpfte und versuchte ihre Zehen zu fangen.

„Ich sehe wie ein Backenhörnchen aus.", erklärte Blaine und hob Melody aus ihrem Sitz.

„Es wird bald weg sein.", versicherte Carole ihm auf die Couch klopfend. „Auf die Couch, komm schon. Kurt hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht aufstehen lassen soll und dass du nachts nicht durchschläfst."

„Er mag es bloß, Macht über mich zu haben.", murmelte Blaine neckend als er sich hinlegte.

„Schatz, sei vorsichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie dir wehtut.", sagte Carole besorgt. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du sie möchtest?"

„Natürlich möchte ich sie.", quietschte Blaine als Melody fröhlich quietschend nach ihrem Fuß griff. Er kitzelte Melodys kleinen Fuß und lächelte als sie seine Finger ergriff. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin!"

„Sie ist jedermanns beste Freundin.", lachte Carole als sie den Babysitz näher zur Couch zog, so dass er in Blaines Reichweite war. „Ich stelle ihn direkt hierhin falls du sie absetzen möchtest."

Blaine winkte mit seinen Fingern und Melodys Hand und lächelte. „Okay, aber ich denke, dass wir das schaffen."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher.", Carole schüttelte ihren Kopf und gab ihm die Fernbedienung. „Ich werde etwas zu essen machen. Möchtest du wieder Eier probieren? Oder Apfelmus oder eine Banane? Wackelpudding?"

„Was immer am einfachsten ist.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und rollte sich mit der gurrenden Melody zusammen. Er war der Meinung, dass es nicht richtig war, wählerisch zu sein, wenn sich jemand um ihn kümmerte und um ehrlich zu sein interessierte es ihn eh nicht wirklich was er aß. Es würde wahrscheinlich alles sofort wieder hochkommen.

Carole rollte nur mit den Augen. „Was möchtest du? Ich bin aus gutem Grund hier."

„Was ist der Grund?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ich glaube, dass Kurt heute etwas ganz besonderes für dich besorgt.", zwitscherte Carole.

„Meine Fische?", fragte Blaine eifrig mit leuchtenden Augen. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass seine Fische heute kommen würden.

„Ja.", lachte sie. „Also was möchtest du, Schatz?"

„Apfelmus.", sagte Blaine nach einigem ernsthaften Zögern. Er sah auf Melody hinunter während Carole den Raum verließ. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Bein, aber als sie bemerkte, dass Blaine sie ansah, reichte sie hinauf und ergriff seine Nase. „Uh oh. Lass uns dir ein paar echte Spielsachen finden, hmm?"

Melody griff nur nach seinen Haaren und zog sanft daran, nicht interessiert, dass Blaine sich nun neben ihre Spielsachen auf den Boden setzte.

„Bauklötze sind viel lustiger als Haare.", gurrte Blaine und nahm einen ihrer Bauklötze aus dem Beutel. Dann setzte er Melody neben sich auf den Boden, mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Couch. „Und schau! Das ist eine Giraffe! Giraffen sind größer als ich. Viele Dinge sind größer als ich. Auch Kurt. Und du wirst es wahrscheinlich auch sein, Goldstück."

Melody griff danach und begann, nachdem Blaine ihn ihr gegeben hatte, an der Ecke zu saugen.

„Uh oh. Es muss in der Savanne regnen. Da leben Giraffen.", sagte Blaine und hob einen weiteren hoch. „Siehst du den Vogel? Kurt und ich hatten einen Vogel. Nun, ich hatte ihn als erstes und dann hat Kurt ihn bekommen."

Melody griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach dem zweiten und legte ihn dann ordentlich in den Beutel zurück.

„Wir mögen keine Vögel.", lachte Blaine ein wenig, nahm ihn zurück und gab ihn ihr wieder. Sie sah ihm mit einem Blick an, der nur Genervtheit bedeuten konnte, als sie ihn zurück in den Beutel tat. Blaine seufzte vorgetäuscht und zog einen weiteren heraus. „Wie ist es mit dem Elefanten? Haben deine Mommy und dein Daddy dich Dumbo sehen lassen? Mit den großen Ohren?" Er beugte sich vor und kitzelte sie am Ohr, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Blaine, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich auf die Couch legen sollst?", mahnte Carole und kam mit dem Apfelmus herein.

„Sie hat mich dazu gebracht.", sagte Blaine und zeigte auf Melody, die noch immer fröhlich über die Giraffe sabberte.

„Ja. Melody hat dich gebeten aufzustehen und ihre Spielsachen durch zu sehen. Sicher.", lachte Carole. „Hast du Kurt Probleme gemacht, dich nicht ausgeruht, wenn du es solltest? Ich beginne zu denken, dass du schwierig warst."

„Vielleicht.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Ich denke gerne, dass er mir Probleme macht."

Carole rollte mit den Augen. „Er möchte nur, dass es dir besser geht. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du immer versuchst dich zu bewegen und zu putzen. Und Hausaufgaben zu machen."

„Weil ich Langeweile habe.", sagte Blaine dramatisch.

„Keine Entschuldigungen. Park deinen Hintern auf der Couch und beweg dich nicht bis das Apfelmus alle ist."

Blaine sah sie einige Male an, nicht einmal blinzelnd. Dann setzte er sich langsam auf die Couch und nahm ihr das Apfelmus ab.

„Danke.", sagte Carole, sehr erfreut aussehend. „Bei Finn funktioniert es nie und ich zweifle stark daran, dass es bei Kurt funktionieren würde. Zumindest funktioniert es bei einem meiner Jungs. Jetzt bringe ich Melody dazu ihr Nickerchen zu halten, also rede nicht mit ihr. Wenn du es tust, ist sie aufgekratzt."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst." Blaine zog seine Beine unter sich und begann murmelnd sein Apfelmus zu essen. „Ich meinte es ernst, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich das Lilafarbene wollte. Warum denkt er immer, dass ich scherze?"

Carole, die versuchte Melody in den Schlaf zu wiegen, schnaubte laut und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ihr zwei seid etwas Besonderes."

Blaines Augen begannen zu leuchten als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Du hast Recht, Süßer. Es ist unmöglich ihn dazu zu bringen sich hinzulegen und sich auszuruhen.", rief Carole bevor die Tür sich auch nur ganz geöffnet hatte.

„Sag mir das. Er ist wie ein hyperaktives Eichhörnchen, oder?", grinste Kurt, hereinkommend. „Hallo, Blaine."

„'Lo.", sagte Blaine und verdeckte seinen Mund, der voller Apfelmus war.

„Hey, Kumpel!", sagte Finn, ihm folgend. Er hielt zwei Beutel in seinen Händen, jeden mit einem einzelnen Fisch. Er zuckte zusammen als er Blaine sah. „Ouch, dein Gesicht."

„Finn!", schrie Carole.

"Lass mein Backenhörnchen in Ruhe, Finn.", schnappte Kurt, herüber kommend. „Oh, Apfelmus?"

„Es ist nicht lila.", sagte Blaine und griff nach einem der Beutel – dem, der den Kugelfisch enthielt. „Dich nenne ich Quetschi, weil ich dich zerquetschen will!"

"Hat er die Medikamente genommen?", wisperte Kurt, Blaines Haare mit seiner freien Hand klopfend.

„Kumpel, das Aquarium ist toll!", sagte Finn und legte die beiden Beutel ins Aquarium. „Er hat gesagt, dass du sie im Beutel lassen musst, damit sie sich daran gewöhnen können."

„Ich erinnere mich, Finn." Kurt rollte mit den Augen bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Blaine schenkte, ihm den Kugelfisch abnehmend. „Der Clownfisch muss Nemo sein, Baby."

„Mmkay.", nickte Blaine und aß noch ein wenig Apfelmus. „Kannst du mir eine Banane bringen?"

„Ich hätte dir eine holen können, Blaine!", sagte Carole und drehte sich zu Kurt. „Ich musste richtig nachbohren, damit er mir gesagt hat, was er essen wollte."

„Er hatte kein Problem damit mich letzte Woche herum zu kommandieren.", Kurt rollte mit den Augen und gab Finn, auf dem Weg eine Banane zu holen, die anderen zwei Fischbeutel.

Carole folgte Kurt. „Er hat sich übergeben bevor er die Medizin genommen hat. Deswegen wollte ich, dass er etwas isst. Ich habe gehofft, dass es seinen Magen ein wenig beruhigt."

„Deswegen hasst er es so sehr sie zu nehmen.", seufzte Kurt und ergriff eine Banane. „Sie wühlen seinen Magen auf. Aber wenn er nur Aspirin nimmt, hilft es ihm nicht… Ich hoffe, dass es ihm morgen oder übermorgen besser geht. Sie werden ihm die Medizin nicht viel länger geben."

„Deswegen muss er sich ausruhen.", nickte Carole. „Ich habe versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, aber sobald ich den Raum verlassen habe, hat er begonnen mit Melody zu spielen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird von ganz alleine einschlafen.", versicherte Kurt ihr. „Er macht viele Mini-Nickerchen. Das ist besser als nichts und ich schätze, dass es wettmacht, dass er sie Nacht nicht durchschläft."

„Wahrscheinlich.", nickte Carole und folgte Kurt zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Blaine lag auf der Couch, sein Kopf auf seinem Kissen und seine Augen geschlossen.

„Baby, möchtest du ins Bett?", wisperte Kurt, kniete sich zu ihm hin und strich sein Haar nach hinten. „Etwas mehr Ruhe?"

„Brauche keine Ruhe.", murmelte Blaine im Halbschlaf.

„Schätzchen, geh und geh ins Bett. Wenn du wieder wach bist, kannst du noch etwas essen und es wird dir besser gehen."

Blaine nickte, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Mmkay."

„Zumindest hat es diesmal keinen Streit gegeben.", lachte Kurt. „Ich bin sofort zurück, Carole. Ich werde Mr. Schlafmütze ins Bett helfen."

„Nimm dir ruhig Zeit, Süßer.", lächelte Carole und beobachtete Kurt, wie er Blaine aus dem Zimmer half, während er Melody aus dem Babysitz hochnahm.

„Mein Gesicht sieht noch immer wie ein Backenhörnchen aus.", wimmerte Blaine als Kurt ihm ins Bett half. „Und ich schaffe es, alleine ins Bett zu gehen."

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du es bequem hast und alles in Reichweite hast.", sagte Kurt glatt, obwohl er eigentlich nur Blaine ins Bett bringen und sicher stellen wollte, dass er wirklich schlief.

„Hab immer alles, weil du zu viel Zeug bringst." Blaine ergriff Kurts Kissen. „Du magst es nur dich um mich zu kümmern, wenn ich bemitleidenswert bin."

„Ich mag es mich um dich zu kümmern.", antwortete Kurt und zog die Decke über seinen festen Freund. „Gefällt es dir umsorgt zu werden?"

„Mhmm. Du kümmerst dich gut um mich." Blaine schloss seine Augen. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen." Kurt setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stich durch sein Haar.

„Hey, Kurt?"

„Ja. Baby?", wisperte Kurt.

„Danke, dass du meine Fische geholt hast… und dass du dich generell um mich kümmerst. Sogar in deinen Ferien. Ich schätze das sehr."

„Gern geschehen, Blaine." Kurt lächelte. „Denk einfach nach. Um diese Zeit im Mai werden wir in Michigan sein. Eine ganze Woche nur du und ich. Keine Arbeit, kein College."

„Kein Hund." Blaine legte sein Gesicht in Kurts Kissen und blinzelte seinen Freund verschlafen an.

„Gut. Kein Hund.", stimmte Kurt zu. „Aber du musst es ihm erklären."

„Das ist okay. Ich habe keine Angst ihn zu enttäuschen, anders als du.", lachte Blaine.

„Du weißt, dass du ihn magst. Du möchtest es nur nicht zugeben.", sagte Kurt und berührte sanft Blaines Wange. „Geht es dir heute besser?"

„Ja… Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm. Es ist so eine Art dumpfer Schmerz … aber wenn ich meinen Mund zu weit öffne, kommt der Schmerz zurück."

„Nun hoffentlich heißt das, dass morgen oder übermorgen nur noch der dumpfe Schmerz da ist, wenn du den Mund zu weit öffnest.", lächelte Kurt und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er berührte Blaines Kopf mit seinem. „Kannst du glauben, dass wir im Juli ein Jahr alleine zusammen leben?"

Blaine blinzelte einige Male, mit weiten Augen. „Wow… du hast Recht. Ist das nicht komisch?"

„Sehr komisch.", nickte Kurt. „Meinst du das nächste Jahr wird einfacher?"

„Ja.", nickte Blaine. „Ich denke, dass wir nächstes Jahr mehr Routine haben. Ich denke, dass es einfacher wird, weißt du?"

Kurt lächelte. „Ich mag die Art deines Denkens, Blaine. Aber ich denke, dass es hart wird, wenn wir unsere Colleges abgeschlossen haben. Du wirst wahrscheinlich eher einen Job finden als ich. Und sobald ich einen Job finde, wird es sehr chaotisch sein. Ich werde wahrscheinlich anfangen müssen für jemand anderen zu arbeiten und zusehen wie sie den Ruhm dafür bekommen. Bis jemand in mich investiert und dann beginnt das wirklich hektische Zeug. Währenddessen wirst du in einer großen Anwaltskanzlei Gott weiß was tun, aber hoffentlich wirst du eine Machtposition haben."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich schnell eine Machtposition bekomme… und ich denke, dass du schneller entdeckt wirst als du denkst, Kurt. Du bist wirklich gut. Deswegen lieben deine ganzen Professoren dich. Deswegen bist du so engagiert und bekommst so gute Noten. Du bist gut in dem was du tust. Du wärst allerdings auch super in allem was du tust. So bist du… also denke ich nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. Außerdem, habe ich Geld."

„Dein Geld hat damit nichts zu tun.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„Ich sage nur, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Ich werde für dich sorgen.", wisperte Blaine und verschränkte ihre Hände.

„Ich möchte mich selber versorgen, weißt du.", sagte Kurt, seine Hand drückend.

„Ich weiß… aber bis du dazu in der Lage bist, werde ich mich um dich kümmern… Wozu sollte ich das Geld sonst benutzen als uns ein Haus und so zu kaufen? Außerdem rede ich hier nur über meine Erbschaft. Hoffentlich bekomme ich einen gut bezahlten Job als Anwalt… und, weißt du…" Blaine brach ab.

„Was?"

„Ich werde dieses Geld haben, wenn meine Großmutter stirbt. Wenn du es bis dahin nicht geschafft hast, kann ich in dich investieren. Du weißt schon, später. Wenn wir verheiratet sind und fertig mit dem College."

„Blaine, nein.", sagte Kurt sofort.

„Es ist kaum mein Geld, Kurt. Der einzige Grund warum ich es bekomme, ist, dass mein Großvater gestorben ist.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Und ich brauche nicht so viel Geld."

„Aber es ist deins. Und ich würde nicht wollen, dass du es tust.", wisperte Kurt und bewegte sich zurück, so dass er Blaine ansehen und in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich meine, ich schätze den Gedanken… das tu ich wirklich…. Aber das ist einfach zu viel, Blaine. Nein. Ich würde dich das nicht tun lassen."

Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief, ihn mit großen haselnussbraunen Augen ansehend. „Aber warum nicht? Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, warum sollte ich nicht?"

„Nein. Nicht so etwas, Schatz." Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft, vorsichtig um ihm nicht weh zu tun. „Du bist so süß. Weißt du das?"

„Ich versuche es." Blaine rutsche näher und legte sein Gesicht an Kurts Schulter. „Ich bin wirklich aufgeregt wegen meinen Fischen. Das ist ein großer Fortschritt von einem Becher voller Plastikfische."

„Schöner Themenwechsel.", sagte Kurt und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich bin allerdings froh, dass du dich so auf deine echten Fische freust. Sie waren teuer genug, also solltest du es!"

„Es wird schön sein mit Fischen zu reden, die sich von alleine bewegen und nicht nur, wenn ich den Becher schüttele.", schnaubte Blaine, ein wenig lächelnd.

„Heißt das, dass ich den Becher wegschmeißen kann?", fragte Kurt, hauptsächlich neckend. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen wie depressiv Blaine ohne seinen dummen Becher werden würde.

Blaine sah von seiner Schulter auf, die Augen in gespieltem Entsetzen geweitet. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Okay, okay. Ich habe nur gefragt!"

Blaine rollte sich von ihm weg und rollte sich murmelnd zusammen: „Meinen Fischbecher wegschmeißen."

In den nächsten 3-4 Wochen ist erst meine Beta in Urlaub und dann bin ich auf Klassenfahrt. Also kann ich nicht jeden Sonntag ein Kapitel versprechen. In den nächsten beiden Wochen gibt es auf jeden Fall nur ein Kapitel und in der anderen Woche zwei Klaine Baby Drabbles. Was wollt ihr als erstes: Die Drabbles oder das Kapitel?

Auf post/31119450268/abstimmung-wbuct-drabbles könnt ihr über die Reihenfolge der nächsten Drabbles abstimmen.

Danke für die Reviews!

Spoiler

Aber nein.

Kurt war nicht krank.

Kurt. War. Nicht. Krank.


	39. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Kurt war erschöpft. Er war wirklich mehr als nur müde. Er war so erschöpft, dass er sich krank fühlte. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr war als das Gefühl des Erschöpft-seins an sich, weil Kurt Hummel nicht krank sein konnte. Das konnte nicht passieren, besonders nicht so knapp vor den Zwischenprüfungen und sicher nicht so kurz vor Ende des Semesters. Alles staute sich an, schon wieder, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Kurt es handhaben könnte. Er konnte nicht krank sein, weil er einfach nicht die Zeit dazu hatte.

Das stoppte aber nicht das seit vorgestern immer wiederkehrende Fieber. Es stoppte auch nicht die Hustenanfälle, die er gestern einfach vor Blaine verbergen konnte, als dieser im College gewesen war, aber jetzt schien sein Glück zu Ende zu sein und er fand es schwer sie zu verstecken.

Kurt hatte angeboten sie nach Lima zum Abendessen zu fahren und er versuchte gerade sein bestes nicht zu husten, aber das führte nur dazu, dass seine ganze Brust sich eng und rau anfühlte. Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, war ihm immer wieder kalt obwohl die Heizung so warm wie möglich war.

Aber nein.

Kurt war nicht krank.

Kurt. War. Nicht. Krank.

Nachdem sie Lima verlassen würden, würden sie auf ein Doppeldate mit Mercedes und David zum Eisessen gehen. Während Kurt sich freute, dass Mercedes übers Wochenende zu Hause war, hieß das, dass er das Date durchhalten musste und es nicht nur vor Blaine verheimlichen musste, dass er sich schlecht fühlte, sondern auch vor Mercedes und sie kannte ihn genauso gut wie Blaine. Also würde es zehn Mal schwerer sein, es vor ihnen beiden zu verheimlichen.

Er war müde, er brauchte Schlaf und der Schlaf würde hoffentlich heute Nacht kommen nach dem Date mit Mercedes und David. Er wäre viel lieber zu Hause geblieben, auf der Couch zusammen gerollt und er abwechselnd schlafen und fernsehen konnte. Wenn Kurt der einzige im Wohnzimmer wäre, Projekt Runway, wenn Blaine da wäre The Bachelorette, etwas, dass Blaine stundenlang sehen konnte, wenn Kurt ihn ließ.

Wenn er sich auf die Couch legen und eine Weile fernsehen könnte, dann könnte er etwas Hausaufgaben machen, könnte er vielleicht wirklich vor zwei Uhr morgens ins Bett gehen und dann, wenn er sich besser fühlte den Rest des Wochenendes ganz der Arbeit widmen. Und wenn nicht, nun… Nun, Kurt würde sich einfach weiterhin von Blaine wegbewegen, wenn er versuchte seine fiebrige Wange zu berühren (Kurt hatte nicht bemerkt wie oft er das tat, bevor er versuchte es zu vermeiden) und in ein Handtuch im Badezimmer husten um den Ton zu dämpfen. Weil das Vermeiden des Hustens in der Brust schmerzte und Kurt das nicht gerade mochte. Es brachte Erinnerungen daran zurück, als seine Brust wirklich geschmerzt hatte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dem hier zugestimmt habe."

„Ich kann, um ehrlich zu sein, auch nicht glauben, dass du es getan hast.", sagte Kurt und bog in die Parklücke vor seinem alten Haus ein nach einer sehr lang scheinenden zweistündigen Fahrt.

„Es ist unglaublich schwer nein zu Carole zu sagen.", seufzte Blaine. „Warum kannst du keine böse Stiefmutter haben wie in den Disneyfilmen?"

Kurt schaltete den Motor aus und rieb sein Gesicht, um ein wenig wacher zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass er sich seit ein paar Tagen schlecht fühlte und kaum schlief forderte ihren Tribut. Er war müde.. Müde und uncharakteristisch still. Allerdings bedeutete es weniger husten, wenn er weniger schlief.

„Wir müssen nicht lange bleiben, richtig? Wir können einfach essen und dann gehen?"

„Ja, das ist gut. Als ich das letzte Mal beim Abendessen war, bin ich nur zum Essen geblieben. Dad fand es in Ordnung." Kurt öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus, sich wirklich wünschend, dass er einfach für immer auf diesem bequemen Sitz sitzen bleiben könnte. „Wenn irgendetwas passiert, gehen wir. Auf der Stelle. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass nichts passiert. Carole möchte, dass es vorbei ist und ich denke, dass es Dad auch will."

Blaine stieg aus dem Auto und griff nach Kurts Hand, zu ihm kommend. „Nur damit du es weißt, ich tu das nur für dich."

„Ich weiß." Kurt lächelte Blaine zu und gab vor, sein Handy aus der Tasche zu ziehen, und Blaines ausgestreckte Hand nicht zu sehen. Er wusste, dass Blaine sein Fieber sofort bemerken würde, wenn sie Händchen hielten und das durfte er nicht zulassen. Bisher war das Glück auf seiner Seite gewesen. Wenn Blaine nicht so nervös wegen dem Essen und Burt wäre, hätte er definitiv bemerkt, dass es Kurt nicht gut ging. Kurt war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass Blaine es nicht bemerkte.

„Hey Jungs!", sagte Finn und öffnete die Tür sobald sie sie erreichten.

„Nein, nein, nein, Melody!", schrie Carole in der Küche und rannte zu einer stehenden Melody. Das kleine Baby hatte sich an einem Hocker hochgezogen und versuchte ihn jetzt umzustoßen.

„Sie wiegt nicht genug um ihn umzustoßen.", schnaubte Finn und dann weiteten sich seine Augen geschockt als der kleine Hocker umfiel. „Oh oh. Jetzt bin ich in Schwierigkeiten."

„Du darfst nicht mehr auf sie aufpassen, Finn!", schnappte Carole und hob eine nun jammernde Melody hoch. „Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich Burt noch sagen muss, dass er das dumme Ding wegtun muss!"

„Ist sie okay?" Kurt eilte zu ihr, die Kopfschmerzen sofort vergessend.

„Ja, ja sie hat sich nur selber Angst gemacht. Sie versucht immer wieder sich da drauf zu stellen und wirft ihn dabei um! Wir müssen ihn wegstellen!"

Melody streckte, noch immer weinend, ihre Hände nach ihren Brüdern aus.

„Oh, komm her, Schönheit.", gurrte Kurt und nahm sie sanft. Er benutzte seine freie Hand dafür Tränen von ihrer runden Wange und unter ihren Augen weg zu wischen. „Shh, shh, shh. Es ist okay. Hat der große, böse, dumme Hocker dir Angst gemacht?"

„Großer, böser, dummer Hocker?" Finn rollte mit den Augen und hielt sich nicht einmal damit auf, sicher zu stellen, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Sei still.", schnappte Kurt und küsste Melodys Wange als sie ihre Arme für eine sehr hinreißende Umarmung um seinen Hals schlang, noch immer laut jammernd, bloß jetzt direkt neben seinem Ohr. „Oh, Mellie, alles ist in Ordnung. Es geht dir gut. Nicht weinen."

„Du darfst nicht mehr mit ihr alleine sein, wenn du nicht auf sie aufpasst, Finn.", sagte Carole und klang sehr viel ruhiger als eine Minute zuvor, aber noch immer enttäuscht von ihrem Sohn. „Was, wenn der Hocker andersherum auf sie gefallen wäre? Und nur weil wir nicht viele kleine Dinge herumliegen haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie frei durch den ganzen Raum rennen kann. Sie ist ein Kind, kein Hund! Sie ist sehr neugierig und versucht Dinge in ihren Mund zu stecken und – ."

„Eigentlich kann sie noch gar nicht rennen. Sie kann noch nicht einmal laufen.", zeigte Finn sie korrigierend auf. „Sie kann momentan kaum alleine stehen. Deswegen benutzt sie immer den Hocker."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich mit dir machen soll.", seufzte Carole über Melodys nun leiseres Wimmern sprechend. Sie umarmte erst Kurt und dann Blaine. „Das Essen sollte bald fertig sein, Jungs."

Blaine griff hinüber und kitzelte Melodys Bauch. Ihr Schluchzen verstummte sofort, hauptsächlich aus Schock, und dann sah sie neugierig auf ihren Bauch hinunter bevor sie zu Blaine aufsah und mit ihren winzigen Füßen nach Blaine trat. Blaine lächelte und kitzelte sie an ihrem Bein bis er ihren Fuß ergriff. „Warum weinst du, Goldstück?"

Sie streckte ihre kleine Hand aus und Finn beugte sich über sie, ihr einen Schnuller in den Mund steckend anstatt ihn ihr in die Hand zugeben. „Das will sie. Erst habe ich gedacht, dass sie meine Hand schütteln will, aber anscheinend will sie nur die Stummtaste."

„Uh oh. Melody hat eine Stummtaste.", lachte Kurt. „Möchtest du zu Blaine, Mellie?"

Sie festigte ihren Griff um Kurts Hals und versteckte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Ich denke sie hat es bequem.", lachte Blaine. „Sie mag ihren großen Bruder."

Kurt drückte sie. „Ich will immer noch, dass wir sie mit nach Hause nehmen sollen, Blaine. Es wird mindestens zehn Minuten dauern bis sie es bemerken. Das gibt uns einen Vorsprung."

„Ich denke, dass Mom es früher bemerken würde.", sagte Finn und steckte seine Hand in seine Jeanstaschen. „Sie hält Melody immer und spielt mit ihr."

„Ich kann es dennoch versuchen.", gurrte Kurt zu Melody. „Blaine und ich können Familie spielen. Süße, möchtest du mit mir und Blaine nach Hause kommen? Hmm? Wir haben keinen gemeinen Hocker, der dir Angst macht."

„Blaine und Kurt haben nicht genug Zeit um Familie zu spielen. Sie müssen Hausaufgaben machen. Und arbeiten gehen.", zeigte Blaine auf. „Nun wenn du weniger Kurse nehmen würdest, hätte Kurt vielleicht genug Zeit alleine Familie zu spielen."

Kurt seufzte und antwortete nicht. Er versuchte genau das zu tun. Er wusste, dass es dieses Semester zu spät war, aber er war einfach nur müde und erschöpft. Müde und erschöpft schien es nicht auszudrücken – was etwas aussagte, wenn man bedachte, dass beides dasselbe bedeutete. Zusätzlich fühlte er sich nicht gut – aber er hoffte, dass es davon kam, dass er müde war. Er bezweifelte es zwar, weil er immer wieder den Drang verspürte zu Husten, seit gestern immer wieder Fieber hatte und seine Muskeln wehtaten.

Kurt konnte nicht krank werden.

Er hatte nicht genug Zeit dafür.

Er hatte zu viel zu tun, und umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wünschte er sich, dass er nicht zum Essen gekommen wäre, weil er dann an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeiten oder für den wichtigen Test am Montag lernen könnte.

Blaines Hand lag auf Kurts Rücken und er gab Melody zu Carole, die nun anscheinend alleine vor ihm stand.

„Lass uns etwas zu Essen besorgen, Süße.", gurrte Carole zu Melody und nahm sie zurück mit ihr in die Küche.

„Was ist los?", fragte Blaine leise. „Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Nichts. Ich habe nur viele Hausaufgaben.", sagte Kurt, was keine komplette Lüge war. Er hatte hauptsächlich darüber nachgedacht. So ungefähr. Darüber und darüber, dass seine sich entwickelnde Krankheit etwas problematisch war.

Blaine wollte Kurts Wange berühren, aber Kurt bewegte sich schnell weg, ein Lächeln erzwingend. Das brauchte er jetzt gerade, dass Blaine bemerkte, dass er Fieber hatte. Dann würde er dieses Wochenende gar nichts erledigt bekommen. „Lass uns essen."

„Kurt…", begann Blaine.

„Ich bin wirklich hungrig.", sagte Kurt mit einer, wie er hoffte, festen Stimme. Er sah zu Blaine, starrte ihm direkt in die Augen und sprach mit leiserer Stimme: „Können wir jetzt essen? Bitte? Lass es uns hinter uns bringen? Wir wollen beide nach Hause?"

Blaine seufzte und ergriff seine Hand, ihn in die Küche führend. Kurt hörte Blaine tief Luft holen als er Burt sah, sich offensichtlich mental vorbereitend.

Kurt setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete neugierig, wie Burt übertrieben nett zu Blaine war, der sehr verlegen aussah. Es war komisch. Kurt hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Burt versuchte hatte so nett zu jemandem zu sein.

Als alle saßen, verstummten sie. Carole versuchte einige Male ein Gespräch zu beginnen – vielleicht mehr als ein paar Mal – aber es war einfach zu komisch. Im Raum herrschte eine unglaubliche Spannung. Kurt fühlte sich nicht gut, Blaine war es unangenehm, Burt sah verlegen aus und als ob er sich schuldig fühlte und Finn – der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas von Burts und Blaines Streit wusste – sah verwirrt aus.

‚Das mach ich, statt an meinen Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten. Essen und jeden in diesem Raum anstarren, mich komisch fühlend. Super,' dachte Kurt und seufzte leise. Obwohl er Blaines Versuch schätzte, war es klar, dass sein Freund noch nicht bereit war, hier zu sein. Und Kurt konnte ihn das nicht länger durchmachen lassen als unbedingt nötig.

Er beobachtete Blaine und sobald sein Teller leer war, schob Kurt seinen eigenen zur Seite und stand auf. „Nun, wir müssen los. Ich habe Blaine versprochen, dass wir um sieben hier raus sind. Wir gehen mit Mercedes aus.", log er. Das war nur eine halbe Lüge. Sie gingen mit Mercedes und David aus – aber sie würden sich viel später treffen, irgendwann zwischen zehn und elf. „Und ihr wisst, dass ich fünf Stunden brauche, um ein Outfit zu finden."

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr nicht länger bleiben könnt?", fragte Carole traurig.

„Entschuldige. Wir müssen wirklich zurück. Wir müssen uns fertig machen. Wir gehen in dieses schicke Theater und sehen uns Le Mis an." Okay. Ersetzt man schickes Theater durch Eisdiele und Show sehen mit durch die Stadt laufen und dann wäre es richtig. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Dad und Carole ihm glauben würden, dass er sich dafür fertig machte.

„Oh.", erzwang Carole ein Lächelnd. „Das klingt nett. Ich hoffe, dass ihr Jungs Spaß habt."

„Wir werden es versuchen." Dieses Mal war es Blaine, der mit sehr sanfter Stimme sprach. „Danke für das Essen."

Carole warf Burt einen Blick zu, es war jener, der klar aussagte, dass Burt heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen würde. Sie stand auf und umarmte beide Jungs. Sie schlang ihre Arme in einer festen Umarmung um Kurt und berührte seine Wange bevor sie sich löste. „Du bist ein wenig warm, Schatz."

Verdammt. Sie ist so gut darin.

„Ich werde früh ins Bett gehen.", sagte Kurt glatt. „Ich verspreche es."

„Okay. Das solltest du wirklich, weil du nicht krank werden willst."

„Ich weiß." Kurt lächelte sie an und sah zu Blaine, der damit beschäftigt war, mit Finn über einen neuen Cartoon zu sprechen. Wenn Blaine das ‚Du bist ein wenig warm' gehört hätte, wäre Kurt das ganze Wochenende von dem kleineren Jungen in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt worden. Zum Glück lenkten alle kindischen Dinge Blaine ab.

Carole umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihre Arme um Blaine schlang. „Danke, dass du diese Woche gekommen bist, Süßer. Es bedeutet uns allen viel."

Blaine lächelte Carole schwach an und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Gern geschehen."

„Ihr zwei passt auf, da ihr spät aus bleibt, okay? Und achtet aufeinander.", sagte sie.

„Werden wir.", sagten Kurt und Blaine beide zusammen.

„Ich werde dich morgen anrufen.", sagte Blaine und winkte Carole kurz zu, als Kurt seinen Vater zum Abschied umarmte.

„Geh sicher, dass er sich ausruht.", sagte Carole und zeigte auf Kurt. „Er sieht müde aus."

„Das hab ich vor.", nickte Blaine und umarmte Carole noch einmal, bevor er mit Kurt zur Tür ging. „Bye."

Nachdem Burt und Carole sich verabschiedet hatten, (wobei Burts und Blaines Abschied sehr angespannt war) gingen die Jungs zu ihrem Auto.

„Soll ich zurück fahren?", fragte Blaine und drückte Kurts Hand. „Du siehst aus als könntest du ein Nickerchen gut gebrauchen."

„Nein, ich kann – .", brach Kurt ab und blinzelte Blaine einige Male an. Weil ein Nickerchen wirklich gut klang. „Würdest du?"

„Kein Problem." Blaine lächelte und öffnete Kurt die Beifahrertür, nachdem er ihm die Schlüssel abgenommen hatte. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du Schlaf gut gebrauchen."

Kurt kletterte ins Auto und schloss gähnend den Sicherheitsgurt. „Das war ziemlich hart, oder?"

„Das war es.", seufzte Blaine, setzte sich ins Auto und fuhr los. „Ich habe noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass dein Dad versucht hat, so nett zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein war es beunruhigend."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden nächste Woche nicht kommen.", versprach Kurt.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wie können sie zusammen sein, wenn sie sich erst vier Mal gesehen haben?", fuhr Blaine fort, als er in ihren Schrank starrte – ja, zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehörten beide Schränke ihnen beiden, weil sie zu viel Zeug hatten, um es in einen zu packen und Blaine manchmal etwas faul war – und versuchte herauszufinden was er tragen sollte.

„Warum interessiert dich das, wenn sie einander mögen?", seufzte Kurt und rieb seine Stirn, da Blaine nicht in demselben Zimmer war. Schlaf. Das war alles was er wollte. Und dann würden die dunkeln Ringe unter seinen Augen vielleicht verschwinden. Er war niemand der gerne nachgab, aber vielleicht hatten sein Dad, Blaine und Carole Recht gehabt. Vielleicht versuchte er wirklich, zu viel auf einmal zu schaffen.

„Für mich klingt es, als ob sie die körperliche Anziehung mögen und nicht den Charakter.", sagte Blaine und schnaubte uncharakteristisch, was Kurt daran erinnerte, dass Blaines beste Freunde zwei hetero Jungs waren.

„Nun, was ist falsch da-." Kurt, der im Badezimmer auf seine dunklen Ringe unter den Augen starrte und nicht wirklich seine Haare machte, bemerkte, was genau Blaine gesagt hatte und steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer um seinen festen Freund anzustarren. „Warte. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Sie machen rum.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, der nun mit nacktem Oberkörper und die Stirn runzelnd an ihrem Schrank stand, als ob es nichts Neues wäre. „Ich habe nichts anzuziehen. Ich brauche neue Klamotten."

Kurt schnappte nach Luft und es hatte überraschenderweise nichts damit zu tun, dass er mit Blaine shoppen gehen konnte. Es war unmöglich, dass Mercedes mit jemandem rum machen würde, den sie erst ein paar Wochen kannte. Außerdem, wann sollten sie Zeit dazu haben? „Nein! Das tut sie nicht!"

„Doch."

„A-Aber sie haben sich erst ein paar Mal gesehen!", stotterte Kurt. Das war's. Er und Mercedes würden eine Pyjamaparty machen. Mercedes war nur übers Wochenende in der Stadt und das musste diskutiert werden.

„_Warum interessiert dich das? Wenn sie einander mögen, mögen sie einander_.", imitierte Blaine, ergriff ein langärmliges Oberteil und zog es an.

„Du lügst."

„Tu ich nicht! David redet über nichts anderes mehr. Anscheinend war ihr Fast-Sex besser als jeder Sex-Sex, den er je hatte. Ich finde es einfach nur ekelhaft. Wir sind im März zusammen gekommen und haben erst im August nach deinem Geburtstag Sex gehabt. Und wir haben davor nicht einmal rum gemacht, außer man zählt knutschen… und wir kannten einander und weißt du, es ist einfach…"

Kurt blinzelte einige Male und setzte sich dann gerade. „Warte eine Minute. Wenn David über sein Sexleben redet, tust du das auch?"

Blaine schnaubte und zerstrubbelte Kurts Haar. „Nicht wirklich."

„_Nicht wirklich_?" Kurt schlug Blaines Hand weg und sah nicht begeistert aus. „Was bedeutet _nicht wirklich_, Blaine Anderson?"

„Nun sie wussten, als wir das erste Mal Sex hatten… Ich beschwere mich, wenn ich keinen kriege – wie letzte Woche zum Beispiel – aber ich erzähle ihnen keine Details oder so. Genauso wie ich sie ignoriere, wenn sie versuchen mir Details zu erzählen. Ich finde es ekelhaft."

„Du erzählst ihnen besser keine Details.", murmelte Kurt und machte seine Haare. Er hatte überlegt, sie einfach so zu lassen, aber da Blaine seine alte Angewohnheit seine Frisur zu zerstören zurück gewonnen hatte, musste Kurt sie jetzt komplett neu machen.

„Du siehst müde aus.", bemerkte Blaine ihm folgend. „Eigentlich hast du auch schon beim Essen müde ausgesehen."

„Ich bin müde.", sagte Kurt und fügte in Gedanken hinzu, ‚Und ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht gut'. „Du redest wirklich nicht über unser Sexleben, oder?"

„Nein.", sagte Blaine, sehr ernst. „Wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Ich habe es ihnen erzählt, als wir das erste Mal Sex hatten und ich beschwere mich bei ihnen, wenn wir keinen Sex haben. Ansonsten rede ich nicht darüber. Es ist privat. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gut heißen würdest, wenn sie Details wissen. Außerdem sollte das nur zwischen uns beiden sein."

Kurt lächelte.

Blaine streckte die Hand aus, um Kurts Gesicht zu berühren. „Du bist ziemlich warm, Kurt. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich denke, dass es das Licht ist.", sagte Kurt glatt und benutzte etwas von Blaines Haargel, um sein Haar perfekt zu stylen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Du warst während des ganzen Essens auch etwas still.", fragte Blaine und legte seine Hand an Kurts Stirn.

‚Bitte sag mir, dass ich einfach ins Bett gehen soll. Sag es mir und ich mache's,' betete Kurt still. Er seufzte. „Es geht mir gut, Blaine. Ich bin nur müde und habe zu lange vor dem Spiegel gestanden."

Blaine drückte seinen Arm und küsste dann seine Wange. „Hoffentlich wollen sie nicht lange bleiben. Ich habe einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz, an dem ich arbeiten muss. Dieser Professor bringt mich um mit seinen Vorlesungen. Es tut mir Leid. Es ist unmöglich einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz über ein zwei Strophen langes Gedicht zu schreiben, dass aussieht, als wäre es von einem Kleinkind verfasst."

Kurt lachte und rollte mit den Augen, sich innerlich tretend. Natürlich würde Blaine nicht versuchen ihn zu Hause bleiben zu lassen. Wie oft hatte Kurt versprochen auf sich aufzupassen? Wie oft war er schnippisch gewesen, weil Blaine versucht hatte ihn zu sehr zu beschützen? Das war exakt das was Kurt gewollt hatte. Kurt war selber Schuld. Er konnte niemanden beschuldigen außer sich selbst. „Du scheinst es immer zu schaffen."

„Ich scheine es immer zu schaffen mich durchzumogeln mit Sätzen, die einfach so ineinander übergehen, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit behalten.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Komm schon. Dein Haar sieht gut aus, du siehst wunderschön aus. Du siehst immer wunderschön aus. Lass uns einfach heute Abend mit Mercedes und David ausgehen. Es wird lustig sein."

„Erinnerst du dich wie komisch sich Mercedes an diesem Tag im Breadstix gefühlt hat? Der Tag an dem wir über ‚schwule Dinge' geredet haben? So wird es für uns sein, oder nicht?", fragte Kurt und erlaubte Blaine, ihn aus dem Haus und zu Blaines BMW zu ziehen. „Das oder sie werden die ganze Zeit vor uns rum machen."

„Ich denke, dass es einfach Eis und ein Spaziergang in der Stadt mit Freunden werden wird.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und öffnete die Autotür für Kurt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand langweilen wird oder so. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass David so mit jemandem rummacht."

Kurt lehnte sich gegen Blaine, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter und seine Hände in Blaines Oberteil gekrallt. Er holte tief Luft und entspannte sich gegen ihn, sich wünschend, dass sie auf der Couch wären und er sich einfach zusammen rollen und zufrieden in den Armen seines Freundes einschlafen konnte.

„Kurt, bist du so müde?"

„Ich bin ziemlich müde.", murmelte Kurt gegen seine Schulter. „Aber hauptsächlich riechst du einfach gut."

Blaine lachte laut. „Komm schon, es ist kalt draußen. Steig ins Auto. Du kannst, wenn wir nach Hause kommen, so viel an mir riechen, wie du möchtest."

Kurt trat zurück und stieg ins Auto, sich hinüber beugend um die Fahrertür für Blaine zu öffnen. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nach Mittwoch noch fahren lasse."

„Das war nicht meine Schuld. Sie hat mich fast gerammt, nicht ich sie.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn, startete das Auto und fuhr los.

„Für jemanden, der so ein vorsichtiger Fahrer ist, Blaine, ist das das zweite Mal in vier Monaten, dass du mich fast umgebracht hast. Ich habe dich noch nie fast umgebracht, oder?" sagte Kurt und ergriff Blaines Hand. „Hmm?"

„Sei still, Kurt." lachte Blaine. „Du versuchst mich jeden Tag umzubringen, wenn du den verdammten Hund aus dem Käfig lässt."

„Das ist richtig.", nickte Kurt. „Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass du stirbst und dann werden Kreacher und ich für immer und ewig von deinem Geld leben."

„Oh, ist das so?" Blaine schlug spielerisch gegen Kurts Arm. „Geht es darum?"

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass es dein Haar oder deine Augen oder Persönlichkeit ist, oder?", grinste Kurt.

„Ich habe eine fantastische Persönlichkeit, vielen Dank.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Ja, ja und jeder liebt dein Lachen. Du, ich und die Sekretärin beim Zahnarzt haben das alle erfahren vor ein paar Wochen, Blaine."

„Ich bin froh, dass das geklärt ist.", sagte Blaine ein ziemlich selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte still werdend den Kopf gegen das Fenster. Blaine sah ihn einige Minuten an, zögerlich aussehend, aber klar vermeidend irgendetwas zu tun, was ‚beschützerisch' erscheinen könnte.

Die Jungs blieben auf dem Weg zur Eisdiele still, Blaine wollte Kurt nicht nerven und Kurt Blaine nicht belügen. Als sie davor parkten, setzte Kurt sich auf und sah hinein. Durch das Fenster konnten sie Mercedes und David dort sitzen und lachen sehen.

„Schau? Siehst du. Sie sehen glücklich aus.", zeigte Kurt auf. „Ganz klar nicht nur Sex."

„Aber es ist eine Fernbeziehung. Das wird nicht funktionieren.", stritt Blaine.

„Das weißt du nicht.", sagte Kurt leise und öffnete seinen Sicherheitsgurt. „Allerdings solltest du jetzt wahrscheinlich aufhören David deine Meinung zu sagen. Es ist wirklich nicht unsere Angelegenheit."

„Es ist wirklich nicht unsere Angelegenheit.", murmelte Blaine nachdem Kurt ausgestiegen war und die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Nicht deine Angelegenheit, klar. Ich bin nicht derjenige der bei ihr übernachten will, um herauszufinden, wie weit sie gegangen sind. Puh."

Es war schwer sich auf Blaines und Davids Plaudern zu konzentrieren, wenn sein Kopf mit jedem Schritt, den sie nahmen, mehr wehtat. Natürlich war Cincinnati eine wunderschöne, aufregende Stadt. Kurt mochte das und normalerweise würde er den Spaziergang mit Eis wirklich genießen, aber alles woran Kurt denken konnte war sein Bett.

„Du hast nicht viel geredet." Mercedes stieß ihn an, sich endlich von Davids Seite lösend.

„Ich bin nur müde."

Wie oft hatte Kurt das in den letzten drei Stunden gesagt? Zu oft, um es zu zählen.

„Müde, klar. Junge, du hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, bist blass und wann immer jemand lacht, zuckst du zusammen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du versucht ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Du bist krank.", runzelte Mercedes die Stirn.

„Ich bin nicht krank.", murmelte Kurt. „Nur ein wenig gestresst. Die Zwischenprüfungen stehen an und ich bin müde."

„Kurt, du passt besser auf dich auf. Du siehst aus, als hättest du Gewicht verloren."

„Red nicht so laut. Wenn du das sagst, wird Blaine sofort auf den Zug aufspringen. Es fehlt mir gerade noch, dass er mich nervt.", sagte Kurt und stieß sie mit den Ellenbogen an. „Es geht mir gut."

„Wenn es dir so gut geht, warum redest du dann nicht mit uns, anstatt uns wie einer dieser Zombies aus den Horrorfilmen anzusehen?"

Wenn Blicke töten konnten, wäre Mercedes auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. „Ich sehe nicht wie ein Zombie aus."

„Nun du siehst nicht gut aus. Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du fünf Mahlzeiten, drei Tage Schlaf und etwas Antibiotika gegen den Husten, den du unterdrückst."

Wie aufs Stichwort hustete Kurt, sie wütend anstarrend, in seinen Ärmel.

„Okay, so wird es laufen. Ich werde Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen, sodass David mich nach Hause bringt. Und du gehst ins Bett, isst eine Suppe, nimmst ein Aspirin und schläfst. Ich fahre am Dienstag nach Hause. Sonntag werden wir uns treffen und wenn es dir nicht besser geht – meinem Urteil zufolge, nicht deinem – dann sage ich Blaine, dass er dich zum Arzt bringen soll."

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter.", murmelte Kurt.

„Jungs, ich denke, dass ich nach Hause muss.", sagte Mercedes und senkte ihre Stimme um krank zu klingen. „Ich habe gerade ganz schlimme Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Mein Auto ist gleich hier um die Ecke.", sagte David und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Ich sehe euch später."

„Ich hoffe es geht dir bald wieder besser, Mercedes.", sagte Blaine, die Stirn runzelnd.

„Ja. Bye, 'Cedes.", winkte Kurt und erinnerte sich in Gedanken daran ihr bald Kekse zu backen.

„Blaine?", rief Kurt noch immer im Halbschlaf. „Blaine?"

Er hörte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür, klar das, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, und setzte sich auf. Direkt neben seinem Handy war ein Zettel mit Blaines unordentlicher Handschrift. ‚Jemand von der Arbeit hat gestern Abend angerufen und mich gebeten zu kommen, nachdem du im Bett warst. Entschuldige. Ich werde auf dem Nachhauseweg Essen und Käsekuchen mitbringen. Oh und ich habe Kreacher zurück ins Bett gebracht. Und die Fische gefüttert. Und abgespült. Und Mittagessen gemacht. Es ist im Kühlschrank, so dass du es dir aufwärmen kannst.'

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und las weiter, die nächsten Sätze durchgestrichen ‚Und arbeite heute nicht zu hart, weil du letzte Nacht gehustet hast.'

Und dann nicht durchgestrichen ‚Bis heute Abend. Liebe dich.'

Also wusste Blaine zumindest, dass er hustete.

Allerdings war es auch schwer etwas zu unterdrücken, wenn man schlief.

Es klopfte wieder und dann leuchtete sein Handy auf.

„Tante Taylor?"

„Bist du zu Hause, Süßer?", fragte seine Tante.

„Oh Gott." Kurt legte auf, noch immer in seinem Pyjama und strubbeligem Haar, und eilte zur Tür. „Taylor!"

„Überraschung!", schrie seine Frau, ihn umarmend. „Kurt Elijah Hummel, hast du um drei Uhr nachmittags geschlafen?"

„Es ist drei?" Kurts Augen weiteten sich.

All die Arbeit, die er erledigen musste.

Und er hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen? Er war gestern gegen Mitternacht eingeschlafen und hatte fünfzehn Stunden geschlafen? „Drei?"

Taylor trat zurück und sah ihn an. „Oh, Schatz, du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Ich bin mit dem College beschäftigt.", gab Kurt zu als Taylor ihn wieder umarmte.

„Nun du hast das halbe Semester geschafft!", lächelte sie. „Das wird es wert sein, wenn du deinen Abschluss hast und berühmt bist."

„Ich schätze das hängt davon ab, ob ich einen glücklichen Zufall bekomme. Aber ich versuche optimistisch zu sein.", lachte Kurt ein wenig und hustete in seinen Arm. „Was machst du hier?"

„Durchfahren. Ich muss jemanden treffen wegen der Möglichkeit einen Laden in Florida zu eröffnen und ich dachte ich überrasche dich auf dem Rückweg. Ist die Liebe deines Lebens zu Hause?"

„Nein. Er wurde zur Arbeit gerufen.", seufzte Kurt. „Er wird aber bald zu Hause sein."

„Oh, wo arbeitet er? Vielleicht kann ich vorbeifahren und ihn besuchen."

„Am Campus in Lexington."

„Oh… nun vielleicht auch nicht.", lachte Taylor. „Verdammt, der Junge fährt den ganzen Weg dorthin um zu arbeiten?"

„Zwei Samstage im Monat arbeitet er ganztags. Er bekommt samstags auch eine Pendlerpauschale bezahlt.", erklärte Kurt. „Er hat Freistunden zwischen seinen Kursen und arbeitet manchmal danach, aber sein älterer Bruder ist nett und gibt ihm viel Geld, da seine Eltern… nun, du weißt schon."

„Wie geht es ihm? Wie geht es euch beiden? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Es geht ihm wirklich gut. Er trifft sich viel mit David, einem seiner besten Freunde. Und letztes Wochenende ist er nach der Arbeit in Kentucky geblieben und ist mit ein paar Schulfreunden zu einem Basketballspiel gegangen. Und seine Noten sind so gut wie immer. Er ist ein lebendiger Supercomputer oder so. Es ist verrückt.", sagte Kurt.

„Oh, gut, also hat er auch Freunde im College?"

„Ja. Er telefoniert manchmal mit ihnen. Sie klingen alle sehr laut." Und nervig, fügte Kurt in Gedanken hinzu. „Ich denke, dass es hauptsächlich die Jungs sind mit denen er im Buchladen zusammen arbeitet. Er könnte allerdings mit jedem befreundet sein. Er ist sehr beliebt."

„Er scheint so." Taylor umarmte ihn noch einmal. „Kurt, ich vermisse dich so sehr. Und ich denke, dass wir mindestens seit einem Monat nicht mehr telefoniert haben. Ich weiß, dass du beschäftigt bist. Es ist einfach doof, dass ich nichts von meinem Kurtsie höre. Kann ich etwas von deinem Zeug sehen?"

„Es sind hauptsächlich Skizzen. Alle richtigen Stücke bleiben im Studio. Aber ja." Kurt hustete ein wenig und ging in die Küche, mit seinem Tablet und dem Skizzenblock zurückkehrend.

Taylor blätterte diese durch, bei fast jeder Skizze nach Luft schnappend. „Oh, Kurt, du wirst es so weit schaffen, Schatz. Ich weiß, dass du das wirst. Die sind alle fantastisch. Fantastisch."

Kurt, der krumm da saß, setzte sich gerade auf und lächelte. Natürlich sagte Blaine immer diese Sachen, aber Blaine sah die Skizzen jeden Tag und als Kurts fester Freund musste er es sagen. Vielleicht war Taylor auch ein wenig dazu verpflichtet, aber er konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, Schatz. Wirklich. Obwohl es so viele sind. Gott, die Zeit, die sie gekostet haben müssen… Sie sind so wunderschön, Kurt. Wirklich und wahrhaftig."

Kurt lächelte wieder und sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Ich hasse, hasse, hasse es, wenn sie mich die Kasse alleine machen lassen. Es ist einfach nicht sicher und – oh.", brach Blaine ab, seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Hallo." Taylor lächelte ihn an. „Oh, sieh dich an. Bist du gewachsen?"

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Blaines Gesicht. „Bin ich das?"

„Ich liebe ihn.", sagte Taylor Kurt ansehend. „Ihr zwei trennt euch besser niemals. Er ist der hinreißendste Junge, den ich kenne."

„Es ist anscheinend das Lächeln." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und schenkte Blaine seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie haben dich schon wieder die Kasse machen lassen?"

„Ja! Und es waren Zehntausend Dollar. Was ist damit passiert, dass man sich die Bücher am Anfang des Semesters kauft.

„Arbeitest du in einem Buchhandel?", fragte Taylor. „Jetzt mag ich dich noch mehr. Komm setz dich zu mir, erzähl mir jedes Detail deines Lebens und lass mich dich lieben."

Blaine gab ein Lachen von sich und setzte sich neben ihn, vollkommen unbeeindruckt aussehend – etwas was Kurt immer freute, da Kurt es einfach liebte, dass Blaine sich so gut mit seiner Familie verstand.

„Es ist ein Geschäft für Schulbücher. Ich würde gerne in einem richtigen Buchhandel arbeiten, aber im Moment bin ich damit zufrieden. Wenn ich nächstes Semester einen schönen Stundenplan bekomme, kann ich vielleicht einen Job in Ohio finden.", erklärte Blaine.

„Wenn du in New York leben würdest, würde ich dir einen Job geben. Wir wären Freunde. Jeder der in meinem Laden arbeitet… nun sie sind keine Idioten… aber sie sind Idioten.", lachte Taylor.

„Was für ein Buchladen ist es? Gehört dir ein Barnes und Noble?"

„Gott, nein. Ich würde mich niemals mit der Corporate America einlassen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Buchladen an einer Ecke. Er ist ungefähr acht Blöcke von meinem Haus entfernt. Daniel Radcliffe kommt immer und kauft Bücher."

„_Daniel Radcliffe_?"

„Jep. Und ich nenne ihn Harry Potter.", Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er nennt mich McGonagall, aber ich schätze ich verdiene es. Er ist nett. Vielleicht können Kurt und du nach New York kommen bevor ich ihn verkaufe und ihn euch ansehen."

„Ihn verkaufen?", fragte Blaine. „Warum um Himmels Willen würdest du das tun?"

„Nun ich könnte nach Florida ziehen.", antwortete Taylor. „Was Kurt okay findet, weil es heißt, dass wir nach Disney World fahren können."

Kurt, dessen Kopf auf Blaines lag, sah dabei auf. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das will."

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist ein guter Grund, oder?", fragte Taylor glücklich.

Kurt zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah hinunter. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass Taylor umzog. Er wollte, dass Taylor blieb und sich mit Paige vertrug, mit der Kurt noch immer nicht geredet hatte. Das war es, was er wollte. Was er wollte war hier allerdings nicht wichtig. Sondern was Taylor wollte. Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass Taylor nur ans andere Ende des Landes zog, um so weit wie möglich weg von seiner anderen Tante zu sein. Sie hinterließ einen Laden, von dem Kurt wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Nein. Kurt wollte es nicht.

„Oh nein. Verkauf ihn nicht.", sagte Blaine, Kurt überraschend. „Mit all den schließenden Buchläden, schließ keinen weiteren, selbst wenn du daran denkst umzuziehen. Weil es in Florida vielleicht nicht so gut laufen wird. Außerdem ist ein Eckladen in Florida nicht halb so cool wie einer in New York. Verkauf ihn nicht."

Taylor sah nachdenklich aus und seufzte, sich gegen die Couch lehnend. „Ich hab das Gefühl ich brauche einen Tapetenwechsel."

„Nimm dir Urlaub.", sagte Kurt. „Geh nach Hause und bleib für ein paar Tage bei deinen Eltern. Nun, deine Mom ist in Ohio. Bleib bei deinem Dad."

„Oklahoma?", höhnte Taylor. „Nein danke. Ich liebe meinen Dad und alles, aber Oklahoma ist der langweiligste Ort an dem ich je war. Und seine neue Frau ist schrecklich. Sie ist eine richtige Schlampe."

Blaine sah sie geschockt an. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Taylor negativ von etwas gesprochen hatte – außer man zählte den Streit mit Paige an Thanksgiving, aber das wollte er nicht. Taylor war super freundlich und schien immer… glücklich zu sein. „Akzeptiert sie es nicht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass ich lesbisch bin. Sie mag die Tatsache einfach nicht, dass ich meinem Dad wichtiger bin als sie.", zuckte Taylor mit den Schultern.

„Sie war sehr reich und protzig.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich. „Und der Sohn deines Cousins war gemein. Er hat mich geschubst."

Blaine sah ihn an, verwirrt und besorgt aussehend.

„Oh Gott." Taylor rollte mit den Augen als Kurt langsam sagte: „Ich war sieben."

Blaine drückte Kurts Oberschenkel und stand auf. „Ich hol mir Spaghetti. Möchte jemand etwas?"

„Nein danke.", sagte Taylor und lächelte ihn süß an.

„Ich hole mir später was.", sagte Kurt und beobachtete wie Taylor begann, sich die Bilder auf seinem Tablet anzusehen. Als Blaine den Raum verließ, fragte Kurt sehr langsam: „Taylor… warum möchtest du verkaufen?"

„Weil es eine gute Gelegenheit ist. Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, aber sobald sie gefragt haben und begannen zu reden…"

Kurt starrte sie einfach an, den Kopf schief gelegt.

„Gut, gut. Hör mit den großen, blauen Augen auf.", seufzte Taylor. „Manchmal bist du wie deine Tante. Sie kann auch alles durchschauen."

Kurt lächelte ein wenig, obwohl sein Kopf pochte und er nicht wirklich glücklich war.

„Es ist einfach hart, Kurt. Ich sehe überall deine Tante. Und bevor wir, du weißt schon, haben wir Augenkontakt vermieden oder sie hat mich wütend angesehen, oder sie hat versucht mit mir zu reden. Jetzt ist es, als ob sie mich ignoriert. Es tut mir Leid. Wir waren zwanzig Jahre zusammen, wenn man beide Male zusammenzählt. Also gib gar nicht erst vor, dass du mich nicht erkennst."

„Habt ihr zwei seit Thanksgiving miteinander geredet?", fragte Kurt, Augen rollend als Blaine das Radio in der Küche einschaltete und zu Teenage Dream mitzusingen begann.

„Nein." Taylor schüttelte ihren Kopf, auf einmal traurig aussehend. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich kindisch wäre. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich weiß einfach nur, dass mich das mehr stört, als es sollte. Ich möchte nicht so auf etwas reagieren, was jemand sagt, weil ich nicht so bin. Was an Thanksgiving passiert ist, hätte nie passieren sollen, Kurtsie. Niemals. Und ich möchte nicht, dass es zu diesem Punkt kommt. Aber ich bin noch immer so wütend auf sie und habe das Gefühl, dass wir eines Tages wieder so aufeinander treffen."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr zwei reden.", schlug Kurt zu.

Taylor seufzte und sah auf seine Skizzen hinunter und dann wieder auf. „Du siehst erschöpft aus, Schatz. Passt du gut auf dich auf?"

„Ich… versuche es.", sagte Kurt. Er könnte seine Tante niemals belügen. Niemals. „Es ist einfach schwer. Ich muss so viel erledigen. Ich stehe unter großem Druck. Ich habe mich selber unter Druck gesetzt, aber er ist dennoch da. Und…" Er brach ab.

„Und was, Süßer?", fragte sie und legte das Tablet sehr vorsichtig zusammen mit den ordentlich gestapelten Skizzen auf den Tisch. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist so anders, Taylor. Alleine zu leben mit Blaine, zum College zu gehen, zu versuchen mit dem ganzem Erwachsenenkram klar zu kommen… es ist wirklich schwer."

„Das ist das Erwachsenwerden, Süßer.", seufzte sie sanft. „Ich hasse es dir das zu sagen, aber es wird nur noch schwerer."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen und schloss ihn abrupt, sich auf die Lippe beißend.

„Ist zwischen dir und Blaine seit dem Streit alles in Ordnung, Schatz?"

„Es ist seit dem Streit viel besser… Ich weiß, dass wir schlimme Dinge gesagt haben, aber ich denke einiges davon musste gesagt werden… Ich versuche mehr zu Hause zu sein und mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und er versucht mir mehr Raum zu geben, wenn ich zu Hause bin um Dinge zu erledigen. Es ist allerdings irgendwie hart. Manchmal ist es so, als ob wir obwohl wir zusammen leben… nicht zusammenleben. Weil wir an manchen Tagen kaum reden, weißt du? Ja, wir schlafen zusammen…" _Wenn ich zu einer anständigen Zeit ins Bett komme_, fügte Kurt in Gedanken hinzu. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist wirklich doof. Ich habe einfach gedacht, dass sich nichts verändern würde, wenn wir zusammen ziehen, aber das hat es. Ich vermisse es, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich vermisse es, Eis zu essen und uns einen Film im Bett anzusehen oder Musicals und Shows zu sehen."

„Warum verbringt ihr nicht so viel Zeit miteinander?"

Kurt bewegte sein Tablet und ergriff seine Skizzen, sie fast wütend durchblätternd und auf die Bilder zeigend. „Das und das und das und das und das und das.", sagte er und hasste es wie elendig er es sagte. „Ich bin immer im Unterricht u-und ich wenn ich es nicht bin, könnte ich es genauso gut sein, w-weil ich so müde bin. Ich bin müde, Taylor, und es geht mir nie gut. Jetzt geht es mir nicht gut. Ich habe fünfzehn Stunden geschlafen. Mein Kopf bringt mich um, ich bin immer hungrig, aber habe keine Zeit zu essen. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich Zeit finde zu duschen. Ich stehe unter so großem Druck."

Taylor nahm ihm die Skizzen aus der Hand und legte sie weg, dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und ließ ihn sie ansehen. Sie war einige Sekunden still, ihn nur anstarrend. Schließlich sprach sie: „Du bist der einzige, der deine Grenzen kennt, Kurt. Du weißt wann es zu viel ist, nicht ich. Aber du bist auch eine Person, die sich mit Arbeit überschüttet. Und dann brichst du unter dem Druck zusammen, wenn du so weit bist, dass du keinen Weg mehr hinaus siehst. Aber, Süßer, du kannst das mit dem College schaffen. Du musst eine Balance finden."

„Die Leute reden immer von Balance. Ich habe keine Balance. Ich habe keine Zeit für Balance.", sagte Kurt elendig.

„Dann musst du dir Zeit schaffen. Streiche einen Kurs."

„Es ist zu spät um einen zu streichen. Ich werde mein Teilstipendium verlieren.", seufzte Kurt.

„Dann musst du es irgendwie schaffen.", sagte Taylor sehr ruhig und sah ihn traurig an. „Es ist Ende März. Du hast nur noch etwas mehr als einen Monat, Süßer. Sechs Wochen. Das schaffst du."

Kurt sah hinunter. „Ich bin im Moment so unglücklich."

Taylor schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Du bist so dünn. Du musst auf dich aufpassen, Kurtsie. Du musst essen und schlafen. Deine Gesundheit muss an erster Stelle stehen. Vor allem anderem. Wenn du krank wirst, kannst du gar nichts mehr tun."

„Ich kann nicht krank sein.", seufzte Kurt und strich sich durch sein strubbeliges Haar. „Ich kann einfach nicht, Taylor. Ich habe momentan keine Zeit dafür. Ich fühle mich seit gestern richtig schlecht und bin nach Hause gekommen und habe fünfzehn Stunden geschlafen und mein Kopf tut immer noch weh und ich huste." Er sah zur Decke. „Ich kann momentan einfach nicht."

„Wenn dein Körper dir sagt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, dann stimmt etwas nicht. Und das heißt, dass du dich um dich kümmern musst." Taylor drückte seine freie Hand. „Ich bringe dich ins Bett, so dass du dich etwas mehr ausruhen kannst und ich fahre zurück nach New York, okay? Heute Abend musst du dich nicht um deine Collegesachen kümmern. Leg dich einfach hin und versuch zu schlafen."

Kurt erlaubte es Taylor ihn ins Bett zu bringen und krabbelte hinein. „Kannst du es Blaine nicht erzählen, dass ich mich so schlecht fühle? Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht."

„Warum möchtest du nicht, dass Blaine weiß, dass du krank bist, Süßer? Er sorgt sich um dich. Er möchte einfach nur, dass es dir besser geht.", sagte Taylor sanft.

„Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht, das ist alles. Nicht wenn es nur eine Erkältung ist."

Taylor sah zögerlich aus, als er die Decke hochzog. „Gut… aber ich zähle auf dich, dass du dich um dich kümmerst. Ich möchte, dass du mich morgen anrufst oder mir schreibst, okay?"

„Okay.", seufzet Kurt. „Taylor… wenn du nur wegen Paige umziehst, denke ich, dass du… naja… dann denke ich nicht, dass du es tun solltest. Weil es nicht gut ist, vor so etwas davon zu rennen. Du wirst es später bereuen."

„Ich weiß.", nickte Taylor. „Ich muss heute Nacht ernsthaft nachdenken und herausfinden, ob ich es aus den komplett falschen Gründen will."

Kurt nickte, zu ihr auf blinzelnd. „Danke, dass du bei mir vorbei geschaut hast."

Sie beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Stirn. „Bitte, Kurt, hör einfach auf mich. Sorg dafür, dass es dir besser geht, du weniger arbeitest und du dich um dich kümmerst. Du bist zu jung um dich so zu stressen. Okay?"

Kurt nickte und kuschelte sich unter die Decke, seine Augen schließend.

„Ich liebe dich, Schatz." Er küsste seine Wange. „Werd gesund."

„Ich dich auch, Taylor.", sagte Kurt, rollte sich hinüber, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und hustete in seine Armbeuge. Die Idee weniger zu arbeiten war toll, natürlich, Aber das war im Moment einfach nicht realistisch. Er verstand nicht warum niemand das verstand.

Spoiler

„Hör zu, er ist… er ist wirklich krank. Wir sind aus der Vorlesung gegangen und er ist fast umgekippt, als er aufgestanden ist, also habe ich ihn mir angesehen. Er ist wirklich krank. Wir sollten gerade im Unterricht sein, aber er kann kaum laufen, also…"


	40. Chapter 31 1

Kapitel 31.1

Entschuldigt, dass es so lange war seit dem letzten Kapitel, aber der Laptop auf dem dieses Kapitel war, war in Reparatur. In der Zwischenzeit gab es immerhin drei neue Drabbles:

.de/s/4f85bb3600008ac50652bf20/23

Finn walks in on Kurt and Blaine

.de/s/4f85bb3600008ac50652bf20/22

Melodys Crush

.de/s/4f85bb3600008ac50652bf20/21

What´s a Faggot

Blaine wusste sofort, dass etwas los war, als er die zweite Vorlesung des Tages verließ und sieben verpasste Anrufe von Kurt hatte. Er spürte das kalte Gefühl der Furcht in seiner Brust, genau wie vor mehr als einem Jahr, als Finn in mitten in der Nacht angerufen und ihm gesagt hatte, dass etwas passiert war. Es war nicht typisch für Kurt ihn sieben Mal anzurufen. Kurt rief einmal an und schrieb Blaine dann. Aber es gab keine SMS. Blaine ging schnell aus dem Gebäude und rief, sobald er einen etwas stilleren Ort fand, Kurt an und wartete nervös darauf dass Kurt abnahm.

Nach nicht einmal einem Klingeln wurde abgehoben.

„Was ist los, Baby? Es ist Dienstag, ich bin am Campus.", sagte Blaine besorgt und vermied es, von einem großen Studenten auf einem zu kleinem Fahrrad überfahren zu werden.

„Blaine, hi. Hier spricht offensichtlich nicht Kurt. Nun, ich schätze du bist Blaine."

Blaine, der zum nächsten Gebäude lief, blieb sofort stehen und sah unglaublich verwirrt aus. Weil das wirklich nicht Kurt am Handy war. „Wer ist da?"

„Wir haben noch nie miteinander gesprochen oder so. Hier ist Alec Davis. Ich gehe mit Kurt zum College. Wir haben zusammen an dem – ."

„Was ist los?", unterbrach Blaine ungeduldig werdend. Was interessierte es ihn, woran sie arbeiteten? Außerdem war er Kurts fester Freund. Natürlich wusste er, woran sie arbeiteten. Er war eher besorgt warum es nicht Kurt am anderen Ende von Kurts Handy war. „Ist Kurt okay? Oder hat er sein Handy irgendwo vergessen oder so?"

„Nein, nein.", sagte der Junge, Alec, schnell. „Hör zu, er ist… er ist wirklich krank. Wir sind aus der Vorlesung gegangen und er ist fast umgekippt, als er aufgestanden ist, also habe ich ihn mir angesehen. Er ist wirklich krank. Wir sollten eigentlich gerade im Unterricht sein, aber er kann kaum laufen, also…"

Blaines Laune änderte sich innerhalb einer Sekunde von genervt zu besorgt. „Was ist los mit ihm? Hat er Fieber? Hat er was gegessen? Manchmal vergisst er zu essen und ihm wird schwindelig, aber wenn er – ."

„Das ist es nicht.", sagte Alec und unterbrach ihn dieses Mal. Blaine konnte sagen, dass der Junge unglaublich nervös war. „Naja, er könnte Fieber haben. Er schwitzt. Aber er ist einfach wirklich… er ist schwach und es ist als ob er keine Luft bekommt. Ich habe versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er mich ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen lässt, aber er ist sehr stur nicht zu gehen. Er hat gesagt, dass ich dich anrufen soll."

„Mist, mist, mist. Vorhin ging es ihm gut. Ich verstehe das nicht. Mist.", murmelte Blaine zu sich selbst und begann Panik zu bekommen. Was um Himmels Willen sollte er tun? „Schau, ich bin vier Stunden entfernt und ich – Mist!"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen auf ihn aufzupassen. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen… Ich habe ihn zu mir nach Hause mitgenommen und er schläft momentan, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er einen Arzt braucht…"

„Ich werde meinen Test einfach schwänzen.", sagte Blaine zu sich selbst. „Wenn ich über die I-71 fahre, bin ich etwas früher da und – ."

„Nein, du solltest deinen Test schreiben. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so krank ist, dass du hier her rasen musst und – .", sagte Alec schnell.

„Du verstehst das nicht.", sagte Blaine scharf. „Es ist seine Lunge. Es ist nicht… Es ist kompliziert. Schau, ich werde mit meinem Professor reden und anrufen, wenn ich den Campus verlasse. Behalte Kurts Handy bei dir und wenn es schlimmer wird, möchte ich dass du seinen Dad anrufst, es erklärst und ihm sagst, dass ich auf dem Weg vom College bin. Bitte… pass einfach auf ihn auf. Wenn er… nur…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde aufpassen und dich anrufen, wenn irgendwas passiert. Fahr nicht zu rücksichtslos, okay?"

„Ja. Danke, Alec.", sagte Blaine mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar."

„Gerne."

Blaine war nicht mehr so schnell gefahren seit… nun, seit dem letzten Mal, dass er zu seinem kranken festen Freund zurück nach Ohio gerast war, obwohl es beim letzten Mal schlimmere Umstände gewesen waren. Er hätte vier oder fünf Mal schwören können, dass ein Polizist ihn anhalten würde, aber zum Glück passierte das nicht. Er wusste nicht genau, was passieren würde wegen dem letzten Mal, als er angehalten wurde. Alles, was er wusste war, dass seine Großmutter hart daran gearbeitet hatte, es zu vertuschen, aber er wusste dennoch nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er wieder in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

Er musste ganze fünf Mal durch Downtown Columbus fahren, bevor er endlich den Apartmentkomplex fand, in dem Alec lebte, was dieser ihm in einem der vielen Anrufe in den letzten Stunden erzählt hatte. Er verschwende nicht einmal Zeit damit, das Auto auszuschalten, anstatt dessen schmiss er die Tür zu und rannte die Treppe zum dritten Stock hinauf.

Als er 53A fand, klopfte er laut an der Tür, nervös von einem auf den anderen Fuß tretend und sehr schnell ungeduldig werdend. Warum brauchte er so lange? Was war los?

Die Tür öffnete sich einige Sekunden später und der große blonde Junge, den Blaine von dem Facebook Fotos erkannte (ja, er sah in Wirklichkeit besser aus, das musste Blaine zugeben) stand vor ihm, fast genauso nervös aussehend, wie er sich fühlte. „Hey Blaine. Er ist hier drinnen.", sagte er und trat zur Seite, damit Blaine rein kommen konnte. Er schloss schnell die Tür hinter Blaine und drehte sich um, ihn ins Apartment führend. „Er schläft hauptsächlich seitdem er hier ist, aber mein fester Freund studiert Medizin und ich habe ihn angerufen. Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihm viel Wasser geben soll, wenn er sich weigert ins Krankenhaus zu gehen – und glaub mir, ich habe versucht ihn jedes Mal, wenn er wach war, dazu zu überreden. Er weigert sich ins Krankenhaus zu gehen und ich kann ihn kaum dazu bringen Wasser zu trinken."

„Er ist sehr stur.", sagte Blaine nervös, Alec ins Schlafzimmer folgend. Er interessierte sich nicht für Alecs Medizinstudentenfreund. Er interessiert sich für seinen eigenen kranken festen Freund, der ihn brauchte. Er brauchte einen Arzt, wenn nicht ein Krankenhaus. Nichts anderes zählte und er war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung für Smalltalk.

Alec drückte die Tür, die bereits halb offen war, komplett auf und ließ Blaine herein. Er war halb im Zimmer, als er Kurt auf Alecs Bett liegen sah, auf der Decke, zu einem Ball zusammen gerollt und nach Luft schnappend.

Blaine eilte hinüber, beugte sich hinunter und strich Kurts schweißnasse Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Wenn er auf dem Weg hierher Bauchschmerzen gehabt hatte, wusste er nicht, was es jetzt war, nachdem er Kurt so gesehen hatte. „Oh Gott, Kurt. Baby? Wach auf, Schatz. Hey, hey, mach deine Augen auf."

Kurt blinzelte ihn mit großen blauen Augen an, benebelt aussehend. „Blaine?"

„Hey, mein Liebster." Blaine nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände, etwas erleichtert, dass Kurt ihn nun anstarrte. „Kurt, was ist los?"

„Mir geht's nicht gut.", stöhnte Kurt. Er war extrem blass und schnappte nach Luft.

„So viel ist klar.", sagte Alec hinter Blaine, die Stimme besorgt und sarkastisch zu gleich. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was Blaine meint."

„Zwing mich nicht dazu zum Arzt zu g-gehen, Blaine. Bitte. Ich b-brauche nur Ruhe."

„Nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und ergriff Kurts Handy. Er hatte seit dem Streit im Februar nicht oft mit Kurts Vater geredet. Eigentlich hatten sie nur beim Abendessen am Freitag miteinander geredet, was vor vier Tagen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Kurt hatte in Cincinnati noch nicht einmal einen Arzt, ganz zu schweigen von Columbus. Blaine musste ihn anrufen.

„Hey, Kiddo. Schon fertig mit dem College?", fragte Burt nach dem dritten Klingeln.

„Mr. Hummel, hier ist Blaine.", sagte Blaine eindringlich und trat aus dem Zimmer nachdem er Alec signalisierte sich zu Kurt aufs Bett zu setzen. „Kurt ist krank und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Er kann kaum atmen oder reden, er ist blass und ich bin gerade vier Stunden gefahren, um vom Campus her zu kommen, aber Kurt hat keinen Arzt in Columbus. Ich weiß nicht ob ich den ganzen Weg nach Lima fahren soll. Ich weiß nicht was passieren wird. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Heute Morgen ging es ihm gut. Gestern Nacht ging es ihm nicht so gut, aber – ."

„Kleiner, warte. Ich werde Carole das Telefon geben und auf ihrem Handy anrufen um zu sehen, wohin du Kurt bringen kannst.", unterbrach Burt seinen Ausbruch. „Beruhige dich einfach, hol tief Luft und rede mit Carole, okay?"

"Bitte beeil dich.", sagte Blaine nervös, bevor er hörte, dass das Telefon weiter gereicht wurde.

„Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Carole, die Stimme erst gedämpft, aber dann klarer werdend als sie das Telefon anders hielt.

„Kurt ist wirklich krank und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich bin gerade zur CCAD gefahren um ihn abzuholen und er kann kaum atmen.", sagte Blaine schnell, zurück in den Raum kommend. Kurt saß nun vorn übergebeugt, den Kopf zwischen seinen Knien und laut hustend. Alec saß neben ihm, besorgt aussehend und seinen Rücken klopfend, während er zu Blaine sah.

„Du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich zum Arzt bringen.", sagte Carole ruhig. „Sie werden ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske geben und dir sagen wie es dann weiter geht. Sie werden euch wahrscheinlich einfach nach Hause mit Antibiotika schicken."

Blaine saß auf Kurts anderer Seite mit den Fingern durch Kurts Haar streichend. „Oh Baby… Es tut mir Leid, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Kurts Haar.

Kurt rutschte zu ihm und versteckte sein Gesicht an Blaines Nacken. Blaine war geschockt wie warm Kurt war – er verbrannte.

„Kind, ich bin jetzt dran.", sagte Burt einige Sekunden später, woraufhin Blaine sich wunderte ob Burt gehört hatte wie er zärtlich zu Kurt gewesen war. „Ich habe eine Adresse für dich. Es soll ganz nahe bei der CCAD sein. Sie haben gesagt, dass du ihn sofort hinbringen sollst. Ich werde sie im Voraus anrufen wegen den Versicherungsinformationen und ihr Jungs solltet sofort drankommen können, wenn ihr fünfunddreißig Dollar zahlt. Okay? Klingt okay?"

„Okay. Ich werde dich anrufen, wenn wir die Arztpraxis verlassen.", sagte Blaine schnell, erleichtert klingend. Er schrieb sich die Adresse schnell auf die Handfläche, legte auf und hob Kurt hoch. „Shh, ich hab dich. Wir gehen zum Arzt. Okay?"

„Ich möchte nicht gehen. Mir geht's gut.", murmelte Kurt gegen seine Schulter, schwach protestierend.

„Wir gehen trotzdem, weil ich dem nicht zustimme.", sagte Blaine ernst, veränderte seine Position und hielt ihn fester. „Ich bin hier. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen."

Kurt gab ein absolut Mitleid erregendes Wimmern von sich, bevor er still wurde, er war von dem leichten Kampf erschöpft.

Alec stand auf und führte Blaine zur Tür. „Ich habe meinen Pendler-Pass in sein Auto gelegt, damit ihr euch keine Sorgen machen müsst, dass es abgeschleppt wird."

„Ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht.", seufzte Blaine und verschob Kurts Gewicht auf seinen anderen Arm. Er begann wieder mit ernstem Ton zu sprechen. „Hör zu… Danke, dass du, anstatt in den Unterricht zu gehen, auf ihn aufgepasst hast, bis ich herkommen konnte… Ich… Ich schätze das wirklich. Du musstest das nicht machen."

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht musste.", zuckte Alec mit den Schultern. „Er ist mein Freund. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass er okay ist. Kannst du mich anrufen oder mir schreiben? Nur damit ich weiß, dass er okay ist?"

„Wenn du in den nächsten Stunden nicht von uns hörst, schreib mir einfach eine SMS und ich werde antworten.", nickte Blaine, beruhigte Kurt als er wimmerte und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Danke, noch einmal."

„Gern geschehen, Blaine. Ich werde später mit dir reden."

Blaine nickte und trug Kurt zum Aufzug, froh, dass er den Motor angelassen hatte, da es schwierig gewesen wäre die Türe auf zu schließen während er Kurt hielt, von dem er dachte, dass er nicht einmal stehen konnte. Er öffnete die Tür und setzte Kurt vorsichtig hin, sein Haar zurück streichend und seine fiebrige Stirn küssend.

„Alles okay, Schatz?", wisperte er.

„Mmmh.", stöhnte Kurt, rollte sich im Sitz zusammen und hustete.

Die Antwort ließ Blaine sich nicht gerade besser fühlen.

Blaine versuchte, nicht nervös zu sein, aber es war hart. Auf dem ganzen Weg zur Arztpraxis hatte Kurt am Rücksitz gelehnt, den Sicherheitsgurt nicht einmal angelegt, halb schlafend mit sich hebender und senkender Brust. In den zwanzig Minuten, die sie im Wartezimmer warten mussten, war er gegen Blaines Brust gelehnt und hatte winzige, mitleiderregende Geräusche zwischen dem Keuchen von sich gegeben. Was ihn aber wirklich nervös machte, war das Gesicht der Krankenschwester, nachdem sie seine Atmung abgehört hatte und dann praktisch aus dem Zimmer gerannt war um eine Sauerstoffmaske zu holen.

„Kurt, leg… leg dich einfach hin, Schatz." Blaine, der nun neben dem Bett stand und versuchte nicht auszuflippen, versuchte Kurt dazu zu bringen, sich auf das unbequeme Bett zu legen.

„N-Nein. Ich möchte nach Hause. Ich möchte einfach nur mein Bett.", sagte Kurt und kämpfte schwach gegen ihn. „Nein, Blaine. Bitte. Nein."

„Ich weiß, Schatz. Aber der Arzt muss sicherstellen, dass ich dich nach Hause bringen kann.", wisperte Blaine und versuchte nicht länger Kurt dazu zu bringen sich hinzulegen. Obwohl er dachte, dass es für Kurt bequemer wäre, hatte er Angst, dass Kurt sich beim dagegen Ankämpfen verletzten würde. Blaine strich seine schweißnassen Haare zurück und bemerkte, dass Kurt es irgendwie geschafft hatte noch blasser zu werden, seitdem er Alecs Haus verlassen hatte, was Blaines Nervosität noch steigerte. „Bist du okay?"

Kurt nickte schwach, ließ sich endlich zurück auf das Bett fallen und schloss seine Augen.

„Es ist alles okay.", wisperte Blaine beruhigend und strich über seinen Oberschenkel, um ihn weiter zu beruhigen. „Es ist gut, Schatz. Wir werden dich bald nach Hause und ins Bett bringen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Schwester kam nervös aussehend mit einem Inhalator herein. „Okay, Süßer. Ich habe die Medizin schon fertig, also setz dich für mich auf und wir werden dir eine Atemmaske geben. Du hattest schon einmal so eine Therapie, oder?"

„Hatte er.", sagte Blaine und half Kurt, sich wieder aufzusetzen. Der jüngere Junge griff nach dem Mundstück, dass die Frau ihm hinhielt und steckte es in seinen Mund, tief Luft holend. Leider kannte er Inhalatoren und Sauerstoffmasken nur zu gut von seinem wochenlangen Krankenhausaufenthalt im letzten Jahr. Seine Hand zitterte und Blaine legte seine eigene über Kurts, um sie zu beruhigen, sich dazu zwingend, weg zu sehen. „Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Seine Brust ist momentan sehr eng. Das gefällt mir nicht.", sagte die Krankenschwester sehr ruhig um Kurt keine Angst zu machen. „Wir werden einfach sehen, wie es nach der Therapie aussieht. Ich werde einen Arzt holen müssen. Er hat kein Asthma, oder?"

„Nein." Blaine strich mit seiner freien Hand Kurts Pony zurück, das war das Einzige, das half, damit Kurt sich ein wenig entspannte. „Er hatte eine punktierte Lunge, also… also hatte er einige Probleme."

Sie nickte und griff nach dem Mundstück als die Medizin leer war, um es auf einen Tisch zu legen. „Ich werde dein Oberteil hochheben, so dass ich mir deine Atmung anhören kann, okay?"

„Okay.", keuchte Kurt, beugte sich vor und fiel fast vom Bett.

„Nein, nein, nein, Süßer. Du musst aufrecht sitzen.", sagte sie und half ihm sich wieder aufzusetzen. „Dir ist im Moment sehr schwindelig. Deswegen hast du nicht gerade eine gute Balance."

Blaine streckte seine Arme vor Kurts Brust nur für den Fall, dass Kurt wieder schwankte. Kurt konnte nicht einmal richtig sitzen? Hatte er versucht sich vorzubeugen? Oder war er einfach umgefallen? „Du kannst dich bald hinlegen, Baby. Das verspreche ich."

Kurt wimmerte nur sanft und hustete abgehackt. Alles woran Blaine denken konnte, war Kurt am ersten Tag, nachdem er von der ersten OP aufgewacht war und es verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen. Kurt sah auch genauso ängstlich aus, wie an jenem Tag. Blaine mochte es nicht, daran zurück zu denken. Hauptsächlich mochte er es allerdings nicht Kurt unter Schmerzen zu erleben.

„Hier." Blaine setzte ihn auf und zog Kurts Oberteil für die Schwester hoch, da Kurt noch immer unkooperativ war und sich wieder vorbeugte. „Bald, ich verspreche es. Versprochen, mein Liebster. Aber du musst still sitzen und tun, was sie dir sagen."

Kurt holte mehrmals tief Luft für die Schwester. Es sah aus, als würde selbst das ihn erschöpfen.

„Ich mag den Klang immer noch nicht. Ich werde den Arzt holen.", sagte die Krankenschwester fast sofort. „Er sollte gerade fertig sein. Ich werde ihn abfangen, bevor er geht."

„Okay. Danke.", sagte Blaine sanft und ließ Kurt sich wieder hinlegen, so dass er es bequemer hatte.

„Ich möchte nicht ins Krankenhaus." Tränen füllten Kurts Augen. „S-Sie werden mich wieder zurück gehen lassen, o-oder?"

„Shh, shh." Blaine bewegte sich so, dass er über Kurts Kopf lehnte und beugte sich hinunter um ihn zu küssen. Nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss löste, hob er Kurts Kinn hoch, sodass Kurt ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Nicht weinen."

„Ich k-kann kaum atmen. I-Ich bin… Blaine…" Kurt drehte seinen Kopf, hob seinen Arm und hustete gegen seine Schulter.

„Oje. Reg dich nicht auf.", gurrte Blaine. „Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Versprochen."

Kurt rieb seine Augen, versuchte tief Luft zu holen und begann dann wieder laut zu husten.

„Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… oh Gott. Setz dich auf, hier." Blaine half ihm sich aufzusetzen und rieb seinen Rücken. Es gab ganz klar keine Möglichkeit es Kurt bequem zu machen und hinlegen schien auch nicht zu helfen. Nichts schien zu helfen, aber alles, was Blaine wollte, war, dass Kurt sich besser fühlte. Zumindest ein wenig angenehmer, wenn nicht besser.

Ein alter Mann kam lächelnd hinein. „Hallo, Kurt. Ich werde es mir anhören und dann sehen wir wie es weitergeht, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

Kurt nickte, rieb seine Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Lass uns das Oberteil für ein paar Minuten ausziehen." Der Arzt trat zu ihm und half Kurt vorsichtig aus dem Shirt. „Hol tief für mich Luft, Kurt."

Kurt tat es, seine Augen zukneifend.

„Nein, das ist nicht gut.", murmelte der Arzt und klopfte grob Kurts Rücken bevor er es sich noch einmal anhörte. Er sah zu Blaine auf, aufstehend. „Lebst du mit ihm zusammen?"

„Ja. Ich bin sein fester Freund.", erklärte Blaine und versuchte sich auf beide zu konzentrieren, Kurt und den Arzt. „Seine Eltern leben in Lima."

„Er hat viel Flüssigkeit in der Lunge. Das klingt nach einer Lungenentzündung.", sagte der Arzt und hielt Augenkontakt mit Blaine. „Ich weiß es nicht sicher, bevor ich röntge. Du musst ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich sehe, dass er eine Narbe auf seiner Brust hat? Weißt du woher sie ist? Sie sieht relativ frisch aus."

„Seine Lunge war punktiert… vor einem Jahr im Herbst." Blaine holte tief Luft und konnte sich im Moment nicht einmal an den Monat erinnern. Er war zu nervös, um richtig nachzudenken. Das klang nicht gut. Er wusste, dass er Burt anrufen musste, aber es sah aus, als ob er Burt auch sehen müsste.

„Ich muss ihn einweisen.", sagte der Arzt sofort, was Kurts Augen wieder mit Tränen füllte. „Das macht es etwas dringender."

„Wird er wieder in Ordnung kommen?", fragte Blaine und beobachtete die Krankenschwester, die ihm wieder ins Oberteil half. Kurt bewegte sich sehr langsam und sah aus, als ob er umkippen würde, während er auch so aussah, als würde er weinen.

„Es ist nicht gut für jemanden mit Lungenproblemen eine Lungenentzündung zu bekommen.", antwortete der Arzt ruhig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in den Griff zu bekommen ist… aber er muss ins Krankenhaus. Weißt du wo eines ist?"

„Uh, ja. Ja.", nickte Blaine und fühlte sich, als ob es jetzt schwerer für ihn war zu atmen. „Der… Uh… Sein Dad hat gesagt, dass er wegen den Informationen angerufen hat und ich habe eine Karte für die Bezahlung."

„Sie können das vorne regeln." Der Arzt klopfte auf Kurts Schulter. „Ihr Jungs fahrt sicher. Ich hoffe du fühlst dich bald besser, Kurt."

„Komm, mein Liebster." Blaine hob Kurt vom Bett. „Kannst du laufen?"

„Mmh." Kurt lehnte sich schwer gegen Blaine, als sie aus dem Zimmer gingen, etwas von Blaines Oberteil in seiner Faust haltend. Kurt strahlte noch mehr Wärme aus als eine Stunde zuvor. Als sie das Fenster zum Bezahlen erreichten, gab Blaine schnell seine Karte ab und unterschrieb die Quittung, damit er Kurt schnell ins Krankenhaus bringen konnte, so dass sie ihm helfen konnten besser zu atmen. Er konnte damit umgehen, seinen festen Freund krank zu sehen, aber das Geräusch, das er machte, wenn er Probleme hatte zu atmen, stach ihm ins Herz.

Blaine nahm einen Schritt von der Theke weg und Kurt stolperte, fast umfallend. „Okay, ich werde dich tragen, Schatz. Ich werde dich hoch heben."

„Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte die Sekretärin und stand schnell auf als wolle sie um die Theke herum gehen um ihnen zu helfen.

Kurt wimmerte als Blaine ihn hochhob, schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hals und legte sein Gesicht an seine Schulter. Blaine konnte die Wärme fühlen, die er ausstrahlte. Er lief langsam zum Auto, vorsichtig, um Kurt nicht zu viel zu bewegen und erinnerte sich wieder an Kurts letzten Krankenhausaufenthalt –dieses Mal daran, wie er Kurt nach Hause gebracht hatte, noch immer schwächer als je zuvor und ihn die Stufen hinauf trug.

„Ich muss deinen Dad anrufen.", sagte Blaine nachdem er Kurt auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt und die Rückenlehne nach hinten geklappt hatte, so dass Kurt mehr in einer liegenden Position war.

„Nein. Nicht." Kurt verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seinem Arm. „Bitte. Ich möchte nicht, dass er es weiß."

„Er hat ein Recht dazu zu wissen, dass sein Sohn ins Krankenhaus kommt. Ich muss ihn anrufen, Kurt." Blaine stieg ebenfalls ins Auto und zog sein Handy heraus, Kurts schwachen Protest ignorierend. „H-Hey… ja. Nein, ich bringe ihn ins Krankenhaus… Sie denken, es ist eine Lungenentzündung… Ich denke… Ja, er fühlt sich ziemlich schlecht… Nein… Um ehrlich zu sein, sieht er schlimmer aus, als bei meinem letzten Anruf… Ich… Ja." Er drehte sich zu Kurt. „Süßer, dein Vater sagt, dass er uns, so bald er kann, im Krankenhaus treffen wird, okay?"

Kurt stöhnte als Antwort, nicht in der Lage die Energie aufzubringen, um auch nur ein „okay" zu murmeln.

„Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich am besten… Mhmm… Wir sehen uns später."

…

…

„Kurt, wach auf. Kurt, bitte. Du beginnst mir wirklich Angst zu machen.", sagte Blaine und öffnete Kurts Sicherheitsgurt. Es hatte zwanzig Minuten gedauert das nächste Krankenhaus zu finden, obwohl es nicht annähernd so lange gedauert hätte, wenn er die Gegend gekannt hätte. Kurt, der anscheinend eingeschlafen war, sobald Blaine losgefahren war, war keine große Hilfe gewesen. „Schatz?"

„Bin wach.", stöhnte Kurt.

„Kurt, du machst mir wirklich Angst.", wisperte Blaine und hob Kurt sehr sanft aus dem Auto und stellte ihn vorsichtig hin. „Bist du okay? Kannst du atmen?"

„Nicht schlimmer als vorher, nicht besser als vorher.", antwortete Kurt, lehnte sich gegen Blaines Auto und schloss seine Augen. Er wimmerte sanft als Blaine ihn hochhob.

„Ich hab dich.", versicherte Blaine ihm und nahm Kurt fester in seine Arme. Der jüngere Junge versuchte nicht einmal seine Arme um Blaines Hals zu schlingen, die Energie dafür nicht aufbringen könnend. Stattdessen konnte er Kurts Brust sich ständig heben und senken spüren, seine Atmung hektisch genug, um Blaine die letzten Meter zu den Notaufnahmetüren joggen zu lassen. „Ich hab dich, mein Liebster."

Er trug Kurt ins Krankenhaus und direkt zur Rezeption.

„Kurt Hummel? Dr. Erickson hat gerade angerufen und gesagt, dass er kommen würde.", fragte die Rezeptionistin sobald er ankam.

„Ja.", nickte Blaine und fühlte Erleichterung. Sie hatten es geschafft. Er hatte Kurt ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ein Krankenhaus mit vielen Ärzten. Sie konnten sich um Kurt kümmern und alles würde in Ordnung kommen. „Das ist er."

Sie stand auf und öffnete eine Tür, die das Wartezimmer und den Raum hinter der Theke verband. „Bring ihn hier hinein. Ich werde ihm eine weitere Therapie mit dem Inhalator verabreichen. Es könnte dauern und der Arzt meinte, dass er sofort eine brauchen würde. Es war ein ziemlich schlimmer Autounfall auf der Autobahn, also sind die Ärzte momentan etwas überfordert."

"Danke.", sagte Blaine und trug Kurt durch die Tür, die die Krankenschwester für ihn aufhielt. Er setzte Kurt auf einen Stuhl, ging sicher, dass er richtig saß und sich selber aufrecht halten konnte und trat dann zurück.

„Armes Ding. Du siehst aus, als ginge es dir schrecklich.", seufzte die Dame, alles vorbereitend. „Wir werden daran arbeiten, dass es dir bald besser geht, Süßer."

Kurt versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, was als Grimasse endete. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen während die Rezeptionistin seine Sauerstoffmaske vorbereitete, die Augen geschlossen.

„Okay, Kurt, los geht's. Du machst das einfach, bis der letzte Tropfen weg ist, okay?"

„Mhmm.", nickte Kurt ein wenig, sich aufsetzend. Er nahm ihr den Behälter ab und atmete die Medizin ein, als Blaine beruhigend seinen Arm rieb.

„Ist er schon eine Weile so?", fragte die Dame und zog ein Klemmbrett hervor.

„Er schien heute Morgen vor der Uni in Ordnung. Er sah ziemlich müde aus, aber er atmete normal.", antwortete Blaine.

„Und wie lange keucht er schon?"

„Zumindest zwei Stunden. Sein Freund hat ihn von der Uni nach Hause gebracht. Er hat schon gekeucht, als ich ankam, also könnte es schon früher gewesen sein. Ich weiß es nicht. Muss ich ihn anrufen?"

„Nein, nein, das ist in Ordnung.", sagte sie, schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah auf den Inhalator mit der Medizin, den Kurt einatmete. Er war halb leer. Kurts Augen öffneten und schlossen sich schnell und Blaine fragte sich, ob er sie selber schloss oder ob er einfach solche Probleme hatte wach zu bleiben. „Ist es in Ordnung, Süßer?"

Kurt nickte kurz und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Er wimmerte, als seine Brust sich hob und hustete ein wenig.

„War er seit der OP im letzten Herbst krank?"

„Nicht so, nein. Er hatte Angina, aber kaum Symptome.", sagte Blaine, seine Augen Kurt nicht verlassend.

„Und hat er viel geschlafen, viel getrunken und gesund gegessen?"

„Nein."

Kurt hatte geantwortet. Als er es allerdings bemerkt hatte, hatte Kurt den Inhalator schon wieder zu seinem Mund gehoben und atmete die Medizin ein.

„Kurt, ich kann nicht oft genug sagen, wie wichtig es ist, dich um dich zu kümmern nach einer Operation, wie du sie hattest.", sagte die Frau sehr ernst. „Du musst dich um dich kümmern. Das heißt schlafen, Essen und viel Wasser trinken. Okay?"

Kurt nickte schwach als die Sauerstoffmaske ein knackendes Geräusch machte, streckte die Hand aus um die Maschine aus zu schalten und gab ihr den leeren Behälter. Er blinzelte Blaine schläfrig an und sah nach seiner Atemtherapie schon ein wenig besser aus.

„Okay, Süßer. Ich bin so schnell zurück, wie ich kann. Wenn du dich wieder so fühlst als könntest du nicht atmen oder wenn du sofort jemanden brauchst, möchte ich, dass dein Freund kommt und mich holt. Okay?"

Kurt nickte und stand mit Blaines Hilfe auf. Blaine streckte seine Hände vor ihn falls er fallen sollte, die haselnussbraunen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Er nahm sich Zeit in das Wartezimmer zu gehen und als er zu einem Stuhl kam, brach er darauf zusammen.

Blaine setzte sich neben ihn, drückte Kurts Hand mit einer seiner Hände und strich mit der anderen über seine Haare. „Du bist okay. Versuch einfach etwas Schlaf zu bekommen und die Zeit wird schneller vergehen. Ich werde dich wecken, wenn ein Arzt kommt."

„Ich werd's versuchen.", sagte Kurt, lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss seine Augen. Innerhalb von Minuten schlief er.

„Blaine, ich… Mist.", murmelte Kurt fast eine Stunde später, jetzt wach und noch immer schwer gegen Blaine gelehnt im Wartezimmer der Notaufnahme.

Blaine schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern und küsste die Seite seines Gesichtes, ihn näher ziehend. „Shh. Es kann jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, Kurt."

„Ich kann nicht atmen.", wimmerte Kurt leicht keuchend, aber nicht annähernd so schlimm wie vor der Therapie. „Ich kann wirklich nicht atmen."

„Schatz, sie haben dir noch eine weitere Therapie gegeben, als wir ins Krankenhaus kamen.", sagte Blaine sehr ruhig über seine Haare streichend. „Du kannst atmen. Du regst dich nur selber auf."

„Warum h-haben sie mir kein Zimmer gegeben?", fragte Kurt und holte tief und schnell Luft.

„Sie sind beschäftigt. Erinnerst du dich? Es gab einen schlimmen Unfall.", wisperte Blaine und küsste ihn wieder. Er versuchte sehr hart den Mann und die Frau zu ignorieren, die ihnen angeekelte Blicke zuwarfen. „Du wirst früh genug in einem Zimmer sein, Baby."

Kurt bewegte sich in eine vornüber gebeugte Position und hustete laut. Nach einigen Sekunden setzte er sich gerade auf, das Gesicht verzogen. „B-Blaine, ich habe gerade g-grünes Zeug gehustet."

Blaine fischte in seinem Geldbeutel herum und zog ein unbenutztes Taschentuch heraus um die Hand des Jüngeren abzuwischen. „Es ist okay. Das kommt davon, dass du krank bist. Wir werden es dem Arzt sagen."

„Mmmh." Kurt beugte sich wieder vorüber, legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie und schwankte ein wenig, aber nicht genug um zu fallen.

Blaine bewegte seine Finger seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter und wurde noch wütender, als der alte Mann und die Frau von diesem Bereich des Wartezimmers in einen anderen stürmten, aus ihrem Blickfeld. Blaine war froh, dass Kurt das nicht gesehen hatte, aber war dennoch angepisst. Was gab ihnen das Recht, wütend auf sie zu sein, weil er seinen kranken festen Freund beruhigte? Was gab ihnen das Recht jemanden zu verurteilen? „Shh, shh.", sagte er beruhigend, als Versuch Kurts Wimmern zu beruhigen und seine Wut zu verdrängen. Er konnte später wütend sein. Kurt brauchte ihn jetzt. „Alles ist okay, mein Liebster. Alles okay. Ich bin hier."

„E-E-Es tut mir Leid." Plötzlich brach Kurt in Tränen aus, seine eigenen Knie umarmend.

„Warum tut es dir Leid?" Blaine zog ihn sanft hoch und zwang Kurt dazu ihn anzusehen. „Kurt, was ist los?"

„I-I-Ich h-habe mich die g-ganze Woche k-krank gefühlt u-und w-wollte nichts s-sagen, w-weil ich wusste, dass du-du mich z-zu Hause bleiben lassen würdest.", schluchzte Kurt, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. „Es tut mir s-so Leid."

„Kurt, du – du kannst das nicht tun.", sagte Blaine ruhig, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen sich weiteten. „Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, dass du dich um dich kümmerst."

„Ich h-habe einfach so viel A-Arbeit und es ist so h-hart. I-Ich kann nicht einmal atmen u-und ich habe Angst.", schniefte Kurt mit zitternden Schultern. „Ich habe Angst, Blaine. Ich habe solche Angst und kann nicht a-atmen und ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause."

Blaine zog Kurt auf seinen Schoß und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er sich absolut nicht ruhig fühlte. Was Kurt sagte, machte ihm Sorgen. Er verstand nicht, warum Kurt meinte, dass er so hart arbeiten musste, dass er keine Pausen machen durfte, dass er nicht weniger machen konnte. Warum setzte er sich so unter Druck? Warum war es so schlimm, dass er sich selber krank gemacht hatte? Und warum machte Kurt Versprechungen, die er nicht halten konnte? Wollte Kurt nicht gesund sein? „Du musst aufhören dich aufzuregen, Kurt. Es wird das Atmen nur noch schwerer machen. Beruhige dich, mein Liebster."

"I-I-Ich habe das v-verursacht.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft. „D-Du hasst mich wahrscheinlich."

„Hör auf dich aufzuregen.", wiederholte Blaine mit einer sehr viel festeren Stimme als beim ersten Mal. Er wollte nicht wütend klingen, aber er wusste, dass es wichtig war, dass Kurt sich beruhigte. Das letzte was sie brauchten, war, dass es Kurt noch schlechter ging – was ziemlich schlecht war. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Jetzt komm schon. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen."

„Es tut mir so Leid.", wimmerte Kurt. „Es tut mir so, so, so Leid. Ich wollte n-nicht, dass das passiert, Blaine. Ich m-möchte es einfach gut m-machen. Ich möchte es g-gut genug machen, alles, a-aber ich habe nur C-Chaos gemacht."

„Kurt, Schatz.", sagte Blaine fast verzweifelt. „Du hast kein Chaos gemacht, Baby. Shh. Shh, es ist okay. Es ist okay. Wir – Wir werden das lösen, so wie wir alles lösen. W-Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken, okay? Aber momentan ist es das Wichtigste, dass es dir besser geht. Also möchte ich nicht, dass du dir darüber Sorgen machst, wie oder warum du hier bist oder so. Okay?"

„Ich möchte einfach nach Hause.", stöhnte Kurt schwach.

„Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen, sobald sie dich untersucht und mir das okay dazu gegeben haben. Ich verspreche es."

„Definitiv eine Lungenentzündung.", verkündete eine Ärztin, als sie fast eine Stunde später an Kurts Bett trat. „Mr. Hummel, ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie seit ihrem letzten Arztbesuch acht Kilogramm verloren haben? Und dass Sie unglaublich unterernährt sind? Ihr Körper ist erschöpft."

Blaine biss sich hart auf die Lippe, um nicht zu seufzen. Er wusste, dass Kurt an Gewicht verloren hatte, aber war er dumm genug gewesen zu glauben, dass es noch immer war, weil er die Schmerzmittel abgesetzt hatte. Unterernährt? Der Körper erschöpft? Waren das nicht alles Dinge, weswegen er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte? Dinge von denen Kurt gesagt hatte, dass er sie unter Kontrolle hatte? Dinge von denen Burt gesagt hatte, dass Blaine Kurt sie kontrollieren lassen sollte?

Ja.

Das waren sie.

Während ein Teil von ihm wütend auf seinen jüngeren Freund sein wollte, war es schwer, wenn jemand so klein und bemitleidenswert aussah. Blaine war enttäuscht, aber Kurt brauchte keinen Vortrag. Sie würden später reden, wenn sie Zuhause waren und es Kurt besser ging. Aber im Moment brauchte Kurt Ruhe, damit es besser wurde. Ausreichende Ruhe.

Er begann zu denken, dass Kurt die Woche in Michigan genauso brauchte wie Blaine. Die Woche würde Kurt allerdings deutlich mehr bringen. Das war es, was sein Freund brauchte. Zeit, um gesund zu werden und sich zu entspannen, Zeit wieder er selbst zu werden und Zeit herauszufinden, wie er sich um sich kümmern würde, so dass es nicht wieder passieren würde.

Die Ärztin begann wieder mit Blaine zu sprechen und unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Wir werden ihn zumindest über Nacht hier behalten und er wird wahrscheinlich auch morgen Abend bleiben müssen."

Als Blaine nickte, drehte sie sich zu Kurt und begann mit ihm zu reden.

„Sie haben viel Flüssigkeit in der Lunge und Fieber. Wenn man unterernährt ist, schwächt es das Immunsystem. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie in Kontakt mit dem Virus gekommen sind und es sich so eingefangen haben." Sie schnippte mit ihren Fingern. „Es kann schnell schlimm werden, besonders für Menschen mit Lungenproblemen. Ich würde dich nach Hause gehen lassen, aber wenn etwas passiert, denke ich, dass es allen lieber wäre, wenn Sie im Krankenhaus sind und nicht in einem Auto auf dem Rückweg nach Cincinnati."

Kurt runzelte die Stirn und sah hinunter. „Okay."

„Wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen? Seine Lunge…", fragte Blaine nervös.

„Ich werde ihn hier behalten und wir werden es unter Kontrolle bekommen. Wir werden ihn dazu bringen sich auszuruhen, zu essen und hoffentlich wird die Flüssigkeit in seiner Lunge verschwinden.", sagte sie sehr ruhig. „Wichtig ist, es unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Ich würde ihn gerne eine Woche nicht zum Unterricht gehen lassen. Kannst du das?"

Oh mein Gott. Direkt nach den Zwischenprüfungen. Alles von hier an wird in den Abschlussprüfungen sein und ich muss zu Hause sitzen und sicherstellen, dass Kurt nicht zum College geht?

Blaine holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja. Ich kann dafür sorgen." Wie konnte er schließlich nicht? Was sollte er sonst tun? Nein sagen?

„Sehr gut. Jemand wird bald hier sein und ihnen Amoxillin geben, Kurt. Wir werden es Ihnen drei Tage lang verabreichen und wenn es dann nicht besser wird, werden wir Kulturen züchten und herausfinden was genau los ist."

„Werde ich drei Tage hier bleiben müssen?", fragte Kurt sanft, hinunter sehend.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lange Sie bleiben müssen. Wir werden sehen wie es Ihnen morgen geht und dann weitersehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wird es wahrscheinlich auch noch morgen Nacht sein… aber vielleicht werden sie am nächsten Nachmittag entlassen. Es kommt darauf an, wie gut die Medizin wirkt und wie schnell die Flüssigkeit verschwindet. Wir haben es geschafft, dass Sie selbstständig atmen können, was gut ist…. also werden Sie hier bald raus sein, wenn Sie sich ausruhen.", sagte sie und zeigte ihm ein sympathisches Lächeln. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Ich werde sogar darüber hinweg sehen, wenn jemand von woanders Essen mitbringt. Das Essen ist wirklich der schlimmste Teil."

Kurt hustete ein wenig und nickte, ein leises „Danke" murmelnd.

„Wir werden uns bald wieder ansehen. Wenn etwas schief geht, drücken Sie einfach den Knopf und eine Krankenschwester ist sofort da." Die Dame lächelte wieder bevor sie durch die Tür ging.

„Danke.", sagte Kurt müde nickend.

Blaine wartete bevor die Ärztin weg war, bevor er sich behutsam auf die Bettkante setzte und lange seufzte. „Du siehst besser aus."

„Fast eine Stunde Flüssigkeitsinfusionen tun das, schätze ich.", scherzte Kurt schwach und sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Du klingst so viel besser.", wiederholte Blaine als er eine Hand ausstreckte um kleine Kreise auf Kurts Rücken zu reiben, sich hinüber lehnend um seine Wange zu küssen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich kann atmen. Das ist ein Fortschritt.", sagte Kurt, lehnte sich gegen Blaine und schloss seine Augen. „Ich bin einfach froh, dass sie fertig sind mit den Untersuchungen und damit, mir all diese Fragen zu stellen. Es hat meine Kopfschmerzen noch verstärkt."

„Sie wollen dir nur helfen, dass es dir besser geht.", wisperte Blaine.

„Mmmh." Kurt kuschelte sich an Blaines Schulter und ballte etwas von Blaines Shirt in seiner Faust, gegen seine Brust hustend.

Blaine fuhr fort seinen Rücken zu reiben, er war erleichtert. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm sagte, dass er von Kurt genervt sein sollte, weil jeder ihm gesagt hatte, dass sowas passieren würde, aber nein. Er konnte nicht genervt von ihm sein – nicht im Geringsten. Weil Kurt nicht gewollt hatte, dass es passiert. Kurt hatte nicht im Krankenhaus enden wollen. Er hatte sich vielleicht zu überanstrengt, aber er hatte das nicht gewollt. Außerdem war es schwer von jemandem genervt zu sein, der sich so an ihn drückte und sich an sein Shirt klammerte als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Sicher, Blaine wiederholte sich wenn er darüber nachdachte, aber das war es was ihn davon abhielt zu versuchen es zu erwähnen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Blaine.", murmelte Kurt gegen seine Brust, fast, als ob er Blaines Gedanken lesen könnte. „Das ist meine Schuld."

„Shh.", wisperte Blaine. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du mit jemandem mit einer Lungenentzündung in Kontakt gekommen bist."

„Wenn ich mich besser um mich gekümmert hätte oder wenn ich zum Arzt gegangen wäre –."

„Bitte tu das nicht.", sagte Blaine und löste sich, um ihn anzusehen. „Schau, es ist passiert. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Also lass uns dich einfach gesund kriegen und dann werden wir weiter sehen. Okay?"

Kurt sah hinunter, nickte und sprach sanft: „Okay."

„Du musst dich momentan darauf konzentrieren dich auszuruhen und deine Kraft zurück zu bekommen.", sagte Blaine.

Sie sahen beide auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Burt und Carole rauschten herein.

„Was ist los?", fragte Burt rau während Carole Kurt in einer Umarmung zog.

„Kurt hat eine Lungenentzündung.", antwortete Blaine schnell und wünschte sich wirklich, dass er nicht mit Burt reden müsste, aber er wusste, dass er all diese Gedanken beiseiteschieben musste. Zumindest jetzt. „Es ist im Moment unter Kontrolle. Er hat viel Flüssigkeit in der Lunge, also wollen sie ihn für eine Weile hier behalten. Mindestens heute Nacht, aber vielleicht noch länger."

Blaine sah hinüber. Carole strich Kurts chaotisches Haar glatt und redete mit ihm, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet, als er als Antwort auf einige Fragen nickte und auf andere den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es geht ihm sehr viel besser.", sagte Blaine, sich auf die Lippe beißend. „Er hat Antibiotika bekommen. Sie haben ihm…" Er brach ab.

„Was?", fragte Burt.

Blaine sah wieder zu Kurt.

Burt drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer, mit dem Kopf nickend, damit Blaine ihm folgte.

„Ich bin sofort zurück.", wisperte Blaine, küsste Kurts Haar und verließ den Raum.

„Was ist wirklich los?", fragte Burt.

„Er hat Flüssigkeit in der Lunge, weil er unterernährt ist… er hat Gewicht verloren und er… deswegen wurde es so schlimm… Er…"

„… kümmert sich nicht um sich.", beendete Burt wütend aussehend den Satz.

„Bitte sei nicht wütend auf ihn. Er hat sich selbst große Angst gemacht. Er ist nervös, er ist krank und er braucht momentan niemanden, der ihm einen Vortrag hält.", sagte Blaine sich selbst überraschend.

„Wir haben alle alles Menschenmögliche getan, um zu versuchen es ihm klar zu machen.", sagte Burt ernst. „Damit das nicht passiert. Und er hat nicht darauf gehört. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten nicht wütend zu sein."

„Er konnte vor zweieinhalb Stunden nicht einmal atmen."

„Noch mehr Grund wütend zu sein. Und es ist seine eigene verdammte Schuld."

„Du denkst ernsthaft, dass er das wollte?", fragte Blaine.

„Es ist egal was er wollte, Kind. Es zählt, was er getan hat. Und du kannst hier sitzen und ihn umsorgen, so viel du es willst, aber wer wird die Rechnung für den Krankenhausaufenthalt zahlen? Hast du momentan so viel Bargeld?"

Blaine starrte ihn geschockt an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Burt so reagierte. Er hatte das genaue Gegenteil davon erwartet.

„Ich suche nicht nach einem weiteren Streit. Beide Carole und Kurt nerven mich wegen diesem Mist. Sag mir nicht, wie ich mein Kind aufziehen soll und alles ist in Ordnung."

„Er ist neunzehn. Er braucht niemanden, der ihn aufzieht.", schnappte Blaine, wieder sich selbst überraschend. Warum schien es, als ob die beiden in letzter Zeit kein Gespräch führen konnten, ohne dass es so endete? Hasste Burt ihn jetzt? Das war allerdings egal. Was zählte war Burt davon abzuhalten auf Kurt los zu gehen, während dieser noch extrem krank war und Ruhe brauchte. „Ich hätte dich niemals gebeten herzukommen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dich so verhalten würdest."

„Ja nun ja jetzt bin ich hier und stinkwütend.", sagte Burt, auf die Tür zeigend. „Anscheinend muss jemand etwas tun, um zu ihm durchzudringen und offensichtlich funktioniert das, was um Himmels Willen du tust, nicht."

„Hör auf so zu tun, als ob ich mich nicht um ihn kümmere!", schrie Blaine. „Er ist krank! Ich bin früher vom College weggegangen, um ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen! Ich habe getan, was ich konnte!"

„Es hätte gar nicht erst so weit kommen sollen! Du hättest sicherstellen müssen, dass es nicht so weit kommt!"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld!" Blaine trat verletzt aussehend einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe genau das getan, was du mir gesagt hast! Du hast gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll ihm zu sagen, dass er sich nicht überfordern soll! Du hast gesagt, dass er damit klarkäme!"

„Du verwöhnst ihn zu sehr!"

„Ich verwöhne ihn zu sehr? Was habe ich gerade gesagt? Vor zwei Monaten hatten wir einen Streit, weil er sich überanstrengt! Und was hast du gesagt? Dass du Kurt vertraust, dass er seine Grenzen kennt? Ich habe versucht dir klar zu machen, was los ist! Aber du wolltest einfach nur angepisst sein, weil ich etwas zu Kurt gesagt habe, was seine Gefühle verletzt! Wenn irgendjemand Schuld ist, dann du, weil du nicht zugehört hast oder früher etwas gesagt hast!"

„Erstens war der Streit nicht deswegen. Er war darüber, dass du meinen Sohn nicht respektiert hast und das als Ausrede benutzt hast. Zweitens bist du derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass ich mich raushalten soll!", schnappte Burt und ließ den Streit sich im Kreis drehen.

„Und du bist derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, dass ich aufhören soll zu versuchen ihn zum Essen und Schlafen zu zwingen! Du warst es, der mir gesagt hat, dass ich ihn um sich selbst kümmern lassen soll!", sagte Blaine, seine Stimme hebend.

Carole kam genervt aussehend aus dem Zimmer. „Was tut ihr zwei? Kurt ist krank und ihr zwei seid hier draußen und streitet? Ich bin enttäuscht von euch beiden. Worüber könnt ihr jetzt streiten?"

„Er sagt, dass-.", begann Burt.

„Das ist egal!", sagte Carole und zeigte wütend auf Burt. „Kurt ist krank!"

„Es ist seine Schuld."

„Und dennoch sitzt du hier und schreist Blaine an?", schnappte Carole. „Sag mir was das bringen soll, Burt. Wenn du nicht hier sein kannst, ohne dich wie ein verwöhntes Balg zu verhalten, dann solltest du vielleicht zurück zur Arbeit gehen."

„Wir sollten momentan nicht in dieser Position sein! Das hätte verhindert werden können, Carole!"

„Jetzt sind wir aber hier, weil dein Sohn krank ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen soll, Burt. Aber dein Sohn ist krank und mit jemandem zu streiten wird niemandem helfen."

Burt ging in den Raum, wütend, ohne seiner Frau auch nur zu antworten. „Wie konntest du das tun, Kurt? Hast du eine Ahnung wie viel es kostet im Krankenhaus zu sein? Carole und ich versuchen immer noch unsere Köpfe über Wasser zu halten wegen deinem letzten Krankenhausaufenthalt. Der Ausgleich zahlt nicht für die zweite Operation und unsere Beiträge sind seitdem wahnsinnig hoch – ."

„Burt – .", zischte Carole als Blaine sich wütend aussehend zu Kurt setzte.

„Nein. Du möchtest ihn beschützen? Gut. Blaine möchte ihn beschützen? Gut. Aber ich bin sein Vater und das ist nicht richtig. Er wird im August zwanzig. Er will ausziehen und sich wie ein Mann verhalten, also werde ich mit ihm reden wie mit einem Mann.", unterbrach Burt sie und behielt seine Augen auf seinem Sohn, der sich nervös hin und her bewegte. „Kurt, hast du das Geld dafür zu bezahlen?"

Kurt starrte seinen Vater an, die blauen Augen geweitet und gegen seine noch blassere Haut herausstechend.

„Hast du?", wiederholte Burt.

„N-nein…" Kurt sah hinunter.

„Weil du keinen Job hast."

Kurt stieß zitternd Luft aus und dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee wäre jetzt zu sagen, dass er freitags in der Werkstatt gearbeitet hatte, bevor er aufgehört hatte zu den Abendessen zu gehen.

„Burt, es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.", saget Carole. „Das kann warten."

„Nein. Es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt. Weil er nicht zuhören wird, wenn ich es später sage. Es wird ihm besser gehen und er wird es einfach herunterspielen und es wird uns weitere fünf Monate gut gehen. Wir haben alle seit August versucht ihm zu sagen was passieren wird. Jetzt ist es bald April.", sagte Burt laut und zeigte auf Kurt. „Du hast dir das selber angetan."

„Ich weiß das! Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?", schrie Kurt bevor er einen Hustenanfall bekam.

„Bitte, hör auf.", sagte Blaine leise, rieb Kurts Rücken und starrte ihn wütend an. „Das braucht er jetzt nicht."

„Was braucht er dann, Blaine? Da du so gut darin bist ihn gesund zu halten, sag mir was er braucht!"

„Rede nicht so mit Blaine. Das ist nicht seine Schuld.", sagte Kurt hustend.

„Burt, ehrlich!"

„Wann wirst du erwachsen werden? Wann wirst du anfangen dich wieder um dich selbst zu kümmern und die Verantwortung für deine Handlungen zu übernehmen?", fragte Burt.

„Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist! Ich versuche es!", sagte Kurt, enttäuscht aussehend. Er rutschte näher zu Blaine wie in einem Versuch ihn vor den Worten seines Vaters zu beschützen.

„Nein. Wenn du es versuchen würdest, wären wir jetzt nicht hier, Kurt. Und versuch ja nicht dich davor zu drücken. Jetzt haben Carole und ich mehr als achttausend Dollar Krankenhauskosten. Trotz der Versicherung werden wir wahrscheinlich noch fünftausendfünfhundert zahlen! Alles, weil du denkst, dass es okay ist dich so zu überfordern, dass du krank wirst und nicht zu essen und zu schlafen!"

Kurt schluckte schwer, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Eine Entschuldigung reicht da nicht, Kind. Die Rechnung wird da sein, Entschuldigung oder nicht."

„Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid!"

„Es tut dir nicht Leid, weil du dasselbe wieder tun wirst, Kurt! Du denkst, dass du einfach mit deinem festen Freund ans andere Ende des Staates ziehen kannst und so tun, als ob ihr zwei verheiratet wärt oder so! Und das ist in Ordnung und alles! Lebe mit wem du willst! Aber mach dir nicht selbst was vor, indem du denkst, dass du so überfordert bist und es nicht deine Schuld ist. Das. Ist. Deine. Schuld. Du bist derjenige, der zu viele Kurse genommen hat und du bist derjenige, der sich nicht um sich kümmert. Du bewegst dich nicht voran, Kurt. Du bewegst dich zurück."

Kurt drehte sich um und versteckte sein Gesicht mit zitternden Schultern an Blaines Brust.

Blaine schlang seine Arme um Kurt, wisperte in sein Ohr und starrte an die Wand, zu eingeschüchtert, um seine wütenden Blicken auf Burt zu richten.

„Burt, warum tust du das? Warum sagst du so etwas zu ihm? Und warum konnte es nicht warten?", schrie Carole.

„Er musste es hören!"

„Ja, jemand muss mit ihm reden. Wenn er nicht krank und im Spital ist. Ruhig, nicht ihn anschreien, als wäre er fünf.", sagte Carole scharf. „Er hat Probleme zu atmen und jetzt hast du ihn dazu gebracht, dass er schluchzt und hustet. Was hat das gebracht?"

„Ich kann momentan nicht hier sein." Burt stürmte aus dem Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Carole folgte ihm schwer seufzend.

„I-I-Ich w-wollte nicht, dass d-das p-passiert!", wimmerte Kurt.

„Ich weiß, mein Liebster.", wisperte Blaine und schaukelte ihn, während er ihn nahe zu sich zog. „Ich weiß."

„Es tut mir so L-Leid, Blaine."

„Ich weiß. Shh.", sagte Blaine und legte sich hin. „Es ist okay."

„Nichts ist o-okay.", wimmerte Kurt bevor er wieder laut hustete. „Ich hätte zuhören sollen."

„Okay und jetzt weißt du das.", sagte Blaine sanft seinen Rücken tätschelnd. „Also reg dich deswegen nicht auf. Dein Dad ist momentan einfach aufgebracht. Er ist wütend und macht sich Sorgen um dich, Kurt. Bitte beruhige dich. Was jetzt wichtig ist, ist, dass du gesund wirst. Wir können uns später um den Rest kümmern, okay?"

Kurt rutschte einfach näher, weinte hilflos gegen Blaines Schulter und hustete sporadisch zwischen Schluchzern, bis er so erschöpft war, dass er einschlief.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir nichts bringen soll, Schatz? Auch kein Orangensaft oder so?"

Kurt hustete gegen Blaines Schulter und kuschelte sich näher, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Danke."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist… Wenn er aufwacht und irgendwas möchte, kannst du mir einfach eine SMS schreiben und ich werde es ihm bringen. Und dir auch, wenn du deine Meinung änderst.", sagte Carole, strich wieder eine Strähne seines Haares glatt und lächelte.

„Danke, Carole.", sagte Kurt wieder, legte Blaines Arm um seine Hüften und kuschelte sich gegen seinen warmen Freund. Er musste zugeben, dass er sehr überrascht war, dass die Ärzte Blaine in der vorigen Nacht mit in seinem Bett hatten schlafen lassen, aber er beschwerte sich bestimmt nicht.

Als er begann, sich… nun ja weniger, als würde er sterben, zu fühlen, wenn auch nicht wirklich besser, begann er, sich daran zu erinnern, wie wenig er Krankenhäuser mochte. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Aufenthalt im vorigen Jahr. Blaine in Reichweite zu haben beruhigte ihn, auch wenn der ältere Junge momentan tief und fest schlief.

Er holte tief Luft, als er hörte wie Carole die Tür schloss und entspannte sich gegen Blaine, dessen Arme nun fest um ihn geschlungen waren. Er rollte sich zusammen und ihre Körper passten perfekt zusammen, als wären sie dafür gemacht. Kurt vermutete, dass sie es waren.

Er hasste es, dass er wieder im Krankenhaus war. Er hasste es auch, wie schuldig er sich fühlte, besonders nachdem sein Vater ihn am Abend vorher so angeschrien hatte. Burt war noch nicht wiedergekommen, zumindest nicht, als Kurt wach war. So sehr ihn das auch enttäuschte, versuchte er sich auf etwas Positives zu konzentrieren. Wie zum Beispiel so lange am Stück so nahe bei Blaine zu sein – wie in den alten Zeiten von denen er Taylor erzählt hatte, dass er sie vermisste.

Kurt schreckte zusammen, als er Blaine seine warme Wange küssen spürte. „Bist du wach?"

„Mhmm.", nickte Blaine, die Augen noch geschlossen. „Geht es dir besser?"

„Sie haben mir noch zwei Therapien verabreicht, als ich aufgewacht bin.", gab Kurt zu. „Ich bin wieder mit dem Gefühl aufgewacht, nicht atmen zu können."

Das weckte Blaine sofort auf und er setzte sich auf, zu Kurt hinab blinzelnd und die Stirn runzelnd. „Du hättest mich wecken können, Kurt."

„Carole war bei mir. Sie holt nur gerade etwas zu essen.", versicherte Kurt ihm und sah hinunter als Blaine wieder seine Wange küsste. „Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Bist du okay?", fragte Blaine, seinen Kopf schief legend.

Kurt nickte und zog die Decke, die er von sich getreten hatte, zitternd wieder über sich. „Ich fühle mich einfach nicht gut."

„Du siehst viel besser aus, als gestern, als wir eingeschlafen sind.", sagte Blaine und lächelte ihn müde an. „Haben sie sich deine Werte angesehen?"

„Noch immer dehydriert, Fieber und Flüssigkeit in der Lunge.", seufzte Kurt, was zu schmerzhaftem Husten führte. „Und mein Hals tut auch weh. Ich muss noch eine Nacht bleiben."

Blaine seufzte ebenfalls und rieb seinen Rücken, seinen Kopf gegen Kurts lehnend.

„Blaine… hast du gestern mit meinem Vater gestritten?", fragte Kurt langsam und hob seinen Kopf um Blaine anzusehen.

Blaine sah hinunter. „So ungefähr."

„Ist er wiedergekommen… nachdem…?"

„Ja. Er ist eine halbe Stunde nachdem du eingeschlafen bist wiedergekommen. Wir haben uns entschuldigt. Er hat gesagt, dass er später mit dir reden wird, wenn er von der Arbeit kommt.", antwortete Blaine.

„Also ist er immer noch wütend?"

„Ja.", nickte Blaine. „Aber es tut ihm Leid, dass er so harsch war… obwohl er noch immer denkt, dass du es hören musstest. Also denke ich nicht, dass er dich wieder anschreien wird."

„Gut." Kurt entspannte sich gegen Blaine. „Ich erinnere mich kaum an gestern bevor Dad mich angeschrien hat."

„Du warst in ziemlich schlimmer Verfassung.", sagte Blaine, über seine Haare streichend. „Du bist nach der Vorlesung fast umgekippt."

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist so peinlich.", stöhnte Kurt.

„Alec hat dich zu sich nach Hause gebracht und mich angerufen.", sagte Blaine und hatte Probleme nicht _Ehebrecher_ zu sagen, egal wie nett Alec gestern zu ihm gewesen war. Nett? Sie hatten sich vielleicht fünf Minuten gesehen. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt böse zu sein. Blaine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es tief drinnen noch immer lauerte. „Also bin ich gekommen und wir sind zum Arzt gefahren… und sie haben gesagt, dass ich dich hierher bringen soll. Du konntest kaum atmen… es war wirklich beängstigend."

Kurt atmete aus, rieb sein Gesicht und legte seinen Kopf so zurück, dass er an die Decke sah. „Ich habe so ein Chaos veranstaltet, Blaine. Es tut mir so Leid."

„Ich weiß, dass es das tut.", sagte Blaine leise.

„Bist du enttäuscht von mir?", fragte Kurt und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Natürlich bist du das."

„Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich enttäuscht bin… aber ich werde auch nicht sagen, dass ich es dir ja gesagt habe.", sagte Blaine und stieß seinen Arm an. „Im Moment finde ich, dass es Mist ist. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich bin aufgebracht, dass es so weit gekommen ist, aber… aber du bist hier, du wirst wieder gesund, sobald die Medizin wirkt und das ist das Wichtigste. Sobald wir Zuhause sind, werden wir uns etwas ausdenken, dass für uns beide okay ist."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du aufgebrachter bist, als du zeigst.", seufzet Kurt.

„Ja. Irgendwie schon.", sagte Blaine ehrlich. „Aber wie ich gesagt hab, möchte ich einfach nur, dass es dir besser geht. Was vorbei ist, ist vorbei. Wir können die Zeit nicht zurück drehen und dich gesund machen, Kurt. Also werden wir damit klarkommen müssen."

„Es tut mir dennoch Leid.", murmelte Kurt hinunter sehend. Zumindest schrie Blaine ihn nicht an, wie sein Vater es gestern getan hatte. Obwohl Kurt momentan Luft bekam, fühlte er sich dennoch schrecklich. Er würde immer lieber Gänsehaut, Halsschmerzen und eine Migräne haben, als nach Luft zu schnappen. Er musste auch besser aussehen, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er aufgewacht war, weil Carole gegangen war, um Essen zu holen. Sie hatte sich geweigert seine Seite zu verlassen, seit er aufgewacht war und nicht atmen konnte.

Blaine sah ihn an und nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Ich habe versprochen mich besser um mich zu kümmern… Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das passieren würde, Blaine. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass ich mich kaum an gestern erinnern kann und ich mag die mitleidigen Blicke der Krankenschwestern nicht, wenn sie meine Infusionen wechseln. Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass es mir letzte Woche nicht gut ging… Zum Arzt gehen und ein oder zwei Tage im College zu verpassen, wäre besser gewesen, als wie lange auch immer ich jetzt verpassen werde."

„Du hast Recht. Das wäre es gewesen.", sagte Blaine, aber es war keine Spur von Wut oder Genervtheit in seiner Stimme. Er klang sehr ruhig.

„Wenn du wütend auf mich bist, Blaine, kannst du es sagen. Du solltest wahrscheinlich wütend auf mich sein. Wütend, weil du von Lexington den ganzen Weg nach Columbus fahren musstest und wahrscheinlich müde wegen deinen Examen warst. Du möchtest wahrscheinlich einfach nach Hause und schlafen, aber steckst mit mir hier fest."

„Ich habe heute Nacht viel geschlafen. Ich habe allerdings mein zweites Examen geschwänzt. Ich bin in ihr Büro gegangen und habe es ihr erklärt, also wird sie es mich wiederholen lassen.", sagte Blaine leise.

„Also bin ich schon wieder deiner Ausbildung im Weg gewesen.", sagte Kurt, wütend aussehend. „Blaine, es tut mir so Leid."

„Tu es einfach nicht wieder, Kurt… Bitte. Ich hasse es, ich hasse es wirklich mir das anzutun. Ich mag es nicht an letztes Jahr zu denken. Ich denke wirklich nicht gerne daran und du konntest nicht atmen und – ."

Kurt streckte sich und küsste ihn. „Ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Ich… Ich werde einen Weg finden wie es funktioniert. Mein Kopf tut momentan zu sehr weh, um darüber nachzudenken, aber…" Er brach einfach ab, da er nicht die richtigen Worte für das fand, was er sagen wollte und lehnte sich gegen Blaine. „Es tut mir so Leid."

„Pssst jetzt. Momentan konzentrieren wir uns darauf, dass du dich ausruhst und es dir besser geht. Wir können uns später um alles andere kümmern.", sagte Blaine, rutschte vom Bett und zog die Decke über Kurt.

„Wo gehst du hin."

„Wenn ich hier bei dir sitzen bleibe, wirst du dich weiter entschuldigen.", sagte Blaine ernst. „Also werde ich mich hier ans Ende des Bettes setzen und Hausaufgaben machen und du kannst dich ausruhen."

Kurt nickte und sah auf seine Fingernägel hinunter, das Husten dämpfend und immer wieder zu seinem festen Freund sehend. Blaine las weiter, alles ignorierend bis Kurt sich räusperte.

Blaine sah verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Hmm?"

Kurt sah ihn wieder an, blaue Augen trafen haselnussbraune bevor er sanft sprach. „Wenn ich verspreche aufzuhören mich deswegen zu stressen, legst du dich dann zu mir? Dann geht es mir besser."

Blaine stand auf und sprang ohne Zögern auf das Bett. „Kein Stress. Nur ausruhen und entspannen, Mr. Hummel."

„Okay. Kein Stress.", sagte Kurt und entspannte sich gegen Blaine. „Danke, dass du von der UK gekommen bist und mich aus Columbus abgeholt hast, Blaine. Und bei mir geblieben bist. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar."

„Gern geschehen, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und drückte Kurts Bein. „Aber wenn dein Dad kommt, solltest du die blauen Augen noch ein wenig ausbauen. Du siehst noch immer krank aus, aber ich denke, wenn du noch bemitleidenswerter aussiehst, wird er es dir einfacher machen."

Kurt lachte kopfschüttelnd, was zu weiterem Husten führte. „Ich hab mich selbst so gebettet… Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich hinein legen."

„Du bist sehr viel mutiger als ich."

Danke für die Reviews! Besonders für die vielen für die Drabbles!

Spoiler

„Also ist es jetzt besser?"

„Eigentlich haben wir wieder gestritten.", seufzte Blaine.

„Du und er habt wieder gestritten?", wiederholte David, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Warum?"

Getupcat

Danke! Noch lange nicht :)


	41. Chapter 31 2

Kapitel 31.2

„Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Heute ist Freitag. Ich habe dir eine Entschuldigung für alle Vorlesungen gegeben. Ich möchte, dass du nächste Woche nicht ins College gehst. Selbst, wenn es dir gut genug geht, um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, bist du dennoch noch krank.", verkündete Kurts Arzt, als er das Zimmer betrat und ihn fröhlich anlächelte. Dann sah er zu Blaine. „Du wirst bei ihm bleiben?"

„Ich lebe mit ihm zusammen, ja.", nickte Blaine.

„Er muss im Bett bleiben. Das Haus mindestens fünf Tage nicht verlassen. Viel Flüssigkeit, drei Mahlzeiten am Tag – vielleicht sogar vier. Wenn er seine Antibiotika nimmt, sollte er sich bis Mittwoch sehr viel besser fühlen. Wenn nicht, möchte ich, dass du ihn zu seinem Hausarzt bringst. Sie werden dir sagen, was zu tun ist – ob er wieder ins Krankenhaus muss, was unwahrscheinlich ist, oder ob er einfach sein Medikament wechseln oder ein zusätzliches nehmen muss. Eigentlich würde ich ihn am Mittwoch auf jeden Fall zu einem Arzt bringen, so dass sichergestellt werden kann, dass alles Nötige getan wird. Es erscheint vielleicht wie Geldverschwendung, wenn es ihm besser geht, aber wir müssen das unter Kontrolle halten."

„Okay.", nickte Blaine, genau zuhörend.

„So, Kurt, ich gebe dir Prednison. Hast du das schon einmal genommen?", fragte der Arzt und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kurt.

„Ja, einige Monate lang nach meiner Operation.", hustete Kurt in seinen Arm.

Der Mann nickte. „Gut. Das sollte eine sehr viel geringere Dosis sein als damals. Du wirst es zehn Tage lang nehmen. Es wird helfen die Infektion zu bekämpfen und verhindern, dass es schlimmer wird. Du musst es genauso nehmen wie es in der Beschreibung steht, okay?"

Kurt nickte, erleichtert aussehend. Blaine hatte das Gefühl, dass es daher kam, dass er das Prednison nur zehn Tage nehmen musste, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Blaine persönlich war nur erleichtert, dass Kurt nach vier Nächten und drei Tagen endlich nach Hause gehen konnte.

„Ich werde dir noch andere Medikamente geben. Ich habe schon mit deinem Vater darüber geredet, aber wenn du Fragen hast, ruf einfach deinen Arzt an und sie werden sie dir beantworten können. Wenn du das Gefühl hast nicht atmen zu können, mach einfach eine Atemtherapie mit dem Inhalator, den ich deinem Vater gegeben habe. Wenn das nicht hilft, solltest du ins Krankenhaus. Und du kannst das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Wenn es zu dem Punkt kommt, musst du gehen. Ich kann nicht ausdrücken, wie wenig du willst, dass es schlimmer wird. Eine Lungenentzündung kann sehr viel ernster werden, wenn man nicht richtig damit umgeht. Sehr viel ernster. Deswegen musst du das ganze sehr ernst nehmen. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass es nicht schlimmer wird, dass es verschwindet und nicht zurückkommt."

„Okay.", sagte Kurt leise.

„Gut. Du musst ein paar Papiere unterschreiben und dann kannst du gehen.", sagte der Mann und gab Kurt ein Klemmbrett. Kurt unterschrieb es schnell, mehr als bereit wieder zurück nach Hause und in sein eigenes Bett zu kommen. „Mach's gut, Kurt."

„Danke." Kurt lächelte schwach als sein Vater hereinkam. Obwohl Burt noch immer bei weitem nicht begeistert davon war, war der Mann sehr viel netter zu Kurt. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich schlecht fühlte ihn angeschrien zu haben, aber wie Burt es gesagt hatte, hatte er es gebraucht. Kurt musste zugeben, dass er es wahrscheinlich tat. Er wusste nicht, dass das Versicherungszeug noch immer ein Problem war, was ihn sich schlecht fühlen ließ, aber wenn er an die neuen Kosten dachte, ging es ihm noch schlechter.

„Bist du bereit, Kiddo?", fragte Burt ans Bett tretend.

„Ja. Sie sagen, dass ich gehen kann.", nickte Kurt als der Arzt den Raum verließ.

„Okay. Lass uns dich aus dem Bett holen, damit wir nach Hause können." Burt beugte sich hinunter und schlang seinen Arme unter Kurts Beine. Kurt schlang seine Arme um Burts Schultern als sein Dad ihn aus dem Bett hob und lehnte sich schwer gegen Burt, als er auf seine eigenen Füße gestellt wurde.

„Hast du es? Kannst du gehen?", fragte sein Dad besorgt aussehend.

„Es geht mir gut, Dad.", sagte Kurt müde, löste seinen Arm von Burts Schultern und schluckte hart. Er trat einige Schritte vor und rieb wimmernd seine Stirn. „Ich brauche allerdings Hilfe."

Burt bewegte sich vor um zu helfen, aber blieb stehen als er Blaine sah, der Kurts Rucksack ergriff. „Hier, Kind. Du hilfst Kurt und ich werde sein Zeug nehmen."

Blaine sah auf, überrascht, legte aber den Rucksack sofort hin und eilte an Kurts Seite, um seine Arme um die Hüfte des Jüngeren zu schlingen und ihn nahe zu sich zu ziehen. Kurt entspannte sich gegen Blaine und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen festen Freund als sie sehr langsam zur Tür gingen.

„Ich hab dich.", wisperte Blaine, sich bewusst, dass Burt sie genau beobachtete, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Nur ein bisschen Schmerzen.", wisperte Kurt schwach zurück, ein wenig stolpernd.

„Ich hab dich. Geh nicht zu schnell. Nimm dir Zeit.", sagte Blaine und sein Arm festigte sich um ihn. „Wir werden dich nach Hause und in dein Bett bringen. Okay?"

„Ich muss nur meinen Professoren schreiben und – ."

„Nein. Ich habe mit Alec geredet und soweit ich weiß, hat er bereits mit ihnen gesprochen und hat sie wissen lassen, was los ist. Er hat gesagt, dass er dir deine Aufgaben geben wird, aber erst, wenn du eine Woche Unterricht verpasst hast, nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus bist. Das heißt, dass er nächsten Freitag entweder vorbeikommen wird oder wahrscheinlicher wir dorthin fahren."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, aber konnte nicht die Energie aufbringen um Worte zu formen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er fast erleichtert. Er wusste, dass die Aufgaben sich stapeln würden, aber seine Brust schmerzte, sein Kopf pochte, er hatte Probleme sein Essen zu behalten und er fühlte sich einfach schwach. Vielleicht wäre es okay sich für eine Weile nicht auf das College zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht würde es ihm Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken was er ändern würde – weil es so ganz klar nicht funktionierte.

Anstatt zu sprechen, kuschelte er sich an Blaines Schulter, als sie das Auto erreichten, dass Carole zum Krankenhauseingang gebracht hatte.

„Lass uns dich rein bringen, Schatz.", sagte sie, sprang vom Fahrersitz und öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Pass auf seinen Kopf auf, Blaine."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Blaine sanft und ließ Kurt vorsichtig auf den Sitz sinken.

„Ihr zwei fahrt und wir besorgen die Medikamente?", fragte Burt mürrisch, als Blaine leise die Tür schloss, was Kurt zusammen zucken ließ.

„Ja... außer du möchtest ihn fahren und ich soll die Medikamente holen.", sagte Blaine und stellte keinen Augenkontakt her.

„Ich möchte, dass Blaine bei mir bleibt.", sagte Kurt durch das offene Fenster, genau als Burt sagte: „Nein, nein. Wir holen die Medikamente."

Blaine lächelte Kurt zu und drückte seine Hand bevor er Burt und Carole erklärte, wie sie zur nächsten Apotheke kommen würden. Als Carole alles aufgeschrieben hatte, öffnete Blaine die Fahrertür und setzte sich neben Kurt ins Auto.

„Ihr zwei seid vorsichtig.", sagte Carole winkend. „Bis gleich."

Blaine nickte und fuhr los, nachdem er ebenfalls gewunken hatte.

Sie wussten noch immer nicht was passieren würde. Kurt wusste, dass Blaine diese Woche zwei Tage seine Vorlesungen verpasst hatte wegen ihm. Kurt wusste auch, dass das dazu führte, dass er keine weiteren Tage verpassen konnte. Und noch schlimmer Kurt konnte sich auf keinen Fall alleine um sich kümmern. Blaine musste Kurt sogar ins Badezimmer helfen – was im Krankenhaus nur sechs Schritte entfernt gewesen war. Man konnte nicht erwarten, dass er so viele Stunden auf einmal alleine bleiben konnte, gleich nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus kam.

Während Kurt wusste, dass etwas passieren würde, wusste er nicht, was das sein könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, lag es nicht in seiner Hand, da wer auch immer sich um ihn kümmerte diese Entscheidung treffen würde. Er hasste es, sie in die Position zu bringen ihre Termine zu überarbeiten, weil sie ihn nicht allein lassen konnten. Er hasste es auch, von jemandem abhängig zu sein bis es ihm besser ging. Egal wie sehr es außerhalb seiner Entscheidungskraft lag, hoffte er dennoch, dass sie nicht entschieden, dass es das Beste für ihn wäre, bei seinem Dad und Carole in Lima zu bleiben während Blaine zu Hause blieb.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie, besonders Carole, sich gut um ihn kümmern würden... Er wollte nicht von Blaine getrennt sein. Blaine auch nur an seiner Seite zu haben, ließ ihn sich besser fühlen. Blaine war beruhigend, süß und Kurt wusste einfach... dass er Blaine wirklich bei sich haben wollte. Außerdem wollte er vielleicht auch wissen, dass Blaine nicht wütend genug war, um Kurt nicht bei sich haben zu wollen.

Nein.

Kurt wollte wirklich nicht eine Woche ohne Blaine in Lima verbringen.

Als sie vom Krankenhausparkplatz fuhren, Burt und Carole hinter ihnen, fühlte Kurt Blaines Hand auf seinem Bein. Kurt hatte seinen Kopf gegen das nun geschlossene Fenster gelehnt, als Blaine ins Auto gestiegen war, also setzte er sich jetzt auf und sah zu seinem Freund.

„Blaine?", fragte er.

„Hmm?" Blaine sah zu ihm bevor er wieder zurück auf die Straße blickte.

„Ich hoffe einfach... dass du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut.", sagte Kurt leise und legte seine Hand über Blaines größere.

„Pscht, ich weiß. Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass es okay ist. Was vorbei ist, ist vorbei. Wir werden einfach von hier beginnen müssen, oder nicht?", sagte Blaine sanft und drückte Kurts Bein. Blaine hatte das schon so oft gesagt in den letzten dreieinhalb Tagen, als ob es sein neues Mantra wäre. „Du wirst wieder gesund und wir werden uns etwas ausdenken."

„Ich möchte nur wissen, dass du nicht wütend auf mich bist.", gab Kurt zu.

„Kurt, wir haben im Moment größere Probleme als ob ich wütend bin oder nicht. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass es dir besser geht, damit wir den Rest des Semesters schaffen ohne verrückt zu werden. Außerdem habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht wütend bin.", sagte Blaine mit etwas festerer Stimme.

„Ich…"

Blaine ließ ihn dieses Mal nicht einmal ausreden. „Hör zu, ich möchte heute nicht darüber reden. Dir geht es immer noch nicht gut, Kurt. Wir werden morgen darüber reden. Aber ich bin nicht wütend. Im Moment wünschte ich nur, dass es momentan nicht so wäre, wie es ist. Ich wünschte, dass es dir besser ginge und dass alles für dich besser werden würde. Du hattest es seit deinem Abschlussjahr an der McKinley wirklich schwer und ich hasse das. Es ist, als ob du kaum mal zu Atem kommen kannst, selbst wenn du einige Probleme selbst verursacht hast. Das ist alles, was ich jetzt sagen will, weil ich über nichts reden möchte, wenn du krank bist."

„Ich bin nicht nur irgendein Kind.", sagte Kurt ein wenig hustend. „Ich komme damit klar, Blaine."

Blaine drehte sich so, dass er ihn ansah, als sie an einer roten Ampel standen. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden, Kurt. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden und ich wünschte du würdest aufhören mich mich immer wiederholen zu lassen."

„Bieg links ab, um auf die Autobahn zu fahren.", murmelte Kurt. „Das ist kürzer."

Blaine schaltete den Blinker ein und fuhr auf die Abbiegespur. „Weißt du was ich denke, Kurt? Ich denke, dass du wütend auf dich selbst bist. Ich denke, dass du möchtest, dass ich wütend bin, damit wir uns streiten können. So dass jemand dir sagen wird was du über dich selbst denkst."

Kurt sah hinunter.

„Ich persönlich dachte, dein Vater hätte das geklärt. Wenn du so etwas von mir willst, wirst du bitter enttäuscht werden.", fügte Blaine hinzu.

„Ich bin momentan ziemlich wütend auf mich.", gab Kurt zu und rutschte langsam zu dem Rand des Sitzes, der Blaine am nächsten war und ergriff seine Hand.

Blaine küsste seine Fingerknöchel bevor Kurt ihre Hände senkte bis sie auf der Konsole lagen und beide Jungs die Hand des anderen festhielten.

„Das weiß ich.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Aber alles wird in Ordnung kommen. Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken. Wir werden das hinkriegen" Er starrte geradeaus und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Außer du hast es satt und entscheidest dich zu gehen.", murmelte Kurt und überraschte sogar sich selbst. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber er konnte in den letzten Tagen im Krankenhaus etwas in Blaines Gesicht sehen – etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es war, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht wiedersehen wollte. Es wirkte fast geschlagen.

Blaines Kopf wirbelte herum. „Was?"

„Es ist so anders.", wisperte Kurt.

„So?", fragte Blaine, sah zurück auf die Straße und dann zu Kurt. „Wenn du ernsthaft denkst, dass ich dich jemals wegen so etwas verlassen würde, haben wir sehr viel größere Probleme als einen Zeitplan zu erstellen, der für uns beide funktioniert."

„Macht es dich nicht traurig? Vermisst du nicht, wie es war als wir frisch zusammen waren?", fragte Kurt und fühlte sich mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, elendiger.

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf, einen komischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er sprach nicht, fuhr an der nächsten Möglichkeit hinaus und auf einen Parkplatz und schaltete den Motor aus.

„Tust du das nicht?", drängte Kurt.

„Wir sind keine High School Schüler mehr, Kurt. Die Dinge werden nie wieder so sein. Ich dachte, wir wüssten das. Wir wussten, dass es Probleme mit dem Zeitplan geben würde. Wir wussten, dass wir nicht so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können.", antwortete Blaine und umfasste das Lenkrad fest.

„Aber nach-„

„Selbst wenn du nicht angegriffen worden wärst, selbst wenn ich nicht bei dir eingezogen wäre, würde es dennoch anders sein. Wer weiß, ob wir es überhaupt geschafft hätten mit mir am College und dir hier? Vielleicht hätten wir uns getrennt.", sagte Blaine, schnallte sich ab und drehte sich zu Kurt. „Nein, Kurt. Es macht mich nicht traurig, dass alles anders ist, weil wir uns so nahe sind. Zumindest denke ich, dass wir das sind…" Er blickte hinunter.

„Das sind wir. Wir verbringen nur nie Zeit zusammen. Und das macht es so schwer." Kurt blickte auch hinunter.

„Es ist auch für mich schwer.", seufzte Blaine, auf seine Lippe beißend. „Aber es ist etwas womit ich klarkommen möchte… Wir müssen uns der Realität bewusst werden. Du möchtest Designer werden und ich Anwalt. Beides ist sehr zeitaufwendig. Also werden wir, wenn wir älter und verheiratet sind… uns vielleicht auch nicht so viel sehen wie wir wollen."

„Älter und verheiratet.", echote Kurt schnell, hob seinen Blick und sah zu Blaine, der ihn nun an anstarrte. „Ich mag irgendwie wie das klingt."

„Irgendwie?", lachte Blaine. „Nur irgendwie?"

„Es ist der ‚älter' Teil, der mich stört. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass mein Gesicht in Ordnung sein wird. Aber du weigerst dich jegliche – ."

„Das schon wieder?" Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich an keinem allabendlichen Gesichtspflegeritual teilnehmen möchte. Wir haben darüber diskutiert, als wir begonnen haben, uns zu verabreden. Genauso wie du dich geweigert hast einen Fuß in McDonalds zu setzen."

„Gut. Wenn wir nicht darüber reden können, können wir dann darüber reden, dass du nur Fast Food isst und so groß wie ein Haus sein wirst? Was wenn unsere Tochter – Gott bewahre – sich diese Angewohnheit abschaut? Du solltest dich wirklich gesünder ernähren. Um den Willen deines ungeborenen Kindes.", seufzte Kurt.

„Ich bin neunzehn!", sagte Blaine, noch lauter lachend.

„Du wirst in ein paar Tagen zwanzig.", zeigte Kurt auf.

Blaine starrte geradeaus, blinzelte und sah verwirrt aus.

„Es ist Freitag. Du hast am Montag Geburtstag."

„Es ist fast April?", wunderte sich Blaine. „Das heißt, dass nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit, Wes und David viel Alkohol kaufen werden."

„Oh, Gott. Wes wird zu deinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag kommen." Kurt lehnte sich müde in seinem Sitz zurück und hustete leise. „Ich möchte die Auswirkungen davon nicht sehen, Blaine. Ich hab Angst."

„Wes' Mutter hat mich schon dreimal angerufen und gesagt, dass ich seinen schrecklichen Einfluss vermeiden soll.", sagte Blaine, rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Die Leute trauen mir nicht zu, dass ich mich nicht mehr wie mit fünfzehn verhalte."

„Ich traue dir nicht zu, dass du dich nicht mehr wie mit fünfzehn verhältst.", neckte Kurt und schloss seine Augen. „Versprichst du, dass wir in Ordnung sein werden?"

„Ja." Blaine beugte sich vor und drückte Kurts kleinere Hand. „Alles wird in Ordnung kommen."

Kurt nickte und griff zum Rücksitz von Blaines Auto, zog einen extra Sweater hervor und legte ihn über sich, als ob es eine Decke wäre.

„Schlaf ein wenig, Baby. Ich werde dich wecken, wenn irgendetwas schrecklich aufregendes auf der Autobahn passiert. Du weißt schon, wie eine Alien Invasion oder Jurassic Park trifft die reale Welt oder so etwas."

„Das würde dir gefallen.", sagte Kurt, schloss seine Augen und kuschelte sich unter Blaines Sweater. „Zu sehr."

„Nacht, Kurt.", lachte Blaine.

„Mmh. Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Kurt verschlafen.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Als Blaine und Kurt schließlich zu Hause ankamen, stand Davids Auto auf dem Parkplatz, direkt neben Kurts Navigator wo Blaine normalerweise parkte. Blaine parkte daneben und ging um das Auto herum, um seinen schlafenden Freund aus dem Auto zu heben. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Apartment, sehr dankbar, dass sie im ersten Stock waren und klingelte. Da David im Apartment war, sah er keinen Grund es zu riskieren Kurt zu wecken, während er nach seinen Schlüsseln suchte.

„Hey. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Kreacher füttern muss, weil ihr heute nach Hause kommt, also habe ich es einfach getan.", sagte David nachdem er die Tür öffnete. Er bewegte sich schnell für Blaine zur Seite. „Er muss leicht sein."

„Extrem. Danke.", sagte Blaine und betrat das Apartment. „Für den Hund, für das Holen von Kurts Auto, für alles. Danke. Wirklich."

„Kein Problem, Blaine. Wie geht es ihm?", fragte David und beobachtete seinen Freund. Blaine beugte sich hinunter, um Kurt auf die Couch zu legen, aber Kurt begann zu wimmern und klammert sich im Schlaf an Blaine. Blaine setzte sich schließlich selber auf die Couch und hielt Kurt, froh, dass er eine Entschuldigung hatte ihn zu halten.

„Er macht sich deswegen verrückt.", sagte Blaine sanft und versuchte Kurt in eine bequemere Position zu bewegen. Schließlich schaffte Blaine es Kurt auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, mit seinem Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

„Er kann nichts dafür, dass er krank geworden ist, selbst wenn er sich überarbeitet hat.", sagte David vernünftig und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Fühlt er sich besser?"

Blaine entschied Davids erste Aussage zu ignorieren, da er ihm nicht zustimmte und machte anstatt dessen ein ‚tsk' bevor er die Frage beantwortete. „Besser fühlen… ich weiß es nicht. Aber die meiste Flüssigkeit aus seiner Lunge ist weg und sie haben ihn nach Hause gelassen. Er braucht nur noch alle acht Stunden oder so eine Sauerstofftherapie. Letztens brauchte er noch immer abwechselnd einen Inhalator oder eine Sauerstoffmaske …"

David nickte und seufzte. „Er sieht ziemlich schrecklich aus."

Kurt wimmere bemitleidenswert gegen Blaines Schulter.

„Jemand ist wach.", sang Blaine und stieß ihn an. „Hmm? Ist Kurt wach?"

„Sehe nicht schrecklich aus.", beruhigte Kurt ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Shh."

Blaine stand mit Kurt in seinen Armen auf. „Stört es dich wenn ich ihn jetzt hinlege, wenn er wach ist und wahrscheinlich weniger protestiert?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." David sprang auf und bewegte sich sofort aus dem Weg.

Blaine legte Kurt hin und zog die Decke von der Lehne der Couch über ihn. Kurt kuschelte sich unter die Decke und gab ein sanftes Schnarchen von sich.

„Sein Dad und Carole holen seine Medikamente. Hat der teuflische Hund sich benommen?", fragte Blaine, setzte sich auf und sah sich nach Kreacher um.

„Ich denke er ist einfach nur verwirrt. Ich sehe allerdings was du meinst. Er hat es auf dich abgesehen. Er hat immer wieder versucht an deine Socken zu kommen.", lachte David. „Wie ist… nun, du hast seit dem Streit nicht wirklich mit seinem Vater geredet, richtig?"

„Es war… komisch."

„Also ist es jetzt besser?"

„Eigentlich haben wir wieder gestritten.", seufzte Blaine.

„Du und er habt wieder gestritten?", wiederholte David, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Warum?"

Blaine strich durch Kurts unglaublich chaotische Haare (was ihn wirklich anturnen würde, wenn er nicht krank wäre) und dann hielt er einen Finger hoch, in Richtung der Küche nickend.

David folgte Blaine aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als sie die Küche erreichten, ging Blaine sofort zum Kühlschrank, holte zwei Flaschen Cola heraus und gab eine David. „Sein Dad war angepisst, dass er krank war… Ich habe versucht ihm zu sagen, dass Kurt in so einem Moment nicht angeschrien werden sollte, dass er nur Ruhe brauchte und man später reden könnte. Aber das ist nicht so gut gegangen."

„Ich dachte der Typ mag dich?"

„Ja. Ich auch.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich schätze er mag mich nicht mehr so sehr oder so… Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe…"

„Hat er sich zumindest entschuldigt?", fragte David.

Blaine nickte, ein wenig enttäuscht aussehend. Wenn David ihn nicht so gut gekannt hätte, hätte er das allerdings nicht bemerkt, weil Blaine seine Gefühle gut verstecken konnte. „Ja. Hat er später am Abend. Danach war es wieder wie beim letzten Freitagabendessen. Er war viel zu nett und es war viel zu komisch."

„Aber das klingt, als wäre es besser, oder? Wenn du zum Abendessen gehst und er sich für den letzten Streit entschuldigt hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich bin immer noch nicht bereit alles hinter mir zu lassen. Ich möchte nicht zu den Essen gehen und über Sport und so reden…", gab Blaine zu.

„Das ist allerdings verständlich. Er hat einige ziemlich schlimme Dinge zu dir gesagt, Blaine. Es ist verständlich, dass du für eine Weile nicht in seiner Nähe sein willst. Du musst nur wissen, dass du es irgendwann hinter dir lassen musst, um Kurts Willen. Und um deinen eigenen. Du möchtest nicht den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen dich mit ihm zu streiten… Wenn wir allerdings von Kurt sprechen, bist du wütend auf ihn?", fragte David.

Blaine sprang auf die Theke und seufzte, öffnete eine Cola und trank einen Schluck, „Ich bin nicht per se wütend."

„Aber?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", seufzte Blaine wieder. „Ich wäre wütend auf ihn, wenn er sich nicht selbst solche Angst gemacht hätte. Außerdem ist er selber genug wütend auf sich wegen dem ganzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass noch Platz für meine Wut ist."

„Nun ich bin mir sicher drei Tage und vier Nächte im Krankenhaus sind ein ziemlich guter Weckruf.", lachte David ein wenig, obwohl es wirklich nichts Lustiges an der Situation gab. „Aber er wird in Ordnung kommen?"

„Ja. Er wird nächste Woche nicht zu den Kursen gehen und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich kann nicht eine Woche meine Vorlesungen verpassen. Ich musste Dienstag früher gehen und die Hälfte meiner Vorlesungen verpassen. Am Donnerstag konnte ich gar nicht hin. Ich habe auch einiges verpasst, als ich meine Weisheitszähne raus bekommen habe. Wenn ich bei zwei meiner Kurse auch nur noch einmal fehle, werde ich automatisch durchfallen wegen der Anwesenheitsvorschrift im Englisch-Institut." Blaine stellte sein Cola ab und rieb sein Gesicht. „Mist, das ist Mist. Das ist Mist. Ich bin hier etwas überfordert."

"Warum kann er nicht für eine Woche nach Lima?"

Blaine stöhnte nur und legte seinen Kopf zurück, an die Decke starrend. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er mit seinen Eltern nach Lima geht. Ich möchte mich um ihn kümmern. Ich."

„Schau, Blaine… Du bist erst zwanzig. Du musst dich nicht mit solchen Dingen rumschlagen-.", begann David.

Blaine sah schnell zu ihm herunter, die Augen verengt. „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest, David! Ich bleibe nicht nur bei ihm, damit ich unbegrenzten Sex habe bis ich beim Jusstudium jemanden besseres finde!"

„Whoa, whoa, whoa. Du hast mich nicht einmal zu Ende reden lassen.", sagte David sehr ruhig. „Du musst nicht alleine damit klarkommen."

Die Wut verließ Blaines Gesicht schnell und er legte seinen Kopf stöhnend wieder zurück. „Entschuldige."

„Ich versuche nicht dich aufzuregen. Ich denke einfach, dass du diese Verantwortung teilen solltest. Du bist zu jung und beschäftigt, um alles alleine zu tun."

„Nun ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl, oder?"

„Lustig. Du beginnst wie Kurt zu klingen.", sagte David grinsend. „Ich schätze Menschen werden wirklich zu den Menschen, die sie lieben."

Blaines Gesichtsausdruck wurde blank, er starrte geradeaus bevor er zu kichern begann. „Das klang irgendwie nach Kurt, oder?"

„Gib ihm Zeit und Kurt wird beginnen regelmäßig Fast Food zu essen.", lachte David. „Aber wirklich Blaine… Wenn es dazu kommt, musst du es nicht alleine schaffen. Du hast zweimal die Woche Vorlesungen. Schau, ich habe Donnerstagvormittag keine Vorlesungen. Also wenn seine Eltern Dienstag bei ihm bleiben können, kann ich am Donnerstag bei ihm bleiben… bis fünf zumindest. Dann bist du glücklich, weil er bei dir zu Hause ist und jemand wird bei ihm sein, wenn du im College bist."

„Ich schätze du hast Recht. Dann müsste nur jemand Montag Abend da sein und sich am Dienstag um ihn kümmern… und nächsten Donnerstag geht es vielleicht schon gut genug, dass er allein bleiben kann."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das kann.", nickte David. „Vielleicht sogar schon am Dienstag."

„Ja.", sagte Blaine und fühlte sich weniger gestresst. „Ich meine, es ist erst Freitag. Ich werde einfach mit seinen Eltern reden und sehen, ob sie am Dienstag kommen können… Bist du dir sicher, dass es dich nicht stört am Donnerstag hier zu sein, wenn er es braucht?"

David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist okay. Ich werde meinen Laptop mitbringen und ihm peinliche Bilder und Videos von dir zeigen. Das wird uns zusammenbringen."

„Wes wird unglaublich eifersüchtig sein. Wir hoffen besser, dass es Kurt am Donnerstag besser geht oder wir werden mit dem Zorn des Asiaten klarkommen müssen.", lachte Blaine.

„Hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen? Du siehst sehr müde aus.", zeigte David plötzlich auf.

„Oh Gott. Wirst du anfangen mich zu bemuttern?", stöhnte Blaine. „Carole macht das seit Dienstag."

„Ich weiß einfach wie es dir das letzte Mal ging, als er im Krankenhaus war. Du musst ausgeruht sein, um dich um jemanden zu kümmern, der krank ist.", zuckte David mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe viel geschlafen.", versicherte er Blaine ihm. „Ganze sechseinhalb Stunden. Kurt hat mich das Bett kaum verlassen lassen und es gab nichts anderes zu tun."

Sie sahen beide auf, als sie jemanden die Tür öffnen hörten.

„Schatz, wir sind hier!", rief Carole aus einem anderen Zimmer und schnappte dann nach Luft. „Oh, er schläft. Komm, Melody. Lass uns Blaine suchen. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist in der Küche."

Daraufhin lachte David und klatschte seine Hände zusammen, als Blaine ihn anstarrte.

Eine Minute später kam Carole langsam ins Zimmer und sah hinter sich auf den Boden wo Melody auf ihrem Hintern in die Küche rutschte. Einige Sekunden später kam Burt ins Zimmer, die Tüte mit Kurts Medikamenten in der Hand.

„Oh hallo!", lächelte Carole warm. „David richtig?"

„Ja Ma'am.", sagte David winkend. „Es ist schön Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Oh, du bist so süß.", sagte Carole und strich durch Blaines Haare. „Geht es dir gut, Süßer? Du siehst müde aus."

„Ich habe gestern geschlafen!", rief Blaine.

„Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass du dich krank sorgst. Wortwörtlich.", lieferte Burt, stellte den Beutel auf die Theke und hob Melody hoch.

„Schau, Melody. Schau! Es ist Blaine!", gurrte Carole und zeigte auf Blaine. Sie lächelte zu David. „Sie liebt Blaine."

„Genau wie Wes Schwester.", lachte David. „Alle Babys und Kleinkinder tun das."

„David ist derjenige, der Kurts Auto aus Columbus geholt hat.", erklärte Blaine und lächelte, als Melody ihre winzige Hand ausstreckte. Er sprang von der Theke und ging zu ihr, küsste ihre Hand und brachte sie dazu, fröhlich zu quietschen und mit den Beinen zu treten.

„Vielen Dank." Carole lächelte David an.

„Das war kein Problem. Meine Schwester war da und ist mit mir gefahren. Es war ein guter Grund aus meinem Apartment raus zu kommen.", sagte David und lächelte zurück.

„Kurt, geh dich hinlegen.", sagte Burt rau als Kurt sehr langsam und sein Gesicht reibend die Küche betrat.

Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern und ignorierte ihn, stattdessen ging er zu Blaine und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Möchtest du etwas?", fragte Blaine und hielt ihm eine Dose Cola hin.

„Mhmm.", sagte Kurt, nahm die Dose und trank davon.

„Habt ihr Hunger? Irgendjemand von euch drei?", fragte Carole und nahm Burt Melody ab. Melody starrte in Richtung der Jungs, aber ihre Augen lagen auf David und sie hatte ein bezauberndes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Uh oh. Jemand schwärmt für David.", lachte Blaine zeigend.

David lachte und winkte ihr zu. „Wie alt ist sie?"

„Im Juli wird sie eins.", strahlte Carole. „Möchtest du sie halten?"

„Sicher." David trat auf sie zu und nahm das Baby.

„Sie greift nach allem, an das sie drankommt.", warnte Blaine und setzte Kurt an den Tisch. Genau wie er gesagt hatte, begann Melody mit weiten Augen an Davids Sweatshirtschnur zu ziehen. „Und ich meine alles."

„Er bekommt nur ein paar Pillen.", erzählte Burt Blaine als Blaine saß und zog die Pillendosen aus dem Beutel. „Das Azith-was-immer-das-heißen-soll einmal am Tag und das Amoxicillin zwei Mal am Tag. Die beiden sorgen dafür, dass die Lungenentzündung verschwindet. Wenn es ihm nicht besser geht, werden wir ihn wieder zurück bringen müssen um Medikamente zu finden die wirken."

Blaine nickte und nahm die Pillendosen. Er entschied, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gut wäre zu sagen, dass der Arzt ihm das schon zwei Mal erzählt hatte.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich Aspirin nehmen wollen wird, also habe ich auch das gekauft. Und etwas Hustensaft und Hustenbonbons. Er wird sie wahrscheinlich nicht nehmen wollen, aber er muss bis der Husten verschwindet."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er damit ein Problem haben wird. Er weiß was er tun muss.", sagte Blaine und stellte die Dosen zurück auf den Tisch. Zumindest dachte er, hoffte er, dass Kurt wusste was er tun musste.

„Kurt, Schatz, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich bleibe und helfe mich um dich zu kümmern? Blaine muss im College mitkommen.", sagte Carole, beugte sich hinunter und kontrollierte seine Stirn.

Blaine widerstand dem Drang erleichtert zu seufzen. Es wäre Carole, nicht Burt. Er müsste nicht in seinem Zuhause angespannt sein.

„Es stört mich nicht. Danke." Kurt lächelte schwach.

„Dein Fieber ist noch immer unten. Möchtest du etwas Suppe, Süßer?"

„Ja. Danke.", nickte Kurt und sah zu Blaine.

„Kommst du Dienstag und Donnerstag?", fragte Blaine.

„Ich dachte, dass ich, wenn es okay wäre, zumindest heute Nacht bleibe um ihn im Auge zu behalten, da er sich noch immer ziemlich schlecht fühlt. Wenn es ihm besser geht werde ich nur noch Dienstag und Donnerstag kommen.", antwortete Carole und bewegte sich zum Schrank. „Aber nur wenn ihr Jungs damit einverstanden seid."

„Das ist in Ordnung.", sagte Blaine, noch erleichterter. Obwohl er sich um Kurt kümmern wollte, hatte ein Teil von ihm noch immer Angst, dass es Kurt wieder so gehen würde wie am Dienstag. Blaine musste zugeben, dass es ihm besser ging, wenn jemand anderes da war, falls etwas passierte. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen, Jungs.", lächelte Carole.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte David und setzte sich mit Melody neben Kurt an den Tisch.

Kurt kitzelte Melodys Fuß und lächelte schwach, was eigentlich eher nach einer Grimasse aussah, als einem Lächeln. „Besser als am Dienstag."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir bald noch besser geht." David lächelte beruhigend als Melody nach Kurt griff.

„Du nimmst die Medikamente seit vier Tagen. Ich denke du kannst sie halten, wenn du möchtest.", sagte Burt und kicherte als Melody begann protestierende Geräusche zu machen, da sie nicht sofort hinüber gereicht wurde.

Kurt nahm sie von David und kuschelte sich die Augen schließend an sie. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Schulter, wurde sehr still und genoss es mit ihrem Bruder zu kuscheln.

„Sie will das mit niemand anderem tun, Schatz.", sagte Carole und ging um Kurt Suppe zu machen.

„Sie muss denken, dass ich langweilig bin.", sagte Kurt sanft, öffnete seine Augen und bekam Kopfschmerzen. Er fühlte Blaines Hand auf seiner Schulter und lehnte sich leicht zur Seite, sich gegen Blaine entspannend, mehr zur Stütze als alles andere.

„Möchtest du dich hinlegen?", wisperte Blaine.

„Ich möchte nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich muss.", seufzte Kurt und löste seinen Griff um Melody, die ihn aufgeregt ansah.

„Entschuldige, Goldstück. Kurt muss sich hinlegen.", gurrte Blaine, nahm Melody und gab sie David. „Kannst du sie halten?"

„Natürlich.", sagte David, lachte als Melody ein dummes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht bekam und an seiner Sweatshirtschnur zog, Kurt und das Schmusen komplett vergessend.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Carole Blaine als er Kurt einfach hochhob.

"Nein. Ich hab ihn. Danke.", sagte Blaine und festigte seinen Griff um Kurt als der jüngere Junge begann sich zu entspannen. „Gut dass ich dich tragen kann, hmm?"

„Mhmm." Kurt nickte gegen Blaines Schulter. „Du bist sehr stark."

„Das weiß ich nicht. Du bist einfach nur sehr leicht.", lachte Blaine und ging zur Küche. „Couch oder Bett?"

„Couch ist näher."

„Das heißt du möchtest ins Bett, aber möchtest es nicht sagen.", sagte Blaine und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte Kurt aufs Bett und zog ein Laken über ihn, ihn zudeckend. "Möchtest du auch die Decke? Es ist ziemlich warm hier drinnen."

„Das ist gut." Kurt kuschelte sich unters Laken und blinzelte zu Blaine auf. „Carole hat gerade Suppe gemacht."

„Möchtest du sie jetzt? Ich kann sie dir bringen.", sagte Blaine und strich Kurts chaotisches Haar zurück. „Hmm?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich. Er hustete ein paar Mal und entspannte sich dann in seinen Kissen. „Meinst du sie ist enttäuscht, wenn ich sie später esse?"

„Natürlich nicht." Blaine beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine warme Wange. „Oh nein. Du fühlst dich wieder warm an. Wirst du für mich Eis essen?"

„Mhmm." Kurt rollte sich auf die Seite und zu einem Ball zusammen.

Blaine ging hinunter. „Ich denke er bekommt wieder Fieber."

„Ich werde gehen, Blaine.", sagte David ihn umarmend. „Sag Kurt, dass ich hoffe, dass es ihm bald wieder besser geht."

„Danke, David. Ich werde dich später anrufen.", sagte Blaine und ging zum Kühlschrank als David ging. Er zog Vanilleeis heraus und gab schnell eine Kugel in eine Schüssel.

„Seine Stirn hat sich vor einer Minute gut angefühlt.", sagte Carole und setzte Melody in einen Laufstall, den Burt herein gebracht hatte. „Ich werde in einer Minute etwas Aspirin und Wasser holen, Schatz."

„Danke." Blaine ergriff einen Löffel und hielt Kurt das Eis hin, der noch immer auf seiner Seite war und die Wand anstarrte. „Hier, mein Liebster. Wir haben nur Vanille, aber ich kann mehr holen."

„Das ist gut." Kurt lächelte ein wenig und stellte die Schüssel neben sich aufs Bett, ein paar Bissen nehmend.

„Geht es dir schlechter?", fragte Blaine. „Tut deine Brust weh? Kannst du atmen?"

„Es geht mir etwas schlechter, aber ich kann atmen.", antwortete Kurt und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. „Das ist wirklich Mist, Blaine."

„Ich weiß." Blaine strich durch seine Haare. „Iss nur das ganze Eis."

„Hier, Schatz. Ich habe etwas Aspirin und Wasser mitgebracht. Geht es dir schlechter?", sagte Carole, kam zum Bett und kniete sich neben ihn hin.

Kurt setzte sich auf und nahm das Wasser und die Tablette, sie schluckend. „Hauptsächlich mein Kopf."

„Aspirin sollte helfen.", sagte Carole. „Du isst einfach das Eis und dann schläfst du. Umso mehr du dich ausruhst, desto besser wird es dir gehen."

„Okay.", nickte Kurt und nahm zwei weitere Löffel Eis.

„Burt ist unterwegs um mehr Eis zu kaufen und Eis am Stiel falls du das möchtest." Carole stand auf. „Ich werde nach Mellie sehen und sie hoffentlich dazu bringen zu schlafen. Lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr Jungs irgendetwas braucht."

Kurt nickte und aß mehr Eis, elendig aussehend.

„Es wird dir bald besser gehen.", sagte Blaine, rutschte zu ihm aufs Bett und rieb seinen Rücken.

„Ich wünschte mir nur, dass jetzt bald wäre." Kurt aß das Eis auf und lehnte sich gegen Blaine, seine Augen schließend.

Blaine beugte sich über ihn und schlang, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, einen Arm um ihn und begann leise in sein Ohr zu summen.

„Versuchst du mich einschlafen zu lassen?", murmelte Kurt müde.

„Mhm.", sagte Blaine und rieb seinen Rücken.

„Nun es funktioniert." Kurt drehte sich zu ihm um und legte seinen Kopf an Blaines Brust. „Mmhliebedich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", lächelte Blaine und umarmte Kurt fest, seinen Griff nicht einmal lockernd als dieser ein leises Schnarchen von sich gab.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kurt auf und erwartete Blaines Hand an seiner Stirn zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er eine besorgt aussehende Carole als er aufwachte.

„Hey, Schatz. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe.", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Ich habe nur nach dir gesehen. Du hast wieder ein bisschen Fieber. Geht es dir gut?"

Kurt rollte sich als Antwort herüber, streckte sich und entschied was die Antwort darauf war. Die Bewegung drehte ihm den Magen um und er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke ich muss mich übergeben."

Sie bewegte sich schnell um ihm aufzuhelfen, aber es war zu spät. Er beugte sich vornüber und übergab sich in der Mitte des Bettes.

„Mist.", wimmerte er, als Carole ihn sanft von dem Erbrochenen wegzog ohne auch nur ihre Nase wegen des Geruches zu rümpfen.

„Komm schon, Süßer. Lass uns dich aus dem Bett kriegen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas abbekommst. Bist du fertig?"

Kurt würgte ein wenig und nickte. Nach dem Nicken hob Carole ihn vom Bett und brachte ihn zu einem Stuhl in der Ecke des Schlafzimmers. Sie musste die Schultasche und Oberteile herunter und auf den Boden legen.

„Möchtest du etwas Wasser?"

„Wo ist Blaine?", wimmerte Kurt.

„Er ist bald zurück.", sagte Carole leise. „Er schreibt seine Prüfung. Seine Lehrerin lässt sie ihn per E-Mail machen, aber sie hat ihm dafür ein bestimmtes Zeitfenster gegeben. Also kann er im Moment nicht kommen."

Kurt nickte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und kämpfte gegen den Drang zu weinen, auch wenn er nicht wusste _wieso_. Er war einfach müde und fühlte sich nicht gut.

„Oh, Süßer, er muss bald fertig sein. Ich denke er hat anderthalb Stunden und es ist schon fast eine Stunde.", wisperte Carole und tätschelte seine Haare.

„Das ist es nicht. Es geht mir einfach nicht gut.", sagte Kurt, holte tief Luft und hustete.

„Hast du andere Laken, Süßer?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte Kurt und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand. Er konnte gerade kaum an etwas anderes denken, als wie sehr sein Magen schmerzte und sein Körper brannte.

Carole verließ den Raum und kam einige Sekunden später mit Blaine zurück.

„Nein, du musst etwas fürs College tun.", stöhnte Kurt.

„Ich bin gerade fertig.", sagte Blaine und half Kurt aufzustehen. „Musst du dich wieder übergeben?"

„Nein." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Okay. Ich werde die Laken in die Waschmaschine packen und Carole wird dich zur Couch bringen. Ich bin in fünf Minuten zurück, okay? Wahrscheinlich weniger." Blaine küsste seine Stirn.

„Okay.", sagte Kurt und ging sehr langsam ins Wohnzimmer, Carole hinter sich. Sie half Kurt auf die Couch und lachte als Blaine ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Ich denke er hat etwas abbekommen.", lachte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich.", Kurt entspannte sich gegen die Couchkissen.

„Ich werde länger als fünf Minuten brauchen, Kurt!", rief Blaine aus dem anderen Zimmer.

Kurt lachte nur ein wenig, als Carole sich neben ihn setzte. Ohne nachzudenken beugte er sich soweit vor bis sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter lag. Als sie schwanger gewesen war, hatten sie nahe beieinander gesessen, halb kuschelnd während sie Sendungen sahen, von denen er gegenüber Blaine niemals zugeben würde, dass er sie gesehen hatte, aber seitdem hatten sie es nicht mehr getan. Trotzdem bewegte Kurt seinen Kopf nicht von ihrer Schulter weg. Er genoss Caroles Gesellschaft und als sie durch seine Haare strich, erinnerte er sich, wie es war eine Mom zu haben.

Sie saßen einige Minuten still da bevor Kurt schließlich sprach: „Carole?"

„Ja, Schatz?", fragte Carole, besorgt klingend.

„Du und Blaine seid euch wirklich nahe… Meinst du er ist wütend auf mich?", wisperte Kurt.

Carole griff hinauf und strich sein Haar zurück. „Ich denke er ist frustriert, dass du in dieser Situation bist, aber ich denke, dass er auch versteht, dass du dich selbst unter starken Druck gesetzt hast… Keiner ist wütend auf dich, Süßer. Alle sind bloß besorgt. Wir wollen dich nicht krank sehen."

„Dad ist ziemlich wütend auf mich.", murmelte Kurt.

„Ja, nun, deinem Vater geht es schlecht, weil er dich angeschrieen hat. Er hat nur manchmal etwas Temperament. Das weißt du.", sagte Carole leise.

Kurt rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Ich hatte an diesem Tag im College solche Angst. Und als Blaine mich dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat… hatte ich solche Angst. Ich dachte wirklich… nun… du weißt schon – "

Carole strich ein wenig durch seine Haare. „Ich weiß, dass du erwachsen bist, Kurt und ich weiß, dass es dein Recht ist eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen… Aber du musst dich um dich kümmern, Süßer. Du bist der einzige, der das tun kann. Niemand anderes kann dich gesund halten."

„Die Arbeit staut sich einfach an und es ist schwer zu schaffen.", gab Kurt schwach zu.

„Du musst nicht so viel machen.", sagte Carole sanft und strich noch immer durch sein Haar. „Es ist zu viel."

„Ich muss Vollzeit studieren wegen meinem Teilstipendium.", seufzte Kurt.

„Du weißt genau, dass du mehr als Vollzeit machst, Kurt. Ich war mit dir bei dem ersten Infotreffen und sogar da haben sie gesagt, dass du etwas zu ehrgeizig bist."

„Aber ich habe es gemacht und gute Noten bekommen.", protestierte Kurt.

„Zu welchem Preis? Unterernährung, Lungenentzündung? Nicht nur jedem um dich herum Angst machen, sondern auch dir selbst?", fragte sie mit noch immer sanfter Stimme. „Was du seit August tust – vielleicht sogar diesen Sommer als du so viel gearbeitet hast – ist nicht gesund. Burt macht sich Sorgen, Blaine wird krank vor Sorge und selbst Finn hat Angst um dich. Burt hat es deinen Großeltern nicht einmal erzählt, weil er sich sicher ist, dass dein Großvater darauf bestehen würde, dass du ein Jahr Pause vom College nimmst um ‚zu Sinnen zu kommen'."

„Das würde er wahrscheinlich.", seufzte Kurt. „Ich versuche es so sehr… versuche erwachsen zu werden und alles zu handhaben, aber ich bin miserabel darin. Ich versuche im College einen Vorsprung zu bekommen und ende im Krankenhaus."

„Teil des Erwachsenseins ist es Balance zu finden.", sagte Carole. „Wo ist der Sinn, wenn du so hart arbeitest um dich gut zu platzieren, wenn es dir das antust? Macht es ernsthaft Spaß?"

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein… Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass ich es muss. Was soll ich tun, Carole?"

„Ich denke die beste Option wäre es das Semester zu beenden, Schatz. Aber nach dem Semester denke ich, dass du genau Vollzeit studieren solltest oder nur ein wenig mehr. Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren dich gesund zu ernähren und zu schlafen. Du musst gesund bleiben, Schatz. Ansonsten bist du immer wieder im Krankenhaus bis du so krank wirst, dass du…" Sie brach ab.

Kurt holte tief Luft. „O-Okay… Ich werde nächstes Semester weniger Kurse belegen. Ich möchte das niemandem mehr antun… besonders nicht Blaine."

„Er hatte ziemliche Angst.", sagte Carole, ergriff und drückte Kurts Hand. „Er liebt dich so sehr, Kurt. Er liebt dich wirklich und wahrhaftig. Er ist nicht wütend, Süßer. Er möchte nur, was am besten für dich ist."

„Ich weiß.", wisperte Kurt und lächelte, als Blaine das Zimmer betrat und winkte ein wenig.

„Hey, du.", sagte Blaine, kam herüber und setzte sich auf Caroles Platz.

„Hast du Erbrochenes abbekommen?", lachte Carole und strich durch seine nassen Haare.

„Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass es am besten ist, die Laken weg zu halten, wenn man sie nimmt. Oder sie zumindest so einzurollen, dass man nichts abbekommt.", nickte Blaine sehr ernst, aber mit leuchtenden Augen. „Aber es ist okay. Nächstes Mal werde ich es richtig machen."

„Das hoffe ich.", lachte Carole wieder. „Ich werde Mittagessen machen."

„Danke.", sagte Kurt und bewegte sich bis sein Kopf auf Blaines Brust lag.

Blaine legte seine Arme grinsend um Kurts Rücken. „Du sitzt hier fest. Stört dich das, Kurt?"

„Mmmh. Nope.", murmelte Kurt gegen seine Brust.

„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ein Alien bin?", lachte Blaine.

„Schh." Kurt kitzelte Blaines Seite, was ihn zum hin und her rutschen und einem hohen Quietschen brachte. Kurt löste sich von Blaine und grinste den errötenden Jungen an. „Nun, das Geräusch habe ich noch nie zuvor gehört."

„Sei still, Hummel.", sagte Blaine.

„Du bist früh auf.", gähnte Blaine als er zwei Tage später in die Küche kam und Kurt am Tisch Kaffee trinken sah.

Er drehte sich zu Blaine, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte, vor dem bereits ein Becher Kaffee stand. „Morgen, Schlafmütze."

„Guten Morgen." Blaine küsste Kurts Wange und nahm dann einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

„Hast du gestern deine Geburtstagskarten auf dem Tisch gesehen? Meine Großeltern, Taylor und dein Bruder haben eine geschickt. Eigentlich sind es sogar zwei von deinem Bruder. Ich denke nur, dass eine von Danny ist, weil er auf den ganzen Umschlag gemalt hat.", sagte Kurt und gab Blaine den Umschlag auf den gemalt wurde.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist zu bezaubernd, um es in Worte zu fassen!", schrie Blaine, legte die anderen Umschläge auf den Tisch und betrachtete den Bemalten genau. „Kann ich ihn öffnen? Bitte? Ich muss ihn öffnen!"

„Es ist deine Karte.", lachte Kurt.

„Ja, aber mein Geburtstag ist erst morgen.", zeigte Blaine auf.

„Ich denke, dass du eine Karte öffnen kannst." Kurt sprach mit sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck weiter. „Aber nur eine, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine gab ein aufgeregtes Geräusch von sich und öffnete sehr vorsichtig den überraschend großen Umschlag um ihn nicht mehr zu zerstören als nötig. Darin war ein großes Stück Konstruktionspapier auf dem in Großbuchstaben „HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ONKEL BLAINE!" stand, die Alex geschrieben hatte, aber Danny versucht hatte auszumalen. Die Farbe war allerdings überall und machte es noch bezaubernder. Außerdem war dort ein Foto eines aufgeregt aussehenden Babys, dass ein Poster hochhielt (dabei verbog) und bezaubernd grinste, seine Locken waren durcheinander und ein paar verdeckten seine Augen.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie Kurt und schmolz bei dem Anblick des Fotos dahin. Blaines Neffe war einfach zu niedlich. „Sieh dir – ich einfach – wieso ist er so süß?"

„Er ist so bezaubernd!", lachte Blaine. „Und er sieht auch so stolz aus!"

„Können wir die bitte an den Kühlschrank hängen?", fragte Kurt eifrig. „Denk darüber nach. Immer wenn wir Kaffee holen oder das Haus verlassen, werden wir es sehen."

„Oder wir können es einrahmen!", sagte Blaine genauso eifrig. Es war fast verrückt wie aufgeregt er war, aber das war eines der wenigen Geschenke von Familienmitgliedern, die er liebte. Und er liebte dieses wirklich. „Und wir können eine Kopie machen. Die Kopie an den Kühlschrank hängen und das Original einrahmen."

„Jemandem geht es besser.", lachte Carole und betrat den Raum. Sie sah auf das Bild hinunter, das sie beide so erfreute und verdeckte ihren Mund, ein fröhliches Lachen von sich gebend. „Oh, sieh wie süß der kleine Junge ist. Wie hinreißend!"

„Wir wollen es rahmen und eine Kopie an den Kühlschrank hängen.", sagte Kurt und sah sehr viel glücklicher und gesünder aus als in den letzten Tagen.

„Das klingt nach einer wunderbaren Idee." Carole lächelte. „Ich werde gehen und Einkäufe für Blaines Abendessen morgen kaufen – pscht, Blaine, ich mache dir Abendessen. Braucht ihr Jungs noch etwas anderes?"

Kurt machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und Carole nickte verstehend, aber die Heimlichtuerei über den Kuchen, den Kurt später backen würde, war nicht wirklich nötig, da Blaine noch immer zu beschäftigt war das Foto seines Neffen anzusehen.

„Brauchst du etwas, Blaine?", fragte Carole und strich durch sein Haar.

„Nein, aber danke.", sagte Blaine und lächelte sie an, bevor er auf seine selbst gemachte Geburtstagskarte hinunter sah.

„Ich bin gleich zurück." Carole lächelte beiden Jungs zu und verließ das Haus.

„Das ist so süß." Kurt lachte leise.

„Ich weiß." Blaine legte es widerwillig hin und trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Kaffees. „Danke für den Kaffee."

„Ich dachte mir, dass du ihn brauchst." Kurt lächelte als Blaine seine eigene Hand über Kurts auf den Tisch legte.

„Geht es dir besser?"

„Viel.", sagte Kurt ernst. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass den ganzen Freitag und Samstag im Bett zu verbringen viel geholfen hat."

„Nun, das war der Plan.", sagte Blaine und drückte Kurts Hand. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht, Kurt."

„Ich auch.", sagte Kurt, stellte seinen Becher ab und legte seine Hand über Blaines. „Also… können wir jetzt darüber reden? Es hinter uns bringen, so dass morgen alles gut sein wird?"

„Ja. Wir sollten eher früher als später darüber reden.", nickte Blaine. Als er zu sprechen begann klang es, als ob Blaine die Worte immer wieder in Gedanken wiederholt hatte. „Schau… ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich hatte das Gefühl du würdest dich um dich kümmern, weil du es versprochen hast. Ich meine, ich schätze ich habe es vermutet, weil du mehr zu Hause warst. Du hast sogar ganz oft Abendessen gemacht und ich weiß, dass ich gegessen habe, aber… nun, ich schätze du nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du diese Vereinbarung nur getroffen hast, damit ich still bin und das gefällt mir nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich versuche alles besser zu machen, aber du nimmst mich nicht ernst oder so. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Kurt. Sehr sogar. Weil du zu viel arbeitest und ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Und schau, es ist passiert. Ich sage nicht, dass ‚ich es dir ja gesagt habe' oder so. Ich möchte einfach… Was muss passieren, damit du realisierst, was du dir antust? Hast du eine Ahnung wie es für mich war zu Alec zu fahren und dich so zu sehen, nicht in der Lage zu atmen? Es war schrecklich. Und den ganzen Weg nach Columbus rasen zu müssen, genau wie ich es letzten Herbst getan habe als…"

Blaine brach ab, nicht in der Lage den Satz zu beenden.

„Hey, sieh mich an.", sagte Kurt als Blaine hinunter sah. Er sprach erst wieder als Blaines haselnussbraune Augen seine eigenen Blauen trafen. „Ich stimme nicht einfach nur zu, damit du still bist. Ich hab immer die Absicht es auch zu tun."

„Nein hast du nicht.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Du wolltest, dass ich nach dem ersten Semester mehr zu Hause bin. Ich war mehr zu Hause. Ich habe aufgehört so viel zu arbeiten. Ich habe einen Stundenplan gemacht damit ich nur noch zwei Tage am Campus war anstatt fünf… Weil ich die Absicht hatte zu tun, was ich versprochen habe. Sobald ich etwas sage, überlege ich mir, wie ich es bewerkstelligen kann und dann mache ich es."

„Dein Stundenplan war auch wegen dem Benzin, Blaine.", sagte Kurt.

„Das ist egal, Kurt. Sag nicht, dass du es beabsichtigt hast. Wenn du es beabsichtigt hättest, hättest du es getan."

Kurt seufzte ein wenig und nickte.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Kurt. Ich bin enttäuscht, weil du unsere Abmachung nicht eingehalten hast. Ich bin enttäuscht, weil ich nicht verstehe, warum du dir das antust. Ich bin traurig, dass das passiert ist. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, das ich mehr hätte tun sollen, um es zu verhindern. Es bringt mich in eine schwierige Position. Du tust diese Dinge, aber… aber was kann ich tun? Ich kann dir nicht sagen was du tun sollst, selbst wenn du dir das antust. Also muss ich zusehen, wie es passiert und wenn es passiert, siehst du aus wie du ausgesehen hast und du bist so verängstigt und ich hätte es beenden sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen dich so zu sehen… Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob die Hälfte davon Sinn ergibt.", seufzte Blaine.

„Tut es." Kurt drückte Blaines Hand und strich dann seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter.

„Es ist erst Sonntag. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du nicht zu Hause bleibst. Was du sollst.", fügte Blaine hinzu. „Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du für eine Woche zu Hause bleiben sollst. Ich habe Angst, dass du denken wirst, dass es dir besser geht, dich dazu zwingst zu gehen und dann noch mehr krank wirst. Was wenn du krank wirst, während du fährst, Kurt? Du könntest nicht wach bleiben."

„Ich bleibe die ganze Woche zu Hause.", sagte Kurt sicher. „Ich mache genau, was der Arzt gesagt hat, Blaine, Ich verspreche es. Ich gehe nicht vor nächsten Montag in die Uni. Und wenn es mir dann nicht besser geht, werde ich auch dann nicht gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass das wieder passiert genau wie du. Es wird nicht wieder passieren. Ich werde mich nie wieder wissentlich krank werden lassen."

„Es ist einfach nicht fair dir das anzutun. Es ist nicht fair die Leute um dich herum das durchmachen zu lassen, aber am wichtigsten dich selbst. Du bist nicht glücklich. Ich weiß, dass du nicht glücklich bist von unserem Gespräch im Auto." Blaine sah hinunter. „Und ich möchte einfach, dass du glücklich bist."

Kurt legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und küsste ihn. „Ich bin glücklich mit dir. Genau jetzt, genau hier."

„Ich möchte, dass du immer glücklich bist."

„Du bist so süß.", sagte Kurt und drückte ihre Stirnen gegeneinander. „Ich schätze, dass heißt einfach, dass du immer an meiner Seite bleiben musst, oder nicht?"

Blaine lachte leise und küsste ihn. „Ich schätze, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt küsste seine Wange und löste sich ihm in die Augen starrend. „Würde es dich stören… nun, ich habe mich schon für Kurse angemeldet, aber… könntest du dir meinen Stundenplan ansehen und mir helfen etwas weniger… Intensives zu finden? Nicht jetzt, aber später heute."

Blaine sah nachdenklich aus, bevor er nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine große Hilfe sein werde… aber, ja, ich denke wir sollten das tun. Ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass weniger Collegekurse, um die du dich sorgen musst, viele Dinge besser machen würden. Und es wird dir das Leben erleichtern. Wir müssen uns nicht zu Tode arbeiten. Wir werden okay sein, wenn wir uns uns sein lassen."

Kurt rutschte näher, streckte seinen Arm unter Blaines durch und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde, Blaine. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wo ich gerade wäre, wenn wir uns nicht an der Dalton getroffen hätten…"

„In New York mit Mercedes und Rachel.", antwortete Blaine und legte seinen Kopf gegen Kurts.

„Und du wärst in Kalifornien oder irgendwo anders Fußball spielen.", fügte Kurt hinzu. „Ich nehme an es gebe weniger Haargel."

„Du nimmst richtig an. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Haargel, dass über dein Gesicht oder in deine Augen läuft.", lachte Blaine. „Aber wir hätten uns getroffen."

„Oh?"

„Ja.", sagte Blaine sicher. „Du hättest in Kalifornien arbeiten müssen, oder zumindest etwas tun. Und wir würden ins selbe Cafe gehen."

„Du würdest nicht aufpassen und in mich rein rennen, mein fabelhaftes Oberteil mit Kaffee übergießen.", neckte Kurt.

„Und du würdest mich mit diesem ‚Arschloch, also wirklich'-Blick ansehen. Und ich, ganz der sexy Fußballspieler, der ich sein würde, hätte dich direkt geküsst."

Kurt lachte laut auf. „Oh wirklich? Weil es Monate gedauert hat, bis du realisiert hast, dass du mich magst. Aber in Kalifornien hätte es nur zwei Sekunden gedauert?"

„Jep."

„Nun lass uns hoffen, dass Rachel nicht aus irgendeinem Grund bei mir gewesen wäre, weil du sicher entschieden hättest, dass du sie lieber magst. Ansonsten wärst du vielleicht mit ihr verschwunden!"

„Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Warum benutze ich nicht einfach mein Erbe und du bekommst eine Serie beim Comedy Channel?"

„Nah. Ich werde mir die Scherze für dich und deine Demütigung aufheben." Kurt zog seinen Kopf zurück und lächelte Blaine hinreißend an.

„Irgendwann wirst du mich umbringen.", neckte Blaine, lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das wäre unvorteilhaft.", sagte Kurt und küsste ihn wieder.

„Weil du so viele schwarze Klamotten tragen müsstest?", grinste Blaine.

„Weil ich so viele schwarze Klamotten tragen müsste.", nickte Kurt und grinste zurück.

Spoiler

„Ich habe mich als Teil der Familie gefühlt.", sagte Blaine mit etwas lauterer Stimme als nötig. „Und jetzt weiß ich wie dumm ich war. Ich bin es nicht. Ich werde es nie sein."

„Blaine…", wisperte Kurt.

Danke für die Reviews!

Ich kann kaum fassen, dass ich diese FF nun schon seit über einem Jahr übersetze! Ohne euch Reviewer hätte ich das nie durchgehalten! Gibt es eigentlich noch Leser, die von Anfang an dabei sind?

(Was muss ich tun damit auch hier bei ein paar Reviews hinterlassen werden :( Sie motivieren mich wirklich und ich freue mich jedes Mal riesig, wenn ich die Nachricht bekomme, dass es ein neues gibt!)


	42. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32

Blaine hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht an der Tür zu warten. Eigentlich wusste Kurt nicht, ob er wartete oder einfach so ein gutes Gehör hatte, dass er Kurt ankommen hörte und dann zur Tür rannte. Egal wie, am Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch und nun Donnerstag hatte Blaine ihn an der Tür abgefangen, zu nervös, um ihn auch nur erst hinein zu lassen und ihn gefragt, wie es ihm ging.

Kurt liebte Blaine. Wirklich, das tat er. Aber er hatte seine Sorge und überbeschützerische Art auf ein neues Level gebracht, seit Kurt nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt am Montag das erste Mal wieder zum Unterricht gegangen war.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Ja, Blaine.", sagte Kurt langsam.

„Aber jetzt hast du offiziell deine erste Collegewoche hinter dir. Bist du sicher, dass es nicht zu viel für dich war?", fragte sein älterer fester Freund besorgt und konzentrierte seine haselnussbraunen Augen auf ihn.

„Ja, Blaine."

„Und du versprichst mir, dass du Frühstück und Mittagessen gegessen hast?"

„Ja, Blaine. Ich schwöre es.", versicherte Kurt ihm. „Darf ich rein kommen?"

Blaine hörte seine Frage kaum, wenn überhaupt, weil er fort fuhr mit seinen eigenen. „Und du hast dich von ein paar Kursen im nächsten Semester abgemeldet?"

„Ich werde das jetzt sofort tun, wenn du mich herein lässt."

„Oh." Blaine grinste Kurt verlegen zu und trat zur Seite. „Entschuldige."

„Zumindest regnet es nicht wie gestern.", lachte Kurt und betrat das Haus.

Blaine legte seinen Arm um Kurts Hüfte und zog ihn nahe. „Hallo."

„Hi.", sagte Kurt und lächelte ihm zu. „Du bist etwas zu früh nach Hause gekommen. Ich schlage dich normalerweise zumindest am Donnerstag."

„Ich musste heute nicht arbeiten. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie mich nicht brauchen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich, die Hände noch immer fest an Kurts Hüfte. „Und ich dachte, dass es eine exzellente Idee wäre, wenn wir…"

„Ja?", fragte Kurt, noch immer lächelnd.

„Ins Olive Garden gehen…"

„Ooh.", sagte Kurt interessiert.

„Und dann gehen wir…", sagte Blaine, bezaubernd lächelnd.

„Wohin? Wohin?", sagte Kurt ein wenig auf und abspringend.

„Die Cheesecake Factory."

„Oh Gott, ich liebe dich. Selbst wenn du versuchst mich dick zu machen.", sagte Kurt und küsste Blaine. Ein Ausflug ins Olive Garden (dem einzigen Ort, auf den sich beide Jungs von ganzen Herzen ohne Überredung einigen konnten) und zur Cheesecake Factory machten diese tägliche Fragerei eindeutig wett.

Blaine grinste. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du zahlen könntest, weil du dich schlecht fühlst, dass du an meinem Geburtstag krank warst."

„Oh-ho, dachtest du?" Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Gut, abgemacht. Selbst wenn ich dir einen Fischi-Kuchen gemacht hab und du diese Nook-Hülle bekommen hast, von der du seit Weihnachten schwärmst."

„Und das Guthaben für noch mehr E-Books.", sagte Blaine. „Und einen neuen Cardigan."

„Jep. Aber, weil ich ein guter Freund bin, werde ich dennoch fürs Abendessen und deinen Käsekuchen bezahlen."

„Mein Käsekuchen? Du wirst das ganze Ding herunter schlingen, bevor ich auch nur hinsehen kann.", lachte Blaine. „Wir können uns auch gleich zwei ganze Käsekuchen kaufen. Dann bekomme ich ein Stück und du den Rest."

Kurt runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist schrecklich."

Blaine lachte wieder und küsste ihn, ganz klar aufgeregt. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Also… können wir los? Bist du weit genug mit deinen Schulaufgaben, dass wir ein Date haben können?"

„Wir haben morgen keinen Unterricht und dann ist Wochenende, also denke ich, wir können.", sagte Kurt, froh, dass er nicht einmal zögerte. Er hatte versucht es langsam anzugehen – direkt vom Unterricht nach Hause kommen (manchmal nach kurzen Gesprächen mit Alec, aber er machte keine Schulaufgaben, also zählte es nicht), keine Aufholarbeit, wenn er müde wurde und viele Pausen machen. Es langsam anzugehen vollbrachte Wunder bei seiner Stimmung – oder vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er wieder regelmäßig aß und schlief.

„Super. Ich hab seit Tagen Heißhunger auf deren Salat.", sagte Blaine und ließ Kurt endlich gehen. „Lass uns jetzt gehen!"

„Jetzt?", fragte Kurt.

„Jep. Bevor du deine Meinung änderst." Blaine nahm Kurts Tasche, legte sie auf die Couch und schob Kurt dann aus dem Haus, ohne ihm die Chance zu geben zu sprechen.

„Alex kommt, wenn wir den Michigan-Urlaub machen.", sagte Blaine, als er später am Abend etwas von dem übrig gebliebenen Käsekuchen aß. Er setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen neben Kurt auf die Couch.

„Oh. Möchtest du warten bevor wir fahren?", fragte Kurt, nahm einen weiteren Bissen Käsekuchen und drehte sich so, dass ihre Knie sich berührten.

„Nein. Er kommt, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie nicht auftauchen. Er muss eh vor dem Treffen kommen also hat er sich gedacht, dass es so ginge.", sagte Blaine und rollte mit den Augen als Kreacher hereinkam.

„Treffen?"

„Wegen dem Erbe." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist im September dieses Jahr."

„Nun wenn du gehen musst, gehe ich mit dir. Ich traue dem nicht, alleine wegen deinem Vater, selbst wenn Alex und andere Familienmitglieder da sind.", sagte Kurt sofort und überraschte Blaine.

„Du würdest wirklich in ein Zimmer voller Männer gehen, die genau wie mein Dad sind?", fragte Blaine ihm zublinzelnd.

„Ja.", sagte Kurt einfach.

Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. „Danke, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Alex hat gesagt, dass ich nicht kommen muss. Er bringt mir einfach die Papiere zum Unterschreiben, wie beim letzten Mal… Ich glaube auch, dass sie mich nicht wirklich da haben wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Vater angepisst ist, dass ich weiß, dass es noch immer mein Geld ist."

„Du möchtest nicht hin, richtig?", fragte Kurt. „Weil, wenn du gehen möchtest, muss dein Vater es einfach akzeptieren."

Blaine schnaubte laut und nahm einen weiteren bissen Käsekuchen. „Nein. Ich möchte überhaupt nicht dorthin. Ich will die meisten Leute eh nicht sehen. Aber ich bin mit vierzehn zu einem dieser Treffen gegangen, weil meine Mom nicht auf mich aufpassen konnte. Es war so langweilig und verwirrend. Es waren nur ein paar Anwälte, die Namen aufzählten, Geldmengen, Zinsen… Ich würde eh nicht verstehen, was los ist, also ist es die Fahrt nicht wert. Alex kann es mir erklären."

Kurt bewegte sich so, dass er normal auf der Couch saß und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. „Gut. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht bei ihnen sehen."

„Aw, Kurt. Du klingst so beschützerisch.", sagte Blaine bezaubernd grinsend.

„Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du bei ihnen bist… Sie regen dich auf und ich mag es nicht wenn du aufgebracht bist. Wenn du jemals bei ihnen sein wirst, möchte ich dabei bin.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Außerdem vertraue ich ihnen einfach nicht. Nur der Gedanke an deinen Vater… er gibt mir einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl, Blaine. Ich mag ihn nicht."

„Schlechtes Gefühl?", fragte Blaine.

Kurt seufzte ein wenig. „Ich möchte ihn nur nicht mit dir alleine haben… Ich weiß, was er zu dir und über dich sagt. Ich schätze ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass er beim nächsten Mal noch weiter geht. Ich weiß, dass er dich mehr als ein Mal zu Boden gestoßen hat und… Ich vertraue ihm einfach nicht."

Blaine lächelte schwach. „Abgemacht. Ich gehe nicht ohne dich zu meinem Vater."

„Okay." Kurt lächelte schwach zurück. „Jetzt zurück zum Thema. Michigan. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Alex bleibt länger als geplant, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie keine plötzlichen Besuche beim Haus machen.", wiederholte Blaine. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du bleiben möchtest, aber wir werden Anfang Juli fahren, wenn das für dich okay ist. Wir werden fahren und vor Melodys Geburtstag zurück sein. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir Montagabend fahren können und Samstag oder Sonntag zurückkommen. Außer du möchtest nicht so lange dort bleiben. Dann werden wir – ."

„Ich denke wir sollten planen so lange zu bleiben wie du möchtest. Wir kommen zurück, wenn du bereit bist zu fahren.", unterbrach Kurt. „Das ist schließlich dein Urlaub. Das sind deine Ferien."

„Aber ich möchte, dass du einen schönen Urlaub hast und es auch genießt.", sagte Blaine.

„Ich werde es genießen.", versicherte ihm Kurt. „Es wird schön sein. Wir können am Strand sitzen und das Fondant essen über das du immer redest. Ich hoffe, dass es meine Erwartungen erfüllt."

„Oh, es wird deine Erwartungen erfüllen. Du wirst süchtig danach werden, Kurt. Süchtig. Schlimmer als nach Käsekuchen.", sagte Blaine sicher.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das glauben kann. Ich mag Käsekuchen wirklich gerne.", lachte Kurt. „Und wenn es wahr ist, solltest du es mir wirklich kaufen?"

„Ah, aber es ist köstlich.", antwortete Blaine. „Das Beste überhaupt."

„Fahren wir ganz durch?", fragte Kurt und schlang einen Arm um Blaines dünne Hüfte.

„Ja. Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Es wird kein Problem sein."

„Nun ich kann auch fahren, weißt du… so dass wir ankommen bevor die Woche zu Ende ist.", neckte er Blaine, ohne zu versuchen sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Du sagst, dass ich schrecklich bin? Schau was du mir antust!", lachte Blaine. „Du kannst mir helfen, wenn du willst, aber es gibt keinen Druck."

„Ich möchte.", antwortete Kurt. „Es ist schließlich mein Geschenk an dich. Du solltest nicht arbeiten müssen um dort hin zu kommen."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst.", sagte Blaine, schlang einen Arm um Kurt und zog ihn noch näher. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass ihre Position nicht gerade die bequemste war. Es war einfach toll Kurt so nahe zu sein und einmal nicht zu schlafen.

„Wir sind so einfach abzulenken.", lachte Kurt ein wenig und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Also fahren wir ganz durch… bist du sicher, dass du nicht in einem Hotel bleiben willst, damit wir wegen deinen Eltern nichts riskieren?"

„Sie werden nicht auftauchen. Ich bin mir sicher. Es ist in Ordnung.", nickte Blaine. „Ich möchte wirklich das Haus und mein Zimmer sehen. Es ist das bequemste Bett der Welt, Kurt. Und es sind einige Fotos dort, die ich mitnehmen möchte und wahrscheinlich noch mehr Zeug an das ich noch gar nicht gedacht habe. Vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass du das Haus und den Ausblick lieben wirst. Der Strand ist nur zwei Gehminuten weit weg… Es ist allerdings nicht so ein Strand, wie du es wahrscheinlich erwartest…"

„Ich habe einen Kleinen erwartet… sind die Schiffe interessant?"

Blaine lachte ein wenig.

„Was?", fragte Kurt, verwirrt aussehend. „Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Nun, es sind nicht wirklich Schiffe. Es sind mehr Segelboote… Immer mal wieder kommt ein richtiges Schiff, aber das ist normalerweise keine Absicht."

„Oh. So wie… winzige Segelboote? Mit einem Segel?"

Blaine lachte wieder. „Manche sehen so aus und manche nicht. Es gibt relativ große Segelboote. Du wärst überrascht."

„Entschuldige, dass ich kein extensives Wissen über Segelboote und Schiffe habe.", sagte Kurt und hob dramatisch seine Hände. „Das größte Schiff, das ich jemals gesehen habe, war das aus Fluch der Karibik und Gott weiß, dass ich da nicht wirklich auf das Schiff geachtet habe."

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich. Er hatte definitiv den größten Teil des Filmes damit verbracht mit geweiteten Augen auf die Schauspieler zu starren. Besonders Orlando Bloom.

„Egal! Blaine, hör auf damit!"

„Hey, du hast mich gefragt!", lachte Blaine.

„Ja, aber jetzt denkst du an Orlando Bloom.", zischte Kurt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber er ist unglaublich sexy."

„Okay, okay. Wir bleiben bis zum Wochenende im Haus. Was noch?", sagte Kurt und gab sein Bestes das Gespräch beim Thema zu halten – auch wenn er eindeutig versagte.

„Das ist alles, schätze ich. Wir werden herum laufen, uns Läden ansehen. Wir könnten uns auch aus Harbor Springs heraus wagen… sehen, ob wir ein schönes Shopping Center für dich finden, dass nicht nur aus einem Payless-Shop und einer Tierhandlung besteht, weil alle in einem fünfzig Meilen-Radius daraus bestehen… aus Payless und einer Tierhandlung.", sagte Blaine. „Obwohl die nächste Tierhandlung Alligator verkauft und sogar Haie. Ich habe einmal versucht einen Alligator nach Hause zu bringen… aber dann habe ich erwähnt, dass ich in Ohio lebe und anscheinend sind sie hier illegal."

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht überrascht.", lachte Kurt, beugte sich hoch und küsste Blaines Kiefer.

„Es ist so schön einfach hier zu sitzen und zu reden." Blaine seufzte ein wenig und zog Kurt näher. „Ich habe das so vermisst. Einfach… zusammen zu sein. Wir müssen nicht einmal reden, weißt du? Einfach bei dir zu sitzen, so nahe… Ich könnte für dich ewig auf dieser Couch sitzen bleiben."

Kurt lächelte und küsste wieder Blaine Kiefer.

„Nun, bis ich pinkeln muss."

„Du hast gerade einen perfekten, herzerwärmenden Moment zerstört, Blaine Anderson.", höhnte Kurt und klopfte seinen Bauch.

„Entschuldige.", sagte Blaine und sah nicht im Geringsten entschuldigend aussah. „Zumindest habe ich nicht einfach ‚Oh warte, ich muss pinkeln' gesagt und bin aufgestanden. Das wäre schlimmer gewesen."

„Oh Gott." Kurt legte sein Gesicht an Blaines Seite und ergriff fest seine andere Seite. „Ich weiß manchmal nicht, warum ich das ertrage. Du bist so ein Junge."

„Das hoffe ich doch.", lachte Blaine. „Weil du, du weißt schon, schwul bist… und ich, du weißt schon, auch schwul. Was heißt, dass wir beide schwul sind. Was heißt, dass wir Jungs mögen. Und wir sind Jungs."

„Wie viel Kaffee hattest du heute morgen, Süßer?", lachte Kurt und setzte sich auf.

„Nun ich hatte den Kaffee, den du mir heute morgen gemacht hast, ich habe einen bei McDonalds beim Campus gekauft, weil mir langweilig war und ich zu früh war, ich bin zwischen meinen Kursen zu Starbucks gegangen, auf dem Nachhauseweg habe ich mir Kaffee an der Tankstelle geholt, weil ich müde war…"

Kurts Augen weiteten sich. „Blaine! Du wirst wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

Blaine entschied, dass er nicht hinzufügen sollte, dass er noch eine Tasse getrunken hatte bevor Kurt nach Hause gekommen war, also lächelte er einfach verlegen. „Ich mag Koffein."

„Gewöhn es dir ab, Schatz. Du möchtest deinen dreißigsten Geburtstag noch erleben. Das sind vier Becher Kaffee. Und du kaufst dir auch immer große Becher.", sagte Kurt.

„Ich habe mich am Dienstag und Donnerstag daran gewöhnt. Es ist Teil meiner Routine.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Hast du das auch letztes Semester gemacht, als du fünf Mal die Woche zum College gegangen bist?"

„Ich versuche nicht meinen vorzeitigen Tod herbei zu führen, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und hob seine Augenbraue wegen seinem jüngeren Freund.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Kurt und entspannte sich gegen Blaine. „Hattest du einen guten Tag im College?"

„Mmh, es war ein Tag. Wir haben in Britischer Literatur darüber geredet, dass Pluto kein Planet mehr ist… und dann habe ich erwähnt, wie deprimiert ich war, als mir erzählt wurde, dass Tomaten Obst wären, obwohl ich meine ganze Kindheit gedacht habe, dass sie Gemüse sind.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Darüber habt ihr in einem Englischkurs höheren Niveaus geredet?", fragte Kurt langsam.

„Tausende Studenten kommen immer zu spät, also reden wir die ersten zehn Minuten über nichts.", lachte Blaine. „Dann wieder kommen die Leute meistens gar nicht… und dann bekommen wir einen Vortrag darüber zu hören, dass wir unsere Kurse nicht schwänzen sollten, weil wir dafür bezahlen… obwohl er es denen von uns erzählt, die da sind…"

„Ich liebe es dich reden zu hören.", sagte Kurt, seufzte glücklich und strich mit einer Hand sanft unter seinem Oberteil seine Seite.

„Ich liebe es auch dich reden zu hören.", sagte Blaine, lächelte und rutschte nur ein bisschen näher in Kurts Berührung. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Er war okay… Alec hat sich aus irgendeinem Grund vorgenommen, dass er sicher stellt, dass ich esse.", sagte Kurt und sah Blaine an. „Also bringt er mich immer zu diesem kleinen shopartigen Laden. Wir kaufen Essen und gehen dann zu unserem nächsten Kurs."

„Du meinst er stellt sicher, dass du isst?"

„Anscheinend hat ihm jemand gesagt, dass ich vergesse zu essen und mir schwindelig wird, was ‚total gefährlich' ist, da ich so einen langen Schulweg habe.", höhnte Kurt. „Außerdem ist da dieser unheimliche alte Typ, der immer versucht ihn anzumachen und zu mehreren ist man sicher… Ich schätze es stört mich nicht. Es ist irgendwie schön den Tag nicht hungrig zu beenden und jemanden am Campus zu haben, der mit einem isst."

„Ja.", nickte Blaine. „Ich hab mich immer freitags vor dem Abendessen mit Finn zum Pizzaessen getroffen, erinnerst du dich? Und ich hab mich mit einigen Jungs von Kennedys zum Mittagessen auf dem Campus getroffen. Es ist schön Leute zum Reden außerhalb des Unterrichts zu haben."

„Er ist wirklich nett, Blaine.", sagte Kurt sanft. „Alec meine ich."

„Er schien nett genug.", murmelte Blaine.

„Er hat gesagt, dass du hinreißend warst.", lachte Kurt. „Er wollte wissen, wo ich dich getroffen habe."

„Hat er nicht einen festen Freund?", sagte Blaine mit murmelnder Stimme.

„Ja.", nickte Kurt. „Sie sind zusammen seit er vierzehn ist. Ist das nicht süß?"

„Ich schätze schon.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern." Er sagte etwas davon, dass sein Freund im Vorstudium für Medizin ist."

„Nein. Er studiert schon Medizin. In Toledo, denke ich, dass er gesagt hat.", sagte Kurt. „Sie sind am Wochenende zusammen und so… sein Freund klingt eigentlich sogar sehr nach dir. Ich weiß nicht. Wenn er über ihn redet, erinnert es mich einfach an dich."

„Redet er viel über ihn?"

„Mhm.", sagte Kurt seine Augen schließend. „Ich rede allerdings mehr von dir."

„Wirklich?" Blaine lächelte.

„Natürlich." Kurt schmiegte sich an seinen Bauch. „Ich liebe es, über dich zu reden."

„Ich rede auch viel über dich.", gab Blaine zu. „Alle Mädchen, mit denen ich zusammen arbeite, wollen dich treffen. Ich denke, dass sie hoffen, dass du mich bei der Arbeit besuchen kommst und ihr bester Freund wirst. Deswegen bleiben sie anscheinend um mich herum."

„Genau. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es absolut nichts mit deiner Persönlichkeit zu tun hat.", scherzte Kurt und streichelte noch immer seine Seite.

Blaine bewegte sich noch näher und atmete Kurts Duft ein.

Kurt bewegte seine Hand unter Blaines Oberteil hervor und strich ein paar seiner Locken glatt, schnaubte laut, als er seine Hand wegbewegte und sie sich sofort wieder lockten.

„Hör auf, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und erhob sich um ihn anzusehen. „Das Spiel können zwei spielen und ich bin so viel besser darin."

„Gut." Kurt seufzte dramatisch und schob seine Hand wieder zurück unter Blaines Oberteil, seine Seite streichelnd. „Ich weiß, wann ich aufgeben muss."

Blaine ließ sich sofort wieder fallen und kuschelte sich an Kurt.

„Ich muss wirklich anfangen dich mein Kuschelhäschen zu nennen.", kicherte Kurt. „Du kannst die Ausrede, dass es draußen kalt ist, nicht mehr benutzen, Blaine."

„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?", wimmerte Blaine halb herzig.

„Die Tatsache, dass du so klein bist, macht dich zu einem leichten Opfer." Kurt beugte sich hinunter und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Haare.

„Ich hasse dich, Kurt."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", grinste Kurt.

„Blaine! Was tust du hier, Schatz? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Carole besorgt, als sie die Tür am nächsten Mittwoch öffnete, nur um einen nervös aussehenden Blaine dort stehen zu sehen.

„Uh, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich möchte einfach… Können wir… reden?", fragte Blaine, trat herein und sah nervös aus.

„Natürlich, Süßer. Ich leg nur eben Melody zum Schlafen hin. Was ist los? Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" Carole schloss die Tür hinter ihm, führte ihn zur Couch und sah extrem verwirrt aus.

„Ich möchte einfach…", seufzte Blaine ein wenig und fragte sich, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte zum Reden zu Carole zu kommen. Allerdings standen sie sich nahe und er fühlte sich wirklich, als ob er mit ihr reden müsste. Er wusste nicht wieso, es war einfach so. „Kurt ist…"

„Streitet ihr wieder?"

„Nein! Nein, nein.", sagte Blaine schnell und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Alles läuft wirklich, wirklich gut. Es geht uns gut und es geht ihm auch schon viel besser."

Carole seufzte erleichtert und nickte. „Gut. Was ist dann?"

„Es hat schon irgendwie etwas mit dem letzten Streit zu tun…" Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er ist… Ich weiß, dass er es vermisst jede Woche her zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht dazu bringe zu Hause zu bleiben. Er kann freitags nach Hause kommen und ich würde einfach mit David Pizza essen gehen und so… aber er will nicht, weil er sich fühlt, als ob er nicht herkommen kann oder dass ich ein Problem damit hätte oder so."

Carole nickte und hörte ihm genau zu.

„Er ist traurig… und ich denke die einzige Möglichkeit, dass er das nicht ist, ist dass alles wieder so wird wie früher. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird." Blaine zog einen Fuß unter sich und holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich fühle mich einfach so dumm."

„Weshalb?", fragte Carole verwirrt aussehend.

„Weil ich immer gedacht habe, dass er mich mag."

„Süßer, Burt mag dich." Carole legte ihre Hand auf sein Bein und drückte es. „Er mag dich wirklich sehr."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tut. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es jemals getan hat.", gab Blaine zu. „Es ist, als ob… dieser Streit… Es war, als ob er auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hat. Er ist einfach hereingeplatzt, hat all diese Dinge gesagt und hat es dann so stehen lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich je entschuldigt hätte, wenn du und Kurt ihn nicht dazu gebracht hätten. Und ich denke nicht, dass er überhaupt denkt, dass er falsch lag. Weil er dennoch wieder zu den denselben Sachen zurückgekehrt ist, als Kurt im Krankenhaus war – Ich kümmere mich nicht um Kurt, es war meine Schuld."

„Burt ist sehr beschützerisch wenn es um Kurt geht… Er hat auch ein ziemliches Temperament und manchmal kann er es nicht kontrollieren – besonders, wenn es um Kurt geht. Er lag damals total fasch und er hat dir an diesem Abend sogar gesagt, ganz von sich alleine, dass es ihm Leid tut… Er hat einfach seinen Frust an dir ausgelassen, Schatz. Ich sage nicht, dass es richtig war… aber ich denke nicht, dass du dir irgendetwas, was im Krankenhaus passiert ist, zu Herzen nehmen musst. Wir alle wissen, dass du dich super um Kurt kümmerst. Du hast alles getan, was du konntest, als er krank war, Schatz. Du bist nach Hause gekommen, hast ihn zum Arzt gebracht, bist die halbe Nacht aufgeblieben, als er gehustet hat und nicht richtig atmen konnte, du hast sein Erbrochenes aufgewischt und ihm Essen besorgt. Sag mir, dass du dich nicht richtig um ihn gekümmert hast."

Blaine seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich denke Burt meint, dass ich ihn bis an sein Lebensende einschließen und zwingen sollte zu essen und zu schlafen. Ansonsten mache ich meinen Job nicht gut genug."

Dieses Mal seufzte Carole. „Es ist hart für ihn. Er ist daran gewöhnt, dass er derjenige ist, der für Kurt da ist und Kurt ist bei ihm aufgewachsen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Mom auch nicht so gut damit klar gekommen ist, als du zum College weg gegangen bist… vor der Kurt Sache. Es war sehr viel weiter weg als die Dalton."

„Es hat sie nicht interessiert.", sagte Blaine mit leiser Stimme. Er wünschte sich, dass es nicht so wehtun würde, das zu sagen. Er wünschte sich, dass es ihn nicht interessierte.

„Schatz, doch sie-."

„Nein.", unterbrach Blaine. „Hat sie nicht, Sie wollten mich weiter weg haben. Sie wollten mich immer möglichst weit weg haben."

„Blaine, sie sind deine Eltern. Ich weiß was mit Kurt passiert ist, ist schrecklich, aber vielleicht… könnt ihr drei euch eines Tages vertragen…"

„Du verstehet das nicht.", wisperte Blaine. „Sie haben sich immer so verhalten. Bis letzten Herbst hatten sie allerdings nichts ‚was schlimm genug war' um mich rauszuschmeißen ohne dass meine Großmutter sich eingemischt hat."

Carole sah ihn an.

„Als ich zwölf war, haben sie begonnen mich im Sommer zu Konvertierungscamps zu schicken. Darüber haben sie an diesem Tag letztes Jahr am Telefon geredet. Sie haben mich jeden einzelnen Sommer in das Camp geschickt. Abgeschoben."

„Dieses schreckliche Camp, das letztes Jahr in den Nachrichten war?", schnappte Carole nach Luft. „Oh, Blaine…"

„Und als ich fünfzehn war, haben meine Eltern mich zur Dalton geschickt. Ich wurde gemobbt, ich wollte gehen… aber sie haben mich dorthin geschickt, weil Wahlzeit war oder kurz davor und sie nicht wollten, dass die Leute herausfinden, dass ich schwul bin. Weil es sich in der Schule, in der ich war, wie ein Buschfeuer ausgebreitet hat. Also haben sie mich dorthin geschickt, weit weg ans andere Ende von Westerville.", fuhr Blaine fort. „Und dann als ich fünfzehn war, habe ich etwas wirklich dummes getan und wurde aus dem Camp geschmissen… Mein Dad war fuchsteufelswild und n-naja… erst wollte er nicht mit mir reden. Er war nicht mal im selben Raum mit mir…. Also habe ich mehr dumme Dinge getan, weil ich mich elendig gefühlt habe und es mich einfach nicht interessiert hat… und Dad hat herausgefunden, was ich getan habe und… und es wurde schlimmer. Es war größtenteils wirklich schlimmes Geschrei, aber er hat schreckliche Dinge gesagt und ein paar Mal wurde es handgreiflich…"

Carole starrte ihn komplett geschockt an.

„Und dann eines Tages bin ich früher von Wes nach Hause gekommen u-und ich habe ihn und meine Großmutter reden gehört ü-über…" Blaine starrte geradeaus, mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck. „Über etwas, das ich nicht hören sollte. Und ich habe die Tasche fallen gelassen – Wes Mom hatte mir Essen mitgegeben, weil ich oft die Mahlzeiten geschwänzt habe und einfach in meinem Zimmer geblieben bin. Aber es war auf einem Teller und sie haben es gehört. Also bin ich in mein Zimmer gegangen und nachdem meine Großmutter gegangen war, kam mein Dad und es wurde schlimmer als je zuvor. Und er hat versucht mich irgendwo hin zu ziehen, ich weiß nicht wohin, aber wir haben immer weiter geschrien, weil das, was sie getan haben, nicht richtig war und es ist niemandem gegenüber fair und er hat mich fast die Treppe hinunter geschubst. Ich denke er wollte es, aber ich habe mich am Geländer festgehalten."

„Blaine…", wisperte Carole entsetzt.

„Also bin ich gegangen. Ich bin gegangen, sie haben mich hinausgeschmissen. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich bin freiwillig gegangen, aber ich war nicht willkommen zurück zu kommen. Aber meine Großmutter hatte Angst, dass ich es erzählen würde und hat gesagt, dass sie mich nach Hause holen müssen. Und ich bin gekommen… David hat gesagt, dass ich bei ihm bleiben soll, aber ich wollte die Hoffnung haben, dass es anders werden würde, wie sie es gesagt hatten. Aber es war nicht anders. Sie haben das nur gesagt, damit ich zurückkomme. Es war schlimmer. Es war immer schlimmer. Und ich bin wieder gegangen und danach bin ich kaum zurückgegangen. Wenn ich zurückgekommen bin um ‚meine Familie zu besuchen' bin ich immer bei Wes oder David geblieben. So lange ich meine Mom ein oder zwei Mal im Jahr gesehen habe, besonders an den Feiertagen, würden sie meine Dalton und UK Gebühren bezahlen. Es sah so besser aus, wenn ich sie gelegentlich sah. Ansonsten würden die Leute beginnen zu reden. Also traf ich meine Mutter irgendwo für weniger als eine Stunde zum Mittagessen und bin dann zurück zu Wes oder David gegangen. Nicht in mein Zuhause. Also, nein. Die Dinge werden sich nie regeln. Und ich möchte es auch nicht. Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie wirklich und selbst, wenn sie mich später wieder in ihrem Leben wollen würden, würde ich es nicht zulassen.", sagte Blaine leise und fast ohne Pausen um zu atmen. Als er fertig war, ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und seufzte frustriert.

„Weiß Kurt das alles?", fragte Carole und berührte seine Wange.

„Das Meiste. E-Er weiß das Meiste. Er kennt nicht den genauen Grund, warum ich von Zuhause weg bin. Ich hab nicht gelogen… Ich hab einfach etwas ausgelassen." Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab nicht einmal… einfach…"

„Schatz… bist du okay?", fragte Carole und sah in seine Augen.

„Ich hatte seit ich zwölf war keine Familie.", wimmerte Blaine. „Und deshalb war ich so aufgebracht wegen dem. Es ist, weil ich so dumm war zu denken, dass Kurt sie ersetzen könnte. Ich bin so wütend auf mich. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich es dir erzähle. Ich möchte einfach… nach Kurts Unfall und ihr habt mich aufgenommen und ich war bei einer richtigen Familie… ich hatte das Gefühl dorthin zu gehören."

„Oh, Schatz…", wiederholte Carole, starrte ihn noch immer an und sah aus, als wäre ihr Herz gebrochen.

„Ich bin so dumm. Du bist s n-nett zu mir und Burt war auch immer so nett zu mir bis zu dem Streit und es hat mir einfach gezeigt, wie dumm ich war zu denken, dass er mich als irgendetwas anderes sehen und mögen würde als den Partner seines Sohnes. Aber wir haben Dinge gemeinsam getan. Wir haben viel geredet – besonders als Kurt das erste Mal im Krankenhaus war. Wir sind zusammen zu OSU-Footballspielen gegangen und haben danach mit Finn Pizza gegessen. Ich dachte, dass er mich kennen lernen will, weil er mich mag, und dass ich zu einem Teil der Familie werde."

Carole bewegte ihre Hand und drückte seine Schulter. „Nicht werden, Blaine. Du _bist_ Teil dieser Familie. Jeder liebt dich, Süßer. Auch Burt. Er möchte, dass das vorbei ist… Und ich denke, dass du heute hier bist, weil du es auch willst, richtig?"

Blaine nickte ein wenig. „Ich bin enttäuscht wegen den Streits, versteh mich nicht falsch… aber ich denke, dass ich eher enttäuscht bin wegen…" Er brach ab.

„Was?"

„Ich dachte er mag mich. Ich dachte, dass wir uns nahe ständen und uns zumindest in diese Richtung bewegten. Es ist einfach Mist, dass ich das Gefühl hatte einen Ort gefunden zu haben wo ich hingehörte, wo ich akzeptiert wurde, für das was ich war... und… ich wollte hierher gehören und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es ruiniert ist. Ich denke, ich bin eher enttäuscht, dass… es war, als würde man mir etwas vor die Nase halten nur um es mir dann wegzunehmen."

„Schatz… rede mit Burt.", sagte Carole und drückte wieder seine Schulter. „Er mag dich wirklich. Er zahlt für die UK. Würde er das tun, wenn er es nicht täte, Schatz?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte Blaine schwer.

„Ich bin sofort zurück. Ich werde ganz schnell nach Melody sehen." Carole stand auf und verließ den Raum, Blaine mit seinen Gedanken alleine lassend. Sie kam einige Minuten später mit Kaffee in jeder Hand zurück. „Hier, Süßer."

„Danke." Blaine nahm einen Schluck und setzte sich zum Tisch, nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für Kaffee – _nicht in der Stimmung für Kaffee_.

„Warum hast du mir nichts von deinen Eltern erzählt, Blaine? Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass es vor Kurt nicht so schlimm war. Natürlich wusste ich, nachdem sie dich enterbt haben, dass sie nicht so glücklich damit waren, dass du schwul bist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm für dich gewesen ist."

„Ich mag es nicht darüber zu reden. Es ist schwer auch nur daran zu denken." Blaine kaute auf seiner Lippe. „Jetzt geht es mir besser. Ich bin mit Kurt zusammen. Er liebt mich."

„Natürlich tut er das.", sagte Carole und lächelte. „Aber, Süßer… Du musst über diese Dinge reden. Redest du mit Kurt darüber?"

„Manchmal.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Normalerweise dann, wenn es mir zu viel wird."

„Ich denke du solltest mehr mit Kurt reden… oder vielleicht deinem Freund David? Er scheint einen anständigen Kopf auf den Schultern zu haben."

„Ich nerve David und Wes mit allem.", seufzte Blaine und stand auf. „Ich werde einfach gehen. Ich denke, dass ich jetzt gerne Zuhause wäre. Danke fürs Zuhören."

„Süßer…", Carole stand auf. „Es tut mir Leid, dass deine Eltern dich so behandelt haben. Es bricht mir das Herz, zu wissen, dass jemand so tolles wie du…" Sie wurde für einige Sekunden still bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich denke es wäre wirklich gut, wenn du und Kurt heute zum Essen kommen würden oder danach. Ich denke du solltest mit Burt darüber reden, wie du dich fühlst und warum du dich so fühlst."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", saget Blaine.

„Gut. Du solltest es wirklich in Betracht ziehen, Schatz." Sie schlang ihre Arme in einer festen Umarmung um ihn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen über deine Eltern. Diese Zeit deines Lebens ist vorüber. Es interessiert mich nicht ob es die Tatsache war, dass du schwul bist oder was immer du mit fünfzehn getan hast… du hast das nicht verdient."

„Danke, Carole.", sagte Blaine und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Komm heute Abend, Blaine. Ich denke du wirst dich besser fühlen wenn du mit Burt geredet hast und das geklärt hast. Ich weiß, das er es auch geklärt haben will." Carole lächelte leicht.

„Vielleicht. Ich werde… ich werde darüber nachdenken.", nickte Blaine und ging zur Tür. „Bis später."

„Sei vorsichtig, Süßer. Und Kopf hoch. Alles wird sich klären."

„Ich weiß." Blaine erzwang ein Lächeln und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Auto.

„Ich habe Dad angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass du mit ihm reden möchtest. Er hat allerdings gesagt, dass er herkommt. Er möchte uns nicht den ganzen Weg dorthin fahren lassen. Anscheinend soll das Wetter heute Abend fies werden.", sagte Kurt am nächsten Abend, kam ins Apartment und ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen.

Blaine holte tief Luft und nickte. „Okay."

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr zwei endlich darüber reden werdet." Kurt schmiss sich auf die Couch und lies die Beine über die Armlehne baumeln. „Es sind Monate vergangen. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Blaine, aber du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du über Sport reden kannst. Nur weil ich die Regeln kenne, heißt das nicht, dass ich gerne ein ganzes Gespräch darüber führe, wie schnell diese Pipps den Ball schießen können."

„Ich darf nicht auf der Armlehne sitzen, aber du darfst deine Beine darüber hängen?" Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Du siehst wie ein Kind aus. Besonders in dem Oberteil."

„Lass das Oberteil in Ruhe. Es ist toll."

„Es wäre schöner, wenn es nicht kanariengelb wäre.", murmelte Blaine.

„Das habe ich gehört, Blaine Anderson."

„Du warst auch gemein."

Kurt seufzte und setzte sich in die Hände klatschend auf. „Ich bin müde."

„Müde?", fragte Blaine und klatschte ebenfalls in die Hände.

„Sooo müde.", nickte Kurt. „Ich bin letzte Nacht immer wieder aufgewacht wegen Kreacher."

„Was hat er getan? Er hat mich nicht geweckt."

„Ein Zug könnte durch das Haus fahren, Süßer, und du würdest durchschlafen. Ich bin nicht überrascht.", lachte Kurt, winkte Blaine herüber und zog ihn dann an seinem Arm herunter sobald er in Reichweite war. Blaine setzte sich auf die Couch und lehnte sich gegen Kurt. „Er hat mit dem dummen Quietsch-Spielzeug gespielt, das Finn ihm letzte Woche gekauft hat. Immer, wenn ich versucht habe es ihm wegzunehmen, hat er mich gebissen."

Zum Beweis hob Kurt seinen rechten Arm welcher voller kleiner Bisse und Kratzer war.

„Kreacher hat das getan?", schnappte Blaine nach Luft.

„Hier bin ich im College gegen eine Tischkante gelaufen.", sagte Kurt und zeigte auf einen blauen Fleck. „Alle anderen sind deine Schuld, weil du mir den Hund gekauft hast."

„Wir können ihn weggeben.", sagte Blaine hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir geben mein Kind nicht weg.", sagte Kurt scharf. „Die Kratzer sind kaum zu bemerken."

„Aber denk an das quietschende Spielzeug, das er dich nicht wegtun lässt. Denk daran, wie oft wir saugen und die Bezüge waschen müssen. Denk daran, wie du mit deinen Socken in Hunde-Urin getretenen bist. Hat dich das nicht aufgeregt?", drängte Blaine.

Kurt rollte nur wieder mit den Augen. „Du bist eine schreckliche Person, Blaine."

„Du beginnst wie David zu klingen.", lachte Blaine ein wenig und legte seinen Kopf gegen Kurts, „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich das tun soll?"

„Dad sagen, warum du so enttäuscht bist? Ja.", sagte Kurt. „Es könnte ihm helfen zu verstehen, dass es nicht nur die Streits waren… Außerdem… habe ich das Gefühl, dass er es wissen sollte. Besonders jetzt wo du es Carole erzählt hast."

„Ich habe ihr nicht alles erzählt.", sagte Blaine. „Aber ich hab viel erzählt."

Kurt strich durch Blaines Locken. „Hat sie es geschafft, dass du dich etwas besser fühlst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf. „Meinst du es ist… Ich weiß nicht… komisch, dass ich… ich weiß nicht… dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dazu zu gehören?"

„Das hast du. Das tust du, Blaine.", sage Kurt und zog ihn zurück.

„Ist es komisch, dass ich es möchte?"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch.", versicherte Kurt ihm und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Meinst du, dein Dad wird denken, dass ich verrückt bin?"

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, wenn es um Familie geht." Kurt umarmte ihn. „Dad wird nicht denken, dass du verrückt bist. Wenn überhaupt, wird er sich wie ein absoluter Idiot fühlen, weil er dir das Gefühl gegeben hat, nicht dazu zu gehören… Es ist immer gut, wenn er sich schuldig fühlt, Blaine. Benutz es zu deinem Vorteil. So habe ich die Hälfte meiner Garderobe bekommen."

Blaine lachte kurz, als die Türglocke klingelte.

Kurt löste seinen Griff um Blaine und küsste ihn wieder.

„Lass mich nicht mit ihm alleine.", wisperte Blaine und die Nervosität zeigte sich sofort auf seinem Gesicht.

„Werde ich nicht.", versprach Kurt und stand Kopf schüttelnd mit einem fast amüsierten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf. Als er die Tür erreichte, öffnete er sie sie und sagte: „Hey, Dad!" bevor er ihn umarmte.

Blaine holte mehrmals kurz aber tief Luft und winkte, als Burt weit genug in den Raum trat, dass er Blaine sehen konnte.

„Hey.", sagte Burt etwas komisch.

„Hallo.", antwortete Blaine leise von der Couch aus.

Kurt setzte sich zu Blaine auf die Couch, während Burt sich in einen benachbarten Stuhl setzte und sie geduldig ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal was ich sagen soll.", sagte Blaine und sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Es geht nicht darum was du sagen sollst. Es geht darum was du sagen willst.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht. Es ist… Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Blaine fast hilflos. Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit Burt und entschied es nicht länger hinzuziehen. Er würde es einfach sagen. „Ich weiß, dass wir gestritten haben und ich habe mich so oft bei Kurt deswegen entschuldigt, aber du hättest niemals so nach Cincinnati kommen sollen, wie du es getan hast… Es war als ob du einfach nur auf diese Möglichkeit gewartet hättest."

Burt sagte nichts und hielt seine Augen einfach auf Blaine wie Carole es getan hatte. Blaine hatte den Verdacht, dass Carole ihm gesagt hatte, er solle still da sitzen bis Blaine fertig war – und, wenn sie es getan hatte, war er dankbar dafür. Es machte es einfacher.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, weil… ich gedacht habe, dass es endlich anders wäre."

Burt sagte noch immer nichts, aber sah jetzt verwirrt aus.

„Es ist, als ob mein ganzes Leben lang... meine Eltern mich g-gehasst haben, weil ich schwul bin. Mein Dad und ich haben so schlimm gestritten, dass ich mich dabei mehr als einmal zu Boden geschubst hat."

Kurt legte seine Hand in Blaines und er drückte Blaines fest. Blaine sah Wut in Burts Augen aufblitzen und diese verschwand nicht. „Sie haben mich in diese Konvertierungscamps geschickt und es war schrecklich. Dann bin ich nach Hause gekommen und habe dieselben Dinge von meinem Dad gehört. Ich wurde aus meiner Schule gemobbt – die Leute mit denen ich jahrelang in einem Team gespielt habe, die meine Freunde sein sollten, waren die Schlimmsten. Nicht lange nachdem es schlimmer wurde, wurde ich von meiner Großmutter aus meinem Zuhause gedrängt, weil die Leute nicht herausfinden konnten, dass ihr Enkel depressiv und schwul ist."

Burt öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und wusste, dass Blaine nicht weitermachen würde, wenn er jetzt gestoppt wurde, also sprach Burt nicht.

„Und als ich fünfzehn oder s-sechzehn war hat m-mein Vater mich r-rausgeschmissen… w-weil…" Blaine brach ab, da er es immer schwerer fand zu sprechen.

„Warum?", fragte Burt, verwirrt aussehend. Sie kamen in raueres Territorium - seine Zügellosigkeit als Teenager und, natürlich, die Sache mit seinem Vater, die schließlich alles zum Überkochen gebracht hatte – die Sache von der nicht einmal Kurt etwas wusste. Die Sache von der nicht einmal _David und Wes_ wirklich wussten.

Blaine schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. „Und ich bin bei David oder Wes Familie geblieben… Sie waren nett und alles, sie mochten mich und ich mochte sie. Sie haben mich aufgenommen… aber ich habe mich immer wie das kleine verlorene Hündchen g-gefühlt, um das die Kinder betteln mussten, um es zu behalten. Sie haben mich akzeptiert. Auch wenn Davids Familie total religiös ist und in unsere Kirche ging, waren sie immer f-freundlich. Ich habe mich akzeptiert gefühlt, aber ich hatte nie das Gefühl dazu zu gehören." Blaine holte tief Luft.

Kurt strich mit seinem Daumen über Blaines und ermutigte ihn still. Dass er wusste, dass Kurt da war, half ihm sich zu entspannen und er drückte Kurts Hand fest und versuchte es ihm ohne Worte mitzuteilen.

„Und du, Carole und Finn wart so nett zu mir… sogar bevor wir zusammen waren. Und dann nachdem Kurt verletzt wurde, bin ich gekommen… Wir wollten beide dasselbe. Wir wollten, dass Kurt gesund wird, aus dem Krankenhaus kommt, weitermachen kann… Als meine Eltern mich enterbt haben, habt ihr mich dennoch bleiben lassen und sogar für mein College bezahlt. Finn und ich haben etwas gemeinsam unternommen, Carole und ich haben immer geredet und du und ich sind so gut miteinander ausgekommen. Wir sind zusammen zu Spielen gegangen, wir haben sie gemeinsam im Fernsehen gesehen, du hast dich meinem Vater entgegen gestellt, du hast mit mir geredet und… Ich will nicht sagen, dass es war als ob… ich bin einfach…" Er brach wieder ab.

„Kind – ."

„Ich habe mich als Teil der Familie gefühlt.", sagte Blaine mit etwas lauterer Stimme als nötig. „Und jetzt weiß ich, wie dumm ich war. Ich bin es nicht. Ich werde es nie sein."

„Blaine…", wisperte Kurt.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich getan habe. Habe ich es mir eingebildet? Oder habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Ich habe an dem Tag nichts anderes getan als mich zu verteidigen. Und immer, wenn ich dich sehe, möchte ich einfach in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gehen, weil ich so dumm war zu denken, dass du mich jemals… dass irgendjemand mich in einer so tollen Familie akzeptieren würde, wie die die dir ihr habt, wenn ich aus einer Familie wie meiner komme, wo die größte Freude beim Weggehen entsteht."

„Kind, hör auf.", sagte Burt mit fester Stimme.

Blaine wurde still, aber sah weg.

„Du bist wirklich gut darin Leute sich schuldig fühlen zu lassen, weißt du das?", versuchte Burt zu scherzen.

„Ich sage einfach nur was ich denke. Das ist, was ich wollte.", murmelte Blaine.

„Hör mir zu, weil ich das, was ich sagen will, nicht leichtfertig sage."

Burt sprach mit sich senkender Stimme. „Ich habe Temperament. Manchmal recht heftig, besonders, wenn es um Kurt geht. Ich versuche nicht mein Handeln zu entschuldigen… Ich habe dir nach dem Tag im Februar deinen Freiraum gelassen, weil Carole mich darum gebeten hat. Ich wollte nie, dass die Dinge so zwischen uns stehen, wie es war, als du das letzte Mal zum Essen gekommen bist, Blaine. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich mag. Sogar sehr. Nicht viele Leute hätten sich im Krankenhaus so gegen den Vater des Freundes gestellt, wie du es getan hast. Egal ob wir derselben Meinung sind oder nicht, wir haben beide Kurts Bestes am Herzen."

Blaine zwang sich dazu zu Burt aufzusehen.

„Ich respektiere dich, Blaine. Ich wusste nicht, dass du das alles durchgemacht hast… ich wusste, dass deine Eltern nicht so glücklich darüber waren, dass du für Kurt die Uni unterbrochen hast… Es tut mir Leid, dass deine Eltern und deine Familie… Wow." Burt seufzte mit dem Kopf schüttelnd. „Schau… du bist nicht dumm. Und ich hatte nie vor, dich so fühlen zu lassen…"

„Du bist Teil der Familie.", fügte Kurt hinzu, bewegte seine Hand und schlang seinen Arm um Blaines Hüfte. „Unglücklicherweise wurde jeder in der Familie schon einmal Opfer von Dads Temperament… Frag einfach Finn. Es ist irgendwie eine Art Aufnahmeritual in die Familie."

Blaine lehnte sich gegen Kurt und sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Ich wollte dir nie das Gefühl geben, dass du nicht dazu gehörst, Blaine. Du gehörst dazu. Du bist, wann immer du willst, sehr willkommen in unserem Haus. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es vermisse mit dir über Sport zu reden. Ich vermisse es generell mit dir zu reden. Weil ich dich mag. Ich denke, dass wir beide so lange davon überzeugt waren, zu wissen was für Kurt am Besten ist, wenn wir beide vielleicht eher ein Team hätten sein sollen… du weißt schon, unsere Ideen zusammen tun oder so. Du bist schließlich der Collegestudent. Vielleicht könnte ich einen Rat von dir annehmen." Burt kicherte in einem Versuch die Stimmung zu heben.

Blaine öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, nichts sagend.

„Ich mag es nicht, wie es ist.", sagte Burt. „Ich möchte daran arbeiten… und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich dich so habe fühlen lassen."

„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Blaine schließlich mit sanfter Stimme. „Danke für deine Entschuldigung."

Burt nickte kurz und stellte Augenkontakt mit ihm her. „Also werdet ihr morgen zum Abendessen kommen? Und wir werden mehr reden?"

„Ja.", nickte Blaine und lächelte schwach.

„Gut." Burt seufzte – es klang erleichtert – und stand auf. „Dann bis morgen, Blaine."

„Okay." Blaine nickte wieder. „Bis dann."

„Ich werde Dad raus bringen." Kurt drückte Blaines Hand und stand dann auf, seinem Dad aus dem Apartment folgend. Blaine fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare und seufzte erleichtert. Er wusste, dass die Zeit kommen würde, wenn Burt über Blaines Eltern reden wollen würde – zumindest vermutete Blaine das.

Aber dennoch sah es zumindest so aus, als würde sich alles klären. Es war, als ob ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen worden war, als ob er atmen könnte. Er hoffte einfach – betete, dass die Dinge wieder so werden würden wie zuvor. Er wusste, dass Kurts Familie eigentlich nicht seine war, aber es war das nahste, was er an Familie hatte. Es war einfach schön, das Gefühl zu haben dazu zu gehören.

„OH MEIN GOTT! SIE LÄUFT!", schrie Kurt am nächsten Tag als er sein altes Wohnzimmer betrat, er hatte sich selbst hineingelassen, anstatt darauf zu warten, dass jemand ihm öffnete. „SIE LÄUFT!"

„Laufen kommt nach dem Stehen.", kicherte Burt vom Tisch aus.

„Du verhältst dich, als ob du nicht dasselbe gesagt hättest.", sagte Carole vom Ofen aus sobald Kurt die Küche betreten hatte. „Hallo, Schatz. Du siehst so viel besser aus!"

„Es geht mir besser… Oh mein Gott, Blaine, Melody läuft. Klomm schnell her!", rief Kurt- „Er musste auf die Toilette."

„Sie ist ein Lauf-Roboter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es zu sehen bekommt.", sagte Burt als Melody versuchte zu Kurt zu rennen. Sie schaffte es fast, aber stolperte über ihre Füße, fiel hin und landete irgendwie auf ihrem Popo.

„Sei fröhlich, sei fröhlich.", sagte Carole schnell. „Sonst weint sie!"

Kurt sprang ein wenig auf und ab und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter. „Uh oh!"

„Uuuh-ooo.", gurgelte Melody, ein bezauberndes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Sie hat uh oh gesagt!", schrie Kurt aufgeregt und wiederholte sehr langsam: „Uh oh!"

„Aw, sie läuft nicht mehr.", sagte Blaine den Raum betretend. Er sah etwas nervös aus, aber nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie beim letzten Mal als er die Küche betreten hatte.

„Wir hatten einen Sturz in Gang drei.", informierte Kurt ihn und hob Melody hoch. „Oder nicht, Mellie?"

„Uuuh-ooo." Melody streckte ihre Hand zu Blaine aus.

„Können wir Blaine sagen, Melody? Blaine.", gurrte Kurt.

„Wir stecken noch bei Dada und Mama fest, Kind. Manchmal Milch."

„Milch!" Melody begann zu treten. „Milch, Milch, Milch!"

„Oh mein Gott, sie ist so viel größer geworden. Es waren nur circa zwei Wochen.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft.

„Oh, das geht schnell.", sagte Carole und nahm einen Topf vom Ofen. „Nun, sie sagt schon seit Ewigkeiten Dada. Aber das ist normal. Ich bin nur froh, dass Mama so schnell danach kam."

„Mamamamama.", gurgelte Melody.

„Kurt.", sagte Kurt. „Kurt. Großer Bubba Kurt?"

„Mamamamamama."

„Kurt."

„Das bringt nichts, Kurt. So funktioniert es nicht.", sagte Burt lachend. „Außerdem habe das Gefühl, dass dein Name am schwierigsten sein wird."

„Ich bin mit Bubba zufrieden.", sagte Kurt, stieß Blaine an und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Er setzte Melody auf seinen Schoß. „Bubba."

„Oh, lass ihn sich freuen.", sagte Carole als Burt seinen Mund öffnete um Kurt zu sagen, dass es nichts brachte.

„Mamamama." Melody ignorierte Kurt und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen Carole.

„Melody, Melody, Melody.", gurrte Carole sofort zurück und küsste Melodys runde Wange. „Mamas Mädchen wird groß, oder nicht? Drei Worte sprechen und ganz alleine laufen."

„Mamamama." Melody winkte wieder Blaine zu.

„Er ist nicht Mama.", lachte Kurt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Mama schon mit Carole verbindet.", sagte Blaine und kitzelte ihren Fuß. „Sie spricht früh, oder?"

„Beginnt es.", nickte Burt. „Kurt hat auch früh begonnen, genau wie Melody. Er hat aber monatelang nur ‚Dada' ‚Mama' und ‚Wer ist das?' gesagt."

„Wer ist das?", fragte Carole.

„Elizabeths und meine Eltern sind andauernd da gewesen. Sie kamen einfach herein, also habe ich immer geschrien ‚Wer ist das?' ", lachte Burt. „Elizabeth nannte ihn mein kleiner Papagei. Besonders als er älter war und ich ihn auf meinen Schultern herum getragen habe."

Kurt rollte einfach mit den Augen. „Manchmal denke ich, dass du dir das ausdenkst, Dad."

„Du denkst falsch.", lachte Burt als Melody fort fuhr Blaine zu winken und immer und immer wieder „Mamamama. Mamamama." sagte.

Blaine winkte zurück und kitzelte ihren Bauch.

„Melody liebt es, wenn ihr Jungs sie besuchen kommt.", sagte Carole fröhlich. „Finn und Puck auch. Oh, sie liebt Puck."

„Das Kind ist gut mit ihr.", sagte Burt grob.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich Quinn und Puck wieder zusammen bringen wollte.", schnappte Kurt auf einmal nach Luft. „Kommt Finn zum Abendessen? Ich muss den aktuellen Status von Pucks Gefühlen ihr gegenüber herausfinden. Hat er in letzter Zeit deprimiert gewirkt?"

„Sagst du, dass das eine gute Sache wäre?", fragte Burt ihn ansehend.

„Nein, aber es würde darauf hinweisen, dass die Gefühle noch da sind.", sagte Kurt.

Melody griff zurück und legte ihre winzige Hand über seinen Mund. Kurts blaue Augen weiteten sich und Blaine verdeckte seinen eigenen Mund um sein Lachen zu dämpfen.

„Jetzt hat Kurt auch eine Stummschalttaste.", lachte Carole. „Das ist richtig, Melody. Sag ihm, dass es nicht seine Angelegenheit ist."

„Milch.", gurrte Melody und sah Kurt direkt in die Augen.

Kurt bewegte seinen Kopf und begann an ihren Fingern zu kauen.

„DADADADADADA!", wimmerte sie.

„Dad kann dich nicht retten!", kicherte Kurt, stand auf und gab ihr einen Eskimokuss. Sie streckte ihre Hand zurück und schlug ihn sanft gegens Ohr.

„Melody, wir schlagen nicht.", sagte Burt mit fester Stimme.

Melodys Hand wurde langsamer auf dem Weg zum zweiten Schlag gegen sein Ohr. Sie behielt ihre Augen auf ihrem Vater.

„Melody…"

Sie senkte ihre Hand und griff nach Blaine.

„Ich sehe schon wie schnell du deine Verbündeten wechselst.", höhnte Kurt und gab sie weiter. „Es ist okay. Ich muss eh ins Badezimmer."

Blaine lächelte als Melody ihn umarmte, froh, dass Carole in einem Raum mit ihm und Burt war, selbst wenn Kurt es nicht war. „Hallo, Goldstück."

„Wie war die Schule, Schatz?", fragte Carole.

„Oh, ich habe freitags kein College.", sagte Blaine und schaukelte Melody als sie immer wieder Mama sang. „Ich habe einen Aufsatz für meine Abschlussprüfung begonnen. Er ist für eine Weile nicht fällig, aber bald werden sie sich häufen. Ich arbeite nicht gut unter Aufsatzstress."

„Es ist klug früh zu beginnen.", sagte Carole ihn anlächelnd. „Dann hast du keinen solchen Stress."

„Und es beschäftigt mich, wenn Kurt nicht Zuhaue ist.", fügte Blaine hinzu. „Aber er hat freitags auch keinen Unterricht."

„Also ich habe gehört, dass die UK bei den Qualifikationen gut war.", sagte Burt. „Dieses Walker Kind ist toll."

„Er ist in einer meiner Kurse.", sagte Blaine schnell und versuchte nicht nervös zu werden. Sie hatten geredet. Die Dinge waren besser, hoffentlich wieder normal. Es gab nichts weswegen man angespannt sein musste. „Er ist fast zwei Meter zwanzig."

„Zwei zwanzig?", fragte Carole.

„Ja. Ich musste letzte Woche für ein Projekt mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Es war irgendwie lustig uns zusammen vor der Klasse stehen zu sehen für die Präsentation. Es waren wir und zwei Mädchen.", lachte Blaine.

„Ist er nett?", fragte Carole.

„Nein.", schnaubte Blaine. „Niemand von ihnen ist es. Zumindest nicht die an der UK. Ich habe keine Ahnung von anderen Colleges."

„Er ist allerdings ein verdammt guter Basketballspieler.", sagte Burt.

„Ja, ich würde ihn mehr mögen, wenn er auf dem Weg zu den Vorlesungen nicht den Ball dribbeln würde.", murmelte Blaine und brachte Burt wieder zum Kichern.

„Ich wette, wenn du Fußball gespielt hättest, wärst du jetzt genauso.", sagte Carole, kam herüber und strich durch seine Haare.

„Nein. Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen.", sagte Kurt, betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich wieder neben Blaine. „Er wäre ein Jungsmagnet."

„Laut Kurt.", fügte Blaine hinzu.

„Oh, komm schon. Sieh dir deinen Körper jetzt an. Wenn du regelmäßig Sport machen würdest, ins Spotstudio gehen…" Kurt brach einfach ab, einen fast benommenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich denke er deutet an, dass er will, dass ich trainiere.", lachte Blaine.

„So etwas habe ich nie gesagt.", sagte Kurt und schnappte zurück in die Realität. „Ich sage nur, dass alle Jungs verrückt nach dir wären."

„Die Jungs sind nicht verrückt nach Finn.", saget Carole nachdenklich.

„Rachel lässt ihn einen Ring tragen.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst.

„Oh mein Gott." Blaine versteckte sein Lachen schnell als Husten.

„Blaine, sei nicht gemein.", seufzte Kurt.

„Ein Ring?", echote Burt. „Bitte sag, dass du meintest, dass er sie einen Ring tragen lässt."

„Nein." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie lässt ihn einen Versprechungsri – Blaine, hör auf!"

„Es tut mir L-Lei-Leid.", kicherte Blaine kindisch.

„Sagst du, dass du keinen Ring tragen würdest, wenn ich ihn dir kaufe?"

„Erstens, würdest du mir niemals einen geben.", zeigte Blaine auf. „Also muss ich das nicht einmal beantworten."

„Ich finde ein Versprechungsring ist eine romantische Geste.", sagte Carole.

„Ja.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Ich meine ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Kurt einen trägt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Rachel einen trägt. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Finn einen trägt."

„Ich zweifle daran, dass er ihn trägt.", sagte Carole. „Aber ich denke er sollte es, wenn sie ihn ihm gekauft hat. Oder nicht, Burt?"

„Läuft heute Abend kein Spiel, Blaine? Sollen wir mal nachsehen?", antwortete Burt aufstehend.

„Wagt es nicht. Das Abendessen muss nur noch ein wenig länger kochen und dann können wir essen.", drohte Carole. „Außerdem hasst Melody es, wenn du Sport im Fernsehen siehst und Blaine hat sie momentan. Du weißt wie sie ist, wenn man sie ohne ihre Erlaubnis weiter reicht. Sie wird wahrscheinlich den Rest des Abends weinen."

„Ich würde mein kleines Goldstück niemals weiter reichen.", sagte Blaine und küsste Melodys Wange, als sie Kurt ansah. „Bubba? Ist das Bubba?"

„Ja!", sagte Kurt eifrig. „Bubba! Ich bin Bubba!"

„Mamamama!", gurgelte sie, drehte sich um und berührte Blaines Nase.

„Hallo, Schönheit.", gurrte Blaine lächelnd.

„Siehst du? Ist das nicht schön? Wenn Finn hier wäre, hätten wir die ganze Familie.", sagte Carole glücklich aussehend. „Er hat gesagt, dass er vielleicht etwas später vorbei kommt, wenn er es schafft."

„Ich hoffe, er kann.", sagte Kurt.

„Lass es, Kurt.", seufzte Blaine. „Quinn hat dir schon vor langer Zeit gesagt, dass sie will, dass du dich daraus hältst."

„Das sagt sie, aber das meint sie nicht. Stell dir vor, wenn es du und ich wären, Blaine.", sagte Kurt hochmütig. „Außerdem ist es mein zweiter Vorname. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich so ein Romantiker bin."

„Nein, ich schätze das kannst du nicht.", lachte Blaine. „Und ich schätze auch, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens damit klar kommen muss, dass du Leute verkuppelst."

„Wenn du meine Kochkünste willst, ja.", sagte Kurt fröhlich. „Aber jeder weiß, dass der Weg zu deinem Herzen über deinen Magen führt. Solange ich zumindest einen Arm zum Kochen habe, wirst du bei mir bleiben."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich wahr.", neckte Blaine.

„Melody, soll Mama dir Süßkartoffeln holen?", fragte Carole lächelnd.

Melodys Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber wir werden Dad dich füttern lassen, weil Blaine heute ein schönes Oberteil an hat und du ein sehr chaotisches kleines Schweinchen bist."

„Ich habe das Oberteil ausgesucht.", sagte Kurt und hielt einen Finger hoch. „Nur damit ihr es alle wisst. Ich habe sogar sehr viel darüber nachgedacht. Bringt diese Farbe nicht seine Augen zur Geltung?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Carole, als Burt grunzte und Blaine seine zur Geltung gebrachten Augen rollte. „Du solltest die Farbe öfter tragen, Blaine."

„Du schmeichelst Kurt nur, weil du mit ihm shoppen gehen möchtest.", sagte Burt als Melody ihm gegeben wurde.

„Shh, Burt!", zischte Carole.

„Das würde ich lieben, Carole. Sobald diese nächste Woche vorbei ist, sollte ich mehr Zeit haben. Ich muss ein bisschen was nachholen, aber im Moment geht die meiste Zeit für unsere Abschlussprojekte drauf."

„Oh, wirklich?", fragte Carole fröhlich. „Danke, Schatz. Es scheint, als sähe nichts mehr gut aus, seitdem ich Melody bekommen habe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum.", sagte Kurt abwinkend. „Ich freue mich. Ich freue mich wirklich."

„Kurts Abschlussprojekt ist wirklich cool.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und fühlte sich fast, wie vor den Streits mit Burt.

„Danke, Blaine.", lächelte Kurt. „Ich habe ihm alle meine Ideen erzählt."

„Wie geht es dem Freund, bei dem du warst, bis Blaine dich abgeholt hat? Ist er auch Modedesign Student?"

„Ja, Alec.", nickte Kurt. „Er ist gut. Er hat noch nicht einmal begonnen sein Abschlussprojekt zu planen… aber er ist einer dieser Leute, die einfach in letzter Minute beginnen irgendetwas zusammen zu basteln und alles läuft wie von alleine. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so."

„Ich denke, dass es gut ist wie du arbeitest.", sagte Blaine lächelnd. „Und dein Zeug sieht immer wirklich, wirklich, wirklich gut aus, Kurt."

„Danke, Blaine.", lächelte Kurt glücklich. „Ich bin froh, dass du das denkst."

…

Zwei Stunden später setzte sich Carole neben Blaine auf die Couch und schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Hey, Schatz."

„Hi.", sagte Blaine lächelnd.

„Burt bringt Melody ins Bett. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja… erst war es etwas komisch, aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte Blaine.

„Gut. Ich hab mir ein wenig Sorgen um dich gemacht, nachdem du Mittwoch gefahren bist… besonders als du nicht zurückgekommen bist. Ich habe es gehasst, daran zu denken wie du aufgebracht alleine Zuhause sitzt."

„Nein, ich bin in Ordnung." Blaine lächelte. „Kurt und ich haben darüber geredet."

„Oh, gut." Carole seufzte erleichtert.

„Ich wollte dir allerdings keine Sorgen machen oder dich aufregen. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Blaine sich schuldig fühlend.

„Es regt mich auf." Carole strich durch seine Haare und drückte ihn dann ein wenig. „Du bist so süß. So etwas hast du nicht verdient. Es bricht mir das Herz darüber nachzudenken… und diese Camps…"

Blaine sah auf, erleichtert, dass Kurt herein kam.

„Hallo." Kurt winkte.

„Hast du gefunden wonach du gesucht hast?", fragte Carole und drückte Blaine noch einmal.

„Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es im Apartment auftauchen wird.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf Blaines andere Seite. „Worüber reden wir?"

„Wir reden über seine Eltern.", antwortete Carole.

„Blaine mag es nicht darüber zu reden.", sagte Kurt, beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird sie nie wieder treffen. Nicht wenn ich etwas zu sagen habe. Und ganz besonders nicht alleine."

Blaine lehnte sich gegen Kurt und lächelte dankbar.

„Ich finde, das Essen ist gut gelaufen. Dad und Blaine haben sogar über Football geredet. Es hat sich fast normal angefühlt.", sagte Kurt fröhlich zu Carole.

„Das hat es.", nickte Carole. „Ich bin so froh. Ich habe es vermisst meine Jungs jede Woche hier zu haben. Melody ist einfach viel glücklicher, wenn irgendjemand von euch dreien im Raum ist."

„Weil sie alle drei um ihren Finger gewickelt hat.", sagte Burt den Raum betretend.

„Es ist wahr.", seufzte Blaine. „Kurt ist bereits dabei jedes Werbeflugblatt von Pottery Barn zu durchforsten, auf der Suche nach Duplosteinen um vierzig Dollar"

"Das ist viel zu viel.", sagte Carole mit sich weitenden Augen. „Sie ist nur ein Baby, Schatz. Sie braucht das nicht alles."

„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester und verdient nur das beste.", sagte Kurt – dasselbe was er Blaine immer gesagt hatte, wenn er etwas gefunden hatte, dass ‚viel zu viel für ein Baby kostete'. „Außerdem möchte ich ihr Lieblingsbruder sein. Ich sehe sie wahrscheinlich nicht so oft wie Finn. Ich muss es irgendwie kompensieren."

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ seinen Kopf gähnend gegen Kurts Schulter fallen. „Es ist zu schade, dass Finn nicht aufgetaucht ist. Ich hab ihn schon eine Weile nicht gesehen."

„Er ist noch immer genau derselbe.", versicherte Carole ihm.

„Ich denke wir gehen besser nach Hause bevor er einschläft. Es ist unmöglich ihn zu wecken.", sagte Kurt und stieß Blaine sanft an, bis er sich aufsetzte. Kurt stand auf und umarmte Carole. „Vielleicht können wir nächsten Freitag früher kommen und dann shoppen gehen?"

„Wann immer du willst, Süßer. Ich habe Freitag, Samstag und Sonntag komplett frei." Carole umarmte ihn lächelnd. „Bleib gesund, Schatz. Wir wollen keine weiteren Anrufe, weil du krank bist, okay?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben.", versprach Kurt ihr und bewegte sich auf Dad zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Kümmere dich gut um dich, Kiddo.", sagte Burt, zog Kurt in eine Umarmung und klopfte seinen Hinterkopf.

„Werde ich, werde ich.", antwortete Kurt und erwiderte die Umarmung fest. „Ich mache das viel besser."

„Nun es ist erst eine Woche.", saget Carole sanft. „Du musst dabei bleiben."

„Ich weiß. Blaine und ich reden jeden Tag darüber.", sagte Kurt und bewegte sich auf seinen Freund zu. „Weil wir von Blaine sprechen, ich sollte ihn besser nach Hause bringen. Er wird wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen nach all dem Koffein, das er diesen Morgen hatte."

„Breche nicht zusammen.", gähnte Blaine.

„Ich bringe dich dennoch nach Hause." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und ergriff Blaines Hand. „Sag den netten Leuten auf Wiedersehen, Blaine."

„Ich hasse dich.", sagte Blaine neckend bevor er Carole und Burt zum Abschied winkte.

„Bis nächsten Freitag?", fragte Carole hoffnungsvoll.

Blaine nickte und lächelte. „Nächsten Freitag."

Spoiler

„Dann hast du mir einen Antrag gemacht."

Blaine machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und starrte Kurt geschockt an.

„Und ich habe ja gesagt. Wir sind zum Standesamt gegangen.", sagte Kurt grinsend.

Blaine blinzelte einige Male und sah verwirrt aus. Um es noch lustiger zu machen, sah er hinunter zu seiner Hand.

„Und wir fliegen heute Abend um fünf nach Paris.", fuhr Kurt fort. „Unsere Ringe werden nächste Woche da sein. Finn holt sie für uns ab."

Danke für die vielen Reviews! Ihr motiviert mich wirklich!

**Wichtige Ankündigung für euch, meine lieben Leser =)**

Wie ich schon einmal geschrieben habe, gibt es ein Prequel - also eine Vorgeschichte - zu WBUCT.  
>Nächste Woche beginne ich die Geschichte "Defining Moments" zu posten.<br>Dann wird es immer abwechselnd an einem Sonntag ein Kapitel von WBUCT und am anderen Sonntag Defining Moments geben.  
>Besonders interessant ist die Vorgeschichte für alle Fans des Trios: Wes, David und Blaine! Die Handlung ist rund um auf Blaines Vergangenheit, die in diesem Kapitel schon angeschnitten wurde, aufgebaut.<p>

Ich hoffe ihr freut euch darauf und schreibt mir auch bei DM so viele tolle Reviews

Alles Liebe  
>Eure<br>naro (und Sherry05)


	43. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

„Nur noch ein Tag. Das schaffst du."

„Tu ich nicht.", murmelte Blaine ins Couchkissen, mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegend. „Mach einfach ohne mich weiter."

„Aber du hast nur noch zwei Abschlussprüfungen." Kurt beugte sich hinunter und schüttelte die Schulter seines Freundes. „Komm schon. Steh auf."

„Kann nicht."

„Sind sie nicht auch die einfachsten?", fragte Kurt.

„Sei still. Ich versuche mich hier zu ersticken. Es funktioniert nicht, wenn ich meinen Mund öffnen muss um dir zu antworten.", schnaubte Blaine.

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und widerstand dem Drang mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wer von uns dramatischer ist, Blaine."

Blaine begann hackende Geräusche ins Kissen zu machen, was eindeutig bedeutete, dass er starb.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt hier, okay? Bitte sabber nicht auf die Kissen."

„Du lässt mich einfach alleine um zu sterben?" Blaine sah auf, die Augen groß und rund.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich das tun soll.", lachte Kurt.

„Das heißt nicht, dass du es machen musst.", schmollte Blaine.

„Was möchtest du zum Abendessen?", fragte Kurt noch immer lachend.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich plane nicht, es bis zum Essen zu schaffen.", antwortete Blaine und ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf die Couch fallen. „Weil ich plane zu sterben."

„Melody wird morgen enttäuscht sein.", sagte Kurt mit Sing-sang-Stimme.

„Huh?" Blaine sah wieder auf, dieses Mal verwirrt aussehend.

„Erinnerst du dich? Ich hab dir das vier oder fünf Mal gesagt. Sie bleibt bei uns über Nacht, damit Carole und Dad wo auch immer hingehen können. Das Treffen ist in Indiana."

„Oh. Für die Werkstatt." Blaine setzte sich endlich auf. „Ich hab vergessen, dass das morgen ist. Wirst du Zuhause sein? Ich komme donnerstags später nach Hause."

„Ja. Ich muss nur mein Portfolio hinbringen.", nickte Kurt, griff hinüber und spielte mit Blaines Haaren. „Ich werde gegen Mittag Zuhause sein."

„Cool." Blaine gähnte ein wenig und streckte seine Arme aus. „Du gehst mit Quinn und Mercedes am Sonntag aus, richtig?"

„Ja… Warum? Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Wes kommt am Sonntag zurück in die Stadt… Ich denke am Sonntag." Blaine grinste. „gehen wir weg."

„Oh, gut.", lachte Kurt. „Okay. Gut. Ich werde etwas finden, was ich am Sonntag tun kann, während du unterwegs bist, um die Stadt zu verwüsten."

„Ich meine, du kannst mitkommen, wenn du möchtest.", bot Blaine an.

„Ohhh nein. Nein, Sir." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lass mich mich erst an euch drei zusammen im Apartment gewöhnen bevor ich mit euch ‚weggehe'."

„Du lässt es klingen, als ob du dich mental darauf vorbereiten müsstest bei uns dreien zu sein.", lachte Blaine. Er runzelte die Stirn als Kurt antwortete: „Hey! Wir sind nicht so schlimm!"

„Nein, nein, ihr seid nicht schlimm.", sagte Kurt schnell. „Aber… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll… ihr drei seid ein wenig…"

„Ein wenig…"?

„Laut."

„Das kann ich handhaben."

„Und anstößig."

Blaine schnappte nach Luft. „Ich?"

„Es ist hauptsächlich Wes, das muss ich zugeben. Du bist einfach nur leicht zu begeistern. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Es ist bezaubernd. Aber ich denke, es ist fair zu sagen, dass es mentale Vorbereitung braucht um mit euch dreien ‚weg zu gehen'."

„Meinst nicht, dass du mithalten kannst?", grinste Blaine.

„Entschuldigung?", runzelte Kurt die Stirn.

„Oh, nichts.", sagte Blaine noch immer grinsend. „Ich denke einfach nur nicht, dass du in der Lage wärst mit uns dreien weg zu gehen. Du weiß schon, wenn wir trinken oder auf eine Party gehen."

„Ich könnte es, vielen Dank.", sagte Kurt, offensichtlich gekränkt aussehend.

„Kurt, ich nach Rachels Party ist nichts im Vergleich zu den anderen Dingen, die ich getan habe. David hat einen ganzen Teil in seinem Tagebuch über diese Geschichten.", sagte Blaine und sah sehr ernst aus. „Es sind zweiunddreißig Seiten."

„Wirklich?", fragte Kurt mit sich weitenden Augen.

„Das sagt er.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Er ist allerdings auch dafür bekannt sich Dinge auszudenken, also würde ich nicht alles glauben, was er sagt."

„Wirst du lernen?", fragte Kurt aufstehend.

„Mhmm. Möchtest du im Bett an deinem Portfolio arbeiten, während ich lerne?"

„Gerne." Kurt lächelte bezaubernd und verschränkte seinen Arm mit ihm. „Aber wenn du denkst, dass du das große Kissen bekommst, irrst du dich."

„Das wird so ein Spaß! Mal sehen! Wir haben das neue Spielzeug, das du für sie gekauft hast. Wir haben Essen gekauft, Babytücher und Windeln, falls sie nicht genug mitbringen…", sagte Blaine am nächsten Abend, keine fünf Minuten, nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war und erklärte, dass er fertig mit dem College war „für immer – nun, zumindest bis August!"

„Blaine, beruhige dich!", lachte Kurt. „Nimm dir eine Minute um zu atmen. Du bist gerade mit den Abschlussprüfungen fertig. Möchtest du dich nicht ausruhen?"

„Ausruhen ist für Leute, die keine Kleinkinder über Nacht zu Besuch haben!" Blaine ließ sich aufgeregt neben ihn aus die Couch fallen. „Wir werden Disneyfilme sehen und wahrscheinlich dieses Spiel spielen wo sie vorgibt mich zu ignorieren und dann werden wir das Hündchen jagen."

„Vergiss nicht, wie ihr zwei versucht Gesichter zu ziehen und Geräusche zu machen und versucht den anderen zu imitieren.", schnaubte Kurt, bei ihm auf der Couch sitzend.

„Wir schauen auf jeden Fall Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, also denk nicht einmal daran Susi und Strolch aufzudrehen.", sagte Blaine und zeigte auf den Kaffeetisch, wo bereits Arielle lag. „Erstens." Er zeigte auf Susi und Strolch am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Zweitens."

„Oh mein Gott.", lachte Kurt wieder. „Du bist so aufgeregt, weil sie hier bleibt. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sie ohne Dad ist, weißt du? Sie ist Daddys Mädchen."

„Aber sie liebt Blaine und ihren großen Bruder Kurt.", versicherte Blaine ihm. „Und natürlich bin ich aufgeregt. Sie ist meine kleine Freundin."

„Ich hoffe einfach, dass du dich nicht zu sehr aufregst. Sie könnte vielleicht nicht… uh… sehr glücklich sein ohne Carole und Dad. Das ist das erste Mal, dass sie ohne sie von Zuhause weg ist. Carole war immer da, um sie ins Bett zu bringen.", sagte Kurt.

„Oh, es wird in Ordnung sein.", sagte Blaine und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen."

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dir zu große Sorgen machst.", sagte Kurt und stand auf als es ein leises Klopfen an der Tür gab.

„Sie ist hier!" Blaine sprang auf. „Ich bin so aufgeregt. Vielleicht können wir das jedes Wochenende machen."

„Lass uns nichts übereilen." Kurt küsste seine Wange und öffnete dann die Tür, ein großes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Oh, sieh sie dir an!"

Melody tapste ins Apartment, ein bezauberndes T-Shirt und eine Jeans tragend, das Kurt noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie marschierte direkt an ihm vorbei, als ob die Wohnung ihr gehörte, einen Stoffteddybär, den Blaine ihr gegeben hatte, unter ihrem Arm.

„Sie ist heute nicht gut drauf.", warnte Carole als Blaine sich hinunter beugte, um sie hochzuheben und sie, ihn böse ansehend, in eine andere Richtung tapste. „Ich denke sie weiß, dass wir g-e-h-e-n."

"Warum buchstabierst du es?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief. „Sie weiß nicht, dass ihr ge – ooh."

„Versuche sie abzulenken, sodass Carole sich raus schleichen kann.", murmelte Kurt und zeigte auf Melody, die mit ihren winzigen Fäusten auf den Kaffeetisch schlug, den Bären zu ihren Füßen.

„Möchtest du das Hündchen sehen, Goldstück?", gurrte Blaine, jagte sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes und beugte sich hinunter. „Hündchen?"

Melody nickte, streckte ihre kleinen Arme hoch und strahlte breit.

„Du wirst so schwer.", sagte Blaine, hob sie sanft hoch und küsste ihre runde Wange. „Lass uns das Hündchen suchen! Wir mögen Hündchen, oder?"

Melody kicherte und berührte Blaines gegeltes Haar. Sie zog ihre Hand schnell zurück und runzelte extrem verwirrt die Stirn.

„Das denke ich auch, Mellie.", kicherte Kurt.

Melody berührte wieder sein Haar und quietsche frustriert, als sie nicht an Locken ziehen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid.", lachte Blaine und küsste wieder ihre Wange. „Wir können aber an Kreachers Haaren ziehen."

„Blaine!", lachte Carole. „Bring ihr keine bösen Sachen bei."

„Würde ich niemals.", gurrte Blaine und wackelte Melody in der Luft. „Niemals, niemals, niemals!"

Melody kicherte und streckte ihre Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren, ergriff seine Nase und hielt sie fest.

„Sie werden das tun, bis ihr morgen wieder kommt.", lachte Kurt.

„Oh, ich weiß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr zwei alle Hände voll mit ihr zu tun haben werdet." Carole drückte seine Schulter als Blaine mit Melody den Raum verließ. „Ich werde mich hinaus schleichen, jetzt wo sie abgelenkt ist."

„Bye, Carole."

„Ruft uns an, wenn ihr irgendwas braucht, Schatz." Carole küsste seine Wange.

„Wir werden das schon schaffen.", versicherte Kurt ihr. „Sag Daddy hi von mir."

Carole ging hinaus und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Kurt stellte Melodys zwei Taschen auf die Couch und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Blaine lag auf dem Boden und hielt eine von Melodys Händen als sie aufstand, sich herüber beugte und Kreacher mit ihrer freien Hand streichelte. Kurt lächelte länger, als er zugeben würde bevor er hinter ihn trat und Blaine kitzelte. „Hallo."

„Hi." Blaine sah zu ihm und lächelte. „Kreacher ist gerade ein großer Hit."

Kreacher, der auf seiner Seite lag und glücklich mit dem Schwanz wedelte, bellte.

„Mellie mag das Hündchen, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Kurt, setzte sich zu ihr und streichelte ebenfalls Kreacher. „Blaine mag das Hündchen auch, selbst wenn er es nicht zugibt."

Melody drehte sich zu ihm um und begann, Augenkontakt mit beiden herstellend, zu plappern.

„Ist das so?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft, sie hoch hebend. Er kicherte als Melody ernst nickte.

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das ein Spaß wird!", sagte Blaine aufgeregt und stellte sich gerade hin.

„Lass uns Melody Süßkartoffeln besorgen.", gurrte Kurt als Melody ihre Finger in sein Haar schlang. „Meine Haare machen nicht so viel Spaß, aber vielleicht kann ich Blaine später dazu überreden sein Gel raus zu waschen."

Melody kicherte und klopfte seine Haare, wie sie es zuvor bei Kreacher getan hatte, bevor sie deutlich „Hündchen" sagte."

„Ich bin kein Hündchen, dummes Mädchen!", sagte Kurt als Blaine kicherte. „Ich bin Kurt."

„Hündchen." Sie runzelte die Stirn und klopfte wieder sein Haar.

„Ich liebe es, dass sie jetzt reden kann.", lachte Blaine und genoss es, dass Kurt nicht mit einem Baby streiten konnte.

„Kurt.", wiederholte Kurt. „Kurt… und, Blaine, ich glaube nicht, dass das als reden zählt."

„Hündchen!" Melody trat ihre Beine aus, ein bezauberndes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Lass uns Bubby versuchen.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Oder Bubba."

„Hündchen, Hündchen, Hündchen!" Melody brach in lautes Lachen aus, schmiss ihre Arme um Kurts Hals und trat noch immer aufgeregt mit den Beinen.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie Kurt, lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Sie ist heute Nacht ganz anhänglich. Möchtest du Blaine sehen, Melody?"

Melody drehte seinen Kopf mit leuchtenden in Blaines Richtung.

Kurt reichte sie herüber und Blaine wippte sie, Geräusche und Grimassen machend.

„Ich werde ihr Abendessen holen."

„Mmkay.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. „Lass uns singen, Goldstück. _The itsy bitsy spider – _kannst du eine Spinne machen?"

Kurt lachte und ging in die Küche um Melodys Essen zu holen, als Blaine versuchte ihr zu zeigen, wie man eine Spinne mit den Händen machte. Er war keine ganze Minute weg, als Blaine aufschrie.

Kurt schmiss das Glas, das er geöffnet hatte, auf die Theke und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Was war los? Hatte er Melody fallen gelassen? Oder war jemand eingebrochen? Oder, am wahrscheinlichsten, hatte Kreacher wieder Blaines Eigentum zerstört?

Aber es war nichts davon. Kurt traf Blaine, der Melody eine Armlänge von sich weg hielt und sein Gesicht verzog während er „Ekelhaft!" hervor würgte.

Seine kleine Schwester sah sich zufrieden im Zimmer um und trat mit ihren Beinen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Blaine?", fragte Kurt und hob seine Augenbrauen. Sein Freund verlor ganz klar den Verstand.

„Kurt, sie ist explodiert! Es ist an ihrem ganzen Rücken!"

„Warte wa-." Und dann traf es ihn. Es war wahrscheinlich das schlimmste, was er in seinem ganzen Leben gerochen hatte. „Oh mein Gott, das stinkt schrecklich! Ist das – auf keinen Fall."

„Sollten wir… einen Krankenwagen rufen? Das ist nicht normal." Blaines Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernst. „Ich denke, dass die wirklich explodiert ist."

„Wir können keinen Krankenwagen rufen. Sie hat nur in die Hose gemacht… ein bisschen … heftig. Du musst nur ihre Windel wechseln.", sagte Kurt ruhig.

„Ich muss? Du wechselst die Windel, sie ist deine Schwester!", sagte Blaine und streckte sie in seine Richtung.

„Ja, aber du hast sie dazu gebracht, das zu tun!", schrie Kurt. „Du hast sie zu viel bewegt oder hast sie schwindelig werden lassen oder so. Du hast es verursacht, also kannst du es auch lösen!"

„Ich mag kein Chaos!"

„Ich habe gute Kleidung an!"

„Und meine ist nicht gut?"

„Du bist der männlichere und deshalb mutigere, Blaine. Du solltest es tun."

„Das war gemein.", sagte Blaine und streckte sie wieder zu ihm. „Allein dafür, solltest du es tun."

„Hündchen!", quietschte Melody und klatschte in ihre Hände als Kreacher herein kam.

„Kurt…"

„Blaine…"

„Nein. Ich mach es nicht.", sagte Blaine stur, die Nase hoch gezogen. „Ich weigere mich."

„Ich tue es auch nicht."

Melody sah kichernd zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und her.

„Nun sie kann nicht die ganze Nacht so bleiben. Sie wird wund und ich schätze, dass das unangenehm ist."

„Aber – ist es überhaupt normal, dass sie so explodiert? Es ist… oh Gott, Blaine. Es ist auf deiner Hose."

"Schei… benkleister.", wimmerte Blaine. "Oh mein Gott."

"Hey! Es ist eh schon auf dir. Du tust es."

„Kurt!"

„Gut, gut!" Kurt ergriff sie. „Dafür darf ich unser erstes Kind benennen!"

„Ich gebe dir alles, wenn du diesen Gestank verschwinden lässt und sie wieder niedlich machst.", versprach Blaine.

Melody runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Oh, Blaine ist so gemein.", gurrte Kurt. „Melody ist immer noch niedlich, oder nicht?"

Melodys Stirnrunzeln verschwand augenblicklich und sie winkte Kreacher zu, der sich unter der Couch versteckte.

„Selbst der Hund weiß es. Selbst der Hund.", sagte Blaine ernst. „Nun, viel Spaß beim sauber machen."

„Wag es ja nicht. Du hilfst mit.", sagte Kurt, seine Stimme viel zu süß.

„Oh mein Gott, das kann ich nicht.", stöhnte Blaine und sah aus, als wäre ihm schlecht. „Mir wird schlecht."

„Es sind nur Süßkartoffeln und Erbsen, Blaine.", schnaubte Kurt.

„Ja. In Form von Babykacka.", sagte Blaine und rannte davon, um ein Handtuch zu holen. Er brachte nicht eines, sondern vier Große.

Kurt begann zu kichern, als er sie hinlegte.

„Was?", wimmerte Blaine.

„Ich lache, weil du vier große Handtücher geholt hast, wenn wir nur eins brauchen.", antwortete Kurt glatt. „Vielleicht zwei."

„Woher sollte ich das wissen? Sie hat genug Kacka für eine ganze Armee gemacht!", höhnte Blaine. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine Ahnung von Babykacka habe. Ich hoffe du vergibst mir."

„Nur dieses eine Mal, aber lass es nicht wieder passieren. Möchtest du sie halten oder ihre Sachen ausziehen?", kicherte Kurt, als Melody an ihren eigenen Fingern lutschte.

„Halten schätze ich." Blaine zog seine Nase hoch und hielt sie so weit von sich weg wie irgendwie möglich. „Das kleinere Übel."

„Blaine, es ist nur ein Häufchen. Es verursacht keine Mutationen oder so."

„Kannst du das garantieren?", murmelte Blaine als Kurt die Rückseite von Melodys Oberteil aufknöpfte.

Kurt schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf und lachte, würgte aber, als er das Oberteil abschälte – wortwörtlich. „Melody, das ist ekelhaft."

Melody kicherte und winkte Blaine.

„Für jemand so süßes, stinkst du ganz schön.", hustete Blaine. „Ich denke, mir wird schlecht."

„Dir wird nicht schlecht. Ich dachte, du hast bei Wes gelebt, als seine Schwester klein war.", sagte Kurt ruhig und schüttelte noch immer seinen Kopf.

„Sie hatte nie Kacka-Explosionen!", schrie Blaine.

„Okay. Jetzt ziehe ich die Hose aus. Es wird wahrscheinlich wirklich ekelhaft.", sagte Kurt und zog ihr sehr langsam die Hose aus. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, ekelhaft. Es ist überall."

„Oh mein Gott.", stöhnte Blaine. „Melody, was auch immer sie dir zu essen geben, heute Abend isst du es nicht."

Melody kicherte nur und trat mit ihren Beinen.

„Nein, nein, nein!", schrie Kurt. „Nicht bewegen. Blaine, es ist überall."

„Es kam oben aus ihrer Hose heraus. Ich dachte, dass hätte es dir verraten.", grunzte Blaine.

„Nein. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es auch an ihrem Hals ist. Kein Wunder, dass es auf deiner Hose ist. Eigentlich versuche ich zu sagen, dass sie ein Bad braucht."

„Können wir sie einfach in die Spüle setzen und das Sprüh Ding benutzen?"

„Das ist ekelhaft!", schrie Kurt. „In der Küche? Ich benutze die Spüle zum Essenkochen."

Blaine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, die Nase hoch gezogen.

„Du bist ein größeres Baby als Melody.", seufzte Kurt, schlang ein Handtuch um Melody untere Körperhälfte und nahm sie dann seinem Freund ab. Er schnaubte, als sie ihn verdutzt ansah. „Es tut mir Leid, Süße. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich gerade tue. Geh und mach das Wasser in der Badewanne an, Blaine. Aber stell sicher, dass es nicht zu heiß ist."

„Das kann ich machen." Blaine seufzte erleichtert und machte das Wasser an bevor er einen Stopper in die Badewanne machte. „Sie ist sauber, richtig?"

„Du putzt einmal die Woche jeden Zentimeter dieses Hauses. Ich bin sicher, dass es in Ordnung ist.", sagte Kurt glatt und setzte Melody ins Wasser. „Geh ihre Seife aus ihrer Tasche holen. Sie ist auf der Couch. Und hol einen Waschlappen." Er begutachtete ihren Rücken.

„Bring sie lieber alle mit."

„Hab sie." Blaine ging.

„Blaine mag deinen Kacka-Hintern nicht.", kicherte Kurt und fasste ihr an die Nase. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Kurt in nächster Zeit Babys bekommt, oder?"

Melody schüttelte ihren Kopf und kicherte.

„Ich auch nicht." Kurt schüttelte seinen eigenen Kopf und küsste ihre Wange.

„Was machen wir mit ihren Anziehsachen?", fragte Blaine und kam mit einigen Waschlappen und ihrer Seife zurück.

„Uhm.. ich habe Klamotten in der Waschmaschine, also… tue sie einfach in eine Einkaufstüte bis ich sie austauschen kann.", sagte Kurt abgelenkt. „Aber geh nicht. Nachdem ich das meiste ab habe, muss ich das Wasser wechseln. Ich weiß nicht so genau was ich hier tue. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich zuerst abduschen sollen und dann erst das Wasser einlassen, aber jetzt ist es dazu zu spät…"

Blaine setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und beobachtete wie Kurt sie mit hochgezogener Nase wusch. Melody kicherte fröhlich, sah Blaine an und plapperte los.

„Diese Waschlappen werden verseucht sein.", sagte Blaine nicht direkt zu jemandem.

Kurt lachte laut und hob Melody aus dem Wasser. „Kein Kacka Hintern mehr! Yay!"

Melody klatschte glücklich lächelnd in ihre Hände.

„Kannst du sie halten, während ich neues Wasser einlasse und die zu ihren Klamotten bringe?"

„Ich schätze schon." Blaine nahm Melody, aber hielt sie immer noch eine Armlänge von sich weg. Kurt machte neues Badewasser und verschwand mit drei dreckigen Waschlappen. „Das war ekelhaft, Melody. Wie kann so viel Kacka in dir sein?"

Melody starrte ihn blank an und legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Ja. Ich weiß es auch nicht.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst. „Es ist gut, dass Kurt hier ist oder ich hätte dich in den Laufstall gesetzt und Carole angerufen um dich abzuholen."

Kurt, der gerade hereinkam, brach wieder in lautes Lachen aus. „Dad hätte das auch geliebt. ‚Blaine hat das College unterbrochen, um sich um meinen Sohn zu kümmern, aber kann nicht einmal die Windel meiner Tochter wechseln.'"

Melody lachte und klatschte in dir Hände.

„Ich bin so lustig.", gurrte Kurt und kitzelte ihren Bauch. „Oder nicht?"

„Lustig aussehend.", neckte Blaine und setzte Melody vorsichtig in die Wanne.

„Sagt derjenige mit Pudelhaar und Größendefizit.", gurrte Kurt zu Melody und brachte sie zu noch mehr kichern.

„Das grenzt an Missbrauch, Kurt.", lachte Blaine und bewegte sich aus dem Weg, damit Kurt sich auf den Wannenrand setzten konnte.

Kurt setzte sich, ergriff einen Becher, den er mitgebracht hatte und machte Melody nass. Sie klatschte und schlug mit den Händen ins Wasser, es überall verspritzend. „Melody…"

Sie pausierte kurz und begann dann wieder mit mehr Kraft.

„Gut, gut, gut." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und begann sie mit Seife zu waschen.

„Hast du das schon einmal getan?", fragte Blaine neugierig, legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete ihn.

„Nicht ganz, aber ich denke nicht, dass man es falsch machen kann.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern, seifte Melodys Haare ein und ließ es in alle Richtungen abstehen. Sie blies ihre Wangen auf und begann ihren Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen, eindeutig tanzend.

„Was um Himmels Willen tut dieses Kind?", lachte Blaine und klatschte in die Hände.

„Sag ‚Ich tanze, Blaine. Ich bin eine Ägypterin'… Oder ein Roboter oder Wurm. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was für eine Bewegung sie genau macht.", kicherte Kurt.

Melody drehte sich herum und spritze Wasser an die Duschwand hinter ihr.

„Hey, hey, hey!", lachte Kurt und drehte sie wieder zurück. „Wenn du irgendwas nass machen willst, dann nimm Blaine. Wenn er duschen muss, wird er seine Haare waschen!"

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf, bewegte sich von der Wanne weg und setzte sich auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel. „Ich werde aus der Entfernung zusehen."

„Spielverderber.", gurrte Kurt und spülte Melody ab. „Blaine ist ein Spielverderber, Melody. Und du bist ein Kackahäufchen-Produzent."

"Ich werde so sehr lachen, wenn sie nach Hause kommt und Kacka sagt.", kicherte Blaine. „Du weißt wie viel Ärger Finn bekommen hat, als er ihr p-i-s-s-e-n beigebracht hat."

Kurt hob Melody hoch und trocknete sie ab, einen lauten Kuss auf ihre Wange drückend. „Alles sauber!"

Melody schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

„Oh, du Süße." Kurt umarmte sie. „Du bist fast so süß wie mein Blaine, oder?"

Melody schlang bloß ihre winzigen Finger in sein Haar und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.

„Sie ist so niedlich.", sagte Blaine mit einem dummen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wenn sie nicht voller Kacka ist, ja.", sagte Kurt und lächelte Blaine an.

„Du hast einen ziemlichen guten Job gemacht, dich um die Explosion zu kümmern.", grinste Blaine.

„Und ich sehe du hast dich umgezogen als du die Waschlappen geholt hast.", bemerkte Kurt, nun grinsend. „Gute Arbeit."

„Hey, ich will nur das süße Zeug. Sobald sie beginnen zu spucken und zu explodieren, gebe ich sie weiter.", sagte Blaine und hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Als du geschrien hast, hab ich gedacht, dass dich jemand angreift.", sagte Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich habe Angst. um das Leben deiner Couch gehabt, Kurt." Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste seien Wange.

„Aua!" schrien Kurt und Blaine und lösten sich voneinander. Melody, die sie beide geschlagen hatte, senkte bloß seine geballten Fäuste und kicherte.

Wie gut der erste Teil des Abends auch gelöst worden war, der letzte Teil schien genauso schrecklich zu sein. Schrecklich war nur ein Wort mit dem Kurt beschreiben konnte, wie es war sich abzuwechseln ein gereiztes Baby zum schlafen zu kriegen… stundenlang.

Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte Kurt, dass er bald einfach schlafend zusammenbrechen würde – Babyschreie hin oder her. Blaine rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und machte selber ziemlich interessante Geräusche und war diesem Punkt näher als Kurt dachte.

"Es ist okay, Melody. Shh, shh, shh.", wimmerte Kurt, ging in ihrem Schlafzimmer im Halbdunkel auf und ab und schaukelte sie ein wenig, als sie weinte. Sie beide – nein sie alle drei brauchten Schlaf. Genau jetzt. Was brauchte es, um ein Kind zum einschlafen zu bewegen? „Shh, shh, shh."

„Oh mein Gott.", stöhnte Blaine und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seinem Arm. „Wie kann sie noch immer wach sein? Meinst du etwas stimmt nicht? Sollten wir deinen Dad anrufen?"

Melody jammerte laut, dicke Tränen liefen ihre runden Wangen hinunter.

„Weil es schon vier Stunden sind, Kurt.", fuhr Blaine fort als er sich aufsetzte, die Augen wegen Schlafmangel rot, obwohl es erst zwei Uhr morgens war. Er hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, lange aufzubleiben, um für seine Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen. Er war erschöpft. Mehr als erschöpft.

„Ich versuche es, Blaine. Es tut mir Leid.", wimmerte Kurt wieder. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du im Wohnzimmer schlafen könntest."

„Ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Lass es mich noch einmal versuchen.", sagte Blaine, stand auf und nahm sie. „Shh, shh, Baby, Shh."

„Sie kann nicht krank sein oder so.", sagte Kurt, auf dem Bett sitzend. „Sie will einfach nur nicht schlafen."

Blaine nahm sie in die Arme, versuchte sie zu schaukeln, aber sie begann wieder zu weinen. „Oh mein Gott, Kurt. Sie hat so etwas noch nie gemacht."

„Sie möchte zu Dad und Carole.", stöhnte Kurt und stand wieder auf.

Blaine bewegte sich wieder so, dass er Melody an sich hielt und ihren Rücken rieb. „Shh, shh, Goldstück. Es ist okay."

Kurt rieb seinen Rücken mit einer Hand und seine eigenen Augen mit der anderen und fühlte sich fast zu müde, um richtig zu funktionieren. „Ich bin so müde."

„Ich auch.", sagte Blaine gähnend.

„Dadadadadada!", schluchzte Melody.

„Daddy schläft, Goldstück. Was du auch solltest." Blaine kuschelte sie näher an sie. „Shh, shh."

„Es ist okay, Süße.", fügte Kurt hinzu und rieb noch immer ihren winzigen Rücken. „Mommy und Daddy werden morgen zurück sein."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich noch nicht erschöpft hat.", sagte Blaine über das Jammern. „Es sind vier Stunden."

„Ich weiß, Blaine.", seufzte Kurt. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Sie sagt immer nur Dada."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht." Blaine begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, machte beruhigenden Geräusche und schaukelte sie. „Nichts funktioniert!"

„Sing etwas?", fragte Kurt.

„Singen? Ich glaube nicht, dass es Zeit ist zu singen.", murmelte Blaine.

„Nicht zu mir, zu ihr." Kurt gestikulierte zu Melody, deren Jammern endlich ein wenig weniger geworden waren.

„Was singen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwas.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„Er… _Rock a bye baby, on the tree top?"_, sang Blaine zögerlich und fühlte sich extrem dumm.

Melodys Weinen wurde wieder lauter.

„Das magst du nicht, oder?" Blaine lachte müde, was mürrischer klang, als es gemeint war. „Uhm… okay, okay… Ich weiß was ich singe."

"_Goodnight my angel,_  
><em>now it's time to dream<br>And dream how wonderful your life will be,"_

Melodys Schluchzen wurde weniger und sie sah ihn müde mit weiten Augen an.

_"Someday your child may cry,  
>and if you sing this lullaby<br>Then in your heart  
>there will always be a part of me,"<em>

Blaine sang weiter, neben Kurt auf der Bettkante sitzend.

Melody schlang ihre kleine Faust um Blaines Mittelfinger, endlich leise, aber noch nicht schlafend.

"_Someday we'll all be gone  
>But lullabies go on and on,"<em>

Kurt behielt seinen Blick auf Blaine, als dieser sanft sang und fragte sich, wie er um Himmels Willen jemanden, der so perfekt wie Blaine Anderson war, gefunden hatte. Er bewunderte seinen wunderbaren Freund, der, obwohl er so wenig Schlaf bekam, so absolut süß mit seiner Baby-Schwester war. Er bewunderte seine wunderbare Stimme, als er sang und Melody langsam einschlafen ließ. Er bewunderte, wie schön Blaine und alles, was er tat, wirklich war. Wie konnte er so glücklich sein?

"_They never die  
>That's how,"<em>

Melody Augen begannen zuzufallen, aber sie hielt einen festen Griff um Blaines Finger, ihre andere Hand ergriff sein T-Shirt. Sie war nun komplett still außer gelegentlichem Schniefen.

"_you and I  
>will be."<em>

Blaine hörte auf und sah auf Melody hinunter, deren Augen auf ihm waren, aber begannen sich zu schließen. Kurt griff hinüber, streichelte ihre Wange mit seinen Fingern und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter.

Innerhalb von zwei Minuten war Melodys Atem gleichmäßig und ihr Griff löste sich um Blaines Finger und sein Oberteil.

„Zum Glück.", wisperte Kurt und nahm sie sehr vorsichtig. „Meinst du wir können riskieren sie in den Laufstall zu legen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Babys im Bett schlafen sollen.", sagte Blaine, zuckte mit der Schulter und strich müde mit seiner Hand durch seine Locken. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Okay." Kurt beugte sich hinüber und legte Melody sanft in ihren Laufstall. Er verzog sein Gesicht als sie wimmerte, und seufzte erleichtert, als sie sich zusammen rollte und entspannte.

„Komm her. Leg dich hin." Blaine brach zusammen und gähnte laut.

„Das musst du mir nicht zwei Mal sagen.", sagte Kurt, schmiss sich auf das Bett und landete halb auf Blaine.

„Urgh.", brummte Blaine, als er einen Arm um Kurt schlang. „Du isst definitiv mehr."

„Blaine!", schrie Kurt, sah auf und runzelte die Stirn.

Blaine kicherte und zog ihn hinunter, mit den Fingern seinen Rücken hinauf und hinab streichend. „Shh, das Baby schläft."

„Du bist so gemein.", brummte Kurt gegen seine Brust und entspannte sich gegen ihn.

„Aber du liebst mich.", grinste Blaine, zog ihn näher und verschränkte ihre Beine miteinander.

„Ich schätze, dass könnte man sagen."

„Mein kleines Mädchen!", schrie Carole und hob Melody in ihre Arme, sobald die Tür sich öffnete. Melody wippte glücklich auf und ab, rollte sich in den Armen ihrer Mutter zusammen und saugte glücklich an ihrem Schnuller.

Ein paar Sekunden später kam Burt herein und schloss vorsichtig die Türe hinter sich. „Seht ein wenig müde aus, Jungs."

Blaine, der auf der Couch saß, beugte sich vor bis sein Gesicht auf dem Sitz lag und stöhnte.

Burt lachte laut. „So schlimm?"

„Es ging gut.", sagte Kurt fröhlich.

„Die Ringe unter deinen Augen sind sogar noch schlimmer als seine.", kicherte Burt und zeigte auf Blaine, der aufsah.

„Gut? Gut?", echote Blaine mit haselnussbraunen, weiten Augen. „Ja war gut bis zu der Kacka Explosion. Wir reden hier von Überall."

Carole lachte und küsste Melodys Wange.

„Alles was du getan hast, war sitzen und stöhnen." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Und dann war es gut bis zur Schlafenszeit und – ."

„Oh nein.", schnappte Carole nach Luft. „Ich habe es vergessen."

„Was vergessen?", fragte Blaine scharf, woraufhin Burt wieder laut lachte.

„Oh, Schätzchen, es tut mir leid.", sagte Carole und verdeckte ihren Mund mit ihrer freien Hand.

„Was vergessen?", fragte Kurt.

„Euch von der Schaukel zu erzählen."

„Die Schaukel!", schrie Blaine.

„Diese dumme Schaukel!", runzelte Kurt die Stirn. „Wir haben die dumme Schaukel vergessen!"

„Die einzige Möglichkeit sie zum schlafen zu bringen.", sagte Carole, lächelte entschuldigend und gab Burt Melody. „Burt kann sie innerhalb einer Minute zum schlafen zu bringen, aber wenn er lange arbeitet, bin ich abhängig von der Schaukel."

Blaine sah die Schaukel in der Ecke des Raumes böse an. „Dumme Schaukel."

„Burt, ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir anrufen müssen und noch einmal fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist!", seufzte Carole.

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie voll in der Lage sind es zu schaffen.", sagte Burt. „Und eindeutig waren sie das. Unsere Tochter ist vollkommen in Ordnung."

„Und schau, sie schläft bereits.", zeigte Carole auf. Melody hatte ihren Kopf an seinem Hals gelegt und war eingeschlafen mit Burts Kinn auf ihrem Kopf.

„Wir waren nicht in der Lage. Wir haben vier Stunden gebraucht, um sie zum Einschlafen zu bringen.", runzelte Kurt die Stirn.

„Und sie hat nur zwei ein halb geschlafen.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Oh, Jungs!" Carole umarmte sie beide, „Ihr hättet anrufen können."

„Kurt wollte euch nicht stören.", sagte Blaine kurz. „Ich hab versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen. Ein paar Mal. Dumme Schaukel!"

„Du hast auch versucht mich dazu zu bringen einen Krankenwagen zu rufen als sie ein Häufchen gemacht hat. Entschuldige, wenn ich deinem Urteil nicht vertraue.", höhnte Kurt.

„Meine armen Jungs.", lachte Carole und strich durch Kurts Haar. „Wir haben euch gesagt, dass ihr anrufen sollt, wenn etwas passiert, wisst ihr."

„Und sie nennt Kurt immer ‚Hündchen' und streichelt seine Haare.", fügte Blaine hinzu.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie das weiterhin machen würde, Carole.", grinste Burt und rieb den Rücken seiner schlafenden Tochter. „Sie hat mir nicht geglaubt."

„Vielleicht möchte sie ein Hündchen?", fragte Carole. „Immer wenn die Jungs Kreacher mitbringen, liebt sie es."

„Sie kann ihn haben.", murmelte Blaine und rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen.

„Nein, kann sie nicht.", seufzte Kurt. „Und es war wirklich nicht so schlimm, Dad."

„Blaines Gesicht sagt alles.", kicherte Carole als Burt kicherte.

„Zumindest ist sie süß.", gähnte Blaine.

„Wir werden euch alleine lassen, damit ihr zwei die Augen zu machen könnt.", sagte Burt schroff und verlagerte Melodys Gewicht auf seine andere Seite. Sie ballte ihre Faust und ergriff sein Oberteil, genau, wie sie es in der Nacht zuvor bei Blaine gemacht hatte und gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr auf sie aufgepasst habt.", sagte Carole und gab Burt zwei Taschen mit Melodys Sachen. „Wir sind euch wirklich dankbar."

„Danke, Jungs.", fügte Burt hinzu.

„Nur damit das klar ist, wir kommen heute nicht zum Abendessen.", informierte Kurt ihn. „Wir werden hier sein und tief und fest schlafen. Vielleicht auf dem Boden, wenn wir es nicht ins Bett schaffen."

„Das ist okay.", lachte Carole, hob die tragbare Schaukel hoch und klappte sie zusammen. „Geht schlafen. Wir werden abschließen."

„Danke.", sagte Kurt und ging uns Schlafzimmer. „Kommst du Blaine?"

„Kann mich nicht bewegen.", stöhnte Blaine, als Kurts Eltern gingen und die Tür verschlossen. „Hilf mir auf."

„Dir aufhelfen?" Kurt ging zurück zur Couch und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm schon."

Blaine ergriff seine Hand, aber anstatt Kurt zu erlauben ihn hoch zu ziehen, zog er Kurt hinunter. „Hier ist es gut."

„Mmmh, okay.", sagte Kurt und schlang seine Arme um seine Hüfte. „Nacht, Blaine."

„Es ist Morgen."

„Nacht, Blaine.", wiederholte und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

„Nacht, Kurt."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wann du Zuhause sein wirst?", fragte Kurt und zog an seiner Jeans.

„Keine Ahnung.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „David kennt jemanden, der eine Party schmeißt, also werden wir dort vorbei fahren."

„Oh.", sagte Kurt und widerstand dem Drang die Stirn zu runzeln. Von den Scherzen, die er gehört hatte, passten Blaine und Partys nicht zusammen. Er hatte es auch aus erster Hand erlebt, wenn auch in Maßen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich trinke nicht. Ich muss morgen den ganzen Tag arbeiten." Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann meine Schuhe nicht finden. Dein verdammter Hund hat sie wahrscheinlich wieder gestohlen."

„Nein, hat er nicht." Dieses Mal rollte Kurt mit den Augen.

„HA!" Blaine zog seine Schuhe unter Kreachers kleinem Bett hervor. „HA! Ich habe es dir gesagt!"

„Er weiß es nicht besser, Blaine."

„Hmph." Blaine zog seine Schuhe an und sah Kurt an. „Du verwöhnst den Hund. Er ist total verwöhnt. Er denkt, dass er alles tun kann."

„Schon wieder das.", seufzte Kurt. „Es ist jetzt zu spät, um es zu ändern."

„Nun dann sollten wir ihn einfach für die Ewigkeit in seinen Käfig sperren.", sagte Blaine hauptsächlich scherzend. „Hörst du mir zu?"

„Nope." Kurt ergriff seinen Geldbeutel. „Wenn du schlecht über das redest, was meinem Baby am nächsten kommt, geht es in ein Ohr hinein und zum Anderen wieder heraus."

„Ich schätze ich weiß jetzt, woher Kreacher das hat." Blaine ging zu Kurt und presste seine Lippen auf seine. „Hab Spaß mit Mercedes und Quinn. Bleibt ihr in Lima?"

„Nein, ich werde danach nach Hause kommen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir so lange brauchen."

„BLAINERS, WIR SIND HIIIIER! Oooh, er hat einen neuen Fernseher!"

„Wes, fass nichts an."

„Bllllaaaaaiiine!"

„Im Schlafzimmer!", rief Blaine.

Wes rannte winkend ins Zimmer. „BLAINE!"

„Wes!", schrie Blaine und winkte zurück.

„Wes hat die Party früher begonnen.", informierte David sie, kam ins Zimmer und machte eine Trinkbewegung. „Hey, Kurt."

„Hallo.", winkte Kurt. „Blaine, hab nicht zu viel Spaß."

„Ich trinke nicht.", sagte Blaine fest.

„Er muss morgen arbeiten.", sagte Kurt und zeigte auf Wes. „Also darf er nicht trinken."

„Blaine, du stehst so unter dem Pantoffel.", kicherte Wes. „David auch. Single zu sein ist toll."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und küsste Kurt. „Hab Spaß."

„Du auch." Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hals und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Blaine küsste ihn wieder,

„Kurt und Blaine sitzen in 'nem Baum, k-ü-s-s-e-n sich!", sang Wes als David würgte.

Blaine löste sich und machte eine sehr unanständige Handbewegung.

„Blaine!", lachte Kurt, umarmte ihn und küsste seine Wange.

„Du hast nichts gesehen." Blaine gab ihm einen letzten Kuss, bevor er zurück trat.

„Betrink dich nicht!", rief Kurt als sie weggingen.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen!", rief Blaine zurück, was zu Lachen bei Wes und David führte.

„Ich meine es ernst, David! Er trinkt nicht!", fügte Kurt hinzu. „Er muss das Haus morgen um sechs verlassen!"

„Habe verstanden, Kurt!", rief David bevor er die Tür schloss.

„Wenn er betrunken nach Hause kommt, werde ich sie umbringen.", sagte Kurt, ergriff die Schlüssel und ging Momente später. „Alle drei."

„Warum ist es so schwer deinen Freund aufzuwecken?", grunzte David laut als er Blaine schüttelte. „Nein, Blaine, nein. Kletter nicht auf den – Kaffeetisch."

Kurt setzte sich schnell auf, als es einen lauten Knall gab und rieb sein Gesicht. „Was?"

„Endlich!" David seufzte erleichtert. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist dich aufzuwecken?"

„Kurt! Das ist Kurt!" Blaine stellte sich hin und sprang auf Kurts Schoß, seine Arme um dessen Hals werfend. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kurt. Hey, rate mal? Rate mal, Kurt?"

„Blaine, lass ihn aufwachen, bevor du ihn angreifst.", grunzte David, als er versuchte Blaine von Kurts Schoß zu ziehen.

„Aber er ist meine große Liebe. Ich liebe ihn, David.", sagte Blaine und kuschelte sich an Davids Schulter. „Er ist so sexy. Und er hat auch eine tolle Zunge. Das ist mein Lieblingskörperteil."

„Oh mein Gott." Kurts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Er tut diese Sache und – oh Gott, du musst es probieren. Vielleicht können wir – vielleicht können wir es teilen. Nein, nein. Ich denke nicht, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Nein, ich würde das auch nicht mögen… Aber du bist – du – du verpasst wirklich etwas – hey, Kurt! Hey! Guten Morgen, Kurt!"

„Ich dachte, er wollte nichts trinken.", sagte Kurt kurz und verengte seine Augen gegenüber David.

„Nun er wollte nicht. Aber, siehst du, ich bin ins Badezimmer gegangen und Wes hat Blaine etwas von seinem Drink gegeben als ich weg war… Sobald Blaine Alkohol bekommt, hört er nicht mehr auf.", sagte David mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich hab es versucht."

„Wes ist sehr überzeugend, Kurt. Er ist sehr überzeugend.", nickte Blaine sehr ernst. „Ungefähr so, wie als du das erste Mal Sex haben wolltest und ich gesagt habe, dass wir vielleicht warten sollten, aber du warst bereit und die Decken waren bequem und du hast diese Sache gemacht mit – ."

„Und wo ist Wes?", sagte Kurt und ignorierte seinen betrunkenen und plappernden Freund komplett.

„Als ich ihn im Auto gelassen habe, hat er ‚The Star Spangled Banner' rückwärts gesunden.", sagte David. „Oder hat es versucht."

„Oh say can you seeeee – .", sang Blaine.

"Oh mein Gott. Er ist mehr als betrunken.", seufzte Kurt und rieb seine Stirn.

„Ich hab es versucht. Das hab ich wirklich. Aber er hatte so viel Spaß."

„Die Polizei wird nicht auftauchen, richtig?", fragte Kurt vorsichtig.

„Hey, David. David, hörst du zu?", fragte Blaine und zog an Davids Arm. „David?"

„Blaine setz dich.", sagte David streng.

„Okay!", sagte Blaine und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. „Au."

„Nein. Aber wenn Blaine zu viel Spaß hat, tendiert er dazu sich stundenlang zu übergeben. Und es war viel Vodka involviert. Er ist nie gut mit Vodka klargekommen… wie du sehen kannst."

„Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!", sang Blaine, sprang auf und krabbelte dann in Kurts Schoß. „Rate mal, Kurt?"

„Was, Blaine?", seufzte Kurt und schlang seine Arme instinktiv um Blaines Hüfte.

„Es waren viele Mädchen auf der Party, aber ich habe nicht eines geküsst! Ich habe auch nicht zwei oder drei geküsst. Ich habe niemanden geküsst, weil ich letzte Nacht Probleme bekommen habe und niemand so gut küsst wie du, weil deine Zunge fantastisch ist."

„Gut zu wissen, dass du Selbstkontrolle gelernt hast.", bemerkte Kurt und sah David wütend an.

„Hündchen!", quietschte Blaine und bewegte sich auf den Boden, als Kreacher aufgeregt heran kam. „Ich liebe das dumme Hündchen! Dummes Hündchen!"

Kreacher bellte laut, sprang auf Blaines Beine und lecke aufgeregt sein Gesicht und seinen Hals ab.

„Oh Gott. Er ist so betrunken, dass er nicht einmal seinen Namen weiß, oder?", stöhnte Kurt als Blaine Kreacher umarmte, der so aufgeregt war, dass er Liebe von Blaine bekam, dass Kurt sicher war, dass sein kleines Herz einfach aufgeben würde.

„Ich muss wirklich zu Wes zurück, bevor er sich verletzt. Ich habe die Kinderriegelung rein gemacht.", sagte David eilig. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kurt."

„Du lässt mich mit ihm so alleine?", schrie Kurt mit weiten blauen Augen.

„Was? Möchtest du, dass ich Wes hier her bringe und du zwei betrunkene Verrückte in demselben Raum hast? Du hast sie noch nie gemeinsam betrunken gesehen. Du möchtest nicht wissen, zu was die beiden in der Lage sind, Kurt. Und das ist genug, dass du das Zusammenleben mit Blaine noch einmal hinterfragst."

„Aber ich habe noch nie mit jemand so betrunkenem zu tun gehabt! Was soll ich machen?"

David, der zur Tür ging, rollte mit den Augen. „Stell sicher, dass er sich nicht auf den Rücken legt, dass er etwas isst, schalt einen Kleinkindfilm mit vielen Farben ein und bring ihn dazu zu schlafen. Ich würde allerdings in Reichweite des Badezimmers bleiben."

„Du gehst ernsthaft?", fragte Kurt. David konnte doch nicht wirklich gehen und Kurt mit Blaine alleine zu lassen. Auf keinen Fall.

David sah ihn entschuldigend an und nickte als er das Apartment verließ. „Entschuldige. Ich muss zu Wes, bevor er mein Auto in das Gebäude zurücksetzt. Ich weiß, dass ich die Schlüssel habe, aber er hat sich über Google in die Regierung gehackt. Unterschätz ihn nicht. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, Kurt. Du schaffst das… Oh, oh! Wasser, Kurt! Viel Wasser!"

Kurt runzelte nur die Stirn und sah zu Blaine hinunter, der damit beschäftigt war seine Schuhe auszuziehen, während Kreacher in Kreisen um ihn herum rannte.

„Hilfe!", wimmerte Blaine und sah mit großen Augen auf.

„Oh Gott, Blaine.", stöhnte Kurt und bückte sich. Er half ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen und runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Können wir Sex haben?", fragte Blaine und versuchte seinen Cardigan ohne ihn aufzuknöpfen über den Kopf zu ziehen. Er bemerkte Kurts Frustration anscheinend nicht.

„Nein, Blaine, wir haben keinen Sex.", sagte Kurt, zog seinen Cardigan wieder hinunter und begann seine Knöpfe zu öffnen. „Lass uns das ausziehen bevor du es dehnst… oder Fetzen herausreißt… und über mich."

„Okay.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und streckte seine Arme heraus als alle Knöpfe geöffnet waren.

„Du weißt, dass ich morgen früh arbeiten muss. Und du auch.", sagte Kurt und war frustriert. „Es ist drei und du kannst dich nicht einmal an deinen Namen erinnern."

„Wyatt Blaine. Nein, Blaine Wyatt.", lallte Blaine und versuchte aufzustehen, wobei er stolperte.

Kurt schlang seine Arme um seine schmale Hüfte.

„Wir werden Sex haben. Ich will dich, Kurt. Ich will dich." Blaine drehte sich um, küsste sich Kurts Hals hinunter und benutzte seine Hand, um den Kragen seines Oberteils hinunter zu ziehen. „Ich will dich."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, aber du bist betrunken.", seufzte Kurt. „Wir haben keinen Sex."

„Aber ich will dich."

„Ja, so funktioniert es nicht.", sagte Kurt und führte ihn ins Badezimmer. „Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen."

„Können wir duschen und Sex haben?", fragte Blaine und versuchte Kurts Oberteil anzuheben.

„Blaine, nein.", sagte Kurt.

„Ich bin aber heiß auf dich."

„Im Moment bist du unerträglich.", seufzte Kurt.

„Warum sind wir im Badezimmer?", fragte Blaine, stellte sich auf die Toilette und versuchte aus dem Badezimmerfenster zu sehen. „Hey, da draußen ist jemand."

„Da draußen ist niemand, Blaine. Du kannst nur eine Steinmauer sehen.", sagte Kurt und versuchte nicht ungeduldig mit seinem Freund zu werden.

„Ich wette, er würde Sex mit mir haben, weil ich bezaubernd bin.", sagte Blaine, stolperte von der Toilette und landete auf seinen Knien. „Hey, ich kann – ooh, es geht mir nicht so gut, Kurt."

Kurt eilte hinüber, hob schnell den Toilettendeckel und hob Blaine dorthin. „Lass es raus, Babe."

„Möchte mich nicht übergeben, möchte mich nicht übergeben, möchte mich nicht übergeben.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du den Vodka getrunken hast.", sagte Kurt.

„Wes ist überzeugend.", sagte Blaine wieder, bevor er sich vornüber beugte und sich in – oder eher hauptsächlich auf – die Toilette übergab.

„Ekelhaft.", wimmerte Kurt und verzog sein Gesicht. „Versuch das nächste Mal hinein zu treffen, Süßer."

Blaine hustete laut, bevor er sich wieder übergab, dieses Mal wirklich hauptsächlich _in_ die Toilette.

Kurt rieb seinen Rücken und seine Schultern und trat zurück, um sich zu ihm auf den kalten Boden zu setzten. „Lass es einfach raus, Schatz und dann werden wir ins Bett gehen."

„Ich bin fertig.", sagte Blaine fast fünf Minuten später, setzte sich auf und wischte seinen Mund mit seinem Handrücken ab.

„Ekelhaft." Kurt stand auf und machte ein Handtuch nass, wischte Blaines Mund ab und dann seine Hände. „Ich werde dich ins Bett bringen und dir etwas zu essen bringen. Hoffentlich wird es dich etwas schneller ausnüchtern."

„Und dann können wir Sex haben?", fragte Blaine eifrig.

„Nein, Blaine."

Blaine stöhnte frustriert, zitternd aufstehend. „Ich kriege nie Sex."

„Ich weiß. Gestern Morgen ist schon so lange her.", sagte Kurt, ihn in den Raum schiebend.

„Ich würde mehr Sex bekommen, wenn ich – hehe, ich kann es nicht einmal sagen.", sagte Blaine, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und kicherte, ein dummes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Du wirst wütend werden."

„Es ist gut, dass du normalerweise süß bist.", seufzte Kurt. „Ich bin sofort zurück."

„Bring das Hündchen her! Bring das Hündchen mit!", rief Blaine ihm hinterher. „Ich liebe, das dumme Hündchen!"

_`Ich werde dich umbringen´,_ schrieb Kurt David per SMS als er den Beutel Tortilla-Chips ergriff. Er überlegte auch die Salsa zu holen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Als ob er a) rotes Erbrochenes aufwischen und b) Salsa aus seinen weißen Laken bekommen wollte.

_`Zumindest habe ich dich nicht mit Wes und Blaine alleine gelassen. Wes führt derzeitig Krieg mit meinen Küchenutensilien und hat mein ganzes Wohnzimmer in ein Fort verwandelt,´_ schrieb David zurück. Sekunden später erschien ein fotografischer Beweis des Forts auf seinem Handydisplay.

„Mist, wag es ja nicht!", schrie Kurt und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Zum Glück hatte Blaine nichts durcheinander gebracht. Stattdessen kämpfte er damit seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Dummer – Schnappverschluss – Gürtel - .", grunzte er. „Schnapp – Knöpfe – hasse Knöpfe."

„Wieder Krieg gegen Knöpfe?", fragte Kurt lachend.

„Hilfe.", forderte Blaine.

Kurt ergriff Blaines Schlafanzughose und kam herüber, die Knöpfe einfach aufknöpfend.

„Mein Retter!", rief er sofort dramatisch, zog Kurt auf sich und fiel zurück gegen das Bett.

„Blaine!", lachte Kurt.

„Mmh, willst du mich nicht?", sagte Blaine und fummelte an Kurts Schlafanzugoberteil herum. „Findest du mich nicht sexy?"

„Nicht wenn dein Atem nach Erbrochenem stinkt.", antwortete Kurt, rollte Blaine von sich und stand auf.

„Ich werde meine Zähne putzen?"

„Ich denke nicht." Kurt ergriff ein Glas Wasser, das er mitgebracht hatte, vom Nachttisch und drückte es Blaine in die Hand. „Trink. Trink es aus."

„Okie, dokie.", sagte Blaine, legte seinen Kopf zurück und trank jeden Tropfen des Wassers. Als es leer war, behielt er sogar das Glas am Mund und schlug wiederholt den Boden „nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Jetzt iss diese Chips.", sagte Kurt und hielt ihm die Tüte Tortillas hin.

„Hey, Kurt, lass uns heiraten.", sagte Blaine einfach.

Kurt Atem stockte und er konnte nicht denken. Schließlich sagte er: „Okay. Lass mich nur etwas Schöneres anziehen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Blaine eifrig und stellte sich auf das Bett. „Blitzehe! Super Party! Die beste Nacht meines Lebens!"

„Blaine!", schrie Kurt als Blaine vom Bett stolperte.

„_We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married_!", sang Blaine und kämpfte damit sich aufzusetzen trotz seiner unkooperativen Glieder.

„Oh mein Gott, Schatz, komm zurück ins Bett." Kurt eilte zu ihm.

Blaine kicherte und schlang seine Arme um Kurts Hüfte, sich liebevoll an seine Schulter kuschelnd. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Süßer." Kurt umarmte ihn.

„Wir heiraten nicht wirklich oder?", fragte Blaine, enttäuscht klingend.

„Nein, Süßer.", sagte Kurt seine Wange küssend. „Nicht heute."

Blaine beugte sich hoch und küsste ihn müde.

„Dein Atem riecht nach Alkohol.", wimmerte Kurt sich lösend.

„Ooh, Kleinigkeit." Blaine riss die Tüte auf, was einige Chip hoch fliegen ließ und ergriff eifrig eine Hand voll.

Kreacher rannte ins Zimmer.

„Ich werde mit dir teilen, dummer Hund. Komm her!", erklärte Blaine und klopfe auf seinen Schoß.

Kreacher hüpfte auf seinen Schoß und begann jeden Tortilla-Chip abzulecken, bevor Blaine die Chance hatte sie in den Mund zu stecken. Blaine kicherte, aß die Chips einfach trotzdem und wiederholte: „Siehst du, Kurt? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mein Essen teilen kann!"

„Blaine, wenn du jemals wieder Sex haben willst – oder auch nur Küsse, solltest du besser aufhören das zu essen, was der Hund übriglässt.", drohte Kurt. „Ich scherze nicht einmal. Ich bin kurz davor mich zu übergeben. Du hast keine Ahnung wo diese Zunge war."

„Teilen ist kümmern, Kurt.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst. „Genauso, wie du deinen Körper mit meinem Körper teilen solltest."

Kurt schnaubte laut und zog Blaine hoch.

„Werden wir es im stehen tun?", fragte Blaine eifrig.

„Nein, Blaine.", schnappte Kurt. „Ich mach das, damit du aufhörst nach dem Hund zu essen."

„Oh, es geht mir nicht so gut.", sagte Blaine sich vorbeugend.

„Nein, nein, nein!", sagte Kurt schnell als Blaine sich über sein Oberteil übergab. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Blaine!"

„Entschuldige.", zwitscherte Blaine, wischte sich seinen Mund ab und wischte es dann an seiner Hose ab.

„Blaine, ich werde dich morgen umbringen."

„Töte mich!", schrie Blaine aufgeregt.

„Das ist richtig." Kurt zog die Nase hoch als er vorsichtig sein mit Erbrochenem bedecktes Oberteil auszog und dann zu seiner Hose weiter ging. „Geh ins Bett."

„Kommst du?" Blaine hob anzüglich seine Augenbraue. „Weil du sexy aus wie… wie sexy."

„Ich bin nicht sexy wie sexy. Das macht keinen Sinn.", seufzte Kurt, drückte Blaine aufs Bett hinunter.

„Ich mag wo das hinführt."

„Du wirst es mögen, wenn ich dich dazu bringe, mir einen neuen Schlafanzug zu kaufen. Weißt du wie teuer der war?"

„Du brauchst ihn nicht." Blaine winkte ab. „Du hast ihn eh nie lang an."

„Ich würde es schätzen, wenn du ein wenig kooperieren würdest, weil ich meinen Dad morgen anrufen muss um ihm zu sagen, dass ich nicht kommen kann und dann bei Kennedys für dich anrufen muss. Interessiert es dich nicht, dass du deinen Job verlieren könntest? Du weißt, dass sie genervt waren, als du dir wegen den Weißheitszähnen frei genommen hast.", seufzte Kurt schwer und zog einen sauberen Schlafanzug an.

„Ich möchte nicht ins Bett, Kurt. Bring mich nicht dazu ins Bett zu gehen.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich weiter so verhältst!", sagte Kurt ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt.

Blaine wurde still und sah Kurt mit runden haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Einfach – einfach – Ich möchte keinen Sex haben, okay? Ich möchte wirklich keinen Sex haben. Ich möchte, dass du schläfst, damit du nüchtern aufwachst. Ich mag es wirklich nicht, wenn du betrunken bist.", sagte Kurt, seine Stimme senkend. Er berührte Blaines Gesicht und fühlte sich etwas schuldig, da er seinen festen Freund eindeutig traurig gemacht hatte. „Okay? Beruhige dich einfach ein bisschen oder so."

Blaine sah auf die Lippe beißend hinunter auf seine Hände.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich geschnappt habe.", sagte Kurt und strich etwas von Blaines Haar zurück. „Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn du dich so verhältst. Ich möchte keinen Sex mit dir haben, wenn du betrunken bist, Blaine."

Blaine schmiss ich einfach Stirn runzelnd einen Chip in den Mund.

Kurt seufzte, setzte sich zu ihm und streichelte sein Haar. „Habe ich deine Gefühle verletzt?"

„Ja.", maulte Blaine und aß einen weiteren Chip.

„Es tut mir leid, Blaine." Wiederholte Kurt, beugte sich herüber und küsste seine Wange. „Vergib mir?"

„Uh huh.", nickte Blaine. „Aber ich bin immer noch geil, Kurt."

Kurt lachte ein wenig und strich durch sein chaotisches Haar. „Ich denke, dass hast du mir schon ein oder zwei Mal gesagt, Baby. Ich bin sofort zurück. Ich werde dir mehr Wasser holen."

Blaine nickte und beobachtete, wie Kurt ins Badezimmer ging.

„Okay, hier. Trink das.", sagte Kurt Momente später und gab ihm wieder das Glas. „Alles."

„Ich hab's, ich hab's.", betonte Blaine und trank etwas Wasser. Er war allerdings etwas zu eifrig und verschüttete etwas auf sich. „Whoops."

„Nun zumindest hast du das meiste davon getrunken.", kommentierte Kurt, stellte das Glas zurück auf ihren Nachttisch und strich dann ihn anlächelnd durch seine dunklen Locken.

„Können wir statt einer Katze einen Affen kaufen?", fragte Blaine munter.

„Einen Affen?"

„Ja. Er kann eine Windel tragen und wir werden ihm beibringen Kacke auf die zu werfen, die wir nicht mögen.", kicherte Blaine sich hinlegend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass unser Vermieter es schätzen würde, wenn wir einen Affen ins Apartment bringen.", lachte Kurt ein wenig und rieb über Blaines Rücken.

„Wir müssen es ihm nicht sagen."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Affe seine Präsenz deutlich macht."

Blaine seufzte schwer. „Ja… du hast Recht… aber ich wollte ihn Mo nennen. Mo der Affe."

„Mo der Affe.", schnaubte Kurt. „Du bist wirklich etwas besonderes, weißt du das?"

Blaine rollte sich bei Kurt zusammen und zog ihn kichernd hinunter. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du meinen Körper nicht willst?"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, Blaine. Nicht heute. Schlaf lieber."

„Mmkay." Blaine kuschelte sich an ihn und schnarchte innerhalb einiger Sekunden.

„Oh Gott, was habe ich getan?", stöhnte Blaine, zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und legte seinen Kopf am nächsten Morgen in sein Kissen.

„Bitte übergib dich nicht wieder. Du warst fast die ganze Nacht im Badezimmer.", sagte Kurt, die Stimme gedämpft von einer Decke über Blaines Kopf. „Ich habe überlegt die Decke einfach dort hinein zu bringen, so dass wir nicht immer hin und her müssten."

„Mist." Blaine zog die Decke langsam herunter und blickte zu seinem Freund. „Ich habe mich betrunken:"

„Du hast dich betrunken.", nickte Kurt sehr ernst. „Ich habe in Kentucky für dich angerufen. Zum Glück hatten sie heute zu viel Personal. Dein Chef meinte nur, dass er hofft, dass es dir bald besser geht."

„Mist.", wiederholte Blaine und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. „Mein Kopf."

Kurt beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Stirn. „Soll ich gehen und Aspirin holen?"

„Am besten die ganze Schachtel.", stöhnte Blaine.

Kurt verschwand und kam eine Minute später zurück, ein Glas Wasser in einer Hand und zwei Aspirin in der anderen. „Für Sie, Sir."

„Ich bin so ein Idiot.", murmelte Blaine, nahm die Pillen und schluckte sie.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben jemals jemanden so betrunken gesehen habe, Blaine.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst. „Allerdings habe ich auch nicht so große Erfahrungen damit."

„Es tut mir so Leid." Blaine zog die Decke wieder über seinen Kopf. „Also entschuldige."

Kurt rieb seinen Rücken durch die Decke. „Es ist okay, denke ich. Weißt du, dass du unglaublich geil bist, wenn du betrunken bist?"

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Blaine. „Warum hat David mich überhaupt nach Hause gebracht?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er dachte, dass er dich _und_ Wes händeln kann.", schnaubte Kurt. „Du musst etwas essen, weil du dich die ganze Nacht übergeben hast. Was möchtest du?"

„Ich kann im Augenblick auf keinen Fall etwas essen, Kurt.", murmelte Blaine ins Kissen.

„Du solltest es zumindest versuchen.", drängte Kurt.

Blaine setzte sich auf, übel aussehend.

„Oh Gott. Du kannst dich nicht schon wieder übergeben müssen. Es ist nichts mehr drin zum Übergeben.", sagte Kurt schnell und bewegte sich um ihn hoch zu ziehen.

„Nein, nein. Nur Kopfschmerzen." Blaine fiel wieder zurück und zog das Kissen über sein Gesicht. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Kurt."

„Brauchst du etwas?", fragte Kurt.

„Ja. Ich muss Wes umbringen.", sagte Blaine und bewegte seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen hervor. „Sehr langsam und schmerzhaft."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er länger als du außer Fassung sein wird, wenn man die Fotos bedenkt, die David mir geschickt hat von seinen… zerstörerischen Tendenzen."

Blaine, der normalerweise aufgesehen und gefragt hätte sie zu sehen, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schlief ein.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe.", sagte Blaine einige Stunden später, das Wohnzimmer betretend und sich bei Kurt auf der Couch zusammen rollend. Er hatte noch immer den Schlafanzug aus der Vornacht an und sein Haar war chaotischer, als Kurt es je zuvor gesehen hatte. „Ich werde Wes umbringen."

„Du kannst nicht Wes für dein Handeln verantwortlich machen.", sagte Kurt und schloss sein Vogueheft.

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass sie gekommen ist." Blaine griff brummend danach. „Warum hast du sie dahin getan, wo ich nicht dran komme?"

„Weil es lustig ist zu sehen wie du dich ärgerst.", sagte Kurt und griff danach. „Lustige Nacht?"

Blaine verengte seine Augen, hauptsächlich neckend und öffnete das Heft. „Ich werde Wes umbringen."

„Es ist nicht Wes' Schuld, dass du getrunken hast."

„Oh, es ist immer Wes Schuld.", antwortete Blaine ohne vom Heft aufzusehen.

„Wie kann es –."

„Immer Wes' Schuld.", antwortete Blaine. „Immer. Immer. Immer."

„Okay." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Was ist das um Gottes Willen?", sagte Blaine, hob seine Augenbraue und drehte die Ausgabe der Vogue um. „Nö. Es sieht auf dem Kopf auch nicht besser aus."

„Aber der Junge neben ihr ist heiß.", sagte Kurt zeigend.

„Eh. Er ist okay.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und blätterte die Seite um. „Es wird so komisch sein, wenn du hier drin bist."

„Wenn ich es bis dahin schaffe.", sagte Kurt und strich durch Blaines Locken. „Melody würde dafür sterben, Blaine. Sie liebt deine Haare vielleicht sogar mehr als ich."

„Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie eine Kacka-Explosion hatte.", sagte Blaine und bewegte sich so, dass er über Kurts Beinen lag. „Wie konnte so viel davon da sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es war ekelhaft.", sagte Kurt und spielte noch immer mit seinen Haaren. „Ich kann allerdings nicht glauben, dass du mit einem Baby zusammen gelebt hast und nie eine Kacka-Explosion erlebt hast. Hast du überhaupt jemals eine Windel gewechselt?"

„Ich habe dir, als sie drei Monate alt war, die Windel gegeben. Zählt das?"

Kurt lachte laut.

„Nicht, nein, nicht.", sagte Blaine und verdeckte seine Ohren.

„Es tut mir Leid.", kicherte Kurt, beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Wange. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Shh. Still sein.", sagte Blaine und legte seine Hand über Kurts Mund.

Kurt runzelte die Stirn und sagte etwas gedämpft durch Blaines Hand, das zu einem größeren Stirnrunzeln führte.

„Hey, das ist irgendwie schön.", neckte Blaine und senkte seine Hand.

„Du solltest netter zu der Person sein, die du gestern die ganze Nacht versucht hast zu belästigen.", neckte Kurt. „Ach du scheinst, wenn du betrunken bist, zu denken, dass du ziemlich heiß bist oder so."

Blaines Augen weiteten sich.

Kurt streckte seine Arme aus und machte eine komische Pose. „Möchtest du meinen Körper nicht? Du bist sexy wie sexy, lass uns ficken."

„Sei still.", lachte Blaine. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Das hast du mehr oder weniger. Dann hast du mir einen Antrag gemacht."

Blaine machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und starrte Kurt geschockt an.

„Und ich habe ja gesagt. Wir sind zum Standesamt gegangen.", sagte Kurt grinsend.

Blaine blinzelte einige Male und sah verwirrt aus. Um es noch lustiger zu machen, sah er hinunter zu seiner Hand.

„Und wir fliegen heute Abend um fünf nach Paris.", fuhr Kurt fort. „Unsere Ringe werden nächste Woche da sein. Finn holt sie für uns ab."

„Machst du Witze?"

„Größtenteils. Du hast mir allerdings einen Antrag gemacht. Und dann begonnen ‚We´re going to the chapel' zu singen. Dann bist du vom Bett gefallen und dann hast du von Mo dem Affen angefangen."

„Warum bin ich immer so peinlich, wenn ich betrunken bin?", stöhnte Blaine. „Ugh!"

„Ich glaube, das ist der Effekt des Alkohols.", sagte Kurt fröhlich und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich wollte immer einen Affen namens Mo.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich, froh, dass Kurt zumindest nicht wütend zu sein schien – was er definitiv erwartet hatte, weil Kurt ihm mehrfach gesagt hatte, dass er nicht trinken sollte.

„Und das waren nur dreißig Minuten meiner Nacht. Nun, meine Nacht bevor du ‚eingeschlafen' bist. Ich zähle dich nicht als wach, als du dich die ganze Nacht übergeben hast, da du eigentlich immer mit deinem Kopf in der Toilette eingeschlafen bist.", kicherte Kurt ein wenig.

„Ich muss sofort duschen.", sagte Blaine aufstehend. „Ekelhaft."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast geduscht." Kurt zog ihn wieder hinunter. „Deswegen ist dein Haar so verrückt. Du bist darauf eingeschlafen als es nass war."

„Ah." Blaine rollte sich gegen ihn zusammen und stieß an seine Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt."

"Es ist okay. Du hast mir gestern versichert, dass du keine Mädchen geküsst hast.", lachte Kurt. „Also müssen wir uns keine Sorgen wegen einem weiteren Rachel Zwischenfall machen."

Blaine beugte sich hoch und küsste die Stelle, an der Kurts Hals seine Schulter traf. „Ich habe jetzt nur Küsse für dich… und manchmal das Baby, wenn sie sich anhänglich fühlt."

„Sie ist so ein süßes Baby.", sagte Kurt, seufzte zufrieden und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Blaine grinste und küsste wieder seinen Hals. „Du hast ein Faible für deinen Hals. Ich werde mich allerdings nicht beschweren. Ich mag deinen Hals."

Kurt kicherte ein wenig. „Hör auf, Blaine."

„Mmmhnein.", sagte Blaine und küsste sich seinen Hals hinunter. „Du bist bezaubernd, weißt du das?"

„Ich versuche es.", sagte Kurt und sein Atem stoppte kurz, als Blaine sanft zu saugen begann. „Hör auf, hör auf!"

„Zu bezaubernd. Kann mir nicht helfen. Ich habe keine Zurückhaltung, erinnerst du dich?", grinste Blaine gegen seine Haut.

„Immer, wenn du das tust, kitzelst du mich d-danach.", sagte Kurt kichernd. „Und ich mag es nicht gekitzelt zu werden."

„Aber du scheinst es immer zu genießen.", grinste Blaine und strich mit seiner Hand Kurts Seite hinauf.

„Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf, nicht!", flehte Kurt und versuchte sich weg zu bewegen.

„Du lachst, Kurt." Blaine küsste ihn.

„Ich hasse dich so sehr!", wimmerte Kurt als Blaine seine Seite hinauf und hinunter strich.

„Ich werde dich nicht kitzeln.", lachte Blaine.

„Doch, wirst du.", schnaubte Kurt und wand sich unter seiner Berührung. „Ich bin nicht dumm."

„Niemals dumm." Blaine küsste ihn wieder, langsam.

„Hasse dich.", sagte Kurt in den Kuss.

„Liebe dich auch.", sagte Blaine und begann ihn zu kitzeln.

„Lass mich loooos! Lass mich looos!", schrie Kurt, lachte und wand sich.

„Ich bin zu stark für dich.", kicherte Blaine und hörte nicht auf. „Du kannst nicht weg!"

Kurt kicherte hilflos und versuchte Blaines Hände wegzuschieben.

Blaine streckte seine freie Hand mühelos aus und hielt damit Kurts Hände über dessen Kopf.

„Ich hasse dich!", wimmerte Kurt und konnte nicht treten, weil Blaine halb über ihm lag und es Blaine eh nicht stören würde.

„Du hasst mich? Ich werde dich vielleicht einfach noch mehr lachen lassen müssen, weil Lachen eine fröhliche Sache ist.", sagte Blaine.

„Ich haaaaasse dich!", kicherte Kurt. „B-Blaine!"

„Sag bitte.", grinste Blaine.

„Nein!", sagte Kurt stur und kämpfte seine Hände frei. „Hör auf!"

„Neeein!" Blaine schrie auf, als Kurt sich befreite.

„HA! Wer ist jetzt stärker?", schrie Kurt, sprang von der Couch und auf den Sessel.

„Keine Füße auf den Möbeln! Keine Füße auf den Möbeln!", schrie Blaine, rannte zu ihm und zog ihn vorsichtig hinunter. „Regelbrecher!"

„Kitzel mich nicht!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft und begann wieder zu kichern.

„Tu ich nicht.", versprach Blaine und küsste ihn.

„Besser nicht. Ich bin darauf vorbereitet, wirklich hart gegen dein Bein zu treten.", drohte Kurt und lehnte sich zurück. „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du, wenn du dich zuviel bewegst, dich vielleicht wieder auf mich übergibst."

„Okay, okay. Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich verspreche es." Blaine küsste ihn wieder.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich in ein paar Wochen neun Stunden alleine mit dir in einem Auto sitzen muss.", beschwerte sich Kurt, nachdem er den Kuss löste.

Blaine grinste nur und stieß seine Schulter an. „Können wir Sex haben?"

„Oh mein Gott, gut.", sagte Kurt, löste sich und führte Blaine in ihr Zimmer.

Wo sind denn meine treuen Reviewer geblieben? Ihr könnt ruhig auch schreiben, wenn euch ein Kapitel mal nicht so gut gefallen hat – Ich bin auch für konstruktive Kritik sehr offen. Oder hat euch die Ankündigung für den Prequel nicht gefallen…

Spoiler

34

Blaine seufzte tief. „David, ich… Schau, ich habe entschieden, dass ich nicht mehr mit Kurt zusammen sein will."

„Was?", schrie David.

„Ja. Er ist einfach so ein Blag.", sagte Blaine und grinste über Kurts verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber… aber was mich zu dieser Realisierung gebracht hat ist dass… David, ich denke ich liebe dich."


	44. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

„Okay, also… Infos und Karten, Bargeld, Kreditkarten, mehr Bargeld, Wegbeschreibungen, falls wir nicht die Umfahrungsstraße nehmen können…", murmelte Blaine zu sich selbst und starrte auf den Küchentisch, auf dem alles, was sie am nächsten Morgen mit nach Michigan nehmen würden, lag außer den Klamotten der Jungs. „Wo ist meine Geldbörse?"

„Tasche.", sagte Kurt von der Theke aus, wo er Sandwichs für die Fahrt vorbereitete. Er gähnte ein wenig, schnitt die Sandwichs in zwei Dreiecke und packte sie dann in eine Tüte.

„Uff.", sagte Blaine und sah wieder auf den Tisch. „Buch, Karten, Bargeld, Schlüssel… Michigan Schlüssel?"

„Nachttisch." Kurt sah nicht einmal von den Karotten auf, die er nun schnitt.

„Richtig. Wenn wir die vergessen, sind wir mehr als am Arsch.", sagte Blaine und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Er nahm die Schlüssel vom Nachttisch, ließ einen wimmernden Kreacher aus dem Zimmer (was er in fünf Minuten sicher bereuen würde) und ging dann zurück in die Küche.

Als Blaine zurück war, hatte Kurt Essen und Trinken ordentlich in einem Mini-Kühlschrank gestapelt, den sie mitnehmen würden und war nun dabei andere Snacks einzupacken, die nicht gekühlt werden mussten.

„Was meinst du, wie viel Essen wir brauchen? Ich habe das noch nie zuvor getan.", fragte Kurt und sah auf. „Wie lange ist die Fahrt?"

„Ungefähr sieben Stunden." Blaine legte die Michigan Schlüssel zu den Autoschlüsseln auf den Tisch und trat hinter Kurt, legte seine Hand auf den Rücken seines Freundes. „Das ist definitiv genug zu essen. Wenn wir zu wenig haben, können wir anhalten und etwas kaufen."

„Ist es zu viel?", fragte Kurt besorgt.

Blaine drückte einen Kuss auf Kurts Wange. „Wenn ich so viel esse? Es kann nicht zu viel Essen geben."

„Das ist ein guter Punkt." Kurt drehte sich zu Blaine, lächelnd. „Bist du aufgeregt wegen morgen?"

„Sehr aufgeregt." Blaine Gesicht zeigte ein großes Grinsen. „Danke, dass du das für mich tust."

„Gern geschehen." Kurt strich durch Blaines lockige und leicht nasse Haare. „Ich weiß, dass du gerne hier noch lange sitzen und die Dinge auf dem Tisch noch zwanzig Mal aufzählen würdest, aber wir haben morgen Nachmittag eine lange Fahrt vor uns. Meinst du nicht, dass wir ins Bett gehen sollten?"

„Ich schätze wir sollten.", nickte Blaine und küsste Kurt sanft.

Kurt ergriff seine Hand nachdem er den Mini-Kühlschrank in den Kühlschrank gehievt hatte und führte Blaine dann ins Schlafzimmer. Kreacher folgte Sekunden später, krabbelte unter die Decke und rutschte zum Fußende des Bettes.

„Wir haben den komischsten Hund der Welt.", murmelte Blaine, zog seine Schlafanzughose aus und krabbelte ins Bett.

„Das beste ist, dass, wenn wir zurückkommen, die Klimaanlage repariert sein wird.", sagte Kurt, legte sich auf die Decke und zog seine eigene Hose aus.

„T-Shirts und Boxer sind nicht so schlimm. Wir haben einen Ventilator.", sagte Blaine und rutschte näher zu Kurt. Klimaanlage oder nicht, er konnte nicht schlafen ohne an Kurt gekuschelt zu sein. Sie hatten es in den ersten paar Nächten probiert, aber hatten schließlich eingesehen, dass sie kuscheln und zusammen schwitzen mussten. Ansonsten würden sie – besonders Blaine – keinen Schlaf bekommen.

„Wes hat keine Ahnung, was er zugestimmt hat, als er gesagt hat, dass er auf das Apartment und den Hund aufpassen würde, oder?", fragte Kurt müde und strich mit den Händen durch Blaines Haare.

„Nein. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es am besten wäre, um Vergebung zu bitten und nicht ihn einzuweihen und ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen.", fragte Blaine, gähnte und strich über Kurts Seite. „Er wird es überleben, so lange er daran denkt auch die Fische zu füttern. Ansonsten werde ich ihn umbringen."

„Wird er wütend sein?", gähnte Kurt ebenfalls.

„Mmmnah. Wes wird nicht wütend. Das ist David." Blaine schloss seine Augen, jetzt im Halbschlaf. Zumindest bis Kreacher sich zwischen sie quetschte und begann mit dem Schwanz in Blaines Gesicht zu wedeln während er Kurts Gesicht abschleckte. „Kreacher, geh weg."

Kreacher bellte laut, drehte sich so dass sein Schwanz in Kurts Gesicht wedelte und er schleckte Blaines Gesicht ab.

„Kreacher…", sagte Kurt langsam.

Kreacher hörte sofort auf und setzte sich hin.

„Fußende des Bettes. Jetzt."

Kreacher ging zum Fußende des Bettes, drehte sich drei Mal und legte sich über Kurts und Blaines verschränkte Füße.

„Du bist so ein wunderschöner Mensch.", murmelte Blaine müde.

„Das sagst du immer, wenn ich es schaffe, Kreacher dazu zu bringen, dich in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn du versuchst zu schlafen." Kurt drückte ihn nahe an sich und schlief in Sekundenschnelle ein.

„Kurt, wir sind da.", sagte Blaine, nachdem er sein Auto am nächsten Abend ausschaltete. Er beugte sich hinüber und schüttelte sanft seinen schlafenden Freund. Es gab keine Sekunde zu verschwenden. Er war endlich in Harbor Springs. Er wollte Kurt das Haus zeigen, Essen holen und ihren Urlaub beginnen – wirklich beginnen. Das konnte nicht passieren solange Kurt auf dem Beifahrersitz schlief. „Wach auf, Süßer."

„Mmh?", fragte Kurt, sich etwas bewegend.

„Wach auf, mein Liebster. Wir sind hier." Blaine beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft.

Kurt erwiderte den Kuss, öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte verschlafen nachdem Blaine sich löste. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, eingeschlafen zu sein. Wie lange sind wir -."

„Drei Stunden.", lachte Blaine. „Es ist zehn. Du bist eingeschlafen gleich nachdem wir getauscht haben und ich begonnen habe zu fahren."

„Oh, es tut mir Leid." Kurt rieb sein Gesicht und streckte seine Beine aus. „Riecht nach Wasser."

„Nun, das sollte es." Blaine stieg aus dem Auto und lächelte glücklich. „Weil es sehr viel davon gibt!"

Kurt stieg ebenfalls aus und versuchte seine Beine zu wecken. Sie konnten Gequassel hören, die Bewegung des Wassers und Bootmotoren in der Ferne. Er sah sich neugierig um, aber konnte nicht viel sehen, weil es fast dunkel war und die nächste Straßenlaterne weit weg war. Das einzige Licht kam von den nahen Häusern, was nicht viel half. Er musste zugeben, dass er etwas enttäuscht war, dass er nicht einmal die ganze Fassade des Hauses sehen konnte, das Blaine vielfach als bezaubernd beschrieben hatte.

„Lass uns alles reinbringen und wir können essen und dann schlafen.", sagte Blaine und zog zwei Taschen vom Rücksitz. „Wir können morgen früh einkaufen gehen. Hast du Hunger?"

„Ich verhungere.", gab Kurt zu und nahm die letzten drei Taschen.

„Soll ich noch eine nehmen?", fragte Blaine.

„Du hast zwei, das ist in Ordnung!", lachte Kurt und zeigte mit einer Tasche zur Tür.

„Okay, wenn du sicher bist.", sagte Blaine und ging die kleine Auffahrt hinauf. „Hier sind ein paar Stufen. Wenn du wartest, werde ich das Lich – oder du gehst einfach hoch."

„Ich komme klar mit Stufen." Kurt drehte sich zurück um ihn anzulächeln.

Blaine stellte die Taschen hin, fischte seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und stellte sich vor Kurt. Er schloss auf und öffnete die Tür, wobei er sehr gewaltsam sein musste und bewegte sich dann aus dem Weg, so dass er die Taschen holen konnte. „Wir können uns etwas zum Abendessen besorgen, aber wir sind irgendwie auf Fast Food beschränkt. Der Country Club schließt um acht. Wir können allerdings ein paar Mal am Abend dorthin gehen."

„Country Club?", sagte Kurt und ließ geschockt eine Tasche fallen. Er würde in einem Country Club essen?

„Nun, ja.", sagte Blaine als ob es ganz offensichtlich war. „Aber nicht heute."

Kurt, der noch immer etwas geschockt davon war in einem Country Club zu essen, schloss seinen Mund. Sein Magen knurrte und dann sagte er: „Ich denke ich Moment würde ich alles essen."

Blaine schmiss die Taschen einfach in den Nebenraum, in den Kurt nicht hinein sehen konnte, da Blaine nur ein kleines Deckenlicht anschaltete und trat hinaus. „Komm, du."

Kurt ging hinaus auf die Terrasse und beobachtete wie Blaine gewaltsam die Tür zu zog.

„Hast du sie zugeschlossen?", fragte Kurt, obwohl er eindeutig gesehen hatte, dass Blaine die Tür nicht versperrt hatte.

„Das ist in Ordnung.", lachte Blaine und schob Kurt in Richtung des Autos. „Lass uns etwas zu essen holen."

„Red nicht zu laut, wenn wir aussteigen. Die Geräusche werden weit getragen und es gibt eine strenge Ausgangssperre nach zehn.", wisperte Blaine eine Stunde später als er vor seinem Haus vorfuhr.

„Aber wir sind über achtzehn?"

„Das ist eine Harbor Springs Sache. Es ist eine Regel.", erklärte Blaine leise, stieg aus dem Auto und holte ihre frische Pizza vom Rücksitz. „Es leben hier viele ältere Personen und sie haben dafür abgestimmt… ich meine, ich verstehe warum. Die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft können sehr laut sein und so. Sie zahlen genug für diese Häuser, dass sie sich damit nicht rumschlagen müssen. Während des Sommers wird hier alles übernommen von Familien, die nur ein oder zwei Mal im Jahr kommen und die Saison über bleiben."

Kurt sah sich um und sah, dass niemand zu sehen war. Sogar das frühere Gequassel hatte geendet und es gab nur noch ein Boot auf dem Wasser, aber es war so weit weg, dass sie es nicht hören konnten.

„Zahlen genug für die Häuser? Wie kann man genug dafür zahlen, dass die Menschen ihre Häuser nach zehn nicht mehr verlassen?", fragte Kurt leise. „Wie viel hat dein Haus gekostet?"

„Eine Millionen in bar.", sagte Blaine einfach und öffnete die Tür.

Kurt blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Unterkiefer klappte hinunter. „Eine – Eine Millionen in bar – wow."

„Wirst du hinein kommen?", fragte Blaine, die Tür für Kurt aufhaltend.

„Ja.", sagte Kurt, kam die Stufen hinauf und ging hinein, Blaine durch den Flur folgend in dem er schon gewesen war.

„Der Lichtschalter ist links neben dir. Kannst du es einschalten?"

Kurt fühlte herum bis er den Lichtschalter fühlte und das Licht einschaltete. Er schnappte wieder nach Luft, als er eine absolut wunderschöne Küche sah, die zu einem noch schöneren Essbereich führte. „Oh mein Gott."

„Genug um es mit mir auszuhalten bis meine Großmutter stirbt?", scherzte Blaine und stellte die Pizzaschachtel auf den Küchentisch, der viel zu wertvoll war, um eine Pizza Hut Schachtel darauf zu stellen.

Kurt antwortete nicht. Eigentlich hörte er es kaum, weil er seinen Kopf in alle möglichen Richtungen drehte, seine Umgebung aufnehmend. Eine Wand beim riesigen Kühlschrank war voller Fotos – manche elegant gerahmt und manche einfach zwischen diese geklebt oder gesteckt ohne ein erkennbares Muster.

„Ich habe noch nie so viele Fotos an so einem kleinen Fleck gesehen.", sagte Kurt bewundernd. „Kann ich sie mir ansehen?"

„Sicher." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah in den Kühlschrank. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Wir haben die zwei Liter Cola im Auto gelassen."

„Oops, tut mir Leid.", sagte Kurt sich die Fotos ansehend. Manche waren so alt, dass sie verblasst, vergilbt, und an den Ecken aufgerollt waren. Aber es waren auch einige neuere dabei. Er konnte Blaine in drei oder vier erkennen ohne nach ihm zu suchen – nicht dass es schwer war Blaines Locken zu übersehen, die er bis zu seinem sechzehnten oder siebzehnten Lebensjahr hatte.

Erst als er ein Bild von einem Kleinkind auf einem Boot mit einem Mann, von dem er wusste, dass es Blaines Vater war, sah, quietschte er, genau als Blaine wieder zurück ins Haus kam. „Du bist so niedlich!"

„Hmm?", fragte Blaine und gab das Eis ins Gefrierfach und die zwei Liter Cola in den Kühlschrank.

„Oh mein Gott, Blaine, du warst so niedlich!", wiederholte Kurt.

„Was siehst du dir an?", fragte Blaine neugierig herüberlaufend. „Oh, ja. Das bin ich."

„Ich weiß, dass du das bist! Oh mein Gott, du warst so süß. Oh, Blaine, schau!"

„Ich seh's.", lachte Blaine.

Kurt machte ein Geräusch, das einem Wimmern nahe kam. „Dieses Lächeln. Du siehst wirklich wie Danny aus, aber dreißig Mal süßer. Und deine Augen auf dem Foto und deine Haare und dein alles. Ich habe noch nie ein süßeres Foto von dir als Kleinkind gesehen, Blaine."

„Danke, Sir.", sagte Blaine und gab vor peinlich berührt zu sein.

„Du siehst so glücklich aus.", sagte Kurt mit sanfter Stimme.

„Das war ich.", sagte Blaine mit einem etwas kleineren Lächeln. „Zumindest, schätze ich, dass ich das war. Ich war ein kleines Kind."

Kurt bemerkte die Spannung im Raum und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du wirst der Vater von all unseren Kinder werden, wenn du als kleines Kind so süß ausgesehen hast. Ich möchte Babys, die genau wie du aussehen.", sagte er, sah Blaine direkt in die Augen und seufzte zufrieden.

„Ich hab vergessen, dass du noch nie Fotos von mir als Kind gesehen hast.", lachte Blaine ein wenig.

„Gibt es noch mehr?", fragte Kurt. „Wer sind all diese Leute? Gehören sie alle zur Familie?"

„Die meisten.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich auf die Fotos zeigend. „Es sind alles Leute väterlicherseits oder Freunde der Familie."

„Hast du Tanten und Onkel?", fragte Kurt plötzlich, realisierend wie wenig er von Blaines Familie wusste. „Du hast nie jemanden erwähnt…"

„Mütterlicherseits ja, aber ich habe sie noch nie gesehen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater war Einzelkind. Es gibt allerdings Großtanten und so."

„Sind sie… wie deine Eltern?"

„Sie sind alle wie meine Eltern.", seufzte Blaine und zeigte auf ein Bild. „Das ist Alex als er klein war."

Kurt legte seinen Kopf schief. „Oh. Er sieht eher aus wie deine Mom."

„Das ist seine Frau." Blaine zeigte auf ein anderes Foto mit einem etwas älterem Alex und einer sehr hübschen Frau. „Mia oder Amelia oder so. Das sind sie in Italien. Es ist ziemlich alt."

„Hast du sie jemals getroffen?"

„Nein. Alex bringt sie nie mit. Sie weigert sich zu kommen und ich nehme es ihr nicht übel.", gähnte Blaine ein wenig. „Das ist sind mein Opa, Alex und ich."

„Er sieht nett aus.", sagte Kurt und beugte sich hinunter, um auf das Foto zu sehen, das Blaine meinte.

„Er war sehr nett.", sagte Blaine ernst. „Er war zu gut für meine Großmutter. Ich denke sie ist nur wegen dem Geld bei ihm geblieben und dem Nachnamen."

„Wie kann jemand so etwas tun?", wunderte Kurt sich und sah auf ein anderes Foto, dass Blaines Großeltern gemeinsam zeigte.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte Blaine. „Als ich jünger war, habe ich mir immer Sorgen gemacht, dass jemand dasselbe mit mir machen würde, wenn er von meinem Geld erfährt…"

„Hast du es mir deswegen nicht sofort erzählt?", fragte Kurt neugierig.

„Nicht wirklich, nein." Blaine stieß ihn an. „Ich wusste, dass du wegen den Locken bei mir bleibst."

Kurt kicherte ein wenig und lehnte sich gegen ihn, ergriff wieder seine Hand und berührte Blaines Wange. „Etwas in der Art."

„Etwas in der Art?", fragte Blaine.

„Ich meine, da ist auch noch die Stimme. Und deine Augen. Ich denke, die Stimme und die Augen haben mich eingefangen.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich. „Denk darüber nach. Ich wusste einige Monate lang nicht einmal, dass deine Haare lockig sind. Ich hatte mich schon in dich verliebt, bevor ich sie gesehen habe."

„Die Locken haben dir nur den Rest gegeben.", sagte Blaine sie leicht schaukelnd.

„Ich musste über die Größe hinwegsehen."

„Ha ha ha. Darüber hinwegsehen.", höhnte Blaine.

Kurt grinste.

„Was wirst du tun, wenn ich jemals wachse, hmm? Was, wenn ich eines Tages größer bin als du?"

„Das wird niemals passieren.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn es passiert, müsste ich mich nur umstellen. Ich müsste etwas anderes finden worüber ich mich lustig machen kann, weil du meine wahren Gefühle zu deinen Locken kennst."

„Ich… ich… ich…", sagte Blaine und ahmte nach wie Kurt gestottert hatte, als er Blaines Locken zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Ich… ich… ich hasse dich.", schmollte Kurt, beschämt bei der Erinnerung wie er damals seinen Freund einfach nur geschockt angesehen hatte, komplett geschockt – und vielleicht auch ein bisschen verlangend.

„Jedes weitere Mal, dass du mich mit lockigem Haar gesehen hast, war Absicht.", wisperte Blaine in sein Ohr. „Nur damit du es weißt."

„Wie alt warst du da? Wer ist bei dir?", fragte Kurt und zeigte auf ein Bild von einem jüngeren Blaine um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Das waren ich und Tyler."

„Dein damaliger bester Freund?", fragte Kurt mit scharfer Stimme.

„Ja.", nickte Blaine. „Es wurde am Dock aufgenommen."

„Also hast du hier gelebt und bist dann zur Dalton gezogen?"

„Nein, nein. Viele Leute aus Westerville haben ihre Sommerhäuser hier. Er lebt die Straße runter.", erklärte Blaine. „Oh und das hier sind meine Mom und mein Dad mit mir, als ich ein Baby war."

„Aww.", gurrte Kurt. „Du warst ein süßes kleines Ding."

„Bin ich noch immer.", grinste Blaine und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Mom war damals viel hübscher."

„Was ist mit dem?", fragte Kurt und zeigte auf ein weiteres Foto von Blaine.

„Mein Opa und ich vor einem Fußballspiel.", sagte Blaine mit sanfter Stimme. Er zeigte auf ein weiteres Foto von sich. „Das bin ich mit Wes und David. Sieh dir Davids Haare an."

Kurt lächelte als Blaine seine Arme um seine Hüfte schlang, ihn nahe ziehend. „Ich bin froh, dass wir hier her gekommen sind…"

„Ja?", fragte Blaine und küsste sanft seinen Hals.

„Es ist einfach schön diese Bilder zu sehen und irgendwie… zu sehen wo du herkommst, zumindest ein bisschen.", erklärte Kurt. „Ich weiß nicht… es ist schwer zu erklären."

„Hmm?"

„Du kennst fast meine gesamte Familie – zumindest die Seite meines Vaters, du hast Bilder von mir als Kind gesehen. Und es ist schön, Fotos von den Leuten zu sehen, die du kennst. Es ist, als ob ich zumindest ein wenig Ahnung von deinem Leben vor uns bekomme.", sagte Kurt. „Es ist schön dich als Baby zu sehen und das Haus, über das du immer sprichst und das du liebst… es ist wirklich bezaubernd, Blaine. Zumindest die zwei Räume, die ich gesehen habe."

Blaine lächelte und zog ihn zum Tisch. „Lass uns etwas essen und ich werde dich herumführen?"

„Okay.", nickte Kurt und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er sah sich um, während Blaine nach Tellern und Gläsern suchte. „Dieses Haus ist eine Millionen wert?"

„Nun jetzt ist es mehr wert. Opa hat viel Geld hinein gesteckt und auch mein Vater.", sagte Blaine, stellte zwei Teller und Gläser auf den Tisch und legte Pizza darauf. „Dieser Essbereich ist ein Anbau. Siehst du diese Schiebetür?"

Kurt beugte sich darüber und nickte.

„Das ist neu. Das sind keine richtigen Wände, sondern große Fenster."

„Kann man den Strand von hier aus sehen?"

„Nein, aber von meinem Zimmer. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mein Zimmer so mag." Blaine lächelte, schob einen Stuhl neben seinen und setzte sich so, dass ihre Beine und Arme sich berührten, obwohl alle Stühle am Tisch weit auseinander standen. Kurt sah die Ironie wenn man bedachte wie distanziert Blaines Familie war. „Man kann Mrs. Turners Haus sehen. Die Gärten sind alle miteinander verbunden."

„Also gibt es nicht wirklich Privatsphäre?", fragte Kurt.

„Ja und nein.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Jeder ist still und so… außer den Kindern, schätze ich, aber das wird erwartet. Man muss sich keine Sorgen machen gestört zu werden oder so."

Kurt nahm einen Bissen Pizza und sah sich neugierig um, weil es so viel zu sehen gab und er das Gefühl hatte, dass er ein Stück von Blaine übersah, wenn er etwas übersah. Hier zu sein, in diesem Haus, war wirklich, als würde er einen ganz anderen Teil von Blaines Leben kennen lernen, von dem er… nun, fast keine Ahnung hatte. Er fühlte sich ihm näher, wenn er die Dinge sah, die Blaine so sehr liebte.

Als er seine Pizza aufgegessen hatte, war Blaine bereits dabei seine Sachen abzuspülen. „Fertig?"

„Ja.", nickte Kurt, kam zu ihm und wusch sein eigenes Geschirr ab, er stellte sicher nichts fallen zu lassen oder zerkratzen. Eine Tasse war wahrscheinlich mehr Wert als der gesamte Inhalt der Küche seiner Eltern doppelt.

„Du musst nicht so vorsichtig sein.", sagte Blaine, zog ihn den Flur entlang und Stufen hinauf.

Kurt versuchte sich die Fotos anzusehen als sie vorbeiliefen, aber Blaine war zu eifrig, um ihn lange stehen zu lassen. „Okay, das ist ein hübsches Zimmer. Es gehört allerdings meiner Großmutter.", sagte Blaine und öffnete die erste Tür, an der sie vorbei kamen. „Es hat ein Doppelbadezimmer, das verdammt toll ist."

„Doppelbadezimmer?", echote Kurt, trat in den tollen Raum und sah sich um. „Verdammt, Blaine. Als du gesagt hast, dass deine Familie reich ist, hast du das wirklich gemeint, oder? Wie viel Geld habt ihr?"

„Das gesamte Erbe – meines Alex und das meiner Eltern zusammen – sind 14,1 Millionen.", sagte Blaine. „Es ist gleichmäßig aufgeteilt."

„Aber das ist nur das Erbe?", sagte Kurt, seine blauen Augen weit.

„Die Wirtschaft ist Mist, also ist es bestimmt weniger geworden… aber als ich vierzehn war, waren es zehn Millionen.", sagte Blaine ein wenig zögernd.

„Also insgesamt 24 Millionen Dollar, wenn man das Erbe dazu zählt.", sagte Kurt mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer. Wie war das überhaupt möglich?

„Ich bekomme nichts anderes, als das, was durch das Erbe geregelt ist, ganz offensichtlich. Aber ja.", nickte Blaine. „Mein Großvater war ein wirklich guter Investor und meine ganze Familie hatte immer viel Geld, weil sie wichtige Jobs hatten… Großvater hat das Geld einfach nur noch zu mehr Geld gemacht."

„Also… alle diese Häuser hier herum sind… nun, reich?"

„Die Besitzer, ja.", lachte Blaine. „Nicht die Häuser."

„Du weißt was ich meine." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Wow, Blaine. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich immer verbeugen muss, wenn ich dich sehe oder so. Du bist nicht nur reich, du bist reich."

Blaine schlang seine Arme um Kurts Hüfte und küsste seinen Nacken. „Ich bin noch immer der Blaine, der ich letzte Woche war oder als du mich kennen gelernt hast. Ich hoffe, dass ist nicht unangenehm für dich."

„Es ist einfach komisch.", gab Kurt zu. „Es ist nicht unangenehm oder so… es ist einfach verrückt darüber nachzudenken… dass du so viel Geld hast. Du könntest alles tun, Blaine. Du hättest nicht einmal zum College gehen müssen, hättest auf dein Erbe warten können und dann… dein ganzes Leben lang nichts tun."

„Ich überlasse das nichts tun und vom Geld Anderer zu leben meiner Mutter.", sagte Blaine Stirn runzelnd. „Dieses Geld… ich meine…"

„Was?", fragte Kurt und bekam das Gefühl, dass etwas los war aber nicht was.

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich schätze ich versuche nicht zu oft daran zu denken. Ich meine, wer weiß was passieren kann bis ich das Erbe bekomme? Außerdem, wer braucht überhaupt so viel Geld? Ich weiß nicht einmal was ich damit tun werde, wenn ich es bekomme.", seufzte Blaine und fügte dann hinzu: „Falls ich es bekomme."

„Warum solltest du es nicht bekommen?", fragte Kurt.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich unterschätze meine Familie nicht, Kurt. Ich habe erlebt wie meine Großmutter guten Menschen schlimme Dinge angetan hat… und sie zählt mich nicht einmal als gut."

Kurt seufzte ein wenig und drehte sich in Blaines Armen um, seine eigenen Arme um Blaines Hüfte schlingend und ihn sehr vorsichtig ansehend. „Selbst wenn du es nicht bekommst, ist das okay. Sieh dir einfach an was du ohne das Geld geschafft hast. Du hast es ohne sie gut gemacht. Ich denke, du wirst besser sein als deine Familie."

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich 24 Millionen übertreffen soll." Blaine lachte kurz.

„Geld ist nicht das, was dich besser macht. Ein Herz zu haben und Anstand… anderen zu helfen… das ist es was Menschen besser macht. Und alles was du bist und tun willst, ist genau das.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Ja." Blaine nickte, sah aber nicht überzeugt aus. Es war dennoch schön zu hören. Kurt konnte ihn sich immer ein wenig besser fühlen lassen.

„Es ist wirklich egal was sie über dich denken, weil du bereits gezeigt hast, dass du sie nicht brauchst oder irgendetwas von ihnen… Wir werden super ohne ihre Hilfe klarkommen.", sagte Kurt und versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen. „Hast du Angst das Geld nicht zu bekommen?"

„Ich habe keine Angst es nicht zu bekommen… Ich habe nur Angst es nicht alleine zu schaffen. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass dein Vater für die UK zahlt, Kurt. Ich stehe nicht so auf eigenen Beinen wie es scheint, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß." Kurt drückte ihn fest. „Ich denke, dass wir für den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr über Geld nachdenken sollten… Der Urlaub ist dafür da Stress abzubauen."

„Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu.", sagte Blaine lächelnd. „Und weißt du, ich denke hier sind ein paar weitere Räume, die ich dir noch nicht gezeigt habe."

„Mehr als ein paar.", schnaubte Kurt.

„Am liebsten möchte ich dir mein Zimmer zeigen. Ich denke viel Stressabbau könnte dort passieren, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Blaine stieß ihn an.

„Ich denke, ich habe das Gefühl, ich weiß wovon du sprichst, Blaine Anderson.", grinste Kurt. „Warum zeigst du mir nicht dieses Zimmer? So dass ich… du weißt schon… dir helfen kann Stress abzubauen."

„Du hast Recht. Das ist das bequemste Bett der Welt.", sagte Kurt am nächsten Morgen und kuschelte sich an seinen weniger als halb bekleideten festen Freund. „Können wir es mitnehmen?"

„Ich wünschte es. Ich denke nicht, dass es ins Auto passt.", murmelte Blaine schläfrig und versteckte sein Gesicht an Kurts nackter Brust. „Wir sollten öfter Sex haben und fast nackt schlafen."

„Machen wir das nicht immer so?", lachte Kurt.

„Jep. Wir sollten es öfter tun." Blaine drückte einen Kuss auf Kurts Schlüsselbein und entspannte sich gegen ihn.

Kurt kicherte ein wenig und strich leise summend durch Blaines Haare.

„Ich frage mich, wie spät es ist.", wunderte Blaine sich.

„Ich habe meine Uhr Zuhause gelassen um sie nicht zu verlieren, also weiß ich es nicht.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und küsste ihn dann. „Macht es einen Unterschied?"

„Ich schätze nicht." Blaine küsste wieder seine Brust und legte einen Arm um Kurts Mitte.

Kurt lag still da, strich über Blaines Haare und Rücken, während er draußen Kinder lachen und spielen hörte. Blaine nickte immer wieder ein, sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals gedrückt, wenn er aufwachte, umarmte er ihn fest. Obwohl Kurt Blaine immer damit neckte ein ‚Kuschelhäschen' zu sein, würde er Blaine nicht anders haben wollen.

„Meinst du wir würden das tun, wenn wir Zuhause wären?", fragte Kurt, als es schien als wären Jahre vergangen.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", gähnte Blaine und zwang sich in eine sitzende Position, sein Haare noch chaotischer als normalerweise vor der morgendlichen Dusche.

„Nein, nein, komm zurück.", wimmerte Kurt und zog ihn hinunter. „Wir müssen nirgendwo sein."

„Ich muss aber ins Badezimmer.", sagte Blaine, sprang trotz des Protests seines Freundes aus dem Bett. „Ich bin sofort zurück."

Kurt nickte und kletterte auch aus dem Bett, eine von Blaines größeren Pyjamahosen anziehend. „Gibt es hier irgendwo etwas zu essen?"

„Nur die Pizza von gestern.", rief Blaine aus dem Badezimmer. „Alles andere ist ein Jahr alt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass hier geputzt wurde. Wir werden etwas kaufen gehen."

Kurt wanderte die Treppe hinunter und sah auf seinem Weg in die Räume, ohne sie wirklich zu betreten, weil es unhöflich wäre, sich ohne Blaine umzusehen. Er hatte gerade alles vom Vorabend weggeräumt als Blaine seine Arme um ihn schlang. „Kein Oberteil und meine Hose? Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."

„Freu dich nicht zu sehr. Ich war nur zu faul um mir ein Oberteil zu holen und deine Hose ist bequemer. Es wird nicht alltäglich werden.", antwortete Kurt und beobachtete Blaines Hände.

„Ach verdammt." Blaine bewegte sich so, dass sie sich ansahen und betastete vorsichtig Kurts Narbe auf seiner Brust, die Augen auf denen seines Freundes.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie jemals verblassen wird." Kurt seufzte leise. „Ich habe alle Cremes probiert, die mir eingefallen sind."

„Es könnte dennoch passieren.", sagte Blaine und seine Augen wanderten zu der dünnen Narbe. „Es ist nicht so schlimm."

„Finde ich schon.", seufzte Kurt wieder und dachte darüber nach warum die Narbe da war – etwas, was er sich nicht allzu oft erlaubte.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Blaine fest und küsste ihn.

„Sie juckt manchmal.", sagte Kurt abwesend, darauf hinunter sehend.

„Zumindest werden wir es jetzt wissen, wenn irgendwelche dunklen Zauberer in der Gegend sind.", grinste Blaine. „Allerdings haben wir bereits Kreacher. Wenn er versucht uns umzubringen, wissen wir, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Kurt kicherte und seine Arme gingen um Blaines Hals. „Weil du von Kreacher sprichst, ich wundere mich wie Wes mit ihm klarkommt. Sollten wir ihn anrufen und fragen, ob alles okay ist?"

„Nein.", kicherte Blaine auch. „Das ist okay. Er schuldet mir etwas."

„Für was?"

„Oh, ich denke nicht, dass dir die Geschichte gefallen wird."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Kurt kuschelte sich an seinen Hals und seufzte zufrieden. „Lass uns nicht wieder nach Hause fahren, Blaine. Lass uns einfach hier bleiben… oder hier ein Haus kaufen. Wer braucht College und Arbeit?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach.", sagte Blaine leise und schaukelte sie ein wenig. „Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn du ein reicher und berühmter Designer bist und ich ein toller Anwalt bin, können wir uns entspannen."

„Nein. Dann werden wir Kinder haben.", seufzte Kurt.

„Sie werden süße Kinder sein.", sagte Blaine und küsste ihn hinter dem Ohr.

„Ja.", lächelte Kurt.

„Sie werden süß sein, egal wer der Vater ist. Du warst auch ein bezauberndes kleines Kind. Wir sind dazu bestimmt wunderschöne Kinder zu bekommen." Blaine lächelte und fügte dann schnell hinzu: „In einigen Jahren. Einigen."

„Wie lang ist Einige? Weil, wenn wir über ‚keine Kinder bis wir dreißig sind' reden, lässt du dich besser um vier Jahre runterreden.", sagte Kurt, Blaine ansehend.

„Das sind nur noch zehn Jahre, Kurt."

„Nur? Zehn Jahre sind im Moment mehr als mein halbes Leben.", höhnte Kurt. „Ich möchte mit vierundzwanzig verheiratet sein und mit sechsundzwanzig Kinder haben."

Blaines Augen weiteten sich. „Du möchtest in fünf Jahren verheiratet sein?"

„Wir sind schon zwei zusammen.", zeigte Kurt Schulter zuckend auf. „Ich sehe keinen Grund das unausweichliche hinaus zu schieben."

„Ich kann mich kaum entscheiden, was ich heute zum Frühstück will und du hast wahrscheinlich schon ein Datum ausgesucht und die Geburtstage unserer Kinder.", sagte Blaine mit noch immer geweiteten Augen.

„Was denkst du über eine Hochzeit im Winter?", fragte Kurt grinsend.

„W-.", stotterte Blaine.

„Ich scherze! Ich scherze!", kicherte Kurt und küsste seine Wange. „Ich scherze nur. Gehen wir uns fertig machen fürs Frühstück."

„Du musst mit den Hochzeitsscherzen aufhören.", sagte Blaine, nur halb scherzend. „Eines Tages wirst du vergessen zu sagen, dass du scherzt, weggehen und ich werde eine Panikattacke bekommen."

Kurt kicherte, bewegte sich und schlang seinen Arm um Blaines. „Ich wusste nicht wie viel Spaß es macht jemanden zu ärgern, bis ich dich kennen gelernt habe."

„Ich mag die Themen die Mode und Musik beinhalten lieber, als die die beinhalten, dass du mir einen Herzinfarkt verpasst, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."

„Du weißt, dass du mich eines Tages heiraten willst.", sagte Kurt sich an Blaines Schulter kuschelnd.

„Eines Tages. In ferner Zukunft."

„Alles was ich sagen kann, ist, dass du besser irgendeine Art von Ring an meinen Finger bringst bevor ich fünfundzwanzig bin. Das lässt dir etwas mehr als fünf Jahre."

„Dass schaffe ich wahrscheinlich… Jetzt sollten wir uns anziehen, damit wir essen können."

„Gott sei Dank. Ich verhungere. Wir gehen besser irgendwo hin, wo es das Essen gibt, über das du so geschwärmt hast oder ich werde ernsthaft enttäuscht sein."

…

"_Cornichons. _Das ist ein Café zum Frühstücken und Mittagessen. Es ist super.", sagte Blaine kurz darauf, führte Kurt in das kleine Café und setzte sich sofort an seinen üblichen Tisch. „Du wirst den French Toast lieben. Er ist so gut. Oh, die Omeletts auch. Eigentlich alles hier. Du wirst alles mögen, egal was du aussuchst. Ich verspreche es."

„Alles riecht gut.", sagte Kurt und setzte sich neben Blaine statt ihm gegenüber. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass Blaine ihn nicht so nahe bei sich haben wollte, da sie in einer Gegend waren wo seine Eltern bekannt waren, aber Blaines Lächeln wuchs und er ergriff Kurts Hand. „Also, kennt dich hier jeder?"

„Nun sie sollten mich zumindest vom Namen her kennen, aber sie kennen mich nicht wirklich.", sagte Blaine nachdem eine Kellnerin ihre Getränkebestellung aufgenommen hatte. „Es ist eine ziemlich enge Gemeinde, schätze ich. Die meisten Familien kommen jedes Jahr hierher, also wächst man in Sommercamps mit den Kindern hier auf und viele Eltern helfen in den Camps und wenn man älter ist bekommt man Teilzeitjobs in den Shops… Also lernt man einander kennen. Man hat nicht wirklich eine Wahl."

„Bist du mit jemandem hier verwandt?"

„Oh, ja.", nickte Blaine. „Allerdings niemand, der mich auch nur begrüßen würde."

„Du hast Familie, die dich nicht einmal begrüßen würde?", fragte Kurt langsam. Da er aus einer Familie kam, in der sie alle einander sehr nahe standen, konnte er sich schlecht so etwas wie Familienmitglieder, die nicht miteinander sprachen, vorstellen.

„Nun es ist kompliziert.", erklärte Blaine. „Aber die Familie vom Bruder meines Opas... ja nun… Mein Opa und sein Bruder hatten einen riesen Streit um das Haus, als mein Urgroßvater gestorben ist."

„Ihr Vater ist gestorben und sie haben sich um ein Haus gestritten?"

„Ja. Sie haben es beide geerbt. Mein Opa wollte es behalten, aber sein Bruder wollte es verkaufen… Kurz gesagt, sein Bruder hat das Haus bekommen."

„Und hat es verkauft?"

„Nope. Er und mein Großvater haben all ihr Geld hineingesteckt und er hat es einfach behalten.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Das ist schrecklich!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft.

„ Also hat es begonnen, dass… die Familie praktisch zwiegespalten wurde. Also haben sie ihr Haus und mein Großvater hat unseres gekauft…", erklärte Blaine. „Es wurde bis heute weitergetragen. Wenn jemand von ihrer Seite vorbeikommt, ignorierst du sie einfach. Es ist dumm, wenn du mich fragst. Ja, mein Großvater hatte Grund wütend zu sein… aber sie machen noch immer eine größere Sache daraus, als es sein müsste."

„Reiche Leute und ihre Familiendramen.", sagte Kurt und lächelte als die Kellnerin ihre Getränke bracht.

„Es gibt viele davon.", sagte Blaine, bestellte ihr Essen und lächelte die Kellnerin freundlich an.

„Also ist dein… Also gehört das Haus, in dem wir sind, deinem Großvater, aber der Bruder deines Großvaters hat ein anderes Haus? Und sie hassen deine Familie?", fragte Kurt langsam. „Mag irgendjemand in deiner Familie jemand anderen?"

„Das ist eine wirklich gute Frage.", lachte Blaine.

Kurt seufzte ein wenig und drückte seine Hand. „Es tut mir leid, dass du keine richtige Familie hast, Blaine. Wenn jemand es verdient, dann du."

Blaine lächelte und lehnte sich gegen Kurt. „Die Alternative ist schön, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich werde mich sicher nicht beschweren, dass wir dich aufgenommen haben." Kurt beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen gegen Blaines Wange. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich." Blaine lächelte glücklich. „Ich muss dir so viel zeigen. Es gibt so viel zu sehen… Nun, so viel von dem ich möchte, dass du es siehst... Ich liebe diesen Ort einfach, weißt du? Danke, dass du mit mir hergekommen bist."

„Schh." Kurt küsste ihn. „Mach ich doch gerne. Ich wollte, dass du herkommen kannst, Baby. Ich weiß, dass du es vermisst. Ich bin froh, dass wir hergekommen sind."

Blaines Grinsen wuchs und er setzte sich gerader hin, als die Kellnerin ihr Essen brachte. „Vielen Dank!"

„Bitte sehr, Schätzchen! Lasst mich wissen wenn ihr Jungs noch etwas braucht." Die Kellnerin lächelte freundlich und ging dann, um sie essen zu lassen.

„Was werden wir heute machen?", fragte Kurt neugierig und ließ Blaines Hand los damit sie beide essen konnten.

„Hmm... Nun, ich möchte dich heute auf jeden Fall zu _Howse's Fudge_ bringen. Wir müssen irgendwann zum _New York Restaurant_ und dem _Stafford's Pier Restaurant_. Sie sind an unterschiedlichen Enden der Stadt. Wir können einfach nicht nicht zum New York Restaurant gehen, aber das Stafford´s ist neu und es soll super sein... Also werden wir bei einem von beiden zu Abend essen... Oh! Und wir werden zum Mittagessen Pizza bei _Turkey's_ holen! Oh Gott, Kurt du wirst sie lieben!", sagte Blaine aufgeregt.

„Klingt gut." Kurt lachte.

„Ich möchte dir den Pier zeigen und die ganze Gegend... also werden wir heute spazieren gehen. Und es gibt ein kleines Einkaufszentrum vierzig Minuten von hier, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir auch etwas Shoppen gehen können."

„Wir müssen das nicht tun. Ich möchte hier bleiben." Kurt nahm einen Bissen von seinem French Toast und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh mein Gott, Blaine, er ist super."

„Habe ich dir doch gesagt.", grinste Blaine und begann selbst zu essen. „Es gibt nirgendwo so gutes Essen wie in Harbor Springs. Es ist mir egal was andere Leute sagen."

„Du bist eh komisch was Essen angeht.", lachte Kurt wieder, aß schnell und versuchte sich in dem kleinen Café umzusehen.

„Ich weiß." Blaine aß auf und beobachtete Kurt, der sich umsah. „Es gefällt dir hier."

„Hmm?"

„Mr. Kurt Hummel, der am liebsten in einem Einkaufszentrum leben würde, mag diese kleine alte Stadt." Blaine stieß ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an. „Oder nicht?"

„Es ist ganz du.", erklärte Kurt. „Und ich mag dich, also ja, ich schätze, es gefällt mir."

„Aw, Kurt mag mich." Blaine reichte hinüber und verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurts.

„Sollte das mittlerweile nicht offensichtlich sein?", neckte Kurt.

„Ja. Ist es." Blaine küsste seine Wange. „Ich werde zahlen und dann können wir gehen,"

Kurt nickte und suchte seine Sachen zusammen als Blaine voraus ging. Sobald er alles hatte, stellte er sich hinter Blaine als dieser zahlte und hasste Blaines Eltern mehr als je zuvor. Blaine liebte diesen Ort und es war eine weitere Sache, die ihm von seiner Familie weggenommen wurde.

Blaine führte ihn hinaus, noch immer so nahe bei Kurt laufend wie zuvor als noch nicht so viele Leute da gewesen waren. Blaine schien es nicht zu stören in der Öffentlichkeit Händchen zu halten, wenn seine Familie es wahrscheinlich mitbekommen würde. Allerdings schien es die Leute auch nicht zu stören. Sie bekamen ein paar neugierige Blicke, aber das war alles.

Als sie gingen, zeigte Blaine auf einige Dinge – einige Läden, die sie nicht betraten, die Kirche, die Schule, der Park, mehr Läden und tausende Boote als sie am Dock entlang liefen.

Sie gingen weiter über den Pier, der nie zu enden schien und wurden einige Male fast von Kindern auf ihren Fahrrädern überfahren oder von ihnen mit Wasserpistolen überrannt. „Wo sind ihre Eltern?"

„Auf Booten, Zuhause, im Club. Die Kinder rennen einfach überall herum.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und winkte jemandem zu, der vor einem Restaurant saß. „Aber jeder in der Stadt ist nett also ist es okay. Und du weißt, dass sie total klein ist. Schau. Du kannst von hier aus mein Dock sehen."

„Du sagst jeder ist nett, aber deine Eltern leben hier. Es scheint wirklich nett zu sein, aber es passt einfach nicht zusammen.", sagte Kurt und konnte sich Blaines schreckliche Eltern nicht mit diesen Leuten vorstellen.

„Meine Eltern mögen das Image dieses Ortes. Sie mögen nette Dinge, aber sie fassen sie nicht an. Sie wollen wie die perfekte Familie aussehen."

„Ja, das hast du schon gesagt."

„Es ist etwas in der Art wie ‚Oh, wissen Sie, mein ältester Sohn Alexander – er hat im Ausland studiert, ein wunderschönes italienisches Mädchen kennen gelernt und sie haben gerade geheiratet und ein Baby bekommen. Sie leben in einer abgelegenen Stadt in einem bezaubernden Haus am Strand! Und mein jüngerer Sohn Blaine – er ist zur Dalton gegangen und hat seinen Abschluss mit Bestnoten gemacht. Sie wollten ihn an der Duke und UCLA zum Fußball spielen, aber er geht zur UK. Sie haben ein sehr gutes Englisch Institut – einige der besten Professoren des Landes unterrichten dort, wussten sie das? Und danach wird er Jus studieren. Er kommt nach seiner Großmutter. Sie steht in der Wahl für den Kongress, wissen Sie? Und nächste Woche fahren wir zu unserem Ferienhaus in Harbor Springs, Michigan. Wir essen jeden Abend im Country-Club und verbringen die Nächte in einem Haus für das der Großvater meines Mannes eine Millionen Dollar in bar bezahlt hat. Wir würden niemals hinfliegen, Himmel nein. Wir haben Autos, die uns dorthin bringen – die besten, die man in Europa kaufen kann, natürlich'.", sagte Blaine mit hoher Stimme.

„Redet deine Mutter wirklich so?", fragte Kurt.

„Mit jedem.", seufzte Blaine und erreichte endlich sein Haus. „Sie lässt uns wie die perfekte Familie erscheinen, die jeder haben will, wenn wir eigentlich am weitesten entfernt davon sind… aber dieser Ort ist das einzige, dass ich an meiner Kindheit mochte."

„Vielleicht bekommst du das Haus.", sagte Kurt leise, so dass niemand ihn hören würde.

„Vielleicht." Blaine lachte ein wenig. „Ich weiß nicht. Das würde mir gefallen… Es ist doof hier nicht öfter zu sein."

„Hey! Das ist der Fudge Laden, oder?", fragte Kurt und zeigte auf einen sehr kleinen Laden mit einem Schild auf dem Howse's Fudge stand.

„Gott, ja ist er." Blaine zog Kurt in den Laden, etwas zu aufgeregt für einen Zwanzigjährigen.

„Das ist bezaubernd.", sagte Kurt und sah sich die hell gestrichenen Wände und den einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen in der Ecke an, draußen er konnte einige Tische durchs Fenster sehen.

„Ich weiß. Sie streichen alle paar Jahre also ändert es sich viel.", sagte Blaine von der Theke aus als eine freundliche ältere Dame ihm zwei riesen Stücken Schokoladekonfekt gab. „Danke, Mrs. Howse."

„Gern geschehen, Schätzchen." Sie lächelte ihn an bevor sie in den hinteren Teil des Ladens verschwand. „Du hattest ein super Frühstück. Jetzt bekommst du super Schokolade."

Kurt nahm einen Bissen und schlug mit dem Handrücken gegen Blaines Schulter und sprach mit vollem Mund: „Hör auf, mir so viel gutes Essen zu geben!"

Blaine lächelte nur und küsste ihn direkt in der Mitte des Ladens. „Okay, okay. Wir werden jetzt etwas tun, das nichts mit Essen zu tun hat."

„Danke.", lachte Kurt, schnitt ein weiteres winziges Stück mit seinem winzigen Plastikmesser ab, das beim Konfekt dabei war und steckte es sich in den Mund. „Das ist so lecker, Blaine!"

„Ich weiß!", sagte Blaine und verließ den Laden. Kurt begann Orte wieder zu erkennen, als sie zurück in Richtung Blaines Haus liefen, da er es nun schon zweimal gesehen hatte. Er begann auch Dinge zu bemerken, die Blaine ihm nicht gezeigt hatte – obwohl die meisten Läden Bootszubehör oder Mäntel hatten, was Kurt definitiv nicht interessierte.

„Dieser Ort dreht sich ganz um Boote, oder?"

„Praktisch.", sagte Blaine den Mund voller Fudge.

„Wo ist dein Boot?"

„Auf der Seite des Docks, die meinem Haus am nächsten ist, direkt neben dem Strand.", sagte Blaine, dieses Mal zumindest den Anstand habend seinen Mund zu verdecken. „Es ist allerdings nicht so cool wie die großen. Und ich habe nicht einmal die Schlüssel um das Schloss aufzusperren. Todd hat sie… aber er ist ein Freund meines Vaters und ich möchte nicht wirklich mit ihm reden. Außerdem gehe ich nicht gern segeln. Sie haben mich bloß den Unterricht nehmen lassen.. Aber ich kann dir zeigen wo es ist und so. Wir sind sogar auf dem Weg hierher daran vorbei gelaufen."

„Okay.", sagte Kurt und verschränkte seine Finger mit Blaines längeren.

„Wir können nach Hause gehen und uns auf mein Dock setzen, wenn du möchtest. Wir müssen nicht ins Wasser gehen."

„Klingt gut." Kurt lächelte.

…

„Du musst den Strand mögen.", sagte Blaine und kam hinaus aufs Dock, nachdem er die Reste des Abendessens in den Kühlschrank geschichtet hatte.

„Es ist schön hier draußen.", antwortete Kurt und rutschte näher als Blaine sich zu ihm setzte. „Und es wird still."

„Es wird spät deshalb sind alle Kinder drinnen.", lachte Blaine, schwang seine Füße vor und zurück über dem Wasser und sah hinaus aufs Wasser. „Warst du jemals an einem echten Strand?"

„Nein.", antwortete Kurt ehrlich. „Dad und ich sind nie viel gereist, außer man zählt Familientreffen… und der Großteil meiner Familie ist in Ohio und ein weit entfernter Teil in Kentucky, wie du weißt. Es gab einfach niemals die Gelegenheit."

„Ich werde dich eines Tages hinbringen.", lächelte Blaine und sah noch immer hinaus aufs Wasser. „Wir werden uns alles ansehen was du sehen möchtest."

„Ich denke, dass ich immer glücklich wäre, wenn ich mir dir zusammen wäre.", gab Kurt zu und sah ihn an.

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Kurt mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann sah er auf seine Füße hinunter und lachte ein wenig. „Ich bin nicht so toll, weißt du? Das ist eine ziemlich große Anforderung. Ich alleine mache dich glücklich…"

Kurt beugte sich hinüber. „Aber du machst es bereits, Blaine. Du bist ein toller Mensch und ich kann mir mein Leben mit niemand anderem vorstellen. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ohne dich, wäre ich nicht glücklich. Ich könnte es nicht sein."

Blaine lächelte leicht. „Dasselbe fühle ich für dich, weißt du? Ich habe mich noch nie so zu jemandem hingezogen gefühlt, Kurt. Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich bei dir bin… Ich weiß nur, dass alles richtig ist, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Und wenn es nicht so ist, dann weiß ich, dass es das wieder wird. Ich möchte nichts anderes, als für immer mit dir zusammen zu sein… Ich weiß, dass ich erst zwanzig bin und ich ‚mein ganzes Leben noch vor mir habe' und dass die meisten Leute nicht einmal wissen welchen Beruf sie wollen, aber… aber ich weiß ich will mit dir zusammen sein und es ist einfach… unglaublich, dass du auch mit mir zusammen sein willst…" Er wurde still und fügte dann hinzu: „Das macht die Idee dich in fünf Jahren zu heiraten dennoch nicht weniger beängstigend."

Kurt ergriff sein Gesicht und drückte seine Lippen auf Blaines. Blaine lehnte sich zurück bis sie lagen und rutschte zurück, so dass sie nicht die Gefahr liefen ins Wasser zu fallen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr.", murmelte Kurt in den Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich mehr.", murmelte Blaine zurück, legte seine Arme um Kurt und hielt ihn fest.

Kurt ließ seine Hand Blaines Gesicht hinunter gleiten bis er eine von Blaines Händen seine eigene ergriff. Er drückte Blaines Hand als Blaine sich löste, holte tief Luft und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück für einen weiteren Kuss.

„Wir sind draußen und es ist noch immer relativ hell.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft und schlang seine Zunge hungrig in Kurts Mund.

Kurt stöhnte in den Kuss und löste sich nicht bis Blaine es nach Luft schnappend tat.

„Befriedigt, Baby?", scherzte Kurt und atmete selber auch etwas schwer.

"Entschuldige.", sagte Blaine und sah nicht im mindestens entschuldigend aus. Stattdessen lächelte er Kurt schief an. „Bereit rein zu gehen?"

„Gibt es die Chance, dass wir da weiter machen können, wo wir aufgehört haben?"

„Oh, das ist eine Voraussetzung."

„Dann bin ich definitiv bereit hinein zu gehen."

„Mist.", brummte Kurt und verengte seine Augen in Richtung seiner Jeans zwei Tage später am Morgen. „Wie konnte ich die falsche nehmen?"

„Hmm?", fragte Blaine und sah nicht von seinem Handy auf, mit dem er SMS schrieb.

„Ich habe die falsche Jeans mitgebracht.", murmelte Kurt, drehte seine Jeans in der Hand um und sah dann zurück in seine Tasche um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht unabsichtlich zwei Paar eingepackt – ja richtig, wenn man bedachte dass er niemals Jeans trug. Warum sollte er?

„Der Modegott wird dir vergeben.", schnaubte Blaine.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Das bringt mein ganzes Outfit durcheinander.", sagte Kurt und zog die Jeans an. „Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich noch hineinpasse. Ich weiß nicht. warum ich die Sachen aus der High School behalte."

Blaine sah neugierig auf und seine haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich.

Nicht diese.

_Nicht die hautenge Jeans._

Blaine setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und versuchte so fest an irgendwas anderes, als die Jeans, zu denken und Kurts Hüfte und Oberschenkel und… Das war nicht gut.

Kurt sah hinunter. „Passen sie noch?"

„Ähh, ja.", sagte Blaine und versuchte ganz normal zu klingen.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Würdest du es mir sagen, wenn es bescheuert aussieht?"

„Du siehst gut aus.", brachte Blaine heraus. Und es war definitiv keine Lüge.

„Wirklich?", fragte Kurt und sah sich wieder im Spiegel an. „Meinst du ich habe zu sehr zugenommen? Wird mein Hintern zu groß?"

Oh Gott, er wird mich dazu bringen seinen Hintern anzusehen, dachte Blaine, aufblickend. Es sollte illegal sein, eine so enge Hose zu tragen mit diesem Hintern und solchen Beinen. „Dein Hintern wird nicht zu groß."

„Gut. Weil ich begonnen habe wieder zuzunehmen.", seufzte Kurt. „Es wandert direkt auf meine Oberschenkel."

Er musste damit aufhören bevor etwas nicht Gutes passieren würde.

„Deine Oberschenkel sind in Ordnung, Kurt."

Besser als in Ordnung.

„Können wir spazieren gehen? Wir fahren früh übermorgen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir mehr von diesem Eis holen könnten."

„Das mit dem Geburtstagskuchenteig?", fragte Blaine froh eine Ablenkung zu haben. „Ist es nicht himmlisch?"

Eis oder nicht hatte Blaine allerdings ein sehr großes Problem. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er direkt neben Kurt herlaufen, wenn er so aussah? Wie sollte er irgendetwas tun, wenn Kurt diese Jeans trug?

Blaine war in Schwierigkeiten.

…

Kurt wusste, dass Blaine seinen Körper mochte.

Schließlich war es offensichtlich mit all dem Schmachten nach dem Sex.

Er war allerdings nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Blaine ihn so hungrig ansah. Wann immer er Blaine ansah, starrte der ältere Junge auf seinen Hintern oder seine Beine. Und da sie herumliefen, waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit. Im Geheimen hoffte Kurt, dass Blaines Eltern es erfuhren, wenn sie herkamen. Eigentlich wollte er sogar einfach bei einer der Wahlreden seiner Großmutter auftauchen.

„Bist du so stolz auf deinen schwulen Enkel wie ich es bin?"

Wie sie damit wohl umgehen würde. Natürlich würde er so etwas nie tun, aber er konnte davon träumen. Davon jeden wissen zu lassen, wie bezaubernd die Person war, die sie aus ihren Leben stießen.

Er bemerkte, dass Blaine wieder hinunterblickte und hob seine Augenbraue. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie…" Er brach ab. Hautenge Jeans. Es gab etwas über hautenge Jeans, das Blaine, Wes und David ihm nicht erzählten und er wollte es wissen. „Okay aussehen?"

„Gut.", sagte Blaine, trat zur Seite und ging in einen Laden, den er nie betreten würde, wenn er keine Ablenkung bräuchte.

Kur grinste. Er wusste wie er die Geschichte herausfinden würde. Er würde es heute Abend tun.

Und er hatte die perfekte Idee wie.

…

„Wenn du ein Foto machst, hält es länger, Blaine."

Blaine sah von seinem Platz auf der Couch auf und ließ seine Augen rund und unschuldig aussehen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest?"

„Ich denke, dass du das sehr wohl tust." Kurt ging durch den Raum und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Du starrst die ganze Zeit auf meine Hose."

„Tu ich nicht.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit getan, als wir unterwegs waren.", sagte Kurt und beobachtete ihn. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„Nun, ich bin aus einem Grund mit dir zusammen, Kurt."

„Ich dachte es wäre meine Persönlichkeit.", neckte Kurt.

„Ich muss mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst.

„Es wäre kein Spaß für dich, wenn du das nicht müsstest." Kurt kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag für unsere vorletzte Nacht hier, Blaine."

„Vorschlag?", fragte Blaine unsicher.

„Ja." Kurt lächelte süß. „Ich möchte Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen. Mir dir."

Blaine öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. „Was ist dein Motiv?"

„Kein Motiv.", sagte Kurt süß, reichte hinauf und spielte mit einer seiner Locken. „Nur purer kindischer Spaß."

„Spaß?", echote Blaine und klang etwas eifriger.

„Spaß.", wiederholte Kurt und küsste ihn langsam. „Nimmst du die Herausforderung an, Blaine Anderson?"

„Ich würde dir niemals so etwas schrecklich aufregendes abschlagen.", sagte Blaine und grinste gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich denke, dass es interessant sein könnte.", grinste Kurt, kletterte von Blaine herunter und setzte sich auf den sehr teuren Kaffeetisch.

„Oh, wenn meine Großmutter das sehen würde.", lachte Blaine.

Kurt zuckte sorglos mit den Schultern. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Anderson?"

„Hmm… Wahrheit."

„So langweilig.", meinte Kurt. „Okay… hmmm…"

Blaine legte seinen Kopf geduldig schief.

„Du kannst für den Rest deines Lebens nur noch drei Lieder hören. Welche?"

"Teenage Dream, Somebody Told Me und…" Blaine zögerte.

"Ja?"

Blaine murmelte etwas.

"Was war das?", fragte Kurt.

„Your love is my Drug von Ke$ha."

"Ich darf kein Gaga hören, aber eines deiner drei Lieblingslieder ist von Ke$ha?", schrie Kurt.

„Ich kann nichts dafür welche Musik ich mag!", rief Blaine zurück.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Ke$ha magst, aber nicht Gaga oder Britney. Wer bist du?"

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit.", sagte Kurt nach einigen Sekunden Überlegung.

„Okay… da du es mir einfach gemacht hast, werde ich es dir auch einfach machen… weil es dein erstes Mal ist und alles."

„Woher weißt du, dass es mein erstes Mal ist?"

„Weil deine erste Frage über Musik war.", kicherte Blaine. „Okay, Kurt. Was war die längste Zeit ohne zu baden?"

„Ich dusche täglich, vielen dank.", höhnte Kurt.

„Es muss ein Zeit gegeben haben wo du nicht täglich geduscht hast.", protestierte Blaine. „Wenn du lügst, musst du fünf Wahrheiten beantworten. Das ist die Regel."

„Gut, gut. Drei Tage, okay? Ich war bei meinen Großeltern und dass Wasser war abgestellt wegen irgendeinem Rohrbruch und Dad konnte mich drei Tage lang nicht abholen.", sagte Kurt und klang entsetzt und verärgert. „Bitte erzähl es niemandem."

„Du bist so süß.", kicherte Blaine. „Wahrheit."

„Was ist eine Angst von der du noch nie jemandem erzählt hast?", fragte Kurt.

„Oh…", sagte Blaine und lehnte sich gegen die Couch zurück.

„Oh?"

„Ich habe Angst beim Jusstudium nicht angenommen zu werden. Ich habe Angst, dass ich einen Englischabschluss haben werde, der mir keinen anständigen Job besorgt.", gab Blaine mit ernstem Ausdruck zu. „Ich weiß, dass ich darüber lache und scherze, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Angst, dass es passiert und was dann."

„Du wirst es zum Jusstudium schaffen, Baby." Kurt beugte sich hinüber und griff nach Blaines Hand. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass du es nicht schaffst."

Blaine lächelte schwach. „Danke, Kurt."

Kurt reichte hinauf und strich durch seine Haare. „Gern geschehen. Okay. Lass es uns etwas interessanter machen."

Blaine setzte sich auf. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit.", sagte Kurt einfach.

„Hast du jemals… du weißt schon… dir vorgestellt… mit Finn… als ihr Brüder wurdet?"

„Ekelhaft! Das ist ekelhaft!", schrie Kurt.

„Aber du warst in ihn verliebt."

„War. Schlüsselwort ist: war.", sagte Kurt und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen. „Er ist mein Stiefbruder."

„Beantworte einfach die Frage."

„Aber er ist mein Stiefbruder!"

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Kurt. Du musst antworten.", sagte Blaine grinsend.

„Du bist so ekelhaft, Blaine." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Antworte. Und denk daran, wenn du lügst musst du fünf Fragen hintereinander beantworten – was sehr viel schlimmer sein wird."

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Zu der Zeit war ich drüber hinweg.", schnappte Kurt. „Da. Ich habe geantwortet, du großer Perversling."

„Nur neugierig.", sang Blaine. „Und es ist alles Teil des Spiels, Kurt. Das ist der Spaß daran."

"Gut. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit."

„Langweilig. Gut.", grinste Kurt wieder. Zumindest war das Spiel zu größeren Dingen gelangt. Das hieß, dass er Blaine dorthin bekam wo er ihn hin wollte. „Warum wurdest du verhaftet?"

„Du!" Blaine zeigte auf ihn. Entweder war Kurt wirklich gut in dem Spiel oder es war eine Falle. Er begann zu denken, dass vielleicht, nur vielleicht, Kurt ihn manipuliert hatte um ihn zum reden zu bringen. Wes wäre so stolz auf Kurt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Wes ihm sogar die Idee gegeben, sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Blaine. Du musst antworten.", sagte Kurt süßlich.

Blaine höhnte. „Anzeige wegen Fahrens unter Alkoholeinfluss. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Warte, warte, Anzeige wegen Fahrens unter Alkoholeinfluss?" Kurts Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Führ das weiter aus."

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", wiederholte Blaine.

„Wahrheit."

„Langweilig.", sagte Blaine und überlegte. „Gut, gut. Gut. Sagen wir mal wir trennen uns. Würdest du jemals mit Karofsky ausgehen?"

„Nein.", sagte Kurt sofort. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht.", grinste Blaine. Er würde nicht wieder herein gelegt werden. Auf keinen Fall.

„Legst du was drauf. Gut." Kurt bewegte seine Beine, so dass sie vom Tisch herunter hingen und trat mit ihnen. „Okay… Ich will, dass du einen Scherzanruf- ."

„Lahm.", schnaubte Blaine ihn unterbrechend.

„David anrufst und deine unsterbliche Leibe für ihn gestehst.", beendete Kurt den Satz.

„Er wird es durchschauen."

„Mach es glaubwürdig und er wird es nicht. Erzähl ihm, dass es wahrscheinlich wegen seiner selbstlosen Unterstützung und seinem charmantem Lächeln ist.", sagte Kurt eifrig, ergriff Blaines Handy vom Kaffeetisch und wählte Davids Nummer.

„Was, wenn er es nicht glaubt?", fragte Blaine. „Die Regeln besagen, dass du mich schlagen musst, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, aber das wirst du nicht tun."

„Fünf Fragen. Das werden wir nehmen. Also mach es besser überzeugend. Ich habe viele interessante Fragen für dich."

Blaine stöhnte frustriert und drückte auf Anruf.

„Lautsprecher.", murmelte Kurt aufgeregt.

Blaine seufzte und drückte es.

„Hey, David, kannst du reden?", fragte Blaine sobald David abhob.

„Uh, ich schätze schon, aber ich bin gerade mit Mercedes zusammen."

Blaine sah Kurt an, aber Kurt zeigte ihm fortzufahren. Ich hasse dich, murmelte Blaine bevor er sprach. „Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte David und klang besorgt. Er konnte Mercedes im Hintergrund fragen hören, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Blaine seufzte tief. „David, ich… Schau, ich habe entschieden, dass ich nicht mehr mit Kurt zusammen sein will."

„Was?", schrie David.

„Ja. Er ist einfach so ein Balg.", sagte Blaine und grinste über Kurts verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber… aber was mich zu dieser Realisierung gebracht hat, ist dass… David, ich denke ich liebe dich."

„Hat er gerade gesagt was ich denke, dass er gesagt hat?", fragte Mercedes.

„Shh, Mercedes! Ganz klar hat er einen Nervenzusammenbruch!", schnappte David.

Geschafft, murmelte Blaine zu Kurt.

„Schau, Blaine, ich weiß, dass wir uns nahe sind und alles. Du bist wie ein Bruder. Aber wir können niemals… du weißt schon. Ich bin hetero.", sprach David mit sehr ruhiger und verständnisvoller Stimme.

„Aber … bist du dir sicher?", fragte Blaine und ließ sich unglaublich traurig klingen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Blaine.", sagte David mit leiser und beruhigender Stimme. „Hast du getrunken?"

„Danke, Kumpel. Es war Wahrheit oder Pflicht.", sagte Blaine fröhlich.

„Fickt euch beide.", schnappte David bevor er auflegte.

„Okay, Mr. Hummel. Sind wir jetzt bereit, dass zu beenden? Hast du Angst?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Angst. Dein Freund ist einfach leichtgläubig.", höhnte Kurt. „Pflicht."

Blaine grinste. „Okay, okay. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das kannst?"

„Du glaubst nicht, dass ich irgendwas aushalten kann."

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Lapdance gibst."

Kurt Augen weiteten sich. „W-Was?"

„Du hast mich gehört.", grinste Blaine.

„Oh mein Gott." Kurts Augen weiteten sich. „Ich denke nicht, dass es den gewünschten Effekt haben wird, Blaine."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass er den haben wird.", sagte Blaine mit leuchtenden haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Dann hast du geringe Ansprüche.", sagte Kurt, stand auf und bewegte sich vor Blaine.

„Ich mag den Ausblick.", grinste Blaine und sah Kurt hungrig an. Und ich mag diese Jeans wirklich, wirklich gerne…

„Ich weiß, dass dir der Ausblick gefällt. Du hast den ganzen Tag gestarrt.", grinste Kurt. „Du weißt, es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich es so mag zu Single Ladies zu tanzen."

„Oh?", fragte Blaine eifrig.

„Ja. Und es ist auch eine gute Sache, dass ich für eine Weile Cheerleader war. Ich bin ziemlich flexibel.", sagte Kurt, versuchte sich an einer verführenden Stimme und Blaine war der Meinung, dass es ihm gelang. Er beugte sich tief hinunter, spreizte seine Beine und berührte die Rückseite seiner eigenen Oberschenkel und bewegte seine Hände dann ganz langsam nach vorne.

Blaines Augen weiteten sich und er beobachtete wie ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm, er seinen Körper auf eine Art bewegte, die alles vorzeigte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das tust.", sagte Blaine, zu angeturnt, um beschämt zu sein wie beeindruckt er klang. Kurt war definitiv nicht länger ein Baby-Pinguin, wenn es um Sex ging.

„Warum? Du weißt, dass ich Wochen damit verbracht habe den Single Ladies Tanz zu üben, richtig?", grinste Kurt.

„Ich wette du erinnerst dich nicht mehr daran wie er geht.", forderte Blaine und hoffte, dass Kurt versuchen würde ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Ich wette, dass ich es kann." Kurts Grinsen wurde breiter und er begann Blaine genau zu zeigen an was er sich erinnerte, einige Bewegungen nur zu Blaines Unterhaltung übertreibend.

„Ich habe den sexiesten Freund der Welt.", sagte Blaine und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wirklich?", fragte Kurt, kam zu Blaine, spreizte seine Beine und stellte sich zwischen sie. „Nun ich wusste es schon immer.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft, als Kurt sich hinunter beugte und seinen Hals küsste – eine der zwei Stellen, die Blaine verrückt machten.

„Du hast es nicht vergessen, oder?", fragte Kurt und küsste sich seinen Hals hinunter.

Blaine drehte seinen Kopf und konnte nicht klar genug denken um zu antworten.

Kurt drehte sich so, dass sein Rücken zu Blaine zeigte was Blaine in Frustration stöhnen ließ. Dann legte Kurt sanft seine Hände auf Blaines Knie und beugte sich hinunter bis er fest gegen Blaines Schritt drückte.

„Oh Gott.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Du tust das wirklich. Ich dachte nicht, dass du es tust."

„Kannst du es nicht ertragen, Blaine?", fragte Kurt neckend, sich gegen seinen Freund drückend und dann seine Hüften vor und zurück bewegend.

„Nicht wenn du erwartest, dass ich in den nächsten zwei Minuten logisch denke. Okay, du hast bestanden… ein wenig zu gut für mein Gefallen…", sagte Blaine und schob Kurt sanft von sich.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Kurt, setzte sich wieder auf den Kaffeetisch und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus.

„Pflicht."

Kurt beugte sich vor. „Wenn du Wahrheit nimmst, wirst du es nicht bereuen."

„Wahrheit!"

„Blaine, du bist geschlagen. Oh mein Gott. Was habe ich dir getan?"

„Und geil. Wahrheit, Wahrheit, Wahrheit!", sagte Blaine eifrig. „Komm schon, komm schon."

„Details wegen der Anzeige."

„Hab mich betrunken, wurde wütend, bin weggefahren, wurde angehalten, Anzeige."

„Aber ist es in deiner Akte?"

„Nope, deswegen konnte ich meinen Führerschein erst direkt bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben, machen. Komm schon, komm schon. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

"Wahrheit."

„Bist du so angeturnt wie ich?", fragte Blaine und beugte sich mit hungrigen Augen vor.

„Ja. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht – Ich meine Wahrheit, Wahrheit. Frag mich irgendwas, Kurt."

„Die hautenge Jeans!"

Blaine lehnte sich zurück, wieder nach Luft schnappend. „Du!"

„Was steckt hinter der Jeans, Blaine?", fragte Kurt. „Besonders dieser hautengen Jeans."

Blaine gab ein Geräusch von sich, das zwischen einem Wimmern, Weinen und Stöhnen war – Kurt war sich nicht ganz sicher welche Art stöhnen es war. „Das war Wes Idee, oder?"

„Eigentlich war es meine. Ich weiß nicht, warum es so lange gedauert hat, dass ich daran gedacht habe.", grinste Kurt. „Also, was ist die Geschichte hinter der Jeans?"

„Aber das ist so peinlich.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Du musst antworten oder ich denke mir fünf Fragen aus, die noch schlimmer sind.", sagte Kurt und setzte sich auf Blaines Schoß. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in der Lage sein werde fünf zu finden."

„Gut, gut, gut!", schnappte Blaine. „Okay, okay… Sagen wir einfach, dass ich diese hautengen Jeans wirklich… er… mochte als du sie zum letzten Mal getragen hast."

„Wann war das?"

„Du hast sie erst einmal getragen… zumindest in meiner Gegenwart.", sagte Blaine, beschämt aussehend.

„Das war vor einer langen, langen Zeit.", sagte Kurt. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

„Oh, ich kann es.", murmelte Blaine. „Es war als du neu warst an der Dalton. Es war nach deinem ersten Wochenende Zuhause und du bist zurück gekommen und hast…" Seine Augen wanderten zu Kurts Beinen hinunter. „Die … getragen."

„Oh, wirklich?", grinste Kurt und rutschte näher. „Was mochtest du?"

„Was mochte ich nicht ist die bessere Frage.", sagte Blaine, kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und küsste seinen Hals. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich so schnell ins Badezimmer gerannt bin."

„O-Oh. Wegen mir? Wirklich?", fragte Kurt fassungslos aussehend. „Warte, du bist nicht ins Badezimmer gegangen."

"Nein. Ich bin weggerannt bevor du mich gesehen hast.", gab Blaine zu. „Deswegen haben Wes und David so gekichert, als ich zurück gekommen bin."

„Ich dachte sie wären verrückt wie immer.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich. „Wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, du warst sehr gefasst… du weißt schon… nachdem du… mit deinem Problem klargekommen bist. Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Blaine sah sogar noch beschämter aus.

„Ich liebe dich.", lachte Kurt ihn umarmend. „Also ist das die große Geschichte, die ich seit einem Jahr aus dir heraus zu bekommen versuche? Ich beginne zu denken, dass dein Leben doch nicht so interessant ist wie ich gedacht habe."

„Eh.", war alles was Blaine sagte als er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich hatte meine Momente."

„Momente. Hmm." Kurt umarmte ihn noch fester.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Blaine, die Stimme von Kurts Schulter gedämpft.

„Pflicht. Ich schätze ich verdiene es für all die Problemchen vor zwei Jahren.", neckte Kurt.

Blaine sah grinsend auf. „Okay, nun… Ich denke du solltest für mich strippen."

„Oh, meinst du?", fragte Kurt, stand auf und öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Weste.

„Oh, das tue ich.", sagte Blaine eifrig ihn ansehend.

„Das kann arrangiert werden.", sagte Kurt und ließ die Weste auf den Boden fallen anstatt sie zu falten.

„Was ist in uns gefahren?", fragte Blaine als Kurt sich löste und seine Schuhe wegtrat.

„Muss hier in der Luft sein. Macht uns geil.", antwortete Kurt, zog sein anderes Oberteil aus und schmiss es zu Blaine.

„Hey, wenn wir unsere Karrieren nicht schaffen, kannst du immer noch strippen.", neckte Blaine grinsend. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ins Schlafzimmer. Kommst du nicht?", fragte Kurt, öffnete seinen Gürtel bevor er sich umdrehte und ins Schlafzimmer ging.

„Oh mein Gott, ich liebe Michigan.", sagte Blaine zu sich selbst, stand auf und verfolgte Kurt, der nun ohne Oberteil und nur in seiner _hautengen_ Jeans war.

„Weißt du, ich könnte Hilfe mit dem Rest gebrauchen. Alle diese Schichten ermüden mich.", sagte Kurt mit dem spielerischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Das kann ich tun! Das kann ich definitiv tun!"

„Dieser Urlaub scheint so schnell vergangen zu sein.", seufzte Blaine und sah sich im Schlafzimmer um. Sein und Kurts Zeug war auf dem Tisch verteilt, genau wie auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke und auf Blaines Schrank. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Badezimmer in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Zeug beinhaltet hatte, aber so war es, wenn man mit Kurt Hummel zusammen lebte.

„Wir haben alles gemacht, was du wolltest, richtig? Alles gesehen, sind überall hin gegangen?", fragte Kurt vom Bett aus, auf dem er bäuchlings lag mit dem Kinn in seiner Handfläche.

„Ja. Haben wir." Blaine kam herüber, ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und schlang einen Arm um Kurts Rücken.

„Bist du traurig, dass wir fahren?" Kurt drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu ihm.

„Ja und nein." Blaine sah ebenfalls auf und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich bin etwas traurig, dass es die Wahrscheinlichkeit gibt, dass ich nie wieder herkomme, aber ich möchte nach Hause."

„Vermisst Blaine Kreacher?", neckte Kurt.

„Gott, nein." Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich den dummen Hund vermissen?"

„Weil du ihn genauso liebst wie ich.", grinste Kurt. „Du lässt ihn morgens mit dir kuscheln, wenn ich mich bereit mache zur Werkstatt zu fahren."

„Tu ich nicht." Blaine sah erschrocken aus. „Das tu ich überhaupt nicht."

„Ich habe fotografische Beweise, Blaine." Kurt beugte sich vor und ergriff sein Handy, durch die Fotos klickend bis er das fand, auf dem Blaine tief und fest schlief und mit Kreacher kuschelte, der ganz eindeutig sein Gesicht abschleckte.

„Der Hund nutzt mich aus, wenn ich schlafe!", erklärte Blaine darauf zeigend. „Das ist nur eine weitere Form der Belästigung und Herabsetzung durch dieses Ding."

„Sei still." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Gib einfach zu, dass du Kreacher magst."

„Ich mag den Hund genauso sehr wie Erdnussbutter.", höhnte Blaine und sah bedeutend weg.

„Du lügst.", sang Kurt, küsste seine Wange und legte sein Handy weg. „Du liebst dein teuflisches Hündchen. Gib es zu, Blaine."

„Ich mag den Hund nicht!", wimmerte Blaine.

Kurt rollte einfach nur mit den Augen. „Okay, Blaine. Ich glaube dir."

„Das solltest du.", murmelte Blaine und kletterte aus dem Bett. „Ich denke ich werde beginnen zu packen um diesen schrecklichen Vorwurf aus meinem Gehirn zu löschen. Bitte rede nur mit mir, wenn es keinen Coton de Tulear betrifft."

„Ich denke, dass ich eine neue Möglichkeit gefunden habe dich von deinem Hintern hoch zu bekommen, wenn du faul bist.", lachte Kurt als Blaine begann seine schmutzigen Kleidungsstücke zu falten und in die Tasche zu packen.

Blaine sah mit verengten Augen auf, aber es zeigte sich noch immer, dass er nicht wirklich wütend auf Kurt war. „Sei still."

Kurt rollte nur mit seinen Augen, kam aus dem Bett und begann die Sachen aus Blaines Schrank einzupacken. „Weißt du, ich würde nicht schlechter von dir denken, wenn du zugeben würdest, dass du meinen Hund magst. Es ist okay, Blaine. Er ist süß… Nun, er ist süß, wenn wir Zeit haben ihn zum Friseur zu bringen."

„Das nächste Mal, das ich ihn hinbringe, werde ich ihm sagen, dass sie deinen Köter rasieren sollen.", murmelte Blaine. „Hey, bewirf mich nicht mit Gewand."

„Muss ich verpasst haben.", sagte Kurt und lächelte Blaine ein süßes Lächeln. „Was hast du gerade über mein Kind gesagt?"

„Er ist kein Kind. Er ist ein Tier. Und selbst wenn er dein Kind wäre, wäre er jetzt vierzehn. Ein Teenager!", schrie Blaine und schloss die Tasche mit seinen schmutzigen Kleidungsstücken. „Ein Teenager!"

„Dem widerspreche ich. Meine Babys werden noch immer meine Babys sein, wenn sie Teenager sind.", sagte Kurt und bewegte sich zum Ende des Tisches. „Warum haben wir so viel Zeug?"

„Weil wir schwul sind?" Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und wimmerte dann. „Ich bin müde, Kurt. Müssen wir jetzt packen? Können wir nicht einfach morgen früh alles zusammen suchen bevor wir nach Hause fahren?"

„Du bist derjenige, der packen wollte.", zeigte Kurt auf.

„Aber ich weiß nicht einmal was ich alles mit nach Hause nehmen möchte.", seufzte Blaine, setzte sich aufs Bett und sah sich um.

„Wir werden mit nach Hause nehmen was immer du möchtest." Kurt kam zu ihm und strich durch seine Haare. „Ich werde duschen, während du darüber nachdenkst, okay?"

„Okay.", nickte Blaine, sah sich im Zimmer um, als Kurt ins Badezimmer ging. Er stand auf, als er das Wasser hörte, ging zum Schrank und sah sich alles an, was Kurt noch nicht gepackt hatte – alles war genau so, wie er es vor Jahren verlassen hatte.

Es gab einen ordentlichen Stapel DVDs, CDs und Bücher. Es gab ein Tagebuch, das er nie benutzt hatte, aber Blaine konnte sich nicht das Herz fassen es weg zu schmeißen. Eine Dalton Krawatte, ein altes Handy, das er letztes Jahr vergessen hatte, ein Stofftier, das ihm von einem Kleinkind gegeben wurde, auf das er Wochentags aufgepasst hatte während Mrs. Turner das Tagescamp betrieben hatte. In seinem Schrank waren natürlich Klamotten, eine Gitarre, eine Violine (er hatte es nie geschafft, das Ding zu spielen), eine Box voller Schnickschnack, den er, seitdem er jung war, in den Sommern gesammelt hatte und Boxen über Boxen von Schuhen, die er vollkommen vergessen hatte.

So sehr er es sich auch so oft gewünscht hatte herzukommen und das Zeug zu holen, war es nun schwer zu entscheiden was er mitnehmen sollte, nun, da er die Chance hatte. Seine Gitarre, Musik und Bücher auf jeden Fall. Außerdem… brauchte er den Rest nicht wirklich. Er hatte es, seit er sechzehn war, nicht gehabt, warum brauchte er es jetzt wo er zwanzig war? Warum sollten sie ihr kleines Apartment mit Dingen voll stopfen die er vergessen hatte? Das machte keinen Sinn.

Er ergriff eine Einkaufstüte und öffnete sie, packte die DVDs, CDs und Bücher hinein und verschloss sie fest. Als Kurt fertig war, sah Blaine seine Klamotten und Schuhe im Schrank durch. Er versuchte zu entscheiden was ihm noch passen würde und was er wirklich jemals wieder tragen würde – viel davon, musste er zugeben, würde er jetzt definitiv nicht mehr tragen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht als er das hässliche grüne Oberteil gekauft hatte? Oder diese bunten Tennis Schuhe? Und wieso hatte David ihn die überhaupt kaufen lassen? Es war wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, dass sie in Michigan zurück gelassen worden waren.

„Die sind schrecklich.", sagte Kurt und zog die Nase hoch.

„Die sind nicht schlimmer als das blaue Oberteil mit der Sonnenbrille.", sagte Blaine ohne aufzusehen.

„Ja, da könntest du einen Punkt gemacht haben… Blaine, ich möchte einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank." Kurt seufzte verträumt und setzte sich zu Blaine auf den Boden seines großen Schrankes. „Das ist brillant."

„Ich war immer stolz auf diesen Schrank.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und packte noch ein paar Schuhe auf den Ohio Stapel. „Es ist als ob ich Shoppen gehen würde."

„Hey, bring die her! Sie sind wunderschön."

„Ich mag sie nicht.", sagte Blaine.

„Bring sie trotzdem her.", lachte Kurt und packte sie auf den Stapel.

„Deswegen haben wir keinen Platz im Schrank, Schatz." Blaine ergriff sie und schmiss sie zurück auf den Michigan Stapel. „Wenn sie dir passen würden, würde ich sie dir geben. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du so große Füße hast."

„Was ist falsch an meinen großen Füßen?"

„Ich mag deine großen Füße.", sagte Blaine grinsend.

„Hör auf so laut zu denken.", seufzte Kurt, stand auf und sah sich einige von Blaines Sweatern an. „Du hast in deinem Sommerhaus mehr Klamotten als ich alles in allem. Das ist nicht fair, Blaine."

„Wenn du so lange bei mir bleibst bis ich mein Erbe bekommen, werde ich dir so viele Klamotten kaufen wie du willst", lachte Blaine.

Kurt rollte mit den Augen, zog ein paar Sweater hervor und machte einen ordentlichen Stapel. „Das würde ich dich nicht tun lassen."

„Weißt du wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich so viele Klamotten angesammelt habe? Alle Zuhälter mit denen ich arbeiten musste?", scherzte Blaine.

„Niemand würde für dich bezahlen. Du bist fehlerhaft, weil du so klein bist.", neckte Kurt.

Blaine höhnte laut. „Das ist wirklich beleidigend, Kurt. Dafür wirst du durch Detroit fahren."

„Ich sollte das schon auf dem Hinweg, weil du es hasst, aber du hast mich schlafen lassen.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Blaine stand auf und schmiss seine Arme dramatisch um Kurt. „Es war so beängstigend!"

Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hüfte und küsste seine Nase. „Es ist okay. Ich werde dich beschützen, kleiner Blaine."

„Alleine dafür werde ich dich im Kofferraum mitfahren lassen."


	45. Chapter 351

Kapitel 35 Teil 1

_"You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream, the way you turn me on-."_

"Blaine, ich versuche mich fertig zu machen.", lachte Kurt und ging an Blaine vorbei, der versuchte mit ihm zu tanzen. „Ich muss bald in der Werkstatt zu sein."

„Komm schon. Dieses Lied ist der Beginn von allem, Kurt. _My heart stops when you look at me—."_

„Oh mein Gott.", sagte Kurt, legte einen Arm um Blaines Hüfte und verschränkte die Finger seiner Hand mit Blaines, sie zu Katy Perrys Gesang bewegend. „Ein paar Sekunden."

_"Just one touch, now baby I believe—._**"**, sang Blaine.

"Du bist so ein Depp." Kurt bewegte seine Arme und legte sie um Blaines Hals, ihn küssend um ihn verstummen zu lassen. „Ich liebe dich, Schatz, aber ich muss wirklich gehen. Dad hasst es, wenn ich zu spät bin und ich kann es mir nicht leisten diese Woche einen weiteren Strafzettel wegen zu schnellem Fahren zu bekommen."

„Verlass mich nicht.", schmollte Blaine und streckte seine Unterlippe vor. „Meld dich krank."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig und drückte ihre Stirnen aneinander. „Aber wir brauchen das Geld, weil Kennedys dir nicht mehr so viele Stunden gibt."

„Das interessiert mich nicht mehr.", sagte Blaine fröhlich. „Ich werde mir einen anderen Job suchen."

„Du musst mich wirklich zur Arbeit gehen lassen." Kurt lächelte Blaine traurig zu. „Du kommst aber zum Abendessen, richtig?"

„Natürlich. Habe ich je ein Freitagabendessen verpasst, wenn du arbeitest, Kurt? Nein." Blaine hob seine Hand hoch und streichelte Kurts Wange. „Das ist eine Regel. Ich breche keine Regeln."

„Mmmh, gut." Kurt küsste Blaine wieder und küsste seine Wange, bevor er sich weg bewegte und zur Theke ging. Er hob seinen Geldbeutel und seine Schlüssel hoch. „Carole wird das Essen um sechs fertig haben, also sei pünktlich. Finn kommt. Wenn du nicht pünktlich bist, wirst du wahrscheinlich nichts zu essen kriegen."

„Ich bin immer pünktlich.", sagte Blaine, griff nach Kurts Wasserflasche und Handy vom Tisch und hielt sie ihm dann hin.

„Danke. Ich seh dich beim Essen, Blaine. Ich liebe dich." Kurt ergriff die Dinge und drückte einen schnellen Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Sei vorsichtig." Blaine drehte sich um und ging singend ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte.

_`Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid. Ich bin eingeschlafen. Ich bin unterwegs und sollte bald da sein. Ich werde sofort zum Haus kommen anstatt zur Werkstatt, ich werde etwas später kommen als geplant. Liebe dich, xo. – B´_

„Mist, Mist, Mist.", murmelte Blaine und steckte sein Handy weg, bevor es grün wurde. Ja, er sollte nicht SMS schreiben und fahren. Normalerweise tat er das nicht, aber zumindest hatte er an einer roten Ampel gestanden, richtig? Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Kurt sich Sorgen machte.

Er wusste nicht, warum Burt und Carole so besonders beharrlich waren, dass Blaine und Kurt zu diesem Freitagabendessen kamen, sie hatten seit dem Michigan-Urlaub keines mehr verpasst und der Sommer war jetzt fast zu Ende. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas los war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung was es sein könnte. Kurt mochte vielleicht keine Überraschungen, Blaine aber schon und er wurde langsam nervös.

Blaine fuhr auf die Autobahn, sang leise beim Radio mit und versuchte über nichts Frustrierendes nachzudenken – namentlich das neue Management von Kennedy's und dass Blaine sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sein neuer Chef nur auf die Gelegenheit wartete ihn zu feuern. Was verrückt war, weil Blaine sich den Hintern abrackerte, wenn er da war und unzählige Extraschichten übernahm… auch für den neuen Manager.

Aber daran dachte er nicht. Nein. Er dachte auch nicht über die Tatsache nach, dass David wütend auf Wes war, was Blaine inmitten eines riesen Streites brachte von dem Blaine nicht einmal den Grund kannte. Blaine hasste es wenn sie stritten. Sie waren seine besten Freunde. Beide gleichmäßig. Er mochte es nicht, das Gefühl zu haben eine Seite wählen zu müssen. Natürlich zwangen Wes und David ihn nicht dazu, aber er konnte nicht anders, als sich in der Mitte gefangen zu fühlen.

Dann wiederum ging er zu ihnen, wenn er mit Kurt stritt. Es war nur fair, dass sie zu ihm kamen. Er fühlte sich einfach als ob –

„Was zum Teufel tust du?", schrie Blaine geschockt, als eine Frau ihm den Weg abschnitt. Er seufzte erleichtert, dachte, dass sein Auto außer Gefahr war bis die Frau gegen seine Fahrertür knallte und sein Auto drehte bis es gewaltsam gegen eine Wand knallte. Blaines Körper wurde nach vorne gerissen und sein Kopf knallte gegen die Armatur als sein Auto ein knirschendes Geräusch machte. Nicht gut, dachte Blaine. Das ist nicht gut.

„Oh mein Gott.", stöhnte Blaine und hob langsam seinen Kopf. Er sah ein anderes Auto sich einige Male drehen, wie in Zeitlupe, bevor es schließlich stehen blieb.

Jemand rannte zur Fahrertür und riss die Tür auf. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

„Ich – Ich denke schon.", sagte Blaine mit geweiteten Augen. War er wirklich gerade in einen Unfall verwickelt worden? Er blickte zur Armatur und sah eine große Beule, wo sein Kopf angeschlagen war. Die ganze Windschutzscheibe war zerschlagen und überall war Glas. Er konnte sogar Schnitte auf seinen Armen sehen.

„Ich habe einen Krankenwagen gerufen und sie sind auf dem Weg. Lass mich dir helfen." Die Person, ein mittelalter Mann, krabbelte ins Auto nachdem er ein großes Stück Glas wegbewegt hatte. „Tut dein Rücken weh?"

„Sie hat mich getroffen.", murmelte Blaine dumm, weil es offensichtlich war. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Er begann auszuflippen, aber das würde im Moment nicht helfen. Er schob alles zur Seite was ihm sagte, dass er ausflippen musste und konzentrierte sich darauf zu tun was er tun musste, um aus dem Auto zu kommen.

„Kannst du dich abschnallen?", fragte der Mann auch, wenn Blaine seine erste Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Blaine versuchte es. „Okay, gut. Versuch einfach zu mir zu rutschen. Sei vorsichtig."

Blaine versuchte sein Bein zu heben, sicher stand er unter Schock und Adrenalin, weil es keinen Grund gab nicht auszuflippen wegen der Menge Blutes, das von seinem Kopf seines Hals hinunter lief. Es wollte sich nicht bewegen und dann fühlte er es. Extreme Schmerzen, selbst schlimmer als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf – welcher ziemlich schlimm war wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte. Er schrie auf und biss seine Zähne zusammen. „Ich kann nicht aussteigen."

„Versuch einfach still zu sitzen. Nicht bewegen. Ist dein Kopf in Ordnung?"

Blaine blinzelte einige Male und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Er wollte, dass das Auto aufhörte sich zu drehen. Es bewegte sich natürlich nicht und er wusste, dass seine Augen ihm Streiche spielten. Seinen Kopf zu schütteln half nicht. „Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte er, als er entfernte Sirenen hörte.

Jemand anderes eilte hinüber. „Der Sanitäter am Telefon meinte, dass wir sicherstellen sollen, dass du dich nicht bewegst. Sein Hals könnte gebrochen sein."

„Mein Hals ist nicht gebrochen.", sagte Blaine und legte seinen Kopf aufs Lenkrad. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen, aber er konnte nicht. Er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte, aber er wollte es so sehr. Man sollte wach bleiben, wenn man sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte, zumindest bis ein Arzt einen angesehen hatte. Er musste wach bleiben und dann würden sie ihm helfen Kurt anzurufen und es würde okay sein.

„Rede mit mir. Wie heißt du?", fragte der Mann und schüttelte seine Schulter. „Wie alt bist du? Bist du wach?"

„Blaine.", antwortete Blaine und setzte sich auf, so dass er nicht mehr länger auf dem Lenkrad lag. Er schluckte hart und hoffte, dass er nicht wirklich Blut schmeckte wie er dachte.

„Sie werden bald hier sein.", sagte der Mann und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Blaine schätzte die Geste, aber bald half ihm im Moment nicht, wenn soviel Blut aus seinem Kopf kam.

Blaine hörte die Sirene näher kommen und innerhalb einiger unverschämt langer Minuten waren drei Feuerwehrautos eingetroffen.

„Er kann nicht aussteigen!", schrie der mittelalte Mann und stieg aus dem Auto. „Er steckt fest!"

Ein Feuerwehrmann eilte hinüber. „Bist du okay?"

„Ich kann nicht aussteigen.", wimmerte Blaine und versuchte näher zu rutschen obwohl es ihm ziemliche Schmerzen verursachte. Nicht, dass er wusste warum er den plötzlichen Drang hatte näher zu rutschen. Es hatte beim ersten Mal auch nicht funktioniert. Er konnte nicht geradeaus denken. Er konnte überhaupt nicht mehr viel denken wegen dem Schmerz.

„Bleib still sitzen. Tu dir nicht noch mehr weh." Der Feuerwehrmann krabbelte auf den Beifahrersitz wo der andere Mann gewesen war. „Wie heißt du?"

„Blaine Anderson.", brummte Blaine.

„Wie alt bist du, Blaine?"

„Zwanzig."

„Ich bin Craig und der Typ hinter mir ist Neil. Ich bin ein Feuerwehrmann und er ist Rettungssanitäter. Wir werden dich hier rausholen, okay? Du machst das gut. Einfach still sitzen."

„Ich kann nicht viel Anderes tun.", antwortete Blaine.

Der Mann lachte kurz und das ließ Blaine sich aus irgendeinem Grund besser fühlen. Oder vielleicht war es einfach die Tatsache, dass der Feuerwehrmann und der Sanitäter bei ihm waren. Egal dieser Mann hatte in zwanzig Sekunden mehr getan, um Blaine zu beruhigen, als der andere Mann in zehn Minuten.

„Wie geht es dir, Blaine?", fragte der Sanitäter von außerhalb des Autos. „Geht es deinem Hals gut? Du bewegst ihn."

„Er ist in Ordnung, aber ich – ich habe mir meinen Kopf ziemlich hart angeschlagen.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Es blutet stark."

„Kopfwunden tun das.", sagte der Mann mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich werde den Sanitäter auf den Vordersitz lassen und ich werde auf den Rücksitz gehen. Ich gehe nicht weg.", sagte der Feuerwehrmann, Craig. Er kletterte auf den Rücksitz und ein männlicher Sanitäter nahm seinen Platz ein.

„Du hast deinen Kopf ziemlich hart angeschlagen, hmm?", fragte der Sanitäter, Neil, als er Handschuhe anzog.

„Mein Auto… Es knallte…", murmelte Blaine und fand es immer schwerer sich zu konzentrieren umso länger er dort saß. Sein Kopf tat weh und er war… ihm war schwindelig. Schwindelig und zu heiß.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf? Kannst du normal sehen?", fragte Neil und beugte sich über ihn. „Ich sehe es mir nur an."

„Ja, denke ich." Blaine zuckte zusammen als er eine dicke Lage Mull mit Druck auf seinen Kopf drückte und es anklebte. „Ich bin wirklich müde."

„Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich möchte, dass du wach bleibst so lange du kannst, okay?", fragte der Sanitäter. „Ich weiß, dass du müde bist, aber umso länger du wach bist umso besser."

„Werde ich sterben?", fragte Blaine sanft.

„Nicht heute.", sagte der Sanitäter, bewegte Blaines Hals sanft und beobachtete ihn. „Tut das weh?"

„Nein.", antwortete Blaine.

„Tut deine Brust weh? Kannst du atmen?"

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung.", sagte Blaine, als der Mann dennoch ein Stethoskop an seine Brust drückte.

Der Mann sah hinunter und eine Minute lang war es unheimlich bis er bemerkte, dass der Mann sein Bein ansah. „Versuche bitte zu mir zu rutschen.", sagte Neil und streckte seinen Arm aus.

Blaine biss seine Zähne zusammen und versuchte es wieder, aber schrie dieses Mal noch lauter auf. „AU!"

„Stopp, stopp, stopp!", sagte der Mann eilig. „Dein Bein könnte gebrochen sein, Blaine. Craig, wir werden ihn hier nicht rausbekommen. Ich befürchte, wenn wir ihn bewegen, wird die Tür in sein Bein schneiden."

Blaines Atem stockte. Er steckte fest, aber daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Es war Metall und Plastik an seinem Bein. War sein Bein zerschnitten? Würde er es verlieren? „Bitte holt mich hier raus. Bitte. Es tut weh und ich – oh mein Gott.", sagte Blaine und schrie nun um die Außengeräusche zu übertönen. Er zuckte zusammen, das Geräusch tat seinem Kopf weh. Er begann offiziell auszuflippen.

„Wir werden dich hier rausbekommen.", versicherte Craig, der Feuerwehrmann ihm. „Wir werden dein Auto von der Wand lösen und dann werden wir dich rausholen, okay?"

„Ich kann nicht – Ich kann nicht – ." Blaines Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen und dann grunzte er. Sein Kopf pochte, er fühlte sich geschwollen, er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, aber er musste es. Er war so müde. Das Adrenalin erschöpfte ihn. Schnell. Er konnte es spüren. „Ich kann aber nicht aussteigen. Ich stecke fest."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Blaine.", schrie Craig über all die Geräusche, woraufhin Blaine noch mehr wimmerte. „Du machst das gut. Wir werden dich hier rausholen und zu einem Arzt bringen. Geht es dir noch gut?"

Nein.

Blaine ging es nicht gut.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

Sein Bein war… Blaine wollte es nicht wissen. Er hatte nicht hingesehen. Es tat weh. Er wusste, dass es wehtat. Es war schlimm. Aber er konnte nicht hinsehen. Er konnte nicht.

Es ging ihm schlecht, jede Minute schlechter und er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er fühlte unglaubliche Schmerzen. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben in einem Krankenhaus zu sein, mit Medikamenten und Ärzten, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Und er hasste Krankenhäuser.

„Blaine, bist du bei mir?"

Blaine drückte seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster und biss sich hart auf die Lippe bevor er heraus würgte: „Ja. Es tut nur wirklich weh."

„Okay." Blaine hörte Gefummel. „Ich habe diese Jacke. Ich werde sie über dich legen. Wir werden das Auto von der Wand lösen müssen und dann das Auto aufschneiden um dich heraus zu bekommen. Okay?"

Kurt.

Blaine wollte einfach nur Kurt.

Er hatte Angst und Kurt würde es besser machen.

„O-Okay." Blaine bereitete sich auf das Geräusch vor und irgendwie wurde das Auto unter einem Wirbelsturm voller Geräusche von der Wand weggezogen. Er schrie laut auf als sein Bein bewegt wurde und bestätigte dass, ja, etwas mit seinem Bein nicht stimmte. Es war mehr als, dass es nur feststeckte. Nicht, dass er diese Bestätigung wirklich brauchte.

Das Geräusch wurde lauter und er konnte die Bewegung des Autos spüren, aber er konnte auch die Hand des Feuerwehrmanns spüren, die seine Schulter drückte, genauso wie vorher, als der Mann zuerst auf den Rücksitz gekrabbelt war, während der Sanitäter mit ihm sprach. Blaine entschied, dass er den Feuerwehrmann wirklich mochte. Er wäre wahrscheinlich hysterisch ohne den Mann. Vielleicht tat er nicht viel, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ließ er ihn sich einfach besser fühlen. Sicherer.

„Fast fertig, Blaine!", schrie der Mann über das Schleifen und die Sirenen. „Du machst das gut!"

Und dann waren sie fertig und ein weiterer Feuerwehrmann zog die Jacke weg während jemand die Tür vom Auto neben ihm abriss, die praktisch in Stücken war.

„Gute Arbeit, gute Arbeit.", sagte der neue Feuerwehrmann. Er bekam Gesellschaft von einem weiteren Sanitäter.

"Tut dein Hals weh?"

„Nein. Mein Bein.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Es ist - Es ist…"

Zwei weitere Sanitäter kamen herüber und legten eine Trage auf den Boden.

„Dein Bein ist gebrochen.", sagte der erste Sanitäter nutzlos, weil, um ehrlich zu sein, Blaine das schon lange herausgefunden hatte, auch wenn er es nicht glauben wollte. „Wir werden dich hier raus holen und in ein Krankenhaus bringen, Blaine, aber dich heraus zu heben wird wehtun. Bist du bereit?"

„Tut es einfach." Blaine biss seine Zähne zusammen, als der Feuerwehrmann und Sanitäter ihn langsam aus dem Auto zogen. Er schrie auf und seine Hand griff sofort nach seinem Bein, aber wurde vom Sanitäter aufgehalten. Sie legten ihn auf das Bett und Blaine schrie wieder auf, als sie etwas taten – er wusste nicht was. Sein Kopf pochte wie nie zuvor und er konnte Blut in seinen Mund fließen spüren. Und dann seine Hand, sie tat so weh. Jetzt, da er aus dem Auto heraus war, der Sicherheit näher, begann er die Konzentration zu verlieren. Eher noch mehr zu verlieren. Sein Sinn für die Realität war weg. Er driftete ab und wollte nichts mehr, als der überragenden Erschöpfung nachzugeben, die sein Körper auf einmal verspürte.

„Wie ist die Telefonnummer deiner Eltern?", fragte ein Polizist, sich hinunter beugend.

„Mein – Mein Handy ist… in der… in meiner Tasche.", sagte Blaine und fand es sehr schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Alles war unscharf und er konnte einfach nicht… er wusste nicht einmal was. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Das war die einzige Art es zu erklären. Er fühlte sich nicht gut.

Der Polizist griff danach und Blaine konnte sich nicht einmal komisch oder beschämt fühlen. Er hatte zu viele Schmerzen. Und war zu desorientiert.

„Kurt."

„Ist das dein Vater?", fragte der Mann.

„Nein, nein, rufen S-Sie Kurt an. Nicht mein… nicht…" Blaine schloss seine Augen und er versuchte es zu bekämpfen, aber das funktionierte nicht sehr gut für ihn.

„Kumpel, du musst wach bleiben.", sagte jemand scharf und schüttelte seine Schulter.

„Blaine? Blaine, ich muss deine Eltern anrufen.", sagte eine andere Stimme.

„Kurt.", wiederholte Blaine. Konzentration. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Es war sehr wichtig, dass sie Kurt holten, weil er Kurt brauchte. Er brauchte Kurt jetzt sofort, weil Kurt es besser machen würde. Kurt machte es besser. Er musste es besser machen. „Bitte l-lasst mich ihn anrufen."

„Wir werden anrufen, Blaine. Alles kommt in Ordnung. Wir werden dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen und deine Eltern werden uns dort treffen." Das war der Feuerwehrmann – der nette, Craig. Blaine mochte Craig sehr.

„Nein. L-lasst mich. E-er wird ausflippen.", sagte Blaine sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme sehr viel höher war als sonst. Es klang nicht wie er… und was hatten sie gerade in seinen Arm gesteckt?

„Ich muss deine Mutter oder deinen Vater anrufen.", sagte der Polizist und beugte sich hinunter um Blaine zu hören. „Ist ihre Nummer hier drin?"

„Nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber dadurch wurde ihm nur noch schwindeliger und er musste aufhören. Er leckte seine Lippen und wiederholte: „Nein."

„Er hat sich den Kopf stark angeschlagen. Wir müssen ihn wirklich ins Krankenhaus bringen, Officer.", sagte Craig. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Rufen sie einfach den Kurt-Typen an. Vielleicht hat er die Nummer."

Der Polizist nickte und ging mit Blaines Handy an eine leisere Stelle.

„Okay, Blaine. Bist du noch bei mir?", fragte Craig und beugte sich hinunter, damit Blaine ihn sehen konnte.

„Kurt.", wiederholte Blaine und wimmerte als etwas unter ihm auf der Trage gemacht wurde.

„Der Polizist ruft ihn gerade an. Die Sanitäter werden dich zum Krankenhaus bringen und sie werden sich um dich kümmern, okay? Verstehst du das?"

„Ich brauche keinen Krankenwagen.", sagte Blaine stur und wunderte sich, warum er das gesagt hatte. Natürlich brauchte er einen Krankenwagen. Was, würde er selber fahren? Zumindest der Fahrersitz war noch intakt. Vielleicht würde er einfach rutschen. Ja, richtig.

„Selbst wenn du dich weigerst, werden wir das tun. Dir geht es nicht gut.", sagte Craig ruhig, nicht im geringsten genervt klingend. „Ist irgendetwas im Auto was du brauchst? Wir haben deinen Geldbeutel."

„Bitte, Kurt. Ich b-brauche Kurt." Blaine schluchzte als Tränen seine Augen füllten. Der Schock der ganzen Situation begann ihn zu treffen, als sein Kopf herum schoss. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Ihm tat alles weh. Er war wirklich ernsthaft verletzt. Er wollte nicht alleine im Krankenhaus sein. Er hatte keine Eltern, er hatte nur Kurt. Er wollte nicht alleine dort sein. Er hasste Krankenhäuser. Er hatte Angst. Wirklich, wirklich Angst. „Kann ich – kann ich Kurt anrufen…"

„Er wird uns im Krankenhaus treffen." Der Polizist kam zurück. „Ich habe gerade mit ihm geredet. Er ist unterwegs."

„Blaine, wir werden dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus bringen. Wir werden fünf Minuten dorthin brauchen.", sagte ein Rettungssanitäter sanft. „Bist du allergisch gegen irgendwelche Medikamente? Blaine?"

Alles außer ‚er ist unterwegs' erreichte Blaine nicht mehr, weil er zu diesem Punkt seinem Körper nachgab und ihn herunterfahren ließ.

_Blaine ist im Krankenhaus._

Er brauchte Jahre das zu verarbeiten. Blaine? Im Krankenhaus?

_Sein_ Blaine im Krankenhaus?

Wenn es das war, was Blaine gefühlt hatte, als er gehört hatte, dass Kurt im Krankenhaus war oder als er ihn vor ein paar Monaten ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, dann musste Kurt sich ernsthaft entschuldigen. Sein Herz schien ihm in die Hose zu rutschen, sein Blut gefror und er musste seine Hand festhalten um das Handy nicht fallen zu lassen.

„W-Was?", fragte er.

Er hatte es falsch verstanden. Natürlich hatte er das. Weil es keine logischen Grund dafür gab, dass sein Freund im Krankenhaus war. Er war nicht krank. Er war seit letztem Jahr nicht mehr krank gewesen, als er Angina gehabt hatte. Also verstand Kurt es nicht. Blaine ging es am Morgen hundertprozentig gut, fröhlich wie immer und er hatte Katy Perry ein wenig zu dramatisch gesungen.

„Das ist die meist benutzte Telefonnummer in seinem Handy und er hat darauf bestanden Sie anzurufen. Kennen Sie Blaine? Blaine Anderson sagt der Führerschein.", sagte eine schroffe männliche Stimme.

„J-Ja." Kurts Stimme kam als Quietschen heraus und er starrte mit weiten Augen quer durch die Werkstatt zu seinem Vater. „Er ist… er ist mein fester Freund."

„Hören Sie zu, wir müssen seine Eltern informieren. Es gab keine Nummer von Mutter oder Vater in seinem Handy und – ."

„Sie sind nicht – sie – oh mein Gott. Ist er in Ordnung? Wo ist er?"

„Er hatte einen Unfall auf der Autobahn in Dayton. Er wird zum Good Samaritan Krankenhaus gebracht.", sagte die Stimme. „Ich muss wirklich seine Eltern informieren, Sir."

„Sie haben seit Monaten nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Sie werden nicht kommen- I-Ich bin unterwegs. Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Darüber kann ich am Telefon nicht reden, Sir."

Kurt legte auf und eilte mit zitternden Händen und klopfendem Herzen aus dem Büro. „Blaine ist im Krankenhaus!"

Burt sah von dem Ford Focus, an dem er arbeitete, auf, verwirrt aussehend. „Was?"

„E-Er hatte einen Unfall u-und der Typ meinte – er war ein Polizist – und er – seine Eltern-."

„Kurt, das ergibt keinen Sinn.", sagte Burt sehr ruhig, zu ihm kommend.

„Egal! Ich muss zum Krankenhaus! Er war auf dem Weg hierher zum Abendessen! Das ist alles meine Schuld! Das ist – einfach – Ich muss gehen." Kurt rannte zurück ins Büro, ergriff seine Schlüssel und seinen Geldbeutel. „Ich muss gehen."

„Warte, Kurt, warte!", sagte Burt ihm folgend. „Ich fahre dich. So wirst du nicht fahren."

"Bitte beeil dich.", wimmerte Kurt, rannte zum Auto und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Er sah wie sein Vater etwas zu Jeff sagte, der beunruhigt aussah und nickte, nachdem er zu Kurt sah. Innerhalb einer Minute stieg Burt ins Auto und griff nach Kurts Schlüsseln.

„Wo ist er?"

„Good Samaritan in Dayton.", sagte Kurt schnell als sein Dad aus der Parklücke fuhr. Er hatte das in seinem Kopf wiederholt seitdem der Polizist es gesagt hatte. Er musste dorthin, er musste jetzt sofort dahin. „Oh Gott, oh mein Gott. Er war nicht einmal derjenige, der angerufen hatte, Dad. Was wenn er tot ist? Sie wollten mir gar nichts sagen."

Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. _Was wenn er tot war?_

"Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott.", echote Kurt mit weiten Augen. „Was wenn er tot ist?"

„Er ist nicht tot.", sagte Burt sicher. „Du kannst keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, Kind. Du musst ruhig bleiben bis wir mehr wissen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Was wenn er tot ist?", wiederholte Kurt.

„Blaine ist nicht tot.", sagte Burt langsam. „Jetzt werde ich dort so schnell hinfahren, wie es geht. Wir werden nicht wissen, was wir tun sollen, bis wir dort sind, okay? Sie werden uns vielleicht nicht zu ihm lassen."

"Warum sollten sie uns nicht zu ihm lassen?", fragte Kurt scharf.

„Weil wir nicht mit ihm verwandt sind. Manche Krankenhäuser sind anders als andere. Weißt du wo seine Versicherungsunterlagen sind? Hast du die Telefonnummer seines Bruders?"

„In seinem Geldbeutel, ich weiß es nicht!", schrie Kurt und fühlte sich, als ob sich alles um ihn zusammendrückte. Er begann auszuflippen. Sein größter Ausraster. „Warum s-sollte ich wissen wo das ist?"

„Beruhige dich.", sagte Burt. „Dich noch mehr aufzuregen wird es nur schlimmer machen. Du musst nicht ausflippen, bis wir da sind und wissen was los ist. Vielleicht braucht er nur jemanden, der ihn abholt."

„Wenn er jemanden bräuchte, der ihn abholt, hätte er mich selber angerufen.", stöhnte Kurt und rieb sein Gesicht.

„Ruf Carole an und sag ihr wo wir hinfahren. Sie wird kommen wollen.", sagte sein Vater sehr ruhig. „Du musst versuchen darüber nachzudenken, wo seine Versicherungsunterlagen sein könnten, falls er sie nicht in seinem Geldbeutel hatte, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich dort sein würden. Ich habe genug Geld auf meiner Karte, wenn wir etwas bezahlen müssen, okay? Sobald wir wissen, was los ist und dass alles in Ordnung ist, werden Jeff und ich herausfinden wo sein Auto ist und es zu meiner Werkstatt bringen lassen."

„Das Auto interessiert mich nicht.", wimmerte Kurt. „Ich möchte einfach nur, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Es geht ihm gut, Kiddo. Es geht im gut."

…

„Was meinen sie, sie können mir nichts sagen?", fragte Kurt scharf. „Seine Familie _redet nicht mit ihm_. Sie interessieren sich nicht für ihn. _Sie werden nicht kommen_. Er braucht jemanden bei sich. _Ich und seine zwei Freunde sind alles was er hat_."

„Sir, das sind die Regeln des Krankenhauses. Wir können keine Patienteninformationen ohne ihre Erlaubnis rausgeben und Mr. Anderson kann nicht – ."

„Kann was nicht?", fragte Kurt. „Warum kann ich ihn nicht sehen? Er würde mich bei sich haben wollen. Wo ist er? Was ist los? Und der andere Mann meinte, dass er vielleicht eine Operation braucht. Ich möchte, dass mir jemand alles erklärt!"

„Kurt, du musst dich beruhigen.", zischte Burt.

„Nein! Blaine ist dahinten und ich möchte ihn sehen!", zischte Kurt sofort zurück. „Seine Eltern interessieren sich nicht für ihn. Das nächste was er an Familie hat, das einzige Familienmitglied, dass sich für ihn interessiert, ist sein Bruder."

„Dann müssen wir seinen Bruder informieren."

„_Er lebt in Italien_!", schrie Kurt.

Die Empfangsdame starrte ihn an, ihm ganz klar nicht glaubend.

„Sie können uns gar nichts sagen?", fragte Burt ruhig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. So sind die Regeln.", sagte die Frau und sah zu Kurt, der den Tränen nahe war.

„Hey, wir müssen Alex anrufen.", seufzte Burt, bewegte sich vom Fenster weg und zog Kurt mit sich.

„Warum sagen sie mir nicht was los ist?", schrie Kurt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kurt." Sein Vater seufzte wieder.

„Gut." Kurt stürmte auf den Flur hinaus. Er hatte Alex Handynummer vom letzten Winter als er den Michigantrip für Blaine geplant hatte und es war anscheinend gut, dass er sie behalten hatte.

Er drückte auf Anruf, rutschte auf den Boden und schloss seine Augen fest. Das Telefon klingelte einige Male, bevor es zu einem automatischen Anrufbeantworter ging. Kurt wartete geduldig die Nachricht und das Piepen ab und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Hi, Alex. Hier ist Kurt. Ich rufe dich vom Handy aus an, also ruf mich bitte zurück sobald du kannst. Es geht um Blaine. Er hatte einen Autounfall. Ich weiß nicht wie schlimm es ist, weil sie mich nicht zu ihm lassen." Kurt versuchte sich vom Weinen abzuhalten, aber er konnte das Schniefen nicht verhindern. „Ich will dir keine Angst machen, aber ich denke es ist schlimm. Alles was sie sagen, ist dass er vielleicht eine Notoperation braucht und… und das sie nur mit dir oder seinen Eltern reden würden… Ich dachte nur, dass du es wissen solltest und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll… Wenn du mich anrufen möchtest… nun… bitte ruf mich zurück."

Kurt holte tief Luft nachdem er aufgelegt hatte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Er wusste, dass Blaine lebte.

Er wusste, dass es nicht ernst genug war, dass Blaine sofort in den OP gebracht worden war, aber es ernst genug war, dass er dennoch vielleicht operiert werden musste.

Das war allerdings alles, was er wusste. Als erstes hatte ein Arzt nur kurz mit ihm geredet. Sie hatten allerdings verstanden, dass Blaines Eltern keine Hilfe sein würden. Obwohl sie es verstanden, wollten sie ihm nichts sagen. Kurt wusste nicht, ob sie ihm keine Informationen gaben, weil sie keine hatten oder weil er nicht zur Familie gehörte. Er wusste auch nicht was er bevorzugen würde. Nichts davon war ideal.

Zwei Minuten vergingen bis sein Handy klingelte.

„Kurt?", hörte er Blaines Bruder scharf fragen. „Was ist los? Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Sie – Sie haben mir nichts erzählt. Sie fragen immer nach seinen Eltern."

„Nein. Involvier sie ja nicht.", sagte Alex sofort. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Es ist schlimm, aber ich weiß nicht wie schlimm. Sie wollen mir nicht sagen was los ist.", sagte Kurt nervös. „Sie werden vielleicht operieren müssen, aber sie reden nur mit seiner Familie."

„Mist.", sagte Alex und klang genauso nervös, wie Kurt sich fühlte. „Hör zu, ich werde das Krankenhaus anrufen und versuchen mit ihnen zu reden. In welchem Krankenhaus bist du?"

„Good Samaritan in Dayton.", sagte Kurt erleichtert. „Danke."

„Kein Problem, Kurt. Ich werde sie anrufen, dann werde ich dich zurückrufen. Behalt dein Handy bei dir, okay?"

„Vielen Dank. Bye." Kurt legte auf, ging zurück ins Wartezimmer und setzte sich in seine Ecke.

Burt, der hin und her gelaufen war, kam zu ihm. „Was hat er gesagt, Kiddo?"

„Alex ruft sie an.", wisperte Kurt, starrte auf sein Handy hinunter und wartete auf den Rückruf. „Er hat gesagt, dass er mich anruft."

„Sie werden ihm wahrscheinlich erzählen, was los ist." Burt setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm.

„Es dauert lange."

„Du hast gerade erst aufgelegt.", zeigte Burt auf. „Sie werden sicherstellen, dass er wirklich er ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass der Arzt ins Detail gehen wird."

„Ja..." Kurt wurde still und verweilte so für ganze fünfzehn Minuten bis sein Handy klingelte. „Alex?"

„Hey, Kurt. Ich habe mit ihnen geredet.", sagte Alex, hastig klingend. „Ich werde herfliegen. Er ist im Moment stabil, aber es ist ziemlich schlimm. Ich habe mit der Führungsperson geredet und ich habe ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben mit dir und deiner Familie zu reden, damit ihr wisst, was los ist. Bis ich ankomme, wirst du alle Entscheidungen treffen können. Er – Er kann… er kann sie nicht selber treffen. Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein und muss erst aufwachen."

Kurt drückte seine Augen zusammen. „Ist es… Ist es schlimm?"

„Er ist stabil. Das ist wichtig. Schau, ich muss gehen und den Flug kriegen. Ein Arzt ist losgegangen, um mit dir zu reden als ich aufgelegt habe. Ich werde da sein sobald ich kann und ich werde dir die Flugdetails und so schreiben."

„Aber – Ist da – Wenn etwas passiert, was-."

„Wenn etwas Ernstes passiert, bin ich mir sicher, dass du weißt was Blaine wollen würde. Ich vertraue dir.", sagte Alex. „Kümmere dich um ihn bis ich da bin, Kurt."

„Bye.", sagte Kurt sanft auflegend.

…

„Hi, es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe herzukommen.", sagte eine junge Frau zwanzig Minuten später. „Sind Sie für Blaine Anderson hier?"

Kurt nickte und wunderte sich, warum diese Frau so jung war. Sie konnte nicht Blaines Ärztin sein. Sie sah gerade alt genug aus, um Medizin zu studieren.

„Blaines Ärztin ist im Moment beschäftigt, also hat sie mich geschickt. Ich bin ihre Assistentin."

Also war sie Medizinstudentin. Warum um Himmels Willen kam eine Medizinstudentin, um mit Kurt zu reden?

"Das ist in Ordnung.", sagte Burt auch etwas verwirrt aussehend. „Können Sie uns sagen, was los ist? Geht es Blaine gut?"

„Wir machen uns im Moment wegen ein paar Sachen Sorgen. Er ist schon seit einigen Stunden bewusstlos. Er war bei Bewusstsein als die Sanitäter zu ihm kamen, aber er hat es im Krankenwagen verloren und ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Er hat seinen Kopf ziemlich stark angeschlagen. Es sieht nicht so aus als, wäre sein Schädel gebrochen, aber es gibt eine Schwellung, die dem Arzt Sorgen macht."

„Aber er ist nicht im Koma?", fragte Burt.

Kurt starrte geradeaus, als sein Vater sprach, seine Augen weit und kaum wahrnehmend, was um ihn herum passierte. Gehirnschwellung? Das klang schlimmer als ernst? Es sah nicht so aus als ob sein Schädel gebrochen war? Sollte sie als Medizinerin nicht sicher wissen, was los war bevor sie mit der Familie sprach?

"Nein er ist nicht im Koma. Ich denke nicht, dass die Kopfverletzung so schlimm ist, aber manchmal passiert noch etwas."

_Ich denke nicht?_ Sie _dachte _nicht?

Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Kurt war derjenige, der im Krankenhaus landete, nicht Blaine.

Nicht sein Blaine, der heute Morgen perfekt in Ordnung gewesen war und Teenage Dream in voller Lautstärke gesungen hatte, während Kurt sich für die Arbeit in der Werkstatt fertig gemacht hatte.

„Seine Atmung ist in Ordnung. Wir haben ihm einige Male eine Sauerstoffmaske gegeben, aber im Moment geht es ihm gut. Wir… wir machen uns Sorgen wegen seinem Bein. Es wurde bei dem Unfall gebrochen und was wir im Moment tun, ist, zu versuchen herauszufinden ob wir es ohne Operation richten können.", fuhr das Mädchen fort und redete eher mit Burt als mit Kurt. „Wir haben es ihm so angenehm wie möglich gemacht, während wir darauf warten, dass ein Spezialist sich sein Bein ansieht."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?", fragte Burt.

„Nun der diensthabende Spezialist ist gerade in einer OP. Wir haben den Spezialisten auf Abruf informiert. Wer auch immer früher hier sein wird, wird sich um ihn kümmern. Wir… Wir sind, um ehrlich zu sein, noch nicht sicher wie ernst es ist. Wir wissen nicht, ob und wann er aufwacht."

„Ob?" Kurt schluckte hart und hatte genug von dem Mädchen. Sie wusste anscheinend nicht worüber sie sprach, sie widersprach sich und es war nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Kurt war nicht eine Person mit der man Spielchen spielte. Nicht im Moment. „S-Sie haben gerade gesagt e-er wäre nicht im…"

Er fühlte Burt seine Schulter drücken.

„Er hätte schon aufwachen sollen.", sagte die Schwester ruhig. „Wir sind uns nicht sicher warum er es nicht hat."

„Ist das nicht ihr Job? Zu w-wissen warum er nicht a-aufwacht?"

„Kurt…", sagte Burt leise.

„Nun kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Noch nicht. Er ist zu instabil. Es tut mir Leid."

„Aber sie haben gerade gesagt, dass er atmet. Er wäre in Ordnung, aber ohne Bewusstsein. Alles was sie sagen macht keinen Sinn! Sie widersprechen sich!", schrie Kurt. „Entweder wissen sie nicht, wovon sie reden oder sie lügen mich an! Und egal was, möchte ich nicht, dass sie an ihm arbeiten! Und warum sind sie so ruhig?"

„Kurt, hör auf.", sagte Burt mit schroffer Stimmer.

„Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, ob er in Ordnung ist. Meine Definition von okay. Nicht ‚Oh, nun, er hat geatmet als er hier ankam!' "

„Danke, Ma'am.", sagte Burt schnell zu dem Mädchen.

„Es wird bald einen Arzt kommen und mit ihnen reden.", sagte sie bevor sie davon eilte, unbehaglich aussehend.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so etwas zu den Leuten sagen, die sich um ihn kümmern.", sagte Burt, drehte sich um und scheuchte ihn zum Wartezimmer.

„Das war nicht einmal ein Arzt! Das ist ein Scherz!" Kurt brach plötzlich in Tränen aus. „Ich möchte ihn sehen!"

„Ich weiß, Kind. Ich weiß." Burt setzte Kurt hin und küsste seine Haare. „Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, Kurt. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen."

„S-S-Sie wollen mir nicht einmal sagen, ob es ihm gut geht! Ich glaube, dass sie es nicht einmal wissen!"

„Sie sind auch nur Menschen, Kurt. Sie sind keine Zauberer."

Kurt umarmte sich selbst und wünschte sich fast, dass Alex den Ärzten nicht gesagt hätte, dass sie ihn einweihen sollen.

„Wir werden hier draußen warten müssen, Kiddo. Bald wird ein Arzt kommen und sie werden mehr wissen als die Schwester." Burt setzte sich neben Kurt.

„Ich w-weiß nicht w-was ich tun soll.", schluchzte Kurt.

„Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, Kurt. Wir müssen einfach warten.", sagte Burt und sah auf als Carole und Finn in den Raum eilten, Carole mit Melody im Arm.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte Carole.

Kurt zog einfach seine Füße auf den Stuhl und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie.

„Oh mein Gott.", schnappte Carole nach Luft. „Nein."

„Nein, nein." Burt stand auf und führte sie in die andere Ecke des Raumes. „Eine Medizinstudentin kam her und hat ihm Angst gemacht. Ich glaube, sie wusste nicht einmal wovon sie sprach… aber was immer es ist, es klingt ernst."

„Es war ein Autounfall?", fragte Carole und sah hinüber zu Kurt, der sein Gesicht an Finns Schulter vergraben hatte. Finn klopfte Kurts Rücken, besorgt aussehend.

„Wir sind an dem Auto vorbei gefahren, Carole. Es… Es war nicht gut. Sie mussten ihn hinaus schneiden, so sah es aus. Die Fahrerseite ist gegen eine Wand geknallt. Jemand hat ihn abgeschossen."

„Oh mein Gott.", wiederholte Carole als Melody zu wimmern und sich bewegen begann. „Shh, Mellie, shh."

„Dad!", verlangte sie. „Dada! Dada!"

Burt nahm sie. „Shh, Melody. Wir müssen leise sein."

„Nein!"

Carole ging hinüber und setzte sich zu Kurt. „Komm her, Schatz."

Kurt beugte sich hinüber, legte sein Gesicht an ihre Brust und begann laut zu weinen.

„Er wird in Ordnung kommen.", wisperte Carole, ihn schaukelnd. „Er wird in Ordnung kommen, Süßer."

„Ich habe A-Angst.", wimmerte er.

„Ich auch, aber alles wird gut werden.", versicherte Carole ihm.

Ein Arzt – ein echter – kam zu ihnen. „Blaine Anderson?"

„Ja.", sagte Burt nickend.

Kurt setzte sich auf, seine Augen reibend.

„Und seine Familie wird nicht kommen? Jemand hat mit seinem Bruder darüber gesprochen Informationen ‚nur an Kurt und seine Familie' zu geben und dass er unterwegs wäre."

„Nein.", schniefte Kurt. „Sein Bruder lebt in Italien. Es wird eine Weile dauern."

„Kurt?", fragte der Arzt.

Kurt nickte.

„Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

"J-Ja." Kurt stand zitternd auf.

„Eine andere Person kann mitkommen, aber nicht mehr als zwei auf einmal.", sagte der Arzt und sah zu allen anderen.

„Carole, du solltest gehen. Du stehst Blaine näher.", sagte Burt und nickte in Richtung der Tür. „Finn und ich werden danach einzeln zu Kurt kommen."

„Kurt, Schatz, möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?", fragte Carole auch aufstehend.

„Bitte.", wisperte Kurt und ging zum Ausgang ohne auf den Arzt zu warten.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass der andere Arzt nicht so deutlich war. Sie ist noch ziemlich neu. Er ist momentan nicht im Koma, aber er war für die letzten paar Stunden ohne Bewusstsein. Er war bei Bewusstsein, als er aus dem Auto geschnitten wurde, aber die Sanitäter meinten, dass er, als er aus dem Auto draußen war, immer wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Er hat eine ziemlich ernste Kopfverletzung. Es gibt einige Aspekte, über die wir nichts wissen, bis er aufwacht. Sein Schädelknochen ist nicht gebrochen, aber es gibt noch immer eine leichte Schwellung – keine große, aber genug, um ihn unter strenger Beobachtung zu lassen bis sie zurückgeht…"

„A-aber er wird wieder aufwachen?", schniefte Kurt.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, würde ich ja sagen.", sagte der Arzt sehr langsam. „Bei Kopfverletzungen kann allerdings immer sehr viel in sehr kurzer Zeit passieren. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sein Zustand sich verschlimmern könnte, aber wenn er so bleibt, denke ich, dass er aufwacht."

„Und wann wacht er auf?", fragte Carole.

„Wir werden aufgrund seiner Reflexe bald mehr wissen. Wir werden einige Tests machen, um sicher zu stellen, dass es keinen Hirnschaden gibt und um zu überlegen, wie wir weiter machen.", antwortete der Arzt. „Er hat sich den Kopf hart angeschlagen, also könnte es einen Gedächtnisverlust geben. Als sie ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben, wusste er wer er war, er hat ihnen erzählt wo sein Handy war und hat ihnen Kurts Namen gesagt. Also hoffen wir, dass es nichts ist, um das wir uns sorgen müssen. Aber wenn es passiert… dann werden wir daran arbeiten."

„Aber wenn er dann okay war… warum ist er es dann jetzt nicht?", fragte Carole.

„Manchmal kann Adrenalin die Schmerzen einer Verletzung überdecken.", erklärte der Arzt. „Also verlieren die Leute meistens nicht sofort das Bewusstsein. Es kann sein, dass die Schwellung schlimmer wurde, nachdem er bewusstlos geworden war. Es gibt einige Dinge, die Bewusstsein und Gehirnerschütterungen beeinflussen. Das wichtigste ist jetzt die Schwellung niedrig zu halten und sein Wohlergehen zu erhalten."

„Ist… ist er…" Kurt brach ab. „Wird es ihm sicher wieder… gut gehen?"

„Er ist noch nicht über den Berg.", sprach der Arzt sehr sanft. „Aber wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um sicher zu stellen, dass er aufwacht."

„Und… Und wenn er aufwacht… wird er dann in Ordnung sein?" Kurt fühlte sich wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Das kann ich nicht garantieren bis er aufwacht und ich sehe wie es ihm geht, aber wahrscheinlich."

„Sie sagten, dass er andere Verletzungen hat?", fragte Carole.

„Sein Bein ist gebrochen. Wir warten im Moment auf den Spezialisten, um zu sehen ob er operiert werden muss oder nicht. Der Diensthabende ist in einer OP, aber wir haben die Vertretung angerufen. Es wird entweder eine einfache OP sein oder wir werden seinen Knochen richten und es in Gips packen. Sein Handgelenk ist verstaucht. Er ist ziemlich angeschlagen. Es war ein ziemlich schlimmer Autounfall, also gibt es einige Schwellungen, Schnitte und blaue Flecken. Sie werden mit der Zeit verschwinden. Er ist ziemlich angeschlagen."

„Aber er wird in Ordnung kommen?", wisperte Kurt und sah durch ein Fenster, als sie vor einem Zimmer stehen blieben. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern eilte in den Raum.

Eine ältere Krankenschwester, die sehr freundlich aussah, schloss Blaine an einen Monitor an.

Kurt hatte Blaine noch nie so klein aussehend gesehen, wie in diesem Krankenhausbett mit geschwollenem und mit blauen Flecken übersätem Gesicht. Es gab einige kleine Schnitte an seinem Hals und Schlüsselbein, wahrscheinlich vom Glas.

„Wir machen es ihm so angenehm wie möglich bis er aufwacht.", sagte die Krankenschwester mit sanfter Stimme. „Er hat keine Schmerzen."

Kurt nickte, holte tief und stabilisierend Luft. Ihm war schwindelig. Schwindelig und er hatte Angst. Er konnte nicht atmen. Das konnte einfach nicht passieren. Alles woran er denken konnte, waren sinnlose Streits über nichts, all die Male, die er Blaine Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte, all die Male, wo er seinen süßen, liebenden Freund für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte. Und wie er im Moment alles dafür geben würde, dass Blaine seine Augen öffnete.

„Du kannst seine Hand halten, wenn du möchtest.", sagte die Krankenschwester und legte eine weiße Decke über seine Brust anstatt sie so zu falten, dass nur Blaines Bauch und Beine bedeckt waren.

„Ich werde ihm nicht w-wehtun?"

„Diese Hand ist verstaucht. Komm auf diese Seite. Ich werde dir einen Stuhl holen, Schatz.", sagte die Krankenschwester und ging in die Ecke des Raumes.

Kurt kam sehr vorsichtig herüber, ging sicher, dass er über keine Kabel stolperte und hob sanft Blaines Hand. Er suchte Blaines Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Zeichen von Schmerz oder irgendwas anderem ab, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Hatte er gedacht, dass die Berührung von Kurts Hand Blaine wecken würde? Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber er hatte es vielleicht dennoch ein wenig gehofft. „Sind sie sich sicher… er kann nicht…?"

„Er kann im Moment nichts spüren.", versicherte die Schwester ihm.

Kurts Lippen begannen zu zittern und er sah von Blaines geschwollenem Gesicht weg, da er nicht mehr in der Lage war die blauen Flecken anzustarren. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken und kämpfte gegen den Drang zu weinen.

„Das ist gut, Kurt.", sagte Carole sanft. „Er hat keine Schmerzen."

„D-dann hat er gar nichts, oder?", sagte Kurt erstickt.

„Oh, Schatz.", sagte Carole. „Die Ärzte werden alles tun, was sie können."

Kurt beugte sich über Blaine und drückte seine zitternden Lippen auf seine Stirn. „Du wirst in Ordnung kommen, Blaine. Ich bin hier. Ich werde nicht gehen."

Kurt und Carole sahen beide auf, als eine weitere Ärztin herein kam.

„Nun, lasst uns mal sehen.", sagte sie mit eiliger Stimme.

Carole bewegte sich schnell aus dem Weg.

„Ihr zwei könnt dort bleiben.", sagte die Schwester und lächelte beruhigend. Carole ging zurück zu ihrem Platz am Bett neben Kurt und drückte die Schulter ihres Stiefsohnes.

Kurt drückte Blaines Hand und nickte einen stummen Dank. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in Trance und starrte auf Blaines aufgeschürfte Finger hinunter, aber Caroles Anwesenheit machte alles so viel einfacher. Er war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben dankbarer gewesen.

Der Arzt ging hinüber zu einem Leuchtschirm und starrte die Röntgenbilder einige lange Minuten an. „Er wird eine ganz schöne Genesungszeit vor sich haben. Wenn es schlimmer gewesenen wäre, hätte er eine OP gebraucht. Ich denke allerdings, dass ein Gips in Ordnung sein wird. Ich werden den Knochen jetzt richten und dann können sie ihn für den Gips hinunter bringen."

„Okay." Der Arzt, der sie her gebracht hatte, nickte. „Wir können auch direkt Gehirnscans machen, wenn wir danach fertig sind."

„Kann ich bei ihm bleiben?", fragte Kurt mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme. Jetzt, da er bei Blaine war, wollte er ihn wirklich nicht mehr alleine lassen.

„Wenn sie den Knochen gerichtet haben, ja. Sie können nicht im Zimmer sein, wenn wir die Röntgenaufnahmen machen, aber Sie können im Nebenraum mit dem Arzt, der die Untersuchung leitet, bleiben und ihn dann wieder mit hier rauf bringen."

Kurt verspürte Erleichterung. Er durfte bei Blaine sein, selbst wenn es beim Röntgen nicht derselbe Raum war. Die Ärzte ließen ihn dabei sein, er wurde nicht mehr außen vor gelassen.

„Ich werde seine Knochen sofort richten und dann kann er hinunter gebracht werden.", sagte der Spezialist.

„Danach werden wir ihn überwachen bis sich etwas ändert.", fügte der andere Arzt hinzu. „Von da an können wir nur warten."

Obwohl Kurt warten hasste, war ihm alles lieber, als nicht zu wissen, ob Blaine überhaupt am Leben war. Also nickte er nur und ergriff Blaines Hand fest, sich weigernd sie los zu lassen selbst wenn sein Griff nicht erwidert wurde.

Warten.

Stundenlanges Warten.

Absolut keine Veränderung.

Sie sagten, dass Blaine stabil war und keine Schmerzen hatte. Sein Zustand war nicht schlimmer geworden und das war etwas, wofür man dankbar sein konnte, aber Blaines Zustand war auch nicht besser geworden. Kurt gefiel das nicht und er wäre dankbar, wenn Blaine aufwachen würde. Wenn sein Zustand sich verbesserte und er nicht mehr beobachtet wurde. So viele Monitore und Kurt hatte keine Ahnung was sie taten.

Kurt sah sich im Zimmer um. Burt und Carole saßen auf Stühlen in der Ecke des Raumes, Melody schlief an Burts Brust und Caroles Kopf war auf seiner Schulter. Der große Finn war auf einem anderen Stuhl schlafend zusammen gerollt – der Anblick würde Kurt ziemlich amüsieren, wenn die Situation mit Blaine nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Er würde daran denken müssen, es Blaine zu beschreiben. Oder vielleicht würde Blaine aufwachen und es selber sehen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Carole sich aufsetzend.

„Ungefähr vier Uhr morgens...", antwortete Burt nachdem er seine Hand hob und auf seine Uhr sah. Dann blickte er zu Kurt, der Blaine hilflos anstarrte und auf irgendeine Reaktion wartete.

Und dann schließlich nach elf langen Stunden, bekam er sie.

Blaine gab ein kleines Wimmern von sich, seine Finger zuckten in Kurts Hand und dann krächzte er: „Kurt?"

„Blaine?", fragte Kurt, stand auf und bewegte sich näher zu Blaine. Carole setzte sich auf und Burt stand auf, ihr Melody reichend. „Blaine, kannst du mich hören?"

Blaine gab einen Schmerzlaut von sich, hob seine Hand und verdeckte seine Augen. Selbst wenn seine Augen geschlossen waren, tat ihm das Licht weh.

„Ich habe es ausgeschaltet. Das Licht ist aus, Blaine. Bitte, öffne deine Augen.", hörte er Kurt mit angespannter Stimme sagen.

„Kurt?"

„Shh, ich bin es."

„Au." Blaine gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Shh, shh, es ist in Ordnung."

„Ich werde einen Arzt holen.", sagte Burt und Blaine hörte Schritte bevor eine Tür sich schloss.

„Es ist okay, Blaine. Shh. Shh.", sagte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme und schniefend. „Du wirst in Ordnung kommen."

Blaine zwang seine Augen auf und sah Kurt seine Stirn küssen. Nun, es war alles eine verschwommene Masse, aber er war sich sicher, dass es Kurt war. „Was ist los? B-Bist du in Ordnung, Kurt?"

„Oh mein Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich so sehr.", sagte Kurt wieder und wieder erleichtert. Blaine war wach. Wach. „Blaine, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Blaine schloss seine Augen und hatte den überwältigenden Drang zu schlafen. Für immer zu schlafen oder zumindest bis ihm nicht mehr alles wehtat. Warum tat ihm alles weh? Bekam er keine Medikamente? Wenn Burt einen Arzt holte, musste er im Krankenhaus sein. Also warum bekam er keine Medikamente? Oder war es so schlimm? Gott, er war so müde und nachdenken machte es schlimmer…

„Nein, Blaine. Nein. Sieh mich an. Blaine?", fragte Kurt. Er gab einen winzigen Schluchzer von sich. „Bitte, Blaine."

Blaine zwang seine Augen auf, nur weil Kurt ihn darum bat und er sah helle Punkte und Farben. „Es ist alles ve-verschwommen.", sagte Blaine langsam.

„Sieh mich einfach an. Bitte.", wimmerte Kurt. „Schlaf nicht wieder ein. Dann kann der Arzt… kann der Arzt sicherstellen… Bitte, Blaine, du musst wach bleiben."

„Nicht schlafen.", sagte Blaine, hob seine Hand und zischte dann.

„N-nicht bewegen. Tu dir nicht weh.", sagte Kurt und legte Blaines Hand sehr sanft ab.

„Kurt, ich bin so müde.", wisperte Blaine und seine Lippe begann zu zittern. „Kann ich bitte schlafen?"

„Nein, nein, nein. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du w-wach bleibst."

„Aber es… es tut weh." Blaine schluckte hart. „Und es ist so schwer."

„Das ist okay, Süßer." Kurt, der nun leise weinte, wischte sanft die Tränen von Blaines Augen. „Ich hatte s-solche Angst dich nie wieder zu sehen, Blaine… Blaine? Bist du wach?"

„Mein K-Kopf tut weh.", sagte Blaine nach einigen quälend langen Sekunden.

„Es ist okay, Baby. Es ist okay.", versicherte Kurt ihm und versuchte sein bestes, nicht so zu klingen, als ob er weinte. Er wischte mehr Tränen von Blaines Gesicht und reichte hinüber, einen nassen Waschlappen ergreifend, den die Schwester benutzt hatte um Blut von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. „Es ist okay, Blaine."

Blaine schloss seine Augen und schien von dem Waschlappen beruhigt zu werden.

„Es ist okay.", wiederholte Kurt, seine Stimme immer sicherer als er fortfuhr, er versuchte verzweifelt seinen verängstigten Freund zu beruhigen. Wenn er so aufgewühlt war, konnte er sich nur vorstellen wie verängstigt Blaine war. „Du bist in Ordnung."

Blaine holte tief Luft und erzitterte mit noch immer zitternden Lippen.

„Shh, shh. Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier.", beruhigte Kurt ihn, legte den Waschlappen weg und rieb Blaines Schulter. „Ich bin hier. Es ist alles okay."

Blaine erzitterte wieder und gab ein kleines Wimmern von sich. Kurt wollte ihn umarmen, ihn küssen, sich über Blaines Brust werfen und schluchzen – vor Erleichterung, vor Furcht, er war sich nicht sicher weshalb. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass, als Blaine seine Augen geöffnet hatte, es gewesen war, als ob… als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, alles richtig wäre.

Kurt sah nicht von Blaine weg, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Blaines freundliche Ärztin hinein kam.

„Guten Nachmittag, Süßer. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und lächelte Blaine warm an. Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, war ein Grunzen. „Kannst du deine Augen für mich öffnen, Schatz?"

Blaine verzog sein Gesicht, als ob er Schmerzen erwartete und öffnete dann langsam seine Augen.

Die Ärztin lächelte. „Du hast schöne Augen, Blaine. Warum behältst du sie nicht offen für mich, während ich sie untersuche, okay? Weißt du wo du bist?"

„Krankenhaus.", murmelte Blaine.

„Exzellent. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du her gekommen bist? Oder warum du hier bist?"

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zu Kurt, der nicht von ihm weg gegangen war.

„Gut. Wie geht es dir, Süßer? Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

„Es ist alles unscharf.", sagte Blaine und seine Stimme begann zu lallen. „Alles ist verschwommen."

„Bleib bei mir, Schatz.", sagte die Ärztin und hob die Stimme. „Du musst wach bleiben, Süßer. Nur lange genug, damit ich dich untersuchen kann und dann werde ich dich schlafen lassen."

Blaines Augen schlossen sich.

„Bist du wach, Blaine?", fragte die Dame.

„Mhmm."

„Erinnerst du dich was passiert ist?"

„Nein.", sagte Blaine mit sehr leiser Stimme.

„Schatz, wenn du nicht mit mir redest, werde ich dich hinsetzten müssen. Du kannst noch nicht schlafen.", sagt der Arzt. „Ich muss sicherstellen, dass es dir gut genug geht, um zu schlafen."

„Ich bin okay zum schlafen.", murmelte Blaine, hob seinen Arm und legte ihn über sein Gesicht. Kurt hätte gelacht wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Blaine, der einem Erwachsenen widersprach? Es war bizarr.

„Kannst du mir helfen ihn aufzusetzen?", fragte die Ärztin Kurt.

„Aber… ich… ja.", nickte Kurt und beugte sich hinunter. „Entschuldige, Süßer."

Blaine machte ein undeutliches Geräusch, als Kurt ihn aufsetzte. Kurt lehnte ihn gegen die Kissen und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Blaine zwang seine Augen wieder auf und blinzelte Kurt zu. Seine Augen drohten sich zu schließen, aber er versuchte so doll wie möglich sie offen zu halten, für Kurt wach zu bleiben. Nur für Kurt, weil er wirklich schlafen wollte, aber Kurt klang besorgt und Kurt sollte sich keine Sorgen machen…

„Du musst mir sagen, wie es dir geht, Blaine. Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte der Arzt und sah sich sorgfältig seine Augen an. Sie hielt eine kleine Taschenlampe vor sein Gesicht, aber er schloss seine Augen sofort. „Ich weiß, dass du müde bist, aber du musst mit mir kooperieren, Blaine. So wird es schneller vorbei sein."

„Ich möchte nur Kurt.", wimmerte Blaine und ignorierte ihre Frage komplett.

„Ich bin hier.", sagte Kurt, setze sich auf die Bettkante und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, okay? Ich werde den Raum nicht verlassen bis du es tust. Okay, Schatz?"

Blaine schluckte hart und nickte, Tränen in den Augen. „Mein Kopf tut weh."

Die Ärztin schrieb etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett und nickte zu Kurt.

„Irgendetwas anderes, Baby? Dein Bein?"

„Nicht so schlimm wie mein Kopf."

„Irgendwas anderes?"

„Es tut überall weh.", sagte Blaine und ein paar Tränen fielen.

„Schatz, erinnerst du dich warum du hier bist?", fragte die Ärztin mit sanfter Stimme.

„N-Nein." Blaines Lippen begannen zu zittern als mehr Tränen fielen. Warum erinnerte er sich nicht? Warm war er hier? „Ich habe Angst."

„Du musst keine Angst haben.", sagte die freundlich und tätschelte seinen Kopf. „Du wirst in Ordnung kommen, okay? Beruhige dich und hole tief Luft."

Blaine schloss seine Augen, holte tief Luft und atmete wieder aus. Er musste zugeben, es half Wunder für seine Nerven. Oder vielleicht, dass Kurt seinen Arm streichelte. Egal weshalb, er fühlte sich besser. Weniger verschlossen.

„Gute Arbeit.", lächelte die Ärztin. „Sind wir etwas ruhiger?"

Blaine nickte und öffnete wieder seine Augen.

„Okay, ich werde mit diesem Licht in deine Augen leuchten. Ich habe es vor einer Minute probiert, aber du hast mich nicht gelassen, also halte bitte still für mich."

Blaine setzte sich still hin und widerstand dem Drang auf seine Hände hinunter zu sehen als Kurt seine Handfläche streichelte. Er wollte schlafen und er konnte es, wenn diese Frau fertig war.

„Nur sein linkes Auge dilatiert.", sagte die Ärztin. Die Schwester ergriff sofort das Klemmbrett und begann zu schreiben. „Ist dir schwindelig, Blaine?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Alles ist verschwommen, also ist es schwer das zu sagen.", sagte Blaine und wurde wieder nervös.

„Irgendwelche Probleme beim Atmen?"

„Nein." Blaine holte tief Luft und spürte Kurt nun seinen Handrücken streicheln. Er lehnte sich näher zu Kurt, aber realisierte nicht wie weit Kurt weg war. Er schwankte leicht und Kurt beugte sich hinunter, lehnte ihn gegen die Mitte des Bettes und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Kurt schniefend. „So sehr, Blaine."

„Ich werde mir dich nur abhören und dann kannst du dich wieder hinlegen.", sagte die Krankenschwester und bewegte sich so, dass sie ihn abhören konnte, nachdem sie ihnen ihren Moment gegeben hatte. „Also, Blaine, was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnerst bevor du aufgewacht bist?"

„Wir.. wird sind…", sagte Blaine langsam verwirrt aussehend. „Wir sind ins Bett gegangen. Wir haben… uh…" Er hob seine Hand an seinen Kopf und wimmerte. „Gypsy gesehen."

„Das war letzte Nacht. Nun eigentlich die Nacht davor.", sagte Kurt und versuchte zu lächeln, war aber nicht wirklich erfolgreich. Blaine so zu sehen, tat seinem Herzen auf eine Art weh, von der er gedacht hatte, dass es nie wehtun würde. Alles, was er tun wollte, war seinen Freund nach Hause zu bringen, ihn hinzulegen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln bis alles besser war.

„Gut!", sagte die Ärztin und klang fröhlich und erleichtert. „Okay, Schatz. Du warst gestern Abend vor ungefähr zehn oder elf Stunden in einen ziemlich schlimmen Autounfall verwickelt. Ein Jeep hat dein Auto so hart getroffen, dass deines sich gedreht hat und deine Fahrerseite gegen eine Wand geknallt ist. Erinnerst du dich?"

Blaine drehte sich sofort zu Kurt, die Augen weit mit Angst. „Oh mein Gott. Bist du okay? Bist du verletzt?"

Kurt beugte sich hinüber und küsste einige Male sein Haar. „E-es geht mir gut."

„Weinst du?"

„Blaine, mir geht es gut." Jetzt war Kurts Stimme noch erstickter. Wie konnte Blaine sich Sorgen um ihn machen? Selbst wenn Kurt in dem Auto gewesen wäre, war er ganz klar in Ordnung, wenn er bei Blaine war. Er hatte wirklich den süßesten Freund der Welt.

„Du warst alleine im Auto, Blaine.", sagte die Ärztin und sie lächelte, als er erleichtert seufzte, seine Augen nicht von Kurt abwendend. „Du musstest aus dem Auto geschnitten werden. Erinnerst du dich? Ein Feuerwehrmann hat sich auf den Rücksitz gesetzt. Er hat eine Jacke über dich gelegt. Sie haben das Auto von der Wand gelöst und mussten es aufschneiden um dich raus zu bekommen wegen deinem Bein. Der Feuerwehrmann musste dir hinaus helfen, weil du nicht raus krabbeln konntest."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht.", schluckte Blaine. Wie konnte er sich daran nicht erinnern? „Mein Bein?"

„Dein Bein ist gebrochen. Es wurde gerichtet und du hast einen Gips. Du wirst ihn einige Zeit tragen müssen. Du wirst wahrscheinlich auch Physiotherapie machen müssen.", antwortete die Ärztin. „Du warst wach und wusstest was passiert war, bevor du in den Krankenwagen transportiert worden bist."

„Krankenwagen?", echote Blaine. Waren die nicht teuer? So viel hatte er nicht gespart. Wie sollte er diese Rechnung bezahlen? Zumindest hatte er eine Krankenversicherung.

„Im Moment hast du eine Amnesie. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich in den nächsten 24 Stunden daran erinnern.", sagte die Ärztin leise. „So… wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?"

„Es ist noch immer alles verschwommen. Ich weiß es nicht. Werde ich wieder sehen können?"

„Du solltest bald wieder normal sehen können.", antwortete die Ärztin.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern.", wimmerte Blaine, rieb frustriert seinen Kopf und versuchte, sich dazu zu bringen sich daran zu erinnern. Aber das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war wirklich das Einschlafen am Abend zuvor – nun was für ihn der Abend zuvor war. Das war schlimmer als damals, als er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, weil er betrunken gewesen war. Das war beängstigend, aber auf einem ganz anderen Level beängstigend. „Warum kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern?"

„Das ist okay, Blaine.", sagte der Arzt. „Du hast dir deinen Kopf sehr hart angeschlagen. Es gibt eine Schwellung und du warst fast elf Stunden bewusstlos. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Blaine und sah wieder in Kurts Richtung.

„Ahh, entschuldige dich nicht.", sagte Kurt sanft und drückte mehr Küsse auf seine Haare. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Blaine. Mir geht es gut. Wir werden uns auf dich konzentrieren, okay?"

„Blaine, deine andere Hand ist verstaucht, aber ich möchte, dass du meine Hand mit deiner rechten drückst. Drück so fest, wie du kannst."

Blaine tat es und wunderte sich, wann er sich hinlegen konnte, wie es ihm versprochen worden war. Er fühlte sich betrogen.

„Gut!" Die Ärztin klang zufrieden. „Das ist sehr gut! Jetzt möchte ich, dass du die Zehen deines gebrochenen Beines bewegst, okay?"

Blaine tat es wieder und fühlte sich lächerlich.

„Jetzt werde ich meine Hand gegen deinen anderen Fuß legen und du wirst meine Hand so fest drücken wie du kannst, okay?"

„Ich bin ein Fußballspieler.", murmelte Blaine. „Das könnte zu viel sein."

Die Ärztin lachte ein wenig und drückte ihre Hand gegen Blaines Fuß als er es tat. „Gute Arbeit."

Blaine verdeckte erschöpft sein Gesicht mit seinem guten Arm.

„Kurt wird dir helfen dich hinzulegen. Wenn du möchtest, werde ich dir etwas zu essen bringen lassen. Ich wette du bist am verhungern.", sagte die Ärztin.

„Bin nicht hungrig.", sagte Blaine müde als Kurt ihn sanft hinlegte. Seine gute Hand ergriff Kurts Ärmel fest und er weigerte sich los zu lassen. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen, Baby.", sagte Kurt und strich seine Haare sanft zurück als die Ärztin ging.

„Das machst du gut.", sagte Burt, kam herüber und klopfte Blaines Schulter.

„Mmm hi." Blaines Augen schlossen sich.

„Ruh dich einfach aus, Schatz." Kurt küsste seine Stirn.

„Verlass mich nicht.", murmelte Blaine müde.

„Werde ich nicht. Ich verspreche es."

Blaine schloss seine Augen, zu müde und unter zu starken Schmerzen, um sie weiterhin offen zu halten.

Kurt konnte nicht schlafen.

Es war egal, dass der Arzt sagte, dass Blaine in Ordnung sein würde, jetzt da er aufgewacht war.

Erstens war Blaine so desorientiert gewesen. Wenn er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, musste Kurt da sein. Genau da. Nicht schlafend. Zweitens, was, wenn er nicht in Ordnung war? Was, wenn etwas mit der Schwellung passierte und er zu atmen aufhörte und niemand da war, um einen Arzt zu holen? Was, wenn Blaine aufwachte, ihn bei sich haben wollte und er schlief? Alles konnte passieren.

Außerdem konnte Kurt eh nicht schlafen. Er konnte das Bild von Blaines zerquetschtem und aufgeschnittenem BMW nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Er konnte nicht anders, als Blaines verwirrte und flehende Augen zu sehen, als der Arzt ihm Fragen stellte, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er stundenlang nicht wusste, ob Blaine überhaupt lebte und eine weitere Stunde gekämpft hatte um die Informationen von dem Arzt zu bekommen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er für eine Weile nicht schlafen können würde. Er wünschte sich fast, dass Carole, Burt und Finn noch hier wären. Finn konnte nur kurz bleiben, da er fürs Training zurück zur OSU musste und es war nicht nötig, dass Burt und Carole Melody über Nacht in einem Krankenhauszimmer ließen, wenn der Arzt sagte, dass Blaine okay sein würde.

Blaine stöhnte und wimmerte, den Kopf ins Kissen kuschelnd. Kurt rutschte vor, nur für den Fall, dass er aufwachte und verschränkte ihre Finger. Blaine lächelte leicht und seine Finger entspannten sich. „Kurt?"

„Hey.", wisperte Kurt, beugte sich über ihn und schaltete eine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch aus.

Blaines Augenlider zuckten ein wenig und dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen, zögerlich, als ob er Angst vor Schmerzen hätte. Er blinzelte einige Male und lächelte dann, mit sanfter Stimme sprechend: „Ich kann dich normal sehen."

„Gut." Kurt seufzte erleichtert.

Blaine legte seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen und holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Du hast geweint."

„Nein.", log Kurt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aww, Kurt.", sagte Blaine ein wenig lächelnd. „Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Nein bist du nicht.", wisperte Kurt, beugte sich hinunter und strich Blaines Haare zurück.

„Ich habe dich hier. Ich werde es sein." Blaine griff hinauf und berührte Kurts Wange.

„Ich hatte solche, solche, solche Angst, dass ich dich nie wieder so sehen würde.", sagte Kurt und Tränen füllten seine Augen zum millionsten Mal seit Freitagnachmittag, als er den Anruf bekommen hatte,

„Kurt, shh.", sagte Blaine und kämpfte damit sich aufzusetzen. „Hilf mir auf."

„Du b-brauchst Ruhe.", sagte Kurt und rieb mit seinem Handrücken seine Augen. „Ignorier mich."

"Hilf mir auf.", wiederholte Blaine.

Kur seufzte resigniert und legte seine Hand unter Blaines Arm, ihm in eine sitzende Position aufhelfend. Als Blaine bequem gegen die Kissen lag, beobachtete Kurt ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. „Erinnerst – Erinnerst du dich an den Unfall?"

„Noch nicht.", sagte Blaine sanft.

Kurt atmete zitternd aus als mehr Tränen fielen. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

Blaine zögerte.

„Lüg mich nicht an."

„Ja.", sagte Blaine endlich und nickte gerade so, dass es sichtbar war.

„Lass mich einen Arzt holen." Kurt rieb seine Augen.

„Kurt, ich möchte keinen Arzt. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich möchte… ich möchte einfach, dass du bei mir sitzt."

Kurt setzte sich mit zitternden Lippen auf die Bettkante. Blaine war zu ruhig. Es musste die Medizin sein, die Blaine schon bekam, weil er Ärzte absolut hasste. Das oder er war einfach zu müde und hatte zu große Schmerzen, als das es ihn interessierte.

„Kurt…", sagte Blaine, hob seinen Arm und zog Kurts Kopf sanft hinunter. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Blaine.", wimmerte Kurt. „Bitte werd okay. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn du es nicht bist."

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass es in Ordnung sein wird, Baby. Ich werde in Ordnung sein."

„Du konntest kaum sehen!", sagte Kurt gedämpft wispernd, vorsichtig um Blaines Kopfschmerzen nicht zu verstärken.

„Jetzt kann ich sehen.", sagte Blaine sanft.

„S-sie wollten mir nicht einmal sagen, ob d-du lebst, Blaine. S-Sie wollten mir gar nichts sagen.", sagte Kurt unter Tränen. „Ich dachte du wärst tot. Wir sind an dem Auto v-vorbei gefahren und ich dachte ‚Oh Gott. Ich hoffe die Person ist in Ordnung. Ich hoffe Blaines Unfall war nicht so' und d-dann habe ich das K-Kennzeichen gesehen u-u-und…"

Blaine bewegte sich langsam zur Seite und führte Kurt neben sich zum Bett. Kurt Kopfs landete auf seiner Brust und er begann zu weinen und ballte das T-Shirt, das Carole Blaine gekauft hatte(weil er auf keinen Fall einen juckenden Krankenhauskittel tragen würde, wenn er es verhindern konnte), in seinen Fäusten zusammen.

„Ich d-dachte, dass ich dich v-verloren hätte, Blaine. U-Und ich verstehe nicht, warum d-du nicht ausflippst, weil ich es tue und ich hasse Krankenhäuser nicht einmal so sehr wie du."

„Weil ich zu sehr unter Medikamenten stehe, um klar zu denken.", scherzte Blaine. „Kurt, komm schon. Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Ich möchte e-einfach nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast. I-Ich wü-wünschte mir, dass du nicht zum Essen nach Lima g-gekommen wärst. D-das ist meine Schuld."

„Hey.", sagte Blaine. „Nein. Die Person, die mich abgeschossen hat, war schuld. Nicht du."

„Ich bin einfach… nicht…", schwafelte Kurt, nachdem er seine Fassung wieder erlangte. „Ich hatte solche Angst u-und… Ich bin so froh, dass du wach bist, Blaine. Ich dachte du wärst tot."

„Die ganzen schwarzen Sachen, die du hättest tragen müssen, waren so beängstigend?", scherzte Blaine.

„Nein. Ich habe mir eher Sorgen gemacht allein erziehend zu sein.", neckte Kurt und zeigte das erste Mal am Tag ein richtiges Lächeln.

„Wir haben ein Kind?"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Kreacher."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es ein Nebeneffekt vom Unfall war. Ein echtes Baby wäre einfacher zu tolerieren gewesen." Blaine seufzte schwer.

Kurt schlug sanft gegen seinen Arm und starrte ihn an. „Du hast wunderschöne Augen, weißt du das?"

„Lässt dich das Krankenhauslicht das sagen? Das ist das zweite Mal.", lachte Blaine und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter.

„Das denke ich immer.", gab Kurt zu.

Blaine lächelte, verschränkte ihre Hände und rutschte näher. „Vicodin ist ziemlich super toll, Kurt."

„Gute Nacht, Blaine.", lachte Kurt als Blaine sanft schnarchte.

Danke für die Reviews!

200 für WBUCT alleine und über 300 für alle drei Storys zusammen!

DANKE! Ihr motiviert uns wirklich!

Und wurde ich meiner Ankündigung gerecht oder hat irgendjemand so etwas erwartet?

Es gibt nur noch 5 Kapitel dann ist diese FF beendet, aber es gibt bereits eine Fortsetzung, die ich übersetzen werde, wenn Interesse besteht.

Spoiler

Als nächstes wollen wir mal sehen wie die anderen mit den Neuigkeiten von Blaines Unfall umgehen. Wie werden Wes und David wohl reagieren?

Frohe Weihnachten!


	46. Chapter 35 2

Kapitel 35 Teil 2

"Nein, es geht mir gut... ihr braucht nicht herkommen. Sie lassen nur Kurt und seine Familie zu mir...", sagte Blaine am nächsten Morgen in Kurts Handy, als Kurt das Zimmer mit zwei Tellern in der Hand betrat. Er sah auf und lächelte ein bisschen, obwohl er sich nicht gut genug fühlte, um zu lächeln.

„Warum lassen sie nur Kurt und seine Familie rein?", fragte David verwirrt klingend.

„Ich weiß es nicht... Alex musste sie dazu überreden und er ist noch nicht einmal hier."

Blaine wusste, dass er David und Wes einfach hätte sagen sollen, dass sie kommen sollten, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon genug Leute um ihn herum schwirren. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass die Leute herkamen, um ihn zu sehen. Außerdem wusste er genau, wie David sein würde. Wenn man David in den Großer-Bruder-Modus brachte, wie er und Wes es nannten, bekam man ihn nicht wieder weg. Blaine war noch nicht darauf vorbereitet mit beiden, einem besorgten David und Kurt, klarzukommen. Ganz abgesehen von Carole, die später kommen würde und sich auch den ganzen Abend um ihn kümmern würde.

Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es schön war. Das letzte Mal, dass er mit solch ernsten Verletzungen im Krankenhaus gewesen war... nun, seine Eltern waren nicht gerade nett zu ihm gewesen. Allerdings gaben sie ihm auch selber die Schuld dafür und sahen es nur als Geldverschwendung. Es war...nun, schön im Krankenhaus zu sein und Leute zu haben, die sich um ihn sorgten. Vielleicht wollte er Wes und David im Geheimen hier haben, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie den ganzen Weg von Dayton herfuhren, nur um ihm eine Freude zu machen. Blaine ging es auch ohne sie gut. Selbst, wenn seine besten Freunde ihn vom Schmerz abgelenkt hätten –es waren schließlich immer noch Wes und David.

„Ja. Kurt hat mir gestern erzählt, dass er auf dem Weg ist. Wann soll er ankommen?", fragte David Blaines Gedanken unterbrechend.

„Heute Nachmittag.", antwortete Blaine, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war. Die Flugzeiten hatten sich schon dreimal geändert, also rechnete Blaine erst mit Alex, wenn dieser in Ohio war. So war es einfacher.

Kurt stellte die Teller auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und setzte sich sanft auf die Ecke des Bettes, strich Blaines Haar zurück und küsste seine Stirn. Nachdem er sich gelöst hatte, flüsterte er leise: „Möchtest du dein Essen jetzt haben?"

Blaine nickte und hörte David zu, der darüber sprach, dass er und Wes zumindest im Wartezimmer sitzen konnten bis sie Besucher bei ihm erlaubten, weil sie da sein wollten.

„Nein David, ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Blaine und lächelte Kurt wieder zu, als dieser einen Teller auf seinen Schoß stellte. „Ich bin eh müde und mitgenommen. Es wäre nicht sehr interessant..."

„Ich weiß, aber wir wollen da sein.", sagte David wieder. „Wir beide."

„Ich möchte euch hier haben, aber wo ist der Sinn, wenn ihr ewig lange im Wartezimmer sitzt.", seufzte Blaine ein wenig und aß einen Bissen Kartoffelpüree, immer müder werdend, je länger er telefonierte.

„Also möchtest du keine Besucher oder darfst du keine haben?", fragte David mit leiser Stimme, um Blaines pochendem Kopf nicht noch mehr zu quälen.

„Es ist beides.", sagte Blaine und rutschte ein Stück hinüber, als Kurt sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzte. Wenn David dachte, dass er keine Besucher wollte, würde er eher nicht herfahren. „Ich bin einfach wirklich müde und mitgenommen... und die Medikamente, die sie mir geben, lassen mich sofort einschlafen."

David seufzte ein wenig. „Ist Kurt schon zurück?"

„Mhmm, er ist gerade mit dem Essen gekommen.", antwortete Blaine und begann zu lallen. Blaine wurde unter Einfluss seiner Schmerzmittel immer müde, wenn er viel sprach und tendierte dann dazu zu lallen. Dann war es, wie Kurt wusste, die Zeit das Gespräch zu beenden und Blaine sich ausruhen zu lassen. Anscheinend wusste David es auch.

„Kann ich mit ihm reden?", fragte David.

„Ja.", sagte Blaine und zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl David ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er würde es gerne auf die Schmerzmittel schieben, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, tat er das auch ohne sie. Manchmal benutzte er zu viele Gesten in Unterhaltungen.

„Okay. Ruh dich aus, Blaine. Ich werde heute Abend oder morgen früh anrufen.", sagte David.

„Danke. Mach ich. Ciao.", sagte Blaine und hielt Kurt das Handy hin.

Kurt nahm das Handy, küsste einmal Blaines Wange (er konnte nicht anders als ihm besonders viel Zuneigung zu zeigen, wenn er so bemitleidenswert aussah im Krankenhaus) und hielt es an sein Ohr. „Hallo, David."

„Hey, Kurt.", sagte David. „Wie ist die Schwellung? Ist sie seit gestern zurückgegangen?"

„Nein.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig, als Blaine langsam seinen Kartoffelpüree aß und sich gegen die Kissen zurücklehnte. Den Großteil der Nacht hatte Kurt am Telefon mit Alex, David und Wes verbracht und sie über Blaines Zustand informiert. Er hatte in den paar Stunden wahrscheinlich mehr mit Wes und David telefoniert und geschrieben als in seinem ganzen Leben zusammen. „Sie versuchen später ihn auf andere Medikamente umzustellen, von denen sie meinen, dass sie vielleicht helfen."

„Sie sagen, dass er keine Besucher haben darf?"

„Eigentlich das Gegenteil.", sagte Kurt und versuchte nicht ins Detail zu gehen, weil Blaine jedes Wort hörte, das er sprach. Er verstand nicht, warum Blaine Wes und David nicht bei sich haben wollte. Aber er erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Krankenhausaufenthalt. Er war sehr müde gewesen und hatte niemand anderen als Blaine und seinen Dad bei sich haben wollen. Natürlich war die Situation anders, aber vielleicht verstand Kurt es etwas besser als zuvor.

„Also versucht er dieses ‚Ich möchte keine Belastung sein'?", fragte David lachend. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Er hat etwas gebraucht, um zu antworten."

Natürlich, dachte Kurt. Blaine ging es besser. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass seine Freunde sich die Mühe machten herzukommen. Das tat Kurt im Herzen weh. Er wusste, dass es Blaine gut ging, aber er wusste auch, dass Wes und David ihn sich besser fühlen lassen würden. Er wusste, dass Blaine sie hier genauso brauchte wie Kurt, jetzt wenn er darüber nachdachte.

„Klingt richtig.", sagte Kurt leise.

„Okay. Ich hole Wes ab und wir werden bald da sein. Schreib mir die Zimmernummer.", sagte David.

„Okay. Ich werde auflegen, weil er gerade dabei ist, mit seinem Löffel im Mund einzuschlafen. Ich werd dich wissen lassen, wenn etwas passiert", sagte Kurt um Blaine nichts zu verraten.

„Du bist gut darin, Kurt. Ich bin überrascht.", sagte David beeindruckt klingend. „Bis gleich."

„Tschüss." Kurt legte auf.

„Schlafe nicht ein.", wimmerte Blaine als Kurt zu ihm kam und zwang seinen Augen auf.

„Doch, Schatz, tust du.", sagte Kurt, nahm die Schüssel Kartoffelpüree und stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so viel schlafe.", murmelte Blaine müde und lehnte sich gegen Kurt, als dieser wieder auf der Bettkante saß.

„Weil dein Körper die Ruhe braucht, um sich zu erholen.", sagte Kurt und schlang einen Arm um Blaine. Er legte Blaines Kopf sanft auf seine Brust.

„Sie wechseln wirklich meine Medikamente?", fragte Blaine mit durch Kurts Brust gedämpfter Stimme.

„Sie fügen etwas Neues hinzu. Es sollte gegen deine Kopfschmerzen helfen.", wisperte Kurt.

„Ich fühle mich schon schlimm genug, mit dem was ich bekomme.", seufzte Blaine die Stirn runzelnd. „Ich hasse Krankenhäuser wirklich, Kurt."

„Die Medikamente sollen helfen.", sagte Kurt seinen Arm reibend. „Versuch etwas zu schlafen und vielleicht geht es dir morgen früh besser."

„Denke ich nicht." Blaine seufzte wieder und kuschelte sich dann an Kurts Schulter. „Hat Alex dich schon zurück gerufen?"

„Nein. Wir haben allerdings geschrieben. Er war dabei das Flugzeug zu betreten als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen habe. Er versucht so schnell hier zu sein, wie er kann." Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste Blaines Wange.

„Ich fühle mich fast, als wäre es unnötig, dass er herkommt, weil es mir nicht so schlecht geht."

„Blaine, deine Schwellung im Gehirn geht nicht zurück, du hast ein gebrochenes Bein, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und eine ernsthafte Gehirnerschütterung. Du kannst dich auch noch immer nicht an den Unfall erinnern. Wenn das nicht schlimm ist, möchte ich deine Definition davon nicht wissen.", sagte Kurt sehr langsam.

„Naja, wenn du es so sagst...", sagte Blaines ich auf die Lippe beißend. „Das lässt es schlimm klingen."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und küsste Blaine sanft. „Du hast etwas gegessen und mit David geredet. Ich denke du verdienst etwas Schlaf, oder nicht?"

„Mhmm, das würde mir gefallen." Blaine kuschelte sich an ihn. „Weckst du mich, wenn Carole und Melody kommen?"

„Ja." Kurt lächelte. „Natürlich, Blaine. Allerdings werden sie noch eine Weile brauchen."

„Das ist okay." Blaine ballte etwas von Kurts Oberteil in seiner Hand und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen. Kurt nahm sein Handy in die Hand und löste sich sanft vom Bett, Blaine gegen die Kissen lehnend. Sein Freund wimmerte einige Sekunden bevor sein Gesicht sich entspannte und er so zu schnarchen begann, wie Kurt es kannte.

Er suchte in seinen Handykontakten nach Alex, klickte auf den Namen von Blaines älterem Bruder und saß still da, bis der ältere Mann abnahm.

„Hey, Kurt. Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen.", sagte Alex.

„Hey.", sagte Kurt leise. Er sah zu Blaine, der tief und fest schlief und ging ins Badezimmer um Blaine nicht zu wecken. „Bist du gelandet?"

„Vor vierzig Minuten. Ich habe mit diesen Idioten am Schalter geredet und wollte Tickets nach Ohio, aber das nächste was ich bekommen habe ist Nord Michigan. Ich habe kein Glück. Ich kann kein Auto mieten, weil ich es anscheinend einfach nicht kann.", sagte Alex genervt klingend. „Also stecke ich am Flughafen fest bis ich etwas finde um weiter zu kommen. Der nächste Flug zu euch ist in sechs Stunden, aber sie können mir keinen Platz garantieren und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich dann zu euch kommen soll, weil ich kein Auto mieten kann.", seufzte Alex. „Wie geht es ihm? Geht es ihm noch gut seit deiner letzten SMS?"

„Er schläft viel, aber wacht leicht auf. Nun, sie wecken ihn alle zwei Stunden um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht... du weißt schon.", sagte Kurt nicht in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. „Er hat große Schmerzen, aber der Arzt ist sich sicher, dass er okay sein wird."

Alex seufzte erleichtert. „Okay, gut. Heißt das, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Nicht ganz.", seufzte Kurt. „Seine Schwellung ist noch nicht zurückgegangen. Als er aufgewacht ist, konnte er nicht richtig sehen, jetzt kann er es, was, wie sie sagen, gut ist... Ich hab dir schon erzählt, dass er keine OP braucht, aber sein Bein eingegipst ist und es wahrscheinlich auch eine lange Zeit sein wird... Aber das größte Problem ist die Schwellung."

„Geben sie ihm wenigstens Medikamente? Gegen die Schmerzen?"

„Er mag es nicht, so viele Medikamente zu nehmen, also geben sie ihm nicht so viel wie sie könnten. Medikamente schlagen ihm sofort auf den Magen...", wisperte Kurt. „Aber er schläft eh meistens."

„Es schmerzt wahrscheinlich zu sehr um wach zu bleiben.", seufzte Alex wieder, aber jetzt klang es nicht erleichtert. „Ich wünschte ich könnte früher kommen. Die Ärzte haben eingesehen Mom und Dad nicht anzurufen, richtig?"

„Ja. Sie wollen aber mit dir über irgendwas reden... Sie wollen es mir nicht verraten und sie wollen Blaine nicht stressen. Ich weiß aber nicht was es ist..." Kurt brach ab.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich den Flug in sechs Stunden nehmen kann, sollte ich zum Abendessen dort sein und wir können es beide herausfinden... Es geht mir allerdings besser, jetzt, da ich weiß, dass er wach ist. Hat er irgendwas über den Unfall gesagt? Wessen Schuld es war?", fragte Alex.

„Er erinnert sich gar nicht an Freitag, sollte er aber bald.", sagte Kurt.

„Blaine erinnert sich gar nicht an Freitag? Es war ein ziemlich schlimmer Unfall, oder?", fragte Alex. „Mist."

„Ja. Es war wirklich schlimm... Aber der Polizist meinte, dass die Frau Schuld gewesen sei. Sie ist rücksichtslos gefahren. Sie haben schon einige Anrufe wegen ihr bekommen. Nicht lange vor dem Unfall ist sie 150km/h gefahren. Wenn sie Blaines Auto so getroffen hätte..." Kurt brach wieder ab, nicht in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. Er wollte nicht einmal weiter denken. Ja, Blaine ging es schlecht. Aber es könnte so viel schlimmer sein. Blaine hätte es nicht lebendig aus dem Auto schaffen können.

Alex war einige Zeit still bevor er fortfuhr: „Wurde sie verhaftet?"

„Nein. Wird sie aber wahrscheinlich noch... Sobald sie hier raus ist. Sie wurde auch eingeliefert. Ich weiß nicht. Sie haben wahrscheinlich mit Dad darüber gesprochen, weil sie es nicht vor Blaine tun wollen und ich nicht von seiner Seite weiche. Sie wollen ihn nicht mehr stressen, als er schon ist. Ich weiß nicht ob du es weißt, aber Blaine kann sich so stressen wie kein anderer..."

„Haben sie gesagt... ich meine... mit der Schwellung... wird es langfristige Schäden geben?"

Nur darüber zu reden ließ Kurt sich immer größere Sorgen machen, aber er konnte sich nur vorstellen wie Alex sich fühlte. Wenn es andersherum wäre, hätte er gewusst, dass SMS einfach nicht alles beantworten konnten, was er wissen wollte. Blaine war Alex kleiner Bruder. Wie schlecht die Beziehung zwischen den beiden auch gewesen war, war es klar, dass Alex versuchte, es wieder gut zu machen. Kurt wusste, dass er Angst gehabt haben musste – und er wusste auch, dass Alex sich wirklich um Blaine sorgte, weil er herflog um ihn zu sehen.

„Im Moment sollte die Schwellung nicht schlimmer werden... Sein Gedächtnis scheint in Ordnung zu sein, weil er sich nur nicht an den Freitag erinnert... Sie sagen, dass es keine langzeitigen Nebenwirkungen geben sollte, soweit sie es jetzt sagen können. Er wird für eine Weile Migräne haben, aber sie sollte mit der Zeit verschwinden. Er wird allerdings sehr wahrscheinlich Physiotherapie wegen seinem Fuß brauchen. Danach sollte er wieder in Ordnung sein. Ich schätze im Moment ist das größte Problem, was wir machen, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Was wir mit dem College und der Arbeit machen, wenn er kein Auto fahren kann. Ich weiß es einfach nicht..." Kurt brach ab und machte sich, je länger er sprach, immer größere Sorgen.

Wenn er mit Blaine sprach, war er abgelenkt, war es einfach, nicht an so etwas zu denken. Jetzt war Blaine allerdings nicht hier. Blaine schlief und zwang ihn darüber nachzudenken, wie ernst es wirklich war und dass er immer noch keine Idee hatte, was sie tun würden, wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen würde. Kurt musste arbeiten, um die Miete zu zahlen. Also was würde passieren?

Jetzt, da er wusste, dass Blaine in Ordnung kommen würde, dachte er immer wieder an diese Probleme. Wie sollte Blaine zum College kommen? Was würde er wegen seinem Job tun? Zum Glück war ihr Apartment im Erdgeschoss, also musste er sich zumindest darum keine Sorgen machen. Und Physiotherapie? Das war teuer. Natürlich würden sie es tun müssen. Blaines Bein musste gut verheilen. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Selbst, wenn Blaine es nicht wollte, würde Kurt ihn dazu bringen. Kurt arbeitete in der Werkstatt. Also was würde passieren, wenn Blaine nach Hause kam? Natürlich könnte Blaine in der Werkstatt sein, aber Kurt zweifelte daran, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Carole arbeitete unter der Woche, also war das keine Option. Wer würde sich um ihn kümmern, wenn er noch zu angeschlagen war, um sich alleine zu bewegen, während Kurt arbeitete?

Es gab so viel zu klären. Wie um Himmels Willen hatte Blaine das vor zwei Jahren gemacht? Er war so viel jünger und wahrscheinlich noch gestresster gewesen als Kurt.

Vergiss das schlecht fühlen.

Kurt musste Blaine seine Katze kaufen. Eigentlich verdiente Blaine Katzen und Affen und Igel und alles, worum er je gebeten hatte, wenn er Blaine auch nur die Hälfte von dem hatte durchmachen lassen.

„Okay.", seufzte ein Alex ein wenig. „Schau, mein Akku ist fast leer, also lege ich besser auf falls du mich erreichen musst oder anders herum. Ich werde dir schreiben und dir sagen, wann ich fliegen kann. Wenn irgendetwas passiert, lass es mich wissen. Und wenn ich fliege, schreib mir und ich rufe dich zurück, sobald ich aus dem Flugzeug bin."

„Okay. Hoffentlich bis bald."

„Ciao, Kurt."

„Ciao."

„Hey, Blaine.", sagte David später leise und beugte sich hinunter, als Blaine sie müde anblinzelte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Wie geht's, Blaine?", fragte Wes und beugte sich auch hinunter.

Blaine starrte sie für einige Sekunden an und Kurt, Wes und David tauschten Blicke aus. Kurt dachte, dass er sich an alles vor dem Unfall erinnerte. Und Blaine hatte definitiv vor weniger als zwei Stunden mit David telefoniert und gewusst, wer er war. Was war los? War es schlimmer geworden?

„Mmmhey.", sagte Blaine schließlich, streckte sich und rieb mit seiner gesunden Hand seine Augen. „Ich dachte ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr nicht kommen sollt."

„Wenn du das mit Absicht gemacht hast, Blaine, bist du so ein Aschloch.", lachte David über seinen blanken Gesichtsausdruck.

„Genau wie ihr, dass ihr nicht auf mich gehört habt.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und gähnte, dann mit müden haselnussbraunen Augen zu ihnen aufblinzelnd. „Ich bin schockiert, dass ihr zwei hier steht und euch nicht umbringt."

„Sieh dich an, uns wieder zusammenbringend. Etwas, was du in dein Resümee schreiben kannst.", grinste Wes und schlang einen Arm um Davids Hals. „Es ist alles wegen dir, Blainers!"

„Du musst aufhören mich so zu nennen.", stöhnte Blaine und verdeckte seine Augen mit seiner Armbeuge.

„Wie geht es dir, Blaine? Ernsthaft?", fragte Wes und ließ seinen Arm fallen.

„Mitgenommen.", gab Blaine zu und senkte seinen Arm. „Und ich kann mich nicht an den Unfall erinnern... was eine gute Sache sein könnte, wenn man bedenkt in welchem Zustand ich bin."

„Dir wird es besser gehen, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast.", sagte David mit noch immer leiser Stimme, um Blaine keine stärkeren Kopfschmerzen zu verursachen.

„Die Medikamente unterdrücken das meiste.", gähnte Blaine wieder und sah dann winkend zu Kurt. Dann lächelte er und sagte neckend: „Du wusstest, dass sie kommen, oder? Warum hast du sie gelassen? Jetzt sind sie im Großer-Bruder-Modus. Das letzte Mal, als das passiert ist, hatte ich wochenlang keine freie Minute mehr."

„Weil ich weiß, dass du sie brauchst.", sagte Kurt sofort. „Ich weiß es."

„Awww, Blaine liebt uns.", gurrte Wes. Er wollte Blaines Wangenknochen kneifen, sah aber die blauen Flecken und Schnitte und strich stattdessen durch seine dunklen Locken. „Wir lieben Blaine auch!"

Blaine rollte mit den Augen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass allein ihre Anwesenheit ihm gut tat.

„Du siehst besser aus, als ich erwartet habe.", sagte David erleichtert klingend.

„Gestern sah er schlimmer aus. Es geht ihm definitiv schon besser.", sagte Kurt und beobachtete Wes, der wild gestikulierte, während er lebhaft mit Blaine sprach, der ihn intensiv und lächelnd – wirklich lächelnd, nicht mit dem gezwungen Lächeln, um Kurt zu beruhigen – ansah.

Als Blaines Ärztin kam, saßen Kurt und David auf den Stühlen neben dem Bett und Wes im Schneidersitz am Fußende.

„Dieser Welpe ist so laut, Jungs. Und Sarah – das ist meine kleine Schwester, Kurt – sagt immer ‚Du musst deine innere Stimme benutzen, Hündchen! So kann dich jeder hören!'", sagte Wes laut lachend. „Mom hat keine Ahnung warum sie das sagt."

„Aber du schon." David rollte mit den Augen ohne die Ärztin zu bemerken.

„Sie wird oft ziemlich laut. Wirklich laut. Also habe ich ihr gesagt, dass Leute sie nicht verstehen außer sie benutzt ihre innere Stimme.", kicherte Wes.

„Nun, jemand ist beliebt, Blaine.", sagte Blaines Ärztin lachend.

David begann lauthals zu lachen, als Wes fast aus dem Bett fiel. Kurt schnaubte, während Blaine einfach den Kopf schüttelte.

Die Ärztin wartete bis Wes sicher vom Bett weg war und sich hingesetzt hatte bevor sie zu Blaine trat. „Du siehst auf jeden Fall aus, als gehe es dir besser."

„Lachen ist die beste Medizin.", sagte David charmant.

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und sagte dann: „Ich bin okay."

„Okay ist besser als das Grunzen, das ich bekommen habe.", sagte sie fröhlich, ihn anblickend. „Du hast sogar mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Wir müssen deine Freunde vielleicht hier bleiben lassen, bis du gehst."

„Bringen Sie sie gar nicht erst auf so eine Idee.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst. „Sie bekommen schnell das Großer-Bruder-Syndrom."

„Oh nein.", lachte sie und hörte sich seine Atmung an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dich nicht allzu sehr stört."

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern, weil es das, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht tat.

„Okay. Dein Scan ist da und wir hatten Recht. Die Schwellung ist nicht zurückgegangen.", sagte sie ernsthafter. David und Wes verstummten sofort und hörten genau zu. Kurt, der schon zuvor aufmerksam gewesen war, setzte sich auf. „Ich habe hier ein Medikament. Du musst es mit Essen nehmen, also werde ich es vorbereiten. Mittagessen sollte in einer Stunde sein."

„Wenn er Essen haben will, dass nicht von hier ist...", sagte Wes langsam, als sie fertig war.

„Ich habe nichts gehört.", sagte sie und verließ schnell das Zimmer.

„Das war ein ja.", grinste Wes.

„Gott sei Dank.", sagte Blaine. „Das Essen ist ekelhaft."

„Ich werde dir was Richtiges zu essen besorgen.", sagte Wes, „Welches Gift willst du? Tacos, Hähnchen, Hamburger, Baguette?"

„Oh mein Gott, wirklich? Du machst keine Scherze? Machst du Scherze? Ich liebe dich so sehr, Wes.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du keine Scherze machst."

„So gemein bin ich nicht.", lachte Wes.

„Einfach das Erste, das du siehst. Wenn es mich vom Überraschungsfleisch wegbringt, nehme ich alles. Du bist der beste. Der beste."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es Hackbraten war.", lachte Kurt.

„Das hat nicht wie Hackbraten geschmeckt, wie ich ihn kenne.", höhnte Blaine und brachte David zum Lachen.

„Okay. Ich bin bald zurück." Wes nahm seine Schlüssel vom Tisch, auf den er sie gelegt hatte. „Möchte noch jemand etwas?"

„Nein, danke.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„Komm schon. Du hast Krankenhausessen gegessen.", sagte Wes.

„Ich bin zufrieden."

„Nimm ihn mit.", sagte Blaine.

„Ich gehe nicht.", sagte Kurt stur.

„Hol einfach etwas zu essen. Du wirst verrückt, wenn du hier nur herum sitzt. Vertrau mir, ich weiß es.", sagte Blaine. „Du möchtest nicht gehen, aber dir geht es besser, wenn du es tust."

„Nein. Ich werde nicht gehen.", sagte Kurt langsam. „Ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen."

„Es ist nur einmal um die Ecke, Kurt. Wir werden uns beeilen.", sagte Wes, ergriff Kurts Hüfte und zog ihn hoch. „Ich werde deinen Geliebten größtenteils unversehrt zurückbringen, Blainers."

„Nenn mich nicht Blainers.", wimmerte Blaine, als Wes Kurt hinauszog und dem kleineren Jungen keine Möglichkeit gab zu protestieren.

…

„Du musst geschockt sein, dass David und ich unsere Autos im Gegensatz zu Blaine sauber halten.", lachte Wes als er in seinen schwarzen Lexus stieg.

„Nur ein wenig.", gab Kurt zu und kletterte ebenfalls vorsichtig hinein. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, dass er in Blaines teuren BMW gestiegen war – sicherstellend, dass er die Tür langsam öffnete, nichts zu treffen, die Tür nicht zu fest zu schließen. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Blaines Auto jetzt wahrscheinlich auf einem Schrottplatz war.

„Wie geht es ihm wirklich, Kurt?"

„Er hat mehr Schmerzen als er zugibt... Sie kriegen seine Schwellung nicht in den Griff... Sein Bruder sollte heute ankommen. Dad fährt zum Flughafen, um ihm abzuholen, falls das Flugzeug früher kommt... Ich denke, dass er einfach helfen will und nicht weiß, was er tun soll.", sagte Kurt. „Ich bin froh, dass Alex kommt, weil... ich nicht weiß, was ich tue."

„Du machst das super. Das letzte Mal, dass ich Blaine im Krankenhaus gesehen habe, war er ein nervöses Wrack.", sagte Wes ernster als Kurt ihn je erlebt hatte.

„Das sind die Medikamente."

„Ich würde sagen ein viertel sind die Medikamente." Wes sah zu Kurt. „Und drei viertel bist du."

Kurt holte tief Luft.

„Wir sind froh, dass er dich hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es dir jemals so offen gesagt haben. Ich mag es nicht, über ernste Dinge zu reden. Zerstört meinen Ruf, weißt du?"

Kurt konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Aber wir sind wirklich froh, dass er dich hat. Als du ihn kennen gelernt hast, war er okay, aber davor... war er ziemlich... ohne Hoffnung und depressiv. Er hasste sich selber. Dann war es okay... aber jetzt mit dir... ist er glücklich."

„Ich möchte, dass er glücklich ist.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Ich weiß.", nickte Wes und fuhr aus dem Parkhaus. „Wir auch. Und er ist glücklich mit dir. Du beruhigst ihn sogar, wenn es um Krankenhäuser geht. Alle Achtung, mein Freund."

Kurt lachte ein wenig und musste zugeben, dass Blaine recht gehabt hatte, dass er ein paar Minuten aus dem Krankenhaus raus sollte. Selbst im Auto zu sein, ließ ihn sich etwas besser fühlen, als in diesem Krankenhaus fest zu stecken. Das änderte allerdings nicht, dass er bei Blaine sein wollte.

„Versuch dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Schwellung zurückgehen wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, wie es nach dem Krankenhaus weiter geht, aber es wird alles gut werden und wir werden uns wegen dem College etwas ausdenken. Er hat mehr Leute, als er denkt. Wir werden alles für ihn einrichten.", fuhr Wes fort.

„Danke, Wes.", sagte Kurt und seufzte erleichtert.

„Kein Problem.", sagte Wes und parkte bei Subway. „Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich da rein zu schleifen, um dir etwas zu essen zu holen. Ich weiß, dass du kurz vorm Verhungern bist."

„Ich hab meinen Geldbeutel-."

Wes sah ihn an und lachte. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass du noch nie mit jemandem im Krankenhaus gewesen bist, Kurt. Ich zahle. Du kannst es mir zurückzahlen, wenn die Frau, die mich heiraten darf – ."

Kurt schnaubte.

„Sei still. Wenn die Frau, die mich heiraten darf, mein Kind kriegt und sich weigert mich gehen zu lassen, um richtiges Essen zu besorgen. Du kannst mir Essen bringen als Ausgleich, das sich jetzt Essen besorge!", endete Wes nicht beleidigt aussehend. „Abgemacht, Kurtsie?"

„Abgemacht, schätze ich.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und stieg aus dem Auto. „Hey! Du kannst mich nicht Kurtsie nennen, Wes!"

„Ich kann Blaine nicht Blainers nennen, ich kann dich nicht Kurtsie nennen und ich kann David nicht Daviel nennen. Was? Erwartet ihr etwa von mir, dass ich euch bei euren Namen nenne?"

„Ich weiß nicht... das wäre ein Anfang.", sagte Kurt süß und schloss vorsichtig Wes Autotür.

„Oh mein Gott, Kurt. Wenn es jemand gibt, der perfekter für Blaine ist, denke ich dass ich vor Schock sterben würde." Wes schüttelte seinen Kopf, betrat das Restaurant und murmelte: „Sarkastische Aschlöcher. Ihre Kinder werden schrecklich sein."

„Wie war das?", fragte Kurt grinsend.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass eure Kinder schrecklich sein werden. Sie werden alarmierend frech, sarkastisch und selbstsicher sein, mein Freund... und das meiste wird wahrscheinlich von dir kommen.", antwortete Wes neckend. „Ich weiß, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, dich mit Blaine ausgehen zu lassen. David und ich sollten das vielleicht noch einmal überdenken."

„Er würde nicht auf euch hören, selbst wenn ihr es versucht.", gab Kurt zurück. „Ich kann ihm etwas geben, was ihr nicht könnt."

Wes drehte sich um, um Kurt anzustarren. Schließlich sagte er: „All mein Respekt für dich, Kurt. All mein Respekt."

Blaine war okay gewesen. Er war es wirklich gewesen bis er gegessen und seine Medikamente genommen hatte. Die ersten zwanzig Minuten nachdem er sein Sandwich gegessen hatte, hatten die vier mit reden verbracht über alles, dass Blaine davon ablenken würde im Krankenhaus zu sein. Kurt hatte darüber, geredet wie sehr Blaine Kreacher liebte, David darüber, dass seine Schwester mit einem Mafiosi durchgebrannt war (Kurt war sich nicht immer nicht sicher, ob er scherzte oder nicht) und Wes erzählte unzählige Geschichten über seine kleine Schwester, die das schelmischste kleine Mädchen auf der Welt sein musste.

So war es zumindest gewesen, bis es Blaine schlecht wurde. Es passierte ganz plötzlich. Er hatte gelacht und dann hat das Lachen abrupt aufgehört und er hatte Kurts Handgelenk mit einem unmissverständlich schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck gepackt.

„Blaine, was ist los? Blaine?", hatte Kurt beunruhigt gefragt und war näher getreten, während David einen Arzt gesucht hatte.

Er war alles in Ordnung, sagte der fremde Arzt. Er hatte bloß eine „kleine Reaktion" auf seine Medikamente. Tausende Menschen hatten sie, es würde vorüber gehen und sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen.

Aber zehn Sekunden wurden zu zehn Minuten und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Blaine vorn über gebeugt, umfasste seinen Bauch und machte Geräusche, die Kurt, Wes und David im Herzen wehtaten. Blaine ging es eindeutig nicht gut, zumindest nach ihrer Beurteilung. Man brauchte keinen Medizinabschluss, um das zu erkennen.

„Vor zehn Minuten ging es ihm gut.", sagte David sich auf die Lippe beißend.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass wir den Arzt nicht noch einmal holen sollen?", fragte Wes nervös.

„Der eine hat bereits gesagt, dass es von dem Medikament kommt.", seufzte David.

„Es geht mir nicht gut.", wimmerte Blaine bemitleidenswert.

„Ich kann versuchen seine Ärztin zu finden.", sagte Wes.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", sagte David ruhig, während Kurt Blaines Haar zurück strich.

„Es tut wirklich weh.", stöhnte Blaine und versuchte sich zusammen zu rollen.

„Ist es noch immer dein Kopf?", fragte David alarmiert klingend. „Komm schon, Blaine. Rede mit uns."

„Mein Bauch.", wimmerte Blaine und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Es tut wirklich weh, David."

„Es ist okay, Blaine.", wisperte Kurt traurig. „Sie meinten, dass es bald aufhört."

„Ich möchte, dass es jetzt aufhört!" Blaine rollte sich noch mehr zusammen, so sehr er es mit dem Gips konnte und seine Lippen begannen zu zittern.

„Wag es ja nicht, Blaine.", flehte David. „Nein."

„Es tut weh und ich werde weinen, wenn ich das will!", wimmerte Blaine und die ersten Tränen fielen.

Kurt beugte sich hinunter, rieb seinen Rücken und küsste seine Wange. „Es ist okay, es ist okay. Shh, Schatz."

Blaine setzte sich auf, beugte sich über die Bettkante und begann sich zu übergeben.

„Hol jemanden, Wes.", sagte David scharf und machte den Weg frei.

„Das – ist – nicht – fair!", stöhnte Blaine sich aufsetzend. „Warum ist mein Leben so schrecklich?"

Er blieb allerdings nicht lange sitzen. Er beugte sich fast sofort wieder vor und begann erneut sich heftig zu übergeben. David stand auf und sah nervös zur Tür, darauf wartend, dass Wes mit einem Arzt zurückkam. Einige Momente vergingen bevor Blaine endlich aufhörte sich zu übergeben. David hatte in der Vergangenheit schon öfters gesehen, wie Blaine sich übergab, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er war mehr als besorgt. Etwas war nicht richtig.

„Blaine?", fragte Kurt besorgt, weiterhin seinen Rücken reibend.

„Blaine?", fragte David etwas lauter, seine Schulter schüttelnd.

Blaine stöhnte ein wenig, schwankend.

„Mist.", sagte David und hob Blaine an. „Wag es ja nicht kränker zu werden, Blaine. Dir soll es besser gehen, nicht schlimmer."

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut.", wimmerte Blaine und klang ganz elendig. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen David, seine Wange an Davids Brustkorb.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." David legte ihn wieder hin. „Wo zur Hölle ist Wes mit dem Arzt?"

„Ich möchte e-e-einfach nach Hause.", weinte Blaine. „Bitte, Kurt. Bring mich nach Hause."

„Blaine, das kann ich nicht.", wisperte Kurt und fühlte sich so gemein. Wie konnte er nein sagen, wenn Blaine so weinte? Er war so gemein. „Du kannst nicht gehen, bis es dir wieder gut geht."

„Ich möchte einfach nach Hause!", sagte Blaine bestimmter. „Ich hasse Krankenhäuser und Medikamente!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Wes kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Blaines Ärztin. Wes ging ins Badezimmer, kam mit drei Handtüchern zurück und begann das Erbrochene vom Boden aufzuwischen, während die Ärztin Blaine Fragen stellte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl er extrem elend und unkooperativ war.

Als Wes fertig war und seine Hände gewaschen hatte, sah er, wie ein Krankenschwester ein Medikament in seine Infusion packte und Blaines Augen zufielen.

„Danke.", wisperte Kurt als Wes sich zu ihm und David stellte.

„Hoffentlich werden die Effekte, wenn er aufwacht, verschwunden sein.", seufzte die Ärztin. „Es verursacht Übelkeit, aber eigentlich nicht so stark."

„Medikamente schlagen ihm auf den Magen.", sagte David leise. „Deswegen hasst er es, krank zu sein."

„Mit etwas Glück, wird es ihm besser gehen, wenn er aufwacht und die Schwellung wird zurückgegangen sein." Die Ärztin sah hinunter und schrieb etwas auf. „Er sollte zumindest drei Stunden schlafen, aber wenn irgendetwas passiert, drückt einfach den Knopf und jemand wird sofort kommen. Ich werde jemanden in einer halben Stunde zur Kontrolle herschicken."

„Danke.", sagte Kurt wieder und seine Augen verließen Blaine nicht, der seine Hand festhielt. Die Tränen auf seinen Wangenknochen brachen Kurt das Herz. Er wollte nichts mehr, als die Frau zu finden, die so rücksichtslos gefahren war und ihr seine Meinung sagen – und vielleicht auch seine Faust zeigen, je nachdem, wie wütend er während des Schreiens wurde. Allerdings war Kurt gegen Gewalt. Er war aber so wütend. Die ganze Situation… nichts davon war Blaines Schuld. Blaine war der vorsichtigste Fahrer, den Kurt kannte. Kurt war derjenige, der raste, derjenige, der zu knapp überholte, derjenige, der an manchen Tagen genauso oft eine Vollbremsung machte, wie eine normale Bremsung. Wie konnte es also Blaine sein, der in einem schrecklichen Autounfall verwickelt war? Wie war das fair?

„Ich gehe nicht weg, bis er aufwachte und ich weiß, dass er in Ordnung ist.", sagte David sobald die Ärztin weg war. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Platz für Protest. „Selbst wenn ich im Wartezimmer sitzen muss und du mir schreibst, was los ist. Ich verlasse dieses Krankenhaus nicht, bis er okay ist."

„Ich auch nicht.", stimmte Wes sehr ernst zu. „Er war in Ordnung, als wir ankamen und ich dachte alles wäre gut, aber jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen."

Kurt zog einen Stuhl neben das Bett. Blaine wimmerte als Kurt seine Hand losließ und fuhr fort bis Kurt neben ihm saß und seine Hand drückte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich bin noch immer geschockt."

„Blaine hat nicht gerade das beste Glück.", sagte David. „Und das ist eine Untertreibung."

„Sie meinte, dass er in Ordnung kommt." Wes zog ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich und machte es sich bequem. „Er kommt in Ordnung. Dennoch möchte ich nicht gehen, bevor ich den Beweis dafür habe."

„Ich weiß, dass alle immer sagen, dass alles in Ordnung kommt, aber die Schwellung verschwindet nicht. Das muss ernst sein. Es ist eine Hirnschwellung. Ich weiß einfach nicht was wir tun werden.", sagte Kurt. „Wie ist Blaine damit klargekommen, als er jünger war? Wie konnte er einfach… wissen was er tun musste?"

„Als du im Krankenhaus warst und er ein Semester pausiert hat?", fragte David.

„Ja.", nickte Kurt.

„Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tat.", sagte David leise, mit den Schultern zuckend. „Er ist ausgeflippt… er wusste nur, dass er tun wollte, was für dich am besten war und er wollte bei dir sein, so dass er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sich jemand richtig um dich kümmert. Danach hat er einfach… einen Schritt nach dem anderen gemacht. Aber, Kurt, im Moment kannst du nichts tun. Es liegt in den Händen der Ärzte."

Kurt seufzte schwer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Blaine schlief, Blaine war okay. Die Ärztin meinte, dass es nur eine Reaktion auf die Medizin gewesen war, dass das Erbrechen das schlimmste war, was passieren würde und dass er in Ordnung kommen würde. Also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Richtig?

Er konnte allerdings nicht anders. Es war Blaine. Sein Blaine. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Blaine Schmerzen hatte. Er wollte Blaine einfach nach Hause bringen und ihn schlafen lassen bis alles besser war. Bis seine Gehirnerschütterung weg war, sein Bein verheilt war, sein Handgelenk nicht mehr wehtat und er sich nicht mehr übergab, von der Medizin, die ihm helfen sollte.

Aber nein.

Das konnte er nicht.

Weil Blaine im Krankenhaus bleiben musste, was ihn nervös und unsicher machte.

Es brachte Kurt um. Das tat es wirklich.

Von all den Autos auf der dummen Autobahn, musste diese Frau genau Blaines treffen. Den einen Menschen, der schon genug für drei oder vier Leben durchgemacht hatte.

„Es wird alles gut, Kurt.", sagte David sehr ruhig, Kurts Frustration bemerkend. „Er wird bald nach Hause gehen dürfen und dann wird es ihm besser gehen. Mach dir jetzt noch keine Sorgen was danach ist oder du wirst krank vor Sorge. Das ist das Letzte, was wir im Moment brauchen."

Kurt nickte, kaute auf seiner Lippe und starrte seinen festen Freund an. „Danke fürs Herkommen. Ich… Ich weiß es bedeutet ihm sehr viel euch hier zu haben. Er wollte nur nicht, dass ihr das Gefühl habt, kommen zu müssen, denke ich."

Wes rollte mit den Augen. „Das oder er hat gehofft im Krankenhausbett flach gelegt zu werden."

„Ja, Wes. Das war eindeutig sein Motiv." David rollte mit den Augen. „Aus irgendeinem Grund, denke ich, dass Sex im Moment das letzte ist, woran er denkt. Ich wusste, dass du nicht lange ernst bleiben würdest."

„Bleibe ich nie.", sagte Wes fröhlich. „Zumindest bin ich lustig, richtig?"

Kurt schnaubte ein wenig. „Das ist eine Art es auszudrücken."

Blaine Augen schnappten auf und er setzte sich, sich wild umsehend, auf. Wes und David waren nicht mehr hier, aber er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass sie ihn umarmt und sich verabschiedet hatten… an diesem Tag? Nun, er war sich nicht sicher, ob es heute gewesen war. Das Zimmer war bis auf Kurt leer, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen sanft atmend auf dem Stuhl saß.

Kurt.

Tränen füllten Blaines Augen und er schluchzte erstickt, als ihn auf einmal traf, was passiert war. Er sah sich mit großen Augen im Zimmer um. Er war im Krankenhaus, weil er einen Autounfall gehabt hatte. Einen schlimmen Unfall. Wes und David hatten ihn besucht, er erinnerte sich daran, dass Burt und Carole hier gewesen waren und Kurt war noch immer hier.

„Blaine? Blaine, Süßer, was ist los?" Kurt sprang auf und stolperte zum Bett. „Schatz? Ist es wieder dein Magen? Musst du ich übergeben?"

„Sie – würden nicht – ich – ." Blaine kämpfte damit, Worte zu finden. Kurt zog ihn sanft an seine Brust und Blaine krallte sich mit einer Hand in Kurts Oberteil. Er begann hilflos zu weinen. Kurt war hier. Kurt war hier.

„Shh, Schatz, shh.", wisperte Kurt und schaukelte ihn leicht. „Shh, shh, shh, Schatz. Es ist okay."

„Ich hatte solche Angst.", würgte Blaine gegen seine Brust hervor, sich wie ein Baby fühlend. Alles, was er erlebt hatte, kam wieder hoch und es war unglaublich überwältigend. Das Auto hatte ihn getroffen und sein eigenes Auto war zerquetscht worden. Der Feuerwehrmann im Auto, das Auto, das von der Wand weggehoben worden war und wie sie ihn herausschneiden mussten, damit sie ihn versorgen konnten. Nicht in der Lage zu sein, sein Handy zu erreichen um Kurt anzurufen. Aber Kurt war hier. Es war egal, weil er hier war. Der Polizist hatte angerufen, genau wie er es gesagt hatte. Und Kurt war gekommen. „Du bist gekommen. Du bist gekommen."

„Natürlich bin ich das.", sagte Kurt und klang fast, als würde er selber weinen. „Shh, alles ist okay."

„Sie hat mich einfach getroffen. Ich habe v-versucht auszuweichen, Kurt, aber sie ist einfach in mich reingefahren und mein Auto hat sich gedreht und ich – ich – ." Blaine suchte nach Worten, versuchte verzweifelt, sie zu finden, aber sein Kopf und Bauch taten so weh, dass es schwer war sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als Kurts Herzschlag. Weil Kurt gekommen war. Er war hier. Er würde es besser machen. Er machte es bereits besser.

„Hol tief Luft.", wisperte Kurt.

Blaine atmete tief ein und langsam aus, seinen Griff aus Kurts T-Shirt lösend.

Kurt bewegte sich, um Blaine gegen die Kissen zu lehnen, aber Blaine wimmerte sanft, so dass Kurt ihn sofort wieder zurückzog und an seine Brust drückte. „Du bist in Ordnung. Es ist alles vorbei."

„Ich hatte solche Angst.", flüsterte Blaine unter Schluckauf. Es konnte ihm nicht einmal peinlich sein. Er war so erleichtert. „Ich hatte solche Angst, Kurt. Sie haben immer wieder nach der Telefonnummer meiner Eltern gefragt und ich habe versucht zu erklären, dass sie – du weißt schon – und… und ich erinnere mich aufgewacht zu sein, aber mich nicht an den Unfall erinnern zu können… und jetzt kann ich es und bin einfach so froh, dass du hier bist, Kurt."

„Blaine, es ist okay. Natürlich bin ich hier. Wo sollte ich sonst sein?", wisperte Kurt und schaukelte ihn noch immer sanft. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht gehe, bist du es tust und das werde ich auch nicht."

Blaines Arme schlangen sich um Kurts Hüfte und er zog ihn näher, sein Gesicht an Kurts Brust legend. Kurt konnte spüren, wie Blaine sich entspannte, als er sich beruhigte was wiederum Kurt beruhigte.

„Die Schwellung ist weniger geworden.", wisperte Kurt und löste seinen Griff kein bisschen. „Du bist aufgewacht, bevor David und Wes gegangen sind. Sie haben einen Scan gemacht und gesagt, dass die Schwellung fast komplett verschwunden ist. Du wirst in Ordnung kommen. Die Medizin hat zumindest irgendetwas getan."

Blaine löste sich und lächelte Kurt unter Tränen an. „Heißt das, dass ich bald nach Hause kann? Ich möchte unbedingt nach Hause."

Kurt drückte ihre Stirnen aneinander. „Ich möchte auch, dass du nach Hause kommst, Baby. Wir werden mit der Ärztin reden müssen, wenn sie zurückkommt und sehen was sie sagt. Alex sollte auch in einer halben Stunde hier sein. Carole und Dad holen ihn ab. Melody ist bei Rachel und ihren Vätern und Finn füttert Kreacher – ."

„Und meine Fische?", fragte Blaine hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich.", nickte Kurt. „Ich habe ihn angerufen, als er dort war, um ihn zu erinnern."

„Ich frage mich wie es ihnen geht.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich.

„Den Fischen?", fragte Kurt ihn ansehend.

„Mhmm.", nickte Blaine.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen prima geht und sie ihr Herz heraus schwimmen.", lachte Kurt ein wenig. „Blaine, erinnerst du dich, was nach dem Unfall war?"

„Ich erinnere mich daran eingeschlafen zu sein, als ich aus dem Auto draußen war und hier aufzuwachen.", sagte Blaine, seine Stirn noch immer an Kurts gedrückt und mit seinen eigenen haselnussbraunen Augen in Kurts Blaue blickend.

Kurt reichte hinauf, berührte sein Gesicht sehr vorsichtig, um ihm nicht wehzutun, weil seine Wange noch immer blau war. „Du hast im Krankenwagen das Bewusstsein verloren. Du bist nicht eingeschlafen. Du hast dir deinen Kopf wirklich stark angeschlagen, Blaine. Die Ärztin meinte, dass die Gehirnerschütterung dich eine Weile beschäftigen wird, aber jetzt, da die Schwellung weg ist… wirst du wieder ganz gesund."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, mich nicht an den Unfall zu erinnern und alles.", wisperte Blaine. „Es ist wirklich komisch."

„Du konntest dich gar nicht an Freitag erinnern.", wisperte Kurt zurück. „Sie meinte, dass du dich erinnern würdest, aber ich hatte Angst, dass du es nicht würdest…"

Blaine sah auf um zu sehen, dass Kurt Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht in Ordnung bist.", wisperte Kurt. Er stand auf, aber beugte sich noch immer über Blaine. Er ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie fest. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Blaine holte tief Luft. „Wirklich, wirklich mitgenommen."

„Was ist mit deinem Magen? Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Er tut auch weh, aber ich muss mich nicht übergeben." Blaine lehnte sich gegen die Kissen. „Mein Kopf tut mehr weh, als mein Bauch."

„Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine Nase bezaubernd hochgezogen. „Ich möchte nicht mehr Medikamente, als sie mir geben müssen, nach der Kotzparty vorhin."

Kurt lächelte traurig und sprach sanft und ruhig. „Wenn du Schmerzen hast, brauchst du vielleicht mehr Medikamente."

„Ich hasse es einfach Medikamente zu nehmen.", sagte Blaine elendig und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

Kurt strich durch seine chaotischen Locken, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie seit… Tagen nicht gewaschen worden waren. „Es tut mir Leid, Blaine. Ich weiß… Aber ich verspreche, dass sie dir nur Medikamente geben von denen sie meinen, dass du sie brauchst."

Blaine verengte seine Augen und nickte. „Es ist wirklich Mist."

„Ich weiß. Ich erinnere mich." Kurt küsste sein Haar. „Bald wirst du keine Medikamente mehr bekommen und dich so gut wie neu fühlen. Und jetzt, da du einen Gips hast, hast du eine Ausrede um diese hässlichen Shorts zu tragen, die ich hasse."

Blaine öffnete seine Augen und sah Kurt elendig an. „Sie sind wirklich bequem, weißt du?"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen, küsste wieder seine Haare und murmelte gegen seine Locken: „Du bist mein Liebling. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Mmh, du bist auch mein Liebling." Blaine lächelte richtig und seine Augen leuchteten. „Hast du gesagt, dass Alex bald hier sein wird?"

„Ja.", nickte Kurt und strich durch seine Haare.

„Ich hoffe du hast ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht im Sterben liege oder so."

„Nah. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es süß wäre, wenn er schluchzend herein gerannt kommt und du hier sitzt und Eis ist.", neckte Kurt. „Ich hab, als du geschlafen hast, mit Alex, Wes und David geredet."

Blaine lächelte wieder und schmiegte sein Gesicht an Kurts offene Hand. „Meinst du er bringt Danny mit?"

„Nein, tut er nicht.", sagte Kurt Kopf schüttelnd. „Als er los ist, warst du noch nicht wach. Niemand wusste was los war… also kommt er alleine."

„Oh." Blaine sah etwas enttäuscht aus. „Ich mag Danny."

„Du magst jedes Kind, Blaine." Kurt küsste ihn schnell. „Kann ich dir etwas zu essen holen oder so? Hast du Durst?"

Blaine hob seine Hand, zog Kurts Lippen zurück zu seinen und murmelte: „Gib mir das."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen, aber erwiderte den Kuss, seine Hände an Blaines Gesicht. Blaine erwiderte den Kuss langsam und löste sich erst als sich jemand räusperte.

„Nun, jemandem geht es besser.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Oh Gott.", sagte Kurt und löste sich schnell.

„Lasst euch nicht stören, Jungs.", sagte Kurts Vater schroff, als Blaines Bruder schnaubte.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Bei all den Monitoren wollen wir doch nicht, dass du auch noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommst.", mischte sich Alex ein.

„Lass die Jungs in Ruhe.", schnappte Carole zu ihnen beiden. Sie trat hinter Burt und Alex hervor und umarmte beide Jungs während sie Blaine besorgt ansah. „Blaine, Schatz, wie geht es dir?"

„Die Schwellung ist zurückgegangen." Blaine lächelte, obwohl er sehr viel blasser aussah als bei ihrem letzten Besuch.

„Er hatte eine schlimme Reaktion auf ein Medikament, das sie ihm gegeben haben, um sie zu reduzieren.", erklärte Kurt als Alex zu Blaine trat.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Alex Blaine.

„So in Ordnung ich sein kann, wenn ich hier drin stecke, schätze ich.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du den ganzen Weg herkommen musstest und jetzt mein Gehirn nicht mal mehr geschwollen ist."

„Entschuldigst du dich ernsthaft dafür, dass dein Zustand nicht mehr lebensgefährlich ist?" Alex rollte mit den Augen. „Ich wollte kommen und sicherstellen, dass du in Ordnung bist."

„Danke." Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es ging mir schon besser, aber vor vier Stunden war es sehr viel schlimmer. Und am Freitag noch schlimmer…"

„Geht es dir gut? Waren die Ärzte nett zu dir? Haben sie auf Kurt gehört?", fragte Alex.

„Du klingst wie Mom, wenn du viele Fragen auf einmal stellst.", sagte Blaine und rieb mit seiner guten Hand seine Stirn. „Jeder war nett."

„Und sie haben auf dich gehört?", fragte Alex Kurt anblickend.

„Nun, sie haben mir alles erzählt. Seitdem Blaine wach ist, haben sie hauptsächlich mit ihm geredet.", antwortete Kurt und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante.

„Also was passiert jetzt, wo die Schwellung herunter ist? Kann er bald nach Hause?", fragte Alex.

„Sie werden heute Abend mit ihm reden und sehen wie es ihm geht. Blaine wollte sie dann fragen.", sagte Kurt und fühlte sich ziemlich gut, dass er die Antworten für diese Fragen wusste. Vielleicht machte er es doch gut – selbst wenn ihm die ganze Sache Angst gemacht hatte und es noch immer tat. Vielleicht machte er seine Aufgabe gut.

„Okay." Alex sah erleichtert aus. „Ich werde für eine Weile hier bleiben, wenn es dich nicht stört, Blaine. Ich werde mich um das Auto, die Versicherung und so kümmern. Wir werden uns nur überlegen müssen, was wir mit dem College machen und wer was tut. Offensichtlich muss die Frau, die dich abgeschossen hat, zahlen, aber es wird wahrscheinlich bis zur Rückerstattung dauern. Außer sie hat keine Versicherung, was es zu einer ganz anderen Sache machen würde. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Danke.", sagte Blaine sanft und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sich Erwachsene einmischten und ihm etwas abnahmen. Besonders solche, die mit ihm verwandt waren.

„Danke, dass du dich um alles gekümmert hast, Kurt.", sagte Alex. Du kannst natürlich mit allem helfen, was du willst. Ich möchte nicht einfach herkommen und dir alles wegnehmen. Aber ich möchte helfen. Also, wenn du möchtest…"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich tun kann, da ich nicht zur Familie gehöre.", gab Kurt ihn unterbrechend zu. „Aber ich werde tun, was ich kann. Ich habe… Ich habe noch nie mit so etwas zu tun gehabt. Wenn du mir sagst, was ich tun kann, werde ich es tun. Ich möchte helfen."

„Ich denke, dass meiste kann warten bis Blaine aus dem Krankenhaus raus ist.", sagte Carole und drückte Kurts Arm, als Blaine ihn dankbar anlächelte. „Oder zumindest bis wir noch mal mit dem Arzt geredet haben und herausfinden, wo wir genau stehen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Alex nickend.

Wie aufs Zeichen öffnete sich die Tür und Blaines Ärztin kam herein. „Wie geht uns jetzt, Blaine?"

„Besser.", antwortete Blaine und fügte dann ohne Zögern hinzu: „Kann ich nach Hause gehen?"

Sie lachte ein wenig und trat zu ihm. „So schnell? Ist es so schlimm?"

„Ich denke, dass es mir zu Hause besser gehen würde und es den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen würde.", sagte Blaine glatt und versuchte ein charmantes und süßes Lächeln zu zeigen.

„Dir muss es besser gehen.", lachte sie wieder. „Du bist aber noch immer angeschlagen oder?"

„Wenn ich ja sage, heißt das, dass ich bleiben muss?", fragte Blaine zögerlich.

„Du wirst eine ganze Weile ziemlich angeschlagen sein, Süßer. Länger als du im Krankenhaus bleiben wirst.", antwortete sie. „Wenn wir dich hier behalten würden, bis du wieder vollkommen in Ordnung bist, wären es wahrscheinlich noch zwei Wochen."

Blaine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Ich sagte wenn. Wir werden dich nicht so lange hier behalten.", sagte sei schnell. „Ich lasse dich morgen Nachmittag gehen, wenn die Schwellung so bleibt. Aber ich muss alleine mit deinem Bruder sprechen, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Alex und stellte sich gerader. „Kurt, möchtest du mitkommen?"

Kurt sah zu Blaine, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und nach der Wasserflasche griff, die Burt ihm gab. „Ist mir egal. Du wirst es sowieso herausfinden."

„Ich bin sofort zurück." Kurt küsste ihn schnell und folgte Blaines Bruder und der Ärztin aus dem Zimmer, während Burt mit Blaine über ein Spiel zu reden begann, dass bald im Fernsehen laufen sollte. Er schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich, die Augen auf der Ärztin.

„Es geht um Blaines Versicherung.", sagte die Ärztin Alex ansehend. „Wir wollten nicht mit ihm darüber reden, weil wir Angst hatten, dass Stress seinen Zustand verschlechtern würde."

„Was ist damit?", fragte Alex verwirrt aussehend.

„Seine Eltern haben ihm im letzten Winter, nachdem er die Lungenentzündung hatte, aus ihrer Versicherung raus genommen.", sagte sie sanft.

Alex biss seine Zähne zusammen und zog sein Handy heraus. „Also sagen sie, dass…"

„Zum Glück wurde er hierher gebracht, da wir als Institut uns um ihn genauso kümmern wie um Patienten mit Versicherung. Wir sind eines der Wenigen.", sagte sie sanft. „Aber was ich sage ist, dass selbst, wenn es nicht seine Schuld ist, die Versicherung der Frau es bestreitet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es fallen lassen werden, aber in der Zwischenzeit…"

„In der Zwischenzeit hat Blaine keine Krankenversicherung und war fast vier Tage mit ernsthaften Verletzungen im Krankenhaus.", beendete Alex den Satz.

„Genau.", nickte sie. „Wusste er, dass er keine Krankenversicherung hat? Sein alte Karte war noch in seinem Geldbeutel und alles."

„Er… er dachte, dass er noch immer versichert ist.", sagte Kurt nervös. „Er hat noch immer die Zahn-Versicherung, aber die ist vom College… und ich schätze er hat einfach gedacht…"

„Es gab keinen Grund für ihn zu denken, dass er keine mehr hatte.", sagte Alex eindeutig wütend. „Gut. Was muss getan werden?"

"Wir können einen Zahlungsplan erstellen, sehen was getan werden kann, bis die Klage durch ist und die Fahrerin zahlen muss.", sagte die Ärztin. „Oder sie können direkt bar zahlen. Sobald die Versicherung der Frau bezahlt, bekommen sie das Geld sofort vom Krankenhaus oder der Versicherung zurückerstattet."

„Wie viel ist es?", fragte Alex und umfasste sein Handy fest.

Die Ärztin zog ein Blatt aus Blaines Akte und gab sie Alex. Ein Preis war rot eingekreist. Kurt konnte die Zahl nicht erkennen, aber er sah keine Nullen nach der Dezimalstelle.

„Okay. Können wir in einer Minute darüber reden? Ich muss meine Großmutter anrufen.", sagte Alex und durchsuchte schon seine Handykontakte.

„Natürlich. Ich werde am Empfang sein und wenn nicht, wird die Rezeptionistin sich darum kümmern können." Sie lächelte Kurt traurig an und ging davon.

„Du rufst deine Großmutter an?", fragte Kurt leise und sah in Richtung des Krankenhauszimmers.

„Ich habe das Geld nicht bei mir. Ich kann nicht so viel Geld Übersee abheben. Sie werden denken, dass ich ein Drogendealer bin oder so.", antwortete Alex. „Ich hab keine Wahl. Ich werde ihr nicht sagen wieso. Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken – ich weiß noch nicht was, aber ich vertraue keinem Zahlungsplan. Ich würde es lieber bar bezahlen und einen Scheck zurückbekommen, wenn es geklärt ist. Dann kann das Krankenhaus keine zusätzlichen Kosten aus dem Ärmel ziehen."

"Aber – ."

„Schau, ich weiß, dass du nicht möchtest, dass sie sich einmischen. Genauso wenig, wie ich.", sagte Alex. „Aber er wird es nicht herausfinden. Das Geld wird sofort zu mir zurückgehen, wenn die Versicherung der Frau bezahlt. Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, würde ich sie gerne hören, Kurt. Aber ich komme nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis an mein Geld. Es wird zu mir kommen und ich werde bezahlen."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte, sich nicht gut fühlend. „Ich habe dabei kein gutes Gefühl."

„Ich werde sie nicht in die Nähe von Blaine lassen. Das kann ich dir versprechen.", versicherte Alex ihm. „Sag Blaine nichts von der Versicherung bis ich das Geld habe. Es ist eh mein Geld, das wir benutzen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, dass er sich über unsere Eltern aufregt."

„Es ist… Es ist dein Geld? Du bekommst es nur früher?", fragte Kurt.

"Ja.", nickte Alex. „Mein Geld. Sie muss nur etwas unterschreiben damit ich drankomme. Das ist alles."

„O…Okay.", nickte Kurt wieder und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Dann werde ich mich zu Blaine setzten. Was soll ich ihm sagen?"

„Sag ihm, dass ich sofort zurück bin.", sagte Alex winkend. Er ging den Flur hinunter und sprach in sein Handy. „Großmutter? Hier ist Alexander. Ich muss mich sofort mit dir treffen."

Danke für die Reviews! Jemand hat mich für den Drizzle FF Award nominiert! Vielen Dank dafür! (auch wenn ich noch nicht so ganz verstanden habe wie es funktioniert ;)

Jetzt stellt sich bloß die Frage ob alles so klappt wie Alex sich das vorstellt oder ob Blaines Eltern wieder dazwischen funken.


	47. Chapter 35 3

Kapitel 35 Teil 3

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", wisperte Kurt drei Stunden später, als Alex Blaines Krankenhauszimmer betrat.

Die drei Stunden seit Alex gegangen war, hatte er damit verbracht, nervös mit dem Fuß auf und ab zu wippen und auf seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen. Es war nicht so, dass er Alex' Urteil nicht vertraute, aber vielleicht… vertraute er Alex' Urteil nicht. Blaines Bruder oder nicht, Kurt kannte ihn nicht. Vielleicht hatte Alex gute Absichten, die ganz schief liefen. Er wusste einfach nicht genug über Alex, um ihm komplett zu vertrauen und, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte noch niemand aus Blaines Familie dafür gesorgt, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte. Kurt erwartete halb, dass Blaines Eltern hinter ihm hinein stürmten, aber er seufzte erleichtert, als er bemerkte, dass Alex wirklich alleine war.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich es für die Vorschule für Danny brauche. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir geglaubt hat, aber ich habe es. Es ist alles erledigt, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen darum zu machen.", sagte Alex leise und sah zu Blaine, der tief und fest schlief mit seinem Kopf auf Caroles Schulter.

„Was ist los?", fragte Carole und sah neugierig zu Kurt. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Blaines Eltern haben ihn aus ihrer Versicherung rausgestrichen und ich musste mir die Erlaubnis holen die Rechnung zu zahlen bis die Versicherung der Frau zahlt.", erklärte Alex. „Aber ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Ich habe schon bezahlt und alles. Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Du machst Scherze.", sagte Carole und sah traurig zu Blaine. „Sie haben ihn wirklich aus der Versicherung ausgetragen?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre ein Witz. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie nicht Dad angerufen hat sobald ich ihr Büro verlassen habe, weil sie jemanden angerufen hat. Er würde nicht genau wissen, was los ist, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er wird wissen, dass Blaine involviert ist, wenn er es herausfindet.", seufzte Alex. „Kurt, Blaine muss seinen eigenen Handyvertrag bekommen. Sie haben wahrscheinlich noch nicht bemerkt, dass er noch immer in ihrem ist, weil sie ihre Rechnungen nicht selbst zahlen. Jemand tut es für sie. Wenn sie es erfahren und zu sehr nachdenken, werden sie sein Handy ausschalten."

„Oh… okay.", sagte Kurt und blickte zu Blaine, der noch immer schlief. Um ehrlich zu sein machte er sich keine Sorgen um Blaines Handy. Im Moment wollte er nur, dass es Blaine besser ging, so dass er ihn mit nach Hause nehmen konnte. Es war schwer an das iPhone zu denken, das Blaine eh nicht mochte.

„Hat er sonst noch etwas wofür sie bezahlen? Autoversicherung?", fragte Alex seine Gedanken unterbrechend.

„Nein. Blaine zahlt sonst alles selber. Sie haben nur für seine Krankenversicherung und sein Handy gezahlt.", sagte Kurt leise, beugte sich hinüber und ergriff Blaines Hand. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Nun, wir haben gedacht, dass sie das zahlen – "

Alex Handy begann zu klingeln und er sah hinunter, runzelte die Stirn und stellte den Ton aus um Blaine nicht zu wecken. „Sie muss Dad angerufen haben. Das ist er. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Wenn sie herkommen-.", begann Burt und sah wütend aus als Alex hinausging.

„Burt, nein.", sagte Carole.

„Das letzte mal, dass sie um die Jungs waren, ist Kurt im Krankenhaus gelandet und Blaine wurde behandelt, als wäre er Müll.", sagte Burt und versuchte nicht laut zu werden. „Das werde ich nicht wieder passieren lassen."

„Bitte, rede nicht darüber.", wisperte Kurt. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Blaine weiß, dass seine Familie involviert war, selbst wenn seine Großmutter nur etwas unterschreiben musste, um sein eigenes Geld zu bekommen. Bitte."

„Er wird es bemerken, wenn sie herkommen und versuchen an ihn ran zu kommen.", sagte Burt mürrisch.

„Nun so lange niemand in dieses Zimmer stürmt, möchte ich nicht, dass er es weiß.", sagte Kurt streng und sah seinem Vater in die Augen. „Also hör bitte auf."

Burt sah zu ihm und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder und nickte abrupt.

„Ich werde sehen, was mit seinem Vater ist. Ich bin sofort zurück… Wenn er aufwacht, sagt bitte nichts." Kurt ließ Blaines Hand los und legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Blaines Finger bewegten sich zu ihm und sie stoppten erst, als Carole durch sein Haar strich und etwas Beruhigendes in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Kurt seufzte und trat hinaus auf den Flur, um zu sehen, ob Alex fertig war zu telefonieren und hoffte, dass Burt sein Gespräch nicht ohne Kurt in dem engen und kalten Krankenhauszimmer fort fuhr. Er hoffte, dass er Alex treffen würde, der sein Handy einsteckte und dann zurück ins Zimmer gehen wollte, aber stattdessen lief Kurt direkt in eine weitere Diskussion hinein – ein hitziger Streit zwischen Alex und Blaines Vater… über Blaine natürlich. So viel war in der ersten Sekunde, als Kurt hinaus trat, klar.

„Nein, Dad, ich werde mir diesen Mist nicht anhören. Du möchtest ihn aus der Familie schmeißen? Gut. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber ich werde meinen kleinen Bruder nicht mit den Sorgen alleine lassen, ob seine Krankenhausrechnungen bezahlt sind oder nicht.", schnappte Alex wütend aussehend in sein Handy.

Kurt erwartete ein einfaches einseitiges Gespräch zu hören, aber die Antworten von Blaines Vater waren so laut, dass Kurt jedes einzelne Wort laut und deutlich hören konnte. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie Blaine von dieser kalten Stimme angeschrieen worden war, aber es war schwer wenn Kurt sie selber hörte. Allerdings war es schwer sich überhaupt vorzustellen, dass sein süßer Freund überhaupt angeschrieen wurde. Weil Blaine ein Schatz war. Was könnte er tun, um Worte zu verdienen, von denen Kurt sich sicher war sie zu hören.

„Wenn dein kleiner Bruder nicht so eine Enttäuschung wäre, müsste er sich keine Sorgen darum machen. Diese Schwuchtel verdient das alles. Er ist Müll, Alexander. Dein Bruder meint, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass College zu schmeißen und mit dieser Tunte zusammen zu ziehen und Sex zu haben. Wenn die schwuchtel-liebende Familie seines ‚festen Freundes' ihrem Sohn das erlaubt, gut. Aber mein Sohn wird meinen Namen nicht mit solchen Dingen beschmutzen! Ich werde es nicht erlauben!"

Kurt runzelte die Stirn, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte wütend auf das Handy in Alex Hand. Wenn er Blaines Vater nur wissen lassen könnte, was genau er mit diesen Worten tun könnte. Oder wie wenig enttäuschend Blaine war.

„Du hast Blaine nie gemocht!", protestierte Alex und klang genau wie Kurt sich vorgestellt hatte, dass David geklungen hatte, als er Blaines Vater konfrontiert hatte. „Du hast immer gedacht, dass er zu laut, zu exzentrisch, zu freundlich, zu nett und zu mädchenhaft war. Ich habe euch alle nicht sehr oft gesehen, aber jeder, der an Weihnachten in eurer Nähe war, konnte das sehen. Wann immer er seinen Mund aufgemacht hat, hast du ihn kritisiert."

„Er brauchte die Kritik! Ich habe versucht ihm zu zeigen, wie man ein Mann ist und nicht ein – ein Mädchen!", sagte Blaines Vater oder schrie es eher. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schrie der Mann eindeutig.

„Du hast auf die Gelegenheit gewartet jeden gegen ihn aufzuhetzen und du hast sie ergriffen, sobald sie sich dir geboten hat, oder nicht?", schnappte Alex.

„Ich musste niemanden gegen ihn aufhetzten! Niemand vernünftiges würde eine Schwuchtel in seiner Familie wollen! Weißt du wie viele Stimmen deine Großmutter verloren hätte? Das Geld, das sie als Senator verdient, geht direkt auf dein Konto, wenn sie stirbt!"

Alex holte tief Luft und sah Kurt mit einem ‚Bitte erschieß mich'-Blick auf dem Gesicht an. Kurt stand auf, presste seine Lippen zusammen und spürte das Blut durch seinen Körper rauschen. Blaines Vater klang wütend? Kurt war wütend. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand so etwas über Blaine sagen würde, aber zu versuchen Alex zu manipulieren, indem er Geld ins Spiel brachte? Nein. Diese Familie war noch schlimmer, als Kurt dachte – und er hatte ziemlich schlimm über sie gedacht. Wie konnte jemand Blaine so behandeln? Wie?

„Siehst du? Ohne deinen Bruder, bekommst du all das extra Geld. Für deinen Sohn, sein College und ein gutes Leben."

„Du konntest es nicht ertragen, dass Großvater Blaine mochte, oder?", fragte Alex plötzlich und verwirrte Kurt ziemlich. „Du konntest es nicht ertragen. Großvater hat immer gesagt, dass du aus den falschen Gründen Medizin studiert hast, aber Blaine hat getan was er liebt. Deshalb war Großvater so stolz auf ihn."

„Wag es ja nicht-."

„Du hattest Angst, dass Blaine mehr Geld bekommt als du, oder nicht?", fuhr Alex fort. „Du hast dir ziemliche Sorgen um seinen letzten Willen gemacht, als er gestorben ist. Eigentlich fange ich an zu denken, dass die einzigen beiden Menschen, die traurig waren, Blaine und ich waren."

„Wie kannst du es wagen – ."

„Wie kann ich es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen zu versuchen Geld hier rein zu bringen, um mich zu kontrollieren? Alles geht um dieses dumme Geld. Hast du nicht genug Geld, Dad? Ist dein Haus nicht groß genug? Ist das Auto nicht neu genug?"

„Möchtest du kein gutes Leben? Möchtest du nicht, dass dein Sohn ein gutes Leben hat?", fragte Blaines Vater und senkte seine Stimme. Er versuchte ganz klar Alex ‚den Fehler seiner Wege' sehen zu lassen oder so. Seine Stimme war aalglatt und Kurt verspürte den mächtigen Drang Blaine zu umarmen und ihn niemals wieder los zu lassen. Gleichzeitig wollte – musste – Kurt das allerdings hören. Er musste es hören, um Blaine zu verstehen, um zu wissen, was er durchmachte und wie seine Familie wirklich war – es selber zu erleben.

„Wo ist Blaines gutes Leben?", schnappte Alex. „Weil er es sicher nicht gerade erlebt. Er ist im Krankenhaus und er hat nicht mal seine eigene Familie um sich. Ich weiß nicht, wie du und Mom uns überhaupt als Familie ansehen können! Ich habe das Land verlassen, um weg zu kommen und du redest nicht einmal über Blaine. Dennoch willst du so tun, als wären wir die perfekte Familie, während du dich in einem Behandlungszimmer versteckst und eine Ordinationshilfe für Sex bezahlst, weil deine eigene Frau sich anderswo umsieht!"

Kurts Augen weiteten sich und er erinnerte sich an etwas, das Blaine gesagt hatte… etwas, über einen Verdacht, was seine Mutter eventuell irgendwann getan hatte… Blaine dachte ganz klar, dass seine Mutter ebenfalls betrug, aber er hatte es nie so offensichtlich gesagt wie Alex.

„Blaine hätte seine Familie bei sich gehabt, wenn er die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hä-." Jetzt klang Blaines Vater wieder wütend.

„Richtige Entscheidungen? Er hat nur die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen. Blaine ist am College, hat zwei Jobs und zahlt selber für den Großteil seiner Sachen. Alleine."

„Alleine? Bist du dumm? Die Familie des Jungen zahlt für ihn. Er hat das College geschmissen."

„Nein, Dad, ich bin nicht dumm. Blaine hat nicht geschmissen. Er hat ein Semester pausiert. Er ist der Kursbeste. Er wird Jus studieren. Und weißt du was, Dad? Du möchtest ihn bestrafen, weil er schwul ist? Rate mal? Es geht ihm gut ohne dich und deine Unterstützung!", schnaubte Alex.

„Wenn es ihm gut gehen würde, wärst du nicht in Ohio oder?", schnappte sein Vater direkt zurück. „Ich diskutiere nicht mehr über ihn. Ich möchte seinen Namen nie wieder hören. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich möchte seinen Namen nie wieder hören."

„Er ist dein Sohn ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.", sagte Alex langsam. „Du solltest ihn bedingungslos lieben."

„Er ist nicht mein Sohn. Du möchtest ihm helfen? Du kannst sein Vater sein. Was mich betrifft, hat er keinen. Und dir täte es gut, dich auch nicht einzumischen, weil ich mit deiner Großmutter reden werde, wie lange du nach ihrem Tod auf Geld warten musst, falls ich noch einmal herausfinden sollte, dass du versuchst an Geld für ihn zu kommen."

Alex legte sein Handy auf, wütend. „Verdammter Bastard."

Kurt biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass er Angst hatte einen zu zerbrechen, dem Drang widerstehend seine Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen und ein Loch in die Wand zu schlagen. Wie konnte der Mann so sein? Und was war mit dieser Versessenheit auf Geld? Es war nicht normal. Und wie konnte er versuchen den einen Menschen zu manipulieren, den Blaine in seiner Familie hatte? Wollten sie Blaine wirklich alles wegnehmen? Hasste er Blaine so sehr?

„Blaine erfährt nichts davon.", sagte er schließlich sehr sanft. „Bitte."

„Da stimme ich dir zu.", sagte Alex, die Wut noch immer in seiner Stimme. „Ich bin bald zurück. Ich habe den größten Drang meinen Sohn anzurufen."

„Okay.", nickte Kurt und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, um zurück ins Zimmer zu gehen. Er ging zur Seite des Bettes, die Carole nicht belegte und küsste, nachdem er sich herüber gebeugt hatte, mehrfach Blaines Haar. Blaine lächelte ein wenig und legte seinen Kopf gegen Caroles Schulter.

Es zählte nicht, erinnerte sich Kurt. Blaine war nicht mehr bei seiner Familie. Er war bei ihm. Und Kurt würde sicherstellen, dass Blaine nie wieder bei seinen Eltern sein würde.

Außerdem wusste Kurt, dass dies die Meinung seines Vaters war. Es war keine große Überraschung. War es schmerzhaft diese Worte über seinen Freund zu hören? Ja. Aber Blaine brauchte diesen Mann nicht. Alex hatte Recht. Blaine schaffte es gut alleine. Blaine war klüger und freundlicher und er würde etwas aus sich machen. Ohne ihre Hilfe.

„Sie kommen nicht, oder?", wisperte Carole und blickte Kurt traurig an.

„Nein. Sie wissen nicht, wo Blaine ist. Sie wissen nur, dass er im Krankenhaus ist.", wisperte Kurt und küsste wieder Blaines Haar. „Sag nichts. Bitte. Er hat genug, um das er sich kümmern muss."

„Ich stimme zu.", sagte Carole, leicht nickend.

„Ich auch.", murmelte Blaine schläfrig, streckte seinen Arm aus und bewegte sich.

„Bist du wach?", fragte Kurt mit sich weitenden Augen. „Weißt du worüber wir reden?"

"Ich hoffe, dass es mit Essen zu tun hat."

Carole lachte. „Sollen wir dir etwas holen, Schatz?"

„Ich kann irgendwo hinfahren.", sagte Burt und trat näher. „Was möchtest du, Blaine?"

„Mmhnein. Es ist okay."

„Das heißt ja, Burt.", sagte Carole.

„Ich weiß. Was möchtest du? Es gibt hier einiges."

„Ich hätte gerne was von Wendy's.", sagte Blaine mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich denke, dass schaffe ich.", sagte Burt. „Hat noch jemand Hunger?"

„Ich verhungere.", gab Kurt zu.

Blaine setzte sich auf und öffnete seine Augen. „Du–Du-."

„Sei still, Blaine." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und begann zu lächeln. Er kannte Blaine gut genug, um zu wissen welche Reaktion kam. Es war dieselbe Reaktion, die er immer bekam, wenn er Fast Food zustimmte.

„Du-wirst-freiwillig-Fast-Food-essen?", fragte Blaine dramatisch und legte seine gute Hand auf sein Herz. „Und ich stecke hier im Krankenhaus fest. Warum muss mein Leben so sein?"

„Ich denke Blaine geht es besser.", kicherte Burt.

„Er muss es noch immer langsam angehen lassen.", züchtigte Carole und stieß Blaine an bis er wieder lag. „Was möchtest du von Wendy's, Süßer?"

„Er wird alles essen.", antwortete Kurt. „Bring ihm eine Nummer eins ohne Gurken. Und ein mittleres Cola."

„Was er gesagt hat.", sagte Blaine und zeigte auf Kurt.

"Okay.", nickte Burt und gab Kurt und Carole einen Zettel, um aufzuschreiben was sie wollten. „Ich beeile mich."

„Danke.", sagte Blaine, als Burt ging und ergriff Kurts Hand.

Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Wie geht es dir, Blaine?"

„Ein bisschen angeschlagen, aber dein Dad bringt mir Fast Food. Ich kann mich nicht beschweren.", sagte Blaine und erwiderte den Kuss.

Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Wo ist Alex hin?", fragte Blaine.

„Er wollte Zuhause anrufen, aber er ist gleich zurück.", sagte Kurt und strich durch Blaines Locken. „Bin ich nicht mehr gut genug für dich?"

„Nope.", sagte Blaine und lächelte Kurt an.

„Ihr zwei kabbelt euch so oft.", lachte Carole. „Wird euch das nicht zu langweilig?"

„Wir tun nur so, als würden wir uns mögen, wenn andere Menschen in der Gegend sind.", sagte Kurt und klang sehr ernst. „Eigentlich hassen wir einander."

„Ja.", sagte Blaine sich streckend. „Hauptsächlich weil er so groß ist. Aber es ist okay, weil ich eines Tages größer als er sein werde."

„Blaine, die Chance mit über zwanzig noch zu wachsen sind ziemlich gering.", sagte Carole sanft.

„Ich werde es euch allen beweisen.", schmollte Blaine. „Wartet einfach ab."

„Okay, Süßer.", lachte Kurt und klopfte Blaines Kopf. „Wir glauben dir."

„Schau mal wer das ist, Melody! Schau wer da ist!", gurrte Carole am nächsten Morgen und betrat das Krankenhauszimmer. Kurt und Blaine saßen beide auf Blaines Bett und hielten Händchen, während sie auf ein Magazin hinunter sahen. „Sind das Kurt und Blaine?"

Melody kicherte als sie beide lächelnd aufsahen.

„Wer ist das, Melody? Wer ist das?", fragte Carole wieder aufgeregt.

„Bub!", gurrte Melody.

„Ist das Bubba? Ist er das?", lächelte Carole und trat ans Bett.

„Bub!" Melody streckte Kurt begeistert ihre kleinen Arme entgegen.

„Hallo, Mellie!" Kurt ließ Blaines Hand los und hob sie hoch. „Hallo, meine Hübsche!"

Blaine reichte mit seiner guten Hand hinüber und kitzelte ihren Bauch als Burt herein trat. „Hast du es Blaine schon erzählt?"

„Mir was erzählt?", fragte Blaine und verzog sein Gesicht. „Sie lassen mich nicht hier bleiben, oder? Ich wusste, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würden. Wir haben den ganzen Morgen darüber geredet."

Caroles Lächeln wuchs. „Nein. Als Burt Melody angezogen hat um dich besuchen zu kommen – oh, erzähl du es, Burt!"

Burt kicherte. „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass wir uns anziehen um euch zwei zu besuchen und sie hat begonnen zu reden. Sie meinte Bub-."

„Aber sie sagt es schon die ganze Zeit.", lachte Kurt etwas und küsste Melodys Wange.

„Aber sie hat auch noch gesagt-."

„BAY!", schrie Melody, drehte sich auf ihre Seite und krabbelte näher zu Blaine.

„Versuchst du meinen Namen zu sagen, Goldstück?", gurrte Blaine fröhlich und lehnte sich soweit hinunter, wie er konnte.

„Sie wird lange brauchen, um Kurt hinzukriegen. Wir wussten, dass sie erst deinen oder Finns probieren wird, weil sie einfacher klingen.", kicherte Burt wieder.

„Bay Bay!" Melody umarmte Blaines Arm und stellte sich hin.

„Sieh dich an!", sagte Blaine und küsste ihre Wange. „Oh so erwachsen mit einem Jahr!"

Melody kicherte und fiel auf ihren Hintern bevor sie zurück zu Kurt krabbelte. Sie ließ sich auf seinen Schoß fallen, ergriff sein T-Shirt in ihrer kleinen Hand und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Sie war den ganzen Morgen so aufgeregt, seitdem wir ihr erzählt haben, dass wir euch besuchen würden.", lächelte Carole- „Sie liebt ihre Jungs."

Blaine lachte und winkte, als Melody ihm mit einem Auge zublinzelte, die andere Seite ihres Gesichts an Kurts Brust gedrückt.

„Wir sehen uns Autokataloge an.", erzählte Kurt Carole und Burt. „Er kann sich ein neues Auto aussuchen und seine alten Zahlungen fast behalten. Alex hat sie hergebracht."

„Das ist spannend.", sagte Carole als Burt interessiert herüber kam um es sich anzusehen. „Wo ist er hin?"

„Er ist bei meinen Eltern.", sagte Blaine Schulter zuckend.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Kurt alarmiert aussehend.

„Es war ziemlich offensichtlich als er gesagt hat, dass er ‚nur spazieren geht'. Er lebt nicht einmal mehr hier.", zuckte Blaine wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, es stört mich nicht. Er kann sie besuchen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er sie nicht mit herbringt…"

„Wird er nicht.", sagte Kurt sicher und fügte in Gedanken hinzu ‚Ich werde ihn umbringen, wenn er es tut.'

„Weißt du, was er tut?", fragte Blaine.

Kurt sah zögerlich aus. Burt und Carole wussten beide, dass sie am Vorabend von der fehlenden Versicherung erfahren hatten, aber sie hatten es Blaine noch nicht erzählt. Kurt war sich nicht sicher, wie Blaine mit der Situation umgehen würde, selbst wenn Alex sie gelöst hatte. Eine Sache wusste er: Blaine würde sich extrem schuldig fühlen, dass Alex die astronomischen Krankenhausrechnungen bezahlt hatte – egal ob er es später zurück bezahlt bekommen würde.

„Oh Gott. Was tut er?", fragte Blaine, bemerkend, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Kurt beugte sich herüber und ergriff seine Hand. Melody, die noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß und es nicht mochte, wenn sie ignoriert wurde, runzelte die Stirn und krabbelte zu ihrem Vater zur anderen Seite des Bettes, der sie hochhob.

„Reg dich nicht auf.", flehte Kurt und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was tut er?", wiederholte Blaine.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher was er tut, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich weiß um was er geht.", sagte Kurt langsam.

„Was?"

„Erzähl es ihm einfach, Kurt. Er wird es eh herausfinden, wenn er Zuhause ist.", sagte Burt mürrisch.

„Gestern Abend hat uns der Arzt erzählt… Blaine… deine Eltern haben dich aus ihrer Krankenversicherung geschmissen, nachdem du das letzte Mal krank warst.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Ich habe keine Versicherung… und dich bin im Krankenhaus… und… Mist." Blaines haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Oh mein Gott."

„Es ist okay.", sagte Kurt schnell.

„Bitte sag nicht, was du sagen willst.", sagte Blaine und schloss seine Augen. „Sie haben nicht – meine Eltern haben nicht-."

„Nein. Alex hat bezahlt.", sagte Kurt. „Nur bis die Versicherung der Frau einschreitet und es ihm zurückzahlt. Sie versuchen dagegen anzugehen, aber sie wird bezahlen müssen. Die Frau war ganz klar Schuld. Es gab einige Anrufe, weil sie rücksichtslos gefahren ist."

„Das sagst du mir.", höhnte Blaine. „Du versprichst mir, dass meine Eltern nicht dafür bezahlt haben?"

„Nein, Alex hat mit seinem eigenen Geld dafür bezahlt… Er wollte dir heute eine neue Versicherung besorgen, hat er mir erzählt und einen neuen Telefonvertrag mit derselben Nummer… aber er wollte auch zu deinen Eltern.", antwortete Kurt und drückte fest seine Hand.

„Ich hoffe er sagt ihnen ordentlich seine Meinung.", grunzte Burt und schaukelte Melody.

„Nein.", sagte Carole. „Das letzte was die Jungs brauchen, ist, dass Alex den Kontakt mit seinen Eltern abbricht. Alex ist Blaines einzige Verbindung zu seiner Familie und dem Geld, das er verdient. Wer weiß, was Blaine hätte tun müssen um das Geld zu bekommen, wenn er niemanden in der Familie gehabt hätte?"

„Man muss ihm nur einen guten Anwalt besorgen, der es für ihn erledigt."

Blaine rieb seinen Kopf und seufzte leicht.

„Lass uns nicht über Geld reden.", sagte Kurt und unterbrach ihre Diskussion. „Es stresst ihn."

„Wir wollen bloß sicher gehen, dass du jeden Penny bekommst, den du verdienst.", sagte Burt und sah zu Blaine. „Du bist zu nett, Kind. Ich hasse es daran zu denken, dass du es dir von ihnen wegnehmen lassen würdest ohne dich zu wehren."

„Werde ich nicht.", sagte Blaine seufzend. „Hey, Kurt, hat dir das Krankenhaus mein Handy gegeben?"

Kurt biss sich verwirrt aussehend auf die Lippe. „Nein. Sie haben mir deine Kleidung und deinen Geldbeutel gegeben, aber das ist alles. Carole, Dad?"

„Sie haben alles dir gegeben, Kind.", sagte Burt den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Aber sie hatten es. Der Polizist hat es genommen oder der Feuerwehrmann oder so.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Wir werden den Arzt fragen.", sagte Carole und strich durch sein Haar. „Ich wette du freust dich morgen nach Hause zu dürfen, oder?"

„Extrem.", sagte Blaine aufblickend.

„Ich bin heute dorthin gefahren und habe deinen Hund und deine Fische gefüttert. Der arme Hund sieht ganz bemitleidenswert aus.", kicherte Burt. „Er hat die ganze Zeit gewimmert."

„Aw, mein Baby.", gurrte Kurt.

„Ich bin dein Baby zumindest für die nächste Woche.", sagte Blaine. „Wenn dieser Hund deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, Kurt, werde ich bei David schlafen."

Kurt begann zu lachen. „Wie wirst du dorthin kommen?"

Blaine sah ihn schmollend mit großen haselnussbraunen Augen an. „Du bist so gemein zu mir."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast, Kurt!", schrie Carole.

„Es ist sowas von aus.", neckte Blaine. „Nimm deinen Hund und geh nach Hause."

„Die Hälfte der Dinge in der Wohnung sind meine, weißt du? Ich werde auch den Fischbecher mitnehmen. Ich habe für ihn bezahlt."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dafür bezahlt habe.", protestierte Blaine sehr ernst.

„Nein, ich." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich nehme ihn mit."

„Nun, ich schätze du kannst bleiben." Blaine seufzte tief. „Ich möchte mich nicht von meinem Fischbecher trennen."

„Du wirst morgen darüber hinweg kommen, wenn du dich mit Kuchen voll stopfst.", antwortete Kurt.

…

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie schon weder versucht haben mich hier bleiben zu lassen.", murmelte Blaine später am Tag als er auf Krücken aus der Krankenhaustür heraus ging, nachdem er sich absolut geweigert hatte im Rollstuhl zum Auto gebracht zu werden. „Ich war nicht einmal an Maschinen angeschlossen. Ich habe nur da gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass sie mir Tabletten bringen."

„Nun jetzt bist du entlassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen darum.", sagte Kurt und ließ die Tür hinter Carole und Melody zufallen (Melody rutschte wieder auf ihrem Hintern, was anscheinend das Transportmittel ihrer Wahl war).

„Ich möchte einfach nach Hause.", sagte Blaine und versuchte sich ein wenig zu schnell zu bewegen und stolperte etwas.

„Hetz nicht so, Schatz. Wir müssen nirgends sein.", sagte Carole schnell.

Blaine seufzte tief und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen Krücken, die Augen zusammenkneifend wegen der Sonne. Wo war seine Sonnenbrille, wenn er sie brauchte? Oh, richtig. Sein Auto. Was hieß, dass sie entweder kaputt und auf einem Schrottplatz oder nicht kaputt und trotzdem auf einem Schrottplatz war. Egal wie, er hatte sie nicht mehr.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du sie dich raus schieben hättest lassen sollen.", sagte Kurt nervös.

Blaine sah Kurt genervt an und nahm einen weiteren zitternden Schritt.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Kurt und stand direkt neben ihm falls er stolperte.

„Eine Gehirnerschütterung zu haben ist schrecklich.", war alles, was Blaine sagte, als er wieder begann zu laufen.

„Burt holt das Auto also musst du dich nicht beeilen.", sagte Carole in einem Versuch ihn zu bremsen. „Nimm dir Zeit, Süßer."

„Ich möchte einfach nach Hause. Ich habe das Krankenhaus so satt. Es geht mir schrecklich und ich möchte nicht hier sein."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber du hast dir den Kopf ziemlich stark angeschlagen.", sagte Carole. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, selbst wenn sie dich gehen lassen. Du musst dich um dich kümmern, genau wie Kurt es musste."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Blaine ging langsam zum Auto, das vor ihm hielt. Burt stieg aus dem Auto und half ihm auf den Rücksitz. Blaine hatte nicht die Kraft, sich zu schämen und vielleicht hatte Kurt Recht. Vielleicht hätte er nicht darauf bestehen sollen hinaus zu gehen. Jetzt tat sein Kopf mehr weh, als in den letzten beiden Tagen.

„Okay. Alles bereit?", fragte Burt, nachdem Blaine sich gegen seinen Sitz zurück lehnte.

„Ja, danke.", nickte Blaine, froh nicht mehr auf seinen schmerzenden Beinen zu stehen. Vielleicht konnte er auf dem Nachhauseweg schlafen… und wenn sie zu Hause waren… Vielleicht konnte er für immer und ewig schlafen. Oder zumindest bis seine Gehirnerschütterung weg war.

Sobald Burt aus dem Auto stieg, rutschte Kurt auf den Sitz neben Blaine und zog ihn nach unten bis sein Kopf auf Kurts Schulter lag.

„Es ist als ob jemand in meinem Kopf immer und immer wieder auf ein Schlagzeug haut.", stöhnte Blaine bemitleidenswert, schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich gegen Kurt.

„Ich hasse es, das zu sagen, Jungs, aber wir müssen Melodys Autositz in die Mitte schnallen.", sagte Carole, entschuldigend aussehend. Melody, die in den Armen ihrer Mutter war, kicherte und steckte ihre Finger in Caroles Haare.

„Und wenn wir sie nicht hier hinten haben wollen?", scherzte Kurt und küsste Blaines Wange bevor er aus dem Auto kletterte und Melodys Bauch kitzelte.

„Kannst du sie anschnallen, Schatz?", fragte sie, hob den Autositz mit ihrer freien Hand vom Boden und gab ihn ihm. „Steck einfach den Gurt durch die Unterseite und schnall sie an."

Kurt krabbelte wieder auf seinen Sitz und versuchte es. Blaine setzte sich gerader, öffnete seine Augen und hielt den Autositz still während Kurt an dem Gurt herumfummelte und ihn anschnallte.

„Gruppenarbeit!", lachte Carole, als der Gurt endlich fest war und gab Kurt Melody.

„Das oder ich bin dumm.", sagte Kurt als Melody ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Kurt drückte sie an sich. „Oh, wie süß. Du bist so süß."

„Sie liebt ihren großen Bruder.", sagte Burt stolz vom Fahrersitz aus.

Carole schloss vorsichtig die Tür und kletterte auf den Vordersitz. „Wir können nirgendwohin fahren bis sie in ihrem Sitz ist, Kurt."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass das perfekte Baby ihren perfekten Bruder umarmen will, okay?", höhnte Kurt und küsste Melodys Wange. Sie winkte Blaine zu, bezaubernd grinsend.

„Hey! Du beachtest gerade mich, Mellie. Nicht Blaine. Mich.", neckte Kurt. „Bubba."

Melody kicherte und legte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter, sich an ihn kuschelnd.

„Können wir sie nicht mit nach Hause nehmen, Blaine? Sie ist genauso ein Kuschelhäschen wie du. Wir würden alle drei so gut miteinander auskommen."

„Wir werden tauschen. Melody für den dummen Hund.", sagte Blaine und lächelte Carole schwach zu.

„Ich denke nicht. Ihr zwei würdet es keine zwei Wochen aushalten.", sagte Carole sehr ernst. „Es gibt viel mehr zu tun als mit ihr zu kuscheln, wenn sie süß ist. Ihr solltet das nach der Übernachtung eigentlich wissen."

„Stimmt.", quietschte Blaine. „Vergesst, dass ich gefragt habe."

…

Kurt war froh zu Hause zu sein.

Es war schön im Bett liegen zu können, an Blaine gekuschelt, ohne eine Metallstange, die ihn in den Arm oder die Seite stach. Es war auch schön, zu sehen wie viel fröhlicher Blaine zu Hause war nur weil er zu Hause war.

„Mmh, heißt das du musst mir helfen zu duschen?", kicherte Blaine gegen seinen Arm, eine Stunde nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen waren im Halbschlaf.

„Huh?", fragte Kurt auf ihn hinunter blickend.

„Du weißt schon." Blaine kuschelte sich an seinen Arm und blinzelte ihm einige Male bezaubernd zu.

„Du hast immer nur eines im Sinn, Blaine Anderson.", seufzte Kurt und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Blaines kurze Locken.

„Aber wirklich, wie soll ich damit duschen?", fragte Blaine, setzte sich auf und zeigte auf seinen Gips. „Kurt, sehen meine Zehen komisch aus?"

„Oh Gott.", Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, Blaine. Deine Zehen sehen ganz normal aus."

„Ja, aber sie sehen komisch aus.", protestierte Blaine und starrte intensiv auf seine Zehen.

„Alle Füße sehen komisch aus, Schatz."

Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief und wackelte mit seinen Zehen, wieder zu Kurt aufsehend. „Warum haben sie mir rot gegeben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihre größte Sorge war ob du gerne einen roten Gips möchtest oder nicht.", lachte Kurt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihnen nicht gesagt hast, dass ich rot möchte? Weil du findest, dass es mir am besten steht und so?", fragte Blaine mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Blaine, dein Gips hat mich wirklich gar nicht interessiert. Außerdem hätte ich gesagt, dass du lila willst.", sagte Kurt und bewegte sich, um seinen Arm zu küssen.

„Es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich viele rote Oberteile habe, schätze ich.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und streckte seinen Fuß aus, auf seine Beine sehend. „Das wird so ein Mist. Wenn sie meinen Gips abnehmen, werden sie ungleich sein. Ich werde so komisch aussehen."

„Du siehst schon komisch aus.", sagte Alex, kam herein und blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Hee, danke.", höhnte Blaine und sah zu seinem Bruder auf.

„Gern geschehen.", sagte Alex, lächelte süß und brachte Kurt dazu in seine Hand zu lachen. „Hey, seid ihr zwei sicher, dass es euch nicht stört, wenn ich bis zum Treffen nächste Woche hier bleibe? Ich kann auch ins Hotel gehen."

„Du bist den ganzen Weg wegen mir hergeflogen und du musstest meine Krankenhausrechnung bezahlen.", sagte Blaine. „Wir werden dich keine Woche im Hotel schlafen lassen."

„Ja. Das Apartment ist klein, aber wir haben eine Luftmatratze.", fügte Kurt hinzu.

„Hast du angerufen und mit Mia und Danny geredet?", fragte Blaine.

„Ja. Wir hatten eine dreißig minütige Diskussion darüber, warum er nicht den ganzen Inhalt seines Zimmers ins Badezimmer räumen kann.", seufzte Alex. „Er hat im Fernsehen einen Typen gesehen, der ein Bett in seiner Badewanne gemacht hat und das Kind trägt seit dem langsam all seine Sachen da hinein."

Blaine schnaubte.

„Und wenn ich versuche zu erklären, warum er es nicht tun kann und dass er alles zurücktragen muss, entwickelt er wieder zu einem Alter zurück, wo er nicht sprechen konnte und blinzelt mir einfach nur zu." Alex rollte mit den Augen.

„Das ist wirklich niedlich.", kicherte Kurt.

„Es ist niedlich, wenn man nicht damit leben muss.", zeigte Alex auf und fügte dann hinzu: „Nun, ich schätze es ist niedlich. Mia findet es bezaubernd, aber sie ist nicht diejenige, die ihm sagen muss, warum er es nicht kann. Als ich sein Kissen aus der Badewanne geholt habe, hätte man meinen können, dass ich seinen besten Freund umgebracht habe. Er hat zwanzig Minuten lang geweint."

„Aww.", gurrte Blaine. „Ich wette es macht dennoch Spaß mit ihm zu leben."

„Sicher, wenn man Schlaf nicht mag.", scherzte Alex. „Er ist ein interessantes Mitglied der Familie, das ist sicher. Anscheinend mag Mia ihn wirklich, also können wir ihn nicht zurückbringen. Ich habe ein oder zweimal gefragt."

„Du wärst ohne ihn bestimmt verloren.", sagte Kurt.

„Das wäre ich. Oh man, ich muss Mia schreiben, dass sie mir dieses Video von ihrem Handy schickt. Er macht Tiergeräusche, wenn er wütend ist, weil wir ihm gesagt haben, dass er nicht schreien darf. Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie lustig es ist, ihn quaken zu hören, wenn man ihm sagt, dass er ins Bett muss. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass es so verdammt lustig wäre, Vater zu sein." Alex lachte ein wenig. „Egal, seid ihr euch sicher?"

„Wir sind uns sehr sicher.", sagte Kurt sicher als Blaine nickte. „Es geht mir besser, wenn außer mir noch jemand hier bei ihm ist. Nur falls etwas passiert."

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich einkaufen gehen könnte, da ihr zwei seit einer Weile nicht dort wart und wir müssen Blaines Medikamente besorgen.", sagte Alex nickend.

„Kann ich gehen?", fragte Blaine eifrig.

„Nein.", sagte Kurt und sah ihn an, als ob er verrückt wäre. „Du hast es vorhin kaum zum Auto geschafft."

Blaine stöhnte und verdeckte sein Gesicht dramatisch mit seinem Kissen. „Ich muss mich bewegen, um zu überleben."

„Der Arzt meinte, dass sie wollen, dass du dich in den ersten Tagen so wenig wie möglich bewegst. Wir wollen nicht, dass du es übertreibst.", sagte Kurt.

Blaine senkte das Kissen und runzelte die Stirn gegenüber Kurt wie dieser es noch nie gesehen hatte. „Das ist die Rache dafür, dass ich dich, als du aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen bist, zwei Tage im Bett habe bleiben lassen, nachdem du sicher warst, dass es dir wieder gut ging, oder?"

„Nein.", seufzte Kurt. „Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass du in Ordnung bist."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Bitte? Und du kannst schlafen."

„Nein, Blaine. Ich weiß was du versuchst und ich habe es dir schon gesagt. Es interessiert mich nicht, dass mein Geburtstagsgeschenk in deinem Auto war. Ich brauche nichts." Kurt drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Du wirst an meinem Geburtstag zu Hause sein. Das ist Geschenk genug."

Blaine seufzte ein wenig und seine Schultern sackten zusammen. „Gut. Ich würde dir einen Kuchen backen, aber ich kann nichts machen, was nicht aus der Mikrowelle kommt."

„Deswegen hast du jemanden gefunden, der es kann.", lachte Alex von der Tür, sie beobachtend. „Wenn ihr mir eine Liste macht, werde ich gehen. Du solltest wahrscheinlich bei Blaine bleiben, um sicher zu stellen, dass nichts passiert."

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ich nicht gehen kann?", fragte Blaine. „Ich werde langsam laufen."

„Du würdest zwanzig Minuten zum Auto brauchen, Blaine.", antwortete Kurt.

„Kann ich zumindest versuchen zu duschen?", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. „Ich kann eine Tüte über den Gips tun oder so."

„Sie wollen, dass du es eine Weile lang nicht tust. Du sollst dich nur mit einem Schwamm waschen bis du nicht mehr anders kannst."

„Nun, ich kann nicht mehr anders.", sagte Blaine.

„Bitte arbeite einfach mit mir zusammen.", wisperte Kurt. „Zumindest bist es deinem Kopf besser geht. Dann kannst du duschen."

„Ich hasse das wirklich!", seufzte Blaine, sah zur Tür und war froh, dass Alex sich entschuldigt hatte um ihnen Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du so lange stehst, Blaine. Ich möchte nicht, dass du hinfällst und dir den Kopf anschlägst und wieder zurück im Krankenhaus bist oder noch schlimmeres!", sagte Kurt und hob etwas die Stimme.

„Gut.", seufzte Blaine wieder. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch nie so viel in seinem Leben geseufzt hatte, wie in den letzten paar Minuten dieser Unterhaltung. „Gut. Werd nicht wütend auf mich."

„Ich bin nicht wütend." Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hüfte und legte sein Kinn auf seine Schulter. „Ich bin nur nervös, dass du zu Hause bist, schätze ich. Erinnerst du dich wie nervös du warst, als ich während meines letzten Schuljahres das erste Mal nach Hause gekommen bin? Es war so ziemlich dasselbe, Blaine."

„Okay, okay." Blaine holte tief Luft und nickte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie gestresst er gewesen war. Unkooperativ zu sein machte es Kurt nur noch schwerer und das war nicht, was Blaine wollte. Besonders nicht nachdem Kurt tagelang bei ihm im Krankenhaus geblieben war. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß, dass du frustriert bist. Glaub mir, ich erinnere mich." Kurt beugte sich hoch und drückte seine Lippen an Blaines Wange. „Geh es die nächsten Tage ruhig an und dann kriegen wir dich wieder auf die Beine, okay?"

„Okay." Blaine entspannte sich gegen die Kissen als Kurt gähnte. „Bist du müde?"

„Mhmm." Kurt verdeckte seinen Mund und nickte. „Geht es dir gut, Blaine? Wirkt deine Medizin noch?"

„Es ging mir schon besser, aber auch schon schlechter.", antwortete Blaine.

Kurt legte sich hin und zog die Decke über sie beide. „Mach ein Nickerchen mit mir."

„Das kann ich tun. Sonst werde ich mich eh nur langweilen.", lachte Blaine ein wenig.

Kurt rutschte zu Blaine und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Es sieht aus, als wäre ich das große Löffelchen bis dein Gips ab ist."

„Damit bin ich mehr als einverstanden." Blaine entspannte sich gegen Kurt und schloss seine Augen. „Danke, dass du dich um mich kümmerst, selbst wenn ich mürrisch bin. Entschuldige."

„Ich war sehr viel mürrischer als du, Blaine. Du bist bloß frustriert und du bist nicht einmal gemein. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", wisperte Kurt. Er machte es sich bequemer und strich mit seiner Handfläche Blaines Arm hinauf und hinunter. Blaine bewegte sich bis er noch ein wenig näher war und seufzte zufrieden. „Bequem, Baby?"

„Mhmm." Blaine nickte kurz und gähnte. „Werd jetzt einschlafen."

„Gute Nacht." Kurt küsste seine Schulter und festigte seinen Griff um Blaine, seine eigenen Augen schließend.

„Erstens… Okay ich habe bei der Polizei angerufen und sie haben mich bei der Feuerwehr anrufen lassen. Sie haben dein Handy. Ich schätze jemand hat vergessen es dir wieder zu geben. Sie haben es zwei Stunden nach deiner Entlassung hier abgeben wollen. Ich habe mit dem Feuerwehrmann geredet und er meinte, dass es sicher wäre und dass du es abholen könntest wann immer du willst. Es ist eingeschlossen.", sagte Alex am nächsten Morgen nachdem er Kurt natürlich ‚Happy Birthday' gewünscht hatte.

Blaine gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, am Tisch sitzend und eine halbe Schüssel Cornflakes essend.

„Zweitens habe ich eine neue Krankenversicherung angemeldet. Du musst nur irgendwann in den nächsten Monaten eine Untersuchung machen lassen.", fuhr Alex fort.

„Mmkay.", sagte Blaine noch immer im Halbschlaf.

„Ich habe mit der Autoversicherung geredet. Du wirst auf jeden Fall ein neues Auto bekommen können. Sie meinte, wir sollen anrufen, wenn wir bereit sind und sie wird alles mit dir durchgehen. Sie werden sogar mit dir ein neues Auto kaufen gehen, wenn du es möchtest und lassen es hier her fahren, da dein Bein gebrochen ist. Dein Auto war viel wert, also hast du natürlich auch viel Geld für ein neues Auto. Außerdem war sie wirklich süß und hat dir eine schnelle Genesung gewünscht."

„Aw, sie ist immer so nett.", sagte Blaine aufblickend. „Ich mag sie."

Kurt betrat die Küche, setzte sich hin und rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Viertens, deine Haare sind… ahahahahahaha!", sagte Alex und begann zu lachen. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es zum Ende der Liste geschafft habe ohne etwas zu sagen, aber ernsthaft, Blaine… hahahahaha."

„Hmph." Blaine stand auf und schob seine Cornflakes zur Seite. Sein Kopf tat zu sehr weh, um richtig zu essen und kauen brachte ihn um. „Gut. Komm, Kurt. Du wirst mir meine Haare wachsen müssen."

„Danke.", murmelte Kurt, stand wieder auf und führte Blaine langsam zum Badezimmer. Sie konnten Alex immer noch lachen hören, als sie endlich dort ankamen.

„Hmph. Es kann nicht so – oh, Mann. Es ist als würden sie zu noch lockigeren Locken mutieren oder so. Was ist das?", fragte Blaine, beugte sich vor und sah in den Spiegel. „Meine Haare machen mir manchmal Angst, Kurt. Und sie sind wahrscheinlich ekelhaft und fettig."

„Wahrscheinlich? Ich denke du warst für… was? Vier Tage in einem Krankenhaus ohne zu duschen. Oder fünf? Es gibt kein wahrscheinlich.", sagte Kurt, froh, dass er zwar seine Haare nach seiner Dusche gestylt hatte, aber gewartet hatte sich richtig anzuziehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nass enden würde.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das funktionieren soll. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht möglich sein wird mich auf meine Knie zu bekommen.", sagte Blaine, biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte auf die Badewanne.

„Wir werden das Waschbecken benutzen. Es ist groß genug.", sagte Kurt. „Lass mich einen Becher holen gehen, okay?"

„Okay." Blaine setzte sich auf den geschlossenen Toilettensitz und lehnte seine Krücken gegen die Wand, sie wütend anstarrend.

„Danach möchte ich, dass du dich auf die Couch legst, okay? Ich weiß, dass du nicht viel gelaufen bist, aber ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass du dir wehtust. Ich weiß, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast, aber nichts sagen möchtest, weil ich Geburtstag habe.", sagte Kurt mit einem Plastikbecher ins Badezimmer zurückkommend.

„Der Neongrüne. Gute Wahl.", grinste Blaine.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie du es geschafft hast neongrüne Becher zu kaufen.", seufzte Kurt, ergriff Blaines Shampoo und stellte das Wasser an. „Komm, Baby."

Blaine stand auf, das Wachsbecken nutzend, und schaffte es mit Kurts Hilfe sich davor zu positionieren. Er stand in einem ziemlich komischen Winkel, um es zu schaffen, aber er schaffte es irgendwie. „Nächstes Mal nutzen wir die Spüle."

„Möchtest du jetzt dorthin gehen?"

„Nein. Ich bin bereits hier. Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen.", sagte Blaine und beugte sich noch mehr hinunter.

Kurt begann seine Haare zu waschen und zu reden. Blaines Aufmerksamkeit wechselte (hauptsächlich, weil Kurts Hände sich so gut anfühlten) bis etwas, das Kurt gesagt hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte:

„Und sie kommen heute Abend."

„Wer kommt heute Abend?", fragte Blaine, bewegte sich kurzerhand nach oben und machte Kurt dabei nass.

Kurt blinzelte einige Male schockiert und sagte dann, seine Augen reibend: „Meine Großeltern."

„Zum Glück. Ich dachte du hast Rachel gesagt.", sagte Blaine und lehnte sich gegen den Schrank.

Kurt schlug ihn gegen die Schulter. „Sie ist meine Freundin, Blaine. Vergiss es."

„Okay, okay." Blaine hob abwehrend seine Hände hoch, obwohl er mit seinen Augen rollte.

„Ich habe das im Spiegel gesehen, Blaine… Das habe ich auch gesehen… und das.", sagte Kurt und rollte mit seinen eigenen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Kurt kicherte und kippte einen Becher Wasser über Blaines Kopf als er aufstand.

„Kurt!", schrie Blaine lachend.

Kurt begann zu kichern und schmiss den Becher zur Seite. „Du bist fertig!"

„Kurt!"

„D-D-Dein Gesicht!", sagte Kurt und hielt sich an der Wand fest um nicht hinzufallen. „Das war genauso lustig wie letzten Sommer!"

„Weißt du was auch lustig ist, Kurt?", fragte Blaine.

„Nichts.", kicherte Kurt.

„Hmph." Blaine griff nach seinen Krücken und strubbelte nachdem er sich darauf halten konnte durch Kurts perfekt gestyltes Haar. „Das ist auch lustig!"

Kurt machte das Wasser wieder an und spritze Blaine nass. Blaine wiederum zerstörte Kurts Frisur komplett. Die zwei kämpften, ziemlich wackelig wegen Blaines Krücken, bis Kreacher ins Badezimmer kam und knurrte.

Kurt kicherte sich lösend. Blaine kicherte ebenfalls und strich das Gel an seinen Händen an Kurts – eigentlich von ihm gestohlenen – Oberteilärmel ab.

„Gut, dass es deines ist." Kurt beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

„Ist es okay, wenn wir uns etwas hinlegen?", fragte Blaine nach einen Sekunden lachen. „Es geht mir nicht gut. Mein Kopf tut wieder mehr weh."

„Natürlich.", sagte Kurt und wurde sofort wieder ernst. Er lief neben Blaine her, die Arme bereit falls er hinfallen sollte und führte ihn zum Bett.

„Ich werde bald wieder wach sein.", murmelte Blaine in sein Kissen, es umarmend.

„Schlaf so lange du es brauchst.", sagte Kurt, legte sich neben ihn und rieb seinen Rücken.

…

„Die Ärztin hat den armen Kurt zu Tode erschreckt. Sie hat uns allen Angst gemacht. Die Medizinstudentin war unruhig und ließ es klingen, als wäre er auf seinem Sterbebett.", hörte Blaine Burt im nächsten Raum zu jemandem sagen, als er aufwachte. Er entspannte sich gegen seine – seine – Kissen und fühlte Kurts Arm sich um seine Hüfte festigen.

„Aber wird er wieder ganz gesund werden?" Das war… aber es konnte nicht Kurts Großvater sein. Allerdings würden sie heute kommen, also war er es wahrscheinlich.

„Oh ja. Er ist ein starkes Kind."

„Der Arme war wahrscheinlich verängstigt als er aufgewacht ist." Das war definitiv Kurts Großmutter. Kurts Großeltern waren hier, um sie zu besuchen und sie waren definitiv beide schlafend im Bett. Wenn seine Großmutter nur wüsste, dass er Besucher hatte, aber schlafend im Bett lag. Halb schlafend.

Blaine zuckte zusammen als Kurts Griff sich festigte und er stöhnte etwas, die ersten Zeichen des Aufwachens zeigend.

„Er ist damit ganz gut klargekommen.", hörte er Carole sagen, als Kurts Hand sich langsam Blaines Seite hinauf bewegte, bis sie bei seinen Haaren landete und durch seine Locken strich. „Kurt war dort."

„Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald besser." Und das war Alex. Was sehr komisch war, da... Blaine konnten diesen Gedanken nicht beenden. Er war zu müde. Etwas darüber, dass seine richtige Familie auf seine neue Familie traf… in der Art… und Blaine konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren den Gedanken zu beenden oder ihn auszuformulieren.

„Mmmh, Blaine?", murmelte Kurt, die Stimme schlaftrunken.

Blaine schloss seine Augen und gab vor zu schlafen. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und er war bei diesem Nickerchen auch immer wieder aufgewacht. Er wusste, dass Kurt sich Sorgen über die vergangene Nacht machte, weil er gehört hatte wie Kurt heute Morgen den Arzt angerufen hatte, als er gedacht hatte, dass Blaine es nicht mitbekam. Blaine wollte nicht, dass Kurt sich Sorgen machte, er wollte, dass er dachte, dass er schlief.

„Bist du wach?" Kurts Arme verschwanden und er setzte sich auf. „Schatz?"

Blaine antwortete nicht, er versuchte stattdessen gleichmäßig zu atmen. Zum Glück schien es zu funktionieren.

Kurt beugte sich herüber und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Wenn du mich noch mal so erschreckst, Blaine… Ich liebe dich.", murmelte er und drückte dann einen Kuss auf Blaines Wange bevor er aus dem Bett krabbelte. Blaine hörte ihn sich anziehen, anscheinend auch in der Lage seine Familie zu hören, und den Raum verlassen.

Blaine setzte sich auf und streckte sich, ein wenig lächelnd. Er liebte Kurt wirklich.

Er saß einfach nur da, bloß nachdenkend, einige Minuten bevor Kurt leise den neuen Lady Gaga Song summend zurück ins Zimmer kam. Er stoppte abrupt als er Blaine aufrecht sitzen sah, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Du bist wach!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kurt.", lächelte Blaine. „Noch einmal."

„Danke. Noch einmal." Kurt eilte herüber und küsste ihn. „Bist du bereit aufzustehen? Nur eine Warnung, meine Großeltern sind bereits hier. Ich bin auch eingeschlafen. Sie sind schon eine Stunde hier. Und es gibt Kuchen."

„Ich bin bereit. Du wirst mir helfen müssen mich anzuziehen.", sagte Blaine.

Kurt nickte und ging zum Schrank, zog ein T-Shirt und eine Hose für Blaine heraus.

„Vergiss es, wenn es Shorts sind. Ich denke ich schaffe es." Blaine lachte ein wenig.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir Hosen und Jeans so lange wie wir können vermeiden sollten." Kurt küsste sein Haar und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Blaine sich anzog. „Bereit zu gehen?"

„Mhmm.", nickte Blaine und ließ Kurt ihm aus dem Schlafzimmer und ins Wohnzimmer helfen, froh, dass sie ein winziges Apartment genommen hatten und kein größeres Haus. Umso weniger er laufen musste, umso besser.

„Da sind sie!", schrie Annie als Blaine und Kurt leise ins Wohnzimmer kamen. „Oh, du armer Schatz. Kommt setzt euch hier her. Und ich möchte noch einmal den Geburtstagsjungen umarmen – selbst wenn ich ihn gerade erst gesehen habe."

Kurt lachte, kam herüber und umarmte seine Großmutter.

Sie lächelte und drückte ihn. „Blaine, brauchst du Hilfe dich zu setzten?"

„Zumindest in dem Teil bin sehr gut geworden.", scherzte Blaine und setzte sich jetzt zwischen Carole und Kurt. Carole strich mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare und drückte dann seinen Arm, ihn anlächelnd. „Hi."

„Hey, Schatz." Sie lächelte ihm wieder zu.

„Wir haben gehört, dass du Kurt einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt hast. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Andy und lehnte sich nach vorne, um mit Blaine zu reden.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.", antwortete Blaine und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die blauen Flecken sind ganz schön verblasst.", fügte Kurt hinzu. „Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und ein gebrochenes Bein. Aber sie haben ihn nach Hause kommen lassen, also geht es ihm besser."

„Blaine musste allerdings flehen. Er wollte für Kurts Geburtstag zu Hause sein.", zeigte Burt auf. „Sie haben im letzten Moment versucht ihn noch länger da bleiben zu lassen, aber er war stur."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er länger bleiben sollte, wenn sie es wollen, aber er hat sich geweigert.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig, die Hand auf Blaines Hüfte.

„Sie meinten, dass ich eh heute oder morgen nach Hause könnte. Ich habe nur dort gesessen." Blaine zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich sitze lieber dort, wo man nicht meine Pupillen überprüft und mir sagt, dass ich noch atme. Das kann ich selber herausfinden."

Alex schnaubte laut, während Burt lachte und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wette, dass du froh bist zu Hause zu sein." Annie lächelte ihn an.

„Sehr froh.", sagte Blaine und lehnte sich gegen Kurt.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein schönes Geschenk für Kurt ist.", sagte Annie und lächelte noch immer, als Kurt Blaines noch immer feuchtes Haar küsste.

„Alex wird einige Tage bleiben um zu helfen auf ihn aufzupassen, während Kurt in der Werkstatt ist. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass er in den ersten Tagen mehr Hilfe brauchen wird.", sagte Carole.

„Und Carole wird wahrscheinlich jeden Tag hierher fahren, ganz gegensätzlich dem Zweck, dass die Jungen wirklich zurück nach Cincinnati kommen.", fügte Burt hinzu. „Ich habe Kurt gesagt, dass er sich eine Weile frei nehmen könnte, aber das Kind wollte nicht auf mich hören."

„Harry hat gekündigt. Du hast zu wenig Personal und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich so sehr stresst, dass du einen weiteren Herzinfarkt bekommst.", seufzte Kurt zum millionsten Mal. „Selbst wenn alles ungesunde Essen weg gepackt ist, hilft es nicht."

„Ich bin kein Kaninchen, Kurt."

„Nein, weil Kaninchen gesund essen.", antwortete Kurt und blickte zu Blaine, der mit seinem Kopf auf Kurts Schultern eingeschlafen war. Er senkte seine Stimme deutlich und hoffte Blaine nicht aufzuwecken. „Das passiert immer wieder. Er schläft nicht normal… Er schläft einfach… so ein meistens."

„Armer Junge.", seufzte Carole. „Ich hoffe er ist nicht zu früh nach Hause gekommen."

„Ich denke er wird in Ordnung kommen.", sagte Alex. „Manchmal hilft es mehr, zu Hause zu sein als in einem stickigen Krankenhaus."

„Hey, wo ist Melody?", fragte Kurt sich umsehend.

„Sie schläft im Laufstall. Er ist in der Küche. Da dort mehr Sitze waren als hier.", sagte Burt schroff. „Sie ist seit zwei Tagen ganz wild. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, wo sie die Energie hernimmt. Sie ist sie anders als Kurt. Er war ziemlich müde, außer wenn er wütend war."

„Sie ist bloß ein glückliches, leicht erregbares Baby.", sagte Carole und fügte dann hinzu: „Und auch voller Energie. Baden ist ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, weißt du? Ist das nicht komisch? Finn hasste es zu baden."

„Nein.", korrigierte Burt. „Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist es ‚nach dem Bad nackt im Haus herum zu rennen während Daddy sie verfolgt'."

Kurt schnaubte laut, was dazu führte, dass Blaine sich aufsetzte und seine Augen mit seiner guten Hand rieb.

„Schatz, warum gehst du dich nicht hinlegen?", wisperte Carole und strich durch seine kurzen Locken.

„Mmmhmöchtenich.", sagte er im Halbschlaf.

„Du solltest wahrscheinlich.", sagte Carole und versuchte ihn zu locken. „Nur für ein bisschen."

„Nein danke.", sagte Blaine und lehnte sich gegen Kurt zurück.

„Übertreib es nicht.", sagte Andy über den ganzen Tisch. „Wenn du es übertreibst, musst du wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus."

Blaine wimmerte gegen Kurts Schulter, als Kurt einem Arm um ihn schlang.

„Du kannst hier bleiben, bis wir fertig sind mit der Pizza und dem Kuchen.", sagte Kurt fest. „Und dann legst du dich entweder auf die Couch oder ins Bett. Okay, Blaine?"

„Puh.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. „Du kannst ja versuchen mich ins Bett zu bringen, bevor ich bereit dazu bin."

„Er macht es mir ziemlich schwer, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht.", informierte Kurt alle. „Er war schrecklich, als er seine Weißheitszähne raus bekommen hat. Er wechselt immer von dieser Situation zu dem Versuch, zu viel zu tun. Gib ihm fünf Tage und wir werden darüber streiten, dass er zu viel herumläuft."

Blaine seufzte tief als ob er genervt wäre.

„Ich weiß. Es ist schwer mit mir zu leben.", lachte Kurt. „So schwer."

Blaine wimmerte bloß wieder und setzte sich auf, nach der Pizzaschachtel greifend, die offen auf dem Kaffeetisch stand und nahm sich ein Stück.

„Hey! Du solltest sagen, dass es nicht schwer ist mit mir zu leben!", sagte Kurt und klopfte ihm auf dem Rücken, als er sich über den Tisch beugte.

„Du magst es nicht, wenn ich lüge.", sagte Blaine, sah zurück und grinste. Finn, der hinten herein gekommen war, lachte laut. „Hey, Finn."

„Wie geht's, Kumpel?", fragte Finn. „Hallo, Kurts Großeltern."

Carole rollte mit den Augen. „Finn…"

„Hey, wir wissen, dass Melodys Laufstall offen und leer ist, richtig?", fragte Finn sie ignorierend.

„Oh mein Gott!", sagte Carole, raus eilend. Burt folgte ihr schnell und murmelte, dass er wusste, dass sie einen neuen bräuchten, da das Baby viel zu klug war.

„Ich schätze nicht.", zuckte Finn mit den Schultern, setzte sich auf Caroles Stuhl und nahm sich etwas Pizza. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kurt."

„Vielen Dank, Finn.", sagte Kurt glatt und stand auf. „Ich schätze ich sollte ihnen helfen Melody zu suchen."

„Verlass mich nicht.", sagte Blaine. „Lebensbedrohliche Umstände. Ich könnte sterben."

„Dir wird es gut gehen.", sagte Kurt und verließ den Raum.

„Ich sterbe!", rief Blaine dramatisch.

„Das tut er wirklich!", rief Finn.

„Kurt, ich steeeeerbeeee."

„Ich denke Kurt liegt falsch. Es klingt als ob es schwer wäre mit diesen beiden zu leben.", lachte Alex als Kurt zurückkam, die beiden älteren Jungs wütend anstarrend.

„Du siehst nicht tot aus."

„Weil du mich gerettet hast.", sagte Blaine, den Mund voller Pizza. „Mit deiner Anwesenheit."

Kurts Großeltern lachten, als Kurt den Raum verließ. Keine zwei Minuten später kam Burt herein, Melody haltend.

„Sie und Kreacher waren unter eurem Bett.", sagte Carole zu Kurt als sie hinter Burt herein kam.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dort genug Platz ist.", sagte Kurt überrascht aussehend.

„Natürlich ist es. Dort verbanne ich ihn hin, wenn du weg bist.", sagte Blaine sofort.

„Oh, darauf freue ich mich.", seufzte Kurt. „Sicher, dass du nicht in Lima mit Dad und Carole leben willst? Es wäre ein konstanter Kampf zwischen euch beiden."

„Nah." Blaine lächelte hinreißend. „Ich möchte mit meinem Lebenspartner zusammen sein."

„Ich denke Kurt überdenkt den Lebens-Teil noch einmal.", scherzte Alex als Kurt sich zu ihm setzte.

„Nein. Er hat mir schon gesagt, dass er bis zu seinem vierundzwanzigsten Geburtstag einen Ring möchte.", schnaubte Blaine, woraufhin Burt sich an seinem Wasser verschluckte, dass er trank. „Und ich denke er sagte Kinder bis… Ich erinnre mich nicht einmal mehr."

„Kumpel, ich bekomme niemals Kinder.", sagte Finn.

„Kind, du beschwörst es. Genau wie mit der Kamera. Wenn du sagst, dass du etwas nicht tun wirst, tust du es umso wahrscheinlicher.", gluckste Burt.

Kurt setzte sich wieder neben Blaine, ergriff seine Hand und bereitete sich auf all die Fragen über das College und das Leben vor, die jetzt auf jeden Fall kommen würden, da Blaines Unfall erledigt war.

„Geh."

Kreacher bückte sich auf dem Bett und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Pfoten.

„Ich sehe dich immer noch. Geh.", wiederholte Blaine und runzelte die Stirn, am Rande des Bettes hinunter sehend. Er setzte sich auf, als ob er aufstehen wollte, was Kreacher immer wegrennen ließ und Kreacher sprang auf. Anstatt wegzurennen, ging er allerdings zum Kopfende des Bettes und leckte an Blaines Arm. „Kreacher, geh."

Der Hund hörte allerdings nicht. Stattdessen ging er zurück zur Bettkante und starrte Blaine intensiv an.

Kurt kam mit einem Teller mit Essen herein und Kreacher drehte sich um, ihn anknurrend. Blaines Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er blinzelte Kurt zu.

„Oh, dummes Ding. Blaine geht es gut.", sagte Kurt Augen rollend. „Du musst nicht auf ihn aufpassen."

Kreacher senkte seinen Kopf so, dass er auf der Matratze lag und lag still dort, Blaine beobachtend.

„Wie süß.", gurrte Kurt. „Kreacher macht sich Sorgen um dich, Blaine. Hat er das gestern oder vorgestern auch gemacht?"

„Nein, er macht sich keine Sorgen um mich und nein, er hat es noch gar nicht gemacht seitdem ich Zuhause bin. Er versucht nur mich zu nerven.", murmelte Blaine.

„Er macht sich ganz klar Sorgen und will dich beschützen. Das hat er getan als ich krank war, erinnerst du dich? Er hat meine Seite für ganze drei Tage nicht verlassen als ich im Bett war.", sagte Kurt.

„Verdammt.", murmelte Blaine. „Du hast Recht."

Kreacher kroch langsam vorwärts bis er nah genug war, um seinen Kopf auf Blaines Bauch zu legen.

„Kurt, nimm ihn weg."

„Komm schon, Kreacher. Blaine möchte dich nicht.", sagte Kurt, stellte den Teller ab und hob Kreacher hoch.

Kreacher wimmerte, weinte wirklich – was etwas war, das er nur tat, wenn Blaine ihm keine Leckerlies gab, weil er sich schlecht benommen hatte.

„Gut, gut!", sagte Blaine, nicht in der Lage den Hund weinen zu hören (was einer der Gründe war, warum Kreacher an Gewicht zunahm). „Komm her, dummer Köter."

Kreacher leckte fröhlich Blaines Arm ab und kuschelte sich regelrecht an ihn.

„Was, Kurt? Ich mag einfach keine Tiere, die Schmerzen haben.", sagte Blaine und vermied Kurts Augen.

„Uh-huh. Ich sehe es.", grinste Kurt.

„Wenn ich mein eigenes Kätzchen hätte, könnte ich damit kuscheln.", murmelte Blaine schmollend. „Aber du lässt mich nicht."

„Oh, Gott." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf als Blaine Kreachers Ohren kraulte. „Wir diskutieren jetzt nicht darüber, Blaine. Wir haben keinen Platz für eine Katze."

Blaine hob Kreacher hoch und machte seine Hundeaugen. Kreacher bellte glücklich, hechelnd. „Er möchte einen Katzenfreund."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Nein. Tut er nicht."

„Blaine möchte es jetzt diskutieren.", sagte Blaine. „Und auch Kreacher. Liebst du uns nicht –ack! Kreacher, hör auf!"

Kurt lachte laut und Kreacher begann auf und ab zu springen und versuchte Blaines Hand zu erfassen, welche er in die Luft streckte. „Er denkt du hast ein Leckerlie!"

Blaine runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ein Kätzchen würde mich nicht angreifen, Kurt."

„Ich habe dir gerade erst eine Menge Fische gekauft."

„Sie können nicht mit mir spielen. Man darf nicht einmal an das Aquarium klopfen.", protestierte Blaine. „Komm schon, Kurt. Ich möchte eine Katze. Ich bin auf meinem Sterbebett."

„Du bist seit drei Tagen zu Hause, dir geht es gut und du bist nicht mehr in Gefahr.", sagte Kurt langsam. „Du hättest es an dem Tag versuchen sollen, an dem du aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen bist."

Blaine streckte seine Unterlippe vor. „Bitte?"

„Und sie sagen, dass es schwer ist mit mir zu leben.", sagte Kurt und strich durch Blaines Haare. „Mach dich fertig. Wir müssen gehen und Dinge erledigen."

„Du meinst du lässt mich das Haus verlassen?", schrie Blaine und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ja, wenn du es aus dem Bett schaffst, ohne dich umzubringen. Ich werde duschen und dann werden wir gehen." Kurt drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Danke für die Ablenkung, Kreacher, aber ich denke, dass beendet unsere Beziehung. Aber weine nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden einander wieder sehen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und griff nach seinen Krücken. „Ow! Kurt, er hat mich gebissen!"

„Dann hör auf gemein zu ihm zu sein!", schrie Kurt vom Badezimmer bevor das Wasser zu laufen begann.

„Nächstes Mal, dummer Hund, werde ich dich weinen lassen.", schwor Blaine, genau wie er es jedes Mal tat, bevor er aus dem Zimmer hüpfte.

Danke für die Reviews!

Spoiler

In Kapitel 36 bekommt Blaine seinen Wunsch nach einem Tier erfüllt. Die Frage ist bloß nach welchem? Außerdem kehrt er zu seinem Elternhaus zurück.


	48. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst, Blaine?", fragte Kurt fast eine Woche später, als er in Blaines alte Nachbarschaft abbog. Er hatte es während der Fahrt und in den letzten paar Tagen Millionen Mal gefragt, aber sie kamen an den Punkt, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab. Es war bloß fair Blaine eine letzte Chance zu geben, es sich anders zu überlegen, bevor er das Haus sah, dass nah sein musste, da er begann Dinge wieder zu erkennen. „Weil, wenn du nicht möchtest…"

„Kurt, ich habe dich gebeten das zu tun. Ich möchte es tun.", sagte Blaine langsam vom Rücksitz von Kurts Navigator. „Ich brauche einfach... Ich brauche einen Abschluss."

„Wir werden nicht lange bleiben.", versicherte Alex Kurt. „Wir müssen keine Angst haben, dass sie auftauchen. Wir werden nur alles packen, was er will und dann werden wir gehen."

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen.", sagte Kurt und umfasste das Lenkrad fest.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen.", versprach Alex ihm. „Genau hier, das nächste Haus."

Kurt fuhr die Auffahrt vor Blaines Haus hinauf und parkte. Er erinnerte sich vage an die Gegend, als er Davids Familie besucht hatte, aber er hatte das Haus noch nie zuvor von nahem gesehen. Normalerweise wäre er geschockt von dem tollen, großen Haus vor ihm, aber nicht heute. Heute repräsentierte das Haus etwas, das er absolut hasste. Dies war der Ort wo Blaine den Missbrauch seiner Eltern ertragen hatte müssen. Kurt konnte das Haus nicht beeindrucken. Nicht das kleinste bisschen.

„Trautes Heim.", murmelte Alex, stieg aus dem Auto und öffnete die Hintertür für Blaine. „Wenn du gehen möchtest, wirst du es uns einfach sagen?"

Blaine starrte das Haus an, einen komischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Schließlich nickte er kurz.

Kurt stieg aus dem Auto und ging herum, um Blaine heraus zu helfen. Blaine gab ihm seine Krücken und Kurt lehnte sie gegen das Auto, bevor er ihm hinaus half – obwohl er wirklich nicht so viel Hilfe brauchte, wie Kurt ihm geben wollte.

„Es geht mir gut, Kurt.", sagte Blaine sanft ohne in Kurts Augen zu sehen. Er versuchte um ehrlich zu sein noch immer zu entscheiden, ob es ihm wirklich gut ging. Ging es ihm gut genug, um aus dem Auto zu steigen und die Auffahrt hinauf zu laufen? Ja. War er bereit sein altes Haus zu betreten? Ein Teil von ihm wollte Kurt bitten ihn einfach zurück nach Cincinnati zu fahren, es einfach zu vergessen. Ein großer Teil von ihm.

Kurt seufzte ein wenig und nickte, obwohl er es nicht mochte, dass Blaine Augenkontakt vermied. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass seine Sorgen begründet waren – als ob es zu früh dafür war oder sie nicht das richtige taten. Er hatte Angst, dass Blaine nicht bereit war.

„Ich weiß. Ich möchte bloß helfen.", wisperte Kurt zurück und gab Blaine eine Krücke nach der anderen. Sie gingen die lange Auffahrt zu dem großen Haus hinauf und Kurt half Blaine die Stufen zur Terrasse und schließlich zur Haustür hinauf.

Alex ging vor und zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. Nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu ihnen um. „Ich werde die leeren Kartons holen. Ich wusste nicht wie viel du mitnehmen möchtest, also habe ich viele Kartons besorgt. Wir werden einfach alles wegschmeißen was wir nicht brauchen, okay?"

Blaine nickte und ging – nun, humpelte eher – durch die Empfangshalle. Sobald sie im Flur waren, sah Kurt überall Bilder an den Wänden hängen auf denen, wie er annahm, ein jüngerer Alex und ein jüngerer Blaine (der bezaubernd aussah) abgebildet waren und definitiv ein kleiner Danny.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass sie meine nicht abgenommen haben.", murmelte Blaine. „Allerdings würden ihre Gäste dann vielleicht Fragen stellen."

Kurt ging zu einem Schulbild von Blaine, bevor er zur Dalton ging und sah es sich sorgfältig an. Blaines Haare waren lockig wie immer und er lächelte breit, aber es erreichte nicht wirklich seine Augen. „Wie alt warst du?"

Blaine kam herüber. „Neunte Klasse. Das war... ein paar Wochen vor dem Tanz."

„Ich mag deinen Sweater.", kommentierte Kurt darauf zeigend. Obwohl der Sweater wirklich schön war, war es eher ein Versuch Blaine aufzuheitern. Es funktionierte zumindest ein winziges bisschen.

„Ich mochte ihn auch." Blaine lächelte schwach.

„Gehen wir in dein Zimmer?"

„Ich möchte erst wo anders hin.", sagte Blaine, verließ den Raum und ging einen wenig beleuchten Flur entlang.

Kurt folgte ihm und sah sich noch mehr Fotos an den Wänden an. Er nahm an, dass die Meisten von professionellen Fotografen gemacht wurden. Sie waren Fotos von Familienausflügen oder Urlauben, es sah aus als wären sie in verschiedenen Ländern entstanden. Kurt wusste, dass Blaines Familie viel gereist war, aber die Menge an Orten in den Fotos war einfach verrückt. Allerdings erinnerte sich Kurt daran wie reich sie waren. Kurt schätzte, dass sie genug Geld zum Ausgeben hatten.

„Kommst du mit?", rief Blaine und sah über seine Schulter zu Kurt.

„Natürlich." Kurt eilte ihm hinterher.

„Es ist direkt hier." Blaine ging um eine Ecke, nahm seine Krücken unter einen Arm und öffnete eine Tür. Sie gingen hinein und Kurt sah ein großes Klavier. Kurt, der seitdem er klein gewesen war, Klavierunterricht genommen hatte, wusste einiges über Klaviere. Dieses Wissen brauchte man allerdings gar nicht, um zu sehen, dass dieses ein sehr schönes war – ein wunderschönes, ausgefallenes, tolles.

„Ist das ein Charles Walter Klavier?", schnappte er nach Luft und trat näher heran. „Oh mein Gott, es ist eines!"

„Ja, ist es. Es ist meines... nun, es war meines.", sagte Blaine und trat auch vor. „Mein Großvater hat es mir hinterlassenen als er gestorben ist. Es ist schön, Oder?"

„Wunderschön.", nickte Kurt und strich mit seinen Fingern darüber. „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich mal eines sehen würde, geschweige denn es zu berühren. Wow. Es ist wunderschön."

„Ich weiß, dass wir es nicht mitnehmen können, aber ich wollte es noch einmal sehen." Blaine strich auch über die Tasten, überrascht, dass es nicht eingestaubt war. „Zumindest kümmern sie sich darum. Ihnen war mein Interesse für Musik immer egal. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nur behalten haben, weil es so viel wert ist. Deswegen kümmern sie sich wahrscheinlich darum."

Kurt legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter „Vielleicht können wir es eines Tages holen."

„Ja.", sagte Blaine aber klang nicht überzeugt. Beide Jungs stellten sich auf und verließen den Raum, um einen langen Flur entlang zu gehen. „Mein Schlafzimmer ist am Ende des Gangs. Eigentlich waren sie nie viel in diesem Teil des Hauses..."

„Das Haus ist sehr... schön?", sagte Kurt sich umsehend. Es war definitiv keine Lüge, aber da war etwas an diesem Haus. Alles war strategisch platziert, um schön zu sein. Aber es gab kein Zeichen von Leben. Es hatte keine wirkliche Persönlichkeit, keinen Stil.

„Versuch es mit unbelebt.", sagte Blaine und öffnete stirnrunzelnd seine Zimmertür. „Sie haben es wahrscheinlich sogar säubern lassen, bevor wir gekommen sind, damit es besser aussieht – um dir zu zeigen, wie ein echtes Haus aussieht. Ich hasse meine Familie"

„Ich weiß.", sagte Kurt und folgte Blaine ins Zimmer.

Als er hineintrat und sich umblickte, war er geschockt. Die Wände waren marineblau und die Verkleidung dunkelgrau – etwas von dem er sich nicht vorgestellt hatte, dass es Blaine gefiel. Man konnte die Wände allerdings nicht wirklich sehen. Es gab viele Bilder von Blaine und den Warblers und sogar welche von Blaine mit Freunden seiner alten High School. An einer Wand konnte Kurt Fußballpokale auf einigen Regalen sehen, es hingen auch akademische Bänder von Schränken (manche fürs Schreiben, wonach Kurt später fragen würde). In der Ecke nahe dem Bett sah er einige Fotos von Blaine und ihm. Mache waren aus der Zeit bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Er war überrascht, sogar eine Kopie des Fotos von seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag, das er selber in seinem Spind an der McKinley gehabt hatte, zu sehen, nur ein wenig kleiner.

„Ich habe mir die Farben nicht ausgesucht.", sagte Blaine kurz als Kurt sich umsah, seine Neugierde als Nichtgefallen ansehend. „Sie haben es getan als ich einen Sommer... im Camp war."

„Es ist nicht schlecht.", protestierte Kurt. „Sieht irgendwie aus wie ein Ravenclaw Zimmer. Bist du ein Ravenclaw, Blaine?"

Blaine lachte ein wenig, aber es klang erzwungen. Kurt wünschte sich, es wäre echt, aber er hatte das Gefühl Blaine würde die nächsten paar Stunden nicht echt lachen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Kurt neugierig und zeigte auf ein Foto von Blaine mit einem anderen Jungen.

„Das ist der Junge mit dem ich zum Tanz gegangen bin.", sagte Blaine sanft „Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich das Foto behalten habe Wir haben danach nicht viel geredet..."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Kurt. „Ihr hättet miteinander darüber reden können."

„Er wollte nicht darüber reden.", sagte Blaine und sah zu dem großen Bücherschrank, der auf der anderen Zimmerseite fast bis zur Decke reichte „Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich es auch nicht... Wir haben einfach... ich habe die Schule gewechselt. Jemand hat mir erzählt, dass er gegangen ist, aber bis zum nächsten Schuljahr gewartet hat."

Alex kam herein und stellte einige Kartons auf. „Es ist sehr dunkel hier drin."

„Ich denke für sie war es das gleiche schwul oder ein Vampir zu sein. Sie dachten, ich mag kein Licht.", murmelte Blaine. „Das oder es war einfacher mich so zu verstecken."

Alex starrte ihn an, anscheinend keine gute Antwort darauf habend.

„Was kann ich einpacken?", fragte Kurt mit fröhlicher Stimme. „Nimmst du die Pokale mit? Es sind so viele. Du musst stolz auf dich sein. Das ist wirklich gut."

„Ich möchte sie nicht mitnehmen. Wir können sie nirgends hinstellen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

Alex kletterte auf das Bett und nahm vorsichtig die Fotos von der Wand. „Es ist eine schöne Farbe, schätze ich."

„Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt", sagte Blaine und öffnete seinen Schrank.

„Nehmen wir Kleidung mit?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", sagte Blaine. „Zumindest nicht viel."

„Oh mein Gott, das ist der größte Schrank, den ich je gesehen habe!", schrie Kurt und trat herein. „Oh mein Gott, du hast einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Oh mein Gott, Blaine, ist das – "

„Eine Tür zu einem weiteren Schrank, ja.", lachte Blaine und es klang nicht so gezwungen wie zuvor.

„Du kannst nicht all diese Sachen hier lassen. Verkauf zumindest welche oder so. Oh mein Gott.", sagte Kurt und trat wieder in Blaines Schrank. „Oh mein Gott. Bist du schuhsüchtig, Blaine?"

„Ich habe jede Woche zwei Paar gekauft.", sagte Blaine ehrlich.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte dieselbe Größe." Kurt seufzte lang. „Sie sind toll. Gott, du bist besessen von Sweatern und Cardigans. Schatz, du hast viel ernsthafte Shoppingtherapie betrieben, oder?"

„Manchmal.", gab Blaine zu.

„Brauchst du einen Karton?", rief Alex. „Hey, Blaine, soll ich deine Gitarren zum Auto bringen?"

„Nicht die in dem Koffer.", rief Blaine zurück. „Sie war ein Geschenk und ist hässlich."

„Warum verkaufst du sie nicht?", fragte Alex.

„Zu faul!"

„Okay.", sagte Alex und sie hörten, wie sich die Zimmertür schloss, als er mit der Gitarre ging.

Kurt ging an Blaine vorbei und holte einen Karton „Ich nehme die Sweater und Cardigans weil du es im November, wenn es kalt ist, bereuen wirst, wenn du sie nicht nimmst."

„Gut.", sagte Blaine und schmiss einige Dinge in den Karton.

„Weißt du noch etwas, dass du mitnehmen willst?"

„Ja, ich weiß ziemlich genau was ich mitnehmen möchte", sagte Blaine nickend. Er verließ den Schrank und begann Dinge zu verpacken – hauptsächlich Geschenke von Kurt und Freunden. Den meisten Kram in seinem Zimmer brauchte er nicht. Er hatte das meiste nie gewollt.

Kurt kam heraus. „Keine Schuhe?"

„Ich werde nicht mal nachsehen, sonst möchte ich alle mitnehmen."

„Ich werde es machen.", lachte Kurt. „Es wird sein als würde ich shoppen gehen. Dein Schrank ist super."

„Eines Tages werden wir jeder einen haben", versprach Blaine ihm und lächelte schwach.

„Ich hoffe es." Kurt seufzte träumerisch und ging zurück in den Schrank.

Blaine sortierte fünfzehn Minuten lang seinen Kram bevor Kurt mit einem randvollen Karton zurückkam. „Ich bin auch durch deine Klamotten gegangen."

Blaine lachte laut und Kurt war glücklich, dass es ein echtes Lachen war. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Zweifel. „Du hast dir jedes einzelne Teil angesehen, oder?"

„Sehr, sehr schnell. Ich erkenne tolle Klamotten, wenn ich sie sehe.", sagte Kurt abwinkend. „Bist du soweit?"

„Ich denke ich bin fast fertig.", sagte Blaine und sah zu Kurt auf, da er auf dem Bett saß und Kurt stand. Er öffnete seine Arme und nachdem Kurt näher getreten war, lehnte er sich vor um sie um Kurts Hüfte zu schlingen.

„Ich liebe dich.", wisperte Kurt, beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Haare. „So sehr."

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich." Blaine sah auf und lächelte. „Da ist nicht so schwer, wie ich gedacht habe..."

„Wirklich?", fragte Kurt.

„Ich meine es ist traurig... aber ich habe schon mehr damit abgeschlossen, als ich gedacht habe", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich an Kurts Bauch. „Ich denke es wäre schwerer, wenn du nicht hier wärst. Ich bin froh, dass ich das Zeug bekomme, was ich wollte, aber es ist nicht so, als ob ich das Zimmer oder das Haus vermisse. Nur die wichtigen Dinge darin."

„Es ist ein wunderschönes Haus.", sagte Kurt sanft. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du in einer -Villa aufgewachsen bist."

„Es ist ein schönes Haus... es war kein schönes Zuhause.", sagte Blaine und beugte sich zurück bis er wieder gerade saß.

Kurt beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Stirn „Bist du fertig, Baby?"

„Ich denke schon", nickte Blaine. „Ich kann allerdings keinen Karton tragen."

„Wir werden sie zum Auto bringen.", sagte Kurt und beugte sich hinunter, um eine Kiste hoch zu heben. „Ich sehe, dass du es geschafft hast einen ganzen Karton voll Bücher zu packen."

Blaine grinste. „Natürlich habe ich Platz für Bücher. Was wäre ich ohne sie?"

„Sehr viel weniger hektisch, wenn es um die Abschlussprüfungen geht.", antwortete Kurt und hob einen Karton hoch. „Ich bin gleich zurück, um den anderen zu holen."

„Ich werde hier sein.", sagte Blaine, stand auf und sah sich noch einmal, zum letzten Mal, in seinem Zimmer um. Alex hatte jedes Foto abgenommen, Blaine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er alles Wichtige eingepackt hatte, Alex hatte seine Gitarre und er konnte nichts mehr finden, dass er wollte. Allerdings war das auch so, weil schon alles was er wollte in seinem Apartment in Cincinnati war.

„Es ist komisch Alex nicht mehr hier zu haben.", sagte Kurt am nächsten Nachmittag, an der Ecke der Couch sitzend, wo Blaine lag und las. „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt eine Danny-Geschichte zu hören, wann immer ich in die Küche oder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen bin."

Blaine sah von seinem Buch auf, sich aufsetzend „Ja, es ist komisch… Es war allerdings auch komisch ihn hier zu haben."

„Also was hat er wegen dem Geld gesagt? Es war eine lange Diskussion.", fragte Kurt und drehte eine von Blaines Locken um seinen Finger.

„Mein Erbe ist wegen der Börse etwas weniger geworden, aber es ist nicht so wichtig. Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und rutschte zu Kurt, nachdem er sein Bein auf ihren Küchentisch gelegt hatte.

„Du bist seit gestern ziemlich still." Kurt beugte sich herüber und küsste ihn. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung", sagte Blaine, lächelte ein wenig und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter. „Ich habe nur viel über meine Familie nachgedacht, schätze ich… Nun, eine Sache im Besonderen."

„Oh?", fragte Kurt und strich durch sein Haar.

„Zuhause zu sein hat es alles wieder zurück gebracht… und ich würde gerne darüber reden, wenn es dich nicht stört."

Kurt setzte sich auf und zog seine Beine unter sich, sich zu Blaine drehend. „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen."

„Erstens, uh… habe ich noch nie darüber geredet… selbst nicht mit David oder Wes, also sag bitte nichts zu ihnen.", sagte Blaine langsam und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte einen Abschluss? Wenn dass der Fall war, musste er darüber reden. Obwohl es nichts war; weswegen er nicht schlafen konnte, war es etwas; dass ihn störte seitdem er jünger war. Vielleicht wollte er nicht wirklich darüber reden, aber er musste es…. Und vielleicht musste er es, weil es Kurt war. Er wusste, dass Kurt es verstehen würde.

„Ich werde es ihnen nicht erzählen. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen.", versprach Kurt und ergriff seine Hand.

„Es ist nicht so ernst, aber danke.", lachte Blaine ein wenig und drücke seine Hand. Es war schön diese Sicherheit zu haben. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich raus geschmissen wurde, weil mein Vater herausgefunden hat, dass ich mich auf Geschlechtskrankheiten habe testen lassen?"

„Ja.", nickte Kurt und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig

„Die Umstände waren etwas anders.", gab Blaine zu und blickte schuldig zu ihm auf.

„Okay…", sagte Kurt, verwirrt klingend und versuchte seine Vorstellungskraft nicht abschweifen zu lassen. „In wie weit?"

„Okay, nun… okay… Ich… Ich habe alles getan, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hatte Sex mit vielen Typen. Ich habe mich testen lassen und mein Vater hat es herausgefunden. Es war ein explosiver Streit, wie ich gesagt habe… aber zwei Tage später bin ich vom Fußballspielen nach Hause gekommen…" Blaine sah geradeaus, die Stirn gerunzelt und nichts wirklich ansehend. Stattdessen war es, als würde ein Film vor seinen Augen ablaufen. „Nun, nach dem Fußball bin ich zu Wes gegangen und seine Mutter hat mich mit Essen nach Hause geschickt… und ich wollte in mein Zimmer gehen, weil ich immer dort war, wenn ich Zuhause war. Ich fand es so einfach… besser. Aber, schau, ich bin früher nach Hause gekommen als sonst, weil das Training früher zu Ende war und ich immer zu David oder Wes gegangen bin…"

„Okay.", nickte Kurt, drückte seine Hand und sah ihn noch immer intensiv an.

„Und meine Großmutter und mein Vater waren in seinem Büro, aber seine Tür war offen. Mein Haus ist groß, also haben sie mich nicht kommen hören… und ich bin in mein Zimmer gegangen und sein Büro ist auf dem Weg. Also…" Blaine brach ab.

„Ich werde es niemandem erzählen.", sagte Kurt sanft

„Das ist es nicht. Ich denke nur nach.", sagte Blaine und drückte ebenfalls Kurts Hand. „Egal, ich wollte in mein Zimmer und als ich zu seinem Büro gelaufen bin, konnte ich sie reden hören. Ich meine, sie haben darin immer über das Erbe geredet und so, also hätte ich mir normalerweise gar nichts dabei gedacht, aber irgendwas hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt."

„Oh?"

Blaine ließ Kurts Hand los und versuchte es sich bequemer zu machen, was dazu führte, dass er in die Mitte der Couch rutschte. Um Blaine ebenfalls zu helfen, es sich bequemer zu machen, rutschte Kurt zu ihm und Blaine legte sein Bein auf Kurts Schoß und ließ das andere über das Ende der Couch hängen.

„Danke." Blaine lächelte wieder. „Aber mein Vater fragte `wie sie es zurück fließen lassen sollten' und ich wurde neugierig… Es klang einfach nicht wie die Unterhaltungen, die sie normalerweise hatten. Es war einfach anders.", sagte er Schulter zuckend.

„Worüber haben sie gesprochen?", fragte Kurt.

„Sie haben Geld gestohlen.", gab Blaine mit sanfter Stimme zu. Er kaute auf seiner Lippe und versuchte nicht zu sehr an die Ereignisse zurück zu denken.

„Von wem?"

Blaine brauchte einige Sekunden bevor er weiter sprach „Sie haben darüber geredet, wie sie Geld von Alex und mir stehlen… Nun, unserem Erbe. Als mein Großvater gestorben ist, hat er meiner Großmutter die Kontrolle überlassen. Sie ist die einzige, die daran etwas ändern kann."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie euch allen Erlaubnis geben muss.", nickte Kurt.

„Sie hatten anscheinend seitdem mein Großvater gestorben war, Geld von Alex und mir abgezweigt."

„Wie konnten sie von ihren eigenen Kindern stehlen?", wunderte Kurt sich laut.

„Ja, nun es wird noch schlimmer", seufzte Blaine. „Ich war glaube ich fünfzehn zwanzig Minuten vor dem Büro und hörte ihnen zu. Sie haben immer weiter geredet… bis sie irgendwann darüber gesprochen haben, dass sie Geld vom Krankenhaus und Büro gestohlen hatten. Alles für Großmutters Kampagne."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich. Aber wirklich, sollte er überrascht sein? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hatte genug von Blaines Familie gehört, um zu wissen wie sie waren. „Aber warum haben sie darüber geredet?"

„Weil anscheinend Alex Anwalt sich etwas ansehen wollte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was genau. Wahrscheinlich etwas wegen dem letzten Willen. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, war es zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie heiraten wollten…", sagte Blaine abwesend und winkte etwas. „Ich weiß den genauen Grund nicht, aber sie hatten Angst, dass Alex Anwalt das fehlende Geld bemerken würde oder er die Abbuchungen sehen würde."

„Hast du… Was hast…", sagte Kurt nicht sicher was er sagen wollte. Was konnte er sagen?

„Ich war angepisst. Egal, dass sie mein Geld nahmen. Als ob ich es nicht erwartet hätte, weißt du? Aber vom Krankenhaus und dem Staat stehlen, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und klang angewidert. „Sie haben Geld gestohlen, um ihr zu helfen gewählt zu werden, um noch mehr Geld zu bekommen. Ich wusste, dass die Familie besessen von Geld war, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas tun würden. Mein Vater ist Arzt. Er sollte wissen, dass das Krankenhaus das Geld braucht, um sich um Menschen zu kümmern! Und Großmutter denkt sie kann Senator werden, wenn sie eine korrupte Kampagne führt?"

„Oh mein Gott.", sagte Kurt, die Augen weit, als er es realisierte „Aber… oh nein, Blaine… Du hast etwas gesagt, oder?"

„Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich habe meinen Teller fallen lassen. Sie haben es natürlich gehört. Sobald sie wussten, dass ich es wusste, wäre es dumm gewesen nichts zu sagen.", sagte Blaine sehr stur.

Kurt verdeckte seinen Mund. Er wusste nicht was passiert war, aber er wusste, dass es schlimm war. Es gab einen Grund, dass Blaine niemandem davon erzählt hatte. Es musste mehr geben und er hatte das Gefühl, er würde herausfinden was als nächstes passiert war.

„Sie streckte ihre Köpfe heraus und ich wusste, dass sie wussten, dass sie aufgeflogen waren. Ich habe einfach mein Zeug genommen und bin in mein Zimmer gegangen. Ich habe gewartet, wütend und verängstigt und habe versucht zu entscheiden, was ich sagen sollte. Meine Großmutter ist fast sofort gegangen und mein Vater kam und wir… es wurde schlimmer als zuvor.", sagte Blaine und sah Kurt nicht mehr länger an, sondern in die Luft. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst, Kurt, weil er… er wirklich wirklich wütend wird…Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, aber er hat mich an meinem Arm vom Bett gerissen und mich gegen die Wand geschubst und mir gedroht, dass ich nichts sagen dürfte, darüber, was ich gehört hatte oder er würde mir mein Leben zur Hölle machen."

Kurts Hand ergriff seine und er blinzelte einige Male, bevor er Kurt ansah und fort fuhr, dieses Mal den Augenkontakt nicht unterbrechend. „Also habe ich zurück geschrien, dass mein Leben schon die Hölle wäre… und der Streit…. Ist einfach so eskaliert, Kurt. Er hat immer weiter an mir gezogen, versucht mich irgendwohin zu ziehen, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin ausgeflippt und habe begonnen mich zu wehren, weil ich nicht wusste, was er tat und wir haben einfach immer weiter geschrien und geschrien. Er ist größer als ich, du hast es gesehen und er hat es geschafft mich in den Flur zu schleifen und den ganzen Flur entlang, indem er mich hinter sich her gezogen hat, während ich mich gewehrt habe. Und er hat versucht mich die Treppe hinunter zu schubsen – ich hatte damals ein anderes Zimmer, du hast es nicht gesehen, es war an der Treppe – aber ich weiß einfach, dass er etwas Schlimmes tun wollte… Dann hat er weiter geschrien, wie sehr er mich hasste, dass ich ein Schande wäre, dass er sich wünschte, dass sie mich abgetrieben hatten, weil ich ein Fehler war… einfach… du weißt schon."

Kurt starrte ihn an, sein Gesicht unlesbar und seine blauen Augen dunkler, als er sie jemals gesehen hatte. Kurt öffnete einige Male seinen Mund, zwischen Wut, Traurigkeit und Sorgen gefangen. Schließlich begann er langsam zu sprechen. „Du bist keine Schande."

„Ich… ich weiß.", sagte Blaine leise. „Ich weiß."

Kurt beugte sich vor und drückte ihre Stirnen gegeneinander. „Ich liebe dich"

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Blaine lächelnd.

Kurt küsste ihn kurz, bevor er sich löste und sich aufsetzte, vorsichtig, um Blaines Bein nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. „Also hat er dich… körperlich misshandelt."

„Es war nicht so, als ob er mich verprügelt hat oder so.", sagte Blaine schnell. „Er hat hauptsächlich versucht mir Angst zu machen… Und es hat funktioniert, weil ich es niemandem erzählt habe. Ich hatte Angst, was er tun würde… Als ich fünfzehn war, war ich so verängstigt… Deswegen habe ich es nie jemandem erzählt, Kurt. Ich wusste, dass David oder Wes zu ihren Eltern gehen würden und ich wollte nicht, dass Dad…" Er brach ab. „Aber jetzt habe ich keine Angst mehr. Er kann nicht… Er kann mir nichts mehr tun."

„Erstens, Blaine, ist es egal, wenn es keine bleibende Spuren hinterlassen hat. Es zählt, dass er überhaupt welche hinterlassen hat. Das ist Misshandlung.", sagte Kurt, seine blauen Augen dunkel vor Wut. „Wenn er jemals wieder Hand an dich legt, werde ich – Ich weiß nicht einmal was ich tun werde, aber – ugh. Was für ein erbärmliches Stück Scheiße."

„Er wird mich nie wieder anfassen.", sagte Blaine seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich schätze, ich habe mir, als ich jünger war, so viel Sorgen macht, dass er es würde, aber es ist einfach… Ich hatte solche Angst und das war alles was ich gesehen habe. Und ich hatte Angst, dass jeder mich verurteilen würde oder mich hasst, weil ich es wusste und nichts getan habe… Ich hatte solche Angst, dass Wes und David es herausfinden würden und nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein wollten. Oder dass ihre Eltern es herausfinden und sie nicht mehr meine Freunde sein lassen würden… Und ich hatte Angst, dass er mich von der Dalton nehmen würde und mich wieder auf meine alte Schule schicken würde… Ich hatte einfach Angst was er tun würde, weil ich es herausgefunden habe… aber er hat nie etwas getan."

„Niemand würde dich deswegen verurteilen.", sagte Kurt sehr ruhig. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

„Aber als ich fünfzehn war, hatte ich das Gefühl, weil ich es niemandem erzählt habe.", erklärte Blaine „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich das falsch gemacht habe."

„Du warst fünfzehn, Blaine. Niemand hätte dir die Schuld gegeben oder gedacht, dass du Schuld wärst. Sie haben dir auch etwas gestohlen. Du hattest keine Kontrolle über die Situation. Nichts davon war deine Schuld."

„Ich weiß das jetzt.", sagte Blaine. „Aber damals wusste ich es nicht und deswegen habe ich es so lange für mich behalten. Ich habe mich schrecklich gefühlt, weil ich es für mich behalten habe, aber ich hatte Angst, es zu erzählen. Ich denke dorthin zurück zu gehen hat mich endlich realisieren lassen, dass… dass ich darüber reden kann, weil ich kein kleiner Junge mehr bin. Ich kann tun, was immer ich will."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es damals niemandem gesagt hast.", sagte Kurt leise. „Wenn du es der falschen Person erzählt hättest und dein Vater es heraus gefunden hätte… Es wäre nicht sicher gewesen, es zu erzählen. Ich möchte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn du es der falschen Person erzählt hättest…"

Blaine nickte „Ich auch nicht… Darüber habe ich auch viel nachgedacht. Sie hassen mich, Kurt. Ich traue ihnen alles zu."

"Und sie steht vor der Wahl zur Bürgermeisterin. Das ist einfach toll.", murmelte Kurt.

„Sie wird gewinnen.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Sie wird gewinnen und dann wird sie Geld für sich stehlen und nicht für die Kampagne. Wer weiß ob überhaupt alles in die Kampagne geflossen ist?"

„Es ist eigentlich egal.", sagte Kurt.

Blaine atmete tief aus und sah zu Kurt. „Du machst dir keine Sorgen, oder? Weil, ehrlich was könnte er überhaupt tun? Du bist zwanzig, nicht fünfzehn. Er kann dich nicht mehr kontrollieren und ich denke du solltest es ihm zeigen."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen.", sagte Blaine mit den Schultern zuckend. „Ich meine manchmal denke ich daran zurück, an die Zeit, in der ich einfach nur darauf gewartet habe, dass das alles wieder passiert, weißt du? Dass ich ihnen antworten muss und so… Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich dumm ist, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich schätze, es ist, weil ich so lange so gelebt habe."

Kurt griff hinter sich und rieb seinen Rücken. „Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hat…"

„Manchmal fühle ich mich schlecht, weil ich es niemandem erzählt habe… dass ich nichts getan habe.", gab Blaine zu. „Deswegen wollte ich nicht, dass du es jemandem erzählst. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich Angst vor Dads Reaktion hätte, aber… ich weiß einfach, dass David und Wes nicht glücklich wären, dass ich es ihnen so lange verschwiegen habe. Es ist eine recht große Sache, weißt du?"

„Ich verspreche, dass ich es niemandem erzählen werde.", sagte Kurt und fixierte seine Augen. Er beugte sich herüber und küsste ihn, bevor er sagte: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Danke."

Blaine lächelte leicht.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", fuhr Kurt fort. „Absolut nichts. Jetzt ist es raus und jetzt kannst du – wir werden damit abschließen. Du hast dein eigenes Handy, deine eigene Versicherung, dein eigenes neues tolles Auto, alles ist dein Eigentum. Es bindet dich nichts mehr an deine Eltern…"

Blaine seufzte erleichtert nickend. „Es geht mir viel besser, jetzt, da ich es jemandem erzählt habe – dir erzählt habe."

„Ich bin auch froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast." Kurt umarmte ihn. „Hast du jetzt das Gefühl, dass du deinen Abschluss hast? Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", nickte Blaine und fühlte sich, als ob ein unsichtbares Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Es war schön und ließ ihn sich wünschen, dass er es Kurt früher erzählt hätte. „Mir geht es besser als okay."

Kurt lächelte glücklich bevor er ihn wieder umarmte und küsste. „Ich bin froh, dich das sagen zu hören, Blaine."

„Ich auch.", antwortete Blaine, erwiderte den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um Kurt.

„Also was hat er gesagt?", fragte Kurt einige Tage später und sah seinen Freund an, der aus einem Klassenzimmer auf dem Campus der UK kam.

„Dieser Idiot will mich meine Sachen nicht online einreichen lassen bis ich im Oktober wieder fahren kann.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn und wartete nicht einmal, bis sich die Tür des Professors geschlossen hatte. „Ich werde den Kurs abbrechen müssen. Es ist in Ordnung, ich habe eh gehört, dass er nicht gut ist."

Kurt schnaubte laut und küsste Blaines Wange. „War das der letzte Professor mit dem du reden musst?"

„Ja. Ich schätze ich muss nur noch zu meiner Beraterin und sehen was sie von mir möchte.", seufzte Blaine und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs des Klassengebäudes zum Patterson-Büroturm, wo das Zimmer seiner Beraterin war. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die zwei nicht mit mir zusammen arbeiten wollen. Die erste Frau hätte mich zumindest in ihren Onlinekurs wechseln lassen können. Sie ist nur beleidigt, weil ich mehr über T. S. Elliot weiß als sie. Entschuldigung, dass ich mich gerne bilde!"

„Deine Beraterin meinte, du hättest andere Möglichkeiten. Du musst dich nicht aufregen.", sagte Kurt, überrascht, wie schnell Blaine auf seinen Krücken war, jetzt, da er sie schon ein paar Wochen hatte.

„Wenn diese dummen Professoren Anstand hätten, müsste ich nicht meinen ganzen Stundenplan neu machen. Das wirft alles durcheinander, was ich für meinen Abschluss geplant hatte, Kurt. Ich hatte alles bis zur letzten Stunde geplant." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und blieb vor einem mehrstöckigen Gebäude stehen. „Die Fahrstühle funktionieren heute besser, denn es ist im zwölften Stock."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Fahrstühle funktionieren.", sagte Kurt beruhigend und drückte seine Schulter bevor er die schwere Tür für ihn aufhielt.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so mürrisch bin. Mein Kopf tut weh, ich konnte letzte Nacht kaum schlafen, weil der Gips wie verrückt juckt und ich hasse es, dass andere sich umstellen müssen, wegen meinem dummen Bein.", beschwerte sich Blaine und drückte auf den Knopf um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen. „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht glauben kann, dass sie den Nerv hatten mich am Telefon zu kündigen. Nicht dass ich dorthin zurück wollte, aber Entschuldigung? Ich bin nicht zuverlässig? Wer ist jedes Mal eingesprungen, wenn jemand den Plan durcheinander gebracht hat, Kurt? Wie oft bin ich nach dem Unterricht dort geblieben? Wenn sie meine frühere Beurlaubung vor dem Managementwechsel einbeziehen können, sollten sie das auch mit den vielen Malen tun an denen ich eingesprungen bin, weil sie unterbesetzt waren."

„Anderson!", rief jemand vom anderen Ende des Flures.

„Mist.", brummte Blaine und stieg nicht in den Fahrstuhl, als dieser sich öffnete. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht sozial sein."

„Wir werden dir sobald wir fertig sind Zucker besorgen.", sagte Kurt fröhlich, unbeeindruckt von Blaines schlechter Laune. „Du musst Hunger haben?"

„Hey, Josh.", sagte Blaine, lächelte freundlich, als ein großer Junge mit einem UK Pullover zu ihnen trat. „Wie geht`s?"

„Beratungstermin. Ich schaffe es vielleicht doch noch rechtzeitig meinen Abschluss zu machen. Warum bist du- ouch, was ist passiert?", fragte der Junge und beäugte Blaines Krücken und Gips.

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Autounfall.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Klein?", echote Kurt.

„Okay. Ich hatte einen ziemlich schweren Autounfall.", korrigierte Blaine sich. „Kurt, das ist Josh. Wir arbeiten zusammen in der Bibliothek – dem schönen Ort. Josh, das ist mein fester Freund Kurt."

„Ich habe total gedacht, dass du nur gesagt hast, dass du schwul bist um nicht mit Andrea ausgehen zu müssen, aber cool.", lachte Josh und schüttelte Kurts Hand.

„Hallo.", sagte Kurt, freundlich lächelnd.

„Wow.", sagte Josh, klar überrascht.

„Du bist der erste, der geschockt ist, obwohl ich es dir schon erzählt habe.", sagte Blaine, lachend.

„Nein, du siehst nur – ich meine – nein, ich schwöre, ich bin nicht so unfreundlich.", sagte der Junge schnell. „Nur antisozial. Ich kommuniziere offensichtlich nicht gerade gut."

„Es ist okay.", lachte Blaine und stieß Kurts Arm mit seinem Ellbogen an.

„Schöner Ort? Hast du endlich bei Kennedy's gekündigt?", fragte der Junge erleichtert aussehend.

Blaine lachte dumpf. „Nein. Sie haben mich gestern angerufen und mich gefeuert, weil ich unzuverlässig bin."

„Mist. Als ob sie es ohne dich und Jacob schaffen würden. Lass sie. Ich werde meine Bücher dort kaufen nur um zu sehen wie schrecklich es dort aussieht.", sagte der Junge. „Ich schätze du hattest keinen guten Sommer?"

„Nicht wirklich.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich versuche gerade zwei Kurse nachzuholen oder so. Zwei meiner Professoren lassen mich nicht bis Oktober alles online einreichen."

„Das ist Mist. Aber andererseits hat Mary kein Problem damit, dass du dir frei nimmst. Sie schickt dir auch Kekse. Gute Besserung Kekse." Josh sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich sollte besser dorthin. Ich sehe dich im Oktober?"

„Bis dann.", gähnte Blaine.

„Schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Chr- Kurt. Kurt?"

„Kurt." Kurt lächelte und winkte. „Finde ich auch."

Blaine drückte wieder den Knopf als sein Freund weg war. „Er ist im ersten Jahr. Nun, ich schätze jetzt im zweiten. Er ist etwas komisch, aber nett."

„Er schien sehr nervös zu sein.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich als sie einstiegen.

„Etwas mehr als normalerweise. Wenn du ihn öfter sehen würdest, wäre er ruhiger.", antwortete Blaine und lehnte sich gegen Kurt. „Das wird eine Weile dauern."

Kurt lachte und strich durch seine Haare. „Bin ich so einschüchternd?"

„Nah. Aber du bist selbstsicher und er nicht.", sagte Blaine. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass er nur so viel mit mir redet, weil ich kleiner bin als er."

Kurt kicherte etwas. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du sehr einschüchternd bist… außer, wenn du wütend bist. Wenn du wirklich wütend bist, würdest du wahrscheinlich sogar jemandem wie Finn Angst machen."

„Zum Glück bin ich nicht oft wütend.", lächelte Blaine, humpelte aus dem Aufzug und zum Büro seiner Beraterin.

„Komm herein, Blaine. Dein Freund kann mitkommen.", hörte Kurt eine freundliche Stimme sagen.

Blaine ging hinein und Kurt folgte ihm.

„Oh, du hast Krücken und alles.", fragte die zierliche ältere Frau und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Tut es weh?"

„Manchmal.", sagte Blaine und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Es tut mir Leid das zu hören. Hast du mit all deinen Lehrern gesprochen?"

„Ja.", seufzte Blaine. „Krebbs und Parker werden mich nichts online einreichen lassen."

„Nun ich habe nachgesehen und Professor Krebbs hat auch einen Onlinekurs. Er ist voll, aber – ."

„Ich habe gefragt.", seufzte Blaine wieder. „Sie kann es nicht erlauben. Also schätze ich, dass ich alles ändern muss."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen beide abzubrechen und dann einen Onlinekurs als Ersatz zu suchen.", sagte die Frau.

„Falle ich nicht zurück, wenn ich einen Kurs weniger habe?", fragte Blaine.

„Nein, Schatz." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und öffnete etwas auf ihrem Bildschirm, auf ein Dokument zeigend. „Du hast aufgeholt bis zu dem Punkt, an dem du sein sollst. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen es nicht zeitgerecht zu schaffen. Wenn deine anderen Professoren dich deine Sachen online schicken lasen bis du herkommen kannst und du einen online Kurs nimmst, wirst du nicht zurück fallen."

„Und ich kann rechtzeitig meinen Abschluss machen? Als ob ich kein Semester verpasst hätte?", fragte Blaine.

„Ich würde mir darum Sorgen machen, wenn du kein so guter Student wärst, aber ich denke nicht, dass du irgendwo durchfällst oder noch etwas abbrichst. Du bist ein exzellenter Student, du bist weiter als du sein musst und ich denke du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Hier ist eine Liste der Onlinekurse, die noch frei sind. Wenn du einen aussuchst, werde ich im Computer nachsehen, so dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst zu warten, während dein Fenster sich öffnet."

„Danke." Blaine seufzte erleichtert, nahm das Blatt von ihr und sah darauf. „Sind sie sicher?"

„Ja.", sagte sie freundlich als Kurt lachte. „Ich habe es dreimal überprüft. Deine Prunkte sind gut."

„Okay.", sagte Blaine, umkreiste einen Kurs und gab ihr das Blatt zurück.

„Guter Junge." Sie lächelte, zog ihre Tastatur hervor und öffnete Blaines Stundenplan. „Also lassen wir Krebbs und Parker wegfallen?"

„Ja Ma'am.", nickte Blaine, sie beobachtend.

„Die gute Neuigkeit ist, dass beide Kurse jedes Semester angeboten werden, also wirst du kein Problem haben sie nachzuholen.", sagte sie als sie die Kurse löschte. „Das heißt, du hast fünf Campus Kurse und einen online. Der Onlinekurs wird 90 Dollar extra kosten. Ich weiß nicht ob deine Studiengebühren schon bezahlt sind, aber denk daran oder sie werden dich verklagen."

„Okay.", nickte Blaine und nahm sich vor das aufzuschreiben, sobald er im Auto war. „Bin ich fertig?"

„Du musst nur noch hier unterschreiben wegen der Stundenplanänderung." Sie gab ihm ein weiteres Blatt Papier, nachdem sie die Änderungen darauf geschrieben hatte. „Und dann bist du fertig."

Blaine unterschrieb und gab es zurück bevor er aufstand. „Vielen Dank, Mrs. O'Day."

„Kein Problem, Schätzchen. Du musst dich nur darum kümmern, dass es dir besser geht und du beim nächsten Mal vorsichtiger fährst."

Blaine lächelte. „Ich werde es versuchen. Guten Tag."

„Dir auch. Ciao." Sie winkte als sie gingen.

„Sie ist viel netter als mein Berater.", wisperte Kurt, als sie die Tür schlossen.

„Sie ist schon seit über fünfzig Jahren hier.", wisperte Blaine zurück. „Sie ist sehr nett und sie weiß alles über die Kurse, welche gut sind und so. Der Berater, den ich im ersten Jahr hatte, war schrecklich."

„Hast du gebeten zu wechseln?", fragte Kurt neugierig.

„Nein. Sie wechseln einen, wenn man so viele Stunden hat. Der erste war für alle, Kunst und Wissenschaften, aber sie ist nur für Englisch zuständig.", sagte Blaine.

„Ah.", sagte Kurt und nahm sein Handy raus. „Hey, Dad… Ja… Wir werden es versuchen, aber wir sind an der UK und ich denke nicht, dass es Blaine gut geht…"

Blaine hielt die Aufzugtür auf für Kurt und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Baby, möchtest du heute Abend fürs Essen nach Lima?"

„Was macht Carole?", fragte Blaine und hörte Burt am anderen Ende der Leitung laut lachen.

„Macht das einen Unterschied?", fragte Kurt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Möchtest du heute den ganzen Weg hin und zurück nach Cincinnati fahren? Du bist derjenige, der fahren muss."

„Nun wir können über Nacht bleiben?", fragte Kurt.

„Wir müssen den Hund und die Fische füttern."

„Die sind umsorgt."

„In wie fern sind sie – irgendwas ist hier los.", sagte Blaine. „Oder?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst.", sagte Kurt unschuldig. „Ja, Dad, wir sind in vier Stunden da."

„Vier Stunden? Der Verkehr ist nicht schlimm. So wie du fährst, wahrscheinlich drei.", sagte Blaine als Kurt auflegte.

„Oh, ich denke eher vier.", sagte Kurt.

„Irgendwas ist los, aber mein Kopf tut zu sehr weh um darüber nachzudenken.", sagte Blaine und stieg auf den Rücksitz von Kurts Auto. „Ich konnte die zwei Stunden hierher schaffen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich den ganzen Weg nach Lima mein Bein so halten kann. Entschuldige."

„Das ist in Ordnung." Kurt lächelte ihm zu und schloss vorsichtig die Tür bevor er auch ins Auto stieg. „Geht es dir jetzt, wo alles geklärt ist, besser?"

„Mhmm.", sagte Blaine, legte seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster und schloss seine Augen. „Bist du enttäuscht, wenn ich ein wenig schlafe?"

„Gar nicht.", sagte Kurt und startete den Motor. „Solange du mich zur I-75 bringst bevor du es tust."

„Oh ja." Blaine setzte sich auf und öffnete seien Augen. „Nimm die Limestone, bei Kennedy's links und immer geradeaus bis nach Nicholasville. Dann nach rechts auf New Circle und der führt zur Autobahn."

Kurt blinzelte einige Male und hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was Blaine gesagt hatte. „Egal. Schlaf. Ich werde das GPS auf meinem Handy benutzen."

„Du bist ein wunderbarer, wunderschöner Mann.", sagte Blaine und lehnte sich zurück.

„Denk bloß daran, wenn ich dir das nächste Mal im Schlaf auf die Nase schlage."

…

„Geht's dir gut, Kumpel?"

Blaine rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, als er sich zwei Stunden später nickend auf die Couch setzte.

„Sie haben seine Medikamente abgesetzt.", sagte Kurt leise, stand auf und umarmte seinen Dad. „Hallo."

Burt erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte recht fröhlich: „Hast du einen guten Tag, Blaine?"

„Uhm… ich hatte schon bessere.", sagte Blaine nicht in der Stimmung zu lügen.

„Wir haben keine gute Laune." Kurt strich durch seine Haare, strahlend. „Aber wir werden bald eine sehr viel bessere haben."

„Ja?", fragte Blaine und seine Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Warum das? Hast du Potato Candys gemacht?"

„Wir haben nicht mal annähernd einen Feiertag!", sagte Kurt. „Das ist nur für Feiertage."

„Ich habe gedacht morgen sei Blaine Anderson Tag."

„Ich denke es wird dir besser gefallen als Potato Candys, Blaine.", sagte Burt lachend.

„Es ist ein Geschenk, das dir sehr viel mehr schenken wird.", fügte Kurt hinzu.

„Es gibt viele Kommentare, die ich machen könnte, aber nicht machen werde.", murmelte Blaine leise genug, so dass Kurt jedes Wort verstehen konnte, aber Burt nur murmeln hörte.

Kurt klickte seine Zunge gegen seinen Gaumen und starrte ihn dann spielerisch böse an. „Sei nett oder du kriegst keine Überraschung."

Blaine hatte ein großes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Kann ich meine Überraschung bekommen?"

„Ich denke im Moment hat es Melody, also solltest du vielleicht in diese Richtung humpeln." Burt zeigte auf die Küche.

„Ich mag Geschenke.", sagte Blaine aufgeregt. Was eindeutig eine Verbesserung gegenüber der vorherigen mürrischen Laune war, wie Kurt fand. „Okay, kann ich gehen, Kurt? Kann ich?"

„Ja.", lachte Kurt. „Ich komme aber mit. Ich muss deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn du es siehst."

Blaine ging schnell in die Küche und sah Melody und Carole in einer Ecke gebückt. Melody gurrte Blödsinn und wedelte aufgeregt mit ihren Händen.

„Was ist- oh mein Gott, ein Kätzchen!", schrie Blaine.

„Das nennt man Erfolg.", strahlte Kurt und war stolz auf sich. Er wusste nicht, ob er stolz war, weil er Blaine ein Kätzchen gekauft hatte oder dass er es getan hatte, ohne dass Blaine es bemerkt hatte. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Blaine ihn erwischen würde, aber das hatte er zum Glück nicht.

„Melody hat ein Kätzchen!", sagte Blaine, schmiss seine Krücken zur Seite und setzte sich auf den Boden, um die Katze zu streicheln.

„Uh…", sagte Kurt überrascht aussehend. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Blaine sollte wissen, dass sie… nun ja, seine war.

„Melody hat keine Katze bekommen.", lachte Carole.

„Nun wer dann? Passt ihr auf sie auf? Sie ist so süß. Kann ich sie hochnehmen?"

„Blaine, es ist deine.", sagte Kurt.

Blaines Mund fiel auf und er starrte Kurt mit haselnussbrauen Augen an. „Du hast mir ein Kätzchen gekauft?"

„Nun, Dad hat sie abgeholt. Aber ja. Ich habe dir eine Katze gekauft.", nickte Kurt.

„Ich habe eine Katze?", fragte Blaine langsam.

„Ja.", sagte Kurt genauso langsam. „Du hast eine Katze."

„Aber das Apartment – es ist so klein – und sie finden es nicht mal gut, dass wir Kreacher haben – .", sagte Blaine und hob das Kätzchen hoch. Melody runzelte die Stirn und kletterte auf seinen Schoß, um zu versuchen sie wieder zu streicheln. „Oh. Entschuldige, Goldstück."

Melody ließ sich fallen und griff nach der Katze.

„Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein, Baby.", sagte Carole als Blaine das winzige Kätzchen auf ihren Schoß setzte. „Streichele sie wie gerade."

Melody kicherte laut und streichelte die Katze mit Blaines Hilfe.

„Aber, Kurt, bist du sicher?", fragte Blaine und sah ihn an während er Melody half.

„Ja.", sagte Kurt. „Ja, ja und ja."

„Oh mein Gott, ich habe eine Katze!", schrie Blaine was zu lautem Schreien von Melody führte. „Wir nehmen sie mit nach Hause?"

„Nun wir werden sie nicht hier lassen." Kurt beugte sich hinunter und streichelte die Katze bevor er Melodys Bauch kitzelte. „Hey, Mellie!"

„Bub Bub Bub!", schrie Melody, hinauf reichend.

Blaine nahm die Katze, begeistert aussehend, als Kurt seine kleine Schwester hochhob. „Sag Kurt. Kurt."

„Bub.", sagte Melody mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Kurt. Kurt."

Melody machte ein „k"-Geräusch und versuchte sich hinter ihrer kleinen Hand zu verstecken.

„Kurt."

„K-K – Bub!"

Kurt ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Sie sagt Bay. Warum nicht mal Kur? Kann ich ein Kur bekommen?"

„Es ist bloß einfacher für sie ein B zu machen.", sagte Carole ihn umarmend. „Gib ihr Zeit. Sie versucht es."

„K-K-bubbbb!", wiederholte Melody und zog am Kragen von Kurts Oberteil.

„Das tut man nicht.", sagte Kurt sehr, sehr ernst. „Man zieht nicht an den Anziehsachen, Mellie. Man will sie nicht ausleiern."

Melody musste niesen und putze dann ihre Nase an Kurts Schulter ab. „Bub!"

„Kurt muss dich wirklich lieben, Melody", sagte Blaine fröhlich vom Boden, als Kurt erschrocken geradeaus starrte. „Wenn jemand anderes etwas auf seine Klamotten macht, würde er sie umbringen. Selbst weniger ekelhafte Dinge als Schnodder."

„Ich liebe sie.", sagte Kurt schließlich als Melody ihn bezaubernd anlächelte. „Aber würde sich jemand über mich lustig machen, wenn ich das Oberteil in die Waschmaschine packe?"

„Ja.", sagte Burt vom Küchentisch aus, wo er nun saß.

„Mach ruhig, Schatz.", lachte Carole und nahm Melody.

„Bub! Bub!", sagte sie und begann zu weinen.

„Oh, du kannst mitkommen." Kurt nahm sie zurück. „Du kannst mir helfen ein Oberteil zu finden, dass noch immer hier ist und keinen Melody Schutz braucht."

Melody hörte sofort auf zu weinen und streckte sich ihren Daumen in den Mund.

„Du hast einfach alle Jungs um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt, oder?", sagte Carole und küsste ihre Wange.

„Zumindest bin ich nicht so schlimm wie Dad.", sagte Kurt, sah zu Blaine, der noch immer in derselben Position auf dem Boden lag und das Lätzchen ganz über ihn krabbeln ließ. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war. Er wird mich nie wieder beachten – Melody, ekelhaft, tust du deine Hände in deinen Schnodder?"

Melody blinzelte ihn mit großen Augen zu.

„Ich schätze wir sind gleich zurück.", sagte Kurt und ging die Treppe hinauf und in sein altes Zimmer. Er setzte Melody aufs Bett und ging zu seinem Schrank, zog zwei Oberteile heraus und hielt sie hoch. „Dieses? Oder dieses?"

Melody ergriff ihren Fuß ohne ihn zu beachten.

„Melody.", sang Kurt als er nun nur in einem Unterhemd zum Bett kam. „Welches Oberteil magst du?"

Melody blinzelte ihm zu und ließ ihren Fuß los.

„Dieses? Oder dieses?", fragte Kurt und hielte erst das lila und dann das schwarze hoch. „Dieses? Oder Dieses?"

Melody krabbelte herüber und berührte das lilafarbene.

„Exzellente Wahl!" Kurt legte beide aufs Bett und klatschte. „Gute Arbeit!"

Melody klatschte ebenfalls, kichernd.

„Ich sollte dich mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich bekomme Blaine kaum dazu mir beim Aussuchen zu helfen.", sagte Kurt und kitzelte ihren Bauch „Er gibt mir kaum Feedback. Er hat sich so toll angezogen und jetzt bekomme ich ihn kaum noch in seine alten Sachen außer wir gehen aus. Immer diese dummen blauen UK Shirts. Sie verursachen einen Riss in unserer Beziehung."

„Uh oh!", kicherte sie.

„Uh oh ist richtig!" Kurt zog das Oberteil an und knöpfte es zu. „Wusstest du, dass es Knöpfe hat?"

Melody klatschte ihre Hände zusammen.

„Lass uns Mommy suchen." Kurt hob sie hoch und brachte sie hinunter. „Da ist Mommy. Sag ‚Hi Mommy'!"

„Mama!", winkte Melody, aber legte schnell ihr Gesicht an Kurts Schulter.

„Das heißt, dass du sie nicht runter setzten sollst, Schatz.", lachte Carole. „Ich habe das Essen fast fertig."

„Ist Blaine noch immer mit der Katze in der Ecke?", fragte Kurt und schaukelte Melody etwas.

„Ja. Ich denke wir können sicher sagen, dass er in besserer Stimmung ist." Carole beugte sich hinunter und küsste Melody Wange wieder. „Hast du Hunger, Schatz?"

„Bub.", sagte Melody laut und kuschelte sich an Kurt.

„Ich schätze ich werde sie füttern." Kurt seufzte gespielt und drückte sie an sich. „Wenn ich muss. Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie besonders verschmust ist, weil sie eifersüchtig auf Blaines Kätzchen ist."

Melody griff hinauf, ergriff seine Nase und sah ihn mit einem Blick an der ganz klar sagte: „Beachte mich."

„Okay, du kleiner Bettler! Manchmal denke ich, dass du und Blaine verwandt sein solltet.", lachte Kurt und setzte sie ab. „Dein großer Bruder wird mit seinem eigenen Essen warten um dich zu halten während du dein Kartoffelpüree isst. Fühlst du dich geliebt? Ich zweifle daran, dass Blaine das für dich tun würde. Er ist eine Müllpresse, wenn es ums Essen geht."

„Ist es eine gute Idee Melody als erstes essen zu lassen?", fragte Burt brummend. „Sie könnte wütend werden, dass andere Leute es auch essen."

„Oh, sie wird eh wütend werden.", seufzte Carole und holte eine kleine Schüssel Kartoffelpüree und Melodys kleinen Löffel. „Sie beherrscht das Teilen noch nicht. Sie denkt, dass alles was sie mag ihres ist und nur ihres. Zum Glück vergisst sie eine Minute später, dass sie wütend ist, aber ich bin froh, wenn diese Phase vorbei ist."

„Lässt du mich dich füttern oder wirst du ganz chaotisch sein?", fragte Kurt und tat etwas Kartoffelpüree auf den Löffel.

Melodys Augen weiteten sich und sie griff eifrig nach dem Löffel.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", sagte Kurt vorsichtig und sah zu Carole als er Melody in ihren Hochstuhl setzte.

„Hier, Melody!", sagte Carole und gab Melody einen zweiten Löffel. „Lass sie den halten, aber füttere sie damit. Wenn du ihr den gibst, wirst du ihn nie zurückbekommen."

Melody winkte fröhlich mit dem Löffel und öffnete ihren Mund.

Kurt begann sie zu füttern und bemerkte, dass es sehr amüsant war es zu tun, weil Melody immer wieder mit dem Löffel spielte zwischendurch ihren Mund weit öffnete und Kurt erwartend ansah. „Dauert es immer so lange?"

„Ja. Tut es.", lachte Carole. „Blaine, Schatz, hast du Hunger?"

„Ich stecke irgendwie fest.", sagte Blaine schmollend.

Kurt kicherte und fütterte Melody mit Kartoffelpüree. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht mehr so auf dem Boden sitzen sollst. Was passiert, wenn du es tust und alleine bist? Du wirst fest stecken."

„Du könntest aufstehen, wenn du es versuchst.", fügte Carole hinzu. „Du hast nicht dein ganzes Bein in Gips."

„Das erfordert Arbeit, Carole.", kicherte Kurt als Melody versuchte Kurt mit ihrem leeren Löffel zu füttern. „Unsichtbares Essen ist mein Liebstes! Danke, Süße!"

Melody kicherte und aß noch etwas Kartoffelpüree bevor sie abwinkte.

„Fertig?", gurrte Kurt. „Kann ich jetzt essen?"

Melody trat als Antwort mit ihren Füßen. „Bay!"

„Was, Goldstück?", fragte Blaine und versuchte alleine aufzustehen. „Das funktioniert nicht."

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Schatz?", fragte Carole als die kleine Katze bei Burts Füßen unter den Tisch tapste.

„Ich komme, ich komme.", seufzte Kurt neckend und ging um Blaine aufzuhelfen. „Was würdest du ohne mich tun?"

„Sehr viel dicker sein.", antwortete Blaine, nahm seine Krücken und ging zum Tisch.

„Er benimmt sich, als ob ich ihn verhungern lasse."

„Wenn du ihn den Mist essen lässt, zu dem du mich zwingst, dann tust du es.", sagte Burt mürrisch. „Wie läuft es mit der ‚Diät'?"

„Pfft.", sagte Blaine und setzte sich hin. „Gar nicht. Er kann mich nicht auf Diät setzen."

„Es ist für deine Gesundheit.", seufzte Kurt und setzte sich.

„Wenn du es sagst.", sagte Blaine als Melody ihn mit ihrem Löffel beschmiss, laut schreiend. „Dieses Haus wird nie still sein, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", seufzte Carole. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

…

„Blaine! Finn! Was meint ihr was ihr da tut?", schrie Kurt, kam ins Wohnzimmer und starrte Blaine und Finn an, die in mitten eines Schwertkampfes mit Blaines Krücken waren.

„Entspann dich, Kumpel. Wir machen nur Spaß.", sagte Finn als Blaine die Krücken zusammen schlug.

„Blaine! Was, wenn du sie kaputt machst?"

„Ich bekomme neue?", fragte Blaine und blockte Finns Stoß.

„Hört auf! Ihr beide!", sagte Kurt mehr als geschockt dass er mit so etwas umgehen musste. Sie waren beide zwanzig Jahre alt. War das nicht zu alt, um sich wie Fünfjährige zu verhalten?

"Ha! Punkt für mich!", freute sich Blaine.

„Verdammt, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Wie ist der Punktestand jetzt?", wimmerte Finn.

„12 zu 8.", sagte Blaine.

„Und wie lange habt ihr zwei schon mit medizinischen Utensilien gekämpft?", schnappte Kurt.

„Wie lange war deine dumme Show?", fragte Finn.

„Es ist so eine dumme Show. Oh mein Gott. Es ist kaum Platz für etwas anderes auf unserem DVR.", sagte Blaine, verärgert aussehend.

„Carole und ich können keine Show schauen ohne dass ihr zwei kommt oder euch wie schelmische kleine Jungs verhaltet?"

"Entschuldige, Mommy.", kicherte Blaine. „Aber kannst du zur Seite gehen damit wir fertig spielen können? Ich möchte nicht, dass du einen Schlag abbekommst."

„Oh, jemand wird geschlagen.", drohte Kurt. „Ins Gesicht. Mit einer Krücke. Und das wärst du. Wenn Finn darin so schlecht ist wie beim tanzen, dann ist das ein wirklich schlechte Idee."

Blaine sah nachdenklich aus und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich habe eine neue Versicherung und wenn er meine Nase trifft, bekomme ich vielleicht eine Schönheitsoperation. Ich mag sie nicht gerade sehr."

„Warum sind alle Männer in meinem Leben verrückt?", seufzte Kurt, sank auf die Couch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Blaine, du wirst dich verletzen."

„Beruhige dich. Ich bin ein Profi. Ich mache das schon seit einer Stunde.", sagte Blaine und grinste bezaubernd.

„Blaine, bitte. Für mich?"

„Warum musst du das tun?", sagte Finn und sah unglücklich aus. „Du weißt, dass er nicht nein sagen kann, wenn du das machst. Ich hasse es, wenn Rachel das tut."

„Er tut es immer." Blaine rollte mit den Augen und nahm seine Krücke von Finn. „Aber du kannst nicht nein sagen, weil du dann ein Problem hast."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Warum ärgert ihr mich?"

"Weil wir dich lieben", grinste Finn.

„Und du bist ein leichtes Opfer.", fügte Blaine hinzu, trat einen Schritt zurück und stolperte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft aufspringend.

Blaine begann zu kichern und nickte.

„Hast du das extra gemacht?", fragte Kurt langsam als Carole hereinkam.

„Vielleicht. Aber du kannst mich nicht anschreien, weil die nette Dame im Zimmer ist.", sagte Blaine als er süß in Caroles Richtung lächelte.

„Machen sie Blödsinn, Kurt?", lachte Carole und umarmte Finn.

„Ja. Sie benehmen sich wie Kinder.", seufzte Kurt.

„Oh, du weißt, dass Blaine ein großes Kind ist.", sagte Carole. „Oder, Schatz?"

„Sicher.", sagte Blaine, ging zu Kurt und stolperte wieder.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Kurt eifrig.

„Das wird so ein Spaß.", lachte Blaine laut als er sich hinsetzte.

„Blaine!", sagte Kurt und schlug sanft seinen Arm. „Hör auf!"

„Das war Missbrauch in der Ehe, Kurt.", sagte Blaine ein sehr ernster Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Nicht bis wir verheiratet sind, nein.", schoss Kurt zurück.

„Dann ist es Misshandlung." Blaine beugte sich herüber und legte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter.

„Ich denke wir bleiben heute Nacht?", fragte Kurt.

„Mhmm.", nickte Blaine und schloss seine Augen.

„Er hat sich erschöpft.", lachte Carole und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe bloß Kopfschmerzen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich an Kurt.

„Es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn du nicht getobt hättest wie ein kleiner Junge.", sang Kurt als er mit den Fingern durch Blaines Haar strich.

„Mmmh.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke ich werde ihn hoch bringen, bevor er wirklich hier unten einschläft.", sagte Kurt und zog Blaine hoch.

„Schafft er es so hoch?", fragte Carole besorgt.

„Ja. Wir werden langsam gehen.", sagte Kurt. „Bereit, Blaine?"

„Gute Nacht.", winkte Blaine und ging, mit viel Hilfe und Geduld von Kurt, zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, weil es zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich ihres war.

„Es ist immer so komisch hier zu schlafen, oder?", sagte Kurt als Blaine sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. „Blaine?"

Blaine grunzte in Kurts Kissen.

„Schläfst du schon?", fragte Kurt und starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Mhmm.", murmelte Blaine und nickte ein winziges bisschen.

Kurt kam herüber und legte Blaines Handy neben sich aufs Bett. „Ich gehe hinunter. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf mich einfach an oder schreib mir, okay?"

„Anrufen oder schreiben. Okay.", echote Blaine und zog ein Kissen über seinen Kopf um jedes weitere Gespräch abzuwürgen.

„Ganz klar bin ich hier nicht gewollt.", lachte Kurt und verließ das Zimmer, eifrig um ihre bezaubernde neue Katze zu suchen, die noch keinen Namen hatte. Obwohl Blaine Kurts Hund hasste, war Kurt sich sicher, dass es bei ihm und Blaines kleinem Kätzchen genau das Gegenteil sein würde.

Drei Wochen später kam Kurt in ihr Apartment, ließ seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und ließ sich neben Blaine auf die Couch fallen. „Oh mein Gott, sie sind so süß! Sieh dir Kreacher und Oreo an!"

Blaine sah von seinem Henry James Anthologie an und lächelte, Oreo dabei beobachtend, dass sie auf Kreacher herum stampfte, der einfach desinteressiert war.

„Oreo möchte einfach Freundschaft schließen und ihn interessiert es nicht.", sagte Kurt. „Kreacher ist noch immer böse auf uns. Er legt sich nicht mal mehr auf deine Füße."

„Gut.", sagte Blaine selbstgefällig. „Er sollte mich immer alleine lassen. Ich hoffe so bleibt es."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Du hast ein bezauberndes Kätzchen. Meinst du nicht, dass du zumindest zugeben kannst meinen Hund zu mögen? Nur zu mir? Ich bin schließlich die Liebe deines Lebens."

„Dir kann man mit solchen wichtigen Informationen nicht vertrauen.", schnaubte Blaine. „Nur Schwerverbrechen artige, aber nichts anderes."

Kurt lachte leise und beugte sich herüber, seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter legend. „Wie läuft es mit dem Essay?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich bin fertig einen Punkt zu hinterlegen, bevor ich realisiere, dass es nichts mit dem Thema zu tun hat. Es sind die Schmerzmittel, die sie mir wegen den Kopfschmerzen geben. Ich weiß es. Es ist, als ob ich nicht richtig denken kann oder so."

„Die Dosis ist nicht so hoch.", sagte Kurt, ergriff seinen Laptop und legte ihn auf die Couch. „Ich möchte heute Abend Sex haben, nur das du es weißt."

„Entschuldige, ich habe Pläne mit meinem anderen Freund.", sagte Blaine, sah hinunter und grinste ihn an.

„Dem großen blonden?"

"Nein, das ist dein anderer Freund."

„Ah. Ja, er hat schönes glattes Haar.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich nickend.

„Ich hasse dich so sehr.", kicherte Blaine als Oreo sich auf Kreachers Rücken stürzte. „Dich und deinen dummen Hund."

„Aber du hasst mich nicht wirklich und wenn du Kreacher und mich zusammenfasst, gibst du deine Liebe zu ihm zu."

„Puh!" Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Puh, sage ich."

„Schatz, du musst mal ein oder zwei Tage eine Pause von diesem alten Buch machen. Du beginnst wie ein schlecht geschriebenes Literaturbuch zu klingen."

„Henry James war schwul.", sagte Blaine. „Ich wette, das wusstest du nicht."

„Ich wusste es nicht. Seine Sexualität heißt nicht, dass seine Bücher weniger langweilig sind. Entschuldige.", gab Kurt Schulter zuckend zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir jemals lange und interessante Gespräche über Literatur haben werden."

„Das ist okay.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich denke ich mag dich trotzdem noch ein bisschen."

„Okay." Kurt setzte sich auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich weiß, dass du bald anfangen wirst beleidigt zu sein, weil du nicht mit David und Wes gehen konntest wohin auch immer das war – nein, bitte versuch nicht es mir noch einmal zu erklären. Du hast es fünfmal probiert. Ganz klar funktioniert etwas zwischen uns nicht, wenn es darum geht."

Blaine, der seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, schloss ihn und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde Alec zum Essen einladen. Sein Freund ist in der Stadt. Du brauchst soziale Interaktion, Blaine. Du bekommst sie nicht mehr bei der Arbeit oder zwischen dem Unterricht.. Du musst reden, Blaine. Es ist was du tust. Ich denke sogar, dass die fehlende Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt dich irgendwann wahnsinnig machen wird."

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte Blaine beleidigt aussehend.

„Ich habe dich letztens Gaga singen hören. Etwas läuft wirklich, wirklich falsch."

„Hast du nicht!", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Ich habe nur den Text wiederholt und gesagt wie blöd er ist."

„Du hast den Text zu einer Melodie wiederholt während das Lied nicht lief?", fragte Kurt. „Und ich habe nach deiner Performance kein negatives Gemurmel gehört."

Blaine blickte finster drein. „Gut. Ich habe Lady Gaga gesungen. Was wenn ich sie jetzt mag?"

„Du wirst niemals Gaga mögen, genauso wie ich niemals diese schwachsinnigen blauen UK Shirts mögen werde, die du zu besitzen bestehst.", sagte Kurt kurz. „Siehst du, Blaine? Du brauchst soziale Interaktion. Und du hast sogar zugegen, dass Alec nett ist. Kann ich ihn anrufen?"

„Es ist Freitagabend. Warum gehen wir nicht einfach nach Lima?", fragte Blaine.

„Ich möchte nicht das Gefühl haben jede Woche dorthin zu müssen. Außerdem waren die letzten drei Freitage in denen wir nicht gefahren sind, irgendwie schön... Ich meine wir sehen sie immer noch. Aber ich bin nicht mehr sechs. Ich muss anfangen eigene Dinge zu tun. Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Es wäre soziale Interaktion. Das ist alles was ich meinte", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und verstand nicht, warum Kurt Freunde einladen musste. Es war nicht so als würde Blaine ihn noch hassen... er kannte ihn bloß nicht und Blaine mochte es nicht in einer unangenehmen Situation fest zu sitzen.

„Kann ich? Wir haben keine anderen schwulen Freunde. Das könnte gut für uns sein.", sagte Kurt.

„Warum brauchen wir schwule Freunde? Ist das keine Diskriminierung gegenüber der großen Mehrheit an Heterosexuellen in der Welt?", schnaubte Blaine.

„Kann ich ihn anrufen oder nicht, Blaine?"

„Gut, gut." Blaine seufzte tief und beobachtete Kreacher, der ins Zimmer kam, und Oreo, die ihm eifrig hinterher eilte ohne zu bemerken, dass sie nicht erwünscht war.

Kurt klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und zog sein Handy hervor. „Danke, danke, danke! Das wird toll. Wir werden schwule Freunde haben! Nun, Alec und ich sind schon Freunde, aber – ."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß.", sagte Blaine aufstehend. „Ich schätze, das heißt, dass ich duschen muss."

„Du hast ernsthaft seit gestern Morgen nicht geduscht, Blaine? Das ist ekelhaft.", sagte Kurt, angewidert aussehend.

„Entschuldige ich hatte keine Lust mein ganzes Bein zu verpacken. Manche Opfer müssen gebracht werden. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich jemanden außer dich treffe.", lachte Blaine und ging ins Badezimmer, sich dramatisch auf seinen Krücken balancierend und schwingend als Kurt nicht hinsah.

„Ich habe das im Fernseher gesehen, Blaine.", rief Kurt bevor er fröhlich sagte: „Hey, Alec!"

„Ich muss aufhören das zu tun, wenn du meine Reflektion sehen kannst.", murmelte Blaine zu sich selbst bevor er die Badezimmertür schloss.

…

„Euer Apartment sieht so viel besser aus als meines. Jetzt schäme ich mich", hörte Blaine Alec vom anderen Zimmer anderthalb Stunden später sagen.

„Geh.", seufzte Blaine und zeigte auf Kreachers Käfig.

Kreacher knurrte ihn an und blieb stehen.

„Geh.", wiederholte Blaine. „Wenn du Leckerlis haben willst, wirst du besser gehen."

Kreacher machte einen Satz in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Komm zurück, du Trottel! Ich kann dich nicht jagen!", rief Blaine.

Kreacher blieb mitten im Rennen stehen und drehte sich langsam um, sich duckend.

„Komm her!", sagte Blaine zeigend. „Sofort"

„Kreacher, geh in den Käfig!", rief Kurt aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Kreacher ging langsam mit dem Schwanz zwischen seinen Hinterbeinen zu seinem Käfig und setzte sich hinein.

„Er hat auf dich gehört! Wie hast du das gemacht?", rief Blaine

„Gib zu, dass du ihn magst und ich erzähle es dir.", sagte Kurt und kam mit Alec und einem Jungen, der sein Freund sein musste, ins Zimmer. Er hatte Alec natürlich schon getroffen, aber den anderen Jungen noch nie. Er war so groß wie Alec, hatte aber hellbraune Haare und braune Augen. Er war... professionell angezogen? Außer dass sie komplett unterschiedlich angezogen waren, musste Blaine zugeben, dass sie ein süßes Paar waren. (Nicht so süß wie Kurt und er natürlich, aber das war selbstverständlich).

„Niemals.", höhnte Blaine und schloss die Käfigtür mit seinem Fuß.

„Das ist mein fester Freund Blaine. Er hat eine Hassliebe mit meinem Hund. Ich dachte, wenn ich ihm eine Katze kaufe, würde es helfen, aber das hat es nicht. Jetzt denke ich sogar dass die Rivalität stärker geworden ist."

„Hi, Blaine.", winkte Alec. „Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

„Es tut nicht mehr weh.", sagte Blaine abwinkend. „Ich kriege den Gips in drei Wochen ab."

„Vielleicht", fügte Kurt hinzu.

„Ja. Ärzte mögen es, nervig zu sein und mich anzulügen.", murmelte Blaine woraufhin Alec anging zu lachen und Kurt seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Was habe ich gesagt?"

„Ich studiere Medizin.", sagte der andere Junge, aber sah eher amüsiert aus als beleidigt.

Blaine kicherte nervös. „Oh... uh... ja."

„Es ist okay. Seine Eltern sagen dasselbe.", lachte Alec.

„Eigentlich nennen sie sie Lügner und Betrüger", korrigierte der Junge.

„Kurt, du sollst mir Dinge sagen, die mich dumm aussehend lassen!", wimmerte Blaine

„Ich habe es dir erzählt." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich auch.", sagte Alec. „Als Kurt krank war."

„Ich habe dir auch seinen Namen gesagt, aber ich wette du kannst dich nicht daran erinnern.", lachte Kurt.

„Er...in?"

„Eric.", sagte der Junge, Eric.

„Ich wusste es! Aber dann dachte ich, dass es falsch war, wegen Alec – aw, Alec und Eric. Das ist so-."

„Süß.", sagten Alec und Eric zusammen. „Wir wissen es."

„Ich wollte kochen, aber Blaine hat immer wieder nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit gewimmert, also haben wir stattdessen Pizza bestellt.", sagte Kurt als Blaine sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Du musst einen Kurs streichen und diesen Kurs mit mir belegen, Kurt, oder ich werde mich umbringen", sagte Alec als er sich mit Eric und Kurt zu Blaine an den Tisch setzte.

„Du sagst das jedes Semester über einen Kurs.", sagte Eric und zog sein Handy hervor.

„Nein." Alec ergriff es und steckte es ein. „Du bist süchtig und brauchst eine Therapie. Du berührst das Ding mehr als mich."

„Das ist eine ernste Anschuldigung, Alec." Eric rollte mit den Augen.

„Egal.", sagte Alec und sah ihn an. "Hör auf damit, Eric."

„Was?", fragte Eric unschuldig blinzelnd.

„Du bist dabei dich diskret zu Blaine zu lehnen und ihm zu sagen, dass ich nervig bin."

„Ich habe keine Angst, dass du es mich sagen hörst.", scherzte Eric. „Und eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass du denkst, dass du meine Mutter bist."

„Nein. Wenn deine Mutter wüsste, dass du süchtig nach diesem Teil bist, würde sie dir die Daumen brechen."

„So ist es also, wenn Menschen uns streiten hören.", lachte Kurt.

„Hey, du solltest ihm von deinem Freund erzählen. Er möchte Jus studieren… oder?", fragte Alec.

„Ich versuche angenommen zu werden.", nickte Blaine.

„Wo möchtest du hin?", fragte Eric eifrig. „Mein bester Freund geht nach Yale. Was genau möchtest du tun? Welche Art von Jus? Er möchte hauptsächlich juristisches Schreiben lernen."

„Ich habe noch nicht viel darüber nachgedacht wo ich hin will, da ich mich erst im Sommer bewerben kann.", gab Blaine zu. „Ich würde mich gerne auf Zivilrecht oder Kriminalrecht spezialisieren."

„Ich habe gehört, dass es am besten ist zu Zivilrecht noch ein zweites Spezialgebiet dazu zu nehmen, da es schwer ist dort einen gut bezahlten Job zu bekommen. Das meiste ist gemeinnützig oder so. Also solltest du einfach beides versuchen.", sagte Eric nachdenklich. „Nun, zumindest habe ich es so verstanden. Ich kann dir den Namen meines Freundes geben und du kannst ihn bei Facebook suchen, wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast."

„Gefällt ihm das Studium?", fragte Blaine sehr interessiert. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem sprechen können, der Ahnung davon hatte. Vielleicht konnte er mit Eric darüber reden und wäre dann weniger verwirrt über… nun einige Dinge eigentlich. Seine Beraterin wusste nur ein bisschen und er war zu beschäftigt gewesen um einen Termin mit den Jus-Professoren an der UK zu vereinbaren.

„Er liebt es.", nickte Eric. „Es ist allerdings viel Arbeit. Es gibt entspannte Zeiten, aber wenn die Prüfungen anstehen, hat man praktisch kein Leben mehr. Es ist sehr anspruchsvoll. Eine Eins minus ist verpönt, also muss man sehr engagiert sein und alles daran setzen. Die Professoren sind sehr streng, aber die Leute, die dich unterrichten, tun es jeden Tag. Es gibt wenige, die nur Jus unterrichten."

„Aber es gefällt ihm wirklich?"

"Er liebt es. Es interessiert ihn. Wenn du die richtigen Gründe dafür hast, wirst du es lieben Aber es sind drei Jahre harte Arbeit. Es ist teuer, aber wenn du ein besseres College besuchst, hast du wahrscheinlich schon vor deinem Abschluss einen Job, also ist es das wert.", sagte Eric und fügte dann hinzu: „Und anscheinend schmeißen die Jusstudenten super Partys nach den Zwischen- und Abschlussprüfungen, also kann man sich darauf freuen nach der Woche der Hölle."

„Erzähl ihm das nicht.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft. „Blaine, das hast du nicht gehört. Das waren Nebenwirkungen von deinen Medikamenten. Du hörst Dinge."

Eric lachte. „Ich nehme mal an du magst es zu feiern?"

„Du nimmst an, dass er keine Selbstkontrolle hat.", korrigierte Kurt. „Besonders wenn seine Freunde dabei sind."

„Das klingt nach jemandem den ich kenne.", sagte Eric zu Alec sehend.

„Lass es.", sagte Alec ohne Pause zwischen seinen Worten. „Es ist okay, Eric. Lass es."

„Wie viele Stunden bin ich gefahren um dich abzuholen?"

Alec rollte mit den Augen. „Zweieinhalb Stunden."

„Vor was?"

„Einer wichtigen Prüfung."

„Okay. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du dich daran erinnerst, wie sehr ich dich liebe"

„Als ob du im College nicht getrunken hättest.", sagte Alec und rollte wieder mit den Augen.

„Ich habe dich nicht schluchzend angerufen und erzählt, dass ich mein Handy verloren hätte. Worein ich gesprochen habe."

„Bitte tu mir das nie an.", sagte Kurt und sah Blaine in die Augen. „Du möchtest mir nicht diese Munition geben."

„Nein! Tust du nicht!", schrie Alec lachend. „Weil Kurt es jedes verdammte Mal erwähnen wird, wenn ihr ausgeht!"

„Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass er eine große Heulsuse ist.", sagte Kurt. „Er macht bloß Heiratsanträge."

"Oh mein Gott." Blaine verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Habe ich nicht."

„Du hast mir einen Antrag gemacht.", wiederholte Kurt. „Egal ob du es glaubst oder nicht."

„Aww.", sagte Alec. „Das ist wirklich niedlich. Was hast du gesagt, Kurt?"

„Ich habe okay gesagt.", lachte Kurt.

„Awww!"

„Nun ich konnte nicht nein sagen! Aber dass hat er selber herausgefunden." Kurt griff herüber und strich durch Blaines Haare.

„Warum ist mein Leben so peinlich?", fragte Blaine.

„Weil du es dir erlaubst dich zu betrinken.", antwortete Eric.

„Du hast Englisch als Hauptfach. Lass uns ein Buch schreiben.", sagte Alec. „Mit uns beiden haben wir mit Sicherheit genug Material. Nur, dass ich es für dich aufnehmen werden muss und es dir schicken, weil ich tot sein werde... außer Kurt ändert seine Kurse und macht mit mir elektronische Illustrationstechniken."

„Ich habe gedacht es wäre Einzelhandelskonzepte."

„Das auch.", sagte Alec und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Ich werde sterben."

„Du bist so ein Baby." Eric schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Mir gefällt mein Konstruktionstechniken-Kurs nicht… wann sind sie?"

Alec setzte sich auf. „Ist das dein ernst?"

„Du kannst ihn nicht seinen Stundenplan ändern lassen, weil du nicht alleine in deinem Kurs sein willst."

"Kurt, Zach ist der einzige andere Junge in dem Kurs.", sagte Alec sehr ernst. „Ich werde mein Erstgeborenes nach dir benennen."

„Oh mein Gott." Eric schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er meint es ernst."

„Dienstag und Donnertag um acht.", sagte Alec. „Es ist in demselben Gebäude wie der Kurs, den wir zusammen haben. Morgen ist der letzte Anmeldetag. Und komm schon, dienstags und Donnertags abends kommt nichts im Fernsehen."

„Ich kann es wahrscheinlich zu meinem Stundenplan hinzufüge – nein." Kurt brach ab als er den Ausdruck auf Blaines Gesicht sah. „Ich werde den anderen Kurs streichen und mich dafür anmelden."

"Danke.", sagte Alec und seufzte erleichtert.

„Du solltest dich schämen.", lachte Eric. „Kurt, du kannst nein sagen. Er wird ein wenig jammern, aber irgendwann aufhören."

„Die Pizza ist da!", sagte Kurt eifrig als es an der Tür klingelte und sprang auf.

„Er isst zwei mal im Jahr Pizza, wenn überhaupt.", informierte Blaine Alec und Eric, überrascht, dass er es nicht total komisch fand, alleine mit zwei Leuten in einem Zimmer zu sein, die er kaum kannte. „Das ist irgendwie eine große Sache."

„Er isst in der Schule nur Kaninchenfutter. Es ist verrückt. Wie bekommt er Spaß in seinem Leben?", wunderte Alec sich laut.

„Das habe ich ihn einige Male gefragt.", seufzte Blaine als Kurt zurückkam.

„Lass uns essen!"

…

„Heute war ein schöner Abend.", sagte Kurt später am Abend, schlang seine Arme von hinten um Blaine und strich über seinen nackten Bauch.

„Pizza und Sex am selben Abend. Ich muss in meinem letzten Leben etwas richtig Gutes getan haben.", gähnte Blaine und rutschte zurück zu ihm. „Ich bin zu faul um mich anzuziehen."

„Ich auch. Es ist jetzt viel mehr Arbeit.", meinte Kurt und küsste Blaines Schulter.

„Tut es dir Leid, dass du nicht mehr zu den Freitagabendessen gehst?", wisperte Blaine und drehte seinen Kopf etwas zurück.

Kurt hob seinen Kopf, sodass sie einander ansahen. „Es tut mir nicht leid. Es ist anders, also ist es komisch… aber letztes Semester hatten wir kaum Zeit für uns alleine. Ich weiß, dass wir beide weniger Kurse haben und öfter zu Hause sein werden, aber ich möchte wirklich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Blaine rollte sich herüber und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Hör auf.", kicherte Kurt ihn küssend. „Wir werden nicht immer zwei Stunden entfernt leben, weißt du? Es muss irgendwann normal für uns werden Zuhause zu sein und nicht zu unserem alten Zuhause zu gehen."

„Ich bin froh, dass du so empfindest.", sagte Blaine und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Du scheinst dich gut mit Eric verstanden zu haben. Außer, dass du seine Karriere beleidigt hast.", schnaubte Kurt. „Bist du froh, dass wir sie zum Essen eingeladen haben?"

„Ja. Eric war nett… und Alec auch, schätze ich.", gab Blaine nickend zu.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir echte Erwachsene waren oder s- ", sagte Kurt und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust. „Oder?"

"Als Gegensatz zu falschen Erwachsenen?", kicherte Blaine.

"Sei still.", sagte Kurt seine Seite kitzelnd. „Du weißt was ich meine. Wir sind im College, laden Freund zu uns nach Hause ein – was anders ist, als wenn Finn, Wes und David einfach hereinplatzen und essen, also versuch es gar nicht erst damit."

„Okay, ich schätze es ist anders.", sagte Blaine, strich durch Kurts weiche Haare und sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Aber du findest es nicht schlecht, dass ich nicht zu den Essen gehe, oder?", fragte Kurt und sah etwas besorgt aus.

„Nein.", versicherte Blaine ihm. „Es ist nicht so als ob wir mehrere Staaten wegziehen und niemals wieder zurückkommen. Ich meine, wir werden sie so oft sehen wie du möchtest, mein Liebster."

Kurt setzte sich auf und sah auf Blaines Körper hinunter. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so viel isst und dennoch so einen perfekten Körper hast. Das ist nicht fair."

„Ich habe einen perfekten Körper? Du hast den perfekten Körper. Ich bin klein.", protestierte Blaine, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah Kurt hungrig an „Du bist Beine und Arme und dünn und muskulär und… verdammt. Bist du bereit für Runde drei, weil ich mir gerade ein Problem bereitet habe?"

„Wird das so eine Nacht werden, wo wir einfach immer weitermachen?", fragte Kurt ziemlich eifrig.

"Könnte es. Möchtest du es?", grinste Blaine.

„Nun wir denken besser daran, einen Wecker zu stellen, weil ich morgen in der Werkstatt arbeite.", war alles was Kurt sagte bevor er Blaine leidenschaftlich küsste.

Spoiler

Im nächsten Kapitel reden Kurt und Blaine über ihre Zukunftspläne, da dies schon das vorletzte Kapitel von WBUCT ist.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich etwas verwirrt bin. Zu dem letzten Kapitel von WBUCT gab es kein einziges Review trotz 110 Favoriteneinträgen und fast 800 Aufrufen, aber bei dem Drabbles und Defining Moments gibt es trotz weniger Leser immer einige. Interessiert euch die Geschichte nicht mehr? Soll ich die Fortsetzung nicht übersetzen und nur noch mit DM und den Drabbles weiter machen? Oder woran liegt das? Ich bin auch offen für Kritik!


	49. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37

„Hör auf, hör auf! Es ist noch nicht fertig!", schrie Kurt und schlug Blaine einige Wochen später sanft mit dem Geschirrtuch. Es war Ende November, zwei Tage vor Thanksgiving und Kurt versuchte frühzeitig mit dem Backen fertig zu werden. Versuchte, weil Blaine es unmöglich machte, fertig zu werden und das, obwohl er noch nicht einmal zwei Minuten zuhause war. „Hör auf, Blaine Anderson! Geh! Jetzt sofort!"

„Aber ich warte schon seit Weihnachten!", wimmerte Blaine und ließ seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen. „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich in ein paar Tagen von Verrückten umgeben sein werde. Du könntest mich zumindest schon Potato Candy essen lassen."

„Es ist noch nicht fertig.", wiederholte Kurt langsam.

„Ich bin nicht wählerisch.", sagte Blaine und nahm ein Stück. Dann runzelte er wimmernd die Stirn. „Oh, es ist ganz weich."

Kurt nahm es zurück und legte es auf den Teller. „Es muss hart werden, mein Kind. Okay? Es muss in den Kühlschrank für ein paar-."

„Minuten?", fragte Blaine eifrig.

„Stunden.", beendete Kurt den Satz.

„Mein Leben ist so schrecklich.", stöhnte Blaine und rutschte auf den Stuhl am Tisch.

„Ich wusste es besser, als zu backen, während du zuhause und wach bist.", seufzte Kurt neckend und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du kannst einfach nicht damit umgehen, Blaine."

„Kann ich nicht.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst und sah zu den Süßigkeiten. „Kann ich sie in den Kühlschrank geben? Bitte? Bitte, sofort?"

„Ich brauche den Teller noch um den Rest darauf zu legen! Geh Football schauen. Es läuft ein Spiel." Kurt winkte in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

„Aber Kurt, ich würde lieber hier bleiben und zuschauen wie du Potato Candy machst."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren. Wenn du weißt, wie man sie macht, wirst du mich eines Tages verlassen. Das ist wirklich gut für unsere Beziehung." Kurt winkte wieder ab. „Shh geh, shh!"

Blaine streckte seine Unterlippe vor. „Wirklich?"

Kurt beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „So bezaubernd du auch bist, ja. Umso früher du gehst, umso früher kann ich sie in den Kühlschrank geben und umso früher kannst du sie haben. Ich wusste, dass ich es bereuen würde, sie einen ganzen Tag bevor wir fahren, zu machen."

„Wir wollen morgen einen entspannten Tag ohne College und Stress.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Sag es mit mir, Kurt. Wir möchten morgen einen entspannten Tag, ohne College und Stress."

„Geh ins Wohnzimmer.", lachte Kurt. „Such Oreo zum Spielen. Oder ärgere Kreacher. Oder ruf Carole an! Du hast heute noch nicht mit ihr geredet und sie hat große Neuigkeiten bei der Arbeit bekommen."

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen? Hat sie die Beförderung bekommen?", fragte Blaine eifrig.

„Ja, ich habe vor zwei Stunden mit ihr geredet, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin und ja, sie hat die Beförderung.", grinste Kurt glücklich. „Sie ist sehr aufgeregt."

„Das ist so toll!", sagte Blaine und freute sich wirklich.

„Man würde meinen, dass du die Beförderung bekommen hast.", lachte Kurt, griff herüber und strich Puderzucker von Blaines Nase.

„Ich freue mich gar nicht auf den Black-Friday im Buchladen.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. „Ich arbeite dort noch nicht einmal einen Monat. Ich denke nicht, dass ich bereit bin."

„Ich freue mich auch nicht darauf." Kurt, der seit das College begonnen hatte, am Wochenende bei Express arbeitete, runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. „Aber wir haben beide Spätschicht, also können wir zusammen zum Einkaufszentrum fahren."

„Es ist toll zur Abwechslung mal weniger als fünfzehn Minuten von zuhause entfernt zu arbeiten. Wir können zusammen zu Mittag essen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir fürs Essen haben werden, Süßer.", lachte Kurt. „Es wir wirklich total verrückt voll sein. Wir sollten wahrscheinlich unser Essen mitnehmen, wenn du das tun möchtest."

„Natürlich möchte ich mit dir zusammen essen."

„Gut." Kurt seufzte erleichtert. „Sie machen so eine Glückstreffersache und ich möchte wirklich nicht mit ihnen im Zimmer sitzen und reden."

Blaine wischte sich den Puderzucker von der Nase und leckte seine Hand ab, Kurts verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend. „Ich sollte dich vor dem großen schwulen Jungen beschützen, der sich in dich verguckt hat, wenn du hereinkommst und das Buch für mich kaufst. Es ist zur Hälfte reduziert und wir bekommen keine Verkaufsrabatte."

„Das schaffe ich.", lächelte Kurt und strich durch seine Haare. „Jetzt geh, so dass ich deine Süßigkeiten machen kann."

„Meine Süßigkeiten?"

„Ja. Ich mache zwei Bleche und eins ist für dich alleine… und ich bin mir sicher du wirst auch den größten Teil des zweiten essen."

„Werde ich!", sagte Blaine, ergriff Kurts Gesicht und küsste ihn dann schnell. „Ich liebe dich."

„Du liebst meine Feiertagssüßigkeiten. Ich denke du bleibst nur deswegen bei mir.", neckte Kurt. „Aber ich liebe dich auch."

„Geh Süßigkeiten machen!", sagte Blaine als er ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du gerade begonnen zu tanzen, Blaine?"

„Nein!", log Blaine.

„Uh huh. Ich kenne dich zu gut.", sagte Kurt, trug den vollen Teller zum Kühlschrank und stellte ihn herein. Er grinste als er einen weiteren Teller schon fertig zum Essen sah, zog ihn heraus und rief. „Hey. Was war das, was du darüber gesagt hast mich zu lieben?"

"Ich habe über meinen anderen Freund geredet, entschuldige!", rief Blaine.

„Ich beginne zu denken, dass ich mir Sorgen machen sollte, da dein anderer Freund immer öfter auftaucht.", lachte Kurt und ging mit dem Teller ins Wohnzimmer. „Hier. Ich habe gelogen. Ich bin schon vor mehr als zwei Stunden nach hause gekommen. Die sind fertig für dich."

„Du vervollständigst mich.", sagte Blaine dramatisch, ergriff den Teller und schob sich zwei Stücke in den Mund. Dann sprach er mit vollem Mund. „Es ist noch besser als ich es in Erinnerung hatte."

„Nein, nein, Süßer. Man redet nicht mit vollem Mund, okay?", sagte Kurt und klopfte seinen Kopf. „Wurdest du von Tieren erzogen?"

„Bösartigen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich. „Im Wald."

Kurt ließ sich auf seinen Schoß fallen und kuschelte sich an ihn, als Blaines Arme sich um ihn schlangen. „Dafür bist du gut geworden."

„Das finde ich auch.", neckte Blaine und sprang auf als ein Klopfen an der Tür war.

„Blaine, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich heute Abend koche. Du bestellst immer Essen.", wimmerte Kurt. „Es ist so teuer, Blaine."

„Hab ich nicht!"

"Du kannst nicht wieder Wes beschuldigen.", seufzte Kurt und stand von seinem Schoß auf. „Du holst es."

„Immer wenn es an der Tür klingelt, sagst du, dass ich Essen bestellt habe, aber das habe ich nicht. Ich hoffe du hast das Geld fürs Trinkgeld, wenn du etwas bestellt hast.", murmelte Blaine, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich bestelle nie Essen. Und zu meiner Verteidigung hat es erst zweimal an der Tür geklingelt und es waren keine Essenslieferservice. Wes, David und Finn kommen einfach herein."

„Ich war es nicht, Kurt! Ehrlich!", sagte Blaine und öffnete die Tür. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich geschockt als er Kurts Tante dort stehen sah, nervös aussehend. „Er… oh… uhm…"

"Hallo. Ist Kurt da?", fragte sie nervös und steckte ihre Hände in ihre Jackentaschen.

Blaine trat schnell aus dem Weg, hielt die Tür weiter auf so dass sie hereinkommen konnte und zeigte stumm zur Couch.

„Tante Paige.", sagte Kurt und seine Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte bloß mit dir reden. Mit dir auch, Blaine, wenn das okay ist. Obwohl ich nicht einmal erwarte, dass du ja sagst, nachdem ich dich vorletzten Sommer so behandelt habe.", sagte Paige und sah erst zu Kurt und dann zu Blaine.

„Uhm sicher…" Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte ‚Ich wusste, dass ich mit Wes zu Buffalo Wild Wings hätte gehen sollen.'

„Du bist wirklich so nett, wie Mom und Dad sagen.", sagte sie überrascht, aber erfreut aussehend. „Können wir uns setzten?"

Kurt rutschte herüber, so dass Blaine sich zu ihm setzten konnte und Paige setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf ihren Kaffeetisch. Oreo kam herein, rieb sich an Paiges Bein und schnurrte.

„Ich schätze, ich werde mit dir anfangen, da es so leichter ist.", sagte Paige, beugte sich hinunter um Oreo zu streicheln und sah dann zu Blaine. Sie holte tief Luft und begann sehr ernst zu sprechen. „Ich hätte mich vorletzten Sommer entschuldigen sollen, für das, was ich getan habe, weil du es nicht verdienst hattest. Du warst immer nett und höflich zu mir und ich war… eine totale Zicke zu dir. Es ist sogar schlimmer, weil du einfach nur versucht hast Kurt aus einer schlimmen Situation zu befreien… du hast nur getan, was jeder gute feste Freund tun würde. Ich war betrunken, wütend und zickig. Ich brauche mir gar nicht erst eine Entschuldigung ausdenken, weil es keine gibt. Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages vergibst, weil… das nicht ich bin, zumindest nicht normalerweise. Es tut mir wirklich Leid wie ich dich behandelt habe, Blaine."

„Es ist… okay.", sagte Blaine langsam, geschockt, dass diese Frau in seinem Haus war… und sich, ganz davon abgesehen, entschuldigte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sie in zwei Tagen beim Thanksgivingessen sehen würde und hatte versucht sich darauf einzustellen. Und jetzt war sie hier. In seinem Wohnzimmer. Und entschuldigte sich dafür, was passiert war. Natürlich war er froh, dass sie sich wirklich entschuldigte, aber die ganze Sache überraschte ihn und es war schwer zu verarbeiten.

„Nein. Es ist nicht okay." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie ich dich behandelt habe, war absolut unakzeptabel."

„Nun ich akzeptiere die Entschuldigung.", sagte Blaine mit sanfter Stimme. „Danke."

Paige nickte und lächelte etwas, bevor sie Kurt ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Kurt… Kurt, es tut mir so Leid."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und sah von ihr weg. Er vergab eindeutig nicht so leicht wie Blaine, allerdings waren die Situationen auch ganz unterschiedlich.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe, Kurtsie.", sagte sie leise.

„Nenn mich nicht so. Ich bin nicht mehr fünf.", murmelte Kurt, nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu sagen.

„Aber du wirst für mich immer Kurtsie bleiben.", seufzte sie ein wenig. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, um es besser zu machen, Kurt…"

Blaine drückte Kurts Hand und küsste seine Wange bevor er sich leise entschuldigte.

„Ich schätze es gibt wirklich nichts, was du sagen kannst, um es besser zu machen, da anscheinend alles eine Lüge war.", sagte Kurt mit beherrschter Stimme. „Es gibt nichts gut zu machen."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Kurt.", sagte sie enttäuscht klingend.

„Wo warst du dann?"

Sie ging zur Couch wo Blaine gewesen war, aber sah ihn nicht an. „Ich hatte Angst, wie du reagieren würdest."

„Also hast du einfach zwei Jahre lang nicht mit mir geredet?", fragte Kurt. „Einfach so getan, als ob ich nicht existiere, wenn wir in der Nähe waren?"

„Ich versuche mich dafür zu entschuldigen, nicht da gewesen zu sein.", sagte Paige und sah ihn mit bittenden grünen Augen an. „Es tut mir Leid, Kurt."

„Taylor war da und sie ist nicht mal mit mir verwandt.", sagte Kurt anklagend. „Wenn mich jemand für die letzten zwei Jahre hätte ignorieren sollen, dann sie."

„Sie wird immer deine Lieblingstante sein!"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und starrte sie dann wütend an, die Zähen zusammen gepresst.

„Sie war es schon immer, seit du klein warst und sie wird es immer sein. Ich kann nicht gegen sie antreten.", sagte Paige. „Wie meinst du, war das für mich? Zu wissen, dass, wenn wir uns trennen, sie diejenige sein würde, der du näher stehen würdest? Wenn du zu meiner Familie gehörst?"

„Ich hatte keinen Liebling.", schnappte Kurt. „Nicht, bis du betrunken herein geplatzt bist, meinen Freund angeschrien hast und versucht hast mich dazu zu bringen meinen Vater zu hassen. Nicht nur das, du hast auch zwei Jahre gebraucht, um dich zu entschuldigen. Wen würdest du deine Lieblingstante nennen?"

Paige sagte nichts.

„Ich habe noch immer keinen Liebling.", schnappte Kurt. „Du hast dich bloß aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen, aber es ist nicht so, als ob ich dich hassen würde. Ich bin bloß wütend. Ich denke nicht, dass du mich gut behandeln würdest."

„Ich bin nicht perfekt, Kurt, aber ich versuche gerade mich zu entschuldigen."

„Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten perfekt zu sein. Ich wollte nur, dass du da bist.", sagte Kurt, wegsehend.

„Es tut mir Leid, Baby. Wirklich.", sagte sie seine Hand ergreifend. „Ich versuche mich zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war… aber hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer das ganze für mich war? Seitdem wir uns getrennt haben, war jeder wütend auf mich. Ich war es nicht mal, die die Beziehung gebrochen hat! Sie war es!"

„Natürlich sind alle enttäuscht. Taylor gehört zur Familie.", sagte Kurt und sah noch immer nicht zu ihr. „Aber deswegen bin ich noch nicht einmal so enttäuscht von dir."

„Warum bist du dann enttäuscht?", fragte sie. „Sieh mich an und rede mit mir, Kurt."

„Was sie gesagt hat, ist wahr, oder? Du magst mich nicht, weil du eifersüchtig auf mich bist.", sagte Kurt mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich eifersüchtig war, aber es ist nicht, wie du denkst. Ich hasse dich nicht oder so."

Kurt sagte nichts und sie rutschte näher, sein Gesicht berührend.

„Ich liebe dich, okay? Du bist mein einziger Neffe. Es ist nicht so, als wären alle diese Ausflüge zum Zoo und zum shoppen und Veranstaltungen gespielt gewesen, Schatz. Ich habe die Zeit geliebt, die wir zusammen verbracht haben… Vielleicht war ich nicht so für dich da wie ich es sein sollte, weil ich eifersüchtig war und es tut mir sehr Leid. Wirklich. Aber sitz nicht hier und vergiss unsere gesamte Beziehung und schreib alles ab, was wir getan haben."

„Das muss ich nicht mehr tun. Du hast das in den letzten zwei Jahren getan, in denen du nicht mit mir geredet hast. Was war es, wenn nicht abschreiben, was passiert ist?", fragte Kurt. Er wollte immer noch wütend sein, aber er konnte die Wut abebben spüren. Sie war noch immer da, aber er wurde weniger wütend und wusste, dass er bald verschwunden sein würde.

„Da habe ich dich im Stich gelassen.", sagte Paige Stirn runzelnd. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich vermisse dich, Kurt. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit vermisst, aber ich habe so ein Chaos veranstaltet. Ich weiß, wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe, wie sehr ich dich verärgert habe. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du mich abweisen würdest, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich dich schon abgewiesen habe. Es tut mir so so Leid. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun oder dich denken lassen, dass ich dich nicht liebe."

Kurt biss ich auf die Lippe und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Weil ich dich wirklich liebe.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme wurde höher, als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Wirklich. E-es tut mir so Leid, Kurt."

„Nicht weinen.", sagte Kurt leise und versuchte zu entscheiden ob es okay wäre sie zu umarmen oder so. Er wollte nicht, dass sie weinte und besonders nicht wegen ihm.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Du bist mein einziger Neffe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich meine Eifersucht in den Weg habe kommen lassen, weil ich damit eine stärkere Beziehung zwischen uns verhindert habe… aber vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät, Kurt. Ich hätte gerne mit dir, was du mit deiner Tante Taylor hast. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich dir immer so nahe sein, aber ich wusste nicht wie.", sagte Paige, schniefte und rieb ihre Augen. Sie fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort: „Es würde mir wirklich gefallen, wenn wir wieder miteinander reden könnten, Kurt… Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst… Ich vermisse dich."

„Ich vermisse dich auch.", sagte Kurt leise, ließ ihre Hand los und schlang ihre Arme um sie. „Ich habe dich vermisst, seitdem es passiert ist."

„Ich bin so froh, dich das sagen zu hören.", sagte sie und seufzte erleichtert.

„Und ich liebe dich auch, Tante Paige.", sagte Kurt und löste sich. „Ich weiß, dass Taylor und ich viel geredet haben, aber sie war nie meine Lieblingstante… Ich habe bloß gedacht, dass wir eine andere Beziehung hatten."

Paige nickte und rieb ihre Augen. „Sind wir in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Kurt beugte sich vor und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Wir sind okay."

Sie lächelte und sah nun sehr viel weniger nervös aus. „Wir haben viel nachzuholen. Erzähl mir vom College und dem alleine Leben."

„Das College ist toll, aber sehr zeitaufwendig. Letztes Jahr hatte ich Probleme meine Zeit einzuteilen und mich um mich zu kümmern und um Dinge, aber dieses Semester ist viel besser… Blaine hat mir viel geholfen. Manchmal muss er mich daran erinnern zu essen oder zu schlafen, wenn ein großes Projekt ansteht, aber es ist viel besser.", sagte Kurt und zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern.

„Du musst dich um dich kümmern.", sagte Paige sehr ernst.

„Glaub mir, das höre ich oft.", lachte Kurt etwas und sah auf seine Fingernägel hinunter. „Aber Blaine hilft mir. Er hilft mir immer… Mit ihm zusammen zu leben war wunderbar. Manchmal ist es schwer, weil wir einander nicht so oft sehen wie wir es wollen und ich schätze ich dachte ,wir würden es, da wir zusammen leben… aber es ist dennoch toll. Es ist einfach toll jeden Abend zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen."

„Du bist jetzt so erwachsen. Es ist fast beängstigend.", sagte Paige ihn ansehend.

„Ich fühle mich aber nicht erwachsen. Dad hilft mir immer noch und Blaines älterer Bruder auch. Blaine und ich machen vieles selber. Er arbeitet in der Bibliothek auf dem Campus und in einem Buchladen im Einkaufszentrum. Ich arbeite ein paar Tage die Woche bei Express, wenn ich weniger Kurse habe."

„Du bist noch immer im College, also braucht ihr etwas finanzielle Hilfe um zu leben. Daran ist nichts falsch.", versicherte Paige ihm. „Mom und Dad haben Burt und mir noch lange nachdem wir ausgezogen sind, geholfen."

„Haben sie?"

„Natürlich. Burt war damit beschäftigt dir zu viel Babyspielzeug zu kaufen und ich war damit beschäftigt zu viele Klamotten zu kaufen.", lachte Paige etwas. „Dafür sind Väter da."

„Schätze ich.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und biss sich auf die Lippe, sich wünschend, dass die Unterhaltung angenehmer und weniger komisch wäre. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir ging es schon besser, aber auch schon schlechter.", antwortete sie und seufzte. „Es geht mir jetzt besser, da ich mich bei dir entschuldigt habe. Ich habe allerdings das Gefühl, dass ich mich noch einmal bei Blaine entschuldigen muss. Er ist so süß."

„Er ist sehr süß.", nickte Kurt und lächelte. „Aber wenn er wütend ist, wärst du wahrscheinlich überrascht. Er ist winzig, aber er kann sehr… laut und nicht so süß werden."

„Ich habe gehört, dass dein Vater etwas davon abbekommen hat.", lachte Paige etwas. „Wenn er Burt widersprochen hat, denke ich, dass ich ihn schon alleine deswegen mag, weil er die Nerven dazu hatte."

„Dad meint, dass er es erlebt hat.", schnaubte Kurt. „Ich will nicht einmal wissen, zu was Blaine in der Lage ist. Seine Beine sind super stark. Ich versuche zwei Meter von ihm weg zu bleiben, wenn er schlechte Laune hat."

Paige lachte.

„Ich meine er würde mich nicht treten. Aber er mag es Wände und Kühlschränke zu attackieren, wenn er wütend ist. Ich möchte keinen Kühlschrank abbekommen.", lachte Kurt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir glaube."

„Aussehen kann trügerisch sein.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern, noch immer lächelnd und sah in Richtung der Küche, wo er wusste, dass Blaine wahrscheinlich seine Potato-Candys aß und David und Wes schrieb, dass sie keines bekommen könnten. „Ich denke nicht, dass er eine weitere Entschuldigung möchte. Er ist wie ein kleines Hündchen. Gib ihm fünf Minuten und er mag dich."

„Nachdem ich ihn so behandelt habe?"

„Ich sag dir. Er ist ein Hündchen.", lachte Kurt wieder.

„Egal, ich muss mich dennoch entschuldigen.", seufzte Paige etwas. „Und ernsthaft über mein Leben nachdenken."

„Vielleicht eine Midlifecrisis?", schlug Kurt vor.

"Das hast du nicht gerade gesagt!", schnappte sie nach Luft und stieß ihn an. „So was sagst man nicht zu einer Frau!"

„Oops.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. Es störte ihn anscheinend nicht, dass er sie beleidigt hatte.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Ich werde mich morgen bei deinem Vater entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es aufnehmen wird. Du kennst sein Temperament."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er es aufnehmen wird.", sagte Kurt ernst. „Hoffentlich nimmt er es gut auf."

„Hoffentlich.", nickte sie zustimmend und begann nach einigen Sekunden Stille wieder zu sprechen: „Ich muss mich auch bei deiner Tante entschuldigen."

Kurt sah hoch.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie bald nach Florida zieht oder so." Sie blickte hinunter. „Also denke ich, dass ich es bald tun sollte. Sie hat wahrscheinlich ihre Handynummer geändert."

„Sie hat dieselbe Nummer.", sagte Kurt leise und entschied sich, ihr nicht zu erzählen, dass Taylor entschieden hatte in New York zu bleiben. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe es zu erzählen.

„Oh." Paige sah überrascht aus. „Nun, das ist gut schätze ich… vielleicht rufe ich sie später an und sehe ob sie sich mal treffen will."

„Ich denke sie würde eine Entschuldigung schätzen.", nickte Kurt.

Paige drückte seine Hand. „Ich fahre lieber zu Mom und Dad bevor sie sich Sorgen machen. Ich bin nur erst zu dir gekommen, weil ich keinen Rückzieher machen wollte."

„Danke für die Entschuldigung, Tante Paige." Kurt stand auf und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich würde mich von Blaine verabschieden, aber er hat vielleicht etwas Angst vor mir… oder hasst mich.", sagte sie sich lösend.

„Es gibt nur drei Menschen auf der Welt, die er hasst und du bist keiner davon.", versicherte Kurt ihr als Blaine zu seiner Katze gurrend ins Zimmer kam. „Sieh ihn dir an. Wenn er dich hassen würde, würde er nicht so lieb aussehen."

Blaine sah auf. „Huh?"

„Nichts, Schatz.", lachte Kurt, als Blaine bei ihnen stehen blieb.

„Blaine, es tut mir wirklich Leid… noch einmal. Du scheinst ein guter Junge zu sein.", sagte Paige und lächelte schwach.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, wofür du dich überhaupt entschuldigen müsstest.", sagte Blaine glatt als Oreo, die er hielt, sich an sein Gesicht kuschelte.

„Siehst du? Ich habe es dir gesagt.", lächelte Kurt und strich durch Blaines Haar. „Er vergibt sehr schnell. Sein Körper ist zu klein, um lange wütend zu sein."

Blaine starrte in seine Richtung und machte ein „Hmph!" Geräusch als Oreo laut zu seiner Verteidigung zu miauen begann… Zumindest würde er gerne glauben, dass die Katze deshalb miaute. Er würde einfach ignorieren, dass Oreo immer laut miaute, wenn Kurt in der Nähe war, weil die Katze ihn ganz klar liebte.

„Ich schätze ich sehe dich dann Donnerstag." Paige umarmte Kurt ein letztes Mal bevor sie ging.

„Das war definitiv komisch.", sagte Kurt, schloss und verschloss die Tür hinter ihr als Blaine sich auf die Couch setzte.

„Zumindest ist sie zu dir gekommen und hat sich entschuldigt.", sagte Blaine, kitzelte Oreos Bauch und bewegte seine Finger schnell zurück, bevor sie sie mit ihren kleinen Tatzen fangen konnte. „Das war nett von ihr und vielleicht wird es Donnerstag weniger komisch machen… bist du in Ordnung?"

„Es geht mir gut." Kurt setzte sich neben Blaine auf die Couch und griff hinüber um die Katze zu nehmen. „Oreo, ich weiß nicht, ob Kreacher dir schon alles erzählt hat, aber unsere Familien sind verrückt. Du wirst es Donnerstag sehen. Denk bloß daran, dass wir beide nicht verrückt sind und es sollte dir durch das Thanksgivingessen und alle anderen Feiertage helfen, die wir gezwungenermaßen ertragen müssen. Okay?"

Oreo blinzelte ihn an und streckte ihren winzigen Körper.

„Aw, sie ist nicht lustig. Kreacher reagiert zumindest.", schmollte Kurt als er Oreo zurückgab, was zu lautem Mauzen führte.

„Das war sehr aufmerksam von dir, die Katze vor unseren verrückten Familien zu warnen.", neckte Blaine. „Ich bin mir sicher sie wird es schätzen, wenn sie es erlebt. Selbst wenn ich denke, dass du ihr Depressionen beschert hast sie so weiter zu geben. Meine arme Katze."

„Sei still.", kicherte Kurt und stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Ich muss mit dem Essen beginnen, bevor du Kreacher wieder sagst, dass er das Essen ist."

„In manchen Ländern essen sie Hund.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und lächelte süß.

„Du bist der schrecklichste Mensch der Welt, Blaine Anderson." Kurt stand auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was kann ich sagen?" Blaines Lächeln wuchs und er zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Diese bösartigen Tiere, die mich erzogen haben, müssen schuld sein."

Kurt beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Haare. Oreo kletterte von Blaines Schoß, als Blaine seine Arme um Kurts Hüfte schlang, sich an ihn kuschelnd. Sie blieben einige lange Sekunden so, bevor sie ein Zischen und Knurren aus der Küche hörten.

„Kreacher, nein!", schrie Kurt, als sie beide los rannten, um ihre Haustiere zu retten.

„Hallo, hübsches Mädchen.", gurrte Kurt und sah hinunter als er die Tür zum Haus seiner Großeltern zwei Tage später erreichte. „Hi!"

Melody, die ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht gegen die Scheibe gepresst hatte, grinste. „Kurt! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!"

„Hi, Mellie!" Kurt winkte mit der Hand, in der er keinen Teller Essen hielt.

„Melody, du musst dich bewegen damit die Jungs herein kommen können.", lachte Carole und nahm sanft eine von Melodys Händen von der Tür.

Melody blickte auf und ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Willst du sie nicht umarmen?", gurrte Carole und trat zur Seite, so dass Kurt herein kommen konnte. Kurt tat es und hielt mit seiner freien Hand Blaine die Tür auf. „Schau! Sind das Kurt und Blaine? Ja?"

Melody kicherte und sprang auf und ab.

„Lass mich das nehmen.", sagte Carole und nahm Kurt den Teller ab, so dass er Melody hochnehmen konnte.

"KURT!", schrie Melody, als er sie umarmte.

„Du erinnert dich noch an meinen Naaamen!", sagte Kurt aufgeregt und küsste einige Male ihre rosige Wange.

„Wir haben vielleicht seit ein paar Stunden geübt.", lachte Carole. „Wir können Blaine noch immer nicht. Wir schaffen Buh-yaine und Blay."

„Blaine war auch nicht so versessen darauf, dass sie seinen Namen lernt.", lachte Blaine, legte seinen Rucksack ab und winkte Melody.

„BAY BAY!"

„Hallo, Goldstück!", gurrte Blaine und nahm sie Kurt ab.

„Gut, wir haben uns Sorgen um euch gemacht!", sagte Kurts Großvater heraustretend. „Zum Glück warnt Melody alle hier, dass ihr da seid."

„Sie liebt uns.", sagte Kurt und umarmte seinen Großvater. „Ist Finn hier?"

„Ja!", sagte Carole strahlend. „Er ist mit uns gefahren."

„Uh oh. Mit Blaine und Finn wird es kein Essen mehr für jemand anderen geben.", sagte Kurt zu Melody und sah sie sehr ernst an.

„Uh oh!" Sie winkte.

„Uh oh ist richtig.", kicherte Kurt und kitzelte ihren Bauch. „Dein Kleid ist schön!"

„Fankoo?", sagte Melody und versteckte ihr Gesicht an Blaines Schulter als alle anderen zu klatschen begannen.

„Sie ist so süß.", lachte Blaine und schaukelte sie etwas. „Bist du nicht? Du wirst genau so viel reden, wie Kurt."

„Entschuldigt, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben her zu kommen.", lachte Kurt. „Wir haben verschlafen. Ungefähr drei Stunden."

„Entschuldigt euch nicht!", sagte Kurts Großvater und winkte ab. „Ich bin erst vor zwanzig Minuten aufgestanden."

„Das ist wahr.", sagte Kurts Großmutter, kam ins Zimmer und umarmte Kurt.

„Das Haus sieht toll aus, Oma.", sagte Kurt und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Das tut es wirklich.", fügte Blaine hinzu als Melody seine Locken streichelte.

„Sieh dir die Locken an!", schrie sie darauf zeigend. „Du hast lockige Haare?"

„Du hast mich erwischt.", lachte Blaine als Melody kicherte. „Ich habe es geschafft sie zwei Jahre zu verstecken."

„Ich habe es letztes Thanksgiving gesehen.", zuckte Kurts Großvater mit den Schultern. „Wenn du früher aufgestanden wärst, hättest du sie auch gesehen."

„Andrew, geh in die Küche und deck den Tisch. Jemand sollte sicherstellen, dass Burt und Paige sich noch nicht umgebracht haben", sagte Annie und rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. „Er kann den ganzen Tag schlafen, aber wenn ich bis zehn Uhr schlafe, ist es ein Verbrechen."

„Aber das ist es.", protestierte Andy und ging zurück ins die Küche.

„Sie sind alleine in demselben Zimmer? Die müssen geredet haben.", sagte Kurt und sah in Richtung Küche.

„Ja, haben sie.", nickte Carole. „Es ist gut gelaufen."

„Ich denke Blaine ist größer geworden.", sagte Annie, kam herüber und drückte seinen Arm.

„Nein. Es ist eine Illusion wegen seinen Locken.", sagte Kurt woraufhin Blaine das Gesicht verzog. Er kam näher und legte seine Hände auf Blaines Wangen. „Es tut mir Leid, Süßer! Du wirst einfach nicht größer!"

„Es könnte passieren!", stritt Blaine als Melody kicherte. „Ich könnte größer werden."

„Aber dann wärst du nicht mehr annähernd so süß wie jetzt.", sagte Annie.

„Das ist richtig. Dann sind wir nicht mehr gleich süß, Blaine. Ich werde süßer sein. Ich kann einfach nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der nicht so süß ist wie ich.", sagte Kurt süß lächelnd.

„Oh, gut.", sagte Blaine und gab Kurt Melody zurück.

„Es ist nichts falsch an deiner Größe, Schatz.", sagte Carole und umarmte ihn. „Gar nichts. Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich zu Kurts Großmutter auf die Couch setzte. „Es ist in Ordnung. Es stört mich nicht mehr allzu sehr."

„Ich wette, du bist froh, wieder fahren zu können.", sagte Annie ihn anlächelnd.

„Er konnte sich ein wirklich schönes Auto kaufen.", sagte Carole und setzte sich auf seine andere Seite, während Kurt sang und mit Melody tanzte – oder eher sang während sie dazu lachend schrie.

„Neue Autos sind immer toll.", sagte Annie eifrig.

Blaine lachte ein wenig. „Es ist kleiner als mein altes, also ist das parken sehr viel einfacher... allerdings fühlt sich alles klein an, wenn man einen Tag lang Kurts riesiges Auto gefahren ist."

„Ich weiß nicht wie er das fährt." Annie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir haben versucht ihn zu einem anderen zu überreden, aber er wollte nur das. Burt hat ihn gerne verwöhnt."

„Burt verwöhnt ihn immer noch gerne.", lachte Carole. „Ich denke er hat Kurt vor ein paar Wochen Geld zum Shoppen gegeben."

„Hat er nicht! Seit dem ich mit Blaine zusammenlebe, shoppe ich viele weniger... weil er mich nicht lässt.", unterbrach Kurt. „Aber wenn er meint, dass er mir Klamotten schicken muss, werde ich sie gerne akzeptieren."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und sah sich um. „Wo sind Kreacher und Oreo?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sind mit mir hereingekommen.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Sie sind wahrscheinlich – oh, Kreacher ist unter dem Weihnachtsbaum."

„Ich habe ein Kätzchen bekommen.", sagte Blaine aufgeregt lächelnd. „Nach meinem Autounfall."

„Haben wir gehört." Annie lächelte ihn an. „Unser Nachbar hat Kurt das Kätzchen verkauft. Sie ist größer geworden."

„Weil wir sie füttern.", gurrte Kurt, kam herüber und gab Melody an Carole. „Wann essen wir, Oma?"

„Kein Truthahn.", sagte Burt mürrisch, herein kommen. „Ich habe den Ofen verstellt. Entschuldige, Kind."

Blaines Unterkiefer klappte herunter und er schlug sich Melody ansehend aufs Knie. „Das ist Böse!"

„Böse!", sagte Melody ihre Knie berührend. „Böse, Daddy!"

„Bös,e Daddy!", wiederholte Blaine. „Böse!"

„Böse, Daddy!", wiederholte Melody. „Böse!"

„Wir bekommen kein Essen, Goldstück!" Blaine beugte sich herüber und kitzelte ihren Bauch. „Wir bekommen kein Essen, also werden wir wohl dich essen müssen!"

„Sie ist süß genug zum Essen.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst nickend.

Melody schüttelte ihren Kopf und schlug mit ihren Fäusten in Blaines Richtung.

„Du möchtest nicht, dass wir dich essen?", fragte Blaine.

Carole lachte. „Sag ihnen ‚Nein, Blaine!'"

„Bay Bay!", gurrte Melody. „Böser Bay Bay!"

„Böse?", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Ich bin nicht böse. Kurt ist der Böse."

„Nein. Bay ist böse!", stritt Melody. „Bay und Finn!"

Kurt lachte laut. „Sag's ihm, Mellie. Sag ihm, wer böse ist."

„Bay ist böse.", nickte Melody ernst aussehend. „Bay ist böse."

Blaine streckte seine Unterlippe vor. „Was kann ich tun um deine Liebe zurück zu gewinnen?"

Melody sah zu Carole, die mit den Schultern zuckte und dann versuchte sie ihre Mutter zu imitieren.

„Es muss etwas geben.", bettelte Blaine.

„Ich wette, sie unterhalten einander gut.", lachte Annie.

„Normalerweise ist sie gegen Kurt.", kicherte Burt. „Es klingt als ob Kurt Melody Unterricht gegeben hat."

„Habe ich nicht. Sie mag mich heute bloß besonders gerne.", sagte Kurt und sah unglaublich erfreut aus. „Blaine ist böse!"

„Bay ist böse.", wiederholte Melody, nickte mit ihrem kleinen Kopf und beobachtete Blaine dann mit großen Augen.

„Ich könnte weinen.", sagte Blaine stirnrunzelnd.

„Oh nein.", lachte Carole. „Jetzt hat Blaine sie."

„Nicht weinen!", sagte Melody. „Böser Bay!"

„Ich werde weiiiinen!", sagte Blaine, verstellte seine Stimme höher und verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Nein!", quietschte Melody. „Nein!"

„Melody meint, dass ich bööööse bin!", sagte Blaine hinter seinen Händen.

„Betrüger!", schrie Kurt. „Du betrügst, Blaine Anderson!"

„Gut, gut, gut!", rief Melody mit großen Augen. „Otay! Nicht weinen!"

„Er ist teuflisch.", höhnte Kurt. „Wie sehr er Kreacher ärgert. Du solltest ihm eine Lehre verpassen, Melody! Du bist zu weich."

Blaine senkte seine Hände und küsste ihre Wange. „Dieses Mal werde ich dich nicht essen. Aber Weihnachten bist du mein."

Melody schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte ihr Gesicht an Caroles Brust.

„Mein süßes Baby.", lachte Carole und kuschelte Melody an sich. „Du spielst genau in ihre Pläne, Süße. Du musst sie ignorieren und dann wird ihnen langweilig."

„Du hast gescherzt wegen dem Truthahn, richtig?", fragte Kurt, sah auf und beobachtete Burt unsicher.

„Ja, Kurt.", nickte Blaine. „Mel, möchtest du Kartoffelpüree? Du kannst es probieren."

„Oh, was ein großer Mädchen Job!", schnappte Annie nach Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das schafft."

Melody streckte ihre Arme in die Luft. „Hoch, Daddy!"

„Okay.", sagte Burt und hob sie hoch. „Holt sie besser jetzt bevor Finn und Blaine alles essen."

„Wo ist Finn?", fragte Blaine neugierig.

„Isst schon den Schinken.", sagte Burt.

Blaines Augen weiteten sich. „Er ist fertig?"

„Fast alles ist.", nickte Annie. „Wir warten auf den Truthahn."

„Komm schon.", kicherte Burt und winkte Blaine ihm zu folgen. „Du kannst dir etwas nehmen."

Blaine stand eifrig auf und folgte Burt in die Küche.

„Er wird kein Essen ablehnen.", lachte Kurt, beobachtete ihn und lächelte.

Annie rutschte näher zu Kurt und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Oh, mein Baby. Wie läuft's im College? Weniger Stress?"

„Ja.", nickte Kurt und kuschelte sich an sie, da man nie zu alt war um sich an seine Oma zu kuscheln. „Alles ist wirklich gut, Grammy."

„Sie werden einfach so schnell erwachsen.", sagte Annie und umarmte ihn fester.

„Wenn wir vom Erwachsenwerden sprechen, morgen oder übermorgen werden wir darüber reden was wir nach der CCAD und UK machen wollen.", sagte Kurt und lachte etwas.

„Mein Gott, Kurt. Bald hast du deinen ersten Abschluss.", sagte sie mit sich weitenden Augen. „Was wirst du danach tun, Süßer?"

„Parsons, richtig?", fragte Carole. „Das ist noch immer der Plan?"

„Ich… weiß nicht.", gab Kurt Schulter zuckend zu. „Ich weiß, dass ich ein Aufbaustudium machen werde. Aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher wo. Ich habe mir viel angesehen, wenn ich nicht arbeiten oder im College war und ich habe mich sogar letztens mit jemandem von Kent getroffen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich hier in Ohio habe, aber Blaine hat mehr Möglichkeiten."

„Kent?", fragte Carole überrascht aussehend. „Warum möchtest du nicht mehr nach Parsons?"

„Ich habe es noch nicht ausgeschlossen, aber Kent ist so viel näher.", sagte Kurt. „Die Leute bei Kent waren sehr nett. Es ist ein etwas anderes Programm als bei Parsons, aber es klang nicht schlecht…"

„Weiß Blaine schon, wo er hin möchte?", fragte Carole.

„Ich wollte eigentlich dich das fragen.", gab Kurt zu. „Ich weiß, dass er eine lange Liste hat mit Colleges, wo er sich bewerben kann und sie ist in Kategorien unterteilt. Die Sache ist, dass er sehr viel mehr Möglichkeiten hat als ich. Die meisten Colleges für mich sind in New York oder Kalifornien."

„Nun ist das schlimm?", fragte Annie.

„Ich denke Blaine hatte genug große Städte. Seine Eltern haben ihn dazu gezwungen viel zu reisen als er jünger war… Er mag kleinere und stillere Gegenden.", sagte Kurt.

„Nun kennst du irgendwelche Programme in solchen Gegenden, Schatz?", fragte Carole.

„Nur Kent. Ich sehe mich noch immer um in der Hoffnung etwas in der Nähe eines Juscolleges zu finden. Er ist eh ein Jahr vor mir fertig, also habe ich noch viel Zeit mich umzusehen und zu entscheiden… Wenn es dazu kommt, schätze ich, dass er Jus studieren kann und ich warte bis er den Abschluss hat oder so."

„Nein, nein, nein. Das ist eine sehr schlechte Idee." Carole schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf. „Wenn du eine Pause machst, wirst du nicht zurückgehen."

„Blaine hat eine Pause gemacht und ist zurück gegangen.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und seufzte dann. „Ich weiß. Ganz andere Situation."

„Ich denke du hast noch eine ganze Weile bevor du darüber nachdenken musst.", sagte Annie und drückte ihn beruhigend. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das hinkriegt. Ihr beiden wart bisher super darin Kompromisse zu finden."

„Das ist sehr wahr.", lächelte Carole. „Aber durchs College zu kommen ist wichtig, Kurt. Besonders mit einem Hauptfach wie deinem, musst du ein Aufbaustudium machen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", nickte Kurt. „Ich werde es auf jeden Fall tun. Außerdem denke ich, dass, wenn ich eine Pause auch nur erwähnen würde, Dad mich umbringt. CCAD hat zu viel gekostet um Entscheidungen zu treffen, die eine Pause beinhalten."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", lächelte seine Großmutter. „Alles wird funktionieren. Ihr Jungs schafft das."

Kurt sah auf, als Blaine hereinkam, einen kleinen Teller mit Schinken in der Hand. „Hast du was zu essen bekommen, Baby?"

„Nur Schinken. Er ist übrigens super.", sagte Blaine, setzte sich neben die Couch auf den Boden und küsste Kurts Wange.

„Danke!", sagte Annie wieder lächelnd. „Ich mag diesen Jungen wirklich, Kurt. Du hast dir einen Guten ausgesucht!"

„Ich mag ihn auch ein wenig.", lachte Kurt, reichte hinunter und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Blaines Locken.

„Nun ich mag dich nicht.", sagte Blaine mit sehr ernster Stimme. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr wachse."

Kurt beugte sich herüber und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Haare. „Es wird nicht passieren, Baby. Es tut mir Leid."

Blaine streckte sein Zunge heraus bevor er sich ein Stück Schinken in den Mund steckte. „Werde. Ich."

„Nein. Wir müssen das tun. Wir müssen über unsere Zukunft reden."

„Sie ist so weit weg.", stöhnte Blaine und rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen. „Und beängstigend. Beängstigende, beängstigende Zukunft."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Kurt ergriff seinen Laptop und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Setz dich auf. Wir müssen planen. Planen führt zu Erfolg."

„Hör auf die Flyer zu lesen, die sie dir geben um dir ein College auszusuchen. Sie lügen." Blaine drückte sich hoch. „Wir werden einfach eines Tages in ein College gehen, uns setzten und es wird alles funktionieren."

„Ja. Wir landen im Gefängnis oder so." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du dir noch gar nichts angesehen?"

„Ich meine ich habe Listen von Juscolleges und ich habe sie eingeteilt in Colleges, bei denen ich weiß, dass ich angenommen werde und denen bei denen ich es wahrscheinlich nicht werde… aber ich bin erst im vorletzten Jahr. Ich muss mich erst im April oder Mai bewerben.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du jetzt sofort darüber reden möchtest. Du hast noch immer zwei Jahre Zeit."

"Weil du es nicht tust und wir einen Plan brauchen.", sagte Kurt, keinen Widerspruch zulassend. „Es braucht Zeit und Organisation, um es richtig zu machen, Blaine, weil um ehrlich zu sein… es schwierig werden wird Orte für uns beide nahe beieinander zu finden. Unsere Karrierepläne sind ganz gegensätzlich."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir sechs Monate bevor ich beginnen kann, mich zu bewerben darüber reden müssen.", sagte Blaine wieder.

„Weil ich dich kenne, Blaine Anderson und du vermeidest es nur, weil du denkst, dass du nicht angenommen wirst. Du versuchst dir keine Hoffnungen zu machen oder so.", sagte Kurt einfach. „Weswegen ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe mir für dich alles anzusehen."

Blaine blinzelte.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du über Capital geredet hast, aber nicht meintest, dass du angenommen wirst.", sagte Kurt und öffnete die Internetseite. „Das Jusprogramm ist wirklich gut, Blaine, aber du auch. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass sie sogar Plätze reservieren für UK Studenten. Deine Noten passen zu ihren Erwartungen. Ich denke, wenn du als Nebenfach Politikwissenschaften hättest, würdest du ohne Zweifel angenommen werden, aber ich denke du schaffst es auch so."

"Okay… aber… ich weiß, dass es für ein Jahr funktionieren wird, da wir beide in Columbus sind… Aber, Kurt… CCAD bietet dir kein Aufbaustudium.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Du musst in eine Stadt wie New York."

„Oder Kent.", sagte Kurt.

„Kent? Das ist ein Juscollege, Kurt." Blaine hob seine Augenbraue.

„Nein. Die Universität. Für mich." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist in Kent, Ohio. Die ich in Betracht gezogen habe für Musical Theater bevor ich mich für Mode entschieden habe."

Blaine Augen weiteten sich und dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein. Du möchtest nicht nach Kent."

„Warum nicht?", sagte Kurt ihn ansehend. Er verstand nicht warum Blaine der Idee so verschlossen war. Zumindest versuchte er sich Möglichkeiten für sie auszudenken. Was tat Blaine? Es verschieben. Das würde sie nirgends hin führen. „Außerdem bin ich schon dorthin gefahren und habe mit jemandem geredet."

„Du hast was?"

„Ich habe mit jemandem darüber geredet dort zu studieren.", sagte Kurt. „Wir haben nur zwanzig Minuten oder so geredet. Es war keine große Sache. Ich denke es ist am einfachsten und die beste Lösung."

„Aber du möchtest dort nicht hin.", stritt Blaine und starrte ihn an als wären ihm drei zusätzliche Köpfe gewachsen.

„Die zwei nächsten Colleges sind in Illinois und New York.", sagte Kurt. „Du hast deine Meinung über große Städte einige Male klar gemacht und ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei dich zu bitten mit mir dorthin zu gehen."

Blaine lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und biss sich auf die Lippe. Genau, das Problem war ihm eingefallen, sobald Kurt verkündet hatte, dass er weiter studieren wollte, aber er hatte es beiseite geschoben, weil es… nun bevor Kurts Beginn an der CCAD gewesen war. Jetzt allerdings sah es aus, als würde es sich rächen.

Kurt runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht hätte ich einfach kein Bachelorstudium machen sollen. Welchen Unterschied macht es überhaupt?" Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist Mist."

„Hey, sag das nicht. Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken.", sagte Blaine sanft, beugte sich zu Kurt und küsste seine Schulter bevor er sich aufsetzte. „Wir werden das hinbekommen, mein Liebster."

„Du möchtest nicht in einer großen Stadt leben, Blaine.", sagte Kurt kurz. „Und ich möchte dich nicht dazu zwingen."

„Wir können einen Kompromiss machen…"

„Kompromiss? Du hast für mich ein Semester ausgesetzt um dich um mich zu kümmern und lebst jetzt in Ohio und fährst zur UK. Hast du nicht schon genug Kompromisse gemacht?"

„Und du bist zur CCAD gegangen anstatt nach Parsons.", sagte Blaine und versuchte Kurt einsehen zu lassen, was vor ihm stand. Sie hatten beide Dinge geopfert und Blaines Meinung nach waren die Opfer gleichwertig. Kurt musste das nicht tun. „Siehst du? Kompromisse waren nicht schlecht, oder? Ich denke du bist etwas vorschnell mit Kent zu reden. Du möchtest nicht dorthin. Du gehörst nicht dahin, Kurt. Du gehörst nach New York – dort ist das beste College. Weil du der beste bist, du der beste sein wirst und du das Beste verdienst."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du unglücklich bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir irgendwo lebst, wo ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt. Das ist dir gegenüber nicht fair und du hast schon so viel für unsere Beziehung getan. Nun bin ich an der Reihe."

„Du hast es auch, Kurt. Du hast Parsons aufgegeben.", wiederholte Blaine und starrte Kurt an. „Ich weiß wie schwer das für dich war, okay? Es ist nicht schwer für mich jeden Tag ein paar Stunden mehr zu fahren. Dein Verzicht war viel größer, aber ich dachte es wäre klar, dass du wenn du dein Grundstudium hier machst, danach dorthin gehst."

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mein Verzicht war nicht größer als deiner. Ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein. Wir haben beide aus demselben Grund Opfer gebracht. Gleich große."

„Ja, Kurt. Haben wir.", sprach Blaine mit fester Stimme. „Geh nach Parsons. Ich werde dir folgen. Ich lasse dich nicht deinen Traum wegschmeißen."

Kurt stand auf und starrte ihn an. „Hör auf."

„Was?", fragte Blaine verwirrt aussehend.

„Hör auf damit. Hör auf dich immer für mich zurück zunehmen, Blaine. Was du willst zählt genauso viel wie was ich möchte.", sagte Kurt ebenfalls mit fester Stimme. „Verstehst du das nicht? Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist und ich werde dich nicht dazu bringen nach New York zu gehen, weil du nicht glücklich sein würdest. Ich kann nicht glücklich sein, wenn du hier fest steckst und nicht glücklich bist, okay?"

„Ich möchte auch glücklich sein, aber… Kurt, ich möchte, dass wir beide glücklich sind. Du möchtest lieber zum College in Illinois gehen? Dort sind auch Juscolleges. New York? Gut, weil die NYU auch Jus anbietet. Kalifornien? So sehr ich diesen Staat hasse, die UCLA hat auch ein tolles Programm und zwei oder drei Jahre an einem Ort, den ich nicht gerade mag, wären besser, als dich dazu zu zwingen, zu einem College zu gehen, an dem du nicht dein gesamtes Potenzial nutzen kannst, was Einfluss auf den Rest deines Lebens haben wird.", antwortete Blaine ihn beobachtend.

Kurt war einige Sekunden still, während er gerade aus starrte ohne zu blinzeln. Schließlich holte er tief Luft. „Nein, ich sollte einfach... ich sollte einfach nach Kent gehen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht genau dasselbe Programm ist, was ich wollte, aber es ist dennoch Modedesign und wenn wir realistisch sind, wie weit werde ich es wirklich schaffen?"

„Kurt, bitte hör auf so etwas zu sagen.", flehte Blaine. „Schau, wenn wir… wenn wir uns fürs College aufteilen müssen… wäre es okay."

„Nein.", sagte Kurt sofort Kopf schüttelnd. „Nein, Blaine. Sag das nicht."

„Schau, ich schätze es wirklich, dass du nach Kent gegangen bist und dir alles angesehen hast, aber, Kurt… nein. Ich kann dich so etwas nicht tun lassen. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du nicht nach New York gehst oder – zu einer anderen großen Uni, die du erwähnt hast. Kent ist kein Ort für dich."

„Hör auf, Blaine. Ich möchte es tun."

„Nein. Nein möchtest du nicht. Du denkst nicht rational darüber nach. Hör mir einfach zu. Jus und Modedesign… es wird schwierig Colleges für beide Fächer zu finden, die nahe beieinander sind und mir gefällt die Idee nicht, dass du nach Kent gehst.", sagte Blaine sanft.

„Ich ändere nicht meine Meinung. Nein.", schnappte Kurt. „Nein, Blaine."

Blaine seufzte und tippte seinen Fuß nervös auf den Boden. Was sollte er sagen? Wenn er sich schlecht gefühlt hatte als Kurt zur CCAD gegangen war, wie würde er sich dann fühlen, wenn Kurt das tat?

„Wo möchtest du hin, Blaine?", fragte Kurt nach einigen Sekunden Stille und beobachtete Blaine sorgfältig.

„NYU klingt wirklich gut."

„Nein. Das ist nicht was ich gefragt habe. Wo möchtest du hin?"

„Ich meine… meine erste Wahl wäre natürlich Harvard. Ich versuche schon seit einem Monat mich dazu zu bringen mich zu bewerben, aber… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich angenommen werde. Ich habe ein Semester pausiert… Selbst wenn ich es aufgeholt habe, denke ich nicht, dass sie das beachten werden. Sie werden bloß die große Lücke sehen.", sagte Blaine seufzend. Als ob er es je nach Harvard schaffen würde. Sicher, Wes versuchte schon seit fünf Wochen ihn dazu zu überreden hin zu gehen, aber Blaine würde sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst bewerben. Das musste er Kurt aber nicht erzählen, da es einfach nicht passieren würde.

"Wirklich?", fragte Kurt ihn überrascht anblinzelnd.

„Ich werde es nicht nach Harvard schaffen.", sagte Blaine lachend. „Ich möchte… ich möchte dir nicht sagen wo ich hin möchte, da ich nicht möchte, dass es deine Entscheidung beeinflusst, Kurt."

„Wo möchtest du hin?", fragte Kurt wieder, ungeduldig klingend.

„Nun es gibt tausende Juscolleges in Ohio wo ich angenommen werden würde und ein oder zwei von ihnen reservieren Plätze für UK Studenten.", gab Blaine zu. „Ich plane in Ohio zu bleiben. Ich habe mir noch nichts außerhalb angesehen. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich mich außerhalb umsehen werde… Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du in Ohio bleibst, weil ich es tue, Kurt."

„Dann gehe ich nach Kent.", sagte Kurt und ignorierte alles nach ‚ich plane in Ohio zu bleiben'.

„Du hast gesagt ich soll aufhören, zu sagen, dass ich dir folgen werde? Du tust dasselbe.", sagte Blaine und hob seine Stimme um Kurts Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", seufzte Kurt. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ein unnützes Fach gewählt habe, das mich praktisch an vier Colleges im ganzen Land bindet."

„Es tut dir Leid ein unnützes Fach gewählt zu haben?", echote Blaine etwas lachend. „Kurt, wenn ich es in kein Jusprogramm schaffe, habe ich einen Englischabschluss. Und ich weigere mich zu unterrichten. Mein Abschluss ist nutzlos. Wir wissen, dass du es in jedes Aufbaustudium schaffen würdest für das du dich bewirbst. Deine Noten sind fantastisch, deine Entwürfe noch besser und dir wurden schon Praktika angeboten, wenn du bereit bist zu beginnen.", lachte Blaine wieder. „Dein Abschluss wäre nutzlos, wenn du ihn nicht nutzen würdest und meiner Meinung nach ist Kent nicht die beste Möglichkeit für dich, wenn du ihn komplett nutzen willst."

„Du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach kein Aufbaustudium machen."

Blaines Augen fielen fast aus seinem Kopf. „Was?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach kein Aufbaustudium machen.", wiederholte Kurt langsam.

„Ich werde dich das nicht tun lassen.", sagte Blaine und starrte ihn geschockt an. „Niemals. Ich werde dich das niemals tun lassen. Du kannst nicht nach Kent gehen und ich werde dich nicht nicht weiter studieren lassen. Es tut mir Leid. Das werde ich nicht tun."

Kurt seufzte. „Dann weiß ich nicht, was du erwartest was wir tun, Blaine. Das kommt von dir, dem Menschen, der wochenlang darüber geredet hat, dass Fernbeziehungen nie funktionieren würden. Du möchtest nicht, dass ich nach Kent gehe und du sagst du wirst mir folgen wo immer ich auch hingehe, aber das ist dir gegenüber nicht fair."

„Und das du aufhörst oder zu einem College gehst, was du nicht willst, ist fair dir gegenüber?", fragte Blaine. „Das werde ich dir beantworten. Nein."

„Ich glaube das nicht!", sagte Kurt und starrte das Fischaquarium böse an, einfach, weil es in der Richtung war in die er blickte. „Kann ich wirklich nicht!"

„Warum bist du so aufgebracht?", fragte Blaine.

„Weil wir unterschiedliche Dinge wollen und ich die ganze letzte Nacht auf war, um mir Wege auszudenken, wie wir diese beiden Dinge zusammen bringen, ohne dass einer von uns praktisch alles aufgibt, was er will.", stöhnte Kurt. „Und ich habe keine Lösung gefunden!"

„Kurt, ist das, weil du Angst hast, dass ich mit dir Schluss machen, wenn ich hier bleibe und du für zwei Jahre nach Parsons gehst?", fragte Blaine mit sanfter Stimme. „Weil ich als ich das über Fernbeziehungen gesagt habe… nicht uns meinte. Wir haben es geschafft als ich zur UK gegangen bin, erinnerst du dich?"

„Du warst etwas mehr als zwei Monate weg, Blaine." Kurt lachte hohl. „Meinst du wirklich wir wären zusammen geblieben, wenn der Angriff nicht passiert wäre und du nicht zurückgekommen wärst, um dich um mich zu kümmern?"

„Das würde ich gerne glauben.", seufzte Blaine. „Aber das ist eh egal, Kurt. Wir sind uns jetzt viel näher als früher, als ich zum College gegangen bin – wir beide als Individuen und als Paar. Wir haben viel durchgemacht und das sagt viel aus, meiner Meinung nach."

„Also meinst du, dass du nicht mit mir zusammen leben willst während des Aufbaustudiums?", fragte Kurt langsam.

„In einer idealen Welt würde ich nichts lieber tun.", sagte Blaine schnell. „Aber ich würde lieber getrennt von dir leben, als dass du nach Kent gehst nur damit ich nach Capital gehen kann, wenn es tausende Colleges gibt, die Jus anbieten."

„Nun, wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich nach Kent gehe, so dass du nach Capital kannst oder dass ich nach Parsons gehe und du in eine Stadt ziehen musst in der du nicht leben willst?", fragte Kurt.

„Möchtest du meine ehrliche Meinung?", fragte Blaine ihn vorsichtig ansehend.

„Gerne.", nickte Kurt.

"Schau, ich kann dich nicht dazu bringen, woanders hinzugehen als nach Kent." Blaine hob seine Hände. „Aber ich bitte dich darum, sorgfältig darüber nachzudenken was ich gesagt habe und mich zu Ende sprechen zu lassen, okay?"

Kurt sah ihn unsicher an. „Okay…"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du Parsons aufgibst, nur damit ich in Ohio Jus studieren kann. Du möchtest nicht, dass ich dir nach New York oder Kalifornien folge… Es scheint, die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass wir beide hingehen wo wir wollen, so dass keiner seinen Traum aufgeben muss. Wir haben beide hart gearbeitet um zu diesem Punkt zu gelangen, Kurt, und keiner von uns sollte auf etwas verzichten, für das wir so hart gearbeitet haben."

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund, aber schloss ihn dann schnell wieder, ihn beobachtend. Er sollte warten bis er fertig war.

„Du hast dich nicht abgerackert um nach Kent zu gehen und etwas zu studieren, das nicht genau das ist was du willst – ah, lass mich zu Ende sprechen.", sagte Blaine und hielte seine Hände hoch, als Kurt seinen Mund öffnete. „Du hast zugestimmt mich zu Ende reden zu lassen. Und ich bin älter, also hör zu."

„Ich bin größer.", brummte Kurt.

„Das werde ich ignorieren.", sagte Blaine und fuhr fort: „Du möchtest Mode entwerfen und verkaufen, Kurt. Du hast selber gesagt, dass es nicht das Programm ist, was du haben möchtest. Wenn du Dinge entwerfen willst und es in der Branche schaffen willst, kannst du nicht zu einem College in Ohio gehen. Es tut mir Leid. Du musst nach New York oder Kalifornien. Wir wissen beide, dass du es wahrscheinlich zu nichts schaffst, wenn du nach Kent gehst. Nenn mir einen bekannten Designer, der in Kent studiert hat."

„Mir fallen auf Anhieb keine ein, aber ich bin mir sicher es gibt einige. Es ist eins der besten Colleges in Amerika…", sagte Kurt.

„Es gibt in Amerika nicht viele Colleges dafür… Aber das beantwortet meine Frage ganz richtig.", sagte Blaine. „Du weißt niemanden und du bist besessen von Mode und Designern. Wenn du nach Kent gehst, schmeißt du deine Chance weg, ganz groß zu werden. Du hast dir geschworen, es aus Ohio heraus zu schaffen, Kurt. Du hast es geschworen. Du bist größer als dieser Ort. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich schlafen sollte, wenn du wegen mir an der Kent wärst. Das legt dein Schicksal fest."

„Wieso ist das anders als, dass ich nach CCAD gegangen bin.", fragte Kurt.

„Weil du in CCAD dennoch Modedesign studierst. Du lernst, was du für deine Karriere brauchst und für ein besseres Aufbaustudium. Wenn du nach Kent gehst, gibst du dich mit etwas schlechterem zufrieden. CCAD war der erste Schritt. Das Aufbaustudium ist es.", sagte Blaine und hob seine Stimme ein wenig. „Du wirst deinen Traum aufgeben."

„Jus ist dein Traum."

„Und Modedesign ist nicht deiner?", fragte Blaine.

„Nein. Ich meine ja… Aber ich möchte uns nicht aufgeben."

„Dein Traum ist wichtiger als ich. Aber selbst wenn wir nicht zusammen leben, können wir immer noch wir sein." Blaine senkte seine Stimme. „Du hast mich gefragt was ich denke. Ich denke du solltest planen nach Parsons zu gehen und ich sollte planen hier zu bleiben oder ein anderes College zu finden. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass wir beide eine Chance haben für was wir wollen, Kurt."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr wer ich ohne dich bin. Ich… ich möchte lieber mit dir zusammen als Modedesigner sein.", gab Kurt zu und sah traurig zu Blaine.

„Nein. Sag das nicht." Blaine stand auf.

„Warum nicht?", forderte Kurt, genervt aussehend. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte.

„Weil das – das-.", stotterte Blaine.

"Was? Fühlst du nicht dasselbe?", fragte Kurt leise.

„Nein! Ich meine, ja. Ich meine, Kurt, doch. Aber – Aber das ist dein Traum und ich möchte nicht, dass du deinen Traum aufgibst, wenn du ihm so nahe bist. Du wirst das machen, Kurt. Ich kann es fühlen. Ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der dich zurückhält. Setz mich nicht so unter Druck – uns. Mach uns nicht zu der Sache, die dich zurückhält.", sagte Blaine, kämpfte damit die Worte richtig herauszubringen und kämpfte noch mehr um nachzudenken. Was war los? Was hatte Kurt – Einfach – Was?

„Was, wenn mein Traum sich verändert hat?"

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das höre. Dein Vater wird mich umbringen.", sagte Blaine und begann hin und her zu laufen. „Burt wird seinen Flammenwerfer herausholen und mich das nächste Mal, wenn er mich sieht, einfach verbrennen. Oh mein Gott."

„Warum verhältst du dich als hätte ich dir gerade erzählt, ich wäre schwanger oder so?", fragte Kurt, enttäuscht klingend. „Ich versuche nur zu sagen, dass ich nicht getrennt von dir sein will. Möchtest du weg? Möchtest du Schluss machen? Waren wir zu voreilig?"

„Wo kommt das her?", schrie Blaine.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht von der Tatsache, dass ich versucht habe einen Weg zu finden wie wir körperlich zusammen sein können und du mir erzählst, dass es die beste Möglichkeit wäre elf Stunden weit weg zu ziehen! Ich versuche diese Beziehung zu festigen und es klingt, als ob du kein uns haben willst!", schrie Kurt, gebrochen aussehend.

„Natürlich möchte ich ein uns!", schrie Blaine. Wie waren sie zu dieser Diskussion gelangt? Was war an ihrer Beziehung im Moment falsch? Blaine mochte ihre Beziehung. Sie war toll.

„Also möchtest du unsere Beziehung nicht festigen?", fragte Kurt.

„Ja! Ich meine nein!" Blaine holte mehrmals tief Luft und murmelte: „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Was um Himmels Willen passiert hier?"

„Blaine, als du den Unfall hattest und ich dachte, du wärst tot – als sie – ich zweifle kein bisschen daran, dass du es bist. Du bist, ohne Zweifel, die Person, die ich heiraten möchte und die Person, mit der ich Kinder haben möchte. Ich weiß, dass wir… darüber geredet haben, aber wir haben nicht darüber geredet… aber ich schätze ich will sagen… dass es das ist, was ich will. Ich möchte, dass wir eines Tages heiraten, ein Haus mit einer roten Tür kaufen, eine Hollywoodschaukel, was immer wir wollen – Ich möchte einfach nur, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich würde dich lieber heiraten als einen Job als Modedesigner zu haben. Wenn ich wählen müsste, würde ich dich wählen."

Blaine schnappte bloß nach Luft, unsicher ob er überhaupt in der Lage war im Moment zu atmen.

„Offensichtlich ist das ein großer Schock für dich und ich erwarte nicht von dir, dasselbe zu sagen und es ist okay, wenn du es nicht tust… aber ich…" Kurt holte tief Luft und stand auf, seine Hände an seiner Hose reibend. „Du musst wissen, dass du mir wichtiger bist, als das College. Ich möchte es, Blaine und ich habe aus einem Grund mit dieser Frau von Kent geredet. Weil ich es möchte. Wenn man erwachsen wird und mit jemandem zusammen ist, muss man teilweise Prioritäten setzen. Du… Wir sind meine erste Priorität. Ich werde nach Kent gehen und wenn du es ans Capital schaffst, werden wir ein Haus in der Mitte finden und wir werden… wir werden das tun. Wenn du es möchtest. Ich hoffe, dass du es möchtest."

Blaine öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber keine Worte kamen heraus. Er starrte Kurt bloß an, ohne zu blinzeln. Er wusste nicht was oder wie er fühlte. Nicht nur, dass Kurt gerade zugegeben hatte Kinder und eine Hochzeit mit Blaine zu wollen, er hatte einfach entschieden den einen Traum aufzugeben, der ihn zu Kurt machte. War Blaine glücklich, dass Kurt ihn so sehr liebte? Natürlich. Aber mehr als alles andere, fühlte er sich schuldig.

Wie war das passiert?

Wie hatte Blaine das passieren lassen?

Und was würde er tun, um Kurts Meinung zu ändern?"

„Warte, warte, warte. Er hat was genau gesagt?", fragte David und nahm am nächsten Abend einen Bissen Pizza. „Wes, hör auf deine Papierstücke nach mir zu werfen."

„Er hat praktisch gesagt, dass er dazu bereit wäre, sein Aufbaustudium aufzugeben, um mir zu folgen, da ich wichtiger bin als er. Und weil er mich eines Tages heiraten will und ein Haus kaufen und Kinder haben.", stöhnte Blaine und setzte sich auf. „Wesley, hör auf!"

„Meine Güte, Blaine, warum bist du so angespannt?", grinste Wes und zwinkerte der Kellnerin zu.

„Du bist so ekelhaft." Blaine sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf seine unberührte Pizza hinunter. „Hast du nicht die letzten drei Tage mit einem Flittchen in deinem Haus verbracht?"

„Nein.", sagte David kurz. „Sie hat drei Tage in unserem Haus verbracht."

„Komm schon, sie war heiß.", stritt Wes und schmiss den Rest des Strohalmpapieres auf den Tisch.

„Können wir zum Thema zurück kommen?", fragte David.

„Welches sein würde?", fragte Wes. „Blaines Angst vor festen Bindungen?"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor festen Bindungen.", sagte Blaine und lachte laut.

Wes und David starrten ihn beide mit ernsten Gesichtsausdrücken an.

„Was? Habe ich nicht.", kicherte Blaine. „Angst vor festen Bindungen? Ich lebe mit meinem festen Freund zusammen, bin seit drei Jahren mit ihm zusammen und wir haben einen Hund, eine Katze und ein Fischaquarium."

„Ja, Blaine. Ich lebe mit Wes und wir haben eine Wüstenrennmaus. Macht das uns zu einem Pärchen?"

„Wie oft schlaft ihr in demselben Bett?", fragte Blaine kichernd.

„Nur ein oder zweimal bisher.", zwitscherte Wes.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du es nicht erwähnen sollst.", zischte David. „Er wollte einfach nicht gehen."

„Ow! Das war mein schlechtes Bein!", schrie Blaine.

„Ich wollte den Idioten neben dir treffen. Entschuldige.", sagte David und lächelte Blaine entschuldigend zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich euch mich entführen lassen habe.", seufzte Blaine und sah auf sein Getränk hinunter, als ob es das interessanteste der Welt wäre.

„Gut.", seufzte David. „Aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wo das alles her kommt."

„Ich wünschte du hättest es gehört. Es hat mich komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht.", sagte Blaine und rieb sein wundes Kinn. „Er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass er lieber nach Kent gehen würde, weil es näher zum Capital ist. Er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass ich wichtiger wäre, als sein Traum, dass sein Traum sich vielleicht verändert hätte und dass er nicht wüsste, wer er ohne mich ist. Es war einfach… beunruhigend. Weil New York sein Traum ist, Jungs."

David zuckte zusammen. „Ich hasse es, wenn Menschen so etwas tun."

„Es war nicht einmal nur das." Blaine sah auf sein Handy hinunter um sicher zu stellen, dass er keine verpassten Anrufe oder SMS hatte bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo ich hin möchte. Ich meine, ja, ich habe mir Ohio angesehen, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es schon sicher wäre, versteht ihr? Also wie will er diesen Lebensplan für uns machen aufgrund einer Entscheidung, die ich noch nicht einmal getroffen habe?"

David nickte, als Wes ihn intensiv an.

„Er hat es einfach gemacht und… und ich werde wahrscheinlich ans Capital gehen oder so, aber ich…er hat nicht einmal gefragt. Okay, vielleicht hat er es irgendwie getan. Aber der Grund, dass ich es mir noch nicht richtig angesehen habe, ist, dass ich angenommen habe…"

„Was?"

„Ich habe angenommen er geht nach Parsons und dass wir eh zwei Jahre nicht zusammen leben würden.", gab Blaine zu. „Als er es erwähnt hat, hatte ich das Gefühl, alles was ich tun konnte, war, ihn anstarren und nicken, aber was konnte ich sagen? Und ich habe ihm erzählt, dass er nach New York gehen soll und wenn es ihm so wichtig wäre, ich ihm folgen würde-."

„Du. Magst. New. York. Nicht.", sagte David langsam. „Wag es ja nicht Kurt dahin zu folgen, Anderson. Nicht bis ein Ring an deinem Finger ist."

„Er hat sich geweigert mich zu lassen! Anscheinend gibt es nur die Möglichkeiten: Kurt hört auf oder Kurt geht zu einem College, das er hasst. Keine Mitte, kein Kompromiss, nichts!", schrie Blaine und raufte sich die Haare. „Ich fühle mich wie gefangen in einer winzigen Box ohne Atemlöcher. Ich bin erst zwanzig und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich – wie – Ich liebe ihn, das tu ich wirklich. Und ich möchte nicht, dass er etwas für mich aufgibt, aber ich habe Probleme damit, dass er all diese Pläne gemacht hat, ohne zu wissen wo ich hin möchte! Was, wenn ich woanders hin möchte?"

„Ich denke ihr zwei müsst ein ernsthaftes Gespräch darüber führen.", antwortete David. „Du kannst ihn nicht einfach diese Entscheidungen machen lassen. Wenn er wirklich langfristig mit dir zusammen sein will, muss es Teamarbeit sein. Er versucht dich unter Druck zu setzten und er scheint nicht wie der Typ Mensch, der okay damit sein würde… einfach einen Mann zu haben, der alles tut. Egal ob er einfach ausflippt oder wirklich denkt, dass es okay ist, was er tut, ihr müsst darüber reden."

„Die ganze Diskussion ist sinnlos.", sagte Wes einfach Schulter zuckend. „Blaine wird eh in Harvard enden, also weiß ich nicht warum wir das tun. Du möchtest zu einem guten Juscollege gehen, Blaine? Es ist wichtig? Du kannst nichts besseres als Harvard bekommen – ja, ich weiß technisch ist dieses Jahr Yale Nummer eins, aber das ist bloß eine Formsache. Ich meine zur Hölle, wenn du nach Harvard gehst – was du wirst, Blaine – dann kann Kurt einfach nach New York gehen und jeder gewinnt – hey, was soll dieser Blick?"

„Du hast Recht.", sagte Blaine langsam mit geweiteten Augen. „Du hast Recht. Ich meine, ich habe mich noch nirgends beworben, aber… aber ich möchte wirklich nach Harvard. Ich kann es zumindest versuchen, richtig? Ich werde mich dennoch zur Sicherheit an anderen Colleges bewerben wie Capital… aber… aber wenn ich nach Harvard gehe, ist es in Massachusetts… Und Parsons ist nur eine vierstündige Fahrt entfernt! Genauso wie die UK von Lima! Es gäbe keinen Grund für ihn, in Ohio zu bleiben, wenn ich nicht in Ohio bleibe. Also gehe ich nach Harvard, er kann nach Parsons und wir können einander noch immer sehen! Er wird seinen Traum nicht aufgeben müssen und ich muss meinen nicht aufgeben!"

„Okay, ich denke du musst Kurt und deine Karriere für einen Moment trennen, Blaine, weil du erst zwanzig bist und nicht beabsichtigst Kurt in den nächsten Jahren zu heiraten.", sagte David sanft.

„Okay." Blaine holte tief Luft.

„Wenn Kurt kein Faktor darin wäre, würdest du noch immer nach Harvard gehen wollen?", fragte David.

„Natürlich. Ich werde da sein.", unterbrach Wes, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von David einbrachte.

„Ja. Wenn ich es schaffe, ja. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was für ein Schlag ins Gesicht meines Vaters es wäre? Er meinte immer ich schaffe es nie in ein Juscollege.", sagte Blaine. „Wenn ich es nach Harvard schaffe, würde es wahrscheinlich der beste Tag meines Lebens sein."

„Dann musst du dorthin.", sagte David ernst. „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass du nicht angenommen wirst, aber ich denke sie werden dich nehmen. Harvard muss deine erste Wahl sein."

„Ja!", weinte Wes und streckte seine Faust in die Luft. „Ja! Das wird toll, Blaine. Ich möchte nicht alleine in diese kleine Stadt gehen."

„Es ist Boston. Es ist keine kleine Stadt. Sie ist größer als Westerville.", David rollte mit den Augen.

Blaine nahm einen Bissen Pizza, setzte sich auf und war sehr viel glücklicher. „Also denkst du, dass ich es wirklich nach Harvard schaffen könnte?"

„Hattest du je in deinem Leben eine Zwei?", lachte David. „Du wirst angenommen werden. Und ich möchte eine Kopie deines Zulassungsbriefes. Mom kann ihn deinem Vater in der Kirche geben."

Blaine grinste. „Abgemacht."

„Ich möchte immer noch wissen, wer dein Trauzeuge sein wird.", zwitscherte Wes. „Weil ich mir hundert prozentig sicher bin, dass es eine Hochzeit geben wird und dazu will ich dich an etwas erinnern. Erstens, ich war derjenige, der für dein erstes Solo gesorgt hat."

„Du bist so ein Lügner. Du warst mein Gegner.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Hmph… nun, dieses eine Mal letztes Jahr habe ich dir den letzten Schokoladenkeks gegeben? Erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du ihn mir hingehalten hast und dann das ganze Ding in deinen Mund gesteckt hast als ich danach greifen wollte…"

„Das war lustig.", schnaubte David. „Wirklich lustig."

„Ich habe dich zwei Wochen lang mit mir kuscheln lassen!", verkündete Wes. „Das muss etwas wert sein, Blaine!"

Blaine rutsche auf seinem Stuhl herunter, als nahe sitzende Menschen herüber blickten. „Oh mein Gott, Wes, wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit."

„Ich habe auch-."

„Ich heirate nicht!", stotterte Blaine. „Hör auf!"

David und Wes sahen einander kichernd an.

„Keiner von euch würde überhaupt eingeladen werden.", schnappte Blaine, stand auf und fügte dann hinzu: „Nicht dass ich in nächster Zeit heiraten werde."

„Ich bin so froh, dass du es bist und nicht wir."

„Nun ich sage nicht, dass ich für eine kurz entschlossene Hochzeit bin oder so.", sagte David. „Aber ich frage mich, wie wir es aufnehmen werden, wenn es passiert, Wes. Wenn der sensible Schwule ausflippt über die Möglichkeit einer zukünftigen Hochzeit, was werden wir tun?"

„Du sagst das als würde ich nie heiraten.", schnaubte Wes laut. „Blaine ist der einzige, der überhaupt Material für eine Ehe ist."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Du wirst irgendwann heiraten, Wes."

„Werde ich nicht.", sagte Wes stur.

"Was auch immer.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und nahm einen Bissen Pizza. „Hey, Jungs, erinnert mich daran Kurt Käsekuchen zu kaufen, bevor wir gehen."

„Was hast du dieses mal getan?", fragte David neugierig.

„Aus Versehen seinen gelben Sweater in den Trockner gesteckt.", zuckte Blaine zusammen und blickte auf sein Handy hinunter. „Ich warte bloß auf den Anruf, wenn er es herausfindet."

„Er wird dich vielleicht nicht heiraten wollen, wenn er es herausfindet.", kicherte Wes kindisch.

„Er würde sich nicht wegen einem Sweater von Blaine trennen.", sagte David.

„Es war ein Alexander McQueen.", krümmte Blaine sich.

„Wir werden dir die Couch fertig machen, Blaine."

Danke für die Reviews!

Wenn euch interessiert wie Melody und Oreo in dieser Geschichte aussehen (oder auch Kreacher oder…), findet ihr hier Bilder:

post/29614142125/oreo

post/43977842931/melody

WBUCT besteht aus 38 Kapiteln und ist somit nächste Woche mit dem nächsten Kapitel beendet.

Die Fortsetzung Long Time Coming beginnt am 12.05. In der Zwischenzeit gibt es weiterhin mindestens jeden Sonntag ein Update. Geplant sind im Moment 4 Defining Moments Kapitel und um die acht Drabble. Wenn euch irgendein Drabble besonders interessiert, schreibt es mir und ich werde es in der Reihenfolge bedenken. Ihr findet sie im ersten Kapitel der Drabbles aufgelistet (mittlerweile 87 Stück). fanfiktion. de/s/4f85bb3600008ac50652bf20


	50. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

„Lass uns reden.", sagte Blaine einige Wochen später und ließ sich neben Kurt auf die Couch fallen.

„Ist die letzte Prüfung gut gelaufen?", fragte Kurt, griff hinauf und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Blaines Haare.

„Wir können es nur hoffen.", lachte Blaine ein wenig und drehte sich um, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und sah Kurt an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Kurt und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Du hast einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck."

„Es ist ziemlich ernst. Okay…", sagte Blaine langsam und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, richtig?"

„Natürlich", nickte Kurt und sein Magen verknotete sich. War etwas passiert? Blaine war heute Morgen und am Nachmittag übers Telefon ganz normal gewesen, also musste es vor kurzem gewesen sein, wenn etwas passiert war. „Ist alles okay, Blaine?"

„Ja. Alles ist in Ordnung… Okay, nun… Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vor ein paar Wochen so ausgeflippt bin, als wir über die Zukunft geredet haben. Oder, dass ich vor jetzt nicht darüber reden wollte. Aber ich bin bereit zu reden." Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich diese Dinge nicht mit dir möchte, weil ich es wirklich möchte. Ich will das alles mit niemandem anderem teilen und ich hoffe du weißt das… und ich hoffe ich habe nicht deine Gefühle verletzt oder dich verunsichert, weil das das letzte ist was ich will."

„Du hast meine Gefühle nicht verletzt. Ich war nur etwas bestürzt, weil du schockiert warst… und ich weiß, dass du diese Dinge möchtest. Aber es tut gut, das zu hören.", nickte Kurt wieder.

„Schau… Tatsache ist, dass wir nicht wissen was passieren wird, bis ich meine letzte Abschlussprüfung im Februar erledigt habe. Die Bewertung könnte meine ganze Existenz durcheinander werfen und… ich habe mir nichts angesehen, weil ich mich auf etwas freuen wollte, dass nicht passieren wird – ich weiß, was du sagen wirst, Kurt, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass keiner von uns weiß, wie es laufen wird. Ich könnte versagen, den Test einige Male wiederholen müssen und später mit dem Jusstudium beginnen müssen. Ich könnte wirklich gut sein und gleich angenommen werden, aber wir wissen es nicht bis wir die Ergebnisse haben."

„Okay.", nickte Kurt. „Aber ich weiß, dass du sie beim ersten Mal bestehen wirst. Aber egal, solltest du nicht dennoch… genau darüber nachdenken?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht , was ich tun will. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin will… Deswegen plane ich noch nichts. Aber du hast irgendwie diesen großen Plan für unsere nächsten vier oder fünf Jahre gemacht. Alleine. Ohne mich.", sagte Blaine. „Ich weiß, dass du nur versuchst gut vorbereitet zu sein, aber ich möchte auch etwas zu sagen haben, wenn es mein Leben betrifft."

„Aber du hast gesagt, dass du zum Capital College willst. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich an etwas arbeite, was du willst.", protestierte Kurt. „Ich habe versucht es für dich zu tun, Blaine. Für dich und uns, aber hauptsächlich für dich. Ich habe wirklich nicht versucht dich denken zu lassen, dass ich… die Kontrolle über deine Familie übernehmen oder so, also tut es mir Leid, wenn es so rüber kam…"

„Ich weiß, was du getan hast.", seufzte Blaine. „Aber du kannst nicht an etwas arbeiten, was ich will, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ich hin möchte. Und wenn ich mich entscheide aus Ohio wegzugehen, dann kannst du nicht deine Träume pausieren, weil wir dann schlimme Probleme bekommen könnten."

„Du hast bald deinen Abschluss und alles, was ich sehen kann ist die Veränderung… und… es ist überwältigend. Es ist sehr überwältigend.", gab Kurt zu mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."

„Aber wenn du nicht zu einem College gehst, zu dem du möchtest, dann bist du nicht du, Kurt. Du hast sogar vorgeschlagen, gar nicht mehr zum College zu gehen… Und so einen Druck auf mich auszuüben ist… ich möchte einfach… Ich möchte diesen Druck nicht. Ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt. Du möchtest eines Tages heiraten und Kinder haben. Das möchte ich auch. Ich möchte in der Lage sein, mich um dich zu kümmern. Wirklich. Aber… Aber nicht so, Nicht mit mir als Alleinverdiener. Was dich zu Kurt macht, ist dein Ehrgeiz, das zu tun, was du willst egal was es kostet. Du kannst mir nicht ehrlich sagen, dass du einfach zu Hause bleiben willst und dich für den Rest deines Lebens um die Kinder kümmern möchtest. Modedesign ist deine Leidenschaft. Du kannst auch nicht von mir erwarten der Alleinverdiener zu sein, weil das… das nicht fair ist. Nicht dass ich sage… Ich … Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich sagen soll, was ich versuche zu sagen."

„Es setzt dich unter Druck. Ich verstehe das." Kurt sah hinunter. „Es setzte dich auch mehr unter Druck, wenn nichts passiert."

„Genau.", nickte Blaine, erleichtert aussehend.

„Was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte Kurt. „Ich bin so verwirrt und ich habe Angst die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen."

„Wir sind zwanzig… ich denke… Ich denke wir sollen… Nun, ich soll Jus studieren und du sollst weiter studieren. Wir müssen uns an erste und unsere Beziehung an zweite Stelle setzten, wie… wie schrecklich das auch klingt.", seufzte Blaine wegsehend. Er mochte es nicht, das zu sagen, selbst wenn er wusste, dass es wahr war. Sie mussten sich an erste Stelle setzten. Er war bereit viele Kompromisse mit Kurt einzugehen, aber das Kurt seine Träume aufgab, war keiner davon.

„Bittest du mich, nicht nach Kent zu gehen?", sagte Kurt, berührte Blaines Gesicht und ließ ihn aufblicken.

„Ich bitte dich, dass zu tun, was du willst und was am besten für dich ist.", sagte Blaine und zwang sich dazu, Kurt in die Augen zu sehen. „Und. dass du mich das für mich tun lässt… Selbst wenn das Beste für uns als Individuen nicht das Beste für uns als Paar ist."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich willentlich etwas tun sollte, dass mich von dir weg bringt.", sagte Kurt. „Ich habe Angst, dass wir es nicht aushalten, wenn wir auseinander ziehen."

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte Blaine.

„Natürlich tu ich das." Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich vertraue dir auch." Blaine beugte sich zu ihm und küsste, seine Hände haltend, seine Wange.

„Du bist allerdings nicht der einzige Grund, dass ich nach Kent gehen will.", seufzte Kurt. „Meine ganze Familie ist hier. Ja, ich werde meinen Tanten näher sein, aber... ich meine, ich wäre zwei Jahre an der Parsons. Das sind zwei Jahre die ich meinen Dad, Melody, Carole, Finn, meine Großeltern… dich nicht sehen werde."

„Aber es ist fürs College, Kurt. Und du hast selber gesagt, dass wir nicht immer hier leben werden, erinnerst du dich? Als du darüber geredet hast, dass wir beginnen müssen Dinge für uns zu tun, weil wir bald mehr als anderthalb Stunden von ihnen entfernt sein werden. Als wir über Freitagabende geredet haben?", fragte Blaine. „Und was, wenn es das Beste für uns als Paar ist, unsere Träume mit ganzem Herzen zu verfolgen? Was, wenn es unsere Beziehung stärker macht?"

„Oder was wenn es dazu führt, dass wir uns trennen und uns für den Rest unseres Lebens hassen werden?", fragte Kurt.

„Wenn wir keine zwei oder drei Jahre getrennt lebend aushalten, dann sind wir vielleicht nicht dazu bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach ein College für uns beide finden, Kurt, aber das wird nicht passieren. Nicht ohne, dass einer von uns oder wir beide unsere Träume aufgeben. Du lässt mich meine nicht aufgeben und ich werde dich deine nicht aufgeben lassen."

„Wo wirst du dich bewerben?", fragte Kurt und sah ihn an.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.", gab Blaine zu und er log nicht wirklich. Er wusste, dass er sich an einigen Colleges bewerben würde… manche in Ohio, manche außerhalb. „Ich werde meine Liste einschränken, wenn ich meine Prüfungsergebnisse habe und ich werde beginnen mich zu bewerben sobald ich kann. Wir werde… nun, wir werden sehen."

Was er nicht erwähnte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich nur für Harvard frühzeitig bewerben würde, weil man das nur frühzeitig konnte. Es war nicht nötig, das zu sagen, weil er, wenn er nicht angenommen werden würde… nun, einige Dinge. Erstens, wollte er kein Mitleid. Zweitens, würde Kurt vielleicht wütend werden.

Er konnte alleine von seinem Anblick sehen, dass Kurt noch immer an der Kent Idee festhielt. Blaine würde es aber nicht passieren lassen. Nicht ohne Streit. Mit Glück würde er in Harvard aufgenommen werden, was Kurt die Möglichkeit geben würde nach Parsons zu gehen. Sie wären vier Stunden von einander entfernt. Eine zweistündige Fahrt, wenn sie sich in der Mitte trafen.

Würde Kurt wütend sein? Er würde stinksauer sein. Aber Blaine würde nicht daran Teil haben, dass Kurt seinen Traum aufgab. Vielleicht waren Burt, Carole, Melody und Finn ein Teil des Grundes, dass er sich Kent ansah… Aber Blaine Anderson war nicht dumm und er wusste was der wichtigste Grund war.

Er erinnerte sich wirklich gut daran, in seinem Zimmer an der Dalton zu sitzen, Kurt ihm gegenüber, sich die Bewerbungen anzusehen und die College einzuschränken. Drei Colleges mit Fußballstipendien zu denen er nicht wirklich gehen wollte, außer um es seiner Familie recht zu machen. Und dann eine Bewerbung für ein College als Absicherung, der Universität Kentucky mit seinem kleinen Campus in einer recht kleinen Stadt. Die Universität von Kentucky, die eine, zu der er wirklich wollte. Es war Kurt gewesen, der Blaine geholfen hatte einzusehen, dass er nicht zu dem College gehen musste, dass seine Eltern wollten, sondern zu dem, auf das er wollte. Blaine war der Meinung, dass Kurt Blaine davon abgehalten hatte den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu machen.

Und Blaine würde das endlich wieder gut machen.

Er hoffte nur – betete – dass es nicht nach hinten losging.

„Das ist hoffnungslos."

„Es ist nicht hoffnungslos. Lass mich es probieren."

„Wir haben es beide schon drei Mal probiert, Blaine. Es ist der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember, wir sollten schon auf dem halben Weg nach Lima sein und es vereist draußen. Wir müssen einfach akzeptieren, dass wir Weihnachten zu Hause bleiben müssen.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig.

„Aw, Kurt…" Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Es ist okay.", lachte Kurt ein wenig. „Wir haben es gestern versucht und konnten nicht raus. Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können. Zumindest werden wir zusammen sein."

Blaine lächelte Kurt an, beugte sich hinüber und küsste seine Wange. „Ich bin froh, dass wir zusammen sein werden. Weihnachten wäre nicht dasselbe ohne dich."

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Kurt, drehte seinen Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf Blaines. „So, so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Kreacher gab ein tiefes Wimmern vom Rücksitz von sich, welches von einigen weiterem wimmern gefolgt wurde.

„Ich schätze wir sollten die Kinder aus dem Auto holen und Dad anrufen.", lachte Kurt.

Blaine griff hinter sich und drückte die Tür auf. „Dummes Ding."

Kreacher sprang aus dem Auto, rannte herum und spielte glücklich im Schnee. Oreo, allerdings, blinzelte sie vom Rücksitz aus an als ob sie sagen wollte: „Darin laufe ich nicht herum."

„Komm her.", sagte Blaine, hob seine Katze hoch und stieg aus dem Auto. Er und Kurt rannten zurück zu ihrem Apartment und gingen schnell hinein.

„Es ist so verdammt kalt da draußen.", stöhnte Kurt, als er die Tür schloss und sie hinter ihnen verschloss. „Okay, ich werde Dad anrufen und es ihm beibringen."

„Ich werde die Heizung wieder aufdrehen.", sagte Blaine und setzte Oreo vorsichtig auf die Couch.

Kurt setzte sich auf die Couch und zog sein Handy hervor, als Oreo ihr Gesicht laut schnurrend an seiner Seite rieb.

„Du bist schlimmer als Blaine, was das betrifft.", lachte Kurt als er darauf wartete, dass sein Vater abnahm.

„Schlimmer als ich? Huh?", fragte Blaine herüber kommend. „Oh. Das Anschmiegen."

„Hey, Dad, ich bin's… Ja, wir probieren seit Stunden von dem Parkplatz zu kommen… Wir haben es beide probiert, es liegt einfach zu viel Eis.", sagte Kurt ins Handy und lehnte sich gegen Blaine, als er sich hinsetzte. „Wir haben beide Autos ausprobiert… Nein, die anderen Leute hier kommen auch nicht weg. Nun, einer hat es geschafft, aber wurde dabei von einem anderen Auto abgeschossen."

Blaine sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, als Kurt sprach und legte seinen Arm um Kurts Hüfte.

„Wir wollten wirklich kommen.", fuhr Kurt fort und kuschelte sich an Blaines Seite, wo es warm und schön war. „Nein, wir sind nur einen Fußweg vom nächsten Geschäft entfernt. Wir können Essen kaufen… Nein, versuch nicht uns abzuholen. Es ist zu gefährlich… Ja, wir werden es morgen Nachmittag probieren, aber es schneit noch immer und wir sollen heute Nacht noch mehr bekommen… Nein… Ich verspreche, es wird uns gut gehen. Wir haben noch Strom und Blaine hat gerade die Heizung aufgedreht… Okay… Okay, ich werde es ihm sagen… Okay, sag Carole und Melody ‚Hi' von uns…. Ciao Dad, liebe dich auch.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig und legte sein Handy auf den Kaffeetisch.

„War er enttäuscht?"

„Er sagte, dass es das wichtigste wäre, dass wir sicher sind, aber ich konnte hören, dass er etwas enttäuscht ist. Ich war Weihnachten noch nie von zu Hause weg… nun, dem Haus meiner Großeltern.", sagte Kurt. „Wenn wir nicht die ganze Nacht geblieben sind, sind wir zumindest zum Abendessen hingegangen und um die Geschenke zu verteilen."

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Blaine ihn traurig anlächelnd.

„Dad meinte, dass du nicht alle Kekse und Süßigkeiten essen sollst oder er nimmt dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk wieder weg.", lachte Kurt.

„Kannst du mir nicht verraten was ich bekomme, da ich es ja nicht Weihnachten kriege?", fragte Blaine.

„Das würde die Überraschung ruinieren, mein kleiner Elf.", kicherte Kurt und legte sich mit seinem Kopf auf Blaines Schoß hin.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich deinen Kopf hier haben will, hmm?", höhnte Blaine und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Normalerweise beschwerst du dich nicht, wenn mein Kopf in dieser Nähe ist.", sagte Kurt und machte keine Anstalten sich aufzusetzen.

Blaine seufzte gespielt, schüttelte seinen Kopf und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Kurts Haare. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht nach Lima können."

„Es ist okay.", sagte Kurt lächelnd. „Wir werden einfach einkaufen gehen, wenn wir etwas brauchen… was wir wahrscheinlich tun."

„Oder wir könnten… Essen bestellen.", schlug Blaine langsam vor.

„Ich schätze es wäre sicherer, wenn wir jemanden finden, der mitten in einem Eissturm liefert.", nickte Kurt.

„Und wenn es jemals aufhört zu stürmen, können wir raus gehen und einen Schneemann bauen.", grinste Blaine.

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Carole hat Recht. Du bist einfach nur ein großes Kind… entschuldige, kleines Kind."

„Hör mit den Größenwitzen auf, Hummel!", schrie Blaine. „Du machst die Weihnachtszeit unerträglich mit diesen Witzen!"

„Du liebst sie.", neckte Kurt. „Gib es zu. Zumindest liebst du die Tatsache, dass ich sie mache."

Dieses Mal rollte Blaine mit den Augen. „Tu ich nicht."

„Mhmm. Red dir das nur weiter ein, Schatz.", grinste Kurt und setzte sich auf. Blaine wegen seiner Größe zu necken, machte fast so viel Spaß wie mit seinen Locken zu spielen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaines lockige Haare niemals übertroffen werden könnte.

„Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir.", schmollte Blaine.

„Ich weiß, wie ich dazu kriege zu reden." Kurt beugte sich hinauf und küsste Blaines Hals. Das war unter die Gürtellinie, weil Blaines Hals und Bauch seine zwei sensibelsten Stellen waren, aber er hatte immer so eine tolle Reaktion.

Blaine schnappte nach Luft und seine Augen schlossen sich unwillentlich.

„Was war das?", murmelte Kurt gegen seine Haut.

Blaine sagte nichts und legte seinen Kopf nur schief, um ihm besseren Zugang zu geben.

„Aber was, wenn ich es nicht will?", sagte Kurt noch immer grinsend. „Hmm?"

„Kurt.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Sei kein Aschloch."

Kurt lachte leise und begann wieder Blaines Hals zu küssen. „Ist es das, was du wolltest?"

„Sei still und hör auf zu reden.", wimmerte Blaine. „Tu einfach – das, oh Gott. Wie machst du das?"

„Muss die ganze Übung sein, die ich habe.", sagte Kurt und begann sanft zu saugen.

„Oh mein Gott, Kurt, wir sollten… wir sollten aufhören bevor wir zu… zu…" Blaine brach ab als Kurts Hand sein Bein hinauf strich. „zu spät… wir sollten öfter eingeschneit sei-." Er schnappte lauthals nach Luft als Kurt zubiss. „Bin schon still."

„Mmh gut. Du redest manchmal eindeutig zu viel.", grinste Kurt. „Schlafzimmer?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob wir weiter als zum Flur kommen, bevor ich dich bespringe, aber Ziele sind toll und nötig um einen Fortschritt zu machen und… so…" Blaine schnappte wieder nach Luft als er aufstand und konnte nicht mehr viel anderes tun. „Komm, komm."

„Du bist so notgeil, Blaine Anderson."

„Ich werde aufhören notgeil zu sein, wenn du aufhörst so auszusehen. Ich sagte komm!"

…

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie bei dem Wetter Pizza liefern!", sagte Kurt drei Stunden später als Blaine drei Pizzaschachteln in die Küche trug. „Uhm… wie hungrig bist du?"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir vielleicht bis nach Weihnachten kein Essen mehr bekommen können.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und stellte die Schachteln ab. „Falls das Wetter schlimmer wird. Du hättest die Reifen an dem Truck sehen sollen, Kurt. Sie waren riesig. Deswegen liefern sie. Er ist angefahren als wäre nichts los."

„Nun wenn wir einen großen Truck hätten, könnte ich das auch.", sagte Kurt hochmütig.

„Du könntest einen großen Truck fahren, hmm? Das glaube ich nicht." Blaine öffnete die Schachtel mit Pepperonipizza und zog ein Stückchen hervor, bevor er hinein biss.

„Nun ich kann den meines Vaters fahren. Ich schätze, dass es nicht großartig anders wäre.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„t´an.", sagte Blaine mit vollem Mund.

„Blaine, warum bestehst du darauf, das zu tun?", seufzte Kurt und nahm sich ein Stückchen Käsepizza.

Blaine zuckte bloß mit einer Schulter und grinste. „Freust du dich auf dein Weihnachtsgeschenk?"

„Sollte ich?", fragte Kurt mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Ja. Du wirst es lieben.", sagte Blaine sicher. „Zumindest solltest du das oder du brichst mir das Herz."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es lieben werde.", sagte Kurt, stieß Blaine an, bis er am Tisch saß und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß.

„Du versperrst den Weg zu meiner Pizza, Schatz.", sagte Blaine mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich denke irgendwie, dass du es dennoch schaffen wirst zu essen.", lachte Kurt. „Oder ich könnte dich füttern?"

„Ich bin ein Mann, Kurt. Ich kann mich selbst füttern.", neckte Blaine.

„Du magst es, wenn ich dich mit Erdbeeren füttere.", zeigte Kurt auf.

„Das ist anders.", höhnte Blaine und bewegte seinen Arm in einen Winkel, so dass er von seiner Pizza abbeißen konnte. „Das ist sexy."

„Du bist so komisch.", lachte Blaine und nahm selber einen Bissen von seinem Stück. „Also, wie groß ist mein Geschenk? Welche Verpackungsgröße, meine ich?"

„Klein.", sagte Blaine.

„Also wahrscheinlich kein Ersatzsweater.", sagte Kurt und stieß Blaine in die Seite.

„Okay, ich wollte es nicht! Warum war er überhaupt im Wäschekorb? Ich habe ihn gar nicht gesehen bis ich ihn aus dem Trockner geholt habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er darin war.", sagte Blaine mit eiliger und verärgert Stimme.

„Das war ein Scherz, Blaine. Ich wollte ihn eh verkaufen. Es macht einfach Spaß dir dein Leben schwer zu machen.", grinste Kurt und küsste seine Wange. „Aber ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht wie er da hinein gekommen ist… wahrscheinlich waren es Kreacher oder Oreo."

„Ich finde das nicht lustig.", höhnte Blaine. „Und lass meine Katze in Ruhe. Wenn überhaupt war es dein Hund."

„Erstens, natürlich sollst du es nicht lustig finden. Ich zieh dich auf. Zweitens, mein Hund, den du für mich gekauft hast. Also kannst du niemand anderem die Schuld gaben als dir, dir und dir.", neckte Kurt. „Und drittens, eine kleine Schachtel? Ist es ein Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen? Wie süß."

„Meinst du nicht, dass du den schon für eine Weile hast?", neckte Blaine direkt zurück. „Wärst du wütend, wenn du morgen dein großes Geschenk öffnest und es ein Schlüssel wäre?"

„Nun, es wäre eine emotionale Angelegenheit…", sagte Kurt nachdenklich als Blaine einen weiteren Bissen seiner Pizza nahm.

„Dann schätze ich, dass ich sehr viel weniger Geld hätte ausgeben können.", lachte Blaine.

„Als ob du kein Geld hättest.", lachte Kurt ebenfalls. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie viel Zinsen das Erbe bringt, Blaine. Es macht mich fast nervös, wenn du die Schecks mit nach Hause bringst. Ich habe Angst, dass jemand einbricht, die Schecks stiehlt und all dein Geld bekommt."

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß. Du sorgst dich nur um kleine Dinge. Bei großen Dingen aber bist du ganz ‚lalalaaaa, Sonnenschein und Frühlingsblumen'. Brittany und du wären so gut ausgekommen."

„Das hast du schon ein paar Mal gesagt." Blaine aß sein Stück Pizza auf und schlang seine Arme um Kurts Hüfte. „Was ist mein Geschenk?"

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass du nichts wolltest.", schnappte Kurt spottend nach Luft.

„Deswegen war die Schlafzimmertür vorhin praktisch mit Absperrband abgeklebt, hmm?", fragte Blaine. „Ich bin klüger als du denkst. Meine Haare versiegeln viel Wissen, Kurt. Alles."

„Also war meine Theorie wahr.", sagte Kurt und drückte eine Locke hinunter, die drohte aus dem gegeelten Halt zu entfliehen.

„Wenn du glattes Haar hättest, wärst du nicht so klug. Es würde nicht alles festhalten, siehst du? Wes und ich haben diese Theorie erarbeitet als wir fünfzehn waren."

„Ihr würdet so etwas tun." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Jeder sagt immer, du warst so viel süßer. bevor sie dich verdorben haben und ich finde dich jetzt schon ziemlich süß. Ich wünschte, dass ich es erlebt hätte."

„Ich hätte dir Karies gegeben.", zwinkerte Blaine und küsste seine Wange. „Ich beschütze dich davor."

Kurt aß sein eigenes Pizzastück auf und rollte sich mit seinem Kopf auf Blaines Schulter auf dessen Schoß zusammen. „Entschuldige, dass wir kein Weihnachtsessen haben. Ich schätze wir hätten direkt nach den Abschlussprüfungen fahren sollen."

„Das interessiert mich nicht.", sagte Blaine und zog Kurt näher. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein kann. Du vergisst, dass ich nicht an großartig familienorientierte Weihnachtsfeste gewöhnt bin. Alles, worin meine Familie nicht involviert ist, ist die beste Erfahrung der Welt… und es ist vielleicht auch noch schöner morgen alleine mit dir zu sein… falls der Strom nicht ausfällt."

„Verschrei es nicht!" Kurt ließ ihn schnell verstummen. „Ich weiß nicht was wir ohne Strom machen würden. Wir könnten unsere Gourmet Pizza nicht aufwärmen."

Blaine lachte laut. „Sie ist von Pizza Hut."

„Richtig. Gourmet.", sagte Kurt mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist nicht von Pizza Hut. Es ist Gourmet Pizza. Alles was wir zum Abendessen hatten, war das Zeug für eine Gourmet Pizza und deshalb mussten wir davon leben."

„Okay. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass du drei Tage hintereinander Fast Food gegessen hast. Das Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.", lachte Blaine wieder und machte eine Schlüssel-Schloss Bewegung. „Wir sollten irgendwas machen."

„Wir müssen nichts machen.", sagte Kurt und rutschte von Blaines Schoß.

„Nun wir könnten spazieren gehen oder wenn keine nervigen Kinder draußen sind, einen Schneemann bauen.", grinste Blaine und sprang auf. „Komm schon. Hast du jemals einen Schneemann gebaut?"

„Nicht, seit ich sieben war.", sagte Kurt.

„Dann machen wir es! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dieses Mal keine Schneebälle werfen werde, aber für nächstes Mal kann ich nichts versprechen.", sagte Blaine und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm schon!"

„Es ist kalt draußen.", protestierte Kurt und starrte Blaine an, als wären ihm drei Köpfe gewachsen.

„Wie viele teure Hüte, Schals und Handschuhe hast du?", fragte Blaine und zog Kurt in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. „Such welche aus, die du nicht magst, zieh sie an, hole eine Jacke und sei still. Vertrau mir, Kurt."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und bewegte sich noch immer nicht. „Was habe ich davon?"

„Du bekommst einen glücklichen Freund und zwei glückliche Haustiere. Nun, Oreo wird wahrscheinlich drinnen bleiben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Kreacher noch immer im Schnee spielen will.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und zog seine dickste Jeans über seine Jogginghose an.

„Das hast du gerade nicht getan.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft.

„Ich möchte warm bleiben.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und zog einen Sweater über sein langärmliges Shirt. „Verurteile mich nicht, Kurt. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du noch nie einen Schneemann gebraut hast."

„Ich habe es, als ich klein war. Ich bin nicht benachteiligt oder so.", seufzte Kurt und zog eine Hose an, die nicht vom Wasser zerstört werden würde und einen Sweater, den er nicht so gerne mochte.

„Guter Junge.", gurrte Blaine als ob er mit Kreacher sprach.

„Ich hasse dich, Blaine Anderson.", sagte Kurt und gab hauptsächlich vor, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Das ist so erniedrigend."

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so meinte.", Blaine küsste seine Wange und gab ihm seine Jacke.

Nachdem sie dick eingepackt waren, hob Blaine den aufgeregten Kreacher hoch (der zu wissen schien, dass er draußen spielen durfte) und rannte aus der Tür.

„Wie alt ist er, fünf?", murmelte Kurt ihm hinterher, ihm hinaus folgend.

„Niemand sonst ist draußen und im Schnee wurde noch nicht viel herumgelaufen!", freute sich Blaine, wie ein kleines Kind aussehend.

„Weil niemand sonst verrückt genug ist hinauszugehen, wenn es vor kurzem noch gestürmt hat. Du wirst dir wieder dein Bein brechen.", rief Kurt, der nicht mehr als zwei Schritte vom Apartment weg gemacht hatte.

„Im Garten ist es fast nur Schnee.", sagte Blaine, rutschte plötzlich und fiel auf seinen Hintern.

„Oh, richtig. Fast nur Schnee.", lachte Kurt zu ihm kommend. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Nope.", brummte Blaine und zog Kurt zu sich hinunter.

„BLAINE!", schrie Kurt als er auf Blaine gezogen wurde.

Blaine strahlte. „Du bist zu meiner Rettung gekommen."

„Ja und du willst mich umbringen.", höhnte Kurt.

„Mmmh, nun dann könnte ich Kreacher los werden.", neckte Blaine. „Außerdem wäre es nicht so romantisch, wenn es kein Risiko geben würde."

„Ich werde ganz nass.", wimmerte Kurt. „Blaine, lass mich los."

„Nope.", sagte Blaine und schlang seine Beine um Kurt, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. „Hallo."

„Hmph.", antwortete Kurt und versuchte sich zu befreien. Es funktionierte allerdings nicht. Blaine war kleiner, aber viel stärker als er. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine Beinmuskeln von all dem Laufen und Fußballspielen unglaublich stark waren.

„Uh oh. Das glaube ich nicht.", sang Blaine und zog seinen Kopf hinunter bis ihre Lippen sich trafen.

„Hör auf niedlich zu sein.", brummte Kurt, nachdem Blaine ihm schließlich erlaubt hatte, sich aus ihrem kalten Kuss zu lösen. „Du wirst dir am Bein wehtun, Blaine."

„Es ist süß, dass du dir noch immer Sorgen um mein Bein machst. Du bist süß.", sagte Blaine und setzte sich auf.

„Der Arzt meinte, dass du – mmph!" Kurt wurde unterbrochen, da Blaine ihn wieder küsste. „Blaine, wir – mmph, wir können das hier draußen nicht tun."

„Wir sind die einzigen hier draußen und außerdem meinen unsere Nachbarn, dass wir niedlich sind.", grinste Blaine, aber löste seine Gliedmaßen von Kurt.

„Wag es ja nicht mich wieder hinunter zu ziehen.", warnte Kurt, stand langsam auf und streckte seine Hand aus, um Blaine auf zu helfen.

„Werde ich nicht.", versprach mit glänzenden Augen als er Kurts Hand ergriff.

Kurt bewegte sich um ihn hoch zu ziehen, doch sein Fuß rutsche auf dem Eis und er ließ sie beide wieder auf den Boden fallen. „Blaine! Das war eine schreckliche Idee!"

„Ich wollte nur einen Schneeeeeemann bauen!", lachte Blaine und rollte sich von Kurt hinunter. „Es tut mir L-Leid!"

„Seid ihr zwei okay?", rief ihre Nachbarin und streckte ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster.

„Ja, Mrs. Baker!", rief Kurt, lächelte sie süß an und schlug dann gegen Blaines Arm.

„Seid vorsichtig. Es ist rutschig da draußen.", saget sie bevor sie ihr Fenster schloss.

„Ja, Kurt. Sei vorsichtig. Es ist rutschig.", kicherte Blaine.

„Du meinst, dass du so lustig bist. Jetzt denkt Mrs. Baker, dass wir verrückt sind.", sagte Kurt, stand wieder auf und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Nein, nein. Wenn du mich hochziehst, wird dasselbe passieren.", sagte Blaine und stand alleine auf.

„Können wir rein gehen oder möchtest du wirklich unsere Leben für Frosty den Schneemann riskieren?", fragte Kurt und beobachtete Blaine. Er würde wirklich eines Tages ein wunderbarer Vater sein. Ihre Kinder würden ihn lieben.

„Lass es uns unter dem Baum probieren" Dort ist es geschützter und wahrscheinlich nicht so vereist!"

„Du solltest eigentlich sagen ‚Ja, wir sollten hinein gehen.'", murmelte Kurt als er Blaine zur Ecke des Gebäudes folgte, wo der Baum stand und versuchte, sich Blaine nicht dabei vorzustellen mit ihren beiden zukünftigen Töchtern im Schnee zu spielen. „Hier ist nicht genug Schnee, Baby."

Blaine wimmerte und ließ seine Niederlage einsehend seinen Kopf hängen. „Du hast Recht."

„Wir werden einfach warten müssen bis etwas von dem Eis auftaut. Wir können es morgen probieren.", sagte Kurt, überrascht, dass er sich wirklich schlecht fühlte, dass sie Blaines Schneemann nicht bauen konnten. Was um Himmels Willen machte dieser Junge mit ihm?

„Ja, ich denke es sollte am Nachmittag wärmer werden.", schmollte Blaine weiter. „Kann ich zumindest einen Kuss bekommen für all meine Umstände?"

„Deine Umstände?", echote Kurt und schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hüfte. „Wer hat mich runter gezogen? Wer hat mich hier raus gezogen?"

„Dein dich liebender Freund.", grinste Blaine und sah auf Kreacher hinunter, der komplett voller Schnee auf sie zu rannte. „Der unglaublich enttäuscht ist, dass er keinen Schneemann mit der Liebe seines Lebens bauen kann."

"Du bist so ein Charmeur, Blaine Anderson." Kurt beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Blaines, bevor er sich wieder löste. „Lass uns uns auf der Couch zusammen kuscheln und Weihnachtsfilme schauen, während wir Muffins und Süßigkeiten essen. Ich werde dir sogar die Platte mit den Süßigkeiten geben und wir können die Muffins auf den Kaffeetisch stellen wo wir einfach dran kommen."

„Wir haben viel zu essen, weil wir es nicht nach Lima geschafft haben.", grinste Blaine. „Das klingt nach einem exzellenten Plan, Mr. Hummel."

„Irgendwie wusste ich, dass du ihn mögen würdest.", lachte Kurt und führte Blaine zurück ins Apartment, Kreacher dicht auf den Fersen.

„Mmmh Blaine, nein. Es ist früh.", wimmerte Kurt und rollte sich auf seinen Bauch.

„Ich habe es vermisst dich so zu wecken. Du stehst während des Schuljahres immer alleine auf.", sagte Blaine, beugte sich über Kurt und küsste mehrfach seine Wange. „Wach auf. Es ist Weihnachten. Ich habe Frühstück gemacht und wir werden im Bett essen."

„Kein Essen im Schlafzimmer. Krümel auf den Laken sind ekelhaft.", murmelte Kurt und versteckte sein Gesicht im Kissen. „Nimm es weg."

„Nein. Weihnachten ist der Tag für Ausnahmen.", protestierte Blaine. „Weshalb du aufwachen solltest. Ich habe dir Eier gemacht. Du weißt, dass du mein Rührei liebst."

„Eier?", murmelte Kurt ins Kissen.

„Rührei. Es ist köstlich, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und küsste wieder seine Wange. „Wach auf, mein Liebster."

„Aber ich habe so einen schönen Traum.", sagte Kurt und setzte sich auf. „Über einen Shoppingtrip im größten Kaufhaus Amerikas. Es war toll."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das war.", lachte Blaine, ergriff den Teller vom Nachttisch und streckte es ihm hin. „Frohe Weihnachten."

„Auch dir Frohe Weihnachten.", gähnte Kurt, stellte den Teller auf seinen Schoß und versuchte sein strubbeliges Haar zu bändigen.

„Ich bin stolz darauf, dass nur wenig Leute Kurt Hummel mit Bettfrisur zu sehen bekommen.", grinste Blaine.

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte Kurt und nahm einen Bissen Rührei.

„Nein. Es ist niedlich.", sagte Blaine und gab ihm ein Glas Orangensaft.

„Danke. Ist das Eis weg?", fragte Kurt gähnend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dad anrufen wird, um zu fragen ob wir es zu ihnen schaffen."

„Nein, tut mir leid.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. „Es ist sogar schlimmer geworden. Als ich Kreacher raus gelassen habe, hat er…" Blaine brach ab und kicherte. „Egal."

„Was?", fragte Kurt scharf.

„Er ist den ganzen Fußweg hinunter gerutscht.", kicherte Blaine. „Es war so lustig, Kurt."

„Du bist so gemein!", schrie Kurt.

„Nein! Er hat es genossen! Ich musste ihn zwingen rein zu kommen!", sagte Blaine schnell. „Und Oreo hat einfach bei mir in der Tür gesessen, diesen genervten Gesichtsausdruck zeigend… Ich weiß nicht ob es war, weil Kreacher sie nicht mehr mit ihm hat schmusen lassen oder weil Kreacher eine Schlittschuhparty hatte."

„Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen von beidem.", sagte Kurt ihn ansehend. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn nicht einfach da draußen gelassen hast, weil du gemein zu ihm bist?"

„Ich verspreche es. Geh hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, wenn du aufgegessen hast und sieh es dir an. Oreo ist unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und spielt mit der Dekoration und Kreacher ist an der Tür und wartet drauf wieder raus zu dürfen. Wann immer ich durchs Zimmer laufe, richtet er sich auf und beginnt zu bellen.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst, aß selber einen Bissen vom Ei und kuschelte sich an Kurt.

„Frühstück im Bett wäre mit Tabletts einfacher.", sagte Kurt abwesen und griff nach dem Orangensaft, den er auf den Nachttisch auf seiner Seite des Bettes gestellt hatte.

„Das lohnt sich nicht, weil du uns nur einmal im Jahr im Bett essen lässt.", sagte Blaine. „Außer wir sind krank."

Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sein Frühstück aufaß. „Geschenkezeit!"

Blaine schob sich schnell den Rest Eier in den Mund bevor er aufstand. „Nach Ihnen, Sir."

„Yay! Lassen wir das Geschirr stehen. Wir können es später holen.", sagte Kurt unerwartet, sprang auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Beeil dich, Blaine!"

„Ich komme, ich komme!" Blaine folgte seinem jüngeren Freund und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Ich wünschte, du wärst so enthusiastisch gewesen beim Frühstück. Wir könnten sie schon geöffnet haben."

„Erst groß oder klein?", fragte Kurt glücklich.

„Klein."

„Okay, weil deins nicht hier ist. Ich wollte nicht, dass Oreo es zerstört… oder darauf pinkelt. Woran wir wirklich arbeiten müssen. Das Katzenklo hat einen Zweck.", sagte Kurt, setzte sich beim Baum auf den Boden und sah zur Katze. „Ja. Ich rede über dich."

„Sie ist so bezaubernd.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und setzte sich neben seine laut miauende Katze.

„Okay. Hier. Ich habe dir das besorgt. Es ist etwas früh, aber ich denke, dass du es magst." Kurt gab Blaine eifrig eine dünne Schachtel. „Es ist… nun, öffne es einfach."

Blaine öffnete neugierig die Schachtel als Oreo schnurrend auf seinen Schoß krabbelte. „Aww, Kurt…"

„Es ist ein Buch für Jusstudenten. Ich wollte einfach… Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich an dich glaube. Ich weiß, dass du deine Abschlussprüfung im Februar mit Bravour meistern wirst. Du wirst super sein. Du lernst schon seit Ewigkeiten dafür. Du wirst an das College kommen, wo du hin möchtest – worum ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte…" Kurt brach ab, aber fuhr dann fort. „Du wirst es super machen, du wirst angenommen werden und in der Zwischenzeit kannst du das Buch lesen und allen voraus sein. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht zu früh ist, aber ich habe es im Buchladen gesehen und… wusste, dass es helfen würde. Meinst du es wird helfen?" Die Frage klang zögerlich und hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja.", sagte Blaine sofort lächelnd. „Ja, Kurt. Es wird helfen. Ich bin mir sicher… Danke – selbst, wenn ich noch drei Semester an der UK habe, gefällt es mir dennoch sehr gut."

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du beginnen könntest, dich geistig darauf vorzubereiten.", lächelte Kurt zurück. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt."

Blaine beugte sich herüber und küsste ihn kurz. „Also, das ist eigentlich dein Großes."

Kurt sah hinunter auf eine kleine Box, seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Es ist kein Verlobungsring.", sagte schnell um der Enttäuschung entgegen zu wirken, bevor Kurt die Box wirklich begutachten konnte. „Aber es ist dennoch speziell und ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt – wirklich gut gefällt. Ich hoffe, dass du es lieben wirst."

Kurt streckte seine Hand aus und sah Blaine in die Augen.

„Öffne sie.", drängte Blaine und gab Kurt nervös die Box in die Hand.

Kurt tat es und seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. „Blaine…"

„Es ist ein Versprechungsring. Kurt, ich weiß nicht wo wir in anderthalb Jahren stehen werden… Wir werden aus diesem Apartment ausziehen, zu neuen Colleges gehen, an richtigen Karrieren arbeiten… Wir können nicht sagen, wo wir sein werden.", sagte Blaine leise. „Aber wir werden wir bleiben. Selbst wenn wir nicht zusammen leben… egal, ob es eine vierstündige Fahrt oder ein vierstündiger Flug ist. So lange du mich willst – uns – werde ich da sein. Ich mache dir keinen Antrag… noch nicht. Aber eines Tages werde ich. Ohne Zweifel. Und das ist ein Versprechen, dass mein Herz deines ist und nur deines. Ewig. Solange du es willst… Und ich hoffe, dass du es für immer haben willst."

Kurt starrte auf den Ring und konnte nicht aufnehmen was passierte. Es war so ein Unterschied zu vier Wochen zuvor. Blaine gab ihm einen Versprechungsring?

„Du musst ihn nicht einmal tragen. Ich möchte einfach…" Blaine beugte sich zu ihm, berührte sein Gesicht und ließ Kurt in seine Augen sehen. Kurts Stille machte ihn noch nervöser. Was wenn Kurt keinen Versprechungsring wollte? Was, wenn er alles zerstört hatte und Kurt keine Versprechen mehr wollte? Allerdings war es Kurt. „Wir werden das schaffen, Kurt. Wir werden durchs College kommen, zusammen ziehen, erfolgreiche Karrieren haben, heiraten und Kinder haben. Wir werden dieses Leben haben. Ich verspreche es dir. Ich verspreche es."

„Blaine, oh mein Gott…", wisperte Kurt schließlich. „Seit dem letzten Monat habe ich hier gesessen und war überzeigt davon, dass das alles Dinge wären… du warst so geschockt und… Ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht nicht wolltest, zumindest noch nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Für immer.", sagte Blaine. „Ich möchte das alles irgendwann. Ich weiß, dass es passieren wird. Ich war geschockt als es so… abrupt aufkam. Aber… du hast mir gezeigt, was es heißt zueinander zu gehören… und ich glaube nicht, dass es nur dieses verlangen nach einer Familie ist, Kurt, weil ich seit Jahren ein ‚Teil' von Wes und Davids Familien war…. Du bist es. Ich liebe deine Familie. Das ist ein zusätzlicher Bonus…"

„Ein sehr toller.", lachte Kurt ein wenig, noch immer völlig beeindruckt. Träumte er? Vielleicht träumte er.

„Sehr toll... aber du bist, was ich will. Wir haben so viel durchgemacht und ich… du bist derjenige, den ich will."

„Warum habe ich gerade Grease im Kopf?", lachte Kurt mit leuchtenden blauen Augen.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das kommt. Als es halb draußen war, habe ich es auch bemerkt, aber da war es schon zu spät.", kicherte Blaine und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ist das okay? Ist das ein guter neuer Level? Die Zusage, dass ich eines Tages eine Zusage machen werden?"

„N-Natürlich ist das okay.", wisperte Kurt. „Aber bist du dir sicher, Blaine? Du warst letzten Monat so geschockt und ich möchte nichts überstürzen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast es tun zu müssen und ich möchte nicht, dass du es sagst, wenn du es nicht meinst."

„Kurt, ich wusste immer, dass du es bist. Ich bin mir sehr sicher.", nickte Blaine. „Ich möchte einfach… dass du eine Erinnerung hast, dass egal was passiert, wenn wir den Abschluss an der UK und CCAD haben… alles okay sein wird."

„Vielen Dank.", sagte Kurt und sah zu Blaine. „Dass du mich gewählt hast… Dafür mein bester Freund zu sein und immer für mich da zu sein ohne, dass ich darum bitten musste. Du… Du bist ein toller Mensch, Blaine."

„Du auch, Kurt.", sagte Blaine ihn anblickend. „Du warst auch immer für mich da. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du so ein schrecklicher Spion bist."

Kurt lachte laut und rutschte näher zu Blaine und verschränkte ihre Finger, während er noch immer die Box mit dem Ring in der anderen Hand hielt.

„Danke, dass du mein Leben verändert hast, Kurt.", sagte Blaine. „Und, dass du mich glücklich machst… Dass du mir gezeigt hast was Liebe ist."

Kurt ließ die Box fallen und schlang seine Arme um Blaine. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Bring mich nicht zum Weinen, Hummel. Ich schwöre, wenn du das tust – ."

„Sei still, Blaine.", sagte Kurt und küsste ihn. „Sei einfach still und küss mich."

Blaine gehorchte und küsste Kurt langsam und bedeutungsvoll. So sollte es sein. Er war sich sicher. Niemand konnte ihn so fühlen lassen. Es war unmöglich.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich ausgesucht hast.", wisperte Kurt, nachdem er sich löste, seine Stirn gegen Blaines drückend.

„Ich könnte, dasselbe sagen." Blaine lächelte warm und griff zwischen ihre Beine um die Box hoch zu heben. „Möchtest du ihn tragen?"

„Ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren.", sagte Kurt mit sanfter Stimme.

„Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren.", lachte Blaine ein wenig und nahm den Ring heraus, steckte ihn an Kurts Finger und strich dann mit seinem eigenen Finger darüber, ihn anstarrend.

„Er ist wunderschön.", sagte Kurt auch darauf hinunter starrend. „Danke, Blaine."

Blaine beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Stirn. „Gerne, mein Liebster"

Kurt lächelte ihn an und zog ihn dann in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Schatz."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", grinste Blaine und löste sich. „Wo ist mein großes Geschenk? Viel Glück, das zu übertreffen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals übertreffen könnte.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst. „Lass mich gehen und es holen."

„Ich werde hier warten.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und drehte die samtene Ringbox in seiner Hand.

Kurt stand auf, ging zu Blaines Buchregal und zog eine Schachtel hinter den Büchern hervor.

„Das war schlau!", schnappte Blaine nach Luft.

„Ich weiß, dass du keine Zeit hast deine normalen Bücher zu lesen. Der Buchhandel im Einkaufszentrum lässt dich in letzter Zeit sehr viel arbeiten.", sagte Kurt grinsend. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es nicht finden würdest. Ich weiß, dass du überall gesucht hast."

„Auch hinter dem Aquarium.", zeigte Blaine auf.

„Ja, ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist, dass irgendetwas dahinter passen würde.", lachte Kurt. „Aber ich habe dich fünf Mal dabei erwischt dort nachzusehen."

„Ich wollte sicher stellen, dass ich überall gesucht habe. Anscheinend habe ich es nicht.", zucke Blaine mit den Schultern und griff nach der Schachtel. „Gib her, gib her, es ist meins und ich möchte es haben."

„Sag bitte.", neckte Kurt als er Blaine erreichte und hielt es außer seiner Reichweite.

„Kurt, kann ich bitte mein Geschenk haben, das meins ist?", fragte Blaine und zwang sich pikiert zu klingen.

„Nur weil du so nett gefragt hast." Kurt setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und gab ihm die Schachtel. „Es ist nicht annähernd so gut wie dein Geschenk."

„Pscht. Ich öffne mein Geschenk. Verdirb es nicht mit Unsinn.", beruhigte Blaine ihn und winkte ab, bevor er das lila- und goldfarbene Geschenkpapier abriss. „Ich mag die Farben. Sehr edel."

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du sie mögen würdest.", schnaubte Kurt.

„Oh mein Gott, Kurt.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Du hast mich – und das ist eine…. Verdammter. Mist. Ist das eine Tiffany's Schachtel? Wo hast du – oh mein Gott."

„Es ist ein Armband:", sagte Kurt. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es dir gefallen würde, aber manchmal trägst du solche Dinge und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du es vielleicht toll findest. Tust du es? Weil, wenn du es zurückgeben möchtest, wäre ich nicht beleidigt. Ich wollte dir nur etwas wirklich Schönes kaufen, aber wenn es zu…"

Blaine ließ ihn durch einen Kuss verstummen und sagte dann: „Hör auf plappern. Natürlich mag ich es. Ich liebe es. Ich werde es tragen."

„Du musst es nicht jeden Tag tragen.", sagte Kurt, lächelte und war erleichtert.

„Vielleicht nicht jeden Tag, aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall oft tragen.", sagte Blaine, es anstarrend. „Dieses Geschenk ist toll. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viel Geld wir gemeinsam ausgegeben haben."

„Gott, ich auch nicht.", gab Kurt zu und beobachtete Blaine, der sein Geschenk beeindruckt ansah. Er hatte eindeutig die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Er lächelte und strich durch Blaines Locken.

„Das kannst laut sagen.", sagte Blaine. „Vielen Dank."

„Mmh, gern geschehen." Kurt schlang seinen Arm um Blaines Hüfte und legte sein Kinn auf Blaines Schulter. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", lächelte Blaine. „Du solltest wahrscheinlich deinen Vater anrufen, weißt du?"

Kurt seufzte und nickte. „Du hast Recht. Wenn ich es nicht mache, wird er glauben, dass unser Strom ausgefallen ist und wir erfroren sind. Ich werde ihn anrufen, sobald wir mit den Geschenken fertig sind."

„Es gibt noch mehr?", sagte Blaine fröhlich. „Ich liebe Weihnachten!"

…

„Ich bin froh, dass dir dein Armband gefällt.", sagte Kurt später am Abend, als er auflegte. Er hatte die ganze letzte Stunde damit verbracht die Küche zu putzen, während er mit jedem aus seiner Familie telefoniert hatte. Nun, am Anfang hatten er und Blaine beide telefoniert, aber Blaine war gegangen um eines seiner neuen Bücher auf seinem E-Book zu lesen. Aber im Endeffekt hatte Blaine es nicht geschafft, viel zu lesen. „Melody hat noch mal Ciao gesagt."

„Ich liebe es." Blaine, der auf sein neues silbernes Armband von Tiffany's geblickt hatte, lächelte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er Probleme nicht darauf zu blicken. „Sie wird so groß, Kurt. Möchtest du es jemals einfach aufhalten?"

„Nein, weil die einzige Möglichkeit, das zu tun, wäre, sie umzubringen." Kurt setzte sich auf die Couch, nur um auf Blaines Schoß gezogen zu werden. „Das war ein Erfolg, meinst du nicht?"

„Hmm?", fragte Blaine und strich über den Ring an Kurts Finger.

„Unser erster Feiertag alleine. Ich denke er ist gut gelaufen. Wenn Grammy mich nicht umbringen würde, würde ich vorschlagen es nächstes Jahr wieder zu tun.", lächelte Kurt.

„So wird unser Leben sein, wenn wir älter sind, ein eigenes Haus und unsere Karrieren haben. Mit unserem Haus meine ich das, das wir gebaut haben werden, das nur für uns ist.", sagte Blaine und strich noch immer über den Ring.

„Oh, also lassen wir es jetzt für uns bauen? Ich mag das. Wir können beide begehbare Kleiderschränke haben. Am besten genauso einen wie in deinem alten Schlafzimmer. Das war der beste Schrank, den ich je gesehen habe.", sagte Kurt und bewegte seine Finger.

Blaine ergriff sie fest und drückte seine Hand. „Wir können einen Schrank haben, ganz wie du ihn möchtest. Und du kannst ein Büro haben, um zu zeichnen und ich kann ein Büro für meinen Papierkram haben."

„Oh?", fragte Kurt."

„Und die Kinder können ihre eigenen Zimmer haben und dann haben wir ein Spielzimmer." 

„Wie groß soll unser Haus genau werden?", lachte Kurt.

„Ein Schlafzimmer, zwei Schlafzimmer für unsere Kinder, ein Spielzimmer, zwei Büros. Du wirst dein eigenes Badezimmer haben wollen, weil ‚mein Haargel den ganzen Platz wegnimmt'. Ich denke es wird ziemlich groß."

„Und ein großer Garten für Kreacher."

Blaine seufzte. „Du meinst, du möchtest ihn behalten? Können wir ihn nicht irgendjemand Ahnungslosem geben, der denkt, dass er süß ist?"

„Du hast mir den Hund gekauft und ich liebe ihn.", sagte Kurt langsam und stur. „Wir werden ihn nie loswerden, Blaine. Er bleibt bei uns bis er… du weißt schon."

Blaine küsste Kurts Ohr. „Gut. Ich schätze ich kann mich nicht beschweren, weil es meine Idee war ihn zu kaufen."

„Kannst du nicht.", stimmte Kurt zu und sah zu Kreacher, der damit beschäftigt war, auf einem Knochen zu kauen. „Außerdem liebst du ihn. Du bist letzte Woche ausgeflippt, als er sich an der Pfote verletzt hat und sich nicht bewegen konnte ohne zu wimmern."

„Ich bestreite diese Behauptung.", höhnte Blaine. „Ich hatte nur Angst, dass du mich beschuldigen würdest."

„Du warst derjenige, der ihm auf die Pfote getreten ist…"

„Ich wollte es nicht, okay?", wimmerte Blaine mit weiten Augen. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Er schläft immer am Fuß des Bettes, nie auf dem Boden. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten!"

„Du liebst ihn.", grinste Kurt. „Du liebst ihn so sehr wie du deine Fische und deine Katze liebst, wenn nicht mehr."

Blaine murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Hast du gerade zugegeben Kreacher zu mögen?", fragte Kurt und seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich habe nichts Derartiges gesagt.", sagte Blaine ohne ihn an zu sehen.

„Hast du!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft."

„Hey, weißt du wofür der Ring auch noch ein Versprechen war?", fragte Blaine schelmisch, schob Kurt von seinem Schoß und stand auf.

„Wofür?", fragte Kurt mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Blaine streckte beide Arme aus. „Ganz, ganz, ganz viel Sex."

„Jetzt beginnend?", fragte Kurt eifrig und erlaubte Blaine, ihn hoch zu ziehen."

„Jetzt beginnend."

**Ende**

Da an dieser Geschichte doch recht viele Leute beteiligt waren, folgen jetzt doch recht viele Endnotizen. Wen diese nicht interessieren kann ganz am Ende sehen wie es nun wietergeht.

Als erstes eine Endnotiz von Tamara, der Autorin (im englischen Original und der deutschen Übersetzung):

Hey, guys!

It's so weird to be writing an ending author's note to WBUCT when I finished it so long ago, but I'm excited that the translation has finally been completed as well. Hopefully the story and the ending met your expectations. Love it or hate it, it's done! I have loved every minute that was spent writing this story even though at times I wanted to pull my hair out, had to take breaks, cried because of stuff not going as planned, etc. But I really, really have loved writing this story. I still can't believe so many people loved reading it—I mean it's been translated into other languages! How cool is that?!

I would really like to thank all of you who have read this and especially those of you have reviewed it! Many reviews were translated to me by the amazing Nadine and each and every one made me smile, so thank you. Thank you to everyone who supported me in writing this by leaving lovely reviews on the story . I never would have made it past chapter ten if it weren't for amazing people like you.

And I want to give a GIGANTIC thank you to Nadine for taking the time to both read the story and then translate it so all of you could (hopefully) enjoy reading it too. I can only imagine how long it took her to translate it given how much time it took me to write it, so thank you thank you thank you so so so much. I really and truly appreciate it.  
>The next part to the story is titled Long Time Coming. I don't know how long it will take Nadine to start posting this next one but I can let you know it's only eleven chapters long but it's still going strong. Hopefully you will enjoy Long Time Coming as much as What Brings Us Closer Together and stick along for the ride!<p>

So again, thank you all so much. It means the world to me. It really, really does. 3

Tamara

Hey Leute!

Es ist so komisch einen Endkommentar für WBUCT zu schreiben, wenn ich es schon vor so langer Zeit beendet habe, aber ich freue mich, dass die Übersetzung nun auch komplett ist. Hoffentlich entspricht die Geschichte und das Ende euren Erwartungen. Liebt es oder hasst es, es ist zu Ende! Ich habe jede Minute geliebt, die ich damit verbracht habe die Geschichte zu schreiben, selbst wenn ich mir teilweise die Haare ausreißen wollte, Pausen machen musste, geweint habe, weil es nicht so funktioniert hat, wie ich es geplant hatte, etc. Aber ich habe es wirklich, wirklich geliebt diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie vielen Menschen es gefallen hat, sie zu lesen – Ich meine sie wurde in andere Sprachen übersetzt! Wie cool ist das denn?!

Ich möchte allen danken, die sie gelesen haben und besonders denen, die Reviews geschrieben haben! Viele Reviews wurden mir von der fleißigen Nadine übersetzt und jedes einzelne davon hat mich zum Lächeln gebracht, also vielen Dank. Danke an alle, die mich beim Schreiben unterstützt haben mit ihren lieben Reviews zu dieser Geschichte. Ich hätte es ohne so tolle Menschen, wie euch, nie weiter, als bis zum zehnten Kapitel geschafft.

Und ein RIESIGES DANKESCHÖN an Nadine, dafür, dass sie sich die Zeit dafür genommen hat die Geschichte zu lesen und sie dann zu übersetzen, so, dass ihr alle (hoffentlich) auch Spaß daran hattet, sie zu lesen. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie viel Zeit sie in die Übersetzung gesteckt haben muss, wenn ich daran denke, wie viel Zeit ich zum Schreiben gebraucht habe, also danke, danke, vielen Dank. Ich schätze es wirklich sehr.

Der nächste Teil der Geschichte heißt „Long Time Coming". Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Nadine brauchen wird, bis sie beginnt sie zu posten, aber ich kann euch sagen, dass sie erst elf Kapitel hat, aber noch lange weiter geht. Hoffentlich gefällt euch Long Time Coming genauso gut, wie „What Brings Us Closer Together" und ihr bleibt noch lange dabei!

Also noch einmal, vielen Dank euch allen. Das bedeutet mir die Welt. Wirklich. 3

Tamara

Dann von Eva meiner tollen Beta:

17.3.2013

Hallo meine Lieben!

Wow … das war's jetzt nach 38 Kapitel, 50 Posts, und knapp 1 ½ Jahren Arbeit ist die Übersetzung von WBUCT abgeschlossen. Begonnen hat alles am 23.11.2011, als ich auf Nadines Übersetzung gestoßen bin und ihr folgendes Review hinterlassen habe:

„Hey

ich wollte dir danken, dass du die Tolle FF auf Deutsch übersetzt!  
>Die Übersetzung gelingt dir wirklich gut!<br>Du machst dir wirklich sehr viel Arbeit damit!  
>ein riesengroßes Dankeschön von mir!<p>

ich finde es ein bisschen schade, dass hin und wieder kleine Übersetzungshoppalas passieren (was ganz natürlich ist)  
>Brauchst du vl. eine Beta-Leserin die die Originalgeschichte kennt und liebt?<p>

Wenn ja, dann meld dich per Mail bei mir

Alles Liebe und Gute

Eva"

Damit hat eine enge Zusammenarbeit begonnen. Nadine und ich haben viele Stunden per Mail und Chat überlegt, wie man einzelne Passagen und Ausdrücke am besten übersetzen könnte. Wir haben uns sicher beide manchmal geärgert, weil es nicht so funktioniert hat, wie wir gerne wollten, aber hauptsächlich hat es mir Spaß gemacht ihre tolle Arbeit Korrektur zu lesen. Auch habe ich mich über einige Übersetzungen sehr amüsiert.

Ein großes Dankeschön an Nadine, dass sie mich immer weiter motiviert hat, mir ohne es zu wissen virtuell in den Hintern getreten ist, und verständnisvoll auf Verspätungen bei Korrekturen reagiert hat.

Vielen vielen Dank auch an euch, unsere treuen Leser und natürlich auch an die braven Reviewer.

Ich habe mich wirklich über jedes einzelne Review gefreut. Besonders dann, wenn die Art der Übersetzung gelobt wurde, weil ich mir dann selbst auf die Schulter klopfen konnte und wusste, dass das zu einem kleinen Teil auch mein Verdienst ist. Ihr habt mich mit jedem Kommentar motiviert weiterhin Beta zu lesen.

Nun noch zu dir meine liebste Nadine,

deine Übersetzungen haben sich wirklich kontinuierlich verbessert! Du bist toll. Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, Tamaras Geschichte bis zum Ende zu übersetzen. Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht und ich freue mich schon, wenn du mich im Mai besuchen kommst und auf die weitere Zusammenarbeit mit dir.

Alles Liebe

und auf Wiedersehen bei Long Time Coming

Eva (Sherry05)

Und nun muss auch ich noch einmal meinen Senf dazu geben.

Als alles erstes ein riesen Dankeschön an Tamara, dass sie mir erlaubt hat diese FF zu übersetzen (und damit meine Englischnote von einer 3- auf eine 1- gebracht hat ;) ). Ich habe mich sofort beim ersten Lesen in diese FF verliebt und wusste, dass ich nur diese übersetzen wollen würde. Und obwohl meine Anfrage und unsere erste Kommunikation wahrscheinlich doch etwas holprig war, da mein Englisch einfach noch nicht so stark gewesen ist, war sie immer ganz freundlich und hat mir geholfen so gut sie konnte!

Als nächstes vielen, vielen Dank an Eva! Du hast vor allem Dingen dafür gesorgt, dass wir Struktur in die Übersetzung kriegen und eine Regelmäßigkeit auch beim Posten. Ohne dich hätte ich wahrscheinlich weiterhin die Kapitel in Einzelteilen hochgeladen und sie hätten niemals so gut geklungen wie sie es nun tun. DANKE und ich freue mich schon darauf dich im Mai wirklich kennen zu lernen!

Dann natürlichen einen riesen Dank an all meine Leser! Eure Reiews waren es die mich dazu gebracht haben fast anderthalb Jahre an dieser Übersetzung zu arbeiten und ich kann euch sagen, dass es wirklich viel Zeit gekostet hat. Besonders am Anfang als ich wirklich noch alle paar Sätze Wörter nachschauen musste. (Mittlerweile bin ich soweit, dass mein Englischlehrer mir teilweise Wörter falsch anstreicht, weil er sie nicht kennt, da sie nur in Tamaras Region existieren und ich ihren Stil so sehr übernommen habe :) ).

Aber nur weil dieser Teil nun beendet ist, heißt das nicht, dass alles vorbei ist.

Die [style type="italic"] **Fortsetzung Long Time Coming** [/style] beginnt am 12.05. In der Zwischenzeit gibt es weiterhin mindestens jeden Sonntag ein Update. Geplant sind im Moment 4 Defining Moments Kapitel und um die acht Drabble. Wenn euch eines besonders interessiert, könnt ihr mir gerne schreiben. Vielleicht werde ich mich sogar dazu hinreißen lassen schon vor dem 12.05. eine kleine Vorschau auf meiner Tumblr Seite zu veröffentlichen ( . com).

Jetzt würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir noch einen kleinen Kommentar da lasst wie euch die Geschichte denn im Ganzen und das Ende im Besonderen gefallen hat (das werde ich natürlich Tamara auch alles zukommen lassen) und hoffe, dass ihr alle auch bei der Fortsetzung dabei bleibt! (Ich habe schon 8 ½ Kapitel fertig)


End file.
